Les Maîtres des Dimensions
by Eterna de Solary
Summary: Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il voyage à travers le temps et l'espace à l'époque des Maraudeurs
1. Proposition

Les Maîtres des Dimensions

_Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il pourrait alors rencontrer les Maraudeurs et changer son propre destin… Entre doute, tristesse, suspicion, changements radicaux et nouvelles amitiés la dernière année de Harry à Poudlard s'annonce agitée._

Disclaimer : A noter, au cas où quelqu'un ne serait pas au courant, que Harry Potter et son univers n'est pas à moi.

Chapitre 1 : Proposition

Harry se réveilla haletant et en sueur. Hagard, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. La chaude atmosphère du Terrier le rassura, alors qu'en arrière plan, les ronflements de Ron et quelques grognements dudit garçon rompaient le silence parfait de la pièce. Le Survivant sourit, soulagé. Cette scène avait quelque chose de profondément réconfortant.

Il ferma les yeux, mais aussitôt des images lui revinrent. Il rouvrit brusquement les paupières, la respiration rapide. Encore une nuit où il ne dormirait pas. Il avait pensé que son arrivée au Terrier mettrait fin à cette situation, mais cet espoir était définitivement enterré. Il allait peut-être devoir demander une potion de sommeil, sinon il terminerait rapidement épuisé.

Il laissa tomber sa tête dans son oreiller dans un soupir. Après avoir calmé sa respiration il tenta de chasser ces images de son esprit, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire depuis le début des vacances. Il était fatigué et n'aspirait qu'à dormir. Mais ses cauchemars l'en empêchaient avec une perversité digne de Voldemort. Tant et si bien qu'il passait souvent des nuits entières sans fermer l'œil. Cette situation avait toutefois apporté un bon coté, pensait-il en tentant de relativiser : à force de passer son temps à essayer de contrôler ses pensées pour chasser les cauchemars, il était devenu un occlumens accomplit. Ça lui ferait une belle jambe s'il était trop fatigué pour tenir debout quand Voldemort débarquerait !

Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. Mais le mage noir et surtout les Horcruxes continuaient à le hanter. Ces Horcruxes qui étaient devenu une obsession chez le jeune sorcier. Il ne pensait plus qu'à les détruire, passant toute son énergie dans des recherches pour les retrouver.

Tout à sa colère, il cherchait par tous les moyens à vaincre Voldemort. Sa haine et son désir de revanche étaient devenus les plus forts et il ne semblait plus vivre que pour eux. Hermione prétendait que c'était un moyen de cacher sa tristesse, sa détresse et son désespoir. Elle avait certainement raison, mais Harry refusait de se l'admettre et a fortiori de l'admettre à la jeune sorcière. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi il ne réagissait ainsi qu'à ce moment-là ? Dumbledore était-il plus important à ses yeux que les autres ? Que Sirius ? Le Survivant ne le croyait pas. Mais il ne savait pas. Il se sentait complètement perdu. Et peut-être sa colère apparente était-elle également là pour cacher ce sentiment : il ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il devait faire.

Alors cette obsession pour les Horcruxes le sauvait en quelque sorte. Lui offrant un moyen de continuer à avancer. Mais les fantômes de ses rêves ne semblaient pas, eux, vouloir le laisser aller de l'avant. Ou du moins se persuader qu'il allait de l'avant. Sirius, Cédric, Dumbledore et tant d'inconnus venaient le hanter quotidiennement, lui rappelant son lien avec Voldemort et la prophétie le concernant.

Il était fatigué, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait qu'une chose à cet instant là : dormir, se perdre dans les méandres de rêves vides de sens, oublier pendant quelques instants que sa vie semblait vouée à virer au cauchemar.

Mais même cela lui était refusé. Finalement, il était destiné à ne jamais parvenir à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il les ravala sans état d'âme. Il avait suffisamment pleuré, de toute façon, dorénavant ça ne l'aiderait plus.

Comprenant que le sommeil, à l'instar des nuits précédentes, ne viendrait pas, il soupira profondément en attrapant un livre de Quidditch de Ron. Mais il fut incapable de se concentrer et abandonna le livre au moment où il expliquait qu'en 1972 les Canons de Chudley avaient changé leur devise _"Nous vaincrons"_ en _"Croisons les doigts et gardons espoir"_. Et naturellement, son esprit dériva sur les Horcruxes.

Comme il le faisait souvent, il énuméra mentalement ce qu'il savait sur eux – et qui n'était pas très conséquent. Le seul sorcier encore en vie à savoir réellement des choses sur eux était certainement Horace Slughorn… Mais Harry en savait assez pour ce qu'il prévoyait de faire : détruire ceux de Voldemort. Le journal de Tom Jedusor et la bague d'Elvis Gaunt avaient été détruits et ne poserait plus de problèmes. Seulement, il demeurait pas mal de problèmes :

Le médaillon de Serpentard volé par le mystérieux R.A.B tout d'abord. Mais de là savoir qui était ce R.A.B, Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et les recherches qu'ils avaient faites, notamment au ministère ne l'avaient pas aidé à éclaircir ce sujet. La coupe de Poufsouffle demeurait introuvable.

Et ce n'était pas tout. Deux Horcruxes étaient encore à découvrir. Les idées les plus farfelues étaient passées dans l'esprit de Harry pendant ses nuits blanches au sujet de ces deux inconnus, mais aucunes ne valait vraiment la peine qu'on s'y attache. Il s'était alors rabattu sur la supposition la plus plausible : un objet appartenant à Godric Gryffondor et un autre à Rowena Serdaigle. Même si ce n'était absolument pas sûr. De toute façon, il se sentait complètement dépassé par les évènements. Comme si sa vie lui échappait peu à peu.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Il regarda autour de lui et tomba sur un livre titré « _Sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés_ ». Le jeune homme avait la vague impression de l'avoir déjà vu – sans doute était-il à Hermione. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas dormir et que les malheurs des Canons de Chudley datant d'avant sa naissance ne l'intéresserait pas, il se saisit du manuel en songeant que son amie pourrait avoir des lecture un peu moins scolaire.

Lorsqu'au petit matin, la sorcière en question entra dans la chambre de ses deux amis, elle eut un sourire attendri en découvrant la scène. Ron semblait avoir mené une guerre pendant la nuit au vu de l'état de son lit, et Harry était endormi, les lunettes de travers, le livre de sortilèges ouvert sur son torse. Hermione se doutait sans mal qu'il avait encore vécu une nuit difficile, même s'il ne l'admettrait certainement pas et décida de le laisser profiter de son sommeil et referma doucement la porte.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine où Molly Weasley s'affairait.

-Hermione ? Tu as réveillé les garçons ? s'enquit la matriarche.

L'interrogée secoua la tête.

-Non, Harry semblait si bien dormir que je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas malin de le réveiller maintenant.

-Tu as raison, approuva Molly. Il ne va pas bien ces derniers temps. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui. Il devient de plus en plus puissant et de plus en plus distant avec nous…

-Vous vous demandez si il ne risque pas de mal tourner, c'est bien ça ?

La sorcière posa le couteau qu'elle avait dans la main et soupira en s'asseyant.

-Je ne peux pas croire que Harry pourrait devenir un mage noir. Mais… mais le fait est que si les choses restent ainsi, il a toutes les chances de le devenir ! Et moi j'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué quelque part. Je voulais le protéger. Il semblait si triste, si vulnérable…

Molly ferma les yeux tristement. Hermione lui sourit.

-Vous vous trompez Mrs Weasley. Harry n'est pas en train de mal tourner. Et si il s'éloigne de nous c'est pour nous protéger. Il a vu mourir tout ceux qu'ils aimaient : ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore. Il ne veut pas nous mettre en danger parce qu'il nous aime, c'est pour cela qu'il s'éloigne de nous.

-Mais c'est idiot ! s'exclama la mère de famille en tapant du poing sur la table. Il ne doit pas nous mettre de côté ! Il a besoin de nous, et pas de s'enfermer dans ses cauchemars et ses peurs !

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-A mon avis, la seule chose que nous puissions faire maintenant, dit-elle, c'est lui montrer qu'on l'aime, en espérant qu'il reviendra vers nous.

Molly opina du chef sans conviction.

-Vous avez besoin de moi pour les préparatifs ? demanda alors l'élève de Poudlard, décidée à changer de sujet.

-Avec plaisir ! approuva son interlocutrice. J'ai l'impression que rien ne sera prêt ! Les Delacour arrivent cet après-midi et tout reste à faire ! C'est une véritable catastrophe !

Riant, Hermione s'employa à aider la mère de Ron qui emblait se laisser déborder par la situation.

Harry descendit quelques temps plus tard pour se trouver dans un capharnaüm inquiétant. Il remarqua alors Hermione, les cheveux emmêlés et éclata de rire en la découvrant.

-Quoi ? fit-elle.

Le Survivant attrapa une serviette (ou peut-être était-ce un torchon ?) qui traînait et essuya en riant le visage barbouillé de sa meilleure amie.

-Ça aurait mérité une photo ! s'amusa-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui tira puérilement la langue.

-Que se passe-t-il ici exactement ? s'enquit-il ensuite en observant avec une certaine inquiétude le champs de bataille qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

-Accident, grommela Hermione, nous avons voulu faire trop de choses en même temps. Mrs Weasley a peur que tout ne soit pas prêt dans les temps. Et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ait raison. Les Delacour arrivent dans quelques heures.

Harry regarda autour de lui et grimaça. En effet, il y avait un problème. Mais soudain, son visage s'illumina.

-Attend moi ici, j'ai une idée !

Il remonta en prenant les marches quatre par quatre dans la chambre de Ron qui grogna en entendant le bruit qu'il faisait.

-Désolé vieux ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sans attendre, Harry ressortit de la pièce après avoir prit ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Molly était au bord des larmes.

-C'est une vrai catastrophe ! gémit-elle.

Hermione avait de mal à prétendre le contraire. Et elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment résoudre cette affaire, bien que Harry ait semblé sûr de lui. Elle était toutefois heureuse de voir qu'il semblait un peu mieux ce matin-là : il avait rit franchement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Rien que pour ça, la jeune fille ne regrettait pas d'avoir été ridicule. Elle espérait que ce ne serait pas un coup d'épée dans l'eau et que le moral du Survivant serait un peu meilleur à partir de ce jour-là. Mais dans l'instant présent, elle tentait tant bien que mal de soutenir une Molly désespérée.

Un son qu'elle connaissait se fit soudain entendre et la cuisine sembla en quelques seconde changer d'aspect. Mrs Weasley ouvrit la bouche de surprise alors que Harry jaillissait soudain près d'elles.

Ce n'est qu'alors que Hermione réalisa ce qui se passait. Dobby et Winky venaient d'apparaître et s'étaient aussitôt mis au travail avec une efficacité redoutable.

-C'était ça ton idée ! s'exclama la jeune fille en se tourna vers son ami.

Celui-ci approuva dans un sourire.

-Je me suis dit qu'ils ne seraient pas de trop et…

Il ne put pas poursuivre sa phrase, Molly l'avait étreint avec force, lui coupant la respiration.

-Merci Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle, pleurant de soulagement. J'ai vu le moment où le mariage de Bill serait gâché par ma bêtise !

-Ne dites pas de sottises ! protesta le Survivant. Vous vous êtes juste laissée déborder, ça arrive à tout le monde.

-En tout cas, objecta Mrs Weasley en reprenant contenance et en lâchant le jeune homme, je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux ! Nous étions inquiètes pour toi !

Il sourit alors que la mère de son ami et Hermione se dirigeaient vers les deux Elfes de maison afin de leur expliquer ce dont elles avaient besoin. Il ne leur dirait certainement jamais que sa condisciple l'avait réveillé en passant dans sa chambre – il avait le sommeil très léger – et qu'il avait entendu leur conversation et leurs inquiétudes. Qu'il avait été touché par leur confiance et leur désir de l'aider. Il allait faire des efforts, même s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir paraître enjoué. Il allait tenter de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses démons. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur était une chance pour cela, autant la saisir. Il verrait ce qu'il parvenait à faire.

Un bâillement le prit en traître. Décidément, il manquait de sommeil, c'était un fait reconnu. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il enviait Ron qui à cet instant dormait comme un bienheureux. Quoique pas pour longtemps, puisque Mrs Weasley avait décidé que tout le monde devait mettre la main à la patte.

Les Elfes de maison furent d'une aide précieuse, tant et si bien que lorsque les Delacour arrivèrent à l'heure prévue, accompagnés de leur fille et d'Arthur Weasley, le Terrier reluisait. Gabrielle sembla ravie de voir Harry et ne le quitta pas, alors que Ron était ébloui par la mère des deux filles.

Dans l'ensemble tout se passa bien et le mariage, prévu pour le lendemain, s'annonça sous un jour favorable.

La nuit qui suivie fut comme toutes les autres pour Harry, il ne dormit que quelques heures. Mais cette fois, il avait prit ces dispositions et emprunté un livre à Hermione, intitulé « _La Magie Ancienne : de la théorie à la pratique_ ». Ce n'était pas forcément ce qui l'intéressait le plus, mais il ne pouvait hélas pas faire grand-chose d'autre pendant la nuit sans risquer de réveiller Ron – dont le sommeil était sacré – et il avait déjà lu tous les livres de Quidditch, du « _Quidditch à travers les Âges_ » à « _La Bible du Batteur_ ». Et comme les séries fleuves version sorcier de Mrs Weasley ne l'attiraient pas plus que ça (savoir que dans l'épisode cent trente quatre, Cathy est en fait la fille de John et non de Frank et que sa mère, Emilie était la sœur illégitime d'Anne ce qui pose des problèmes d'héritage n'était pas dans les priorités) il s'était par conséquent rabattu sur les livres de la préfète.

Quelques heures avant le mariage, le Terrier était en ébullition. Dobby et Winky s'affairaient partout avec application alors que les filles avaient réquisitionnés la salle de bain, ce qui atterrait Ron qui se demandait sérieusement comment elles pouvaient être aussi longues.

Décidé à se changer les idées, Harry s'amusait de la situation alors que les invités arrivaient en nombre, débordant vite le pauvre Arthur. Le professeur McGonagall fut celle qui surpris le plus le Survivant. Regardant le père du marié se débattre avec les formules d'usage, en anglais, en français, elle laissait apparaître un léger sourire amusé avant de décider après un temps de voler à son secours.

Ron avait, pour sa part, opéré repli stratégique afin d'échapper à la foule qui se massait sur les lieux de la cérémonie. Fred et George avaient été exhorté par leur mère d'oublier toutes leurs idées de blagues sous peine de représailles particulièrement désagréables, et affichaient donc un air morose (ils n'auraient pas prit le risque de déclencher les foudres de Molly : beaucoup trop dangereux).

-Ron, fit Harry. Tu devrais y aller.

L'interpellé se tourna vers son meilleur ami et l'attrapa vivement par le bras, l'attirant vers lui.

-Cache toi ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu vas me faire repérer !

Le Survivant soupira, désespéré.

-Ron, gronda-t-il. Tu ne vas pas rester planqué ici pour le reste de la fête !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que ton frère se marie et que tu dois lui faire honneur.

-C'est pas ma faute s'il a des idées saugrenues ! Un mariage avec tout ce monde ! Quelle horreur !

-Viens !

Agacé par les gémissements de son ami, le Gryffondor l'avait saisit sans cérémonie et traîné hors de sa cachette.

-Harry, pitié !

-Non, trancha le susnommé.

-Tu es sans cœur, grommela Ron.

Mais il s'arrêta là. Hermione et Ginny venaient d'apparaître et de s'approcher d'eux.

-Il faut faire asseoir tout le monde, dit la première, Fleur est prête.

-Ok, approuva Harry, vous êtes superbes les filles.

Les deux complimentées rougirent joliment. Le Survivant prit le bras de Ginny alors que Ron en faisait de même – quoique plus maladroitement – avec Hermione. Tout le monde s'installa. Vérifiant que tout était prêt, Harry remarqua une jeune femme assise du coté de la mariée. Ses cheveux blancs ne pouvaient d'ailleurs qu'attirer l'attention sur eux tant ils contrastaient avec le visage dépourvu de la moindre ride de l'inconnue. Elle tourna ses yeux vers l'Elu. Leur teinte dorée était captivante et irréelle. Elle était divinement belle – à l'image des nombreuses Vélanes ou demi-Vélanes qui se trouvaient là. Mais elle semblait différente…

-Harry !

La voix de Ginny le tira de sa contemplation. Elle le foudroya de regard avant d'aller s'asseoir, laissant un Harry quelque peu incompréhensif. Il décida cependant de la suivre, décidé à ne pas créer de polémiques pendant la cérémonie.

Le mariage fut splendide et permit à Harry d'oublier un moment ses problèmes face à la magie de l'instant. Il n'avait jamais vu de mariage sorcier et ne regretta pas d'avoir assisté à celui-ci. Malgré tous ses efforts, Molly n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes, pour le plus grand désespoir de Fred et George qui semblaient trouver cela ridicule. Charlie souriait à pleines dents et même Ron s'était laissé gagné par l'atmosphère joyeuse.

S'en suivit un banquet durant lequel les deux jumeaux ne purent se retenir : quelques invités se retrouvèrent dans des positions assez gênantes, provoquant l'hilarité de beaucoup. Molly s'énerva après ses fils qui ne semblèrent pas vraiment inquiets jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall vienne à aide à Mrs Weasley à coup de menaces tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieuses. Tant et si bien que les deux farceurs semblèrent penser que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle et s'assagirent (momentanément, ça va sans dire).

Harry discutait avec les parents Delacour, qui semblaient le tenir en haute estime, notamment grâce au sauvetage de leur cadette, lorsque qu'il aperçu la mystérieuse femme aux cheveux blancs. S'excusant auprès des deux français, il se fraya un passage dans la foule pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer sa fascination pour elle. Il avait comprit que Ginny était jalouse, mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Lorsqu'il arriva prêt d'elle, l'inconnue sourit.

-Je suis contente de vous voir, Mr Potter, fit-elle.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, au mépris de la moindre politesse.

L'interrogée n'en sembla pas surprise.

-Je m'appelle Némésis, répondit-elle d'une voix calme. Et pour répondre à la question que vous vous posez certainement, vous vous sentez attiré vers moi à cause de ma magie et d'un sort que j'ai lancé.

Inquiet, Harry fit un pas en arrière.

-Ne vous en faites pas, tempéra son interlocutrice, je ne suis pas votre ennemie. Mais pas vraiment votre alliée non plus. À vrai dire, ce n'est pas en tant que Survivant que vous m'intéressez. Le sort que j'ai lancé me servait à détecter les personnes qui pourraient accomplir une mission spéciale. Mais je dois bien admettre que je me doutais que vous seriez celui que je cherchais.

-Quel genre de mission ? demanda le jeune homme, prudent.

La fascination qu'il ressentait pour Némésis avait disparut, et même s'il admettait bien volontiers qu'elle était très belle, il ne se sentait absolument plus attiré par elle.

-Le genre que vous n'imaginez certainement pas, sourit la jeune femme. Mais je pense pourtant que vous êtes le mieux placé pour l'accomplir.

-J'ai déjà des choses à faire, signala Harry.

-Ha oui, fit Némésis sans paraître le moins du monde embêtée. La prophétie qui annonce votre combat contre Voldemort et les Horcruxes.

Le Survivant fut doublement surpris par cette simple réplique : la jeune femme connaissait l'existence de la prophétie et des Horcruxes mais aussi, elle prononçait le nom du mage noir sans la moindre émotion.

-Comment… commença-t-il.

-J'ai mes sources, le coupa-t-elle. Et je doute franchement que vous parveniez à quoi que ce soit dans votre état actuel.

Harry se tendit, fixant Némésis avec suspicion.

-Vous allez vous détruire si vous continuez sur cette voie, le savez-vous ?

-Je sais ce que je fais, et je n'ai pas besoin de conseils d'une parfaite inconnue.

-C'est certainement vrai, approuva à la grande surprise l'invitée en réfléchissant apparemment. Vous avez besoin de personnes qui ne sont plus là pour vous conseiller. Comme Albus Dumbledore.

-Si c'est pour énoncer de pareilles inutilités, vous auriez mieux fait de chercher ailleurs quelqu'un pour vous aider ! s'agaça le sorcier. Le professeur Dumbledore est mort.

-Certes, certes, admit Némésis avec un mouvement de la main. Il est mort _ici_.

-Comment ça, _ici_ ?

Sans tenir compte de la question, la femme aux yeux d'or s'assit sur une chaise.

-Vous avez vécu chez les moldus, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle.

Cette question énerva profondément Harry. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Il songea très sérieusement à partir en la laissant en plan, mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'il devait rester, écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Peut-être une curiosité malsaine ?

-Oui, finit-il par lâcher.

Némésis sourit.

-Avez-vous entendu parler de la théorie quantique de scientifiques comme Albert Einstein traitant des dimensions, ou mondes, parallèles ?

-C'est de la science fiction !

-Pour les moldus, précisa Némésis. Les moldus qui sont persuadé que la magie n'existe pas. Est-ce pour autant le cas ?

Harry se renfrogna. Il soupçonnait sérieusement cette femme d'être folle. Mais sa réplique était difficilement attaquable.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est une réalité ? se hasarda-t-il.

-Précisément.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! protesta le Survivant. Vous êtes folle !

-Peut-être, observa-t-elle sans se sentir un instant insultée, ou peut-être pas. Qu'en savez-vous ? Avez-vous une preuve irréfutable que ce que je dis est impossible ?

-Avez-vous une preuve irréfutable que c'est vrai ?

Elle rit.

-Bien entendu ! affirma-t-elle. Mais je ne vous la montrerais pas pour le moment. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour échanger des théories avec vous, Mr Potter, bien que cela aurait pu être intéressant, j'en conviens. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je cherche quelqu'un pour accomplir une mission.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous-même ? siffla Harry.

-Non, répondit-elle sans tenir compte de l'air énervé de son interlocuteur. Ce n'est pas dans mes attributions.

-Et quelle est cette mission ? soupira le jeune homme.

-C'est une demande du professeur Dumbledore, répondit-elle, le regard rieur.

Le Survivant sursauta et fixa l'étrange femme avec une attention nouvelle.

-Vous connaissiez le professeur Dumbledore ? interrogea-t-il, intéressé.

-Pas le votre, répondit Némésis. Mais j'en connais plusieurs autres.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Cette fois, Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Comment pouvait-elle connaître plusieurs Dumbledore et pas le même que lui ? Il avait bien sa petite idée sur la question, mais il refusait de l'admettre – il semblait être devenu maître dans ce domaine.

-Je suis sûre que vous avez parfaitement comprit, Mr Potter, signala Némésis. Mais puisque vous ne semblez pas disposé à l'admettre je vais être plus explicite. L'Albus Dumbledore d'une dimension jumelle a souhaité recevoir de l'aide pour éviter que Voldemort ne monte en puissance. J'ai reçu cette demande et j'ai décidé de l'acceptée. Je suis donc ici pour que vous accomplissiez cette mission pour moi.

À son tour, le Survivant s'assit.

-C'est n'importe quoi, souffla-t-il.

-C'est ce que penserait la plupart des personnes, admit volontiers la jeune femme, c'est pour cela que j'ai vérifié grâce à un sort que vous soyez celui que je cherchais. Et puisque vous y avez été sensible, ça veut dire que vous pouvez accepter cette réalité. Je suis certaine qu'au fond de vous, vous savez que je dis vrai.

Elle avait raison. Il y avait une voix qui soufflait à Harry qu'elle n'était pas folle et que ce qu'elle disait n'été que la pure réalité. Par réflexe, il vérifia que son esprit était bien protégé. C'était bien le cas, personne ne pouvait s'y introduire discrètement.

Souriant, Némésis se leva.

-Réfléchissez-y Mr Potter, dit-elle. Et sachez que l'Albus Dumbledore qui a fait cette demande vit en 1976. Bonne journée.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner sans réagir. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment prendre ce que venait de dire l'inconnue. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'elle disait vrai tout en sachant que c'était pourtant le cas. Comment savait-il ça ?

Il se leva en secouant la tête, agacé. Il allait rejoindre Ginny lorsqu'il se figea. Pourquoi lui avait-elle parlé de 1976 ? Que s'était-il passé cette année-là ?

-Tout va bien Harry ?

Le susnommé se retourna en attendant la voix douce du professeur (enfin, l'ex-professeur) Lupin. Il le regarda quelques instants, hagard.

-Je suis un peu perdu. Dites, que s'est-il passé en 1976 ?

Le Maraudeur sembla surpris par la question mais y réfléchit.

-Et bien c'est l'année où tes parents, Sirius et moi sommes entrés en septième année. James et Lily ont été nommé Préfets-en-Chef et Sirius s'est enfui de chez lui… Je crois que c'est tout. Pourquoi ?

Un sourire était apparu sur le visage de Harry. Mais il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il représentait, le jeune homme lui-même n'était pas sûr de le savoir. Il ne répondit pas à la question de Remus et s'éloigna perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

_¤ 26 juin 2007 ¤_

_Et bien voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfic. Elle est certainement une des plus réfléchies que j'ai écrit. Pour changer un peu de mes titres à rallonge, j'ai décidé d'essayer de résumer les chapitres à un mot. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais jusqu'à la fin mais j'espère bien ! Comme d'habitude, j'aimerais connaître votre avis sur tout ça, donc laissez moi une petite review !_

_Pour ceux qui lisent les Gardiens du Temps que j'écris avec Rori Menteptho, qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, nous continuons à l'écrire. Les vacances nous laissent plus de temps pour la rédaction…_


	2. Décision

Les Maîtres des Dimensions

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. _

_**Chapitre précédent**__ : Après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry est très mal, il n'arrive plus à dormir, torturé par des cauchemars et s'éloigne peu à peu de tout le monde. Pendant le mariage de Bill et Fleur, Harry rencontre une jeune femme aux cheveux blanc prénommée Némésis qui lui fait une proposition incroyable : aller aider le professeur Dumbledore d'une dimension jumelle en 1976, la septième année de ses parents. _

Chapitre 2 : Décision

La proposition de Némésis hantait l'esprit de Harry depuis deux jours. Cette nuit-là, comme à son habitude, le jeune homme ne dormait pas. « _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ » posé négligemment à coté de lui, il revoyait les cheveux blancs et les yeux dorés de l'étrange jeune femme. Aider le professeur Dumbledore, c'était là une tache tentante en elle-même, mais si c'était dans le Poudlard des Maraudeurs, la tentation n'en était que plus grande.

Mais il ne devait pas oublier ce qu'il avait à faire dans son monde. Les Horcruxes, Voldemort, c'était à lui de s'occuper de tout cela. C'était la mission qui lui avait été confiée par la prophétie.

Ceci dit, il n'avait pas envie de ce rôle. Il n'avait jamais demandé à être le Survivant ou l'Élu. Il aurait voulu être un garçon comme les autres. Peut-être pourrait-il l'être dans cet autre monde. Oublier toutes les horreurs qui hantaient son esprit. Les morts qui se produisaient autour de lui.

Il fixa le plafond, se demandant si c'était réellement possible. Il ne pensait pas. Tout cela, malgré le dégoût que ça lui inspirait faisait partie de lui.

Il passa sa main sur son visage, fatigué. Il avait avant tout besoin de sommeil. C'était ce qui lui fallait dans l'immédiat. Peut-être plus que des réponses à ses interrogations. Il attrapa son livre et tenta de s'y intéresser, sans succès.

Il avait l'impression que sa vie lui échappé. Qu'il n'était plus qu'un pantin dans les mains de marionnettistes sadiques se plaisant à le faire souffrir. Ne pouvait-il pas décider de ce qu'il ferait de son existence ? Devait-il avant même sa naissance être un combattant dont le seul destin était d'affronter un mage noir à moitié (voir totalement) fou ?

N'en pouvant plus, Harry se leva. A pas de loup, il sortit de la chambre, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Ron. Il rejoint le salon du Terrier, le livre à la main et les pensées beaucoup plus loin. Son regard tomba sur un balai – certainement celui de Fred ou de George. Il sourit et s'en saisit, abandonnant sans regret « _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ » sur la première table qu'il trouva.

Il sortit dans l'air frais de cette nuit de juillet. Et il fut dans les airs avant que quiconque ne puisse réaliser sa sortie. Il vola pendant des heures, se vidant l'esprit dans le vent qui fouettait son visage. Le balai qu'il avait prit n'avait pas la puissance de son Eclair de Feu et il le regretta vite, mais ce dernier était dans la chambre et allait le chercher risqué de réveiller Ron ou quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison et il se ferait passé en savon. Il n'était pas censé sortir la nuit – ou même le jour – sans être accompagné : trop dangereux avec Voldemort et ses adeptes qui rodaient.

Mais à cet instant, Harry n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines il se sentait bien, seul dans les airs avec pour seule lumière les étoiles et le faible croissant de lune. Le jeune homme regarda la constellation du chien brillait au dessus de lui, Sirius offrant sa lueur à tous. Il sourit. Quelques temps plus tôt, il avait emprunté un livre d'astronomie à Hermione et s'était entraîné à reconnaître les astres. Il devait bien admettre ne pas être un expert, malgré les nuits passées à plancher sur le sujet, mais il savait au moins reconnaître la constellation de son parain.

Toujours dans les airs, il repensa à la proposition de Némésis. Elle signifiait revoir Sirius, connaître ses parents… Mais ils ne seraient pas vraiment les siens puisque venant d'un monde parallèle, non ?

Malgré les livres qu'il avait lus sur le sujet, Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à saisir les subtilités de la théorie qui relevait d'ailleurs de la science fiction. Il avait besoin de plus amples explications de Némésis.

Il survola une forêt, touchant du bout des doigts la cime des plus grands arbres. Il adorait voler. Il se sentait libre alors que tout l'enfermait. Il ne rentra au Terrier que lorsque le soleil commença à se lever, il valait que personne n'est vent de sa petite escapade. Il reposa le balai là où il l'avait trouvé et récupéra le livre qui lui sembla sans intérêt. Il décida donc de partir à la recherche d'un autre ouvrage. Il n'avait de toute façon pas envie de voir qui que ce soit. Il n'avait parlé à personne de Némésis et ses histoires de dimensions et s'était employé à s'isoler autant que possible. Il avait besoin d'être seul et il était difficile pour lui de voir des personnes à qui il tenait. Ses cauchemars revenaient en force. Car depuis un moment, il ne rêvait plus uniquement à des morts ayant eu lieu mais aussi à celles de personnes qu'ils savaient encore en vie. Combien de fois avait-il vu Hermione, Ron ou Ginny allongés sur le sol avec un teint cadavérique ?

Il secoua la tête, penser à ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Il feuilleta rapidement un livre intitulé « _Les Grandes Découvertes magiques_ » avant de le ranger. Il était sans intérêt. Les livres de potions n'étaient pas ce qu'il avait envie de lire pour le moment. Il sourit en tombant sur un ouvrage au titre accrocheur : « _Comment ensorceler son fromage_ ».

-Comment peut-on écrire des livres pareils ? se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Il grimaça devant les livres de divinations et se rabattit sur un bouquin de métamorphose. Il venait de l'ouvrir sans grande conviction lorsque quelqu'un entra.

-Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Je m'occupe, répondit platoniquement l'interrogé.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui.

-Tu ne dors toujours pas bien, souffla-t-elle.

-Toujours pas, renchérit le Survivant.

-Je pensais pourtant que tu allais mieux… Que s'est-il passé au mariage ? Ginny est en colère, elle dit que tu as flirté avec une française aux cheveux blancs.

-Quoi, Némésis ? Je n'ai pas flirté avec elle ! Elle… Enfin, c'est compliqué.

-Explique moi, demanda avec douceur son amie.

Harry soupira en tournant son regard vers elle.

-Ça va certainement te sembler fou mais… elle m'a fait une proposition assez tentante mais… pff… je ne sais pas. Ça semble si fou…

-Une proposition ?

-Aller dans un autre monde pour aider Dumbledore.

Hermione cilla.

-Un autre monde ? Comment ça ?

-Dimension parallèle. Némésis appelle ça une dimension jumelle.

-C'est de la science fiction ! s'exclama la préfète incrédule.

-Semblerait que non.

-Incroyable ! Et tu irais aider Dumbledore ?

-C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

-Cette Némésis, elle est digne de confiance ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Harry soupira.

-Je ne sais pas, admit-il. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que je peux lui faire confiance…

-Et si c'était un Mangemort ?

-Je ne pense pas. Elle prononce le nom de Voldemort avec une telle décontraction. Comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Et puis… j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle est de mon coté. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Je n'ai pas arrêté de vérifier mes barrières mentales lorsque je lui parlais…

-Tu as travaillé l'Occlumancie ?

-Un peu tard, mais oui.

-Alors c'est que c'est ton instinct qui te dit qu'elle est digne de confiance. Et jusqu'à présent, ton instinct a plutôt été bon, non ?

-Pas toujours… fit Harry.

-Nul n'est parfait, trancha sa condisciple. Tu n'es pas infaillible, c'est normal !

-Il y a autre chose, elle a dit que j'irais aider Dumbledore en 1976…

-La septième année de tes parents, murmura Hermione.

-Tu sais toujours tout toi ! ronchonna gentiment le Survivant.

Son amie se mit à rire.

-Fais le, dit-elle brusquement.

Harry la regarda, surpris. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'insurge contre le fait qu'il est ne serait-ce qu'eu l'idée d'accepter.

-C'est une chance de connaître ou de revoir ceux que tu aimes et d'exorciser ces fantômes qui te hantent. Peu importe que ce ne soit pas vraiment eux, ils seront très semblables puisque cette Némésis appelle l'autre monde une dimension jumelle. Et comme ce n'est pas vraiment notre univers, tu pourras sans créer de problème, changer ce qui s'est passé. Sauver tes parents, Sirius, faire que Peter ne trahisse pas, ainsi de suite…

-Tu… tu crois que c'est possible ? bredouilla l'Élu.

La jeune sorcière haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas ? Je n'y connais rien, mais je ne trouve pas ça si improbable… En plus ce sera une chance pour toi de t'entraîner tranquillement, puisque là-bas, Voldemort ne saura même pas que tu existes. Pour peu que tu saches te montrer un peu discret, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard lourd de sens.

Son meilleur ami lui offrit son air le plus angélique mais elle ne le trouva pas très convaincant.

-Merci, Hermione.

-J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus tu sais. Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi !

-Tu fais déjà beaucoup. Mais il reste un problème…

-Lequel ?

-Je ne sais absolument pas comment retrouver Némésis…

La préfète grimaça.

-En effet, ça ne va pas nous aider, admit-elle.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de hausser les épaules.

-Si tu veux mon avis, c'est elle qui va te retrouver, conclut-elle.

Elle se tourna alors vers ses livres et en sortit un d'une taille plus que respectable. Elle le tendit avec un air victorieux à Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

Jetant un coup d'œil il remarqua le titre : « _La Legilimancie : une discipline fondamentale _». Hermione eut un sourire entendu.

-Maintenant que tu es un occlumens accompli, il ne te reste plus qu'à te lancer dans la legilimantie ! affirma-t-elle.

Harry s'étouffa.

-C'est un blague ?

-Pas le moins du monde !

-Hermione ! Si je lis tes bouquins c'est uniquement parce que je n'arrive pas à dormir et que j'ai dans l'espoir qu'ils m'endorment !

-Sous-entendrais-tu que mes livres sont soporifiques ? s'enquit-elle, menaçante.

-Je ne le sous-entend pas : je l'affirme !

-Harry ! rugit-elle.

Le jeune homme évita de justesse le lancé du livre de legilimancie. Mais son amie ne sembla pas vouloir s'arrêter là et se mit à lui courir après, armée du livre et de sa baguette – le Survivant se maudit d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir vu qu'elle l'avait avec elle. Il décida donc d'opérer un repli stratégique, il savait bien qu'une Hermione énervée était aussi dangereuse qu'un mage noir.

La course poursuite qui s'en suivit, réveilla très probablement tout le Terrier et se termina dans la cuisine, sous les yeux ébahis de Molly. Elle ne s'attendait certainement à voir, alors qu'elle préparait le petit-déjeuner, débarquer les deux Gryffondors, en pyjama, jouant comme des gamins. Les cheveux de Harry étaient devenus rouges après avoir reçu un sort bien placé. Le jeune homme se sentit brusquement partir en avant et s'étala lamentablement sur le sol. Hermione avait réussi un splendide sortilège de Croque-en-Jambes.

Victorieuse, elle agita le tome de « _La Legilimancie : une discipline fondamentale_ » qu'elle tenait encore dans la main.

-Il va falloir que tu l'apprennes par cœur, chantonna-t-elle joyeusement.

Son ami pâlit.

-C'est un blague ! s'étrangla-t-il.

Le sourire sadique de la préfète l'inquiéta au plus haut point.

-Et si je m'excuse ? se hasarda-t-il.

La sorcière fit mine de réfléchir.

-Si tu me fais des excuses dans les règles et que tu promets de devenir un legimens dans l'année, je veux bien ne pas t'obliger à l'apprendre par cœur, fit-elle.

-C'est de l'arnaque ! protesta vivement Harry.

-Cinq cent quarante deux pages – sans compter la préface, énonça-t-elle en agitant de nouveau le livre sous le nez du susnommé. Tu vas te régaler !

-Espèce de sadique ! grommela le Survivant, toujours assis par terre.

Il fit toutefois des excuses dans les règles à son amie, jurant qu'il lui ferait payer cette humiliation. Sans en tenir compte, elle lui mit l'ouvrage dans les mains, lui rappelant les termes de l'accord. Ravie de voir Harry se comportant comme quelqu'un de son âge, Molly servit un petit-déjeuner princier aux deux belligérants et incendia Ron lorsqu'il arriva, râlant contre le boucan de tous les diables qui l'avait réveillé.

C'est riant que l'Élu et sa condisciple quittèrent la cuisine sous le regard rempli d'incompréhension de leur ami. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre allouée à la jeune fille afin de trouver un moyen de retrouver au plus vite Némésis, ils espéraient trouver un sort de localisation dans un des livres. Aussi quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir la mystérieuse femme aux cheveux blancs allongée sur le lit, lisant un livre écrit dans une langue inconnue. Elle le ferma en les voyant entrer.

-Bonjour, jeunes gens, comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-elle gaiement.

-Comment êtes-vous entrée ici ? s'enquit Harry, de nouveau sur la défensive.

Némésis rit en se levant d'un mouvement félin.

-J'ai mes propres méthodes. Avez-vous réfléchit à ma proposition, Mr Potter ?

-Avant tout, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, intervint Hermione.

La jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en étonner. Elle claqua dans ses doigts et deux confortables fauteuils apparurent.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Miss Granger, sourit Némésis. Asseyez-vous, vous serez plus à l'aise.

Les deux Gryffondors s'exécutèrent.

-Admettons que cette histoire de dimension parallèle soit véridique – Harry semble le croire et j'ai confiance en son jugement. J'ai quelques interrogations à ce sujet, déclara Hermione.

-Je vous écoute.

-Tout d'abord, toutes les dimensions sont différentes, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, approuva Némésis, certaines sont en tout point différente de la votre. D'autres lui ressemblent plus ou moins, et d'autres sont ce que l'on appelle des dimensions jumelles : elles sont identiques à la votre. C'est-à-dire que les personnes qui y vivent sont les mêmes et que si elles ne reçoivent pas d'intervention, elles évolueront de la même façon – même si il peut y avoir quelques différences mineures.

-Donc dans le monde où vous voulez envoyer Harry, Voldemort est en pleine ascension et ne sera arrêté que cette nuit d'halloween à Godric's Hollow.

Le regard d'or de la femme se posa sur la cicatrice de Harry.

-Vous avez comprit Miss Granger. Mais le professeur Dumbledore de ce monde veut venir en aide à ses élèves, et pour cette raison il a fait appel à moi. À vrai dire, si vous ne le saviez pas, vous ne pourriez pas faire la différence entre ce monde et votre passé. Sauf peut-être à cause de quelques détails minimes.

-Mais comme c'est un monde parallèle, on peut sans problème changer ce qui va arriver, se hasarda Hermione.

-C'est l'idée, approuva Némésis, Mr Potter sera là-bas pour mettre en place un futur plus enviable que celui que vous vivez.

-Comment dois-je faire cela ? demanda Harry.

-Comme vous le souhaitez, répondit la jeune femme. Ce sera à vous de choisir la façon dont vous voudrez que ce monde change.

-De quel droit pourrais-je faire ça ?

-Du droit que tout être humain à de tenter à construire le futur.

-Ce n'est pas mon futur que je construirais, mais le leur ! C'est… c'est dictatorial !

Némésis sourit.

-Ça le serait si vous arriviez dans ce monde et que vous décidiez de changer ce qui doit se passer. Vous allez là-bas parce que Dumbledore le demande. C'est sa responsabilité.

-Et si je fais une erreur ?

-Il n'y a que ceux qui essaient qui se trompent. Vaut-il mieux que vous vous trompiez en essayant ou que vous regardiez les choses se faire ? Je vous donne une possibilité de changer ce qui va arriver. Je ne nie pas qu'il s'agit là d'une lourde responsabilité et on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un problème. C'est un choix que vous devez faire en connaissance de cause.

Harry interrogea Hermione du regard. Celle-ci se tourna vers Némésis.

-Mais comment allez-vous l'intégrer dans ce monde ? reprit-elle. Je doute sérieusement qu'il soit possible de le faire arriver en disant « salut je viens du futur d'une dimension parallèle, je vais changer ce qui va arriver ici ! ».

-C'est entendu, approuva sérieusement la jeune femme. Personne – pas même Dumbledore – ne devra savoir qu'il vient d'une autre dimension. Ce serait très dangereux car les deux mondes pourraient entrer en contact. Cela ne doit jamais arriver.

-Que se passerait-il si ils entraient en contact ? demanda Harry.

-Il risquerait de se détruire mutuellement. Ou du moins c'est ce qui est arrivé quand de tels scénarii ont eu lieu. C'est assez compliqué, mais il faut que vous compreniez que si votre identité venait à être découverte, mieux vaut que l'on croie que vous venez du futur du monde dans lequel vous vous trouverez que de celui d'une dimension jumelle.

-Donc vous allez m'envoyer là-bas avec une fausse identité, comprit le Survivant.

-Si vous acceptez la mission, objecta Némésis.

-Ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes, vous avez très bien comprit qu'il l'acceptait ! répliqua Hermione.

Son interlocutrice se mit à rire.

-J'avais envie de vous l'entendre dire, répondit-elle. Voilà le pacte : je vous envoie là-bas aujourd'hui, vous arriverez le 29 juillet 1976, puisque nous sommes le 29 juillet, et vous resterez dans ce monde jusqu'au dernier jour de l'année scolaire. Vous ferez votre septième année là-bas. Pendant ce temps impartit, à vous de faire ce que vous voulez. Ça vous va ?

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je crois.

Némésis sourit.

-Bien, alors nous allons mettre au point votre nouvelle identité. Dumbledore sera le seul à savoir qu'elle est fausse et il ne connaîtra pas la vraie, bien entendu.

-J'ai une question, l'interrompit Hermione, si Dumbledore ne sait pas qu'il existe des dimensions parallèles, pourquoi vous avoir demandé de l'aider ?

-Parce que, répondit la jeune femme, il sait que j'ai des ressources cachées. Il n'a jamais réussi à savoir lesquelles et je peux vous dire qu'il cherche activement. Seulement il a eu la preuve que j'étais son alliée – entre autre parce que je lui ai sauvé la vie une fois. Alors il s'est un peu calmé sur les recherches… Un peu seulement.

Le Survivant rit doucement.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de Dumbledore de laisser un mystère irrésolu dans son esprit, observa-t-il.

Soupirant en secouant la tête, Némésis approuva.

-Hélas pour moi, ajouta-t-elle.

Cette situation sembla beaucoup amuser Hermione qui jeta un coup d'œil critique vers Harry. Ce dernier ne fut pas vraiment rassuré par le regard de son amie.

-Si il doit passer incognito, dit celle-ci, il va falloir changer son apparence, il ressemble trop à son père.

Le Survivant s'étrangla.

-Pas question !

Mais les deux filles ne semblèrent pas l'entendre.

-Il faut aussi lui donner un autre nom, ajouta Némésis. J'y ai déjà réfléchit en utilisant la méthode de Voldemort : il s'appellera Terry Jomaeph Star.

-Jomaeph ? répéta Harry. C'est un nom ça ??

La jeune femme le foudroya de ses yeux d'or.

-Pour votre gouverne, jeune homme, fit-elle avec mépris, c'est le nom de mon grand-père maternel. Alors du respect !

-C'est affreux ! gémit doucement le Survivant.

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas apprécier les choses dans ce monde, soupira Némésis, c'est pour cela que j'en ai fait votre second prénom.

-Et Star, vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est un nom de famille ! protesta l'Elu.

Mais cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

-J'ai lu quelque chose sur eux, il s'agissait d'une famille très vieille et puissante qui s'est opposée à Grindelwald. Ils ont disparus aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai, approuva Némésis, nous ferons croire qu'ils n'ont pas disparus, ils se sont simplement exilé aux Etats-Unis pour se protéger. Terry reviendra en Angleterre après avoir perdu les derniers membres de sa famille dans un accident.

-Je suis contre, annonça Harry.

-C'est un scénario plausible, approuva sa meilleure amie. Et ça pourra expliquer qu'il arrive en Angleterre alors que Voldemort sévit. Il suffira de dire que sa famille pensait que Dumbledore s'occuperait bien de lui pour sa dernière année.

-Dites, vous m'écoutez ? C'est de moi dont on parle, là ! s'agaça le Survivant.

-Quelque chose vous déplait, Mr Potter ? s'étonna Némésis.

-Ça changerait quelque chose ? soupira le susnommé.

-Pas vraiment, sourit son interlocutrice joyeusement. Passons à votre apparence ! Il va falloir changer votre coiffure, la couleur de vos yeux, vos lunettes, peut-être un peu les traits de votre visage mais pas trop pour ne pas que les sorts soient dangereux…

-Commençons par les cheveux !

L'empressement de Hermione ne plaisait pas à son ami.

-Je les vois bien un peu plus long, attaché en catogan. Ça permettra de cacher les nombreux épis propres aux Potter.

-Bonne idée, approuva Némésis. Et pour la couleur ?

-Mmmm… Foncés c'est sûr. Bruns ? proposa la préfète.

-C'est partit !

La jeune femme claqua des doigts et Harry sentit ses cheveux de mettre à pousser. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient prit une teinte brune et étaient attachés comme décrit par Hermione.

-Comment faites-vous ça sans baguette ? s'exclama Hermione.

-Vous pouvez me tutoyer. Chez moi l'usage des baguettes n'est pas démocratisé comme ici. Notre magie est différente. C'est pour cela que nous avons conscience des nombreuses dimensions qui nous entourent et nous y déplacer.

-Ton monde n'a rien à voir avec le notre, n'est-ce pas ? fit le Survivant.

-Rien, en effet. Mais continuons. La couleur des yeux maintenant.

-Je veux garder celle que j'ai ! se récria Harry.

-Impossible, le contredit Némésis, cette couleur émeraude est trop reconnaissable. Mais si tu veux les garder vert, on peut les rendre plus foncés… un vert forêt, ça te dit ?

Le jeune homme approuva bon gré mal gré. Sans attendre les deux filles passèrent à ses lunettes qui prirent une forme rectangulaire un peu adoucie par des contours légèrement courbés.

-Ça me donne un air intello, grimaça-t-il.

-Je ne trouve pas, objecta Hermione, mais ça ne te ferait pas de mal. N'oublie pas que tu devras être un légimens avant ton retour, ou bien…

Elle laissa la menace en suspend mais Harry décida qu'il n'avait aucune envie de savoir en quoi elle pouvait bien consister : son amie connaissait une quantité de sortilèges suffisamment variée pour qu'il prenne l'affaire au sérieux. L'échange sembla énormément amuser Némésis.

-Toujours est-il que tu es très mignon comme ça, jugea la Gryffondor en regardant le Survivant d'un œil critique.

-Dit carrément que je suis moche d'habitude !

Les deux filles pouffèrent face à l'air courroucer du garçon.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux amener avec toi ? demanda Némésis. Tu trouveras argent et vêtements là-bas alors prends le minimum.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

-Ma cape d'invisibilité, la Carte du Maraudeur, mon Eclair de Feu, Hedwige. Je pense que c'est tout.

-D'accord, sauf pour la chouette, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle puisse faire le voyage. Les animaux ont parfois des réactions bizarres. Hermione, tu peux aller chercher tout ça ?

Le Survivant remarqua que si, comme elle le leur avait demander, il était passé au tutoiement, elle en avant fait de même. La préfète se leva.

-Attends ! protesta-t-il. Je veux aller dire au revoir à tout le monde.

-Impossible, contredit Némésis, ils ne doivent pas savoir pour éviter que les dimensions entrent en contact !

-Mais Hermione… commença Harry.

-Elle sera mon contact ici, c'est pour ça qu'elle sait. Nous trouverons une excuse pour ta disparition, ne t'en fais pas.

Le jeune homme chercha le soutien de son amie, mais elle était déjà partie. Elle revint rapidement, ajoutant « _La Legilimancie : une discipline fondamentale_ » à la liste de son condisciple. Il grinça.

-Tu n'en démordras pas, hein ?

Elle sourit avec impertinence. Némésis reprit la parole.

-Reste deux ou trois choses à régler.

Un objet un peu plus grand qu'un œuf apparut dans la main de la jeune femme. Irisé de teinte rouge, il était superbe.

-C'est un œuf venant de mon monde. Je te le donne, peut-être t'aidera-t-il, dit-elle.

-Quand doit-il éclore ? s'enquit Harry, fasciné.

-Peut-être demain, peut-être jamais. Il n'éclot que lorsqu'il sent qu'il le doit. C'est une de ses particularités.

-Et quel animal est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

Némésis eut un sourire mystérieux.

-Tu verras s'il éclot.

-Ce n'est pas un dragon au moins ? s'inquiéta le Survivant, se rappelant de l'œuf de Norbert, qui était toutefois beaucoup plus gros.

-Non, le rassura la jeune femme en riant. Même si je connais un monde où les dragons agissent ainsi. Enfin peu importe.

Elle lui tendit un bracelet en argent stylisé et apparemment assez vieux. Elle venait certainement de le faire apparaître.

-Ceci est un bijou de mon monde également : il te permettra de voyager à travers les dimensions sans être tué. De plus il assurera que ton identité d'emprunt soit reconnue dans l'autre monde, comme par la Carte des Maraudeurs par exemple. Mais fait attention, la tienne ne sera peut-être pas touchée. De plus, tant que tu le porteras, ta fausse apparence ne tombera pas, quoiqu'il se passe. Ne le perd pas Harry, il est primordial.

-Je connais un sortilège qui t'empêchera de le perdre, fit Hermione en réfléchissant, mais il faudra le lancer de façon très importante et il pourrait t'empêcher de l'enlever…

-Il y a un contre-sort ? interrogea Harry.

-Oui.

-Alors apprend moi les deux.

Ce ne fut pas long. Le jeune homme réduit alors ses maigres affaires et les fourra dans sa poche sans ménagement. Il fut beaucoup plus méticuleux avec l'œuf. Il se tourna alors vers les deux filles.

-Une dernière chose, fit Némésis en lui tendant une chaînette en argent à laquelle était pendue une petite clé dans ledit métal. Voici la clé du coffre 552 à Gringotts, ce sera le tien durant ton passage dans l'autre monde, toutes les formalités ont été faite. N'hésite pas à t'en servir : il croupit depuis des siècles dans son coffre ! C'est une sorte de cagnotte faite pour ceux qui font des missions comme la tienne.

-Merci, dit simplement Harry, surpris.

Il sentit alors Hermione lui prendre les mains. Elle lui sourit tristement.

-N'oublie pas une chose, Harry, tu dois profiter de ce voyage pour te débarrasser de tes démons. Ici, nous avons tous envie de retrouver le Harry que nous connaissions. J'aurais voulu que tu sois toi-même et pas que tu te forces comme tu le fais depuis des jours à avoir l'air enjoué. Ne laisse pas ta colère te faire oublier qui tu es et qu'il y a des gens qui t'aiment. D'accord ?

-Hermione…

La voix du Survivant s'enroua d'émotion. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa meilleure amie l'ait ainsi percé à jour. Il avait vraiment eut l'impression de bien jouer son rôle, au point peut-être de se convaincre lui-même. Mais non. Il sourit et enlaça la jeune sorcière.

-Merci pour tout, souffla-t-il.

-Encore une chose, fit Némésis alors qu'ils se détachaient, tu ne sera pas seul dans l'autre monde. Tu auras un coéquipier qui te retrouvera un peu plus tard…

Un vent de tous les diables se mit soudain à souffler dans la pièce, faisant voler tout ce qu'il trouvait et interdisant toute réplique au Survivant. Une espèce de fenêtre venait de s'ouvrir. C'était comme une distorsion dans l'espace. Avec un sourire, Harry songea que c'était exactement ça. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui. Les deux filles le saluèrent d'un geste.

Et après un moment d'hésitation, il se jeta dans l'ouverture.

* * *

_¤ 28 juin 2007 ¤_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont incités à mettre rapidement la suite ! (et puis c'est aussi un moyen de ne pas ruminer mon mauvais niveau d'anglais qui m'empêche de lire le dernier tome avant sa sortie en français ! snif !). _

_Bon allez, à la prochaine !_


	3. Dimensions Jumelles

Les Maîtres des Dimensions

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard._

_**Chapitre précédent**__ : Après une longue discussion avec Hermione, Harry décide d'accepter la mission de Némésis et part dans le monde parallèle où il aura une année pour faire que le futur à laquelle il est promit n'arrive pas. Avant son départ, Némésis lui donne un œuf étrange et un bracelet en argent. Elle lui signale également que personne ne doit savoir qu'il vient d'un univers parallèle et qu'il recevra l'aide d'un coéquipier. _

Chapitre 3 : Dimensions Jumelles

Harry fut un instant ballotté dans les sens. Autour de lui des couleurs chatoyantes défilaient, telles des étoiles filantes, se confondaient, disparaissaient et renaissaient. C'était superbe. Il flottait dans cet espace étrange, sans haut ni bas, sans gauche ni droite.

Mais soudain, il se sentit attirer vers le bas et tomber inexorablement. La chute fut longue et inquiétante. Et soudain, les couleurs disparurent pour laisser la place à l'obscurité. Le voyageur sentit ses jambes toucher rudement le sol et se dérober sous lui. Quelques instants plus tard, il était allongé sur un sol froid. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et il sentait le sang battre ses tempes.

- Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué ? gémit-il.

Et il perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne faisait plus noir. Il réalisa alors qu'il se trouvait dans un des couloirs de Poudlard. Il se releva en vérifiant qu'il était encore entier et pestant contre Némésis. Les vérifications d'usage faites, il se mit en route. Destination : le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il marcha à pas lents et mesurés, observant tout autour de lui. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était dans un autre monde, tout semblait identique. Némésis avait raison, s'il n'avait pas su qu'il était dans un autre univers, il aurait pensé être toujours chez lui. Par réflexe, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche – il ne la quittait jamais.

Il sursauta en voyant quelqu'un devant lui et mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait que de son reflet dans un miroir. Il ne se ressemblait plus vraiment, c'était assez déroutant. Seule sa cicatrice demeurait, lui rappelant qu'il était l'Elu. Contre toute attente, il fut content de la voir. Elle était aussi la preuve qu'il était Harry Potter, malgré ces cheveux bruns, ces yeux verts beaucoup trop foncés et ses lunettes qui finalement n'étaient pas aussi moches qu'il l'avait pensé un peu plus tôt. Les traits de son visage n'avaient pas vraiment changés, mais sa nouvelle coiffure et la forme des lunettes lui donnaient un air totalement différent. Il allait falloir qu'il s'y habitue rapidement : il ne serait pas très discret qu'il sursaute à chaque fois qu'il passerait devant un miroir.

Il arriva enfin devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore et réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il poussa un juron coloré.

- Sorbet Citron ? proposa-t-il. Chocogrenouilles ? Fizwizbiz ? Plumes en sucre ? _Heu_… Patacitrouilles ? Nid de Cafards ?...

Il continua pendant près d'une demi-heure à coup de confiseries, bonbons et autres friandises : sans succès.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il, à court d'idée. Némésis aurait pu me…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase : la gargouille s'était ébranlée et commençait à libérer le passage.

- Némésis ? C'était ça le mot de passe ? Mais c'est pas une sucrerie ! protesta vivement Harry.

Il monta toutefois rapidement. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau directorial il se stoppa. Les images de la mort de Dumbledore, tué par Rogue lui revinrent. Il ferma les yeux, décidé à les chasser. Hermione avait raison, il devait se débarrasser au plus vite des ses démons, au risque de devenir fou si les choses demeuraient ainsi.

Il frappa donc à la porte. La voix qui lui répondit lui sembla sortir d'outre-tombe. Il respira profondément et pénétra dans les lieux. Voir le professeur Dumbledore, parfaitement en forme, son éternel air malicieux sur le visage provoqua une vague de mélancolie chez le jeune homme. Il dut se mordre la joue pour demeurer impassible.

- Bonjour, jeune homme, fit le Directeur, manifestement surpris de cette visite. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- C'est Némésis qui m'envoie, répondit simplement Harry.

Les yeux du vieux sorcier s'agrandirent d'étonnement – fait suffisamment rare pour être souligné.

- Elle est vraiment pleine de surprises ! observa-t-il en détaillant son interlocuteur du regard. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'enverrait quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

Le Survivant se permit un sourire. Le mage l'avait toujours sous-estimé à cause de son âge.

- Quelqu'un comme moi passera plus inaperçu dans une école que quelqu'un d'autre, ne pensez-vous pas ?

Dumbledore approuva franchement.

- Un bonbon au citron ? proposa-t-il.

Harry réprima un éclat de rire. Cette situation était tout bonnement ridicule. Cet homme, mort devant lui quelques temps plus tôt, était là à lui proposer une friandise. Il allait falloir qu'il se concentre pour ne pas devenir complètement fou !

- Avec plaisir, dit-il en tentant d'afficher un air serein – sans être sûr d'y parvenir réellement.

Il sentait le regard perçant du Directeur peser lui. Il replaça attentivement ses barrières mentales, se demandant si elles suffiraient face au legimens qu'était le vieux sorcier.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom, mon garçon, souligna ce dernier.

L'espace d'un instant, il fut tenter de dire la vérité, mais il s'en tint aux conseils de Némésis – était-il devenu obéissant ?

- Terry Star, répondit-il, jugeant qu'il n'était pas indispensable de préciser le nom du grand-père maternel de la jeune femme.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas le vrai, observa négligemment Dumbledore.

- C'est entendu, répondit le Survivant, décidé à coller ses réactions sur celle de son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci sembla s'en amuser.

- Et bien, M. Star, je pense qu'il va falloir s'occuper de votre inscription de cette école. En quelle année allez-vous entrer ?

- Septième.

- Parfait, c'est une année très intéressante. Avez-vous déjà une idée de ce que vous allez faire ?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je pense… Quels seront mes camarades ?

- Parmi les Gryffondors, vous aurez James Potter et Lily Evans qui seront les Préfets-en-Chefs. Vous connaissez le système de Poudlard ?

- Parfaitement.

- Bien, donc toujours chez les lions, il y a les trois compagnons de M. Potter : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, à eux quatre ils sont les Maraudeurs. L'autre garçon de cette année est Frank Londubat. Pour les filles, il y a Dorcas Meadows et Marlène McKinnon.

Le Survivant se souvenait vaguement d'avoir entendu les noms des deux dernières. Elles devaient être membres de l'Ordre du Phénix – et probablement mortes.

- Et les Serpentards ? s'enquit-il.

- Il y a Rodolphus Lestrange, Severus Rogue, Evan Rosier, Eric Avery, Britanus Wilkes, Narcissa Black et Rosa Leroy.

- Une belle brochette de Mangemorts, soupira Harry. Y a du boulot ! C'est sur eux que je vais me concentrer pour le moment… Je verrais bien ce que j'arrive à faire…

- Je vous laisse faire, M. Star. Mais n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si je peux faire quelque chose qui puisse vous aider dans votre mission.

Le Survivant approuva distraitement de la tête.

- Nous sommes bien le 29 juillet 1976, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Dumbledore sembla dérouté par la question.

- Nous sommes le 30, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, répondit précipitamment le garçon.

Il avait du arriver dans la nuit qu 29 au 30 et rester inconscient un moment. Mais cela signifiait que la rentrée était pour le mois suivant et qu'en attendant il allait devoir se trouver un endroit où aller. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, le Directeur lui offrit la réponse.

- Némésis m'avait prévenu que vous logeriez au Chaudron Baveur jusqu'à la rentrée, fit-il. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

- Je vous remercie, fit simplement le jeune homme en se levant.

Il sortit sur ses entrefaites et marcha jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire pendant tout ce temps ? L'image d'Hermione agitant le manuel de Legimancie lui revint en mémoire. Il secoua la tête. Il n'allait tout de même pas passer un mois à travailler !

Pour commencer, il devait se refaire une garde-robe, puisqu'il était partit avec le strict nécessaire comme demandé par Némésis. Le Chemin de Traverse était donc le meilleur endroit. Heureux d'avoir passé son permis de transplanage, il se transporta en un clin d'œil au Chaudron Baveur. Il eut la surprise de voir qu'une chambre avait été retenue et prépayée au nom de Terry Star. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avait décidément pensé à tout. Il s'installa donc et décida de profiter de la journée pour s'acclimater à cet espace-temps.

Il flâna le loin du Chemin, observant ce qui l'entourait jusqu'à arriver devant Gringotts. Le soleil brillait et la journée aurait pu être très belle, mais une atmosphère tendue planait au dessus de l'allée sorcière. Harry aurait pu sans mal lui donner un nom : Voldemort. Le mage noir semblait être dans tous les esprits, dans toutes les craintes. Les Aurors patrouillaient par groupes de deux dans tout le Chemin de Traverse, vérifiant périodiquement les identités. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose pour le Survivant. Comment prouver qui il était alors qu'il se baladait avec un faux nom et une fausse apparence ? Mauvais, mauvais…

Il cacha ses inquiétudes derrière un faciès indéchiffrable, se bénissant finalement d'avoir travailler l'occlumencie. Cela ne suffit toutefois pas et il finit par être interpellé, comme tout un chacun ce jour-là. Il songea que ce serait bien en comble qu'on le prenne, lui, pour un Mangemort, mais dans ce monde, pas moyen de prouver le contraire. L'espace d'un instant il en vint à regretter sa célébrité. Il soupira, affligé, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Bonjour, monsieur, fit l'Auror, vous êtes anglais ?

- Non, répondit-il en accord avec sa fausse identité, j'arrive des Etats-Unis, je m'appelle Terry Star.

Le chasseur de mage noir marmonna une formule et un parchemin apparut sous ses yeux. Harry sentit son bracelet chauffer légèrement.

- Terry Jomaeph Star, vous avez été enregistré, soyez le bienvenu au Royaume-Uni, excusez ce contrôle mais nous avons un mage noir qui sévit.

- J'en ai entendu parler, répondit le Survivant. Bon courage.

L'Auror eut un sourire franc.

- Merci monsieur, soyez prudent.

Approuvant de la tête, le faux américain s'éloigna. Une fois à une distance raisonnable, il jeta un coup d'œil au bijou de Némésis. Il était gravé de runes inconnues du jeune homme, mais il se doutait à présent qu'il était très puissant. Non seulement il lui permettrait de voyager à travers les dimensions sans risques mais il semblait posséder de nombreux autres pouvoirs. C'était une très bonne chose. Si son alias était tombé le premier jour de sa mission, celle-ci ne se serait pas annoncée sous son meilleur jour.

Les gobelins étaient aussi avenants dans ce monde que dans le sien, songea-t-il en entrant dans Gringotts pour retirer de l'argent du compte que Némésis lui avait mis à disposition. Celui-ci n'avait presque rien à envier à celui des Potter. Sans le formuler à haute voix, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander d'où sortait cet argent. Il préféra ne pas s'appesantir sur ce sujet. Il attrapa rapidement ce dont il avait besoin et s'en fut.

Mis-à-part les Aurors omniprésents, le Chemin de Traverse ne sembla pas différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Il déambula dans les rues avec plaisir : personne ne se retournait à son passage avec des yeux rond et en chuchotant. Ici il n'était qu'un anonyme parmi tant d'autres. Et il trouvait ça très plaisant ! Sifflotant gaiement il entra dans le magasin de Quidditch. Là, tout était différent de ce que le jeune homme avait connu. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'en plus d'avoir changé de monde, il avait surtout changé d'époque. Il se délecta donc de regarder ce qu'il considérait quasiment comme des antiquités et qui était ici la dernière trouvaille. Au passage, il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir prit son Eclair de Feu.

Il riait silencieusement en regardant l'annonce publicitaire d'un accessoire depuis longtemps dépassé chez lui et dont la boutique proclamait le caractère révolutionnaire lorsqu'il se figea en entendant deux voix se chamailler.

- Je te dis que c'est le meilleur balai sur le marché ! râlait l'une d'elle. Donc c'est celui-ci qu'il me faut !

- T'a vu le prix ? s'étrangla l'autre. Tous ces chiffres, ça me donne mal à la tête.

- On n'en serait pas là si tu n'avais pas eut la brillante idée de prendre mon balai et de te fracasser contre un mur ! Je te l'avais pourtant dit Sirius : tu es une véritable calamité dans les airs ! D'ailleurs je pensais même t'avoir interdit, avec le soutien de Remus, d'approcher du moindre engin volant – exception faite de ta moto, bien entendu.

- _Pff_… Vous dites n'importe quoi !

- Dit le à mon balai ! Ou à ce qu'il en reste !

Harry regardait la scène comme frappé par la foudre. Son père et son parrain, ou plutôt James et Sirius étaient en train de se disputer comme des enfants devant un balai – le dernier cri d'après ce que le jeune homme avait compris. Il regarda d'engin avec attention : rien à voir avec son Eclair de Feu, ni même avec son Nimbus 2000, mais il n'était pas mal non plus.

Toutefois, pour une fois, les balais et le Quidditch n'intéressaient absolument pas le Survivant. Il reporta son attention sur les deux garçons, discutant toujours du modèle qu'ils allaient acheter. Il ferma un instant les yeux et respira profondément. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait : à la fois heureux et triste, ses sentiments se mêlaient les uns aux autres sans qu'il puisse les dénouer. Il tenta de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'un monde parallèle et que les deux jeunes sorciers n'étaient pas ceux qu'il connaissait, mais il se souvenait des dires de Némésis : à quelques détails près, ce passé était identique au sien. Son père et son parrain avaient-ils eut cette même conversation ? C'était possible, voir probable…

Il secoua la tête, tentant – sans grand succès – de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans une discussion métaphysique avec lui-même sur les similitudes entre les univers jumeaux. Histoire de ne pas paraître trop suspect à fixer les deux compagnons, Harry fit mine de s'intéresser au balai dans il était question – un Nimbus 1500. Il eut un triste sourire en repensant à son vieux Nimbus 2000 et au sort que le Saule Cogneur lui avait réservé. Sale arbre !

- … qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et fit un bond en arrière en remarquant le visage de Sirius juste devant lui. Il cilla, légèrement dérouté. Il ignorait ce qui avait bien pu lui être demandé, mais son interlocuteur attendait apparemment une réponse.

-Sirius, tu es un idiot ! annonça James avec une mine désolée. Tu lui as fait peur ! Vois-tu, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi à écouter les conversations des autres !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette réplique était profondément injuste – il les écoutait jusqu'à ce qu'il se perde dans des souvenirs nostalgiques qui n'avaient, à ses yeux, pas lieu d'être.

- Bien, reprit le second Maraudeur, la tête haute, je te demandais si tu penses que ce balai est bien pour un poursuiveur ?

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils et regarda l'engin.

- Les Nimbus n'ont plus rien à prouver je crois, observa-t-il, espérant ne pas dire de bêtise. Ce sont vraiment de bons balais. Mais je ne sais pas trop pour les poursuiveurs, admit-il.

Sirius sembla surpris.

- Tu fais pas du Quidditch ? J'aurais cru… fit-il.

- Je suis… J'étais attrapeur, répondit simplement Harry.

- C'est un bon poste, observa James, entrant pour la première fois dans la conversation. Au fait, je suis James Potter, et cet impoli, c'est mon meilleur ami, Sirius Black.

Ce dernier fit une révérence exagérée. Son condisciple leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

- Terry Star, se présenta Harry en souriant des mimiques de son futur parrain.

- James ! appela-t-on soudain.

Une femme entra. Le visage encadré par des cheveux châtains et des yeux noisette, elle avait une beauté à la fois douce et sévère qui dérouta le Survivant.

- Tu n'as toujours pas choisi ton balai ? s'agaça-t-elle.

- Si maman, contra James, mais Sirius semble ne pas être d'accord avec moi.

La nouvelle venue eut un petit rire moqueur en lançant un regard affectueux au susnommé.

- Lorsque l'on connaît les rapports entre Sirius et les balais, objecta-t-elle, je pense qu'on peut se permettre de passer outre son avis !

Son fils eut une mine victorieuse que son compagnon s'appliqua à ignorer. Harry regardait la scène en se sentant comme un intrus : c'était certainement ce qu'il était, se dit-il en y songeant. Il décida donc, à contrecœur, de s'éclipser. Sa place n'était pas là.

Marchant d'un pas lent dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il se demanda intérieurement si Némésis n'avait pas eu tort de l'envoyer ici. De quel droit pouvait-il interagir avec ce monde ? Avec la vie de tous ces gens ? Hermione n'avait pas eu l'air de dire qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée et il avait confiance dans le jugement de son amie, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. Il s'arrêta devant une boutique bien connue.

Ollivander. Il regarda sa baguette, elle le liait fondamentalement à Voldemort, mais dans la boutique du fabriquant, une autre, parfaitement identique, attendait sagement dans son étui. Cela voulait-il dire que celui qui vaincrait le mage noir serait celui qui aurait cette baguette ? Ou bien était-ce sans importance ? Un mal de tête naissant commença à entraver les pensées du Survivant. Cette affaire était devenue bien plus complexe que ce qu'il aurait cru en quittant le Terrier et il commençait à ne plus savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Ici pas de prophétie : Trelawney ne l'avait pas encore prononcée… Donc logiquement, n'importe qui pouvait vaincre Voldemort… ou alors personne ne le pouvait ?

La migraine se fit plus virulente. Penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres autoproclamé soit invincible ne réussissait apparemment pas à Harry. Il le comprenait aisément. Et il comprenait également que ressasser ses pensées de la sorte ne l'aiderait pas. Dans l'incapacité de contacter Hermione ou Némésis pour obtenir conseil ou explication, il décida d'aller se refaire une garde-robe au lieu de ruminer ses sombres idées. Il ne s'attarda pas trop et rejoint rapidement la Chaudron Baveur.

Regagnant sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le lit dans un grincement sinistre de ressorts. Son manque de sommeil se faisait sentir, et il était épuisé. A moins que ce soit les émotions de la journée qui soient la cause de cette fatigue soudaine. Toujours fut-il que, quelqu'en fût la raison, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Harry s'endormit comme une masse. Il avait beaucoup de sommeil en retard, aussi dormit-il longtemps.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il eut la surprise de voir que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Jetant un œil au réveil qui se trouvait dans la chambre et qui, cela dit en passant, devant dater de l'antiquité, il sursauta en voyant l'heure.

Cinq heures du matin. Il cilla. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas fait une nuit complète et ce jour-là il dormait plus de douze heures d'affilées ! Il se sentait courbaturé, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, il avait dormi dans une position assez peu confortable. Et surtout, il était affamé. Certainement parce qu'il n'est pas mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner de la veille.

Tout à ces questions, il mit une bonne demi-heure à réaliser la date de ce jour-là. Sursautant, il réalisa brusquement qu'il avait eut dix-sept ans quelques heures plus tôt. Il était dès à présent majeur. Toutefois, au lieu de ressentir la joie que lui avait décrite les jumeaux et Ron, il se sentit soudain très las. Il ne recevrait pas de lettres de ses amis cette année là, personne ne lui souhaiterait un joyeux anniversaire. Il soupira profondément. Dehors, indifférent à ses états d'âme, le soleil commençait à apparaître lentement à l'horizon. Harry se leva. Son ventre gargouilla furieusement. Il avait vraiment très faim. Ceci dit, il doutait que Tom – qui était déjà barman – puisse lui servir son petit-déjeuner aussi tôt. Il allait falloir attendre encore un peu.

Un bruit étrange attira son attention. Surpris, il se tourna vers la caricature de bureau qui se trouvait près de son lit. Il sursauta en le voyant. Le meuble en lui-même n'avait rien de fantastique – si ce n'est qu'on pouvait se demander comme une antiquité pareille pouvait tenir debout. Ce qui était extraordinaire, c'était ce qui était posé dessus : l'œuf que Némésis avait confié à Harry était en train de gigoter. Un petit bec en sortait, cherchant visiblement à casser la coquille.

Le Survivant s'approcha prudemment. Le souvenir de Norbert demeurait omniprésent, mais en même temps, il savait que l'animal qui allait naître n'était pas dangereux pour lui. D'où pouvait bien lui venir cette certitude ? Il ne savait pas mais il renonça à comprendre : il laissait ce genre de problème à Hermione.

Une aile sans plume jaillit. Elle n'était couverte que d'un duvet rougeoyant qui lui donnait un aspect étrange mais pas désagréable. Une autre aile sortit, suivit par une petite tête. Et enfin, l'oisillon apparut. Il tituba dangereusement. D'un geste rapide, Harry le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe. Il avait la taille d'un poussin. Il tourna ses yeux irisés vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci sourit, l'animal était vraiment charmant. Il s'ébouriffa un peu, ce qui lui donna un aspect comique avant de se mettre à s'agiter dans les mains du Survivant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement toi ? lui demanda ce dernier d'une voix douce. Quel genre d'oiseau.

Un rayon de soleil entra dans la chambre. L'oisillon se tourna vers lui et remua vivement, comme pour l'atteindre. Intrigué, Harry se dirigea vers le trait de lumière et en inonda son petit compagnon. Il eut un sursaut lorsqu'il vit l'effet de la lueur solaire sur l'animal. Le duvet de celui-ci sembla se modifier, laissant apparaître de minuscules plumes allant de l'or à l'écarlate. Le nouveau né laissa échapper un doux trémolo qui vibra dans l'air.

- Un phénix… murmura Harry, incrédule. C'est impossible…

- Ta tendance à trouver tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire impossible est agaçante, darda une voix bien connue.

Le jeune homme sursauta et regarda autour de lui. Personne…

- Le miroir, Sherlock.

Il se tourna vers l'objet susdit et eut la surprise d'y découvrir, à la place de son reflet, une Némésis souriante.

- Alors, on dirait qu'il a éclos. Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment, observa-t-elle.

- C'est un phénix ? C'est ça ?

- Presque, fit-elle, c'est un phénix de mon monde, ce qui implique qu'il est différent de ceux que tu connais.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

Némésis haussa les épaules.

- Il a quelques pouvoirs de plus, notamment celui qu'ont tous les êtres vivants de mon univers : voyager sans problème entre les dimensions. Ceci dit, il est trop jeune pour le moment. Il va falloir que tu t'occupes de lui. A partir de maintenant, il sera ton compagnon. Il ne reculera devant rien pour te venir en aide, mais tu ne dois pas oublier que c'est une relation à double sens : être un Ami des Phénix est un don qui n'est pas donné à n'importe qui, si tu t'en montres indigne, la punition sera immédiate. Cependant, les phénix st connu pour avoir un très bon jugement, jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'Amis qui se soient montrés condamnables. Comment vas-tu appeler ce petit ?

La question prit le Survivant de court, surtout après une tirade pareille.

- Je… je n'y ai pas encore pensé, admit-il.

- Les phénix de mon monde adorent le soleil, comme tu as pu le voir. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que l'on dit qu'ils naissent avec le soleil : toujours à l'aube. Certains prétendent que la naissance d'un phénix annonce le commencement d'une nouvelle ère, mais ce n'est qu'une légende. Cependant, de telles naissances sont extrêmement rares, même pour quelqu'un comme moi qui voyage dans les dimensions. Tu pourrais l'appeler Sunrise.

- Ça manque d'originalité, objecta une nouvelle personne.

A son tour, Hermione apparut sur la surface du miroir.

- Bonjour Harry, joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Le susnommé sourit, heureux de voir son amie. Finalement il avait été médisant en pensant que personne ne lui souhaiterait…

- Sunrise, je pense que c'est un joli nom, reprit Némésis. En plus M. Star qui a un phénix nommé Sunrise, c'est plein d'humour.

- Je sais pas trop où tu le vois ton humour, mais je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver un nom plus sympathique ! répliqua la préfète. Pourquoi pas Apollon ?

- Le dieu du soleil ? Ouais, c'est pas fameux…

Harry regarda ses deux visiteuses dialoguer avec amusement. Il se tourna vers l'oisillon qui le regardait avec des yeux curieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi, lui demanda-t-il doucement, comment tu veux t'appeler ? Apollon ?

L'animal pencha la tête d'un air perplexe.

- Sunrise alors ? proposa Harry.

Son petit interlocuteur battit des paupières, toujours sans comprendre.

- Alors peut-être Hélios, intervint Hermione qui avait suivit l'échange, c'est le nom d'un autre dieu du soleil.

A cet instant, le nouveau né émit un nouveau trémolo, apparemment ravi.

- Va pour Hélios, conclut le Survivant avant de se tourner vers le miroir.

Némésis le fixait avec une intensité déplaisante.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-il.

La jeune femme sembla hésiter.

- Ecoute, il se passe… non, ce n'est pas grave. Ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'il est possible que le voyage ait quelques conséquences sur toi. Par exemple, il est fort probable que tes pouvoirs se voient décuplés. Ce n'est pas que le passage d'une dimension à une autre t'a donné des capacités que tu n'avais pas, mais il a contribué à stimuler celles que tu possédais. Soit prudent car tu pourrais perdre le contrôle de tes pouvoirs dans certaines circonstances.

- C'est une blague ? rugit Harry. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant de partir ?

- Parce que je ne le savais pas, répondit parfaitement calmement Némésis. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant ton transfert, mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est sans danger pour toi. Tu progresseras simplement en magie plus vite que si rien ne s'était passé.

La nouvelle ne sembla pas ravir le Survivant.

- Harry, dit alors Hermione, lorsqu'Hélios sera assez grand, tu pourras l'utiliser pour nous écrire. En attendant, on ne pourra plus se parler, alors soit prudent, d'accord ?

L'interpellé approuva de la tête.

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile que j'aurais cru, dit-il. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire et… je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire. Arriver dans ce monde et tout changer… même si c'est pour sauver mes parents, Sirius, Dumbledore et certainement pleins d'autres… Qu'en est-il de la prophétie qui me lie avec Voldemort ? Et…

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, le coupa Némésis, tu remarqueras très vite que la magie obéit à des règles qui prennent en compte les voyages dans les dimensions. Tu n'en as certainement pas conscience, mais dès que tu as eu mit un pied dans cette dimension des changements se sont mit en marche. Même si tu partais maintenant, le futur de ce monde aurait été modifié…

Elle sourit devant la mine incompréhensive du jeune homme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, tu comprendras bien assez tôt… Nous devons y aller, la communication va être rompue. Bonne chance, Terry.

- Ait confiance en toi, fit Hermione. Et je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras ! Oh, encore une chose, quelqu'un de notre monde arrivera à la rentrée, officiellement se sera ton cousin. Soyez prudents tous les deux !

L'image disparut et Harry se trouva de nouveau face à lui-même. Ou plutôt, face à Terry. Il avait du mal à se faire à ce changement d'apparence.

- Mon cousin ? dit-il. Je me demande bien qui ça peut être.

Il se tourna vers Hélios.

- En attendant, allons déjeuner ! proposa-t-il à l'oiseau qui sembla approuver avec force.

* * *

¤ 04 juillet 2007 ¤

Correction : 4 mars 2013


	4. Rentrée

Les Maîtres des Dimensions

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star. _

_**Chapitre précédent**__ : Harry arrive dans l'autre monde et après une discussion avec un Dumbledore surpris par son jeune âge se rend au Chaudron Baveur. Au Chemin de Traverse, Harry rencontre James et Sirius et remarque que l'atmosphère est très tendue à cause de Voldemort. Alors qu'il est interrogé par un auror, le bracelet de Harry lui permet de préserver sa fausse identité. Pour son anniversaire, le garçon à la surprise de voir que l'œuf offert par Némésis éclore pour donner naissance à un jeune phénix._

Chapitre 4 : Rentrée

Harry regarda le Poudlard Express avec une expression indéchiffrable. Tout cela lui semblait tellement habituel et en même temps si différent de l'ordinaire. Cette année, Hermione ne l'incendierait pas parce qu'il n'avait pas d'emploi du temps règlementant l'usage de chaque minute de la journée, Ron ne râlerait pas contre elle, Rogue et les Serpentards, Ginny n'embêterait pas son frère, Neuville ne ferait pas de gaffes et Luna ne prendrait pas son air rêveur en citant le Chicaneur. Tout serait indubitablement différent.

Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que même si il était resté chez lui, rien n'aurait pu être pareil. Dumbledore était mort. Il ferma les yeux pour réprimer un frisson. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, il parvenait à mieux dormir, même si ce n'était pas formidable, il n'était plus constamment fatigué par le manque de sommeil. A un moment, il avait bien cru qu'il allait finir par ressembler à Lupin.

Il sentit un poids soudain sur son épaule. Hélios venait de se poser et lisait tranquillement les plumes de ses ailes.

- Je ne t'avais pas dit de rester tranquille pour éviter de me faire remarquer ? demanda-t-il au phénix avec un regard entendu.

L'animal avait atteint en un mois la taille d'un corbeau, ses plumes, plus brillantes que jamais, provoquaient une cascade de couleurs chaudes et ses yeux mordorés brillaient d'intelligence. Il regarda le Survivant avec un air signifiant clairement « _je suis trop beau pour me cacher_ » et reprit paisiblement son lisage. Le jeune homme jugea que l'animal était tout sauf modeste, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de secouer la tête avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Il eut aussitôt la preuve – s'il y en avait besoin – que se balader avec un phénix sur l'épaule ne permettait pas de passer inaperçu. Il jura mentalement contre cet oiseau têtu qui lui faisait perdre tout anonymat.

Il monta rapidement dans le train et se trouva avec soulagement un compartiment libre.

- Tu es fier de toi ? Maintenant tout le monde m'a remarqué ! siffla Harry.

Mais le phénix ne sembla pas s'émouvoir de la colère de son compagnon et se contenta de pencher la tête d'un air détaché.

- Oiseau de malheur ! grinça le Survivant.

Grand mal lui en prit car avec une vivacité insoupçonnée, le susnommé lui bondit dessus et lui tira l'oreille.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe… Hélios ! C'est bon, c'est bon je m'excuse !!

L'animal le lâcha et s'envola vers la seconde banquette. Là, il tourna un regard satisfait au sorcier qui massait son oreille rougit et s'ébouriffa joyeusement les plumes. Il mit quelques minutes à s'installer, après quoi il prenait à lui tout seul la place de deux personnes. Sans le formuler, son compagnon se demanda comment il avait pu être heureux d'avoir un phénix. Cet oiseau était un vrai dictateur.

Le train était partit depuis un moment et Harry et Hélios avaient, dans un accord tacite, décidés de s'ignorer mutuellement lorsque un boucan surprenant attira l'attention du jeune homme. Il remarqua un grand nombre d'ombres devant sa porte, comme si un attroupement de personne s'y trouvait. Le Survivant allait se lever pour aller voir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant James et Sirius.

- Oh ! Salut Terry ! s'exclama le second. C'est toi le nouveau ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, sourit l'intéressé. Mais je crois que je ne suis pas le seul, pourquoi ?

Il remarqua alors que tous les regards étaient rivés sur son compagnon à plumes qui faisait celui qui n'avait rien remarquer mais qui rougissait d'orgueil. Le jeune homme eut un soupir désolé. Derrière les deux Maraudeurs se trouvait un certain nombre de personnes. Harry reconnut sans mal Remus à son air fatigué et Peter, à coté du lycan. Les autres demeuraient invisibles.

- Alors c'est vrai, tu as un phénix, souffla James.

Hélios afficha un air choqué et le Survivant un sourire désabusé. Personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte.

- Comment il s'appelle ? demanda une petite voix.

Une fillette regardait l'oiseau avec un air fasciné qui fit sourire Harry.

- Hélios, répondit-il.

- Je peux le toucher ? s'enquit la gamine.

- Demande lui, moi je ne lui adresse plus la parole !

La réplique sembla ébranler tout le monde : elle était plus qu'inattendue. Le phénix lança un regard mauvais au sorcier qui ne s'en ému pas le moins du monde.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea James, assez ahuri.

- Parce que c'est un vrai danger public ! affirma Harry.

Cela ne sembla pas plaire à Hélios qui tenta d'attaquer à nouveau son ami pour lui passer l'envie de dire de pareilles choses, mais le Survivant fut plus rapide que lui et l'oiseau se retrouva devant la baguette du jeune homme.

- Tu ne m'auras pas de fois de la même façon ! annonça-t-il.

Le phénix prit un air offensé et s'envola sur l'épaule de la fillette en se faisant doux comme un agneau.

- Quel faiseur de cinéma ! s'exclama le garçon de l'autre monde.

- Qu'il est beau, souffla quelqu'un.

Comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment orgueilleux comme ça, gémit intérieurement Harry. Il sentit alors un regard posé sur lui. Il se tourna légèrement et croisa les yeux de James. Il put y lire une certaine admiration mais également de la méfiance. Il comprenait, dans les circonstances qui étaient celles de cette époque, toute chose sortant de l'ordinaire était suspecte. Et un élève avec un phénix, c'était loin d'être banal.

- Je trouve qu'il ressemble au faucon de chasse qu'avait eu Hagrid, tu ne trouves pas James ?

Au moment où Harry entendit la réplique, il vit venir la catastrophe. Hélios s'était vivement tourné vers Sirius. Le Survivant le leva au moment où son compagnon à plumes saisissait l'oreille du Maraudeur. Celui-ci cria, autant de surprise que de douleur. Son supplice ne dura pas longtemps. La baguette du surnommé Terry s'abattit sur la tête de l'oiseau qui lâcha sa proie. Sans attendre, l'Elu attrapa le phénix par les pattes et le tint, tête en bas.

- Désolé, il est assez susceptible, s'excusa Harry devant un Sirius ahuri.

Hélios ne semblait pas apprécier être tenu comme une volaille d'abattoir et battait des ailes avec force mais sans réussir à se libérer.

- Toi, gronda le Survivant en se tournant vers lui, tu devrais te faire tout petit ! Quel mal élevé tu es ! Attaquer les gens comme ça !

Le phénix lança un regard en biais vers Sirius, signifiant clairement « _c'est de sa faute_ ». À coté, James tentait tant bien que mal de contenir son hilarité.

- Ça te fait rire ? s'offusqua son meilleur ami.

Le poursuiveur pouffa.

- Ça t'apprendra à comparer un phénix et un faucon ! répliqua-t-il en éclatant de rire. T'aurais vu ta tête !

- Cet oiseau est un véritable danger public, faut lui mettre une muselière ! protesta Sirius.

Hélios sembla outré mais Harry ricana.

- Tu vois, je suis pas le seul à le dire, alors à partir de maintenant, soit tu te tiens à carreau soit je te fais faire un muselière ! annonça-t-il.

Le phénix battit des ailes avec plus de force, montrant clairement son désaccord.

- Vous êtes un drôle de couple tous les deux, observa d'un air rêveur Remus.

Surpris par cette phrase le Survivant croisa le regard du lycan. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché dans ces paroles, mais ce ne fut apparemment pas le cas de Sirius.

- C'est l'oiseau qu'est dangereux ! Pourquoi tu l'as pas mit en cage ? demanda-t-il.

- T'as déjà essayé de mettre un phénix en cage ? répliqua simplement Harry avec amusement.

Son futur parrain regarda la bête en chien de faïence. Hélios ne s'était apparemment pas fait un ami. Il fallait dire que le caractère de l'oiseau n'était pas facile, d'où ses fréquentes disputes avec le Survivant. Celui-ci s'était demandé si c'était propre à son compagnon ou si tous les êtres de son monde étaient ainsi, après tout, Némésis n'était pas non plus des plus accommodantes. Harry se promit d'éviter autant que possible l'univers natal de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

Pendant ce temps, les curieux avaient finis par se disperser, le laissant tranquille, mais il savait que son animal de compagnie peu commun les attirerait à nouveau. Il finit par lâcher un Hélios hors de lui et se laissa tomber sur sa banquette. Le phénix le regarda en penchant la tête, comme semblant chercher à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Il semblait avoir oublier sa colère.

- Tu crois que tout va bien se passer ? souffla le Survivant.

L'oiseau s'approcha de son compagnon pour se lover sur ses genoux. Il émit quelques douces notes qui réchauffèrent le cœur du jeune homme. Celui-ci sourit. Hélios était assez inconstant. Très susceptible, il n'en était pas moins un appui fantastique. Restait à réussir à composer avec son mauvais caractère.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et une jeune fille entra. Harry sursauta en la reconnaissant. Elle lui sourit.

- Bonjour, je suis Lily Evans, c'est moi qui suis la Préfète-en-Chef cette année. Tu es Terry Star, c'est bien ça ?

L'interrogé approuva de la tête alors que la nouvelle venue s'approchait de lui.

- Et voici la terreur de Black. Un oiseau charmant, dit-elle en caressant Hélios qui sembla beaucoup apprécier.

- Et avec un sale caractère, compléta le Survivant en évitant agilement un coup de bec de son ami.

Lily eut un rire chantant.

- Il est vraiment superbe. J'avais entendu dire beaucoup de chose sur les phénix mais je n'en avais jamais vu… Il parait que Dumbledore en a un aussi…

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, répondit Harry. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi caractériel qu'Hélios.

- Il a pourtant l'air assez calme, observa la jeune fille.

- Maintenant oui, mais c'est parce qu'il sait que je redoute un peu l'arrivée à l'école. Et même s'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, c'est un bon camarade.

- Tu es nouveau, c'est ça ? Pourquoi viens-tu à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle. Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr… se reprit-elle aussitôt.

- J'étais aux Etats-Unis jusqu'à maintenant mais ma famille a été tuée. Alors comme le voulais ma mère j'ai été placé à Poudlard pour être sous la protection du professeur Dumbledore.

- Je suis désolée.

- Tu n'y es pour rien.

Un silence gêné s'imposa entre les deux jeunes gens. Il fut brisé par le chant d'Hélios. Harry ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner de cette musique magique. Elle était douce et apaisante, comme d'ordinaire et semblait pouvoir faire disparaître tous les problèmes. Lorsqu'elle se stoppa et qu'il rouvrit les paupières, il vit devant lui une Lily bouleversée.

- Je… je n'avais jamais rien entendu de pareil… je… C'est fantastique. Et encore, le mot est faible.

- Le chant des phénix est très spécial, admit le Survivant.

- Tu as vraiment un animal formidable, souffla la Préfète-en-Chef.

Hélios s'envola des genoux du jeune homme pour se poser sur l'épaule de Lily. Il frotta gentiment sa tête contre la joue de la sorcière qui ne semblait pas oser bouger.

- Il t'aime bien, observa simplement Harry. Si tu as un problème, appelle le, je pense qu'il viendra t'aider.

Elle leva un regard plein de reconnaissance vers le susnommé. Il sourit.

- Remercie le à lui, pas à moi.

Elle approuva maladroitement de la tête.

- Je dois y aller, nous allons arriver, fit-elle. Tu devrais mettre ton uniforme.

Elle sortit après une caresse à Hélios. Celui-ci se tourna vers son ami et lui signifia du regard qu'il aimait beaucoup sa future mère. Car Harry était sûr que le phénix savait de quoi il retournait. En souriant, il se changea, mettant un uniforme sans blason. Il soupira en se souvenant de son entrevue avec Dumbledore quelques jours plus tôt. Celui-ci avait insisté pour que le jeune homme soit répartit après les premières années, devant tout le monde. Il s'en serait bien passé.

Soupirant, il descendit du train et chercha Hagrid du regard. Celui-ci ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Hélios perché sur l'épaule, le Survivant se dirigea vers le demi-géant d'un pas traînant. Ce dernier sembla avoir les yeux qui sortirent des orbites en voyant le phénix. Harry lui sourit gentiment avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il fit la traversée en barque et rien ne fut différent de la première fois, sauf peut-être l'émerveillement moins important. De nouveau, le professeur McGonagall accueillit les élèves, expliquant les modalités de la répartition. Rien de bien original en somme. Harry se tourna vers Hélios.

- Tiens toi tranquille d'accord, demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Mais l'oiseau ne semblait pas l'entendre ainsi. A peine les portes furent-elles ouvertes qu'il s'envola dans la Grande Salle et se posa fièrement sur le pupitre de Dumbledore. Celui-ci sourit, connaissant l'animal au caractère impossible, alors que Harry désirait ardemment disparaître sous terre. Le directeur commença son sempiternel discours que son assistant imprévu conclut par un doux tremolo. De son coté, l'Ami des Phénix était dans un état proche du désespoir.

Il n'écouta pas les premières années être répartis, préférant étendre son esprit autour de lui afin de voir si son faible entraînement de legimens de l'été avait été utile. Les sentiments qu'il capta étaient trop confus pour en tirer quoi que ce soit, aussi abandonna-t-il bien vite.

- Star, Terry ! appela alors McGonagall.

Le susnommé s'avança en songeant qu'il aurait tout donner pour être ailleurs.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter, » fit le Choixpeau. « Je vous attendais. »

- Comment ?

« J'ai eu une discussion avec Némésis préalable à votre répartition et votre future maison a été décidée. »

- Minute, je suis à Gryffondor, il n'y a aucune discussion à avoir là-dessus.

Harry était de plus en plus inquiet. Connaissant la jeune femme, il s'attendait au pire.

« C'est un fait reconnu, mais pour le bien de votre mission nous avons convenu que vous seriez mieux à… SERPENTARD !! » cria-t-il

Le Survivant serait certainement tombé de son siège s'il n'avait pas connu suffisamment Némésis pour se douter, à partir du moment où son nom était apparu dans la conversation, qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Ayant conscience qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire et que vociférer insultes (même si cela aurait été très agréable) n'aurait été d'aucune utilité, il prit sa plus belle face inexpressive (de quoi faire pâlir Rogue de jalousie – il y avait travaillé pendant tout le mois) et se dirigea vers la table des verts et argents en jurant mentalement qu'il aurait la peau de la femme aux cheveux blancs.

Il ne se mêla pas aux Serpentards ce soir-là, préférant demeurer à l'écart. Il sentit plusieurs fois le regard surpris de Dumbledore sur lui et ne desserra pas les dents, rêvant de tortures à faire subir au Choixpeau lorsqu'il lui mettrait la main dessus. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité, Harry ne profita pas du banquet et demeura morose.

* * *

À la table des Gryffondors les Maraudeurs regardaient e nouveau avec circonspection. Si quelques heures plus tôt on leur avait demandé la future maison du jeune homme, ils n'auraient jamais pensé à Serpentard. D'ailleurs, Terry ne semblait pas ravi de la nouvelle. Il était apparemment divisé entre la colère et l'abattement, avait jugé Remus.

- Tu crois que c'est un Mangemort ? demanda Peter en se tournant vers James.

- C'est impossible, statua ce dernier, un Mangemort avec un phénix, c'est du jamais vu.

- Je suis d'accord, intervint le lycan, Star n'est pas une aura d'encagoulé, mais il y a quelque chose chez lui qui est étrange…

- Il est dangereux d'après toi ? s'enquit Sirius. Parce que je trouve qu'il a l'air très sympa.

- Je ne ressens pas de danger lorsque je le vois, mais le loup s'agite. Ceci dit, je n'ai jamais été assez proche de lui pour savoir.

- Il est quand même étrange, observa James. Il arrive en dernière année, avec un phénix, Remus le trouve bizarre et il est à Serpentard. C'est suffisant pour qu'on le garde à l'œil.

Ses trois camarades opinèrent du chef avant que Sirius ne reprenne la parole.

- Maintenant, annonça-t-il, place à notre salutation de cette nouvelle année qui commence !

- Ça ne veut absolument rien dire comme phrase, se permit de signaler son meilleur ami.

- C'est vrai, approuva le loup-garou, de plus, je te rappelle que James est Préfet-en-Chef, il doit montrer l'exemple.

- _Oh !_ Lunard ! gémit l'animagus chien avec des yeux de cocker. Ne me dit pas qu'on va devoir être sages toute l'année, c'est de la torture ! Surtout maintenant que nous avons enfin terminés la Carte !

Le lycanthrope soupira en afficha un faux air désolé alors que son compagnon laissait entrevoir un sourire sadique.

- J'ai tout prévu, annonça-t-il.

- Je crains le pire, gémit Peter.

Il n'était pas le seul, mais les deux autres ne le dirent pas, attendant la suite des évènements. Elle ne fut pas longue à arriver. Soudainement Rogue se retrouva habillé en courtisane du roi soleil, les cerceaux de sa jupe se relevèrent et il manqua se faire assommer alors qu'à coté de lui, Wilkes lisait sa fine moustache de garde du cardinal. Un bruits monstrueux se fit entendre de la table de Poufsouffle : un garçon qui s'était retrouvé en armure de chevalier avait plié sous le poids de cet accoutrement et s'était lamentablement étalé sur le sol. L'instant d'après, tout le monde s'était retrouvé déguisé en personnages d'époques.

James et ses trois acolytes s'étaient changés en mousquetaires, Frank semblait prêt à danser le french cancan, Dorcas, changée en Lady Godiva n'avait dû de ne pas dévoiler son anatomie à tous qu'à un bon réflexe de son voisin qui l'avait recouvert de sa cape, lui-même étant un prince moyenâgeux non identifié. Lily semblait hors d'elle, vêtue comme si elle sortait de la Grèce antique, elle était très séduisante et ça n'échappa pas à son soupirant qui lui offrit un sourire charmeur qui la mit encore plus en colère.

* * *

De loin, Harry observait le manège de ses parents avec un petit sourire en coin. Les voir ainsi, heureux et insouciant lui mettait du baume au cœur. Lui-même n'avait subit aucun changement, il se doutait que c'était grâce au bracelet de Némésis. Celui-ci semblait avoir de multiples fonctions… Mais cela risquait de le desservir rapidement en l'état actuel des choses. Il sentit sur lui un regard et croisa les yeux de Dumbledore, habillé tel Merlin, en se retournant. Le Survivant lui offrit un sourire avant de pointer sa propre baguette sur son torse. Une petite formule de métamorphose et Harry devint immédiatement un mage égyptien (merci à Ron de lui avoir rabâché les oreilles à ce sujet durant une grande partie de leur troisième année).

Dans la grande salle, toutes les époques étaient représentées, des hommes des cavernes (Regulus avait écopé du rôle) à des costumes futuristes (une élève de Serdaigle semblait tout droit sortie d'un film de science fiction). L'ensemble était assez comique, chacun s'amusant de son nouveau style vestimentaire – enfin, certains plus que d'autres, Rogue n'arrivant pas à s'asseoir convenablement et Dorcas étant rouge de honte.

Pendant que James faisait un baisemain à Lily, évitant avec savoir-faire une gifle lui étant destinée, Hélios s'était posé sur l'épaule de Harry. Le phénix regardait la salle d'un air critique.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit le Survivant.

L'animal se tourna vers lui et le jeune homme put voir une lueur dans les yeux mordorés de son compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Mais contrairement à ses inquiétudes, le phénix ne fit rien de répréhensible et se contenta de laisser échapper quelques notes : Harry aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'un rire.

Finalement, grâce à l'intervention des quatre farceurs, la fin de soirée du nouveau venu fut bien moins triste qu'elle ne s'annonçait.

Il fut ensuite conduit par les préfets de sa nouvelle maison dans les dortoirs de celle-ci. Le jeune homme les jugea pour lui-même tout à fait dépriment et manqua pousser un ri de désespoir quand il réalisa qu'il allait dormir dans le même dortoir que la brochette de Mangemorts puissance que constituaient ses condisciples.

- Je suis maudit, gémit-il pour Hélios.

Il s'attendait à recevoir un interrogatoire dans les règles, aussi fut-il surpris d'être complètement ignoré par ses camarades de chambre. Il n'en fut toutefois absolument pas attristé et se coucha rapidement. Il ne trouva cependant pas le sommeil, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout le monde autour de lui dormait profondément, il se leva pas de loup, jeta un sort à son lit afin que personne ne puisse voir qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas et prit note mentalement de remercier les jumeaux – ils étaient les auteurs dudit sort qu'ils auraient pu publier dans un ouvrage intitulé « _Comment échapper à Molly Weasley en dix leçons_ ».

A l'aide de sa Carte du Maraudeur, Harry n'eut aucun mal à rallier sans problème le bureau directorial.

- Monsieur Star ! s'exclama le propriétaire des lieux en le voyant entrer, je vous attendais. Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris par votre répartition.

- Et moi donc ! s'exclama le susnommé. Je ne savais pas que le Choixpeau et Némésis complotaient contre moi ! M'envoyer à Serpentard ! C'est un comble !!!

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit pétillant.

- C'était un coup monté ! poursuivait l'Elu, agacé. Je vous jure que lorsque je trouve cette fille, je l'étripe !

- Allons, ne dites pas des choses pareilles, tempéra le directeur.

- Pourtant, je les pense, soupira son interlocuteur. Comment vais-je m'en sortir maintenant ?

- Je vous pense plein de ressources, Monsieur Star, de plus, peut-être vous sera-t-il plus facile d'aider les Serpentards en étant directement auprès d'eux.

Le Survivant grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible montrant parfaitement qu'il n'était pas convaincu, mais le sourire flottant sur les lèvres du vieil homme lui fit reprendre confiance. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il serait heureux ou même satisfait d'être chez les verts et argents, mais maintenant qu'il s'était fait avoir, autant tirer partit de la situation.

- Je vais tuer Némésis, réaffirma-t-il tout de même avant de quitter le bureau.

Il rejoint les dortoirs de Serpentard et s'endormit rapidement. Ses songes furent aussi agités qu'à l'accoutumée, tant et si bien qu'il était sur le pied de guerre à six heures du matin.

Il fut un des premiers à rejoindre la Grande Salle où il trouva Hélios en train de faire du charme à une jolie Serdaigle encore à moitié endormie. Il secoua la tête, désolé. Cet animal était définitivement irrécupérable. Il allait s'asseoir lorsqu'il réalisa brusquement être devant la table de Gryffondor. _Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure_, pensa-t-il en bifurquant vers celle de sa nouvelle maison.

Il mastiquait avec automatisme un morceau de bacon, lorsqu'il vit le directeur entrer dans la salle. Les têtes des quelques élèves suffisamment matinaux pour être là se levèrent pour saluer le vieil homme qui répondit d'un sourire et d'un regard pétillant plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il s'approcha de Harry, traînant avec lui une atmosphère de bonne humeur qui sera le cœur du jeune homme. Plus jamais il ne pourrait voir son Dumbledore lui sourire avec cette malice, lui proposer une sucrerie à un moment incongru ou s'exclamer des paroles dépourvues du moindre sens qui lui donnait l'air d'être fou. Le Survivant en était à un point où il aurait même accepter les manipulations agaçantes du vieux mage si cela avait le ramener. Mais ici, tout était différent : c'était lui, Harry Potter, ou plutôt Terry Star (il fallait qu'il s'habitue à ce nom), qui avait toutes les cartes en main et en quelque sorte, c'était à lui de veiller sur ce grand sorcier comme celui-ci l'avait fait pour lui.

- Monsieur Star, dit-il dans un sourire, votre cousin vient d'arriver, il vous attend dans mon bureau, le mot de passe est Chantilly, je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup ça !

Le jeune homme sourit devant l'excentricité du directeur, avala rapidement la fin de son verre de jus de citrouille et se rendit d'un pas rapide dans le bureau directorial. Il se demandait bien qui Némésis avait pu envoyer, et il devait bien admettre craindre le pire – Merlin seul savait ce qui pouvait passer dans la tête de cette femme !

Prononçant le mot de passe d'une voix absente, Harry demeura dans ses pensées jusqu'à son entrée dans le bureau. La personne qui se trouvait là se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

- Potter !

Le susnommé n'eut pas à chercher plus longtemps qui était son « cousin ». Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui prononçait son nom de cette manière. Il eut un soupir, Némésis voulait définitivement sa mort. D'abord Serpentard et maintenant _ça_…

- Ici c'est Star, Malefoy ! répliqua-t-il, acerbe.

L'autre le foudroya du regard.

- Que fais-tu ici ? renchérit-il.

L'échange était tout sauf cordial. Ils se défiaient méchamment des yeux, comme si chacun des deux attendait un faux pas de l'autre pour attaquer.

- Némésis, ça te dit quelque chose ? fit Harry, ironique.

- Ne me dit pas que tu es mon « _cousin_ ».

Le Survivant se demanda un instant comme son ennemi de toujours pouvait mettre autant de dégoût dans un mot aussi banal.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? T'en vois beaucoup d'autres des gens venus d'autres dimensions ?

Malefoy se tendit, comme s'il était sur le point d'être attaqué. Dans un coin de sa tête, Harry nota qu'il semblait étrangement sur la défensive. Non pas que ce ne soit pas habituel lorsqu'ils « parlaient » tous les deux, mais là, c'était différent…

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu viens faire ici, reprit l'ex-Gryffondor, comme tu n'as pas réussit à tuer Dumbledore chez nous tu viens essayer ici ?

À peine avait-il dit cela que Harry sentit qu'il avait fait une erreur sans vraiment comprendre d'où lui venait cette impression, ou plutôt cette certitude. Le visage transformé de Malefoy se renfrogna immédiatement et il sembla encore plus sur la défensive. Le Survivant n'aurait pas cru que ce soit possible.

- La ferme, Potter, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Le susnommé fronça les sourcils. La voix de son adversaire n'était pas aussi menaçante qu'à l'ordinaire. Il y avait dedans comme un trace de… supplique ? Harry secoua la tête. C'était impossible ! Son esprit lui jouait des tours, voilà tout ! Il avait toujours su qu'être à Serpentard était foncièrement nocif pour la cervelle.

Pourtant… pourtant…

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, reprenant son souffle et son calme.

- Bon, j'imagine que de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, capitula-t-il bon gré mal gré. Donc comme Némésis semble tirer les ficelles, le plus simple est de jouer le jeu pour le moment. Comme nous sommes sensés être cousin, sache qu'ici je m'appelle Terry Jomaeph Star.

Malefoy leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard interloqua le nouveau Serpentard. Depuis quand était-il si torturé ?

- Sylciu Aumao Celford, grommela-t-il, d'après Némésis nos mères étaient sœurs. Nous sommes les seuls survivants d'un incendie qui a prit dans la propriété familiale. Pour le moment la cause du feu est inconnue…

Il s'arrêta là, Dumbledore venait d'entrer. Il sembla surpris de voir les deux cousins se tenir bien loin l'un de l'autre mais ne dit rien à ce sujet.

- Monsieur Celford, annonça-t-il, veuillez me suivre, nous allons vous répartir ce matin dans une des quatre maisons.

Le susnommé sursauta et se tourna vers Harry, surpris. Il sembla alors réaliser que le Survivant était vêtu en vert et argent.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? grinça-t-il.

- La répartition revue et corrigée par Némésis, répondit simplement son condisciple avant de tourner les talons.

Il rejoint d'une démarche automatique la table des Serpentards. Son moral – qui n'était déjà pas très haut ce matin-là – était à présent au plus bas. Comme si la mission confiée par Némésis n'était pas suffisamment difficile sans qu'il doive en plus surveiller Malefoy ! Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en s'installant dans un coin vide de la table des serpents. Il n'était vraiment plus sûr du tout que venir ici ait été une bonne idée…

* * *

¤ _31 juillet 2007_ ¤

_Et voilà, l'équipier de Harry est enfin apparu. D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre lui sera dédié. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui ne voulaient par que ce soit Malefoy, je l'aime bien ce personnage !_

_Pour ceux qui trouvaient que la présence d'un phénix était banale, j'espère que vous avez été satisfaits, Hélios est loin d'être un oiseau de feu conventionnel. _

_Ensuite, quand à savoir si dans cette fic Harry va être surpuissant, je n'irais pas jusque là. De toute façon, même si c'est le cas ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! (En fait j'ai pas vraiment décidé). Mais concernant l'explication de Némésis sur le problème, elle n'a pas ce sens là. Mais je vais pas tout vous dire maintenant quant même sinon plus besoin d'écrire la fic !_

_En attendant, laissez moi des reviews, elles me donnent envie de continuer à écrire !_

_Eterna_


	5. Équipier

Les Maîtres des Dimensions

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago._

_**Chapitre précédent**__ : C'est la rentrée dans la dimension jumelle. Harry se fait remarquer à cause d'Hélios, son phénix caractériel. Dans le Poudlard Express, il rerencontre James et Sirius. Ce dernier a un mot malheureux et s'attire les foudres d'Hélios. Par contre, l'oiseau semble beaucoup apprécier Lily. Durant la répartition, Harry a la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que le Choixpeau a été corrompu par Némésis ; comble de l'horreur, il l'envoie à Serpentard ! Les Maraudeurs sont intrigués et font une blague. Pour conclure la mauvaise journée de Harry, il découvre que son coéquipier n'est autre que Drago Malefoy !_

_**Petite précision préalable**__ : Voici le nouveau chapitre qui est en POV Drago. Vous y trouverez une scène que vous avez déjà lu dans le chapitre précédent mais ce n'est pas une erreur, je veux vous montrer les différences de point de vue._

_**Seconde précision**__ : il se trouve que je ne l'ai pas encore dit et donc, au cas où quelqu'un ne le saurait pas, Harry Potter et son univers appartienne à J.K. Rowling. Bref, après ses paroles inutiles, voilà la suite de cette fic ! ;)_

Chapitre 5 : Equipier

Drago n'avait pas réagit lorsqu'une jeune femme était brusquement apparu à coté de lui. Il était resté à fixer un point invisible devant lui, comme il le faisait depuis des semaines. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et s'assit près de lui.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi pendant des heures. Finalement, le jeune homme avait tourné mécaniquement la tête vers son improbable compagne. Il ne s'étonna même pas de ses étonnants cheveux blancs. Plus rien ne l'intéressait…

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

-Et vous ? répliqua l'inconnue.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Drago n'avait aucune envie de penser à ce qu'il désirait, et cela ne regardait certainement pas une étrange femme sortie de nulle part. Il se mura donc à nouveau dans le silence, reportant son attention sur cette chose que lui seul pouvait voir. L'étrangère ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir et ne partit pas.

-Est-ce l'âme du professeur Dumbledore que vous cherchez à voir, Drago ? fit-elle après un long moment.

Cette réplique ne fit pas sortir le sorcier de son mutisme, mais il se tendit. Était-ce son directeur qu'il désirait voir ? Peut-être… Mais ce n'était pas certain, et de toute façon, il ne voulait pas en parler avec elle.

La jeune femme eut un sourire en coin.

-Tout le monde fait des erreurs, observa-t-elle en regardant le ciel nuageux, la force est de savoir les acceptées et les corriger.

Son interlocuteur eut un rire amer. Les corriger ? Voyez-vous ça !

-Vous ne savez rien… répondit-il avec désillusion.

Elle ne lui dit rien mais ne perdit pas son sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état, Drago ? D'avoir participé à l'assassinat de Dumbledore ? De ne pas être parvenu à le faire vous-même ? Ou ce qui a suivit ?

Il se tourna vivement vers elle.

-Que savez-vous de tout cela ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Je sais beaucoup plus que ce que vous pouvez imaginer.

Une sueur froide parcourut le jeune homme. De quoi était-elle au courant exactement ? Ça l'inquiétait qu'une parfaite inconnue puisse savoir tant de choses sur lui… Il ouvrit la bouche pour en avoir le cœur net mais un bruit se fit entendre. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et fit un geste de la main. Un étrange symbole apparut et se mit à briller.

L'instant d'après, elle n'était plus là et un Mangemort s'approchait de Drago. Il se tendit, craignant ce qui allait suivre, mais tenta avec l'énergie du désespoir de ne rien laisser paraître.

Ce qui suivit ne différa pas de ce qui se passait depuis son échec à Poudlard. Le sorcier ne savait même plus quel sort lui était lancé. Doloris, certainement, et probablement d'autres qu'il ne voulait pas connaître. Il se réfugia au plus profond de son esprit, maudissant sa bêtise, ses erreurs et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il était allongé sur le sol, à la limite de l'inconscience lorsque son supplice cessa sans raison apparente.

-Maître ! Maître !

Un Mangemort venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Un voile de colère passa dans le regard du mage noir et Drago vit vaguement son père se détourner de lui pour pointer sa baguette vers l'imprudent. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas inquiet.

-Potter a disparu, Maître, lâcha-t-il, victorieux. Le monde magique tout entier est en émoi !

Le cœur de Drago rata un battement. Potter ? Disparu ? Comment était-ce possible ? Comme cet imbécile de Gryffondor pouvait-il se volatiliser au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui ? Il y a peu, une telle nouvelle aurait fait bondir l'héritier de Malefoy de joie… Mais c'était _avant_.

Il lutta pour rester conscience, il voulait en savoir plus. Le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres se déforma de rage. Le Mangemort eut un mouvement de recul, il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à une telle réaction de la part de son Maître. Celui-ci émit un sifflement désagréable que Drago interpréta comme un mauvais présage. Derrière lui, Nagini s'agita fébrilement mais ne quitta pas sa place.

_Il est fou_, songea Drago en regardant le mage noir. Un sortilège de mort vola et l'encagoulé venu annoncer la nouvelle tomba raide sur le sol.

-POTTEEERRR ! NE CROIS PAS M'ÉCHAPPER AUSSI FACILEMENT !! hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une rage effrayante.

Le jeune spectateur, toujours allongé sur le sol et à bout de force, se crispa avec peur. Allait-il être la prochaine victime de la colère du mage noir ? Il ferma les yeux et repoussa les nombreux regrets qui menaçaient de le submergeait. D'une certaine façon, il était prêt à mourir depuis longtemps. Depuis ce fameux jour…

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il fut reconduit à sa chambre sans avoir subit plus de tortures. C'était inattendu. On le laissa tomber sans ménagement sur le sol froid. Il ferma le yeux, ne tentant même pas de se lever il n'en avait pas la force. Et il perdit pour de bon connaissance.

Il fut surpris de se réveillé dans son lit et encore plus de ne pas sentir ses blessures le faire souffrir. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua alors la femme aux cheveux blancs, assise tranquillement dans un fauteuil, lisant un livre au titre indéchiffrable.

-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Drago trouva qu'elle avait un très mauvais humour.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle sourit, comme si elle n'attendait que cette question.

-Je m'appelle Némésis, répondit-elle simplement en posant le lourd volume sur le sol et en s'approchant du jeune convalescent. Et je suis ici pour vous faire une proposition.

Il fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

-Vous travaillez pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? fit-il, soupçonneux.

-Voldemort ?

Elle rit.

-Par les Mondes, non ! répliqua-t-elle. De toute façon, je doute très sérieusement qu'il apprécierait mes collaborateurs, mais peu importe. Revenons-en à nos missions veux-tu ?

Le sorcier nota l'emploi soudain du tutoiement mais n'eut pas la force de s'en offusquer. Il se sentait complètement vidé.

-Quelles missions ? s'enquit-il plus pour la force qu'autre chose.

Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas tué ? Il aurait mieux fait finalement. Ce monde ne plaisait plus à Drago. Un monde de regrets, de choix erronés. Pourquoi avait-il du prendre la mauvaise décision à chaque fois qu'un choix s'était présenté devant lui ?

-Regretter le passé est vain, mais on peut essayer de changer le futur, énonça calmement Némésis.

Son interlocuteur reporta son attention sur elle. Ce quelle disait l'attiré, mais ce n'était que des mots…

-C'est la chance que je t'offre, fit-elle.

Étrangement, Drago réalisa qu'il n'était pas méfiant envers cette inconnue. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans la nature du jeune homme de croire les autres sur paroles… Il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette étrange confiance que lui inspirait cette femme.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-il.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de les saisir. Ça ne l'intéressait plus.

Némésis s'approcha de lui, le regard perçant.

-Je t'offre l'occasion de choisir une autre vie pour ce que tu aimes et pour toi-même. Je t'offre l'occasion de répondre à une demande du professeur Dumbledore et de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Voldemort. Cela t'intéresse-t-il petit homme ?

-Oui.

Il fut lui-même surpris de cette réponse. Elle lui était venue naturellement, sans qu'il ne réfléchisse. Cela ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas.

-Bien, fit Némésis avec un air satisfait. Alors sache que le Dumbledore d'un autre univers m'a demandé mon aide pour éviter que le Voldemort de son monde ne prenne trop de pouvoir et pour aider ses élèves. J'ai confié cette mission à la personne la plus à même de la remplir, et je voudrais que tu sois son coéquipier.

-Pourquoi moi ?

Drago préféra ne pas s'interroger sur la raison qui faisait qu'il croyait ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il avait l'impression d'être en train de perdre la raison.

-Parce que tu es la meilleure personne pour cette tache, répondit-elle simplement.

-Non, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix affirmée. Je ne suis absolument pas la bonne personne pour aider les autres.

Un sourire amusé flotta sur les lèvres de Némésis.

-Tu te mésestimes, observa-t-elle d'un ton détaché.

-Je sais ce que je dis, la contredit-il.

-Alors tu préfères rester ici à te faire torturer lorsque l'envie en prend à cet idiot qui s'est autoproclamé Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ou que tu perdes l'esprit ?

_Cet idiot qui s'est autoproclamé Seigneur des Ténèbres…_ Comment pouvait-elle qualifier le mage noir ainsi ? Drago était sidéré. Elle sembla s'en divertir.

-Alors, tu acceptes ma proposition ?

Il avait l'impression de se faire un peu forcer la main, mais au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait que c'était ce qu'il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, grinça-t-il pour la forme.

-Absolument ! affirma joyeusement Némésis. Donc laisse moi t'expliquer. Tu arriveras dans une dimension parallèle en l'année 1976. Il s'agit d'une dimension jumelle, par conséquent elle sera presque entièrement semblable à ton propre passé. Il y aura quelques petites différences bien entendu…

Drago la regarda en se demandant si tout cela n'était pas une farce grotesque. Des mondes parallèles ? Nom d'une gargouille, c'était des contes pour enfants !

-Tu y retrouveras ton coéquipier, ne t'en fait pas, tu le reconnaîtras sans mal. Il sera officiellement ton cousin germain, vos mères étant sœurs. Tu ne devras pas révéler d'où tu viens, sous peine de graves conséquences pour les deux mondes. Dans le pire des cas, il vaut mieux que tu dises venir du futur plutôt que d'une autre dimension. Tu as comprit ?

-J'imagine.

-Bon, tu auras bien entendu une identité d'emprunt. Tu seras Sylciu Aumao Celford. Avant que tu ne me fasses le moindre commentaire, grinça-t-elle, Sylciu est le nom d'une étoile de mon monde et un très beau prénom, quand à Aumao c'était celui de mon cousin au deuxième degré, alors je n'accepterais aucuns commentaires désobligeants !

Drago cilla, surpris par cette réplique. Il n'aurait de toute façon rien dit s'il l'avait pensé…

-Tu arriveras des États-Unis après la mort de toute ta famille dans l'incendie de la propriété familiale. Pour le moment la cause du feu sera inconnue… Ah oui ! Il va aussi falloir que je modifie ton apparence.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. La morphologie des Malefoy ne l'attirait plus autant qu'avant. Némésis claqua plusieurs fois dans ses doigts avant d'afficher un air satisfait.

-Parfait, annonça-t-elle. Bien, tu veux prendre quelque chose avec toi ?

-Non.

La réponse était sans hésitation. Tant qu'à faire, autant oublier sa vie dans cet univers…

-Bien, fit-elle.

Némésis ne semblait pas surprise. Elle lui tendit une petite clé et un bracelet d'argent.

-Voici la clé du coffre 553 de Gringotts, ce qui s'y trouve sera à toi pendant ton voyage, n'hésite pas à t'en servir.

Drago ne comptait pas hésiter de toute façon. Il prit la clé et le bracelet qu'il regarda sous toutes les coutures.

-Il est très important, lui dit Némésis, c'est lui qui te permettra de voyager entre les dimensions et préservera dans la limite du possible ton identité d'emprunt. Ne le perd surtout pas, sans quoi tu risquerais gros, les règles de voyages entre les monde sont très strictes.

Le jeune sorcier approuva de la tête.

-Tu arriveras juste avant le départ du Poudlard Express, reprit-elle, c'est-à-dire le premier septembre. Tu auras l'année scolaire à passer là-bas, à Poudlard.

-Puis je rentrerai ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait envie qu'elle lui réponde que non…

-Oui. Profites-en pour exorciser tes démons. Tu en as bien besoin.

Cette réplique agaça profondément Drago. De quel droit se mêlait-elle de ça ?

-Tu es prêt ? s'enquit-elle. Alors bonne chance !

Elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de répondre. Une espèce de tourbillon de vent secoua la chambre. Némésis lui sourit gentiment et disparut brusquement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à grand bruit alors qu'une distorsion apparaissait sous les yeux. Il rabattit sa capuche sur son visage et jeta un dernier regard à son père qui hurlait.

Une sensation de liberté s'empara de Drago, lui donnant brusquement l'envie d'éclater d'un rire comme il n'en avait jamais eut. Il se jeta dans l'ouverture, tournant définitivement le dos à son sombre passé.

Il vit autour de lui des couleurs chatoyantes qui telles des émanations de magie pure, apparaissaient, s'unissaient, s'évanouissaient pour réapparaître. La beauté de l'endroit lui coupa le souffle. Il n'avait jamais vu rien de tel, il était dans ce lieu qui semblait être hors du temps et de l'espace. Un lieu mystique…

Il se sentit attirer vers le bas et tomber inexorablement, il lutta de toutes ses forces pour rester dans ce monde si beau, si pur. Mais il chuta sans rien pouvoir faire contre. Il tomba longtemps. Les couleurs disparurent pour laisser la place à une lumière blafarde. Drago tomba rudement le sol dans un gémissement. Il se retrouva alors couché sur un sol rugueux. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de dragon et il gémit douloureusement. La souffrance des tortures ayant précédées le voyage le submergea à nouveau et il perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il remarqua que la lumière avait changée. Il se leva, tituba un peu avant de retrouver son équilibre. Il secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Regardant autour de lui, il réalisa qu'il était dans une ruelle. Il vit en en sortant que la gare de Londres était en face de lui.

Mais il se figea en voyant la grande horloge qui l'ornait. Elle affichait midi et demi, or, à moins que les choses soient différentes ici, la Poudlard Express partait à onze heures…

Jurant il se rendit le plus vite possible voie neuf. Et comme il s'y attendait, la barrière pour attendre la voie neuf trois quart était fermée.

-Merde ! grinça-t-il.

Il était resté évanoui trop longtemps. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rallier Poudlard par ses propres moyens. Il se rendit donc rapidement à Gringotts pour retirer l'argent nécessaire et se rendit en magicobus à Pré-au-Lard.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment lorsqu'il arriva à l'école de sorcellerie. Arrivé devant les grilles il eut un moment d'arrêt. Comment allait-il entrer ? Il fut heureux de voir Hagrid s'avancer vers lui – ce qui était une première.

-Vous êtes Mr Celford ? demanda le demi-géant.

Drago approuva. L'homme eut un sourire chaleureux que le sorcier trouva sympathique. Pourquoi détestait-il le garde chasse déjà ? Ha, oui ! C'était l'ami de Potter et un hybride. Autrement dit, pour des raisons idiotes.

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que vous arriveriez certainement cette nuit, venez, venez…

Hagrid lui ouvrit les grilles et le poussa gentiment dans le parc de l'école de sorcellerie.

-Merci, fit Drago, décidé à être un peu plus ouvert qu'autrefois.

Il reporta alors son attention sur le château. Il avait du le quitter dans des circonstances assez sinistres l'année précédente. Il grinça des dents, tentant de chasser ce qui s'était passé à ce moment de son esprit.

Il suivit le demi-géant d'un pas automatique jusqu'au bureau directorial. Le directeur l'y accueillit avec chaleur. Le cœur de Drago se serra. Il eut brusquement envie de vomir. Comment accepter cette gentillesse de la part d'un homme dont il avait personnellement précipité la chute ?

-Mr Celford, Némésis m'avait prévenu que suite à un imprévu, vous seriez un peu en retard. Par conséquent tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin a été acheté et vous dormirez ce soir dans une chambre temporaire.

-Euh… je vous remercie…

Drago se sentait perdu, jamais le directeur ne lui avait parlait ainsi. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout au vieux fou que son père se plaisait à discréditer…

-Allez donc vous reposer, conseilla Dumbledore sur un ton presque paternel, nous parlerons demain de tout cela, vous semblez avoir besoin de sommeil.

Il devait avoir raison car peine le voyageur dimensionnel avait-il mit la joue sur son oreiller qu'il plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves sans même prendre la peine de se glisser dans les draps.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il arrivait dans son bureau, Dumbledore annonça qu'il allait chercher son cousin. Il attendait patiemment en observant avidement ce qui m'entourait. Le fameux phénix du directeur semblait absent, il le regretta même si son visage ne trahit rien, bien entendu. Les tableaux semblaient tous endormis, il mit donc un point d'honneur à ne pas les réveiller.

Il croisa alors son regard dans un miroir. Il sursauta. Ses yeux étaient devenus vert forêt, ses cheveux, toujours blonds, avaient néanmoins prit une teinte miel chatoyante et sans être courts s'arrêtaient néanmoins au dessus de sa nuque dans une coupe assez désordonnée qui ne pouvait toutefois pas rivaliser avec celle de Potter.

Il se regarda d'un air critique, découvrant sa nouvelle tête. Elle n'était pas mal dans l'ensemble. Plus rien ne lui rappelait qu'il était un Malefoy, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Quelqu'un arrivait, probablement son prétendu cousin. Il se tourna légèrement vers la porte et se figea brusquement en découvrant le garçon qui venait d'entrer. Et surtout en découvrant son front…

-Potter !

Il n'avait pas pu retenir le nom de son ennemi de toujours. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de stupeur. Comment était-ce possible ? De toutes les personnes possibles, il avait fallut que ce soit Potter !

Le balafré sembla le reconnaître instantanément. Il soupira avec résignation.

-Ici c'est Star, Malefoy ! répliqua-t-il, sans vraiment être aussi acerbe qu'à son habitude.

Cela n'empêcha pas le susnommé de le foudroyer du regard. Entendre le célèbre garçon l'appeler ainsi était comme un coup de poignard pour Drago.

-Que fais-tu ici ? renchérit-il tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse, il voulait cacher sa faiblesse derrière des airs mauvais.

Il ne se montrerait pas diminué devant Potter ! Jamais !

-Némésis, ça te dit quelque chose ? fit ce dernier, ironique.

_Réponse digne d'un Serpentard_, pensa Drago avant d'être horrifié par cette pensée. Potter à Serpentard ? Impossible ! Il défia le balafré du regard. Mais ce faisant il ne put pas s'empêcher de songer qu'il devrait cessé d'utiliser le surnom de balafré. Enfin, il valait mieux faire les choses une à une. Il n'allait tout de même pas devenir amis ! Ils étaient dans le même camp, ça suffisait pour le moment !

-Ne me dit pas que tu es mon « _cousin_ ».

Il était en train de passer pour un abruti, se dit-il. Il avait craché ce mot comme une insulte. Être de la même famille que Potter lui était difficile…

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? répliqua le susnommé. T'en vois beaucoup d'autres des gens venus d'autres dimensions ?

Malgré lui, Drago se tendit, par réflexe. Avait-il peur ? Il se le demanda quelques instants. Peut-être avait-il peur du Survivant et de sa puissance ; cette puissance que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même lui avait reconnu une fois alors qu'il pensait Drago inconscient. Car ce dernier ne pouvait pas oublier avoir tenté de tuer Dumbledore, que Potter aimait tant et était d'une famille de Mangemort reconnus…

Pourtant, cela faisait un moment que Drago ne craignait plus de mourir. Alors de quoi pouvait-il bien avoir peur ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu viens faire ici, reprit le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, comme tu n'as pas réussit à tuer Dumbledore chez nous tu viens essayer ici ?

Cette réplique fit l'effet d'une douche froide au concerné. Il se renfrogna immédiatement et se tendit encore plus. Son ennemi d'école avait-il conscience du mal que ces simples mots lui avaient fait ? Drago ne le croyait pas, mais la part irrationnelle en lui, qui semblait se faire d'ailleurs un peu trop présente ces derniers temps, reporta toute sa haine et sa souffrance vers le jeune homme, comme s'il en était la cause.

-La ferme, Potter, grinça-t-il entre ses dents d'une voix qu'il voulait affirmée.

Mais elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Au lieu d'être la menace qu'il voulait, Drago s'entendit lancer une supplique. Il prit alors conscience que son condisciple pouvait à ce moment le briser par ses simples paroles. Depuis quand Potter avait-il un tel pouvoir sur lui ? Drago ne voulait pas le lui donner ! Il ne voulait pas dépendre que quelqu'un !

Il vit le Survivant secoua la tête. Il se tendit. Avait-il comprit ? Potter avait-il comprit les cartes que Drago lui avait malgré lui mit en main ? Il en était capable, et c'était bien ce qui inquiétait le blond. Il n'avait plus peur de mourir, mais il ne voulait pas être brisé, pas une _seconde fois_. Potter ferma les yeux quelques instants, reprenant son souffle.

-Bon, j'imagine que de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, fit-il au grand soulagement de son interlocuteur. Donc comme Némésis semble tirer les ficelles, le plus simple est de jouer le jeu pour le moment. Comme nous sommes sensés être cousin, sache qu'ici je m'appelle Terry Jomaeph Star.

Son prétendu cousin le regarda, se tournant franchement vers lui. Il vit un étonnement passé dans les yeux de l'ennemi déclaré du Seigneur de Ténèbres. Qu'avait-il vu ? Drago comprit que Potter s'emploierait à trouver ce qu'il cachait. Et il était très doué pour ça, comme l'avait montrer le passé.

-Sylciu Aumao Celford, grommela le sorcier, d'après Némésis nos mères étaient sœurs. Nous sommes les seuls survivants d'un incendie qui a prit dans la propriété familiale. Pour le moment la cause du feu est inconnue…

Dumbledore entra, mettant fin à la conversation pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago. Le directeur sembla surpris de voir les deux cousins se tenir bien loin l'un de l'autre mais ne dit rien à ce sujet.

-Mr Celford, fit-il, veuillez me suivre, nous allons vous répartir ce matin dans une des quatre maisons.

Le susnommé sursauta et se tourna vers Potter en affichant un air surpris. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa que le Gryffondor était vêtu en vert et argent.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? lança-t-il.

Il craignait le pire. Potter à Serpentard ? C'était un cauchemar !!

-La répartition revue et corrigée par Némésis, répondit simplement le susnommé.

Drago le regarda tourner les talons avec une profonde incrédulité. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement ?

-Merlin, protégez moi ! gémit-il à mi-voix en emboîtant le pas à Dumbledore.

Tout le monde avait été réuni dans la grande salle et jeta des coups d'oeils incrédules vers le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas. Cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il remarqua que Potter était isolé sur la table des Serpentards et en fut soulagé. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il s'intègre en une nuit dans la maison de Salazar !

-Jeunes gens, fit Dumbledore. Voici Mr Celford qui nous arrive des États-Unis pour sa septième année, il n'a pas pu être là hier soir, donc sa répartition aura lieu ce matin.

L'attention de tous se porta sur lui, mais Drago ne sentit que le regard perçant de Potter sur lui. Que cherchait donc à voir le Survivant ? Croisant ses yeux, le jeune homme remarqua brusquement qu'ils avaient la même teinte. Némésis avait décidément un drôle d'humour, même si cela justifierait plus facilement leur cousinage.

On posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête sans qu'il le réalise.

« Ah ! Mr Malefoy ! Je m'inquiétais de ne pas vous avoir vu hier… Quoique je ne devrais plus vous appeler ainsi, mes excuses. »

Drago grogna.

« Donc, disais-je, j'étais inquiet, Némésis m'avait dit que vous seriez là en même temps que Mr Potter… »

-À ce propos, le coupa le sorcier, pourquoi est-il à Serpentard ?

« Ha ça, » fit l'entité magique, « une décision de Némésis pour la mission. Elle a d'ailleurs choisit votre futur maison à vous aussi. »

-Quoi ? Mais…

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

En entendant cela, Drago manqua tomber du tabouret sur lequel il était assis. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement l'accueillit – beaucoup plus que lors de sa première répartition, les Gryffondors étaient définitivement plus populaires. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Potter qui ne semblait absolument pas surpris mais assez dépité. Pour une fois, Drago était d'accord avec lui, Némésis avait un humour déplorable.

Le nouveau rouge et or remarqua que les septièmes années lui faisaient signe. Il les rejoint avec une certaine inquiétude. Une place lui avait été faite entre une très jolie fille aux cheveux roux et un garçon aux cernes imposantes. Il eut un léger sursaut en le reconnaissant. Le professeur Lupin ???

-Salut, lui fit un Gryffondor enjoué, bienvenu dans la meilleure maison de Poudlard !

_Prétentieux_, cracha mentalement Drago.

-Et la plus modeste, ricana un autre à coté du premier.

Le nouveau venu se figea en le voyant. Potter ! À part la cicatrice, ce garçon était son sosie. Il arborait par ailleurs l'insigne de Préfet-en-Chef. Il lui sourit gentiment et Drago se sentit comme foudroyé.

-Je suis James Potter, fit-il.

En le regardant avec plus d'attention, ses yeux et ses lunettes étaient également différents de ceux de Potter. Mais ils étaient indubitablement de la même famille. Drago s'insulta mentalement. Bien entendu, le père de Potter s'appelait James. Donc ce type était le père du Survivant, tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était sordide.

-Voici Sirius Black, présenta Potter père.

Le prétentieux, nota Drago. Mais aussi son oncle au second degré, cousin de sa mère, déshérité de la famille Back pour avoir rejeté les préceptes de sa famille et du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Le sorcier ressentit pour son aîné une vague de sympathie.

-Remus Lupin.

Ainsi, il ne s'était pas trompé, songea le Serpentard devenu Gryffondor alors que lui était présenté son voisin.

-Peter Pettigrow.

Un petit gros, plus présentable que le traître qu'il connaissait lui fit un signe de la main qu'il perdrait des années plus tard.

-Lily Evans, qui est aussi la Préfète-en-Chef.

La jolie rousse. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que Potter et le même prénom que sa mère. Ce n'était certainement pas une coïncidence.

-Dorcas Meadows.

Une jolie brune lui sourit. Son nom ne lui disait rien.

-Frank Londubat.

Le père de Neuville apparemment. Il semblait moins empoté que son fils. Mais il fallait dire que celui-ci avait atteint un niveau impressionnant en la matière.

-Marlène McKinnon.

Une grande blonde au visage fin et joyeux lui fit un signe de la tête. Une autre inconnue au bataillon.

Potter père se tut et se pencha vers Drago, le regard perçant. Ce regard était très différent de celui de son fils, et pas uniquement à cause de sa couleur noisette.

-Comment se fait-il que tu n'arrives qu'aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Black en mordant dans un toast.

-J'ai raté le train à cause d'un mauvais calcul de la fille qui m'a envoyé en ici, répondit Drago en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

C'était la stricte vérité. Avec un loup-garou à coté, il valait mieux éviter les mensonges autant que possible. De toute façon, les Gryffondors penseraient qu'il parlait du voyage États-Unis/Royaume-Uni et non entre deux dimensions.

En tout cas cette réponse sembla satisfaire pour le moment la curiosité gryffondoresque.

-Et que viens-tu faire à Poudlard ? s'enquit Marlène en souriant.

-Toute ma famille est morte dans l'incendie de la maison familiale, donc…

La blonde pâlit.

-Je suis désolée, fit-elle, honteuse.

-C'est pas grave, répondit simplement le jeune homme

-Tu as perdu _tout le monde_ ? s'inquiéta avec une véritable sollicitude de les yeux Evans.

Son regard, si proche de celui de Potter, ébranla Drago.

-Non, répondit-il, il me reste mon cousin.

De la tête, il désigna la table de Serpentard à laquelle le Survivant discutait avec une fillette qui le regardait comme s'il était Merlin lui-même. Cette scène écoeura le jeune homme même s'il s'employa à ne pas le montrer.

-Star est ton cousin ? fit Potter père sur un ton intéressé. C'est pour ça que tu as été aussi surpris d'être placé à Gryffondor ?

Drago se tendit brusquement. Ce type avait un bon sens de l'observation, même s'il n'était pas arrivé à la bonne conclusion. De toute façon, à moins d'être voyant ou dans les confidences du Choixpeau, l'ex-vert et argent voyait mal comment il aurait pu deviner ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête à ce moment là.

-Tu n'es as le seul Gryffondor à avoir de la famille chez les serpents ! s'exclama Black.

Il tourna la tête vers la table de ceux-ci.

-Regarde, tu vois le garçon aux cheveux noirs là ?

Drago le voyait. À première vue il devait être en cinquième année.

-C'est mon frère, Regulus. Le fils de la famille.

Le dégoût de Black était palpable.

-Et la fille blonde là-bas, reprit-il désignant une septième année, c'est ma cousine Narcissa.

Le nouveau se figea. C'était impossible ! Sa mère n'était pas censée être là ! Elle aurait déjà du avoir fini ses études ! Était-ce là une des différences dont avait paré Némésis ? Toujours était-il que sa mère était là… Cette nouvelle ouvrit dans l'esprit de Drago une palette de possibilités. Et si… et si…

Il repoussa ces questions. Ce n'était pas le moment.

-En fait, disait Black, toute ma famille est allée à Serpentard. Je suis le vilain petit canard !

Il n'en semblait absolument pas attristé. Son interlocuteur se demanda comment il faisait. Il regarda autour de lui les Gryffondors. Ils étaient enjoués et ouverts et semblaient dans une certaine mesure l'avoir déjà adopté. Drago regarda la table des verts et argents où Potter était toujours seul. Était-ce ça, la différence entre les deux maison ?...

* * *

¤ _03 août 2007_ ¤

_Je suis contente de voir que la présence de Drago plait à la plupart ! Voilà donc pour ce nouveau chapitre... _

_Donnez moi votre avis là-dessus en laissant un petit review ! ;)_


	6. Familles

Les Maîtres des Dimensions

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago avec le nom de Sylciu Celford._

_**Chapitre précédent**__ : Dans le monde d'origine des deux voyageurs dimensionnels, Drago se fait torturé par Voldemort. Il a de fortes chances de finir rapidement sa vie lorsque Némésis lui propose de venir en aide à Harry, sans préciser que c'est lui. Drago se rend donc dans l'autre monde sous le nom de Sylciu Celford. Il arrive en retard pour la répartition et découvre que son coéquipier est Harry Potter. Et puis, comble de l'horreur, il se retrouve à Gryffondor._

Chapitre 6 : Familles

Harry avait décidé de laisser le problème Malefoy là où il était pour le moment. De toute façon les Maraudeurs semblaient l'avoir fait venir prêt d'eux, donc si le Serpentard décidait de faire quelque chose ils s'en rendraient compte.

Il observa autour de lui les membres de sa nouvelle maison avec attention. Le groupe des septièmes années était presque entièrement composé de Mangemorts en puissance. Le regard de Harry se posa sur Rogue. Il se tendit. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter la présence du futur professeur. Il le revoyait sans cesse, la baguette à la main, lança le dernier sort que Dumbledore ne verrait jamais.

Il détourna les yeux vers une autre partie de la table. Son regard tomba sur un garçon ressemblant de façon frappante à Sirius. Son petit frère sans aucun doute. Regulus, c'était son nom d'après ce dont Harry se souvenait. Il était mort avant la « disparition » de Voldemort en voulant quitter le corps des Mangemorts… Assassiné.

Le Survivant soupira profondément. Il allait commencer par essayer de réconcilier les deux frères. Peut-être était-ce une folie. Certainement était-ce une folie. Il n'y arriverait certainement pas.

Il se demanda un instant si Regulus était R.A.B. C'était possible, il ne connaissait pas son second prénom. Il fronça brusquement les sourcils. Ici peu importait qui était R.A.B ! Il y avait toutes les chances que le véritable médaillon se trouve dans la grotte !

Cette nouvelle fit sursauté le jeune homme. Il n'aurait donc pas de mal à le détruire. Mais sa joie retomba rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas quitter Poudlard pour le moment. Alors mieux valait qu'il se concentre sur les élèves. Son regard retomba sur Rogue.

Il avala rapidement son petit-déjeuner et sortit de la grande salle. Il rejoint rapidement le parc. Il marcha sans but jusqu'à arriver jusqu'au lac. Il jeta un caillou qui fit quelques ricochés avant de disparaître dans l'eau sombre de l'étendue d'eau.

Il soupira profondément. À chaque fois qu'il regardait le futur maître des potions il lui revenait à l'esprit, la baguette tendue, lançant le sort de mort à Dumbledore. Harry ferma les yeux et porta une main tremblante à son visage. Il se sentait mal…

Il se retourna vers le château, comme pour se rassurer. Ici Dumbledore allait bien. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant. Et le Survivant voulait qu'il le reste. Lui, ses parents, Sirius et tous les autres.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Pour cela il devait aider Rogue. Éviter qu'il devienne un Mangemort et peut-être parviendrait-il à saisir ce que le directeur avait entrevu dans le Serpentard pour lui donner sa confiance. Il allait devoir prendre sur lui, mettre de coté ses rancunes…

-Je n'y arriverais pas, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Hélios venait de le rejoindre. Le phénix le regarda de ses beaux yeux mordorés et se frotta gentiment à sa joue, comme pour lui remonter le moral. Harry eut un petit sourire.

-Il vaut mieux que j'y aille, sinon je serais en retard à mon premier cours !

Joignant le geste à la parole et laissant derrière lui ses sombres pensées, il rejoint la salle de métamorphose en un temps record. Arrivé à l'avance, il pu même choisir sa place, au fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre.

Il observa silencieusement ses camarades. Le cours était dispensé en commun à la totalité les septièmes années ayant choisit l'option, toutes maisons confondues. Ainsi les Maraudeurs, Lily, Frank et Malefoy représentaient les Gryffondors.

Le Survivant avait du mal à admettre que son ennemi de toujours soit dans la maison des lions mais il décida de ne pas y penser.

Coté Serdaigle, ils étaient quatre. Trois garçons et une fille. Des inconnus. Il n'y avait qu'un Poufsouffle, une fille. Et enfin, les Serpentards étaient quatre, Harry inclus.

Bref, une classe de vingt et un élèves.

L'enseignante entra d'un pas ferme et se tourna vers son auditoire.

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenu pour votre septième et dernière année dans cette école. A la fin de l'année vous passerez vos ASPIC aussi je vous conseille de ne pas vous reposer sur vos lauriers ! Vos résultats en ASPIC seront votre porte d'entrée vers le monde professionnel et vous permettrons de choisir votre voie future, aussi j'attends la plus grande assiduité de votre part.

L'Élu cessa d'écouter. Un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Finalement, quel que soit la dimension ou l'espace temporel dans lequel il se trouvait, McGonagall restait McGonagall. C'était rassurant en quelque sorte…

* * *

James ne prêta pas d'attention aux explications de sa directrice de maison. Il avait déjà eut droit à ça par son père _et_ sa mère. Cela suffisait, il avait comprit. Il décida donc de mettre ce moment à profit pour commencer son investigation sur les deux nouveaux.

Star regardait l'enseignante avec un air amusé mais ne semblait pas vraiment écouter. Ses yeux étaient lointains et pleins de tristesse. Chaque geste de ce garçon respirait la mélancolie. Il ne semblait pas chercher à s'intégrer dans sa nouvelle maison, mais bon, il n'était à Poudlard que depuis la veille, alors c'était peut-être normal.

Paradoxalement, Celford n'avait pas du tout le même comportement que son serpentardesque cousin. Il semblait être constamment sur le qui-vive là où Star se permettait sans mal d'être rêveur ou perdu dans ses pensées. On aurait dit que le nouveau Gryffondor craignait être attaqué à tout instant. C'était une conduite étrange.

Celford avait dit que leur famille avait disparue dans un incendie, alors pourquoi agissait-il comme quelqu'un qui s'était fait attaquer ? Et puis les États-Unis n'avaient pas de mage noir sévissant actuellement. Certains prétendaient que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom allait agir outre-atlantique, mais James n'y croyait pas vraiment…

Cela dit, d'après les dires de son père, les Star étaient une famille s'étant par le passé opposé farouchement à Grindelwald mais que l'on disait disparue. Il était possible que Celui-Qu'on-Ne-Nomme-Pas les aient retrouver… Mais alors pourquoi venir en Angleterre où le mage noir avait le plus de pouvoir ? Pour être sous la protection de Dumbledore ? Ce n'était pas improbable mais pas non plus coulant de source…

Restait à ajouter dans cette équation, Hélios le phénix. James avait toujours appris que ces oiseaux étaient des créatures bénéfiques, il avait donc bien du mal à imaginer Star comme un espion Mangemort, tout Serpentard qu'il soit.

Et Celford ? Il semblait être complètement pommé, mais pas méchant. C'était ce qu'en pensait le Préfet-en-Chef. Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec ses amis.

Le cours passa rapidement et les Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent sur le chemin de la salle de potion.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez des nouveaux ? demanda Remus à voix basse.

James sourit. Son ami avait donc pensé la même chose que lui.

-Ils ont l'air plutôt sympas mais ils sont pas nets, objecta Sirius.

Conclusion typiquement siriusienne. Le Préfet-en-Chef rit doucement.

-Je ne sais pas qui ils sont et s'ils sont vraiment ceux qu'ils disent, observa-t-il, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'ils en ont vu beaucoup. Ça se voit dans le regard. C'est le même que celui des Aurors ayant vu des combats contre les mages noirs, c'est assez déroutant…

Ses amis le regardèrent avec intérêt, cherchant des réponses.

-Tu penses que ce sont des Mangemorts ? s'enquit Peter en frissonnant.

-Je ne sais pas, admit James. Mais il y a le phénix. Je ne crois pas qu'un phénix puisse être avec un adepte de magie noire.

-Mais il est à Serpentard, signala Queudver.

L'argument était irréfutable. Les quatre amis décidèrent d'un commun accord d'en rester là. Déjà ils entraient dans la salle de potion et Peter les laissait, il n'était pas parvenu à un niveau suffisant, malgré les efforts de ses amis pour être admit dans la classe. Slughorn accueillit les deux nouveaux avec chaleur.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard tous les deux ! Je suis Horace Slughorn, professeur de potion et directeur de Serpentard.

Il lança un coup d'œil insistant à Star qui eut un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus forcé. Cela amusa James. On aurait dit que le vert et argent avait comprit à qui il avait à faire. Quand à Celford, il s'était renfrogné.

-Dites moi, vous faîtes partie de la famille de Silène Star ?

Star semblait gêné par la question, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, James apprécia l'indiscrétion de son professeur.

-Oui, finit par répondre le Serpentard. C'est mon arrière-grand-mère.

-Elle a eut quatre enfants, non ? Lequel est votre grand-père ?

Star soupira.

-Est-il vraiment nécessaire de faire mon arbre généalogique ? demanda-t-il.

Autrement dit, il n'avait absolument pas envie d'en parler. C'était mal connaître Slughorn. Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, compatissant sans mot pour le nouveau.

-Cela m'intéresse énormément, s'exclama joyeusement l'enseignant.

Star soupira profondément.

-Mon grand-père était Philip… commença-t-il.

-Mmm… le coupa le maître des potions. Les enfants de Silène s'appelaient Octavie, Ciceron, Philip et Steven, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui.

Le vert et argent semblait s'agacer. À coté de lui, Celford s'agitait de plus en plus.

-Octavie est morte, tuée pas Grindelwald en même temps que son mari Laurent Brusk, réfléchit Slughorn. Les autres ont disparus… Je crois me souvenir de votre grand-père était marié à Ingrid Phalis, une sorcière charmante ! Je la connaissais bien, voyez-vous, même si elle était déjà sortie de Poudlard lorsque j'ai eu le plaisir de devenir enseignant. Combien ont-ils eut d'enfants ?

-Deux, mon père, Apollon et ma tante, Diane.

Les dents de Star étaient serrées et il semblait très tendu. Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent avec surprise. C'était une étrange réaction.

-Et vous, Mr Celford, vous êtes aussi de la famille Star ? demanda le professeur.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. L'interrogé explosa.

-Non mais c'est pas fini toutes ses questions ! Ma famille vient de mourir !! Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser dans leur tombe ?!!

Il tourna les talons et sortit dans un claquement de porte. James fit surpris de voir Star froncer les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Slughorn.

-Excusez le professeur, dit-il, il est encore un peu chamboulé par ce qui s'est passé.

-Vous semblait moins touché, observa l'homme.

Star approuva distraitement de la tête.

-Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais tout jeune et j'ai été élevé par ma famille maternelle. Celle de Sylciu. Je suis triste également, mais différemment. Mais pour répondre à votre question, ma mère et celle que mon cousin étaient sœurs, il n'a donc aucun lien avec les Star. Puis-je aller le voir ?

-Allez, allez, Mr Star.

James regarda le Serpentard sortir précipitamment en se disant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à vérifier ces informations et il ne doutait pas que Slughorn en fasse de même.

-Bien, comme d'habitude nous allons vous mettre en binôme, fit l'enseignant sans s'embarrasser d'avantage de ce qui venait de se passer. Cette année étant celle des ASPIC elle est fondamentale, mais je ne doute pas que l'on vous l'ait déjà dit, aussi nous allons passer au vif du sujet.

Il commença donc à donner les groupes. Sirius eut une grimace significative lorsqu'il apprit qu'il serait avec Rogue. James compatit pour lui. En tant que Préfet-en-Chef, Slughorn l'avait mit avec son homologue, c'est-à-dire Evans. Il n'était pas contre. Remus se retrouva avec un Serdaigle sympathique et le cours commença avec la préparation d'un philtre régénérateur à la Mandragore. Patmol leva les yeux au ciel.

-Comme si on pouvait un jour avoir besoin de ce genre de potion sans intérêt ! murmura-t-il à son meilleur ami avant de rejoindre son équipier.

* * *

Harry pesta contre Slughorn et sortit la Carte à la recherche de Malefoy. Il était dans le par cet apparemment seul. Parfait, une petite discussion entre sorcier d'un autre dimension s'imposait.

-Malefoy ! appela-t-il.

L'interpellé se tendit comme si le Survivant venait de lui lancer la pire des insultes. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Quelle drôle de réaction.

-Que veux-tu Potter ? grommela l'autre.

L'interrogé se campa devant son condisciple.

-A quoi tu as joué avec Slug ?

-Ce type est un idiot.

-Parce qu'il ne t'a pas invité l'année dernière ? siffla Harry.

-La ferme Potter ! gronda Malefoy.

Mais encore une fois, il n'agissait pas comme d'habitude, son ton n'était pas le même. Cela commençait à inquiéter son interlocuteur.

-Qu'est-ce que Némésis t'a dit de notre mission ici ? demanda abruptement le Survivant.

Malefoy le regarda un instant avant de répondre sans enthousiasme.

-Elle m'a demandé d'être ton coéquipier afin de t'aider à changer le futur de ce monde. Et elle a précisé que personne ne devait savoir que nous venons d'un autre univers.

-C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi, donc pas de nouveauté à ce sujet.

Alors qu'il parlait, Harry sentit Hélios se poser sur son épaule. Le phénix émit une note joyeuse et s'ébouriffa. Malefoy le regardait avec les yeux ronds.

-Oh, fit le nouveau Serpentard en réalisant que son condisciple ne connaissait pas l'animal, voici Hélios, c'est un phénix du monde de Némésis, elle me l'a donné juste avant que je ne parte de notre dimension.

L'oiseau s'approcha du garçon mais il recula. Cette réaction surprit le Survivant.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il m'apprécierait, dit rapidement Malefoy.

Harry ne dit rien là-dessus. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

-Écoute, reprit-il, j'ai bien l'intension de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Voldemort, si tu as quelque chose contre ça, dit le maintenant.

Le fils de Mangemort releva un regard flamboyant vers lui.

-Je n'ai rien contre ça, affirma-t-il avec force.

Le Survivant releva que les paroles du sorcier étaient d'une vérité absolue… Finalement le peu de legilimancie qu'il avait fait fort utile, nota-t-il.

-Parfait, fit-il donc, je pense que le mieux pour le moment est de se concentrer sur les élèves de Poudlard. De faire en sorte qu'ils ne tombent pas dans les filets de Voldemort. Tu as vu quelqu'un que tu veux aider en priorité ?

Apparemment, Malefoy était surpris par cette question. Elle était pourtant logique : il connaissant beaucoup de Mangemorts. Peut-être avait-il plus d'informations que Harry.

-Ma mère est ici, dit-il d'une voix faible.

-J'ai vu, elle est dans le groupe de Rogue. Ça ne va pas être facile de l'approcher.

Malefoy regarda son interlocuteur avec une surprise palpable. Le croyait-il assez égoïste pour ne s'occuper que des Gryffondors ? Cette idée énerva profondément Harry. Il tenta toutefois de rester calme, sans quoi ils risquaient d'en venir aux mains ce qui serait très mauvais pour leur mission. Et pour le moment elle était primordiale et donc l'emportait sur toutes les autres rancunes. Ce n'était pas que partie remise.

-Bon, reprit-il, pour notre famille j'ai réglé la question, mais on doit quand même accordé nos violons.

-Accorder quoi ? répéta Malefoy.

Apparemment ce n'était pas une expression du monde magique, Harry en prit note et se corrigea.

-Nous mettre d'accord sur notre version. Donc comme tu m'avais dit, j'ai prétendu que nos mères étaient sœurs. J'ai aussi dit que mes parents étaient morts lorsque j'étais petit et que je vivais avec ma famille maternelle, c'est-à-dire la tienne.

Cela ne sembla pas enchanter le sorcier.

-Ma mère, reprit le Survivant, s'appelait Ambre Parker. Tu as choisi des noms pour ta famille ?

-Non, admit Malefoy, je n'y avais pas pensé.

Ce n'était pas étonnant puisqu'il était arrivé la veille, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps, Harry par contre avait tout prévu.

-Parfait, ta mère s'appellera Rubis Parker et ton père Aumao Celford. C'est bien ton second prénom ?

L'interrogé approuva distraitement.

-Bien, tu seras leurs fils unique. Nos grands-parents seront Crystal et Rigel Parker, ils sont morts dans l'incendie, comme tes parents ok ? Quand à tes grands-parents paternels on aura qu'à dire qu'ils sont morts il y a quelques années, nous étions petits donc nous ne nous en souvenons pas. Tu t'en souviendras ?

-Ça ne suffira pas, argumenta Malefoy, ils se rendront vite compte que c'est un mensonge.

-Non, le contredit Harry, la plupart de tout ça est vrai, pour les Star et les Parker je n'ai rien inventé, sauf notre naissance bien sûr. Mais les bracelets de Némésis se chargeront de mettre en place de quoi accrédité le reste de l'histoire.

-Ils peuvent faire ça ?

Malefoy regardait le bijou avec un intérêt non voilé.

-Ils sont très puissants, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Mais il faut y faire attention.

-Je sais, Némésis m'a expliqué.

-Alors c'est parfait ! conclut le Survivant.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rester plus que de raison avec son ennemi de toujours, aussi tourna-t-il les talons et se remit en route.

* * *

Drago regarda Potter s'en aller sans vraiment savoir que penser. À quoi jouait-il exactement ? Le jeune homme ne le savait pas mais il était impressionné par l'aplomb du Gryffondor – qui ne l'était plus d'ailleurs, quelle bêtise ! Toujours était-il que le balafré semblait avoir minutieusement préparé cette mission. Certainement devait-il s'attendre à un tel interrogatoire de la part de cet abruti de prof. Il n'en ratait pas une celui-là.

Définitivement, Drago ne l'aimait pas. Mais pour le moment, il regardait Potter, de dos, s'apprêter à rerentrer dans le château. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils avaient une aussi longue conversation sans insultes tous les deux. Malgré lui, le sorcier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça agréable. Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à apprécier Potter ? Quelle horreur ! Il n'allait _vraiment_ pas bien !

Il secoua la tête. Pourquoi Némésis l'avait-il choisi à lui pour aider Potter ? Pourquoi pas Weasley ou Granger ? Ils auraient été cent fois mieux ! Qu'était-il passé par la tête de cette étrange femme aux cheveux blancs ?

Drago regrettait de ne pas plus l'avoir interrogée. Il était tellement soulagé de pouvoir échapper aux tortures et à la mort qui l'attendaient qu'il avait totalement oublié le reste. Potter avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus… Et puis il avait ce phénix.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il devait bien admettre qu'il avait été jaloux en voyant cela, mais il comprenait que son ennemi puisse avoir un tel oiseau et pas lui. Les phénix étaient des êtres ne se liant qu'à des cœurs purs et celui de Drago ne l'était décidemment plus. Il se sentit triste de ne pas avoir pu toucher la superbe créature. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. De toute façon, l'oiseau ne l'aurait pas accepté.

Il songea alors que Potter ne lui avait pas vraiment demandé d'explication sur sa réaction brusque devant l'autre abruti. Ce n'était pas plus mal, il ne comptait pas expliquer sa situation familiale à l'Élu. Ça ne le concernait pas après tout.

Il repensa aux paroles de Potter. Sa mère était là mais elle ne serait pas facile à approcher. Alors Monsieur Parfait voulait aider Narcissa ? Drago avait du mal à le croire et en même temps se disait que ça collait parfaitement à l'image chevaleresque de Potter. Pitoyable. Mais pourtant c'était ce que voulait le garçon. Aider sa mère à ne pas devenir l'ombre de Lucius Malefoy qu'elle était dans son monde. Lui permettre d'être elle, heureuse auprès d'un homme qu'elle aimerait. Même si cela devait se traduire par sa propre destruction. Enfin plutôt son absence de naissance.

Alors que faire ? Demander de l'aide à Potter. Cette idée dégoûtait Drago. Mais pourtant, elle était la meilleure. Étant à Serpentard, le Survivant était mieux placé que son équipier pour agir. Il soupira tristement. Il faudrait bien qu'il s'y fasse.

* * *

Severus regarda Star entrer dans le dortoir, son phénix sur l'épaule. Cet oiseau était surprenant. Superbe et lointain, le Serpentard doutait certainement de pouvoir le toucher.

-Alors voilà le bourreau de Black, fit-il avec un de ses sourires.

En fait ce n'était pas vraiment un sourire mais c'était ce qui s'en rapprocher de plus dans ses mimiques. Il vit Star avoir l'air surpris puis se tourner vers son animal.

-Un véritable danger public ! ricana le nouveau.

L'oiseau s'ébroua et prit un air supérieur. Cela sembla amuser son maître qui haussa les épaules, déstabilisant le phénix qui émit un son choqué.

_Un drôle de couple_, songea Severus. Il avait du mal à cerner Star. C'était apparemment un occlumens accompli, aucunes de ses pensées, aucuns de ses sentiments ne filtraient, même pas pour le Serpentard pourtant rompu dans son plus jeune âge à l'occlumancie et la legilimancie.

-Au moins il sait reconnaître les gens intelligent dont Black ne fait pas partie, objecta Severus.

Il vit Star avoir une expression indéchiffrable avant de reprendre une allure neutre.

-C'est surtout que Black l'a vexé, précisa-t-il. Mais tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer celui-là.

Severus eut une grimace significative. Dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup était un pléonasme. Il haïssait tout bonnement Black et son acolyte Potter. Ils étaient méprisables !

-Ce sont des Gryffondors, fit-il.

-C'est un peu léger comme raison, objecta Star.

Un nouveau, définitivement.

-On voit que tu es à Poudlard depuis peu. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors sont ennemis depuis toujours.

Le vert et argent regarda son interlocuteur, attendant de voir quel serait sa réaction. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Star eut une moue septique.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Severus cilla. Quelle question tordue ! Pourquoi, pourquoi, euh… Pourquoi au fait ? Bonne question. Alors, euh…

-À cause d'un différent entre Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor, répondit-il après un moment de réflexion.

-Alors, résuma le nouveau, vous êtes ennemis à cause d'une histoire qui s'est passé il y a mille ans ?

Dit comme ça, ça paraissait en effet un tantinet ridicule. Mais c'était certainement parce qu'il n'était pas dans l'esprit.

-Nos caractères sont incompatibles, précisa Severus.

Une ombre fugace passa dans les yeux de Star.

-Je vois, finit-il par dire.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Rodolphus pour se mêler de l'affaire. Il se planta devant le nouveau en affichant un air farouche. Un peu ridicule à l'avis de Severus, mais il ne dit rien. Il sentait que son condisciple avait peur du phénix, merci legilimancie ! Il ne doutait pas que Star le sente aussi. Même un novice aurait pu le sentir.

-On doit te parler Star, fit Rodolphus.

Derrière lui s'étaient placés Evan, Eric et Brutus. Cet abruti de Lestrange se prenait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou quoi ? Par contre, le nouveau ne semblait pas impressionné.

-On s'est renseigné sur ce que t'a dit au professeur Slughorn, continua le Serpentard. Tu es un sang pur.

Severus se tendit. Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle ainsi du sang. Il avait honte du sien… il se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, ainsi personne ne pouvait voir son moment de faiblesse. Il sentit toutefois un regard sur lui. Il relava légèrement la tête pour croiser les yeux verts de Star. Il avait vu. Comment ? Était-il si puissant que ça ?

-Que penses-tu des sangs-de-bourbe ?

Ce n'était certainement pas la bonne approche. Trop direct. Quoiqu'on faisait difficilement plus direct. Le regard du nouveau se durcit. Severus vit venir l'orage avant tous les autres. Ce n'était certainement pas des lumières, songea-t-il tristement, mais il ferait de bons Mangemorts pour le maître. Quand à Star, il était assez inquiétant à voir ainsi.

Comme Severus s'y attendait plus ou moins, le nouveau saisit Rodolphus par le col.

-Écoute moi, gonda-t-il, tu vas te mêler de tes affaires et moi des miennes, et je ne dirais pas ce que je pense de la bande de salauds léchant les bottes d'un sorcier qui se prend pour un mage noir !

_La bande de salauds léchant les bottes d'un sorcier qui se prend pour un mage noir,_ répéta mentalement Severus comme frappé par la foudre. Soit Star était très puissant, soit complètement fou pour appeler les Mangemorts ainsi ! Sans parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Merlin, ce type était un fou furieux ! Rodolphus et ses comparses étaient tellement surpris qu'ils ne réagirent même pas face à l'insulte.

Star le lâcha et passa à coté d'eux pour rejoindre le dortoir. Cela sembla réveiller les quatre Serpentards qui se retournèrent vivement. Mais à ce moment, quelques notes s'échappèrent du bec du phénix. Severus se sentit complètement tétanisé. Et apparemment il n'était pas le seul. Ses quatre condisciples tentaient de se boucher les oreilles, sans grand résultat. Le chant semblait leur être assez douloureux.

Le nouveau ne se retourna même pas. Severus n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse agir ainsi…

On ne pouvait impunément défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Ce n'était que folie. Et Star mourrait certainement pour ces quelques paroles. Ainsi allait la vie, on ne devait défier les plus forts que soit. Et surtout pas le maître. Il était puissant et savait parfaitement que faire pour aider la société sorcière à être débarrassée de plaies comme Potter et Black ! Severus le savait. Les sangs purs étaient supérieurs aux autres. Voilà pourquoi il ne pourrait jamais être un mage noir. À cause de ce sang ignoble qui coulait dans ses veines. Alors il servirait de toute son âme et de tout son être le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il arrive à son but et que plus jamais des sorcières comme sa mère ne voit leur sang souillé par une ordure de moldu comme son père.

C'était nécessaire pour le bien des générations futures.

* * *

¤ _08 août 2007_ ¤

_Étant donné que la question est récurrente, je précise qu'il n'y aura pas de slash Harry/Drago dans cette fic. _

_Bon, personnellement j'aime bien le passage avec Severus ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. _

_Éterna_


	7. Baguettes

Les Maîtres des Dimensions

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago avec le nom de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins._

_**Chapitre précédent**__ : Harry et Drago sont interrogés par Slughorn sur leur famille. Cela ne suffit pas aux Maraudeurs qui se méfient des deux nouveaux. Ceux-ci ont une discussion qui ne se termine pas trop mal. Drago doute énormément, il pense qu'il n'est pas la meilleure personne. De son coté, Harry insulte les Mangemorts et Voldemort en plein milieu de la salle commune de Serpentard._

Chapitre 7 : Baguettes

Une semaine avait passé depuis la rentrée et l'arrivée des deux nouveaux. De brèves recherches avaient permit aux Maraudeurs de confirmer l'histoire de famille de Star. Ils n'en restaient pas moins sur leurs gardes. Les circonstances les rendaient suspicieux. Le mage noir qui faisait régner la terreur dans toute la Grande-Bretagne prenait chaque jour de l'assurance. On murmurait ça et là qu'il ne craindrait bientôt plus Dumbledore et attaquerait Poudlard.

Si l'école de sorcellerie venait à tomber, un coup fatal serait porté à la société des sorciers. Poudlard était tout un symbole.

Les quatre farceurs avaient conscience de tout cela, et avaient décidé qu'il était grand temps de détendre l'atmosphère. Aussi étaient-ils en train de se faufiler en catimini dans les cuisines.

-Tu crois que ça va marcher ? souffla Peter.

Sirius eut un sourire assuré.

-Ce sera amusant, crois-moi ! fit-il.

-Pourquoi prendre toute l'école pour cible et pas juste les Serpentards ?

-Parce que, répondit James à la place de son ami, on veut améliorer l'ambiance et en ne s'en prenant qu'aux Serpentards on ne fera que créer des problèmes en plus !

Peter grimaça et se tourna discrètement vers Sirius.

-Depuis quand on fait des blagues pour la bonne cause ? souffla-t-il.

L'interrogé eut un geste théâtral.

-Depuis que Cornedrue est devenu Préfet-en-Chef et a brusquement été touché par l'éclair de la responsabilité. Paix à son âme !

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et James fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu alors que Peter gloussait.

* * *

Les nuits de Harry ne s'étaient pas améliorées. Cauchemars se mêlaient aux tristes souvenirs des morts de ceux qu'il aimait. Même celle de ses parents revenait sans cesse. Alors que pendant des années il n'en avait jamais rêvé, y avait à peine pensé.

Il soupira en s'aspergeant le visage. Ses nouveaux cheveux longs n'étaient pas vraiment pratiques, se dit-il en les mouillant à moitié. Il lança un sort rapide pour les sécher et les coiffer avant de quitter le dortoir des Serpentards. Sa petite intervention le jour de la rentrée ne l'avait pas rendu très populaire chez les verts et argents qui le fuyaient comme la peste.

Il n'avait comprit que trop tard que cette affaire allait le desservir. Comment approcher les futurs Mangemorts en agissant ainsi ? Idiot ! Lui qui pensait être devenu un peu plus réfléchit, quelle déception ! Si Hermione avait été là, elle lui aurait sans doute passé un savon. Et Ron aurait été dégoûté à l'idée même qu'il soit à Serpentard. Il était vrai que la maison de Salazar était loin d'être accueillante. Harry se demanda un instant comment Malefoy pouvait l'aimer mais il repoussa vite la question. Déjà qu'il n'était pas le plus fin psychologue que la terre n'est jamais portée, il n'allait pas en plus tenter de saisir la façon de penser des Mangemorts en puissance !

Il arriva dans la grande salle en s'installa à son coin de la table des verts et argents. Il se sentait certes un peu isolé mais avait prit le parti de faire avec et de ne pas se miner pour ça. Il avait des sujets de préoccupation autrement plus graves ! Par exemple : qu'est-ce que le Voldemort de ce monde pouvait bien mijoter ?

Un vaste sujet. Ici le mage noir était dans tous les esprits et terrorisait le monde sorcier de façon plus importante que chez le Survivant, pourtant, objectivement, il était moins puissant. La seule différence était qu'il n'y avait personne ici susceptible de le battre sur qui reporter ses espoirs. Harry soupira, en revenant à nouveau à ses questions. Était-ce toujours à lui de vaincre Voldemort ? Ou bien quelqu'un d'autre dans ce monde avait-il été le sujet d'une prophétie ? Ou fallait-il attendre la naissance du Harry Potter d'ici ?

Ce n'était pas simple…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'entrée de Malefoy dans la grande salle, accompagné de la Préfète-en-Chef. Le regard de Harry s'attarda quelques instants sur celle qui deviendrait sa mère mais lorsqu'elle porta son attention vers lui, il se détourna. Il ressentit un instant une pointe de jalousie vis-à-vis de Malefoy qui pouvait lui parler et être avec elle autant qu'il le voulait. Mais le susnommé ne semblait pas en profiter - quel imbécile ! Il demeurait distant, comme un peu décalé avec le monde dans lequel il vivait. Décidément, il était devenu très étrange. Némésis lui avait fait quelque chose ?

Le Survivant décida de chasser son ennemi de ses pensées et observa la grande salle en buvant distraitement son jus de citrouille. Les Maraudeurs semblaient anormalement calmes ce matin-là. D'après l'expérience de Harry, cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : une blague imminente.

Le jeune homme ne fut pas vraiment rassuré par cette découverte. Il portait, après tout, les couleurs de maison des serpents. Ce n'était jamais une bonne chose avec les quatre farceurs dans les parages. Il songea sérieusement à opérer un repli stratégique, mais se l'interdit vivement, se rappelant qu'il était un Gryffondor et que le courage était sensé être une de ses qualités, même si cet abruti de Choixpeau s'était laissé corrompre et l'avait envoyé chez les verts et argents. Il attendit donc courageusement la suite des évènements en jetant un air méfiant aux aliments qui se trouvaient devant lui.

Suite qui ne se fit pas attendre. Un son étrange se fit soudain entendre. Il fallut un long moment à Harry pour réaliser que Rogue, qui se trouvait être l'auteur de ces borborygmes, était en train de _chanter_. Impossible d'identifier la chanson.

Par contre, le rythme qui s'élevait de la maison de Serdaigle était clairement du Claude François. Un peu plus tard, un autre bleu et bronze entonna un extrait d'un groupe non identifié qui rappela vaguement à Harry les boys band que sa tante affectionnait tant. Chez les Poufsouffles ce n'était pas mieux.

Mais très vite, il devint impossible de saisir qui chantait quoi. Harry se surprit brusquement à se mettre à chantonner un air de Madonna - un des préférés de Dudley, beurk ! – il ne savait pas très bien duquel il s'agissait mais il s'inquiéta. La chanteuse avait-elle déjà commencé sa carrière en 1976 ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée !

À la table des Gryffondors, Sirius aboyait un air tout aussi inidentifiable que celui de Rogue, et les rares personnes à ne pas s'être mit à chanter se tenaient les cotes de rire. Il fallait dire que voir McGonagall chanter du Mozart était désopilant. Enfin, le compositeur, lui, n'aurait certainement pas trouvé cela fantastique…

Cette cacophonie musicale – si on pouvait appeler cela de la musique – dura deux heures avant que les professeurs ne parviennent à y mettre fin. À cet instant, Harry regretta de ne plus avoir de divination : il aurait facilement pu prédire une tempête de pluie pour le lendemain.

Les Serpentards semblaient hors d'eux, ce qui ne surpris pas le Survivant qui décida de n'y prêter aucune attention.

La matinée étant perdue, il décida de s'installer dans la salle sur demande et de lire la Gazette du jour. En l'ouvrant, il fronça brusquement les sourcils.

« _**Incendie inexpliqué au chemin de traverse ! La boutique Ollivander (fabriquant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.C.) a été victime du feu**_ » titrait le quotidien. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire exactement ? Était-ce une action de Voldemort ? C'était étonnant, pourquoi attaquer ce genre de boutique ? Cela n'était pas dans ses intérêts…

Une idée subite germa dans l'esprit de Harry. Son regard se posa sur sa baguette. Il se leva brusquement et s'élança vers le bureau directorial où il trouverait certainement Dumbledore qui était lui-même l'ami d'Ollivander.

Heureusement, le mot de passe n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière visite du Survivant ce qui lui permit de ne pas perdre de temps. Le journal froissé dans la main il entra sans autre forme de procès dans l'antre du directeur.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver M. Ollivander en personne.

* * *

Contrairement à son ami, Albus ne fut pas surpris de voir l'envoyé de Némésis arriver ainsi dans son bureau. Il en fut plutôt satisfait. Ce garçon savait donc pas mal de choses… À moins que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence, chose à laquelle le mage ne croyait pas vraiment.

-Bonjour M. Star, le concert de ce matin vous a plut ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'interrogé.

-Assez oui, professeur. Et vous ?

-Je trouve ces quatre Gryffondors pleins d'imagination !

Le Serpentard ricana.

-C'est peu de le dire.

Albus eut la vague impression que ce garçon en savait plus que ce qu'il ne disait. Il décida d'ajouter cela à la liste des choses à élucider concernant les deux cousins.

-Mais je me doute qui vous n'êtes pas venu pour me parler musique ? fit l'amateur de sucrerie en tout genre.

Le visage de Terry Star devint brusquement sérieux. Trop sérieux pour quelqu'un de son âge, songea le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie avec tristesse. Qui pouvait bien être cet enfant ? Que cachait-il derrière ce regard mélancolique ? Qu'avait-il vu ?

-Je voulais vous parler de l'incendie au Chemin de Traverse.

Le jeune homme posa son regard sur Ollivander. Un regard perçant et troublant. Que voulait-il savoir exactement ? Cherchait-il à sonder le fabriquant ? Albus observa la scène avec la plus grande attention.

-Des baguettes ont-elles été détruites ? demanda l'élève.

En face de lui le propriétaire de la boutique brûlée sembla hésiter. Il jeta un coup d'œil au maître des lieux qui lui fit parvenir son assentiment d'un geste de la tête.

-Quelques-unes, mais la majorité a pu être préservée par les sorts de protections qui se trouvaient dans le magasin. Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'ils n'aient pas protégé _toutes _les baguettes.

Terry sembla réfléchir à la question pendant quelques instants avant de se tourner vers un Albus très intéressé.

-Je crois avoir lu quelque part que le feu était un élément très influencé par la magie, c'est ça ?

La question força le mage à reconsidérer son approche du problème.

-Pensez-vous qu'il s'agisse d'une action de Voldemort, M. Star ?

Ollivander frissonna mais l'interrogé ne sembla pas s'émouvoir de l'utilisation de nom du mage noir, cela n'étonna pas Albus : il s'en était déjà rendu compte. Pour son plus grand plaisir, l'envoyé de Némésis ne semblait pas avoir la moindre peur de ce nom et ne rechignait pas à l'utiliser.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit prudemment le jeune homme. Mais je trouve ça illogique. La disparition de la meilleure boutique de baguette de Grande-Bretagne n'est pas dans son intérêt. Au contraire, cela le dessert !

Jusque là, c'était exactement ce qu'avait raisonné le directeur. C'était à partir de ce point qu'il bloquait dans sa recherche afin de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Le feu était-il la réponse ? Il s'agissait d'un des éléments fondamentaux utilisés dans plusieurs formes de magie… Mais en quoi cela pouvait-il les aider … ? Terry sembla avoir son idée là-dessus.

-Ma question va peut-être paraître incongrue, mais je voudrais savoir si une baguette en particulier a été détruite.

Ollivander fronça les sourcils et la curiosité d'Albus augmenta encore. Il n'aurait pas cru que ce fut possible ! Ce garçon était définitivement plein de surprises. L'espace d'un instant, le directeur avait été inquiet. Il avait eu peur qu'il ne s'agisse d'un des aspirants mangemorts de Tom, mais non, cet élève n'en avait absolument pas le profil. Le vieux mage avait donc décidé de lui faire confiance tout en cherchant malgré tout à élucider les mystères qui planaient autour de lui et de son cousin.

-Laquelle ? s'enquit le fabriquant des items magiques.

-Bois de houx, 27,5 centimètres, contenant une plume de phénix.

Cette fois, l'attention des deux sorciers était toute entière au jeune homme.

-_Ce_ phénix, insista-il toutefois en désignant Fumseck.

Il eut soudain une mimique étrange, jetant un regard noir par-dessus ses lunettes en direction du perchoir du susnommé. Albus se retourna pour voir à coté de son oiseau une version plus petite mais tout aussi majestueuse de l'animal. Il sourit avec amusement.

-Je ne te demanderais pas ce que tu fais là, Hélios, gronda Terry avant de reporter son attention sur Ollivander.

Le phénix émit une note joyeuse.

-En effet, admit alors le boutiquier, il semblerait que ce soit elle que le feu visait.

Une fois de plus, le Serpentard sembla analyser à toute vitesse les éléments qui lui étaient donnés.

-À mon avis, il y a deux possibilités. La première est que Voldemort (Ollivander frissonna de nouveau) ait découvert l'existence de cette baguette et ait décidé de la détruire pour éviter tout danger. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez professeur, mais je trouve cela fortement improbable.

C'était en effet la conclusion à laquelle était arrivé le directeur, mais il avait du mal à croire que ce jeune homme puisse tenir de tels raisonnements en si peu de temps. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à cela : Terry Star en savait beaucoup sur Voldemort.

-L'autre solution… commença l'élève, rêveur.

Il s'arrêta, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Albus avait la nette impression que l'envoyé de Némésis ne se rendait pas compte que ses deux interlocuteurs étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

-L'autre solution, reprit-il avec plus de conviction, est que notre arrivée ait commencé à modifier les choses.

Le directeur plissa les yeux. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qui était ce garçon ? Et pourquoi Némésis l'avait-elle envoyé lui et pas un autre ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue en personne ? Ces questions qu'Albus s'étaient posées à l'arrivée de Terry refirent brusquement surface.

-Est-il possible, hésita le vert et argent, que… je ne sais pas comment dire ça… euh… le destin change ?

Le mage n'était pas sûr de comprendre la question, mais elle ne semblait pas non plus très claire dans l'esprit de son jeune interlocuteur.

-Je veux dire… reprit celui-ci. Que ce soit la magie qui ait engendré ce feu pour effacer une possibilité de… euh… de lutter contre Voldemort.

La magie comme entité pensante ? Albus ne le croyait pas. Pourquoi aurait-elle agit ainsi ?

-Je ne vois pas comment, fit-il.

Mais il valait mieux qu'il se penche avec plus d'attention sur le sujet. En attendant, il observa avec attention le visage de Terry. Il semblait un instant y avoir eu de la déception mais elle avait disparue pour laisser place à une expression de réflexion.

Hélios s'avança et alla se poser sur l'épaule de son maître. L'animal chantonna doucement. Son chant avait quelque chose d'étrange, nota Albus, comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose à travers ces notes. Mais quoi ? Comme une sorte d'approbation… C'était vraiment très énigmatique. Et cela ne le devint que plus lorsque Fumseck se joignit à son petit semblable. Le directeur avait toujours su que les phénix étaient des créatures étonnantes, mais il avait pensé les avoir plus ou moins compris…

Apparemment il s'était un peu avancé. Les oiseaux de feu gardaient encore beaucoup de secrets… Mais cherchaient-ils à dire que l'hypothèse de Terry était la bonne ? Peut-être l'était-elle… mais dans ce cas, Albus suspectait son élève de ne pas tout lui avoir révélé. Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Après tout, Némésis aussi était entourée de mystères, pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement pour ses envoyés ? Mais cela titillait fortement la curiosité de vieil homme. Et il comptait bien découvrir de quoi il en retournait.

* * *

Ollivander observait la scène en ayant l'impression d'être un spectateur qui n'avait rien à faire là. Il ignorait qui était cet enfant – M. Star, c'était ainsi que Dumbledore le nommait.

Enfant, ce n'était certainement pas le terme. Absolument pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard du Serpentard. Quelque chose que le fabriquant de baguette n'ait pas souvent vu… Mais qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans le regard du directeur de Poudlard.

Dans une certaine mesure, cet élève et le vainqueur de Grindelwald étaient semblables. Était-ce réellement possible ? Ollivander se demandait si son vieil esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours. Pourtant…

Pourtant, les deux interlocuteurs semblaient absorbés par le chant des phénix, comme s'ils pouvaient entendre quelque chose dans cette musique enchanteresse. Quelque chose que demeurait inaccessible aux autres personnes.

Et puis il y avait cette question troublante de jeune homme. Il ne s'était pas embarrassé d'interrogations préalables, il avait tout de suite demandé où était la baguette sœur de celle de Celui-Que-L'on-Ne-Nomme-Pas. Baguette dont seuls Dumbledore et lui-même connaissaient l'existence.

Qui était ce gamin ? Il disait sans peur le nom du mage noir et savait apparemment beaucoup plus de choses qu'un élève de son âge…

Et puis il y avait sa supposition : « _que son arrivée ait commencé à modifier les choses_ ». Qu'est-ce que cela ça voulait dire ? Dumbledore n'avait pas semblait surpris par cette phrase. Que mijotait-il exactement ? Le jeune Serpentard faisait-il partie d'un plan pour vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom ?

De nouveau, Ollivander se sentit indésirable. Qui que soit l'élève de Poudlard, il était bien plus proche de Dumbledore que le fabriquant de baguette ne le serait jamais, et d'un certain coté, il n'en était pas mécontent. La destinée de ces deux sorciers n'était pas forcément la plus enviable…

* * *

Potter était aux abonnés absents. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Drago outre mesure. Il avait d'autres problèmes pour le moment. Notamment les Gryffondors. Ils étaient tous gentils avec lui et c'était _ça_ le problème.

Le jeune homme n'était pas habitué à tout cela. Et puis, c'était les lions ! Enfin, ils avaient été ses ennemis pendant des années ! Comment cela pouvait-il changer de comportement aussi rapidement ?

Certes, les choses avaient changé mais de là à fraterniser avec les Gryffondors aussi vite… Drago ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Quelqu'un s'assit à coté de lui et il eut la surprise de voir Evans lui faire un doux sourire. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça, la mère Potter ! Pourquoi était-elle si avenante envers lui ? Il ne voulait pas ! Potter était égal à ennemi, point final, l'équation était simple. Pas question de revenir là-dessus.

En parlant de Potter, il venait d'entrer dans la grande salle pour rejoindre la table des Serpentards. Il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Drago aurait payé cher pour savoir sur quoi elles pouvaient bien porter. L'Élu était devenu assez étrange. Son comportement avait changé. Était-ce en rapport avec la mort de Dumbledore ?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ces questions, il se rendit brusquement compte qu'il était en train de s'intéresser à Potter. Cette idée l'horrifia et il décida de bannir le Survivant de ses méditations dans l'instant.

Il avala son repas et alla se coucher à toute vitesse, déterminé à cesser de penser pour la journée, cela ne lui réussissait définitivement pas depuis un moment.

Le lendemain, il se trouvait baillant dans la grande salle se demandant encore ce qui venait de se passer.

En se levant, il avait croisé Potter qui avait dit vouloir lui parler. Jusque-là rien de bien fantastique ! Ils avaient parlé de cette affaire de baguette, intéressante cela dit en passant. Cette affaire de modification des données par leur simple présence dans ce monde était passionnante, il faudrait certainement qu'il y réfléchisse à tête reposée.

Enfin toujours était-il que tout semblait bien aller et que soudainement ils s'étaient retrouvés à se disputer. Pourquoi ? Impossible pour Drago de s'en souvenir mais ils en étaient revenus au bon vieux temps et avait bien faillit en venir aux mains (ou plutôt aux baguettes) si Evans ne les avait pas séparés.

Le Survivant s'était aussitôt plié aux ordres de sa mère en baissant le regard, honteux. À cet instant, son condisciple avait ressentit une joie intense de voir Saint Potter ainsi. C'était sans compter sur le savon que lui avait passé la Préfète-en-Chef par la suite. De toute sa vie il ne se souvenait pas s'être jamais prit une engueulade pareille. Et lorsque Potter père s'en était mêlé, arguant qu'il s'agissait d'un Serpentard, il l'avait amèrement regretté. Une belle leçon contre les préjugés qui avait également servie à Drago. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre un jour un tel discours dans la bouche d'une de ceux qu'il nommait les Sangs-de-Bourbe. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il cesse d'utiliser ce terme !

Il soupira en portant sans y penser un toast à ses lèvres. C'était idiot. Evans, Granger… Elles étaient peut-être nées de parents moldues, mais elles étaient parmi les meilleures sorcières qu'il connaisse… _Je suis un idiot_, pensa-t-il en mordant rageusement.

Cette rétrospection ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. Il secoua la tête, agacé. Il avait mal à la tête et il en avait assez. Il voulait que tout cela cesse. Toutes ses questions… Il voulait les chasser de son esprit. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du accepter la proposition de Némésis. Peut-être aurait-il du rester dans son coin et mourir de la main de Voldemort. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. C'était la mission de Potter, pas la sienne. Il était incapable de venir en aide à quiconque.

Il sentit brusquement une main se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta vivement et s'écarta énergiquement. Lorsqu'il regarda la personne à coté de lui, il vit la surprise dans les yeux vert émeraude. Des yeux qu'il connaissait bien mais qui n'était pas ceux de la personne habituelle.

-Sylciu ? Ça va ?

* * *

Lily regardait depuis un moment le nouveau. Il ne semblait pas aller bien. Il avait d'abord été visiblement en colère, mordant méchamment dans ses pauvres toasts innocents. Puis l'expression de son visage avait changé, il avait secoué la tête et finalement il avait fermé les yeux. À cet instant il avait semblé si désemparé, si perdu… La Préfète-en-Chef avait été touchée par la détresse de son condisciple. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de garçon.

Elle fut choquée par la réaction du jeune homme. Il s'éloigna vivement comme brûlé… ou attaqué. Elle fut surprise mais aussi inquiète.

-Sylciu ? Ça va ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le susnommé sembla complètement perdu, hagard. Qu'avait-il ? Que cachait ce regard si triste, si torturé. Il semblait avoir vécu beaucoup de choses, dont la plupart n'étant pas spécialement belles… Lily avait envie de l'aider. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle était touché par cette détresse et avait l'espoir de la faire disparaître, ou à défaut de la faire diminuer.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Sylciu avait tendance à la rejeter. Il semblait vouloir se tenir à l'écart de tout le monde, y comprit de son cousin. Ces deux-là entretenaient une relation étrange. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de vraiment se détester, comme Pétunia et elle-même, mais en même temps, ils ne donnaient pas l'impression de s'apprécier. Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec la mort de leur famille et leur venue à Poudlard. Merlin seul savait ce qui s'était passé, les deux concernés n'en parlaient jamais. Ou du moins, Sylciu n'en parlait jamais parce que Lily n'avait vu qu'une seule fois Star et c'était pour les séparer tous les deux quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle n'avait pas comprit pourquoi ils se disputaient. Lorsqu'elle l'avait demandé au Gryffondor il avait marmonné un vague « _histoire de famille_ » qui n'avait pas vraiment convaincu la Préfète-en-Chef. Mais toujours était-il qu'ils avaient bien faillit se battre. Cela forçait la jeune fille à revoir son jugement. Peut-être les deux nouveaux se détestaient-ils tout simplement.

Elle laissa son regard vagabonder pour finir par le poser sur la table des Serpentards. Comme d'habitude, Star était seul. Cela ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure. Plongé dans ses pensées, il faisait négligemment tourner sa fourchette dans ses doigts. Il pensait certainement à la dispute, se dit Lily.

Mais il avait une expression différente de celle de Sylciu sur le visage. En fait, s'ils n'avaient pas eu les mêmes yeux, la rouge et or aurait douté de leur lien de parenté. Ils ne ressemblaient guère à deux jeunes gens ayant été élevés ensembles. Leurs mimiques, leurs réactions, leurs façons de se tenir… Tout cela était différent. Et même leur passif semblait ne pas être le même. Elle soupira. _Tu penses trop ma pauvre Lily_, se rabroua-t-elle.

Toujours était-il qu'elle se sentait également touchée par Star et qu'elle avait cette envie impétueuse de lui venir en aide, quelles que soient les conséquences. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce sentiment. Certes elle avait toujours été de ceux qui aident les autres, c'était dans sa nature, mais à ce point-là, c'était anormal, presque inquiétant. Seulement elle n'était pas inquiète. Était-elle en train de devenir folle ?

Elle était attirée malgré elle par le ténébreux Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas la seule à regarder Star avec intérêt. Mais les autres jeunes filles à en faire de même étaient assises à la table de Poufsouffle et discutaient discrètement en riant bêtement. _Encore des glousseuses_, grinça mentalement Lily, _apparemment le nouveau allait faire de l'ombre à Potter et Black_. Cela l'agaçait fortement.

Elle eut soudain un sursaut. Était-elle amoureuse de Terry Star ? Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Cette affaire était en train de devenir très bizarre.

-Tu es sûre que ça va, Evans ? lui demanda-t-on.

Elle soupira. Non, elle n'en était vraiment pas certaine !

-Je sais pas, admit-elle.

Mais à ce moment elle croisa un regard noisette interrogateur et surpris.

-Potter ! rugit-elle en reconnaissant son propriétaire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?!

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir passer un ombre de soulagement dans les yeux de son homologue mais elle disparut presque aussitôt et Lily se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas rêvée. Déjà Potter affichait un de ses horripilants sourires qui faisait en général tomber les filles comme des mouches.

-Je viens juste de signaler qu'il est l'heure d'aller en cours.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, le Préfet-en-Chef sortit. Sa condisciple le regarda s'éloigner avec incrédulité. C'était _tout_ ? Il ne lui demandait pas de sortir avec lui, ne passait pas sa main dans les cheveux et tout ça ? Enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Lily cilla. La question était plutôt qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à elle ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas regretter ces comportements de Potter qu'elle avait toujours détesté !

-Décidément, il y a des jours où les choses ne tournent pas rond ! grinça-t-elle en se levant.

* * *

__

_**Un petit appel à l'aide d'un auteur désespéré**__ (moi, en l'occurrence) : je n'ai plus idée pour les blagues des Maraudeurs (je n'ai hélas pas l'âme d'une farceuse), je demande donc de l'aide à vous, cher lecteur. Vos idées sont les bienvenues, parce que le syndrome de la page blanche me guète ! (roulement de tambours dramatique). :P_

_Bref, mes problèmes de rédaction mis à part, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! Je suis très heureuse d'avoir atteint la centaine ! Pour la peine, je mets ce chapitre plus vite et j'ajoute un dessin dans ma bio !_

_Je tiens donc à remercier tout ceux qui ont reviewer cette fic jusqu'à maintenant ainsi que ceux qui la suive et ceux qui l'ont mit dans leur favoris que j'invite à me laisser leur avis sur ma rédaction !_

_Enfin, merci à Xelloss pour sa relecture de ce chapitre et pour son très joli fanart que je vous invite à aller voir dans ma bio. _

_À la prochaine pour le huitième chapitre qui s'intitulera __Médaillon_

_Éterna_


	8. Médaillon

Les Maîtres des Dimensions

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors qu'Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de son « cousin » Sylciu Celford, qui n'est autre que Drago._

_**Chapitre précédent**__ : Les Maraudeurs font une blague afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Le magasin d'Ollivander brûle et la baguette d'Harry qui s'y trouvait est une des seules à être détruite. Harry pense que c'est la magie qui rééquilibre les choses à cause de leur présence. Ollivander trouve qu'Harry et Dumbledore se ressemblent dans une certaine mesure. Le directeur est de plus en plus intrigué par Harry. Lily s'inquiète pour Drago et se sent attirée par Harry sans savoir pourquoi. _

Chapitre 8 : Médaillon

Depuis leur petite dispute Drago et Potter s'ignoraient complètement. Chacun de son coté se concentrait sur ce qui l'intéressait sans se soucier de l'autre. Potter semblait très occupé et disparaissait souvent pendant des heures entre deux cours, mais cela laissait le nouveau Gryffondor de glace. Il avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation. Par exemple comprendre pourquoi Evans était aussi pleine d'attentions avec lui. Un véritable mystère ! Cette tendance gryffondorienne à toujours vouloir se mêler de tout était définitivement agaçante. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir se montrer aussi gentils ?

Définitivement, Drago n'était pas fait pour être un rouge et or.

Il soupira profondément. Il était seul dans le dortoir qui devait être le sien pendant cette année et doutait encore d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il ne se sentait absolument pas utile ici. En général, il n'aurait pas cela très grave, mais il avait une furieuse envie de faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi pour peu que cela lui permette d'échapper un temps à ses démons.

Les Maraudeurs, bientôt suivis de Londubat, entrèrent à leur tour dans le dortoir. Drago avait une impétueuse envie de disparaître. Ces garçons semblaient si heureux. Ils n'avaient pas conscience de ce qui les attendait. Potter allait mourir, trahi par Pettigrow. Londubat perdrait l'esprit. Black passerait des années enfermé injustement à Azkaban et finirait tué par sa cousine. Lupin ne pourrait même pas être prof une année entière.

Tout ça était-il vraiment du fait du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Avait-il par sa simple présence réussit à gacher la vie de tant de personnes ? Pourquoi ? L'esprit logique de Drago n'arrivait pas à analyser la situation. Quel était l'intérêt ? Black, Londubat, Potter… Le sang qui coulait dans leur veine était celui de sangs purs parmi les plus puissants…

La nuit avança sans que le jeune homme ne s'en rende compte. Frank était depuis longtemps tombé dans les bras de Morphée et pas un bruit ne venait troubler le calme des lieux.

- C'est bon Patmol, souffla une voix, ils doivent dormir, allons-y.

Drago fronça les sourcils. C'était Potter qui venait de parler, mais qui était Patmol ? Ce nom disait vaguement quelque chose au voyageur dimensionnel. Il l'avait sans doute déjà entendu quelque part. Mais où ? Impossible de s'en souvenir.

Les trois complices se levèrent à pas de loup. Drago plissa le nez. Trois ? Pourquoi n'était-il que trois ? Il se frappa mentalement. Son esprit venait de faire la connexion : la pleine lune et Lupin.

Son futur professeur devait être en pleine transformation, voilà pourquoi il n'était pas là. Le nouveau Gryffondor était tellement habitué à voir les quatre amis ensemble qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il en manquait un lorsqu'ils étaient entrés.

Mais que diable faisait les trois autres ? La curiosité du nouveau venu fut piquée au vif. Les Gryffondors étaient décidément bien moins respectueux du règlement que les Serpentards, quoi que puisse en dire les préjugés.

Il suivit discrètement les farceurs qui disparurent brusquement. Il jura. Bien entendu, si Potter-fils avait une cape d'invisibilité, il était logique que Potter-père en ait une également. Inutile d'espérer en savoir plus ce soir. Frustré, le jeune sorcier décida de ne pas rentrer immédiatement dans son dortoir et flâna sans but dans les couloirs sombres du château, prenant toutefois garde de ne pas tomber sur un professeur.

Il arriva dans le parc sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et s'insulta mentalement : ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit où aller alors qu'un loup-garou se trouvait dans les parages. Il tourna donc les talons et rentra dans le château.

Un aboiement attira son attention et il se retourna. À la lisière de la forêt interdite, éclairé par un rayon de lune, se tenait le groupe d'animal le plus hétéroclite qu'il est jamais vu : un loup et un chien jouaient ensemble sous l'attention d'un jeune cerf. Il semblait avoir quelque chose dans les bois mais Drago était trop loin pour distinguer les détails.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? souffla le jeune homme.

Il fit quelques pas en avant pour s'approcher de ce groupe mais le cerf s'avança vers lui et s'interposa, le forçant à reculer. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il comprit que ce qu'il avait prit pour un simple loup était en fait un loup-garou.

- Merde ! s'écria-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

L'animal était sur ses talons. Mais dans sa précipitation, il trébucha et tomba rudement sur le sol. Il vit Lupin – parce qu'il y avait neuf chances sur dix que ce soit lui – s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Il était tétanisé par la peur. Le chien tenta de l'arrêter, sans succès.

Mais au moment où le lycanthrope allait se jeter sur lui, Drago se sentit brusquement soulevé du sol. Il fut vite hors de portée du loup-garou sans comprendre comment. Il flottait dans les airs ? Mais comment ?

Une note d'une douceur sans comparaison vibra dans ses oreilles. Il comprit alors ce qui lui arrivait. Le phénix de Potter l'avait soulevé et le conduisait vers le château. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi un oiseau de feu l'aiderait-il, lui ? Il n'avait pas le profil des personnes proches de ce genre d'animal… Alors pourquoi ?

Le phénix posa son fardeau sur les dalles du hall de l'école, et le jeune homme se permit alors de se remettre enfin à respirer. Le sauveur inattendu de Drago battit joyeusement des ailes, faisant sursauter le sorcier. Celui-ci s'éloigna prestement de l'oiseau.

L'animal pencha la tête et afficha un air surpris. Ses expressions n'étaient pas humaines mais en même temps, elles s'en approchaient de façon troublante.

Le jeune phénix se dandina vers Drago. Décidant apparemment de ne pas s'envoler, il s'était approché du garçon par la voie terrestre. Le voyageur dimensionnel resta tétanisé. Son cerveau semblait refuser de fonctionner. Il ne comprenait pas ce que faisait l'oiseau de Potter.

Mais ce dernier n'avait visiblement pas dans l'idée d'expliquer ses décisions à l'apprenti sorcier et pencha sa tête vers la jambe de celui-ci. Drago sursauta, réalisant brusquement qu'il s'était ouvert au niveau de la cheville dans sa chute. Une larme cristalline tomba dans la plaie qui se referma immédiatement. Le faux Gryffondor regarda avec incrédulité l'animal.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu sais pourtant que je ne suis pas comme Potter…

Drago ne reconnut pas vraiment sa voix. D'où venait cette tristesse ? Le phénix s'approcha un peu plus et donna un coup de bec affectueux sur la joue du jeune homme. Il émit quelques notes apaisantes.

- Je me demande si je ne l'envie pas, cet idiot de Potter.

Les yeux devenus verts du sorcier croisèrent ceux mordorés du phénix. Drago ricana nerveusement.

- Je suis en train de péter les plombs ! annonça-t-il.

Il se leva. Il se sentait étonnamment bien, mais mieux valait qu'il aille se coucher, le manque de sommeil lui faisait dire des bêtises : envier Potter ? Depuis quand ?

Secouant la tête, il se mit en route et sursauta brusquement lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il remarqua le phénix tranquillement installé en train de lisser ses plumes. Drago le regarda d'un air perdu.

- T'es vraiment un animal bizarre ! souffla-t-il.

Mais il décida de capituler. Au fond, voir que l'oiseau de feu s'attachait ainsi à lui, contre toute attente, lui faisait du bien…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt, Harry soupirait. Le soleil venait de se coucher et la nuit se faisait de plus en plus noire. La lune allait se lever dans quelques instants.

- Bon sang, où es-tu Hélios ? s'agaça-t-il.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il cherchait le phénix. Mais celui-ci demeurait aux abonnés absents. Le Survivant soupira et secoua la tête, se félicitant au passage d'avoir attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval, il plaignait très sincèrement Hermione, les avoir longs était une vrai plaie !

Finalement, il finit par laisser tomber ses recherches. Il n'avait plus le temps. L'absence d'Hélios n'allait pas lui simplifier la tache mais il réussirait. Il _devait _réussir.

Il se félicita d'avoir apprit à faire des portoloins. Il respira profondément. Il sentait que la peur tentait de s'insinuer en lui. Il la repoussa, il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur tout cela. Il préférait se concentrer sur l'accomplissement de sa mission.

- C'est parti, s'encouragea-t-il en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Et il attrapa son portoloin.

Ce fut l'odeur iodée des vagues qu'Harry remarqua en premier. Regardant autour de lui il ne reconnut pas vraiment les lieux. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, il faisait nuit et sa dernière visite ayant également été nocturne, il n'avait pas de repères précis. D'ailleurs, il n'était à l'époque – en encore moins maintenant – pas là pour admirer la vue.

Cherchant autour de lui, il parvint à retrouver l'entrée de la caverne. Il descendit précautionneusement le long des rochers et des crevasses qui constituaient cette falaise. Arrivant devant l'ouverture dans la roche, le Survivant soupira et se jeta à l'eau, non sans avoir posé sur le sol un parchemin qui lui servirait de portoloin pour le retour.

La température de la mer était tout bonnement glaciale et il sentit vite ses dents se mettre à claquer. Le froid engourdissait ses muscles, rendant chaque mouvement plus pénible que le précédent. Les courants rendaient la nage dangereuse, et les vagues frappaient le visage du jeune homme, lui faisant à de nombreuses reprises boire la tasse. Et pour couronner le tout, ses vêtements l'entraînaient irrémédiablement vers le fond, ce qui lui valut de se retrouver plusieurs fois la tête sous l'eau. Très vite, la lumière de la pleine lune ne suffit plus à Harry pour s'orienter et il dut sortir sa baguette. Ne pouvant nager en la tenant dans sa main, il la prit entre ses dents. Ce qui lui fit avaler encore plus d'eau.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la mer, il observa ce qui l'entourait et saisit ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Dumbledore durant leur première visite. Sans vraiment comprendre comment, il sentait des relents de magie dans cette caverne. Il frissonna, autant à cause de ses vêtements trempés que de l'atmosphère de l'endroit. La première fois, il avait eu conscience des enchantements, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il avait l'impression de _comprendre_ ce qui s'était exactement passé alors que les enfants de l'orphelinat étaient ici. Presque comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieux souvenir qui lui revenait en mémoire.

Il fut alors prit d'un haut-le-cœur, qu'il eut bien du mal à réprimer. Il respira profondément, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et de remettre en place ses barrières mentales. Les embruns marins l'apaisèrent plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

_- Tergeo _! lança-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur son torse.

Ses habits trempés séchèrent instantanément et il put se remettre en route.

Comme il avait vu son directeur le faire, Harry pointa sa baguette vers l'entrée cachée et se concentra, cherchant en lui-même la magie pour faire apparaître l'arcane de lumière blanche. Ce qu'elle fit avant de disparaître bien vite. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui intéressait réellement le visiteur, il désirait seulement savoir où il devait offrir le droit de passage que Dumbledore avait qualifié de si grossier. Le jeune homme s'entailla donc le bras et appliqua un peu de son sang sur l'emplacement de l'ouverture en offrande. Et comme la première fois, acceptant le tribut, la paroi s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le visiteur.

- _Cura_ ! _Revigor_ ! invoqua-t-il.

Ses plaies se refermèrent rapidement et le jeune homme remercia mentalement Hermione d'avoir eu un livre de médicomagie dans sa collection.

En entrant, le Survivant jugea que l'endroit était toujours aussi attirant, quel que soit l'espace dimensionnel ou temporel. Le lac avait la même couleur ténébreuse que dans son souvenir et la seule source de clarté était une lueur verdâtre au loin. La lumière de la baguette d'Harry ne semblait pouvoir dissiper le voile sombre qui semblait être posé sur cette caverne. Il lui fallut un bon moment, tâtonnant à l'aveuglette entre les rochers, pour retrouver le petit bateau invisible de Jedusor.

La traversée ne fut pas plus agréable que la première. La présence des cadavres présents dans le lac donnait des sueurs froides à Harry, même s'ils demeuraient invisibles pour le moment. Le calme et la prestance de Dumbledore lui manquaient affreusement, et il n'arrivait pas réellement à rester maître de lui-même. La peur, la tristesse et d'autres sentiments se mêlaient en lui, accélérant son rythme cardiaque. Et pour couronner le tout, son regard ne parvenait pas à percer les ténèbres ambiantes, ce qui l'empêchait de distinguer clairement les choses à plus de quelques mètres de lui.

Seuls les visages souriants de ses parents, de Sirius et Dumbledore lui donnaient le courage d'avancer. Ils étaient vivants ici, et le jeune homme s'était juré de tout faire pour qu'ils le restent. Et même si son blason était temporairement vert et argent, il demeurait un Gryffondor, son courage était l'une de ses grandes qualités ! Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par une simple grotte, même emplie de magie noire… Non ?

Après tout, le directeur de Poudlard l'avait dit : il n'y avait pas à avoir peur de cadavres ou de l'obscurité. Il tenta d'oublier l'attaque des Inferni et de se concentrer sur la traversée.

Le bateau s'ébranla, heurtant soudainement quelque chose et le cœur d'Harry fit un bond. Il se calma en voyant qu'il était arrivé sur la petite île se trouvant au centre du lac. Il descendit de l'embarcation en titubant et tenta de se calmer. Il était beau le Gryffondor ! Terrifié à la seule idée d'un lac dans lequel se trouvait quelques cadavres. Il secoua la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Il avança vers le piédestal et observa le liquide qui s'y trouvait. Il avait longuement réfléchit à la façon dont il pourrait s'en débarrasser. Était ressorti de cette méditation qu'il était fortement improbable (voire impossible aux yeux d'Harry) que Dumbledore puisse avoir eu tort : il fallait la boire. Mais le jeune homme se souvenait de ce qui était arrivé au directeur lorsqu'il l'avait fait, et cette fois, personne n'était là pour l'obliger à continuer à boire. Il s'était longuement demandé ce qu'avait bien pu voir le directeur pour être mis dans un tel état, et l'idée même de toucher ce liquide du bout des lèvres donnait la nausée au jeune homme.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il s'était promis d'aider les personnes vivant dans ce monde, et pour cela il fallait détruire les Horcruxes. Certes, Harry aurait pu demander son aide à Dumbledore, il la lui aurait certainement offerte, mais la simple hypothèse de voir le mage en position de faiblesse répugnait le voyageur dimensionnel. Il imaginait aussitôt les pires scénarii dans lesquels Voldemort surgissait de nulle part. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées malsaines, ce n'était pas le moment de faire des cauchemars éveillés ! Il en faisait d'ailleurs bien suffisamment lorsqu'il dormait… Ou plutôt, tentait de le faire.

Il avait par conséquent fait des recherches en vue de cette excursion. Si cela continuait, il allait finir par se changer en rat du bibliothèque – quelle horreur ! La seule chose le rassurant encore sur son état de santé était qu'il allait chercher ses ouvrages de nuit et dans la réserve. Hermione ne le possédait pas… ! Il eut une grimace. C'était fou les pirouettes intellectuelles qu'il pouvait faire afin de faire reculer le moment fatidique où il devrait agir et pour tenter d'oublier à quel point il était terrifié.

Donc, il avait cherché et avait trouvé un sort qui l'obligerait – normalement – à avaler le liquide jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il fit apparaître deux coupes, beaucoup moins belles que celle du directeur - elles ressemblaient plutôt à des gobelets qu'à autre chose - en plongea une dans l'eau et l'autre dans la potion de Tom Jedusor. Il marmonna sa formule et respira profondément avant de porter d'une main tremblante le second récipient à ses lèvres. À peine eut-il commencé à boire qu'il comprit ce que Dumbledore avait vécu. D'affreuses visions l'assaillirent. La mort de son père tout d'abord. Il hurla, tenta de s'interposer, mais il était complètement impuissant.

Le liquide continuait à remplir la coupe par l'intermédiaire de son propre enchantement, et les images se poursuivaient dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il vécut l'assassinat de sa mère avec une netteté qu'il n'aurait pas crue possible. Elle suppliait, pleurait en le tenant fermement dans ses bras alors que Voldemort, hilare, agitait sa baguette, prenant plaisir du supplice de la jeune mère. Au loin le corps sans vie de son mari ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'horreur de la scène. Pris dans son délire, Harry ne remarqua même pas les invraisemblances de sa vision. Il était tout entier à son désir d'aider, de sauver ses parents.

- Arrêtez ça… tenta-t-il, mais la potion se déversant dans sa gorge l'empêcha de parler.

Le visage de Cédric se figea dans une expression de surprise et d'effroi. Queudver s'agitait devant son corps, riant de voir l'adolescent mort. Puis il se tourna vers Harry, comme pour le remercier de lui avoir ainsi servit une victime parfaite sur le plateau d'argent.

Ils se dissipèrent peu à peu et Sirius apparut, souriant. Harry tenta de s'avancer vers lui mais avant qu'il n'ait pu rejoindre son parrain, celui-ci tombait, disparaissant derrière le voile du département des Mystères. Harry tenta de crier sans y parvenir. Il se débattait, voulant sortir de cet affreux cauchemar, sans résultat. Le visage du dernier membre de sa famille émergeait du voile, lui lançant un regard empli d'une haine que même Voldemort ne semblait pouvoir éprouver à l'égard du Survivant.

Les images se mêlèrent dans un flot de tempête et Rogue apparut, l'air mauvais et victorieux, la baguette en avant. Les traits de Dumbledore étaient tirés. Et il tomba…

Puis de nouveau la scène se répéta, plus vraie que nature. Rogue éructait de joie, brandissant sa baguette dans une pose victorieuse. Face à lui, Dumbledore semblaient tellement désemparé, diminué par la recherche des Horcruxes, il ne pouvait rien faire. En son regard transparaissait une supplique dirigée vers Harry. Et il tomba à nouveau… Et l'action reprit à nouveau, et cette fois le regard du vieil homme était chargé de reproches et de colère.

Harry cria toute sa rage, sa colère et sa tristesse. Il avait envie de mourir, d'aller rejoindre ceux qu'il aimait et qu'il avait perdus. De mourir pour eux qu'il n'était pas parvenu à sauver et que par sa simple présence, il semblait avoir condamné.

Mais soudain, une partie de son esprit lui rappela qu'ils étaient vivants ici. Que leur mort ne viendrait pas s'il parvenait à mener sa mission à bien. À moins que son existence ne les mette encore plus en danger… Après tout, tous ceux qu'il chérissait semblaient voués à disparaître sous ses yeux !

Non ! Il était ici pour éviter que tout cela arrive ! Il pouvait le faire… Il en était capable. Capable de protéger les personnes importantes à ses yeux et de leur offrir une vie meilleure ! Tous ces gens, morts pour lui, le méritaient bien…

Dans un effort surhumain, le Survivant tendit la main vers la coupe pleine d'eau. Il la porta à ses lèvres, en renversant une grande partie sur le sol tant il tremblait. Et puis petit à petit son esprit sembla sortir du brouillard dans lequel l'avait plongé la potion. Il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. La caverne sombre… L'Horcruxe… Il dut attendre quelques longues minutes avant de pouvoir se lever en titubant et en se tenant au piédestal. Il se souvenait à présent de ce qui s'était réellement passé lors de la mort de ses parents, Sirius et les autres. La potion semblait avoir recréé ces évènements en les amplifiants et en se servait des peurs du jeune homme. Sa peur d'être rejeté…

Il attendit d'avoir récupéré un minimum de force pour attraper le médaillon d'or, en respirant difficilement. Ses muscles étaient douloureux et il se sentait de nouveau nauséeux. Dès que le pendentif fut hors de son socle, les Inferni se mirent en marche, mais Harry ne les attendit pas, et se mit à courir vers le bateau.

_- Pyro_ !hurla-t-il,

Une gerbe de feu jaillit de la baguette de Harry et enflamma les cadavres les plus proches qui retombèrent dans les eaux noires dans un cri roque. Un Infernus se jeta sur le jeune homme, le plaquant douloureusement à terre.

- Aaaaargh, gémit-il. _PYRO_ !

Des cercles de feu se répandirent autour de lui, repoussant avec force ses assaillants. Il s'élança sur l'embarcation, qui fila sur le lac. Elle tanguait sous les assauts des Inferni alors que son occupant faisait flamber tout ce qui lui passait à porté de main. Un cadavre jaillit du lac. Harry dut se retenir de vomir alors qu'il lui saisissait le bras, tentant de l'entraîner vers le fond.

- _INCENDIO _! hurla-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Il se sentait mal, sa tête tournait, il avait envie de vomir et sentait que ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus embrouillées. Il fallait qu'il rentre à Poudlard au plus vite avant que cela ne devienne impossible. Le bateau s'ébranla et le Survivant crut bien que cette fois, il allait y passer. Mais non, il venait seulement de rejoindre l'autre rive. Il se leva titubant dangereusement et descendit de la barque, se cognant au passage contre les rochers. Du sang se mit à couler de son bras, mais il n'y porta pas la moindre attention. Sa vue était en train de se brouiller petit à petit, comme si ces lunettes ne faisaient plus d'effet. Un brouillard oculaire de plus en plus opaque rendait sa progression difficile, le forçant se tenir à la paroi en lançant des sortilèges partout autour de lui, pour éloigner les Inferni.

Il se jeta à l'eau et nagea le plus vite possible, de manière désordonnée, pour s'éloigner de ce lieu de cauchemar. L'eau froide lui remit temporairement les idées en place mais l'épuisement se faisait de plus en plus fort et les vêtements de Harry entravaient sa progression. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses chaussures et de sa cape pour avancer pour rapidement.

Laborieusement et douloureusement, il parvint hors de la caverne, et attrapa le parchemin-portoloin.

Aussitôt la mer s'effaça autour de lui, les senteurs iodés disparurent et Harry sentit qu'il s'écroulait, trempé sur un sol froid, tenant toujours fermement dans sa main le médaillon de Serpentard.

Il eut vaguement conscience de reconnaître le hall d'entrée de Poudlard avant de perdre définitivement connaissance.

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et le directeur de la célèbre et prestigieuse école Poudlard dormait paisiblement lorsqu'il entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. Il soupira : il aimait réellement pouvoir terminer ses nuits. Il se leva donc, bon gré, mal gré, remit son bonnet de nuit droit, chaussa ses lunettes et ouvrit à son visiteur nocturne.

Minerva se tenait là, l'air hagard.

- Albus, dit-elle, nous venons de trouver un élève inconscient dans le hall, il n'a pas l'air bien…

L'appelé cligna des yeux, tentant de se réveiller. Un bâillement le prit en traître, mais il l'étouffa tant bien que mal, décidant de se concentrer sur le problème. Après tout, l'enseignante ne l'aurait jamais réveillé à une heure pareille s'il n'y avait pas eut une bonne raison… Enfin, c'était à espérer !

- Qui est cet élève ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse et endormie.

- Terry Star.

L'attention du mage fut aussitôt toute entière à l'affaire qui se jouait dans son château. Son regard prit un éclat vif derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, alors que la curiosité du vieil homme était réveillée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien justifier que l'envoyé de Némésis soit retrouvé sans connaissance dans le hall ?

Sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, Albus alla rejoindre son élève, qui avait été entre-temps transporté à l'infirmerie.

- Que se passe-t-il Pompom ? s'enquit le maître des lieux.

L'interrogée grimaça.

- Cet enfant a avalé une potion que je n'ai pas encore identifiée, et il va plutôt mal ! Je n'ai jamais vu pareille chose. Je crains que ce soit de la magie noire.

Cette idée inquiéta le directeur plus qu'il ne le laissa transparaître.

- De plus, reprit l'infirmière, il a quelque chose dans la main qu'il refuse de lâcher.

Intrigué, Dumbledore s'approcha de l'élève prostré, mais lorsqu'il tenta de prendre l'objet en question, Terry réagit brusquement, tirant sa baguette et la pointant sur l'enseignant. Reconnaissant l'homme, il cilla. Il semblait incrédule.

- Pro… Professeur Dumbledore ? bredouilla-t-il, plein d'incompréhension.

- Tout va bien, Monsieur Star ? s'enquit le susnommé.

Le Serpentard battit rapidement des paupières d'un air hagard.

- Star ? répéta-t-il.

Il semblait complètement perdu. Ses pupilles dilatées regardaient frénétiquement dans tous les sens, lui donnant un ait assez inquiétant. Mais soudain, son regard s'alluma, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose et il sembla se calmer. Il reporta brusquement son attention sur le médaillon d'or qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il n'était pas bien gros et assez banal. Un S ouvragé était gravé dessus. Peut-être un bijou de famille ? Non… Il empestait la magie noire.

Terry l'ouvrit et il sembla extrêmement soulagé. Des larmes emplirent ses yeux et il se mit à sangloter, refermant le bijou et le serrant contre lui. Il bredouilla des mots inintelligibles. Cette scène était réellement improbable. Ce jeune homme respirant la puissance s'était mit à pleurer comme un enfant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda avec douceur Dumbledore en se penchant vers son élève.

Ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui et sourit à travers ses larmes.

- J'ai réussi, dit-il, comme prit d'une joie intense.

Sans autre forme de procès, il enlaça le directeur, provoquant la stupeur générale autour de lui. Albus demeura quelques instants figé, trop surpris pour réagir, puis il rendit son étreinte au jeune homme, se laissant porté par le bonheur qu'il semblait ressentir.

- J'ai réussi, répéta le Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Terry ? s'enquit le mage.

- Un des Horcruxes de Voldemort, souffla l'interrogé.

Dumbledore regarda l'envoyé de Némésis, ahuri. Peu de choses pouvaient surprendre le directeur. Qu'un adolescent lui parle des Horcruxes en faisait partie.

- Vous savez de quoi il s'agit ?

Le vert et argent sourit.

- Oui, affirma-t-il d'une voix douce. Je le sais. Et je dois le détruire maintenant.

- Pas question, intervint Pompom. Vous êtes trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit, Monsieur Star !

- Mais… tenta Terry.

- Pas de mais !

Albus sourit devant cette attitude si propre à la sorcière, qui lui avait d'ailleurs value le surnom de « dragon de l'infirmerie » de la part des Maraudeurs. Il s'amusa de l'air agacé de son élève, mais celui-ci sembla comprendre que toute protestation était vaine et se laissa tomber la tête dans son cousin.

- Qu'avez-vous bu ? s'enquit l'infirmière.

- Euh… Je sais pas trop, admit le Serpentard. Une potion _made in_ Voldemort.

Pompom s'étouffa alors que le directeur approuvait vaguement de la tête. Une potion de Tom ? Pourquoi ce garçon avait-il avalé une telle chose ? C'était de la folie pure et simple !

- Vous êtes fou ! s'écria la maîtresse de l'infirmerie. Boire une telle chose ! C'est de l'inconscience caractérisée !

- Je suis bien d'accord, approuva calmement l'envoyé de Némésis. Mais c'était la seule solution pour récupérer l'Horcruxe. Et puis avec une infirmière comme vous, j'étais certain de recevoir les meilleurs soins possibles !

Dumbledore pouffa, tentant de cacher son hilarité. La seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais vue faire du charme à Pompom était Sirius Black, qui était passé maître dans cet art, mais voir Terry en faire de même était très amusant. La sorcière grogna.

- Épargnez-moi vos salades et reposez-vous !

Elle tourna les talons et revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de potions en tous genres. Le vert et argent grimaça.

- Buvez ça et vous vous sentirez mieux, fit l'infirmière.

L'élève tordit le nez.

- J'suis pas convaincu, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais le regard noir de Pompom le força à capituler. En soupirant, il prit le premier flacon et commença à le boire. Riant sous cape, le directeur s'amusait clairement de la scène.

- Je vais vous laisser, Terry, fit-il. Reposez-vous, nous reparlerons de tout ça demain.

- Professeur ? appela le garçon.

Il lui tendit le médaillon.

- Puis-je vous confier ça ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'un élève tombe dessus pendant que je dors.

Albus sourit et prit le bijou avant de retourner à ses appartements, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas se rendormir cette nuit-là.

* * *

Les transformations étaient toujours aussi douloureuses pour Remus. Mais la présence de ses amis les rendait beaucoup plus supportables. James, Sirius et Peter… En arrivant à Poudlard, jamais il n'aurait cru se faire de pareils compagnons. Il était heureux. La présence des trois Maraudeurs calmait le loup en lui, même pendant les nuits de pleine lune.

Le lycanthrope entra dans l'infirmerie en titubant. Le soleil était sur le point de se lever, ses complices avaient du rejoindre au plus vite leur dortoir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs condisciples.

- Monsieur Star ! cria brusquement le dragon.

Remus vit le susnommé gémir. Il fonça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que le nouveau faisait ici ? Il était étonnamment pale.

- Vous n'avez pas bu une de vos potions !

- Ah bon ?

L'air angélique du Serpentard rappela étrangement au loup-garou celui de James lorsqu'il tentait d'échapper aux foudres de sa mère. Il était clair que le vert et argent savait parfaitement qu'une des potions avait été oubliée.

- Buvez ceci, Monsieur Star ! rugit Pomfresh.

- J'en ai déjà bu une tonne ! fit douloureusement la nouvelle victime du dragon de l'infirmerie.

- Cela vous apprendre, répliqua ce dernier. Boire une potion de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Quelle inconscience !

Remus sursauta vivement. Alors le nouveau avait vraiment des liens avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

- Ah ! Monsieur Lupin ! s'exclama Pomfresh en se rendant compte de la présence de son patient. Venez ici, et vous Monsieur Star, buvez !

Grommelant, le jeune homme s'exécuta alors que le loup-garou se laissait docilement emmener vers un lit pour que soient soignées ses blessures de la nuit. Une fois installé, Remus put à loisir observer le Serpentard. Il semblait très faible, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses yeux un peu trop vitreux. Il avait tout d'une personne malade, mais il affichait un air assez satisfait, heureux même, mais cette pointe de mélancolie subsistait dans son regard. Plus il le regardait, moins le préfet avait l'impression que ce garçon puisse être un sbire du mage noir. Sans qu'il arrive à comprendre pourquoi, cette idée lui semblait complètement ridicule.

Mais pourquoi ?

Il s'endormit sans vraiment trouver de réponse à cette interrogation. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il tomba sur le regard amusé de Sirius. Le garçon afficha un grand sourire.

- Sorcières et sorciers, veillez lever votre verre pour le réveil de notre héros national qui…

- La ferme Patmol ! répliqua Remus, la voix pâteuse.

Émergeant du sommeil, le lycanthrope vit James lui mettre un plateau sur les genoux. Encore une fois, ses trois amis lui avaient amené un petit-déjeuner convenant à un régiment de parachutiste. Il sourit alors que Peter lui faisait la leçon : il devait manger pour retrouver des forces.

Une chocogrenouille échappa des mains de Sirius et renversa une potion qui se trouvait non loin de là dans un vacarme étonnant pour une si petite bestiole.

- MONSIEUR STAAAAAAAR !

Le cri du dragon fit sursauter les quatre Maraudeurs mais également l'appelé. Mrs Pomfresh arriva dans un bruissement de tissus à coté du Serpentard qui semblait encore à moitié endormi.

- Qu'avez-vous _encore_ fait ?

Les poings sur les hanches, l'infirmière était impressionnante. Le nouveau cilla, incrédule, tout en mettant ses lunettes.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! affirma-t-il avec la plus grande honnêteté.

Le dragon de l'infirmerie fronça les sourcils.

- Prenez vos potions, ordonna-t-elle.

Star s'étouffa.

- Encore ?! s'exclama-t-il. Mais j'ai bu plus de potion cette nuit que durant toute mon existence !

Pomfresh le foudroya du regard. Le vert et argent rit jaune.

- Je sais, je sais, soupira-t-il, c'est de ma faute. Donnez-moi ce truc qu'on en finisse !

À la grimace, Remus put conclure sans se tromper que le goût de la mixture de l'infirmière devait être infâme. Rien d'étonnant là-dedans.

- Tortionnaire ! grommela le Serpentard.

- Vous avez dit, Monsieur Star ? demanda le dragon d'une voix trop aimable pour ne pas être inquiétante.

- Absolument rien ! affirma l'interrogé, appuyant sa réplique d'un sourire angélique et d'un regard digne de Sirius.

Sans vraiment le croire, Pomfresh tourna les talons et s'en fut, sans remarquer le soupir de soulagement de son patient.

- Hey, Patmol, on dirait que ce Serpentard utilise la même méthode que toi avec Pomfresh, signala Peter, affichant clairement son amusement.

Sirius, par contre, ne semblait pas apprécier la situation. Il se leva et alla se mettre devant le nouveau, les bras croisés et le regard mauvais. Star cilla, surpris, puis sourit.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Black. Bien dormi ? fit-il avec un sourire qui, étonnamment, ne paraissait pas moqueur.

Pourtant, Patmol prit ça pour de l'ironie. Il fallait dire que la nuit qu'il venait de passé n'était pas vraiment reposante.

- C'est du plagiat ce que tu fais avec le dragon ! annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

- Le dragon ? répéta le vert et argent sans comprendre.

- Pomfresh, soupira Sirius sur le ton de l'évidence, c'est le dragon de l'infirmerie.

Contre toute attente, le nouveau éclata de rire.

- Génial ! C'est vraiment bien trouvé ! pouffa-t-il.

Aucun des quatre Maraudeurs ne s'attendait à ce genre de réaction. Patmol avait la bouche ouverte mais l'amusement de Star le laissa sans voix.

- T'es sûr que t'es un Serpentard ? demanda-t-il, complètement ahuri.

Le vert et argent sourit.

- C'est ce qu'il y a marqué sur mon blason, en effet, confirma-t-il.

C'est ce moment que choisit une nouvelle personne pour entrer dans l'infirmerie.

- Ah ! Te voilà toi ! Espèce de lâcheur ! s'exclama Star en foudroyant sa cible du regard.

Celford, car c'était lui qui venait de pénétrer dans l'antre du dragon, se figea et sembla sur le point d'exploser. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas que son cousin lui parle ainsi. Ce que Remus comprenait aisément. Sur l'épaule du nouveau Gryffondor, Hélios le phénix lisait ses plumes, ne prêtant pas d'attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Celford allait dire quelque chose lorsque le vert et argent reprit la parole.

- Hélios ! rugit-il. Ne fait pas celui qui ne comprend pas quand je lui parle ! Je t'ai cherché pendant des heures hier ! Où étais-tu, oiseau de malheur ?

L'animal émit un cri indigné qui n'émut absolument pas son maître.

- Tu pourras prendre tous les airs que tu veux, c'est à cause de toi que je suis bloqué ici avec Pomfresh sur le dos !

Le phénix pencha la tête d'un air incompréhensif. Star lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Et après on dit que les phénix sont des animaux fidèles ! C'est fou le nombre de préjugés que l'on peut avoir !

Hélios prit un air vexé et nicha sa tête dans le cou de Celford. Celui-ci se tendit, comme s'il avait peur de l'animal. Remus vit son cousin froncer les sourcils mais le Serpentard ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le dragon fit irruption dans la salle, rouge de colère et mit tout le monde dehors, en hurlant qu'il s'agissait d'une infirmerie et non d'une salle commune. Alors qu'elle poussait tout le monde vers la porte, Hélios s'envola pour se nicher sur les jambes de Star. Étrangement, Pomfresh ne protesta pas, alors que d'ordinaire elle ne supportait pas les animaux dans son antre. Sans doute le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un phénix la dissuada de tout cri.

Bientôt, Remus et l'étrange Serpentard furent à nouveau seuls dans l'infirmerie. Ce dernier soupira profondément en caressant sans y penser l'oiseau de feu. Celui-ci semblait par ailleurs apprécier.

L'animal releva les yeux vers le lycanthrope. Le Gryffondor eut un pauvre sourire. Il vit le nouveau se pencher et dire quelques mots à l'oreille d'Hélios que s'envola presque aussitôt et se posa sur la table de nuit de Remus. Il pencha la tête vers les blessures du loup-garou et des larmes cristallines se mirent à perler dans les plaies du sorcier.

Peu à peu, toutes les entailles, même les plus profondes, se refermèrent et le jeune homme se sentit extrêmement bien. Il avait connu de nombreux lendemains de pleine lune, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'impression d'être aussi léger. Comme si tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là avait disparu au contact des larmes de l'oiseau merveilleux.

Hélios laissa échapper une note douce et retourna vers son maître qui sourit avant de se réinstaller confortablement dans son lit dans le but affiché de se rendormir.

Remus observa pendant un long moment son condisciple. Était-ce lui qui avait envoyé le phénix guérir ses blessures ? Le mystère Terry Star devenait de plus en plus épais, mais jamais le loup-garou n'avait autant eu envie de découvrit le fond de l'histoire.

- Je découvrirais qui tu es, souffla le lycanthrope trop bas pour que l'intéressé ne l'entende, avant de se rendormir à son tour.

* * *

_¤ 15 août 2007 ¤_

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Personnellement, je l'aime bien (la fille qui s'envoie des fleurs). _

_Par contre je crois que quelques précisions sont nécessaires concernant l'escapade d'Harry et sa facilité (toute relative) à récupérer le médaillon alors que Dumbledore avait eu beaucoup plus de problèmes. Cela ne signifie en rien qu'Harry est plus puissant que Dumbledore, il ne l'est pas. Mais il avait un avantage cette fois, c'était qu'il savait ce qu'il allait devoir faire et pouvait s'y préparer dans les détails alors que Dumbledore devait improviser petit à petit. Cela a bien entendu rendue sa tache beaucoup plus facile. Voilà donc pour cette précision que je tenais à faire pour ne pas qu'il y ait de malentendus. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs idées de blagues, je les exploiterais soyez-en sûr en précisant à la fin de qui elles viennent. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre paraîtra moins vide à __GaBy27_

_Ha, et petite précision pour __tchingtchong__ c'est Rusard qui était concierge à cette époque (puisque c'est lui qui a confisqué la Carte des Maraudeurs) et non Picott (lui c'était à l'époque de Molly et Arthur Weasley). _

_Pour répondre à __sasadu2701__, même si c'est sans importance, en effet, lorsque Némésis parle de l'œuf d'Hélios j'ai fait un clin d'œil à Eragon. _

_Et pour finir __**un grand merci**__ à Xelloss pour sa relecture et ses conseils de rédaction sur ce chapitre !_

_Pour la mise en bouche, le prochain se titrera __Lycanthropie__. Mais en l'attendant, je veux PLEIN de reviews ! ;)_


	9. Lycanthropie

Les Maîtres des Dimensions

**_Résumé général_**_ : Alors qu'Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de son « cousin » Sylciu Celford, qui n'est autre que Drago._

**_Chapitre précédent_**_ : La nuit de la pleine lune, Drago, intrigué par un étrange groupe d'animaux, se retrouve nez à nez avec Remus transformé et est sauvé in extremis par Hélios. Pendant ce temps, Harry se rend à la grotte pour récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard. Il rentre à Poudlard complètement épuisé et est conduit à l'infirmerie où Dumbledore va le voir. Harry semble très heureux et confie le médaillon à Dumbledore, qui est ébahi que le jeune homme connaisse l'existence des Horcruxes. Remus arrive à l'infirmerie après sa nuit de transformation et entend Pomfresh dire qu'Harry a bu une potion de Voldemort. Après une discussion entre les Maraudeurs et le Survivant, toutes les personnes valides sont mises dehors par le Dragon de l'infirmerie (c'est-à-dire Pomfresh). Harry envoie semble-t-il Hélios guérir les blessures de Remus, qui se pose de plus en plus de question sur le nouveau. _

Chapitre 9 : Lycanthropie

- Il a fait ça ?

James affichait un air incrédule alors que Sirius semblait ne plus savoir à quel mage se vouer.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit Remus, mais je crois, oui.

- Pourquoi ?

La question de Peter pouvait sembler puérile au premier abord, mais c'était pourtant celle que tout le monde se posait. Le lycanthrope secoua la tête pour montrer son désappointement.

Les quatre amis étaient réunis dans les quartiers de Préfet-en-Chef de James afin de pourvoir discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes de leurs camarades.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Star aurait envoyé son phénix te soigner, c'est un Serpentard, non ?

Patmol était apparemment gêné par la situation.

- Et encore, fit Lunard, vous ne savez pas tout ! Figurez-vous qu'il était à l'infirmerie parce qu'il avait bu une potion de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !

Stupeur générale chez les Maraudeurs. James secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

- Tu crois que c'est un espion Remus ?

L'interrogé tordit le nez.

- J'ai du mal à le croire, avoua-t-il. Mais les apparences sont contre lui en tous cas !

- Peut-être qu'il a envoyé son phénix soigner Remus pour gagner notre sympathie, observa Peter.

- C'est possible, approuva Sirius, cet oiseau est bizarre !

James pouffa.

- Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'il t'a ridiculisé dans le Poudlard Express.

- Cet animal devrait être mit en cage ! s'exclama avec véhémence Patmol.

Le Préfet-en-Chef leva les yeux au ciel.

- Moi je trouve plutôt que tu l'avais cherché, commenta-t-il.

- Pfff… souffla le jeune Black.

- Toujours est-il, reprit Remus en riant sous cape de l'air agacé de son ami, que Star est vraiment très étrange. Il faudrait le surveiller. Ah oui, ça me rappelle, j'ai la vague impression d'avoir vu le phénix pendant ma transformation, que s'est-il passé ?

Les trois animagus semblèrent soudainement assez mal à l'aise.

- Quelqu'un nous a vu depuis le parc pendant que nous longions la forêt interdite, confessa finalement James. Tu l'as pris en chasse et le phénix l'a sauvé…

Le lycanthrope était devenu pâle comme un linge.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu veux dire que j'ai faillit mordre quelqu'un et que si je ne m'étais pas souvenu d'Hélios vous ne me l'auriez pas dit !!

- Remus, essaya le Préfet-en-Chef.

Mais le susnommé lui coupa la parole d'une voie dure.

- Qui ? demanda-t-il.

- Rem… retenta sans plus de succès James.

- QUI ?! répéta Lunard.

- Celford, finit par lâcher Sirius en baissant le regard.

- Merlin ! murmura le loup-garou en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Il tremblait, horrifié à la simple pensée de ce qui aurait pu se passer si le phénix n'était pas intervenu.

- Remus… souffla avec douceur James.

Le lycanthrope leva un regard torturé vers son ami.

- Je suis vraiment un monstre…

- Ne dit pas ça ! rugit Sirius. Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'était un accident !

Mais le jeune homme se leva brusquement et sortit. Sirius tenta de le suivre mais James le retint. Aucun des trois amis ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour leur compagnon…

* * *

Remus courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, cherchant plus à se fuir lui-même qu'autre chose. Il sentait des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il percuta soudainement quelqu'un de plein fouet et se retrouva assis sur le sol, un peu sonné.

- Remus ? fit une voix féminine.

Le susnommé croisa un regard vert émeraude inquiet. Reprenant ses esprits, il reconnu Lily et Celford. Ses deux condisciples le regardaient. Assis à terre (c'était apparemment lui contre qui Remus avait buté), le jeune homme affichait un air distant, comme à son habitude, alors que Lily affichait un air assez soucieux. Le loup-garou les regarda et eut un mouvement de recul.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle. Remus ?

Il continua à reculer. Il ne voulait pas leur faire de mal. Il tourna les talons et se mit à courir comme un dératé. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à l'orée de la forêt interdite, le souffle court.

Il se laissa tomber le long d'un arbre, les membres tremblants. Il avait honte. Il détestait le loup qui était en lui. Il se détestait lui-même d'être aussi faible. Il avait failli s'en prendre à Celford. Cette fois tout s'était bien terminé, mais la prochaine ? Qui serait la victime ? Le phénix de Star ne serait pas toujours là pour protéger ses proies de son instinct bestial.

Le jeune homme se replia en position fœtale et ferma les yeux. Il tremblait toujours, horrifié par ses propres actions. James, Sirius et Peter… Il les mettait en danger, eux, ses amis. Ses seuls amis. Personne d'autre ne voudrait d'un loup-garou pour compagnie, mais eux n'en avaient eu que faire. Ils ne s'étaient pas détournés de lui en apprenant sa lycanthropie. Enfin, James lui avait quand même passé un beau savon pour avoir cru qu'ils ne seraient plus amis à cause de ça. Ils étaient même devenus des animagus pour le soutenir…

Mais pourtant ils avaient tort tous les trois. Remus était dangereux, très dangereux même. Il était un monstre.

- Lupin ?

Il releva vivement la tête avec un mouvement de recul.

- Black ? cilla-t-il en découvrant la cousine de Sirius face à lui.

Narcissa Black semblait surprise de le voir ainsi assis. Elle-même était surprenante. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et son uniforme était de travers. Le lycanthrope fronça les sourcils.

- Tout va bien, Black ?

La Serpentard afficha un air étonné.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander non ?

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant un moment avant que la jeune fille ne tourne les talons et ne s'éloigne. Remus la regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle est vraiment étrange, se dit le Gryffondor lorsqu'elle eut disparu.

* * *

Harry pénétra dans le bureau du Dumbledore avec le cœur plus léger qu'à l'accoutumée. Le directeur l'y attendait en observant le médaillon de Serpentard.

- Bonjour professeur, fit le jeune homme en entrant.

- Bienvenu Terry, je vous attendais. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, merci. La potion préparée par le professeur Slughorn m'a remise sur pied.

Le mage eut un sourire entendu.

- Pompom est hors d'elle. Vous êtes sortit sans son autorisation.

- Hum, hum…

Le Survivant s'éclaircit la gorge en tentant de cacher son sourire. Il était vrai qu'il avait faussé compagnie au Dragon de l'infirmerie. Mais après tout il se sentait bien et il n'avait aucune envie de rester là-bas alors !

Il regarda le directeur avec une joie mêlée à de la tristesse. Récupérer le médaillon et voir qu'il n'avait pas encore été échangé par R.A.B avaient provoqué en lui une euphorie inattendue. C'était certainement pour ça qu'il s'était jeté dans les bras de Dumbledore. Il rougit en se souvenant de cette action malheureuse. Le directeur avait du le prendre pour un fou. Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur sa mission.

- Il faut le détruire, dit-il en désignant le médaillon.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, admit le vieil homme. Désirez-vous le faire ?

- Pas spécialement. Mais je pense que c'est tout de même à moi de le faire. Par contre je veux bien que vous m'aidiez. Je dois trouver la bague d'Elvis Gaunt, ainsi que la coupe de Poufsouffle ; pour finir le journal d'école de Tom Jedusor. Ce sont tous les trois des Horcruxes. Concernant les autres, je ne sais pas ce dont s'est servi Voldemort.

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne.

- Vous êtes étonnement bien informé, jugea-t-il.

Harry se demanda un instant s'il n'en avait pas trop dit. Il avait oublié que cet homme n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait et que par conséquent il lui était difficile d'imaginer qu'un garçon d'à peine dix-sept ans puisse savoir tout cela. Le jeune homme hésita un instant mais il décida de garder la ligne de conduite qu'il avait choisie : être le plus franc possible.

- En effet, approuva-t-il donc, c'est pour cela que Némésis m'a envoyé.

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit.

- Il semblerait que son choix soit excellent. Mais je ne comprends pas vraiment le rôle de votre cousin dans note affaire.

Le jeune homme rit jaune. À part l'embêter et ajouter à ses sujets de préoccupation, Malefoy n'avait pas fait grand-chose depuis son arrivée dans ce monde.

- Il semble avoir quelques problèmes d'intégration, poursuivit le directeur. Peut-on faire quelque chose pour lui ?

Cette demande dans la bouche du vieil homme semblait tellement ridicule… Harry les revoyait sur cette tour quelques mois plus tôt… Il chassa l'image et se reconcentra sur la conversation. Il était vrai que Malefoy agissait bizarrement depuis un moment…

- Non, dit le Survivant. Ne vous en faites pas.

Dumbledore sembla se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans la voix de son interlocuteur mais ne dit rien à ce sujet.

- Concernant les Horcruxes, vous pouvez compter sur moi, Terry.

Le susnommé approuva de la tête en souriant. Il se leva, attrapa le médaillon et s'approcha de la porte avant de se retourner impulsivement.

- Vous savez professeur, vous pouvez me tutoyer…

Et il sortit.

* * *

La nuit était en train de tomber doucement et Remus n'avait pas bougé, toujours collé contre son arbre. Il ne savait que faire. Retourner au dortoir ? Il devait le faire tôt ou tard.

Il déglutit difficilement. Et s'il partait ? S'il quittait l'école ? Il ne mettrait plus jamais ses camarades en danger…

- Tu sais que tout Gryffondor est à ta recherche, signala soudain une voix.

Il releva vivement la tête pour découvrir une Lily souriante, un livre à la main.

- Je ne pensais pas voir un jour Potter dans un tel état. Il m'est rentré dedans et n'a même pas pensé à me demander de sortir avec lui ! C'est suffisamment incroyable pour mériter que soit décrété un jour férié !

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, objecta le lycanthrope.

Sa condisciple se baissa vers lui et le regarda avec insistance.

- Remus, pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu à longueur de temps pour les autres ? Pourquoi suis-tu Potter et les autres ? Tu n'es pas comme eux ! De quoi te sens-tu redevable ?

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Tu as tort, je ne me sens pas redevable à leur égard. Mais tu n'es pas objective, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point James, Sirius et Peter sont des amis formidables.

Lily eut une moue boudeuse. Elle ne semblait pas être convaincue. Mais Remus ne s'en offensa pas, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui.

- Si ce sont de si bons amis, que s'est-il passé pour que tu campes ici ?

Le loup-garou hésita.

- J'ai fait quelque chose qui…

Il soupira profondément en fermant les yeux.

- Peu importe. Je ne mérite pas leur amitié.

La préfète-en-chef cilla.

- Si c'est Potter qui t'a dit ça je te jure qu'il va souffrir !

Son compagnon leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as remarqué que dans une conversation qui n'a rien à voir avec James tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de lui ? signala-t-il.

La jeune fille sembla se rendre compte de la véracité des paroles de son ami. Elle secoura la tête, horrifiée.

- Potter n'a rien à voir de cette affaire ! affirma-t-elle. Je dis simplement que je ferais passer un mauvais quart d'heure à celui qui t'a mit une telle bêtise en tête.

- Personne ne m'a rien mis en tête, répliqua-t-il.

Lily eut un regard mauvais.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait dire des choses pareilles ? grinça-t-elle.

Il soupira de nouveau. Il était complètement épuisé et ne voulait sûrement pas aborder ce sujet avec son amie. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache pour sa lycanthropie. Il n'était pas prêt à l'assumer.

- Remus ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Il la regarda, ses cernes semblaient s'être encore étendues.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Lily.

- À cause de la pleine lune ?

Le jeune homme cilla en sursautant.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Sa voix tremblait, son cœur cognait dans ses tempes. La Gryffondor ne pouvait pas savoir… Remus ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant. Pas elle.

Elle plongea ses yeux émeraude dans le regard ambre du garçon.

- Je t'en pris Remus, ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Tu ne crois honnêtement pas que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu allais voir ta grand-mère malade _toutes_ les nuits de pleine lune.

Si, il le croyait. Et il voulait continuer à y croire. Elle eut un sourire tendre et lui prit la main.

- Tu sais Remus, tu es le garçon le plus doux et le plus gentil que je connaisse. Peu importe ce qui se passe une nuit par mois, tu es toujours le même pour moi.

- Lily…

Le jeune homme fut surpris par sa propre voix. Pourquoi ressemblait-elle tellement à une supplique ? La susnommé ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, parce qu'elle l'enlaça gentiment.

Tous les muscles du loup-garou se tendirent et il eut un mouvement de recul – mais il était toujours contre l'arbre qui s'empêcha de se dégager.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- Je pourrais te faire du mal…

La Préfète-en-Chef éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Toi ? Tu ne serais pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche !

- Je suis sérieux ! protesta Remus, frustré par cette réponse.

Son interlocutrice fit la moue.

- Tu ne feras de mal à personne, assura-t-elle finalement.

- J'ai attaqué Celford la nuit dernière.

Lily sembla sincèrement surprise.

- Sylciu ? Vraiment ? Il n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Remarque, il ne dit pas grand-chose. Depuis la rentrée je n'ai pas réussi à faire quitter son attitude distante, et pourtant, Merlin sait que j'ai tout essayé ! Enfin, il était bien aujourd'hui, c'est la preuve que tu ne lui as rien fait !

- Le phénix de son cousin est intervenu à temps pour empêcher que je le blesse.

- Alors tu vois ! Tout est bien qui finit bien !

- Cette fois peut-être ! Mais un oiseau mythique ne sera pas toujours là pour me sauver la mise ! s'énerva le jeune homme. Je suis un danger pour cette école !

- Oh, ça suffit Remus ! s'agaça la sorcière d'un voix ferme. Cesse de dire des bêtises pareilles ! Le seul danger pour cette école c'est Potter et sa bêtise !

- Tiens, tiens, fit le lycanthrope en laissant apparaître un sourire, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas parlé de James.

- Ne change pas de sujet ! siffla la jeune fille, menaçante.

Mais contrairement à son attente son condisciple éclata de rire en voyant dans quel état le simple fait de parler du Maraudeur pouvait la mettre.

- Remus ! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

- Il faudra bien que tu admettes un jour où l'autre que James ne te laisse pas indifférente.

- Bien entendu ! Il m'exaspère au plus au point !!

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en biais au préfet.

- Mais je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, confessa-t-elle. Parce que tu ne dois pas penser que tu es dangereux, parce que c'est faux. Et puis aussi, sans toi, Poudlard serait vraiment triste.

Remus sourit.

- James a bien de la chance, dit-il simplement.

Son amie battit des paupières.

- Que vient-il faire dans cette conversation ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Le loup-garou ricana.

- Et c'est toi que demande ça ! Mais pour te répondre je trouve qu'il a de la chance qu'une fille comme toi soit amoureuse de lui !

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Potter !!! hurla Lily en se levant, indignée, les joues rouges de colère.

Et l'hilarité de son condisciple redoubla.

* * *

Harry était plutôt de bonne humeur le lendemain matin lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle précédé d'un Hélios toujours aussi joyeux. Le phénix fit un tour d'honneur avant de rejoindre son compagnon qui s'était déjà installé à la table des Serpentards afin de prendre son petit déjeuner. L'oiseau, lui, picora quelques sucreries avant de reprendre son activité préférée : se faire caresser et flatter par les jeunes sorcières toutes maisons confondues. Le Survivant lui lança un regard blasé avant de se concentrer sur son repas.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de le faire longtemps car des exclamations se firent entendre, attirant nécessairement l'attention d'un garçon aussi curieux qu'Harry. Il soupira en voyant qu'un Serpentard bien connu était la cause de l'indignation générale.

On ne pouvait pas passer à coté de Wilkes sans le remarquer. Sa carrure était impressionnante. Pour une petite comparaison, à coté de lui Crabbe et Goyles ressemblaient à des nains rachitiques. Wilkes était l'armoire à glace dans toute sa splendeur.

Mais si sa physionomie pouvait impressionner, c'était absolument tout ce qu'il avait. En effet, il lui suffisait d'ouvrir la bouche pour se ridiculiser lamentablement. La rumeur disait qu'un de ses camarades Serpentards, excédé par sa bêtise qui semait la honte sur toute la maison des serpents, avait un jour tenté de lui lancer un sortilège de mutisme éternel.

Cela n'avait pas plut à la famille de l'intéressé qui avait fait lever le sort, pour le plus grand malheur des vert et argent. Britanus Wilkes était une vraie plaie.

Personne, par ailleurs ne l'appelait par son prénom et si le professeur Dumbledore ne l'avait pas utilisé, Harry aurait été certain que le nom de son condisciple était Brutus. C'était ainsi que tous l'appelaient, élèves comme professeurs.

Brutus Wilkes, donc, avec son quotient intellectuel avoisinant celui d'un escargot surdoué, venait d'entrer dans la grande salle bousculant au passage un groupe de première années de Gryffondor. Plusieurs des fillettes étaient tombées sur le sol et l'une d'elles semblait complètement sonnée.

Et les Maraudeurs venaient d'entrer à leur tour. Harry eut une grimace. Ça allait chauffer… Mais d'un certain coté, le voyageur dimensionnel était curieux de connaître la suite.

Elle fut hélas écourtée par l'arrivée inopinée de McGonagall qui se contenta de retirer cinq points à Serpentards et d'intimer aux quatre farceurs de rejoindre leur table dans le calme.

Le cours de métamorphose qui suivit commença sur des chapeaux de roue. Les élèves se virent tous remettre un lot de parchemins usés qu'ils devaient changer en animal vivant. La métamorphose animale, avait expliqué la directrice de la maison des lions, était une des plus ardues auxquelles ils auraient à faire, juste avant la métamorphose humaine, et elle avait un fort coefficient pour les ASPICs. Bref, la concentration était de mise et c'était bien ce que comptait faire Harry. Il décida donc d'occulter la présence Malefoy à ses cotés pour se focaliser sur la colombe qu'il devait faire apparaître à partir de vieux devoirs des années précédentes.

Un battement d'ailes se fit entendre : James avait réussit l'exercice et regardait avec fierté son oiseau décrire un arc de cercle au dessus des élèves. Lily affichait un air agacé alors que Sirius était aussi fier que si c'était lui qui venait de parvenir à créer la colombe. Coté Serpentard, Rogue fixait d'un regard haineux le Préfet-en-Chef alors que le reste de ses condisciples s'employaient à faire comme si le Gryffondor n'était pas là.

Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, Harry observait la scène en agitant sa baguette, ayant complètement oublié l'exercice. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'un oiseau s'envola de sa table. Il sursauta et regarda furtivement autour de lui.

- Parfait Monsieur Star, déclara McGonagall comme elle l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt avec James, dix points pour Serpentard.

Le Survivant n'eut pas le temps de se demander comment il avait fait pour transformer son parchemin en colombe car déjà ceux de ses camarades les plus proches se métamorphosaient à leur tour sans que leurs propriétaires respectifs n'aient rien fait. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Harry remarqua qu'une lumière blanche entourait sa main et sa baguette. Il secoua le poignet pour tenter de s'en débarrasser, sans succès.

- Monsieur Star, que faites-vous ? demanda l'enseignante.

Contrairement à ce que le jeune homme aurait pu croire, elle n'avait pas ce regard sévère qu'il lui connaissait mais un air inquiet. L'interrogé secoua la tête. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Pendant ce temps les parchemins continuaient à se transformer dans la plus grande anarchie et sans contrôle.

- Faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer, siffla Malefoy, agacé. _Finite__ incantatem_ !

Les colombes redevinrent des bouts de papier et tombèrent sur le sol. Pourtant alors que le sort du nouveau Gryffondor agissait, celui de son « cousin » continuait. Les oiseaux apparaissaient pour disparaître. Cela semblait être un cercle sans fin. Harry se frotta les yeux. Un étrange symbole flottait au bout de la baguette de son coéquipier. Une rune ?

Un cri tira le Survivant dans ses pensées. Les cheveux de Rosa Leroy, qu'elle avait teints la veille, venaient de reprendre leurs couleurs normales. Les lunettes de James étaient cassées, le sac de Queudver s'était de nouveau déchiré, et ainsi de suite…

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? souffla Malefoy.

Harry regarda autour de lui.

- On dirait que tu annules tous les sorts, pas uniquement le mien… observa-t-il à mi-voix.

- Par Merlin ! s'écria McGonagall. Monsieur Star, Monsieur Celford ! Que faites-vous ?

Le Survivant ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer. Au bout de quelques instants, il sentit un pouvoir étrange évoluer autour de lui. Il se tenta de le saisir, sans succès. Pourtant il sentait que cette magie coulait en lui mais également en Malefoy… Harry ne comprenait pas d'où elle venait mais elle était liée aux deux voyageurs temporels. Et elle les liait entre eux…

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, rompant le contact. Le halo blanc autour de sa main disparut et la rune de Malefoy se volatilisa. Le calme retomba dans la salle de classe. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur les deux compagnons qui s'appliquaient bien à ne pas se regarder.

- Nous sommes désolés professeur, fit calmement Harry. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Vous en parlerez avec le directeur, Monsieur Star.

- C'est inutile madame, cela ne se reproduira pas, assura le jeune homme.

Il n'était pas sûr de la véracité de ses paroles mais il comptait bien éclaircir la situation. Il détestait l'idée de pouvoir perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs de cette façon…

- À votre aise, mais sachez que si cela se reproduit je retirerais des points à vos maisons, précisa McGonagall.

Le cours se termina sans qu'Harry ne desserre les dents. Il quitta bien vite la salle de classe et alla s'enfermer dans la salle sur demande. Il tenta pendant des heures de ressentir à nouveau cette étrange magie, mais il ne parvint strictement à rien.

Il finit par abandonner et par rejoindre la grande salle. L'heure du repas était déjà arrivée et c'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'Harry s'assit à la table des Serpentards.

Des exclamations étouffées attirèrent son attention. Pour la seconde fois dans la journée, Wilkes fit une entrée remarquée. Harry s'étrangla en voyant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. L'armoire à glace des vert et argent portait un tutu de ballerine et dansait sur ses pointes. Le Survivant cilla. Il venait de reconnaître – vaguement - les pas du ballet de Wilkes. Le Serpentard était en train de revisiter le Lac des Cygnes. Le spectacle n'avait certes rien à voir avec la version que la tante Pétunia avait passé en boucle pendant des semaines, afin de « pouvoir mener une discussion distinguée avec Mrs Lawrey », mais Harry était sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de ce ballet.

En revanche, le cygne qu'incarnait Wilkes n'avait rien de la grâce des danseuses étoiles habituelles. C'était plutôt un éléphant déguisé en oiseau.

Des rires et des sifflets s'élevèrent des tables des Gryffondors, des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles alors que les Serpentards étaient au bord du suicide collectif. Leur maison n'avait jamais été aussi ridicule. Quant à Harry, il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'esclaffer – ça aurait fait mauvais genre…

Le spectacle dura un moment sans que les professeurs ne parviennent à stopper les pas de danse de la brute des verts et argents. Mais suivant le mouvement général de sa nouvelle maison, le Survivant dû partir à contrecœur. Il aurait volontiers assisté à la mort du cygne s'il n'avait pas eu mieux à faire - sauver ce monde par exemple…

Faussant compagnie à la masse des serpents, le jeune homme se rendit rapidement dans la Salle sur Demande.

- À nous deux Voldemort, annonça-t-il en sortant le médaillon de sa poche. _Destructo_ !

Au moment où son sort toucha l'Horcruxe, Harry comprit que ce ne serait pas aussi simple que ça. Il poussa un cri de douleur alors que des épines invisibles semblaient se planter dans sa main et laissa le bijou tomber à terre dans un petit bruit métallique assez inoffensif.

- _Cura_ !

Les coupures de la main du Survivant ne se refermèrent pas malgré son sortilège. Il grogna. Pourquoi Voldemort était-il à ce point adepte des blessures physiques ? Il allait _encore_ devoir aller voir le Dragon. Quelle plaie !

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le sol, face au bijou. Comment détruire un objet comme celui-là ? Apparemment ce ne serait pas facile… Dumbledore n'avait jamais dit comment il s'était débarrassé de l'Horcruxe de la bague des Gaunt… Quant au journal de Tom Jedusor, il l'avait détruit avec une dent de basilic. En y pensant, le basilic était toujours dans la Chambre des Secrets dans ce monde. Harry grimaça en regardant sa main. Il avait eu suffisamment d'émotions ces derniers jours sans avoir à ajouter un énorme serpent au regard tueur à sa liste.

Pendant des heures, il tenta donc toutes les techniques possibles et imaginables lui passant par l'esprit – sans succès. Tout y passa pourtant : sortilèges, armes blanches de tout types, potions (la Salle sur Demande était vraiment une merveille)… Même Hélios, arrivé entre-temps, tenta sa chance – sans plus de résultat que son compagnon.

La nuit était bien avancée, la fatigue commençait à embrumer l'esprit d'Harry ne faisant qu'augmenter sa frustration.

- Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour m'arrêter là ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le phénix s'ébroua, affichant clairement son mécontentement en foudroyant l'objet du regard. Le Survivant se leva et tourna en rond dans la salle. Sa main l'élançait de plus en plus et il devrait certainement rapidement se rendre à l'évidence : rien ne marchait.

- Merde ! hurla-t-il en lançant contre un mur la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main.

Cela ne le soulagea pas vraiment. Il se tourna vers le médaillon. L'épuisement l'avait mis dans un état de fureur intense. Il sentit brusquement une force incontrôlable affluer dans ses veines. Tout se mit à trembler autour de lui. Des éclairs se mirent à crépiter partout dans la salle. Hélios eut un cri craintif. En le voyant, Harry réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que se passait-il ?

Le médaillon sembla soudainement chauffé à blanc alors que le Survivant sentait autour de lui la magie se déchaîner sans la moindre maîtrise. Un éclair s'abattit sur le bijou provoquant une onde de choc qui se répandit dans la salle, envoyant le jeune homme frapper durement contre le mur.

Et tout devint noir.

Il revint difficilement à lui en sentant quelque chose contre sa joue. Ouvrant douloureusement les yeux, il croisa le regard mordoré et inquiet d'Hélios. Le phénix s'écarta un peu alors que le sorcier se mettait difficilement en position assise. Il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver ses esprits.

Dès que ce fut fait, il regarda le médaillon. Il avait quelques traces de brûlé mais l'Horcruxe semblait avoir disparu. Harry cilla. Que s'était-il passé à la fin ?

Il se leva et remarqua que les blessures sur sa main avaient disparues. Il se tourna vers Hélios.

- C'est toi qui m'a soigné ? s'enquit-il, tentant de saisir ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

L'animal laissa échapper un trémolo joyeux. C'était bien lui.

- Et tu ne saurais pas ce qui s'est passé, tant qu'on y est ?

Hélios pencha la tête, d'un air perdu.

- Apparemment non, soupira le sorcier. Et bien, moi non plus…

* * *

_¤ 16 août 2007 ¤_

_Merci à tchingtchong pour sa proposition de fleurs ;) C'est très gentil !_

_Je suis contente de voir qu'Hélios et son caractère plaisent, faut dire que j'adore ce personnage !_

_Pour Patmol qui semble s'interresser aux Impardonnables, sache qu'il est déjà prévu que l'Avada Kedavra soit au centre d'une réflexion un peu plus tard dans la fic, concernant les deux autres je n'y avais pas réfléchit mais c'est une bonne idée ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… _

_Pour Aryade, ce n'est pas faux que Harry s'en sort plutôt bien avec la potion, mais il aura besoin de Slughorn pour guérir. Enfin, peut-être que tu as raison, je n'y avais pas suffisamment réfléchit… Honte à moi ! Sinon, n'hésite pas à me faire partager tes longues inepties comme tu les appelles, elles me font très plaisir !_

_Pour ceux qui attendent impatiemment le héros de l'histoire, j'ai nommé Voldychou (je plaisante bien entendu) il sera question de ses frasques dans le chapitre douze mais il n'apparaîtra pas en personne avant le chapitre dix-neuf (à peu près, sauf changement de dernière minute). Ne pleurez pas, je me dépêche d'écrire tout ça !_

_De nouveau il me faut remercier Xelloss pour ses conseils et sa relecture !_

_Voilà, en attendant la prochaine partie, laissez moi UNE TONNE DE REVIEWS !!_


	10. Professeur

Les Maîtres des Dimensions

**_Résumé général_**_ : Alors qu'Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago dont le pseudonyme est Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme deux cousins venus d'Amérique._

**_Chapitre précédent_**_ : Après l'incident avec Drago, Remus déprime et se sent monstrueux. Lily parvient à lui remonter le moral. De son coté, Harry demande de l'aide à Dumbledore pour retrouver les Horcruxes. Harry et Drago ont une mésaventure. Ils perdent le contrôle de leur magie en cours de métamorphose et Harry sent une étrange magie, mais ne réussit pas à la retrouver volontairement un peu plus tard. Pour finir les Maraudeurs ridiculisent Wilkes, l'armoire de Serpentard, en lui faisant danser le Lac des Cygnes. Harry décide ensuite de détruire l'Horcruxe. Il n'y arrive pas, jusqu'à ce qui se passe quelque chose d'incompréhensible, qui anéantit l'objet. _

Chapitre 10 : Professeur

Harry bailla. Encore une fois son sommeil avait été difficile. La destruction du médaillon - qu'il n'avait toujours pas comprise - lui avait offert un court répit, le soulagement lui faisant oublier le reste. Mais les cauchemars étaient revenus à la charge et ses nuits étaient redevenues difficiles. Il avala un bol de café : il lui faudrait au moins ça pour rester éveillé toute la journée.

- Jeunes gens…

La voix de Dumbledore entra dans l'esprit brumeux du Survivant, attirant son attention.

- … bonjour à tous. J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous : jusqu'à maintenant vous aviez hélas dû vous passer de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et étudier sur des manuels. Mais heureusement, un auror a accepté de prendre la charge de ce poste.

Le souvenir du faux Maugrey traversa l'esprit d'Harry mais il décida de laisser le bénéfice du doute au nouveau venu. De toute façon, ce jour-là il était trop fatigué pour être soupçonneux.

- … il arrivera demain, conclut le directeur, je compte sur vous pour lui adresser le meilleur accueil…

La suite échappa au jeune homme qui passa la journée dans un brouillard de fatigue en pestant contre Voldemort, ses sbires, Malefoy et le reste du monde.

La nuit suivante ne fut pas plus réparatrice. Au petit matin, allongé dans son lit, les yeux ouverts dans le noir, le Survivant tentait vainement de chasser ses cauchemars. Peut-être devrait-il demander des potions de sommeil à Mrs Pomfresh ? Mais cela risquait d'attirer l'attention et il devrait alors expliquer pourquoi il en avait besoin… Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Le soleil se levait paresseusement alors que le jeune homme se perdait dans ses réflexions. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, il lui restait encore un nombre important d'Horcruxes à trouver et détruire. Pas le temps de se reposer sur ses lauriers ! Seulement il demeurait tout de même un problème : s'il ne parvenait pas à dormir un peu plus, il finirait par tomber d'épuisement. Voldemort apprécierait certainement, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Retour à l'idée de départ : la potion de sommeil.

Harry grogna : aller voir de son plein gré le Dragon de l'infirmerie lui semblait suicidaire. Ses pensées dérivèrent de nouveau vers son adversaire prophétique. Que faisait Voldemort dans son monde ? Qui avait-il tué ? Pour la première fois, le jeune homme réalisait que venir dans cet univers n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée pour le sien. Merlin seul savait ce que l'héritier de Serpentard pouvait faire !

Le Survivant se mordit la lèvre. Quel idiot ! Il n'y avait même pas pensé ! Qui allait empêcher Voldemort d'en faire qu'à sa tête ? Le sorcier ferma les yeux. Avait-il abandonné son monde pour aider celui-ci ? Ou se donnait-il trop d'importance ?… Après tout, les aurors et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient certainement en train de lutter contre le mage noir et ses mangemorts. Peut-être pourraient-ils les repousser… Car finalement, la prophétie disait que Harry devait tuer Voldemort - ou réciproquement - pas qu'il devait arrêter tous les mangemorts…

Le nouveau Serpentard secouait la tête. Il n'était pas convaincu par ce raisonnement, mais il décida de le laisser de coté. Il avait fait son choix en arrivant ici. Il devait s'y tenir, et il n'avait pas trop le choix : il ne pourrait pas rentrer chez lui avant plusieurs mois.

L'heure de se lever était arrivée et du bruit dans le dortoir ramena Harry sur terre. Il bailla – ça commençait à devenir une habitude – et se leva. Ses cernes allaient bientôt pouvoir rivaliser avec celle de Lupin après la pleine lune. Soupirant à cette idée, il s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'une main tenant un flacon se mit en travers de sa route ; il sursauta de surprise et croisa les yeux noirs de Severus Rogue.

- Bois ça, ça te requinquera comme si tu avais dormit toute la nuit, mais il faudra que tu te reposes la nuit prochaine.

Malgré lui, Harry cilla. Il regarda la fiole que lui tendait le futur assassin de Dumbledore avec circonspection avant de le prendre.

- Ne pense pas que je fais ça par sympathie pour toi, mais à force de somnoler en cours tu vas nous faire perdre des points ! Surtout avec le nouveau prof qui arrive aujourd'hui.

Sur ces mots, Rogue tourna les talons et s'en fut, laissant derrière lui un Survivant un peu déboussolé. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur le flacon qu'il observa d'un air critique. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait le boire… Etait-ce prudent ? Il n'en était pas sûr… Mais d'un autre coté dans ce monde Rogue n'avait aucune raison de lui faire du mal…

Harry décida donc d'appliquer le credo de Dumbledore et d'avoir foi en son prochain. Il avala donc d'une gorgée le contenu de la fiole. Aussitôt il grimaça et toussa.

- C'est infect ! gémit-il.

Mais le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Toute la fatigue et la lassitude qui étaient ses compagnes depuis des semaines disparurent. Il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Harry sourit en regardant le flacon vide. Finalement, il y avait peut-être quelque chose à tirer de Severus Rogue…

Hélios arriva sur ces entrefaites en chantant joyeusement, provoquant au passage une belle cohue dans la salle commune des vert et argent. C'est donc dans une bonne humeur affichée que les deux compagnons rallièrent la grande salle.

Une nouvelle tête était assise à la table des professeurs. Harry, dont l'esprit avait retrouvé toute sa clarté, n'eut pas de mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait de l'auror que allait devenir leur enseignant. Dumbledore demanda le silence dès que tout le monde fut installé.

- Jeune gens, je ne vous demanderai que quelques instants. Je vous présente Eoloas Williams, qui sera votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et maintenant je vous laisse terminer votre petit-déjeuner !

Harry observa l'homme avec la plus grande attention – il avait appris à être prudent concernant les personnes qui occupaient ce poste. Les cheveux courts et châtains, les yeux chocolat et le teint basané, il était athlétique et correspondait tout à fait à l'idée que Harry se faisait d'un auror. Peut-être était-il un peu jeune – il ne devait pas avoir dépassé les trente, trente-cinq ans. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas compétant.

L'élève jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur son emploi du temps, et eu un sourire. C'était la classe des septièmes années qui serait la première à se voir dispenser un cours par le nouveau venu. Autrement dit, dans moins d'une heure, le Survivant pourrait se faire une idée des compétences de Williams.

* * *

Mais le Serpentard n'était pas le seul à observer l'enseignant. À leur table, les Maraudeurs affichaient un air critique, cherchant à jauger l'auror. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient vu tout et n'importe quoi à ce poste. Toujours était-il que Williams allait faire l'objet d'une attention toute particulière de la part des quatre farceurs.

- Sur quoi vous pensez qu'on va être tombé cette fois ? s'enquit Sirius, le regard plein de malice.

Remus haussa les épaules.

- Va savoir. Peut-être qu'il est normal !

Peter s'étouffa avec sa tartine.

- Un prof de défense contre les Forces du Mal normal ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ? observa-t-il.

- L'espoir fait vivre, annonça avec un air docte le lycanthrope.

- C'est pas faux, concéda sans mal son ami. Mais quand même…

- Laissons lui le bénéfice du doute, trancha James, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

- En plus il a l'air sympathique, jugea Sirius.

Le loup-garou eut un sourire en coin.

- C'est aussi ce que tu disais de Chagnollaud, précisa-t-il avec un regard entendu.

Le jeune Black tordit le nez.

- Comment voulais-tu que je devine qu'elle s'était mise en tête d'élever une chimère dans son bureau ? répliqua-t-il.

Ses compagnons pouffèrent à ce souvenir. Il était vrai que Magali Chagnollaud, leur professeur de quatrième année était réellement un cas social ! Sa chimère avait manqué tuer un élève venu lui demander un conseil, ce qui lui avait valu, bien entendu, un renvoi immédiat de l'école. La rumeur disait qu'elle avait ensuite était internée à Ste Mangouste, mais cela n'avait pas été prouvé.

Bref la personnalité du nouvel enseignant était sur toutes les bouches, quelle que soit la maison, et l'on attendait avec impatience le premier cours pour pouvoir se faire une idée précise.

Pour les Maraudeurs et leurs camarades, ce cours arriva rapidement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle de défense contre les Forces du Mal, leur enseignant n'était pas encore là. Sirius s'assit à coté de Marlène, James et Remus se mirent ensemble alors que Lily se plaçait aux cotés de Celford sans vraiment lui demander son avis, et que Peter et Frank prenaient la table suivante.

Mais déjà Sirius et Marlène étaient en pleine discussion. La Gryffondor était grande, les cheveux bond volumineux et les yeux brun rieurs. C'était une grande amie du Maraudeur, très joyeuse, pleine de joie de vivre et adorant s'amuser. En fait, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Sirius (mais elle était moins dangereuse sur un balai). La rumeur avait pendant un temps prétendu qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble, ce qui était faux. Certes, l'animagus était plus proche d'elle que de n'importe quelle autre fille, même ses (nombreuses) petites-amies, mais ils étaient uniquement des amis. S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi différents physiquement, on aurait pu les croire jumeaux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et ils se contentaient d'être très bons amis. Elle ne serait jamais dans le cœur de Sirius aussi importante que les trois autres Maraudeurs.

L'entrée de Williams, et un coup de pied de James et Remus, fit taire les deux compagnons.

* * *

Alors qu'il entrait, Harry observa attentivement son enseignant, faisant abstraction des bavardages de Sirius et de sa voisine. Williams avait une démarche féline qui le rendait très discret, mais parallèlement il irradiait d'un certain charisme. Quel que soit son bord et ses secrets, il promettait d'être un professeur intéressant.

- Bien, bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez, je suis Eoloas Williams, et je serais votre professeur pendant cette année. Je vais vous demander d'être assidus afin que nous puissions rapidement rattraper le retard que nous avons pris dans cette matière, puisque les cours ont déjà commencé depuis un moment. Je vais donc vous épargner le discours sur les ASPICs et leurs importances, que vous devez certainement connaître par cœur.

- C'est peu de le dire ! affirma Sirius en grimaçant.

Williams eut un sourire amusé.

- Je vais donc vous demandez de vous lever et de pousser les tables, nous allons dans ce cours faire surtout des travaux pratiques.

Personne ne se fit prier, cette idée était évidemment très plaisante. Harry ne fut pas de reste. En quelques sorts, tables et chaises se retrouvèrent empilées dans un coin et les élèves se placèrent devant leur enseignant.

- Bien, nous allons commencer par des sorts que vous connaissez déjà afin que je puisse juger de votre niveau. Je vais vous placer en binôme et vous vous emploierez à désarmer votre adversaire qui tentera de vous contrer. C'est bien compris ?

Approbation générale.

- Parfait, alors pour le moment je vais vous classer par ordre alphabétique, puis nous ferons des groupes plus adaptés à vos niveaux. Miss et Mister Black.

Les deux cousins se regardèrent avant de se rapprocher, gardant entre eux une distance raisonnable, comme si chacun avait peur d'être contaminé par l'autre.

- Mister Burning et Mister Celford, poursuivit Williams sans tenir compte du manège des deux Black.

Malefoy se rapprocha du Serdaigle sans la moindre expression sur le visage. Impossible de savoir si cela lui faisait plaisir ou lui déplaisait, il semblait complètement détaché, indifférent… Décidément le comportement de l'ennemi de toujours de Harry était très interloquant.

- Mister Dramas et Miss Evans.

Lily sourit au Serdaigle qui venait de la rejoindre. Il lui rendit son sourire, et James le foudroya du regard. Le Survivant laissa échapper un sourire.

- Mister Ferretti et Miss Garcia, continua l'enseignant.

Les deux Poufsouffles semblaient ravis de leur groupe.

- Miss Hergmann et Mister Londubat.

Une autre représentante de la maison d'Helga vint vers Frank, un sourire qui se voulait séduisant scotché sur les lèvres. Le futur père de Neuville gémit et lança un regard suppliant à James qui se trouvait près de lui, hilare face à la mine déconfite de son condisciple.

- Mister Lupin et Miss McKinnon.

Le duo susnommé échangea un sourire ravi.

- Mister Pettigrow et Mister Potter.

Les deux Maraudeurs se tapèrent dans la main, victorieux.

- Mister Rogue et Mister Rosier.

Le groupe des verts et argents demeura de marbre.

- Pour le dernier groupe, Miss Rousseard et Mister Simonay feront équipe avec Mister Star puisque vous être un nombre impair.

La Serdaigle et le Pousouffle sourirent à Harry lorsqu'il s'approcha. Tous les binômes se mirent en place. Williams avait fait apparaître une rangée de coussins pour palier à tout accident. Sans mot, Harry observa Rousseard pointer sa baguette vers Simonay qui attendait l'attaque de pied ferme.

- _Expelliamus_ !

Le sort de la Serdaigle n'eu aucun effet sur son condisciple. Honteuse, elle s'agita. Harry s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu t'y prends mal, fit-il gentiment. Regarde, place toi mieux. Ait confiance en toi, et imagine que c'est un mangemort qui attaque l'école. Tu ne veux pas simplement le désarmer, mais aussi l'envoyer valser. Concentre-toi uniquement sur le sort, et ne pense pas au reste. Ne doute pas, agit, tout simplement.

Rousseard approuva de la tête avec docilité et appliqua les conseils à la lettre.

- _Expelliamus_ !

- _Protego_ ! répliqua Simonay.

Mais son bouclier ne tint pas et il se retrouva projeter rudement en arrière alors que sa baguette atterrissait aux pieds son adversaire. Il poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il s'écrasa au milieu des coussins, provoquant une nuée de plumes.

- Parfait, affirma Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

Sa condisciple rougit de plaisir.

- Simonay ? s'exclama alors le faux Serpentard. T'es vivant ?

L'interrogé émergea de l'enchevêtrement d'oreillers dans lequel il se trouvait pour offrir à ses compagnons un spectacle désopilant. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient entremêlés de duvet et il crachotait des plumes. Il jeta un regard faussement mauvais à ses deux coéquipiers, qui riaient sans s'en cacher.

- Non, répliqua-t-il. Vous avez ma mort sur la conscience ! Oh, par la barbe de Merlin, je vais avoir des courbatures pendant des jours.

- Je suis désolée Christian ! fit gentiment Rousseard. Besoin d'aide ?

Le jeune homme se releva en grommelant.

- Ça va, je vais bien, fit-il.

- C'était un excellent sort, Miss Rousseard, toutes mes félicitations, dix points pour Serdaigle.

Harry sursauta en remarquant que Williams était juste derrière lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Le Survivant fronça les sourcils mais son enseignant ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Il était déjà parti féliciter Frank, qui avait envoyé sa coéquipière contre le mur, gagnant au passage dix points pour Gryffondor.

Le voyageur dimensionnel ne jugea pas la suite très intéressante.

Peter se faisait laminer par James, malgré les efforts de celui-ci pour aider son ami. Sirius et Narcissa se livrait une lutte féroce, dans laquelle le jeune homme semblait peu à peu prendre le dessus. Drago avait depuis longtemps fait voir trente-six chandelles à son coéquipier. Lily avait au bout d'un moment fini par vaincre Steven Dramas. Frank affichait un air désespéré alors que son teint prenait une jolie teinte violine – sa compagne s'était apparemment trompée de sort. Remus et Marlène s'affrontaient en affichant des sourires, sautant dans tous les sens. Ils appréciaient apparemment le duel et il était agréable de les voir. Rogue avait fini par mettre Rosier dans les choux. Et les deux Poufsouffles semblaient avoir un niveau raisonnable.

Harry fut surpris par la facilité avec laquelle il désarma Simonay et Rousseard. Par ailleurs, la jeune fille lui était sympathique. Elle lui faisait penser à Neuville. Un peu gauche, mais désirant tellement bien faire et en ayant les capacités. Cette tendance qu'elle avait à rougir à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait un compliment et à baisser la tête à la moindre erreur.

- Mister Star ? appela Williams.

L'interpellé se tourna vers son enseignant.

- Mettez-vous avec Mister Potter et montrez moi tous les deux de quoi vous être capable.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Harry. Il était ravi à l'idée de se mesurer avec son futur père. Sirius – son parrain – n'avait pas tari d'éloges sur le niveau de James à l'époque. Le Survivant salua son adversaire et ils se mirent en position.

- Allez-y ! annonça le professeur.

- _Expelliamus_ ! s'exclama aussitôt le Maraudeur.

- _Protego_ !

Le sort de James disparut et le Survivant sourit.

- _Impedimenta _! rugit le Gryffondor, visiblement agacé.

- _Pyro_ ! répliqua Harry.

Les deux sorts entrèrent en contact dans un boucan monstre. L'onde de choc força les spectateurs à reculer.

- _Lashlabask_ !

Des étincelles brûlantes jaillirent de la baguette de James. Le Survivant bondit sur le coté pour les éviter.

- _Levicorpus_ ! répondit vivement Harry.

- _Protego_!

Le bouclier de Maraudeur dévia le sortilège au dernier moment.

- _Stupefix_ ! déclama le voyageur temporel.

James s'écarta rapidement.

- _Locomotor__ Mortis_ ! riposta-t-il.

- _Impedimenta_ !

Une fois de plus les sorts s'annulèrent dans une onde de choc rougeoyante.

- _Silencio_ !

Le sort de Harry atteint le Maraudeur de plein fouet, le faisant taire instantanément. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il pointa sa baguette et un éclair jaune en sortit frappant le Survivant qui fut envoyé en arrière. Il atterrit durement dans une grimace douloureuse.

- Des sortilèges informulés… observa-t-il, appréciateur, en se relevant.

Un faisceau jaillit de sa propre baguette, faisant tomber James sur le sol. Un joli maléfice de Croche-Pied. Le Gryffondor se leva, affichant un air mécontent. Harry lui sourit.

- _Stupefix_ ! s'exclama-t-il.

Cette fois, malgré ses réflexes de joueurs de Quidditch, l'animagus ne fut pas assez rapide et se retrouva stupefixé. Le Survivant reprit son souffle alors que Williams rompait son sortilège, faisant revenir James à lui.

- Un superbe duel messieurs ! affirma l'enseignant. Vous avez un niveau très intéressant même si Mister Star semble avoir une technique plus développée que la vôtre, Mister Potter. J'imagine qu'il a déjà fait ce genre de duel.

Le regard du professeur mit Harry mal-à-l'aise. Il y avait dedans comme une menace… Le jeune homme décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu et répondit.

- Nous avons eu un club de duel dans notre école, fit-il simplement.

Il eut vaguement conscience de voir Malefoy grincer des dents. Cela l'aurait certainement amusé, si Williams ne l'avait pas fixé avec insistance.

- Et cela vous a été très bénéfique, déclara l'enseignant comme si de rien n'était. Cinquante points pour Gryffondor et cinquante pour Serpentard pour cette magnifique prestation.

Harry s'écarta et vit les lions s'élancer vers James, le félicitant avec joie (sauf Malefoy qui demeurait assez réservé sur la question). Le voyageur temporel ressentit un pincement au cœur. Ses amis lui manquaient affreusement et cette solitude imposée commençait à lui peser. Il soupira tristement et s'apprêta à s'éloigner lorsque Rousseard l'approcha.

- C'était superbe ! s'extasia la jeune fille. Tu te rends compte que James est reconnu comme le meilleur élève de tout Poudlard ! Et toi, tu l'as battu ! C'est fantastique !

Le jeune sorcier sourit.

- Merci, Rousseard, dit-il simplement.

Mais dans le fond, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que la Serdaigle le couvre de termes élogieux pour sa prestation. Il avait envie de voir ses amis ou bien d'être seul. Il songea à Hermione. Elle aurait certainement dit qu'il n'avait pas utilisé les bons sorts. Que celui-ci aurait été plus efficace, que celui-là aurait été plus rapide. Ron lui aurait dit de se taire en affirmant que c'était superbe… Merlin, ce qu'ils lui manquaient tous les deux. Allaient-ils bien au moins ?

* * *

Encore une fois Potter s'était fait remarquer. Le duel entre le père et le fils était sur toutes les bouches et l'on regardait discrètement le balafré, qui s'était retrouvé entouré de toute la maison des Serpentards, sans comprendre comment. Bien entendu, quand on avait quelqu'un capable de battre James Potter dans sa maison, on le dorlotait. Encore une fois le _Survivant_ était l'objet de toutes les attentions.

Drago refusa de s'admettre à lui-même qu'il était jaloux. Il avait toujours été jaloux de ce binoclard. Il mordit rageusement dans un morceau de viande. Potter par-ci, Potter par-là, que ce soit en bien ou en mal tout le monde avait toujours parlé de lui. Pourquoi ? D'accord, il avait fait des choses impressionnantes, mais il n'en était pas moins qu'un orphelin avec une cicatrice un peu spéciale. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres à un an, mais le sacrifice de sa mère !

Le regard de Drago dériva sur Evans, qui discutait avec McKinnon. Il avait du mal à imaginer que quelques années plus tard, elle serait morte, tuée par la main de celui qu'il avait appelé Maître. En fait, en regardant autour de lui il ne pouvait que voir des victimes du Lord Noir. Il ne pouvait même plus les compter sur ses mains. Comment un seul homme pouvait-il briser autant de vie ? De quel droit ?

Le phénix de Potter – Hélios – entra dans la salle en chantant et alla s'installer auprès d'un groupe de filles de Serdaigle, qui s'employèrent à le combler de toutes les cajoleries possibles et imaginables. Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Ce que cet oiseau pouvait être m'as-tu-vu, c'était effrayant. Mais le voir rappela l'incident avec Lupin quelques nuits plus tôt. Si l'on en jugeait par les dires de Potter le lendemain, Hélios avait préféré lui venir en aide plutôt que d'aider son maître… Pourquoi ? Les phénix étaient connus pour aider les braves, ce qu'il n'était pas. Alors pourquoi l'avoir aider ?

Définitivement, cet animal était à l'image de son maître : incompréhensible.

L'attention de Drago dévia d'Hélios vers la table des professeurs. Williams regardait Potter (fils – ça n'était vraiment pas pratique d'en avoir deux !) avec un air mauvais qui surprit le voyageur dimensionnel. Après la prestation de l'Élu il aurait du devenir le chouchou de l'enseignant, pas sa bête noire ! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Il secoua la tête. Peu importait, cela concernait Potter, alors qu'il se débrouille !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le professeur Williams était à Poudlard et Harry en était sûr : l'enseignant ne l'aimait définitivement pas. Le jeune homme n'avait pas encore comprit pourquoi. L'auror faisait des efforts pour être impartial, même s'il était visible qu'il aimait les Gryffondors et qu'il était méfiant envers les Serpentards. Pourtant l'animosité qu'il témoignait à Harry n'avait rien à voir avec son comportement vis-à-vis des verts et argents. Et, comble de l'ironie !, elle s'était étendue pour des raisons obscures à Malefoy. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas apprécié. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui attristait le plus Harry.

Être devenu la coqueluche des Serpentards étaient beaucoup plus gênant pour lui. Ceux-ci semblaient avoir mit sa tirade sur Voldemort et les siens au compte d'une crise de folie, et il ne pouvait à présent plus se déplacer sans être entouré de la bande de Lestrange. Ce qui avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. Il avait quelques fois réussit à les semer, grâce à des passages secrets qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, mais cette méthode n'était toutefois pas très concluante. Autre technique : aller la bibliothèque. Seul Rogue l'y suivait et il ne demeurait pas scotché au Survivant. Seulement l'antre d'Hermione n'était pas le lieu de prédilection de Harry dans Poudlard.

Ce jour-là, le Survivant avait réussit à échapper à ses geôliers, et se faufilait le plus discrètement possible dans les couloirs avec pour but de rejoindre la Salle sur Demande, où il serait enfin tranquille. Seulement, comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait ne pas se faire remarquer, une tuile lui tomba dessus. À l'angle d'un couloir, il percuta une personne de plein fouet. Il se rattrapa de justesse mais sa victime n'eut pas cette chance, elle tomba lourdement assise sur le sol.

- Désolé, fit Harry, par pur réflexe avant même d'avoir vu de qui il s'agissait. Tout va bien ?

Une jeune fille releva un regard mauve vers lui. Elle portait sur sa robe l'emblème de Serdaigle et semblait légèrement sonnée.

- Euhh… oui, tout va bien.

Elle secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits, faisant voler ses cheveux noirs aux reflets rougeoyants. Ses livres étaient éparpillés partout autour d'elle. Harry lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se lever. Elle le regardait avec une petite inquiétude sur le visage, comme si elle craignait un coup fourré. Comprenant que les couleurs de son uniforme ne jouaient pas en sa faveur, le Survivant lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Je vais t'aider, dit-il.

La Serdaigle sembla décider de le croire et saisi sa main. Ils ramassèrent bien vite les ouvrages dispersés dans le couloir et le jeune homme remarqua un fait troublant.

- Ce ne sont que des livres de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu te passionnes pour cette matière ?

La bleue et bronze sembla gênée. Elle remit nerveusement une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

- Pas vraiment… enfin, j'aime bien mais… euh… Je ne suis pas aussi douée qu'il le faudrait, j'ai réussi de justesse à passer dans cette classe, et j'ai du mal à suivre alors… Enfin, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes…

- T'en fais pas. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour réviser ?

Elle releva la tête et le regarda, les yeux ronds.

- Star ! fit une voix lointaine.

L'appelé grimaça alors que la Serdaigle reprenait rapidement ses livres.

- Merci, ça ira, assura-t-elle vivement.

Elle sourit gentiment avant de quitter d'un pas vif le couloir. Harry la regarda faire en tentant de comprendre les raisons de sa réaction. Il lui avait fait peur ?

- Star ?! répéta la voix.

À moins que ce soit eux…

Décidant de remettre à plus tard ses réflexions sur le sujet, le Survivant opéra un repli stratégique vers la Salle sur Demande. Après avoir souhaité obtenir un lieu où il pourrait être tranquille, Harry entra, évitant de justesse ses condisciples vert et argent...

- Merlin, merci ! s'exclama-t-il en découvrant le contenu de la pièce magique.

Elle était devenu un jardin paisible, balayé par une brise chaude avec une table et des chaises de jardin, une balancelle et un petit bassin d'eau cristalline. Un lieu parfaitement approprié à la détente…

Il se laissa tomber dans la balancelle avec flegme et plaisir. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un certain temps qu'il remarqua la présence d'un livre sur une des chaises. Intrigué il se leva. Et il grimaça en découvrant le titre de l'ouvrage : « _La Legilimancie : une discipline fondamentale_ ».

- Hermione me poursuit même dans un monde parallèle ! s'exclama-t-il, amusé.

Cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Ses amis lui manquaient vraiment beaucoup… ceci dit, être poursuivit par un bouquin de Legilimancie lui plaisait déjà moins.

Il décida donc de laisser le livre où il l'avait trouvé et de se concentrer sur plus important : sa mission dans ce monde. Elle n'avait pas énormément avancée depuis son arrivée. Si ce n'était qu'il avait détruit l'Horcruxe du médaillon de Serpentard, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose d'autre.

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir ledit objet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait gardé après s'être débarrassé du fragment d'âme de Voldemort, mais il ressentait le besoin de l'avoir avec lui. Peut-être parce que c'était la dernière chose qu'avait cherché le professeur Dumbledore. Il était mort en partie à cause de ce bijou. Car s'il n'avait pas été affaibli…

Harry secoua la tête. Non ! Il s'était interdit de se lancer dans de telles suppositions. Cela ne servait à rien, sinon à le déprimer encore plus.

Il s'allongea sur l'herbe et ferma les yeux. La seule chose dont il avait besoin pour le moment, c'était de tranquillité et de repos… Demain serait un autre jour…

* * *

Cette nuit-là, quatre ombres se faufilèrent hors de la cuisine de Poudlard avec des rires étouffés. Ils avaient réussi leur coup… il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Harry sursauta en sentant un changement autour de lui. Il regarda frénétiquement son entourage et réalisa q'il n'y avait pas lieu de paniquer : ce n'était qu'une blague des Maraudeurs. Il s'installa tranquillement pour profiter du spectacle. Il cilla en découvrant ce qu'avaient fait les quatre farceurs.

- Ils ont fait un indigestion de Disney ma parole, ricana-t-il à voix basse.

Il se souvenait d'une de ses enseignantes à l'école moldue qui était passionnée par ces dessins animés et qui les avaient fait quasiment tous voir à la classe… À la fin, princesses et autres personnages de conte de fée faisaient faire des cauchemars au jeune sorcier. Où les Maraudeurs avaient-ils bien pu entendre parler des Disney ? Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

À coté de lui, Narcissa, changée en Blanche-Neige semblait indifférente à la scène qui se jouait autour de lui. Non loin de là, Rogue se débattait dans son costume de Prince Jean. Lestrange était devenu Jaffar et Rosa Leroy la méchante marâtre de Cendrillon.

Cendrillon qui se trouvait d'ailleurs incarnée à la table des Gryffondors par Marlène McKinnon. Sirius lui offrait un sourire charmeur, métamorphosé en Robin des Bois. Remus ne semblait pas apprécier d'être devenu la Bête mais Pettigrow, en Peter Pan, tentait maladroitement de le réconforter. Malefoy apparaissait dérouté et tentait vainement de faire tenir son turban d'Aladdin. Non loin de lui on pouvait voir un Tarzan dont l'identité demeurait obscure pour le voyageur temporel. Frank était devenu Simba. James faisait un Bambi très sympathique que foudroyait du regard une Lily changée en Mulan qui ne cachait pas son agacement.

Une Pocahontas passa, sans que le Survivant ne la reconnaisse. La table des Serdaigle était entourée par les sept nains. Poufsouffle avait son Chat Botté ainsi qu'un Bumbo qui battait frénétiquement de oreilles.

Harry évita du justesse le crochet dont s'était retrouvé muni Avery. Et du se baisser pour ne pas se prendre les tentacules d'une Ursulla passablement énervée. Apparemment, la table des Serpentards était majoritairement occupée par les « méchants ».

Chez les professeurs, McGonagall, en marraine la bonne fée, jetait un regard sévère aux Maraudeurs. Slughorn affichait un air satisfait, changé en sultan d'Aladdin. Flitwick était devenu Petit Jean et Chourave Pimprenelle. Williams réajustait sa cape de prince charmant (impossible de dire lequel) lorsque Harry croisa le regard pétillant de Dumbledore à l'apparence de Merlin l'Enchanteur et y vit un brin de surprise. Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec les nouveaux atours du jeune homme. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir en quoi il avait été métamorphosé.

Il tenta de comprendre, sans succès, jusqu'à ce que, sans un mot, Narcissa lui tende un miroir. Il s'étouffa en découvrant son reflet : Arthur, le disciple de Merlin ! Il se mordit la lèvre, se demandant sur quels critères avaient bien pu se baser les Maraudeurs pour ces transformations. À en juger par la concentration de « méchants » chez les serpents, Harry doutait que ça se fasse de façon aléatoire.

Malgré lui, Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se gonfler de joie à l'idée d'être ainsi lié à celui qu'il avait très certainement considéré comme son mentor. Parce qu'en fait le Survivant ne s'était jamais interrogé sur sa relation avec le directeur… L'image du mentor lui semblait la plus pertinente avec le recul… Mais il n'était plus temps de réfléchir à cela. Peut-être plus tard, lorsque les blessures se seraient refermées.

Le regard du voyageur temporel tomba sur Hélios et le tira brusquement de ses pensées dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. Il fallait bien dire que le phénix transformé en Zazu était tout simplement hilarant. L'oiseau de feu ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille… Il n'était toutefois pas en mesure de le montrer de façon plus agressive, puisqu'il semblait avoir quelques problèmes à utiliser son bec beaucoup plus grand que d'ordinaire…

Définitivement, les blagues des Maraudeurs avaient le don de faire oublier à Harry ses problèmes… Et c'était d'une valeur inestimable, même si les quatre intéressés n'en avaient pas conscience.

* * *

_Je tiens à remercier en particulier Shaynna qui est à l'origine de l'idée de la blague des Maraudeurs ci-dessus. Merci à elle !_

_Maintenant, petite question de culture générale : avez-vous reconnus tous les personnages de Disney de ce chapitre ?_

_Je précise que je sais que certains des films mentionnés sont postérieurs à 1976 et j'espère que les puristes ne m'en voudront pas trop, mais c'était surtout pour mettre un peu d'humour, cette scène n'était d'ailleurs pas dans la première version du chapitre…_

_Le prochain chapitre contiendra un des piliers de cette histoire. J'ai laissé quelques indices le long de la fic pour conduire à cette révélation (roulement de tambour). Mais apparemment personne ne les a relevé (snif, snif). _

**_Donc je lance un petit concours !_**_ Celui qui arrivera à trouver (plus ou moins) de quoi il s'agit aura le droit de me demander… ce qu'il veut ! (Je suis dans mon jour de bonté – ou plutôt je n'ai pas d'idée). Enfin, tant que ça reste décent, bien entendu (qui sait, il y a peut-être des fous qui lisent cette fic ! Ça m'étonnerait pas !). Bref je vous laisse quand même un petit indice : cela concerne Drago. _

_Bonne chance et à la prochaine !_


	11. Reniement

Les Maîtres des Dimensions

**_Résumé général_**_ : Alors qu'Harry déprime suite à la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange jeune femme. Elle lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de modifier le cours de l'histoire. C'est donc sous le pseudonyme de Terry Star qu'il part en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard. Il s'y présente comme un étudiant américain, accompagné de son phœnix Hélios et de son cousin Sylcius Celford, qui n'est autre que Drago._

**_Chapitre précédent_**_ : Un nouveau professeur arrive à Poudlard, un ancien auror, Eoloas Williams. Celui-ci semble avoir quelque chose contre Harry. James et Harry font un duel en défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'Harry gagne, se propulsant meilleur élève de Poudlard dans cette matière et coqueluche des Serpentards, ce qui n'est pas pour lui plaire… Les Maraudeurs, pendant ce temps, transforment tous les occupants de l'école en personnages de Disney. _

**_Note_**_ : Il y a eu un problème avec ce chapitre, j'ai fait une fausse manipulation et j'ai mis l'ancienne version en voulant corriger le chapitre 10. Donc voici la bonne version et mes excuses à tout le monde pour le dérangement… _

Chapitre 11 : Reniement

Les effets de la blague s'étaient estompés en quelques heures, et il s'était avéré impossible de prouver l'identité des investigateurs : ceux-ci n'avaient donc pas été punis.

Quelques jours plus tard, James marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard et, une fois n'est pas coutume, il était seul dans ses pensées. Et ses pensées étaient rousses avec des yeux vert émeraude envoûtants.

Lily Evans. Pourquoi le hantait-elle comme ça ? Remus était sans équivoque : il était amoureux d'elle. Ça, James l'avait admis depuis un moment. Mais maintenant, il en avait assez. Il était fatigué des gifles et des cris. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux de la seule fille qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir ? Pourquoi était-il toujours à désirer l'inaccessible ?

Il entra dans ses appartements de Préfet-en-Chef, perdu dans ses pensées. La pluie battait contre la fenêtre, faisant écho à merveille de l'humeur du jeune homme. Celui-ci attrapa les livres dont il avait besoin et jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge qui surplombait la cheminée. Il lui restait encore quelques minutes avant le début de la réunion des préfets - réunion à laquelle il n'avait aucune envie d'aller. Et puis là-bas, il y avait Evans…

- Argh ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que j'en revienne à cette fille !?

Il se laissa tomber dans un canapé. De toute façon, il avait bien compris qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance. Cette année n'était certainement pas la meilleure de sa scolarité… Il avait perdu sa réputation de meilleur élève de Poudlard, en défense du moins, au profit du nouveau Serpentard, et tout espoir de conquérir Lily, cette fois à cause du nouveau Gryffondor. Définitivement les deux cousins n'étaient pas les personnes qu'il était le plus heureux de connaître.

Depuis son arrivée, la rousse ne semblait plus lâcher Celford d'une semelle. Il était visible qu'elle s'était entichée de lui : un aveugle aurait pu le voir et James n'était pas malvoyant. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, le Maraudeur souffrait de cette situation.

- Me voilà devenu un cœur d'artichaut, observa-t-il tristement. Je suis pathétique.

Il sursauta lorsque son regard se posa de nouveau sur l'horloge.

- Et en plus je suis en retard ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement et en s'élançant hors de ses quartiers.

* * *

Harry caressa la tête d'Hélios d'un geste mécanique, perdu dans ses pensées. Ron et Hermione y étaient omniprésents. Tout comme toutes les autres personnes dans son monde d'origine. Le jeune homme avait l'impression de les avoir abandonnés en partant ainsi. Mais ruminer ainsi ne servirait à rien…

En songeant à Hermione, il jeta un coup d'œil mauvais au livre de legilimancie qui se trouvait dans ses affaires, et en saisit un autre au vol avant de mettre sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules. Il sortit discrètement de son dortoir et rejoindre la Salle sur Demande. Mais lorsqu'il y entra il eut la surprise de voir qu'elle était déjà occupée. Malefoy se tourna vers lui et se renfrogna.

- J'avais pourtant demandé que personne ne puisse entrer, grommela-t-il.

Le Survivant eut un sourire ironique.

- On dirait que tu t'es gouré quelque part.

Il s'avança dans la pièce, mais soudain, il remarqua une lueur à ses pieds. Surpris, il baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'un enchevêtrement d'étranges dessins lumineux était apparu et que Malefoy était en son centre à genoux.

- Des runes, remarqua Harry, les sourcils froncés se souvenant de l'incident en cours de métamorphose.

- C'est une nouvelle magie que j'expérimente. J'ai trouvé un bouquin là-dessus dans la réserve, répondit platoniquement le faux Gryffondor.

- Allons donc, tu vas dans la réserve, toi, maintenant ? ricana, sans méchanceté cette fois, son condisciple.

- Je subis de mauvaises influences, répliqua l'autre, imperturbable.

Malgré lui, Harry se mit à rire. Il vit son prétendu cousin se pencher légèrement.

- Magie antique ? lut-il sur la couverture du livre que tenait le jeune homme dans ses mains. C'est la magie que ta mère a utilisé pour te protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est bien ça ?

- Je me suis dit que comme cette magie avait déjà marché une fois sur lui, ça pourrait peut-être marcher une seconde, répondit le Survivant. Mais apparemment, la magie antique et la magie ancienne ne sont pas la même chose…

Il haussa les épaules d'un air un peu dépassé. Son camarade renifla.

- Ça coule de source ! fit-il, d'un air méprisant.

- Cesse de prendre tes grands airs, Malefoy ! répliqua Harry. Tu ne le savais pas plus que moi !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Le nouveau Serpentard cilla. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce genre de réplique et encore moins au ton blessé sur laquelle elle avait été dite.

- Pourquoi ? se hasarda-t-il. C'est ton nom !

- Ça ne l'est plus.

Cette fois, l'Élu se sentait complètement interdit. Quelle était donc cette histoire ? Encore une excentricité du blond ?

- Tu m'expliques ? fit-il après un moment de silence.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, répliqua Malefoy - quoiqu'apparemment, il ne faille plus l'appeler comme ça. Mon père m'a renié.

Le ton du jeune homme était amer et douloureux. Son compagnon n'en revenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Lucius Malefoy ait pu renier son précieux fils. Pourtant l'expression du visage de ce dernier ne laissait pas de doute sur la véracité de ses paroles. À moins qu'il soit un sacré bon comédien…

Cette affaire expliquait toutefois beaucoup de choses dans le nouveau comportement du sang pur. Sa tendance à se tendre brusquement, comme s'il craignait qu'on le frappe. Son renfermement, son silence et ses réactions étranges lorsqu'on l'appelait par son nom de famille…

- Je comprends mieux, observa Harry.

Son interlocuteur se leva brusquement.

- Non ! cria-t-il. Tu ne comprends rien du tout ! Toi, tes parents ont préféré mourir pour toi plutôt que te laisser entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Moi, mon père m'a renié, parce que j'avais eu un moment de faiblesse et que j'avais été incapable de tuer Dumbledore ! Il m'a donné comme esclave au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il passe ses nerfs sur moi ! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST !

La gorge du Survivant se noua en entendant cela. Il vit celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son ennemi se retourner précipitamment sans vraiment réussir à cacher les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux. Il s'apprêta à sortit de la pièce, mais Harry le retint.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! cracha le renié en se tournant vivement et en lançant un regard mauvais au Survivant.

- Ça n'est pas de la pitié, répliqua celui-ci, parfaitement calme.

Il s'étonna d'ailleurs d'être aussi paisible. Face à lui, son coéquipier était, à l'inverse, très agité.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? siffla-t-il, l'air mauvais.

- Je connais suffisamment Voldemort pour avoir une idée de ce que tu as vécu, observa-t-il en portant par réflexe la main à sa cicatrice.

Combien de fois avait-il vu des tortures que le mage noir avait fait subir à d'autres ? Il connaissait la joie et la jouissance qu'elles lui apportaient. Cela le dégoûtait. Et savoir que son condisciple avait vécu ça lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il avait vu des horreurs qu'il ne désirait pour personne, pas même son pire ennemi. Des choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas repenser.

- Cette cicatrice te lie vraiment avec lui ? demanda le jeune homme.

Son interlocuteur hésita quelques instants. Mais après tout pourquoi ne pas répondre ? C'était un secret de polichinelle…

- Oui, admit finalement Harry, mais j'ai travaillé l'occlumencie pour pouvoir contrôler ce lien et éviter qu'il prenne possession de moi. C'est assez…

Il se tut. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se livrer à son ancien ennemi mais… Mais d'un autre coté celui-ci venait de le faire, alors pourquoi pas ?

- Assez terrifiant, finit-il.

- Il peut vraiment faire ça ? souffla son pseudo cousin.

- Il l'a fait une fois… répondit vaguement le Survivant. Il voulait que je tue Dumbledore.

Le nouveau Gryffondor eut un rire amer.

- C'est une obsession.

- Apparemment, approuva son interlocuteur avec la même tristesse. J'imagine que ça nous fait un point en commun.

Le renié tituba légèrement et cilla, comme si l'idée même d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec le Survivant lui était impossible. Ce dernier eut un léger sourire et tendit sa main vers le sorcier. Il fut amusé de constater que celui-ci semblait complètement dépassé par les évènements. Il regardait tour à tour sa main tendue et le visage de son équipier. Définitivement hors course.

- Ça va, Drago ? demanda-t-il.

Étant donné qu'on ne pouvait plus l'appeler par son nom de famille pour des raisons encore obscures, Harry avait donc prit la décision d'appeler le Serpentard devenu Gryffondor par son prénom. Ça lui faisait bizarre mais à défaut d'autre chose… Néanmoins, il nota mentalement qu'il devait faire des recherches sur ce fameux reniement.

Harry trouvait cette situation particulièrement insolite, et il n'était visiblement pas le seul. Cette affaire était en train de prendre un tournant inattendu. Mais finalement pas si désagréable.

- Je propose qu'on enterre la hache de guerre, fit le Survivant, et qu'on reparte à zéro. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Ça veut dire que tu vas te mettre à m'appeler par mon prénom ? répondit Drago avec inquiétude.

Son compagnon haussa les épaules.

- Je te signale que je ne peux plus t'appeler par ton nom de famille, alors j'ai pas vraiment le choix, répliqua-t-il.

Le renié grimaça.

- C'est pas faux, capitula-t-il finalement. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est amis !

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

L'autre grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible. Le Survivant s'en amusa franchement. Mais il décida également que cette discussion devait se finir, aussi s'approcha-t-il de la porte.

- Encore une chose, fit-il en se retournant. Je m'excuse pour le sort que je t'ai lancé l'année dernière. Je ne connaissais pas ces effets, c'était complètement stupide.

Sur ce, il sortit.

* * *

Drago regarda celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son ennemi sortir sans arriver à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Potter puisse un jour s'excuser de ses actes. Et encore moins qu'il lui propose une relation proche de l'amitié.

Le sorcier se laissa tomber dans un grand coussin qui était là. Les runes brillaient toujours faiblement sur le sol mais elles étaient le cadet de ses soucis, malgré le temps qu'il avait mit pour les faire apparaître. D'ailleurs, il n'y était pas arrivé jusqu'à l'arrivée de Potter… Coïncidence, décida-t-il.

Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il avait raconté tout ça à l'Élu. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait autrefois. Il l'aurait insulté, ils se seraient disputés et tapés dessus. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Drago se demanda si c'était lui. Certainement. Il n'était plus le même depuis ce jour où son père l'avait répudié. Il avait indubitablement été transformé par cette affaire. Et il avait mûrit aussi…

Mais finalement, celui qui avait le plus grandit été certainement Potter. Parce qu'il était prêt à s'ouvrir, à accepter le changement, à se remettre en question. Drago ne se sentait pas encore en mesure de procéder à une pareille introspection. Mais peut-être devait-il la faire pour pouvoir avancer…

Il avait peut-être besoin de Potter pour pouvoir trouver sa voie. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, mais il savait pourtant que c'était un fait. Tout tournait autour du Survivant et de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il en était arrivé à un point où il devait choisir son camp et où il se retrouverait forcément en première ligne.

Son camp, il l'avait choisi, même inconsciemment. Il serait contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mais il avait pensé qu'être contre le mage noir ne signifiait pas nécessairement être avec son antithèse. C'était une erreur.

Il soupira. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour accepter cela. Être ami avec Potter… Ce n'était pas possible à ses yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amitié. Il ne l'avait jamais su. Peut-être était-ce une des raisons pour lesquelles il détestait tant le Survivant : parce que lui savait…

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser toutes ces pensées, pour se reconcentrer sur la magie runique…

* * *

Les préfets étaient déjà tous réunis lorsque James arriva en trombe, complètement bout de souffle. Il décida d'ignorer le regard incendiaire d'Evans, ainsi que celui, rieur, de Remus, et ouvrit la réunion.

On parla de tout et de rien. Ce genre de rassemblement ne servait à rien, selon l'avis du jeune homme, mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur la question. Il se terminait enfin lorsque le préfet des cinquièmes années de Gryffondor s'approcha du Préfet-en-Chef.

- Quand comptes-tu faire les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch ? demanda-t-il d'un air intéressé.

James sourit. Voilà un sujet digne d'être abordé.

- Pas besoin de sélections, fit-il, l'équipe est au complet.

Le préfet sembla déçu. Certainement avait-il dans l'idée de se présenter. Mais le capitaine était tout à fait satisfait de son équipe, aussi ne voyait-il pas l'intérêt d'en changer.

Toutefois James réfléchit une seconde : pour une fois qu'un sujet digne d'intérêt se présentait, sûrement valait-il mieux ne pas l'expédier en quelques secondes… D'autant plus que le Quidditch était bien la seule chose qui pouvait lui changer les idées lorsqu'Evans était dans les parages.

- Cependant…

Le regard du préfet s'alluma, apparemment ce simple mot lui avait redonné espoir.

- Il est toujours possible de recruter des remplaçants… Un peu de concurrence pour déterminer la succession des postes se libérant l'an prochain ne serait pas plus mal.

Nul doute que le préfet avait compris l'allusion de James : lui-même laissera sa place l'an prochain, et il n'était pas le seul. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser à cela… Pour le moment il voulait juste profiter de cette année.

- Dumbledore va bientôt annoncer l'ouverture de la saison, reprit-il. Puisque tu sembles intéressé par le sujet, rassemble les candidats qui te paraissent prometteurs, j'organiserai des sélections s'il y en a un nombre suffisant.

Remus s'approcha de son ami alors que le cinquième année partait, en proie à des sentiments contradictoires et à des espoirs de gloire certainement exagéré.

- Comment as-tu réussi à être en retard ? rit le lycanthrope.

Son compagnon grogna.

- Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées… répondit-il.

- Laisse moi deviner, fit le loup-garou avec un faux air d'intense réflexion… Lily ?

- La ferme Lunard !

Le susnommé éclata de rire.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas l'oublier ?

- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, énonça Remus d'un air docte.

- Génial ! Il ne me manquait plus que ça ! Un ami qui philosophe ! Et toi, quand est-ce que tu tombes amoureux ? fit James.

Son ami afficha un air surpris.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il.

Le Préfet-en-Chef eut un sourire sadique.

- Mais pour que je puisse rire à tes dépends, bien entendu !

Le lycanthrope se mit à rire.

- C'est fou ce que tu es romantique ! pouffa-t-il, tout en affichant un air désespéré.

* * *

_« Conséquence d'un déshéritement »_… ce n'était pas ça.

_« Mille et une raisons de déshériter ses enfants »_ : charmant, mais sans intérêt dans le cas présent.

_« Les grandes familles oubliées » - _qu'est-ce que ce livre faisait là ? Hors sujet.

_« Déshonneur familial »_, un livre pour Sirius.

_« Sang et Héritage »_, non plus.

_« Reniement, de la théorie à la pratique »_ ! Harry eut un sourire victorieux. C'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la Carte du Maraudeur : c'était bon, il était seul. Il attrapa le gros volume et quitta avec rapidité et discrétion la réserve pour aller dans la Salle sur Demande.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et la Carte lui montrait clairement qu'il était seul dehors. C'était normal, l'un dans l'autre.

Une fois confortablement installé, il ouvrit l'ouvrage poussiéreux et commença la lecture.

Il cessa au bout d'une demi-heure, écoeuré. Il s'agissait d'un procédé ignoble à son goût. Il privait le sorcier qui en était victime de tous ses repères, il interdisant magiquement d'utiliser le nom qui avait été le sien pendant des années.

Drago n'avait donc plus de nom, plus de famille, plus de racines. Et surtout il ne pouvait plus utiliser la magie nominative, et celle-ci ne pouvait plus s'appliquer sur lui.

Autrement dit, il lui était impossible de lancer de sorts complexes tels que des bénédictions ou des appels, et ne pouvait plus être le sujet d'un de ces charmes. Le jeune lecteur ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela impliquait dans les faits, mais c'était apparemment très grave aux vues de ce qu'en disait le livre…

À coté de ça, la mère de Sirius et son déshéritement passaient pour une partie de plaisir. Harry sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir pour son ex-ennemi. Il avait beaucoup souffert pour une erreur qui n'était pas vraiment la sienne.

- Tout ça à cause de Vodemort ! cracha le Survivant.

Il fallait qu'il le vainque. Pour tous ceux à qui il avait fait du mal ! Neuville, Drago, et tous les autres qui avaient perdus un proche, quelqu'un d'aimé… C'était pour eux qu'Harry devait se battre. Pour eux, qui étaient encore vivants, plutôt que pour les morts. Parce qui s'il ne se battait que pour les morts, ce ne serait qu'une vengeance stérile...

- Hermione serait fière de moi, murmura-t-il.

Il sourit tristement. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'avait tenté de lui dire sa meilleure amie pendant l'été. Les morts étaient morts. Il ne fallait pas les oublier, mais il ne fallait pas ne penser qu'à eux. Les vivants étaient plus importants…

Cette simple découverte fit du bien à Harry. Il se sentait brusquement plus léger et avait envie de se donner à fond pour aider les sorciers de ce monde.

Hélios jaillit de nulle part et vint s'approcher de l'Ami des Phénix. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire. Le premier véritable sourire depuis longtemps.

- Tu sais quoi Hélios ? dit-il. J'ai décidé qu'on allait essayer de se rapprocher de Malf… non, de Drago. Après tout, je crois que j'ai été idiot avec lui ces dernières années et qu'en fait, il a un bon fond – même s'il est très au fond ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

L'oiseau émit une note joyeuse.

- Ça va pas être facile ! rit Harry.

Pourtant, ce challenge lui plaisait. Il se sentait définitivement mieux… Peut-être finirait-il par faire définitivement la paix avec ses fantômes, comme disait Hermione. Mais pour le moment, il avait encore besoin de se trouver un garde-fou. Ce serait sa mission, il aiderait les autres, et à la fin, peut-être, réussirait-il à s'aider lui-même.

* * *

_Et le gagnant du coucours est : moi ! Ben oui, personne n'a trouvé, même si vous aviez en général une idée pas trop lointaine de la vérité. Pour ceux qui pensaient que Harry et Drago étaient jumeaux, je trouve ça hautement improbable, même si c'est sympathique et vous ne verrez rien de tel dans cette fanfic. Pour ceux qui pensaient que Drago était une fille... vous allez aimé le chapitre 13 ! (suspense)_

_Concernant les Disney, tout le monde à majoritairement reconnu les personnages, même si Pimprenelle et Zazu ont posé des problèmes... Je vous conseille d'aller lire la review qu m'a laissé Atlantea sur le sujet, elle est très réfléchie quand aux raisons du choix des personnages (sans doute même beaucoup plus que la farce elle-même !)_

_Bon, je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais cela ne diminue pas son importance. En fait, c'est avec lui que je termine ce que je pourrais appeler l'introduction de cette fic (je sais onze chapitres d'intro ça fait long). En fait à partir de maintenant nous allons entrer dans le vif du sujet. Tous les personnages importants sont apparus (ou presque) et la situation est bien en place._

_À partir de maintenant, tout va s'accélérer ! _


	12. Carrefour

Les Maîtres des Dimensions

**_Résumé général_**_ : Alors qu'Harry déprime suite à la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange jeune femme. Elle lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de modifier le cours de l'histoire. C'est donc sous le pseudonyme de Terry Star qu'il part en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard. Il s'y présente comme un étudiant américain, accompagné de son phœnix Hélios et de son cousin Sylciu Celford, qui n'est autre que Drago._

**_Chapitre précédent_**_ : James s'interroge sur les sentiments unilatéraux qu'il porte pour Lily et en discute avec Remus. Pendant ce temps, Harry découvre la raison du changement de comportement de Drago : il a été renié par son père pour avoir échoué dans sa mission de tuer Dumbledore : ceci signifie entre autre qu'il ne peut plus porter le nom de Malefoy… _

**_Note_**_ : Ne trouvant pas de titre pour ce chapitre je m'étais tournée vers Xelloss qui avait trouvé « Croisée des Chemins » (qui était parfait et très joli) à cause des nombreux futurs qui s'offrent aux protagonistes, leur ouvrant le choix de la direction de leur vie, mais comme j'ai fait le pari avec une amie qui se reconnaîtra ;) de n'utiliser qu'un mot (qui peut être composé dans le cas de Dimensions-Jumelles) pour __les chapitres, j'ai changé pour celui-ci :_

Chapitre 12 : Carrefour

Sirius entra dans la chambre de Préfet-en-Chef de James, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres. Sans même relever la tête de ses parchemins, son ami le prévint.

- Non Patmol, je suis occupé là.

Le Maraudeur eut une moue boudeuse avant de s'affaler sur le lit de son meilleur ami.

- Cornedrue ! gémit-il. Ça fait des jours que nous n'avons pas fait la moindre blague ! On ne peut pas rester comme ça !

James se tourna vers lui d'un air grave.

- Sirius, je suis Préfet-en-Chef. Je ne peux pas passer mon temps comme avant à faire des farces.

- Mais enfin, se récria son interlocuteur. Lorsque Lunard est devenu préfet nous n'avons pas tout arrêté pour autant !

Le regard noisette de l'héritier des Potter se posa sur Sirius. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé dans ces yeux.

- Les circonstances étaient autres, précisa-t-il.

Oui, bien entendu. Malgré ses airs déconnectés de la réalité, le presque-frère de James en avait conscience, peut-être même plus que tout autre. Mais il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Il voulait que se poursuive la vie insouciante qu'il avait gagnée en entrant à Poudlard. Parce qu'il savait mieux que personne quelles seraient les conséquences.

- James, souffla-t-il.

- Je sais que tu aimerais te débarrasser de tout ça, le coupa son ami. Mais tout est là et nous ne pouvons pas l'ignorer. Tu-Sais-Qui ne nous laissera pas l'ignorer.

- Mais nous sommes à Poudlard ! Nous ne risquons rien ici ! tenta Sirius, en désespoir de cause.

- J'espère, conclut son ami avec circonspection.

- Alors une toute petite blague…

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu n'abandonnes jamais !

- Jamais, approuva le jeune Black.

Son comparse afficha un air faussement tragique.

- Patmol tu es irrécupérable ! rit-il.

Sans attendre, le susnommé le saisit par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite sans attention pour les parchemins qui s'étalaient sur le sol ni pour les cris indignés de son ami. Pour le moment, tout ce que désirait Sirius Black était de profiter de la vie et d'en faire baver aux Serpentards.

* * *

Lily vit passer Black, tirant un Potter apparemment pas tout à fait consentant, devant elle avec un air incrédule. A quoi pouvait bien jouer les deux farceurs ? Que mijotaient-ils _encore_ ?

La Préfète-en-Chef les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en eux. Mais elle décida de ne pas s'attarder là-dessus et de rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle y trouva un Sylciu plongé dans ses pensées. Une ride sur son front montrait clairement que ses réflexions étaient profondes et assez complexe.

Il releva ses yeux verts vers elle lorsqu'elle s'assit face à lui et sembla un instant dérouté en croisant son regard. Mais il se reprit vite. Et replongea dans des considérations inconnues de Lily.

Les jours qui suivirent virent le nouveau changer peu à peu de comportement. Il n'était toujours pas devenu le plus loquace des Gryffondors, mais s'ouvrait peu à peu aux autres et semblait s'entendre un peu mieux avec son cousin. L'observant discrètement, Lily était satisfaite de ce changement, même s'il n'était pas transcendant. C'était un mieux. Sylciu semblait enfin vouloir remonter la pente.

Mais au milieu du repas, l'attention de Lily fut brusquement attirée par une Poufsouffle qui conférait à grands renforts de gestes.

- Quelque chose d'affreux va arriver ! annonçait-elle. Mon troisième œil m'en a informé ! QUELQUE CHOSE D'AFFREUX VA ARRIVER !!!

- Miss Trelawney ! gronda soudainement le professeur McGonagall. Contrôlez-vous, je vous prie !

La susnommée se renfrogna en se rasseyant tout en marmonnant des mots qui n'arrivèrent pas jusqu'à Lily.

- Elle est complètement folle, jugea Sylciu en regardant la Poufsouffle.

La Préfète-en-Chef approuva de la tête.

- Je me demande ce qui lui a pris.

Son compagnon ricana.

- Elle a voulu démontrer qu'elle était bien une voyante, affirma-t-il. Alors elle a fait une prédiction devant tout le monde pour que nous puissions témoigner qu'elle l'avait bien fait lorsque « quelque chose d'affreux » arrivera.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que cette chose affreuse va se produire ? s'enquit Marlène, prenant par à la conversation.

- Logique, assura Potter en coupant ses légumes, dans le contexte politique actuel, il y a neuf chances sur dix qu'il y ait un désastre dans les jours qui viennent.

Il avala une bouchée, la fourchette levée.

- Par contre, reprit-il, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment dans le caractère de Trelawney de dire des choses pareilles rien que pour être reconnue…

- C'est pas une Serpentard ! affirma Black.

- C'est un peu léger comme argument, siffla Sylciu.

Cela ne sembla pas déranger le farceur qui haussa simplement les épaules.

- Toutefois, reprit le nouveau, c'est vrai que chez nous il y avait une prof qui était persuadée d'être une voyante fantastique, alors qu'elle était nulle… Peut-être que cette fille est comme elle.

- Tu as fait divination ? s'enquit Remus, surpris.

- Non, tempéra l'Américain, mais mon cousin, oui. La prof n'arrêtait pas de prédire sa mort ! Le Sinistros par-ci, le Sinistros par-là !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le second nouveau qui regardait Trelawney continuer de s'agiter, avec une mine amusée. Toutefois, une pointe de tristesse transparaissait dans son regard. Il dut se sentir observé, parce qu'il se tourna vers le groupe de Gryffondor et leur fit un sourire qui semblait dénué de toute moquerie.

- C'est le Serpentard le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vu, confessa à voix basse Black.

La conversation s'arrêta là et chacun reprit ses activités (manger pour la plupart, se goinfrer pour Black et Pettigrow), mais Lily conserva un petit sourire sur les lèvres. C'était certainement la première fois depuis son arrivée que Sylciu parlait autant.

Elle mangeait joyeusement lorsque son regard se reposa sur Star. Lui ne semblait pas aussi enjoué. Il n'avait pas mangé grand-chose, à en juger par son assiette pleine, et son regard se perdait dans des lieux que lui seul pouvaient voir. Pourquoi ce garçon avait-il toujours l'air malheureux ? Et surtout, pourquoi Lily se sentait-elle si concernée par lui ? Après tout elle aimait aider les autres, comme Sylciu, mais de là des Serpentards… il ne fallait pas pousser. De toute façon, elle était née de parents moldus, c'était généralement mal vu dans la maison des serpents.

Les hiboux entrèrent dans la grande salle, tirant Lily de ses pensées. Pas de lettres pour elle, mais la jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, comme disait l'adage populaire.

- Par Merlin !

Elle tourna la tête, prête à signaler à Potter qu'il ne fallait pas jurer devant les plus jeunes, mais lorsqu'elle vit les flammes de colère dans les yeux noisette de son homologue, elle décida de se taire. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de choses aussi futiles…

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandait déjà Black.

Potter débarrassa tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui et aplatit la première page de la Gazette sur la table.

« _ATTAQUE FATALE PENDANT UN CONCERT MOLDU_ » titrait le quotidien.

- Combien de morts ? demanda Lily d'une voix blanche.

Le Préfet-en-Chef se tourna vers elle, le visage sombre. Il la regarda quelques instants avant de répondre.

- Quatre cent cinquante deux. Toutes les personnes assistants aux concerts, artistes et techniciens compris. Heureusement, d'après la Gazette, que c'était un concert privé donc il n'y avait pas énormément de monde… Le comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus a prétendu qu'il s'agit d'une explosion de gaz.

- Quel manque d'imagination, observa platoniquement Sylciu en se resservant de la viande.

Lily fut choquée par son manque d'intérêt face au drame mais elle ne dit rien. Peut-être agissaient-ils ainsi aux États-Unis ? À moins que ce soit dans le caractère du jeune homme. C'était un sang pur après tout, et la plupart d'entre eux n'avait que faire des Moldus. Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

- Pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui aurait-il attaqué ces Moldus ? s'enquit Peter. Je veux dire, d'après l'article la plupart d'entre eux étaient des adolescents ou des jeunes adultes. Ils n'étaient pas dangereux.

- Les Moldus en général ne sont pas dangereux pour nous, signala Sylciu.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de les aimer, se permit de signaler Remus.

Le nouveau haussa les épaules.

- Ils m'indiffèrent, précisa-t-il. Mais je n'ai plus rien contre eux maintenant.

- Parce qu'avant oui ?

La question de Black se voulait subtile mais elle ne l'était pas vraiment au goût de Lily.

- Je faisais partie d'une famille assez… comment dire ?... disons qu'elle ressemblait à la tienne, Black. Alors bien entendu, j'ai adhéré sans réellement y réfléchir. La pureté du sang et tout le tralala… Mais en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas à l'idéologie que j'adhérais à l'époque, j'aimais juste ma famille et donc je faisais ce qu'on me demandait.

Le silence accueillit les paroles de Sylciu. D'autant plus qu'il avait déclaré tout cela d'un ton détaché, comme s'il parlait de la météo.

- Et maintenant ? se hasarda Potter.

- Les choses ont changé, répondit simplement le blond.

Son ton était clair : il n'en dirait pas plus. Définitivement, le nouveau était étrange. Mais personne ne dit rien là-dessus et les conversations reprirent de plus belle alors qu'à la table des Poufsouffles, Trelawney vociférait des paroles apocalyptiques, assurant _qu'elle l'avait vu_ !

Le regard de Lily se déplaça pour finir par tomber sur Star. Il fixait le journal d'un air soucieux, les sourcils froncés. Sa main frôlait distraitement l'étrange cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front. La Préfète-en-Chef aurait donné cher pour savoir à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Mais le Serpentard semblait définitivement insondable.

**

* * *

**

Drago regarda Potter s'avancer vers lui. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées au point que le jeune homme cru un moment qu'il allait passer devant lui sans le voir.

- Je dois te parler, fit le nouveau Gryffondor sans préambule. Que s'est-il passé exactement avec les Moldus ? C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ?

Le héros national eut un air agacé.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que ce qui est écrit dans les journaux, fit-il d'un ton mauvais.

Potter qui s'énerve, ce n'était pas commun. Mais franchement, il n'était pas très convaincant. Mais ce n'était pas le problème qui retenait pour l'instant l'attention de Drago.

- Quoi ? T'es pas relié avec lui par… euh… enfin, tu vois, fit-il en désignant son front.

- Si, siffla Potter, normalement lorsqu'il ressent des sentiments forts je les sens aussi, grâce à ma cicatrice, et je suis obligé de bloquer l'accès à mon esprit, mais là, _rien_. Je n'ai absolument rien senti.

- Et c'est pas normal, comprit le renié.

- Pas du tout, approuva l'Élu. Enfin, ça signifie au moins une chose : je ne suis pas lié au Voldemort de ce monde…

Drago hésita.

- Et c'est une bonne nouvelle ?

L'autre secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas, admit-il. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je me demande… je me demande si ça signifie que ce n'est plus à moi de le vaincre…

- Si ce n'est plus à toi, qui alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, n'importe qui !

Cette situation semblait déplaire à Potter, c'était évident. Pour une fois, Drago pouvait le comprendre, la situation devenait de plus en plus obscure…

* * *

Le cours de défense contre les Forces du Mal de l'après-midi commença dans une atmosphère lugubre, l'attaque, même n'ayant pas touché de sorciers, avait ébranlé les élèves. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était parvenu à mettre en place une ambiance tendue et sombre.

Le professeur Williams lui-même était inquiet. Il jetait des regards de biais aux Serpentards, qui semblaient apprécier les nouvelles, ainsi qu'à Star. Par contre, le comportement de l'enseignant lié à ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir un quelconque rapport avec les actualités. En fait, le vert et argent était dans le collimateur du professeur depuis le premier jour de la rentrée. Lily n'était jusque-là pas parvenue à comprendre d'où venait cette aversion de l'auror pour son élève.

Parallèlement, l'enseignant semblait énormément apprécier Potter qui, après Star, était son meilleur élève. Il fallait bien dire que le Préfet-en-Chef était très doué dans la matière, même si la métamorphose demeurait la discipline dans laquelle il brillait le plus, dépassant même le nouveau.

Bref, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal avait commencé et le professeur Williams avait décidé de chambouler son programme. La protection contre les sorts d'attaque, magie noire et magie blanche, allait être leur sujet d'étude du jour.

- Bien, je pense que vous avez tous déjà vu le charme du bouclier, mais nous allons le travailler plus à fond, et si nous y arrivons de façon concluante, nous verrons comment le lancer sans baguette.

Les groupes avaient été changés, au vu du niveau de chacun. Lily s'était ainsi retrouvée avec Remus, ce qui lui allait parfaitement. Sylciu faisait équipe avec Black. Quand à Star, il était avec Potter, bien entendu.

Les deux adversaires se faisaient face, le Préfet-en-Chef lançant des regards mauvais au Serpentard, qui semblait ne pas s'en émouvoir et affichait un air parfaitement décontracté. Mais Lily s'en désintéressa pour se concentrer sur son duel avec Remus.

- _Expelliamus_ ! s'exclama le lycanthrope.

- _Protego_! fit la jeune fille.

Son bouclier ne tint pas longtemps face aux assauts de son ami. La réciproque fut également vraie.

- Vous ne vous mettez pas en condition, observa Star, qui se trouvait non loin d'eux. Imaginez que l'autre est un Mangemort qui tente de vous tuer, ou mieux, de tuer quelqu'un que vous aimez profondément. Cherchez en vous-même la force pour les protéger. Et ensuite tentez de retrouver ce que vous avez fait, hors contexte.

Lily cilla et se tourna vers Remus qui haussa les épaules. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

- _Expelliamus_ ! rugit le loup-garou.

- _Protego_ ! répéta la Préfète-en-Chef.

Mais cette fois elle se mit dans l'état d'esprit décrit par le Serpentard. Elle vit sa mère et son père qu'elle aimait tant, et puis deux silhouettes assez floues, un jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau tenant tendrement un bébé dans les bras. Elle voulait les protéger. Elle le voulait de toutes ses forces.

- Bravo ! Félicitation Miss Evans !

La jeune fille revint sur terre pour voir le professeur Williams un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Un bouclier formidable, dit-il, même Messieurs Star et Potter ne m'ont pas montré un si beau charme. Vingt points pour Gryffondor ! Je suis très content de vous.

Lily croisa le regard du Serpentard. Quelque chose brillait dans le regard du vert et argent. Elle se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien être. Mais les deux ombres qu'elle avait vues lui revinrent. Cet homme et cet enfant. Qui étaient-ils ? D'où venaient-ils ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi leur image était apparue et pourquoi elle désirait si ardemment les protéger…

La fin du cours sonna et les élèves sortirent de la salle de classe. Mais la Gryffondor se tourna vers son enseignant.

- Professeur, il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'étrange tout à l'heure lorsque j'ai lancé le charme du bouclier.

L'auror sembla surpris et se tourna vers son élève d'un air attentif.

- Quoi donc Miss Evans ?

- Eh bien, c'est assez étrange, mais j'ai imaginé que je voulais protéger ceux que j'aimais. Bien entendu j'ai vu mes parents mais il y avait aussi deux silhouettes, presque des ombres. Celle d'un homme tenant un bébé dans les bras. Et je sentais qu'ils étaient très importants pour moi. Que je ne pouvais pas laisser quiconque leur faire du mal… Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui il peut s'agir !

Le professeur Williams eut un sourire bienveillant.

- Peut-être n'étaient-ils personne en particulier, répondit-il, mais juste une vision de votre esprit de ce que vous voudriez que soit votre vie. Avec un mari et un enfant que vous aimeriez plus que tout. Et que par conséquence vous désireriez ardemment protéger.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Il s'agissait là d'une réponse pragmatique comme elle les aimait. Pas de mystère ni de surprise. C'était parfaitement clair. Elle remercia l'enseignant et sortit de la salle de classe.

Elle se rendit dans la grande salle où elle s'installa aux cotés d'un Sylciu pas beaucoup plus loquace que d'ordinaire. Mais cette fois elle n'y prêta pas d'attention. Malgré elle, ses pensées dérivaient vers cet homme aux cheveux noir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la hantait ainsi s'il n'était que le fruit de son imagination… Mais sinon, qui cela pouvait-il être ? Un garçon avec des cheveux noir…

Black ? Quelle idée saugrenue.

Rogue ? Même pas en rêve !

Potter ? Plutôt _mourir_ !

Elle grimaça. Elle n'était certainement pas attirée par un de ces trois zigotos ! Et elle ne connaissait aucun autre homme aux cheveux d'un tel noir. Elle poussa un profond soupir. La supposition du professeur Williams était certainement la vérité. Elle n'allait certainement pas tomber dans ses inepties de voyance et tout le tralala ! Elle laissait ça à Trelawney et sa clique.

Les Poufsouffles, justement, venaient d'entrer dans la grande salle et s'attiraient les regards de tous. Enfin, surtout l'une d'elle. Trelawney arborait sur son front un œil deux ou trois fois plus gros que la normale, à la pupille rose bonbon, qui battait de la paupière d'un air aguicheur.

Sylciu s'étouffa devant la scène improbable qui se jouait. À ses cotés, Black, Potter, Remus et Pettigrow étaient hilares. Frank était effondré sur la table tout comme Marlène. Même Dorcas, d'habitude si discrète riait à gorge déployée. Lily ne put retenir un petit rire.

À la table des Serpentards, Star se tenait les côtes, s'attirant les regards agacés de ses camarades : ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des verts et argents d'être aussi expressif. Mais bon, plus besoin de préciser que le nouveau n'était pas un serpent comme les autres. Bref, la situation semblait beaucoup lui plaire.

Mais déjà, Lily avait reprit ses esprits. Elle s'était levée et foudroyait le Préfet-en-Chef du regard.

- Potter ! rugit-elle méchamment. Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait !?!?!

Le susnommé soupira avant d'afficher un air décontracté en se tournant vers sa condisciple.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Evans ? dit-il avec politesse.

La jeune fille serra les poings. Il se moquait d'elle ! Elle enrageait.

- ENLÈVE-LUI ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla-t-elle.

- Heu… Evans, souffla une voix fluette.

Elle se retourna vivement vers son propriétaire, prête à l'enguirlander à son tour pt l'avoir ainsi interrompue, et tomba sur le regard vert d'un Sylciu apparemment assez impressionné. Il cilla quelques instants avant de reprendre.

- Tout le monde nous regarde là, et puis, qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est lui ? se hasarda le nouveau.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

- On voit que tu ne le connais pas ! siffla-t-elle, mécontente.

L'américain afficha un air septique, apparemment remit de ses émotions.

- Tu serais pas un peu partiale dans cette affaire ? D'autant plus que c'était amusant et que c'était l'unique chance pour Trelawney de montrer à tout le monde son troisième œil.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton parfaitement sérieux mais Black éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement qu'autre chose et l'attrapa par l'épaule.

- Sylciu… je peux t'appeler Sylciu ?... tu es fantastique ! Je t'adore !

Le susnommé sembla pour le moins ébranlé par cette démonstration d'affection typiquement masculine. Il n'y était apparemment pas habitué. Il regarda Black d'un air timide qui le rendait encore plus craquant que d'ordinaire et hésita sur la marche à suivre face à un tel évènement.

Remus vola alors à son secours.

- Sirius, signala-t-il, je crois que tu gênes un peu notre ami.

Le jeune homme apparut dérouté. Il lança à Sylciu un regard incrédule. Il l'observa quelques instants avant d'afficher un air résolu.

- Sylciu, mon ami, décréta le dragueur, il va falloir que les Maraudeurs t'enseignent certaines petites choses essentielles de la vie !

Lily eut une grimace.

- Je doute que nous ayons la même définition de ce qui est essentiel, Black, observa-t-elle.

Le garçon afficha un sourire faussement supérieur et foncièrement agaçant.

- Mais ma chère Evans, c'est à Sylciu que je parle. Je te souhaite donc une bonne fin de soirée, ô grande préfète-en-chef !

Sur ce, les quatre « Maraudeurs », puisqu'ils s'étaient nommés ainsi, se levèrent comme un seul homme et entraînèrent sans vraiment lui demander son avis le pauvre Sylciu dans leur sillage sans tenir compte du regard mauvais que leur lançait Lily.

- Tu sais, se permit de signaler Marlène à ce moment-là, peut-être devrais-tu arrêter d'être constamment sur leur dos.

La jeune fille renifla avec dédain.

- Je ne peux pas, assura-t-elle, ils sont trop horripilants !

La blonde se mit à rire.

- Je serais ta demoiselle d'honneur lorsque tu te marieras avec James ! affirma-t-elle avec fougue.

Lily s'étrangla et mit quelques instants à retrouver son souffle.

- Moi ? Avec ce… ce… ce _prétentieux_ !? Plutôt crever !!!

L'idée même d'être dans la même pièce que Potter la mettait dans une rage folle. Elle le détestait de toutes ses forces et de toute son âme et il en serait ainsi pour les siècles à venir !

* * *

Deux jours n'avaient pas passé lorsque James ouvrit à nouveau la Gazette et laissa échapper un juron coloré. Il allait se faire hurler dessus par Evans (comme d'habitude) lorsqu'il lui mit la première page sous le nez, la faisant taire immédiatement.

« _ENCORE UNE SÉRIE DE MEURTRES SOUS LA MARQUE DES TÉNÈBRES !_ » annonçait le journal sorcier.

James n'avait pas le courage de regarder ce qui s'était passé en détail. Qui était mort ?

Moldus ou sorciers, tout le monde y passait de toute façon. Il commençait à être de plus en plus inquiet. La situation était définitivement hors du contrôle du ministère et Merlin savait combien il y avait de morts en réalité. Le Préfet-en-Chef avait parfaitement conscience que toutes les victimes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'étaient pas citées dans le quotidien.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ses parents. Qu'allait-il se passer exactement pour eux ? La famille Potter était connue pour ses engagements contre les mages noirs et les préjugés sur les Moldus. Et ses parents étaient du genre à perpétuer la tradition familiale.

Sa mère, membre éminente du Magenmagot, avait des idées très arrêtées sur la question : bafouer les droits des gens, moldus ou sorciers, étaient tout bonnement intolérable.

Son père, auror de profession, ne faisait aucune concession à la magie noire, qu'il avait en horreur. Horreur qu'il avait d'ailleurs transmise à son fils.

En bref, ils devaient être en haut de la liste des personnes à abattre par les Mangemorts. À chaque fois que le courrier arrivait, le Préfet-en-Chef redoutait de voir une lettre noire se poser devant lui pour lui annoncer l'irréparable. Il soupira profondément. Heureusement, ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui…

* * *

Peter regarda de biais James qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme n'avait aucun mal à deviner quelles pouvaient bien être les songes de son ami. À chaque fois que le courrier arrivait le Préfet-en-Chef se figeait, craignant le pire.

Les autres Maraudeurs ne disaient rien. Que dire dans une telle situation ? Mais chacun compatissait à l'inquiétude muette de l'héritier des Potter. Peut-être Sirius plus que les autres, après tout il considérait les parents de son meilleur ami un peu comme les siens…

Bref, la tension s'était insinuée dans le cercle des quatre farceurs et la peur de ce qui pouvait arriver se faisait tous les jours un peu plus présente. Mais Peter était certainement celui du groupe à être le plus terrifié. Et il commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il devait faire. Certes, à Poudlard il ne risquait rien, la présence de Dumbledore dissuaderait Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom d'attaquer, mais après… Dans quelques mois il quitterait l'école et à ce moment-là…

Que se passerait-il à ce moment-là ? Peter avait du mal à savoir ce qu'il allait devenir. Il n'était pas aussi puissant que ses compagnons et n'avait certainement pas leur charisme ou leur charme. Que ferait-il ? Il ne pouvait rien faire contre Celui-Qu'On-Ne-Nomme-Pas. Il se demandait même si quelqu'un pouvait faire quelque chose. Même Dumbledore semblait ne pas réussir à l'arrêter. Pouvait-on gagner ? Peter ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il avait peur. Et honte. Honte d'être indigne des Gryffondors et de ses amis.

James, Sirius et Remus. Qu'auraient-ils dit s'ils avaient connues les pensées de leur compagnon ? Certainement le haïraient-ils. Eux qui avaient été les seuls à lui tendre la main. La honte de Peter n'en était que plus forte. Il s'en voulait de tromper ainsi ses amis. Il se détestait d'être aussi faible.

Mais malgré cela il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce que disait son père, se demandant s'il n'avait pas raison. Devait-il accepter la domination de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et se rapprocher des Mangemorts ? Cette idée l'avait dégoûtée au départ, mais petit à petit cette idée faisait son chemin dans l'esprit du farceur. Elle l'écoeurait toujours, toutefois elle devenait de plus en plus omniprésente…

Peter avait peur. De Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Être-Prononcé bien sûr. Mais aussi et surtout, il avait peur de lui et de sa faiblesse… Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir devenir ?

* * *

_Et voici pour ce chapitre qui annonce beaucoup de choses à mi-mot. Le prochain sera plus un délire qu'autre chose puisqu'il sera en grande partie accès sur une blague des Maraudeurs mais permettra également d'introduire le chapitre 14 qui verra les malheurs arriver à grands pas. _

_Concernant l'avancement de la fic, puisque la question m'a été posée de savoir combien de chapitres il y aurait, je ne peux pas vus le dire exactement. Pour le moment mon plan est très clair et écrit jusqu'au chapitre 20 qui se passe à Noël. Donc il y aura certainement une quarantaine de chapitres… Mais je peux changer d'avis en cours de route. De toute façon la fin est déjà en place, donc il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, cette fanfiction sera achevée. Reste à savoir avec combien de chapitres…_

_En attendant, j'attends plein de reviews, d'autant plus que ça va être mon anniversaire jeudi ! Donc s'il y en a assez je vous mettrais le chapitre 13 ce jour-là comme cadeau ! (Et oui, moi je fais des cadeaux aux autres pour mon anniversaire, ne suis-je pas généreuse ? (et modeste !)) _

_Eterna_


	13. Transsexualisme

Les Maîtres des Dimensions

**_Résumé général_**_ : Alors que Harry déprime suite à la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange jeune femme. Elle lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de modifier le cours de l'histoire. C'est donc sous le pseudonyme de Terry Star qu'il part en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard. Il s'y présente comme un étudiant américain, accompagné de son phénix Hélios et de son cousin Sylciu Celford, qui n'est autre que Drago._

**_Chapitre précédent_**_ : Trelawney annonce que quelque chose d'affreux va arriver, et en effet, __la Gazette__ annonce les derniers attentats perpétrés par Voldemort. Harry réalise alors qu'il n'est pas lié au mage noir comme dans son monde. James s'inquiète pour sa mère et son père qui sont opposés à Voldemort et Peter se demande s'il est dans le bon camps, il a peur mais il est également dégoûté par ses pensées. _

Chapitre 13 : Transsexualisme

Sylciu regardait son parent d'un air critique. Sirius suivit son regard et remarqua que le Serpentard était à nouveau à l'écart de ses condisciples.

- Tiens, ton cousin n'est plus avec la bande à Lestrange ? s'étonna l'animagus.

Son condisciple eut un sourire entendu.

- Non, apparemment il a encore dit quelque chose qui a déplut. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a encore pu débiter. Il n'est pas très malin par moment…

- Ce n'est pas très gentil pour lui, signala James, se mêlant de la conversation.

Le nouveau eut une grimace.

- Oui, peut-être pris au premier degré, mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il a tendance à dire ce qu'il pense sans réfléchir.

Sirius s'agita.

- C'est plutôt Gryffondor comme réaction, signala-t-il. Ton cousin est vraiment étrange.

Sylciu eut un rire sarcastique.

- C'est vrai, il s'agit d'un cas à part, jugea-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le déshérité de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black observa les deux cousins. Oui, c'était des cas à part. Ils étaient attirants tous les deux. Sans savoir pourquoi, Sirius avait envie de connaître Star. Pourtant c'était un Serpentard - et il avait en quelque sorte ridiculisé James - alors pourquoi le Maraudeur sentait-il sa curiosité titillée ?

Merde ! Qui était ce type à la fin ? Sirius se sentait profondément agacé de ne pas réussir à saisir ses propres sentiments vis-à-vis du nouveau. Du coup, c'était Star qui l'énervait. Pas vraiment logique comme comportement, mais définitivement humain. Et peut-être un peu puéril. Mais bon, cela n'inquiétait pas le jeune homme outre mesure.

Ce n'était pas ce qui occupait l'esprit de Sirius. Il avait un problème beaucoup plus important : la blague du jour des Maraudeurs. Cette fois, c'était du grand art ! Un grand sourire fleurit sur le visage de l'animagus. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévenu les autres de ce qui allait se passer. Enfin, maintenant il avait la potion et il ne lui restait plus qu'à diluer le tout dans l'eau des douches et le lendemain, le tour serait joué !

Ah ! La suite serait vraiment très intéressante…

* * *

La langue tirée en signe de concentration, Harry fixait son livre, installé tranquillement dans la Salle sur Demande. La magie antique demandait beaucoup de concentration au jeune homme. Il finit par se lever, décidé à tenter sa chance.

- _Ô Héphaïstos, forgeron des Dieux,  
__Offre-moi le pouvoir du feu._

Rien ne se passa. Le Survivant grogna. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qui échouait. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas utiliser cette sorcellerie ? Il avait bien lu dans son manuel que la magie antique n'était plus utilisée à cause de sa difficulté d'accès, de son caractère aléatoire et la longueur jugée excessive des formules, peu appropriée au combat. Mais il voulait réussir. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette magie l'attirait. Il tourna les pages au hasard et tomba sur une nouvelle formule.

- _Ô Zeus qui parmi les Dieux est un roi,  
__Déchaîne la foudre du ciel pour moi._

Harry dut s'écarter brusquement alors qu'un petit éclair s'abattait sur lui, formant une grande trace noire à ses pieds. Il souffla, soulagé.

- Ouf… C'est dangereux cette affaire.

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et reporta son attention sur l'ouvrage.

- _Ô Zeus qui parmi les Dieux est un roi,  
__Déchaîne la foudre du ciel pour moi,_ répéta-t-il.

Mais cette fois, il ne s'écarta pas et ouvrit sa paume. Les éclairs formèrent une frêle boule électrique autour de la main du jeune homme. Il tendit le bras vers un cible qui se trouvait là – la Salle sur Demande était une vraie merveille. Hélas, sa maîtrise de la magie antique ne fut pas aussi merveilleuse et la boule de foudre atterrit à bien bon trois mètres de la cible.

Harry tordit le nez. Il était encore loin d'un contrôle potable de ces techniques. Mais elles revêtaient un intérêt majeur : pas besoin de baguette pour les utiliser. Une alternative intéressante à la magie sans baguette qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se voir enseigner en cours.

Mais le résultat fut loin de celui qu'escomptait le jeune homme, et il fut contraint d'arrêter après avoir seulement obtenu quelques éclairs blafards qu'il s'était avéré incapable de maîtriser correctement. Les autres formules s'étaient révélées complètement inutilisables. Il y avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire…

Il saisit la Carte du Maraudeur et sa cape d'invisibilité afin de pouvoir retourner sans ennuis aux dortoirs de Serpentard. Il remarqua une étiquette indiquant « Sirius Black » qui revenait vers la tour de Gryffondor. Une nouvelle blague des Maraudeurs était à attendre pour le lendemain. Harry nota mentalement qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il mangerait pour le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

James passa sous la douche et laissa l'eau couler sur ses muscles avec plaisir. L'eau l'avait toujours délassé et ça l'était encore plus depuis qu'il pouvait profiter de sa salle de bain de Préfet-en-Chef et qu'il n'avait plu à subir les excentricités de Sirius.

Mais lorsqu'il sortit de la douche et croisa le regard de son reflet dans le miroir, l'animagus ne put retenir un cri d'effroi avant de maudire son presque-frère et ses idées horripilantes.

- POTTER !!! rugit une voix inconnue du susnommé.

Le ton était certes celui d'une Evans énervée, mais il s'agissait d'un timbre masculin. Le Maraudeur saisit vivement son peignoir de bain et l'enfila prestement alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait à toute volée. Un jeune homme se tenait dans l'ouverture, les cheveux roux courts et les yeux verts lançant des Avada Kedavra, James n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Ou plutôt la reconnaître : Evans.

La Préfète-en-chef s'arrêta brusquement en découvrant son homologue. Elle semblait avoir oublié ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Pas de commentaire Evans, prévint James avec une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. Je vais tuer Sirius !

La susnommée se couvrit la bouche avec la main pour étouffer le début de fou rire qui la secouait : sans résultat. Elle s'écroula, se tenant les cotes.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! s'emporta son homologue qui n'était plus vraiment masculin.

Le miroir le revoyait une image qui était loin d'être à son goût. Une fille. Il était devenu une _fille _! Menue et plutôt petite aux longs cheveux noirs en bataille et au visage fin : il était plutôt mignonne… Cette pensée l'horrifia. Il allait tuer Sirius. Le torturer, le faire souffrir puis le pendre avant de le décapiter… À moins qu'il ne l'écartèle ? C'était une idée à approfondir !

- Tu as une idée de combien de temps cette histoire va durer ? s'enquit Evans, qui semblait avoir réussit à calmer sa crise de rire.

- Connaissant Sirius, trop longtemps, décréta le Préfet-en-Chef. Merlin, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça !

La jeune fille (enfin, plus vraiment) ricana.

- Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais t'emprunter tes vêtements, Potter, les miens me sont trop petits et en plus ils ne sont plus vraiment appropriés.

Ce n'est qu'alors que le susnommé réalisa que son interlocutrice était elle aussi en peignoir. Mais sans attendre la réponse de l'intéressé, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'armoire.

- Hey ! Mais je mets quoi, moi, si tu prends mes fringues !? protesta-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire que l'on pouvait sans exagérer qualifier de sadique.

- Le règlement de l'école est clair sur ce sujet : les élèves de sexe féminin doivent porter les uniformes prévues pour elles, autrement dit, des _jupes_.

Horrifié, James fit un pas en arrière.

- Mais je ne suis pas une fille ! protesta-t-il.

Evans le détailla d'un regard critique.

- Pourtant à première vue, c'est le cas ! affirma-t-elle. Tu n'as qu'à voir ça avec Black. En attendant, je serais ravie de te prêter mes vêtements.

Le Maraudeur demeura tétanisé, tant et si bien qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil lorsqu'Evans lui ramena une pile d'habits pour qu'il se vêtît. Mais lorsqu'il les regarda et qu'il remarqua le soutien-gorge qu'il revint sur terre et poussa un gémissement.

Il allait tuer Sirius.

* * *

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, comment voulais-tu que je devine ? intervint Harry d'une voix un peu trop aiguë pour être la sienne.

Face à lui se tenait un Severus Rogue passablement énervé. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il ferait une jolie fille ? Enfin, pour le moment, flottant dans des vêtements beaucoup trop grands, le Serpentard avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation.

- C'est Potter ! Tout est de la faute de Potter ! affirmait-il. Je vais le tuer. Cette fois c'est sûr !

Pour comprendre la situation, il fallait savoir que Rogue et Harry étaient seuls dans leurs dortoirs et sortaient de la douche lorsqu'ils avaient découvert le pot-au-rose : ils étaient devenus des filles. Les responsables de ce soudain changement de sexe étaient clairs et le futur maître des potions était dans une rage folle. Le Survivant demeurait beaucoup plus terre-à-terre, se demandant comment il allait bien faire pour s'habiller, ses vêtements n'étant plus du tout adéquates.

La réponse entra d'elle-même sous la forme d'une Narcissa masculinisée. Elle semblait visiblement gênée.

- Euh… Désolée de vous déranger, mais Severus, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me prêter ? Je n'entre plus dans mes vêtements…

- Merlin soit loué, Cissa ! s'exclama le susnommé. Ils t'ont eut à toi aussi ?

La cousine de Sirius eut un rire nerveux.

- Ils ont eu tout Serpentard, annonça-t-elle.

- Ils ont dû utiliser les douches, réfléchit à haute voix Harry. Mais dans ce cas, toute l'école doit être touchée…

Ses deux condisciples le regardèrent avec incrédulité.

- Qui pourrait vouloir changer de sexe ainsi ? s'exclama Rogue.

Le voyageur dimensionnel haussa les épaules. Il avait une idée même s'il n'en dirait rien… Sirius.

- Bon, je vais vous donner des vêtements qui vous irons certainement mieux, fit Narcissa. Severus, tu me passeras tes affaires ?

- Pas de problèmes…

* * *

James entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor furibond. Sirius, nouvellement féminisé, ce qui apparemment n'avait pas l'air de lui poser plus de problèmes que ça, discutait joyeusement avec une Marlène changée en beau jeune homme.

- Sirius ! rugit le Préfet-en-Chef. Je vais te tuer espèce de sale cabot !

- Jamesie ! s'exclama gaiement le menacé. Mais tu es charmante comme ça !

- Tu aggraves ton cas ! fit l'héritier des Potter, menaçant.

- Je suis d'accord avec James. Sirius qu'as-tu encore trafiqué ?

Remus venait d'apparaître. Il ne semblait pas très à son aise dans l'uniforme de rechange de Dorcas et foudroyait son ami du regard. Méfiez-vous du loup en colère !

- Une petite potion de transsexualité sans danger dans les conduits d'eau de l'école… répondit l'interrogé, d'un air angélique. C'est l'affaire d'une journée.

Le lycanthrope, James et Sylciu pâlirent brusquement.

- Tu as mit cette potion dans les conduits d'eau ? s'étrangla le second. Dites moi que ça ne veut pas dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire !

- J'en ai bien peur, gémit le nouveau.

- Sirius, pourquoi faut-il que tu n'écoutes jamais en cours de potion ! se lamenta le loup-garou.

- Quoi ? fit le jeune homme (ou plutôt femme), surpris. J'ai fait une erreur ?

- Une erreur, s'emporta Sylciu. Tu es un idiot, oui ! Tu ne sais pas que la potion de transsexualité ne doit pas entrer en contact avec de l'eau pour éviter une réaction des deux éléments modifiant les propriétés de la potion ?

- Euh… Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, concrètement ? se hasarda Sirius.

- Merlin seul le sait ! répliqua James. Mais je te jure que si cet état est permanent, je te tue pour de bon !

Ce ne semblait pas une menace en l'air. Le blagueur déglutit difficilement. Cette blague semblait tout à coup beaucoup moins drôle…

* * *

Lorsque Drago entra dans la grande salle, en compagnie de quasiment tout Gryffondor, sa colère envers Sirius Black n'avait pas décru. Imbécile de Gryffondor ! Comment pouvait-il faire de pareille ânerie ? Même Potter n'avait jamais atteint un tel niveau ! D'autant plus que le farceur ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir plus que ça… Enfin, il avait un air gêné, mais surtout à cause du regard noir que lui lançait Potter père. Ce dernier ne semblait pas apprécier sa nouvelle condition.

Le renié s'arrêta brusquement en découvrant le contenu dans la grande salle. Ainsi la farce de Black ne s'était pas contentée de toucher les lions, mais s'était répendue sur toute l'école !

Dumbledore avait troqué sa longue barbe pour une longue chevelure blanche soyeuse et des traits plus fins à peine altéré par des rides profondes. Une McGonagall plus virile que d'ordinaire s'avança à grands pas vers les rouges et ors.

- QUI A FAIT ÇA ??

Passablement énervée la vieille chouette (ou le vieil hibou ?). Ceci dit, pour une fois, Drago était tout entier derrière elle. Tous les regards convergèrent vers un Black souriant.

- La barbe vous va très bien professeur, observa celui-ci.

Le visage de la directrice de Gryffondor se contracta et Drago crut un instant qu'elle allait se jeter à la gorge de l'insolent. Mais non, elle conserva le contrôle de ses nerfs.

- Annulez ça immédiatement, Mr Black ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

L'intéressé se trémoussa, mal-à-l'aise.

- Ben justement, à ce sujet… se hasarda-t-il. Il est possible que j'aie fait une minuscule erreur.

Quel euphémisme ! Drago renifla, méprisant. Monumentale était un qualificatif plus approprié à son goût. Le regard du jeune homme (enfin, plus tout à fait) tomba sur un Potter efféminé qui observait la scène calmement de la table des Serpentards. Il fallait bien admettre qu'il faisait une superbe fille. Peut-être devrait-il le rester ? ricana mentalement le renié. Après tout il ne semblait pas troublé par les circonstances.

À coté de lui le futur professeur Rogue fulminait. C'était compréhensible, la féminité ne lui allait pas du tout, il avait l'air ridicule !

- QUOI ????

Apparemment, McGo venait d'être mise au courant de la bourde de son élève. Les points de Gryffondor allaient en pâtir. Mais ce n'était pas important. Tout ce que désirait Drago c'était l'antidote ! Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le professeur Slughorn qui achevait de tresser ses longs cheveux. Lui non plus ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'horreur de la situation.

- Je dois pouvoir préparer un antidote, observa-t-il rêveusement. Mais cela prendra au moins une semaine…

- UNE SEMAINE ?

Le cri avait été unanime. Et il fut suivit par un autre, cette fois émanant de Lupin et Potter père.

- Sirius, je vais te tuer !!!!

* * *

Voir ça comme une nouvelle expérience ! Le directeur en avait de bonnes parfois ! C'était le genre d'expérience que Lily ne voulait pas connaître. Cela ne faisait même pas une journée complète qu'elle était un homme et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus ! Comment tenir une semaine dans ces conditions ? Ses doigts étaient beaucoup trop gros, la rendant maladroite et l'excès de testostérone ne la rendait que plus irritable (comme si elle en avait besoin !). Si Potter ne tuait pas Black, ce serait-elle qui le ferait !

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, animé par un professeur Williams pas très à l'aise dans sa nouvelle condition, commença donc.

- Miss… Plutôt Mister Evans, mettez-vous avec Miss Star.

Apparemment, l'enseignant n'avait rien perdu de son sens de l'humour. Lily grinça des dents en se mettant avec le Serpentard. Celui-ci ne semblait pas énervé outre mesure par ses atours féminins. Comme toujours il conservait son calme, toujours cette légère mélancolie dans le regard.

- Très bien, Mister Evans, j'aimerais que vous refassiez le bouclier que vous nous avez montrer au dernier cours et vous Miss Star, que vous tentiez de le traverser par tous les moyens, mais sans blesser votre partenaire. Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair, madame, répliqua le vert et argent avec calme et sérénité.

- Alors en place.

Le nouveau se mit en position et attendit patiemment que la Préfète-en-Chef invoque son bouclier. Lily respira profondément et tenta de rechercher au plus profond d'elle-même ce qu'elle avait sentit lors de sa précédente tentative.

- _Protego_ ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- _Rictusempra_ !

La Gryffondor se mit rire de manière incontrôlable. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que son adversaire utilise un sort pareil pendant un combat. Mais les chatouillis étaient parvenus à leurs fins : ils avaient fait perdre toute sa concentration à leur victime. Le professeur Williams annula le sort.

- Miss Star vous a montré un très bon exemple d'utilisation de sortilèges inattendus afin de déstabiliser l'adversaire, annonça-t-il à la classe. Si Mister Evans avait reçu un _Expelliamus_ ou un autre sortilège de ce genre, il aurait certainement repoussé l'attaque, mais en lui lançant le sortilège du chatouillis, Miss Star l'a déstabilisé et lui a fait perdre toute sa concentration. Félicitation, dix points à Serpentard. Reprenons.

Lily inspira profondément. Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir deux fois aussi facilement ! Et elle était très agacée que le professeur Williams parle d'elle au masculin ! Elle tenta de repousser sa colère et de penser uniquement à son bouclier. De nouveau, l'image de l'homme mystérieux et de l'enfant refit surface.

- _Protego_ !

- _Stupefix_ ! lança Star.

L'éclair rouge rebondit sur la protection de Lily et frôla Rogue qui fut forcé de s'écarter brusquement. Le nouveau eut un sourire appréciateur, comme s'il était content que le bouclier lui résiste. Peut-être voyait-il ça comme un nouveau défi.

- _Expelliamus_ !

De nouveau le sort fut dérouté. Star fit un pas en avant.

- _Pyro_ ! tenta-t-il.

Un jet de feu s'élança dans la salle, brûlant au passage un rideau qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver non loin de sa route. Mais les flammes ne parvinrent pas plus que les charmes précédents. Contrairement à ce qu'aurait cru Lily, le Serpentard ne semblait pas le moins du monde énervé par son échec, mais plutôt fasciné par ce bouclier. Définitivement, il était très étrange…

Il leva sa baguette pour lancer un nouveau sort en s'approchant un peu plus de la Préfète-en-Chef, mais soudain il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu. Le bouclier de la rouge et or se mit à crépiter et l'étrange cicatrise en forme d'éclair de l'américain se mit à briller de façon étrange.

_- Je vous en supplie… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez… _

_- Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi… _

_- Non ne le tuez pas, pas H… _

- **NON** !

La voix de Star coupa la supplique qui raisonnait dans l'esprit de Lily. Le nouveau appuyait fermement sur sa cicatrice, titubant. Il était pâle et sa respiration était anarchique. Le bouclier de la Gryffondor avait disparu. Elle s'avança vers son condisciple. Mais il s'éloigna vivement.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en se tournant vers le professeur Williams.

Celui-ci observait Star d'un regard percent.

- Qui était cette femme ? insista-t-elle.

Le nouveau sursauta brusquement.

- Tu l'as entendue ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, je…

- Oublie ça Evans ! siffla-t-il, menaçant.

L'ordonnée cilla. Jamais elle n'avait vu le Serpentard avoir ce regard. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Qu'avait-elle entendu pour que cela puisse mettre son condisciple dans un tel état ?

- Le cours est terminé, annonça brusquement le professeur Williams. Sortez tous. Sauf vous Miss Evans et Mr Star.

L'auror semblait avoir retrouvé son sérieux et, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, cela ne plut pas à Lily. Que pouvait-il s'être passé ? Le vert et argent tenait toujours sa cicatrise et son visage s'était fait douloureux. _Qui pouvait bien être cette femme ?_

- Asseyez-vous je vous prie, invita l'enseignant.

Il se tourna et attrapa une tablette de chocolat sur son bureau pour en donner un morceau à chacun des deux élèves avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

- Je dois bien avouer n'avoir aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé, confessa-t-il. On dirait que votre charme est entré en résonance avec Mister Star pour des raisons qui me sont obscures. Mais j'ai dans l'idée que cela à un rapport avec la femme que vous avez tous les deux entendus. Qui était-ce ?

Le nouveau ne répondit pas, se murant de un profond mutisme.

- Je ne sais pas, fit Lily, en fait il y avait deux personnes, une femme et un homme à la voix sifflante et très désagréable. La femme le suppliait de ne pas tuer quelqu'un. Elle disait qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait…

- Elle ne l'aurait pas fait ! s'emporta brusquement le Serpentard, faisant sursauter sa condisciple.

- J'en conclus que vous savez de qui il s'agit, Mister Star, observa calmement le professeur Williams. Nous vous écoutons.

Le vert et argent se renfrogna mais après un moment de silence il capitula sous les regards insistants de ses deux compagnons.

- C'était ma mère, lâcha-t-il rapidement, les yeux fuyants.

Lily blêmit. Elle comprenait mieux le désir du serpent de ne rien dire.

- Et l'homme ? insista l'auror, sans pitié.

Star serra les dents.

- C'était celui qui tentait de me tuer et qui l'a assassiné.

La Préfète-en-Chef pâlit un peu plus. Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'elle avait entendu… Les dernières minutes de la mère du Serpentard. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle comprenait mieux la réaction du nouveau… Jamais elle n'aurait dû assister à cela…

- Pourquoi Miss Evans a-t-elle entendu cela ? demanda le professeur Williams.

Le vert et argent s'agita nerveusement. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça, cela se voyait.

- Ce n'est pas important ! tenta Lily.

L'enseignant la regarda avec insistance.

- Nous devons comprendre, Miss Evans, dit-il avec gentillesse. Si cela se reproduisait pendant un combat, cela pourrait se traduire par votre mort.

Les yeux fermés, Star soupira profondément avant de prendre la parole.

- En mourant à ma place, dit-il, ma mère m'a protégé avec un charme de magie ancienne. Je pense qu'inconsciemment Evans doit elle aussi utiliser cette magie. Son bouclier et la protection de ma mère ont dû entrer en résonance.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis le professeur Williams approuva de la tête.

- Je vois. J'imagine que d'une certaine manière les sentiments de votre mère et ceux de Miss Evans ont dû se ressembler. Vous pensiez encore à cet homme et à l'enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille (enfin, tout est relatif) approuva de la tête. Star fronça les sourcils.

- Il faudra que nous travaillions cela. Allez vous reposer un peu maintenant…

Les deux élèves s'exécutèrent sans mot. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, Lily prit la parole.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du entendre cela.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta et se tourna vers son interlocutrice. C'était assez déroutant de le voir ainsi efféminé. Mais elle décida de ne pas s'occuper de ça pour le moment.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, dit-il d'une voix douce. C'est juste que cela fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendue et je ne pensais pas que cela me mettrait dans cet état.

- Si tu veux en parler… proposa-t-elle.

L'orphelin haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je ne me souviens pas de mes parents. Les seuls souvenirs que j'ai sont ces cris que tu as entendus, quelques photos et le peu que m'ont raconté mon parrain et l'un des amis de mon père…

Lily se mordit la lèvre. C'était tellement triste. Comment pouvait-il dire cela avec un tel détachement ?

- Et tu n'es pas triste ? s'hasarda-t-elle à demander.

Star sembla réfléchir.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas. Parfois je le suis certainement un peu, mais finalement je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre, alors j'ai appris à vivre avec. En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas avec ça, Evans…

* * *

Potter s'était _encore_ fait remarqué ! Drago grinça. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cet abruti attire l'attention. Le renié regarda autour de lui.

Lupin se débattait pour parvenir à s'asseoir de façon à ce que sa jupe tombe correctement et Potter père tempêtait contre son meilleur ami. Celui-ci semblait s'amuser de la situation et discutait joyeusement avec McKinnon.

Ce fut sur ces entrefaites qu'Evans et Potter fils entrèrent. La Préfète-en-Chef était pâle et regardait tristement l'Élu. Celui-ci rejoint la table de sa nouvelle maison alors que sa future mère s'asseyait à celle des lions.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'enquit aussitôt McKinnon, curieuse.

Evans s'agita.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse le dire, admit-elle, gênée, c'est personnel…

- La femme qui tu as entendu, c'était sa mère, c'est ça ? intervint Drago.

L'interrogée le regarda avec attention. C'était vraiment déroutant de la voir en homme avec ce regard, lui faisait de plus en plus penser au Survivant. Bref, difficile de rester impassible.

- Tu le savais ?

Le renié grimaça. Il n'y avait pas trente-six personnes dont Potter entendait la voix ! Le basilic et ses parents. Comme il doutait qu'un serpent millénaire ait une voix féminine, il ne restait que sa mère. Drago hocha donc la tête.

- Elle suppliait quelqu'un de ne pas tuer Star… dit Evans d'une voix faible. Comment se fait-il qu'il se souvienne de ça ? Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ses parents…

- C'est vrai, répliqua le voyageur dimensionnel, ils sont morts alors qu'il avait à peine un an. Il ne s'en souvient que parce que ce souvenir remonte à la surface lorsqu'il croise des détraqueurs. Nous en avons croisé en troisième année. À cause de l'évasion d'un dangereux criminel il y en avait autour de notre école et ils avaient l'air d'apprécier Terry.

- C'est affreux, gémit Pettigrow.

- Merlin, fit Evans. C'est pour ça qu'il a l'air aussi triste ?

Drago eut une moue septique. Non, Potter n'était pas triste à cause de ses parents.

- Je ne crois pas, il ne s'en souvient pas vraiment. C'est plutôt à cause de la mort de son parrain l'année dernière et de son… hum… on peut dire que c'était son mentor, il y a quelques mois.

Intérieurement, le renié se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait tout ça sur Potter aux Gryffondors ? Il n'avait aucune envie de s'intéresser au héros national ! Merde, l'Élu occupait un peu trop ses pensées ces derniers temps.

- Comment peut-il continuer à vivre ainsi ? Si tout le monde autour de moi venait à mourir, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais… souffla doucement Potter père. Mais en tout cas, ça rend tous nos autres problèmes vraiment sans importance. Enfin, ça ne m'empêchera pas te tuer, Sirius, si je dois rester une fille trop longtemps !

Black afficha un air faussement terrifié, face à la menace.

- Et je l'aiderais, signifia Drago. Je peux être très inventif en matière de tortures !

- Mon aide vous est acquise, annonça Lupin. Je me demande comment les filles peuvent supporter de porter ces… trucs !

Le soutien-gorge n'était apparemment pas le vêtement le plus apprécié par le lycanthrope. Il fallait bien admettre que le renié n'était pas non plus très à l'aise là-dedans. Quand à Potter père, il n'arrêtait pas de triturer sa jupe.

* * *

Deux jours avaient passé et les prévisions de James concernant la mort de Sirius s'étaient considérablement rallongées et devenaient chaque jour qui passait plus sadiques. Il fallait admettre que porter les vêtements d'Evans et devoir subir ses reproches et sarcasmes n'aidait pas…

Le jeune homme aux atours féminins se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé. Combien de temps devrait-il encore être ainsi ? Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et il en avait plus qu'assez de ne pas remplir ses pantalons. Car heureusement, il était parvenu à créer à l'aide de quelques sorts des pantalons adaptés à sa nouvelle morphologie. Il n'aurait pas supporté de rester une jupe plus longtemps, même si cela semblait plaire à Sirius.

- Je vais le tuer ! annonça-t-il sans y croire.

Il était fatigué et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au nouveau Serpentard. Il avait vécu tant de choses difficiles et il gardait la tête haute alors que James se laissait abattre par une simple mauvaise farce. Il était pitoyable.

Il soupira profondément. Mieux valait cesser de réfléchir à tout ça ! Se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus important. James attrapa un livre « _comment devenir auror _». Il valait mieux qu'il se concentre sur son but plutôt que de ruminer ses sombres pensées, et il n'était pas d'humeur à aller discuter avec Sirius…

* * *

C'était officiel, Severus bénissait Merlin d'être né de sexe masculin. Comment les filles pouvaient-elles supporter tout ça ? Il grogna en se tenant le ventre. C'était franchement douloureux. Allongé sur son lit, Star lisait un ouvrage intitulé « _La Legilimancie__ : une discipline fondamentale _». Ainsi, non content d'être un parfait occlumens, le nouveau se plongeait dans la legilimancie. Il était vraiment puissant… et dangereux, compte tenu des idées qu'ils ne cachaient pas vis-à-vis de la magie noire.

Il aurait pourtant fait un fantastique mangemort, voire mage noir ! Sang pur, puissant et charismatique, il avait tout pour lui. Pourquoi accordait-il tellement d'importance aux Sangs-de-Bourbes et aux Moldus ?

Severus grimaça. Son ventre lui faisait tellement mal ! Il maudissait Black jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Il le haïssait ! Il le _vomissait_ !

- Je vais tuer Black ! annonça-t-il, vindicatif.

Star ricana sans lever les yeux de son manuel.

- Va falloir que tu fasses la queue, parce que tu n'es pas le premier sur la liste, signala-t-il, moqueur. C'est Potter, le premier.

Le Prince au Sang-Mêlé renifla avec mépris. Comme si Potter pouvait un jour tuer Black ! Quelle supercherie ! Ce n'était qu'une mascarade pitoyable. Personne ne pouvait sincèrement croire ça. D'autant plus que Severus avait plus de raisons que quiconque de vouloir tuer Sirius Black, ce parfait Gryffondor.

Cinq jours ! Cinq jours que les garçons étaient devenus des filles et vice-versa. Et deux que le Serpentard souffrait à cause de problèmes typiquement féminins. Pourquoi Slughorn n'avait-il toujours pas trouvé l'antidote ? _Et pourquoi Black était-il aussi idiot ?_

- Je n'en peux plus !

- Hum…

Star semblait n'avoir que faire des états d'âme de son compagnon de chambrée. Severus grogna et décida de sortir du dortoir, histoire d'aller se chercher une potion contre la douleur à l'infirmerie.

La salle commune était quasiment vide si l'on exceptait deux Serpentards, assis sur un divan, les traits tirés. Leur condisciple n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que leur problème ne venait pas de la farce stupide de Black : ils avaient une lettre noire entre les mains. Autrement dit, un décès. Severus cacha sa surprise. Ces deux-là étaient les enfants de Cesarus Harbeter, un mangemort. Tué par des aurors ? Possible. Mais cela n'intéressait pas le moins du monde le Prince au Sang-Mêlé. Il voulait sa potion contre le mal de ventre et rien d'autre !

* * *

James jubilait en courrant le plus vite possible vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il allait enfin avec l'antidote et retrouver sa virilité. Fan-tas-ti-que !

Il entra et perdit instantanément son sourire. Un garçon (qui était certainement de sexe féminin) et une fille (probablement un homme) de Serpentard étaient là. Le premier sanglotait et la seconde tentait de le réconforter. Et ils avaient une lettre noire dans les mains. Evans les regardaient sans mot et Dumbledore venait de lever les yeux vers James.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Potter. Je vous ai appelé pour vous prévenir que Mr et Miss Harbeter viennent de perdre leur père et vont se rendre à l'enterrement. Je souhaiterais que vous les conduisiez à Pré-au-Lard où ils prendront la Magicobus. Cela bien entendu après avoir prit l'antidote à la potion de transsexualité et remit vos vêtements habituels. Pendant ce temps, Miss Evans s'occupera d'administrer ledit antidote au reste de l'école.

Le Maraudeur prit garde à cacher sa joie en entendant qu'il allait enfin redevenir un homme. Cela n'aurait pas fait bon genre devant les deux orphelins. Il avala le contenu du flacon que lui tendait son directeur et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il retira vivement ses vêtements féminins et poussa un cri de bonheur. _Enfin !!_

Il remit ses habits habituels et sautillant joyeusement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de se voir dans un miroir. Mais bon, il devait aller accompagner les deux serpents à Pré-au-Lard.

Il les rejoint dans le hall d'entrée, chacun d'eux ayant retrouvé son sexe de naissance. Le trajet jusqu'au village sorcier se fit dans le plus grand silence, à peine troublé par les quelques sanglots de Joy Harbeter. Son frère la tenait contre lui, tentant sans mot de la réconforter mais ayant lui-même le besoin manifeste de recevoir de l'aide. James se mordit la lèvre, honteux, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon de soutenir les deux jeunes gens.

Le Magicobus arriva.

- Ça ira ? demanda le Préfet-en-Chef à Daniel.

Le vert et argent regarda son condisciple.

- On fera aller. Merci Potter.

Le susnommé hocha la tête et regarda le car magique s'éloigner avant de retourner vers le château plongés dans ses pensées. Recevrait-il lui aussi une lettre noire et devrait-il quitter l'école pour se rendre à l'enterrement d'un parent ? Comment réagirait-il dans ce cas ? Pourrait-il comme Star garder la tête haute et continuer à avancer ?

Il soupira et secoua la tête alors que les portes de la grande salle se découpaient devant lui. Il entra et marqua une pause en découvrant ses condisciples. Il eut un sourire. Tout le monde semblait avoir bénéficié de l'antidote et une atmosphère joyeuse planait dans l'air. Le jeune homme repoussa ses questions existentielles en s'asseyant à la table de lions. Tout le monde semblait ravi de ce retour à la normale, même Marlène qui s'était apparemment amusée de la situation passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux redevenus longs avec un plaisir affiché.

- Tu as de la chance, Sirius, observa James sur un ton léger. Parce que si Slughorn avait mit un jour de plus tu te serais retrouvé dans la cabane hurlante pendu par les pieds et personne ne serait venu te sauver !

Le farceur se mit à rire en se tournant vers son ami mais s'arrêta en croisant son regard.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! s'exclama-t-il, inquiet.

Et le sourire sadique affiché par le Préfet-en-Chef n'était pas vraiment pour le rassurer…

* * *

_L'idée du changement de sexe vient de Auctor que je remercie ! J'espère que cela vous aura plut ! J'ai fait une illustration pour ce chapitre, allez donc la voir (j'ai résolu les problèmes de pages qui ne s'affichaient pas). En parlant de dessin merci beaucoup à Alecto89 pour le sien qui m'a fait très plaisir !_

_Je n'ai pas pu mettre ce chapitre jeudi comme je le voulais par manque de temps mais comme on dit tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! Bon, je vous passes mes considérations philosophiques._

_Pour ceux qui sont en manque d'action, le prochain en contiendra, s'intitulera Épidémie et sonnera le retour de Harry sur le devant de la scène. _

_En attendant, donnez moi vos avis sur ce chapitre !_

_Eterna_


	14. Épidémie

Les Maîtres des Dimensions

_**Résumé général**_ _: Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédent**_ _: Voulant faire une blague, Sirius verse une potion de transsexualisme dans les conduits d'eau de l'école et tout le monde change de sexe. Mais l'eau et la potion entrent en réaction et ils ne sont pas sûrs de pouvoir retrouver leur sexe de naissance. En cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le bouclier de Lily a une réaction étrange face à Harry et elle entend le souvenir de la mort de celle qu'elle croit être Mme Star. Elle est bouleversée. James accompagne deux Serpentards à Pré-au-Lard pour qu'ils aillent à l'enterrement de leur père. Et pour finir tout le monde retrouve sa morphologie habituelle. _

Chapitre 14 : Épidémie

Harry regarda du coin de l'œil les deux Hargeter rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient les traits tirés et étaient vraiment très pales. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant : ils rentraient de l'enterrement de leur père qui, d'après ce que le Survivant avait entendu dire dans la salle commune de Serpentard, était le dernier membre de leur famille.

Ce n'était toutefois pas le principal sujet de préoccupation de Harry dans l'instant présent. Quatre jours avaient passés depuis le retour de toute l'école à son sexe d'origine et le jeune homme était plongé dans la recherche des Horcruxes en étudiant de vieilles reliques qui avaient certainement du porter par le passé le nom de registres de l'orphelinat où avait vécu Tom Jedusor.

Il laissa échapper un bâillement en tournant précautionneusement un page. Ce que ça pouvait être rébarbatif !

* * *

Drago regardait avec un certain amusement Potter piquer du nez sur son bouquin. Il n'avait pas l'air de passer un bon moment. Le renié jugea qu'il valait mieux qu'il attende encore un peu avant de lui proposer son aide, histoire qu'il galère encore un peu. 

Il prit une gorgée de soupe en observant l'Élu par-dessus son bol.

- Ton cousin a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Qu'est-ce qu'il lit ?

Le voyageur dimensionnel tourna la tête pour croiser le regard interrogateur de Lily. Il ricana.

- Apparemment pas un roman très palpitant, objecta-t-il.

Le regard de la Préfète-en-Chef sembla soudainement se fixer sur quelque chose. Drago suivit ses yeux pour tomber sur deux Serpentards qui entraient dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient un air maladif un peu inquiétant. Mais le renié n'était pas spécialement intéressé par les états d'âme des nouveaux venus.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il tout de même, curieux.

- Joy et Daniel Harbeter, répondit Lily. Ils reviennent de l'enterrement de leur père, Cesarus Harbeter. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'aller très bien.

- Je confirme, annonça Drago en mordant dans un morceau de viande.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'émouvoir plus que ça, observa la jeune fille.

Son condisciple haussa les épaules.

- Je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur tout le malheur du monde !

Lily fit une grimace mais n'ajouta rien. Au même moment, la sœur Harbeter tituba soudainement en se tenant la tête. Définitivement, elle ne semblait pas aller bien !

* * *

Excédé, Harry jeta le registre sur le sol. Rien, rien, rien. Cela faisait des jours qu'il cherchait et il n'avait pas obtenu la moindre information c'en était déprimant ! Il soupira et se laissa tomber dans son lit en soupirant profondément. Il ferma les yeux, épuisé, mais son attention fut attirée par des cris dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva. Daniel Harbeter était allongé sur le sol, inconscient et sa sœur pleurait à chaudes larmes en agitant sa baguette.

- Elle ne peut plus utiliser la magie.

La voix de Rogue contenait une pointe de dégoût. Harry préféra ne rien dire et regarda le frère et la sœur avec circonspection. Mrs Pomfresh ne fut pas longue à arriver. Et elle sembla très inquiétée par les deux Serpentards. Ceux-ci furent envoyé immédiatement à l'infirmerie et le professeur Slughorn vint en personne ramener le calme dans la salle commune.

Les rumeurs les plus folkloriques se mirent à circuler dans la maison des serpents. Blague des Maraudeurs ? Grippe gnomique ? À moins que ce ne soit que les cracmols ? Aucune d'elles ne retint l'attention de Harry que les Horcruxes intéressaient beaucoup plus pour le moment.

Seulement, lorsque à leur tour trois élèves de cinquièmes années puis Leroy et Lestrange développèrent les mêmes symptômes, le Survivant jugea qu'il était nécessaire de laisser les fragments de l'âme de Voldemort sur le coté et de se concentrer sur cette étrange épidémie. Surtout que bien vite, elle ne se limita plus aux verts et argents. Des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles et des Gryffondors tombaient peu à peu malades. Et Harry commençait sérieusement à être s'inquiéter.

* * *

La situation commençait à rendre Albus soucieux. Il comptait déjà une bonne douzaine d'enfants malades, atteint par un mal mystérieux. Dans ces circonstances, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Terry Star entrer dans son bureau sans pour autant avoir été appelé.

Le jeune homme avait une profonde ride sur le front, preuve de son inquiétude. Définitivement, il n'était pas commun.

- Savez-vous ce que c'est que cette maladie ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Le directeur eut un sourire entendu. Ce garçon mettait toujours le doigt là où il fallait.

- À quoi penses-tu, Terry ? demanda-t-il.

L'interrogé haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Je trouve simplement qu'il est étrange que tous ses élèves tombent malades en même temps… Je ne crois pas vraiment aux coïncidences.

Albus eut un sourire bienveillant.

- Moi non plus, confessa-t-il. Pompom pense que ce sont le frère et la sœur Harbeter qui sont à la base de cette épidémie. Ils ont du contracter eux-mêmes la maladie lorsqu'ils sont allé à l'enterrement de leur père.

Le Serpentard approuva distraitement de la tête, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Et quelles maladies est-ce ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- C'est bien là le problème. Nous n'en savons rien du tout…

- Monsieurr Star ! le coupa le professeur McGonagall en entrant dans le bureau. Excusez moi Albus. Mr Star, votre cousin vient de tomber malade, il a été transporté à l'infirmerie.

Terry fronça les sourcils et sortit du bureau, emboîtant le pas à la directrice adjointe.

* * *

Drago se sentait affreusement mal. Cette sensation lui rappelait de façon extrêmement douloureuse les tortures dont il était été l'objet avant son arrivée dans ce monde. Il avait des migraines épouvantables, provoquant bien évidemment des nausées. De plus, il se sentait très faible. Il détestait cette sensation.

Autour de lui de nombreux autres élèves étaient alités et l'infirmerie avait prit des allures d'hôpital. Pomfresh allait d'un malade à l'autre avec une dextérité et une rapidité impressionnantes.

Elle leva les yeux lorsque les lourdes portes de son antre s'ouvrirent mais revint vite à sa tache en voyant que ce n'état pas pour lui amener un nouveau patient. Drago lui grimaça. Qu'est-ce que Potter et McGonagall venaient faire là ?

L'enseignante dit quelques mots au Survivant avant de tourner les talons, laissant le jeune homme seul. Drago renifla en voyant son équipier s'approcher.

- Alors toi aussi ? dit-il simplement.

- Quel sens aigu de l'observation, ironisa le malade.

Son interlocuteur ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et s'assit près du lit du renié.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il.

- Comme après les tortures du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago se mordit la langue après avoir parlé. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de dire une chose pareille à Potter ? Merde, c'était sortit tout seul. L'Élu fronça les sourcils.

- Je vois, dit-il simplement. Le professeur Dumbledore travaille pour savoir ce que vous avez.

- C'est fou ce que ça me rassure, affirma le nouveau Gryffondor, sarcastique.

Une fois de plus, son compagnon ne releva pas la réplique.

- En tout cas, en attendant, profite de ton passage dans l'antre du dragon ! répliqua, avec un sourire en coin, Potter en se levant.

- Quel dragon ? s'enquit Drago inquiété par l'air amusé de son coéquipier.

Celui-ci jeta un œil par dessus son épaule pour désigner de la tête Pomfresh passant un savon à un jeune Poufsouffle pour une raison inconnue. Et le Survivant sortit en souriant.

* * *

Trois jours avaient passés et le nombre d'élèves à l'infirmerie avait augmenté de façon exponentielle, au point que Mrs Pomfresh ne dit rien à Harry lorsqu'il entra dans son antre. Elle était pale et l'inquiétude se lisait de ses traits tirés. Le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas lent vers Drago.

Le renié était allongé, parfaitement calme et le visage blême. Il leva à peine ses yeux devenus verts vers son visiteur. Le Survivant s'assit près de lui en silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grogna le nouveau Gryffondor.

- Je viens voir comment tu vas, répondit sur un ton tranquille l'interrogé.

Drago renifla.

- Je me passe de ta pitié, siffla-t-il.

- Tu te répètes, signala Harry.

Le convalescent le foudroya du regard. Ce fut ce moment qu'Hélios choisit pour se poser sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Drago lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

- J'ai pensé que les larmes de phénix te feraient peut-être du bien, expliqua le faux Serpentard. Nous en avons discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore il est de mon avis.

- Vous savez ce qu'on a finalement ?

Harry secoua la tête d'un air navré.

- Non, pour le moment c'est un grand mystère. Ça ne ressemble à aucunes maladies magiques ou moldues connues.

Son compagnon ne dit rien mais il s'assombrit. Le Survivant eut un soupir intérieur et sortit une fiole de cristal contenant un peu des larmes d'Hélios.

- Des larmes de phénix, fit le dragon de l'infirmerie en s'approchant des deux « cousins ». C'est le meilleur des remèdes.

Harry sourit en entendant les paroles pleines d'espoir de la maîtresse des lieux. Mais soudain, il se sentit poussé violemment sur le coté. La fiole lui fut arrachée des mains avec force. À moitié sonné, il eut vaguement conscience de voir une silhouette sombre au dessus de lui et d'un cri étouffé et outré de Pomfresh.

Secouant la tête, le Survivant reprit ses esprits alors que son agresseur laissait tomber la fiole vide sur le sol dans un bruit de verre cassé. L'élève de Serdaigle, inconnu du voyageur dimensionnel, s'essuya la bouche d'un mouvement brusque faisant tomber quelques gouttes de larmes de phénix sur le sol.

- Idiot ! rugit le dragon, semblant reprendre ses esprits. Il n'y avait pas besoin de boire toute la fiole ! Imbécile !

Se relevant fastidieusement, Harry secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

- Bon, il semblerait que ce monsieur se soit porté volontaire pour tester ce médicament, jugea-t-il avec un air désolé. Et toi Hélios, tu es volontaire pour nous en fournir un peu plus !

Le susnommé s'ébouriffa, l'air mécontent et jeta un regard mauvais au Serdaigle. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, le professeur McGonagall entrait en trombe dans l'infirmerie, suivie par James et Remus soutenant un Sirius apparemment atteint alors qu'un Pettigrow au teint cireux fermait la marche.

- Un de plus, souffla Harry avec inquiétude. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que les larmes de phénix soient efficaces sans quoi on se trouvera face à un problème de taille.

Drago ne fit pas de commentaires, mais ses yeux se portèrent sur le Serdaigle ayant servi de cobaye.

- Vous n'êtes pas sûrs que ça marche ? fit-il à mi-voix.

Son compagnon de voyage opina du chef.

- Je te l'ai dit, cette maladie laisse tout le monde septique. Pour le moment, les symptômes sont clairs : courbatures, maux de tête aiguës suivis de perte de conscience, incapacité d'utiliser la magie, même pour les sorts les plus simples, forte fièvre, difficulté de mouvement.

- Je suis heureux de savoir ce qui m'attend, grinça Drago.

Harry le regarda avec le plus grand sérieux alors que Sirius était conduit dans le lit voisin.

- Les personnes les plus atteintes, c'est-à-dire le frère et la sœur Harbeter, en sont là. Mais personne ne sait comment va évoluer leur maladie.

- Où a-t-on pu attraper cette saloperie ? demanda soudain le Maraudeur malade.

Le Survivant releva la tête, surpris que le jeune homme lui adresse la parole.

- Le professeur Dumbledore pense que les Harbeter ont pu l'attraper au moment où ils ont quittés Poudlard pour se rendre à l'enterrement de leur mère. Des recherches sont faites dans ce sens.

- Des Serpentards, siffla Sirius d'un air mauvais.

Harry le foudroya du regard.

- Ils sont très malades et on se demande si on va pouvoir les guérir, alors évite ce genre de réflexion ! D'autant plus qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis un Serpentard.

L'animagus fut ébranlé par la réplique, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Quand à ses amis, ils gardèrent le silence.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre pour voir les effets des larmes de phénix sur notre ami le Serdaigle, conclut le voyageur dimensionnel.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre énormément malheureusement. À peine une dizaine de minutes avaient passées après la prise du liquide magique, que la fièvre de l'apprenti sorcier monta en flèche. Il fut brusquement prit de tremblements si violents que Harry, James et Remus durent s'y mettre tous les trois pour le maintenir sur son lit.

- Merde, s'exclama Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? C'est parce qu'il en a prit trop ?

Livide, Pomfresh secoua la tête.

- Non, une surdose de larmes de phénix n'est absolument pas dangereuse, énonça-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas… Mr Pettigrow ! s'exclama-t-elle, faisant sursauter le quatrième Maraudeur resté près de Sirius. Allez chercher le directeur !

L'ordonné ne se fit pas prié et partit en vitesse vers le bureau directorial, suivi de près par le professeur McGonagall, jusqu'alors restée silencieuse.

Mais lorsque Dumbledore arriva, il était déjà trop tard. Pomfresh venait de recouvrir le visage du Serdaigle d'un drap. Harry avait le visage fermé et sur son épaule, Hélios avait entonné une chanson qui fendait l'âme.

- Les larmes de phénix sont à éviter, fit le Survivant d'une voix enrouée.

Ses dents étaient serrées et ses phalanges blanchissaient à vue d'œil.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Terry. Personne ne pouvait se douter que les larmes auraient cet effet, assura le directeur. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas comment cela peut-être possible.

- Je m'en fiche de savoir si vous comprenez ou pas ! s'écria vivement Harry. Il est mort ! Et à cause de _mon_ idée !

Il était passablement énervé. Il avait envie de tout casser. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Il avait été envoyé dans ce monde pour aider les personnes qui y vivait et tout ce qu'il avait réussit à faire c'était à tuer ce garçon. Il sentait une colère sourde emplir ses veines.

- Et voilà, notre héros national est en train de piquer sa crise ! ricana une voix moqueuse et sarcastique. Et ben alors, on ne contrôle plus ses nerfs ?

Harry se tourna vivement vers la personne qui venait de parler et croisa le regard lourd de sens de Drago. Il y eut un moment de flottement où les deux voyageurs dimensionnels se regardèrent. Le Survivant était très agacé par la réplique du renié. À quoi jouait-il exactement ?

Le malade reprit la parole.

- Maintenant que le calme est revenu, déclara-t-il, nous allons devoir réfléchir au problème de façon rationnelle. Si vous chercher un coupable, trouvez celui qui nous a refilé cette saloperie.

Sirius cilla.

- Parfois je me demande si tu n'es pas un peu Serpentard sur les bords, objecta-t-il.

- Où serait le mal ? s'enquit Drago.

Le Maraudeur haussa les épaules.

- J'sais plus trop, admit-il. Ton cousin est le serpent le plus bizarre que je connaisse et du coup je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Une toux roque se fit soudainement entendre. Pomfresh se rua vers la jeune Harbeter.

- Et bien voilà un nouveau symptôme… soupira tristement Harry.

- Je crois que l'idée de Mr Celford est la meilleure et que nous devons poursuivre les recherches, observa Dumbledore dont le regard triste se perdait en direction de la Serpentard, venez Minerva.

Les deux professeurs s'en furent et les Maraudeurs se mirent à parler entre eux. Aussi Harry se tourna-t-il vers Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de m'appeler comme ça ? siffla-t-il, mécontent.

Le malade eut un sourire sarcastique.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te ramène sur terre et te rappelle que tout ce qui se passe ici nous tourne pas autour de ta petite personne, répliqua-t-il. C'est vrai que ce type est mort et c'est vrai que c'est certainement parce qu'il avait prit des larmes de phénix. Cela ne change pas le fait que les essayer était certainement une excellente idée. Elles sont connues pour tout guérir et personne ne pouvait deviner l'effet qu'elles auraient. D'ailleurs peut-être que s'il n'avait pas prit une surdose on n'en serait pas arrivé là. Mais peu importe dans le fond…

- Tu plaisantes ? s'étrangla le Survivant. Mais tu es complètement inconscient, ma parole ! Tu te rends compte que ça a faillit être toi ?

- Et ça ne l'a pas été. Arrête de te demander ce qui se serait passé « si »… Ça ne sert à rien et ça te fait perdre du temps et de l'énergie. Je pourrais passer mon temps à me demander ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas décidé d'accomplir la mission ordonnée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou si je m'étais rendu compte plus tôt de l'idiotie de ce que je faisais. Mais cela m'empêcherait certainement d'avancer.

Harry observait silencieusement son compagnon. Les Maraudeurs trop pris dans leur conversation ne faisait pas attention à celle des deux soi-disant cousins.

- Je ne dis pas que tu ne dois pas penser aux erreurs que tu as fait et en tirer les conséquences. Mais cesse de culpabiliser, conclut Drago.

- Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu ne te sens pas coupable pour la mort de… hum… du directeur ? s'enquit le faux Serpentard, préférant être prudent au cas où quelqu'un les aurait écouté.

Son interlocuteur eut un rire nerveux.

- Je parle de toi là, pas de moi. Ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à maintenant n'a rien à voir. Mais pour te répondre, oui, je me sens coupable. Mais je te jure que si tu le dis à qui que ce soit je nierais tout en bloc !

Il se tue quelques instants alors que Harry souriait, amusé.

- Bon tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? s'agaça le renié.

Cette fois le Survivant rit franchement.

- Moi aussi j'ai été ravi par cette petite discussion, Drago. À plus tard !

Il partit en se disant que sa relation avec le susnommé était de plus en plus étrange.

* * *

James faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre de Préfet-en-Chef, tendu à l'extrême. Peu de temps plus tôt, le dragon de l'infirmerie l'avait mit dehors de sa demeure avec perte et fracas, après de longs pourparlers, le jeune homme avait du capituler, laissant son meilleur ami seul.

Mais son inquiétude pour Sirius augmentait chaque heure un peu plus alors que les cas de maladie étaient de plus en plus nombreux et que les recherches des professeurs se faisaient infructueuses.

Il porta sa main à son crâne. Il était dans un tel état de nerf qu'il en avait mal à la tête. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit en fermant les yeux. Il refusait de voir ça ! Il fallait trouver au plus vite un remède pour aider Sirius !

L'égoïsme de cette demande était flagrant et James en avait parfaitement conscience, mais en l'état, une seule chose l'intéresser : sauver son ami. C'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Il sentit des larmes se mettre à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il avait peur. Horriblement peur. Tout Gryffondor qu'il était, l'idée de perdre son meilleur ami le terrifiait plus que toute autre chose. Comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, il continua à pleurer en silence, évacuant ainsi le surplus de stress des derniers jours, et remerciant Merlin que personne ne le voit ainsi.

* * *

Lily entra dans les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef complètement épuisée. Elle avait passé la journée à courir dans tous les sens afin d'aider toutes les personnes malades. Cet imbécile de Potter, lui, n'avait même pas eut la décence de venir l'aider pendant ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Comment un idiot pareil avait-il pu obtenir le poste de Préfet-en-Chef ? Il n'en avait pas la carrure !

Elle allait dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle remarqua que la porte de celle de Potter était ouverte. C'était parfait. Elle avait besoin de passer ses nerfs et le jeune homme avait tout fait pour être le parfait expiateur.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler alors qu'elle entrait mais se figea brusquement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru assister à une telle scène un jour. Son homologue était à moitié allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés et… il pleurait.

Lily demeura quelques minutes sans bouger, observant ce garçon contre lequel elle était en furie quelques instants plus tôt. Pourquoi avait-elle envie d'aller le prendre dans ses bras ? Quelle idée idiote.

Elle fit un pas en avant, malgré tout. Mais elle s'arrêta et rebroussa chemin. Non. Potter, même en train de pleurer restait Potter. Elle entra dans sa chambre et s'adossa à la porte fermée. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal ? Qu'est-ce qui lui donnait cette impression de culpabilité.

Elle secoua la tête, retira son uniforme et s'immergea dans la baignoire de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Elle avait au moins besoin de ça pour oublier cette affreuse journée… Et elle avait peur que cela ne suffise pas. Pourquoi Potter la hantait-il comme ça ?

Un bruit répétitif la fit soudainement sursauter. Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle et réalisa brusquement que l'eau de son bain était froide et que toutes les bulles avaient disparues.

- Zut ! Je me suis endormie ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement, provoquant des remous dans l'eau.

Le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre et cette fois elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait : on frappait à la porte de façon assez insistante.

S'entourant dans une serviette, elle s'élança vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit bien vite.

- Bon sang Evans, ça fait un heure que je…

Potter s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de sa phrase alors que Lily piquait un far. Elle était devant lui, ruisselante et portant en tout et pour tout une serviette qui n'était pas bien grande… Le Préfet-en-Chef toussota pour reprendre contenance.

- Bon, je crois que je vais te laisser t'habiller. Dumbledore veut nous voir le plus vite possible.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement. Lily se vêtit rapidement sans que ses joues ne perdent leur rougeur. Pourquoi était-elle aussi gênée ? Ce n'était que Potter après tout !

Elle rejoint rapidement le jeune homme et ils se rendirent aussi rapidement que possible dans le bureau directorial, provoquant les grognements des portraits, mécontents d'être réveillés par deux élèves courants dans les couloirs à quatre heures du matin. Sans en tenir compte, les deux Gryffondors arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur et entrèrent bien vite.

Celui-ci était déjà bien remplit. Le professeur Slughorn faisait les cents pas d'une démarche mécanique. La directrice de leur maison se tordait les mains, apparemment très agitée. Terry Star avait les traits tirés, il n'avait pas du dormir de la nuit. Et le professeur Dumbledore ne semblait pas vraiment mieux. Il offrit un pale sourire au deux nouveaux venus.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Potter, sans préambule.

Sa voix était tendue. Il semblait très inquiet.

- La sœur Hargeter est morte, lâcha Star sans laisser quiconque dire quoi que ce soit. La maladie sans aucun doute.

Potter pâlit affreusement.

- Sirius…

- Il n'en est pas là pour le moment, James, fit le directeur d'une voix douce. Mais pour le moment, je vais devoir compter sur vous pour plusieurs choses… Je vais donc vous demander de te concentrer sur elles plutôt que sur l'état de Mr Black. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui, fit le Préfet-en-Chef d'une voix faible, je comprends.

- Bien, j'ai dès à présent demandé de l'aide aux medicomages de Ste Mangouste afin d'enrailler au plus vite cette épidémie. Il va falloir mettre en place des mesures de confinement des malades, expliqua le professeur Dumbledore.

- Est-ce vraiment efficace, Albus ? demanda l'enseignante du métamorphose. Tous les élèves ont déjà été en contact avec Mr et Miss Hargeter.

- Je sais Minerva, fit le directeur d'un air fatigué, mais pour le moment nous n'avons pas de remède et encore moins de vaccin… Alors c'est la seule chose que nous puissions faire…

Il fut coupé par l'entrée fracassante du professeur Williams.

- Professeur Dumbledore, dit-il, essoufflé, sans même prendre conscience de la présence des autres personnes, on vient de trouver un cas similaire à Pré-au-Lard. Un des habitants.

- C'est ce que je craignais, confessa l'interpellé.

- Et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, renchérit Star.

Le nouveau venu sembla prendre conscience de la présence de Serpentard et des autres. Il se renfrogna.

- Tu as une idée Terry ?

Lily fut surprise par la familiarité avec laquelle le directeur s'adressait au nouveau. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Le vert et argent secoua la tête d'un air fatigué.

- Malheureusement, non. Avec ce qui s'est passé pour les larmes de phénix, j'ai cherché une maladie qu'elles ne pourraient pas guérir ou qu'elles feraient empirer, puisque c'est ce qui s'est passé finalement. Je n'ai pas rencontré un franc succès. À vrai dire, que ce soit dans la bibliothèque ou dans la réserve, je n'ai absolument rien trouvé.

- Tu vas dans la réserve ? releva le directeur.

Star se mit à rire.

- Comme si vous l'ignoriez ! répliqua-t-il avec amusement. Bref, si j'en crois les livres que j'ai lus sur le sujet, il n'existe aucune maladie comme ça.

- Et vous n'avez rien oublié ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

On pouvait entendre dans sa voix qu'elle aurait aimé que ce soit le cas. Mais le Serpentard secoua la tête négativement.

- Je suis sur le point de faire une indigestion de termes médicomagiques mais je pense vraiment avoir lu tout ce que Mrs Pince avait en stock, hélas.

Un silence inquiet s'imposa. Il fut interrompu par un visage qui apparut dans le feu. Lily sursauta en reconnaissant son propriétaire.

- Monsieur le Ministre, salua le professeur Dumbledore, circonspect.

- Albus, je viens d'apprendre ce qui se passe à l'école. C'est une catastrophe.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Monsieur le Ministre, approuva le directeur.

Il était visiblement méfiant. La Préfète-en-Chef se demanda pourquoi…

- J'ai donc décidé de mesures appropriées.

Lily vit le professeur Dumbledore et Star se tendre à ces paroles alors que les autres fronçaient les sourcils.

- J'ai d'ores et déjà décrété la mise en quarantaine de Poudlard et de Pré-au-Lard, compléta le ministre.

Le Serpentard se leva d'un bond.

- C'est une blague ? s'exclama-t-il avec brusquerie. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Nous avons besoin de l'aide des médicomages !!

Le politicien lui jeta un regard méprisant.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites là mon garçon mais ceci ne vous concerne pas et sachez que le ministère est déjà déborder.

Le nouveau ricana avec insolence.

- A courir après Voldemort ? Vous n'obtenez pas un franc succès pour le moment !

Un frisson parcourut Lily tout comme les autres personnes dans la pièce, exception faites du directeur qui observait l'échange avec intérêt.

- Comment… s'étouffa le ministre. Comment osez-vous ?

- Et vous ! Comment osez-vous abandonner cette école de la sorte !? C'est l'avenir de la société sorcière qui s'y trouve je vous signale ! Et nous avons déjà deux morts en presque cinq jours ! Imaginez la suite !

Comme pour appuyer les paroles du Serpentard, le phénix du professeur Dumbledore sortit de nulle part et laissa échapper une note qui semblait plutôt approbative. Star le remercia d'un mouvement de tête. Il semblait s'entendre assez bien avec les oiseaux de feu.

- Je suis désolé, gamin, siffla le politicien. Mais votre avis n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Demain la Gazette publiera la décision et elle est sans appel. Bonne nuit.

Le feu reprit un aspect normal.

- Mais quel imbécile ! exulta le vert et argent.

- Malgré le langage assez peu académique de mon élève, fit le professeur Slughorn, je dois bien admettre qu'il est dans le vrai.

Le directeur soupira.

- Hélas nous n'y pouvons rien. Il va falloir nous débrouiller seuls.

- On pourrait pas faire entrer des médicomages en douce ? proposa Potter.

C'était typique de lui. Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pour une fois, je crois que Mr Potter a raison, intervint néanmoins le professeur McGonagall, ne pouvons-nous pas passer outre l'ordonnance du ministre ?

- Même si Terry semble convaincu que notre ministre n'est pas une lumière… commença le directeur.

- C'est le cas, signala le susnommé.

Le professeur Dumbledore eut un sourire.

- Il n'a toutefois pas oublié d'être bête, poursuivit-il, et il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il fasse surveiller les déplacements dans cette zone. Et avec Pré-au-Lard également en quarantaine nous aurons du mal à contourner les ordres ministériels, j'en ai bien peur.

- Donc nous sommes prit au piège, traduisit Lily d'une petite voix.

- J'en ai bien peur, Miss Evans, confessa tristement le directeur. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix…

- Enfin, s'agaça Star, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir. Ils ne vont tout de même pas nous entourer de Détraqueurs histoire de nous empêcher de lui désobéir !

- Avec ce type on peut s'attendre à tout, grommela Potter, la mine sombre.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Lily en profita pour observer autour d'elle à la dérobée. Le professeur Dumbledore était en train de détacher quelque chose de la patte de son phénix, la jeune fille aurait bien été incapable de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Le Serpentard semblait perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant visiblement un moyen de régler ce problème. À cet instant, la jeune fille remarqua brusquement que le nouveau n'aurait pas du se trouver là. Quel rôle devait-il jouer dans cette affaire ? Pourquoi le directeur l'avait-il appelé ? À la façon dont le professeur Dumbledore s'adressait à lui, on aurait presque cru qu'il parlait à son égal ou à un adulte. Mais Terry Star n'était qu'un élève de septième année, non ?

- La seule chose qui nous reste à faire c'est de tenter de trouver une solution par nous-même, fini par dire le maître des potions. Après tout il y a parmi nous des personnes comptant parmi les plus intelligentes de la communauté sorcière. Pourquoi ne réussirions-nous pas ?

- Quelle modestie, se permit de signaler le vert et argent, un sourire aux lèvres. Bon je suppose qu'il faut que je retourne à ses espèces de trucs poussiéreux que certaines personnes ont le culot d'appeler livres. Mais je vous jure que si je survis à cette histoire j'aurais suffisamment lu pour les quatre prochains siècles !

* * *

Harry s'était installé à la table des Serpentards. Il y avait étalé les livres qu'il lisait ou avait lus. Des plumes et des morceaux de parchemin, certains servant de marque-pages, d'autres de bloc-notes, étaient répandu sans la moindre logique ni le moindre rangement. De toute façon, le jeune homme pouvait se le permettre : la table des verts et argents était pour le moins dégarnie. Elle semblait par ailleurs plus touchée que ses consoeurs des autres maisons. Peut-être parce que les sources de la maladie se trouvait à Serpentard ?

C'était ce que le voyageur dimensionnel cherchait à comprendre. Une plume dans une main et une tasse de café dans l'autre, il fixait un parchemin sur lequel étaient inscrits les noms des malades dans l'ordre dans lequel ils étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie. À défaut de pouvoir soigner les souffrants, Harry espérait comprendre comment l'infection se transmettait afin de pouvoir éviter qu'elle touche d'autres personnes.

- Frank !

Le Survivant releva la tête pour voir le susnommé étendu sur le sol, une Poufsouffle agenouillée à ses cotés. Surgissant de nulle part, James attrapa la jeune fille en larmes.

- Calme toi, Alice, ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce et ferme. Je vais le conduire à Mrs Pomfresh.

Cela ne calma pas la jaune et noir qui fut vite rejointe par un certain nombre de ses condisciples qui la soutinrent alors que le Préfet-en-Chef emmenait le nouveau malade à l'infirmerie.

Un bruit et une éclaboussure attirèrent l'attention de Harry. Il réalisa brusquement que sa tasse avait explosée, déversant tout son contenu sur la table et sur la robe de son possesseur. Le jeune homme se mit s'agiter frénétiquement pour éviter que les livres et les parchemins ne s'imbibent de café. Puis, d'un coup de baguette il nettoya le tout en soupirant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la magie instinctive et il était surpris de cette manifestation. Même si il était extrêmement frustrer était-ce au point de faire exploser quelque chose ? Il se passait définitivement une chose étrange avec sa magie… Mais ce n'était pas la question prioritaire pour l'instant. Il se replongea donc dans sa liste.

Après un moment de réflexion il soupira profondément. Il ne trouvait définitivement rien, ç'en était frustrant.

- Heu… Excuse moi…

Harry leva le regard et tomba sur un regard mauve assez hésitant. Il reconnu la jeune fille qu'il avait bousculé quelques jours plus tôt.

- On m'a dit que tu faisais des recherches pour aider les profs…

Le Survivant approuva de la tête. La Serdaigle semblait agitée.

- Je voulais juste te dire que si tu avais besoin d'un coup de main, je n'aime pas rester comme ça alors que tout le monde va mal… enfin, si tu en as besoin…

Le jeune homme eut un sourire intérieur face à la timidité de son interlocutrice. Puis son regard se posa sur les montagnes de livres en tous genres éparpillées autour de lui. Il était vrai qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus… Il observa la sorcière du coin de l'œil. Elle lui semblait sympathique et surtout elle paraissait avoir vraiment envie d'aider.

- D'accord, assis toi là je vais tout t'expliquer, annonça-t-il.

Elle rougit un peu.

- Je peux vraiment m'asseoir à la table des Serpentards ? Je veux dire… heu… mes parents sont des moldus.

Harry ricana.

- Regarde autour de toi. La plupart des Serpentards sont à l'infirmerie alors crois moi personne ne s'indignera de ta présence. Et puis sinon je lui ferais état de ma façon de penser.

La Serdaigle sourit.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement en s'asseyant. Au fait, je m'appelle Veena Sunlight, je suis en sixième année.

- Enchanté Sunlight, je suis Terry Star.

Elle rit doucement.

- Qui ne sait pas qui tu es ? fit-elle, un brin moqueuse.

Le Survivant grogna. Il se serait bien passé de cette célébrité, même si elle était bien moins importante que celle de son monde…

- Concentrons-nous sur les recherches, grommela-t-il. J'ai lu la plupart de ces livres à la recherche d'une maladie ressemblant de près ou de loin à la notre, sans succès pour le moment. Il faut continuer à chercher. Les principaux points à prendre en compte ce sont les symptômes bien entendu mais surtout le fait que les larmes de phénix semblent aggraver la situation.

Sunlight fronça les sourcils.

- Je pensais que les larmes de phénix pouvaient tout guérir sans danger… objecta-t-elle.

- Comme tout le monde, répondit Harry. C'est bien là le problème… Ensuite, je suis en train d'étudier la façon dont se répand la maladie pour essayer de voir comment éviter de nouvelles contaminations, mais là encore, je ne rencontre pas un franc succès.

Il lui tendit le parchemin.

- Si quelque chose te frappe, n'hésite pas. Tu dois mieux connaître Poudlard que moi qui viens d'arriver.

La Serdaigle le prit et se concentra de façon évidente. Mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée en trombe de James. Essoufflé, les joues rouges, le Préfet-en-Chef s'arrêta devant Harry.

- Le frère Harbeter… souffla-t-il.

Le Survivant n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour comprendre. Deux jours plus tôt la sœur était morte… et maintenant lui… Le voyageur dimensionnel laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Star ? demanda Sunlight, hésitante.

L'interrogé soupira profondément.

- On continue à chercher. Et toi Potter, tu devrais aller te reposer avant de tomber de fatigue. Tu fais peur à voir !

Le Préfet-en-Chef grimaça d'un air mécontent.

- C'est au tour d'Evans de dormir, signala-t-il, abrupte.

- Je sais, je ne te dis pas ça méchamment, ne t'énerve pas. Sunlight va nous donner un coup de main, alors repose toi. D'accord ?

James grogna mais approuva distraitement de la tête. Harry le regarda s'éloigner silencieusement avant de se tourner vers la jolie Serdaigle.

- J'espère que tu n'avais rien prévu ce soir… parce qu'on va avoir du boulot !

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! La suite arrivera bientôt (elle est déjà écrite). _

_Enfin, voici ce que cela donne lorsqu'on écrit ses scripts alors que sa sœur regarde 24 à la télévision. J'espère que personne ne trouvera ça tiré par les cheveux (même si ça l'est un peu)… _

_Donc, j'attends vos avis sur la question. _

_Concernant le dernier chapitre, j'ai adoré les commentaires de tchingtchong, quelle imagination :P ! En tout cas je suis contente de voir qu'il a plu, apparemment le changement de sexe a amusé tout le monde – c'était le but remarquez !_

_Petite note de dernière minute : Xelloss ayant reprit les cours, il ne pourra plus assurer la correction de cette fic, donc si quelqu'un est volontaire pour le faire, ça m'aiderait drôlement ! _

_A la prochaine, et en attendant, laissez moi un pitit commentaire !_


	15. Virus

Les Maîtres des Dimensions

_**Résumé général**_ _: Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle dans lequel il aura un an pour créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédent**_ _: Le frère et la sœur Harbeter (deux serpentards) rentrent de l'enterrement de leur père et semblent porteurs d'une maladie très virulente qui s'étend petit à petit à toute l'école. Lorsque Harry tente d'utiliser les larmes de phénix comme médicament, la personne qui les a but décède rapidement. Drago, qui est malade, le secoue pour qu'il poursuive les recherches. James est très inquiet pour Sirius lui-même malade et les deux Préfets-en-Chef sont appelés à aider à la recherche d'une solution alors que le Ministre de la Magie met Poudlard en quarantaine. Une jeune Serdaigle de sixième année, Veena Sunlight propose son aide à Harry pour les recherches. Pour finir, le voyageur dimensionnel envoie James se coucher avant qu'il ne s'endorme dans un couloir._

_**Petite précision préalable**_ _Concernant la review de __Shaynna, je dois bien admettre qu'elle m'a beaucoup embêtée. Je ne voudrais pas être taxée de plagiat, d'autant plus que j'ai eu l'idée de ces deux chapitres sur la base de la série 24 (pour l'idée de l'arme chimique) et que je me suis certainement également inspirée de NIH mais que je ne vois vraiment pas, excepté ces deux séries, ce qui pourrait s'en rapprocher autrement. Bon, j'espère en tout cas qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes avec cette idée parce que ces chapitres me permettent de mettre la suite en place_… _Enfin, si quelqu'un a un commentaire à faire sur cette histoire, je vous en pris, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de créer de polémique_…

Chapitre 15 : Virus

Même s'il ne l'admettrait certainement jamais, James était reconnaissant à Star pour ses paroles. Il tombait de fatigue à force de courir dans tous les sens depuis plus de dix-huit heures.

Il arriva dans les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef avec plaisir. Mais à peine était-il entré qu'il s'arrêta. Sur le divan de la salle commune, Evans était assise, pleurant. Elle sursauta en le voyant. Elle essuya vivement ses larmes et s'apprêta à partir. Mais en quelques enjambées, son condisciple la rattrapa.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Un Elfe vient de me prévenir que Marlène est tombée malade… murmura-t-elle sans regarder son interlocuteur. Est-ce qu'on va tous y passer ?

James se le demandait…

- Bien sûr que non ! assura-t-il vivement. Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ? Tout le monde est en train de faire des recherches et la solution va vite arriver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'enquit Evans, désillusionnée.

- Je viens de voir Star, répondit le Préfet-en-Chef.

Il préféra ne pas dire que le Serpentard avait les traits tirés et se débattait furieusement avec des livres pas très coopératifs.

- Il ne peut pas gérer tout ça tout seul, fit la jeune fille. Je vais aller l'aider…

- Inutile, intervint James, il a une Serdaigle qui l'aide, Sunlight je crois.

- D'accord, alors je vais me coucher…

La voix d'Evans se brisa alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Mais son compagnon ne la laissa pas faire. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et réalisa qu'elle tremblait.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? répéta-t-il.

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, les yeux emplis d'une flamme de colère.

- Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? explosa-t-elle en tentant de libérer son poignet. Comment veux-tu que ça aille !?

Elle semblait complètement à bout de nerf. James commençait à sincèrement s'inquiéter.

- Depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi ? demanda-t-il.

Evans se débattit.

- Tu trouves vraiment que c'est le moment de se poser ce genre de questions ??

Le regard de James se durcit.

- Il faut que tu dormes sinon tu ne tiendras pas ! affirma-t-il avec vigueur. Tu as besoin de repos, tu ne pourras aider personne dans cet état.

Elle sembla soudainement se calmer, prise d'une profonde lassitude. Elle cessa de se débattre et laissa tomber sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme. Il se figea, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle action.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible. Je… je fais des cauchemars… Je rêve que tout le monde est mort…

Mû par une impulsion soudaine, James l'entoura de ses bras.

- Ça n'arrivera pas. Je te le jure Lily.

Il s'attendait à se recevoir une gifle pour l'avoir appelée par son prénom mais au lieu de ça, elle s'accrocha un peu plus à lui. Le Gryffondor n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, il se sentait étonnement bien. Mais il réalisa soudain que la jeune fille s'était détendue et que sa respiration de s'était faite régulière. Il eut un sourire attendri. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle s'était endormie debout.

James eut un rire silencieux en prenant son homologue dans ses bras et en la conduisant à sa chambre. Elle avait définitivement besoin de repos. Il la posa délicatement sur son lit et soupira. Ce serait certainement la seule fois où il pourrait faire une chose pareille. Il fallait qu'une épidémie touche l'école pour qu'il puisse tenir dans ses bras la fille dont il était amoureux. C'était pitoyable.

Il poussa un second soupir en lui retirant ses chaussures et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui prendre la main. Il se retourna et vit avec surprise qu'Evans l'avait retenu. Elle semblait toujours dormir pourtant. James se mordit la lèvre, hésitant quelques instants sur la démarche à suivre puis décida d'envoyer au mage noir (1) les conséquences et de faire ce dont il avait envie.

Il s'allongea donc aux cotés de la jeune fille et s'endormit dans un soupir de satisfaction sans penser à la gifle qu'il ne manquerait pas de se prendre au réveil.

* * *

Harry étouffa un bâillement alors qu'un Poufsouffle hypocondriaque lui expliquait pour la cinquième fois en une heure qu'il était gravement atteint parce qu'il venait de faire une poussée d'urticaire.

Il se tourna vers Sunlight, à la recherche d'un soutien providentiel, mais la jeune fille était plongée dans la lecture d'un ouvrage intitulé « _La varicelle du dragon, par Gunhilda de Goorsemoor _» et qui d'après l'œil vide de la Serdaigle ne devait pas être passionnant.

Par bonheur, la nuit n'avait pas trop été agitée et aucun nouveau cas n'était à déplorer. Le soleil commençait à étendre peu à peu ses rayons et Sunlight montrait de plus en plus de signes de fatigue même si elle s'employait tant bien que mal à les dissimuler.

Dans un sourire bienveillant, Harry l'envoya se coucher et décida d'en faire de même après avoir réveillé James et Lily pour qu'ils prennent le relais. Il entra dans les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef, remerciant mentalement Dumbledore de lui avoir donné le mot de passe, et se dirigea vers la chambre de son futur père. Il fut surpris de la découvrir vide. Un poids se fit soudain sentir sur son épaule.

- Tiens, Hélios ! Où étais-tu passé encore ? demanda le Survivant, pour la forme avant de se tourner vers la seconde chambre.

Il soupira en regrettant que le phénix ne soit pas plus grand, sans quoi il aurait pu demander leur aide à Hermione et Némésis. Mais l'oiseau de feu était hélas encore trop jeune pour traverser les dimensions…

Le sorcier s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte en sentant son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite. Les deux Gryffondors étaient enlacés, tout habillés sur le lit qui n'avait pas été défait. Un sourire attendri fleurit sur les lèvres de Harry. Il était étrangement heureux de les voir ainsi.

Il sentit Hélios lui caresser la joue de la tête. Il se tourna vers le phénix et eut l'impression que celui-ci lui faisait un clin d'œil. Certainement avait-il rêvé. Il recula donc et ferma le plus doucement la porte. Il n'avait pas le cœur à réveiller le couple. Ils avaient l'air si bien…

Il sortit des appartements des deux jeunes gens avec une bonne humeur retrouvée. Il se rendait aux dortoirs de Serpentard lorsqu'il vit Sunlight débouler au coin d'un couloir.

- Star ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je viens de croiser le professeur McGonagall, Flitwick est touché et on a un nouveau mort. Marc McFurty, un première année de Serpentard.

L'allégresse de Harry disparut instantanément.

- Ça fait trois... récapitula-t-il. Merlin...

Il se laissa tomber le long d'un mur. Il avait peur. Terriblement peur de ne pas réussir à sauver ceux qu'il aimait… une nouvelle fois…

- Star ? appela doucement Sunlight. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je sais pas trop… soupira l'interrogé. Je crois que cette histoire va mal finir…

- Alors tu baisses les bras ?

Il y avait de la déception dans la voix de la Serdaigle. Harry eut un rire amer en se relevant.

- Non. Mais mes recherches tournent en rond pour le moment. Ce n'est pas très encourageant…

- Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais j'ai remarqué un truc avec la liste des malades. Un point commun.

Le Survivant releva vivement la tête vers elle.

- À une ou deux exceptions près, ce sont tous des sangs-purs. Ça ne veut peut-être rien dire…

Harry porta sa main à sa tête. Elle le faisait souffrir. Le manque de sommeil devenait vraiment handicapant.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Mrs Pomfresh pour qu'elle te donne une potion, signala Sunlight en le voyant grimacer.

- Pas le temps, grommela le jeune homme. On va fouiller cette histoire de sangs-purs. C'est le seul indice qu'on ait.

Il se tourna vers la Serdaigle et la vit sortir quelque chose de sa poche.

- Tiens, ce n'est pas aussi efficace que les potions mais ça t'aidera à diminuer ton mal de tête.

Harry reconnut sans mal ce qu'elle lui tendait.

- De l'aspirine ! Merlin soit loué, Sunlight tu es fantastique !

La susnommée se mit à rire, montrant clairement qu'elle trouvait qu'il exagérait un peu alors qu'Hélios laissait échapper un trémolo joyeux.

* * *

Lily ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se sentait étonnement bien. Elle sentait un souffle chaud lui caresser la joue. Elle leva le regard pour tomber sur un visage masculin. Les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire, James Potter était décidément craquant. La jeune fille sourit. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce m'as-tu-vu puisse être aussi attentionné. Peut-être était-il temps pour elle de revoir son jugement sur le farceur. Ces derniers jours lui avaient montrés une facette insoupçonnée de la personnalité de son condisciple. Et elle devait bien admettre qu'elle aimait beaucoup ce qu'elle avait découvert…

Elle hésita quelques instants avant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui et de se rendormir.

* * *

Albus regardait Terry et Miss Sunlight s'agiter au milieu d'un amoncellement de dossiers en faisant des grands gestes. Pas besoin d'avoir recours au mythique troisième œil pour comprendre qu'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose.

Le directeur s'approcha donc de ses deux élèves. Il croisa alors le regard vert de Terry. La fatigue y était omniprésente mais une détermination inébranlable s'y consumait également.

- Ah ! Professeur. Nous avons trouvé quelque chose d'étrange. Enfin, c'est surtout Sunlight qui l'a trouvé.

La jeune fille approuva de la tête, tendant une liste de noms au mage. Il les reconnut sans mal : les personnes contaminées.

- Nous avons remarqué que tous les élèves malades sont des sangs purs, expliqua-t-elle, oubliant sa timidité face à l'urgence de la situation. Enfin, à quelques exceptions près. Il est donc possible que la maladie touche en priorité les sangs purs…

Albus fronça les sourcils. Quelle idée étrange !

- Je sais que c'est bizarre, intervint Terry, comme lisant dans les pensées du directeur, mais d'après les moldus les enfants héritent du système immunitaire de leurs parents. Ce que nous pensons, c'est que celui des sorciers et celui des moldus sont différents et que donc les sangs mêlés et les nés de parents moldus ont des anti-gènes que les autres n'auraient pas. Pour le moment ce n'est qu'une idée comme ça, mais ça se tient… Et puis de toute façon nous n'avons pas d'autre piste alors mieux vaut fouiller celle-là. Nous avons trouvé quelques livres de médecine moldue dans la réserve et ils nous confortent dans cette idée mais on manque cruellement d'informations. Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen d'avoir des contacts avec l'extérieur ?

Le vieil homme réfléchit quelques instants. La théorie des deux jeunes gens lui semblait complètement farfelue mais en même temps elle était la seule dont ils bénéficiaient pour le moment.

- Les phénix pourraient contourner la barrière ministérielle. Fumseck l'a déjà fait.

Terry se tourna vers Hélios.

- Ha ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir te rendre utile ! lança-t-il à l'oiseau.

Celui-ci afficha un air courroucé avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Miss Sunlight qui sembla pour le moins surprise.

- Faiseur de cinéma ! grinça l'envoyé de Némésis entre ses dents. Bon, nous aurions besoin de livres de médecine moldue. Dis moi Sunlight, tes parents pourraient s'en occuper ? On doit être discrets.

- Pas de problème, ma mère sera ravie de nous aider. Enfin, elle sera certainement très inquiète d'apprendre pour cette épidémie. Mais par contre, vous êtes sûrs que les phénix ne pourront pas répandre la maladie ?

Albus analysa rapidement la situation.

- Il va falloir que nous lancions un certain nombre de sortilèges sur Hélios et Fumseck mais il n'y aura pas de problème ainsi, expliqua-t-il.

Oui, c'était faisable. Avec l'aide de Terry, bien sûr.

* * *

James marchait à grands pas dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie. Il s'était réveillé peu de temps plus tôt, tenant Lily dans ses bras. Elle dormait encore et il avait envie de garder ce moment privilégié pour lui seul. Mais, pensant à la gifle qui viendrait forcément après, il avait préféré se replier, quitte à faire de l'ombre au légendaire courage des Gryffondors. Courageux, oui, peut-être même téméraire, mais pas suicidaire tout de même.

Bref, James avait réalisé en retrouvant ses esprits que la matinée était bien avancée et que le milieu de la journée arrivait à grand pas. Et il avait du boulot. Il n'aurait pas du dormir aussi longtemps.

Il tomba sur Star et Sunlight au tournant d'un couloir. Ils avaient les bras pleins de livres et de parchemins de toutes sortes. Leurs cernes étaient aussi imposantes que celles de Remus après la pleine lune. Ils n'avaient pas dormi, c'était clair.

- Du nouveau ? demanda-t-il sans attendre.

- Oui, répondit Star sans attendre. Apparemment, les sangs purs semblent les premiers touchés par la maladie. On travaille sur cette piste.

James pâlit brusquement.

- Je suis un sang pur, souffla-t-il.

- Je sais, fit le Serpentard. Je suis désolé Potter. Mais la situation est grave et je pense que tu préfères savoir de quoi il retourne.

C'était vrai, mais c'était douloureux. Mais un bruit étrange attira l'attention du Préfet-en-Chef. Le phénix du nouveau venait d'apparaître, lâchant une dizaine de livres sur la tête de son maître. Celui-ci poussa un juron imagé à l'intention de l'oiseau qui feignit de rien entendre. Grommelant, Star ramassa les ouvrages éparpillés sur le sol.

- Ce sont les livres que nous envoie ta mère, signala-t-il à la Serdaigle en se massant l'épaule. Dit moi Potter, la médecine moldue, ça te tente ?

James cilla. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

* * *

Lily se réveilla et fut prise d'une profonde déception. Il était partit. Elle ferma les yeux et ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de s'y insinuer. À quoi avait-elle pu penser ?

Elle enfonça son visage dans un coussin. Zut ! Quelle idiote elle était. Elle avait craqué. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Potter. Malgré elle, elle se mit à sangloter.

- Je suis minable, hoqueta-t-elle tristement.

Puis elle se mordit la lèvre. Non ! Elle ne pleurerait pas pour James Potter. Elle était Lily Evans, préfète-en-chef de Poudlard et ce garçon n'avait pas la moindre importance. Elle avait du travail et elle devait s'y atteler.

Elle inspira profondément, s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée et partit rejoindre l'infirmerie où on avait certainement besoin d'elle. Mais alors qu'elle passait devant la grande salle afin d'y récupérer un peu de nourriture, elle tomba sur une scène assez improbable. À la table des Serpentard, quasiment vide, étaient installés Potter, Star et Sunlight, plongés dans la lecture attentive de livres qui semblaient, à première vue, moldus.

Vision assez étrange il fallait bien l'admettre. Lily croisa le regard de Dumbledore. Et malgré les circonstances alarmantes, les yeux bleus du directeur pétillaient en se posant sur le groupe inattendu.

- C'est étrange, ce truc, objecta Potter, attirant l'attention des deux autres.

Ils se penchèrent vers lui.

- Les moldus se servent des maladies pour en faire des armes ?

Star approuva de la tête.

- Oui, les armes biologiques. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, il est dit ici qu'ils ont fait des recherches pour que les… euh… virus, c'est comme ça qu'ils les appellent, puissent cibler une catégorie de personne en particulier mais qu'ils n'ont pas rencontré un franc succès.

- Je préfère pas savoir qui a fait ce genre de recherche, grommela Sunlight.

- C'est vrai que c'est assez sordide, grimaça Potter, mais imaginez qu'un sorcier ait reprit ces recherches et qu'avec l'aide de la magie il est créé un virus qui cible en premier lieu les sorciers.

- Ça ressemble à de la science-fiction, signala la Serdaigle.

- Mais Cesarus Harbeter, le père des deux premiers malades, était chercheur à Ste Mangouste, reprit le Maraudeur, et les mauvaises langues disent que c'était un Mangemort.

- Mais enfin, Voldemort…

Tressaillement général.

- Oh, s'agaça Star, ce n'est qu'un nom ! Bon, je disais donc que _Voldemort_ ne voudrait certainement pas d'une arme copiée sur les moldus et tuant les sangs purs en priorité !

- Professeur Dumbledore !

Un préfet du Poufsouffle venait d'entrer en trombe dans la salle.

- C'est le professeur McGonagall, Monsieur, elle vient de perdre connaissance.

Potter poussa un juron coloré et se leva d'un bon mais il s'écroula presque aussitôt.

- Merde ! s'écria Star en s'agenouillant près de lui. James ! Réponds moi !

Mais il ne servit à rien de secouer le Préfet-en-Chef. Il avait lui aussi contracté la maladie. Lily secoua vainement la tête. Elle était en plein cauchemar. Dorcas, Black, Marlène et maintenant Potter. Allaient-ils tous mourir ?

* * *

Fou d'inquiétude, Harry secouait son futur père avec l'énergie du désespoir sans même se rendre compte qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom, ce qu'il n'était pas censé faire puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient théoriquement pas. Mais le Survivant était bien loin de toutes ses considérations. D'un sort, il souleva le corps du Préfet-en-Chef et l'entraîna le plus vite possible vers l'infirmerie.

Agrandie magiquement, celle-ci faisait à cet instant la taille de la grande salle et il avait fallu faire appel à des volontaires pour aider Mrs Pomfresh. En entrant dans les lieux, Harry remarqua qu'un drap était posé sur un lit, recouvrant entièrement son occupant et que le dragon, le visage fermé, étendait un autre sur le visage d'une jeune fille.

- Non ! hurla Lily. Dorcas !

Sunlight la retint tant bien que mal alors que l'infirmière se dirigeait vers eux.

- Mettez le là, Star, dit-elle d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

- Où en est-on ? demanda le susnommé en s'exécutant.

- Didier Green, un Serdaigle de cinquième année et Dorcas Meadows viennent de mourir. Constantin Lorney, un Serpentard de troisième année, ne va pas tarder à les suivre. Et professeur Chourave est également très atteinte. Le nombre de malade augmente à chaque minute. Vous devez trouver quelque chose, parce que je suis impuissante…

Harry n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour Pomfresh dans un tel état. Elle semblait complètement désespérée. Il regarda la pièce et poussa un soupir. Il comprenait bien pourquoi… son regard se posa sur Drago et Sirius, dont les lits étaient côte à côte. Ils étaient d'une pâleur à faire peur et avaient sombré dans l'inconscience. Allaient-ils mourir eux aussi ? Le voyageur dimensionnel refusait cette idée avec force.

La théorie de James était-elle la bonne ? Une arme biochimique ? C'était plausible dans le monde de Harry, mais en 1976, où en était la recherche concernant ces armes ? Le Survivant n'en avait pas la moindre idée. D'autant plus que sa culture sur le sujet s'arrêtait aux films américains (pas forcément très intelligents) que regardait Dursley. Il soupira profondément et se frotta le visage avec la ferme intention de se réveiller. La fatigue se faisait plus présente à chaque moment et le mal de tête était revenu. Il allait falloir qu'il demande une autre aspirine à Sunlight, ça lui avait fait beaucoup d'effet. Et il faudra également qu'il fasse un tour par les cuisines, un café serait le bienvenu.

Lily pleurait en tenant Meadows, comme pour ne pas admettre qu'elle n'était plus. Harry serra les dents. Que s'était-il passé ? Cette affaire n'aurait pas du avoir lieu ! Dorcas Meadows devait entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, pas mourir maintenant.

- Tout a changé… murmura le jeune homme.

Il ne savait pas si c'était en bien ou en mal… Il avait sincèrement peur. De nouveau il regarda James. S'il venait à mourir Harry aurait l'impression d'avoir échoué. Peut-être aurait-il réellement échoué. Il ferma les yeux, son cœur battait fort dans ses tempes. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Lily s'était levée et l'observait d'un regard plein de larmes.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

- Oui, affirma son futur fils en tentant de se convaincre. Il faut que je retourne aux recherches.

- Je peux venir avec vous ? S'enquit la Préfète-en-Chef.

- Plus on sera, plus vite on ira… Sunlight ?

La Serdaigle se tourna vers son nouveau condisciple. Elle opina du chef et suivit sans mot les deux septièmes années. Après un passage éclair aux cuisines et avec plusieurs litres de café sous le bras, les trois compagnons rejoignirent leurs livres.

Quelques heures plus tard, on leur annonçait de décès de Constantin Lorney rapidement suivi par le professeur Chourave. Et le stress des chercheurs augmenta un peu plus. Le professeur Slughorn s'était joint à eux, et ils tentaient d'approfondir la théorie du Préfet-en-Chef, priant silencieusement pour qu'elle fût la bonne, mais elle était de toute façon la seule qu'ils avaient en stock.

Mais brusquement l'enseignant tituba.

- Professeur Slughorn ! s'exclama Lily en se levant.

Encore une personne atteinte par la maladie. L'épuisement, le désespoir et l'inquiétude menaçaient de submerger Harry d'un moment à l'autre. Et sa tête le faisait de plus en plus souffrir.

- Remus et Pettigrow ont été touchés, dit la Préfète-en-chef en revenant après avoir déposé le maître des potions. En fait, quasiment tout le monde a contracté la maladie. Il ne reste plus que quelques élèves en bonne santé, la plupart sont nés de parents moldus. Je crois que la théorie de Potter est la bonne. Mais ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas été touché, Star. Tu es un sang pur pourtant ! Et tous les sangs purs sont malades.

- Je suis un sang mêlé, répliqua-t-il par réflexe.

- Et ton mal de tête ? demanda Sunlight. C'est un des symptômes. Tu es peut-être malade !

Les regards des rares personnes présentes dans la grande salle se posèrent sur Harry. Il afficha un air agacé.

- Je vais très bien, affirma-t-il, et…

- Star ! Evans ! appela quelqu'un.

Un Poufsouffle arriva brusquement.

- C'est Dumbledore… haleta-t-il. Il… il est malade… il demande à parler à Star…

Le Survivant pâlit. Non, pas le directeur ! Il se redressa en quatrième vitesse et courut à en perdre haleine vers l'infirmerie. Elle avait encore été agrandie, mais Harry ne le réalisa même pas. Il arriva devant Dumbledore. Le vieil homme, inconscient, était livide et respirait difficilement. Le voyageur dimensionnel attrapa le poignet du directeur.

- Cette fois je vous sauverais professeur, murmura-t-il avec une sourde colère dans la gorge. Je vous jure que je vous sauverais…

* * *

Lily regarda Star rentrer dans la grande salle. Il semblait complètement vidé de ses forces mais une étincelle déterminée vibrait dans ses yeux. La Préfète-en-Chef décida de lui faire confiance et de laisser les mystères qui entouraient le jeune homme de coté pour le moment. Elle était beaucoup trop inquiète pour ses camarades pour le moment.

Elle vit Veena – elle avait décidé d'appeler la Serdaigle par son prénom – donner deux comprimés à Star.

De l'aspirine, un médicament moldu.

Et le Serpentard qui n'était pas malade.

La théorie de James (tiens, depuis quand c'est James ? Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça).

Les larmes de phénix.

- Nom d'une chouette ! Bien entendu !! S'exclama-t-elle brusquement. Voilà pourquoi tu n'es pas malade ! Grâce à l'aspirine.

Le vert et argent cilla en la regardant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il.

- Réfléchis, si la théorie de James est la bonne et que quelqu'un veut créer une maladie qui touche les sorciers, cette personne fera tout pour que les potions et les sorts ne marchent pas, même qu'ils aggravent la situation. Mais les médicaments moldus, non ! C'est pour ça que Mike Stevenson, le Serdaigle qui a prit les larmes de phénix, est mort aussi vite. Il s'agit d'une des méthodes de guérison les plus magiques qui soient !

- Ça voudrait dire, comprit Veena, qu'en tentant de les guérir, Mrs Pomfresh…

- … est en train de les empoisonner, termina Star. Merde !

Les trois compagnons se levèrent d'un bon et s'élancèrent vers l'infirmerie. Peut-être avaient-ils tort, peut-être faisaient-ils fausse route, mais Lily voulait croire en sa supposition. Le dragon était sur le point de donner une potion à James qui avait reprit conscience.

- Arrêtez ! cria Veena.

Sans attendre, la Préfète-en-Chef attrapa le gobelet et le fit tomber à terre dans un bruit de verre cassé.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'étrangla l'infirmière alors que James (enfin, c'est Potter ! Pas James) affichait un air complètement dépassé.

- Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un virus fabriqué par un mangemort sur le modèle d'arme chimique moldue dans le but de toucher les sorciers en priorité, expliqua Lily, par conséquent il est très possible que les potions et autres ingrédients sorciers ne fassent qu'empirer les choses.

Mrs Pomfresh eut un cri muet, horrifiée.

- Que tout le monde cesse de prendre les remèdes qui lui ont été donné ! Ordonna-t-elle, reprenant ses esprits.

- Star ! Appela une voix.

Le regard de la Gryffondor se posa sur Rogue (tiens, il était malade lui aussi ? Un de plus à ajouter à la liste) qui soutenait Terry, l'empêchant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Le nouveau était pâle et apparemment très faible.

- Mr Star, allez vous coucher ! Intima l'infirmière.

L'ordonné se releva difficilement.

- Tout va bien, affirma-t-il avec une mauvaise foi caractérisée. Ne vous en faites pas.

Ben voyons, il suffisait de le regarder pour se rendre compte qu'il était prêt à courir un marathon ! Lily secoua la tête. Les sarcasmes ne lui allaient pas bien. Elle ferait mieux de se concentrer. Veena non plus ne semblait pas être dans son assiette.

- De toute façon, intervint cette dernière, nous ne pouvons rien faire sans recevoir de l'aide. C'est une chose de savoir que cette maladie doit être guérie par des moyens moldus, s'en est une autre de savoir _comment_. Nous ne sommes pas épidémiologistes !

La Serdaigle avait raison. Cette fois, les livres ne suffiraient plus.

- Nous avons besoin d'un médecin moldu, conclut James.

- Vous voulez nous faire soigner par un _moldu_ ? S'étrangla Rogue. C'est de la folie ! De toute façon un moldu ne peut pas venir à Poudlard, d'autant plus avec la quarant…

Il fut prit d'une quinte de toux incontrôlable qui l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase.

- Tu préfères mourir comme ça peut-être ? Grinça Star, profondément agacé. Je te signale que ce sont tes amis encagoulés qui nous ont mit dans ce pétrin !

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer, le coupa durement Veena, d'autant plus que des épidémiologistes, ça ne court pas les rues et que comme dit Rogue, nous sommes en quarantaine.

- Abruti de ministre, s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Star et James.

Lily et la jeune Serdaigle échangèrent un regard amusé. Mais le problème les empêcha de savourer complètement le moment. Il était vrai que cela n'allait pas être facile…

- Peut-être que quelqu'un a un médecin moldu dans la famille ou dans les amis, proposa le Préfet-en-Chef.

Rogue avait définitivement décidé de bouder la conversation. L'idée de faire appel à des moldus le mettait apparemment dans tous ses états.

Star renifla avec une certaine ironie.

- Ce serait trop beau qu'un de nos condisciples aient un épidémiologiste dans la famille ! Ricana-t-il.

Un rapide sondage auprès des élèves malades et des rares encore sains donna raison au Serpentard : il n'y avait aucun médecin spécialisé dans les épidémies parmi l'entourage familial des élèves et même pas de généraliste.

- Et voilà, affirma Star, dépité, quand ça commence…

* * *

En effet, les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger. Deux nouveaux morts étaient à déplorer et personne ne semblait avoir d'idée sur la façon de s'allouer les services d'un médecin moldu.

- Au diable les convenances, s'exclama le nouveau, profondément agacé, on en kidnappe un et ensuite on lui efface la mémoire avec un sort d'oubliette et puis… zut !

Veena tordit le nez. Star ne semblait pas apprécier d'être impuissant. D'autant plus qu'à chaque minute qui passait, il était un peu plus faible et bientôt il ne pourrait plus être d'aucune utilité, cloué à un lit d'infirmerie. La Serdaigle sourit, amusée par l'agacement du jeune homme.

Un peu plus loin, Lily se creusait la cervelle. La plus jeune des trois chercheurs elle aussi était dans ses pensées. Que faire ? Même si elle semblait folle, l'idée de Star était la seule à disposition.

- Si on fait ça, ça risque de rendre nos relations avec les moldus assez tendues ! jugea la bleue et bronze. On pourrait simplement aller voir un épidémiologiste et lui demander de nous aider.

- Oh oui, je vois la scène d'ici : « _bonjour docteur, nous sommes élèves à l'école de sorcellerie où sévit une épidémie touchant les sorciers en priorité, vous pourriez nous aider ?_ », ricana Star.

Veena le fusilla du regard.

- Vous avez une meilleure idée ? siffla-t-elle, énervée.

- Non, affirma le jeune homme. C'est certainement la seule chose à faire. Je vais faire une déprime.

- Allons donc, et pourquoi ça ? rit Lily. Après tout c'est faisable. Les médecins sont censés vouloir aider leur prochain !

- Ouais, ben je suis pas convaincu, annonça le Serpentard. Et toute cette histoire à un goût de mauvais feuilleton de série B voire de série Z !

La préfète-en-chef pouffa.

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître en culture moldue, jugea-t-elle.

- Ouais. Bon, vous avez une idée de quel médecin on doit aller voir ?

- Ma mère a fait une recherche, intervint Veena. Zacharie Brasey, il est spécialisé dans les épidémies pour le ministère de la santé moldu. Ses bureaux sont à Londres. Il a toute une équipe sous son autorité.

- Génial ! grommela Star. Ça fait combien de personne à enlever ?

- On ne va pas les _enlever_, reprit Lily avec patience, on va _demander_ leur aide.

- Et une fois qu'on leur aura parlé de magie et qu'ils nous prendront pour des fous on sera obligé de les enlever, décréta le vert et argent.

- De toute façon, pour le moment on a aucun moyen de quitter Poudlard, tempéra la Serdaigle.

- Un portoloin, proposa le serpent.

Les deux filles se regardèrent avant d'observer leur compagnon.

- Tu sais faire les portoloins, toi ? s'exclama la Gryffondor.

- Ouaip.

- Le ministère va nous détecter, signala Veena. Et ils nous attraperont au vol.

- Si on l'utilise à l'aller, fit Star. Mais s'ils le voient pour le voyage de retour, ils ne pourront rien faire.

- Et comment on y va, alors ? s'agaça Lily.

- Ah, ça ? Les Sombrals…

La Serdaigle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être les Sombrals, mais le Serpentard semblait sûr de lui.

- Tu ne comptes pas venir ? fit la préfète-en-chef avec une voix menaçante.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Tu es malade, appuya la rousse.

- Je vais très bien ! répliqua le nouveau.

Ce n'était pas vrai, ça se voyait. Mais Terry Star était certainement la plus grosse tête de mule que la Terre ait jamais portée. C'est ainsi, sans vraiment que Veena n'ait compris par quel stratagème, qu'il avait en quelques minutes fait plier l'inflexible préfète-en-chef et ils marchaient tous les trois dans le parc.

Lorsque le nouveau s'arrêta, dans un recoin isolé proche de la Forêt Interdite, la Serdaigle regarda autour d'elle d'un air dubitatif.

- Euh… Il n'y a rien ici, signala-t-elle.

- Veena a raison, renchérit Lily. On n'a pas le temps de faire des détours.

Leur compagnon eut un sourire avant de se tourner vers quelque chose que la bleue et bronze ne voyait pas. Son bras caressa quelque chose d'invisible.

- Je suis content que vous ne les voyiez pas, déclara-t-il sur un ton doux et assez surprenant. Même si ç'aurait été plus pratique en l'occurrence.

Il se tut quelques instants. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, Veena réalisa qu'un phénix venait de les rejoindre. Fumseck ou Hélios ? L'oiseau se posa sur l'épaule de Star. Ce devait être Hélios.

- Non, tu ne viens pas cette fois, fit son maître gentiment. Nous allons voir des Moldus.

Le phénix secoua la tête, mais obtempéra à la surprise générale. Il était pourtant connu à Poudlard pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir regardé s'éloigner que le Serpentard se tourna vers les deux filles.

- Les Sombrals sont là, dit-il calmement, vous ne pouvez simplement pas les voir. Je vais vous guider pour les monter. Vous êtes prêtes ?

Veena ne l'était pas. L'idée de monter un animal qu'elle ne voyait pas ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle n'était pas une Gryffondor et avait toujours été plutôt peureuse ! Avaient-ils vraiment besoin d'elle ? Le nouveau ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix. Il la prit par la taille et la posa sur quelque chose de… pas très agréable. Elle respira profondément, cherchant à chasser sa peur et à oublier qu'elle était assise sur un truc invisible et sans doute pas très ragoûtant.

Elle poussa un cri tant de surprise que de peur lorsqu'elle se vit décoller et clôt ses paupières, décidée à ne les ouvrir qu'une fois sur le plancher des vaches. Pourquoi avait-elle proposé son aide ? Il fallait toujours qu'elle veuille se sentir utile ! Quelle idée, vraiment ! Il y avait des jours où elle ferait mieux de rester couchée.

Une secousse la fit sursauter.

- Nous sommes arrivé, Sunlight, signala la voix de Star.

Étrangement, elle n'était pas moqueuse, plutôt attentionnée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le sourire du jeune homme qui lui tendait la main pour l'aider à descendre.

- Dépêchons-nous, pressa Lily. Rien ne nous dit que le ministère ne nous a pas repéré.

Veena regarda autour d'elle. Que faisaient-ils dans une ruelle sale et mal éclairée ? Tiens, la nuit était déjà tombée ?

- On est où ? Et vous pensez qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un à cette heure-ci ? S'enquit la Serdaigle.

- Y a intérêt, grommela le vert et argent. Allons-y, nous sommes juste derrière les bâtiments où travaille notre médecin. Du moins si on se fie au sens de l'orientation des Sombrals.

La jeune fille n'était pas rassurée. Mais elle suivit tout de même docilement ses deux aînés et eut l'heureuse surprise de voir qu'ils étaient bel et bien au bon endroit et qu'il y avait de la lumière malgré les vingt-et-une heures passées.

- Que Merlin bénisse les bourreaux de travail, chuchota Star.

Du coin de l'œil, Veena le regarda. Il était vraiment de plus en plus pâle… L'observant avec plus d'attention, elle réalisa soudainement quelque chose.

- Mince ! On ne s'est pas changé, on n'est pas habillé comme des Moldus !

Les deux autres se regardèrent mutuellement.

- Zut, souffla Lily, il faut qu'on se change ! Une petite métamorphose et…

- Pas le temps ! la coupa le Serpentard. On y va !

Il n'attendit pas l'assentiment de ses compagnes et se dirigea vers la porte. Et là, il déchanta.

- C'est fermé.

La Gryffondor soupira et sortit sa baguette.

- Tu es un sorcier, par Merlin ! grogna-t-elle. _Alohomora _!

Star eut un sourire charmeur qui rappela à Veena celui de James Potter.

- Je ne voulais pas te priver de ton heure de gloire, fit-il, bon prince.

- Ben voyons !

Apparemment, Lily n'était pas dupe. Elle entra dans le bâtiment, suivie de près par ses condisciples.

- Et maintenant ? se hasarda Veena.

L'immeuble faisait dix étages tous pouvant contenir deux ou trois fois sa maison. Autant dire que ça n'allait pas être simple.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que le docteur Brasey est ici ? reprit-elle.

- Quel optimisme décapant ! grinça le vert et argent.

- Pour ta gouverne, je suis pessimiste et je le revendique ! affirma la Serdaigle.

- C'est par ici ! s'exclama la Préfète-en-Chef, coupant cet échange au combien instructif.

- Comment tu le sais ? s'enquit Veena.

Lily sourit.

- Contrairement à vous, je me souviens que je suis une sorcière ! affirma-t-elle. Le sortilège des Quatre-Points, vous connaissez ?

La plus jeune allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander si on pouvait se servir de ce sort pour repérer les personnes, mais Star la coupa.

- Fait attention à tes chevilles, Evans, ironisa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Grâce au sortilège de la susnommée, les trois compagnons trouvèrent sans mal le bureau du médecin qu'ils recherchaient. Lily entra en premier. L'homme releva la tête de ses dossiers et cilla.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là ? s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Le Serpentard croisa les bras sur son torse et attendit visiblement que ses compagnes prennent la parole. C'est ce qui fit la Préfète-en-Chef, expliquant en détail au Moldu quelle était la situation.

Celui-ci les regarda de biais.

- Écoutez les enfants, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de bobards. Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes entrés mais je vous conseille de rentrer bien vite chez vous rapidement sinon j'appelle la sécurité.

Star afficha un air victorieux alors que Lily se renfrognait.

- Je l'avais dit ! affirma le nouveau. On peut l'enlever maintenant ?

- Ça ne se fait pas d'enlever les gens comme ça ! siffla la rouge et or, agacée.

- Peut-être, répliqua l'autre, mais ça ne se fait pas non plus de laisser tout Poudlard crever !

- Poudlard ? répéta une voix féminine derrière les trois adolescents.

Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, tenant une pile de dossiers dans les bras.

- Vous connaissez Poudlard ? tenta Veena d'une petite voix.

- Mon neveu en est sortit l'année dernière, répondit l'interrogée qui semblait légèrement désorientée.

- Alléluia ! s'exclama brusquement Star en levant les bras au ciel. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on vous décernerait l'Ordre de Merlin de première classe dans la minute ! Vous allez pouvoir convaincre Môsieur de nous suivre !

- Je croyais que les sorciers avaient recours à Ste Mangouste en cas de maladie, objecta la Moldue.

Le Serpentard grommela.

- Les médicomages ne peuvent rien faire, finit-il par dire, nous avons besoin de médecins moldus.

La femme le regarda de la tête aux pieds, le détaillant minutieusement. Cela ne sembla pas plaire au sorcier mais il ne dit rien. Veena le sentait à bout de nerf, ce qui expliquait certainement son attitude différente de d'habitude. Et puis sa pâleur devenait réellement inquiétante.

- Supposons que cette histoire soit vraie, intervint le docteur Brasey, pourquoi aucun de vos professeurs n'est ici ?

- Parce qu'ils sont tous en train de mourir ! s'emporta Star.

Il avait peur, comprit alors la Serdaigle. Il avait peur qu'ils ne parviennent pas à trouver une solution à temps et que tout le monde meure. Terry Star n'avait pas peur de sa propre mort, mais il était terrifié à l'idée qu'un autre puisse rendre l'âme. C'était étonnant comme sentiments, mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment de réfléchir à ça. La tête de Veena la faisait de plus en plus souffrir à tel point que la jeune fille avait bien comprit la situation : elle était malade, elle aussi.

- Si la maladie est aussi virulente que vous le dites, jugea le médecin, vous n'auriez jamais du quitter votre école ! Vous risquez de répandre l'infection.

- Poudlard et ses alentours sont en quarantaine, fit simplement le vert et argent retrouvant son calme. Écoutez, je sais parfaitement que nous n'aurions pas du sortir, mais comprenez nous. Nos professeurs et nos condisciples sont en train de mourir les uns après les autres et au stade où nous en sommes, les livres de médecine moldue ne nous sont plus d'aucune utilité. Et pour couronner le tout, nous pensons que tous les remèdes sorciers à notre disposition empoisonnent les malades. _Nous avons besoin de votre aide_. C'est la seule solution.

- Vous avez des morts ? s'enquit le docteur Brasey.

- Neuf lorsque nous sommes partis, répondit Star.

Le médecin pâlit. Il se tourna vers sa collège.

- Léonora, allez chercher les autres ! Nous allons suivre ces jeunes gens.

À cet instant un soulagement sans nom put se lire sur le visage du Serpentard qui se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il semblait être complètement vidé de ses forces.

En quelques minutes, un groupe de six personnes portant d'énormes mallettes s'était réunit dans le bureau. Veena se sentait un peu intimidée, d'autant plus que Star paraissait avoir rejoint un autre monde, comme s'il n'était plus conscient ce qui se passait autour de lui. La maladie ? se demanda la jeune fille. Mais déjà Lily secouait le sorcier.

- Mais tu es brûlant ! s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et sortit de sa poche un médaillon avec un S ouvragé. Certainement un bijou de sa famille.

- C'est un portoloin que j'avais fait à l'avance au cas où. Il suffit que tu donnes un coup de baguette dessus, dit-il faiblement en tendant le bijou à la Préfète-en-Chef.

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? s'enquit cette dernière.

Il rit doucement.

- Ça fait un moment que je n'arrive plus à utiliser la magie, Evans.

Les deux filles se regardèrent, très inquiètes. La Gryffondor donna un coup de baguette alors que Veena se tournait vers les Moldus.

- Vous allez prendre le médaillon et le tenir fermement, d'accord ? fit-elle.

Les médecins se regardèrent, incrédule et le docteur Brasey s'apprêta à parler mais la dénommée Léonora le coupa.

- Faites ce qu'elle dit, ordonna-t-elle.

Secouant la tête ou affichant des airs septiques à agacés, les Moldus s'exécutèrent. Et le portoloin s'activa.

* * *

Harry détestait toujours autant les modes de déplacement magiques. Les portoloins inclus. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il avait mal à la tête, successivement chaud et froid, preuve d'une fièvre élevée et son incapacité à utiliser la magie le rendait d'autant plus irritable.

Il regarda autour de lui. Les Moldus semblaient complètement désorientés, ce qui était somme toute assez logique. Mentalement, le voyageur dimensionnel se félicita d'avoir enchanté à l'avance le médaillon de Serpentard qu'il gardait toujours avec lui sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Sans cela les choses auraient été beaucoup plus compliquées. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les Sombrals n'aient pas de problèmes…

Ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente de Harry. Quelques instants plus tard, tout devenait noir autour de lui.

* * *

_Voilà qui conclut ce chapitre ! Alors, quel est votre avis là-dessus ?_

_Bon, c'est certainement le dernier chapitre que je mets avant la sortie du tome 7 en français, donc je veux mettre quelques précisions à ce sujet. Premièrement, même si je m'inspirerais peut-être, rien n'est moins sûr, de ce tome, il ne sera pas prit en compte dans cette fic. Deuxièmement, je ne compte pas m'arrêter parce que la parution des livres sera achevée et qu'on aura eu la conclusion de J.K. Rowlings sur cette saga. En enfin, j'espère que vous continuerez à lire ma version de la sixième année de Harry !_

_Enfin, merci à tchingtchong pour la correction de ce chapitre ! _

_A plus tard, donc, et bonnes lectures !_

_Eterna_

(1) « envoyer au mage noir » : version sorcière de l'expression « envoyer au diable », rien à voir avec Voldy :p !


	16. Annonces

Les Maîtres des Dimensions

_**Résumé général **__: Alors __que Harry__ déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission: se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago__, qui a été renié par son père,__portant__ le __pseudonyme__ de Sylciu Celford. Ils __se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précéd**__**e**__**nt :**__ La maladie s'étend dans Poudlard et commence à faire des victimes. Veena remarque que les sangs purs sont touchés en priorité et se demande si leur système immunitaire n'est pas en cause. Contre toute attente on assiste à un rapprochement entre James et Lily avant que celui-ci ne tombe également malade. Il semble que la magie ne fasse qu'empirer la maladie et que donc Mrs Pomfresh empoisonne ses patients sans le savoir. Dumbledore tombe malade et Harry jure de trouver comment le soigner. Il part avec Veena et Lily pour chercher des __médecins__ moldus qui semblent être les seuls à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais lorsqu'il rentre à Poudlard il perd connaissance. _

Chapitre 16 : Annonces

Harry revint à lui lentement. Sa bouche était pâteuse et quelque chose le gênait au niveau de son bras gauche. Il cilla et de la main droite tâtonna autour de lui à la recherche de ses lunettes.

Après les avoir trouvées et chaussées, il put regarder autour de lui. Il était dans l'antre du dragon, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. Ce qui le dérangeait au niveau du bras n'était autre qu'une perfusion. Il fallut quelques instants à Harry pour remettre les évènements à leur place. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que même si l'infirmerie n'avait pas retrouvée sa taille habituelle, elle était beaucoup plus petite quela dernière fois que le Survivant l'avait vue.

- Salut la belle au bois dormant, fit une voix rieuse.

Lily venait d'arriver près de lit de son futur fils, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mal réveillé, marmonna-t-il. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

La Préfète-en-Chef pouffa.

- Une semaine, annonça-t-elle.

- UNE SEMAINE !! répéta Harry en se redressant d'un bon.

- MONSIEUR STAR VOUS ÊTES DANS UNE INFIRMERIE !!

Le hurlement du dragon raviva le mal de tête du susnommé qui grimaça. Une femme vêtue de blanc s'approcha de lui.

- Vous avez l'air mieux, Monsieur Star, dit-elle gentiment.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler qui elle pouvait bien être. Elle sembla s'en rendre compte.

- Vous ne vous souvenez peut-être pas de moi, vous n'étiez pas très en forme lorsque nous nous sommes vus. Je suis Léonora McDouglas, du ministère de la santé.

Le Survivant se rappela brusquement. Il hocha la tête.

- Comment ça se passe pour les autres ? demanda-t-il.

La Moldue sourit.

- Apparemment vous êtes du genre à vous occuper de la santé des autres avant la vôtre, sourit-elle. Bien, nous avons trouvé un antibiotique efficace contre cette maladie et nous avons même mis au point un vaccin. Tout le monde est en train de se remettre.

- Combien de morts, finalement ?

- Treize, c'est le bilan définitif.

Harry ferma les yeux, un frisson le parcourant. Treize de trop… Treize vies qu'il avait échoué à sauver. Un grand bruit se fit entendre, attirant l'attention du jeune homme.

- C'est Potter et sa bande, grommela Lily.

Une chose étrange, informe, recouverte en partie de plumes fuchsia et de pelage kaki, d'après le peu que pu voir le Survivant, passa en courant devant le lit du susnommé.

- C'était quoi ? fit le docteur McDouglas, incrédule.

- Sans doute Rogue… fit la Préfète-en-Chef, imperturbable. Les Maraudeurs vérifient que leur magie fonctionne bien.

La Moldue secoua la tête.

- J'ai décidément du mal à me faire au monde magique, dit-elle ne secouant la tête. Bien, Monsieur Star je vous laisse, mais je vous demande de vous ménager, vous nous avez fait très peur!

Le Survivant eut un pâle sourire alors que la doctoresse s'éloignait.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa future mère. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Elle sourit.

- Le ministre a frôlé la syncope lorsqu'il a appris que nous avions amené des Moldus à Poudlard, ricana-t-elle. Mais comme ils ont trouvé une solution alors que les meilleurs médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste ne parvenaient à rien, il n'a rien pu dire mais il a fait croire que c'était son idée. Parce que le virus n'était pas que dans l'école mais touchait tout le monde sorcier. Les aurors ont découverts qu'il s'agissait de recherches menées par Cesarus Harbeter qui étaient en cause. Comme nous le pensions, il a tenté de créer sur la base des armes chimiques moldus un virus qui toucherait les sorciers. C'est pour ça que toute source de magie faisait progresser la maladie. Mais apparemment, il n'est pas vraiment arrivé à ses fins et son arme est restée inachevée. Les légistomages pensent qu'il est mort à cause de son propre virus.

- Mais pourquoi fabriquer un truc pareil ? fit Harry, encore un peu dans les vapes.

Lily haussa les épaules.

- C'était un Mangemort, on pense qu'il a fait ça pour Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais en fait on sait pas trop mais Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas apprécié apparemment… On pense qu'il n'avait jamais demandé le développement de cette arme mais que Harbeter l'a fait pour… euh, lui faire plaisir.

Le Survivant grommela quelque chose d'intelligible alliant les mots « Voldemort » et « étrangler ». Puis soudain il sursauta, reprenant ses esprits.

- Comment vont Potter et Sylciu ? Et Sunlight ? s'enquit-il vivement.

- Calme toi, conseilla la rouge et or, ils vont tous très bien. Veena est tombée malade juste après toi mais le vaccin a été prêt quelques heures plus tard alors elle s'est très vite remise. Tu sais que nous sommes en colère après toi, Terry, tu nous as menti !

Le garçon afficha un air angélique et incompréhensif.

- C'est ça, fit son interlocutrice, prend moi pour une idiote ! Tu nous as dit que tu allais très bien alors que tu savais que tu étais malade. C'est de l'inconscience pure et simple ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de vouloir jouer les héros comme ça ?

Harry sourit gentiment.

- Tu es agaçant ! siffla Lily en soupirant. Le professeur Dumbledore va faire un discours dans quelques minutes. Si tu me promets de te tenir tranquille, tu peux venir si tu veux…

- C'est trop aimable à vous, ô implacable Préfète-en-Chef ! répliqua le voyageur dimensionnel, moqueur. Mais Pomfresh risque de ne pas vouloir…

La Gryffondor rit doucement.

- Oh, ne t'en fait pas pour cela ! Elle a autre chose en tête ces temps-ci !

Elle montra du doigt l'infirmière qui discutait vivement avec un des médecins moldus. Harry les regarda sans comprendre ce que cherchait à lui montrer sa condisciple. Elle sembla s'en rendre compte parce qu'elle pouffa.

- Apparemment, il y a une chose pour laquelle tu n'es pas doué finalement, fit-elle victorieuse. Les sentiments ! Parce que ces deux-là font jaser toute l'école…

Le Survivant s'étrangla.

- Ne me dit pas qu'ils sont ensembles ! souffla-t-il.

Mais le sourire de Lily était hélas sans équivoque…

.

* * *

.

Drago entendait sans y prêter attention Londubat discutait vivement avec Alice McSergly, sa petite-amie. Il avait d'ailleurs fort à parier qu'elle était également la future mère de ce balourd de Neville Londubat.

Non loin de là les quatre Gryffondors s'étant surnommé les Maraudeurs parlaient doucement. L'atmosphère était morose.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et Evans entra, accompagnée de Potter. Ainsi donc le héros était réveillé… Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago qualifiait le Survivant de « héros » sans la moindre ironie. Ainsi donc c'était pour cela que Harry Potter était tellement aimé… Parce qu'il était près à tout pour aider les autres. Cette découverte laissait le renié partagé.

D'un coté, il était bien forcé de reconnaître que c'était une attitude admirable – elle lui avait d'ailleurs sauvé la vie.

Mais de l'autre, cette démonstration de bons sentiments purement gryffondorienne le dégoûtait… S'il ne passait pas son temps à vouloir secourir autrui, l'Élu serait certainement beaucoup plus fort. Il perdait son temps et son énergie à des causes vaines. Certaines personnes étaient trop faibles pour suivre le mouvement et elles devaient donc être laissées en arrière pour ne pas entraver la progression du groupe. C'était la loi de la nature et il était idiot de vouloir lutter contre.

Potter fit quelques pas dans la grande salle avant de se figer, blême. Drago regarda autour de lui, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien mettre un garçon capable de se battre en duel avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un tel état. Son regard se posa sur les tentures noires qui ornaient la pièce. Les mêmes qu'après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les mêmes que pour la mort de Diggory. Ainsi le plus jeune champion de Poudlard ne s'était toujours pas remit de cela… Les morts continuaient à le hanter. Diggory, son parrain, Dumbledore… Ses parents ?

Drago jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à Potter père. Il se demandait si ce garçon qui semblait si insouciant hantait l'esprit de son futur fils. Ce dernier avait rejoint d'une démarche mécanique la table des Serpentards. Son « cousin » surprit le regard attentif de Dumbledore sur le Survivant. Alors ici aussi le directeur était aux petits soins avec le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant finalement. Potter était de ces sorciers qui ne pouvaient laisser personne indifférent. Qu'on l'aime ou qu'on le haïsse, il tenait une place importante dans la vie de tous ceux qu'il avait croisé. Drago fronça les sourcils. Et lui, dans quelle catégorie se rangeait-il ? Il y a peu il aurait répondu sans hésitation qu'il détestait Potter. Qu'il le _vomissait_. Mais maintenant ?

Dumbledore demanda le silence, libérant sans le savoir le voyageur dimensionnel de son dilemme mental.

- Jeunes gens, je suis très heureux de vous voir réunis ici. Il y a quelques jours, nous n'étions pas sûrs de pouvoir nous retrouver ainsi. Aujourd'hui est donc un jour de joie, mais malgré tout, nous ne devons pas oublier ceux qui n'ont pas eu notre chance. Je vous demande donc un instant de recueillement pour Mike Stevenson en sixième année à Serdaigle.

Il marqua un pause, son regard bleu se posant sur la table des bleus et bronze.

- Joy et Daniel Harbeter, en quatrième et cinquième années à Serpentard.

Si chez les aigles, on montrait clairement de la tristesse, les serpents eux, demeurèrent de marbre. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes des disciples de Salazar de montrer leurs sentiments. Impossible donc de savoir si ce manque de réaction était un moyen de cacher de la tristesse ou s'il démontrait que les verts et argents n'avaient que faire de la mort de deux d'entre eux.

- Marc McFurty, première à Serpentard.

Décidément, l'ancienne maison de Drago avait été durement touchée.

- Didier Green, cinquième année à Serdaigle.

Et encore un membre des bleus et bronze. Ils semblaient encore plus abattus…

- Dorcas Meadows, septième année à Gryffondor.

Le renié sursauta. Meadows ? La fille timide qui était souvent avec Evans ? Elle était morte ?

- Constantin Lorney, troisième année à Serpentard.

Encore un serpent, nota Drago dans un coin de sa tête. Mais il était occupé à regarder Evans et McKinnon sangloter. La Préfète-en-Chef devait déjà savoir mais pas sa compagne. Certains malades étaient encore à l'infirmerie et c'était la première fois que la liste des morts était donnée aux élèves.

- Le professeur Pomona Chourave, directrice de Poufsouffle.

Il y eu un hoquet de surprise dans la salle. Un professeur était mort? Bien entendu, ils étaient tout aussi vulnérables que les autres, mais cette idée était difficile à admettre. Encore plus pour Drago. Car si Chourave était morte, elle ne pourrait jamais enseigner à son époque. Le jeune homme croisa le regard de Potter. Les choses avaient irrémédiablement changées…

- Brian Wellings, quatrième année à Serpentard.

Qu'est-ce que cela impliquait ? Drago avait du mal à appréhender la situation. En quoi leur simple présence avait-elle pu changer ce genre de choses ? S'ils n'étaient pas venus, cette épidémie n'aurait-elle pas eu lieu ?

- Nelly Lingholm, troisième année à Serdaigle.

C'était la première fois que le renié se posait ce genre de questions. Cette mission ne l'avait pas obsédé ces derniers temps… Mais il détestait ne pas comprendre…

- Todd Blane, première année à Poufsouffle.

Mais il ne pouvait pas croire que leur simple arrivée puisse avoir modifiée tant d'éléments. Avaient-ils fait quelque chose susceptible de provoquer un tel changement ? Lui, certainement pas. Mais Potter… Il avait bu cette potion de Voldemort, mais pourquoi ? Certainement pas pour expérimenter de nouvelles sensations ! Ce n'était pas dans le caractère de Saint Potter. Donc il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Et cette bonne raison était peut-être à l'origine de toutes ces modifications…

- Myriam Rousseard, septième année à Serdaigle.

L'Élu sursauta et pâlit. Drago se creusa la tête… Rousseard ? Ah oui, il se souvenait. Une fille qui était avec eux en défense contre les forces du mal. Elle faisait de charme à Potter, d'ailleurs. Mais le renié n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils sortent ensembles…

- Et Megan Campbell, sixième année à Gryffondor.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, en signe de recueillement. Drago laissa son regard courir d'une table à l'autre. Les visages étaient tristes et les traits tirés – excepté peut-être chez les Serpentards où les faces étaient plutôt inexpressives. Parmi eux, Potter semblait être épuisé malgré sa semaine de sommeil.

- Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement l'équipe du docteur Zacharie Brasey sans qui nous ne serions certainement plus là.

Les applaudissements surprirent le renié. Il s'attendait à des remerciements de rigueur mais ceux-ci semblaient parfaitement sincères. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient compris qu'ils devaient la vie à ces moldus, malgré tous les préjugés. Bien entendu, chez les serpents on était beaucoup plus réservé. Quand à Drago, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Heureusement, Dumbledore reprenait déjà la parole. Son sourire en coin et ses yeux encore plus pétillants que d'ordinaire inquiétèrent le renié.

- Aux vues de leur contribution vitale à cette affaire, j'ai jugé avec l'accord du ministère qu'il serait souhaitable de resserrer nos liens avec les moldus.

Drago eut un hoquet d'horreur. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou était encore allé inventer ? Le pire était à craindre.

- Il a donc été décidé que les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années auraient un voyage scolaire dans un pays étranger et fréquenteraient des établissements scolaires moldus.

Le voyageur dimensionnel était tétanisé. C'était une blague ? Une mauvaise farce, n'est-ce pas? Dumbledore faisait de l'humour (effroyable, cela soit dit en passant). _Il ne pensait pas sérieusement les envoyer chez les moldus !_

- Ce voyage aura lieu à la rentrée des vacances de Noël. En attendant, bon appétit à tous !

Drago n'avait vraiment plus faim. Chez les moldus ? Merlin lui vienne en aide, le directeur avait complètement pété les plombs ! Autour de lui, chacun y allait de son petit commentaire. Les Maraudeurs avaient l'air de trouver l'idée amusante, Evans affirmait que cela serait instructif… Mais le renié avait envie de vomir. L'idée de vivre avec des moldus même pendant peu de temps le rendait malade.

.

* * *

.

- Mrs Pomfresh veut te voir, Star, annonça le préfet de Serpentard au concerné.

Harry grimaça. Le dragon le demandait ? Quel malheur ! Le pire était à craindre. Il se rendit à l'infirmerie en traînant les pieds et en grommelant. Il n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre l'antre de la bête.

Il entra toutefois et se figea. Devant lui se déroulait la scène la plus bizarre qu'il eût jamais cru voir ! Et pourtant il avait été témoin de beaucoup de choses et son imagination était fleurissante. Mrs Pomfresh et un des médecins moldus étaient en pleine séance de flirt assez inattendu.

- Hum, hum…

L'espace d'un instant, alors que Harry s'éclaircissait ainsi la gorge, il se demanda s'il ne ressemblait pas à Ombrage en agissant ainsi. Beurk… Définitivement, l'infirmerie n'était pas bonne pour sa santé. C'était évident ! Et s'il repartait ? Le dragon avait l'air occupé et mieux valait ne pas le déranger, ce n'était pas poli !

- Monsieur Star !

Loupé ! Arg, il était repéré. Grognant il vit Pomfresh s'approcher de lui d'une démarche volontaire, suivit de près par son jules.

- Oh ! Mon infirmière préférée, s'exclama Harry avec une fausse joie. Comment allez-vous, Mrs Pomfresh ?

- Cessez ceci, Monsieur Star, ça ne marchera pas. Avez-vous prit vos médicaments ?

- Oui m'dame !

- Et votre potion ?

Le Survivant s'étouffa.

- Encore une ? Mais j'ai déjà bu toutes celles qu'on pouvait imaginer la dernière fois !

- Le jour où vous cesserez de vous mettre ainsi en danger je cesserai de vous donner mille et une potions, Monsieur Star, mais jusque-là vous boirez tout ce que je vous donne! Restez ici, je reviens.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, partant certainement chercher une de ses boissons terribles.

- Tortionnaire ! siffla Harry dans son dos.

Il entendit un petit rire. Il se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux poivre et sel, les yeux brun, le visage anguleux.

- Je suis le docteur Timothée Jackson, j'étais là lorsque vous êtes venu nous chercher au ministère.

Le voyageur dimensionnel eut un sourire.

- Ah oui, je n'étais pas en grande forme à ce moment-là. Je suis Terry Star, enchanté.

Le moldu approuva de la tête.

- Je sais qui vous êtes. Votre nom est sur toutes les bouches ici. Notamment sur celle de Pompom. Vous lui en faites voir des vertes et des pas mûres d'après ce que je sais.

Harry tordit le nez.

- Elle exagère. Je ne suis ici que depuis quelques mois ! Et puis c'est elle qui me torture et qui s'acharne contre moi ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous pouvez la supporter !

À peine avait-il dit ces mots qu'il les regrettait. Quelle gaffe ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de dire ça ? Mais contre toute attente, le docteur Jackson se mit à rire.

- Il est vrai qu'elle a un caractère bien à elle. Mais c'est ce qui la rend charmante !

Le Survivant gémit.

- Merlin, elle vous a ensorcelé ! Vous êtes sûr qu'elle ne vous a pas fait boire de l'Amortentia ?

- Je n'aime pas vos sous-entendus, Monsieur Star, gronda une voix derrière lui.

Le susnommé sursauta. Le dragon montrait le bout de son museau.

- Je vais vous faire une confession, ô maîtresse de l'infirmerie, annonça-t-il. C'est parce que je suis jaloux !

- Buvez votre potion et disparaissez ! ordonna Mrs Pomfresh.

Le jeune homme eut un grand sourire alors qu'elle repartait vers un autre de ses patients.

- Vous savez vous y prendre avec elle, observa le médecin, admiratif.

Affichant clairement sa jubilation, Harry avala sa potion avant de quitter rapidement l'infirmerie en sautillant joyeusement.

.

* * *

.

James entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore où il venait d'être convoqué. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit Evans. Il avait du mal à savoir comment réagir avec elle depuis cette fameuse nuit la semaine précédente. Elle ne lui adressait plus la parole et agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Devait-il en faire de même ?

- Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Potter, nous vous attendions.

La voix aimable du directeur rompit la réflexion du Préfet-en-Chef.

- Je vous ai fait venir ici à propos des recherches que vous deux, Terry Star et Veena Sunlight avaient faites sur la maladie. J'ai décidé, avec vos professeurs, de vous décerner un prix pour service rendu à l'école.

- Étant donné que notre ministre a jugé qu'il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui récolte les lauriers et non de simples élèves, ironisa James, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part.

Dumbledore eut un air amusé alors qu'Evans paraissait outrée.

- En plus de ce prix, j'ajoute cent points à chacun de vous pour cet excellent travail. J'imagine qu'après ça si l'un de vous désire devenir médicomage, il aura toutes les portes ouvertes… Encore une fois, toutes mes félicitations. Je vous laisse aller prévenir vos camarades.

Approuvant de la tête, le Préfet-en-Chef quitta le bureau directorial, son homologue sur les talons. Il la regarda à la dérobée. Elle l'ignorait tout bonnement. Il soupira. Que devait-il faire?

- Terry ! appela soudainement la jeune fille en s'élançant.

Le Serpentard, surpris, se retourna.

- Salut Lily, Potter. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Parce que si vous voulez aller voir le dragon, je vous conseille une préparation mentale parce que c'est assez choquant !

Evans éclata de rire. Merlin qu'elle était belle…

- C'est Veena et toi que nous cherchons, dit-elle. Le directeur a décidé de nous décerner un prix.

Star grimaça. Cette idée ne semblait pas l'emballer outre mesure.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, insista Evans.

Le nouveau secoua la tête avec un sourire désabusé.

- Si tu le dis, concéda-t-il.

- Tu es désespérant ! diagnostiqua la Gryffondor. Bon, allons chercher Veena. Elle est certainement encore dans la grande salle.

En effet, Sunlight y était bien. Et contrairement au vert et argent, l'idée de cette récompense sembla lui plaire même si elle ne jugeait pas vraiment la mériter… Elle était vraiment sympathique.

De bonne humeur, Harry s'était installé dans la tour d'astronomie. Il en avait assez de passer sa vie dans la Salle sur Demande et il n'avait pas sommeil malgré la nuit tombante. Il s'était donc assis dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre, après avoir lancé quelques sorts pour éviter tout danger, il le côtoyait suffisamment sans en rajouter.

Le directeur avait annoncé que le lendemain aurait lieu une cérémonie où il remettrait leur prix aux quatre chercheurs. Cinq jours avaient passé depuis le réveil de Harry et tous les malades étaient désormais sortis de l'infirmerie. Les moldus repartiraient aussitôt la remise de la récompense effectuée. Bref, les sombres journées de cette épidémie s'éloignaient inexorablement pour le plus grand plaisir du Survivant.

La Carte du Maraudeur et sa cape d'invisibilité à portée de main, le jeune homme ouvrit son manuel de legilimancie. La pleine lune lui offrirait une bonne partie le la lumière dont il avait besoin mais en attendant un petit charme s'en chargerait.

Alors qu'il parcourait les lignes, Harry songea que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas travaillé là-dessus. Trop occupé par ses entraînements en magie antique et les recherches pendant l'épidémie.

Il se lança donc dans les exercices, poussant de plus en plus le niveau. Mais soudain se passa quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas sentit depuis un moment. De nouveau il sentit la magie se mouvoir autour de lui sans qu'il n'ait la moindre prise sur elle. Un halo blanc l'entoura et quelque chose en lui se débloqua.

Il eut soudain l'impression que son esprit quitter son corps. Il volait dans les cieux, ses yeux voyaient jusqu'à l'horizon. Il battit des bras pour attraper un courant d'air ascendant. Il hoqueta brusquement. Ces bras ! Ils étaient devenus des ailes ! Il se débattit mais sans succès. Il vira, suivant le vent, et son regard tomba sur la tour d'astronomie. À une des fenêtres se découpait une silhouette humaine.

C'était lui ! Il sentit la terreur le prendre à la gorge. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il ne comprenait plus. Mais soudainement, il se sentit tomber.

_«…pas faire ce devoir…»_

_«…mignonne mais franchement, elle est con…»_

_«…pas envie d'aller en potion demain…»_

_«…__comment a-t-il pu me faire__…»_

- Taisez-vous ! tenta Harry.

Mais aucun son de sortit de sa bouche. Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, balançant sa queue à droite à gauche et observant autour de lui. Avec un peu de chance il trouverait une souris ou un petit oiseau à se mettre sous la dent…

_«…m'a trahi, comment peut-elle…»_

_«…il est mort. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas juste!»_

_«…sort du patronus. C'est vraiment trop dur, je n'y arriverais jamais…»_

_«…je vais gagner…»_

_«…quel emmerdeur ! Il…»_

Harry n'arrivait pas à faire taire toutes ses voix et sa tête devenait de plus en plus douloureuse. Que lui arrivait-il encore ? Était-ce comme cette fois en métamorphose et ensuite lors de la destruction de l'Horcruxe du médaillon ? Il perdait le contrôle de ce qu'il faisait.

De nouveau il se sentit ballotté et se retrouva dans l'herbe, rampant tranquillement vers deux ombres qui se déplaçaient rapidement.

- _Par __i__sssssssss__i__ petits humains ! __Ssssssssss__'est__ l'heure du dîner !_ siffla-t-il.

Il sursauta. Un serpent ! Il était un serpent et il s'apprêtait à mordre quelqu'un! Il se concentra de toutes ses forces, pas question d'attaquer qui que ce soit !

- _Ssssssssort__ de ma tête _! s'indigna l'animal.

_- Pas __quessssssstion _! répliqua mentalement Harry, en fourchelangue. _Pas tant tu n'auras pas __renon__ssssssssss__er__ à les attaquer _!

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il s'y était prit pour répondre, c'était venu instinctivement.

_- T'en a__s__ de drôle_, _l'humain,_ s'agaça le reptile, _qu'est-__ssssssss__e__ que je vais faire __ssssssssi__ je ne peux plus mordre les autres ?_

- _Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas __d'autres __occupassssssssssion__ que de mordre les gens ?_

_- __Ssssssssss__ssssssssssses__ humains !_

Mais Harry sentit clairement que l'animal n'attaquerait pas cette fois. Il se détendit et aussitôt.

_«…pourrait aller au restaurant ce week-end, ce serait romantique…__»_

C'était la voix de Pomfresh ! Le Survivant comprit brusquement. Toutes ces voix, c'était les pensées des élèves de Poudlard ! Il était en train de faire de la légilimancie sans le contrôler.

_- Tu es obligé de faire __ssssssssa__ de ma tête _? s'enquit le serpent.

- _Je ne __maîtrisssssse__ rien _! lui répondit le voyageur dimensionnel.

Il eut conscience du rire moqueur de l'animal.

_«…un monstre. Et si je blessais quelqu'un ? James, Sirius et Peter sont en danger. Ils ne devraient pas venir avec moi. __Comment pourrais-je les regarder en face si je faisais quelque chose ?__ Et si…__»_

Lupin… Il ne semblait pas aller bien. Harry se concentra sur lui et reçut un flot de sentiments multiples émanant du jeune homme. Peur, douleur, colère, dégoût, culpabilité… Alors c'était cela que lui inspirait sa condition de loup-garou? Le Survivant compatit sans mot.

- _Ssss'est__ un __lycan __? Ben __heureusssssement__ que je ne l'ai pas mordu ! J'aurais été bon pour une __indigessssstion _!

Le jeune homme décida de ne pas répondre. Il tenta de reporter son attention sur son futur enseignant. Mais il réintégra brusquement son corps et tomba rudement sur le sol, sonné. Il porta sa main à sa tête. Elle bourdonnait encore mais les pensées de ses condisciples ne lui parvenaient plus. Il resta quelques instants assit sur le sol afin de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Il finit par se relever et vit Mrs Pomfresh remonter vers le château, certainement après avoir laissé le Gryffondor. La lune montante commençait à éclairer de sa douce lumière le parc. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Savoir que le Maraudeur était aussi mal dans sa peau l'attristait profondément.

Mais soudain un sourire fleurit sur le visage du jeune homme. Il avait une idée…

.

* * *

.

_Franchement j'ai du mal à croire que le premier couple de ma fic est celui de Pomfresh et son médecin moldu… C'est triste de voir que je perds ainsi le contrôle de ce que font mes personnages ! Enfin bon, il y certainement plus grave… _

_Shaynna a fait une remarque à propos du nom de __Dorcas Meadows. Franchement, j'ignore si cela à un rapport avec le rapport Meadows sur les limites de la croissance en 1972. Il faudra poser la question à J.K Rowlings puisque ce personnage est à elle. C'était normalement une membre de l'ordre du phénix morte avant James et Lily dans son combat contre Voldemort. Voilà pour la précision. _

_Concernant le chapitre précédent je me suis rendue compte que je m'avais coupé à un moment fondamental sans même le vouloir puisque dans ma tête cette affaire était terminée avec l'arrivée des médecins moldus. Vous avez d'ailleurs du vous rendre compte que je ne m'étends pas trop dessus. _

_Bref, ce chapitre permet la mise en place de l'action des prochains. J'espère donc qu'il vous a plus et attends vos commentaires sur la question ! Pour la mise en bouche, le prochain chapitre s'intitulera Potion. _


	17. Potion

Les Maîtres des Dimensions 

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédent**__ : Harry se réveille après une semaine d'inconscience due à la maladie. Il apprend que treize morts sont à déplorés et que le ministre de la Magie s'attribue tout ce qui a été fait par Harry, James, Lily et Veena. Aussi Dumbledore décide de leur attribuer une récompense collective pour service rendu à l'école. Il annonce également qu'après les vacances de Noël, les élèves feront un stage dans des écoles moldues afin de connaître leur monde, puisque ce sont des médecins moldus qui les ont sauvés. Le soir venu, Harry s'entraîne à l'occlumancie mais il lui arrive une mésaventure et il entre dans la tête d'un serpent, ce qui lui permet de connaître les sentiments qui animent Remus juste avant sa transformation en loup-garou. _

_Et maintenant, la suite… (roulement de tambour ! tatatam !) _

Chapitre 17 : Potion

_- Drago…_ souffla une voix. _Drago ? Drago !_

L'appelé grogna. Qui osait le réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit ? Il avait sommeil !

_- Drago ! Réveille-toi par Merlin !_

Pas question. Il voulait dormir, point final. Qui que soit cette personne, elle attendrait une heure descente pour lui parler !

_- Drago, Harry Potter vient d'être élu ministre de la magie. _

- QUOI ??

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et regarda frénétiquement autour demande lui.

- Tais-toi, idiot ! Tu vas réveiller Londubat ! murmura la voix sortie de nulle part.

- Qui est là ? s'inquiéta le renié.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

Potter apparut brusquement, sa cape d'invisibilité à la main. Drago sursauta. Merlin, il détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à une heure pareille ? grommela le nouveau Gryffondor, à moitié endormi.

- Est-ce que tu saurais faire la potion Tue-Loup de tête ?

Hein ? L'interrogé cilla.

- Tu m'as réveillé pour me demander _ça_ ! Tu pouvais pas attendre demain matin ? s'étrangla-t-il.

Le regard mauvais de l'Élu fit taire son équipier.

- C'est pour Lupin. Il ne va vraiment pas bien ! argumenta le héros national.

L'autre grimaça.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Tu as du rêver, Potter ! Laisse-moi dormir !

- J'étais en train de travailler ma legilimancie et j'ai eu un petit accident qui m'a permis de capter sans le vouloir ses sentiments ! Alors tu en es capable, oui ou non ?

- La legilimancie ? Depuis quand tu travailles ça ? s'étonna Drago.

- C'est compliqué, disons que Hermione m'a un peu forcé la main… Pour la potion ?

- Mmm… ce ne sera pas facile, mais je pense avec du travail que c'est possible, je l'ai faite deux ou trois fois avec Rogue…

Il marqua une pause.

- Mais je te signale qu'elle n'a pas encore été inventée ici, reprit-il, comment je pourrais expliquer ça ?

Potter sembla embêté. Il n'y avait apparemment pas pensé. C'était bien un Gryffondor : j'agis et je réfléchis ensuite !

- On aura qu'à dire que tu l'as découverte ! tenta-t-il.

- Inenvisageable ! répliqua le renié. On ne découvre pas une potion comme ça, par hasard ! D'autant plus qu'il est très improbable qu'un sorcier pas encore diplômé découvre un truc pareil tout seul ! Si encore nous étions des surdoués en potion, d'accord. Mais moi je suis bon et toi simplement moyen ! Personne ne gobera ça !

- Alors nous devons faire semblant de faire des recherches, conclut Potter avec un sourire que Drago ne trouva pas spécialement rassurant. Et avec les meilleurs élèves de potion, histoire qu'on ne pose pas de questions.

L'ancien Mangemort fronça les sourcils. Lorsque son compagnon se mettait à parler en Serpentard, cela lui faisait toujours froid dans le dos.

- À quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il malgré tout, poussé par la curiosité.

- Je pense que Rogue et ma… euh, Lily pourront nous aider…

* * *

Harry étouffa un bâillement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, ses cauchemars n'y étaient strictement pour rien. Il avala un café serré et répéta une nouvelle fois dans sa tête ce que Drago et lui avaient convenu.

Il s'approcha de Rogue en prenant son courage à deux mains. Il allait devoir mettre de coté ses rancœurs vis-à-vis du Serpentard – qui d'ailleurs n'avait rien fait pour le moment. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué Dumbledore. Et ils avaient besoin de lui pour faire la potion. Remus passait avant tout. Après tout, Harry le lui devait bien !

- Rogue ? Est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ?

Le jeune homme cilla, surpris. Il était vrai que c'était la première fois que Harry lui adressait ainsi la parole. Il lui emboîta toutefois le pas.

- Sylciu et moi allons poursuivre un projet de recherche de notre oncle concernant une potion, mais nous risquons d'avoir besoin d'aide, alors comme tu es un des meilleurs élèves en potion, je voudrais savoir si ça te tente…

Le Prince au Sang-Mêlé fronça les sourcils.

- Quel genre de potion ? s'enquit-il.

Un bon point pour Harry, il était au moins parvenu à l'intéresser… Maintenant ça allait être compliqué, il était de notoriété publique que Rogue n'adorait pas les lycanthropes… surtout depuis la « blague » de Sirius. Bref, il allait falloir du doigté et le Survivant n'était pas convaincu d'être extrêmement doué dans ce domaine…

- Une potion pour les loups-garous…

Rogue eut un mouvement de recul.

- Pour les tuer ? demanda-t-il méchamment.

- Pour les aider, corrigea Harry.

Son condisciple lui lança un regard dégoûté. Cette idée ne semblait pas lui plaire, il allait falloir changer de stratégie.

- C'est le genre de choses qui peut valoir d'être reconnu par la communauté sorcière toute entière… signala-t-il d'un ton badin.

Le Serpentard grogna mais ne partit pas. C'était déjà ça de gagner ! À ce stade, Harry prenait chaque pas en avant aussi petit soit-il comme une victoire…

- Vous faîtes ça où ?

Il fallut quelques instants au Survivant pour réaliser ce que son interlocuteur venait de dire. Lui qui s'attendait à se faire envoyer voir ailleurs !

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je veux vous aider, signala Rogue, juste que je veux voir.

Harry eut un sourire en coin. Décidément, les Serpentards étaient tous taillés dans le même moule. Cette réplique aurait pu être signée Drago. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'était que le Prince au Sang-Mêlé serait des leurs, même si pour le moment, il ne l'avait pas encore avoué.

* * *

Lily vit sans surprise Terry et Rogue arriver alors qu'elle attendait dans le couloir avec Sylciu. Elle vit le second froncer les sourcils mais ne rien dire. Hélios, sur l'épaule de son maître, surveillait le jeune homme d'un œil affûté et était peut-être à l'origine de du mutisme de la cible préférée des Maraudeurs.

- Heu, tenta Rogue, il n'y a rien ici. Alors on fait quoi ?

Le nouveau vert et argent eut un grand sourire.

- Observez ! intima-t-il, mystérieux.

Il fit quelques pas et une porte apparut soudainement. Lily cilla alors que les deux cousins ne semblaient pas le moins du monde surpris et se dirigeaient vers l'entrée. Haussant les épaules et se disant que Poudlard lui réservait encore bien des surprises, la Préfète-en-Chef en fit de même.

La salle mystère ressemblait de façon frappante à la salle de défense contre les forces du mal à la différence que des étagères d'ingrédients et de nombreux chaudrons s'y trouvaient disposés.

Sans attendre, Sylciu attrapa un certain nombre de fioles qu'il plaça sur une table.

- Bien commençons, proposa-t-il.

* * *

James jeta un coup d'œil en biais vers Evans qui discutait avec Sunlight. Star les regardait avec un sourire attendri et un regard attentionné. Ce Serpentard était vraiment bizarre mais il était plutôt sympathique finalement…

Bref, Dumbledore s'approchait déjà d'eux, un grand sourire scotché sur les lèvres et une coupe dans les mains. Le Préfet-en-Chef fronça les sourcils. Il avait un problème de chiffre… Ils étaient quatre, alors pourquoi un seul trophée ?

Star se mit à ricaner, montrant clairement que la situation le distrayait au plus haut point.

- Il n'a pas put s'en empêcher, souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour ses compagnons.

« _**À Lily Evans, James Potter, Terry Star et Veena Sunlight pour service rendu à l'école**_, » était gravé sur la coupe. En croisant le regard pétillant du directeur, le Maraudeur comprit brusquement les paroles de son condisciple. Cette inscription représentait ce que Dumbledore désirait pour Poudlard. L'union de trois des quatre maisons travaillant ensemble pour le bien de l'école… Voilà pourquoi il y avait un trophée et non quatre.

Le Préfet-en-Chef sourit, partageant l'amusement du nouveau. Son directeur était vraiment unique…

Il y eut une légère détonation et un phénix surgit de nulle part. Étant donné que Fumseck était tranquillement sur son perchoir, il y avait fort à parier qu'il s'agissait d'Hélios. L'oiseau de feu se posa sur la coupe et l'inspecta avec attention.

- On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? s'enquit Star en observant l'animal.

Celui-ci releva la tête et James aurait juré qu'il avait sourit. Et quelques instants plus tard il s'enfuyait avec le trophée.

- HÉLIOS !!! rugit son maître. Reviens ici, TOUT DE SUITE !!

Il s'élança à la suite du phénix, bientôt suivit par les trois autres récipiendaires de la récompense. S'en suivit une course effrénée dans tout le château pour récupérer l'objet.

Mais au bout d'une heure, les quatre compagnons durent déclarer forfait : l'oiseau de feu avec sa capacité à apparaître et disparaître était trop fort pour eux.

- Je vous jure que cet emplumé me le payera ! annonça Star, vindicatif. On risque de manger du phénix en brochette assez rapidement.

Sunlight éclata de rire.

- Au fond, ce n'est qu'une coupe sans importance ! Moi j'ai trouvé ça amusant…

- Je suis d'accord avec Veena, objecta Evans. Et puis, on peut dire qu'Hélios a gagné le droit de la garder puisque nous ne l'avons pas attrapé.

Le vert et argent grimaça et grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible. Mais la suggestion fut acceptée et la joyeuse bande de perdants se dirigea vers la grande salle pour y prendre le repas.

* * *

Une semaine passa et les recherches pour la potion furent au cœur de l'emploi du temps des quatre élèves. Potter avait laissé de côté ses recherches sur Drago ne savait quoi. Le futur professeur Rogue avait oublié ses préjugés concernant les sorciers nés de parents moldus et les Gryffondors, acceptant même d'être appelé par son prénom par les trois autres.

Cette expérience aurait au moins eu le mérite de les rapprocher, même si – n'exagérons rien – ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre eux.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Drago entrait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor lorsque Lily l'interpella.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire à Noël ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

Son condisciple cilla, réalisant qu'avec tout cela, il avait complètement oublié que les vacances arrivaient à grands pas… Son cœur se serra en pensant que pour la première fois de sa vie il ne recevrait rien de ses parents. Pas le moindre petit mot… Il ne verrait pas sa mère le cajoler en lui offrant tout et n'importe quoi alors que son père lui expliquait comment faire honneur à sa famille…

Il ferma les yeux pour mettre fin à ses sombres pensées.

- Je pense que je vais rester au château, dit-il après un moment.

- Justement, reprit la Préfète-en-Chef, j'ai discuté avec les autres, et tout le monde rentre chez lui pour les vacances.

Noël en solitaire. Drago soupira, il y survivrait certainement…

- Alors j'en ai parlé avec mes parents…

Qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient faire dans cette histoire ceux-là ? Le renié lança un regard interrogatif à son interlocutrice. Elle sourit.

- Si tu veux, continua-t-elle, tu peux venir passer Noël avec nous.

Drago eut un moment d'arrêt. Elle était en train de l'inviter ? Il réalisa que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le faisait. Et il fallait que ce soit la future mère de celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son ennemi. Cette situation était tout de même passablement pathétique…

- Réfléchis-y, conseilla la jeune fille dans un sourire avant de s'éloigner.

Son compagnon sursauta et s'élança à sa suite.

- Attend, Lily ! C'est d'accord. Je te remercie pour l'invitation.

Le sourire de la susnommée s'élargit.

- Ça me fait très plaisir… Je vais prévenir mes parents de ce pas !

Le voyageur dimensionnel la regarda s'éloigner en se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté sa proposition. Il n'était pas en train de s'attacher à cette fille, n'est-ce pas ? Il grimaça. Il avait l'impression qu'il était en train d'être contaminé par les bons sentiments gryffondoresques qui gravitaient partout dans cette salle. Quelle horreur ! Il n'allait tout de même pas devenir un parfait rouge et or ? Némésis ne lui avait pas fait un lavage de cerveau au moins ??

Il secoua la tête. Un bol d'air frais lui remettrait peut-être les idées en place, diagnostiqua-t-il mentalement : direction le parc.

* * *

Ro-Severus était en train de verser une poudre blanche non identifiée lorsque Harry entra dans la Salle sur Demande.

Définitivement, le Survivant avait du mal à appeler son condisciple par son prénom. C'était pourtant la meilleure chose à faire. Sous l'impulsion de Lily, les quatre chercheurs illégaux s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés. C'était certainement une bonne nouvelle pour la mission, mais malgré lui, Harry se sentait réticent lorsque Severus lui parlait. L'image obsédante du meurtre du professeur Dumbledore revenait à la charge, et avec elle les cauchemars du jeune homme – même si ses nuits étaient définitivement plus tranquilles qu'à son arrivée…

Bref, il allait falloir un temps pour s'habituer à tout cela. Mais avec un peu de chance il pourrait ainsi empêcher le Serpentard de mal tourner. D'éviter qu'il tombe entre les griffes de Voldemort.

- Dit moi, Terry, il y a une chose qui me turlupine depuis un moment… intervint Lily, le tirant de ses pensées. Pendant l'épidémie, tu as dit que tu étais un Sang-Mêlé mais pourtant quand tu as présenté ton arbre généalogique au professeur Slughorn j'avais comprit que tu étais un sang pur.

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel Harry tenta de trouver une explication plausible à cette affaire, mais alors qu'il allait parler, Drago l'attrapa par le bras.

- Excusez-nous deux minutes, fit-il en attirant de force le Survivant hors de la Salle sur Demande.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire sans comprendre à quoi son équipier voulait en venir.

- Pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter, qu'as-tu fait _encore_ ? siffla-t-il à mi-voix, menaçant.

L'accusé afficha un air agacé.

- J'étais malade, nous cherchions un remède et notre mensonge sur notre famille risquait de poser un problème. J'ai agi au mieux compte tenu du moment.

- J'en doute ! répliqua Drago.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bien entendu, tu aurais fait mieux, fit-il.

- Bien entendu, renchérit le renié.

- De toute façon, je vais récupérer le coup, capitula le brun. Il suffit que je dise que je suis né d'une aventure extraconjugale.

- Un bâtard ? s'étrangla son compagnon. Ce n'est pas envisageable ! Tu perdrais toute crédibilité vis-à-vis des Serpentards.

Le Survivant soupira.

- Vos histoires de sang sont affligeantes ! annonça-t-il. Bien, je n'aurais qu'à dire que c'était ma mère la « bâtarde » comme tu le dis si bien. Ainsi les apparences seront sauves. Et pour l'explication nous n'aurons qu'à dire qu'il s'agit d'un secret de famille dont nous avons extrêmement honte et tout le tralala !

Drago émit un grognement mécontent, visiblement exaspéré par le peu d'importance que son condisciple portait à cette affaire.

- On pourrait dire qu'à cause de ça, ton père a refusé de s'occuper moi à la mort de mes parents et que du coup j'ai passé mon enfance dans une famille d'accueil moldue. Ça permettra d'expliquer que je les connaisse bien…

Le renié approuva de la tête.

- Oui, et il aurait reprit ta garde à notre entrée à l'école pour sauver les apparences, ça tient la route, approuva-t-il. Faisons ça, c'est ce qui réduira le plus la casse.

Harry ne cacha pas son manque d'intérêt pour la question alors que les deux voyageurs dimensionnels regagnaient la Salle sur Demande, prêts à servir leur mensonge à Severus et Lily.

* * *

Le soir venu, Drago ruminait toujours contre Potter. Quel imbécile ! N'aurait-il pas pu tenir sa langue ?

Mais le renié avait parfaitement conscience que son camarade avait agi au mieux compte tenu des circonstances. Cette affaire d'immunité à la maladie selon le sang avait été déterminante pour découvrir un remède et si Potter avait continué dans le mensonge qu'ils avaient mis au point cela aurait très certainement posé problème.

Il était toutefois hors de question qu'il donne raison à l'Élu. En tout cas en présence de celui-ci. Ils n'étaient pas amis tout de même ! Drago n'avait pas d'ami et il n'en voulait pas !

Non ?

Il secoua la tête, agacé. Merde, pourquoi Potter le troublait-il ainsi ? Il ne voulait pas être trop proche de l'antithèse du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voulait bien être son complice, son allié à la limite. Mais pas son ami ! Ils étaient trop différents… D'une certaine façon, et quel que soit son sang, Potter était trop pur pour que quelqu'un comme Drago puisse être son ami. Il le portait sur lui, dans sa magie.

- Sylciu ?

La voix joyeuse de Lily le tira de ses considérations. Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Tiens, elle était la preuve que le renié avait fait une erreur quelque part. Parce que s'il n'avait pas d'ami et qu'il n'en voulait pas, que représentait Lily pour lui ?

Définitivement, les Potter, qu'ils portent ce nom à la naissance ou qu'ils l'obtiennent par mariage, étaient le point faible dans la carapace craquelée de Drago.

- Je viens de recevoir la lettre de mes parents pour Noël. Ils sont ravis de ta présence ! Au fait, je n'avais pas pensé à te le dire, mais si tu veux, Terry est invité aussi. Je voulais te demander ton avis avant de lui proposer…

Malgré lui, le voyageur dimensionnel sentit une pointe de jalousie s'insinuer en lui.

- Je vais lui en parler, marmonna-t-il.

Il se leva, ruminant de nouveau contre Potter. C'était presque devenu un sport national pour lui.

- Dépêche-toi sinon tu n'auras pas le temps de revenir avant le couvre-feu ! lui cria Lily alors qu'il sortait.

Cela faisait un moment que le couvre-feu ne lui faisait plus ni chaud, ni froid. Encore une mauvaise influence que le héros du monde sorcier avait sur lui. Il marcha donc dans les couloirs sans se presser avant d'arriver devant la Salle sur Demande. Il aurait parié que Potter serait là plutôt que dans les cachots de Serpentards.

Il entra et laissa apparaître un sourire victorieux. Son « cousin » était bien là, endormit entre un manuel de potion et un livre sur la magie ancienne. Vu ainsi, il semblait tellement vulnérable. Difficile de croire que ce garçon avait affronté par six fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres et en était sortit indemne. Chance insolente ou talent, Drago n'avait pas vraiment tranché. Mais il avait vu la puissance du Survivant et commençait à comprendre pourquoi il hantait ainsi l'esprit du meurtrier de ses parents.

Y aurait-il deux facettes dans le Grand Harry Potter, le héros de ces dames ?

Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit. Un sourire carnassier illumina son visage. Une idée formidable… Il devait aller voir Lily !

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, inconscient des complots de son équipier, Harry regardait ses compagnons s'agiter autour du chaudron au moment où celui-ci se mit à émettre des fumeroles noires qui étaient plutôt inquiétante. Drago jura de façon colorée et Lily ne releva même pas profondément agacée par ce nouvel échec.

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qu'il avait bien put lire sur cette satanée potion. Il aurait certainement dut plus se concentrer sur cette matière… il parcourut les étagères du regard et tomba sur une fiole de Sang de Dragon. Un idée lui traversant l'esprit, il sourit et attrapa le flacon.

- Réessayez avec ça, dit-il à ses trois compagnons en leur donnant sa trouvaille.

- Non, répliqua le renié, ça ne fait pas partie de…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et échangea un regard avec Severus et Lily.

- Tu es un génie Terry ! s'exclama cette dernière en prenant le Sang de Dragon.

Son futur fils les regarda en souriant. On pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'il se soit penché sur les propriétés de ce liquide précieux parce qu'elles avaient été découvertes par Dumbledore… Finalement Hermione avait raison, lire des livres pouvait réellement servir !

L'idée s'avéra bonne, puisque les fumées indésirables cessèrent, mais la potion était loin d'être finie… Il restait du travail à faire, mais pas ce jour-là. Aussi les quatre condisciples quittèrent la Salle sur Demande pour partir en direction de leurs dortoirs respectifs. Traînant un peu à l'arrière, Drago interpella son compagnon.

-Je ne pense pas que le Sang de Dragon était dans la version de notre monde, mais c'était une bonne idée. Par contre, la mauvaise nouvelle c'est que je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons fini la potion avant les vacances. J'ai plus de mal que prévu…

- Je vois, c'est dommage, mais j'imagine que nous ne sommes plus à une pleine lune prêt…

Le renié eut un sourire en coin avant de partir rejoindre la Préfète-en-Chef. Lorsqu'il eut disparut, Harry pressa le pas pour rattraper Severus qui s'était déjà avancé.

- … Servilo ! Toujours incapable de te laver les cheveux ?

Le Survivant grimaça. La voix de son futur père avait quelque chose de désagréable.

- La ferme Potter, s'agaça l'interpellé, je te signale que tu n'es pas en position de lancer des insultes ! Ce n'est pas moi qui risque de devenir orphelin à tout instant !

Arrivant au niveau des Maraudeurs et du Serpentard, Harry vit le Préfet-en-Chef rougir de colère et attraper son interlocuteur par le col, le plaquant contre le mur.

- Ta gueule, sale Mangemort ! siffla-t-il en le menaçant de sa baguette. Je vais te…

- Potter ! s'exclama le voyageur dimensionnel, réalisant qu'il valait mieux qu'il intervienne rapidement s'il ne voulait pas avoir des blessés sur les bras. Lâche-le ! À quoi tu joues ?

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Star ! répliqua James.

Mais Harry n'en tint nul compte et d'un geste de la baguette sépara les deux belligérants. Il attrapa Severus avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Le vert et argent semblait assez sonné. Les Maraudeurs semblaient très mécontents et s'avancèrent vers les deux compagnons.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en mêler, Star, répéta le Préfet-en-Chef. Va-t-en d'ici.

- Pour vous laisser passer vos nerfs sur Severus ? Même pas en rêve, Potter, lança vivement Harry. Franchement vous êtes pathétiques ! Vous mettre à quatre contre un, jolie la mentalité des Gryffondors ! Moi qui pensais que vous étiez chevaleresque ! À moins que vous ne soyez des Serpentards refoulés ?

Sirius tenta de se ruer vers lui, mais son futur filleul le repoussa d'une formule et l'envoya faire un vol plané à quelques mètres de là. Les trois autres se mirent en position de combat, mais l'arrivée de Rusard mit fin à cette bataille naissante.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix nasillarde.

- Rien, siffla James en lançant un regard tueur au deux verts et argents. Nous partons…

Le Survivant sentit son cœur se serrer alors que les quatre farceurs s'en allaient. Il savait qu'ils avaient été blessés par ses paroles et que toute amitié avec eux était maintenant compromise. Il regarda Severus se relever en pestant contre « Potter et sa bande d'abrutis » en se demandant s'il méritait ce que Harry venait de faire pour lui. Peut-être pas… Mais les Maraudeurs n'avaient toutefois pas à le traiter ainsi…

- Merci Terry, fit le Serpentard sans regarder le jeune homme. Tu m'as bien aidé sur ce coup-là…

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais connaissant le futur maître des potions, c'était déjà pas mal. Harry soupira tristement et après un dernier coup d'œil vers le couloir où son père et ses amis avaient disparus, il emboîta le pas à Severus.

* * *

Sirius fulminait. De quel droit ? De quel droit le nouveau osait-il l'insulter de la sorte ? Un Serpentard refoulé ? _Lui _? Star dépassait les bornes de l'admissible ! Ok, il avait certainement sauvé l'école en découvrant le remède à l'épidémie. Mais cela ne lui donnait pas tous les droits. Et surtout pas celui d'insulter les Maraudeurs ! Il allait devoir payer.

Servilus avait toujours été leur souffre douleur et il le leur rendait bien ! Était-ce la faute des quatre amis si ce serpent ne rêvait que de se faire tatouer l'avant-bras pour lécher les bottes d'un salaud dont on devait taire le nom ?

Non mais pour qui se prenait Star ? N'avait-il pas compris à quel point Servilus était mauvais ? Qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer des enfants pour peu qu'ils n'aient pas le bon sang ?

Sirius avait cru que le nouveau était un Serpentard différent des autres. Qu'il ne tomberait pas dans les filets de Celui-Que-L'on-Ne-Nomme-Pas. Mais non, apparemment, le Choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé en l'envoyant chez les verts et argents.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le Gryffondor sentait une pointe de tristesse s'insinuer en lui. Il la repoussa aussitôt. Il n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur le sort de ses ennemis. Star avait choisi son camp, et ce n'était pas celui des Maraudeurs. Il était donc devenu une cible privilégiée… Il allait falloir lui faire comprendre qu'on ne défiait pas impunément les quatre farceurs.

- Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tort, se hasarda d'une voix tremblotante Peter.

Sirius lui lança un regard incrédule.

- Tu blagues, Queudver ! se récria-t-il férocement. Alors comme ça tu penses que nous sommes des Serpentards refoulés ??

Le susnommé se tassa dans sa chaise, les yeux baissés, n'osant soutenir le regard flamboyant de son ami.

- Calme-toi, Patmol, tempéra la voix douce de Remus. D'un certain coté, Star et Queudver disent vrai. Nous nous sommes mit à quatre contre Rogue et ce n'était pas très Gryffondor…

Le déshérité renifla avec mépris.

- Comme si Servilio s'était jamais gêné pour nous attaquer par derrière ! persifla-t-il.

- C'est un serpent, signala timidement Peter.

- Et nous des Gryffondors, renchérit Remus. Nous devrions nous montrer un peu plus fair-plays.

- Alors vous approuvez ? fit amèrement Sirius. Vous pensez que nous sommes des Serpentards refoulés ?

- Non, signifia le lycanthrope. Je pense que nous n'avons pas agit au mieux dans cette affaire. Qu'en dis-tu James ?

Il tourna son regard ambré vers l'interrogée qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la conversation. Appuyé à une poutre de la Cabane Hurlante, cachette privilégiée de Maraudeurs, les bras croisés sur le torse, il écoutait sans mot ses amis dialoguer.

- Je pense que ce salaud de Rogue a menacé mes parents et qu'il méritait une bonne raclée. Star n'avait pas à se mêler de ça !

Sirius était parfaitement d'accord. Même Remus approuva de la tête.

- Il n'avait pas à dire ça, affirma le loup-garou.

- Donc il va falloir nous venger, signifia le jeune Black avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

* * *

Le lendemain étant un jour sans cours, Harry était plongé dans ses pensées tout en marchant vers le parc lorsqu'il manqua percuter une jeune fille. Revenant sur terre, il s'arrêta brutalement. La Poufsouffle d'après son blason se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

- Terry, dit-elle gentiment les yeux baissés, je voulais te parler justement…

Le voyageur dimensionnel eut un moment d'arrêt, cherchant qui pouvait bien être cette élève. Il n'avait pas l'impression de la connaître, mais elle l'appelait pourtant par son nom…

- Tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent. Cette question le laissait sans voix. S'il s'était attendu à une telle demande… Mais que devait-il faire ? Les conseils d'Hermione lui manquaient cruellement… Que fallait-il répondre ?

Une tornade rousse lui permit de repousser ses questions à plus tard. Il fallut quelques secondes au Survivant pour comprendre que c'était Lily qui venait de lui saisir le bras et l'entraînait rapidement dans les couloirs.

- Nous avons trouvé quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-elle en courant. Pour la potion !

Harry sourit face à l'enthousiasme de sa future mère. Mais il avait un peu honte d'avoir laissé la Poufsouffle en plan. Ceci dit que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Il ne savait même pas qui elle était !

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, le Survivant écouta Lily et Severus s'extasier à propos des propriétés d'une plante au nom imprononçable alors que Drago approuvait vivement même si, à en juger par l'expression de son visage, le végétal en question ne faisait pas parti de la liste des ingrédients de la potion originale. Qu'importait du moment qu'elle fonctionnait ?

Ce n'est qu'en sortant de leur antre que les quatre amis tombèrent sur une Sunlight assez agitée.

- Star ! Lily ! Je vous cherchais justement ! s'exclama-t-elle. Star, il paraît que Linda Fermann t'a demandé de sortir avec elle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry. Linda Fermann ? Qui était-ce ? Et puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. La Poufsouffle !

- Oups… fit-il avec un air gêné.

- Ça veut dire quoi, « oups » ? s'enquit la Préfète-en-Chef. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Et bien, bredouilla Harry, mal-à-l'aise, lorsque tu m'as trouvé tout à l'heure cette Poufsouffle était en train de… hum… enfin tu vois…

- Et tu voulais sortir avec elle ? s'étrangla Severus.

- Je ne savais même pas son nom ! se justifia le voyageur dimensionnel.

- Quel bourreau des cœurs ! s'exclama Drago, moqueur.

- La ferme, grommela son équipier.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas le plus gros problème, signala Sunlight, renversant la situation.

Harry cilla.

- Il y a un problème ? Lequel ? dit-il.

- Et bien, comme c'est Lily qui est arrivée pour couper la demande de Linda, il y a une rumeur…

La Serdaigle regarda tour à tour la Préfète-en-Chef et le voyageur dimensionnel.

- Quoi ? s'enquit le dernier, inquiet par la mine mi-figue, mi-raisin de son amie.

- Et bien on dit que vous sortez ensembles…

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent quelques instants avant que Harry n'éclate de rire. Drago lui-même avait du mal à garder son sérieux.

- C'est n'importe quoi !

Mais la Gryffondor avait un air inquiet et se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre.

- Ça t'embête ? s'inquiéta son futur fils.

- Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends… Mais il y a Potter et…

- Potter ? siffla Severus. Ne me dit pas que tu as un faible pour cet abruti ?

- Non ! s'exclama vivement (peut-être un peu trop au goût de Harry) la jeune fille. Bien sûr que non, mais il risque d'embêter Terry…

L'intéressé eut un rire nerveux.

- De toute façon après ce que je lui ai dit hier, je ne suis pas son meilleur ami ! Alors ça ou autre chose…

- Tu vas te retrouver cible privilégiée de la bande à Potter ! ricana Severus.

- Heureux de voir que mon malheur te fasse plaisir ! soupira le voyageur dimensionnel.

- C'est un plaisir pour moi…

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Le prochain traitera des vacances de Noël et nous connaitrons la dernière idée tordue en date de Drago. Et bien entendu, ce sera Harry le bouc-émissaire ! _

_Mais je n'en dis pas plus. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui reviewent cette fanfiction, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! _

_Et surtout, merci à tchingtchong qui a corrigé ce chapitre et qui m'est d'une grande aide concernant les chapitres que je suis en train d'écrire ! _

_Je profite de l'annulation des cours à cause de la grève pour avancer cette fanfiction, donc pour le moment les chapitres arriveront assez fréquemment. _

_A la prochaine !!!_

_Eterna_


	18. Evans

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédent**__ : Suite à une mésaventure d'occlumancie, Harry décide de réinventer la potion Tue-Loup. Pour cela il demande de l'aide à Drago mais également à Severus et Lily. Ils se rapprochent les uns des autres. Hélios vole le trophée pour service rendu à l'école de Harry, James, Lily et Veena, occasionnant une course-poursuite dans tout Poudlard. Lily invite Drago à passer Noël chez elle, puis en fait de même pour Harry. Le renié accepte mais décide de faire un sale coup à Harry et ne lui en parle pas. Les deux voyageurs créaient une nouvelle histoire pour expliquer que Harry soit un sang-mêlé. Celui-ci traite ensuite les Maraudeurs de Serpentards refoulés. Le lendemain, suite à un quiproquo, la rumeur d'une idylle entre Harry et Lily se répand, faisant définitivement du Survivant la cible privilégiée des Maraudeurs…_

Chapitre 18 : Evans

Harry soupira en croisant son reflet dans le miroir ce matin-là.

- Très seyant, signifia Severus en passant près de lui.

Cela tira un nouveau soupir au Survivant. Il croisa le regard mordoré d'Hélios et aurait juré que le phénix riait.

- Je vous remercie de votre soutien ! annonça le voyageur dimensionnel. Bon qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour ça ?

- Connaissant le don de Potter pour la métamorphose, pas grand-chose à mon avis, observa platoniquement le futur maître des potions. Mais bon, tu es doué toi aussi…

Lestrange entra dans le dortoir et se figea.

- Encore ? fit-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait aux Gryffondors pour mériter ça ? Ho, et puis peu importe, trouve un moyen de l'annuler parce que tu fais honte à notre maison !

Sur ce, il ressortit. Harry secoua la tête d'un air agacé. Il ne savait pas qui été les plus énervants : les Maraudeurs ou les Serpentards ?

Il se tourna vers Severus.

- Tu sais faire les tresses ? demanda-t-il.

* * *

- Nous partirons après-demain avec le Poudlard Express. Mais parents viendront nous chercher à la gare.

Drago approuva de la tête aux paroles de Lily. Mais soudain il manqua s'étouffer avec son toast. Il vit Lily suivre son regard et avoir un air désolé. Potter venait d'entrer et il avait apparemment encore une fois fait les frais d'une blague de la bande de son futur père. Ses cheveux étaient devenus incroyablement longs et avaient prit une teinte verte fluo. Il ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir plus que ça. Il les avait coiffés en natte et discutait avec Severus sans tenir compte des regards surpris ou moqueurs posés sur lui.

- Idiot de Potter. Quand va-t-il arrêter ? souffla Lily.

Un coup d'œil au lion en question apprit à Drago que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Une semaine avait passée depuis que cette rumeur d'une aventure entre l'Élu et la Préfète-en-Chef avait été lancée et il ne passait pas un matin sans que le premier n'ait une mauvaise surprise. Il avait pris le parti de feindre l'ignorance, mais le renié se doutait fortement de l'effet que cette agressivité ouverte des Maraudeurs pouvaient avoir sur Saint Potter. De nouveau, il s'était enfermé dans les livres de magie et s'entraînait plus que de raison.

Affligeant. Comment son coéquipier pouvait avoir un tel cœur d'artichaut ?

- Le pire, reprit Lily, inconsciente des pensées de son camarade, c'est qu'il ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à moi.

Le renié leva un sourcil. Il y avait comme une pointe de regret dans les paroles de la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers lui et sembla se rendre compte du regard surpris de son ami. Ami ? Drago sursauta à cette pensée, oubliant complètement son raisonnement. Merlin il était en train de perdre la tête ! Non seulement il s'intéressait aux états d'âme de Potter mais il se considérait comme l'ami de la rouge et or. Peut-être devrait-il appeler Ste Mangouste en urgence ?

Lily eut un rire nerveux.

- Non pas que je veuille qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Je trouve juste qu'il exagère…

- Bien entendu, fit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Finalement, au mage noir Ste-Mangouste ! Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça d'avoir des amis… À ce sujet, Potter et Severus s'étaient approchés d'eux. Enfin surtout Potter parce que son compagnon ne semblait pas vouloir de tenir trop proche de la table des lions, certainement de peur d'être contaminer par leurs bons sentiments… C'est décidément ce que Drago aurait du faire !

- Joli natte, fit ce dernier à son pseudo cousin.

Celui-ci sourit.

- Faut remercier Narcissa d'avoir volé à notre secours. Parce que Severus ne se lancera certainement pas dans une carrière de coiffeur !

- Cela ne faisait pas partie de mes idées d'orientation ! siffla l'intéressé à quelques pas de là.

Potter étouffa un petit rire alors que Lily et Drago souriaient à pleines dents.

- Bref, pour la potion, je propose qu'on attende la rentrée pour la finaliser et la tester, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? fit l'Élu.

- Parfait ! approuva la Préfète-en-Chef.

À cet instant les Maraudeurs semblèrent s'agacer de voir le héros national et Severus trop près de leur table et commencèrent s'agiter. Levant les yeux au ciel, Potter s'éloigna. Le suivant du regard, Drago le vit passer à proximité de Sunlight.

- Superbe coiffure ! lança-t-elle avec un brin de moquerie.

- N'est-ce pas ? répliqua le jeune homme avec un air suffisant emprunté à son futur père ou parrain (le renié ne savait pas vraiment).

Cela dit en passant, il ne lui allait pas du tout !

Le surlendemain arriva bien vite et avec lui les vacances de Noël. Souriant, Drago tirait une valise assez succincte, compte tenu du peu de choses amenées dans ce monde. Il arriva dans la Grande Salle en même temps que Lily.

- Je suis contente que tu sois prêt. Allons vite chercher Terry ou bien nous risquons de rater le train, lui dit-elle.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire innocent. Son plan s'était déroulé à merveille…

* * *

Les registres de l'orphelinat de Tom Jedusor à éplucher. Voilà une activité fantastique pour les vacances de Noël ! Tournant une page jaunie et cornée, Harry tenta de ne pas bailler. Chercher les Horcruxes était peut-être fondamental mais c'était également assez rébarbatif. Il tritura machinalement le médaillon de Serpentard qu'il avait autour de cou. Après l'épidémie, Lily le lui avait rendu, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un bijou de famille, assimilant le S du patronyme du fondateur à celui du nom d'emprunt du voyageur dimensionnel. Celui-ci ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il gardait aussi précieusement le bijou, pourquoi il y était attaché. Peut-être était-ce un peu malsain… Après tout, ç'avait été un Horcruxe de Voldemort.

Il tourna une nouvelle page.

- Terry ? Tu n'es pas encore prêt ?

Relevant la tête, l'interrogé croisa le regard surpris de Lily alors que derrière elle, Drago avait du mal à caché son amusement.

- Prêt pour quoi ? demanda le Survivant, surpris.

La Préfète-en-Chef cilla avant de lancer un regard sévère vers le renié.

- Sylciu… fit-elle, menaçante.

- Aurais-je oublié de le prévenir ? observa le susnommé d'un air angélique.

- De me prévenir de quoi ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Que tu étais invité à venir passer Noël chez Lily ! s'exclama Drago, sur le ton de l'évidence. D'ailleurs tu as accepté l'invitation !

Son équipier s'étrangla. Le blond lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- C'était trop drôle de te voir te morfondre à l'idée de passer Noël avec tes bouquins ! confessa-t-il.

L'envie de l'étrangler prit soudainement le Survivant mais son regard se posa sur le registre.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je reste ici pour… heu… travailler.

Lily sembla surprise mais Drago comprit visiblement de quel genre de travail il s'agissait. Après tout il avait laissé de coté la recherche des Horcruxes avec cette affaire de maladie… Les vacances étaient le moment parfait pour agir en toute liberté et discrétion. Le renié eu une mimique et attrapa le lourd volume du bout des doigts.

- Ne me dit pas que tu penses que cette… chose sera de meilleure compagnie que nous ! grimaça-t-il. Tu devrais savoir que les vacances sont l'occasion de se vider la tête ! Tu devrais la faire parce qu'à en juger par tes cernes, la tienne est sur le point d'exploser…

Harry cilla. Décidément, il ne reconnaissait plus Drago ! Mais il n'avait pas tort…

- Tu devrais te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas louper le train, signifia le renié.

- Tu me le payeras ! grinça son pseudo-cousin entre ses dents avant de s'élancer.

Derrière lui il entendit le blond s'écrier.

- Quoi ? C'était une bonne blague ! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça !?

- Ces garçons ! soupira Lily juste avant que son futur fils ne quitte la grande salle.

Il fit irruption dans le dortoir.

- _Failamalle_ ! s'exclama-t-il en donnant un coup de baguette.

Il secoua Hélios qui dormait sur son lit. Le phénix lui jeta un regard courroucé.

- Changement de plan, lui signifia son ami. Je pars en vacances chez Lily. Tu peux venir si tu veux mais tu devras être discret parce que ce sont des Moldus…

L'animal eut une note joyeuse et s'envola, mais Harry ne fut pas certain qu'il ait intégré la seconde partie de la phrase.

Sans même regarder sa valise, il la réduisit et la fourra dans sa poche. Il se mit de nouveau à courir et arriva au Poudlard Express juste avant qu'il ne parte.

* * *

Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Terry arriver, à bout de souffle. Sylciu avait vraiment un humour pitoyable ! Le Serpentard se laissa tomber sur la banquette du compartiment où se trouvaient ses deux amis, les joues rouges.

- Je suis contente que tu ais eu le temps d'arriver, sourit-elle.

- Qui en a jamais douté ? fit le blond en mordant dans une chocogrenouille.

- Idiot ! répliqua la jeune fille.

Hélios entra à son tour sur ces entrefaites et se posa sur les genoux de son maître. Le voyage commença tranquillement, Lily et Sylciu jouant aux échecs pendant que Terry lisait un ouvrage intitulé « _Les mystères de la magie antique_ ».

Lorsque les deux rouges et ors eurent achevé leur partie, la Préfète-en-Chef se tourna vers le Serpentard pour lui demander s'il désirait jouer avec eux, mais elle eut un sourire avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Le jeune homme s'était endormit, le livre sur le coté et les lunettes de travers. Il avait un air tellement innocent dans cette position. Sur ses genoux, Hélios avait lui aussi opté pour une sieste. Lily eut un sourire et, après avoir retirer les lunettes du nouveau, se glissa discrètement sur le coté pour attraper son sac. Elle en sortit l'appareil photo que ses parents lui avaient offert l'année précédente (moldu malheureusement, ce qui l'empêchait de l'utiliser dans Poudlard) et immortalisa le moment. Le bref flash ne réveilla même pas Terry.

- Surprenant, chuchota Sylciu.

- Quoi ? lui demanda la jeune fille sur le même ton.

- Qu'il dorme toujours. Il doit se sentir en sécurité ici pour avoir un sommeil aussi lourd…

L'américain n'en dit pas plus mais cette simple phrase relança la théorie de Lily selon laquelle les deux nouveaux n'avaient pas eu une vie facile…

Terry se réveilla quelques kilomètres avant l'arrivée à Londres et sembla à son tour surpris d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps. Hélios avait disparut mais il ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir outre mesure. Il était vrai que l'animal était assez indépendant.

Mais en sortant du train, le jeune homme émit un son désespéré. Lily descendit à son tour et comprit la raison de l'affliction de son ami. Il venait de retrouver son phénix.

- Quelqu'un sait qui c'est ? murmura Terry en désignant la femme à qui Hélios était en train de faire du charme.

La Préfète-en-Chef sourit. Difficile de ne pas le savoir ! La sorcière en question était l'étoile montante de la haute couture sorcière en Grande-Bretagne. Naïla Fergett, top model de son état, semblait apprécier l'attention de l'oiseau de feu. En apprenant cela, la grimace de l'américain s'agrandit.

- Je lui avais dit d'être discret ! gémit-il, atterré. Pourquoi n'écoute-t-il jamais ?

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Lily.

- Dit moi, tu penses que tes parents aimeraient manger du phénix à la broche ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

La question désarçonna la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas été dite très fort, mais Hélios sembla l'entendre puisqu'il se tourna brusquement vers son maître et s'élança vivement vers lui, surprenant tout le monde. Mais peut-être pas le jeune homme puisqu'il sortit avec une célérité digne d'un bretteur sa baguette et la pointa vers l'oiseau, le coupant net dans sa course.

- N'y pense même pas, Hélios ! ordonna-t-il.

L'animal lui jeta un regard flamboyant.

- Si tu continues comme ça, lui annonça son maître sans tenir compte du mécontentement de son interlocuteur à plumes, je mettrai ma menace de te faire cuire à la broche à exécution ! Ou pire ! Je t'enfermerai dans une cage comme un vulgaire canari !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Terry donna un coup de baguette sur le bec du phénix qui se prit soudainement une couleur jaune criarde assez ridicule. Hélios sembla s'en rendre compte et poussa un piaillement outragé mais son chant n'était pas aussi mélodieux que d'ordinaire.

- Hélios le canari, ça ne sonne pas si mal ! se moqua son maître.

Avec un mouvement d'humeur, le susnommé évita le Serpentard et alla se caller sur l'épaule de Sylciu.

- Je signale que je ne prendrai parti pour personne dans cette affaire ! annonça le lion.

Le phénix lui lança un regard meurtrier alors que Terry riait franchement. Les autres élèves de Poudlard, qui commençaient à être habitués (dans un certain sens) aux disputes du vert et argent et de l'oiseau de feu, regardaient la scène en pariant sur la victoire d'un des deux protagonistes – cette fois le jeune homme avait l'avantage. Mais les parents semblaient incrédules osant à peine croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Il fallait dire que même si le monde magique recelait son lot de surprises quotidiennes, il était assez rare de voir un adolescent se disputer avec un des animaux les plus vénérés de la création.

- Mes parents arrivent, signala Lily, mettant fin à la discussion.

Les trois compagnons s'avancèrent donc vers le couple des Evans.

Sa mère, Marianne Evans, était de petite taille avec des yeux noisette et des cheveux blonds. Elle avait un air ouvert et chaleureux. Elle s'avança vers le groupe en souriant gentiment.

Son père, lui, était d'une taille assez importante. Ses yeux étaient les mêmes que ceux de sa fille et ses cheveux étaient bruns. Il regarda avec une certaine réserve les deux américains. Lily eut un soupir intérieur. Stephen Evans n'allait tout de même pas refaire la scène du père surprotecteur !

Les deux Moldus eurent un moment d'arrêt. Suivant leurs regards, la Préfète-en-Chef tomba sur Hélios qui secouait la tête d'un air agacé.

- Euh… qu'est-ce que c'est ? hésita le père de la jeune fille.

Regardant le phénix, le Serpentard eut un rire ironique.

- Normalement c'est un phénix, expliqua Lily pince-sans-rire, mais suite à une dispute avec Terry, c'est momentanément un phénix-canari…

Ses parents eurent un air incrédule. Le maître de l'animal se tourna vers lui.

- Tu vois, avec tes bêtises tu me fais passer pour un fou ! reprocha-t-il à l'oiseau de feu.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard signifiant clairement qu'il ne compatissait pas le moins du monde et était même ravi par la situation.

- Papa, maman, je vous présente Terry Star et Sylciu Celford. Ils sont nouveaux à Poudlard, ils arrivent des États-Unis.

Les deux américains saluèrent le couple de la tête.

- Nous vous remercions de l'invitation, fit le vert et argent.

- Je vous en pris, jeunes gens, sourit la mère de leur amie, c'est un plaisir pour nous. Allons-y !

Ils s'apprêtèrent à quitter la quai 9 ¾ lorsque Terry se tourna vers Hélios.

- Je te rends ton apparence normale mais, pour l'amour de Merlin, ne te fais pas remarquer par les Moldus !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le phénix s'en tint à l'ordre de son maître. Ils arrivèrent donc à la voiture de la famille Evans sans problème. Si le Serpentard semblait parfaitement dans son élément, Sylciu avait des yeux de merlan frit.

- Alors, comment trouves-tu le joyeux monde des Moldus ? s'enquit joyeusement le serpent.

La voiture ne roulait pas depuis un quart d'heure, et le Gryffondor avait un teint aussi verdâtre que le blason de la maison de son cousin.

- Franchement, se moqua ce dernier, c'est moins désagréable qu'un voyage en portoloin ou par poudre de cheminette !

Sylciu offrit un grognement pour toute réponse. Terry se divertissait apparemment beaucoup. Mais après le mauvais tour que lui avait joué le lion un peu plus tôt, Lily ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

- Je suis navrée, jeune homme, fit sa mère. Nous arrivons bientôt…

Le malade émit un borborygme inquiétant et son cousin éclata de rire.

- La prochaine fois, prépare toi une potion contre le mal des transports ! fit-il moqueur.

- La ferme ! répliqua Sylciu avant d'avoir un haut-le-cœur.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez les Evans. La maison était un pavillon typique de la classe moyenne, la famille avait toutefois du s'endetter pour l'acquérir. Ils n'étaient pas riches, mais pas pauvres non plus. Bref, le domicile était peint à la chaux, avec un jardin modeste, dans une banlieue de Londres.

Le Gryffondor ne cacha pas sa joie d'être descendu de « l'engin de torture » et Hélios s'élança pour faire le tour du propriétaire. Terry sembla avoir un instant d'hésitation mais il reprit vite la maîtrise de lui-même.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Pétunia apparaisse. Elle grimaça de façon visible en voyant les deux garçons.

- Qu'est-ce qui font là ces deux monstres ? cracha-t-elle.

- Nous sommes également ravis de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle, répondit Terry du tac-au-tac.

Lily vit les yeux de sa sœur s'agrandirent de stupeur.

- Ne… ne m'adresse pas la parole… Monstre !!

Elle tourna les talons et s'en fut en claquant la porte.

- Charmante, grinça le Serpentard avec un air ironique.

- Je suis désolée, veuillez excuser ma fille, fit la mère de la Préfète-en-Chef, elle a du mal à accepter la magie…

- Compte tenu des réactions des sorciers envers les Moldus, on ne peut pas décemment vous en vouloir, signifia Terry, n'est-ce pas Sylciu ?

L'interrogé émit un grognement incompréhensible, tirant un sourire à son cousin.

- Il est d'accord, traduit le vert et argent avec un air un brin moqueur.

Décidément, il était de très bonne humeur. C'était un plaisir pour Lily de voir les deux américains aussi enjoués, même si le voyage en voiture avait considérablement refroidit le rouge et or.

- Lily, fit la mère de la susnommée, montre à tes compagnons la chambre d'amis, puis nous déjeunerons…

* * *

La chambre en question était plutôt petite aux yeux de Drago, mais ni sa condisciple, ni Potter ne semblèrent partager son avis. Il préféra donc ne pas faire de commentaires. De toute façon, son passage de cette voi-il-ne-savait-plus-quoi l'avait mis dans un tel état qu'il n'avait même pas envie de faire de sarcasmes.

Il aurait certainement du mieux réfléchir avant d'accepter cette invitation. Merlin comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte qu'il allait passer deux semaines avec des Moldus ??

Lily laissa les deux voyageurs dimensionnels seuls après leur avoir expliqué qu'ils avaient environ un quart d'heure avant le repas.

Potter se tourna vers lui.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il avec une sollicitude toute gryffondorienne.

- Tu me crois si je te dis que je n'avais pas réfléchi au fait que les parents de Lily étaient des Moldus ?

Le brun éclata de rire.

- Si on m'avait dit, il y a un an, qu'un jour tu ne penserais pas au sang de quelqu'un, je ne l'aurai pas cru ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Mais dit toi que c'est une chance de te familiariser avec les us et coutumes moldues avant notre stage…

- Ne me dis pas que Dumbledore était sérieux avec cette histoire ?!

- Bien sûr que si !

Drago se laissa tomber sur un lit, les bras en croix.

- C'est un cauchemar ! gémit-il alors que cet imbécile de Potter continuait à rire.

Mais soudain, le renié se releva brusquement.

- Je n'ai que des robes de sorciers ! Pas un seul vêtement moldu ! s'exclama-t-il.

Son compagnon fronça les sourcils et sortit sa valise de sa poche.

- Je dois avoir une ou deux tenues qui iraient, mais pas plus… reste à espérer qu'elles soient là…

Le renié jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme et leva un sourcil dubitatif.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as pris ton balai ? s'enquit-il, moqueur.

Potter se tourna vers lui, un sourire en coin.

- Mais bien entendu ! affirma-t-il. Vois-tu, une certaine personne dont je tairai le nom a oublié de me prévenir de l'invitation de Lily, j'ai donc du préparer mes affaires rapidement afin de ne pas rater le train que j'ai d'ailleurs eu de justesse et avec un sprint digne des champions de cent mètres. Par conséquent, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vérifier les effets de mon sortilège qui a, semble-t-il, un peu débordé du sujet. Cette réponse te convient-elle ?

Drago eut toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas éclater de rire. C'était étonnant pour lui d'être aussi décontracté en présence de Potter… Quand ce rapprochement avait-il eut lieu ? À quel moment le jeune renié avait-il cessé d'haïr l'Élu ?

Il sursauta brusquement, réalisant quelque chose.

- Dis Potter, Miss Tête-de-Cheval, c'est ta tante, c'est bien ça ?

Surpris, l'interrogé approuva.

- Oui, c'est chez elle qui j'ai vécu. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, fit Drago, parce que pour le moment elle ne semble pas beaucoup aimer les sorciers !

- Rassure toi, c'est toujours le cas chez nous, intervint Potter en fouillant dans le capharnaüm qu'il avait l'audace d'appeler valise. Elle et mon oncle pensent que tout ce qui se rapporte à la magie est anormal… Ah ! Je les ai !

L'adversaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait victorieusement les deux tenues moldues dont il avait parlé un peu plus tôt. Son compagnon ricana.

- L'usage d'un sortilège de repassage va s'imposer, signala-t-il moqueur.

- C'est sûr que je ne suis pas Andromeda Tronks, mais bon, tout est là, c'est le principal…

- Tante Andromeda ? répéta Drago. Que vient-elle faire dans cette histoire ?

Potter rit, comme se rappelant un bon souvenir.

- C'est Tonks – Nymphadora – qui m'a dit un jour où elle était venue me chercher chez moi que lorsque sa mère lançait le sort de failamalle, les chaussettes se pliaient toutes seules… Bref, tu vas pouvoir mettre une de mes tenues…

Le blond s'étrangla.

- Tu plaisantes ? Ça va m'être trois fois trop petit ! Parce que je voudrai pas te vexer – et si tu l'es c'est pas grave – mais tu es pas un géant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Je sais, je suis petit ! répliqua Potter. Mais c'est ça ou rien. Et puis avec un ou deux sorts on devrait pouvoir en tirer quelque chose…

Lorsqu'ils descendirent, Lily éclata de rire.

- Une séance de shopping s'impose, pouffa-t-elle.

- Je crois, approuva l'Élu, moqueur.

- La ferme ! grommela Drago.

Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait détester Potter !

* * *

Lily regardait avec un amusement voilé Sylciu tenter de s'adapter au monde moldu. Si Terry ne semblait pas éprouver la moindre difficulté, le blond paraissait tout bonnement dépassé par les évènements. Il suivait ses deux amis en pestant contre les moldus, une dénommée Némésis et le monde entier.

La jeune fille se demanda quelques instants qui pouvait bien être Némésis, mais elle préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet, qui semblait décidément assez sensible…

Il fallut plusieurs heures passées dans les boutiques et de nombreux soupirs de Sylciu pour habiller convenablement les deux sorciers. Le Serpentard n'avait pas échappé à « l'amour du shopping tout féminin » (dixit Terry) de la Préfète-en-Chef. Le brun s'était docilement laissé faire, mais il était clair que cet étalage d'essayage l'avait profondément ennuyé.

Bref, c'était les bras chargés de paquets que les trois sorciers étaient rentrés à la demeure des Evans. Hélas, Pétunia s'y trouvait. Elle regarda le petit groupe d'un air hautain.

- Tiens, les monstres ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! pesta-t-elle.

Lily se tendit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de vivre une nouvelle dispute avec sa sœur, surtout pas devant ses deux amis. Elle se tourna vers les cousins. Sylciu semblait un peu perdu mais le regard de Terry était dur, comme s'il savait ce qui allait suivre.

- Vous devriez monter dans la chambre pour ranger les achats, signala Lily aux deux américains.

Le vert et argent se tourna vers elle, mais ne fit aucuns commentaires.

- Pas question ! cracha Pétunia au visage de Lily. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Toi et tous tes amis _anormaux_ !

Ce fut sur ces entrefaites qu'Hélios entra dans la pièce. Il laissa échapper une note joyeuse, apparemment ravi de revoir son maître. Il s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité de quitter la maison à cause d'un sort de vert et argent, ce qu'il n'avait certainement pas apprécié. Il se posa toutefois sans faire d'histoire sur l'épaule de Terry en donnant un coup de bec affectueux sur la joue du jeune homme.

Pétunia eut une grimace de dégoût.

- Qu'est-ce que cette _chose_ fait ici ? grinça-t-elle.

Contrairement à son habitude, Hélios ne prit même pas la mouche. Il sembla interroger son maître du regard mais celui-ci d'un mouvement quasiment imperceptible de la tête parut le dissuader d'agir.

- Je refuse de voir tous ces trucs bizarres dans ma maison ! répéta Pétunia, hystérique.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

La voix du père des deux jeunes filles coupa l'aînée dans sa tirade.

Tout le monde se retourna brusquement, mais étrangement Terry ne semblait pas surpris.

- Rien, papa, minauda Pétunia avant de tourner les talons.

Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Allait-elle faire cela pendant toutes les vacances ?

- Péty, appela leur père. Reste ici ! Votre mère désire que nous allions au zoo, demain matin afin de montrer aux amis de Lily un lieu apprécié des Moldus. Soit prête à dix heures, veux-tu.

La jeune fille grimaça mais ne pipa mot. Terry eut un sourire étrange à l'annonce de la visite zoologique, mais lui non plus ne fit aucun commentaire.

* * *

Mr Evans se tourna vers les deux garçons. Harry était partagé entre l'inquiétude du regard perçant du père de son ami et l'amusement face au ridicule de la situation. L'homme les dévisageait avec circonspection, les analysant et les jugeant. Il cherchait certainement à savoir s'ils étaient dignes de sa fille.

Celle-ci attrapa les paquets et sortit de la pièce. Drago allait la suivre lorsque Mr Evans le retint.

- Je voudrais vous parler les garçons, dit-il.

Harry vit son coéquipier lui lancer un regard désappointé et inquiet. Il était clair que la discussion allait être tendue… Mais le Survivant avait décidé de prendre la situation avec humour. Après tout il n'avait aucune vue sur Lily – elle était sa future mère ! Bref la situation était assez ridicule.

- Ma fille semble vous apprécier…

C'était partit. Cela faisait étrange à Harry de voir son grand-père (même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment) lui tenir un tel discours. Quand à Drago à coté de lui, il semblait assez tendu et gêné. Il n'avait pas de vues sur Lily au moins ? L'idée de l'avoir pour père tira une grimace au brun. Beurk, quelle horreur !

En tout cas, le voyageur dimensionnel désespérait de voir ses parents se mettre ensembles. Il avait bien cru, lorsqu'il les avait vu tous les deux pendant l'épidémie que c'était gagné, mais apparemment il s'était fait des idées… Parfois il se demandait même s'il n'avait pas rêvé la scène ! Car les Préfets-en-Chef agissaient comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Et cela agaçait profondément leur futur fils.

Mais pour le moment il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur ce que disait Mr Evans. C'était amusant de savoir ce que son père allait prochainement vivre. Drago semblait beaucoup moins se divertir, tendu et incertain. Certainement n'avait-il jamais entendu de tel discours, et encore moins de la part d'un moldu !

* * *

- Ma fille semble vous apprécier…

Stephen regarda les deux garçons qui se trouvaient face à lui. Dans les yeux verts identiques des sorciers dansaient des expressions différentes. Sylciu Celford, le blond, avait l'air un peu inquiet et perdu. Son cousin, Terry Star était bien plus petit que lui mais paradoxalement il émanait de lui une sensation de puissance. Même Stephen, qui n'était pas un sorcier, le sentait au plus profond de son être. Le brun ne semblait pas impressionné par le père de son ami, il était… amusé ?

- Je ne tolèrerais pas de débordements. Vous êtes presque adultes mais tant que vous serez sous mon toit vous devrez vous en tenir aux règles que j'ai mises en place…

Il avait prit son air sévère, celui qui inquiétait généralement les garçons qui tournaient autour de sa fille, mais Terry ne semblait absolument pas se sentir concerné. Quand à Sylciu il paraissait mal-à-l'aise, toutefois ce n'était pas tant à cause de ce qu'il avait sur la conscience qu'à cause de l'air mauvais de Stephen.

Il allait devoir les surveiller tous les deux… et parler à Pétunia pour qu'elle cesse d'agir de façon aussi grossière avec les invités.

* * *

Le soir venu, en entrant dans la chambre, l'attention de Harry fut attirée par un livre posé sur une des tables de nuits. Il s'approcha en se demandant s'il n'était pas devenu comme Hermione, obsédé par ces blocs de papiers couverts de lettres. Merlin, quelle horreur ! Non, ce n'était absolument pas ça… C'était de la curiosité, juste de la curiosité, rien d'autre !

Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur l'ouvrage. _« Mémoires d'Anonymes, » _titrait-il. À première vue, rien de bien palpitant. Il tendit la main pour le prendre, mais quelqu'un l'attrapa juste avant.

- C'est à moi, signifia Drago en s'éloignant, le livre sous le bras.

Quand était-il entré ? Harry l'observa de coin de l'œil et son intérêt pour l'objet redoubla.

- De quoi ça parle ? s'enquit-il, l'air de rien.

Le renié ne répondit pas, ignorant la question.

- Drago ? insista le Survivant.

- Ce sont des récits d'Anonymes, lâcha l'appelé rapidement.

Son compagnon eut un sourire en coin.

- C'est ce qui dit le titre, en effet, fit-il. Je peux avoir plus de détails ?

Le blond ricana sans se tourner vers son pseudo-cousin.

- Ton manque de culture sorcière est abyssal, Potter, siffla-t-il avec une pointe de mépris. Pour ta gouverne, les Anonymes sont les personnes qui ont été reniées, c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle, puisqu'elles n'ont pas ou plus de noms.

-Je vois, observa Harry sans se formaliser du ton de son équipier.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait touché un point sensible, aussi hésita-t-il à poursuivre cette conversation. Après un moment de silence il reprit toutefois.

- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à cette histoire et je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, se hasarda-t-il. Tu vois, je pensais que ton père tenait à toi comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et franchement, même si ce n'est pas toi qui as tué Dumbledore, l'opération que tu avais mise en place a été un succès alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as été renié.

Drago soupira.

- Bien sûr, dit-il autant pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur, tu ne connais rien de tout cela… Bon, j'imagine que je te dois des explications. Lorsque cette mission m'a été confiée, c'était pour redorer le blason de la famille Malefoy. Ma victoire devait rendre ses lettres de noblesse à ma famille et faire oublier l'échec de mon père. C'était pour cela que j'avais été choisi. Mais seulement voilà, ce n'est pas un Malefoy qui a tué Dumbledore, mais Rogue. C'est de son nom que l'on se souviendra, même si c'est moi qui ai tout mis en place. On se rappellera que Severus Rogue a tué Dumbledore sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Peut-être, approuva Harry. Mais ils ont eu besoin de toi.

- En effet, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait conscience, aussi a-t-il rendu sa place à mon père. Seulement, ce dernier n'était pas content du tout de moi. J'aurais du tuer Dumbledore, c'était ma mission. Alors il est venu me voir avec un autre Mangemort et m'a interrogé en long en large et en travers sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. L'autre devait être un legimens parce que, je ne sais pas vraiment comment, mon père a compris que j'avais faillit le trahir et accepter la main tendue par Dumbledore…

Le jeune homme se tut quelques instants avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de poursuivre.

- Pour mon père le nom est plus important que tout. Et j'avais souillé celui des Malefoy en me montrant faible d'esprit et d'acte. Il m'a donc corrigé comme il se devait.

Le blond s'arrêta un instant.

- Tu sais, reprit-il. J'aimais mon père plus que tout. Pour moi c'était un héros… et je l'aime certainement toujours à moindre mesure. Savoir qu'il était mécontent et honteux de moi m'a beaucoup ébranlé… J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit fier de moi. C'était pour cela que j'avais monté ce plan d'attaque sur Poudlard. Pas pour que Dumbledore meure, pas pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me félicite et consacre la famille Malefoy. Juste pour que mon père soit fier de moi… C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry regarda le renié. Il semblait en proie à des troubles intérieurs que son camarade n'aurait pas imaginés…

- Je ne sais pas, admit le Survivant avec sincérité. Je n'ai jamais connu de père à proprement parler. Mais je crois que je comprends… dans un certain sens.

Fuyant toujours le regard du sorcier, Drago approuva de la tête.

- Bref, j'étais désemparé. Mais ce n'était que le début. Mon père m'a réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit et m'a traîné, en pyjama, vers un autel qui se trouvait dans notre manoir. Et là il a procédé à la cérémonie de reniement afin que jamais ma faiblesse ne ternisse le nom des Malefoy. A ce moment-là, j'ai cru que tout était fini. Tout mon monde s'était écroulé en l'espace de quelques minutes. Les Anonymes ne sont pas très estimés dans la société sorcière, comme tu dois t'en douter. Je suis donc devenu le souffre douleur du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Je serais certainement mort si Némésis ne m'avait pas proposé cette mission… Et voilà ma pathétique histoire !

- Tu as été victime de ton père, conclut Harry.

- Je dirais plutôt de ma faiblesse, le contredit le renié.

- Quelle faiblesse ? Celle d'avoir faillit prendre la main de Dumbledore, envers et contre tout ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la faiblesse ! Et je ne pense pas que ton père t'ait renié uniquement pour éviter que tu « souilles » le nom des Malefoy !

Drago se tourna vers le Survivant, hébété.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Ben oui, reprit Harry, si ç'avait été ça, il aurait suffit qu'il te déshérite, comme pour Sirius et tout le monde t'aurait regardé comme le vilain petit canard de la famille ! Mais il a préféré te renier pour te détruire. Parce qu'il a senti que tu t'éloignais de lui et que tu prenais ton indépendance, que tu risquais de changer de camps tôt ou tard, un peu comme Regulus Black. Mais il voulait garder le contrôle et pour cela, il avait une seule solution : te détruire. Donc soit il te tuait, soit il te reniait. CQFD !

L'Anonyme cilla. Apparemment, il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Son compagnon sourit et attrapa le livre.

- Je confisque ça ! annonça-t-il. Une certaine personne, dans un moment d'illumination inattendu, m'a signalé que les vacances étaient l'occasion de se vider la tête. Alors appliquons cette suggestion pas si mauvaise que ça, et allons rejoindre Lily et ses parents !

Drago grogna en voyant son volume disparaître mais emboîta le pas à Harry lorsqu'il quitta la pièce…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Drago se leva, Potter dormait encore. Le blond le regarda un moment sans mot. Comment avait-il put une fois de plus se confier ainsi à l'Élu ? Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même. Il n'était tout de même pas en train de s'attacher à héros national ?...

Il secoua la tête, migraineux. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Potter et encore moins se demander (ou admettre) s'ils étaient en train de devenir amis… Ami avec la coqueluche des Gryffondors, le préféré de Dumbledore, son ancien ennemi… Drôle de retournement de situation, Merlin avait décidément un humour étrange.

Bon, il fallait se préparer pour se rendre au zoo. Drago était allé au magizoo avec ses parents lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais il devait bien admettre n'être jamais allé dans ce genre de lieux du coté moldu… Quels genres d'animaux s'y trouvaient ? Le renié en connaissait une partie mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question… En fait il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions sur les moldus en général.

Leur façon de vivre ne semblait pas si différente de celle des sorciers et parallèlement totalement opposée… Drago avait du mal à se faire une idée de ce que pouvait être la vie sans magie. Il avait vu Mrs Evans utiliser de tas d'objets incompréhensibles… Ils utilisaient une énergie que les moldus appelaient l'_électricité_. Le blond en avait déjà entendu parler, mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était.

Bien entendu, Potter n'était pas du tout dérouté par la situation. Il évoluait chez les moldus comme un poisson dans l'eau – ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Mais cela énervait profondément son équipier. Ne pas comprendre ce que faisaient les gens autour de lui lui donnait l'impression d'être idiot et impuissant.

Était-ce ce que ressentait les Sangs-de-Bour… non, les sorciers nés de parents moldus lorsqu'ils arrivaient dans le monde magique ? Était-ce ce que Potter avait ressenti ?

Depuis quand Drago se posait-il ce genre de questions ? Quand avait-il changé de la sorte ? Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Potter, l'Anonyme ne pensait pas que toute cette affaire puisse l'avoir autant touché. Il soupira.

Le Survivant grogna dans son sommeil et commença à s'agiter.

- Non, laissez les… murmura-t-il.

Assis sur son lit, le renié regarda avec surprise l'Élu se battre contre un ennemi invisible. Ses traits étaient tirés et il semblait profondément désemparé. Drago n'aurait jamais cru voir Potter dans cet état. Depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde il paraissait tellement assuré. Fatigué, triste mais assuré. Mais là il avait l'air désespéré et tellement vulnérable.

- Non… Je vous en pris, ne les touchez pas… Pas eux…

Il se débattait de plus en plus et autour de lui les objets s'étaient mis à trembler. Le renié eut un sourire en coin. Même en train de faire un cauchemar, l'antithèse du Seigneur des Ténèbres demeurait très puissant. Avait-il conscience de cela ? Drago avait dans l'idée qu'il ne mesurait pas l'étendue de sa propre force.

La lampe de chevet se mit à s'agiter dangereusement. Si ça continuait, Potter allait tout casser ! Les Evans risquaient de ne pas apprécier de voir leur futur petit-fils mettre leur maison sans dessus dessous. Avec un soupir le renié s'approcha du dormeur.

- Potter… se hasarda-t-il.

Pas de réaction. Drago hésita. Il n'aimait pas le rôle qu'il venait de prendre…

- Potter ? répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Il y eut une réaction cette fois là. Mais pas vraiment celle voulue par le blond. Les tremblements augmentèrent…

- HARRY ! s'exclama le sorcier en s'agrippant à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main (une étagère en l'occurrence) afin de ne pas tomber.

L'appelé fit un bon et se réveilla brusquement, en sueur et le souffle court. Il regarda Drago qui avec un regard hagard alors que ce dernier se redressait et ramassait la lampe de chevet qui avait fini par rendre les armes et par rencontrer le sol de façon assez violente.

- _Reparo_ ! lança le renié avec un coup de baguette.

La lampe reprit son apparence d'origine. Potter fronça les sourcils.

- C'est moi qui aie fait ça.

Ce n'était pas une question. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'Élu vivait ce genre de mésaventure. Il semblait embêté. De ce qui était arrivé ou que Drago en ait été le témoin ?

- J'ai cassé autre chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu as failli me rompre le cou, mais à part ça, tout va bien.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours cynique dans ces cas-là ? Potter avait blêmit. Merde, il était fatiguant avec ces airs de chien battu.

- Bon, il faut nous préparer pour aller au zoo, signala Drago, désireux de changer de sujet.

L'Élu laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Finalement, son équipier préférait le voir en tant que héros surpuissant et sans failles. C'était rassurant en un sens. Mais finalement, Potter était comme lui, avec ces forces et ses faiblesses, et dans son désir de protection contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago l'avait certainement oublié. Il secoua la tête, décidé à ne pas se laisser ce genre de pensée le hanter. Potter avait suffisamment de démons pour eux deux de toute façon.

Et puis il ne voulait pas penser à ce type ! Il attrapa ses vêtements et se rendit rapidement à la salle de bain.

- Toi qui connais les moldus, c'est habituel pour eux d'aller au zoo ? demanda-t-il à son équipier à travers la porte fermée.

- C'est une occupation parmi d'autres, répondit la voix étouffée du Survivant. On y est allé pour le onzième anniversaire de mon cousin Dudley.

- Et on voit quoi comme animaux ?

Tant qu'à faire, Drago préférait être préparé à ce qui allait suivre, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air trop bête pour une fois.

- Je me souviens surtout des serpents… signifia Potter d'un ton rieur.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'ai d'ailleurs fait un dessin de Terry dans le train qui est publié sur deviantART (vous trouverez le lien dans ma bio). Je remercie encore tchingtchong pour la correction.

Au passage, je précise pour ceux qui ne le saurez pas (comme elle) que CQFD signifie " ce qu'il fallait démontrer ".

Je suis contente de voir qu'**Amande** a craqué et a fini par venir sur ce site (je me demandais quand ça allait arrivé ).

Merci à **Auctor** pour son idée de blague, je la garde en réserve pour le retour à Poudlard !

Pour répondre à **mo** la rencontre avec Voldy approche à grand pas !! Mais je n'en dis pas plus pour préserver le suspence !! lol.

Voilà merci à tous pour vos reviews ! A la prochaine pour le chapitre 19 qui s'intitulera Zoo (avouez que ça vous aide à savoir ce qui va se passer! lol)


	19. Zoo

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédent**__ : Harry et Drago sont invités par Lily à passer les vacances chez les Evans où ils rencontrent Marianne et Stephen Evans. Pétunia leur fait une scène et le père de Lily joue les pères surprotecteurs. Le soir venu, Drago et Harry ont une conversation dans laquelle le blond revient sur son reniement et se confie à Harry. Le lendemain matin, Drago surprend Harry en plein cauchemar et se rend compte de la vulnérabilité du jeune homme. Puis sans en parler ils se préparent à se rendre au zoo avec la famille Evans. _

Chapitre 19 : Zoo

Drago regarda la voi-machin-chose avec défiance. Merlin, il n'avait aucune envie de remonter dans cette affreuse invention moldue !

- Tout va bien, Sylciu ?

Le renié regarda Lily. S'il allait bien ? Ces vêtements moldus le gênaient et il refusait de monter dans cette voi-allez-savoir-quoi.

- Il va très bien, affirma Potter avec un grand sourire en le poussant dans le véhicule honni.

- Tu me le payeras, siffla Drago.

Pour toute réponse, l'Élu ricana et s'installa confortablement.

- Merlin, aie pitié… souffla le renié alors que Mr Evans démarrait.

Son équipier le tapa gentiment sur l'épaule.

- Je suis avec toi, assura-t-il avec un air moqueur extrêmement déplaisant.

Il marmonna une formule que le blond ne comprit pas puis il s'écarta. Le voyage se passa ensuite étrangement bien. Lorsqu'il descendit de cet engin, pas si terrible que ça finalement, il se tourna vers Potter.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

Le brun prit un air surpris.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… assura-t-il avec un air pas vraiment convainquant.

- Vernon !

La voix haut-perchée de la sœur de Lily fit grimacer Drago. Il vit son pseudo-cousin gémir. Quant à la future mère de celui-ci fronçait les sourcils d'un air inquiet. Il fallait dire que le dénommé Vernon était l'archétype du moldu dans toute sa splendeur. Il ressemblait à un cochon avec un teint cramoisi et un regard idiot. Potter avait l'air de le connaître… Était-ce son oncle ? Difficile à dire, le renié n'avait jamais vu la famille du Survivant après tout…

- Papa, maman, fit Pétunia (c'était son nom, non ?) ignorant superbement les trois sorciers, vous vous souvenez de Vernon ?

Mrs Evans s'avança.

- Bien sûr, assura-t-elle, je suis ravie de vous revoir Vernon, voici ma seconde fille, Lily et ses ami Terry et Sylciu.

Le cochon déguisé en humain salua les deux susnommés avec une froideur digne de Rogue (celui de leur monde, bien entendu) dans ses grands moments.

- Il a la roguattitude, affirma Potter à voix basse en pouffant.

Drago s'étrangla. La roguattitude ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Et comment le héros national savait-il que le blond pensait à Rogue ?

- Tu lis dans mes pensées ? s'offusqua-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers le legimens.

Le brun prit un air innocent.

- C'est pas ma faute si tu penses aussi fort ! fit-il.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! ordonna Drago d'une voix sourde.

Il ne voulait surtout pas que Saint Potter entende ses réflexions intérieures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu d'autre ? fit-il, menaçant.

- Rien, je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien ce pouvoir…

Rectification : donner à l'Élu le titre de legimens était un peu prématuré. Bonne nouvelle, cela dit en passant. Il fallait qu'il retravaille son occlumancie, il n'avait pas révisé cette matière depuis plusieurs années…

Mais quand même, la roguattitude, c'était bien trouvé ! Mais c'était signé Gryffondor en gros… Les Serpentards ne faisaient pas ce genre de jeux de mots idiots… Ou peut-être que si ? Rah ! Peu importe… Il avait mal à la tête et en avait marre de tourner dans ses pensées de la sorte. Il était peut-être en train de devenir fou ?

C'était ça ! Il était devenu fou et il avait des hallucinations. En fait, Némésis n'était d'un personnage créé par son esprit délirant et ce monde n'existait pas. Il n'était pas ami avec Potter – Merlin soit loué ! – et il ne se trouvait pas devant un couple composé d'un cheval filiforme et d'un cochon habillait d'un costume moldu qui se voulait certainement élégant mais qui était parfaitement ridicule.

- Tu as décidé de camper ici ?

Il redescendit sur terre pour se trouver face à la mine moqueuse de Potter. Vision d'horreur ! Il était certainement fou mais en plus il était masochiste… Il soupira et emboîta le pas à son équipier en maudissant Némésis jusqu'à la cinquantième génération.

- Nous allons commencer par les lions, annonça joyeusement Lily.

- Tu veux une corde ? proposa Potter sur un ton amusé.

Apparemment, Drago avait du montrer son air désespéré. Ou bien le héros avait lu dans ses pensées ? Il n'avait pas intérêt ! Que disait son prof d'Occlumancie déjà ?

Ceci dit, une corde serait la bienvenue. Qu'il en finisse une bonne fois pour toute !

Ils arrivèrent devant l'enclot des félins. Lily s'adossa à la barrière en regardant les animaux, des étoiles dans les yeux. C'était bien une Gryffondor ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à ces gros chats mangeurs de viande crue ?

- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est horrible ? lui dit-on.

- Oh si, affirma Drago heureux de rencontrer son premier moldu censé.

Enfin, sa première moldue censée en l'occurrence puisque son interlocutrice était une grande blonde très belle avec des yeux bleu lagon à couper le souffle. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un superbe sourire.

- Je suis heureuse d'entendre que vous êtes de mon avis ! fit-elle avec véhémence. Laisser de si belles créatures en captivité, c'est révoltant !

Bon, elle n'était pas aussi censée que ce qu'il pensait. Elle était même folle ! Les lions étaient supportables _en cages_. L'idée même de les voir en liberté lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il les imaginait rodant, telle une horde de Gryffondors… Quelle vision affreuse !

Il entendit Potter pouffer à coté de lui, apparemment il avait suivi la conversation et s'amusait de la situation.

- La ferme, gronda Drago en s'écartant de l'enclot des lions.

Il marcha en grommelant sur quelques mètres avant de se trouver devant un nouveau groupe de félins. Leur robe noire soyeuse attira le regard du blond. Voilà de beaux animaux… Leurs yeux dorés brillaient d'intelligence. Autre chose que ces gros chats oranges !

- Des panthères, fit Lily en arrivant près du voyageur dimensionnel. Elles sont très belles.

- C'est vrai, admit le renié avec un air distant.

Son amie sourit.

- De mauvaise humeur ? demanda-t-elle. Tu passes de mauvaises vacances ?

Drago sursauta.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il vivement sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. C'est parce que Terry s'amuse à lire dans mes pensées, ça me met les nerfs en pelote !

- Il a le dos large, Terry ! signala le susnommé avec un grand sourire. Elles sont très belles, ces panthères.

Le regard de la Préfète-en-Chef s'alluma.

- On dirait que les cousins ennemis sont d'accord… minauda-t-elle joyeusement. Si nous allions voir les tigres à présent, messieurs ?

Le renié grogna. De toute façon, il savait parfaitement que Potter n'avait rien à voir avec son humeur maussade. Le problème venait de lui et des sentiments contradictoires qu'il ressentait. Il regarda Lily s'éloigner.

- Cesse de te torturer et profite de la balade, souffla l'Élu à voix basse.

Il suivit sa future mère sans attendre la réponse de son coéquipier. Il l'observa quelques instants. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi vouloir aider Drago avec ces démons alors que lui-même se débattait avec ses cauchemars ? Pourquoi Potter était-il aussi incompréhensible ?

- Tout va bien, Sylciu ?

Le jeune homme croisa le regard noisette de Mrs Evans. La sollicitude dans ces yeux était déroutante. Elle ressemblait à celle de Dumbledore… Enfin, peut-être pas. Mais c'était les deux seules personnes à l'avoir regarder ainsi. Il sourit.

- Oui, merci madame Evans.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Appelle-moi Marianne, fit-elle gentiment. Et va rejoindre Lily et ton cousin.

Les deux sorciers en question étaient devant un groupe de girafes qu'ils comparaient joyeusement avec Pétunia. Il fallait bien admettre que la petite rachitique avait un air de ressemblance… Mais l'arrivée de l'intéressée et de son compagnon auquel il ne manquait que la queue en tire-bouchon coupa la conversation.

Les Evans et leurs invités continuèrent donc leur visite dans une atmosphère de bonne humeur à peine entamée par les regards mauvais de Pétunia et son ami sur les deux sorciers.

- Ils sont vraiment superbes !

Lily fixait d'un air rêveur les cerfs qui broutaient à quelques mètres d'elle. Ils étaient arrivés devant eux quelques instants plus tôt et la jeune fille ne tarissait pas d'éloges pour les cervidés. Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Potter qui regardait en alternance les animaux et sa future mère.

En y réfléchissant, Drago se souvenait que le patronus du Survivant représentait un cerf… Parce que c'était la forme d'animagus de son père, non ? Le blond sourit à son tour, comprenant le raisonnement de l'Élu. Lily et Potter père étaient certainement faits pour être ensembles. Restait à ce que la Gryffondor s'en rende compte (ce n'était pas gagné d'avance).

En arrivant, quelques minutes plus tard, après, au prix de longs efforts, avoir arraché Lily à sa contemplation des cerfs, devant le vivarium, Drago affichait un air ravi. Les serpents ! Enfin des animaux dignes d'intérêt.

Lorsque les trois sorciers et les quatre moldus entrèrent dans le bâtiment le renié fut frappé par le bruit qui y régnait. Les reptiles d'agitaient dans tous les sens, sous les yeux ravis des spectateurs. Le blond s'approcha du premier à sa droite : un immense boa constrictor qui s'enroulait autour d'un tronc d'arbre mort en sifflant. Il était tout bonnement superbe.

Un moldu entra en courant dans le vivarium mais Drago n'y fit pas attention. Un anaconda venait d'attirer son regard. Il s'apprêtait à s'approcher de lui lorsque la main de Potter s'abattit sur son épaule. Il se retourna, contrarié, pour voir le Survivant jetait des coups d'oeils frénétiques autour de lui.

- Vous avez vos baguettes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue à ses deux semblables.

Cette fois, l'Anonyme était _vraiment _inquiet.

* * *

Harry sourit de l'air ravi de Drago alors qu'ils s'approchaient du vivarium. Derrière lui, Pétunia grommelait qu'elle n'aimait pas ses animaux et Vernon promettait de la protéger si l'un d'eux venait à l'approcher. Répugnant ! D'autant plus que le Survivant l'imaginait plutôt prendre ses jambes à son cou dans pareilles circonstances. Mais cela avait peu de chances d'arriver… Cette fois il ferait attention à ne lâcher aucun reptile sur la foule. Quoi que le souvenir de la mésaventure de Dudley restait très savoureux !

Au moment où il pénétra dans le bâtiment, le jeune homme comprit que les choses risquaient de s'envenimer très rapidement. Les serpents étaient très agités…

- _Il arrive… Ssssssa y est…_

Le brun regarda autour de lui, surpris.

_- Il va nous libérer de ssssssses humains !_

_- Mordre… Je veux les mordre toussssss !_

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? De quoi pouvait bien parler les reptiles ? Harry savait bien que personne d'autre que lui ne les comprenait. Les visiteurs semblaient ravis de les voir bouger et siffler.

Un homme entra en courant. À son uniforme il était clair qu'il travaillait pour le zoo. Il jetait des regards inquiets aux animaux. Cela ne rassura pas le Survivant. Ainsi il n'avait pas tort de s'en faire.

_- Passsssssiensssssssssssse ! Il arrive… Il va nous ssssssssauver !_

_- L'héritier de Sssssserpentard, ssssssssauveur des ssssssserpents !_

Voldemort. Encore et toujours lui. Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Drago allait s'éloigner, son ami le retint de la main. Lily se tourna également vers lui.

_- Nous allons ssssssssssortir et les mordre tousssssssss !_

- Vous avez vos baguettes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue en observant du coin de l'œil les reptiles.

Lily fronça les sourcils et l'Anonyme blêmit.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-il à mi-voix.

- Tu as ta baguette ? répéta Harry, pressant.

- Oui ! Dit moi ce qui ne va pas ! s'énerva le blond.

- Et toi, Lily ?

Le Survivant se tourna vers la susnommée sans tenir compte du regard excédé de Drago. Elle approuva de la tête.

- Vol… commença-t-il.

Son équipier le foudroya littéralement des yeux. Harry soupira.

- Vous-Savez-Qui va venir ici… annonça-t-il.

À son tour, la Gryffondor pâlit.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Pour lâcher les serpents sur les visiteurs… fit le brun en regardant autour de lui.

Les Evans s'étaient approchés d'eux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? intervint Mr Evans d'une voix autoritaire.

Sans s'émouvoir, Harry se tourna vers lui.

- Prenez Pétunia et Vernon et sortez d'ici au plus vite, commença-t-il vivement, nous…

_- Ssssssssa y est ! Il est là ! Nous allons enfin ssssssortir…_

- Trop tard, murmura-t-il alors que des silhouettes noires surgir de nulle part. Reculez, vite !

Il sortit sa baguette avec dextérité. Drago et Lily en firent vite de même.

_- Ssssssserpents ! Le temps est venu pour vous de vous venger de sssssssssses moldus qui vous sssssssséquesssssssssssstrent depuis trop longtemps ! Sssssssssssssortez et ssssssssssssservez moi !_ siffla Voldemort.

Ses Mangemorts lancèrent une série de sort et les dernières barrières séparant les reptiles des visiteurs volèrent en éclats. Harry grimaça. Ne pouvait-il pas venir dans cet endroit sans que des vitres disparaissent ?

- _Incendio_ ! s'écria-t-il.

Une dizaine de serpents rampant vers une fillette s'enflammèrent aussitôt. Les encagoulés se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le voyageur dimensionnel.

- Trouvez un moyen d'appeler les aurors, murmura-t-il à ses compagnons.

- Un sorcier, ricana Voldemort en s'avançant la baguette en avant. Quelle surprise ! Qui es-tu, un Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Dans ta bouche, Tom, ce mot est d'autant plus ridicule ! ricana Harry. Comment va ton père ?

Comme prévu le mage noir blêmit de fureur. Son adversaire prophétique serra les dents et espéra de tout son cœur que Lily et Drago trouvent un moyen rapide d'appeler les aurors.

- Impertinent ! explosa Voldemort. _Endoloris_ !

D'un bon sur le coté, le Survivant évita l'Impardonnable. Il avait mis l'héritier de Serpentard dans une rage folle. Mais au moins, ses Mangemorts et lui-même ne s'occupaient plus ni des deux autres élèves de Poudlard, ni des moldus. Pourvu que les aurors arrivent vite !

- _Expelliarmus_ ! s'exclama un encagoulé.

Harry contra le sort avec une facilité qui le surprit. Tout à son étonnement, il eut une seconde d'inattention dont profita un petit serpent pour s'enrouler autour de sa cheville, les crocs dehors.

_- Dessssssssssssend de là !_ ordonna le jeune homme, impétueux, en fourchelangue.

Surpris, le reptile s'exécuta et ses congénères se stoppèrent.

_- Tu parles notre langue toi aussssssssssssi, petit homme ?_ s'étonna l'un d'eux. _L'autre nous avait dit être le dernier…_

Voldemort sursauta alors que le Survivant souriait. Il venait de mettre le doigt sur une brèche et il allait s'y engouffrer.

_- Il vous a menti pour pouvoir ssssssssssse ssssssssservir de vous_, affirma-t-il en défiant le mage noir du regard.

_- Ssssssssssilensssssssssssse !_ s'écria-t-il. _Endolorisssssssssssss !_

Harry reçut le sortilège de douleur de plein fouet et hurla. Il eut vaguement conscience d'entendre Lily l'appeler mais impossible de savoir qu'elle disait. Le jeune homme la vit tenter de venir le rejoindre, mais Drago la retint. Une bonne initiative. Le brun se tourna vers Voldemort. Les élancements commençaient à embrouiller ses pensées, il devait se libérer au plus vite. Il était dans l'incapacité de bouger, tétanisé par la souffrance. Puisant au plus profond de lui-même, il envoya toutes ses forces mentales à l'attaque de l'esprit de son tortionnaire.

Le mage noir tituba dangereusement sous l'impact de la vague de magie et le sort se rompit.

- _Revigor_, marmonna Harry, profitant du court répit qui lui était offert.

Il se sentit reprendre un peu de force. Mais déjà Voldemort s'était redressé, l'air encore plus mauvais qu'avant. Le voyageur dimensionnel n'aurait pas cru que ce fût possible ! Mais cette affaire lui aurait au moins appris qu'il pouvait lancer les sorts en fourchelangue. Ceci dit, il préférait ne pas s'y risquer.

- Tu es puissant, admit le mage noir. Tu ferais un Mangemort fantastique…

- Dans tes rêves, Tom ! répliqua Harry, acide. Je ne sers aucun pseudo-mage noir à l'esprit dérangé !

Où étaient les aurors, nom d'une chouette ? Et Hélios ? Pourquoi fallait-il que lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui, le phénix demeure invisible ? Il avait bien choisi son jour pour obéir !

_- Sssssssserpents ! Attaquez le !!!!_

Les reptiles répondirent majoritairement à l'ordre de Voldemort, certainement reconnaissant au fourchelangue de les avoir libérés… La position de Harry devenait de plus en plus précaire. On ne pouvait décidément pas compter sur les aurors… L'Ordre du Phénix alors ?

- _Lashlabask_ ! tenta le Survivant.

Une pluie d'étincelles brûlantes jaillit de sa baguette, tuant les serpents les plus proches et faisant reculer les autres. Mais quelques instants plus tard, ils revenaient à la charge. Agaçantes ces bestioles !

- _Pyro_ ! s'écria-t-il.

Un cercle de flamme se matérialisa, tuant la moitié des reptiles.

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Harry sentit sa baguette lui échapper sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il jura mentalement. Occupé à se débattre avec les serpents, il en avait quasiment oublié les Mangemorts et ceux-ci en avaient profité ! Mais quel idiot !

- _Endoloris_ !

Le jeune homme vit le sort d'un encagoulé non identifié se diriger vers lui sans rien pouvoir faire. Sa baguette gisait sur le sol à quelques mètres de lui. Il prit une inspiration, se préparant à recevoir l'éclair de douleur. Il lui était impossible de l'éviter, les serpents l'encerclant.

- _Protego_ !

Un bouclier se déploya autour du Survivant au dernier moment, le surprenant et détournant contre toute attente l'Impardonnable. Il se retourna pour voir Lily et Drago quitter le groupe des visiteurs terrifiés massés dans un coin du vivarium. Ainsi, c'était le bouclier si particulier de la jeune fille qui l'avait protégé… Mais pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas sortis ? Les serpents progressaient vers eux. Les deux sorciers s'approchèrent de lui.

- _Impedimenta_ ! s'écria le renié, fauchant un Mangemort au passage.

Voldemort ne sembla pas apprécier. Ses yeux s'injectèrent un peu plus de sang. Harry le vit fixer Drago avec trop d'insistance. Ça risquait de devenir dangereux ! Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une solution. Impossible de récupérer sa baguette… Que faire ?

Lily évita de justesse un sort de magie noire qui lui entailla le bras. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose au plus vite.

- _Ô Zeus qui parmi les Dieux est un roi,  
__Déchaîne la foudre du ciel pour moi,_ tenta-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Une sphère d'éclair grandit dans la main de Harry. Il se concentra et la lança de toutes ses forces vers Voldemort.

- Joli sort, observa Drago.

Le Survivant grimaça.

- J'avais tiré sur Vol… Tu-Sais-Qui, signala-t-il, se reprenant au dernier moment.

Il avait convenu avec son équipier de ne pas prononcer le nom du Lord autoproclamé pour éviter de trop se faire remarquer. Il n'était pas sûr que cette idée soit toujours de circonstance mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de réfléchir à ce genre de détail. Le renié pencha la tête et leva un sourcil.

- En effet, admit-il. Tu as encore un petit problème de visée…

- C'est un pléonasme !

Une dizaine de Mangemorts de l'extrême gauche du cercle s'était écroulée, terrassée. Mais le mage noir n'avait pas été touché à un seul instant. Il regardait Harry avec un regard dangereux. Le jeune homme sentit une sueur froide lui descendre la colonne vertébrale.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Voldemort passa à l'attaque. Son assaut mental mit le voyageur dimensionnel à genoux. Il serra les dents douloureusement. Il sentit le mage noir tenter de pénétrer ses souvenirs, cherchant qui il était. Non ! Il ne devait pas connaître la vérité ! Le bracelet de Némésis se mit à briller à son poignet. Profitant de la force qu'il lui allouait, Harry remit rapidement ses barrières mentales en place.

Il ne prit pas le temps de reprendre ses forces et contre-attaqua. Les barrières de Voldemort cédèrent avec une facilité qui déconcerta son adversaire mais il ne se laissa pas dérouter cette fois et entra sans ménagement dans l'esprit de son ennemi.

Pendant quelques instants, il flotta dans la tête de cet homme qu'il haïssait tant. Les informations entrèrent dans l'esprit de l'élève de Poudlard. Mais elles arrivaient tel un flot ininterrompu que Harry n'arrivait pas à saisir.

Il aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps avait passé lorsqu'il se trouva projeter hors de l'esprit de Voldemort. Il tituba dangereusement et sentit deux bras secourables le saisir, le maintenant debout.

Il fallut une poignée de secondes à Harry pour reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. C'était Drago qui le tenait et les aurors ainsi qu'une partie de l'Ordre du Phénix venaient de surgir, attaquant les Mangemorts.

- Tu vas bien ?

Le brun croisa le regard inquiet de son équipier. Il semblait réellement soucieux de l'état du Survivant. Celui-ci sourit, heureux et soulagé de voir l'Anonyme.

- Je crois, fit-il la voix pâteuse. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et toi avaient cessé de bouger pendant un moment et les aurors ont surgi de nulle part.

En effet, autour d'eux c'était la débandade. Les Mangemorts fuyaient, complètement désorganisés, les chasseurs de mages noirs aux trousses.

- Où est l'autre mégalomane ?

Drago grimaça.

- Tu ne pourrais pas cesser de lui donner des surnoms ridicules ? s'agaça-t-il. Et pour te répondre il est parti au moment où tu t'écroulais comme une poupée en chiffon et où les aurors arrivaient.

- Merci pour la comparaison, ironisa Harry en se redressant. Heureusement que vous avez pu prévenir le Ministère…

- On n'a pas pu, signifia le blond. Impossible de sortir, les Mangemorts bloquaient la seule sortie.

Le Survivant cilla.

- Mais alors comment… ? commença-t-il.

Il fut interrompu par un poids sur son épaule. Une note joyeuse raisonna dans son oreille.

- Tu as un phénix étonnant, Terry.

Se retournant vivement, Harry croisa le regard bleu pétillant de Dumbledore. Confortablement installé, Hélios, car c'était lui, sembla approuver d'un geste de la tête.

- Professeur ? s'étonna Drago. Que faites-vous ici ?

C'était une bonne question que son condisciple se posait également. Pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard était-il là ?

- Miss Evans, fit le vieil homme alors que la sorcière s'approchait.

Elle lui rendit son salut d'un geste de la tête.

- Je suis ici sur demande de Monseigneur Hélios. Il est assez impétueux comme animal, signala Dumbledore, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry leva un sourcil et se tourna vers l'oiseau de feu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? gronda-t-il.

- Laisse-le ! s'insurgea Lily. Je te signale qu'il nous a sauvés en appelant le professeur Dumbledore. Tu es un héros, Hélios !

Son futur fils leva les yeux au ciel alors que le susnommé s'enorgueillissait encore un peu plus – comme s'il en avait besoin !

- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi Celui-Que-L'On-Ne-Nomme-Pas était ici en personne, professeur ? s'enquit Drago en se tournant vers l'interrogé.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne peux que l'imaginer, fit-il. Il désirait certainement que les serpents fassent une chose pour lui…

- Une attaque lors d'une réception, lâcha Harry.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Lily.

- Je suis entré un moment dans l'esprit de Vous-Savez-Qui et j'ai capté certaines de ses pensées. Ce n'est pas très clair, mais il voulait que les serpents mènent une attaque que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas en mesure de faire. En tant que fourchelangue il était certain de pouvoir les contrôler et en plus il s'est présenté à eux comme un libérateur…

- Sais-tu de quel genre d'attaque il s'agit ? intervint Dumbledore.

Le Survivant se concentra, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- C'est assez flou, admit-il, mais Vold… Vous-Savez-Qui savait qu'il y aurait un important dispositif de sécurité et il se disait que les serpents pourraient utiliser les canalisations pour entrer sans être vus… Je n'en sais pas plus, je suis désolé.

- Ne le soyez pas, déclara un nouveau venu vêtu de l'uniforme des aurors, vos renseignements sont précieux. Mais je me demande comment vous les avez obtenus.

Harry sentit le regard bleu nuit de l'homme le scruter dans les détails derrière ses lunettes ovales. Il affichait un air stricte que ses cheveux en bataille ne parvenaient pas à démentir. Mais en tout cas, ils permirent au voyageur dimensionnel de le reconnaître sans difficulté.

- Je suis ravi de la rapidité avec laquelle vous avez répondu à mon appel, Michel. Jeunes gens, je vous présente Michel Potter, chef des aurors et père de votre camarade James, annonça sur un ton joyeux Dumbledore. Voici Terry Star, Sylciu Celford et Lily Evans.

L'auror regarda tour à tour les trois élèves mais déjà, le phénix installé sur l'épaule du premier émettait un son indigné.

- Oh ! Pardon, s'exclama le directeur avec un faux air désolé. Et voici Hélios.

L'animal s'agita fièrement alors que son Ami soupirait, désespéré.

- Enchanté de vous connaître tous les quatre, affirma Michel Potter en fixant Harry. Maintenant mon garçon, je suis curieux de connaître ta source d'information.

- Vous-Savez-Qui, répondit le jeune homme avec prudence. Il m'a attaqué mentalement, j'ai répliqué et je suis entré dans son esprit pendant quelques secondes.

L'auror cilla et jeta un regard soupçonneux au Survivant.

- Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je contre-attaque, je l'ai eu par surprise, se justifia-t-il.

Mais cela ne sembla pas vraiment satisfaire son futur grand-père. Le jeune homme eut un soupir intérieur. Il espérait de tout cœur que l'auror ne sache pas qu'il était un fourchelangue, cela signerait son arrêt de mort.

- Excusez moi chef, intervint un sorcier en s'adressant à Michel Potter. Nous avons un certain nombre de blessés parmi les moldus, dont Monsieur et Madame Evans. Ils doivent être transportés à Sainte Mangouste.

Lily blêmit.

- C'est grave ? s'exclama-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Non, mademoiselle, répondit le nouveau venu, mais il faut qu'ils soient mis en observation pour éviter que cela le devienne. Les médicomages pensent qu'il faudra une semaine d'observation. Certains des serpents étaient venimeux. Votre sœur passera cette semaine chez Monsieur Dursley mais vos parents s'inquiètent pour vous et vos amis.

- Nous n'avons qu'à rentrer à Poudlard, proposa Harry en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire entendu.

- Ne pouvez-vous pas vous occuper d'eux, Michel ? Je pense que James serait ravi d'avoir ses amis chez lui pour les vacances.

Les yeux du voyageur dimensionnel s'agrandirent de surprise. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais pas une bonne idée du tout ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Drago le devança.

- C'est une bonne idée. Je suis sûr que Lily serait ravie, affirma-t-il.

Ses deux amis le foudroyèrent du regard mais Dumbledore sembla satisfait de la réponse. Et Mr Potter également.

- Passez chez vous chercher vos affaires, ordonna-t-il. Je passerai vous prendre ce soir à dix-neuf heures.

Sur ce il tourna les talons et partit rejoindre ses hommes. Harry poussa un profond soupir.

- Ne fait pas cette tête, Terry, fit le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie sur un ton enjoué, les Potter sont des gens charmants !

Le jeune homme grimaça.

- Avec les Gryffondors certainement mais avec un Serpentard comme moi qui en plus s'est mis les Maraudeurs à dos, je doute qu'ils soient aussi ouverts. D'autant plus que monsieur Potter pense que je suis un Mangemort !

Drago s'esclaffa, visiblement très amusé par l'idée d'un Survivant-Mangemort. Il fallait bien admettre que même dans leur monde, où Harry avait connu toutes les rumeurs possibles et imaginables, le faisant héritier de Serpentard à fou dangereux en passant par sauveur providentiel, personne n'avait osé le soupçonner de servir Voldemort. Il aurait vraiment eu droit à tout.

- Je suis néanmoins ravi que vous ayez pris la défense de monsieur Rogue, assura Dumbledore, même si les quatre farceurs de notre école vous l'on fait payer assez durement. Mais vos cheveux verts étaient très sympathiques, je vous l'assure.

- Vous savez que c'est agaçant de se dire que rien ne peut se passer dans cette école sans que vous soyez au courant ? signala Harry sans vraiment se sentir énervé.

Le vieil homme rit doucement.

- Je ne sais pas tout, regretta-t-il d'un air rêveur, par exemple je ne sais pas ce que vous trois complotaient avec monsieur Rogue depuis quelques semaines.

- Pour une fois que c'est le cas, s'exclama joyeusement le brun, nous allons nous employer à entretenir le suspense !

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent. Le Survivant savait que leur propriétaire était ravi de cette petite énigme sans gravité qui venait à s'ajouter à d'autres, beaucoup plus importantes, entourant le personnage de Terry Star.

- Parfait, dans ce cas il ne me reste plus qu'une recommandation à vous faire, jeune gens. En fait, surtout à vous, Miss Evans. Si vous désirez que les vacances de votre ami Serpentard se passent aussi bien que possible, je vous suggère de discuter de vos sentiments avec votre homologue masculin. Nous nous reverrons à la rentrée.

Avec un sourire entendu, le directeur disparut dans un 'pop' caractéristique. Harry se tourna vers Lily et s'amusa de la voir rouge comme une tomate. Dumbledore avait touché un point sensible.

- Allons-y, s'exclama la jeune fille en tournant les talons.

* * *

Lily fourra son chemisier dans sa valise avec humeur. Comment le directeur avait-il pu entendre parler de cette histoire ? Et pourquoi se mettait-elle dans cet état ?

On frappa à la porte de la chambre la Préfète-en-Chef. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et invita son visiteur à entrer. Terry apparut et s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, cachant ses doutes derrière une allure avenante.

- Bien sûr. Je suis presque prête pour l'arrivée de monsieur Potter.

L'américain ne sembla pas dupe.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Potter ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

La sorcière s'agita.

- Je vous ai vu pendant l'épidémie, précisa-t-il.

Cette fois, le teint de Lily devint cramoisi.

- Je… euh… Ce… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… balbutia-t-elle.

- Je ne crois rien, précisa le Serpentard. Je devrais croire quelque chose ?

Son air de connivence montrait bien que contrairement à ses dires il avait une idée bien arrêtée sur la situation.

- J'avais peur, il m'a consolé et nous nous sommes endormis, rien de plus, affirma-t-elle. Mais comment se fait-il que tu nous ais vu ?

- J'étais venu réveiller James pour qu'il prenne le relais, mais vous étiez tellement mignons que je ne l'ai pas fait…

Lily détourna les yeux. Pour ce que ça avait donné…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

La voix de Terry était pleine de sollicitude. La préfète-en-chef se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait envie de se confier au vert et argent.

- Rien, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Il ne s'est rien passé. Lorsque je me suis réveillée il était déjà parti. C'est tout.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Et vous n'en avez pas reparlé ? s'enquit-il.

- Reparlé ? s'étrangla Lily en affichant un air horrifié. Je refuse de reparler à ce type ! Il m'a laissé en plan et… et…

Elle s'étouffa dans sa colère. Face à elle, Terry demeurait parfaitement serein.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses qui se défend tout à fait, concéda-t-il. Mais est-ce que tu t'es mis à la place de Potter ?

Son amie cilla, n'étant pas certaine de saisir la question qui venait de lui être posé. Se mettre à la place de Potter ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Le Serpentard sembla se rendre compte de l'incompréhension de sa condisciple et sourit.

- Écoute, tu pourrais certainement trouver meilleur conseiller en matière de sentiments que moi. En fait, n'importe qui serait meilleur que moi, rit-il. Cependant il y a une chose dont je suis quasi-certain, c'est que tes rapports avec Potter sont très conflictuels et qu'il est habitué à te voir te mettre dans des états de colère assez impressionnant pour un oui et pour un non dès qu'il fait quelque chose de travers et même parfois lorsqu'il n'a rien fait. Toute l'école y est habituée.

Lily baissa les yeux. Jamais personne ne lui avait jeté les choses à la figure de la sorte. Le calme et la gentillesse avec lesquels Terry lui énonçait les faits n'en étaient que plus troublants. Il ne semblait pas la juger mais simplement tenter de comprendre. Et de lui faire comprendre peut-être ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? dit-elle, hésitante.

- Je veux dire qu'il a peut-être pensé que tu lui hurlerais dessus. Nous étions tous sur les nerfs et on peut comprendre qu'il n'est pas eu le courage d'affronter autre chose. Même les Gryffondors ont leurs limites.

La Préfète-en-Chef ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Que répondre à ça ? Elle se sentait encore plus idiote que ce matin-là.

- Je ne lui aurais pas hurlé dessus, admit-elle faiblement. Je…

Sa voix se brisa.

- Tu es amoureuse de lui ? proposa Terry.

Elle gémit et laissa la tête tomber dans ses mains.

- Je me suis faite avoir, se lamenta-t-elle.

- Tu as une drôle de définition de l'amour, objecta le Serpentard, imperturbable.

- Potter n'est pas amoureux de moi, répliqua Lily en se levant brusquement. Il se joue de moi.

L'américain ricana.

- Alors il est masochiste ! annonça-t-il. Franchement, tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait passé plusieurs années à tenter, maladroitement, certes, mais à tenter tout de même, de te séduire, acceptant tout ce que tu lui reprochais…

- À t'entendre on croirait que je suis un monstre et lui une pauvre victime ! s'agaça la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il est tout sauf une victime sans défense. Mais je voulais te montrer qu'on peut regarder cette histoire sous deux angles différents. Et que peut-être avec une petite mise au point entre Potter et toi tout cela pourrait devenir un peu moins douloureux pour vous deux.

- Et pour toi aussi, ricana une voix derrière lui.

- Certainement, fit-il, mais dans le doute, je me suis armé d'une panoplie de contre-sorts efficaces. J'espère que toi aussi Sylciu parce que je déteste qu'on espionne mes conversations !

Le Gryffondor s'avança en riant.

- Tu ne manques pas d'air toi qui lis mes pensées sans mon autorisation ! affirma-t-il.

- Tu penses trop fort, ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute ! s'offusqua Terry.

Un bruit au rez-de-chaussée mit fin à la dispute qui allait certainement suivre avant même qu'elle commence. Hélios se posa sur l'épaule de son maître et lança une note joyeuse, comme pour annoncer le départ des trois amis vers la demeure des Potter.

* * *

_Je suis vraiment contente : __**je viens de passer à 100 alerts pour cette fic !! **__Ca me remonte le moral, parce qu'avec la baisse du nombre de reviews, je me demandais si cette histoire n'était plus intéressante. Donc juste un petit mot pour les gens qui m'ont mit dans leur liste d'alerts, laissez moi un petit commentaire de temps en temps !_

_Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, à l'origine il n'était pas prévu dans mon plan et l'affaire des serpents non plus. Mais le chapitre 18 menaçait de faire le double de la taille des autres, je l'ai donc coupé en deux. J'espère que ce n'aura pas été trop long… _

_Contrairement à l'idée de __**Rebecca-Black**__, ce n'est pas Harry qui a fait des siennes au zoo (quoique ça aurait pu être le cas !). Ça a donc été le moment que tout le monde attendait : l'entrée en scène de Voldemort . Il va devenir beaucoup plus présent à partir de maintenant… _

_Mais je n'en dis pas plus pour préserver le suspense. _

_J'espère que __**Auctor**__ n'aura pas été trop déçue de voir que je ne me suis pas appliquée à faire comme dans la mort au trousse (mon dieu ce que j'avais pu m'ennuyer à voir ce film en VO et en noir et blanc avec le collège !) et qu'il s'est passé des choses dans ce chapitre (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire)._

_Bref, à la prochaine pour un chapitre intitulé __Potter__. (J'adore vous donner les titres et me dire que vous serez incapables de savoir de quoi ça peut bien parler !) Bien après cette petite minute de sadisme excessif, bon week end à tout le monde et surtout laissez des __**reviews**_

_PS : j'ai fait une couverture pour cette fic avec Harry, allez donc y jeter un coup d'œil à l'occasion, vous la retrouverez avec mes autres dessins sur DeviantART (le lien est dans ma bio). _

_PS2 : Pour la roguattitude, c'est juste un délire à propos de la bravittude de Ségolène Royal, ne faites pas trop attention ;) _


	20. Potter

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

**_Résumé général_**_ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

**_Chapitre précédant_**_ : Les Evans, Drago et Harry se trouvent au zoo. Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans le vivarium, Harry entend les serpents dire qu'ils vont être sauvés. Voldemort arrive sur ces entrefaites et les libère. Harry se bat avec les Mangemorts et Voldemort avant que les aurors n'arrivent à la rescousse grâce à Hélios. Les parents de Lily sont blessés et Dumbledore envoie les trois amis chez les Potter. Avant de partir Harry et Lily ont une discussion concernant les sentiments de la jeune fille vis-à-vis de James._

Chapitre 20 : Potter

Michel regarda un à un ses trois invités. Il connaissait Lily Evans pour avoir entendu Sirius parler d'elle à de nombreuses reprises. Les deux autres étaient des américains dont on ne savait pas grand-chose. James et Sirius lui avaient parlés d'eux.

Sylciu Celford, le blond, était à Gryffondor. Bon élève mais effacé et traînant visiblement lourd passé derrière lui, il avait des relations assez conflictuelles avec son cousin.

C'était ce dernier qui était le plus intéressant. À des moments ouvert et enjoué et à d'autres renfermé et triste, c'était un Serpentard peu conventionnel. Il ne se souciait pas outre mesure des règlements et se trouvait généralement toujours à l'endroit où les choses se passaient. Il avait une maîtrise de ses nerfs et de ses réactions qui n'avait rien à envier aux aurors les plus entraînés d'après James… Mais en même temps, il semblait parfois être un simple adolescent torturé.

Terry Star était plein de contradictions… Était-il un Mangemort ou un auror en puissance ? Comment avait-il pu tenir tête à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom seul, allant jusqu'à pénétrer son esprit ? Qui était ce garçon à la fin ? Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore lui accordait-il sa confiance et le couvrait-il ? Quelles étaient leurs relations ? Pourquoi un adolescent venu d'Amérique pour d'obscures raisons se trouvait-il en moins de quatre mois au centre des pensées du chef des aurors ?

Trop de questions et si peu de réponses, cela ne plaisait pas à Michel. Il devrait garder un œil vigilant sur son invité.

Il se trouvait dans le salon des Evans. Miss Evans et les deux nouveaux élèves de Poudlard venaient d'arriver et le saluaient avec politesse. Son regard dévia à nouveau sur le jeune Star. Pourquoi l'attirait-il ainsi ? Qu'y avait-il dans ce garçon de familier à Michel au point de le rendre aussi nerveux ?

L'auror décida de chasser ces réflexions de son esprit et se reconcentra sur le plus urgent.

- Nous allons rejoindre le manoir Potter par cheminée. Le mot de passe que vous devez dire après la destination est _lumière_. N'oubliez pas de le dire sinon les barrières vous empêcheront d'entrer. Nous avons dû renforcer nos défenses aux vues des circonstances actuelles.

Il regarda un à un les adolescents. Ils ne semblaient pas surpris par cette mesure. Comme tout le monde ces temps-ci. Ils vivaient vraiment une époque troublée.

Le second américain, Sylciu Celford, entra dans la cheminée, bientôt suivit par la jolie Lily Evans. La concernant, Michel devait bien admettre qu'elle était charmante, James avait bon goût. Terry Star grimaça en arrivant devant l'âtre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit l'auror d'une voix menaçante.

L'élève de Poudlard sembla surpris et se tourna vers Michel. Il ressemblait vraiment à un garçon de son âge tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Il s'agita, rougissant légèrement.

- Rien… C'est juste que je n'aime pas trop les voyages par poudre de cheminette, fit-il d'un air gêné en enlevant ses lunettes.

À en juger par son regard, il était aussi myope que Michel ou James. Cela ne le rendait que plus humain. Il semblait totalement différent du jeune homme qui affrontait Celui-Que-L'On-Ne-Nomme-Pas entouré d'un grand nombre de serpents aux crocs affûtés et de Mangemorts aux baguettes en avant.

Sans avoir conscience des pensées du père de son condisciple, Terry était entré dans la cheminée et avait disparu dans une nuée de flammes vertes. L'auror poussa un soupir et décida de laisser de coté ses considérations concernant son jeune invité. La suite dirait certainement qui été cet américain et ce qu'il cherchait.

* * *

Harry eut un soupir soulagé en se sentant atterrir sur ses jambes. Il ne s'était pas ridiculisé, c'était déjà ça. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait haïr les voyages par poudre de cheminette ! Il remit ses lunettes et ce qui l'entourait lui apparu. Devant lui, Lily et dans une moindre mesure Drago observaient avec émerveillement le hall dans lequel ils venaient de se matérialiser.

Le Survivant fit quelques pas en avant, observant la maison dans laquelle avait grandi son père. Qu'était-elle devenue dans son univers ? Était-ce à Godric's Hollow, la maison dans laquelle ses parents avaient trouvé la mort ?

Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, c'était morbide !

- Michel !

Une femme arriva près d'eux. De taille moyenne mais au port de tête noble, aux yeux noisette et aux longs cheveux bruns, elle avançait en souriant.

- Soyez les bienvenus les enfants, s'exclama-t-elle. Michel m'a prévenu de votre venue il y a une heure. Mais tu m'avais dit que vous n'arriveriez pas avant plusieurs heures !

Se retournant, Harry remarqua que l'auror se trouvait derrière lui et affichait un air amusé.

- Allons ma chérie, ce n'est pas important !

Elle le foudroya du regard.

- Les chambres ne sont pas encore prêtes, signala-t-elle, mais je vais envoyer Frany s'en occuper. Venez avec moi, les enfants, reprit-elle, cette fois sur un ton beaucoup plus doux, Sirius et James sont dans le jardin.

Fantastique. Le Survivant se demandait s'il n'aurait pas préféré aller rejoindre Voldemort. Il vit Lily hésiter mais Drago la poussa sans pitié en avant. Espèce de traître !

Inconsciente de la situation Mrs Potter se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers le jardin. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas le meilleur mot pour qualifier cette étendue de verdure plus proche d'un parc que d'autre chose. Le fils de la maison était assis dans un arbre contre lequel était appuyé Sirius. Ils semblaient en grande discussion sur un sujet qui échappait à Harry.

- Dites-moi qu'ils savent que nous devons venir, supplia ce dernier.

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la prévenir puisque mon époux n'a apparemment jamais entendu parler d'un emploi du temps…

Y avait-il de l'eau dans le gaz au sein du couple Potter ? Le grand sourire de la mère de famille faisait penser au voyageur dimensionnel que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Evans ? Sylciu ? Star ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'exclama Sirius alors que James sautait de son perchoir.

- Ils passeront Noël avec nous, annonça Mrs Potter.

Les regards des deux Gryffondors se posèrent sur Harry qui comprit parfaitement le message : il n'était pas le bienvenu, contrairement aux dires de la mère de son condisciple. Il eut un soupir intérieur. Il ne l'admettrait certainement pas, mais le comportement des Maraudeurs le blessait énormément. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Némésis l'envoie à Serpentard ?

Le Survivant eut un rire sarcastique intérieur. Némésis avait bon dos par moment. Peut-être que sa maison n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que James et Sirius soient aussi remontés contre lui. Peut-être tout simplement n'était-il pas ce que les deux seules figures paternelles qu'il n'ait jamais connues auraient voulu…

Il se donna une gifle mentale. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. La mission, il ne devait se concentrer que sur la mission !

* * *

Drago devait bien l'admettre, la maison des Potter – qui ne méritait pas le titre de maison mais plutôt celui de château – n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'alors. À coté, le Manoir Malefoy lui paraissait rachitique et ridicule. Et tellement impersonnel…

Chacun des murs de cette demeure semblait raisonner de souvenirs, de rires et de pleurs… Comme si elle était vivante. La magie qui imprégnait les lieux était palpable et si douce. Alors voilà ce que c'était d'être un Potter. Était-ce pourquoi ils étaient si renommés ? Cette magie qui les entourait…

L'Anonyme se surprit à penser au Survivant. Il n'avait pas connu tout cela et pourtant il était aussi puissant que ses ancêtres sinon plus. Quel était le secret ?

Drago avait suffisamment côtoyé Lily pour comprendre les préjugés sur le sang des sorciers nés de parents moldus étaient plus qu'erronés mais il continuait à croire en l'importance de l'héritage.

Celui des Malefoy coulait dans ces veines et celui des Potter dans celles de l'Élu. Cela signifiait-il qu'ils étaient prisonniers de ce legs ? Le jeune voyageur dimensionnel l'avait pensé pendant longtemps, mais à y réfléchir, ce n'était pas certain. Après tout, son grand cousin, Sirius Black, s'était bien entièrement détaché de la tradition de sa famille… Et puis, Drago avait été renié… Cela avait-il de l'incidence sur son héritage ? La cérémonie magique que son père avait opérée sur lui avait-elle fait plus que lui retirer son nom et son honneur ?

Le blond se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à cela ainsi.

- Qui suis-je finalement ? demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Il aurait tant voulu que la magie qui imprégnait les lieux puisse lui répondre. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment digne. Son ancienne famille et celle des Potter n'avaient jamais été dans les meilleurs termes.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit de la chambre qui lui avait été allouée. Les couleurs chaudes qui la décoraient l'auraient quelques mois plutôt indisposés, mais à présent il les trouvait apaisantes. Elles représentaient en quelque sorte une autre vie. Une vie dans laquelle il n'était pas un futur mangemort, en grande partie responsable de la mort d'un grand sorcier, renié par son père et abandonné par sa mère… Une vie où il était juste un garçon orphelin, venu d'un autre pays. Une vie où il avait des personnes sur lesquelles il pouvait compter…

Finalement, il aimait ce personnage de Sylciu Celford qu'avait créé Némésis. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si ce n'avait pas juste été une invention…

Une note douce raisonna à son oreille et il se retourna pour croiser le regard mordoré d'Hélios. Il sourit gentiment, geste qu'il n'aurait certainement jamais fait autrefois !

- Salut Hélios. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'animal pencha la tête, comme s'il cherchait à saisir les paroles de son interlocuteur.

- Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton maître ? reprit Drago. Parce que je crois que les Maraudeurs ne vont pas s'arrêter de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs sous prétexte que c'est les vacances…

Malgré lui, l'Anonyme s'amusait de cette situation. Elle était tellement improbable ! Le Grand Harry Potter, Gryffondor par excellence, subissant les foudres de son futur père pour être un vert et argent et le soi-disant petit-ami de sa future mère.

- C'est réellement pathétique et ridicule ! s'exclama Drago en riant.

Le phénix s'installa confortablement sans quitter le jeune homme du regard. Il semblait parfaitement à sa place dans cet endroit. La magie de la demeure des Potter paraissait l'avoir adopter comme s'il avait toujours vécu ici.

- J'aimerais bien que tu puisses parler, confessa le renié. Peut-être pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Némésis m'a envoyé ici. Non pas que je regrette, ce n'est pas le cas. Je lui suis même reconnaissant. Bon d'accord, je lui en veux peut-être un peu encore de m'avoir envoyé à Gryffondor. Certes cela m'a énormément aidé, mais je suis un Serpentard envers et contre tout, moi. Enfin… Peu importe, toujours est-il que je me demande à quoi je sers. Je veux dire, Potter semble connaître sa mission, mais la mienne, quelle est-elle exactement ? De réussir la potion ? Je serais ici uniquement pour ça ?

L'oiseau de feu le regarda en battant des paupières. Drago soupira.

- Tu n'en sais rien toi, n'est-ce pas… Et bien moi non plus…

* * *

Lily marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs de la demeure de son homologue masculin, les paroles de Terry flottant dans son esprit. La discussion qu'elle avait eu la veille avec le vert et argent la hantait. Jamais elle n'avait vue les choses dans cette optique, mais force était d'admettre que les dires de l'américain se tenaient parfaitement. Il avait analysé la situation avec un pragmatisme dont Lily n'avait su faire preuve.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Elle tourna les talons et repartit à contresens. Elle frappa à peine à la porte avant d'entrer dans la chambre de son ami. Trop perdue dans ses pensées elle l'entendit à peine crier.

- Lily, attention !

Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter une texture visqueuse qui le recouvrir dans un bruit très peu ragoûtant.

- Quelle horreur, gémit-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle releva les yeux vers Terry pour croiser son regard désolé. Il avait conjuré un bouclier autour de lui. Lily comprit aussitôt.

- JE VAIS LE TUER ! rugit-elle en sortant de la pièce, toujours recouverte de cette affreuse substance.

Le Serpentard s'élança à sa suite.

- Calme toi, tu ne voudrais pas d'abord aller prendre une douche et réfléchir à tout cela à tête reposée ?

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? souffla-t-elle. Comment peux-tu le défendre après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? Parce que c'était toi qui était visé par ce… ce truc, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi acceptes-tu cela ? Tu pourrais certainement lui faire payer, alors pourquoi es-tu si gentil ?

Terry eut un triste sourire.

- Nous pouvons tous faire des erreurs. Les siennes ne sont rien face à celles que j'ai commises…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama soudain une voix, coupant le brun dans sa phrase.

Sylciu venait d'apparaître à l'angle d'un couloir, Hélios le suivant de prêt. Il s'arrêta brusquement en regardant la préfète-en-chef.

- Je comprends le cri maintenant, fit-il. Mais je te signale que la salle de bain la plus proche est dans l'autre sens.

Lily grogna.

- Je vais tuer Potter avant toute autre chose, répliqua-t-elle.

- Certainement pas ! s'opposa son ami. Tu vas plutôt aller enlever ce truc qui te recouvre. Merlin seul sait ce que c'est sensé faire !

La rousse pâlit.

- Tu crois que ça a un effet autre que d'être dégoûtant ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

- C'était destiné à Terry, non ? répondit Sylciu sur le ton de l'évidence.

L'intéressé eut un nouveau regard désolé.

- JE VAIS LE TUER ! rugit Lily à nouveau.

* * *

Bon, résumons, Lily était couverte d'une fourrure bleutée et de fort mauvaise humeur, Harry forcé de maintenir ses boucliers en place vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, Drago faisait celui qui n'était pas concerné, Hélios était mort de rire et les Maraudeurs en pleine forme.

Définitivement, les vacances du Survivant n'étaient pas aussi délassantes qu'il l'aurait pensé. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté à Poudlard déjà ? Les registres poussiéreux de l'orphelinat de Tom Jedusor semblaient tout à coup fort attractifs.

Les relations entre les deux préfets-en-chef étaient au plus bas malgré les efforts du voyageur dimensionnel qui commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas une cause perdue. La confidence que lui avait fait Lily sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis du Maraudeur avait fait naître en Harry un espoir qui se craquelait peu à peu. Certes, le professeur Lupin et Sirius lui avaient bien dit que ses parents étaient sortis ensembles en septième année, mais comment savoir si les choses se passeraient de même dans ce monde ? Les choses avaient commencé à changer peu à peu et rien ne disait que ce qui était arrivé dans l'univers d'origine du jeune homme se passerait nécessairement ici.

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Dehors, il pouvait voir James, Drago voler en tentant chacun de leur coté de se saisir d'un vif d'or. Le premier menait largement le jeu mais le renié n'était pas de reste.

Bien entendu, Sirius était cloué au sol – rien de surprenant quand on connaissait son don pour casser tous les balais qui lui passé à porté de main – et encourageait donc ses amis. Lily quand à elle lisait un livre non loin de là, profitant du beau temps malgré le froid mordant et regardait de temps à autre au dessus de son roman les trois joueurs.

Harry aurait aimé être avec eux, mais à quoi bon les empêcher de s'amuser ? L'antipathie des Maraudeurs envers lui était trop palpable pour qu'ils puissent être aussi décontractés en sa présence. Alors tant pis. Le Survivant regarda du coin de l'œil « _La Legilimancie : une discipline fondamentale _». Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de travailler ces temps-ci. Mais il était vrai qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce dont il avait envie.

Les mains dans les poches, il sortit dans de sa chambre et déambula sans but dans les couloirs, laissant ses pas le guider dans cette maison qu'il aurait du connaître mais qui lui était totalement étrangère. Comment étaient morts ses grands-parents ? Harry ne se l'était jamais demandé mais après tout, on lui avait bien dit qu'il n'avait plus de famille, non ? Voldemort les avaient-ils tués comme tant d'autres ?

Il secoua la tête. Ce genre de réflexion ne menait à rien, sinon à miner un peu plus son moral qui n'en avait définitivement pas besoin !

- Terry ? l'appela-t-on.

Il sursauta violemment et se retourna vivement. Il croisa le regard surpris de Mrs Potter.

- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit la maîtresse de maison.

- Oui-oui, merci madame.

Elle sourit gentiment.

- Tu n'es pas avec James et ses amis ?

Harry hésita.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment la personne la plus appréciée par votre fils, madame. Je suis à Serpentard.

Mrs Potter s'agita, mal à l'aise.

- Peut-être avons nous donné un peu trop de préjugés à notre fils concernant les maisons de Poudlard, concéda-t-elle.

- Les préjugés semblent faire partie du fonctionnement de cette école, répondit Harry avec un sourire indulgent. Et puis il faut dire que ce n'est pas le seul grief que votre fils à vis-à-vis de moi…

- Ah bon ? Vous vous êtes disputé ?

- C'est sans importance. Ne vous en faites pas.

La maîtresse de maison prit un air sévère.

- Ne pas m'en faire ? Cela va être difficile, jeune homme. Je ne peux pas accepter que mon fils agisse de la sorte avec un de nos invités, ou même deux puisque Lily a été une malencontreuse victime de cette affaire.

Le Survivant devait bien admettre comprendre le raisonnement de celle qui serait sa grand-mère. James et les autres Maraudeurs exagéraient…

- Je l'ai insulté… avoua-t-il donc un peu à contrecœur.

Mrs Potter sembla surprise. Elle étudia quelques instants son interlocuteur avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je ne pense pas que tu es fait ça sans raison, je me trompe ?

Définitivement, elle était beaucoup trop clairvoyante au goût du voyageur dimensionnel. Il n'avait certes pas envie de raconter cette histoire à la mère du Préfet-en-Chef mais en même temps il devait bien admettre qu'une part égoïste en lui avait envie qu'elle sache pour qu'elle l'apprécie. Après tout, il n'avait pas de grands-parents dans son monde, c'était donc une occasion unique de les connaître…

- Tu sais, Terry, reprit Mrs Potter, prenant certainement son silence pour un refus de dire ce qui s'était passé, tu peux me le dire. De toute façon, je connaîtrais le fin mot de l'histoire. Je suis membre de Magenmagot, c'est mon travail de tirer des affaires au clair.

Malgré lui, Harry sourit. Ce travail allait vraiment très bien à sa future grand-mère. Et il ne doutait pas qu'elle fût très efficace.

- Ce n'est pas très important, dit-il enfin. C'est juste qu'ils ont un peu malmené un de mes camarades et que j'ai pris sa défense…

Mrs Potter fronça les sourcils d'un air sévère.

- Ce ne serait pas Severus Rogue par hasard ?

Le jeune homme ne sut que répondre. Comment savait-elle cela ? Elle était au courant de ce que son fils et ses amis faisaient subir à Severus ? Avec la chance qu'il avait, elle allait certainement approuver les actions des quatre Maraudeurs… Après tout, les Potter étaient connus pour leur position contre la magie noire et les Serpentards pour ses penchants pour ladite magie.

- Ton silence est éloquent, poursuivit-elle d'une voix dure. Mais moi, James et Sirius vont m'entendre.

Cette fois, Harry ne savait plus que penser. Mais Mrs Potter ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le dédale de couloir de sa demeure. En passant, le voyageur temporel commençait à trouver l'immensité des lieux ridicule et inutile, mais il se garda bien de le signaler. Donc, après être passé devant moult portes dont la quasi-totalité menait vers des pièces inconnues du Survivant, ils arrivèrent par on ne sait quel miracle (Harry se serait certainement perdu s'il avait été tout seul) dans le parc.

Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme fut prit d'une envie de disparaître, mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, il ne fut pas le seul. Si Mrs Potter paraissait douce de prime abord, Harry apprit à ce moment que sa future grand-mère pouvait aussi être très impressionnante. On comprenait aisément ce qui avait fait d'elle un important membre du Magenmagot. James et Sirius en prirent pour leur grade.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le jardin, grommelant, Harry songea que cette affaire n'allait pas arranger ses relations avec le groupe de farceurs et se félicita de ne pas avoir fait part à son hypothétique future grand-mère de l'affaire concernant Lily. Ils règleraient ce quiproquo sans aide extérieure – du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait.

* * *

Lily marchait dans l'immense bibliothèque de la famille Potter en observant avec émerveillement les lieux. Elle se serrait cru dans un film tant cet endroit semblait tout droit sorti d'un palais des temps anciens.

Quelques heures avaient passé depuis la colère de Mrs Potter. Terry s'était enfermé dans la chambre qui lui avait été allouée, ce qui était certainement le mieux à faire vue la fureur dans laquelle se trouvaient ses deux imbéciles de Black et Potter. Quand à Sylciu il s'était volatilisé sans mot, Lily en avait donc conclu qu'il était allé voir son cousin.

La jeune fille parcourut du bout des doigts les tranches de livres qui devaient, au bas mot, avoir dix fois son âge. Ces ouvrages devaient valoir une fortune… Décidément, Potter était réellement né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Sa grosse tête venait certainement de là. Quoique ses parents n'étaient pas présomptueux, au contraire.

Elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi pensait-elle à Potter ? Elle soupira. Sa conversation avec Terry revenait à son esprit.

Mais soudain, un son la sortit de ses pensées.

- Du piano ? s'étonna-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle n'était pas une fine connaisseuse en matière de musique, mais elle entendait sans mal que le joueur n'était pas très loin d'elle et qu'il était hésitant. Pourtant, à l'oreille, il semblait savoir plutôt bien jouer…

Lily fit quelques pas vers la source de la musique. Quelques mètres devant elle s'arrêtait la bibliothèque et s'ouvrait une porte de pierre ouvragée, semblable à celles que l'on pouvait trouver à Poudlard. Elle hésita pas longtemps et passa par l'ouverture. Elle déboucha dans une pièce de taille moyenne inondée de la lumière faiblarde de ce jour de décembre. Un feu crépitait dans une grande cheminée.

Et au centre de la salle, un jeune homme se trouvait assis face à un grand piano en bois précieux. Il jouait bien mais se mains tremblaient. Pourquoi les mains de Potter tremblaient-elles ? Lily ne comprenait pas. Elle avait, bien entendu, tout de suite reconnu son homologue masculin. D'ailleurs depuis quand jouait-il d'un instrument ? Il n'était pas du genre à passer ça sous silence !

La musique s'arrêta brutalement.

- Que fais-tu là ? s'exclama Potter avec brusquerie.

Il s'était levé et éloigné de l'instrument.

- Je… J'ai entendu de la musique alors… je suis venue voir. Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano.

Le jeune homme rabattit d'un geste le couvercle sur les touches de l'instrument.

- Je n'y joue pas, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama Lily en se mettant en travers de sa route.

- Laisse moi passer, siffla son interlocuteur.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que la préfète-en-chef se braque. Elle se posta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

- Pourquoi t'écouterai-je Potter ?

- Parce que tu es chez moi, répliqua l'interrogé, mordant.

- Je suis chez tes parents, précisa Lily. Et cesse de prendre tes grands airs avec moi, ça ne marche pas !

Ils se défièrent quelques instants du regard mais Potter finit par se détourner, à la grande surprise de la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait tout à coup ? Elle ne reconnaissait plus ce garçon qui se trouvait face à elle. Pourquoi son regard ressemblait-il tellement à celui de Terry ?

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Malgré elle, Lily s'inquiétait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- En quoi cela t'intéresse ?

L'amertume dans la voix de James (non ! C'est Potter) était déroutante.

- Tu ne pourrais pas être poli pour une fois ! Je m'en fais pour toi, moi ! râla Lily.

- Quoi, tu as peur de ne plus avoir personne sur qui passer tes nerfs ? ironisa le Préfet-en-Chef.

_Clac_ ! La gifle était partie sans que sa condisciple ne le veule vraiment. La joue droite du jeune homme portait la marque de la main de son interlocutrice qui le foudroyait du regard.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi odieux ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Odieux ? s'emporta-t-il à son tour. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui passe tes journées à me mettre des gifles ou à me hurler dessus ! Remets-toi un peu en question pour changer au lieu de tout me foutre sur le dos !

Le visage de Terry lors de leur discussion sur Potter revint à l'esprit de Lily une nouvelle fois, comme pour lui rappelait que l'américain lui avait tenu un discours assez similaire. Mais toute à sa colère, elle n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir à cette question pour le moment.

- Si tu n'étais pas aussi immature et prétentieux ça n'arriverait pas ! cracha-t-elle.

Potter s'avança, la dominant de toute sa taille. Le Maraudeur n'était pas très grand, Black le lui faisait d'ailleurs souvent remarquer, et il ne devait avoir que quelques centimètres de plus que Lily, mais elle se sentit soudainement toute petite.

- Reste à déterminer qui est le plus prétentieux de nous deux, Evans. Ne serait-ce pas toi qui te crois toujours supérieure à moi ?

La jeune femme demeura tétanisée. Comment ? Comment pouvait-il insinuer pareille chose ?

- Je… s'étouffa-t-elle. Je ne te permets pas !

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ? Miss la parfaite préfète n'aime pas s'entendre dire des vérités blessantes ? Pourtant crois-moi, je n'en suis qu'à l'échauffement !

Jamais. Jamais Potter n'avait osé lui parler ainsi ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? L'observant avec défiance, Lily réalisa qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Qu'avait-il ?

Oh, et puis elle n'en avait que faire ! Les états d'âme de Potter lui passaient au dessus de la tête. Mais sa main tremblait…

Non ! Elle ne s'intéressait pas au Maraudeur. Comment pouvait-il prétendre être en droit de lui faire la leçon ? Après tout il se jouait d'elle depuis si longtemps…

« _Franchement, tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait passé plusieurs années à tenter, maladroitement, certes, mais à tenter tout de même, de te séduire, acceptant tout ce que tu lui reprochais…_ »

Qu'est-ce que la phrase de Terry venait faire dans sa tête à cet instant-là ? Le nouveau n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire.

Énervée, Lily tourna les talons, décidant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Potter, mais ce dernier ne semblait plus l'entendre de cette oreille.

- Je n'ai pas fini, prévint-il.

- Mais moi si, répliqua la jeune fille. Je n'ai rien à te dire. Tu n'es pas en mesure de me demander de me remettre en question ! Tu te joues de moi depuis des années, alors franchement, tes critiques ne m'intéressent pas. Pense ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche ! De toute façon, je vais répéter ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure : en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

L'expression qui apparu sur le visage du maître des lieux décontenança Lily. Même lorsqu'il s'était pris une gifle, un peu plus tôt, il n'avait pas réagi de la sorte. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit de fantastique… Alors pourquoi cet air blessé ? Et pourquoi le fait de le voir ainsi lui donnait-il envie de le réconforter ?

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

Cette phrase était lourde de sentiments. Douloureuse, amère, emprunte de reproche, peut-être même d'une colère contenue.

- Tu m'en as jeté des choses au visage, mais je ne pensais pas que tu puisses pousser le vice jusqu'à me poser une question pareille. Tu n'as donc rien compris ?

Lily cilla. Quoi ? De quoi parlait-il au juste ? Elle n'était plus certaine de comprendre. A moins que… Non. C'était une hypothèse qu'elle avait déjà réfuté.

- J'ai très bien compris que tu te fiches de moi, répliqua-t-elle.

Bien sûr qu'il n'avait que faire d'elle et de ses sentiments. Après tout, il était parti…

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? se récria brusquement Potter, faisant sursauter sa camarade.

« _Je veux dire qu'il a peut-être pensé que tu lui hurlerais dessus. Nous étions tous sur les nerfs et on peut comprendre qu'il n'est pas eu le courage d'affronter autre chose. Même les Gryffondors ont leurs limites._ » Terry faisait une conscience particulièrement agaçante. Le Préfet-en-Chef l'avait laissée en plan parce qu'il n'éprouvait pas le moindre intérêt pour elle, point barre, il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Il avait réussi à la faire craquer, elle s'était laissée aller auprès de lui et… et il l'avait laissée tomber comme on le fait d'un mouchoir en papier usagé. Toutes les considérations du Serpentard ne pourraient pas changer cet état de fait.

- Je n'ai rien à ajouter, fit-elle en tournant les talons.

Pourquoi avait-elle une boule dans la gorge ?

La main de Potter se referma sur le bras de la jeune fille. Il l'attira vers lui, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Moi j'ai des choses à dire, affirma-t-il.

Il semblait brusquement beaucoup plus sûr de lui et Lily n'était pas sûre d'aimer ça. Elle se sentait fléchir face à ce regard noisette dans lequel brillait une lueur qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir interpréter.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler… tenta-t-elle en se détournant de nouveau.

Où était passé son courage de Gryffondor au juste ? Elle avait du mal à le retrouver…

- Lily… fit Potter.

- Non !

Elle se retourna brusquement.

- Non ! reprit-elle. Je ne tomberai pas deux fois dans le panneau ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Le jeune homme se figea, ses yeux s'élargissant de surprise. Son homologue féminin pensa un instant qu'il allait l'écouter mais il n'en fut rien. Il la retint de nouveau.

- Deux fois ? répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

- Réponds-moi d'abord.

Hum… Un peu puéril comme discussion, releva une partie de l'esprit de Lily. Partie qu'elle n'écouta absolument pas, par ailleurs. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'est qu'elle devait partir avant de craquer. Et il faudrait qu'elle dise deux mots à Terry au sujet de ses conseils à deux mornilles !

- Je… tenta-t-elle.

Mais elle se détourna.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Et pourquoi se sentait-elle fléchir de la sorte ? La question de Terry revint comme un leitmotiv « _es-tu amoureuse de lui ? _». Oui, elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse de James Potter. De ses yeux noisette, de son sourire enjôleur, de son air buté, de son courage et… Et quoi d'autre ? Tout finalement. Nom d'une chouette, elle était devenue comme ces blondasses sans cervelle qui courraient après les Maraudeurs ? C'était une idée assez déplaisante…

- Laisse-moi.

Elle fut elle-même surprise par la faiblesse de sa voix. Elle fut également surprise de n'opposer aucune résistance lorsque James l'attira vers lui. Et voilà, envolées les bonnes résolutions, elle était en train de se faire avoir une nouvelle fois ! N'était-elle pas censée avoir de la personnalité ? De la volonté ?

Elle posa sa tête dans le creux du cou du jeune homme. Tant pis, songea-t-elle. Elle était vraiment très bien à cet instant-là…

* * *

Harry était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, regardant sans vraiment y prêter d'attention le parc de la demeure de ses futurs grands-parents.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda soudainement une voix qu'il reconnut sans mal.

- Tu crois que ce que nous faisons ici est bien ? s'enquit le brun sans répondre. Tu crois que notre présence est susceptible d'amener du bien ?

- Encore une remise en question ? Tu deviens énervant avec ça, Harry Potter. Tu as certainement oublié que tu as largement contribué à résoudre l'épidémie il y a quelques semaines.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait pas trouvé la solution sans moi ?

- Rien, ce virus n'est jamais apparu chez nous. On ne sait pas ce qui se serait passé.

- Justement, Drago ! s'exclama Harry en se retournant et en descendant de son perchoir. Ce monde était censé évoluer comme le nôtre mais ça n'arrivera jamais parce que nous sommes intervenus ! Le professeur Chourave, Dorcas Meadows et Merlin sait qui d'autre ! Ils n'ont plus d'avenir parce que nous sommes venus ici.

Le Survivant se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Drago émit un grognement.

- Tu es ridicule ! siffla-t-il. Arrête ça maintenant ! On ne sait pas ce qui se serrait passé alors, encore une fois, arrête d'utiliser des « si ».

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit.

- Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici.

Son équipier cilla.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- J'aurais dû rester à Poudlard, continua le brun, continuer mes recherches et pas venir ici.

- À cause de tes parents et des tes grands-parents ? demanda l'Anonyme.

Harry releva un regard surpris vers lui.

- Je peux aussi être observateur, quand je veux ! précisa Drago, apparemment vexé par l'air étonné de son interlocuteur.

Son camarade eut un sourire.

- C'est vrai que tu t'améliores de jour en jour.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas compris l'allusion, répliqua le blond avec un air bourru. Bref, tu devrais plutôt être content maintenant que tes parents ont une relation un peu plus cordiale.

- Tu as une drôle de façon de dire ça…

- Pourquoi ? Ils ont dit qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple, hier, mais à la façon dont ils se regardent est sans équivoque. On dirait que ta petite discussion avec Lily a payé !

- On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, je te signale. Mais il est sûr que ce serait une bonne chose qu'ils aient eu une petite discussion.

Drago ricana.

- C'est vrai que pour toi ça vaudrait mieux, parce qu'après la colère de ta grand-mère hier après-midi, les Maraudeurs doivent être plutôt remontés contre toi.

- Je suis maudit, soupira Harry.

Son équipier se contenta d'un sourire en coin comme réponse.

On frappa à la porte et James apparu dans l'encadrement.

- Nous allons préparer le repas du réveillon. Vous venez ?

Les deux voyageurs dimensionnels se regardèrent. Harry sentit ses joues se colorer, il avait complètement oublié que c'était le 24 décembre. Emboitant le pas au fils de la maison, les deux équipiers marchèrent sans mots.

- Ma mère a décidé que nous mangerions dans le grand salon vu que nous sommes assez nombreux. Remus et ses parents viendront mais Peter ne peut pas, sa mère voulait qu'il aille voir une de ses vieilles tantes.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il devait garder un œil sur le rat pour éviter tout problème le concernant.

Ils croisèrent Lily et Sirius qui portaient difficilement deux dizaines d'assiettes en porcelaine finement ouvragées. Les trois nouveaux venus s'empressèrent de les aider. James guida le petit groupe jusqu'à la pièce qu'il avait appelé le grand salon.

En y entrant, Harry cilla. L'endroit était immense. La lumière y pénétrait par de gigantesques fenêtres donnant sur le parc, éclairant des meubles de bois précieux sur lesquels étaient exposés toutes sortes de bibelots – dont la plupart était inconnue à Harry – le tout redécoré à la mode de Noël.

- _Ah_ ! James ! s'exclama soudain une voix, surprenant le voyageur dimensionnel. On prépare la fête de Noël à ce que je vois ! Vous êtes de corvées ?

- Salut, Bowman ! Oui, sourit l'interpelé en se tournant vers un tableau accroché au mur, les elfes aident maman pour le repas, donc nous nous occupons de dresser la table.

Drago s'arrêta brusquement et Harry manqua lui rentrer dedans, passant près de renverser sur le sol tout son chargement.

- Vous êtes Bowman Wright ? s'étrangla le blond.

Qui cela pouvait bien être ? se demanda le Survivant. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais où ? Rien à faire, il ne parvenait plus à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Oui, mon petit ! répondit l'homme au visage rondouillard et au regard brillant. Ravi de te connaître.

L'Anonyme se tourna vers James.

- Il est de ta famille ?

L'interrogé approuva d'un mouvement de tête, un grand sourire scotché sur les lèvres.

- _Ouaip_, un cousin de mon arrière-arrière-etc.-grand-père.

Les yeux de Drago brillaient.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama-t-il avec une sincérité déroutante lorsqu'on le connaissait.

Harry cilla. Qui pouvait bien être cet homme ? Alors qu'il se creusait la tête, son pseudo-cousin se tourna vers lui et afficha soudainement un air atterré.

- Je t'en supplie, fit le blond sur un ton un peu trop grandiloquent, dis moi que tu sais qui c'est…

Le voyageur dimensionnel eut un air gêné.

- Et ben justement… fit-il, mais il fut coupé par le renié.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, peux-tu me dire comment tu as réussi à devenir le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle en ignorant qui est Bowman Wright ? Ça me dépasse !

- Tu es attrapeur ? s'exclama brusquement Sirius en se plaçant devant celui qui serait plus tard son filleul. Pourquoi tu nous l'avais pas dit ?!

- Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé, se défendit puérilement le Survivant.

- Dites, intervint Lily, lorsque vous aurez fini cette discussion ô combien spirituelle, vous pourrez peut-être daigner vous mettre au travail ?

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il se souviendrait plus tard que Bowman Wright était l'inventeur du vif d'or d'où l'air affligé de Drago, mais pour le moment, il se contenta de suivre les instructions fermes de Lily sur la façon de dresser la table de Noël.

Les cinq compagnons eurent terminés plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient prévus, la Préfète-en-Chef étant une redoutable meneuse de troupe. Ainsi, chacun se mit à déambuler à sa guise dans le grand salon. Le regard de Harry passa sur des générations de Potter dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom avec une certaine tristesse alors que James bavardait joyeusement avec ses ascendants. Encore une chose dont Voldemort l'avait privé.

Le voyageur dimensionnel ferma les yeux, tentant de faire disparaître la boule dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas le moment de se morfondre.

Il tourna les talons et continua sa visite des lieux. Son regard tomba alors sur une porte de bois taillé sur laquelle de nombreuses runes étaient représentées. Harry aurait bien été incapable de donner la signification de l'une d'entre elles, mais sur curiosité venait d'être piquée à vif. Il s'avança vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sans problème lorsqu'il la poussa. Il pénétra alors dans une petite pièce triangulaire. Dans chaque angle trônait une armure brillante qui semblait attendre d'être revêtue à tout moment. Des tentures au sens obscur représentant des scènes qui semblaient mythologiques étaient accrochées aux murs, rendant l'endroit encore plus irréel.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une statue d'une déesse antique, les bras en avaient, les paumes ouvertes vers le ciel. Sur ses mains avait été posée une épée aussi étrange que magnifique. Elle était entièrement noire, de la garde jusqu'au bout de la lame, mais d'un noir brillant, magique. S'approchant d'elle, le jeune homme remarqua des runes sur le pommeau, mais encore une fois, il était parfaitement incapable de les lire.

- C'est l'épée de la famille de James.

Harry sursauta brusquement, surpris dans sa contemplation de l'arme. Sirius venait d'arriver près de lui et lui fit un sourire concilient. Le voyageur dimensionnel en fut surpris. Ces relations avec les Maraudeurs étaient-elles en passe de s'améliorer ?

- Elle est très belle, admit Harry.

- Et très puissante, reprit son futur parrain. Le problème c'est que peu de personne peuvent ne serait-ce la toucher.

Il y eut un petit rire et le Survivant remarqua que James, Lily et Drago venaient d'entrer dans la pièce à leur tour.

- C'est vrai que lorsque tu as essayé, fit le premier avec un air amusé, tu as fait un vol plané majestueux !

Sirius eut une moue boudeuse.

- J'ai pas envie de reparler de ça, grommela-t-il.

Son meilleur ami rit de plus belle tout en s'approchant de l'arme.

- L'épée, dit-il, a un système d'autoprotection. Elle ne se laisse toucher que par ceux qu'elle reconnaît comme ses maîtres. Ce qui est très rare. Mon père et mon grand-père peuvent la toucher, certes, mais il leur est très difficile de la soulever, quand à moi, même si je suis des rares à être capable la manier, je ne peux pas utiliser son pouvoir.

- Son pouvoir ? répéta Harry, curieux.

- Elle est dans la famille depuis longtemps, mais la légende dit que cette épée représente une force d'anti-magie noire. Si elle entre en contact avec ce type de magie elle le détruit ou l'absorbe selon les versions.

- L'anti-magie n'est-elle pas interdite ? s'étonna Drago.

- Si, approuva James, mais cette épée déroge à la règle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. De toute façon, il est apparemment impossible de la détruire et la déplacer devient assez compliquer à cause du nombre de personne extrêmement réduit pouvant la soulever.

- C'est le système d'Excalibur, remarqua Lily.

- Si on veut, fit le Préfet-en-Chef, sauf que cette épée est beaucoup plus vieille et qu'elle n'est pas plantée dans un rocher. Elle n'a pas non plus la même finalité. De nombreuses prophéties s'y rattachent, beaucoup faisant référence à son ultime possesseur sans qu'on n'ait jamais réussi à savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- Tout de même, remarqua le renié, une arme en anti-magie noire nous serait bien utile contre Vous-Savez-Qui.

James soupira.

- C'est ce que pense le ministre, et il voudrait bien trouver quelqu'un capable de l'utiliser mais il est tout aussi possible qu'une telle personne ne voit pas le jour avant des siècles !

- Bref, c'est une épée qui ne sert à rien, conclut Drago avec son tact habituel.

- C'est un bon résumé de la situation, admit toutefois James.

La discussion fut coupée par la voix de sa mère appelant le groupe. Mais avant de partir, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'épée et il eut l'impression de la voir scintiller. Mais à peine eut-il cligné des yeux que tout redevint normal, si bien qu'il se demanda sérieusement s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Peut-être était-ce seulement un effet d'optique…

* * *

James eut un grand sourire en voyant Remus sortir de la cheminée, bientôt suivi par ses parents.

Rhéa Lupin était une très belle femme au regard et à la voix doux, son fils avait hérité de son calme et de sa gentillesse. C'était une femme avec laquelle il faisait bon se trouver.

John Lupin, paradoxalement, était le parfait opposé de son épouse. Cassant et bourru, il flirtait souvent avec la méchanceté et James l'avait quelques fois soupçonné d'être violent sans jamais en avoir la preuve. Face au refus de son ami lycanthrope d'aborder le sujet il avait gardé ses craintes pour lui (Sirius était trop gaffeur pour qu'on lui confit des choses pareilles), mais le fait été qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment John Lupin. Contrairement à sa femme, il ne devait d'être invité chez les Potter qu'au fait d'être le père de Remus.

- John, Rhéa ! s'exclama la mère du Préfet-en-Chef en souriant au deux susnommés. Je suis contente de vous voir. Tu as bonne mine, Remus, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du garçon dont elle connaissait le secret.

En effet, lorsqu'il avait découvert la lycanthropie du Gryffondor et décidé de l'accepter sans en tenir compte, James s'était toutefois confié à sa mère. Elle était une fervente défenseuse des droits de tous les sorciers et le jeune homme savait qu'elle était très fière de l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec Remus. Fière que son éducation ait ainsi portée ses fruits.

Le père de James ne fut pas long à arriver après ça et tout le monde passa joyeusement à table. Sylciu s'était vu flanqué d'un bonnet de père Noël par Sirius et ne semblait pas apprécier outre mesure. Hélios avait élu domicile sur la pointe du sapin qui penchait dangereusement sous le regard inquiet de Star et amusé de Remus. Lily était en pleine conversation avec Rhéa et la mère de James.

Tout allait bien. La soirée se passait de façon enjouée et détendue. Sirius n'avait pas fait de gaffe, le maître de maison n'avait pas été appelé en urgence à cause d'une attaque de Mangemorts, M. Lupin n'avait pas dérapé dans ses propos. Un Noël comme on ne pouvait que les espérer.

Il était vingt-trois heures trente et James avait renoncé à avoir une conversation correcte avec Sirius. Celui-ci était beaucoup trop surexcité pour aligner deux mots dans une phrase à peu près juste. En désespoir de cause, le Préfet-en-Chef s'était donc tourné vers son autre voisin, qui n'était autre que le Serpentard Terry Star. Celui-ci n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis le début du dîner, regardant plutôt autour de lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres mais toujours avec ce regard mélancolique. Comment pouvait-on être malheureux le soir de Noël ?

James regretta d'avoir poser cette question mentale dès qu'il l'eut commencée. Il savait pourtant pourquoi les deux américains étaient ici. C'était probablement le premier Noël qu'ils passaient sans leur famille, de surcroit dans un nouveau pays. Normal qu'ils se sentent mal. Le Maraudeur jeta un coup d'œil à Sylciu, qui avait fini par accepter le bonnet, discutait d'un air enjoué avec Lily. Il ne semblait pas spécialement triste, mais rien ne disait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le Préfet-en-Chef reporta donc son attention sur Star. Ce garçon était plein de mystères. Au passage, Lily lui avait bien expliqué, quelques cris à l'appui, qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux sinon une franche amitié. Mais le problème actuel n'était pas là. Cette impétueuse envie d'aider le nouveau était en train de revenir à la charge.

- Hélios, souffla celui-ci, tentant d'être discret. Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu vas casser quelque chose ! Hélios !

James tourna son regard vers le phénix qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser à explorer les environs, inspectant chaque objet qui lui passer sous le bec.

- Laisse, c'est pas grave, fit le Maraudeur avec un sourire. Ma mère se plaint toujours qu'il y a trop de vieillerie dans cette maison.

- Moi je trouve que tu as une très belle maison.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on disait une telle chose, pourtant James avait le sentiment qu'il y avait autre chose qu'un simple compliment dans cette phrase. Mais quoi ? Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur cette impression.

- Tu n'es pas trop triste ? demanda-t-il sous le coup de l'impulsion.

Star se tourna vers lui, visiblement surprise.

- C'est un Noël assez spécial, tu n'es pas chez toi, avec ta famille…

Le Serpentard eut un sourire… tendre ?

- C'est gentil. Mais ça va. C'est un Noël très agréable. Vraiment très agréable. Merci.

James était complètement dérouté par les paroles du nouveau, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais Sirius vint vite casser le moment.

- Vingt-trois heures cinquante-neuf ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement en sautillant sur sa chaise. Ça y est !

- Non mais tu as quel âge ? soupira Lily, atterrée.

Mais soudainement, il se passa une chose à laquelle James ne s'attendait pas. Star s'était mit à rire devant cette scène, tant et si bien que la jeune fille en oublia apparemment ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il était vrai que le Préfet-en-Chef ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais entendu le Serpentard rire ainsi, d'un rire joyeux et insouciant. Emportée par cette réaction inattendu Lily s'esclaffa à son tour alors que Sirius affichait la mine vexée. Et bien vite le fou rire se propagea vite à tous les élèves de Poudlard, couvrant de ce fait les douze coups de l'immense horloge. Finalement, aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment pourquoi il riait, mais James n'en avait que faire. Il se sentait le cœur léger, comme porté par… par quoi ? Comme une sorte de force…

Il fut coupé par ses réflexions par sa mère.

- Avant que Sirius ne perde son sang froid, allez donc ouvrir vos cadeaux, ils sont tous dans le salon où nous avons installé le grand sapin.

- C'est parti ! s'exclama le susnommé en s'élançant.

Lily eut un air affligé alors que Remus et Sylciu embottaient le pas au jeune Black. Star ne fut pas long à en faire de même et les deux préfets-en-chef fermèrent la marche. Ils entraient tous les deux dans le salon lorsque Sirius les arrêta d'un geste.

- _Stop_ !

Il montra du doigt l'encadrement de la porte sous lequel se trouvaient ses deux condisciples. Une branche de gui y avait été accrochée.

- On s'embrasse sous le gui, c'est la tradition, annonça Sirius d'une voix docte.

- C'est une tradition du jour de l'an, soupira Lily, pas de Noël !

- Il faut savoir innover ! répliqua le meilleur ami du fils de la maison avec la mauvaise foi qui le caractérisait.

La jeune fille allait répliquer, mais James décida de prendre les devants et l'embrassa. Il eut vaguement conscience d'entendre ses amis applaudir et quelqu'un lançait un « enfin ! » retentissant, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention, pas plus que sa compagne d'ailleurs.

* * *

Drago aurait bien été incapable de dire pourquoi il se sentait aussi euphorique de voir Potter père et Lily s'embrasser sous la branche de gui que Black avait fait apparaître quelques instants plus tôt. Pas plus d'ailleurs qu'il ne savait pourquoi voir l'Élu rire ainsi des bêtises de son futur parrain avait été aussi agréable…

Le renié n'arrivait plus à comprendre ses propres sentiments, il se sentait complètement perdu sans réussir à saisir ce qu'il était en train de devenir.

- Maintenant les cadeaux ! s'exclama Black en sautillant vers le sapin.

Cette fois, Lily ne soupira même pas de la puérilité du Gryffondor, trop occupée à rester serrer contre Potter père. La naissance du héros national dans cet univers était sur la bonne voie… Le couple s'avança à son tour vers l'arbre de Noël, suivi par Lupin. Potter demeurait légèrement en retrait.

Les trois Maraudeurs et Lily ouvraient joyeusement leurs cadeaux lorsque Black poussa un cri.

- Qui a osé m'offrir un livre ? rugit le jeune rouge et or.

La Préfète-en-Chef eut un sourire angélique et attrapa un des paquets portant son nom.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Evans, grommela Black. James ! Tu pourrais me soutenir.

Mais l'interpelé préféra rester neutre, reportant son attention sur une boite aux couleurs vives.

- Celui-ci est pour toi, Sylciu, fit Lupin, tendant un cadeau au voyageur dimensionnel.

Celui-ci mit quelques instants avant de réaliser que c'était à lui que s'adressait le loup-garou. Il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à recevoir le moindre présent cette année-là ! Qui pouvait bien avoir décidé de lui en faire un ?

Drago attrapa le paquet et déchira d'un geste le papier doré qui l'entourait pour découvrir un vieux grimoire écrit dans un dialecte ancien. Il releva la tête et croisa le visage souriant de Lily.

- J'avais remarqué que tu t'intéressais beaucoup aux runes ces derniers temps, dit-elle simplement. J'espère que tu n'es pas comme cet imbécile illettré de Black à grimacer à l'idée même d'un bouquin !

- Je ne suis pas un illettré ! s'insurgea l'insulté en se tournant vers le jeune fille, mais Lupin l'intercepta au vol, évitant une nouvelle dispute.

L'Anonyme ne prêta pas d'attention à la suite, fixant sans mot le grimoire, en proie à une déferlante de sentiments qu'il avait du mal à identifier. Jamais personne ne s'était vraiment intéressé à lui ainsi. Pas même sa mère. En général, elle lui demandait ce qu'il voulait pour Noël, ce qui simplifiait la situation pour tout le monde… Pourquoi tout lui semblait différent depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde ? C'était comme si toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait ici étaient différentes de celles qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer… Etait-ce ça la différence entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ? Non, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Réduire ces changements à ce simple état de fait était trop simpliste… Alors d'où cela venait-il ?

- Attrape ! lui cria brusquement Potter père.

Drago eut juste le temps de voir une chose verte non identifiée lui fondre dessus. Il tenta, sans succès de l'attraper mais elle tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd.

- Comme attrapeur, tu repasseras, ricana l'Élu en regardant l'Anonyme se baisser pour rattraper le projectile qui s'avérait être un paquet.

Le blond le foudroya du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le cadeau. Un autre pour lui ? Il avait du mal à y croire. Il l'ouvrit prudemment, priant pour que ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur ne fût pas fragile, sans quoi il allait le retrouver en milles morceaux. Heureusement, celui qui avait acheté ce cadeau avait eu la présence d'esprit de la faire emballé de façon à ce qu'il supporte ce genre de mauvais traitement. Ainsi, Drago sortit un Rappeltout en parfait état de son paquet. Il fronça les sourcils. Quel drôle de présent.

Mais un morceau de parchemin qui était joint à l'objet lui fit comprendre la provenance de cet étrange cadeau. « _On fait tous des erreurs, tache de ne pas oublier les tiennes et d'en tirer un enseignement…_ »

Ça c'était signé Saint Harry Potter ! Il n'y avait que lui pour écrire de telle absurdité ! Remarquez, Dumbledore aussi aurait pu le faire. Mais bon, de toute façon c'était l'écriture de Potter.

Drago regarda le Rappeltout à la lumière du feu qui brulait dans la cheminée. Non, il n'oublierait pas. Jamais.

* * *

Albus se trouva réveillé ce matin-là par un rayon de soleil s'étant faufilé à travers la fenêtre de ses appartements, les illuminant d'une douce lumière. Le feu magique crépitait encore dans l'âtre, faisant fuir de la pièce le froid hivernal.

Le vieil homme sourit, c'était bien une atmosphère parfaite pour un matin de Noël. Autour de la cheminée étaient empilés des dizaines de cadeaux de toutes tailles et couleurs. Le directeur eut un sourire. Peu importe l'âge qu'il avait, face à ce genre de festivités, il avait gardé son âme d'enfant.

Il se leva donc, redressa son bonnet de nuit qui menaçait de tomber sur son nez, enfila ses lunettes en demi-lune et chaussa ses pantoufles fourrées. Il attrapa le cadeau le plus proche et défit avec une lenteur mesurée le papier cadeau.

Un livre de magie blanche d'un auteur reconnu ne devant paraître que quelques semaines plus tard, pas mal, le Ministre de la Magie avait bien fait son choix. Enfin, c'était certainement sa secrétaire. Albus nota mentalement qu'il devait la remercier.

Il se saisit d'un autre paquet. Une glace de l'ennemi avec un petit mot « Vigilance Constante ». Le mage blanc rit doucement. Le capitaine des aurors Alastor Maugrey était quelqu'un de très sympathique mais un peu paranoïaque sur les bords…

Le directeur remarqua un présent à l'emballage écossais et sourit. Il l'ouvrit rapidement pour découvrir un assortiment de ses friandises préférées. Minerva était une perle, songea-il en dégustant une chocogrenouille.

Ce faisant, il ouvrit de nouveaux cadeaux. Un bibelot de magie blanche comme il en avait des dizaines, un livre, un autre livre, encore un livre… Pourquoi les gens jugeaient-ils indispensables de lui offrir des livres ? Pensaient-ils qu'il avait dans l'idée de rebâtir la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie ? Ou pire : le pensaient-ils si sérieux que cela ? Il n'était pas toujours plongé dans ses bouquins, par Merlin !

Il posa le énième ouvrage sur la pile qu'il avait faite, et avisa un paquet à la forme surprenante et n'étant selon toute probabilité pas composé de papier. Il l'attrapa d'un geste vif et l'ouvrit avec curiosité. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en découvrant le contenu de l'emballage rougeoyant. Plusieurs paires de chaussettes en grosse laine multicolore !

Les yeux d'Albus se mirent à pétiller. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu pareille surprise. Et son origine n'en était que plus intrigante. Terry Star était un garçon plein de surprise. Qui aurait pu se douter qu'il savait tant de choses sur le directeur ?

Albus savait toutefois que l'envoyé de Némésis n'était pas un danger. Après tout, Tom et les siens n'avaient que faire des goûts du vieil homme en matière de cadeaux…

Après avoir posé les chaussettes sur le coté, le mage blanc saisit un nouveau paquet, l'esprit toujours occupé par un étrange adolescent aux yeux vert.

* * *

Merci, merci, merci ! Alors là, je suis aux anges ! 41 reviews pour le seul chapitre précédent ! Et en plus j'ai dépassé la barre des 400 reviews !

Pour répondre à titmo, je signale que je préfère ceux qui me mettent dans leurs favoris que ce qui suivent cette fic, mais comme on en est juste à alors je ne dis rien pour le moment. J'attends la centaine ;)

Pour la demande d'Elaur, il n'y a pas de problème au contraire, je suis ravie que tu es envie de reprendre Hélios dans ta fic. Mais **ATTENTION !** je veux que personne ne le lui dise, il est largement assez égocentrique comme ça. Imaginez ce qui se passerait s'il le savait, on risquerait un suicide de Harry. Ce serait dommage que la fic tombe à l'eau, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

En tout cas, je suis très contente de voir que le chapitre précédent a plu à tout le monde !

Joyeux Noël à tous !

Eterna


	21. Réveillon

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédant**__ : Après une mésaventure au zoo, Harry, Drago et Lily se retrouvent invités chez les Potter où ils doivent passer la fin des vacances de Noël. Malgré un début assez houleux, les relations entre les jeunes gens deviennent plus cordiales et on assiste à un rapprochement certain entre James et Lily. Bref tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes… enfin, presque. _

_**Note d'un auteur désespéré**__ : Encore un chapitre sortit de nulle part ! (Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle dans cette fic !) Il n'était absolument pas prévu puisque l'action qu'il raconte était censée se dérouler dans le chapitre 20. Celui-ci menaçant de devenir d'une longueur excessive, j'ai donc décidé de coupé ! Enfin, maintenant le retour à Poudlard est proche et bientôt tout ce beau monde se retrouvera chez les moldus !! _

Chapitre 21 : Réveillon

Le jour de Noël, Harry se réveilla alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il ne se leva toutefois pas tout de suite, préférant savourer l'atmosphère chaude de sa chambre. Jamais il ne s'était senti ainsi chez lui ailleurs qu'à Poudlard. Certes, il se sentait bien au Terrier, mais il avait conscience de n'être qu'un invité, malgré les efforts appréciables de Mrs Weasley en la matière.

Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être chez lui chez les Potter ? Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Terry Star n'avait aucun droit de prétendre une telle chose.

Harry soupira profondément. Il n'avait aucune envie de disserter sur cette question ce matin-là. Tout ce qu'il désirait pour le moment était de profiter des vacances inattendues qui lui étaient offertes. Ses parents sortaient enfin ensembles, ses relations avec les Maraudeurs s'étaient considérablement réchauffées, bref tout allait pour le mieux !

Le Survivant se demanda un instant si Dumbledore avait reçu son cadeau. Il avait envoyé Hélios l'apporter la veille au soir et le phénix était revenu sans le paquet. Restait à espérer qu'il est livré le présent au bon endroit, car l'oiseau de feu, avec son fichu caractère, n'avait que très peu apprécié être utilisé comme un hibou postal.

Hélios justement émit un son joyeux. Il avait été assez gâté la veille. Harry sourit, il avait toujours su que les phénix étaient des animaux merveilleux et très puissants, mais il ne s'était jamais douté que les sorciers leur vouaient une pareille fascination, c'était presque un culte. Ce qui dans le cas particulier d'Hélios n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Il était déjà suffisamment imbu de sa personne comme ça !

Le Survivant venait de se lever, encore un peu endormi lorsqu'une tornade noire pénétra dans sa chambre.

- Star ! s'exclama-t-elle. Dépêche, on va faire un match de Quidditch !

Et sans attendre, elle sortit de la pièce.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Sirius, murmura Harry, un sourire aux lèvres en attrapant le premier pantalon qui lui tomba sous la main.

Hélios émit un son amusé en sortant d'on ne sait où le balai de son compagnon.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le prendre, tu sais, lui signala son compagnon, il n'a pas encore été inventé ici…

L'animal pencha la tête et le sorcier sourit.

- Remarque, j'ai bien envie de le prendre, mais il va falloir trouver une histoire qui tienne la route sinon Drago risque de hurler.

Le phénix s'ébroua et laissa échapper quelques notes ressemblant énormément à un petit rire.

- C'est vrai qu'il a une tendance naturelle à la mauvaise humeur, s'amusa Harry. Mais je suis content que dans une certaine mesure nous nous entendions. Il n'est pas du tout comme je croyais avant. Et puis…

Le jeune homme laissa son regard vagabonder au dehors quelques instants avant de reprendre.

- Et puis je pense que cela aurait rendu le professeur Dumbledore heureux. Cela lui aurait plu de voir que malgré nos différences, nos maisons ennemies, nous arrivions à avoir une entente plutôt cordiale.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un petit rire.

- C'est idiot ! Peu importe ce qu'aurait pensé Dumbledore, il est mort maintenant, comme beaucoup d'autre. Drago a peut-être raison finalement, peut-être que je vis trop dans le passé, que je pense trop aux morts…

- STAR !!! appela soudain la voix surexcité de Sirius. Active le mouvement !

Hélios s'envola et Harry, après avoir attrapé son Eclair de Feu, lui emboita le pas. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le parc il fut surpris de voir le soleil aussi haut dans le ciel. Il ne pensait pas avoir dormi aussi tard. Regardant autour de lui, il réalisa que le phénix avait disparut Merlin seul savait où.

- C'est hors de question ! rugit James, tirant le nouveau venu de ses pensées.

- Mais… tenta Sirius.

- Pas de mais ! répliqua son ami, implacable. Tu arbitreras du sol, un point c'est tout !

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda à mi-voix Harry en s'approchant du petit groupe que formaient Drago, Remus et Lily.

- C'est une bonne question, objecta le premier. La seule chose que j'ai comprise c'est que Potter refuse que Black monte sur un balai.

Son équipier cilla. Quelle drôle d'idée ! Comment James voulait-il qu'ils jouent au Quidditch s'ils ne pouvaient pas monter sur leurs balais ? Un gloussement amusé attira son attention. À coté de lui, Remus tentait tant bien que mal de retenir son hilarité.

- Si vous voyez vos têtes, pouffa-t-il. C'est vrai que vous vous êtes vraiment bien intégrés, on en oublie parfois que vous êtes nouveaux ! Pour la petite histoire, sachez que Sirius est une véritable catastrophe avec tout ce qui vole. James prétend qu'il serait même capable de faire voler un hypogriffe de travers – cependant cela reste à prouver. Bref, il lui est formellement interdit de monter sur un balai.

- Lors de notre premier cours de vol, renchérit Lily en souriant, il a blessé deux personnes et cassé trois balais à lui tout seul ! Ne me demandez pas comment il a fait, je n'ai jamais compris. Toujours est-il que même notre professeur de vol a été impuissant face à une telle calamité et a fini par abandonner après pas mal de passages à l'infirmerie.

- Depuis, conclut Remus, Sirius est formellement interdit de balai ou de toute autre chose pouvant voler – exception faite pour sa moto qui, on ne sait par quel miracle, résiste au carnage.

Drago et Harry se regardèrent, dubitatifs. Toutefois, le brun se souvint brusquement de sa première rencontre avec les deux Maraudeurs au moment de son arrivée dans cette dimension. Il n'eut toutefois pas le loisir de se pencher plus sur ses souvenirs, car, contre toute attente, le renié éclata de rire.

- Qui aurait pu croire que le grand Sirius Black avec une telle tare ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Le susnommé se tourna vers lui, affichant une moue boudeuse.

- C'est fou ce que tu peux manquer de tact par moment, grommela le Maraudeur.

Harry regarda tour à tour les deux protagonistes. Sirius ne semblait pas réellement vexé par la réplique de Drago qui lui était complètement hilare. Le Survivant cilla. Cette scène ne semblait pas réelle, comme si son cerveau refusait d'admettre que celui qui avait été si longtemps son ennemi puisse ainsi rire avec son futur parrain. Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus aussi proches ? Qu'avait bien pu vouloir Némésis en les envoyant tous les deux ici ? Etait-ce là son but ? Faire changer Drago ? Harry se sentait perdu, abandonné. Que lui arrivait-il tout à coup ? Etait-il… jaloux ?

Le voyageur dimensionnel sursauta. Jaloux ? Il était jaloux de Drago ? Il se mordit la lèvre. Impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas ressentir de tels sentiments. Il était heureux que le renié sache enfin ce que c'était que l'amitié… Non ?

Non, peut-être pas. Peut-être aurait-il préféré que Drago continue à souffrir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Etait-il comme Voldemort, appréciait-il voir les autres blessés ? Dans ce cas, avait-il le droit de se prétendre de près ou de loin un proche de Dumbledore ?

A moins que ce soit qu'au fond de lui, malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, il en voulait toujours au blond d'avoir été l'instrument de la mort du directeur. Etait-ce cela ? Etait-il pétri de vengeance ? Peut-être. Peut-être était-il venu ici pour se venger de Voldemort…

Non ! Ce n'était pas ça ! Ce n'était pas son but. Que lui arrivait-il à la fin ? Il était ici pour protéger ceux de ce monde, voilà tout ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Quelles étaient ces pensées ?

- Sssssssssssa n'a pas l'air d'aller, signala une voix sifflante.

Harry sursauta et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui.

- En bas, humain sssssssssstupide ! rouspéta la voix.

- Ah ! s'exclama quelqu'un – Harry était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne reconnu pas la voix. Un serpent !

En effet, un reptile ondulait sur le sol au pied du jeune homme. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- Toi ! s'exclama-t-il, reconnaissant l'animal dont il avait fait la connaissance – enfin, façon de parler – lors de sa mésaventure avec la legilimencie. Que fais-tu là ?

- Tu pourrais avec la déssssssssssenssssssssse de t'adresssssssssssssssser à moi dans ma langue, sssssssssse n'est pas parssssssssssse que nous avons été lié et que de ssssssssse fait je te comprends que tu dois te croire tout permis, ronchonna l'animal, apparemment peu disposé à être aimable. Enfin, on ne peut pas demander aux humains d'être poli, ils ne ssssssssssavent pas ssssssssssse que ssssssssssssa veut dire !

Harry rit jaune. Il devait très certainement être maudit pour tomber sur un serpent pareil.

- Je viens jussssssssssssssste te prévenir, siffla celui-ci semblant devenir sérieux, que le desssssssssssssendant de Ssssssssssserpentard a ordonné aux miens de tuer le fourchelangue renégat – toi en l'occurenssssssssssssssssse.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le Survivant sans même penser à parler dans la langue de l'animal.

- Humain ssssssssssstupide et impoli ! Tu es à l'image de ton peuple, arrogant et ignorant ! Réfléchit deux ssssssssssssecondes, même ssssssssssssssssi sssssssssssse n'est pas dans tes habitudes ! Tu es le sssssssssssssssseul en dehors du dessssssssendant de Sssssssssssssserpentard à pouvoir parler avec nous. Donc tu es un danger pour ssssssssssssssses plans ! Il ne veut pas que tu puissssssssssssssses mettre ssssssssssses plans en déroute. Donc il a fait de toi un ennemi des sssssssssssssserpends.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi venir me prévenir ?

- Ssssssssssssstupide ! répéta le serpent, excédé. Imbécile ! Ignorant ! Comment un être tel que toi peut-il être aimé de la Magie, ssssssssssa me dépasssssssssssssssssse !!!

Il tourna autour de Harry avec un agacement évident.

- Ssssssssssssi je le pouvais, je te mordrais hissssssssssssssssstoire qu'on en finisssssssssse avec tout ssssssssssssa ! Ha ! La pesssssssste sssssssoit de ssssssssssssette dette ! Sssssssssssache ssssssssseulement que le dessssssssssssendant de Sssssssssssserpentard te cherche car il ne veut pas que sssssssssson plan ssssssssssoit mit à mal par ta présensssssse. Tous les miens ont été appelés et bientôt ils attaqueront.

- Quand ? Où ? Dis le moi !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! rugit l'animal. Ssssssssi je sssssuis issssssssi sssssssss'est par resssssssspect pour ma dette ! Tu ne le mérites pas ! Ferme mieux ton esssssssprit où il parviendra à nouveau à y entrer.

Le voyageur dimensionnel sursauta et fit un pas en arrière.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Bien, l'humain, tu réfléchis pour une fois ! Tu étais jaloux de ton semblable – il n'y a que les humains pour faire sssssssssa ! Jamais un ssssssssserpent ne ssssssssera jaloux d'un autre ! Quelle sottisssssse ! – et le dessssssssssendant de Ssssssssserpentard en a profité pour exasssssserber ssssssssses ssssssentiments.

- Comment ? Nous ne sommes plus liés ici…

- Liés ? Isssssssi ? Tu ssssssssembles avoir pas mal de sssssssecrets, humain. Peut-être es-tu intéresssssssssssant finalement. Mais peu importe. Votre bataille mentale de l'autre jour a laissssssssssé quelques ssssssssssséquelles. Sssssssssoit plus prudent à l'avenir. Adieu et à jamais !

L'animal se mit à onduler en s'éloignant.

- Attend ! Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

Le reptile se retourna et comme d'ordinaire laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons colorés avant de reprendre sur un ton condescendant.

- Bien, je vais me répéter pour que ton petit ssssssssssserveau d'humain idiot puissssssssse intégrer la nouvelle. Je suis venu te dire que le descendant de Ssssssssssssserpentard avait l'intention de te faire tuer ou au moins te mettre hors d'état de lui nuire afin que ssssssssssson plan intégrant les miens ne ssssssssoit pas mit à mal par ta capassssssssssité de parler fourchelangue – capacité que tu n'as même pas la déssssssssssensssssssse d'utilisssssssssser lorssssssque tu t'adressssssssssses à moi ! Bref, ssssssssssi j'ai fait sssssssssssa sssssssssss'est en paiement de ma dette envers toi.

- Ta dette ?

- Oui, imbéssssssssile ! Tu m'as évité de mordre un lycanthrope. Le sssssssssssang des lycans est très nossssssssssif pour les ssssssssssserpends, j'en sssssssssssserais peut-être mort ! Mais maintenant ma dette est payé et tout aimé de la Magie que tu ssssssssois, je sssssssssssouhaite ne plus jamais te revoir et encore moins t'adressssssssser la parole. Tache donc de te tenir tranquille quelques jours le temps que le desssssssssssssendant de Ssssssssserpentard mette son plan à exécusssssssssion.

Sur ce, le serpent s'apprêta à partir.

- Mersssssssssssi, lança Harry en fourchelangue.

Son étrange interlocuteur émit un sifflement agacé avant de disparaître dans les hautes herbes.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que le voyageur dimensionnel se rappela qu'il n'était pas seul dans le parc.

* * *

- Ah ! s'exclama Evans brusquement, tirant Sirius de sa discussion avec Sylciu. Un serpent !

Le Maraudeur se retourna et vit qu'en effet, un reptile se trouvait aux pieds de Star. A coté de lui, James avait tiré sa baguette, prêt à se débarrasser de l'indésirable.

- Toi ! fit soudainement Star, surprenant tout le monde. Que fais-tu là ?

Sirius cilla. Le nouveau était-il devenu fou ? Il ne parlait tout de même pas au serpent !? Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du Gryffondor d'entendre l'animal émettre un long sifflement, comme pour répondre.

Le Serpentard eut un rire sarcastique alors que le reptile continuait à siffler.

- Je rêve, murmura James, visiblement sidéré par la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Son meilleur ami se le demandait aussi. Que diable se passait-il au juste ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'américain.

Par Merlin, il parlait avec le serpent !!! Ca ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : un fourchelangue. Non, ce n'était pas ça, sinon il aurait parlé dans la langue des serpents. Alors quoi ? Une discussion télépathique ? La rumeur voulait que les legilimens puissent le faire mais beaucoup disaient qu'il ne s'agissait que de racontars. Mais quoi d'autre ?

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi venir me prévenir ? s'étonna Star.

Le serpent eut un sifflement menaçant et se mit à tourner autour du Serpentard. Sylciu sortit sa baguette. Lui devait certainement savoir ce qui se passait…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Remus, prenant son ami de vitesse.

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit le Gryffondor américain. Mais Terry n'a pas une grande autorité.

Que voulait-il dire par là exactement ? Que se passait-il, nom d'une chouette à deux têtes ?!

- Quand ? Où ? Dis le moi !

La bonne nouvelle, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, c'était que Star ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiété par la situation. Cependant, Sirius ne se sentait pas du tout enclin à une confiance excessive.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le Serpentard sursauta, blêmissant brusquement, et fit un pas en arrière.

- Comment ? bredouilla-t-il. Nous ne sommes plus liés ici…

À son tour, l'inquiétude apparut sur les traits de Sylciu. Il s'apprêta à s'approcher, baguette au poing. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut le serpent qui bougea, après avoir émit un nouveau sifflement énervé.

- Attend ! s'exclama Star. Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

Sirius commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de vert et argent. Quoique le fait qu'il soit dans la maison des Serpentards était déjà en soit une explication de son déséquilibre.

De son coté, le reptile s'était retourné et avait émit un long sifflement assez peu rassurant.

- Ta dette ? fit Star.

C'était officiel, Sirius était en plein délire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir prit une potion hallucinogène ! Mais que se passait-il par le chapeau de Gryffondor ? Le serpent sifflait toujours, ce qui commençait à devenir très stressant. Puis il sembla de nouveau prêt à partir.

Ce qui suivit glaça le sang de Sirius, le faisant promptement tirer sa baguette. Un sifflement semblable à celui du reptile s'était échappé des lèvres de l'américain. L'animal disparut dans la végétation sans que le Maraudeur n'y prête attention. Il fixait le vert et argent, horrifié par l'idée qu'il ait pu un jour trouver ce type sympathique.

Un fourchelangue. C'était bien un fourchelangue par les quatre fondateurs réunis ! Un mage noir !

Star sembla prendre conscience de la présence de ses condisciples et sembla brusquement très gêné. D'autant plus que les baguettes des trois Maraudeurs étaient pointées vers lui. Il fit un pas en avant mais Sirius ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en faire plus.

- _Stupefix_ ! s'écria-t-il.

Les yeux du vert et argent s'élargirent de surprise mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et bondit sur le coté tout en tirant sa baguette de sa poche. C'était comme s'il était habitué à subir ce genre d'attaques, songea Sirius. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'approfondir sa pensée, car déjà l'américain avait répliqué.

- _Expelliamus_ !

Le Maraudeur sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains sans qu'il ne puisse opposer la moindre résistance. Elle s'envola pour atterrir dans la paume ouverte de Star. Le jeune homme regarda ses compagnons quelques instants et Sirius se sentit, sans savoir pourquoi, honteux sous ce regard blessé.

Le Serpentard commença à s'approcher d'eux et le fils déshérité de la famille Black sentit les deux autres Maraudeurs hésiter.

Passant près de Sirius, le nouveau lui jeta sa baguette aux pieds et continua sa route vers la maison sans un regard pour quiconque. Son balai dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre, il s'éloignait inexorablement et le Gryffondor avait une étrange impression de malaise qui s'amplifiait à chaque pas de Star.

- Terry ! s'exclama soudainement Evans en s'élançant vers lui. Attend ! Où vas-tu ?

L'interpelé jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune fille.

- Je rentre à Poudlard, répondit-il d'une voix étrangement neutre. J'ai des choses à faire et je n'aurais jamais du venir avec vous.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises ! s'indigna la Préfète-en-Chef. Tu as tout à fait ta place ici ! Black n'est qu'un idiot qui ne comprend rien à rien.

L'insulté grinça des dents mais James le retint, lui interdisant d'un geste toute intervention. C'était bien parce que c'était sa petite-amie (non officielle) que Sirius demeura silencieux. Le vert et argent eut un rire douloureux.

- Je ne pense pas que le problème vienne de Black. Tout le monde voit les fourchelangues comme une menace, c'est ainsi. Je n'ai pas la prétention de changer cet état de fait. Et je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre eux, j'ai mieux à faire de mon énergie. Remercie ta mère pour moi, Potter.

Sur ce il tourna les talons et s'en fut. Evans tenta de le rattraper mais Sylciu l'arrêta.

- Tu ne peux rien y faire, Lily. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le met de coté à cause de son pouvoir, moi le premier j'ai agi ainsi.

- Pourquoi ? s'insurgea-t-elle. En quoi le fait qu'il parle aux serpents changerait-il quelque chose ? C'est toujours Terry ! Le Terry qui se dispute avec son phénix ! Celui qui s'est donné corps et âme lors de l'épidémie, quittant Poudlard alors même qu'il se savait malade et incapable de faire de la magie ! Celui qui est toujours prêt à nous donner un coup de main si nous en avons besoin ! C'est toujours Terry !

- Lily a raison, signala Remus.

Sirius croisa le regard d'ambre du jeune homme et il se sentit rougir de honte. Il avait agit envers Star comme beaucoup agissait envers les loups-garous. Ces personnes même que le Maraudeur condamnait férocement. Il n'avait pas été meilleur que sa mère qui prétendait les sorciers nés de parents moldus inférieur à cause de leur naissance. Il avait été un de ces sorciers emplis de préjugés idiots et de peurs irraisonnées.

- Quel idiot, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Oui ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Black ! Et de la pire espèce et…

- Lily…

La voix douce et ferme de James fit taire instantanément la jeune fille qui releva un regard surpris vers le Préfet-en-Chef. Sirius comprenait pourquoi, elle n'avait certainement jamais vu cette facette de son condisciple qui faisait de lui le leader des Maraudeurs, même si beaucoup prétendaient qu'il s'agissait en fait de Sirius.

- Tu devrais y aller, reprit James en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

- Laissez moi d'abord lui parler, intervint Sylciu.

Sans attendre de réponse, le blond s'élança en courant vers la maison.

* * *

Cette fois, Black avait agi de façon encore plus idiote que l'Élu. Drago courrait de la maison à la poursuite du héros national en grommelant contre son grand cousin. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'attaquer Potter ainsi ? Certes, ce dernier aurait mieux fait de taire son don de fourchelangue, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait décidé d'entamer une discussion dans la langue des serpents sans raison. Tiens ? Devenait-il plus conciliant envers Potter ? C'était à surveiller !

Il arriva devant la chambre de son équipier et entra sans cérémonie. L'occupant des lieux étaient avachis sur son lit, un bras en travers du visage.

- Si c'est pour me faire la morale que tu es là, Drago, c'est inutile, fit-il d'une voix maussade.

- C'est ta mère qui a fait la morale à Black, répliqua l'Anonyme du tac-au-tac.

- Hum…

Bon, ce n'était pas gagné. Mieux valait passer directement à l'essentiel.

- Que t'a dit le serpent ?

- Rien de très original. Vold…

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! s'exclama vigoureusement Drago.

Son interlocuteur soupira mais n'avait apparemment pas le courage de lui faire la leçon.

- Tu-Sais-Qui a ordonné que je sois mis hors d'état de nuire, il prévoit une attaque avec les serpents et apparemment je n'ai pas assez travaillé mon occlumancie.

- Alors il y a encore un lien entre vous ? s'étonna le renié.

- Non, j'ai simplement été trop laxiste et je n'ai pas assez travaillé après notre rencontre, il a put rester plus ou moins en contact avec mon esprit et lorsque j'ai ressenti des sentiments négatifs il a tenté de les exacerber. J'avais lu que c'était possible dans un livre d'occlumancie d'Hermione mais c'est du haut niveau, bien supérieur au mien. Pourtant ce Vol… Tu-Sais-Qui est moins puissant que le nôtre.

- Tu plaisantes ??

- Non. Je l'ai sentit l'autre jour au zoo. Il est moins puissant mais plus téméraire, plus impatient. Toujours est-il que le serpent m'a conseillé de me faire oublier le temps que je ne sois plus une menace pour Tu-Sais-Qui et que je vais l'écouter.

- Tu plaisantes !?! s'exclama Drago, sidéré. Potter, tu n'es pas toi-même !

- Et bien si ! répliqua le jeune homme en se relevant brusquement. Peut-être que j'en ai assez d'être le brave Harry Potter, le héros national comme tu dis ! Peut-être que j'ai envie d'une vie tranquille. Et puis merde, quel intérêt de faire tout ça ! Tout ce que ça me rapporte c'est de me faire agresser par mon propre parrain !!

- Ça suffit ! s'écria le renié, s'emportant à son tour. Tu es venu ici en connaissance de cause, non ? Alors quoi, tu vas abandonner parce que Black réagit comme un sorcier normalement constitué ? Dois-je te rappeler notre deuxième année ? Tout le monde a réagit comme lui et ça ne t'a pas arrêté pour autant !

- Les circonstances étaient différentes et maintenant je n'ai plus l'énergie de me battre. De toute façon, quel intérêt, dis moi ? Tous ceux que je voudrais protéger meurent les uns après les autres ! J'en ai assez !

- Idiot !

- Trouve quelque chose de plus original, j'ai déjà eut droit à toute la panoplie tout à l'heure.

Excédé, Drago attrapa le jeune homme par le col et le souleva avec une facilité déconcertante. Il n'aura jamais cru que Potter était aussi léger !

- À quoi tu joues, par Serpentard !? Bon sang, Potter, si tu perds espoir, si tu arrêtes tout, comment veux-tu qu'on s'en sorte ? COMMENT ???

Il le poussa, le laissant tomber sur le lit comme une poupée de chiffon. Drago bouillait de rage alors que son interlocuteur le regardait avec un regard perdu.

- Merde, Potter ! Alors que je commençais à croire qu'on pouvait changer les choses, s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Le renié s'éloigna de son équipier, commençant à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet imbécile devait-il baisser les bras maintenant ? Drago commença à faire l'inventaire de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il pouvait connaître et les associa mentalement à Harry James Potter.

-Alors c'est ça. C'est ça mon rôle, n'est-ce pas ?

Le timbre de la voix de Survivant avait changé. Drago se tourna vers lui. L'expression sur son visage s'était également modifiée. Il semblait étrange. Quoique ce n'était pas le mot. Potter était toujours étrange. Mais là il était plus étrange que d'habitude.

- Ton rôle ?

- Oui, reprit l'Élu en regardant par la fenêtre, en fait tout ce que toi et les autres attendaient de moi c'est de porter les espoirs des autres.

Drago croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- Et c'est reparti ! Saint Potter nous joue le complexe du héros malheureux. Réveille-toi, pour l'amour de Viviane ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir une vie difficile et je ne prétends pas que tu aies écopé du meilleur rôle mais c'est toi qui m'as dit que ça ne servait à rien de nier ce que nous sommes. Je suis un ancien aspirant mangemort qui a amené la perte d'un des plus grands sorciers de l'histoire avant de se retrouver équipier de son ancien ennemi et toi tu es l'antithèse du plus grand mage noir de l'histoire envoyé dans un monde parallèle pour sauver tout cet univers. Voilà, c'est un fait, il faut vivre avec.

Potter se mit à rire.

- C'est une étrange façon de nous définir mais parfaitement pertinente. J'imagine que le but de la manœuvre était de me montrer que je ne suis pas le plus mal loti ?

- Je ne sais qui de nous deux est le plus mal loti, soupira Drago, mais je pense que ce serait bête de baisser les bras alors qu'on a une chance d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu sembles très doué pour ça.

Le Survivant s'esclaffa.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Il est hors de question que je laisse monsieur l'encagoulé en chef se servir des serpents pour attaquer qui que ce soit !

- Potter, j'arrive pas à croire que tu manques à ce point de respect au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi je lui devrais du respect !

- Parce que la quasi-totalité du monde sorcier a tellement peur de lui qu'on en prononce plus son nom ? proposa Drago.

- Je ne prononce pas son nom, répliqua Potter, je lui donne des surnoms. Et je te signale que je m'appelle Harry.

L'Anonyme cilla.

- Je le sais, fit-il, dubitatif.

- Alors pourquoi d'obstines-tu à m'appeler Potter ?

* * *

Sylciu rejoint les Maraudeurs au rez-de-chaussée avec un air rêveur sur le visage. Remus ignorait ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à son cousin, mais apparemment la discussion le faisait réfléchir.

À coté de James, Sirius s'agitait, mal à l'aise, depuis un moment et il se leva brusquement en voyant le blond arriver.

- Je vais aller m'excuser maintenant, annonça-t-il d'une voix tendue.

L'américain le regarda quelques instants et Remus le sentit traverser de sentiments contradictoires. Pourtant le nouveau ne dit rien et s'effaça pour laisser le Maraudeur passer. Ce dernier disparut donc dans le couloir alors que James se tournait vers Sylciu.

- Comment va-t-il ?

L'interrogé releva un regard vert distant vers le Préfet-en-Chef.

- C'est étrange de ta part de demander ça.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de James de se sentir mal-à-l'aise.

- Sylciu, s'il te plait, tempéra Lily. Ce n'est pas le moment de régler nos comptes.

- Je n'ai aucun compte à régler, précisa l'américain, je ne fais que préciser un fait, c'est tout. Et pour vous répondre, le problème ne vient pas vraiment du fait que Black ait agi comme un imbécile. Terry a l'habitude de ce genre de réaction à vrai dire. Enfin, peu importe, c'est réglé maintenant.

Comme pour clore la conversation Sylciu s'éloigna sous le regard surpris de ses amis.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, réfléchit Remus tout haut. Quelle relation entretenez-vous tous les deux ? Parfois vous semblez proches et parfois presque ennemis. Que cachez-vous tous les deux ?

Le nouveau s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas vers les trois amis.

- Il y a des choses qui nous rapprochent bien que nous soyons très différents l'un de l'autre. Mais cela ne vous regarde pas.

Et il s'en fut. Remus soupira. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment très étranges. Et si au début seul Star semblait cacher quelque chose, il était maintenant évident qu'il en allait de même pour Sylciu. Était-ce le même secret ou des secrets distincts ? Impossible de savoir, mais le jeune loup-garou entendait bien connaître tôt ou tard la réponse…

* * *

Finalement, Black et Terry s'était réconciliés après une longue discussion et le reste de la semaine était passé tranquillement. Cette mésaventure ne semblait pas avoir réellement touché le Serpentard qui affichait une bonne mine qui faisait très plaisir à Lily.

Par contre ce qui lui plaisait moins c'était les regards moqueurs que lui lançaient le jeune homme. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à rire de la préfète-en-chef, Sylciu, Black et Remus n'était pas en reste. Le sujet de cet amusement masculin ? Il était simple : l'ambiguïté de la relation que la jeune fille entretenait avec James.

Bientôt, elle admettrait certainement qu'ils étaient un couple, après tout c'était certainement ce qui se rapprochait le plus de leur relation. Mais de toute façon ce n'était qu'un détail. Elle était heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

En ce 31 décembre, tout le monde s'activait dans la demeure Potter et pour cause, quelques heures plus tard, c'était à cet endroit que se déroulerait la fête du réveillon réunissant les personnalités les plus importantes de la communauté sorcière.

Lily réajusta sa robe de soirée et soupira devant son miroir. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de vêtements qui allait être porté par les personnes présentes ce soir-là. Mais de toute façon, c'était ce qu'elle avait en stock.

Elle sentit tout à coup deux bras l'étreindre tendrement.

- Tu es superbe, souffla une voix à son oreille.

- Tu dis encore des sottises, grogna Lily en souriant.

Elle se retourna vers James qui la regardait avec douceur. Il portait lui aussi une robe de soirée qui ne le rendait que plus séduisant que d'habitude.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda la préfète-en-chef, tentant de chasser ces pensées.

Le brun se mit soudainement à rire.

- Nous avons connu un léger problème avec Star et Sylciu. Ils n'avaient pas de tenues. Je ne te parle pas de l'affaire !

- Vous avez trouvé une solution ? s'inquiéta Lily.

- Pour Star, ça n'a pas vraiment été très difficile, il est juste un peu plus petit que moi donc mes affaires lui vont. Remarque, je ne croyais pas qu'il soit aussi frêle ! Mais le problème vient de Sylciu, il a fallu qu'il emprunte une robe à Sirius ce qui s'est avéré plus que difficile quand on connaît l'énergumène !

- Pauvre Sylciu… rit la jeune fille à son tour. Et il y est parvenu ?

- Lorsque Star prend les affaires en main, c'est impressionnant de voir à quel point les choses peuvent être rondement menées. Nous allons devoir descendre maintenant, les invités vont arriver, tu viens ?

Lily sourit tendrement et emboita le pas à son compagnon.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait laissé entendre ce dernier, il s'avéra que Sylciu, comme Terry d'ailleurs, était très élégant ce soir-là. Le premier semblait tout à fait dans son élément, alors que le second paraissait plutôt mal-à-l'aise. Encore une différence notable entre les deux cousins. Ça n'en faisait toujours qu'une de plus, nota philosophiquement la jeune fille.

Les invités arrivèrent rapidement, comme prévu par James et son homologue (qui était beaucoup plus que ça mais qui ne voulait pas l'admettre, quelle tête de mule !) commença rapidement à s'inquiéter. Il y avait un nombre considérable de personnes et elle n'en connaissait aucune. Ce qui était apparemment anormal aux vues des réactions autour d'elle. Les seuls à être aussi perdus étaient les deux américains qui avaient pour excuse de n'être arrivé que quelques mois plus tôt dans le pays.

On présenta ainsi à Lily, entre autres personnes, un secrétaire du bureau des Centaures (elle ignorait qu'il existait une telle branche au Ministère mais il devait y avoir une histoire autour car Black sembla hilare en voyant l'homme), un dresseur de troll de sécurité, un membre de l'agence du conseil des nuisibles, le directeur de l'unité de capture des loups-garous (qui fut étrangement très rapidement indisposé et qui dut quitter prématurément la réception).

- Il y a vraiment des métiers bizarres dans le monde des sorciers, souffla Terry à son oreille alors que ce beau monde défilé.

Lily approuva discrètement de la tête alors que le directeur du département de la justice magique saluait chaleureusement Mrs Potter. Une brochette d'Oubliators entre à ce moment-là et la préfète-en-chef décida que le département des Mystères ne figurait pas dans la liste des lieux où elle aimerait travailler. Ces hommes semblaient aussi aimables que des portes de prison.

Le défilé se poursuivit, allant jusqu'à l'arrivée du ministre de la Magie lui-même. Il y eu un moment de flottement lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Terry, puis, avant que le Serpentard n'ait eu le loisir d'ouvrir la bouche, le politicien lui fit l'accolade comme s'ils étaient de vieux copains de régiment. Le jeune homme sembla sur le point d'exploser mais se contint à temps alors que derrière lui, Black et Sylciu avaient toutes les difficultés du monde à cacher leur hilarité. À côté de Lily, James semblait avoir une profonde envie de mettre son poing dans la figure du politicien et Remus ne paraissait pas non plus être en de bonnes dispositions vis-à-vis de l'invité en question.

L'arrivée de Pettigrow en compagnie de ses parents fit oublier au petit groupe leurs envies de meurtres envers le chef du ministère de la magie même si celui-ci semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher Terry, certainement de peur que le vert et argent ne lance une réplique bien sentie au sujet de l'épidémie.

Cependant, Lily doutait fortement que le Serpentard en n'ait jamais eu l'intention. Il finit par se débarrasser du ministre et revint vers ses condisciples l'air épuisé.

- Je ne te savais pas si proche du ministre, Terry, ricana Sylciu.

- La ferme ou je te fais bouffer ta robe de soirée ! grogna le susnommé.

- Et voilà, le ministre nous l'a mis de mauvais poil ! s'exclama le blond avec une pose dramatique.

Son cousin sembla songer de façon très sérieuse à l'étrangler. Aussi Lily crut-elle bon de changer de sujet.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde, signala-t-elle en se tournant vers James.

Le fils de la maison approuva de la tête.

- Étant donné le contexte politique actuel il était impossible de faire une fête au ministère, donc mes parents ont proposés que ça se fasse ici, expliqua-t-il.

- Ils sont très populaires dans le monde magique apparemment, jugea Terry qui semblait être revenu à de meilleures dispositions.

James sourit.

- En fait, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse dire qu'ils sont très populaires. Ils le sont dans la lutte contre Tu-Sais-Qui mais si tu te places du coté Mangemort, ils sont des cibles à abattre.

- Ça ne les rend que plus sympathiques, trancha sur un ton léger l'américain.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre comme type, signala Black.

Le Serpentard se contenta de sourire.

- Terry ! s'exclama soudain une petite voix.

Une tornade brune surgit de nulle part et atterrit dans les jambes de l'interpelé qui sourit.

- Ah ! Mary, fit-il gentiment alors que ses compagnons regardaient ahuri la fillette qui venait d'arriver. Je vous présente Mary Logfire qui m'a sauvé des griffes du ministre tout à l'heure.

Ce fut autour des autres de sourire et Remus se pencha vers l'enfant.

- Tu es une héroïne dis moi, lui dit-il avec la douceur qui le caractérisait.

La fillette rougit de plaisir et dès lors elle ne lâcha plus les deux jeunes hommes de la soirée. Son père, un membre de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, vint d'ailleurs s'en excuser humblement, mais Terry et Remus affirmèrent qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre problème. Il fallait dire que la petite Mary était un véritable boute-en-train. Elle s'entendit d'ailleurs très rapidement avec Black. Elle décréta ensuite que quand elle serait grande elle voudrait être aussi belle que Lily (l'intéressée ne sembla pas convaincue par ce projet d'avenir) et James lui assura qu'elle avait parfaitement raison (réaction typiquement masculine, souligna sa petite-amie).

Malgré sa bonne entente avec tous les membres du groupe, Pettigrow compris, Mary demeurait toutefois en admiration totale devant Terry qui en été presque mal à l'aise. Au passage, cela amusait beaucoup Sylciu, à se demander si son passe-temps favori n'était pas de voir son cousin dans des situations désagréables.

Mais soudain, le Serpentard cessa tout mouvement et se tendit. Chez quelqu'un d'autre, cela n'aurait peut-être pas inquiété Lily, mais elle avait apprit à se fier aux réactions du vert et argent.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit vivement Sylciu.

Il avait apparemment adopté la même ligne de conduite que son amie concernant le brun. Les quatre Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers eux, certainement surpris par la brusque inquiétude qui émanait de leurs camarades.

- Un problème ? souffla James.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Terry d'une voix tendue. Je… j'ai l'impression d'entendre quelque chose.

- Les serpents ? demanda Black.

- J'ai du mal à savoir, grinça l'américain entre ses dents, il y a beaucoup trop de bruits de fond.

Il fallait bien admettre que c'était parfaitement vrai. Lily aurait bien été incapable de dire combien de personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce et la plupart étant en train de parler, cela donnait une jolie cacophonie dans laquelle il était même surprenant que Terry ait entendu quoi que ce soit.

- Tu as mal à la tête ? fit Mary en tirant la robe du jeune homme.

Il se pencha vers elle avec un gentil sourire.

- Non, mais… commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Son visage s'illumina brusquement.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? questionna Pettigrow.

- Si je le savais, soupira Sylciu.

Terry se leva alors et s'éloigna de la table vers le mur. Ses compagnons se regardèrent, dubitatifs. La question du plus petit des Maraudeurs était dans tous les esprits sans trouver de réponse.

- Il est quand même bizarre comme type, signala Black.

Comment lui donner tort ?

- C'est pas vrai ! jura alors le Serpentard, comme pour lui donner raison. Pas encore !

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ? s'impatienta son cousin.

Terry revint vers le petit groupe et se posta devant James.

- Vous avez des canalisations qui passent dans ces murs ?

L'interrogé cilla. Il fallait bien admettre que ce n'était pas la question à laquelle il s'attendait. Sylciu fronça les sourcils et sembla penser à quelque chose mais Lily n'y fit guère attention.

- Certainement, je ne suis pas sûr, hésita Préfet-en-Chef, pourquoi ?

- Ne me dit pas qu'il utilise encore cette méthode, intervint l'américain blond en regardant son cousin.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Il n'a jamais été dit qu'il était très original, répliqua-t-il avant de se tourner vers ses autres camarades et de reprendre à voix basse. Il faut faire évacuer la maison, Vous-Savez-Qui va nous attaquer rapidement. Mais il faut être discret parce que rien ne dit qu'il n'y a pas des Mangemorts dehors.

- Tu es sûr de toi, Star ? fit James sur le même ton. Parce que sinon c'est pas Tu-Sais-Qui qui va nous tuer mais ma mère pour avoir gâcher sa fête du réveillon !

Black mina un frisson.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus terrifiant ! gémit-il.

- Si c'est pour dire des bêtises pareilles, il vaut mieux encore que tu te taises, répliqua Remus du tac-au-tac.

Son ami eut un regard de chien battu.

- C'est méchant ça, Mumus !

Le surnommé sembla sur le point de renoncer face à la sottise de Black lorsque James se leva et se dirigea vers son père d'une démarche si calme qu'on n'aurait certainement pas cru qu'il allait annoncer une attaque. Cela dit, l'annonce de Terry semblait surréaliste à Lily. Rien ne laissait présager une quelconque présence mangemorienne et si ce n'avait pas été le Serpentard, elle aurait certainement cru un canular de mauvais goût.

Elle vit Remus s'agiter brusquement et se tourna vers lui.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Star a raison, il se passe quelque chose… Le loup est très bizarre… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est…

À la mine renfrognée de Terry vint donc s'ajouter l'air inquiet et hagard du lycanthrope et cette fois, Lily sentit que quelque chose aller se passer. C'était comme si l'atmosphère avait changé alors que rien de significatif ne s'était produit. Les discussions continuaient bon train, les gens étaient détendus, profitant de la soirée et scrutait l'horloge dont les aiguilles approchaient rapidement de minuit.

- Connaissant Vous-Savez-Qui, fit le vert et argent sur le ton de la conversation, il y a fort à parier qu'il va vouloir frapper un grand coup de façon grandiose. Si c'était moi, j'attaquerais à minuit, un peu comme pour souhaiter la bonne année.

- C'est bien un raisonnement de Serpentard, grogna Black, c'est complètement tordu !

Personne ne le nia, mais la pensée de Terry tenait affreusement bien la route. Lily regarda le jeune homme. Il était de plus en plus agité, regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude.

- Les serpents sont dans les canalisations, c'est ça ? s'enquit Remus.

- Oui, approuva le fourchelangue, je les entends parler et je peux te dire qu'ils ne sont pas ici pour boire le thé. Ils sont diablement bien remontés.

- Tu ne peux pas les arrêter ? fit Sylciu.

Son cousin secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, leur parler ne mènerait à rien, d'autant plus qu'ils ont ordre de me tuer s'ils me voient ou si je me mets en travers de leur chemin.

- OK, pas de discussion, conclut Black, quel est le plan B ?

- J'y réfléchis justement.

- Aïe, fit le Maraudeur dans une grimace.

C'était un bon résumé de la situation. Lily avait de plus en plus de mal à agir comme si de rien n'était. James semblait avoir terminé d'expliquer à son père de quoi il retournait, car Mr Potter releva la tête et posa un regard perçant sur Terry. Le vert et argent soutint sans le moindre problème apparent les yeux inquisiteurs de l'auror. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut ce dernier qui rompit le contact pour se pencher vers un de ses voisins, un capitaine des aurors nommé… comment déjà ? Ha oui ! Alastor Maugrey, d'après ce qu'on avait dit à Lily. Après un mouvement de tête, le susnommé se leva et sortit d'un pas vif.

Terry grimaça.

- C'est tout ? s'indigna-t-il.

Il fit un pas en avant pour rejoindre le maître de maison, mais Black le retint.

- C'est une mauvaise idée, intervint celui-ci. Pense à la colère de Tara Potter ! C'est très dangereux !

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard décidé.

- Je préfère assister à sa colère qu'à ses funérailles ! répliqua-t-il, acerbe.

Le Maraudeur demeura figé, comme si cette éventualité ne lui était pas passée par l'esprit. L'américain s'était dégagé, mais son interlocuteur resta dans la même position, les yeux dans le vague, comme prenant conscience de l'existence d'un monde dangereux et cruel autour de lui qu'il refusait de voir jusqu'alors. Lily le trouva touchant ainsi.

- Sirius ? appela la voix inquiète de Remus.

- Je vais l'aider, fit l'interpelé d'une voix tremblante.

Sylciu l'en empêcha.

- Nous avons perdu pas mal de proches ces derniers temps, dit-il avec sérieux, et Terry est hanté par leur disparition. Il est normal qu'il raisonne comme il le fait alors que toi non. N'aies pas honte de ne pas y avoir pensé. Espère ne jamais avoir à agir ou à réfléchir comme lui, Black. Espère le pour toi et pour ceux qui t'entourent.

Le mystère entourant les deux nouveaux semblaient de plus en plus opaque à chaque nouvel élément dont Lily avait connaissance et son inquiétude ne faisait que croître. Black regardait le blond avec un air incrédule. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant d'ailleurs.

Des éclats de voix interrompirent la discussion. Les étudiants se retournèrent pour voir Terry et Mr Potter en plein milieu d'une discussion houleuse. Mais contre toute attente, celle-ci se conclut bien vite et l'auror se tourna vers ses convives pour les invitant à se rendre dans le jardin pour y célébrer le passage à une nouvelle année.

Cela ne sembla surprendre personne et tout le monde suivit joyeusement le maître de maison.

Hélas, cela ne dura pas. Lily vit Terry sursauter violemment et se retourner.

- Attention ! s'exclama-t-il.

Trop tard, une femme s'écroula en poussant un cri.

- Un serpent ! paniqua une voix – masculine ou féminine, la Préfète-en-Chef n'aurait su le dire.

- Sortez tous d'ici ! ordonna brusquement Mr Potter d'une voix ferme. Suivez les aurors rapidement et dans le calme je vous pris !

Pour le rapidement, on lui obéit parfaitement. Pour le calme, c'était une autre histoire. Les invités se bousculaient vers la sortie et il fallut que le chef des aurors rappelle à l'ordre plusieurs fois. Lily se sentit entrainée dehors par la foule. Elle tenta de lutter afin de retrouver ses compagnons, sans grande réussite.

Elle se retrouva vite dehors, sous les étoiles. Elles brillaient d'une lumière calme, inconscientes de ce qui se jouait sous leur regard. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Lily, la tirant de sa contemplation. Elle sursauta violemment et se retourna en brandissant sa baguette.

- Du calme ! s'exclama Terry en levant des mains. Ce n'est que moi.

Sylciu était avec lui.

- Tu m'as fait peur, idiot, fit-elle dans un soupir de soulagement. Où sont les autres ?

- Là, lui répondit James en apparaissant d'on ne sait où, Remus, Black et Pettigrow sur les talons. Vous allez bien ?

La jeune fille opina du chef. A coté d'elle, les aurors faisaient rapidement transplaner les convives.

- C'est trop lent, souffla l'américain brun. Il faut les évacuer plus vite.

- On ne peut pas, répliqua le Préfet-en-Chef, les barrières de protection nous bloquent.

Terry jura.

- Nous sommes prisonniers. Si les Mangemorts parviennent à pénétrer dans le parc, ils risquent de tous nous massacrer… Il faut trouver une solution.

- Laquelle ? répliqua son cousin, acide. Les serpents sont à l'intérieur de la maison, donc impossible de s'y réfugier, et ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant que les Mangemorts n'entrent…

Il fut coupé dans sa démonstration par l'arrivée du père de Mary, blême.

- Est-ce que vous avez vu ma fille ? demanda-t-il, complètement paniqué. Personne ne l'a vue.

- Elle devrait être avec vous ! s'exclama Lily. Ne me dites pas qu'elle est restée à l'intérieur…

- Non ! se récria Sylciu. Attend, Terry !

Mais son cousin s'était déjà élancé vers la porte d'entrée de la maison.

- Idiot ! l'insulta le blond alors qu'il disparaissait. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu joues les héros ?!

- Allons l'aider, fit Black, trépignant.

- Je suis entouré d'une bande d'imbécile ! gémit le nouveau rouge et or. Nous allons tous nous faire tuer c'est tout ce que nous allons réussir à faire ! Et puis…

De nouveau, Sylciu se trouva interrompu. Il y eut un grand fracas, suivit par des cris et des hurlements.

- Ils ont passé la barrière, souffla James. Ils arrivent.

Black jura de façon colorée, ce à quoi l'américain blond approuva. Ils sortirent tous promptement leurs baguettes.

-Cette fois, pas d'alternative, soupira le nouveau, il va falloir se battre…

* * *

Harry courrait à perdre haleine dans la demeure de ses grands parents.

- Mary ! cria-t-il. Mary, où es-tu ?

- Un inconssssssssssssient ! Il n'est pas très gros, mais je vais le mordre, miamssssssss…

- _Stupefix_ ! s'exclama le fourchelangue.

Avant que le serpent n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se trouva immobiliser et Harry poursuivit sa route sans se soucier de lui.

- MARY !!

Le voyageur dimensionnel entra dans la salle où la réception se tenait quelques instants plus tôt. Elle grouillait de serpents. Quelques corps reposaient sur le sol, attaqués par les reptiles. Harry grimaça, dégouté.

- _Incendio_ ! conjura-t-il, écartant les animaux.

Hélas, les personnes en question étaient toutes mortes, certainement terrassées par le venin des serpents. Ceux-ci n'arrêtaient pas de siffler dans les oreilles du jeune homme qui faisait de son mieux pour faire abstraction, les repoussant à coup de sortilèges bien placés.

- MARY !! cria-t-il. MARY ! _Pyro_ ! REPOND MOI !!

Les reptiles se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et Harry avait de grandes difficultés à les repousser.

- Merde, grinça-t-il. Dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourré ?

- Au secours !!! s'exclama soudain une voix étouffée. J'ai peur ! Papa, au secours !

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du Survivant. Il ne pouvait que reconnaître l'auteur de cet appel. C'était Mary. Il s'élança sans attendre vers la source du cri. C'est avec surprise qu'il se retrouva dans la petite salle où il avait vu l'épée d'anti-magie quelques jours plus tôt.

Mary était là, perchée sur la statue afin d'échapper aux reptiles qui, hélas pour elle, commençaient à grimper sur l'œuvre d'art.

- _Stupefix_ !

Les rampants tombèrent mollement sur le sol.

- Terry ? fit la fillette.

- Tout va bien, lui répondit l'appelé avec un sourire. Descends, je vais t'amener dehors. Tu ne risques plus rien.

- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr si j'étais vous, ricana une voix moqueuse derrière lui. _Endoloris_ !

Harry sentit brusquement une souffrance insupportable le transpercer de part en part. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il connaissait le sortilège de douleur, mais il était incapable de se concentrer pour lutter contre. Il était impuissant. Son esprit semblait refuser de fonctionner. Il entendait quelqu'un hurler sans comprendre ce qui était dit.

Soudainement, la douleur disparut comme elle était venue, laissant derrière elle les pensées du voyageur dimensionnel embrumées. Il était étendu sur le sol, la joue contre le dallage froid. Que faisait-il là exactement ? Que se passait-il ?

- Tu es coriace, fit une voix doucereuse à son oreille. Mais je suis le Seigneur de la Douleur, tu ne m'échapperas pas.

Le Seigneur de la Douleur ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Ce ne pouvait pas être un serpent… Le cerveau de Harry peinait à analyser les informations, endormi par la souffrance provoquée par l'Impardonnable.

Un Mangemort, ce ne pouvait être qu'un Mangemort. Mary ! Où était Mary ?!

Le Survivant tenta difficilement de se redresser.

- Courageux ce petit, ricana le soi-disant Seigneur de la Douleur. Ça va être un plaisir pour moi de te faire perdre la raison…

Le voyageur dimensionnel ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il venait de remarquer la fillette allongée sur le sol, les yeux ouverts dans le vide.

- Mary ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sans savoir d'où il puisait la force de le faire, il se leva et s'élança en titubant vers la susnommée, faisant fi des élancements qu'il ressentait dans toutes les parties de son corps à chaque mouvement.

- Impressionnant, entendit-il. Tu es très impressionnant, gamin…

Mais il n'y fit pas attention, se laissant tomber à genoux près de Mary. Il eut un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle était toujours vivante. Il releva alors les yeux vers son agresseur. Il était grand, portait une cape noire mais pas de masque. Il avait les joues creuses, le visage pale et les yeux rouges. Un albinos très certainement, songea Harry. Sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune homme eut soudainement la certitude que cet individu était taillé dans le même moule que Voldemort. Mais après tout, il connaissait bien le mage noir pour avoir était de nombreuses fois en contact avec lui.

Le Mangemort s'avança vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Il est rare qu'on me résiste de la sorte, signala-t-il, apparemment appréciateur. Qui es-tu, petit ?

L'interrogé lui lança un regard mauvais en se redressant difficilement, la baguette en avant.

- Que crois-tu faire avec cela ? demanda le sbire de Voldemort. Tu es trop faible pour m'atteindre !

- _Expelliarmus_ ! s'exclama Harry sans tenir compte des sarcasmes du Seigneur de la Douleur.

- _Protego_ !

Le sortilège du Survivant fut annulé par le bouclier de son adversaire. Le jeune homme cilla. Comment était-ce possible ? Ce type lui semblait encore plus puissant que Voldemort.

- Je vais te montrer à quoi ressemble un véritable sort de désarmement, gamin, fit le Seigneur de la Douleur, doucereux. _Expelliarmus_ !

Harry sentit sa baguette lui échapper inexorablement. Elle s'envola pour tomber sur le sol à mi-chemin entre lui et le Mangemort dans un petit bruit. L'albinos eut un sifflement admiratif.

- Tu es vraiment puissant, gamin. Je suis impressionné. Tu ferais un disciple de choix…

- Dans vos rêves ! cracha le voyageur dimensionnel.

- Ah, ah, tu ne manques pas d'audace, ricana son interlocuteur. Tu es seul, désarmé, et tu trouves encore le moyen de te montrer impertinent ! Mais je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières, considère ceci comme ta première leçon. Doloris !

C'était insupportable. Harry s'écroula sur le sol en quelques secondes, hurlant à pleins poumons. Mais cette fois, la souffrance ne dura pas. Elle s'estompa rapidement. Le Mangemort n'avait maintenu le sortilège qu'un instant, mais sa victime se sentait sans énergie, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Sa baguette lui semblait si loin que la récupérait lui apparaissait être insurmontable. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire…

Le Seigneur de la Douleur s'approcha de lui, l'attrapa par les cheveux et approcha son visage du sien. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de folie.

- Tu es à moi, maintenant, fit-il. Tu seras mon disciple, mon héritier. Ta puissance sera mise à la disposition de la douleur sous toutes ses formes.

Harry sentait le souffle de l'homme sur son visage, mais il était incapable du moindre mouvement. Il était complètement avachi, le corps sans force. Il avait perdu face à ce Mangemort…

Soudainement, à travers les brumes de son esprit, il perçu le chant merveilleux d'un phénix. Hélios ou Fumseck ? Il aurait été incapable de le dire tant il était dans un état d'épuisement avancé, mais les notes de l'oiseau de feu lui redonnèrent un sursaut de vigueur. Il sentit quelque chose de dur dans sa main droite, et sans réfléchir, il le précipita contre le Seigneur de la Douleur.

Il y eut un bruit étouffé. Les yeux de l'albinos s'élargirent, et il baissa son regard vers son ventre. Harry en fit de même et réalisa alors que c'était une épée qu'il avait dans la main et qu'il l'avait plantée dans l'abdomen du sbire de Voldemort.

La lame noire n'était pas totalement enfoncée dans le tronc de l'homme, aussi le Survivant put voir qu'elle brillait d'une lueur irréelle.

- Comment… tenta le Mangemort, crachant du sang.

Mais il ne put même pas donner corps à sa question, il s'écroula dans une mare de sang. Harry lâcha le pommeau de l'arme, et se laissa à son tour tomber, assis sur le sol. Il remarqua alors à coté de lui, Hélios qui semblait sourire.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre. La porte de la petite salle vola en éclat et une demi-douzaine d'aurors apparue, Mr Potter à leur tête. Il se figea en découvrant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il regarda tour à tour, Harry, l'épée, le corps inerte du Seigneur de la Douleur et celui de la petite Mary. Une expression étrange passa sur son visage, mais le Survivant ne put en voir plus, car il perdit connaissance à ce moment-là.

* * *

Alors que Mrs Pomfresh lui bandait la tête, Drago pestait contre Potter. Cet abruti était encore arrivé à se mettre dans un pétrin pas possible.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Monsieur Celford ? lui demanda l'infirmière.

- Bien, merci, assura-t-il docilement.

- Faites attention, tout de même. Cette blessure à la tête est sérieuse et je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait d'effets secondaires autres que votre petite amnésie.

Petite, c'était le mot. Drago se souvenait simplement que les Mangemorts avaient percés la barrière des Potter ensuite, il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Entre les deux, le blanc total ! Il se tourna vers les Maraudeurs et Lily, bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Le dragon était en train de penser les plaies de Lupin – que lui était-il arrivé pour être dans cet état ? Ça ressemblait aux effets de sectumsempra. L'Anonyme frissonna à ce souvenir.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il. Et pourquoi Terry est là ?

Il désigna du doigt cet imbécile de Potter qui dormait encore dans un lit en face d'eux, sous l'œil attentif d'Hélios.

- Concernant Terry, je ne sais pas, admit Lily, il n'était pas avec nous au moment de l'attaque.

- Je m'en souviens.

- Bien, alors tu dois te souvenir que la barrière de la maison a cédé et que les Mangemorts sont entrés, fit Potter père. En fait, il semble qu'ils se soient servis des serpents pour nous forcer à sortir et à évacuer ce qui a affaibli les protections. Ils sont arrivés et ils se sont mit à lancer des sortilèges dans tous les sens. Nous avons aidé les aurors à protéger les gens qui étaient en train de transplaner. Mais Sirius a été attaqué par quelqu'un de sa famille – on ne sait pas vraiment qui c'était - et un autre Mangemort…

- J'étais mal en point, signala Black. Et tu es venu me donner un coup de main. Sans toi, je m'en serais pas sortit. Merci beaucoup Sylciu.

- C'est vrai, tu as agi très courageusement, intervint Lily.

Drago cilla. De quoi parlaient-ils exactement ? Lui, il avait sauvé Black ? Il devait y avoir une méprise, c'était Potter le héros, pas lui !

- En tout cas, poursuivit le déshérité, inconscient de l'incompréhension de son interlocuteur, tu es drôlement puissant quand tu t'y mets toi aussi. Je sais pas ce que c'était que ce sort, mais tu as envoyé valser les quatre encagoulés les plus proches d'un seul geste !

Comment ça ? Il ne connaissait aucun sortilège susceptible de faire une telle chose. Ou plutôt, il n'en connaissait aucun qui le faisait avec sa puissance magique. Cette affaire était incompréhensible…

- Le combat n'a pas duré longtemps, précisa Lily. Plein d'aurors sont arrivés très rapidement. Un certain Maugrey les avaient prévenus sur ordre de Monsieur Potter. Mais les Mangemorts ont eu le temps de lancer un sort étrange qui t'a touché à la tête et tu t'es écroulé comme si on t'avait frappé avec une pierre.

- C'était assez inquiétant, signala Pettigrow avec un air inquiet. On a eu peur à ce moment-là. Et puis on nous a transportés à Poudlard et tu t'es réveillé.

- Quelle histoire, souffla Drago.

- C'est peu de le dire ! s'exclama Potter père en lui tapant amicalement dans le dos. Mais en tout cas, s'il y avait besoin d'une épreuve initiatique pour entrer à Gryffondor, tu l'aurais passé haut la main. Tu es un véritable lion !

Le renié pensa immédiatement à décréter un jour de deuil national, mais l'entrée d'un groupe d'auror à la tête duquel se trouvait Mr Potter le détourna de cette considération. Le grand-père de l'Élu tenait un étrange paquet dans les mains. Il semblait avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à le porter. Il le laissa tomber avec soulagement sur la table de chevet de son futur-petit-fils.

- Papa ? appela le Préfet-en-Chef. Que se passe-t-il ? Tout le monde va bien ?

L'auror s'approcha du groupe d'élèves.

- Il y a eu quelques morts, mais rien en comparaison de ce que ça aurait été si votre ami n'avait pas été aussi rapide à détecter le danger. Honte à moi de ne pas lui avoir fait plus confiance.

- Ne vous en faites pas, intervint Drago, il a l'habitude.

Mr Potter le regarda, cherchant visiblement à le sonder. L'Anonyme n'aimait pas ça.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

- Il s'est battu contre Kevin Parkley.

Les Maraudeurs sursautèrent.

- Le Kevin Parkley ? s'exclama Lupin. Le Seigneur de la Douleur ?

- En effet… approuva l'auror.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial, ce type ? s'enquit Drago.

- Ses doloris font mal, signala la voix pâteuse de l'Élu.

Son équipier se retourna.

- Tu es encore dans les vapes, lui annonça-t-il, moqueur. Parce que le propre d'un doloris, c'est qu'il fait mal justement.

- Ceux que Parkley étaient différents, expliqua Mr Potter. Non seulement ils étaient beaucoup plus douloureux que la normale, mais en plus ils faisaient perdre ses forces à la personne qui les recevaient. En général, on perdait vite la raison en recevant de tels sorts.

- Monsieur Star, intervint brusquement Mrs Pomfresh, voici vos potions.

- Encore ? gémit le malade.

Le dragon le fusilla du regard.

- Si vous ne vous mettiez pas dans des situations impossibles, on n'en arriverait pas là ! Combien de doloris vous ont touchés ?

- Deux, grommela le héros national.

- Et bien tu as de la chance d'avoir encore toute ta tête, fit un des aurors qui accompagnait Mr Potter. Beaucoup de personne perdent la raison dès le premier sort du Seigneur de la Douleur. Je n'ai jamais vu quiconque pouvoir raconter en avoir reçu deux.

Et voilà, il se faisait encore remarquer ! Idiot.

- Le second a été très court, précisa-t-il. Et je ne pense pas qu'il voulait que je perde la raison. Enfin, pas totalement. Il voulait que je sois son disciple d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Surprenant, mais cela explique beaucoup de choses. Tu as du faire preuve d'une grande force mentale pour pouvoir te battre contre lui, fit le père du Préfet-en-Chef.

Le pseudo-cousin de Drago secoua la tête.

- Je n'avais plus de force et je n'aurais rien pu faire si Hélios n'était pas arrivé.

Le phénix s'ébroua d'un air fier.

- C'est lui qui t'a donné l'épée ? s'enquit Mr Potter.

- Oui, approuva l'Elu, je ne sais pas d'où il l'a sortie, mais il me l'a mise dans la main.

- Il n'est pas allé la chercher bien loin, fit l'auror. Il s'agissait de l'épée qui se trouvait dans la salle où tu étais.

Le jeune homme sembla surpris.

- L'épée d'anti-magie ? Mais je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas l'utiliser ? Et en plus, elle ne m'a pas semblé avoir un autre effet que celui d'une arme normale ?

- En effet, approuva son futur-grand-père, il semblerait que tu n'ais pas mis en route son pouvoir, mais malgré cela, elle est venue à toi et t'a reconnu comme son propriétaire. Regarde donc le paquet sur ta table de chevet.

Le Survivant s'exécuta et prit l'objet en question sans la moindre difficulté, comme s'il n'avait pas été lourd. Il l'ouvrit et l'épée d'anti-magie apparue aux yeux de tous. Sur sa lame autrefois lisse, on pouvait voir d'étranges runes. Potter sursauta en les découvrant et regarda immédiatement le bracelet qui lui avait offert Némésis. En effet, même Drago, en se tenant à quelques mètres de lui, put le voir : les runes étaient identiques.

- Je pensais que l'épée choisirait son porteur dans la famille Potter qui l'avait gardée pendant des générations, fit l'auror, mais il semblerait que le destin en ait voulu autrement. Fais-en bon usage, Terry.

L'intéressé approuva de la tête, un peu surpris.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, assura-t-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence où chacun sembla réfléchir aux conséquences que pouvaient emporter que l'Élu soit le porteur de l'épée. Mais soudainement, ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole.

- Et Mary ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Mr Potter soupira.

- La fillette qui était avec toi a aussi été touchée par un doloris, expliqua-t-il. Je suis désolé mais elle n'avait pas la force de résister. Son esprit a lâché.

- Non ! cria le Survivant en se redressant, mais il grimaça de douleur et dut se recoucher. Non… Ce n'est pas possible…

Et de nouveau, un sombre mutisme tomba sur l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait rien à dire, sinon crier sur les Mangemorts qui avaient prit l'esprit d'une petite fille qui ne représentait aucun danger pour eux…

Pour la première fois, Drago se sentit fier d'avoir changer de camp. Et il décida que lui aussi, à l'instar de Potter, se donnerait à fond dans ce combat, pour que plus jamais le sourire d'une petite fille ne disparaisse…

* * *

¤ _31 décembre 2007_ ¤

Pour dédramatiser cette fin de chapitre, voici un petit incident de tournage :

_Des pas précipités se firent entendre. La porte de la petite salle vola en éclat et une demi-douzaine d'aurors apparurent, Mr Potter à leur tête. Il se figea en découvrant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il regarda tour à tour, Harry, l'épée, le corps inerte du Seigneur de la Douleur et celui de la petite Mary. Et il fondit en larmes. _

_- C'est pas juste ! s'exclama-t-il. L'épée devait revenir à un Potter ! C'est pô zuste !!!!!_

_Harry le regarda, sidéré, avant de se tourner vers l'auteur. _

_- Tu serais pas en train de légèrement péter les plombs ? C'est quoi ce script à la noix ?_

Suite à ce petit incident, l'auteur décide d'aller faire un petit séjour en hôpital psychiatrique histoire de se remettre les idées en place, la suite mettra donc du temps à venir.

Remarquez que Michel Potter en train de pleurer pour une épée, ça valait le détour ! Il manquerait plus qu'il suce son pouce…

Bref, redevenons sérieux, concernant les reviews, comme vous l'aviez tous deviné, l'épée revient à Harry et elle aura une grande importance pour la suite, mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment. Pour les cadeaux de Harry, il en a bien entendu reçu, tout comme Hélios d'ailleurs, mais je n'ai pas mis de quoi il s'agissait… A chacun de vous de l'imaginer ;) (il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit toujours moi qui fasse tout le boulot ! lol !).

En attendant, bon réveillon à tous et à l'année prochaine !!

Eterna


	22. Roitelet

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_**Résumé général **____: Alors __que Harry__ déprime après la mort de __Dumbledore__, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission: se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à __Poudlard__, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de __Drago__, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de __Sylciu __Celford__. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédant **____: Harry, __Drago__, Lily et les Maraudeurs sont chez les Potter pour le réveillon du jour de l'an où sont réunis tous les membres du ministère lorsque les serpents, sous les ordres de __Voldemort__ attaquent la maison. Alors que ses amis combattent les __Mangemorts__ dans le parc, Harry retourne en courant dans la maison pour aider une fillette qu'il a rencontré pendant la fête. Mais alors qu'il la rejoint, il est attaqué par un __Mangemort__ albinos très dangereux: Kevin __Parkley__ surnommé le Seigneur de Douleur. Avec l'aide d'Hélios, Harry utilise l'épée d'anti-magie de la famille Potter contre cet homme, parvenant in extremis à lui porter un coup fatal. __Drago__ de son coté est touché par un sort qui lui fait perdre la mémoire après avoir sauvé Sirius. _

Chapitre 22 : Roitelet

Les jours qui suivirent le réveillon du jour de l'an et que le petit groupe passa à Poudlard en attendant la rentrée, furent particulièrement moroses. Le souvenir du sourire de la jeune Mary semblait suivre comme un fantôme chaque pas des jeunes étudiants.

De nouveau, Potter, s'étant vite remis de sa rencontre avec le Seigneur de la Douleur grâce à la venue d'un médicomage spécialisé, s'était enfermé dans ses recherches, collectionnant les livres poussiéreux. Impossible pour Drago de dire de quoi ils pouvaient bien traiter, mais il semblait que l'Élu trouvait à travers eux un moyen de passer les sentiments néfastes qui l'habitaient. Le renié n'était pas convaincu par le procédé, mais il ne dit rien à ce sujet. Chacun ses méthodes.

Les Maraudeurs semblaient plus décidés que jamais à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et travaillaient dans ce but, entraînant Pettigrow dans leur sillage.

Cette tragédie avait toutefois, et contre toute attente, emporté un point positif: Potter père et Lily avaient cessés de tourner autour du pot et ils étaient enfin officiellement un couple. C'était bien la seule chose qui était parvenue à tirer un sourire à l'Élu.

Mais il y avait une chose à laquelle Drago s'intéressait tout particulièrement, c'était ce sortilège qu'il semblait avoir utilisé lors de l'attaque de la demeure Potter. Aux dires de Black (qui voulait que l'Anonyme l'appelle Sirius, mais il ne s'y était toujours pas résolut) il était très puissant et lorsque le voyageur dimensionnel l'avait invoqué il y avait eu des runes qui étaient apparues.

La magie runique. Drago l'avait suffisamment étudiée pour savoir qu'on ne la conjurait pas si facilement et il n'avait pas les connaissances nécessaires pour le faire. D'autant plus que c'était une magie assez longue et donc peu appropriée au combat. Il fallait tout d'abord tracer les runes sur le sol puis réciter de nombreuses formules pour les activer. Ce que le blond parvenait à faire difficilement.

Pourtant, d'après tous ceux qui avaient été là lors de l'attaque, sa riposte avait été aussi rapide qu'avec un sortilège ordinaire. Alors que s'était-il passé ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec la mésaventure en métamorphose au début de l'année et avec les pertes contrôles de ses pouvoirs que Potter connaissaient ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se prenne ce sortilège et qu'il oublie tout ? Il devait certainement être maudit, il ne voyait que ça comme explication !

Il referma son livre sur la magie runique. Rien à faire, tout ce qu'il lisait là-dedans lui disait que ce que lui racontaient les Gryffondors était impossible. Or, Drago doutait qu'ils aient montés une histoire pareille. Quel intérêt ?

- Toujours rien ?

Le renié se retourna et vit que Potter venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, sa nouvelle épée à la main.

- Tu fais des recherches dessus ? demanda le blond.

- Oui, j'ai le droit de circuler avec jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres élèves, ensuite il faudra la mettre en lieu sûr.

- Pourquoi ? À part James et toi, personne ne peut la soulever.

- On ne sait jamais, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, signala l'Élu. De toute façon, je préfère que le fait que je possède une arme comme celle-ci ne s'ébruite par trop.

- Il te faudrait un fourreau.

- En effet, mais comme la lame est en anti-magie, c'est très difficile à trouver… Enfin bon, ce n'est pas le plus important. Tu vas bien ?

- Je te demande pardon ? s'étrangla Drago.

- Tu as l'air bizarre depuis ce qui s'est passé au réveillon…

- Alors là c'est le cracmol qui se fout du moldu (1) ! s'exclama le renié, offusqué. C'est toi le docteur ès bizarrerie je te signale !

Potter sourit.

- Justement, lorsque c'est moi on n'y fait pas attention, alors que lorsque c'est toi, c'est plus alarmant.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à mes états d'âme ? fit Drago avec une moue.

- Toujours aussi expansif, se moqua son équipier. Enfin, je voulais juste savoir comment tu te relèves de ton amnésie.

L'Anonyme soupira en baissant la tête.

- C'est énervant de ne pas se souvenir. Je sais que j'ai fait quelque chose d'important mais… argh ! J'ai beau me creuser la tête, rien à faire, c'est le trou noir ! Pourtant j'ai utilisé un pouvoir qui nous serait utile…

- Tu as l'air décidé à lutter contre Voldemort à présent.

Drago croisa le regard vert du visage d'emprunt de Potter.

- Parfois je vois Mary sourire. Elle était mignonne et tellement innocente. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Cette révolte contre des morts sans fondement, précisa-t-il. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu te bas. Ce n'est plus un désir de vengeance qui me fais avancer ni celui de prouver que je vaux quelque chose. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il n'y ait plus de Mary. C'est une raison comme une autre, non ?

- C'est une bonne raison, si tu veux mon avis.

- C'est la tienne ?

Le Survivant soupira.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne me suis jamais demandé pourquoi je faisais ça. Je voulais protéger les autres j'imagine. Et maintenant… Je pense que ce que je veux c'est éviter que les personnes que j'aime ne subissent dans ce monde ce qu'elles ont subies dans le notre. C'est moins altruiste que ta raison.

Le renié se mit à rire.

- C'est le monde à l'envers ce voyage ! affirma-t-il. Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Toujours est-il que j'ai l'impression que chaque jour qui passe dans cet univers nous aide à nous découvrir et à avancer sur le chemin que nous voulons prendre… Je ne suis pas sûr que Némésis ait seulement voulu répondre à l'appel de ce Dumbledore.

- Une pierre, deux coups, c'est ça ? Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment à vrai dire.

- Elle m'a dit que le voyage pouvait avoir perturbé notre magie. C'est peut-être ce qui est à l'origine de ton étrange pouvoir lors de l'attaque.

- Tu es au courant ?

Potter sourit avec amusement.

- Sirius ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton sujet ! Crois-moi, tout Poudlard est au courant, affirma-t-il.

Drago grommela. C'était bien sa chance d'avoir sauvé une langue aussi pendue !

- J'aurais dû sauver Lupin, lui au moins il est discret ! gémit-il.

Son compagnon se contenta de rire.

- Quoique tu ais fait à ce moment-là, je pense que tôt ou tard, tu pourras le refaire. Mais ça viendra tout seul, comme ma legilimancie.

- Je sais pas si c'est censé me rassurer ou me faire peur.

- Va savoir, fit Potter, mystérieux.

* * *

Albus marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un paquet à la main. Il entra dans la bibliothèque où Terry discutait avec son cousin. Les deux garçons semblaient être en meilleurs termes qu'à leur arrivée à l'école.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama le brun. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je te cherchais justement, Terry. Monsieur Celford.

- Que peut-on faire pour vous, professeur ?

Le directeur fut surpris d'entendre le second envoyé de Némésis prendre la parole. Il demeurait habituellement à l'écart. Apparemment les habitudes allaient changer.

- Je suis venu offrir mon cadeau de Noël à Terry, avec un peu de retard, je m'en excuse.

Il posa son paquet sur la table.

- En remerciement pour celui que j'ai reçu.

Le Serpentard sourit.

- Je suis ravi que cela vous ait plu.

Son cousin ne dit rien, mais Albus vit les questions dans son regard. Mais déjà Terry se penchait sur le présent qu'il venait de recevoir. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Un fourreau… souffla-t-il.

- Il est superbe, intervint Mr Celford.

- Spécialement conçu pour recevoir une épée d'anti-magie, précisa le directeur. Je pense que ça devrait te servir.

Le fourreau en lui-même n'était pas fantastique. Il était simplement noir avec un liseré argenté sur lequel étaient gravés quelques éclairs enluminés. Mais il avait été forgé dans un métal spécial qui avait pour propriété d'absorber les émanations d'anti-magie sans se détériorer.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, souffla Terry. C'est un cadeau bien trop précieux…

- Allons, allons ! fit Albus. Pas de tergiversations. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai à faire.

Et sur ce, il quitta la bibliothèque. Il avait encore deux professeurs à auditionner…

* * *

Remus regarda les deux Américains entrer en discutant d'un sujet qui lui était inconnu et qui le demeurerait certainement. Le loup-garou ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire concernant ces deux garçons. C'était vrai qu'ils avaient des secrets, mais après tout ils n'étaient pas les seuls… Et puis comment pouvait-il agir ainsi à présent ?

Sylciu avait sauvé Sirius et Star mit sa vie en jeu pour Mary. Pouvait-on raisonnablement se méfier de personnes comme ça ?

Le lycanthrope soupira.

- Un problème Remus ? lui demanda James.

Il se tourna vers son ami et sourit.

- Non, tout va bien. Sirius, passe-moi les pommes de terre.

L'interpelé s'exécuta alors que la Grande Salle se remplissait rapidement. Visiblement, le Poudlard Express venait d'arriver. Les cours ne reprendraient que le lendemain mais les vacances semblaient si lointaines à Remus.

- Tu devrais manger, Peter, signala James.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit celui-ci.

Comme chacun des Maraudeurs depuis l'attaque chez les Potter. Mais il fallait continuer à vivre, Star et Sylciu le leur avait bien dit. Justement, l'Américain blond venait de rejoindre la table. Il posa une assiette bien rempli sous le nez de Peter.

- Mange ou je te le fais avaler de force, fit-il froidement.

Il était sérieux, pas de doute là-dessus.

- S'il vous plaît, appela soudain la voix de McGonagall, un peu de silence, je vous prie.

Remus se tourna vers la table des professeurs pour voir le directeur se lever.

- Bonsoir, jeunes gens, sourit Dumbledore. Je ne prendrai que quelques instants pour éviter que vos plats ne refroidissent.

- C'est bien une préoccupation à la Dumbledore ça! sourit le loup-garou.

- Il a raison ! s'exclama Sirius avec ferveur.

- Tu n'es qu'un estomac avec des jambes ! soupira Lily, assise à coté de son petit-ami.

- Je tiens à vous présenter, continua le directeur, le professeur Andy Lindhall qui remplacera notre regretté professeur Chourave en botanique, et le professeur Robin O'Neill qui complétera le cours du professeur Williams en vous enseignant diverses méthodes de protections magiques et non magiques. Le ministère et moi-même avons jugé que la situation actuelle justifiait la mise en place d'un tel cours. La matière sera optionnelle et pourra être choisies par n'importe quel élève indépendamment de son année ou de ses options. A présent, bon appétit !

- Un cours de protection ? fit James. Je me demande où Dumbledore veut en venir…

- Je crois savoir, dit sa compagne d'une voix rêveuse. Si je ne me trompe pas, Robin O'Neill est un épéiste reconnu…

Sylciu se mit à rire.

- Il est là pour Terry, fit-il. J'en reviens pas ! C'est vraiment du Dumbledore tout craché…

Remus se retint de lui demander comment il pouvait connaître les habitudes du directeur… Il avait décidé de respecter les secrets des deux Américains – si tout du moins ils étaient réellement Américains.

* * *

Harry pesta. Il pensait sincèrement qu'avec l'amélioration de sa vie dans ce monde, il cesserait de faire des cauchemars. Mais non, le fantôme de la petite Mary semblait s'être ajouté aux autres. Ainsi, même si ces mauvais rêves paraissaient moins virulents que précédemment, cela ne changeait pas que le jeune homme ait été réveillé au milieu de la nuit. Son cauchemar avait été particulièrement désagréable et il n'avait aucune envie de replonger dedans, aussi se leva-t-il à pas de loup et quitta-t-il son dortoir.

Il bailla de façon fort peu élégante et partit en traînant des pieds vers la salle commune. Depuis quand rêvait-il de la mort de ses parents ? Il soupira profondément en s'approchant du premier fauteuil venu dans le but de s'avachir dessus. Observer les flammes avait un effet apaisant sur lui ces derniers temps, même si la salle commune des verts et argents était moins propice à cela que celle de Gryffondor.

Mais cette nuit-là, il n'était apparemment pas le seul à chercher du réconfort auprès de l'âtre. Une autre personne se trouvait là, recroquevillée dans un fauteuil. Harry n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. Elle ressemblait tellement à son frère…

Regulus Black. Que faisait-il ici ?

Le garçon sembla brusquement prendre conscience de la présence de son aîné et se leva d'un bon. Il partit rapidement vers son dortoir, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Mais pas assez rapidement pour que Harry ne remarque pas les hématomes qui couvraient ses bras. Le voyageur temporel ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à l'attitude à adopter et se mit en travers de la route du jeune serpent.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Laisse moi passer, siffla le vert et argent, menaçant mais regardant toujours le sol.

Harry sourit. Le cinquième année n'était pas très impressionnant ainsi.

- Montre-moi ça, fit le Survivant en s'approchant du garçon.

Celui-ci se tendit brusquement et recula précipitamment. Son condisciple fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait- il bien pu se passer ? Une idée lui traversa l'esprit mais il préféra ne pas la croire. Ce n'était pas vraiment une perspective agréable.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui t'arrive ? insista Harry.

- Je n'ai rien à dire à quelqu'un qui fraternise avec les Gryffondors ! grogna Regulus.

Malgré lui, le voyageur dimensionnel eut un sourire. Sa cote de popularité parmi les Serpentards était incroyablement variable ! Un jour il était le héros des disciples de Salazar et l'autre il était le traître à sa maison. De son point-de-vue c'était assez comique. Mais le problème actuel n'était pas là.

- Moi je pense au contraire que tu as des choses à dire. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Regulus.

Entendant son nom, le garçon se tendit.

- Pour toi, c'est Black ! s'exclama-t-il, vindicatif.

- Comme tu voudras, Regulus.

Cette fois, le frère de Sirius releva enfin les yeux vers son interlocuteur qui lui souriait gentiment bien qu'un brin moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? demanda-t-il mi-menaçant, mi-hésitant.

- Savoir ce qui ne va pas, je te le dis depuis tout à l'heure, signala Harry.

- En quoi ma vie peut-elle bien t'intéresser ?

Le Survivant croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- Je te signale que qu'il est trois heures du matin et que tu es ici. On est donc en droit de s'inquiéter, non ?

- Tu es là toi aussi, signala Regulus.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, éluda l'aîné.

- Et bien moi aussi, répliqua son interlocuteur.

Harry ricana doucement.

- Ce n'est pas un cauchemar qui t'a fait ça, répondit-il en désignant les blessures du jeune garçon.

Celui-ci tenta sans grande réussite de les cacher.

- Tu es allé voir Pomfresh ? demanda le Survivant.

- Pour quoi faire ?

Le voyageur dimensionnel leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

- Pour te faire soigner, jeune idiot ! Pas pour aller lui demander des nouvelles de son couple.

- Je vais bien, affirma l'intéressé.

- Et moi je suis le meilleur ami de Lestrange, ironisa Harry. Assis-toi là que je regarde.

- Je vais bien, insista Regulus.

- Parfait, comme ça ce sera vite réglé. Assis toi.

Le vert et argent ne semblait pas avoir envie de s'exécuter mais il le fit toutefois sous le regard attentif de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci observa avec attention les nombreux hématomes qui couvraient les bras du garçon. Étant donné la saison, il n'aurait aucun mal à les cacher pour aller en cours. En fait, si Harry ne s'était pas réveillé de son cauchemar cette nuit-là, il n'aurait certainement rien remarqué…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? s'enquit- il en étudiant les blessures.

- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

Il aurait au moins pu avoir la décence de trouver une excuse un peu plus convaincante, songea le Survivant en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Finalement cette manie qu'il avait prise de toujours avoir sa baguette sur lui était utile…

- _Cura _!

Les blessures diminuèrent un peu, mais ne disparurent pas totalement.

- Je ferais un piètre médicomage, songea Harry à haute voix. Enlève ton t-shirt que je soigne les autres.

Regulus se tendit.

- Qu'est- ce qui te fait dire que j'en ai d'autre ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Lorsqu'on tombe dans les escaliers on ne se fait pas juste mal aux bras, tu ne crois pas ?

Le jeune Serpentard releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Celui-ci avait énoncé sa question sur un ton tel qu'il ne pouvait qu'avoir comprit que le voyageur dimensionnel n'était pas dupe, mais pour le moment, Harry préférait ne pas le brusquer.

D'un geste lent et précautionneux, le frère de Sirius se mit donc torse nu. Et là, le Survivant se figea. Comment cela pouvait être possible? Il secoua finalement la tête d'un air désolé.

- Je ne peux pas soigner ça efficacement, Regulus, il faut que tu ailles voir Pomfresh… dit-il doucement.

- Non ! s'exclama brusquement l'intéressé. Je ne peux pas !

- De quoi as-tu peur ? demanda Harry d'une voix douce. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ce n'est pas important, répondit le garçon en attrapant son t-shirt et en s'apprêtant à se lever.

Mais son compagnon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le força à demeurer assis.

- Je ne pourrais pas t'aider si tu t'obstines à me mentir ou à me fuir, Regulus.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

- Moi je pense que si. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, tu sais.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, se buta le jeune Black.

Le Survivant soupira. Que pouvait-il faire pour aider ce garçon s'il se montrait aussi têtu ? L'espace d'un instant, Harry se demanda si c'était ce qu'avait ressentit les gens qui avaient tenté de l'aider mais dont il avait refusé le soutien… Mais ça n'avait rien à voir, décida-t-il arbitrairement. Les sujets étaient parfaitement différents. Non ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai, affirma le jeune homme aux yeux vert, repoussant ses réflexions à plus tard. Alors pourquoi refuses-tu ainsi ?

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi il retourne, fit amèrement son cadet en détournant les yeux.

- Alors explique-moi.

- Je ne peux pas !!

- Bien sûr qui si. Nous sommes seuls tous les deux. Qui pourra savoir que tu m'en as parlé ?

- Elle le saura, souffla Regulus d'une voix éteinte. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle ait encore honte de moi.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Cette histoire semblait beaucoup plus compliquée que ce qu'il aurait cru de prime abord. Il avait vraiment le don pour s'embarquer dans des affaires tordues !

- Qui ça ? se hasarda- t- il.

Regulus le regarda quelques instants et sembla sur le point de répondre mais se rétracta au dernier moment.

- Peu importe.

Le Survivant grogna mentalement. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière, c'était énervant et stérile comme comportement.

- _Cura _! invoqua-t-il en pointant les nombreuses blessures qui parsemait le torse de son interlocuteur.

Encore une fois, le volume diminua mais elles ne disparurent pas pour autant.

- Tu sais, reprit-il, je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler, mais il faut que quelqu'un t'aide. Alors parles-en, d'accord ?

- En parler ? répéta Regulus en ricanant tristement. On voit bien que tu es nouveau. On ne parle pas chez les Serpentards. Et surtout pas de ce genre de choses.

Charmante maison… Cette situation commençait à devenir compliquée…

- Garder ses problèmes pour soi n'a jamais été un bon moyen pour les régler, annonça Harry.

C'était fou le nombre de bon conseil qu'il pouvait donner sans pour autant les appliquer. Il était passé maître dans l'art du «faites ce qui je dis, pas ce que je fais». C'était tout de même un tantinet ridicule…

- Je n'ai pas de problème.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry crut qu'il allait exploser de colère mais il respira profondément, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Cette histoire était un bon exercice de self-control finalement. Cela dit, il valait mieux que ça ne s'éternise pas.

- On n'avancera pas ainsi, Regulus, signala-t-il avec un calme qui n'était qu'apparent.

- Je ne vois pas vers quoi on pourrait avancer.

Dans la famille Dutêtu, je demande le fils. Harry commençait à être à court d'idée pour faire parler ce garçon. La torture peut-être ? Bon sang, il avait passé trop de temps à étudier le passé de Voldemort il avait été contaminé ! Il fallait qu'il se reconcentre avant de dire des bêtises. Il en pensait déjà suffisamment…

- Tu es heureux ? demanda brusquement le Survivant, décidé à mettre fin à cette situation ridicule.

Regulus cilla.

- Hein ? s'exclama-t-il bêtement, entièrement surpris par cette étrange question.

- Cette discussion n'avance pas, donc je te propose une chose. Si tu peux me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que tu es heureux sans me mentir, alors je te laisserai tranquille et tu n'entendras plus parler de cette histoire. Sinon, tu devras répondre à mes questions. Ça te va ?

Le garçon sembla hésiter mais finit par accepter d'un geste de la tête.

- Je te précise que je suis legimens, fit alors Harry, donc je le saurais si tu me mens.

C'était un coup de bluff puisque le Survivant était loin de maîtriser correctement ce pouvoir… Mais ça, le frère de Sirius n'en savait rien.

* * *

C'était fou ce que le nouveau pouvait être têtu. Regulus ne savait plus trop sur quel pied danser ni comment échapper aux questions de son aîné. Et en même temps… en même temps il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir y échapper. Depuis quand personne ne lui avait demandé comment il allait ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pu parler de ses problèmes avec une oreille attentive ? Il ne voulait pas y penser. C'était trop douloureux. Beaucoup plus que toutes ces blessures que Star avait guéries. Penser à _lui_ était trop dur.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté la proposition du nouveau? Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir mentir efficacement. L'éducation à la Black allait devoir être mise à contribution…

- Je te précise que je suis legimens, annonça Star avec décontraction, donc je le saurais si tu me mens.

Adieu mensonge. Là, ça devenait vraiment compliqué ! Pourquoi, nom d'un dragon, avait-il accepté ? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire au septième année ? Cette histoire était compliquée mais surtout elle ne le regardait en rien. C'était des affaires de famille ! Jamais sa mère n'accepterait que quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Black s'en mêle. Fichue famille ! Fichue période ! Fichu Star ! Ils étaient tous ligués contre lui ou quoi ?

Regulus avait envie de disparaître dans le sol. De ne plus être là. Ainsi sa mère ne serait plus à lui dire qu'il était indigne. Il ne dirait plus de bêtise la rendant honteuse d'être sa mère. Il ne serait plus promis à recevoir la marque des ténèbres. Il ne souffrirait plus.

Il croisa le regard vert de Star. Celui-ci avait une telle puissance. Regulus le savait. Le Serpentard était reconnu comme le seul à pouvoir tenir tête à James Potter et même le battre en duel. Il était certainement aussi plus fort que _lui_.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'un sorcier comme lui s'intéressait à quelqu'un comme Regulus ? On lui avait suffisamment répété qu'il n'était pas assez fort, pas assez puissant, pas assez beau et ainsi de suite… Il avait fini par le croire et le prendre comme une vérité immuable. Alors dans cette optique, l'intérêt que lui portait Star semblait complètement dénué de sens.

- Alors ? fit le susnommé.

Son cadet le regarda sans savoir quelle attitude adopter. La puissance dans ces yeux verts semblait pouvoir à elle seule lui interdire tout mensonge. Comment ? Qui pouvait bien être cet Américain ?

- Qui t'a fait ça ? reprit ce dernier.

- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, répéta Regulus.

Il savait parfaitement que Star n'y croyait pas. C'était vraiment une mauvaise excuse. D'ailleurs le septième année sembla profondément agacée par la réponse. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité ?

- Et comment s'appellent ces escaliers ? demanda Star sur un ton entendu.

Regulus le regarda. Oui, pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? Ce serait tellement plus simple pour tout le monde… enfin, surtout pour lui en vérité. Mais pourquoi n'aurait- il pas le droit pour une fois de se simplifier la vie ?

- C'est ma mère.

La phrase était sortie sans vraiment qu'il ne le réalise. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer. D'un coup de baguette, Star fit s'approcher un autre fauteuil et s'assit. Un sortilège informulé… On n'exagérait pas concernant le niveau du nouveau…

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda- t- il avec douceur.

Regulus se sentait ébranlé par une telle gentillesse. Il n'y était vraiment pas habitué.

- Je la déçois, je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ses espérances…

- Et ça justifie qu'elle te batte?

- Elle ne me bat pas ! s'exclama le cinquième année. Je l'avais déçue et elle m'a corrigée. C'est normal !

Le regard de Star se durcit.

- Non, Regulus, ce n'est pas normal. Une mère ne doit pas faire cela à son enfant. Quelles que soient les raisons, elle ne le doit pas.

- C'est de ma faute, plaida le jeune Black. J'avais parlé de _lui_. Je n'aurais pas dû.

L'américain leva un sourcil.

- Lui ? répéta-t-il.

Son interlocuteur s'agita. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de cela.

- Mon frère, dit-il rapidement.

- Sirius ? corrigea Star, sans pitié. Ta mère lui en veut parce qu'il a fugué l'année dernière ?

Apparemment, même le nouveau était au courant dans cette affaire…

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit à ce sujet, mais quoi qu'il en soit, mère l'aimait. Elle avait mis tous ses espoirs en lui. À juste titre d'ailleurs. Il était beau, il brillait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, il avait été admit à Poudlard, c'était le parfait héritier pour la maison des Black. Et puis il est parti à Gryffondor.

À présent, Regulus parlait autant pour lui que pour Star, ce qui n'empêcher par ce dernier de l'écouter avec attention.

- Ça encore, mère aurait pu lui pardonner. Comme ses frasques et peut-être même son amitié avec un Potter. Mais il a quitté notre famille ! Il a préféré ces amoureux des moldus à nous ! Sa propre chair et son propre sang ! Comment aurait-elle pu l'accepter ?

Le garçon se tourna vers son interlocuteur. L'Américain ne semblait pas choqué par son argumentation mais ne paraissait pas pour autant y adhérer. Il écoutait cette histoire en tant que personne extérieure. Cela pourrait certainement aider le jeune Black a y voir plus clair dans cette affaire, avoir un avis extérieur serait certainement bénéfique.

- Alors mère l'a déshérité. C'est normal aussi, il l'avait cherché ! Elle l'aimait et il l'avait déçu !

Regulus s'arrêta un instant pour baisser le regard et reprit à voix basse.

- Du coup, c'est moi qui suis devenu l'héritier de la famille. Tu comprends, tous les autres enfants de la famille sont des filles. Mes cousines, Bellatrix, Narcissa et Andromeda. Ceci dit, Andromeda aussi a des problèmes avec la famille. Enfin bon, du coup je me suis retrouvé seul héritier et… Et bien je ne suis pas aussi doué que Sirius. Alors mère est déçue. C'est normal.

- Et cela justifie le traitement qu'elle te fait subir, selon toi ?

Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans la question de Star. C'était juste une question.

- Si j'étais meilleur, répondit avec honte l'interrogé, elle n'aurait pas à faire ça. Elle serait fière de moi.

- Regulus, déclara après un moment de silence le nouveau, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon raisonnement. Tu n'es pas Sirius, c'est évident. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu n'as pas tes propres qualités.

- Je ne suis pas aussi doué en magie que lui… soupira Regulus.

- Il n'y a pas que la puissance magique dans la vie, signala l'Américain.

- C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu es le meilleur étudiant de Poudlard !

- Et bien, en tant qu'un des meilleurs étudiants de Poudlard, je te le dis, il y a des choses bien plus importantes que le fait d'être puissant.

- Quoi donc ? siffla le plus jeune, agacé.

- Aimer. Être heureux. Être en bonne santé, énuméra Star, mais son interlocuteur le coupa sans ménagement.

- Je suis en bonne santé ! protesta- t- il.

- Et es-tu heureux ?

- On en revient à cette question, grommela Regulus.

- Bien sûr, affirma le nouveau en se callant dans son siège. Elle est au cœur de tout. Comme le fait d'aimer.

- J'aime ma mère !

- C'est bien. Et normal dans un sens. Mais est-ce une raison pour lui passer tout ce qu'elle fait ? Enfin, de toute façon tu as l'air aussi buté que ton frère, et moi, je suis en manque de sommeil, donc laissons cette discussion là. Réfléchis-y.

Il se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se retourner.

- Si demain tu penses que la magie est toujours si importante que ça, je veux bien t'aider en Défense contre les Forces du Mal si tu le désires. Mais je te répète que ça ne t'aidera certainement pas à te sentir mieux.

Et il s'éloigna définitivement, disparaissant dans le couloir menant aux dortoirs.

* * *

- Regulus Black ? répéta Drago. Tu marches sur des œufs, là.

Potter soupira.

- Si je ne peux pas l'aider, je vois mal ce que je pourrais faire pour les autres Serpentards, signala-t-il.

- Tu recommences, grogna le renié. Tu n'es pas Supermage, Potter. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Enfonce le toi dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute qu'on puisse passer à autre chose !

Le Survivant se tourna vers lui et sourit.

- Voyons, Drago, si je n'avais plus de défauts, après qui hurlerais-tu ?

Le renié émit un grognement.

- Concentre-toi sur Regulus Black et arrête de dire de pareilles âneries. Un Potter parfait ! Quelle horreur !!

Il mima un frisson alors que son équipier se levait en riant.

- Je te laisse à tes runes, fit l'Élu. Et je vais entretenir mes défauts.

- Très bonne idée ! affirma Drago.

* * *

- Je savais que ça arriverait tôt ou tard. C'est vraiment la meilleure nouvelle depuis longtemps !

Marlène regardait Lily en souriant alors que cette dernière attachait ses cheveux en arrière.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter depuis hier soir, soupira la Préfète-en-Chef.

- Je sais.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient dans la chambre de la rousse. Marlène était assise sur le lit alors que Lily terminait de se préparer.

- Mais je veux des détails, insista la blonde.

- Tu te fais des idées.

L'amie de Sirius eut une moue boudeuse.

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire, fit- elle.

- Je te dis que tu te fais des idées, répéta Lily en se tournant vers elle.

Marlène lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

- Dis-moi au moins comment il embrasse ! s'exclama-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Les joues de la rousse se colorèrent.

- Tu es indiscrète, signala-t-elle.

- Je sais ! trépigna Marlène. Alors ?

- Alors elle t'a dit que tu étais indiscrète, répéta une voix masculine cette fois.

La blonde se retourna vers James qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre et prit un air agacé.

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle tous les deux, vous le savez ? Depuis le temps qu'on attendait que vous vous mettiez ensemble !

- On ? releva le jeune homme.

Marlène eut un air conspirateur.

- Oui, on, répéta-t-elle. Tout le monde à Poudlard ! Sauf peut-être les Serpentards et les membres du fan-club de James.

- Le fan-club ? Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? tempéra le Préfet-en-Chef.

La blonde eut un sourire en coin. Elle voyait Lily froncer les sourcils et regarder son petit-ami avec un air inquiet. Il fallait bien admettre que s'il y avait bien un groupe de filles folles du Maraudeur, mais de là à parler de fan-club, c'était certainement un peu exagéré.

Bah ! Ce serait la vengeance de Marlène face au manque d'information qu'elle avait eu à se mettre sous la dent. D'humeur joyeuse, elle se leva et quitta les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef pour rejoindre par un passage prévu à cet effet la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Alors ? lui demanda immédiatement Sirius.

- Alors rien, que dalle, nada, soupira-t-elle, je n'ai rien pu en tirer !

- Moi, c'est pareil avec James ! C'est déprimant !

- Laissez les tranquilles tous les deux, soupira Remus qui se trouvait également là.

C'est sur ces entrefaites que le portrait de la grosse Dame s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Celford. Marlène eut un air conspirateur et sauta littéralement sur le nouveau.

- Tu tombes bien, Celford… commença-t-elle.

- Sylciu, la corrigea Sirius.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, elle n'attendait que cela.

- Tu tombes bien, Sylciu, reprit-elle joyeusement, tu t'entends bien avec Lily, n'est-ce pas ? Donc tu dois avoir des détails croustillants.

- Des détails ? répéta l'Américain avec un air incompréhensif.

- Sur son couple ! On n'a aucune information, c'est affligeant !

Le nouveau hésita quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

- Ce n'est pas un peu indiscret ? signala-t-il.

Remus ricana.

- Marlène est la reine de l'indiscrétion, précisa-t-il. Et Sirius est son roi.

Le jeune Black eut un grand sourire et fit une révérence devant son amie.

- My Lady, salua-t-il.

- My Lord, lui répondit-elle avec une courbette très cour de Louis XIV en lui offrant sa main pour un baisemain.

Sylciu les regardait avec l'air incrédule de quelqu'un en train de voir des scroutts à pétard faire un numéro de claquettes. Remus s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Je sais, je sais, même après sept ans, ces deux-là me désespèrent toujours autant, compatit-il.

* * *

Les bras croisés sur le torse, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur, Harry attendait. Il était intimement persuadé que Regulus viendrait le voir pour qu'il l'aide à développer sa magie, même s'il pensait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Ce jeune Serpentard était- il R.A.B ? C'était possible mais pas obligatoire. De toute façon, le but présent de Harry était qu'il ne devienne jamais un Mangemort. Ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance…

À en juger par la conversation de la veille, la vie du frère de Sirius n'était pas toute rose et il peinait à entrer dans un rôle qui ne lui convenait pas. Le Survivant n'était pas certain d'être le mieux placé pour aider ce garçon. Les attentes d'une mère ne signifiaient rien pour lui. La seule personne à avoir vraiment attendu quelque chose de lui était le professeur Dumbledore, et malgré toute sa gentillesse il était difficile de le voir comme une mère ! Harry pouffa à cette idée.

L'arrivée de Regulus mit fin à ce débat intérieur. Le jeune vert et argent regarda son aîné avec défiance. Le voyageur dimensionnel soupira. Cette affaire n'allait pas être simple…

- Je me doutais bien que tu viendrais, Regulus, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre.

- Si les autres l'apprennent, j'aurai des problèmes, répliqua ce dernier.

- Oui, fit rêveusement Harry, il parait que ma cote de popularité chez les Serpentards est en baisse actuellement… Bof ! On aura qu'à ne pas leur dire. Allez, viens, le professeur Dumbledore m'a indiqué une salle de classe vide que je pouvais utiliser à ma guise.

Certes, lorsque le directeur avait fait cela, c'était dans le but de laisser au voyageur dimensionnel l'occasion d'apprendre à manier l'épée d'anti-magie, mais le jeune homme se garda bien de le préciser. Il sentit dans son dos Regulus hésiter quelques instants avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Harry eut un sourire intérieur en repensant à la dernière fois où il avait donné des cours. L'A.D. lui avait laissé un très bon souvenir tout compte fait. Enfin, ce n'était pas la même chose cette fois, il allait falloir se montrer prudent sur ce qu'il apprendrait au vert et argent pour le moment.

C'est au moment où ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe que Regulus décida enfin de se dérider.

- Il parait que tu as affronté et tué le Seigneur de la Douleur, c'est vrai ?

Le Survivant sentit tous ses muscles se tendre. Depuis que cette affaire était survenue, quelques jours plus tôt, il n'en avait plus reparlé – il n'en avait même pas rêvé, ce qui pour lui était exceptionnel. Mais en effet, il avait tué un homme…

Il ne se tourna pas vers le jeune vert et argent, demeurant figé au milieu des tables alignées face à un bureau professoral qui ne devait pas servi depuis longtemps.

- C'est vrai, finit-il par souffler.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama le garçon.

Ce fut comme si Harry avait été parcourut par une décharge électrique. Il se retourna vivement.

- NON ! se récria-t-il. Ce n'est pas génial ! C'est un meurtre, peu importe qu'il ait été fait en état de légitime défense.

Le frère de Sirius fit un pas en arrière, l'air inquiet. Le voyageur dimensionnel en fut surpris. Était-il si effrayant que ça ?

- J'ai tué un homme, Regulus, reprit-il plus posément. Ça n'a rien de génial.

Il se retourna et reprit sa marche dans l'allée.

- Mais c'était une des Âmes Damnées, signala le Serpentard d'une petite voix.

- Une Âme Damnée ? releva le Survivant en s'approchant d'une armoire où Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il trouverait du matériel qui pouvait lui servir.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? s'étonna Regulus. Note que c'est logique après tout, tu es Américain… se reprit-il après coup. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a trois Mangemorts proches de lui que l'on appelle les Âmes Damnées. Le Seigneur de la Douleur était l'une d'entre elles.

- Ce sont des sortes de Mangemorts d'élite ? demanda Harry en ouvrant l'armoire.

- Je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire ça comme ça. Ils se veulent des artistes, répondit son jeune camarade en s'asseyant sur une table. Chacun d'eux est spécialisé dans un Sortilège Impardonnable. Il parait qu'ils ont travaillé toute leur vie sur leur sort pour le modifier afin de le rendre aussi performant que possible. Le Seigneur de la Douleur pour le doloris, le Maître des Esprits pour l'imperium et l'Ange de la Mort pour l'avada kedavra.

- Pas besoin d'être un professionnel pour utiliser l'avada kedavra, ricana le voyageur dimensionnel, en parcourant les étagères de l'armoire des yeux à la recherche de matériel. Il tue point final, n'importe qui pourrait l'utiliser.

Mais malgré ses sarcasmes, Harry comprenait mieux après les explications de Regulus. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était sentit si mal face au doloris de Parkley. Cet homme était un professionnel de ce genre de sort. Cela éclairait également les explications des Aurors sur le fait que le sortilège ait été différent de ceux utilisés par les autres Mangemorts.

- C'est vrai, poursuivit le plus jeune. Il parait que la mort par l'avada kedavra de l'Ange de la Mort est différente des autres. Remarque, personne n'en a jamais témoigné…

- C'est très mauvais comme humour, jugea son condisciple en refermant l'armoire - il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dedans pour une entrée en matière.

- C'est la vérité, trancha Regulus. En tout cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doit pas être content.

- Les états d'âme de ce mage noir sont bien le cadet de mes soucis ! fit Harry en parfaite hypocrisie. Mais je te remercie de tes explications. Je comprends mieux la situation maintenant…

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'en prie.

- Pourquoi ton cousin et toi êtes vous venus en Angleterre ? Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui rôde, les sorciers ont plutôt tendance à partir…

Le Survivant sourit. C'était justement parce que Voldemort était ici qu'ils étaient venus…

- Notre famille a toujours voulu revenir en Angleterre, répondit- il. A leur mort, nous sommes venus nous mettre sous la protection de Dumbledore qui avait l'admiration familiale.

- Parce qu'il a vaincu Grindelwald que ta famille a combattu.

- Exactement. Et puis tu sais, vu des États-Unis, ton Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est rien d'autre qu'un malade que les Aurors ne vont pas tarder à attraper.

- Ce n'est pas _mon_ Seigneur des Ténèbres ! s'indigna Regulus.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant j'avais entendu dire que seuls les Mangemorts l'appelaient comme ça, fit Harry, sans pitié.

- Alors tu penses que je suis un Mangemort ? fit le Serpentard.

Son aîné sourit gentiment.

- Bien sûr que non, assura-t-il en s'approchant. Sinon nous ne serions pas ici. Je pense simplement qu'il serait dommage que tu suives la voie que tu as commencé à emprunter. Être un Mangemort n'a jamais aidé qui que ce soit. Bien, nous allons commencer par voir comme tu t'en sors avec le sort de désarmement.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent et Drago commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. La cause ? Un calendrier. Cela pouvait paraître insolite sur le moment, mais ce calendrier n'était pas n'importe quel calendrier. Il symbolisait le cauchemar du voyageur dimensionnel et était une grande source d'amusement pour son équipier – la peste soit de ce Potter !

Le blond envoya voler le manuel intitulé « _la trigonométrie de A à Z _» sur lequel il se cassait les dents depuis une heure et jeta un regard mauvais au calendrier honni.

- Tu es tendu, on dirait, signala Lily, quelque peu sarcastique en se levant pour ramasser le livre.

- Je ne suis pas tendu, répliqua son camarade. Et puis quand je le suis j'imagine les tortures que je pourrais faire subir à Dumbledore et ça me détend énormément.

D'une certaine façon, c'était vrai, mais certainement pas dans le sens que l'imaginaient ses camarades – sauf peut-être Saint Potter qui avait la fâcheuse manie de le comprendre un peu trop bien ces derniers temps. Pouvoir dire cela était un soulagement pour Drago car cela montrait un recul nouveau sur la mort du directeur de son monde. À moins que ce soit une négation ?

Peu importe ce n'était pas le sujet actuel de préoccupation du renié. Il regarda de nouveau férocement le calendrier.

- Laisse ce pauvre bout de papier en paix, soupira Lupin. Il ne t'a rien fait.

- Il me rappelle sans cesse que **ce** jour approche, grommela le voyageur dimensionnel.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te met dans un tel état, signala Sirius – Drago avait décidé de l'appeler ainsi suite à une scène que le Maraudeur lui avait fait la veille sur le sujet et qu'il ne voulait certainement pas revivre !

- Eh bien moi je vois très bien ! affirma l'Anonyme. Plus que quatre jours avant notre départ pour les enfers…

- Les enfers, répéta Lily, moqueuse, tu es sûr que tu n'exagères pas ?

- Non, répliqua le blond, inflexible.

La jeune femme secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et s'assit à coté de son petit-ami qui la regarda tendrement.

- Et bien moi je pense que c'est une super idée ! s'exclama Sirius. Vivre comme des moldus pendant…

- NON ! se récria Drago, le coupant sans ménagement. Ne le dit pas ! Je vais faire une déprime…

Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire devant la tête d'enterrement de leur condisciple.

* * *

Harry riait sous cape en marchant dans les couloirs de l'école. Il venait de voir quelques minutes plus tôt un Drago dans tous ses états. Le voyage chez les moldus se rapprochait rapidement – puisque le départ des septièmes années était pour trois jours plus tard – et le renié voyait cela comme une catastrophe d'ampleur mondiale.

Bref, c'était hilarant. Et lorsque le Survivant imaginait son coéquipier vivant comme un moldu, les situations qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient toutes plus cocasses les unes que les autres. Il fallait dire que l'épisode de la voiture des Evans avait été une bonne entrée en matière. Qui aurait pu croire que Drago puisse être aussi comique ?

Le voyageur dimensionnel sortit de ses pensées en entendant des pas venir dans sa direction. Regulus venait d'arriver. Bien entendu, le jeune Serpentard avait tordu le nez lors de leur premier entraînement. Pourquoi tout le monde réagissait-il ainsi lorsqu'il proposait de travailler le sort de désarmement ? Ce sortilège était très utile, la preuve, il lui avait sauvé la vie !

Enfin, le frère de Sirius s'était rendu à l'évidence et était depuis un élève particulièrement studieux. Un peu trop au goût de Harry. Il manquait de fantaisie. Enfin non, ce n'était pas réellement ça. Il avait l'air d'être un garçon très enjoué et aussi blagueur que son frère, mais il cachait cette nature derrière des faux-semblants de froideur et un air mauvais assez peu convainquant. Finalement, Regulus se sentait à l'étroit dans un rôle qui n'était pas le sien.

Le Survivant n'était pas vraiment certain de l'aider mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre pour le moment ?

Les deux Serpentards marchaient silencieusement vers la salle de classe où ils s'entraînaient, lorsque Veena apparut à l'angle d'un couloir, portant difficilement un nombre de livres assez excessif au goût de Harry.

- Tu comptes ouvrir une annexe de la bibliothèque ? ricana-t-il en déchargeant la jeune fille de la moitié de ses livres.

- J'ai un devoir à faire, fit- elle.

- Et tu as besoin de tous ces bouquins ? C'est un devoir ou une thèse que tu fais ?

La Serdaigle s'agita, un peu mal-à-l'aise.

- C'est de la défense contre les forces du mal… J'ai des problèmes avec cette matière et en plus avec les cours de défense qui commencent bientôt…

Le voyageur dimensionnel sourit, amusé.

- Je ne suis pas convaincu que t'abrutir de manuels en tous genres sur le sujet t'aide réellement, signala-t-il.

- Tu as une autre idée ?

- Viens avec nous, ordonna Harry en la poussant gentiment dans le dos de sa main libre. Je vais vous donner des cours particulier à tous les deux. Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangera pas Regulus, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le vert et argent. Bien sûr que ça le dérangait, cela se voyait dans son regard, mais il ne dit rien. Parfait, songea le Survivant. C'était une chance inespérée qui s'offrait à lui. S'il parvenait à faire en sorte que Veena et Regulus s'entendent, alors ces entraînements n'auraient pas été superflus. Mais pour cela, il allait devoir faire preuve de finesse…

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent devant lui, restant à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre.

- C'est pas gagné, soupira le brun en secouant la tête.

* * *

Albus signa le dernier dossier et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil avec un sourire satisfait.

- Puis-je vous signaler que c'est une idée désolante ? intervint une voix, de fort mauvaise humeur.

- Vous pouvez, Phineas, sourit le vieil homme. Mais je ne vous écouterai pas.

Cette idée, quoique puisse en dire l'ancien directeur, était brillante. Envoyer les élèves de Poudlard chez les Moldus était une de ses meilleures initiatives en tant que directeur, et ce malgré la montagne de lettres en tous genres (dont beaucoup de beuglantes) qui attendait dans son placard – insonorisé, bien entendu.

Albus jeta un coup d'œil au dossier qui se tournait sur le haut de la pile en lissant machinalement sa barbe. Gryffondor et Serpentard de septième année. Ils partaient au début de la semaine suivant pour dix jours dans un établissement moldu français, sous prétexte bien entendu d'apprendre la langue de Molière.

Cela allait être très divertissant, pas de doutes. Albus regrettait de ne pouvoir les accompagner et se demandait sérieusement si Terry parviendrait à mettre à profit ce petit voyage.

Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse les accompagner… Le directeur soupira.

* * *

Harry regarda tour à tour Veena et Regulus. C'était leur deuxième entraînement en commun et l'atmosphère était assez tendue. Le Serpentard refusait d'adresser la parole à la Serdaigle qui semblait à la fois mal-à-l'aise et en colère. Le voyageur dimensionnel eut un sourire intérieur en songeant que si elle avait été Lily, le frère de Sirius se serait déjà prit un savon pour être aussi méprisant avec elle. Mais voilà, Veena n'était pas l'enflammée Gryffondor et la situation était assez inquiétante.

Aussi une question essentielle se posait : comment faire perdre à Regulus ses préjugés sur les sorciers nés de parents moldus ?

Et là commençait les problèmes. Pour réussir un tel projet il fallait remettre en question quinze années d'éducation « made in Black ». Ce n'était pas gagné. Mais alors pas du tout. Que faire ?...

- Terry !

Lily venait d'entrer en trombe dans la salle. Elle avait senti qu'il pensait à elle ou quoi ?? Elle jeta un coup d'œil surpris aux deux belligérants, mais s'en désintéressa vite.

- Le professeur Williams veut nous voir tout de suite, fit- elle, pressante. Dépêche-toi ou on va être en retard !

Oh, mauvaise idée. Déjà que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne le portait pas dans son cœur, Harry n'imaginait que trop bien ce qui se passerait. l'image du professeur Rogue dans ses grands moments de gentillesse vint à l'esprit du jeune homme suivit par celle d'Ombrage. Qui des deux étaient le plus inquiétant, il n'était pas sûr de le savoir.

Quittant ce débat intérieur inutile, il emboîta le pas à la Préfète-en-Chef avec un air maussade. Laisser Veena et Regulus seuls tous les deux ne le rassurait pas vraiment.

- Je me demande pourquoi le professeur Williams vous a prit en grippe comme ça, Sylciu et toi, objecta Lily. Tu le sais, toi ?

Harry secoua la tête d'un air résigné.

- Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas les Américains… proposa-t-il à défaut de meilleure explication sur le sujet.

- Le professeur Williams serait xénophobe ? J'ai du mal à y croire…

La discussion s'arrêta là. Les deux compagnons venaient de rejoindre la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise au fond de la pièce alors que Lily rejoignait les Maraudeurs.

Ce fut sur ces entrefaites que Williams entra, accompagné par le nouvel enseignant, le dénommé Robin O'Neill.

- Bonjour à tous, fit le premier, une fois installé devant le tableau noir, je vous remercie d'être venus aussi rapidement. Je voulais vous voir pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenter personnellement mon collège, le professeur O'Neill qui vous dispensera après votre retour de stage des cours de protection. Comme vous l'a dit le directeur, ces cours seront facultatifs aussi j'espère que la majorité d'entre vous s'y inscrira.

Williams parcourut la salle du regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Drago et une flamme se mit à danser dedans. Harry fronça les sourcils, habitué à être la proie du professeur, il n'avait jamais pu analyser ses actions comme un observateur extérieur. Mais cette fois, il le voyait clairement: c'était de la haine qui apparaissait dans le regard de l'Auror. De la haine mais également de la tristesse… Le Survivant demeura figé. Ces expressions… elles étaient incroyablement semblables à celles qu'il voyait en se regardant dans un miroir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Williams ressentait-il cela ? S'était-il passé quelque chose entre lui et la pseudo-famille des deux voyageurs dimensionnels ? Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait justifier de tels sentiments ?

Observant avec attention l'enseignant, Harry remarqua qu'il avait posé sa main gauche sur son poignet droit au moment où il avait commencé à fusiller Drago du regard. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

- … inscriptions, mais si vous désirez encore réfléchir, vous pourrez le faire à votre retour de stage, disait le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Zut… Le Survivant se mordit la lèvre, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas écouté ce que disait l'Auror. Or ce n'était absolument pas le cours pour ne pas être attentif, car s'il s'en rendait compte, Williams ne le louperait pas.

- Si tu veux participer au cours d'O'Neill il faut que tu t'inscrives sur la feuille qu'ils vont faire passer, glissa à mi-voix Severus qui se trouver juste devant Harry.

Ce dernier sourit, il ignorait comment son camarade avait pu se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas écouté, mais il le bénissait de l'avoir fait.

- Au fait, reprit le Prince au Sang-Mêlé, pour la potion, on s'y remettra après le retour du stage ou bien vous avez décidé d'abandonner ?

Le voyageur dimensionnel jura mentalement. Il avait été tellement occupé, entre son désir d'aider Regulus, ses recherches sur les Horcruxes et sur l'épée, qu'il en avait complètement oublié la potion pour Lupin !

- Pas question d'abandonner, protesta-t-il à mi-voix. Après le stage, on s'y remet et on finit !

Severus eut un sourire en coin et se retourna pour inscrire son nom sur la feuille d'inscription que venait de lui passer son voisin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry en faisait de même, après tout un cours de protection ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique compte tenu des évènements, même s'il se demandait sérieusement où il allait trouver le temps de faire tout ce qu'il avait prévu.

- Bien, fit Williams après avoir récupéré la liste des inscrits, la seconde chose que je voulais vous dire concerne le stage que vous allez faire dans quelques jours.

Il y eu de l'agitation coté Serpentard, apparemment l'idée de ce voyage n'était pas au goût de tous. Mais l'Auror ramena rapidement le calme.

- Vous êtes les premiers à partir et ceux qui demeureront hors de Poudlard le plus longtemps. Vos directeurs de maison vous le dirons certainement, nous comptons sur vous pour montrer l'exemple. Cette visite du monde moldu est une chance pour vous de mieux le comprendre et d'ainsi faire disparaître les préjugés que vous avez dessus. En ce moment, il s'agit de quelque chose de fondamental.

Harry regardait l'enseignant parler avec ferveur. Quel dommage qu'il fasse preuve d'une telle hostilité envers les deux voyageurs dimensionnels, il aurait pu être d'une grande aide…

- C'est pour cela, poursuivit l'Auror, que c'est moi qui vous encadrerai pour ce voyage.

Des murmures approbateurs s'élevèrent du coté Gryffondor alors que chez les verts et argents, on grommelait toujours. Quand à Harry, il ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre la nouvelle… Il y réfléchissait encore lorsque l'enseignant libéra la classe. Il regarda sans vraiment y penser ses camarades sortir, commentant la situation avec plaisir ou sarcasme et finit par leur emboîter le pas, toujours dans ses pensées.

- Monsieur Star ? appela un voix lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir.

Il se retourna, surpris. Robin O'Neill se dirigeait vers lui d'un démarche féline. Ses yeux noisette pailleté d'or lui donnait un regard presque irréel qui, ajouté à ses cheveux bond coiffés en catogan, lui donnait l'air d'un chevalier du moyen-âge égaré dans un autre temps.

- Professeur, le salua poliment Harry, se demandant ce que l'homme pouvait bien lui vouloir.

- Dumbledore m'a dit que vous aviez acquis une épée assez spéciale récemment.

Allons donc, qu'est-ce que le directeur était encore allé manigancer ?

- Il pense qu'il serait bénéfique que vous appreniez à la manier correctement.

C'était évident, songea le brun. Donc c'était pour cela que le vieil homme avait engagé O'Neill.

- Si je comprends bien, le cours de protection n'est qu'un prétexte, c'est ça ? fit-il.

Le nouvel enseignant sourit.

- Disons que c'est un moyen de légitimer ma présence et qu'il est certain que ce cours n'est qu'une approfondissement de ceux de défense contre les forces du mal et que le professeur Williams aurait pu sans mal les assurer. Mais le directeur semble penser que vous avez un rôle primordial à jouer dans la guerre actuelle, aussi votre entraînement devient primordial. Je vous enseignerais donc l'escrime à votre retour de France.

- Je vous remercie, professeur, répondit simplement le Survivant.

O'Neill le salua de la tête et s'en fut. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry entreprit de rejoindre la salle dans laquelle il avait laissé Regulus et Veena, priant pour qu'ils ne se soient pas entretués pendant son absence.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva, la situation était sensiblement plus tendue que prévu. Car ce n'était pas face à Veena que se trouvait Regulus mais face à un groupe d'une demi-douzaine de Serpentards assez peu amicaux.

- … ridicule ! Tu fraternises avec des Sangs-de-Bourbes et des amoureux des moldus ! C'est une honte ! Tu mérites une correction ! _Locomotor__mortis _!

- _Protego _! s'écria Regulus.

Le sort de son adversaire fut absorbé, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas apprécier qu'on lui tienne tête. Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur son condisciple. Mais cette fois, Harry ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

- _Expelliarmus _! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant.

Six baguettes tombèrent à ses pieds alors que leurs propriétaires faisaient un vol plané de quelques mètres en arrière.

- Je peux vous aider, siffla le Survivant avec une expression mauvaise emprunté au professeur Rogue (même si Harry admettait ne pas parvenir au niveau de son enseignant).

Les six verts et argents hésitèrent puis celui qui avait attaqué Regulus, probablement le chef, prit la parole.

- Reste en dehors de ça, Star, cracha-t-il. Ça ne te concerne pas !

Le voyager dimensionnel ricana.

- Au contraire, je crois que ça me regarde, répliqua-t-il. Et je vous conseille de laisser Regulus en paix ou vous aurez à faire à moi !

- Comme c'est mignon ! piailla le garçon. Le petit Regulus a besoin qu'on le protège !

- Pour le moment, fit Harry menaçant, le seul qui est besoin de protection, c'est toi, imbécile. Parce que sans baguette je vois mal ce que tu vas faire.

Il se baissa pour ramasser lesdits objets tombaient à ses pieds. Il les fourra dans sa poche et s'approcha du frère de Sirius.

- Rend nous ça ! rugit le chef du groupe.

Le Survivant sourit en se tournant vers eux.

- Si vous êtes sage les enfants.

Et sur ce il partit, entraînant Regulus avec lui.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! rouspéta ce dernier une fois hors de portée de voix de ses condisciples. Maintenant je vais passer pour un faible !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Si j'ai besoin de protection c'est que je suis incapable de me protéger moi-même ! On va croire que je suis faible ! s'agaça le jeune Black.

- C'est pourtant ce que font les Mangemorts et tu n'as pas l'air de les croire faible.

Harry se tut quelques instants, observant Regulus à la dérobée.

- Cependant, reprit-il, pour le moment ces abrutis te laisseront en paix, c'est le principal. Où est Veena ?

Le cinquième année eut une moue boudeuse.

- On s'est disputé et elle est partie.

- Je vois, soupira le voyageur dimensionnel. C'est dommage. Veena est une fille intelligente et douée, tu pourrais beaucoup apprendre d'elle et réciproquement. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée lors de l'épidémie. Tu pourrais peut- être essayer de faire un effort ?

Le garçon demeura silencieux, mais Harry eut l'impression qu'il avait comprit ce qu'il lui demandait…

* * *

Veena se laissa choir sur son lit. Ce Regulus Black était exécrable! S'il n'avait pas été un ami de Terry, elle lui aurait sûrement fait part de sa façon de penser de façon assez violente ! Lily lui avait apprit à donner ces gifles monumentales qui avaient été la terreur de James Potter pendant quelques années…

La Serdaigle sourit à ce souvenir. La rousse était quelqu'un d'incroyable. A la fois douce et impitoyable… Veena n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir une telle amie. Elle n'aurait jamais cru, quelques mois plus tôt pouvoir appartenir au cercle d'amitié de personne comme Terry ou Lily… Populaires et puissants, même si la popularité du Serpentard était assez aléatoire.

Le simple fait d'être proche de ces deux-là avait changé beaucoup de choses pour la jeune fille. Des personnes qui ne lui accordaient autrefois pas un seul regard étaient brusquement devenues beaucoup plus avenantes avec elle. D'un coté, cela lui faisait plaisir, mais de l'autre, elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas elle qu'ils voyaient en venant vers elle mais la possibilité de se rapprocher de Terry ou de Lily, encore plus depuis que la Préfète-en-Chef était la petite-amie de James Potter.

Elle soupira. Tant pis, elle resterait toute seule, comme autrefois. Elle ne voulait pas d'amis hypocrites. Et puis si elle se sentait vraiment trop seule, elle pourrait toujours allez voir le Serpentard ou la Gryffondor. Eux au moins n'attendaient rien d'elle…

* * *

Harry était assis à la table des Serpentards, prenant son petit déjeuner avec Severus lorsque Narcissa s'assit soudainement à coté de lui. Il releva le regard vers elle surpris. Elle n'était pas du genre à se mêler ainsi aux autres. Le voyageur dimensionnel avait bien remarqué que la future mère de son équipier était assez solitaire voire même asociale, sauf avec Severus peut-être.

- Je voulais te remercier, dit-elle brusquement, sans s'embarrasser de préambule.

Le Survivant – puisque c'était à lui qu'elle s'était adressée – cilla.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna- t- il.

- Pour ce que tu as fait pour mon cousin.

Il était clair qu'elle parlait de Regulus et non de Sirius. Mais son interlocuteur n'en était pas moins surpris. Il ne savait pas du tout que les deux parents étaient proches.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, affirma- t- il.

Narcissa lui sourit – chose qu'elle faisait relativement peu souvent ce qui était dommage.

- Moi je pense que si, assura-t-elle. Alors merci.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle posa un baiser sur la joue de Harry. Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, elle se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant derrière elle un voyageur dimensionnel assez sonné. Il la regarda s'éloigner en se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce qui venait de se passer. Ça relevait presque de la science fiction ! Il se tourna vers Severus à la recherche de soutien mais croisa le regard hilare de son ami qui lui fit penser qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande aide.

- Tu verrais ta tête ! ricana le vert et argent. Remarque, je comprends ta surprise. Je me demande ce qui a prit à Narcissa de faire ça devant tout le monde…

D'un geste rapide, Harry regarda autour de lui et réalisa que beaucoup de regards étaient braqués sur lui. Beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire… Severus planta sa fourchette dans un morceau de bacon qui restait dans son assiette.

- Tu viens d'élargir ton cercle d'ennemi parmi les Serpentards, jugea le futur maître des potions.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'enquit son ami.

Le vert et argent prit le temps d'avaler son bacon avant de répondre.

- Narcissa fait tourner beaucoup de tête dans notre maison mais elle s'est toujours refusée à la moindre familiarité avec qui que se soit – moi mis à part peut-être mais avec distance. Et elle vient de t'_embrasser_. Sur la joue, certes, mais de t'embrasser quand même.

Harry attrapa son verre de jus de citrouille.

- Je vois, fit-il. Bof, ça fait juste que le peu de serpents qui ne m'avait pas encore dans le collimateur me déteste maintenant. Rien de bien fantastique.

Severus secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

- Je me demande comment tu peux prendre ce genre de choses avec une telle philosophie.

Son compagnon lui fit un sourire.

- Je suis un grand optimiste, annonça- t- il.

Le Serpentard afficha un air septique. Il n'avait pas tort, le Survivant n'était pas du tout convaincu d'être aussi optimiste qu'il le prétendait. Par contre il était passé maître en la matière lorsqu'il s'agissait de se mettre les autres à dos, songea-t-il en buvant son jus de citrouille.

* * *

_(1) : version sorcière de « c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité » (par moi)_

_Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ainsi avec ce chapitre (je remercie d'ailleurs __Xelloss__ pour son aide), mais, cours obligent, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent – dont __Tchingtchong__ – rien à craindre, je ne compte pas du tout abandonner cette __fanfic_

_Aux vues des questions, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas été très claire. Donc pour mettre les affaires au point, sachez que Mary est bel et bien morte. _

_Certains m'ont demandé s'il y avait un rythme de parution des chapitres de cette histoire, la réponse est non. Lorsque j'ai le temps d'écrire je m'arrange pour qu'il y ait plus ou moins un chapitre toute les semaines, mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas d'actualité (pour toutes réclamations, plaignez-vous à mes profs et chargés de TD qui nous enterrent sur les devoirs). _

_Merci à __Nautiküs__ qui a __reviewer__ tous les chapitres de cette fic (il faut du courage) ainsi qu'à toutes les autres personnes ayant permis à cette fic d'attendreles __**502 **__**reviews **__! Je suis vraiment très contente !_

_Pour répondre à __Amande__, la fin de la potion n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais elle arrive toutefois à grand pas. _

_V__oilà __donc __pour ce chapitre et pour l'entrée en scène de Regulus__ (je sais que la discussion était un peu longue, mais c'était nécessaire) __! L'intrigue autour du professeur Williams s'épaissit, Harry va avoir des cours pour apprendre à utiliser l'épée et le caractère de __Drago__ fait un bon en avant. Autant dire que __ma__ fic avance plutôt bien !_

_Au programme du prochain l'arrivée chez les __moldus __! Au passage, je tiens à signaler plusieurs choses: tout d'abord, j'ai choisi la France pour pouvoir jouer avec les différentes habitudes et manies qu'à chaque pays et parce qu'il fallait choisir un pays qui ne soit pas anglo-saxons (pour le prétexte de l'apprentissage de la langue), et c'est bien entendu la France que je connais le mieux sur ce sujet... ;)_

_Ensuite, l'établissement dans lequel se retrouveront les sorciers est entièrement inventé, donc que personne ne se sente visé ! Enfin, comme je suis un peu sadique, j'ai un peu exagéré plusieurs situations afin de mettre les sorciers en mauvaises postures. Donc imaginons que comme c'est un monde parallèle, les choses ne se passent pas exactement comme dans la France réelle. _

_Voilà, maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! _

_Au passage, je vous signale que j'ai rajouté un dessin pour cette fic. Cette fois c'est __Drago/__Sylciu__ qui j'ai croqué ! N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil et à me donner votre avis. Comme toujours le lien est dans ma bio. _

_Eterna_


	23. France

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédant**__ : Alors que Drago tente de découvrir la nature de la magie qu'il a utilisé lors de l'attaque de jour de l'an, définitivement décidé à combattre Voldemort, Harry, suite à une discussion avec Regulus Black, décide d'aider le jeune garçon à se sortir de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. En effet, il semble évident que sa mère, lui reprochant d'être moins doué que Sirius, le frappe fréquemment. Narcissa l'embrasse sur la joue pour le remercier ce qui lui vaut d'être de nouveau dans le collimateur des Serpentards. Parallèlement Dumbledore engage un nouvelle enseignant pour une nouvelle matière : le cours de protection. Il s'avère que cet homme est un épéiste reconnu. Toujours concernant le corps enseignant, la dernière hypothèse pour expliquer le comportement du professeur Williams est qu'il serait xénophobe – chose que Harry ne semble pas croire. Pour finir, le couple de Lily et de James est désormais officiel. _

_**Rating**__ : Je tiens à préciser que deux passages dans ce chapitre sont à classé T (anciennement PG-13). Je ne change pas le rating de la fic entière puisque ce sera vraiment des passages très ciblés, mais je suis toutefois contrainte de le signaler ici. Si cela pose un problème, je peux les annuler, toutefois je pense qu'ils sont importants pour saisir les personnages. _

Chapitre 23 : France

Lily regardait avec un réel amusement Sylciu pester contre le monde entier – Dumbledore en priorité. L'idée de se rendre dans la France moldue ne semblait pas lui plaire outre mesure.

Le blond attrapa rageusement sa valise – signalant au passage que cette interdiction d'utiliser un sort d'allégement ou de rétrécissement était complètement idiote – et sortit de la salle commune.

- Tu es prête ? souffla alors une voix tendre à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Elle se retourna et croisa le regard noisette de son petit-ami.

- Tu n'es pas dans les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire en coin qui le rendait particulièrement séduisant.

- J'avais quelque chose à faire avant de partir. On y va maintenant ?

Sirius était en train d'aider Peter à tirer sa valise et Remus sortait de la salle commune en discutant avec Marlène. Le départ approchait.

- Allons-y, fit Lily.

.

* * *

.

Il regardait avec dégoût les septièmes années se diriger vers les calèches qui les conduiraient à la gare en discutant joyeusement. Comment pouvaient-ils accepter une telle humiliation ? Se mêler aux moldus. Se faire passer pour des moldus. C'était la pire chose qu'on pouvait demander à un sorcier ! C'était la plus grave des offenses envers les jeunes Sangs-Purs qui se retrouvaient obligé de faire cela !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'accepterait pas. Il ne laisserait pas une telle chose se produire. Pour le moment, nul ne savait où se situait l'établissement qui accueillerait les élèves de Poudlard, mais bientôt ce secret serait connu de tous et cette école serait rasée par les Mangemorts voire par le Maître lui-même !

Cette nouvelle apportait une joie sans borne à l'espion. Imaginer ces moldus hurlant et pleurant alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les torturaient et les tuaient lui apportait un plaisir intense et sans comparaison.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en voyant Terry Star se diriger à son tour vers les calèches, son phénix volant au dessus de lui.

- Bientôt, murmura l'espion. Bientôt tu seras à moi, ennemi du Maître. Bientôt.

L'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à ce garçon arrogant était encore plus jouissive que la mort des moldus français. Mais il faudrait patienter… Tant pis, cette attente ne rendrait la capture du Serpentard que plus plaisante.

.

* * *

.

Severus arriva devant le Poudlard Express, accompagné de Terry et d'Hélios. Le professeur Williams était en train d'appeler les Serpentards et les Gryffondors qu'il encadrait alors que les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles rejoignaient Mrs Skoski, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui enseignait l'étude des moldus.

- Bien, annonça Williams. Vous avez été divisés en trois groupes qui iront chacun dans une classe différente à notre arrivée à l'école française. Même si vous vous connaissez déjà tous, je tiens à ce que vous vous réunissiez suivant ces groupes afin de réviser tous ensemble les histoires que nous avons mis au point. N'oubliez pas qu'un des buts de ce voyage est d'apprendre à agir comme des moldus, autrement dit les français ne devront pas comprendre que vous êtes des sorciers. Cet exercice comptera dans vos notes d'ASPIC, ne l'oubliez pas.

Severus grogna. Dumbledore était vraiment fou !! À coté de lui, il entendit Terry ricaner, se moquant visiblement de lui.

- Le premier groupe sera composé de Sirius Black, Sylciu Celford, Lily Evans, James Potter, Severus Rogue et Terry Star.

Le Prince au Sang-Mêlé demeura figé. Lui avec Black et Potter ? C'était un blague ?? Il allait tuer Dumbledore, c'était officiel. Les Maraudeurs ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas vraiment ravi de la nouvelle. Terry lui tapota gentiment sur l'épaule.

- Courage ! fit-il, légèrement moqueur.

- Le deuxième groupe, annonça Williams, sera composé de Narcissa Black, Remus Lupin, Marlène McKinnon, Peter Pettigrow et Britanus Wilkes.

La Gryffondor blonde tordit le nez en jetant un regard à Brutus. C'était compréhensible, personne ne désirait faire équipe avec un abruti pareil.

- Le troisième groupe sera constitué d'Eric Avery, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rosa Leroy, Frank Londubat et Evan Rosier.

Bon sang quel était l'abruti qui avait fait ces groupes ? Londubat allait se faire tuer en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ! Ceci dit, Severus n'avait rien contre le lynchage d'un Gryffondor. Mais étant dans le groupe à Potter, ça pourrait lui retomber dessus, alors il espérait que Lestrange saurait contrôler ses pulsions.

.

* * *

.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur la banquette du compartiment qui avait été alloué à son groupe et lança un regard mauvais à Servilo qui entrait à la suite de Star. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce mangemort tombe dans son groupe ? Il aurait mieux valu que ce soit ce pauvre Frank qui se retrouvait seul avec les serpents !

James s'assit à coté de lui alors que Star et Rogue prenait place en face tout comme Sylciu. Lily, entrée la dernière, regarda le groupe avec réserve avant de se mettre aux cotés de son petit-ami.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Star.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne nous a pas dit où on allait exactement ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

Le Serpentard fut aussitôt l'objet de tous les regards. Il s'installa confortablement avant de se tourner vers la Préfète-en-Chef.

- Il semblerait que certaines personnes désapprouvent ce stage. Aussi, par mesure de sécurité, il a été décidé que l'on ne dévoilerait pas l'endroit où nous allons.

- Mais toi tu le sais, fit Lily.

Ce n'était pas une question. Star sourit gentiment.

- Nous allons dans un endroit protégé par les aurors et les duellistes français. Nous ne risquons rien.

- Si nous ne risquons rien, pourquoi un tel déploiement de force ? siffla Rogue en montrant du doigt un auror qui passait dans le couloir.

- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, philosopha son condisciple.

- Peut-être, fit Sylciu avec réserve. Mais ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi est-ce que les parents des élèves désapprouvant ce voyage ne les ont pas retirés de l'école…

- C'est une bonne question, releva Sirius. Parce que ça m'étonnerait que ma _très chère_ famille voit ce voyage d'un bon œil, or Narcissa et Regulus y participent.

- C'est à cause d'un règlement ministériel, répondit James à la place de Star. Aux vues de la situation politique actuelle, notre ami le ministre de la magie a ordonné qu'aucun élève ne puisse quitter Poudlard sans ses ASPIC ou une autorisation express de l'administration – autrement dit que cette personne soit renvoyée par Dumbledore et que le renvoi soit validé par le ministère.

- Mais c'est contraire à notre politique d'éducation ! s'exclama Lily.

- Nous sommes en guerre, signala Sylciu, les politiques s'en ressentent.

- Dans l'absolu, c'est une bonne chose puisque ça revient pour le ministre à dire qu'il considère que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr pour les élèves, analysa Star. Mais le problème c'est qu'on peut lire ce décret d'une autre façon : le ministre se dit que tant qu'on est à Poudlard, on relève de la responsabilité de Dumbledore et donc pas besoin de s'occuper de nous. Mais bon, vous savez ce que je pense de ce ministre.

James pouffa.

- Ça oui ! rit-il franchement.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami.

- C'est vrai que vous n'étiez pas là, se rappela celui-ci. Lors de l'épidémie, lorsque le ministre nous a annoncé notre mise en quarantaine, Star l'a carrément insulté devant Dumbledore et les autres ! C'était quelque chose !

- Je dirai plutôt que je l'ai proprement remis à sa place, estima Terry.

- Tu aurais pu avoir des problèmes avec ça, sermonna Lily.

Le Serpentard lui répondit d'un sourire angélique.

.

* * *

.

- Comment ça vous ne savez toujours pas où ils vont ?

Voldemort trépignait de colère. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point entouré d'incompétents ? Comme toujours Dumbledore le narguait, l'empêchant de faire ce qu'il désirait. Mais maintenant, pire encore, il le provoquait ! Envoyer les élèves de Poudlard en stage chez les moldus. Comment ? COMMENT OSAIT-IL ??

- _Endoloris_ !

Le mangemort le plus proche s'effondra en hurlant de douleur, mais cela n'aida pas Voldemort à évacuer sa colère. Il voulait savoir où allaient les septièmes années ! Ses espions semblaient incapables de lui donner cette information capitale, il devrait donc aller la chercher personnellement. Lorsqu'il l'aurait, il pourrait doublement se venger : il tuerait ce garçon qui avait osé se mettre en travers de sa route – Terry Star selon ses espions – et il détruirait le rêve de Dumbledore.

Mais avant tout, il devait trouver cette information. La France était vaste et il lui était impossible de découvrir quelle école avait été choisie par ce vieil amoureux des moldus sénile. Certes, l'idée d'en attaquer quelques unes au hasard était tentante, mais ça ne lui permettrait pas de découvrir où étaient les sorciers, sauf un gros coup de chance. Hors, Lord Voldemort ne croyait pas à la chance, mais seulement au talent. À _son_ talent.

Apparemment, Dumbledore avait bien fait les choses en Grande-Bretagne et il ne parvenait pas à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, alors pourquoi ne pas changer de stratégie ?

Le mage noir eut un sourire en coin. Oui, il allait changer de plan. La France était un vieux pays dans lequel on trouvait de nombreuses familles de Sangs-Purs qui désiraient protéger la société sorcière contre le fléau des moldus et des Sangs-de-Bourbes.

C'était décidé, Lord Voldemort allait se rendre outre-manche pour y étendre son influence néfaste et absolue... Et veiller à ce que les élèves de Poudlard n'aient plus d'autres alternatives que de tomber dans sa coupe. Bien, très bien...

Il parcourut l'assistance du regard et s'arrêta sur deux ombres se tenant en arrière. Des nouvelles recrues. Parfait, c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Comment s'appelaient-ils déjà ? Ah oui !

- Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Black, avancez ! ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Ils s'exécutèrent dignement, mais le mage noir sentait la peur qui leur nouait les entrailles. On ne cachait rien à Lord Voldemort. Mais ces deux-là appartenaient à d'illustres familles à la pureté sans défaut. Ils étaient des recrues de choix, et il aurait été dommage de les perdre, mais ils devaient également prouver leur valeur… La marque sur leur bras était toute nouvelle et, n'ayant participé au fiasco du jour de l'an, ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de montrer leur valeur à leur maître.

- Vous allez vous rendre en France, annonça-t-il. Vous vous ferez embaucher au ministère de la magie et attendrez mes ordres. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, maître, firent-ils d'une même voix.

Mieux valait qu'ils en sachent le moins possible, ainsi s'ils étaient capturés, ils ne pourraient rien révéler. De plus, Voldemort soupçonnait sérieusement cet empêcheur de tourner en rond de Dumbledore d'avoir mis des espions dans ses rangs. Il devait être prudent.

- À présent, sortez tous ! ordonna-t-il. Sauf vous, Grim Reaper et Tristan.

Les deux susnommés demeurèrent donc sur place alors que la salle se vidait peu à peu.

Grim Reaper regardait avec mépris les mangemorts sortir un à un. C'était une jeune femme à la beauté frigide, au teint d'albâtre et aux yeux d'un vert qui n'était pas sans rappeler son sortilège de prédilection. Elle était l'Ange de la Mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certes, celui-ci savait parfaitement que Grim Reaper n'était pas son véritable nom, mais lui mieux que personne pouvait comprendre le désir de se détacher d'un nom offert par ses géniteurs.

À coté d'elle se tenait Tristan, observant en coin les adeptes de son maître qui sortait, cherchant probablement qui il pourrait faire son esclave. Rares étaient les esprits pouvant résister à Tristan Von Uchten. Le germanique était le Maître des Esprits, usant d'une magie noire avancée qui aurait fait frémir d'horreur même ses professeurs à l'esprit le plus retord de l'institut Durmstrang.

L'absence de Kevin n'était que plus présente… Terry Star paierait pour cela !

- Je n'ai pas confiance en eux, maître, grimaça Grim Reaper alors que les mangemorts avaient tous quittés la salle. Ce ne sont que des novices.

- Tu n'as confiance en personne, ma belle, signala Voldemort. De toute façon, ils n'en savent pas assez pour nous nuire pour le moment.

- Vous désirez posséder la France ? demanda Tristan, louchant sur le décolleté de sa voisine.

- En effet. Ici Dumbledore arrive encore à me barrer la route. Je vais donc le contourner et commencer par la France. Une fois que je m'en serais emparé, je retrouverais sans mal les élèves de Poudlard.

Le regard de l'Ange de la Mort s'alluma d'une lueur méchante.

- Et le meurtrier de Kevin paiera, fit-elle férocement.

- Oui, ma belle. Il paiera son arrogance et le meurtre d'une de mes Âmes Damnées. Et Dumbledore verra tous ses espoirs d'entente entre les sorciers et les moldus brisés. Tous les élèves de l'école où se trouvent les sorciers devront être tués ainsi que les Sangs-de-Bourbes. Je me prononcerais au cas par cas pour les Sangs-Mêlés.

- Et dans ces deux novices vont nous servir de taupes au sein du ministère français, fit Tristan. Brillant, comme toujours maître.

- Bien entendu, fit Voldemort sans modestie.

- Puis-je aller implanter quelques sortilèges dans leurs esprits, maître ? demanda l'homme.

- Fais donc.

Le Maître des Esprits s'inclina et s'en fut. Grim Reaper s'approcha d'une démarche voluptueuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui et murmura sensuellement.

- Me laisserez-vous tuer cet impudent qui a tué Kevin, mon maître ?

- Serais-tu attaché à lui, ma belle ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix gutturale.

- Je ne suis attachée qu'à vous, maître, assura-t-elle soumise.

- Je l'espère, fit le mage noir, menaçant.

Il renversa durement la jeune femme et, la surplombant, prit violemment possession de ses lèvres. Il sentit un plaisir profond s'insinuer en lui alors que le goût métallique du sang de son amante se mêlait à celui du baiser.

.

* * *

.

- J'ai envie d'un café.

Le regard de Severus se tourna vers Harry alors qu'ils marchaient dans la gare de Londres.

- Maintenant ? s'étrangla le vert et argent.

- Oui, maintenant, pas à notre arrivée en France ! Zut, j'aurais dû aller voir les Elfes pour qu'ils me fassent un thermos !

- Accro à la caféine ! s'exclama Lily en passant à coté de lui. Dépêche-toi où nous allons louper le train.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais et mon café ? s'écria puérilement Harry.

.

* * *

.

Bellatrix marchait fièrement dans les couloirs du manoir de son maître. Elle venait de recevoir sa première mission de la bouche même de l'homme qu'elle adulait. Certes pour le moment elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre l'intérêt, mais elle n'était pas là pour réfléchir, elle devait seulement obéir.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy. Pas question qu'il fasse échouer cette mission, tout fiancé de sa sœur qu'il soit, il avait intérêt à marcher droit. De toute façon Narcissa était belle et son sang était pur, elle n'aurait aucun mal à trouver un nouveau prétendant s'il venait à arriver quelque chose de malheureux à celui-ci.

Quelques instants plus tôt, le Maître des Esprits était passé les voir, les assurant de son soutien. Le soutien d'une Âme Damnée, c'était presque aussi bien que celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

- Tenez, leur dit abruptement une vieille femme en leur fourrant des parchemins dans la main. Les papiers attestant de votre embauche au sein du ministère. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les personnes à qui ils appartenaient, elles ne sont plus en état de vous nuire.

Bellatrix sentait la jalousie dans son regard. Elle eut un sourire en coin. Elle était devenue une privilégier, recevant ses ordres du maître en personne. Elle était au dessus de ce genre de personne à présent. Elle lui lança donc un regard méprisant et tourna les talons sans un mot. Malefoy en fit de même et ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée.

La jeune femme attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

- Service des déplacements internationaux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle apparut au ministère de la magie. Elle avait, après son entrevue avec le maître, revêtu une belle robe richement décorée. Elle toisa la réceptionniste qui l'avait saluée à son arrivée et entra sans préambule dans le bureau du responsable. Le petit homme au crane dégarni et au regard éteint sursauta en voyant la jeune femme entrer d'un pas assuré. Elle sentit la présence de Malefoy derrière elle mais s'en désintéressa.

- On nous attend au ministère français, annonça-t-elle, impétueuse. Nous avons besoin de l'autorisation.

Le petit homme, « _l'agent Tad McFully_ » d'après sa plaque (quel nom ridicule !), s'agita dans son fauteuil.

- Euh… Oui… euh… madame… euh… mademoiselle, bredouilla-t-il.

Il se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans ses dossiers en tremblotant. Une pile de dossier glissa et s'éparpilla sur le sol. Ce type était pathétique. Bellatrix lui jeta un regard dégouté. Il réussit contre toute attente à sortir deux formulaires qu'il remplit avec une écriture illisible.

- Vos… vos noms s'il-vous-plait ?

- Bellatrix Black et Lucius Malefoy, annonça le blond, offrant à l'agent son air le plus hautain.

Il fallait dire que Malefoy était très doué en la matière. Pour une fois son intervention avait été bien menée. Quand au petit homme, il était encore plus nerveux depuis qu'il savait qu'il avait à faire à deux membres de grandes familles sorcières au Sang-Pur. Qu'aurait-il dit s'il avait su qu'ils étaient en mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Bellatrix ricana méchamment.

- Voi-voilà, balbutia l'agent en leur tendant deux laissez-passer.

La jeune femme les lui arracha dédaigneusement et tourna les talons sans un regard. Elle croisa le regard dégoûté que Malefoy avait posé sur le fonctionnaire et se dit qu'il n'était finalement pas si idiot qu'il y paraissait. Peut-être était-il un bon mangemort, contrairement à ce que prétendaient les mauvaises langues ? Après tout, sa mère l'avait choisi comme époux de Narcissa, il ne devait pas être si incapable que cela…

- Allons-y, lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

De nouveau elle attrapa de la poudre et entra dans l'âtre.

- France ! annonça-t-elle.

L'instant d'après elle se trouvait au service des déplacements internationaux du ministère de la Magie français. Malefoy ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et ils s'avancèrent vers le comptoir, leur laissez-passer à la main.

.

* * *

.

- Paris, s'exclama joyeusement Sirius. Quelle belle ville…

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'étonna James. Je ne te savais pas cet amour pour la France !

Son ami lui jeta un regard entendu.

- Mon oncle Alphard m'a parlé des Françaises, vois-tu, signala-t-il rêveur. Si tu avais entendu ses histoires !

- Idiot ! s'insurgea Lily. Ce ne sont que des préjugés.

Les élèves de Poudlard étaient en train de marcher dans la gare du Nord, suivant le professeur Williams dans un dédale de quais et de couloirs. Sylciu pestait contre la lenteur des moyens de transport moldus et Rogue approuvait entièrement alors que Star leur priait avec plus ou moins de tact de cesser leurs jérémiades. Contrairement à ses deux camarades Sirius trouvait ce voyage plaisant. Et l'idée de rencontrer les Françaises des histoires de son oncle le mettait en joie. Une seule ombre venait obscurcir ce tableau idyllique.

- Vous croyez qu'on sera obligé de manger des cuisses de grenouilles ? s'enquit-il, inquiet.

James s'étrangla alors que Lily éclatait littéralement de rire.

- Bien entendu ! affirma-t-elle. Les Français sont très attachés à leur gastronomie !

Sirius grimaça.

- Les escargots aussi ??

- Lily, sermonna le Préfet-en-Chef en prenant sa petite-amie par la taille, arrête de le taquiner. Sirius a l'estomac sensible !

- Pour ta gouverne, Black, sourit Star, les Français ne se nourrissent pas d'escargots ou de cuisses de grenouille.

- Merlin soit loué ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Lorsque nous en aurons finit avec les considérations gastronomes de Mister Black, fit Williams, nous pourrons nous préparer à prendre notre train.

- Encore un ? soupira Avery.

- Oui, encore un, Mister Avery, sourit l'enseignant. Les moyens de transport moldus sont moins polyvalents que les nôtres. Allons-y, voulez-vous ?

- Pourquoi ne sait-on toujours pas où nous allons ? s'enquit Lestrange – pour une fois qu'il posait une question intelligente !

- Mesure de sécurité, répondit un auror qui les accompagnait. Nous allons rejoindre les duellistes détachés par le ministère de la magie français.

- Tout ça pour un voyage scolaire, soupira Lily.

- Nous vivons des temps troublés, Miss Evans, fit gentiment Williams.

Toutes les personnes présentes ne le savaient que trop bien. Gryffondors et Serpentards poursuivirent leur route en silence. Ils avaient quittés leurs condisciples des deux autres maisons un peu plus tôt dans la journée, ceux-ci se rendant dans un autre établissement - Dumbledore semblait penser que plusieurs expériences ne seraient que plus intéressantes.

- Cet uniforme me plaît pas, grommela Brutus en gigotant de façon ridicule dans ses nouveaux habits.

Pensant à tout, comme à son habitude, le directeur avait fait faire pour les voyageurs une version moldue des uniformes de Poudlard afin de rendre l'affaire plus crédible.

- Moi je les trouve très sympa, sifflota Sirius en passant près de l'imbécile vert et argent. Je sens que je vais aimer ce stage !

- Pourvu qu'on n'utilise pas de voiture ! gémit Sylciu.

.

* * *

.

Hélas, ils utilisèrent non pas une voiture, mais un bus et Drago fut, bien entendu, malade. Heureusement, Lily ayant fait des recherches sur la question, elle lui lança discrètement un sort qui l'aida à tenir pendant le trajet.

Toutefois, quelques minutes avant l'arrivée à l'école qui se trouvait dans les environs de Paris, le professeur Williams annonça que chacun devait lui remettre sa baguette. Cette idée ne plaisait pas du tout à Harry. Il détestait se retrouver sans son unique moyen de défense contre une attaque mangemort, mais l'enseignant fut intransigeant face à tous les protestataires : c'était les ordres de Dumbledore afin de s'assurer que personne n'utiliserait la magie. Le Survivant se promit d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui et regretta d'avoir laissé l'épée à Poudlard sous sa surveillance, elle aurait pu servir.

- Bien, annonça le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, je vais faire un dernier point avant notre arrivée. Nous nous rendons au lycée Baudelaire dans lequel vous serez répartis dans des classes de terminale. Vous avez déjà étudié tout cela avec vos directeurs de maison, n'est-ce pas ?

L'approbation fut générale, bien entendu.

- Un dernier conseil avant de vous laisser, n'oubliez pas qu'il est strictement interdit de faire de la magie et de révéler quoi que ce soit aux moldus. Le cas échéant, cela ferait perdre des points à votre groupe et pour votre ASPIC. Mais je suis certain que vous agirez au mieux ! Bonne chance à tous et faites honneur à Poudlard et à la société sorcière.

- Alléluia ! conclut Drago, cynique.

Harry allait répondre lorsque soudainement une forme rougeoyante surgit de nulle part.

- Hélios ?? s'écria le Survivant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là à la fin ??

Le phénix s'ébouriffa et s'installa confortablement sur un dossier, conscient d'être la cible de tous les regards.

- Non, non, non et non ! fit le brun en le menaçant du doigt. Tu ne dois pas être là. Je te l'ai expliqué, Hélios. Tu ne peux pas venir. Comment veux-tu que j'explique aux moldus ta présence ?

L'oiseau de feu pencha la tête d'un air dubitatif.

- Hélios, s'agaça Harry, ne fait pas celui qui ne comprend pas ! Retourne tout de suite à Poudlard pour l'amour de Merlin !

Le phénix émit un son joyeux et s'installa plus confortablement sur le dossier du fauteuil.

- Je n'ai aucune autorité, gémit le voyageur dimensionnel.

- Je compatis, affirma avec hypocrisie Drago en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

Son compagnon releva les yeux d'un air affligé et remarqua les regards ahuris des duellistes. Il était vrai que si les élèves de Poudlard et dans une moindre mesure les aurors étaient habitués à ce genre de manifestations, les Français devaient être complètement dépassés de voir le jeune homme se disputer avec l'oiseau de feu.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui demander gentiment ? proposa Narcissa en levant les yeux de son livre.

- Si Hélios écoutait les requêtes aimables, ça se saurait, ironisa le Survivant.

Mais le phénix, dans l'esprit de contradiction qui le caractérisait, s'envola et se posa sur l'épaule de la jolie Serpentard. Il lui donna un coup de bec affectueux avant de disparaître. La jeune fille demeura figée, complètement interdite face au geste de l'oiseau de feu alors que son condisciple de l'autre monde marmonnait avec mécontentement que le seul but de « _cet espèce d'ostrogot à plumes_ » était de l'ennuyer.

.

* * *

.

- Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir en tant que membres de notre ministère, Mademoiselle Black, Monsieur Malefoy.

Lucius regardait avec gourmandise la belle secrétaire d'État qui lui souriait. Audrey Dufleuve, c'était son nom, serait leur supérieure au sein du ministère français. Dommage que cette fille soit une Sang-de-Bourbe, songea le mangemort.

Elle les invita à la suivre pour leur montrer leur poste. Quel ennui, en être réduit à être un subalterne ! Cette situation déplaisait fortement à Lucius. Mais le maître avait donné ses ordres et pour la réussite des idéaux de cet homme qu'il admirait, le blond acceptait cette mission bien que désobligeante.

À coté de lui marchait Bellatrix Black, droite et majestueuse. Lucius espérait que sa sœur avait le même port, c'était important pour une future madame Malefoy. La rumeur la disait très belle et beaucoup plus réservée que son aînée - c'était mieux ainsi, les femmes devaient rester à leur place. Lucius n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une rebelle pour épouse.

Les trois sorciers entrèrent dans une petite salle étriquée. Un homme d'un certain âge, de petites lunettes sur le nez, releva les yeux vers les nouveaux venus.

- C'est quoi, _ça_ ? grinça-t-il.

Lucius rougit de colère. C'était de lui dont parlait cet effroyable individu. Comment osait-il ?!

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Bernard. Je vous présente Bellatrix Black et Lucius Malefoy, vos nouveaux assistants.

- Assistants ? s'étrangla le dénommé Bernard. Audrey, c'est une blague ? Je travaille seul.

- Eh bien plus maintenant, signifia la secrétaire d'État avec un regard rieur. Mademoiselle Black, monsieur Malefoy, voici Bernard Durant, il gère le département des animaux dangereux, vous l'assisterez à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Si le vieil homme ne semblait pas ravi de la nouvelle, ce n'était rien en comparaison de a colère de Lucius. Comment lui, l'unique héritier de la grande famille Malefoy pouvait-il en être réduit à être un sous-fifre dans un département ministériel sans la moindre importance !? Si ce n'était pas une mission du Maître, il aurait certainement tué cette Sang-de-Bourbe et ce vieux croûton !!

.

* * *

.

« _Lycée Charles Baudelaire_ ».

Severus regarda le pus – à moins que ce soit un bus ? – s'arrêter devant la grille. Une école moldue. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Comment pouvait-il être ici ? Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule et regarda Terry. Il ne semblait pas mécontent d'être là. Pourtant le Prince au Sang Mêlé se sentait affreusement mal…

- Ne t'énerve pas, lui souffla le nouveau. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Dis-toi que c'est un jeu.

- Un jeu ? Excuse-moi mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt.

L'Américain ne sembla pas vexé du ton abrupt de son camarade. Au contraire, un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Ce garçon était vraiment incroyable. Au moment de son arrivée, il était très distant voire mauvais avec Severus. Et puis il y avait eu cette histoire de potion et ils s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à ce que Terry devienne ce que l'Anglais avait de plus proche d'un ami – surtout grâce à Evans, il fallait bien l'admettre.

C'était étrange… Depuis l'arrivée des deux cousins, tout changeait dans Poudlard. Ce n'était pas un changement très clair, il était assez diffus à vrai-dire. Mais le fait été que les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes.

- Ça va être génial !!

Bon, certes, certaines choses restaient les mêmes, la bêtise de Sirius Black était de celles-là. Cette affaire était tout sauf géniale.

Une femme assez épaisse, les cheveux en broussaille et des grosses lunettes assez peu féminines s'approcha d'eux en se dandinant. Elle affichait l'air aimable d'une porte de prison.

- C'est sûr, grinça Severus, ça va être génial.

Terry eut un petit rire alors que Brutus lui jetait un regard vide comme lui seul pouvait en avoir. Merveilleux !

- Monsieur Williams ! aboya la grosse femme en s'approchant de l'enseignant. Nous ne vous attendons pas avant quelques heures. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Un point pour elle, elle parlait un bon anglais quoiqu'avec un petit accent. Par contre, Severus était à présent sûr de son jugement : cette femme était affreusement antipathique.

- Je suis le proviseur de cet établissement, Françoise Martin, se présenta-t-elle.

Le professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal la salua avec une politesse réservée. Apparemment, le proviseur était une sorte de directeur. Elle invita – il serait plus juste de dire qu'elle ordonna – les nouveaux venus à la suivre. Passant près des bâtiments qui semblaient être ceux de l'école, Severus ne put retenir une grimace, cela ressemblait plus à des baraquements qu'autre chose. Affreux. Merlin lui vienne en aide !

- Cesse de faire cette tête ou on va croire que tu es le fils de cette charmante française, chuchota Terry afin que Severus soit le seul à entendre.

Le jeune homme sursauta vivement et fusilla l'américain du regard avec méchanceté et vexation. Sans s'en émouvoir le moins du monde, le nouveau lui sourit gentiment avant de reporter son attention sur autre chose.

Grommelant, le Prince au Sang-Mêlé suivit le mouvement et emboîta le pas à son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mais que faisait-il ici ?

Furieux, il accéléra le pas et arriva au niveau de Sylciu. Celui-ci marchait à pas mesurés, tentant avec difficulté de cacher la grimace qui tordait son visage. Tout Gryffondor qu'il soit, il ne semblait guère ravi de cette visite forcée dans le joyeux monde des Moldus. Severus secoua la tête. Merlin, il était en train de perdre l'esprit. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce stage était réellement néfaste pour la santé des étudiants.

Et Dumbledore était fou.

Remarquez, ça ce n'était pas vraiment une grande nouvelle…

.

* * *

.

Harry ignorait ce qui l'amusait le plus dans cette arrivée au lycée Charles Baudelaire.

La mine de Drago oscillant entre soulagement – il était sorti du bus, cet engin de torture etc… – et crispation – doux Merlin, dix jours chez les moldus ! Ce mélange de sentiments rendait l'Anonyme hilarant.

Un peu plus loin, Severus avait la tête d'un sorcier sur le point d'entrer dans l'antre d'un dragon – l'expression de son visage faisait vaguement penser à la tête des champions avant la première tache du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Lestrange, de son coté, jetait des regards mauvais à la proviseur ainsi qu'à Sirius qui ne cachait pas sa bonne humeur – il semblait d'ailleurs quelque peu fatigué son meilleur ami qui était beaucoup plus calme.

Lily marchait à coté de ce dernier en souriant doucement. Elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu as l'air moins stressé que Sylciu, releva-t-elle.

Le Survivant rit doucement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que stressé soit le meilleur terme pour qualifier mon cher cousin en ce moment, mais on peut dire ça en effet.

La jeune fille approuva de la tête.

- Je comprends que cela soit difficile pour des sorciers issus de famille de sang-pur.

James passa alors son bras autour des épaules de sa petite-amie.

- Alors comme ça tu t'inquiètes pour Sylciu et pas pour moi ? Je vais être jaloux, tu sais.

Harry regarda ceux qui deviendraient plus tard ses parents batifoler avec un plaisir difficilement dissimulable. Ses questions sur les conditions de leur mariage avaient totalement disparue et l'idée même que son père ait pu forcer sa mère à quoique ce soit lui paraissait à présent totalement farfelue. Sirius et le professeur Lupin avaient parfaitement raison, il s'était inquiété pour rien.

C'est donc le cœur léger que le jeune homme pénétra dans la salle qui semblait être une sorte de gymnase. Les gradins se remplissaient peu à peu de jeunes élèves qui allaient être les compagnons des sorciers pendant une dizaine de jour. Un brouhaha s'élevait et remplissait toute la salle, mais Harry ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux paroles échangées : il ne comprenait pas le français et en l'absence de sortilège de traduction, tout cela n'était que mot sans le moindre sens.

- Les sorts de traduction ne sont pas très fiables, mima Severus. Je vais tuer Dumbledore.

- Prend un ticket, répliqua Drago, acerbe, je l'ai dit avant toi.

- Cessez de vous plaindre, soupira Lily, c'est une chance pour nous d'apprendre une autre langue et de mieux comprendre les moldus.

- Fantastique ! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix et sans conviction les deux sorciers.

- Avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme, je vous pris, et ce sera parfait ! fit la rousse, facétieuse.

Harry ricana à la mine renfrognée de ses deux amis alors que la Préfète-en-Chef se moquait ouvertement d'eux.

Les moldus continuaient à entrer et Lestrange semblait être sur le point de tourner de l'œil devant le nombre – le voyageur dimensionnel espérait franchement de le voir tomber dans les pommes, qu'est-ce que cela aurait été drôle ! Enfin, cela risquait de nuire à l'image de Poudlard… Mais était-ce si important ?

Hélas, le nombre d'élèves cessa d'augmenter et Lestrange semblait toujours plus ou moins maître de sa personne. Dommage…

La proviseur, Françoise Martin, ramena le silence en poussant un beuglement inquiétant et se mit à parler – en français selon toute vraisemblance – à une vitesse défiant toute concurrence. Harry déglutit difficilement en entendant cela.

- C'est pas gagné, jugea-t-il pour lui-même.

- Enfin tu reviens à la raison ! s'exclama Drago avec un regard entendu.

À côté de lui, Sirius semblait trouver ce voyage beaucoup moins à son goût et Lily regrettait visiblement de ne pas avoir son dictionnaire sur elle. James, pour sa part, semblait prendre les choses avec philosophie et observait avec un air amusé l'attroupement de moldus.

Le Survivant tenta de se concentrer, cherchant dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire s'il n'avait pas apprit un sortilège de traduction exécutable sans baguette. Quelle idée avait-il eu de se concentrer en priorité sur les sorts qui lui seraient utiles lors d'un duel ?!

- Alors ? demanda Drago qui apparemment avait saisi le but de la réflexion intensive de son camarade.

Harry soupira en haussant les épaules.

- On passe au plan B, conclut-il avec un air fataliste.

- Qui est ? s'enquit Sirius, visiblement très intéressé.

Le voyageur dimensionnel eut un sourire en coin.

- Improvisation la plus totale, énonça-t-il avec un air docte et parfaitement sérieux.

Ses deux condisciples gémirent de concert alors que James peinait pour ne pas éclater littéralement de rire.

- Le groupe un, venez par ici, appela Williams.

Severus grimaça et fit celui qui n'avait pas entendu mais Harry l'attrapa par le bras et le tira à sa suite. Le Serpentard étouffa un certain nombre de jurons colorés mais se tut lorsque les six sorciers furent aux côtés de leur enseignant.

- Je compte sur vous, fit-il avec un regard insistant. Vous devez faire honneur à Poudlard et la communauté sorcière.

Les six compagnons approuvèrent de la tête plus ou moins vigoureusement. Lorsque les yeux chocolat de son professeur se posèrent sur Harry, celui-ci sentit que le séjour ne serait pas de tout repos. Il soupira intérieurement, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que Williams qui était pourtant impartial et ne faisait aucun cas des maisons de ses élèves lui en veuille de la sorte. Il doutait que la xénophobie soit la raison de cet étrange comportement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions…

- Bien, reprit l'enseignant. Vous allez être répartis au sein de la terminale 1. Voici Madame Pierrat, le professeur principal de la classe dans laquelle vous passerez le mois.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année se tenait souriante devant le petit groupe de britanniques.

- Je serais votre professeur de français, dit-elle dans un anglais hésitant. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez le moindre problème. Suivez moi maintenant, vous allez pouvoir faire connaissance avec mes élèves.

Drago semblait ravi à cette perspective, mais seul Harry qui le connaissait suffisamment bien remarqua sa grimace. Quand à Severus, il se contenta d'émettre un soupir sonore signifiant son abandon face à la situation.

Les six compagnons suivirent l'enseignante jusqu'à une salle adjacente où les attendaient une trentaine de jeunes moldus.

- Merlin nous vienne en aide, gémit Drago en les voyant.

Sirius manqua éclater de rire face à l'air complètement désespéré du voyageur dimensionnel mais Lily le fit taire d'un regard. Les français observaient le petit groupe avec intérêt mais Harry avait la vague impression d'être un animal exotique dans un zoo. C'était très désagréable !... mais pas réellement nouveau.

Une fille s'avança et se mit à parler à une vitesse inquiétante. Le Survivant qui était le plus prêt d'elle cilla avec un air de parfaite incompréhension. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait pu dire.

- Ce stage va être génial, minauda Drago. Parfois mon pauvre Sirius tu perds des occasions de te taire !

- Est-ce que c'est ma faute à moi si Dumbledore n'a pas jugé bon de nouveau donner des cours de français avant de nous envoyer ici ? s'agaça le susnommé.

- Maudit soit ce vieux fou ! cracha Severus.

Harry se retourna vivement, le foudroyant du regard, tant et si bien que le Serpentard fit un pas en arrière et sembla prit de passion pour la contemplation de ses chaussures.

- Je crois comprendre que vous ne parlez pas français, sourit Mme Pierrat. Bien, cela ne va pas faciliter les choses mais nous allons nous en sortir.

Le voyageur dimensionnel brun se tourna vers elle.

- Merci, fit-il franchement. Mais le but de notre venue ici est d'apprendre votre langue, donc si chacun y met du sien on devrait pouvoir rapidement avoir des conversations à peu près correctes.

Il appuya son intervention avec un regard entendu à l'attention particulière de Severus et Drago qui firent mine de ne pas avoir comprit.

- C'est pas gagné ! rit James.

.

* * *

.

_Avant toute chose je dois m'excuser pour ce gros retard et vous faire part d'une mauvaise nouvelle : le prochain chapitre ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Mon ordinateur portable a complètement planté : les chapitres 24 et 25 ont été perdus dans la bataille et il est heureux que celui-ci ait été à la correction parce que sinon il ne serait pas là ! Un Grand merci, donc, à Xelloss. _

_Ceci dit, prenez votre mal en patience, j'écrirai la suite dès que possible !_

_Pour répondre à la question de __leopard des neiges__ concernant le titre du chapitre précédant, ce n'est pas compliqué. Le personnage qui y est le plus travaillé (mettons de coté Harry qui est le héros de l'histoire) c'est Regulus. Or en latin Regulus signifie « petit roi ». D'où Roitelet qui est un roi dont le pouvoir est très faible à l'instar de Regulus qui est un héritier sans le moindre pouvoir sur son avenir. _

_Bref, disons que c'est un peu du chipotage mais que je trouvais plus sympa de mettre ça plutôt que tout simplement Regulus comme titre ;)_

_Concernant la question de __Scrunchy__, je l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises, il _n'y aura pas_ de slash Harry/Drago dans cette fic._

_Je ne pense pas nécessaire de répondre à la question de __Funnygirl__ qui demandait si les autres Âmes Damnées apparaîtraient dans cette fanfic. C'est chose faite. _

_Pour __Temi-chou__, je suis ravie de voir que je fais l'unanimité dans la famille ! Par contre fait plus attention à ce que tu dis ! Heureusement qu'Hélios sera un peu absence de ces chapitres parce que s'il avait appris que tu le compares à un hibou… holà, je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se serait passé ! (Tu le connais, il est tellement susceptible ;p)._

_Certain se demandent s'il y aura une petite romance pour Harry, peut-être mais ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour et ce ne sera en aucun cas Veena (je l'ai déjà casée). Concernant justement la relation Veena/Regulus, puisque j'ai encore plus de questions la concernant, oui elle va bien évoluée, mais je ne dirais pas vers quoi. Suspense, suspense ;)_

_Et pour finir __Mary Garland__ semble penser que le professeur Williams serait un adepte de Grindelwald. Je dirais… peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. ;p Je ne vais pas tout dire d'un coup non plus, ça ferait perdre tout l'intérêt de la fic !_

_Et voilà. Pour en revenir à ce chapitre je tiens à préciser que c'est un chapitre de transition qui me permet de passer à une nouvelle partie de cette fic à savoir le stage chez les moldus. _

_Ce stage couvrira 2 ou 3 chapitres, peut-être plus, je n'ai pas encore décidé… en tout cas ce sera l'occasion de scène cocasses et d'un peu d'amusement avec le retour aux choses sérieuses !_

_Pour le moment, donc, nous allons suivre les (mes)aventures des élèves de Poudlard et du duo de choc Bellatrix/Lucius en France !_


	24. Lycée

****

Les Maîtres des Dimensions

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédant**__ : Les élèves de Poudlard – Serpentards et Gryffondors de septième année – viennent d'arriver en France, au lycée moldu Charles Baudelaire (qui est entièrement imaginaire, je reprécise). Pendant ce temps, Voldemort, très en colère que Dumbledore ait mis en place ce stage, projette de tuer les moldus qui accueillent les sorciers. Pour cela, il décide de se rendre en France et commence par envoyé deux jeunes mangemorts en reconnaissance au Ministère de la Magie de l'Hexagone : Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Black. Ceux-ci se retrouvent sous les ordres de Bernard Durant, au département des animaux dangereux. Autant dire que Bellatrix est loin d'être ravie !_

Chapitre 24 : Lycée

Assise sur les marches, Narcissa regardait la nuit disparaître peu à peu au profit du soleil levant. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers son jeune cousin, Regulus. Il avait vraiment changé en quelques jours, semblant plus sûr de lui, moins torturé. Certes pour la plupart, rien n'était visible, mais pour la jeune fille, c'était évident. Tout comme la cause de ce changement inattendu : Terry Star. Il semblait avoir l'étrange capacité de tout bouleverser autour de lui.

Et la jeune Serpentard ne semblait pas faire exception à la règle. Elle avait regardé avec une certaine désinvolture l'américain arriver chez les serpents. Les liens qu'il avait peu à peu tissé avec Severus, habituellement si solitaire tout en se rapprochant dans le même temps des Gryffondors – principalement Evans et les Maraudeurs. Elle avait vu ce garçon se démener comme un beau diable lors de l'épidémie. Elle avait compris qu'il jouissait de connaissance que nul autre n'avait à Poudlard.

Narcissa Black avait parfaitement saisi que Terry Star n'était pas une personne ordinaire. Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Narcissa Black ne s'intéressait pas aux autres. Elle n'y voyait pas d'intérêt. Pire, elle y voyait un danger. Dans sa vie tracée à l'avance, mieux valait ne pas laisser de stupides sentiments venir la troubler.

Dire que Narcissa était une farouche défenseuse des idées familiales sur le sang aurait été faux. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posée la question.

On lui avait dit que son sang devait rester pur. Soit.

On lui avait dit que Sirius, son cousin chéri, celui avec qui elle avait, dès son plus jeune âge, partagé ses jeux, était un traitre au sang. Soit. Elle l'avait rayé impitoyablement de sa mémoire.

On lui avait dit qu'elle devrait se marier avec Lucius Malefoy, fils unique de la grande famille de sang-pur. Soit. Elle l'épouserait et remplirait ses devoirs d'épouse comme il se devait.

C'était ainsi que la vie programmée de Narcissa Black devait se dérouler. Sauf que rien ne se passait comme prévu.

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'Andromeda avait, à son tour, trahi les idéaux familiaux en s'accoquinant avec un né de parents moldus. La Serpentard se souvenait très bien de la 

colère de leur mère ce jour-là. Elle avait eu effroyablement peur. Elle n'était pas vraiment une fille courageuse, mais savait se contrôler lorsqu'il le fallait. Elle s'était donc contenter de hocher la tête alors que son autre sœur, Bellatrix, s'enflammait contre la « traîtresse ».

À ce moment là, la vie de Narcissa s'était compliquée. La ligne de conduite qu'elle s'était tracée lui apparaissait de plus en plus intenable : déchirée entre ses deux sœurs, elle ne savait que faire. Elle avait toujours adoré Andromeda, calme et douce. Elle était la grande sœur par excellence, à l'écoute et compréhensive. C'était elle qui lisait des contes à la vert et argent lorsqu'elle était petite. C'est au son de sa voix, lisant _Cendrillon_ ou _la Petite Sirène_, que Narcissa parvenait à rejoindre un sommeil sans cauchemar, elle, dont les nuits étaient peuplées de visions affreuses.

Définitivement, la blonde adorait son aînée. Et si à onze ans son esprit d'enfant avait pu exclure Sirius, à quinze ans, l'affaire avait été toute autre…

Et puis, il y avait Bellatrix, son autre sœur, impulsive et sûre d'elle. Elle était l'exact opposé de son aînée. Avec elle, étant petite, Narcissa ne s'ennuyait jamais, même s'il lui arrivait souvent de ne pouvoir suivre la cadence des jeux de Bellatrix. Elle avait une telle énergie ! Et la Serpentard l'aimait également tout autant qu'Andromeda.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée tiraillée entre ses deux sœurs. Bellatrix avait ordonné qu'elle oublie Andromeda, qu'elles n'avaient plus aucun lien de parenté avec cette traîtresse. Narcissa ne le pouvait pas. Quant à l'aînée de la fratrie, elle s'était contentée de dire qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue chez les Tonks si elle le désirait et qu'elle espérait de tout cœur que Narcissa fût heureuse.

Heureuse ? Cette réplique avait plongée la vert et argent dans un grand désarroi. Pourquoi sa sœur avait-elle dit cela ? Bien sûr qu'elle était heureuse ! Non ? Décidant que c'était bien le cas, elle avait enfoui ces questions au plus profond de son esprit. Jusqu'à se faire croire qu'elle les avait oubliées.

C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de Terry Star. L'américain avait-il conscience de son propre pouvoir ? De fait que par sa simple présence il était en train de chambouler le monde bien défini de la famille Black ? Certainement en ce qui concernait Regulus, mais savait-il que Narcissa l'avait pris sous son aile après le… _hum_… « départ » de Sirius ? Probablement pas. Personne, pas même les parents du cinquième année ne le savait. C'était une histoire entre eux, une façon qu'il avait trouvé de se soutenir mutuellement, eux qui souffraient de l'absence d'un garçon qu'ils aimaient… Mais qui ne se l'avoueraient même pas à eux-mêmes.

La jeune fille soupira en regardant le soleil inonder peu à peu les environs de sa lumière matinale. Pourquoi fallait-il que Terry soit apparu maintenant ? Encore un an et elle aurait vécu comme cela était prévu sans jamais se poser de questions. Mais maintenant… Elle avait entrevu un espoir. Regulus allait s'en sortir et retrouver son grand frère, elle le savait. Et elle…

Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de chasser ces idées de sa tête. Mais derrière ses paupières closes réapparu immédiatement l'objet du rêve qui l'avait réveillé de si bonne heure. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Terry était en train de complètement l'embrouiller.

Tout d'abord, côtoyer le jeune homme faisait tomber à l'eau toute les théories sur les sang-purs : on ne pouvait pas décemment plus affirmer que ceux-ci fussent supérieurs aux sang-mêlés. Cependant, Narcissa devait admettre ne jamais s'être vraiment intéressée à cette théorie qui lui paraissait à présent ridicule et obsolète.

« _Toujours purs_ », telle était la devise de sa famille. Et elle semblait dès lors aussi ridicule que les préjugés de supériorité du sang – évidemment puisqu'elle était basée dessus. Narcissa se mordit la lèvre. Ridicule. Cette famille était tout bonnement _ridicule_. Sirius avait dû la quitter pour être heureux, Regulus avait eu besoin de l'intervention d'un parfait étranger pour se lever et tenter de faire cesser ses souffrances. Elle, sa propre cousine, n'avait rien su faire. Elle avait laissé le garçon subir les coups de sa mère sans rien faire.

- Je ne les laisserai plus faire, murmura-t-elle.

Adieu ses belles résolutions visant à se protéger. Elle ne pourrait certainement pas vivre toute sa vie dans ses illusions, sans s'accrocher à personne. Et puis si ses rêves se réalisaient… Elle eut un sourire en coin. Ces songes n'avaient pas l'air si mal à vrai dire.

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça à nier ce qui se passait. Bellatrix devenait de plus en plus fanatique et Narcissa commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres que servait son futur époux n'était pas quelqu'un qui valait la peine qu'on se sacrifie pour lui. Ses idées étaient fausses, la jeune fille le sentait du plus profond de son être. Elle devait choisir à présent. Faire ce choix qu'elle refusait d'envisager depuis si longtemps. Bellatrix ou Andromeda ? Voldemort ou Dumbedore ? La résignation ou l'espoir ? Lequel des deux choix était le meilleur ? Elle ne savait pas. Le premier était certainement le plus simple et le second serait en tout état de cause le plus douloureux…

- Tout change vraiment autour de lui… souffla la vert et argent en songeant que c'était Terry qui, sans même le savoir, avait forcé cette introspection.

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il en est réellement conscience, ajouta une voix douce.

Narcissa sursauta et se tourna brusquement. Elle cligna des yeux, surpris de voir Remus Lupin face à elle.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

La jeune fille approuva distraitement. Elle pensait pourtant être la seule à se lever à une heure aussi matinale.

- Alors d'après ce que j'ai compris, Terry fait des siennes parmi les Serpentards également ?

- Il a également secoué les Gryffondors ? s'étonna Narcissa.

Lupin se mit à rire.

- Il a une propension à nous mettre face à nos défauts qui est impressionnante. D'autant plus qu'il nous apporte en général également une solution pour nous rendre meilleur.

Après un moment de silence, la vert et argent se permit un pâle sourire.

- Je me demande s'il ne tente pas de mettre fin à la guerre entre les maisons, opina-t-elle.

Son interlocuteur la regarda un instant avant de lui rendre son sourire.

- Qui sait… fit-il simplement.

* * *

Fous. C'était le seul terme qui venait à l'esprit de Sirius dans un moment pareil. _Fous_. En même temps, on lui avait souvent dit… Mais tout de même, juger sur ce simple fait était certainement un peu simpliste.

Admettons qu'ils soient fous. Cela semblait être _réellement_ le cas. A moins que ce ne soit la différence de culture ? Non-non. Ils étaient fous, c'était évident. Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas une raison pour justifier le discours que Sirius avait entendu de sa famille pendant ces années d'enfance. _La pureté du sang_, quelle idée absurde ! Tout ce que cela finirait par apporter, c'est une consanguinité dangereuse.

Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons. Car, Sirius en était convaincu, ce n'était pas le moment de se pencher sur les principes de Celui-Que-L'On-Ne-Nomme-Pas et de toute sa clique de joyeux abrutis. Il avait un problème _beaucoup plus grave_ à résoudre. Au sens propre comme au figuré.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Sylciu affichait un air complètement dépassé, il regardait devant lui comme si un dragon rose à poids verts venait d'apparaître en dansant la salsa. Assise à coté de lui, Evans cherchait frénétiquement dans son manuel. Peut-être était-ce la solution…

Le regard de Sirius se posa sur son propre livre de cours, qui lui avait été distribué peu avant. La réponse était certainement dedans… Il se tourna vers son voisin en quête d'informations. Mais à en juger par la tête de James – qui était pourtant jusqu'alors très confiant et sûr de lui – il était clair que celui-ci ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qui était demandé.

Sirius prit une grande inspiration, attrapa un de ces stylos moldus, une feuille de papier et ouvrit d'n geste sec son manuel. Bon, il n'était pas dit que Sirius Black, Gryffondor de Poudlard, Maraudeur et animagus, se laisserait vaincre sans opposer de résistance. Si les moldus pensaient qu'il était si facile à battre, ils allaient voir de quelle magie il se chauffait !

Il nota consciencieusement la formule écrite sur le tableau noir devant lui (1). « _Les mathématiques sont une langue universelle_, » avait annoncé Williams ce matin-là en leur donnant leurs emplois du temps.

- Langue universelle, mon œil ! grommela le rouge et or en mâchouillant le bout de son stylo.

Il entendit James rire doucement à sa gauche. Le jeune homme le regardait avec amusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ? chuchota le jeune Potter avec un sourire en coin.

- Hors de question que je m'avoue vaincu ! siffla Sirius en replongeant dans son manuel.

L'horloge de la classe, affichant 8 heures 30, lui annonçait qu'il lui restait encore une heure et demi afin de trouver la réponse de cette… ékassion… ercation… écrasion… _truc_ !

* * *

S'il avait jamais eu un doute, cette fois Severus en était réellement sûr. Les moldus étaient fous. Fous, insensés, marteaux, déments, complètement atteints… Le jeune homme se jura au passage de chercher dans le dictionnaire s'il n'y avait pas d'autres adjectifs, ceux-ci ne suffisant pas à exprimer sa pensée.

Par ailleurs, les moldus n'étaient pas les seuls fous de sa connaissance. Dumbledore tenait également une place de choix au palmarès des gens bons pour Sainte-Mangouste – ou son équivalent français.

Décidément, tout allait de mal en pis. C'était le deuxième jour qu'il passait dans cette école, le soleil était levé depuis à peine une heure, et déjà les choses prenaient une tournure affolante. Qu'en serait-il au bout des dix jours de stages ? Par Merlin, il n'y survivrait pas ! D'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus de baguette.

En désespoir de cause, le Serpentard se tourna vers ses camarades d'infortune. Lily était plongée dans un livre, les sourcils froncés. Severus l'avait déjà vue ainsi et il savait ce que cela signifiait : elle réfléchissait intensément. À coté d'elle, Potter, jusque là si sûr de lui, semblait légèrement dépassé par les évènements. Le vert et argent se serait volontiers moqué de lui s'il n'avait pas été encore plus perdu.

Un peu plus loin, Black griffonnait – pas vraiment étonnant pour un Gryffondor – frénétiquement Merlin-savait-quoi sur la feuille qui lui avait été donnée. Il ne pensait tout de même pas pouvoir comprendre ce… _truc_ ! Il avait vraiment l'air ridicule ! D'ailleurs Terry s'en rendait visiblement compte car il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas se mettre à rire devant l'air concentré du rouge et or. Cela ne semblait pas évident. Et pour finir, Sylciu affichait un air boudeur en fixa d'un œil noir le tableau sur lequel était écrit la formule source de tous leurs maux (1)_._

Réellement n'importe quoi. _« Les mathématiques sont une langue universelle, » _leur avait expliqué l'enseignante moldue (reprenant au passage les grandes phrases de Williams), Mme Dussow ou Dissauw – Severus n'avait pas vraiment écouté, ça ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

- Langue universelle, mon œil ! grommela le vert et argent à mi-voix.

- Haut les cœurs ! se moqua gentiment Terry en l'entendant. C'est la fête. N'es-tu pas heureux de t'initier aux mathématiques ?

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ces… trucs ! s'obstina Severus.

- À mon avis, le seul intérêt est de nous donner l'impression qu'on est stupide ! intervint le second américain.

- C'que tu peux être négatif ! plaisanta son cousin. Sourie Sylciu, c'est amusant.

- Tu es désespérant, affirma, toujours en chuchotant, le susnommé.

Severus était bien d'accord. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans cette affaire. Mais alors, vraiment pas. D'autant plus que s'il avait bien lu, ils avaient deux heures de mathématruc et qu'à peine plus d'une petite demi-heure était passée.

- Merlin nous vienne en aide ! soupira le vert et argent.

* * *

- Alors, ça avance ? demanda une voix par-dessus son épaule.

Sirius fit un bond, surpris. Il se retourna le croisa le regard vert rieur du nouveau. Star paraissait s'amuser de la situation mais… que faisait-il là exactement ? Le Serpentard eut un sourire en coin, comme comprenant le questionnement de son condisciple.

- C'est l'interclasse, les moldus font une pause, expliqua-t-il. Tu as trouvé la solution ?

Le Maraudeur émit un grognement.

- Presque, mentit-il – il ne comprenait absolument rien à cette éklasion !

D'ailleurs, l'américain ne sembla pas convaincu, mais il eut le bon goût de se garder de tout commentaire.

- Il est des fois où il faut avoir le courage de s'avouer vaincu, philosopha Sylciu depuis sa place.

Evans lui lança un regard outré.

- Tu es _fou_ ? s'étrangla Sirius. Nous sommes des Gryffondors !

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré mais son avis intéressait Sirius autant que son premier balai (et Merlin savait qu'il en avait eu un nombre impressionnant, des balais).

- Gryffondors ou non, relativisa James, tu ne trouves pas la solution à cette équation alors que les moldus l'ont déjà tous résolue. À mon avis, il y a un petit manque dans notre éducation ce niveau-là.

- C'est pas comme si on était complètement incultes ! s'insurgea Sylciu. Après tout, je ne vois pas en quoi savoir résoudre ce problème peut nous être utile.

- Ça sert aux moldus, répondit calmement Star, pour diverses choses. Par exemple, ils ont besoin de faire des calculs lorsqu'ils construisent des maisons, pour éviter qu'elles ne s'effondrent au premier coup de vent ou lors de catastrophes naturelles comme des séismes. Ils s'en servent également pour construire des voitures, des avions, des trains, etc…

- Je savais que ces mathématiques étaient dangereuses ! s'exclama l'américain blond d'un air tragique. Elles servent à construire ces machines de torture sur roues !

- T'es désespérant, soupira son cousin.

- Toujours est-il qu'on fait tout ça grâce à la magie, donc les mathématiques ne nous servent à rien, conclut Rogue.

Ce n'était pas faux, Sirius devait bien l'admettre. Il sourit.

- Dans ce cas, en bon sorcier que je suis, je vais laisser tomber ce truc ! annonça-t-il joyeusement.

- Parle moins fort ! souffla Evans. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que nous sommes des tu-sais-quoi !

- Je t'en prie, s'agaça le jeune homme, comme s'ils pouvaient nous entendre de là où ils sont. En plus, on parle anglais !

Sa condisciple ricana.

- C'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas parler de langue étrangère que c'est le cas de tout le monde.

Sirius grogna, mais la discussion s'arrêta là, perturbée par la reprise du cours.

* * *

- J'en peux plus ! pleurnichait Drago. Je veux rentrer à Poudlard !

Harry sourit. S'il était déjà dans cet état après seulement deux heures de cours, il peinait à imaginer comment serait les neuf jours à venir.

- La salle est là, annonça Lily en pointant une porte du doigt.

- On a quoi maintenant ? s'enquit Severus, appréhendant visiblement la réponse qui allait lui être donnée.

- Philosophie, répondit la rousse en consultant son emploi du temps.

- Pitié ! gémit Sirius. J'ai fait de la philomagie une fois, j'ai cru devenir fou !

- C'est sûr qu'avec ton niveau intellectuel, ce genre de réflexion est au-delà de ton entendement ! persiffla le futur maître des potions.

- Tu me cherches, _Servillus_ ! commença le Maraudeur.

- Stop ! les arrêta immédiatement Harry. Vous me donnez mal à la tête !

Il était vrai qu'il avait la migraine, mais il devait admettre ne pas être convaincu que ce fût du fait des deux ennemis. Dès qu'ils furent entrés dans la classe, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Il se sentait mal, c'était étrange…

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser son mal de tête.

_Une ville de marbre blanc, des tours s'élevant fièrement vers le ciel… _

Harry sursauta et rouvrit les paupières. Autour de lui, les élèves s'asseyaient tranquillement, attendant l'arrivée de leur enseignant. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

_La ville s'étendait à ses pieds. Tout paraissait calme, idyllique… mais il allait se passer quelque chose. Il le _savait_. Comment ? _

_Des cris. Qui criait ? Ce hurlement silencieux semblait déchirer le corps de Harry. Il avait mal, affreusement mal. _Que se passait-il ?

_Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait à présent sur une grande place pavée de pierres blanches, entourée de bâtisses superbes et grandioses. Des gens, vêtus à la façon antique, s'affairaient autour de lui sans paraitre remarquer sa présence ni le cri. _

_Une soude terreur s'insinua dans le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, mais il devait en partir. Immédiatement !_

_Comme pour lui donner raison, la terre se mit soudainement à trembler. Un mouvement de panique se créa aussitôt, les habitants de cette ville se mirent à courir de façon désordonnée. Un garçonnet tomba sur le sol, déséquilibré par une secousse. Harry eut un hoquet d'horreur en voyant un homme, tout à sa panique, le piétiner sans remord. Le voyageur dimensionnel s'élança vers l'enfant, sans même prendre le temps de se demander pourquoi est-ce que les tremblements de plus en plus violents ne le déstabilisaient pas. _

_Mais soudainement, une femme s'élança vers lui. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le percute, mais elle passa à travers lui… Un flot d'images envahit l'esprit de Harry, comme si en le traversant, elle lui avait donné une partie de ses souvenirs. Mais il n'arrivait pas à en comprendre le sens. _

_Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, une immense faille venait de se créer, engloutissant une dizaine de bâtiments. Les secousses se faisaient de plus en plus violentes, les personnes se trouvant encore sur la place ne pouvaient même plus courir. Quelque chose dans l'esprit du Survivant signala que de toute façon, s'enfuir n'aurait servit à rien… _

_De nouveau, une douleur affreuse le traversa. Le souvenir des doloris du Seigneur de la Douleur vint remonta à la surface. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Le Mangemort de provoquait qu'un mal physique. Là, Harry avait l'impression que son âme souffrait. Tout son être tentait de lutter… contre quoi ? _

_Trop tard. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il savait que c'était trop tard. Mais trop tard pour quoi ? Définitivement, il ne comprenait pas… _

_Autour de lui, tout s'effondrait. Les gens hurlaient, pleuraient, priaient, appelaient à l'aide. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Cette douleur. Elle devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il _devait _quitter cet endroit. Vite !_

_- …y ! entendit-il. _

_Quelle était cette voix ? Que disait-elle ? Impossible de le savoir. Il avait trop mal. _

_- …ry !_

_Cette voix était insistante. Mais la douleur aussi. Autour de Harry, c'était le chaos. Les bâtiments étaient en flammes, le sol fissuré de toute part, les corps sans vie de centaines de personne gisaient sur le sol, certains brulants, d'autres tombant dans les failles. L'atmosphère était si lourde, l'air si épais que le jeune homme peinait à respirer._ La mort_. Il n'y avait que la mort ici. _

_Il y eut une grande lumière suivit par un grondement sourd et puis…_

- TERRY !

Harry sursauta, tremblant. Autour de lui étaient regroupés ses compagnons, manifestement très inquiets.

- Merlin tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! souffla Lily.

- Tout va bieun Monsieur Star ? s'enquit le professeur de philosophie – enfin, le Survivant estima que ce devait certainement être lui.

L'interrogé hocha maladroitement la tête. Il se sentait complètement vidé de toute énergie. Que s'était-il passé ? Il ne savait pas, il ne comprenait pas.

- Vous deuveu aller à l'infirmeurie, décréta l'enseignant avant de s'adresser à une jeune fille en français.

Elle approuva de la tête et s'approcha du voyageur dimensionnel. Il tenta donc de se lever pour la suivre, mais ses jambes refusèrent de le porter. Il serait tombé sur le sol si James ne l'avait pas rattrapé in extremis.

- Je crois que je vais t'accompagner aussi, objecta le Préfet-en-Chef en souriant.

En effet, cela semblait nécessaire, mais Harry n'avait même pas la force de donner son avis. Il acquiesça docilement de la tête et se laissa à demi-porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là, il eut vaguement conscience de voir une infirmière s'enquérir de son état avant de l'envoyer dans un lit. Il s'y endormit avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

* * *

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Potter sourit gentiment. Drago avait du mal à croire qu'il s'était sincèrement inquiété au sujet de son camarade.

- Je regrette d'avoir loupé le cours de philo, la tête de Sirius devait être impayable.

- T'es désespérant ! grogna le blond. Tu te rends compte qu'on s'est tous inquiété pour toi ? Tout à coup tu es devenu tout blanc et tu t'es mis à respirer de façon totalement anarchique. J'ai même cru que tu étais de nouveau en contact avec Tu-Sais-Qui.

L'Élu hocha de la tête en se touchant machinalement la sacrosainte cicatrice.

- Non, fit-il. Ça n'avait rien à voir. C'était étrange en même temps… Je… je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était trop réel mais…

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

- En toute honnêteté, je suis complètement perdu…

Drago ne dit rien. Il commençait à connaître son pseudo-cousin, et il ne l'avait que rarement vu aussi dérouté. Qu'avait-il vu exactement ? Lui qui avait assisté aux actes du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas si facile à impressionner…

- Ce qui prouve bien que même si tu arbores les couleurs de Serpentard, tu ne restes qu'un pitoyable Gryffondor, conclut-il, pompeux.

Potter rit franchement.

- C'est une façon de voir. Mais franchement, Drago, est-ce réellement la tienne ?

L'interrogé haussa un sourcil. Non, ça ne l'était certainement plus, mais Potter demeurait la dernière personne à qui il l'admettrait.

- Le Dragon-Version-Moldu veut que tu restes ici jusqu'à deux heures, éluda le blond. Repose-toi bien, Môsieur-Le-Grand-Malade.

- _Hey_ ! protesta le surnommé, outré. Tu ne vas pas me laisser là !

L'Anonyme eut un sourire en coin.

- Je vais me gêner ! ricana-t-il en sortant.

Il entendit l'Élu pester et ne put s'empêcher de s'en amuser. Il avait encore du mal à savoir exactement vers quel genre de relation ce voyage allait les amener, mais vraisemblablement un semblant d'amitié. Évidemment, il n'avouerait jamais à Potter que cette idée lui déplaisait de moins en moins. Leur entente, au début forcée, devenait de plus en plus facile à supporter, voire même plaisante.

Le blond sourit en se disant qu'il y avait moins d'un an, cette situation lui aurait parue complètement folle et parfaitement irréalisable. Tellement de choses avaient changées…

- Hé Sylciu ! appela une voix féminine.

Drago était dérouté par cette tendance qu'avaient les français à appeler les personnes qu'ils connaissaient à peine par leur prénom ! Il se tourna vers la moldue qui l'avait appelé. Petit, les cheveux bruns et les yeux noisettes, elle n'avait rien de spécial, sinon un air sympathique. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? James le leur avait dit en revenant d'amener Potter à l'infirmerie – c'était elle qui l'avait accompagné. Impossible au renié de s'en souvenir. Il fallait dire qu'à ce moment-là il s'inquiétait pour l'Élu. Nom d'une chouette, il _s'inquiétait pour Potter_ ! Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui ne tournait plus rond dans sa tête.

- Comment Teurry aller ? s'enquit la jeune fille, hésitante.

Encore une tendance des français : mettre les mots dans n'importe quel sens ! Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliquer. De temps en temps ils auraient pu tomber juste. Mais non, toujours dans le mauvais sens ! _Désespérant_.

- Il va bien.

Parler lentement et avec des mots simples. Pour le moment, il s'agissait du seul système de communication que les sorciers avaient trouvé. Les connaissances des moldus en anglais étaient relativement restreintes et mieux valait ne pas parler de celle des élèves de Poudlard concernant la langue de Molière. D'ailleurs, Drago se demandait bien qui pouvait être ce Molière… Certainement un personnage important, s'était-il dit. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Lily, elle avait soupiré et décrété qu'il allait falloir suivre des cours de littérature. Parfaitement incompréhensible.

Bref, Drago reporta son attention sur son interlocutrice. S'il avait bien compris, elle était la déléguée de classe, une sorte de préfet d'après James.

- Peur il a fait à nous, déclara-t-elle avec sérieux.

Pour sa part, l'Anonyme avait beaucoup de mal à le rester. Était-elle incapable de faire une phrase correcte ? En même temps, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête, elle a le mérite d'essayer. Évidemment, il ne l'écouta pas. Il sourit simplement.

- Il ne faut pas s'en faire. Il est toujours comme ça.

- Santé fragileu ?

- Si on veut. Mais je dirais plutôt « importante capacité à s'attirer des problèmes de toute sorte » !

Elle fronça les sourcils en se renfrognant. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre le problème…

- Laisse, c'était juste de l'ironie, fit Drago.

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement soulagée. Elle n'avait apparemment pas compris une partie de la phrase. Ses amis l'appelèrent en criant quelque chose que le britannique ne comprit pas. Elle eut un air désolé avant de le saluer et de partir. Malgré lui, Drago ne put pas s'empêcher de se demander ceux que les moldus avaient bien pu dire pour qu'elle le regarde ainsi…

Il haussa les épaules et reprit sa route vers le réfectoire devant lequel ses camarades devaient être en train de l'attendre.

* * *

Lily sourit en voyant Sylciu arriver rapidement. Son sourire avait deux significations : tout d'abord, à l'expression sur le visage de son ami, elle concluait sans mal que Terry allait bien, et deuxièmement, ils allaient pouvoir aller manger, ce qui ferait _enfin_ taire Sirius qui se plaignait de la faim depuis une heure.

Le cours de philosophie avait été épique. Principalement parce que les connaissances des sorciers en français flirtaient avec le néant, ce qui rendait très complexe le suivit d'un raisonnement philosophique. Déjà que les moldus dont c'était la langue maternelle avaient du mal !

Bref, avec en plus cet imbécile de Sirius qui n'arrêtait pas de dire « _j'ai faim_ » à longueur de temps, cela devenait vraiment agaçant. Seul point positif de l'affaire, il avait appris à le dire en français ! Définitivement désespérant. Lui arrivait-il de penser à autre chose que son estomac ?

- Alors, comment va-t-il ? s'enquit James alors que Sylciu les rejoignait.

- Décidément, ironisa l'interrogé, c'est la question du jour.

Lily n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là.

- Il va très bien, mais l'infirmière veut le garder jusqu'à la reprise des cours.

- Les moldus ont également leur dragon, annonça Sirius d'un air tragique.

- T'as pas fini de dire des conneries ? soupira Remus.

- Jamais ! affirma son ami avec ferveur. On va manger ?

- Merlin allons-y vite, qu'il se taise ! gémit Severus.

- Pour une fois, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec Rogue ! annonça Frank.

* * *

James se mit à rire devant l'air outré de son meilleur ami. Lily le regarda du coin de l'œil en souriant. Elle adorait le voir rire ainsi. C'était devenu trop rare depuis ce fameux réveillon du nouvel an. D'une certaine façon, ce voyage leur permettait d'oublier leurs peurs et leurs angoisses. Elle aurait tant voulu que ce soit également le cas pour Terry… Mais elle sentait bien que malgré ce qu'il laissait paraître, il était torturé… Ce qui s'était passé ce matin-là en était certainement une conséquence. Si l'américain ne levait pas le pied, il finirait par s'épuiser… Il n'avait pas à porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules !

Elle sentit un bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, murmura une voix tendre à son oreille.

Elle sourit à son petit-ami. Oui, elle ne devait pas se miner avec cette histoire. Elle en parlerait plus tard avec le concerné. Pour le moment, autant profiter du repas.

- Euh… fit intelligemment Brutus – alias, Britanus Wilkes, le cerveau de Serpentard – alors qu'ils entraient.

Remarquez, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à mieux de sa part. Le problème venait du fait qu'il n'était pas le seul à arborer cette expression éclairée. Sirius, premier de la file, s'était arrêté et paraissait tout bonnement dépassé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Remus qui se trouvait derrière Lily.

Elle haussa les épaules alors que le jeune Black se tournait vers eux avec un air gêné.

- Je ne sais pas comment on fait, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

La rousse éclata de rire en comprenant ce qui se passait. James affichait un air complètement désespéré alors que, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Narcissa arborait un (minuscule mais tout de même présent) sourire.

- Si je comprends bien, aucun de vous n'est jamais allé dans une cafétéria, s'amusa la Préfète-en-Chef.

- Un caféta-quoi ?

Inutile de préciser de qui venait la réplique, nous aurons tous reconnu l'intelligence supérieure de ce cher Brutus. Lily secoua la tête d'un air affligé.

- Au lieu de prendre tes grands airs de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, passe donc devant, nous te suivons, cingla Severus, les bras croisés sur le torse.

- C'est demandé si gentiment ! ironisa la jeune fille. Il va vraiment falloir que tu prennes des cours d'amabilité auprès de Terry, mon cher Severus.

- Pauvre Terry, compatit Narcissa.

- Ça veut dire quoi ? grommela son ami.

- Qu'avec un élève comme toi, j'irai bientôt fleurir sa tombe, annonça-t-elle pince-sans-rire.

Sirius éclata de rire – ce qui était loin d'être discret étant donné le rire qu'il avait – en regardant la vert et argent.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un humour pareil ! s'exclama-t-il avec franchise.

Une expression fugace passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Lily n'aurait pas su dire ce que c'était mais elle sentait que la Serpentard était elle aussi en train de changer. Elle croisa le regard de Remus et comprit que lui aussi avait remarqué cette étrange lueur dans les yeux de la jeune Black.

Mais ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent là. Derrière eux, les moldus commençaient visiblement à s'impatienter, il était temps d'avancer.

James devait se retenir pour ne pas rire. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'une telle chose aurait lieu, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Ça relevait tout simplement de la science-fiction. Et pourtant, la situation était la suivante : Lily venait de prendre un plateau et commençait à avancer dans le self-service, ce qui en soit n'avait rien de fantastique. La situation devenait comique quelques centimètres plus loin lorsque Sirius reproduisait exactement les gestes de la Préfète-en-Chef, suivit par un certain nombre de Serpentards.

Qui aurait pu un jour croire que les verts et argents calqueraient leur comportement sur la rousse ? Certainement personne, pas même Dumbledore qui prônait un rapprochement des maisons.

C'était hilarant !

- Cette situation est assez comique, fit Remus qui se tenait à coté de lui.

- Tu me retires les mots de la bouche, avoua son ami en souriant.

- Est-ce ce que les Nés-de-Moldus ressentent en arrivant dans le monde de la magie ?

La question laissa James sans voix. Juste derrière le lycanthrope se trouvait la cousine de Sirius qui avait posé cette question. Les deux Maraudeurs se regardèrent avec surprise.

- C'est certainement le cas, objecta finalement Remus.

Narcissa approuva de la tête mais ne dit rien de plus. Réellement étrange. Il se passait beaucoup de changement cette année-là. Était-ce dû à l'arrivée des deux américains ? James se le demandait de plus en plus souvent. Qui était ces deux garçons ?

Non, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions. Après tout, ils avaient tous les deux gagné le droit à la confiance des Maraudeurs depuis longtemps. Mais qu'était-il arrivé aux Serpentards ce matin-là ? C'était réellement très étrange…

* * *

Bellatrix avait des envies de meurtres. Bon, d'accord, ça n'avait rien d'original. Sinon que ce jour-là, elles étaient justifiées. Elle jeta un regard mauvais par-dessus son épaule en direction de son patron.

- Black ! rugit ce dernier. On ne rêve pas, on travaille !

Maudit soit-il. Lui et toute sa descendance sur cent générations ! Et encore, elle était gentille de ne pas le maudire éternellement. Certainement devrait-elle le faire. Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

Quoique cela entrait en contradiction avec son autre résolution : le faire mourir d'une mort lente et aussi douloureuse que possible. Cela ne servait à rien de maudire quelqu'un de mort. Voilà qui posait problème. Mmm…

Ah oui ! Elle avait la solution ! Elle allait le maudire pour qu'il ait une mort lente et douloureuse.

Oui, mais non. Ça n'allait toujours pas. Si elle faisait ça, elle ne pouvait plus le torturer. Non, non, non. Elle _devait_ pouvoir le torturer, c'était une _obligation_. Ce serait certainement le seul moyen de faire disparaître l'affront qu'elle était en train de subir.

Elle, Bellatrix Malicia Black, relayait au rang de simple sous-fifre d'un obscur département du ministère français. _Quelle honte !_ Si c'a n'avait pas été pour son maître, elle ne l'aurait jamais toléré. Forcée de classer les dossiers d'hybrides et autres animaux sans intérêt. _Pathétique_.

Elle se vengerait !

* * *

- Franchement, je me demande ce que c'était ! répéta Sirius.

Star sourit, manifestement amusé. Il venait de rejoindre les autres sorciers qui quittaient le réfectoire, enfin libéré par l'infirmière pour la reprise des cours.

- C'était si mauvais que ça ? fit-il.

- Pas mauvais, tenta son interlocuteur. Juste…

- Indéfinissable, l'aida Remus.

- C'est ça ! Carrément indéfinissable. Je serais bien incapable de te dire ce que c'était !

- De la nourriture de cantine, quoi, conclut Star.

- Tu connais ? s'étonna Rogue.

- Ouais. Je mangeais à la cantine en primaire. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir de super Elfes de maison pour cuisiniers.

- C'est vrai que ces bestioles peuvent être utiles, concéda Lestrange. La nourriture moldue est immangeable !

- Et toi tu es imbuvable, répliqua Star, acide. Ça fait la paire ! Tu devrais peut-être rester ici.

Le Serpentard eut un mouvement de recul. Lorsqu'on connaissait la puissance de l'américain, ça se comprenait aisément. Il était d'ailleurs étrange que le brun, habituellement si calme et stoïque, s'énerve ainsi. Mais il fallait dire que Lestrange le méritait. Ce type était exécrable. À coté de lui, Rogue était la personne la plus sympathique que Sirius connaisse – ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

- Sinon, changea de sujet Evans, comment te sens-tu, Terry ?

- Très bien.

La Préfète-en-chef jeta un regard mauvais au Serpentard. Un instant, Sirius se demanda si elle n'était pas plus terrifiante que lui lorsqu'il s'énervait après Lestrange.

- Ne me mens pas, Terry ! aboya-t-elle.

L'image d'une Tara Potter après son fils passa dans l'esprit du Maraudeur. Exactement pareil, songea-t-il. Evans s'exerçait à l'autorité maternelle sur Star ? _Le pauvre_, conclut le Maraudeur. D'ailleurs le jeune homme avait fait un pas en arrière face à la Préfète-en-Chef.

- Je t'assure que je vais bien, Lily, tenta-t-il maladroitement.

Le regard émeraude de la susnommée se fit perçant. Face à ces yeux inquisiteurs, l'américain eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Laisse le tranquille, Lily, intervint James.

- Toi ne t'en mêles pas ! le coupa vivement la rousse. Je vois bien qu'il me ment !

- Et bien, et bien, objecta Narcissa d'une voix trainante. Je plains votre futur enfant !

Les deux Préfets piquèrent un far et se mirent à bredouiller alors que Star se permettait de souffler, visiblement soulagé d'échapper aux griffes de la jeune fille. Sirius regardait sa cousine sans mot. Elle semblait tellement différente de ce qu'elle avait été les sept années précédentes… D'où venait cet étrange revirement ? Un plan des Mangemorts ? C'était possible, après tout personne n'était sans savoir que la vert et argent appartenait à la partie de la famille vénérant Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, comme sa sœur Bellatrix.

Un frisson parcourut Sirius à la pensée de sa seconde cousine. Cette folle dangereuse, fanatique des idées de supériorité du sang…

* * *

-_ Atchouuuummmmm_ !

Agacée, Bellatrix renifla. Fichu job, fichu pays, foutue mission ! Comme si ce n'était pas assez de la faire classer des dossiers sans intérêt toute la matinée, voilà que maintenant il la prenait pour un _Elfe de maison_. Faire le ménage ? Elle ? Dépoussiérer des étagères pleines de vieux registres tombant en ruine ?

_Et puis quoi encore ?_

- Je prends ma pause, annonça Durant en se levant. Ne rêvassez pas pour autant !

Le vieux crouton sortit sans attendre. Bellatrix sourit. _Enfin_.

- Je pars à la recherche d'infos, annonça-t-elle sans laisser le temps à Malefoy d'ouvrir la bouche. Reste là !

Elle sortit à son tour avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer. Parfait. Absolument parfait. Il lui suffisait de trouver les informations que le Seigneur des Ténèbres recherchait et cette mission ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Elle se faufila aussi discrètement dans les couloirs du ministère. Le département des aurors. Voilà ce qui l'intéressait. Mais où ? Où était-il ? Elle ne pouvait pas poser la question à un employé, il lui aurait certainement demandé pourquoi elle y allait et elle n'avait pas de réponse valable à donner.

Elle devait agir prudemment. Son maître comptait sur elle pour cela. Hors de question de le décevoir !

Le département des aurors. Où était-il, bon sang ?

- Besoin d'aide, mademoiselle ? proposa un homme avec un sourire séducteur.

Bellatrix dut se retenir pour ne pas avoir un mouvement de recul.

- Non merci, dit-elle poliment avant de reprendre sa route.

_Et merde !_ Elle devait être discrète ! Que ce type l'ait remarqué était très mauvais. D'autant plus que dans l'enceinte du ministère, impossible de le tuer ou de le réduire au silence. La sécurité était draconienne. La malchance semblait s'abattre sur la jeune Mangemorte. Que faire ? Que faire ?

* * *

Le cours d'espagnol venait de s'achever, au plus grand plaisir des sorciers. Non content de les faire vivre auprès de personne qu'ils ne comprenaient pour la majorité pas, voilà qu'on les faisait apprendre une _autre langue_ !

- Ils sont fous, ces moldus ! grommela Sirius.

Harry sourit en voyant Drago approuver.

- Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt, objecta Severus, beaucoup plus pragmatique. Ils étudient l'anglais, mais, disons le franchement, sont loin de le parler, alors pourquoi ajouter une seconde langue ? C'est le meilleur moyen pour n'arriver à en parler aucune des deux !

Lily haussa les épaules.

- Va savoir, fit-elle.

Elle ne put pas donner son avis sur la question, car les sorciers venaient de croiser un groupe de moldus. Ceux-ci les regardaient d'un air hautain, parlant trop vite pour que quiconque puisse saisir un mot de leurs paroles. Harry eut cependant la désagréable impression de se trouver face à Drago lorsqu'il était encore un Malefoy. Ces garçons dégageaient une hostilité que son entrainement en legilimentie ne lui permettait pas de ne pas sentir.

D'autant plus que depuis sa mésaventure du matin, il ressentait les sentiments des personnes l'entourant avec plus d'intensité que jamais. C'était certainement pour cela qu'il s'était énervé après Lestrange, avant de reprendre les cours. Il avait sentit un tel mépris des Elfes de maison… Et lorsque Lily lui avait demandé s'il allait bien… il avait eu le souffle coupé par la force des sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard. Cette inquiétude… Jamais il n'aurait espéré en recevoir autant.

Mais le plus surprenant avait certainement été de sentir que Drago se faisait réellement du souci pour lui. Décidément, leur relation évoluait dans le bon sens !

Soudainement, Harry fut violemment tiré de sa réflexion. Une sourde colère émanait de James. Que s'était-il passé ? Le Survivant ne fut pas loin à saisir le problème : les moldus avaient dit quelque chose. Une chose, sur Lily selon toute probabilité, qui avait mis le Préfet-en-Chef dans un état de colère avancée. Minute, il avait _compris_ ? Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous !

Mais voyant James saisir un des français par le col, Harry reporta sa réflexion.

- _Hey_ ! Calme-toi ! s'exclama-t-il en s'élança vers le Maraudeur.

Il fut stoppé en pleine course en entendant ce dernier s'adresser à son adversaire dans un français qui paraissait parfait. Le voyageur dimensionnel sentit la stupeur chez les moldus teintée d'une légère peur. Apparemment, James ne leur disait pas des mots doux. En même temps, il fallait s'y attendre…

- Arrête, James, je suis sûr qu'ils regrettent ce qu'ils ont dit maintenant ! s'exclama Harry, reprenant ses esprits.

C'était vrai, les moldus regrettaient _vraiment_. Il fallait dire que le regard de James les y aidait. Heureusement qu'un regard ne tuait pas et que le Préfet-en-Chef ne pouvait pas lancer d'avada kedavra sans baguette sinon… Disons que la Terre aurait été débarrassée de cinq moldus arrogants.

Le Maraudeur lâcha le français qui ne se fit pas prier pour quitter les lieux au grand soulagement de Harry qui craignait que la situation ne dégénère.

- _Hum, hum_, émit Drago dans une parfaite imitation d'Ombrage.

Se retournant, son coéquipier faillit mourir de rire en voyant les expressions faciales de ses camarades. Particulièrement celle de Sirius.

- James, gronda le susnommé. Va falloir que tu m'expliques ça, _presto_ !

- _Hum_… Quoi donc ? demanda son presque-frère avec un air angélique.

- Je ne sais pas, moi, ironisa Drago. Par exemple _comment se fait-il que tu ne nous ais pas dit que tu parlais français !?_

Le Préfet-en-Chef éclata de rire.

- C'était tellement drôle de voir vos têtes lorsque vous ne compreniez rien ! confessa-t-il.

- Faux frère ! cracha Sirius. Retenez moi ou je le tue tout de suite.

- Compte pas sur moi pour te retenir, Black, annonça Severus.

- Sur moi non plus, renchérit le renié.

Quand à Lily, elle n'esquissa pas un seul geste.

- On me trahit ! s'exclama James, tragique.

Harry perdit son sourire. Oui, le double du jeune homme avait bel et bien été trahi… Les quelques souvenirs qu'il gardait de cette trahison lui revinrent en mémoire. Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Les cris de ses parents… Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était _vraiment pas_ le moment de penser à ça !

- On _te_ trahit ! s'offusqua Sirius en riant. C'est le monde à l'envers ! Je propose une séance de torture !

- Entièrement pour ! s'exclama Severus.

- Étrange. Venant de toi, ça m'étonne, ironisa Lily avec un sourire en coin.

- _Hey_ ! protesta James. Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui va prendre ma défense ?! Terry ?

- Hola ! fit l'appelé. Moi je reste neutre dans cette histoire !

- Ben justement, tu étais au courant, avoue ! accusa Sirius.

- Non, répliqua le voyageur dimensionnel avec aplomb.

- Comment ça non ? fit le rouge et or, désappointé.

- Je ne savais pas. Mais remarque, je comprends parfaitement qu'il ne l'ait pas dit. Ce devait être particulièrement amusant !

- T'es pas un Serpentard pour rien, grommela le Maraudeur.

Harry rit franchement devant la moue boudeuse du jeune homme.

- Alors, comment se fait-il que tu parles le français ? s'enquit Drago, redevenu sérieux.

- Mon père a travaillé pendant deux ans en tant qu'instructeur pour les aurors français, alors ma mère et moi sommes venus vivre en France. Je devais avoir sept ans environ, mes parents ont donc décidé de profiter de l'opportunité pour m'apprendre la langue.

- Bonne initiative, observa le Survivant.

- À qui le dis-tu ! approuva son ami.

- Qu'ont dit ces moldus ? demanda abruptement Severus.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers James. Celui-ci semblait en colère rien que d'y penser.

- Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être répété, trancha-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Le voyageur dimensionnel brun le regarda s'éloigner en silence avant de lui emboiter le pas. Il ignorait les détails de ce qui avait été dit, mais il était conscient que cela ne devait en aucun cas être en l'honneur de Lily. Peut-être, en effet, valait-il mieux que le Préfet-en-Chef garde le silence…

* * *

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Bellatrix. Enfin ! Enfin, après un quart d'heure de recherche intensive, elle venait de trouver ce quelle cherchait : un plan du ministère.

Et, ô comble du bonheur ! Il lui apprenait qu'elle était juste à coté du département des aurors. Qui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir un peu de chance ? Pff…

Bref, elle se dirigea vers le lieu tant recherché d'une démarche féline. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir où se trouvaient les élèves de Poudlard, dont sa sœur, Narcissa. Car elle n'accepterait pas un tel affront fait à sa cadette ! Envoyée chez les moldus ! La famille Black ne saurait le tolérer.

Enfin, la partie qui lui restait à faire n'était pas la plus aisée. Comment trouver les informations qui l'intéressaient ? D'après le peu de données dont elle disposait, il existait un auror français qui servait d'interlocuteur privilégier à Michel Potter, un de ses élèves paraissait-il. Autant commencer par son bureau.

Lionel Dumur. Restait à localiser l'endroit où se trouvait ledit bureau, ce qui n'était pas évident. Le plan qu'elle avait trouvé n'était hélas pas assez précis pour préciser des choses pareilles.

Une porte. Non, juste un local. Une autre. Non, ce n'était pas le bon nom. Une autre…

- Mademoiselle ?

Merde, merde, et re-merde ! Que faisait-il là celui-là ? Un homme en uniforme d'auror s'approchait d'elle à grands pas.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? fit-il.

Marre, elle allait devoir trouver une bonne excuse.

- Je suis nouvelle, improvisa-t-elle. Et je crois que je me suis perdue. Je travaille pour Monsieur Durand.

- Le département des animaux dangereux ? Vous n'êtes pas dans la bonne aile, mademoiselle. Suivez moi, je vais vous accompagnée.

Et voilà qu'il fallait qu'elle tombe sur un auror jouant les gentlemen. Fichu malchance ! Bellatrix jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers le département qu'elle était en train de quitter. Ce n'était que partie remise. Elle trouverait les informations que voulait son maître. Elle ferait tout pour ça !

* * *

Drago bailla en se laissant tomber sur son lit. La journée avait été tout bonnement épuisante.

- À ce rythme-là, on tiendra pas pendant tout le stage ! gémit-il.

- C'que tu peux être négatif, ricana Potter, moqueur.

- Tu es mal placé pour parler ! Tu as passé presque quatre heures à dormir tranquillement dans l'infirmerie ! Tu fais une recherche pour déterminer laquelle est la mieux ?

- Parfaitement, annonça l'Élu avec aplomb. Pour le moment, celle de Poudlard reste la meilleure, malgré le dragon !

- Désespérant, soupira le blond, totalement dépité.

- Bah, pourquoi ? Ça peut toujours servir ! intervint Sirius.

- Tais-toi, tu te ridiculises, lui conseilla Potter père – James, Drago avait décidé de l'appeler comme ça pour se simplifier la vie, avoir deux Potter, ce n'était décidément pas pratique.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me retrouve entouré de _Gryffondors_ ! se lamenta Rogue.

- _Hey_ ! protesta Potter en souriant. Je suis toujours là !

À ce rythme, ils ne tiendraient jamais !

* * *

_(1) : dans la version d'origine, j'avais mis l'équation en question (je trouvais que c'était comique), mais comme ce site refuse de prendre en charge les caractères comme le égal, cela a posé problème... donc, si vous allez lire ce chapitre sur un autre site et que vous voyez une différence, c'est normal !_

* * *

_Après une attente, j'ai enfin réussi à récupérer mon ordinateur portable et à réécrire ce chapitre, ce qui a été assez difficile pour moi – je déteste réécrire quelque que j'ai déjà écrit. D'autant plus que j'étais très contente de la première version et pas de celle-là. Enfin, bon, on fera avec !_

_Mauvaise nouvelle, cependant, malgré un changement de carte-mère, mon ordi ne marche toujours pas très bien (il passe son temps à planter c'est assez chiant !), donc je le ramène cet après-midi au SAV en espérant qu'on puisse régler ça rapidement. Une petite prière pour moi ? Lol. _

_Sinon, comme j'ai été très longue à poster ces derniers temps, je vous mets ce chapitre sans qu'il n'ait été corrigé, mais je le mettrais certainement à jour avant la publication du chapitre suivant. Pour une petite mise en bouche, celui-ci s'intitulera __**Sortie**__. _

_Pour répondre à __Jully Reed__, normalement cette « escapade française » devrait durer encore deux ou trois chapitres. Après, nous entrerons dans la dernière partie de la fic. D'après le dernier plan que j'ai fait, cette fic devrait compter environ une quarantaine de chapitres. Ce qui fait que nous avons dépasser la moitié ;) !_

_Safyro__ me demandait combien de temps je prévoyais entre les mises-à-jour. Compte tenu des difficultés que je connais avec l'ordinateur, je ne peux pas dire mais je vais essayer de faire ça le plus vite possible. De toute façon mes cours étant finis, je vais pouvoir écrire beaucoup plus souvent (même si je bosse) donc ce devrait être de plus en plus rapide (si l'ordi ne me lâche pas, évidemment)._

_Enfin, un grand merci à __Kalicia__ qui a eut le courage de reviewer tous les chapitres (bravo, bravo !). _

_Et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que __**j'ai dépassé les 100 favoris**__ (102 pour être précise) ! Je suis trop contente ! MERCI À TOUS, à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris, évidemment, à ceux qui m'ont mise dans leur story alert, à ceux qui reviewent cette fic et même aux autres ! Vraiment, ça donne envie de continuer à écrire (rien de mieux pour stimuler ma plume !). _

_Eterna ;)_


	25. Annexe 1

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

Annexe 1  
Famille # Narcissa

_Tu es de ma famille, tu es de ma famille  
__Du même rang, du même vent  
__Tu es de ma famille, tu es de ma famille  
__Même habitant du même temps  
__Tu es de ma famille, tu es de ma famille  
__Croisons nos vies de temps en temps  
__(Jean-Jacques Goldman, « La Famille », 1985)_

_Dix ans plus tôt_

Narcissa éclata de rire alors que Sirius soupirait.

- Non, non, non, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois avec patience. Regulus, tu tiens ta baguette à l'envers.

- Maieuh ! protesta l'enfant. Je fais comme toi !

Le fou-rire de la fillette augmenta, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de son cousin.

- Non, fit-il en se retournant vers son frère. Regarde, comme _ça_.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il opéra un mouvement souple du poignet, faisant bouger le bout de bois qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Regulus le regarda avec attention avant de se concentrer, tirant légèrement la langue, sur son propre morceau de bois. Evidemment, à cinq et sept ans, ils étaient trop jeunes pour avoir de vraies baguettes – elles ne leur seraient acheté qu'à onze ans, au moment de leur entrée à Poudlard – mais ça n'empêchait pas les trois cousins de s'entrainer en vue du jour où ils entreraient enfin chez Ollivander !

Quelques heures plus tôt, Sirius avait décidé d'enseigner les mouvements de baguette à son cadet qui s'était rapidement prêté au jeu, idolâtrant son frère. Narcissa, qui passait la journée avec ses cousins, se montrait bon public, riant des tentatives de Sirius.

Un peu plus tôt, découvrant leur jeu, la mère du garçon les avait réprimandés. Les enfants devaient rester à leur place et un tel apprentissage ne servait à rien. Avaient-ils bien révisé leur leçon de protocole au moins ? Sirius avait grogné, la fillette avait bien vu qu'il était en colère. Ci-tôt sa mère sortit, il avait tiré effrontément la langue à la porte avant de reprendre ses jeux comme si de rien n'était. Narcissa n'aurait jamais osé. Elle aurait gentiment obéit à l'ordre donné, même si elle était triste d'arrêter ses jeux.

Il avait fallut un petit moment à Sirius pour la convaincre de se remettre à jouer. Mais le garçon pouvait être diablement persuasif lorsqu'il voulait.

- Bravo, Reg ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement, tirant sa cousine de ses pensées. C'est exactement ça !

Le garçonnet rougit de plaisir d'être ainsi félicité et se mit à donner des coups de baguette imaginaire un peu partout. Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de se remettre à rire devant ce spectacle. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard complice.

- Elle se moque de nous, je crois, objecta Sirius.

- Oui, approuva Regulus. Torture ?

- Non ! protesta la fillette. Pitié !

- Si ! s'exclama l'aîné des deux garçons en se ruant vers elle.

Il fallait savoir une chose, c'était que Narcissa était _très _chatouilleuse. Et Sirius en avait parfaitement conscience. S'en suivit donc une bataille de chatouilles que la jeune fille avait perdue d'avance. L'entrée de la tante Walburga mit cependant vite fin au jeu.

- Qu'avais-je dit, Sirius ? s'exclama-t-elle, menaçante. Vous devriez être en train d'apprendre au lieu de vous montrer aussi indécent avec votre cousine !

- Mais Mère… tenta le garçon.

- Suffit ! Sirius, je veux que vous vous rendiez immédiatement en salle d'étude où votre professeur vous attend ! Vous, Regulus, dans votre chambre ! Immédiatement !

Narcissa vit l'aîné de ses cousins baisser la tête, mais elle remarqua clairement ses dents serrées et ses phalanges devenant de plus en plus blanches. Elle se souvenait que l'oncle Alphard avait dit un jour que Sirius se révolterait. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce que cela signifiait, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était ce qui été en train de se passer. Mais de toute façon, l'oncle Alphard avait été assez excentrique, disait sa mère. Ne sachant pas ce que signifiait « excentrique », Narcissa ne pouvait qu'approuver.

- Ma chère Narcissa, déclara sa tante d'un ton radoucit lorsque Sirius et Regulus furent partit, j'ai appris que votre mère vous avait enseigné un nouveau point de broderie, je serai ravie que vous me montriez votre talent.

- Avec plaisir, ma tante.

Quoiqu'elle en dise – Narcissa avait été bien élevée – elle n'avait aucune envie de broder. Les jeux avec Sirius étaient beaucoup plus amusants ! Et puis, qu'y avait-il d'indécent dans une bataille de chatouilles ? Narcissa ne comprenait vraiment pas… Mais elle suivit docilement sa tante, sans penser un seul moment à protester. C'était un des premiers interdits que son éducation avait posé.

_Sept ans plus tôt, rentrée_

Poudlard, enfin ! Narcissa était aux anges ! On venait de l'appeler et le professeur McGonagall s'apprêtait à poser le mythique Choixpeau sur sa tête.

- _Une Black, je vois, tu as été élevée dans la tradition de ta famille, oui. Mais tu n'es pas comme ta sœur Bellatrix, tu es polie et obéissante, tu es plus comme Andromeda. Où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre ? Serdaigle serait certainement une bonne maison, oui, certainement mais… Serpentard ? Tu __manques__ d'ambition pour cette maison… Enfin, pourquoi pas…_ SERPENTARD !

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, la fillette se releva du tabouret sur lequel elle était assise. Un moment, elle avait cru qu'elle irait à Serdaigle. Ce n'était pas vraiment très grave – ce n'était pas Gryffondor ! –, mais sa famille aurait été déçue qu'elle ne soit pas chez les vert et argent.

- Black, Sirius, appela la directrice adjointe.

Elle posa le Choixpeau sur la tête du cousin de Narcissa. Le regardant, la fillette remarqua qu'il avait fait un signe de la tête à un garçon à lunettes qui venait d'être réparti chez les lions et qui le regardait avec un mélange de curiosité et d'espoir.

- GRYFFONDOR ! s'exclama le Choixpeau.

Narcissa manqua tomber de sa chaise. Sirius affichait un air satisfait alors que la table des rouge et or applaudissaient avec ferveur et que le garçon à lunettes félicitait le jeune Black. À la table des Serpentards, par contre, c'était la consternation. Un Black chez les Gryffondors ? Un sacrilège !

Avant même de recevoir les lettres enflammées de ses parents, avant même les beuglantes de la tante Walburga, avant même les plaidoyers ardents de sa sœur Bellatrix, Narcissa avait compris. Ce jour-là, elle venait de perdre son cousin adoré…

_Sept ans plus tôt, vacances de Noël_

- Comment peux-tu le soutenir, Alphard ? hurlait Walburga.

Malgré le coussin qu'elle avait plaqué sur ses oreilles, Narcissa entendait les cris de sa tante depuis sa chambre. Elle sanglotait sans bruit, regrettant de ne plus croire au Père Noël, ce qui aurait pu lui donner un peu de magie – dès leur cinq ans on avait annoncé la vérité aux jeunes Black, ils ne devaient pas vivre dans l'illusion, avait dit sa mère.

- Cissy ? appela une voix douce.

Relevant la tête, l'appelée croisa le regard doux d'Andromeda.

- Meda, fit la fillette en se jetant les bras de sa sœur.

- Calme toi. Attends, je vais insonoriser la pièce, comme ça tu ne les entendras plus crier, d'accord ?

Narcissa approuva de la tête en séchant maladroitement ses larmes.

- Comment va Sirius ? demanda Andromeda, après avoir jeté son sortilège.

Ayant terminé sa scolarité, elle pouvait évidemment faire de la magie là où bon lui semblait, contrairement à Narcissa.

- Il s'est fait des amis. Euh… James Potter et Remus Lupin et un autre, je me souviens plus de son nom.

- Potter ? releva Meda avec une grimace. La tante ne va pas être ravie… Ça plus Gryffondor, Sirius n'y va pas avec le dos de la baguette !

Elle semblait amusée par la situation.

- Je ne comprends pas, hésita la première année. C'est mal ce qu'il fait ! Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Mère m'a interdit de lui parler ! Et Regulus a passé la journée à pleurer parce que Sirius ne voulait pas venir pour Noël !

Andromeda soupira en caressant les cheveux de sa petite sœur.

- C'est compliqué, Cissy. Tu comprendras certainement un jour les tenants et les aboutissants de cette affaire. Ce que Sirius a fait…

L'aînée des deux sœurs hésita.

- Peu importe, finit-elle par dire. Maintenant tu dois dormir pour être en forme demain et ouvrir tes cadeaux. D'accord ?

Narcissa approuva de la tête. Et, comme le veut le privilège de l'enfance, elle s'endormit immédiatement.

_Trois ans plus tôt, vacances d'été_

- Je te l'interdis !

Narcissa avait réellement peur. Jamais elle n'avait vu sa mère dans un tel état. Les yeux injectés de sang, le visage rouge, et tutoyant sa fille – dans la famille Black, le vouvoiement était de mise.

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, Mère, affirma Andromeda, le regard décidé.

- Pas mon avis ? s'étrangla la susnommée. _Pas mon avis ?_ Je suis ta mère et j'ai tout pouvoir dans cette affaire !

- Non, trancha la jeune femme. Je suis majeure et autonome, je décide de ce que je fais de ma vie.

- Ne parlez pas ainsi à votre mère, Andromeda, intervint le père des jeunes filles. Il vous est interdit de vous marier avec ce Sang-de-Bourbe, _point_.

Narcissa n'avait quasiment jamais vu sa sœur en colère. Elle était d'un caractère doux et n'appréciait pas la confrontation. Mais cette fois, c'était différent…

- DE QUEL DROIT ? s'écria Andromeda, irritée. QUI ÊTES-VOUS POUR OSER INSULTER MON FIANCÉ ?

- Nous sommes vos parents ! s'exclama son père. Et nous vous interdisons de vous adresser à nous de la sorte!

La plus jeune des filles Black vit leur mère approuver avec vigueur. Elle avala difficilement sa salive. Ce n'était pas comme ça que leurs parents réussiraient à ramener Andromeda vers eux…

- Vous ne m'interdirez plus rien ! annonça cette dernière avec colère. J'épouserai Ted avec ou sans votre bénédiction !

Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêta à sortir. Narcissa sentit un sentiment de panique lui nouer l'estomac. Non. Sa mère ne devait pas dire _ça_. Surtout pas… Merlin, par pitié…

- Si tu fais cela, je te déshériterai ! se récria Druella Black, malgré la prière de sa fille.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la blonde. Inutile d'écouter la réplique de sa sœur, elle la connaissait déjà… Elle s'enfuit donc et se laissa tomber sur son lit où elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Sirius, l'oncle Alphard et maintenant Andromeda. Devait-elle perdre tous ceux auxquels elle tenait ?

_Présent_

_Narcissa marchait dans les couloirs d'un petit cottage en chantonnant, un chiffon à la main. Elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer tendrement. _

_- Tu as un jour de congé et tu fais le ménage, fit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien d'un ton de reproche. _

_Elle se mit à rire en se libérant de son étreinte. _

_- Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te voir, mon chéri, fit-elle, moqueuse. __Comment__ ça se passe au Ministère ?_

_L'homme devant elle fit une grimace. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir son visage, il restait cachait dans l'ombre malgré la luminosité des lieux. _

_- Ça avance dirons-nous, fit-il. _

_Souriant à nouveau, il posa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. _

_- Ça aussi, ça avance on dirait… Salut, bonhomme, fit-il tendrement avant de relever son regard vers Narcissa. Tu devrais te ménager, tu sais, chérie. _

_- Ah non ! S'il-te-plait, tu ne vas pas commencer ! J'en suis à peine à quatre mois de grossesse. Ne __fais__ pas le mari inquiet, __s'il-te-plait__ !_

_Son époux grommela, mais elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il en pensait. _

_- Tu as __réfléchi__ à des prénoms ? demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon. _

_- Oui, mais à vrai dire, je ne trouve pas grand-chose. Ce qui me vaut les moqueries des autres ! annonça le jeune homme sur un ton dramatique. _

_Narcissa imaginait parfaitement la scène. _

_- Si c'est un garçon, il y en a un qui me plait, fit-elle cependant. J'avais pensé à Terry, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très facile à __porter__. _

_- Certainement pas parmi notre génération, admit son mari. Et lequel est celui que tu aimes ?_

_- Drago. Un petit dragon… J'aime beaucoup…_

_- Ce n'est pas beaucoup plus facile à porter, se moqua gentiment le jeune homme. _

_Son épouse eut une moue vexée. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement. Comme toujours, Narcissa se sentit fondre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lui résister ? C'était de l'abus de pouvoir, ça ! Et le pire, c'était qu'elle adorait. Pff… Sa santé mentale était définitivement mise à mal par ce mariage !_

_- Drago, c'est parfait, murmura son mari à son oreille. _

_Elle était heureuse. Elle releva les yeux vers son visage, et pour la première fois, elle le vit, reconnaissant le jeune homme. Elle ouvrit la bouche… _

Et se réveilla. Narcissa se redressa dans son lit et secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser ce rêve de son esprit. Elle ne devait pas non plus penser au fait que ce n'était pas la première fois que son mari prenait _ce_ visage. Ce n'était que son subconscient qui lui jouait des tours. Rien de plus.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit Evans et Leroy qui dormaient encore à poings fermés. Elles étaient trop peu de filles pour être mis dans des chambres différentes parce qu'elles n'étaient pas dans le même groupe – chose qui avait été faite pour les garçons –, avait expliqué le professeur Williams.

À pas de loup, la Serpentard attrapa ses vêtements et rejoint la salle de bain. Quelques heures plus tard, la première journée de cours moldus des élèves de Poudlard commencerait avec un cours de mathématiques…

* * *

_Voila un petit chapitre bonus pour fêter les 100 favoris ! À vrai dire, c'est le second que j'écris, le premier étant sur Severus mais je ne peux pas le mettre en ligne pour le moment sans révéler ce qui va se passer dans les derniers chapitres. Narcissa aura donc la primeur de votre lecture. _

_Chronologiquement, la partie « présent » se situe juste avant le chapitre précédant._

_Je tiens à signaler plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord je sais que je n'ai pas respecté l'âge d'Andromeda, qui est censée n'avoir que deux ans de plus que Narcissa, mais comme c'est un monde parallèle, je peux me le permettre. _

_Ensuite, plus important, ce chapitre n'a pas réellement d'intérêt pour la trame de l'histoire, c'est réellement un complément. En fait, même si vous le ne lisez pas, vous comprendrez le reste de la fic. Il s'agit juste de connaître les différentes choses qui se sont passées dans la famille Black vues par Narcissa. J'ai volontairement laissé beaucoup d'aspects de ce personnage dans l'ombre, pour ne pas révéler trop de choses… La dernière partie en dit déjà pas mal ;p_

_Mis-à-part__ ça, j'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment (c'était l'idée) et dites moi si vous voulez que je fasse d'autres annexe comme celle-ci (en plus de celle de Severus que vous aurez de toute façon). _

_Concernant le chapitre précédant, je suis contente que Narcissa vous plaise (heureusement pour ce bonus). Que __voldemort xxx__ et __mushu1__ se rassurent, ce qu'ils ont demandé (je ne précise pas quoi volontairement) va arriver, c'est prévu ;)_

_De même, James cachant sa connaissance du français, ça a eut l'air de plaire. Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

_Bref, visiblement, tout le monde s'interroge sur la vision de Harry. Atlantis, __cité elfique, antique, ou flash back d'une vie antérieure__, j'ai eu droit à toutes les théories. Pour y répondre je dirais qu'aucune n'est bonne… mais aucune n'est mauvaise non plus. Je sais, ça ne vous avance pas à grand-chose, mais je dois entretenir mon suspense, moi !_

_Je suis d'accord avec __titmo__, Hélios me manque aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas venir pour deux raisons : parce que chez les moldus ça ne serait pas vraiment passé inaperçu, même si j'avais pensé à le transformer en un animal normal (un rapace peut-être) mais je lui ai trouvé une autre mission. Mais _chut !_ encore pour le suspense évidemment :p_

_Je suis contente que __syfaro__ approuve le nombre de chapitres que j'ai prévu. J'avais peur que ce ne soit trop long…_

_Éterna _

_PS : Bonne nouvelle, il semblerait (je mets semblerait parce que je n'ai aucune confiance en mon ordi ces temps-ci) que mon portable soit réparé (ALLÉLUIA !). Bref, le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt. _


	26. Sortie

****

Les Maîtres des Dimensions

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédant**__ : __Les élèves de Poudlard vivent une première journée de lycée assez agitée. Alors que Harry fait un étrange malaise l'amenant dans une vision de destruction incompréhensible, ses camarades découvrent les joies des mathématiques ou de la philosophie… Avant de découvrir que James se moque d'eux depuis leur arrivée : il parle français !  
__Pendant ce temps, Bellatrix, aidée de Lucius, tente toujours de mettre la main sur des informations pouvant lui apprendre où se trouvent les apprentis sorciers. _

Chapitre 25 : Sortie

Harry marchait dans les rues encombrées de la capitale française, au milieu de militants criant il-ne-savait-quoi, en se demandant comment il en était arrivé là.

Tout avait commencé ce matin-là, troisième jour après leur arrivée en France. C'était samedi et l'école était vide, les élèves n'ayant pas cours et en l'absence d'internat semble à celui de Poudlard.

Bref, les sorciers étaient seuls et la journée s'annonçait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. C'était sans compter sur la présence des Maraudeurs et plus particulièrement de l'un d'entre eux : Sirius Black.

Ainsi donc, les anglais étaient réunis dans une salle de classe, par groupe d'affinité, et s'occupaient comme il leur plaisait. Échecs, façon moldue cette fois – Franck trouvait ça beaucoup moins amusant – jeux de cartes, eux aussi moldus, lecture ou autre. Harry, pour sa part, était en train d'éplucher les livres de magie qu'il avait amenés avec lui afin de tenter de comprendre d'où avait bien pu venir le soudain don d'empathie qu'il avait développé la veille, mais aussi – surtout – pourquoi celui-ci avait disparu pendant la nuit ! Il ne rencontrait d'ailleurs pas un vif succès dans sa recherche…

C'était à ce moment-là que Sirius avait déboulé dans la salle, complètement surexcité.

- J'ai une super idée, avait-il dit.

Le Survivant avait émergé de son livre en se demandant ce que son futur parrain était encore allé inventer. Cependant, il avait bien dû constater que le Maraudeur avait capté l'attention générale.

- Williams vient de partir pour le ministère de la Magie français, avait expliqué Sirius. Il y restera toute la journée.

Harry avait tout de suite compris le danger : ce que voulait faire le jeune Black impliquait l'absence de professeur donc un certain degré d'illégalité. Bien entendu, le voyageur dimensionnel n'était pas fondamentalement contre, mais la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et plus précisément le désir de Voldemort de les trouver rendait la chose beaucoup moins attrayante.

C'est ainsi que Sirius avait lancé l'idée : quitter l'école pour aller visiter Paris. Tout d'abord il n'avait pas rencontré un vif succès. La voix de la raison en la personne de Lily était intervenue : trop dangereux et absolument inconscient. Harry était d'accord. C'était sans compter sur l'obstination de Sirius.

Les arguments avaient été nombreux. Aller en France sans visiter Paris relevait du sacrilège, avait-il dit, amusant son meilleur ami. Les verts et argents n'avaient pas semblé pas d'accord, ils ne voulaient pas perdre de points.

- Depuis quand les Serpentards se soucient-ils des règlements ? Bande de Scrouts-à-pétard mouillés ! avait lancé le Maraudeur.

Piqué au vif, Lestrange avait répliqué que c'était les Gryffondors les lâches et que les serpents iraient à Paris. La fierté des lions était à son tour venue à la charge.

Conclusion : ils décidèrent d'aller tous à Paris. Harry avait secoué la tête d'un air désolé. Il aurait vraiment préféré que tout le monde reste gentiment à l'école des moldus, mais une partie de lui s'était réjouie de cette sortie en douce. Certainement pas la partie la plus censée.

Toutefois, restait un problème de taille sur lequel comptait le Survivant : comment allaient-ils aller à Paris alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas exactement où ils étaient ?

À cet instant, Harry avait maudit la ténacité de son parrain qui avait sorti une baguette de sa poche. Il demeura très vague sur la façon dont il l'avait chapardé à Williams, et le voyageur dimensionnel n'était de toute façon pas certain de vouloir le savoir.

- Tu n'as qu'à nous faire un Portoloin, Terry, avait signalé le Maraudeur.

Hors de question, le susnommé avait été clair et aucun argument n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. Alors pourquoi, direz-vous, avait-il fait ce Portoloin ? La réponse est simple : il y avait un argument qui pouvait le faire le faire changer d'avis. Sirius avait décrété qu'il ferait lui-même le Portoloin. Craignant de retrouver ses camarades démembrés aux quatre coins de l'hexagone, Harry avait fini par céder.

C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient partis pour Paris.

Le Survivant ne connaissant pas la ville, il avait jugé plus sage d'apparaître à l'endroit qu'il avait déjà vu, autrement dit la gare. Alors pourquoi avaient-ils atterri devant la tour Eiffel ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas compris… Harry ne pesterait jamais assez contre l'opiniâtreté de son futur parrain qui était parvenu à le faire céder et à lui faire créer un Portoloin à partir de photos. Le voyageur dimensionnel avait dû rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour que ni le ministère, ni Voldemort ne puissent les localiser, qu'ils atterrissent au bon endroit, discrètement et en un seul morceau, le tout avec une baguette qui n'était pas la sienne ! Il avait, à cet instant, pensé très sérieusement étrangler Sirius.

Enfin, ils étaient partis. Harry avait réitéré son opinion sur les moyens de transports sorciers – il les détestait. Seulement, comme il s'y attendait, tout ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme prévu.

Cela expliquait qu'il soit au milieu de cette foule scandant des slogans incompréhensibles, et qu'il y soit uniquement avec Sirius et Severus.

- Où sont les autres ? cria le second, tentant de couvrir le boucan ambiant. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rassemblement ?!

Les deux réponses à ces questions étaient simples : Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il était encore étourdi par leur arrivée pour le moins fracassante dans la capitale française et avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- C'est une manifestation, je pense, finit-il par dire, se rappelant des images qu'il avait vu dans la télé de l'oncle Vernon – qui pestait systématiquement contre ces indisciplinés de français.

Mais ce n'était pas le problème principal. Où étaient les autres ? Harry était très inquiet. Si Voldemort venait à les trouver, les moldus ne seraient pas épargnés. Or vu la concentration de personnes au mètre carré dans cet endroit, si le mage noir venait à intervenir, ce serait l'hécatombe.

- Il faut retrouver les autres ! s'exclama le voyageur dimensionnel, tentant de cacher le commencement de panique qu'il ressentait.

* * *

Remus atterrit lourdement au milieu d'une pelouse. Il étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'un poids lui tomba dessus. Il avait mal partout.

- Oh Merlin ! s'exclama une voix féminine trahissant une certaine panique. Je suis désolée, Lupin. Tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête pour croiser le regard bleu de Narcissa Black. Elle semblait légèrement affolée de lui être tombé dessus.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va très bien.

C'était un peu mensonger, mais il avait l'habitude de supporter la douleur. Il se releva mais ne put retenir une grimace.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! se récria la jeune fille. Oh, doux Merlin, je suis terriblement désolée… Assis toi !

Face à cette voix impérieuse, Remus s'exécuta. La cousine de Sirius était vraiment surprenante ces derniers temps ! Elle ne semblait plus être la même personne. Le lycanthrope repensa à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue ce matin-là. Ce changement de comportement était-il encore une conséquence de la présence de Terry Star ?

- Je vais bien, je t'assure, tenta le Maraudeur.

Black lui lança un regard dubitatif. Elle s'assit à coté de lui. Autour d'eux se trouvaient de nombreux moldus, se délaçant au soleil de cette matinée dominicale. Leur arrivée était apparemment passée inaperçue.

- Où est-on à ton avis ? demanda-t-elle.

Le rouge et or secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est que les autres ne sont pas là. J'espère de tout cœur qu'ils vont bien…

La Serpentard approuva de la tête.

- C'est pas en restant ici qu'on les retrouvera, allons-y, décréta Remus en se levant.

Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et l'entraina à sa suite avant qu'elle n'ait eu le loisir de protester. Il fut surpris de la sentir le suivre docilement.

- Là ! Regarde ! s'exclama le loup-garou en montrant du doigt la Tour Eiffel. C'est là-bas que nous devions aller, nous allons certainement les retrouver si nous y allons.

Black opina du chef. La tour n'était pas bien loin mais il leur faudrait un moment pour la rejoindre.

- Nous sommes dans le parc du Champs de Mars apparemment, releva la vert et argent en désignant un panneau de la tête. J'espère que les autres vont bien…

C'était une espérance partagée. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin vers l'édifice de métal en silence. Cependant, au bout de quelques instants, Remus sentit sa camarade ralentir. Il se retourna, étonné. Elle ne semblait pas essoufflée comme il l'aurait cru mais elle regardait autour d'elle avec un air qu'il n'aurait pas cru voir sur son visage. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille émerveillée. Jamais le lycanthrope n'aurait imaginé voir l'inaccessible Narcissa Black avec cette expression sur le visage. Finalement, peut-être Sirius avait-il tort et sa cousine n'était-elle pas si froide et imbue de sa personne qu'elle le laissait croire.

Les regards des deux condisciples se croisèrent.

- Tu es étonnante, jugea Remus.

La jeune fille s'agita un peu. Elle semblait gênée, comme prise en faute. Son camarade se demandait ce que Terry avait bien pu faire pour qu'elle change autant. Car selon toute probabilité le nouveau était la cause de ce brusque revirement.

* * *

- La ferme, Lestrange et avance ! grommela James en marchant, les poings serrés.

Il allait tuer Sirius. Et peut-être également Terry. Mais surtout Sirius. Parce que tout était de la faute à Sirius et à ses idées tordues. Le Serpentard l'avait bien dit. Il avait dit : « _Sirius, on ne crée pas de portoloins vers des lieux que l'on n'a pas vu, c'est trop dangereux_ ». Mais non ! Môsieur Sirius était toujours plus malin que la moyenne et avait affirmé pouvoir le faire. Ce à quoi l'américain avait bien entendu répondu qu'il s'en chargerait – et James lui devait très certainement d'être encore en un seul morceau.

Bref, en un mot comme en cent : **tout était de la faute à Sirius**. Et voilà qu'au lieu d'atterrir devant la tour Eiffel, il se retrouvait au niveau de la gare Austerlitz, avec cet abruti de Lestrange pour couronner le tout ! Pour sûr, il y avait des jours où l'on ferait mieux de rester couché.

Bref, à présent il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une solution pour rejoindre la tour Eiffel au plus vite. Bien entendu – cela aurait été trop simple – James n'avait pas d'argent moldu et le quartier sorcier de Paris se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville, sur la butte de Montmartre. Autant dire que rejoindre la tour emblématique de la capitale française n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Que faire ?

- Merlin, Morgane, Viviane, Gryffondor et tous les autres ! jura James entre ses dents.

Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve, Lestrange était en train de râler, insultant Sirius au passage – jamais James n'aurait admis qu'il était d'accord. Aussi, répliqua-t-il vertement, prenant la défense de son meilleur ami alors que quelques minutes plus tôt il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de le tuer dans d'affreuses souffrances.

Il en revint finalement à sa question première. Comment rejoindre la tour Eiffel ? Sans argent, l'usage de bus était proscrit et même si James avait vaguement entendu parler de trains souterrains que les moldus (anglais comme français) utilisaient – ils appelaient ça des tétros ou un truc du genre – sa connaissance du sujet se limitait à un paragraphe dans un manuel d'étude des moldus. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont on se servait de ces engins et encore moins lorsqu'on n'avait pas d'argent, ce qui était son cas en l'occurrence. Bref, la situation n'était pas reluisante.

* * *

Bellatrix fulminait. Elle était complètement hors d'elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cinq. C'était la cinquième fois qu'elle frôlait son but et que ces imbéciles d'aurors l'arrêtaient ! Cette bande d'amoureux des moldus était handicapée de la baguette – et très certainement du cerveau. Il fallait bien ça pour ne pas comprendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient l'avenir du monde sorcier et que les Sangs-de-Bourbes étaient une plaie qu'il fallait à tout prix juguler avant qu'elle ne s'infecte.

La jeune femme jeta un regard mauvais à Durant. Comment ce salaud avait-il osé ? Une jeune fille de bonne famille comme elle n'était pas censée travailler de la sorte !

Une horde de personnes-non-identifiées se trouvait réunie autour du français – bien heureusement ils avaient temporairement déménagés vers de spacieux bureaux, sans quoi ils ne seraient pas tous entrés.

Mais cela n'intéressait pas le moins du monde Bellatrix, furieuse à l'idée de servir de secrétaire à une bande d'illuminés débâtant de l'avenir d'êtres sans intérêt – des vampires et autres Loups-Garous ! Rien que ça ! N'importe quoi !

- C'est bon Mademoiselle Black, fit Durant d'un geste de la main, vous pouvez partir. Revenez dans deux heures.

La jeune femme aurait bien sauté de joie, mais son éducation le lui interdisait. Elle afficha donc un air hautain et quitta les lieux en claquant des talons. Elle allait les tuer, les étriper, les éviscérer. Peut-être même les écarteler. Oui, c'était une idée à garder sous le coude.

Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'ils lui avaient gâché la journée : en deux heures elle ne pouvait pas tenter de s'introduire dans le quartier des aurors français – il était mieux garder qu'Azkaban ! Autrement dit, encore un jour pour rien.

Elle allait les tuer…

* * *

Bernard Durant regarda sa « secrétaire » sortir de la pièce et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il lança un regard noir à Audrey.

- Me la mettre dans les pattes, franchement c'est mesquin, jeune fille !

La secrétaire d'Etat sourit, amusée.

- Qui mieux que pourrait la surveiller, Bernard ? répliqua-t-elle.

L'homme grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais il fut interrompu par des coups portés à la porte.

- Entrez ! fit Audrey, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Cette gamine était intelligente et prometteuse mais peut-être un peu trop moqueuse au gout de Bernard.

- Ah professeur Williams, vous tombez bien ! s'exclama le président de département. Comment se passe le stage de vos élèves ?

L'enseignant le salua de la tête.

- Pas trop mal, ma foi, répondit-il. Et de votre coté ?

- J'ai deux abrutis d'encagoulés comme assistants ! grommela Bernard. Alors on fait aller.

L'anglais eut un sourire en coin.

- C'est pas vrai ! rugit son interlocuteur. Vous vous êtes ligués avec Audrey ?!

Williams sursauta, surpris. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle réaction. Pendant que la jeune femme le rassurait, Bernard continua à grommeler que ce n'était pas une vie, et qu'Albus allait l'entendre avec ses idées idiotes d'envoyer les élèves de Poudlard en stage en France. Encore heureux, ceux-ci étaient en sécurité dans l'établissement prévu à cet effet.

* * *

Harry attrapa Sirius par le col et le ramena vers lui. Ils étaient ballottés par une foule particulièrement en colère et le voyageur dimensionnel commençait à s'inquiéter. Il devait faire des pieds et des mains pour ne pas perdre Sirius et Severus au milieu de cet attroupement.

Il jura vivement. Il avait une envie folle d'étrangler son futur parrain.

- Y en a marre ! grogna le Survivant.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il sorte de cette troupe afin de retrouver les autres. De plus, sans sa baguette et son épée, il se sentait affreusement vulnérable – certainement était-il vulnérable. Et peut-être aussi paranoïaque. Mais dans sa condition, il pouvait se le permettre…

Bref, restait à trouver comment retrouver les autres… C'était pas gagné.

- Venez ! cria-t-il à ses deux compagnons.

Il se mit à jouer des coudes pour passer, sentant la main de Severus sur son épaule : ils ne devaient pas se perdre. C'était tout de même un comble ! Avec Voldemort à leurs trousses, ils ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de se mettre dans le pétrin jusqu'au coude ! Les élèves de ce monde n'avaient décidément pas conscience du danger dans lequel ils se trouvaient. De la guerre. Des morts. Harry soupira en fermant les yeux. Les élèves de ce monde étaient inconscients, et lui profondément idiot. Car si on pouvait taxer Sirius de ne pas savoir, ce n'était pas le cas de son cas. Il savait.

Il savait beaucoup trop bien. « _Je suis un abruti_, » s'insulta-t-il. Il fut brusquement bousculé. Par reflexe, il chercha sa baguette mais il se rappela qu'il n'en avait pas et qu'il était fort improbable de tomber sur un Mangemort parmi ces moldus certes agités mais qui ne semblaient pas vraiment dangereux. D'ailleurs, l'impoli bousculeur ne se tourna même pas vers le voyageur dimensionnel.

Harry finit par s'extirper hors de la masse et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se tournait vers Severus et Sirius qui le suivaient, lorsque les deux sorciers furent brusquement interpelés par une femme en costume. Au micro qu'elle tenait et au cameraman qui la suivait, le jeune homme de l'autre monde comprit sans mal de qui il s'agissait : une journaliste. Mais seulement voilà, ses deux compagnons, eux, ne le savaient pas. Aussi lorsqu'elle se mit à leur parler à toute vitesse, ils la regardèrent les yeux ronds. Harry pouffa, appréciant de voir Sirius, cause de cette situation difficile, dans cette situation. Son air ébahi était impayable.

Il s'amusa de voir les deux sorciers s'agiter pendant un moment avant de se tourner vers la journaliste.

- Nous ne parlons pas français, lui signala-t-il en anglais. Excusez nous.

Il attrapa ses amis et les tira hors du champ de la caméra.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'aucun mangemort ne regarde les informations télévisées, remarqua-t-il une fois qu'ils furent isolés. Par Merlin, Sirius te rends-tu compte de la situation ?!

- C'est amusant, Terry, sourit le jeune Black, déride toi !

- Amusant ? s'étrangla le voyageur dimensionnel. Milles gargouilles, tu es inconscient ! Nous sommes en guerre et Voldemort cherche à nous trouver. Certainement pas pour boire le thé ! L'affaire de l'épidémie ne t'a-t-elle pas suffit ? Faut-il que je te parle de l'attaque au zoo de Londres ? Ou bien de celle lors du réveillon chez James ?

- Comment veux-tu que Tu-Sais-Qui nous trouve ici ? soupira Sirius. Tu es parano !

- Je suis d'accord, intervint timidement Severus.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Depuis quand ces deux-là étaient-ils d'accord ?!

* * *

Lily soupira. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait et pire encore : elle s'y trouvait avec Brutus. Quelle plaie ! Ils marchaient déjà depuis un bon quart d'heure et le Serpentard se faisait beaucoup trop remarquer par les Moldus. « _Reste calme_, » s'intima la jeune fille en respirant profondément. Commettre un meurtre aurait été plutôt contreproductif dans sa situation.

- Merlin sauve moi ! gémit-elle.

- LILY !!

L'interpelée sursauta et se retourna vivement… pour recevoir une Marlène surexcité dans les bras.

- S'que j'suis contente de t'avoir r'trouvée ! s'exclama-t-elle, hoquetant.

- Tu étais toute seule ? s'inquiéta la rousse.

Sa camarade hocha convulsivement de la tête. Apparemment, elle avait eu peur. Ce qui était assez compréhensible. Restait pour Lily à déterminer s'il valait mieux être seul ou avec Brutus. Question épineuse qu'elle préféra rapidement écarter pour se pencher sur un autre problème : retrouver au plus vite ses compagnons.

- J'ai pensé que le mieux était d'aller vers la tour Eiffel, signala Marlène, c'est ce que vous faisiez ?

- Que nous tentions de faire, corrigea son amie en lançant un regard lourd de sens au Serpentard.

La blonde rit doucement, amusée par l'air agacé de Lily.

- Direction la tour Eiffel ! s'exclama joyeusement Marlène. Allons-y, Wilkes.

* * *

- STOP ! s'exclama brusquement James en se redressant sur son siège.

Il eut un sourire charmeur à la conductrice qui se tenait à sa gauche.

- Excusez moi, mademoiselle, fit-il, je viens de voir des amis.

Il n'était pas certain que le terme ami soit très adéquat, mais bon. La française, complètement sous le charme se gara tant bien que mal sur le coté pour que le Gryffondor hèle Rosier et Avery qui se disputaient pour une raison inconnue du jeune homme – mais qui ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça.

- Venez tous les deux ! ordonna-t-il impétueusement.

Surpris, les deux Serpentards s'exécutèrent, se serrant aux cotés de Lestrange sur la banquette arrière. La conductrice sembla désapprouver, James avait parfaitement compris qu'elle aurait préféré qu'ils soient tous les deux. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait accepté de le conduire, sans savoir qu'une seule personne occupait les pensées du sorcier était une jolie rousse aux yeux verts. Et qu'il avait quelques remords à agir de la sorte. Tant pis ! Il devait d'abord retrouver ses amis.

Lestrange, Avery, Rosier. Eux il les avait trouvés.

Mais il en restait encore beaucoup : Lily, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Marlène, Rogue, Narcissa Black, Brutus et Leroy.

Il soupira discrètement. Ils seraient bientôt à la tour Eiffel et alors certainement les autres seraient là. Il _fallait_ qu'ils soient là.

- Zut ! grommela la française en tapant du plat de la main sur son volant. On ne va pas pouvoir passer à cause de la manif !

- C'est pas grave, répondit son copilote. On finira à pied. Merci pour tout !

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir, entraînant les trois vert et argent dans son sillage. Finalement, sa tendance à jouer les Don Juan aurait au moins servi à ça. Se faire prendre en stop était une bonne idée, somme toute. Ils étaient arrivés dans le quartier de la tour Eiffel, même si elle demeurait assez lointaine.

- C'est quoi ce boucan ? s'écria Lestrange.

James ne répondit pas, non par manque d'intérêt pour la question, mais parce qu'il ne comprenait pas les cris. Trop lointains et déformés par les porte-voix moldus, les connaissances du Gryffondor en français ne suffisaient pas pour traduire. Et il fallait dire que ça ne l'intéressait que très moyennement.

Avery regarda d'un air incrédule l'attroupement de personnes près d'eux.

- Ils sont fous ces moldus, souffla-t-il.

Pour avoir déjà vu des manifestations françaises, James ne s'en formalisa pas. Les moldus de ce pays avaient une façon bien à eux de mener ce que son père appelait les « luttes sociales ». Le sorcier n'était pas certain d'avoir très bien compris de quoi il s'agissait, cela n'existait pas dans le monde de la magie. De toute façon, le problème n'était pas là pour le moment.

- Comment va-t-on retrouver les autres au milieu de tout ces moldus ? s'enquit Rosier, légèrement inquiet.

C'était exactement ce que se demandait James. Et il n'avait pour le moment aucune réponse satisfaisante.

- Si seulement nous avions nos baguettes, soupira Lestrange.

- Nous ne pourrions pas nous en servir avec tout ce monde, répliqua le rouge et or, agacé. Allons à la tour Eiffel, nous retrouverons certainement les autres.

- Depuis quand tu nous donnes des ordres, Potter ? siffla son interlocuteur.

- Depuis que sans moi tu serais toujours en train de pleurnicher à la gare Austerlitz ! Alors ferme la et avance !

- Hors de question que j'obéisse à un amoureux des Sangs-de-Bourbes !

James vit rouge et attrapa le Serpentard par le col.

- Arrêtez ! s'exclama Rosier, tentant de les séparer.

Depuis quand les vert et argent agissaient-ils de la sorte ? D'habitude ils auraient plutôt tentés de défendre Lestrange contre le Gryffondor…

- Dis encore ce mot, gronda ce dernier, et je te jure que je te refais le portrait.

Puis, sans un mot, il lâcha son condisciple et s'éloigna à grands pas sans vérifier que les trois autres le suivent. Il était dans une colère noire. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas laissé cet imbécile à la gare ? Ce salaud de vert et argent ne méritait pas mieux. Pourvu que les choses se passent mieux pour les autres.

* * *

- Milles gargouilles ! s'exclama Severus devant la tour métallique. C'est… grand.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, remarqua Black, le nez en l'air à coté de lui.

Ils étaient tous les deux en train de regarder la tour symbole de la capitale française avec une impression mitigée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Terry ? s'enquit le Serpentard en se tournant vers son ami.

Mais l'américain ne prêtait aucune attention au monument, cherchant à retrouver ses camarades.

- Londubat ! s'écria-t-il brusquement. Leroy ! Pettigrow ! Merlin soit loué vous êtes là !

En effet, les trois interpelés se trouvaient là. Ils se tournèrent vers leurs camarades.

- Je suis content de vous voir, affirma le premier. Où étiez-vous passé ? Nous étions inquiets lorsque nous avons vu que vous n'étiez pas là. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous n'avons pas tous atterri au même endroit, répondit Terry. Je suis content que vous alliez bien. Les autres sont ici ?

- Non, répondit Rosa. Nous sommes les seuls ici.

Le nouveau fronça les sourcils. Severus avait bien compris qu'il culpabilisait : c'était lui qui avait fait le Portoloin. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute.

- Tiens, Star, fit Londubat en tendant la baguette que Black avait fournie. Je l'ai trouvée là où nous avons atterri.

Terry sembla rassuré de voir l'objet et le prit sans attendre.

- Quelqu'un connait un sort pour localiser les autres ? fit Black.

L'américain semblait partagé.

- Il y aurait bien le sortilège des quatre-points, mais ça va prendre du temps parce qu'il faudra faire les recherche un par un, répondit-il. Et puis avec tout ces moldus par ici, c'est risqué… Sans compter que le ministère pourrait nous localiser.

- Tu as autre chose dans la série des bonnes nouvelles ? ironisa le Gryffondor.

De nouveau, Terry le foudroya du regard. Décidément, ce pauvre Black était en train de creuser sa tombe. Severus devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui venir en aide.

- Alors, on fait quoi ? s'enquit Rosa.

Elle parlait celle-là ? Intéressant. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet.

- Je pense que le plus prudent est d'attendre ici. Logiquement, les autres devraient avoir le même raisonnement que nous et venir ici, déclara Terry.

Severus le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il était vraiment très agité. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. De quoi semblait-il avoir si peur ? Craignait-il à ce point une attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? En France ? Cela semblait tellement incongru.

Le Serpentard se rappela alors que son ami avait accès – pour une raison inconnue – à des informations que les autres élèves de Poudlard ne connaissaient pas. Savait-il quelque chose de précis au sujet ce que prévoyait le mage noir ?

Le Prince au Sang-Mêlé était de plus en plus partagé quant à son opinion sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une partie de lui continuait à approuver les idées de ce mage noir, mais une autre… Une autre avait tendance à suivre Terry. Elle lui disait que la tolérance de l'américain avait beaucoup plus de force que le mépris de ce Lord. Que c'était ainsi que les choses pourraient avancer, que le monde pourrait être moins douloureux.

Mais Severus n'était pas encore sûr. Il ne savait tout simplement plus. Alors il avait décidé d'attendre et de voir comment les choses évolueraient. Peut-être un jour trouverait-il des réponses à ses questions…

* * *

- Hey ! Il y a quelqu'un ? répéta encore une fois Drago.

Il soupira, désenchanté. Non, il n'y avait personne. _Absolument personne_… Était-il à Paris ? C'était la question qu'il se posait depuis son arrivée dans cette ville désolée.

À vrai dire, il avait du mal à croire être dans la capitale française : comment cette cité, complètement dévastée, vide de toute présence humaine – et même vivante – pouvait-elle être la ville la plus visitée au monde ? _Impossible_. Pourtant.

« _Tour Eiffel / Eiffel Tower_ », annonçait le panneau devant lui. Certes, celui-ci était au sol, couvert d'une espèce de poussière verdâtre indéfinissable, mais les lettres noires demeuraient encore suffisamment visible pour que le renié puisse lire les mots qu'elles formaient.

Non, cette ville en ruine ne _pouvait_ être Paris ! Elle semblait abandonnée depuis si longtemps… Les bâtiments étaient en ruine, à demi-détruit par… Merlin-savait-quoi ! Les voitures n'étaient plus que des carcasses rouillées, les statues avaient été brisées.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? avait songé Drago en apercevant le lieu désolé dans lequel il avait atterri. Mais il s'était vite rendu à l'évidence. Le mage noir ne pouvait faire de tel dégât en si peu de temps. Il aurait fallu des mois – voire même plutôt des années – pour mettre Paris dans un tel état. Alors quoi ? Que s'était-il passé ?

- Terry ! James ! Lily ? appela l'Anonyme.

Une fois de plus sans résultat.

- Mais merde, où ai-je atterri !? grommela-t-il.

-_ Ri… ri… ri… ri…,_ lui répondit l'écho.

Il grogna, agacé.

- Je vais tuer cet imbécile de Potter ! annonça-t-il, vindicatif. Et après Sirius. Ou peut-être dans l'autre sens… Et…

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler, comme de marcher. Tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés en un instant. Et l'horreur de la situation lui donnait soudainement la nausée.

Devant lui, couché sur le flanc, l'emblème de Paris reposait piteusement comme un amas de ferraille. La Tour Eiffel était tombée sur le sol, _brisée_. Une panique insidieuse s'immisça en Drago. Où étaient ses camarades ? Il s'élança vers la base de la tour. Ils devaient être là, c'était évident.

Combien de temps passa-t-il à chercher ses compagnons dans les environs de la tour ? Il aurait été incapable de le dire. Longtemps, en tout état de cause. Et il ne trouva rien. Absolument rien.

- Non ! Où êtes-vous ? POTTER ! Espèce _d'imbécile_ ! Où es-tu ??

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps la probabilité de la mort de l'Élu lui aurait été assez plaisante. Il eut un rire sans joie. Il n'était pas honnête en se posant cette question. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait commencé à s'attacher au jeune homme… Oui, en tout état de cause, Harry Potter était certainement ce qu'il avait qui ressemblé le plus à un ami. _Pathétique_. Il était réellement pathétique.

Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans une ruine. Il comprit rapidement son erreur. Il y eut un craquement sinistre. Drago vit une partie du bâtiment s'effondrer, lui tombant dessus. Il tenta de s'écarter, mais un bloc de bétons le fit trébucher, lui entaillant le genou au passage. Dans un réflexe de survit un peu inutile, certainement, il plaça ses bras devant son visage…

La dernière chose que sentit le sorcier, fut une chaleur émanant de son bracelet. Puis, tout devint noir.

* * *

- Sirius ! Terry !

Narcissa sourit en voyant Lupin faire de grands signes. Ils venaient tous les deux de rejoindre le Tour Eiffel où ils avaient, pour leur plus grand plaisir, retourné un certain nombre de leurs camarades.

- Merlin soit loué ! s'écria l'américain. Vous êtes vivants.

Star semblait réellement soulagé de voir arriver les deux sorciers. La Serpentard salua Severus avant de regarder son autre condisciple du coin de l'œil. Il expliquait les détails de l'affaire à Lupin. Ça n'intéressait pas réellement la jeune fille. Observant du coin de l'œil, elle compta huit personnes, elle et Lupin comprise. Autrement dit, il en manquait encore huit autres : Lestrange, Avery, Rosier, Wilkes, Celford, Evans, Potter et McKinnon. Il y avait fort à penser, d'après l'explication de Star, qu'ils soient perdus un peu partout dans Paris. Toute la question était de savoir où…

- Nom d'une chouette ! s'exclama soudainement une voix dans son dos. J'ai cru qu'on n'arriverait jamais !

Se retournant elle tomba quasiment nez-à-nez avec Potter – c'était probablement lui qui venait de parler. Il affichait un air réellement soulagé et la présence à ses cotés d'Avery, Lestrange et Rosier informa la jeune fille de la raison de ce soulagement. Elle n'eut pas une seule seconde honte des pensées assez peu aimables qu'elle nourrissait envers ses trois condisciples, ils ne méritaient guère mieux compte tenu de leur comportement.

* * *

- Sylciu ? Sylciu ! s'exclama Lily avec une certaine inquiétude.

Son ami ouvrit péniblement les paupières et cligna des yeux, éblouit par la luminosité.

- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit la Gryffondor.

À coté d'elle, Marlène était également penchée sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci donnait des coups d'œil frénétique partout autour de lui.

- Un rêve… murmura-t-il avant de se mettre à rire. Ce n'était qu'un rêve !

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? fit Marlène, soupçonneuse.

Il opina du chef en se relevant.

- Oui. J'ai dû prendre un coup qui m'a assommé en arrivant ici. Où sont les autres ?

- On ne sait pas, admit Lily. Nous pensions les retrouver aux pieds de la Tour Eiffel.

Une furtive grimace passa sur le visage de Sylciu, faisant froncer les sourcils de la rousse. Qu'avait-il ?

- J'espère que tout le monde va bien, dit-il simplement.

Lily lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Évidemment, était-elle sotte ?, il s'inquiétait pour son cousin et ses amis. Quoi de plus normal ?

- Alors c'est parti ! s'exclama joyeusement Marlène. Partons vite d'ici, parce qu'à nous regarder comme ça, ces français me mettent mal-à-l'aise. Brutus ! On est partis !

- Pourquoi nous regardent-ils ainsi ? s'enquit Sylciu.

- À cause de toi, si j'puis dire, fit la blonde. Tu étais quand même inconscient sur le sol. Surtout, si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu le dis, hein ?

- Je vais parfaitement bien !

Cela paraissait être vrai, Lily devait le reconnaître. Le petit groupe reprit donc sa route vers l'œuvre de Gustave Eiffel, la jeune fille gardant cependant un œil sur son ami.

- Eh ben voilà ! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius en les voyant arriver. Tu vois, Terry, y'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

- La ferme, Black, tu t'enfonces, signala Rogue.

Lily nota toutefois que son ton était beaucoup moins mauvais et belliqueux que d'ordinaire. Elle se désintéressa rapidement de la discussion de ses condisciples : James s'approchait déjà d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras avec tendresse.

- J'étais inquiet, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tout va bien ?

Elle sourit. Elle allait répondre lorsque Sirius – toujours d'aussi bonne humeur – reprit la parole d'une voix forte.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous ensemble…

- Ça a pris du temps ! grommela Lestrange.

- À qui la faute ? ironisa Severus.

Les regards louchèrent vers Sirius qui prit un air digne.

- … on va pouvoir commencer la visite ! termina-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

On se tourna vers Terry qui sembla surpris de ce soudain intérêt.

- Euh… Qui veut voir quoi ? balbutia-t-il piteusement.

Lily rit doucement. Décidemment, l'américain était étonnant. Était-il simplement timide ou ne se rendait-il pas compte de son propre charisme et de son pouvoir de séduction ? Dans un cas ou dans l'autre, c'était en vérité assez risible. Mais il y avait un autre problème.

- Le Sacré-Cœur !

- Notre-Dame !

- L'Arc de Triomphe !

- Les Invalides !

- Les restos !

- La Joconde !

Les sorciers avaient parlés tous en même temps, tirant un soupir de Terry.

- La Joconde, répéta Sirius en tordant de nez. Cékissa ? (1)

- Tu es désespérant ! siffla la Préfète-en-chef. Tu n'as vraiment aucune culture !

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Lupin veut aller voir des _invalides_ ? intervint Severus.

Lily hésita entre se mettre à pleurer et éclater de rire.

- Les Invalides, précisa Remus avec une patience impressionnante. C'est un très beau monument dans lequel il y a un musée de…

- _Ah non !_ Pas-de-musée ! s'exclama Sirius.

James soupira.

- J'ai une proposition, dit-il. Je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen de mettre tout le monde d'accord – y compris toi, Sirius, tu auras tes restaurants. Le Paris sorcier se trouve sur la bute de Montmartre. Le mieux, c'est certainement de nous rendre là-bas, ensuite nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire.

- Depuis le Paris sorcier ? Comment ?

Le Maraudeur eut un sourire en coin.

- Paris est la ville la plus visitée au monde. Les moldus ne sont pas les seuls à venir. Il y a des offices du tourisme pour les sorciers également.

- Je suis contre, annonça Terry. Si nous allons chez les sorciers, nous risquons d'être reconnu et…

- Oh ! Ça suffit, Terry, t'es vraiment parano ! _Relax_, Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas des yeux partout, on ne risque rien !

- Alors pourquoi ne dis-tu pas son nom ? répliqua l'américain, mordant.

Il venait de marquer un point. Mais Sirius ne sembla pas retenir l'argument.

- De toute façon, nous sommes en France, personne ne nous connait et ici il n'y a pas de guerre. Allons-y !

- Je veux bien, intervint Marlène, mais comment ? Je ne crois pas que Montmartre soit à coté, non ?

- C'est vrai, admit James. Il faudra que nous prenions les transports en commun.

- Le métro ? proposa Lily. Ça ira plus vite que le bus.

Terry s'apprêta à parler mais Sylciu se plaça (volontairement ?) devant lui et prit la parole.

- Moi je vote pour le métro, _hors de question_ que je remonte dans un de ces engins de tortures !

Lily tenta tant bien que mal de retenir un éclat de rire. Si ça continuait, le désamour de l'américain blond pour les voitures et autres véhicules terrestres à moteurs allait devenir proverbiale.

- À moins que je me trompe, les moldus n'ayant jamais rien de gratuit, ce matro…

- Métro, corrigea négligemment Terry qui semblait sur les nerfs.

- … est payant, poursuivit son ami. Et pour ma part, je n'ai pas d'argent moldu.

- Moi, j'en ai ! intervint brusquement Franck. Ma mère a tenu à ce que j'en amène au cas où. Elle ne voulait pas que je me retrouve perdu chez les moldus.

- Une femme intelligente, c'est certain, approuva Avery.

- Par contre, je n'y connais rien à ces… euh… francs, c'est ça ?

- Oui, confirma James vers lequel il s'était tourné.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, en fonction des pays, ce n'est pas la même monnaie pour les moldus…

- En effet, approuva Lily. En France, ce sont les francs, en Grande-Bretagne, ce sont les livres sterlings. Et les monnaies n'ont pas non plus les mêmes valeurs…

- Mais enfin, les moldus sont idiots ! s'exclama Severus. Quel intérêt de faire des choses pareilles ! Une monnaie unique c'est beaucoup plus pratique !

Peter approuva vivement alors que la rousse avait un moment d'arrêt.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire en haussant les épaules, c'est comme ça…

Elle avait conscience que cette réponse était sans intérêt, mais elle n'en avait pas d'autre en réserve. À dire vrai, elle ne s'était jamais posée la question…

- Bref, reprit Frank en sortant son portefeuille, je ne sais pas si j'ai assez.

Il se tourna vers James qui jeta un coup d'œil dedans. Le Maraudeur s'étrangla avant d'éclater de rire.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il. Il y a plus de milles francs là-dedans, Frank ! Avec ça on pourrait aller à Montmartre en taxi !

- Alors faisons-le ! s'exclama Lestrange.

- Non, trancha le Préfet-en-Chef. Nous n'allons pas dépenser tout l'argent de Franck. Parce que je suppose que lui mis-à-part personne n'a d'argent moldu français.

Les hochements de tête de ses compagnons lui montrèrent qu'il avait raison.

- Donc, c'est parti pour le métro ! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius en commençant à partir.

Avant de s'arrêter.

- Heu… On va par où ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Les Gryffondors se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. De coin de l'œil, Lily remarqua cependant que Sylciu était plus réservé, parlant à voix basse à son cousin. Ils le faisaient souvent… Mais cette fois, c'était Terry qui semblait très agité. La rousse se doutait de la raison : il désapprouvait l'idée de se rendre dans le Paris sorcier, cependant, elle trouvait que pour cette fois, Sirius avait raison et que l'américain en rajoutait. Après tout, chacun savait que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom n'avait commis que de très rares méfaits en France – l'Allemagne et le Benelux étaient par contre touchés.

- Quelqu'un a un plan du métro ? s'enquit Remus, tirant la jeune fille de ses pensées.

Les sorciers secouaient la tête quand Lily sourit.

- J'en ai pris un avant de partir du lycée, dit-elle. La directrice me l'avait donné au cas où nous ferions une sortie.

- Pas aussi bête qu'elle n'y parait, médit Rosier.

- La ferme ! aboya Sirius en se tournant vers lui.

- Montre moi, fit James en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Alors que son meilleur ami et le vert et argent continuaient de se disputer dans l'indifférence générale, il observa le plan.

- Passons par là, proposa-t-il en pointant une trait du doigt.

- Non, ça c'est le RER, contredit sa petite-amie.

- Mais enfin, il y a marqué « _Champs de Mars Tour Eiffel_ » ! plaida James.

- Je te dis que non ! s'énerva Lily. C'est une ligne de RER.

- Aireuhair ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce machin ? coassa Marlène.

- Une sorte de train, expliqua la Préfète-en-Chef. Il vaut mieux prendre cette ligne-là !

- Celle-là ? s'étrangla Remus qui s'était joint à la conversation. On aura trois changements ! Ça va prendre un temps fou !

- Il n'y a pas des transports sorciers dans cette maudite ville ? s'agaça Lestrange.

- Si, mais on ne les connait pas, c'est pour cela que nous allons à Montmartre pour avoir les infos, soupira James. Et si on prenait cette ligne ?

- Non, il n'y a pas de correspondances avec les lignes permettant d'aller à Montmartre, fit le lycanthrope.

- Et là ? proposa Sirius en se mêlant de la discussion.

- La bouche est trop loin, répondit Lily.

- La _bouche_ ? grimaça Severus. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- L'entrée du métro si tu préfères.

- Je préfère !

- Oh, ça suffit, s'agaça Terry en s'avançant. Cachez moi !

Personne ne comprit vraiment ce qu'il voulait, mais les sorciers l'entourèrent. La rousse saisit brusquement lorsque l'américain sortit une baguette de la poche et la posa sur le plan du métro. Deux traits prirent une couleur fluorescente avant que Terry ne recule.

- Voilà le chemin le plus rapide, annonça-t-il. On prend la ligne 6 à Bir-Hakeim jusqu'à Charles de Gaulle Etoile où on change pour prendre la ligne 2 jusqu'à Anvers.

- Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué, grommela Avery.

- À mon avis, estima Severus, les moldus avaient cette idée en tête lorsqu'ils ont mis en place leur système de transport en commun.

- Transport en commun ? s'étrangla Lestrange. Il est _hors de question_ que je prenne des transports en commun, moldu qui plus est !

Terry gémit.

- C'est pas vrai ! Ça fait dix minutes qu'on discute de ça ! Tu tentes de faire de la concurrence à Brutus ou quoi ?

- Hein ? fit Wilkes.

- Dors, répliqua Narcissa.

- Je ne te permets pas ! s'indigna Lestrange.

L'américain brun lui jeta un regard qui le fit hésiter. Finalement, le vert et argent se renfrogna devant le nouveau.

* * *

- Admettons, soupira Bernard – il commençait à trouver que cette réunion trainait en longueur. Que peut-on faire pour les élèves de Poudlard ? Si Voldemort apprend qu'ils sont ici…

- Comment l'apprendrait-il ? s'enquit une jeune Auror. Tant qu'ils ne quittent pas le lycée, les barrières les protègent et les rendent incartables.

- Il y a la sortie de demain, intervint le professeur Williams. Mes élèves doivent être envoyés passer le dimanche dans la famille moldue d'un de leurs camarades. J'ai tenté de m'y opposer mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'arguments à avancer.

Bernard grogna.

- Combien seront-ils par famille ?

L'anglais ricana.

- C'est bien le problème, chacun d'entre eux ira dans une famille différente.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir envoyer seize Aurors ou duellistes en mission le même jour sans attirer l'attention du ministère ! s'exclama Bernard, excédé. Il va falloir que je dise deux mots à Albus concernant ses idées brillantes ! Sans parler des deux Mangemorts que j'ai pour assistants ! Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ?

- Mademoiselle Black a encore tenté de s'infiltrer dans les quartiers des Aurors. Elle a été arrêtée, évidemment. Monsieur Malefoy parait plus passif.

- Que cherche-t-il à faire celui-là ? Il est à surveiller. Quand à Black, mettez la sur une fausse piste. Mais prudence, Albus craint que Voldemort vienne ici en personne. Le cas échéant nous risquons de nous trouver face à un amoncellement de cadavres.

- Cela dit, face à cela votre ministère ne pourra plus nier la puissance de ce mage noir, intervint le professeur Williams. Même si ce n'est pas à espérer, cela pourrait rendre les choses plus simples.

Il y eut un silence tendu avant que le britannique ne reprenne la parole.

- Personnellement, je préfèrerais que les choses restent compliquées.

- Comme nous tous, professeur Williams, soupira Audrey. Mais vous avez raison. Qu'avons-nous prévu dans ce cas de figure, Bernard ?

L'interrogé soupira.

- Albus est prêt à nous envoyer l'Ordre de Phénix. Les alliances existant entre la France et le Royaume-Uni se mettront certainement en route, les Aurors anglais viendront à la rescousse. Mais la venue de Voldemort en personne n'en resterait pas moins un scénario catastrophe. Prions donc pour que cela n'arrive pas. En attendant, revenons-en à la protection des élèves pour la sortie de demain…

* * *

- Moi ça ne me rassure pas, répéta Sirius en regardant d'un air inquiet autour de lui. Vous êtes sûrs que ça ne risque pas de s'effondrer ?

À coté de lui, Peter ne semblait pas en mener large même si, en bon Gryffondor, il faisait tout pour rester digne.

- Mais non, fit Terry. Il n'y a aucun risque, je t'assure. Monte maintenant sinon la rame va partir sans nous.

- Ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal, estima James qui observait le métro en chien de faïence.

Lily le prit par le bras et s'engouffra dans le wagon alors que l'américain poussait ses camarades à en faire de même. Mais Sirius, bien qu'ayant fini par entrer, continuait à n'avoir aucune confiance en ces étranges tunnels qu'ils traversaient. Les moldus ne pouvant utiliser la magie, ils ne pouvaient pas lancer de sortilège d'anti-écroulement. Autrement dit, un courant d'air et ces souterrains étaient susceptibles de s'affaisser sur eux-mêmes.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Terry annonça qu'ils devaient descendre à la prochaine station. Il déchanta vite en apprenant qu'il y avait une correspondance.

- Ils veulent nous tuer ! gémit-il.

Sylciu, arborant un teint étrangement verdâtre, approuva vivement à ces dires. La Préfète-en-Chef se tourna vers lui, inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au genou ? fit-elle.

Manifestement surpris, le blond reporta son attention sur ses jambes. En effet, une tache rouge – certainement du sang – s'étendait lentement sur son pantalon.

- J'ai dû me faire mal en atterrissant tout à l'heure, estima l'américain, hésitant.

Lily avait bien vu son regard. Elle avait du mal à croire que son ami se soit blessé au moment de l'utilisation du portoloin. Après tout, elle l'avait retrouvé allongé sur le dos, alors comment se serait-il entaillé le genou ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il mentit à ce sujet ? Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Certainement ne savait-il pas à quel moment il s'était fait mal, conclut la jeune fille avant de reporter son attention vers Lestrange qui pestait contre les moyens de transport moldus.

* * *

- J'ai été ravi de vous connaître, professeur Williams, déclara M. Durant en serrant la main d'Eoloas.

- Moi de même, Mister Durant. Albus m'avait dit le plus grand bien de la Confrérie de la Fleur de Lys. Je suis rassuré de savoir que vous veillez sur mes élèves. Je souhaite de tout cœur que cette surveillance s'avère inutile…

- Je partage ce sentiment, mon ami. Hélas j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit chimérique. Voldemort semble passablement énervé par la situation. Soyez prudent. Que Merlin veille sur vous.

- Et que la Magie vous protège. Au revoir !

Eoloas entra dans la cheminée et jeta une poignée de poudre. Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouvait dans une maison abandonnée en bordure de la zone protégée contenant le lycée où se trouvaient ses élèves. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir leur faire visiter Paris, mais la situation ne le permettait hélas pas.

Et puis il y avait le cas Star/Celford, si c'était leurs véritables noms. Albus avait – pour une raison inconnue – une totale confiance dans les deux garçons, au point de prévoir que le Serpentard reçoive un entrainement spécial à l'épée par Robin O'Neill en personne !

Pourtant, Albus ne savait pas tout. Eoloas hésitait encore à lui révéler toute la vérité, mais son instruction l'en empêchait encore. Était-il ridicule ? Certainement. Ces règles n'avaient peut-être plus aucun sens maintenant… Mais en même temps, cela ne concernait pas vraiment l'Ordre du Phénix… Non pas réellement. Les seuls concernés étaient les…

- Qu'est-ce que ? s'étrangla Eoloas, brusquement tiré de ses réflexions par une affreuse découverte.

_Personne_. Il n'y avait personne dans le lycée ! Une sourde panique s'empara de l'enseignant. Comment ? Si quiconque avait traversé la barrière, il l'aurait su ! Lançant rapidement une série de sorts, il apprit qu'aucun combat n'avait eu lieu dans cet endroit récemment mais qu'il n'y avait pas non plus âme qui vive. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi les élèves n'étaient plus là ?

- Ne me dites pas… bredouilla-t-il en palissant. Non !

Il tourna les talons et sortit en courant de la zone protégée. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour retrouver ces jeunes inconscients.

* * *

- Et voilà le « Mage Bariolé » ! annonça joyeusement James en désignant une bâtisse miteuse qui semblait être sur le point de s'effondrer à tout moment.

- Enfin ! souffla Severus. Ça fait du bien de voir quelque chose de normal !

Harry cacha un sourire dans un raclement de gorge. Quel que soit le monde, les sorciers avaient décidément une version du normal assez… anormale ! Ils entrèrent dans un bar bien différent du Chaudron Baveur. Il portait bien son nom, car la couleur y était à l'honneur. On ne distinguait plus les murs, tant il y avait de tableaux aux tons chauds et vifs. Les tables étaient de toutes les formes et teintes possibles et imaginables. D'étranges sculptures étaient également posées, ça et là.

En somme, rien de bien normal… Mais l'endroit n'intéressait pas réellement Harry. Il observa avec attention les occupants des lieux. Regrettant au passage de ne plus avoir ce don d'empathie qui avait été le sien la vieille, il lui aurait été bien utile, il compta cinq sorciers présents.

Une mère de famille tentait de discipliner une fillette et un garçonnet qui se disputaient – Harry doutait fort que ce fût des Mangemorts ou autres espions.

Un sorcier était plongé dans la lecture attentive d'un journal intitulé « _La Feuille de Choux_ » – l'équivalent français de la Gazette, souffla James – et ne portait pas la moindre attention aux nouveaux arrivants.

Quand à la dernière personne – une petite bonne-femme en tablier – il s'agissait simplement de la serveuse. Bref, rien de bien suspect à première vue.

Ça n'empêchait pas le Survivant de se sentir très mal.

- Je continue de dire que nous devrions éviter les zones sorcières, signala-t-il.

Évidemment, Sirius lui signala, preuve à l'appui, qu'il était paranoïaque, mais il ne put s'empêcher de voir son parrain tomber dans l'arcade. Il s'était montré imprudent et telle en avait été la conséquence… Il aurait dû les empêcher de venir ici. Ils auraient dû rester dans le lycée… Pourtant, une partie de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'amuser. Voir James et Sirius mort de peur dans le métro, Drago encore malade – c'était à se demander comment il pouvait tenir un match de Quidditch sans vomir ! – Severus complètement désemparé, Narcissa et Marlène émerveillées… ça n'avait pas de prix !

Peut-être que Sirius avait raison et qu'il était tout simplement parano. _Espérons_, songea-t-il.

- Enfin ! fit James, satisfait. L'Allée de Quatre Points !

Harry remarqua qu'ils avaient quittés le Mage Bariolé pour rejoindre une rue bordée d'arbres et de magasins de toutes sortes. Certainement la version française du Chemin de Traverse. En tout cas, l'endroit était très animé mais également magnifique.

- Pourquoi des Quatre Points ? s'enquit Remus en regardant autour de lui.

- Parce que l'idée était que ce soit le point de rendez-vous des sorciers du monde entier. Des quatre coins du monde si tu veux. On peut y entrer aussi bien par le nord ou le sud que par l'est ou l'ouest. Les quatre cardinaux.

Sirius laissa échapper un sifflement impressionné.

- C'est génial ! s'écria-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de génial, Mister Black, lança une voix acide dans le dos des anglais.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Et pour savoir que des problèmes allaient leur tomber dessus.

- Oh ! s'exclama Sirius avec un air de profonde surprise. Professeur Williams ! Vous vous joignez à nous ?

L'espace d'un instant, le Survivant se demanda comment le Maraudeur pouvait se permettre de faire de l'humour face au regard de l'enseignant. Celui-ci disait pourtant clairement qu'il valait mieux se taire pour éviter de s'attirer plus de problèmes.

- Suivez moi, siffla Williams sur un ton qui ne donnait pas envie de protester.

La sortie venait de prendre fin, et contre toute attente, Harry en était déçu. Décidemment, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait !

* * *

(1) : Petit clin d'œil à ma correctrice que je remercie encore pour son aide ;)

* * *

_Apparemment, l'annexe a plut, j'en suis ravie ! J'ai de nombreuses propositions concernant le mari de Narcissa. En tête de liste… Terry ! Suivit de près par Remus et Lucius, Severus est le dernier avec un moldu non-identifié ou un élève de Poudlard non-précisé. lol. Au passage, que __Docty__ se rassure, il n'est_ absolument pas _dans mes intentions de mettre Drago avec Narcissa – ce serait à mon avis de _très_ mauvais gout !_

_Petite précision pour __Kalicia__, certes, Hélios a des pouvoirs assez particuliers, mais il ne peut pas se transformer en un autre animal. J'avais prévu que ce soit Harry qui le transforme – comme dans le chapitre 18. _

_Pour les autres annexes, je n'ai pas encore décidé sur qui je les ferais, mais je pense que j'en mettrai une rapidement ! Celui sur Severus ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais pour la fin de la fic. _

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut parce que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Vos commentaires sur le sujet sont plus que les bienvenus parce que je commence à m'essouffler avec cette fic… _

_A la prochaine. _

_Eterna_


	27. Moldus

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédant**__ : Sous l'impulsion de Sirius – et contre l'avis de Harry – les sorciers quitte le lycée où ils étaient censés rester et partent explorer la capitale française. Séparés à leur arrivée, ils doivent se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord pour finir par se retrouver aux pieds de la tour Eiffel – malgré une expérience désagréable pour Drago.  
__Pendant ce temps, le professeur Williams participe à une réunion avec Bernard Durant, chef de la Confrérie de la Fleur de Lys. Découvrant la disparition de ses élèves, il demande l'aide de ladite confrérie pour les retrouver – ce qui se fait rapidement et sans problèmes.  
__De leurs cotés, les plans tordus de Bellatrix pour s'attirer les faveurs de son maître semblent vouer à échouer les uns après les autres…_

Chapitre 26 : Moldus

Lorsqu'il était entré aux FEES – Faculté d'Etudes Elevées en Sorcellerie – en option LICORNE (Lutte Intense Contre les ORganisations NEfastes), Alec ne pensait pas qu'être Auror ressemblait à _ça_. Certes, un de ses instructeurs le leur avait répété « la réalité n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous apprenez à la faculté ! », mais à ce point…

Il avait choisi ce métier par amour de liberté et de l'aventure, pensant aux hauts faits qu'il pourrait accomplir. Et voilà qu'il devait surveiller des gamins anglais en voyage scolaire ! Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il avait rejoint la Confrérie de la Fleur de Lys ou l'Ordre des Aurors ! _Absolument pas !_

Oui, il avait bien comprit que Celui-Que-L'On-Ne-Nomme-Pas risquait d'attaquer ces enfants, mais où était l'intérêt de surveiller ce Sirius Black en train de faire du charme à la fille de la famille dans laquelle il était reçu ?

_Sans intérêt_. Le sorcier soupira. Dissimulé dans l'immense jardin de la famille De Laforge, il s'ennuyait ferme. Et dire qu'il n'était même pas midi et que la relève n'arriverait pas avant dix-neuf heures. Les sept prochaines heures allaient être longues à passer. Mais il allait falloir se tenir en alerte, surtout aux vues de la mésaventure de la veille.

Ces inconscients de gamins avaient quittés le lycée où ils étaient accueillis pour aller visiter Paris alors que leur professeur était en réunion avec M. Durant. Lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, le british avait mis toute la Confrérie en alerte pour retrouver ses élèves. C'était heureusement allé assez vite : ils furent repérés par Maryse, femme du propriétaire du Mage Bariolé et membre de la Confrérie depuis la disparition de son fils, partit étudier en Ecosse, dès leur entrée dans le bar et interceptés au sud de l'Allée des Quatre Points.

Alec imaginait sans mal le savon qu'avait dû se prendre les apprentis sorciers. Ils l'avaient mérité, cela dit. Ils étaient britanniques, non ! Ils devaient connaître le danger que représenté le mage noir qui sévissait dans leur pays ! On pouvait encore comprendre que des français fussent ainsi irréfléchis, puisque Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'avait, pour le moment, pas été très intéressé par l'Hexagone. D'ailleurs le Ministère ne le considérait absolument pas comme un danger prioritaire.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas l'avis de la Confrérie de la Fleur de Lys – c'était pour cela que Alec les avait rejoint – qui estimait que le mage noir ne s'arrêterait pas à la frontière. La preuve, s'il en fallait, il était en train d'étendre son influence en Allemagne et au Benelux ! Que fallait-il de plus pour que ces imbéciles de politiciens se réveillent ? Cette tendance à jouer les autruches était particulièrement détestable.

Heureusement, la Confrérie de la Fleur de Lys était là. Jamais Alec n'aurait pensé pouvoir intégrer une organisation aussi importante. Créée par Henri IV en 1575 c'est-à-dire avant son accession au trône de France – elle se nommait à l'époque l'Ordre du Gave – elle avait pour but de protéger l'Hexagone contre toute attaque de magie noire. Beaucoup d'historiens s'étaient penchés sur cette création, avec pour idée maîtresse de savoir comment, Henri IV, alors roi de Navarre, avait pu connaître l'existence de la magie. C'était demeuré un sujet obscur, mais on ne s'en formalisait pas trop : la Confrérie était entourée de nombreux mystères, à commencer par l'identité de ses membres.

On connaissait son existence, elle était admise par tous, mais personne ne savait qui étaient les confrères, et encore moins le dirigeant de la Confrérie. Alors lorsque Alec avait été approché par un des membres de cette illustre caste, il avait eu du mal à y croire. Pour un Auror, il s'agissait d'une consécration fantastique, surtout lorsqu'on était aussi jeune que le sorcier – il n'avait que trente-et-une années.

Il était alors entré dans le cercle très fermé des confrères et avait appris un des grands secrets de la Confrérie : l'identité de son dirigeant. Jamais il n'aurait passé que Bernard Durant puisse être à la tête de la caste. Il avait d'abord cru à une farce, mais non, cet homme bourru du département des animaux dangereux était bel et bien le dirigeant de l'illustre Confrérie de la Fleur de Lys. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Mais c'était son bras droit, la belle secrétaire d'Etat Audrey Dufleuve, qui était la supérieure de Alec – il ne voyait en vérité quasiment jamais M. Durant. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, traiter avec Melle Dufleuve était un plaisir.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser les images déplacées de la jeune femme qui s'étaient immiscés dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de fantasmer. _Concentration_.

…

…

…

- Je m'ennuie ! gémit à mi-voix le jeune homme.

En plus, il commençait à faire froid et ses doigts étaient engourdis. Il fut forcé de se lancer un sort pour se réchauffer. Marre. Il en avait marre. Fichus gamins, n'avaient-ils rien de mieux à faire ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Quatorze heures. Encore cinq heures à passer. _Marre_. Il aurait dû prendre un livre. Certes, c'était interdit par le manuel des aurors, mais là, il en avait plus qu'assez.

Quel était l'imbécile qui avait dit que le métier d'auror était palpitant, fait d'aventures et de combats trépidants ? Si Alec le trouvait, il lui dirait ses quatre vérités, à commencer par le fait qu'il était un abruti profond qui n'avait certainement jamais mis un uniforme de chasseur de mage noir !

Quatorze heures cinq.  
Quatorze heures cinq et trente secondes.  
Quatorze heures six.  
Quatorze heures six et trente secondes… La journée s'annonçait _très_ longue !

* * *

Harry regardait Drago du coin de l'œil depuis un moment, et un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit : étrange. Le comportement du renié était _réellement _étrange. Que s'était-il passé la veille, lorsqu'il avait passé la journée chez les Prochet ?

Cette journée de dimanche avait été plus que compliquée. Tout d'abord, ils avaient perdus énormément de points suite à leur sortie du samedi et leur retour à Poudlard allait sonner le début d'une longue série de retenues – méritées, Harry devait l'admettre. Étonnement, il n'avait pas été puni plus que ses camarades pour avoir mis en place le Portoloin ou avoir eu en sa possession la baguette – dont il ne voulait pas connaître l'origine. Tout le monde avait écopé de la même sanction. Autant dire que lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'ils passeraient le jour dominical repartis chez les familles de leurs camarades moldus, ils n'étaient pas spécialement joyeux.

L'idée de se retrouver seul entouré de moldus n'inquiétait pas spécialement le Survivant – il avait bien souvent vécu ce genre de situation – mais d'autres étaient beaucoup plus réservés. James comptait sur sa connaissance en français pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas, mais Severus et Drago, par exemple, étaient plus que dépassés.

Et puis lorsqu'il était revenu, l'Anonyme était définitivement étrange. Harry remarqua que Lily observait le blond avec un air amusé qui le laissait coi. Que pouvait-il bien se passer à la fin ?

Kevin Loberge passa devant Harry et lui jeta un regard méprisant. Le Survivant eut un soupir intérieur. Décidément, la journée qu'il avait passé dans la propriété Loberge n'avait pas vraiment amélioré son entente avec les moldus.

Tout d'abord, le voyageur dimensionnel avait été sidéré par l'étendue de ce que le français appelait « _my omeuh_ » – il avait un anglais déplorable. Le manoir Potter avait _presque_ de la concurrence. La demeure de style victorien de son camarade était un signe extérieur de richesse incontestable. Malgré son français plus que limité, Harry avait compris que la plupart des élèves du lycée Charles Beaudelaire avaient des parents _très _aisés pécuniairement parlant. Loberge en faisait partit.

C'était un garçon hautain et très antipathique qui n'avait rien à envier à Drago à l'époque où il était encore un parfait Malefoy.

- Des Serpentards version moldue, soupira Sirius en regardant leurs camarades.

Jusqu'alors, les sorciers ne s'étaient pas réellement mêlés à leurs hôtes, restant entre eux surtout à cause de leur problème de langue. En une journée, Harry avait cependant remarqué qu'il avait fait quelques progrès – lorsqu'il fallait absolument se faire comprendre on se découvrait des capacités d'apprentissage insoupçonnée. Toutefois, rares étaient ceux qui avaient été heureux de cette découverte.

- Ne nous compare pas à ces… _êtres_ ! siffla Avery.

Certainement faut-il remettre les choses dans leur contexte. C'était lundi matin – huit heures pour être précis – et les sorciers étaient réunis dans une salle de classe avec leur… comment la directrice avait-elle dit déjà ? Ah oui, « _correuspundant_ »… ou un truc de ce genre. Face à eux, le professeur Williams les regardait avec un air dur. Sa colère de l'avant-veille était encore dans les esprits de tous ses élèves. Harry ne faisait absolument pas exception, si ce n'était qu'il avait été d'accord avec l'enseignant dans cette affaire.

Bref, les étudiants de Poudlard avaient été réuni dans ladite salle dès leur arrivée et attendaient patiemment – plus ou moins – que leur encadrant prenne la parole.

- Aux vues des évènements de samedi, commença Williams – ses élèves se renfrognèrent –, j'avais pris la décision de vous coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année…

Cette fois, les jeunes sorciers avaient la forte envie de disparaître derrière leurs chaises.

- Mais, poursuivit leur professeur, sans pitié, cela va s'avérer impossible à mettre en œuvre en pratique…

Sirius se redressa avec un grand sourire alors que Pettigrow semblait reprendre espoir. Harry, pour sa part, se sentait de plus en plus méfiant.

- Aussi une autre punition a été décidée.

Déception chez Sirius et son camarade alors que la méfiance du voyageur dimensionnel augmentait encore un peu. Il le sentait _vraiment très mal_.

- J'espère donc que l'organisation de la journée de dimanche vous a plu, car à présent, étant donné le peu d'importance que vous donnez au mal que se donne les membres de ce lycée pour nous accueillir dans leurs murs alors qu'ils n'ont normalement pas de système d'internat, nous allons changer de système. Vous allez donc être répartis un par un dans des familles d'accueil.

Lestrange s'étrangla, manifestement horrifié.

- Les familles qui vous ont accueillis hier ont acceptées de continuer à le faire jusqu'à la fin de ce stage. De plus, il semble que cela ait été bénéfique à votre apprentissage de français. Voilà donc qui est parfait.

Quelqu'un gémit. Apparemment, il ne partageait pas le point-de-vue de l'enseignant.

- Sur ce, bonne journée, annonça Williams.

À l'avis de Harry, la journée serait tout sauf bonne…

* * *

- Surtout, ne le laissez pas s'approcher d'une corde, ou il risque de se pendre ! plaisanta Amandine en voyant la tête de son collègue.

Alec semblait sur le point d'exploser. La nouvelle n'avait pas l'air de le ravir. En même temps, duelliste ou auror, personne n'était charmé de cette idée. Ils allaient devoir continuer à protéger les sorciers britanniques dans les demeures moldues, beaucoup moins sûres que le lycée autour duquel avaient été placées de nombreuses protections de toutes sortes.

Ça n'allait pas leur faciliter la tache…

* * *

Bellatrix envoya un coup rageur dans une pile de dossiers qui s'affaissa immédiatement.

- BLACK ! hurla Durant. Vous êtes là pour _ranger_, par _déranger_ ! Auriez-vous des problèmes de compréhension ??

La jeune femme ouvrait la bouche mais Malefoy l'arrêta.

- Suffit ! siffla-t-il à mi-voix mais avec autorité. Si tu continues tu vas mettre toute la mission en péril ! Cesse de faire l'idiote !

La mangemorte lui lança un regard flamboyant, furieuse qu'il ose lui donner des ordres, mais la présence de ce Cracmol de Durant lui interdit toute réplique bien sentie. Elle se vengerait plus tard… Oui, elle se vengerait…

* * *

La situation déplaisait fortement à James, et encore, il devait admettre que sa connaissance du français le sauvait de pas mal de problèmes. Restait que question punition, Williams n'y était pas allé de main morte. Les séparer de la sorte n'allait pas rendre le stage plaisant.

Certes, une facette de lui-même – certainement le côté Préfet-en-Chef – devait admettre que les séparer ainsi était la meilleure solution pour ne plus avoir de problème du genre de celui de samedi. Mais il restait un Maraudeur, et en tant que tel, l'idée d'être isolé de ses camarades et amis lui semblait intolérable et insupportable. Sans parler d'être séparé de Lily…

- Faut trouver une solution, murmura Sirius à sa droite alors que le professeur d'espagnol parlait passionnément d'un sujet inconnu des deux sorciers. Tu as le miroir ?

- Ouais. Au moins on pourra se contacter tout les deux, positiva le Préfet-en-Chef. Parce que ça va pas être la joie.

- Tu parles ! Les Laforge, quelle bande de… de… _Serpentards_ !

La grimace de Sirius était assez comique, mais James n'avait pas envie de rire.

- Courage, vieux frère, il ne reste que cinq jours et demi.

- Fantastique ! Merlin puisse-t-il nous venir en aide…

* * *

La journée était finie, et Bellatrix attendait patiemment dans le logement de fonction qui avait été mis à disposition de Malefoy. Elle-même habitait dans l'appartement mitoyen.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre. Réglé comme une horloge suisse, il poussa la porte à dix-huit heures exactes. Il eut un moment d'arrêt en découvrant sa collègue. Elle se leva du fauteuil où elle était assise et s'avança d'une démarche féline du blond. Elle vit ses yeux s'agrandir. À quoi pensait-il exactement ? Elle s'en doutait sans mal.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Proche. Très proche. Presque collée à lui, elle poussa la porte encore entrouverte qui se ferma dans un claquement sec. Une étincelle dansait dans le regard de Malefoy. Du désir ? Certainement, elle était une femme désirable. Et cet homme était pathétique ! Pour qui se prenait-il exactement ? Pensait-il pouvoir la contenter ?

- De quel droit m'as-tu donné un ordre ? siffla la Mangemort à mi-voix.

Le regard de son interlocuteur changea. Il fit un pas en arrière. _Trop tard_.

- _Endoloris_ !

Évidemment, Malefoy cria – Bellatrix avait anticipé cette réaction en insonorisant les lieux. Il tomba pitoyablement sur le sol en hurlant. La jeune femme partit d'un rire irrésistible. Elle adorait ça. Cette sensation de puissance, d'avoir tout pouvoir sur sa victime lui apportait un plaisir que nulle autre chose.

Voilà la seule chose que Malfoy pouvait faire pour la contenter : se rouler sur le sol en pleurant, criant, suppliant pour qu'elle cesse. Ce qu'elle ne ferait pas de si tôt. Il devait apprendre qu'elle lui était supérieure. _Si supérieure_…

Et bientôt, elle serait supérieure à n'importe quel mangemort. Elle prendrait même la place de cette Grim Reaper comme favorite du maître. Oui, elle serait sa favorite. La seule et l'unique, même si pour cela, elle devait tuer des membres de son propre camp. À commencer par cette pimbêche qui osait se faire appeler l'Ange de la Mort…

* * *

Bon, cette fois, Severus en était sûr, il haïssait Dumbledore.  
Il le vomissait, l'abhorrait, l'exécrait, le maudissait…

Oui, c'était une bonne idée, il devrait le maudire. Le genre de malédictions vicieuses dont était experte la maison des serpents. Un truc vraiment détestable.

En même temps, le vieux fou n'était pas le seul responsable de la situation. Williams avait également sa place dans le palmarès des imbéciles heureux de Poudlard.

Et puis il y avait les Dépinoy. Eux avaient une place à part dans le cœur de Severus à cet instant. Le même genre de place que dans celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres : celle des personnes à abattre. Rapidement si possible. Et douloureusement aussi, c'était important.

Bref, autant dire que le Serpentard n'était pas ravi _du tout_ de son passage dans sa famille d'accueil. Il s'était d'ailleurs enfermé un peu plus tôt dans la chambre d'ami qui lui avait été allouée et ne comptait pas en sortir avant longtemps. Quitte à sauter le repas – on n'avait rien sans rien !

Maudit soit Dumbledore et ses idées stupides ! Vivement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se débarrasse de lui définitivement, ça éviterait aux élèves de Poudlard de subir ses idées stupides ! _Vieux fou_.

Et ces Dépinoy. _Bande de moldus idiots_. Pour qui se prenaient-ils exactement ? Qui étaient-ils pour le regarder ainsi de haut, genre je-te-suis-supérieur-alors-tu-la-fermes-et-tu-rentres-dans-le-rang ? Il était un sorcier et en cela, leur était supérieur en tout point ! Des êtres incapables d'utiliser la magie ! _Pathétique_. Le fait qu'ils aient apparemment beaucoup d'argent pour des moldus ne leur donnait aucun droit. Absolument aucun.

Finalement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait avoir raison lorsqu'il disait que les moldus ne méritaient pas d'être traité en égaux avec les sorciers. Oui, aucun doute là-dessus, une personne maniant la magie était nécessairement supérieure à une autre ne pouvant le faire.

Restait le problème de la méthode du mage noir. Là, Severus avait du mal à adhérer. Il était trop extrémiste. Enfin, à ce moment-là, peut-être que le meurtre des Dépinoy ne lui aurait pas semblé exagéré…

* * *

Narcissa regarda avec une certaine retenue la maison – villa – des Dehacre chez qui elle passerait le reste du stage. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle allait réellement vivre chez des moldus pendant _cinq jours_. Que dirait sa famille lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait ? Andromeda rirait certainement de ses déboires si elle pouvait les lui raconter – rien n'était moins sûr – mais Bellatrix…

La Serpentard ferma les yeux. Sa sœur serrait folle de rage. Contre Dumbledore ou contre elle ? À moins que ce soit contre les deux…

- Narcissa ?

L'intéressée se tourna vers Madame Dehacre qui venait de l'appeler et lui faisait signe de la suivre. Heureusement pour la sorcière, son mari, étant commercial dans une grosse société – elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir réellement compris en quoi cela consisté –, parlait couramment la langue de Shakespeare et l'aidait à s'améliorer en français.

Elles entrèrent toutes deux dans le salon où se trouvait Yann, le fils de la maison se trouvant dans la classe où avait été répartie la Serpentard au lycée. Il se leva et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Viens. Je va montrer à toi le de la maison jardin grand et la piscine, fit-il.

Il n'était réellement pas très doué en anglais, mais la jeune fille lui était reconnaissance des efforts qu'il faisait en la matière. Contrairement à beaucoup de ses camarades, il faisait preuve d'une réelle gentillesse envers les anglais – Narcissa en particulier. La sorcière n'était pas stupide, et elle voyait clairement les regards qu'il lui lançait. Il n'était pas le premier, du reste. Quoique si, il était certainement le premier moldu à avoir des vues sur elle.

Que dirait Bellatrix si elle savait ça ?

- Comment se passer au lycée ? s'enquit Yann, la tirant de ses pensées.

- Pas trop mal, fit-elle en articulant pour qu'il la comprenne. Mais j'ai encore du mal avec le français.

- Toi en sort bien. Moi étudie l'anglais depuis six ans et mal parler.

Ça, elle confirmait. Mais il y mettait du sien, c'était déjà pas mal. D'ailleurs, toute sa famille était charmante et accueillante. Rien à voir avec la famille Black… Etait-ce ce que Sirius avait trouvé auprès des Potter ? Si c'était le cas, alors Narcissa commençait à réellement comprendre. Face à cela sa propre famille était… La Serpentard réprima un frisson en pensant à ce que ses parents auraient fait à un éventuel invité.

Elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules. Elle se tourna vers Yann et fut surprise de voir qu'il avait lui avait mis sa veste.

- Tu as froid, releva-t-il simplement.

Il lui offrit un grand sourire avant de reprendre.

- Qui a dit que seul les anglais sont des gentlemen ?

Ça sonnait comme une phrase apprise par cœur : elle était trop juste. Mais Narcissa se prit à trouver l'attention charmante.

- Les jeunes ! appela soudain la voix de Monsieur Dehacre – en anglais. À table !

Son fils ne sembla avoir aucun mal à comprendre. La sorcière sourit en songeant que certaine chose était comprise sans même que l'on comprenne la langue – l'appel de l'estomac en faisait partie.

* * *

Assis sur son lit, Drago contemplait silencieusement son genou. La blessure qu'il avait reçue l'avant-veille n'avait rien de grave, bien qu'elle ait saigné assez abondamment. Elle n'était que superficielle et disparaîtrait rapidement sans laisser de trace. Cependant, elle était la source de nombreuses questions dans l'esprit de l'Anonyme à commencer par une principale : quand se l'était-il faite ?

Lorsque Lily l'avait retrouvé à Paris, il était partit du principe que ce qu'il avait vu – cette cité en ruine – n'était qu'un rêve. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? La capitale française n'avait jamais été détruite de la sorte, la Tour Eiffel n'était jamais tombée. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve dû à un mauvais coup sur la tête au moment de l'atterrissage. C'était logique. Terriblement logique.

Et terriblement contradictoire avec cette blessure. Car elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle qu'il s'était fait juste avant que le mur ne lui tombe dessus dans son rêve.

Deux possibilités d'explication s'offraient à lui : soit ce songe n'en était pas un – chose hautement improbable – soit il s'était fait cette entaille alors qu'il était inconscient et son subconscient avait intégré cela à son rêve sous la forme d'une chute. Après tout, c'était bien possible…

Enfin, ça n'expliquait pas _comment_ il se l'était fait…

Seulement, il y a des choses parfois plus puissantes que les questions, et ce soir-là, ce fut le sommeil qui eut raison des interrogations de Drago.

* * *

- Elle est charmante, je te dis, répéta Sirius.

Dans le miroir, James leva les yeux au ciel.

- Par Merlin, tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, Patmol ? fit-il sans cacher son amusement.

- Pourquoi je m'arrêterais ? D'autant plus que mon oncle Alphard m'a dit que…

- Je sais que ton oncle t'a parlé des françaises et de tout ça, mais tout de même ! Si Williams apprend que tu cherches à coucher avec la gouvernante de ta famille d'accueil, il risque de piquer une crise !

- Comment veux-tu qu'il le sache ? En plus ce n'est pas la gouvernante mais la baby-sitter.

- Autrement dit, elle est là pour garder les enfants pendant que leurs parents sont sortis et non pour s'envoyer en l'air !

- Cornedrue ! Il est onze heures du soir, les marmots dorment et les Laforge ont dit qu'ils ne rentreraient que vers cinq heures du matin. Allez, dit moi comment ça se dit ?

- Non ! Je ne serais pas complice de ça ! Elle est majeure au moins !?

- Mais c'est pas vrai, on dirait Lily ! Tu t'es laissé intoxiquer, mon vieux ! Relax !

- Tu crois, fit James avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix.

- Sûr ! Détend toi, je ne vais rien faire de mal. Je n'ai jamais violé personne, je te signale.

- Je sais, je sais…

- En plus, coupa Sirius, elle a vingt-cinq ans. Et si les Laforge ne m'avaient pas laissé ici sous prétexte que je ne suis pas assez bien pour aller à leur soirée on n'en serait pas là.

- C'est pas une bonne raison.

- Elle est super canon, c'est une bonne raison ?

- Mouais.

Il ne sembla pas convaincu.

- Allez, Cornedrue ! Je te demande rien de fantastique, juste une petite traduction ! S'te-plait !

- Ok, ok, après tout, c'est à elle de voir si elle veut de toi ou non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te traduise déjà ?

* * *

- Je veux savoir ce qui se passe !

Drago releva les yeux vers un Potter assez agacé. Le renié cilla, surpris. Ils étaient en coupure, puisqu'ils avaient une heure de libre et se trouvait tout deux dans la cour de récréation du lycée.

- Hein ?

Ce fut la seule réponse de Drago. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il fait ?

- Tu es bizarre, annonça Potter en le regardant d'un air soupçonneux.

Le blond regarda son camarade avec un air ahuri. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette affaire ?

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu me parles, avoua-t-il, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Peut-être savait-il finalement… Mais il ne pouvait pas croire que Potter lui demande _ça_.

- Lily dit que tu es amoureux… commença Potter.

Il lui lança un regard perçant.

- C'est vrai ?

Drago se sentit rougir.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia-t-il.

- Tu te souviens que je suis legimens ?

- Je me souviens que tu ne maîtrises pas la legilimencie !

- Change pas de sujet. Alors, comment elle s'appelle ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- C'est la déléguée, Marina Prochet, celle chez qui tu habites, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago s'étrangla.

- Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ? Mais tu pètes les plombs Potter !

L'Élu leva le sourcil avec un sourire en coin.

- Je t'ai connu plus convainquant, fit-il, un brin moqueur.

- La ferme, grogna le blond.

Son interlocuteur s'assit à ses cotés.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Et si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, parles-en à Lily par exemple.

- Je n'ai pas honte ! s'indigna l'Anonyme. Je… enfin… Je ne sais pas trop.

Il soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de se confier à Potter. Quoique…

- Comment sait-on que l'on est amoureux ? fit-il en se tournant vivement vers le brun.

Celui-ci cilla, comme sonné par la question.

- _Holà_ ! Tu ne t'adresses pas réellement à la meilleure personne pour ce genre de problème… _Pff_… Je ne sais pas trop. Tu le sais, c'est tout… Je ne sais pas, franchement, demande plutôt à Lily.

- Lily ? rit doucement Drago. Je te signale qu'elle ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'elle aimait James pendant plusieurs années !

Potter pouffa avec franchise.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Une tare de famille certainement.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un moment. Et puis le renié s'esclaffa.

- Tu imagines la tête de mon _cher père_ s'il apprenait que je me demande si je suis amoureux d'une moldue.

Le blond croisa le regard de l'Élu et ils éclatèrent littéralement de rire.

- Je vois ça d'ici ! fit Potter. Il aurait certainement fait une crise cardiaque dans la seconde !

- Et bien, s'exclama une voix que Drago reconnu comme celle de Sirius, ça à l'air joyeux ici ! On peut se joindre à vous ?

Il venait de rejoindre les deux voyageurs dimensionnels en compagnie de James.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit ce dernier.

- Sylciu est amoureux, annonça Potter avec le plus grand sérieux.

L'intéressé s'étrangla.

- Génial ! s'exclama vivement Sirius sans lui laisser le temps de démentir. Qui ?

- Marina Prochet ! déclara victorieusement l'Élu.

- La déléguée ? Bon choix, approuva le jeune Black. Elle est mignonne. Et puis les françaises, c'est un bon plan !

- _Oh, pitié_ Sir', épargne-nous ça ! gémit le Préfet-en-Chef avec un geste de désespoir théâtral.

- Quoi donc ? fit l'Anonyme, curieux.

- Vois-tu, la famille chez qui je loge a une baby-sitter super canon, une dénommée Julie et hier soir…

- Ça suffit Sirius ! le coupa James. On ne veut pas de détails sur ta vie intime !

- Sylciu a demandé pourtant ! répliqua l'interrompu.

- C'est bon, s'exclama vivement le blond. J'ai compris !

- Ok, ok, vous êtes tristement coincés les mecs ! soupira le Maraudeur. Bref, revenons-en à Marina. Tu lui as déclaré ta flamme ?

- Euh…

- Quoi pas encore ? Ah, la, la, t'es pas un rapide toi. Je te signale qu'on part dans moins de cinq jours maintenant, il est temps que tu t'agites. Je vais t'aider !

James et le Survivant se mirent _étrangement_ à tousser à ce moment-là. Autant dire que cela ne faisait pas du tout réaliste et qu'on comprenait aisément qu'ils tentaient de cacher leur éclat de rire.

- Laisse donc ses incultes de coté, fit le déshérité de la famille Black avec une mine faussement hautaine. Je vais t'expliquer comment fonctionnent les filles.

- Euh… Sirius… tenta Drago.

Sans succès…

* * *

Harry regarda Sirius entrainer Drago en tentant – sans grande réussite – de garder son sérieux. Avec James écroulé de rire à coté de lui, ce n'était pas évident.

- Pauv' Sylciu, fit le Maraudeur entre deux éclats de rire. Il sait pas à quoi il s'expose là ! Les plans de Sirius en matière de drague sont généralement terriblement foireux !

- Je croyais que c'était un vrai Don Juan et qu'il était sortit avec la moitié des filles de Poudlard, s'étonna Harry.

- C'est là que je dis que les filles sont un vrai mystère ! Comment peuvent-elles gober ce qu'il leur dit, c'est pour moi une grande question ! Toujours est-il qu'il est désespérant.

Il secoua la tête un moment, d'un air désespéré avant de reprendre.

- Sinon, comment ça se passe pour toi dans ta famille d'accueil ?

Cette question fit un drôle d'effet à Harry, sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment mettre un mot dessus. _Ce n'est pas ton père_, lui glissa une inattendue conscience. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que cette réflexion venait faire dans cette affaire.

- J'ai pas à me plaindre. Les moldus ne sont ni particulièrement gentils ni exécrables, j'ai une grande chambre, et on me laisse en paix. Que demander de mieux ?

Le voyageur dimensionnel avait dit ces mots avec une réelle honnêteté – il les pensait. Aussi fut-il surpris du regard que lui lança son condisciple.

- Quoi ? fit-il. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage.

- Non, répondit simplement James. Mais parfois, tu es étrange. Dans ta façon de voir les choses j'entends. Enfin peu importe. Il y a une chose que je voulais te demander à propos de tout ça. Tu ne nous en veux pas trop ?

- Vous en vouloir ? répéta Harry. Pourquoi ?

- Pour samedi, évidemment. Tu ne voulais pas qu'on le fasse. Tu n'as pas arrêté de le dire mais on ne t'a pas écouté. Et finalement tu as été puni avec nous. Ce n'est pas juste.

- Je suis venu avec vous de mon propre chef, James, aucun de vous ne m'a forcé. Et puis je n'ai pas suffisamment insisté. Je savais que c'était dangereux – plus que n'importe lequel d'entre vous – mais pourtant je vous ai laissé faire au lieu de m'y opposer formellement. Je suis loin d'être innocent.

- Plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous ? releva le Maraudeur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sembles-tu toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur nous dans ce que tu sais ? Pourquoi es-tu si proche de Dumbledore ? _Qui es-tu_, Terry ?

L'interrogé lui lança un sourire mystérieux.

- Il est des questions dont les réponses sont inutiles, James. Je suis simplement Terry, voilà tout. Un Serpentard un peu bizarre débarqué d'Amérique avec pleins de secrets dans ses valises. Les connaître ne t'apporterait rien, crois-moi. Tu sais déjà l'essentiel : je ne suis pas ton ennemi ni celui d'aucune personne que tu aimes.

Le Préfet-en-Chef soupira.

- Je suppose que je devrais me contenter de ça. Soit. Mais il y a une autre chose que je sais, Terry.

Le voyageur dimensionnel cilla, surpris et quelque peu inquiet.

- Tu dis que tu n'es pas mon ennemi ni celui d'aucune personne que j'aime. Tu es plus que ça. Tu es un ami. Quelqu'un d'important dans la vie de beaucoup d'entre nous. Que tu t'en rendes compte ou non, tu as acquis un grand pouvoir et des grandes responsabilités.

Harry resta un instant sans voix en croisant le regard sérieux de celui qui deviendrait son père. Son cœur battait la chamade. Mais soudain, l'arrivée de Pettigrow et Remus mit fin à ce moment privilégié. James perdit son air sérieux pour redevenir le Maraudeur que le Survivant connaissait et commença à expliquer à ses amis que Sirius tentait de permettre à Drago de sortir avec Marina.

À partir de ce moment, Harry n'écouta plus. Il remarqua sans vraiment y prêter d'attention que la cour se remplissait à vue d'œil – c'était manifestement l'heure de la récréation, ce qui expliquait la présence des deux autres Maraudeurs.

Le brun leva les yeux vers le ciel, se rappelant une question de James. _Qui es-tu ?_ Il commençait à se le demander. Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il avait changé. Il n'était plus le même qu'à son départ de son monde. Alors pouvait-il simplement répondre, _je suis Harry James Potter, le Survivant _? Pour une obscure raison, cette simple réponse lui semblait incomplète. Comme s'il avait dû répondre également _autre chose_. Et que cette chose était un élément fondamental de ce qu'il était… Mais quelle était-elle ?

- Terry ? C'est l'heure de retourner en cours.

* * *

Bellatrix était assez joyeuse ce jour-là. Sa petite _séance_ avec Malefoy la veille l'avait défoulée, lui permettant de retrouver bonne humeur et combativité. Elle sentait que cette journée serait la bonne. Celle où elle pourrait remplir la mission fixée par son maître. Et, Malefoy ayant dû garder le lit à cause de ses blessures – quelle petite nature ! – elle serait la seule bénéficiaire de ce succès.

Restait un problème. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Durant était assis à son bureau, travaillant si Merlin savait quoi ! Tant qu'il restait là, Bellatrix ne pouvait rien faire. Il fallait que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce cracmol parte. Comment faire ?

En toute honnêteté, la mangemorte n'avait pas la moindre idée de la marche à suivre pour se débarrasser de lui.

Elle devait vraiment être dans un jour faste, car alors qu'elle tentait d'établir un plan pour se débarrasser du français, Audrey Dufleuve fit brusquement irruption dans le bureau. Elle était pâle et avait les lèvres pincées, mais Bellatrix n'y prêta aucune attention – les états d'âme d'une Sang-de-Bourbe étaient bien le cadet de ses soucis !

- Bernard, j'ai besoin de vous, annonça la secrétaire d'Etat d'une voix tendue.

L'appelé sembla inquiet alors que la britannique ricanait intérieurement. Quelle sorte d'animal avait bien pu s'échapper pour les mettre dans cet état ? Pitoyable !

- Black ! Restez ici ! annonça rudement Durant avant de sortir, emboitant le pas à Dufleuve.

Bellatrix eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir un cri de victoire. Cet abruti de frenchy venait de lui mâcher le travail. Car, était-t-il nécessaire de le préciser ?, elle ne comptait pas le moins du monde obéir à l'ordre qu'il venait de lui donner.

Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de se faufiler hors du bureau. Direction, les quartiers des aurors. À force d'incursions ratées, Bellatrix connaissait relativement bien les lieux. Aussi l'emplacement du bureau de Lionel Dumur lui était-il connu. Il ne restait plus qu'à s'y rendre discrètement.

Encore un fois, elle fut surprise par son soudain excès de chance : le département des aurors était en pleine ébullition, tant et si bien que personne ne fit attention à sa présence. Elle fut contrainte de faire taire la curiosité naissante qu'elle développait quand à la raison de cet énervement des aurors pour se concentrer sur son objectif.

Elle arriva devant le bureau de Dumur et un rapide sort lui apprit qu'il était vide – normal puisque c'était la journée de congés de l'auror d'après les informations que Bellatrix avait glanées. _Parfait_.

Elle entra aussi discrètement que possible, aidée en cela par un sortilège de magie noire de sa composition et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle était dedans, le plus dur était fait, mais elle ne devait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers.

Elle insonorisa la pièce et s'employa à trouver les données qu'elle cherchait. Plusieurs fois un tiroir ou une armoire lui résista – elle la fit proprement exploser. Mais elle déchanta vite en découvrant que les aurors, même absents, pouvaient toujours les pourrir la vie : toutes les notes de Dumur étaient cryptées.

- Maudit soit-il ! grinça-t-il.

Comment pouvait-elle faire ? Elle avait prévu de dupliquer les papiers et de réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait occasionnés, ainsi personne ne se serait rendu compte de rien. Mais on ne pouvait dupliquer un document magiquement crypté sans faire disparaître ce qu'il contenait.

Il fallait qu'elle passe à un plan B qu'elle n'avait pas encore mis au point. Zut. Et même merde.

Bellatrix réunit tous les papiers qu'elle trouva et les rétrécit – le cryptage ne l'empêchait pas – avant de les fourrer dans sa poche, se félicitant au passage d'avoir mit une robe avec poches intérieures camouflées magiquement (produit interdit à la vente – car utilisant de la magie noire – aussi bien en Grande-Bretagne qu'en France) ce matin-là.

D'un coup de baguette elle fit apparaître une pile de papiers vierges qu'elle plaça là où elle avait pris les dossiers avant de réparer les meubles abimés. Maintenant restait à trouver comment faire en sorte que les aurors ne se rendent pas trop vite compte du vol des documents. Et pour cela, elle ne voyait qu'une solution : le feu.

Sauf que s'il se déclarait dans le bureau de Dumur cela serait _très _suspect. Et si elle le faisait apparaître dans un autre bureau et que les aurors l'éteignait avant qu'il ne s'étende à celui du contact de Dumbledore ça n'aurait pas le moindre intérêt.

Il lui restait cependant une chance : le facteur extérieur. Elle ignorait ce qui se passait, mais si les aurors continuaient à être obnubilés par ce qui se passait dehors, elle pourrait mettre son plan à exécution. Quelle chance elle avait qu'une personne – peu importe qui – est décidé d'attirer les aurors !

Elle sortit discrètement du bureau, notant avec plaisir que le sort qu'elle avait jeté pour s'assurer que personne ne la remarque était inutile puisque le couloir était vide. Elle eut un sourire carnassier avant de commencer à s'avancer. Elle devait choisir un endroit suffisamment éloigné de la salle de travail de Dumur pour que le rapprochement ne se fasse pas immédiatement mais pas trop non plus pour ne pas prendre le risque que le feu s'éteigne trop vite.

Elle trouva vite son bonheur. Décidée à brouiller les pistes au maximum, elle mit à sac le bureau d'un obscur auror – d'après sa plaque il était tout de même gradé. Puis, elle réunit des papiers, mit le feu à l'un d'eux par un sort puis alluma des petits foyers un peu partout dans le bureau à la manière moldue. C'était, comme chacun le savait, le meilleur moyen pour brouiller les pistes. Elle éteignit rapidement la première feuille qu'elle avait enflammée et la fit disparaître avant de quitter les quartiers des aurors, priant Merlin pour que son plan réussisse…

* * *

- Alors ? ricana James alors que les sorciers se réunissaient pour le repas de midi. Quelle est l'étendue des dégâts ?

Sirius lui lança un regard faussement méprisant.

- Pour ta gouverne, siffla-t-il. Sylciu sort avec cette petite française, _grâce à moi_ !

Le susnommé eut une grimace.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? gronda le Préfet-en-Chef. Et ne me dit pas que tu as aidé ce pauvre Sylciu, on voit sur sa figure que tu ne lui as attiré que des problèmes !

- _Quoi_ ? coassa son presque-frère. Cette accusation est parfaitement infondée ! J'ai agi avec tact et douceur…

Remus s'étrangla en avalant sa bouché de poulet et Terry fut forcé de lui taper dans le dos pour l'aider à se remettre.

- Parfaitement, Rem' ! enfonça Sirius avec un air fier. Tout s'est passé parfaitement bien.

- Écoutez moi ça, annonça Lily avec un geste grandiloquent. Sirius Black, spécialiste des sentiments humains ! Laissez moi rire !

- Ne sois pas jalouse, Lily-la-tigresse ! Je peux m'occuper de toi aussi.

Cette réflexion lui valu un coup derrière la tête de la part de James.

- N'y pense même pas ! gronda-t-il.

- _Oh_ ! Potter sort les griffes, c'est trop mignon ! ironisa Rogue avec une grimace.

- Severus, le réprimanda Terry.

Le Serpentard graisseux haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur son repas.

- Bref, Sylciu, dis moi ce qui se passe, intervint Marlène avec sollicitude. Besoin de conseils sur les filles ?

- Non… euh… Oui, peut-être mais c'est pas ça…

- Tu peux développer, parce que je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, dit la rousse. Quel est le problème ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir _réellement_ envie de sortir avec Marina. Je veux dire… je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux d'elle.

- C'est accessoire ! affirma Sirius.

- La ferme, Black, tu m'énerves ! ralla Lily d'un air agacé.

Voyant que le sujet devenait épineux, James préféra en changer, espérant que Sylciu se sorte sans trop de difficultés de la situation dans laquelle Sirius l'avait fourré. Ceci dit, à la mine que Lily et Marlène affichait, le sorcier aurait parié sa baguette qu'elles allaient prendre les affaires en main.

* * *

_Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. **Je suis désolée du retard de ce chapitre !** Toutes mes excuses, avec mon boulot et mon manque d'inspiration, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. _

_Merci à ma correctrice qui, elle, a été rapide !_

_Pour répondre aux questions qui m'ont été posée… Et bien ce que Drago a vu à son importance mais quand à savoir s'il s'agit d'un futur possible ou autre chose… Mystère ! Je ne vais tout de même pas tout révéler tout de suite ! ;p_

_L'hypothèse de nicoincoin sur Williams m'a bien amusée ! Mais non, ce n'est pas le cas. Quoique c'aurait été très amusant !_

_Merci pour les compliments de chacun de vous. J'espère pouvoir mettre le prochain chapitre rapidement ! Il s'intitulera : **Fiasco** et notre ami Voldy reviendra à la charge. _

_Eterna._


	28. Fiasco

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédant**__ : __Alors que les sorciers sont punis pour leur escapade parisienne, le plan de Bellatrix pour prendre du galon au sein des Mangemorts avance à grand pas. En effet, elle parvient à s'infiltrer dans le bureau d'un auror et à obtenir les informations qu'elle désirait avant de mettre le feu aux locaux des chasseurs de mages noirs.  
__Sirius, de son coté, s'arrange pour que Drago sorte avec une moldue pour qui le blond semble avoir un faible…_

Chapitre 27 : Fiasco

Narcissa soupira, accoudée sur le balcon, laissant le vent froid mordre sa peau. Elle risquait fort d'attraper un rhume.

Elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là avec Yann. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Elle ne pensait pas être amoureuse du français. Certes, elle le trouvait charmant et attendrissant. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec…

Elle ricana. Comparer des sentiments qu'elle avait envers une personne de chair et de sang – Yann en l'occurrence – et ceux qu'elle ressentait pour un être onirique était passablement ridicule. N'avait-elle pas de meilleur point de comparaison ?

Il y avait son fiancé, Lucius Malefoy. Lui était hors course, question sentiments. Cependant, il n'était peut-être pas si extérieur à ce qui s'était passé avec le français. Peut-être avait-elle agit de la sorte uniquement pour se prouver qu'elle pouvait le faire. Faire ce dont elle avait envie, sans se soucier des obligations que sa famille lui avait imposées.

Elle ne voulait pas épouser Lucius Malefoy. Elle voulait se marier par amour.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. _Se marier par amour_. Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi fleur bleue ? _Pathétique_.

Elle avait agit comme une adolescente gâtée, sans se soucier des conséquences ou des émotions des autres.

- Idiote, siffla-t-elle à son intention.

Le soleil commençait à pointer à l'horizon. Une nouvelle journée commençait alors qu'elle était en pleine introspective. Elle en vint à regretter que Lupin ne soit pas là cette fois-ci.

- Je deviens complètement folle ! gémit-elle.

Si elle en venait à espérer la présence du Gryffondor, c'était bien qu'elle touchait le fond…

* * *

- Cette affaire aura au moins eut un point positif, objecta Terry, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres se laissant tomber dans une des chaises de la salle de permanence.

James fronça les sourcils.

- Lequel ? s'enquit-il, septique.

Le vert et argent regarda successivement toutes les personnes présentes – tous ses compagnons sorciers.

- De rapprocher Serpentard et Gryffondor, énonça-t-il d'un air appréciateur.

Le Préfet-en-Chef ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le nouveau continua sans lui laisser le temps d'exprimer sa pensée.

- Personnellement, reprit-il, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi ces deux maisons sont ennemies !

Rogue eut un soupir profondément agacé.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que… commença-t-il.

Terry le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

- Oui, oui, je sais. Cette sombre histoire de malentendu entre Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor… C'est ridicule de se faire la guerre pour une histoire datant que plus d'un millénaire ! Ne me dites pas qu'il n'y a rien de plus.

- Incompatibilité de caractère ! répliquèrent d'une même voix James et Rogue.

Le nouveau serpent eut un air victorieux.

- C'est ce que je vois, observa-t-il, moqueur. Une incompatibilité manifeste !

Le lion et son ennemi de toujours se regardèrent un instant avant de se tourner vers Terry comme un seul homme.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! affirmèrent-ils.

Le jeune homme approuva avec un regard entendu.

- Oh, mais si, c'est transcendant ! s'exclama-t-il à grand renfort de gestes. Vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous détestez, tous les deux…

- C'est un Mangemort !

- Ils ont failli me tuer !

Les deux répliques avaient, une fois de plus, été lancées en même temps. Terry haussa un sourcil.

- Allons donc ! Je ne crois pas que Severus soit un Mangemort – il n'a pas de marque sur l'avant-bras ­­– et, franchement, concernant cette malheureuse affaire lunaire, je te signale, Severus que James t'a sauvé la vie !

- Comment es-tu au courant ? s'étrangla Rogue.

Le nouveau ricana.

- Tu devrais travailler ton occlumancie, signala-t-il.

Le Mangemort-qui-d'après-Terry-n'en-est-pas-un eut un hoquet et afficha un air horrifié. James fronça les sourcils et il se tourna vers Remus et Sirius qui affichaient aussi un air surpris. Alors Terry était au courant du secret de Lunard ? Mais depuis quand… Il s'était montré assez sibyllin pour que les personnes qui n'étaient pas au fait de la lycanthropie du Gryffondor ne comprennent pas l'allusion, mais les autres pouvaient la saisir sans problèmes !

- Potter ne m'a pas sauvé la vie ! siffla Rogue, agacé. Ils ont failli me tuer et il s'est ravisé de justesse ! C'est tout !

- Ça m'étonnerait, affirma tranquillement l'américain.

- Et c'est ta legilimancie qui te dit ça, médit l'autre Serpentard.

- Non, c'est la magie ancienne !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Terry, interrogateurs. Il rit doucement.

- Apparemment vous ne savez pas vraiment ce qu'est la magie ancienne… observa-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua méchamment Lestrange en foudroyant son condisciple de regard, c'est une magie obsolète et sans puissance ! Juste bonne pour les Cracmols et les Sangs-de-Bourbes !

James allait se lever lorsque la voix sereine du nouveau coupa son geste.

- Erreur grotesque ! annonça le jeune homme. La magie ancienne est bien plus puissante que toutes les autres formes de magie. La seule différence est qu'elle est, d'une certaine manière, incontrôlable. Elle dépend des sentiments des sorciers et de leurs actions. Ainsi lorsque James a sauvé Severus, un lien s'est formé entre eux. Une dette de vie. C'est très puissant comme magie. Et cela ne pourrait pas exister s'il avait été la cause du danger auquel tu as été soumis, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Rogue.

Ce dernier grimaça, horrifié par la nouvelle.

- Je ne veux pas être lié à cet amoureux des Moldus ! s'exclama-t-il.

Terry haussa les épaules avec flegme.

- Ton avis et tes désirs ne sont pas en cause dans cette affaire. La magie ancienne agit d'elle-même et le seul moyen de rompre le lien est de rembourser trois fois la dette.

- _TROIS FOIS_ ? se récria Rogue. Mais c'est de _l'arnaque_ !

- Non, c'est la règle, annonça l'américain, imperturbable. Je crois que ça vient d'une habitude antique…

- Sûrement un truc de chevalier gryffondor, grommela son ami, c'est signé !

- Ils t'emmerdent les Gryffondors, répliqua Sirius du tac-au-tac. Et t'as intérêt à rembourser _fissa_ parce qu'il est hors de question que tu restes lié à James plus longtemps !

- Du calme le _cabot_, je ne te volerais pas ton petit-copain ! siffla Rogue. Et je te signale que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si t'avais pas fait le con ! Il est hors de questions que je rembourse quoi que ce soit ! Je ne suis redevable à personne.

James se désintéressa de la dispute pour se tourner vers Terry. Il regardait les deux belligérants, une ombre de sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Quelles seront les conséquences de ce lien ? demanda-t-il au nouveau.

Celui-ci tourna son regard vert forêt vers le Préfet-en-Chef.

- Elles peuvent être multiples et dépendront des circonstances dans lesquelles vous vous trouvez. La magie incitera probablement Severus à t'aider mais elle ne le forcera pas à le faire. Le libre-arbitre est une notion importante dans ce genre de lien. La magie ne pourra passer outre que dans une condition : si Severus tente de te tuer, le sort ne te touchera pas – peut-être même rebondira-t-il sur Severus mais ce n'est pas sûr, cela dépendra de vos états d'esprit. Par contre, rien ne l'empêchera de te torturer par exemple, le lien n'est pas assez puissant pour cela.

- Bonne nouvelle, signifia Rogue.

Il fut ignoré.

- Y a-t-il un moyen de rendre le lien plus puissant ? s'enquit Lily, apparemment passionnée par le sujet.

Terry approuva de la tête.

- Il ne peut pas s'appliquer à James et Severus mais il en existe un. Lors de l'activation de la magie ancienne, les sentiments doivent être plus forts. J'imagine que lors du sauvetage, le sentiment de James devait être le désir de sauver une vie ou à la limite de protéger un ami – je ne parle pas de _toi_, Severus, ne fait pas cette tête !

En effet, le Serpentard affichait un air féroce.

- Bref, reprit son condisciple, flegmatique, ce ne sont pas des sentiments assez forts. L'amour est certainement le plus puissant de tous. Par amour, j'attends amour fraternel, parental, filial, entre amants et ainsi de suite, peu importe, du moment qu'il est suffisamment important. À la limite, ce peut même être une amitié mais elle doit être particulièrement forte.

- Et dans le cas d'un lien assez puissant, quelles peuvent être les conséquences ? fit la belle Lily.

- Cela peut aller jusqu'à sauver une personne de l'Avada Kedavra, lâcha Terry.

La stupeur du se lire sur tous les visages puisque le susnommé sourit.

- En _théorie_, bien entendu, ajouta-t-il.

Le silence s'installa entre les jeunes gens, chacun méditant sur les retombées que pouvaient avoir une telle révélation.

- Si Vous-Savez-Qui l'apprend ce sera un désastre… souffla Remus.

Terry éclata de rire.

- Il ne pourra rien faire ! s'amusa-t-il. Notre _ami_ à l'ego surdimensionné ne connaît pas les sentiments adéquats pour utiliser ce genre de magie… Bref, aucun risque à ce sujet même si certaines personnes lui révèlent certaines choses.

L'accusation était à peine voilée. Lestrange avala difficilement sa salive et ne put soutenir le regard du nouveau.

* * *

- Terry ?

Harry se retourna en entendant son nom d'emprunt. Lily s'avançait rapidement vers lui.

- Juste une question concernant la discussion de tout à l'heure sur la magie ancienne, il est possible de l'utiliser sans en avoir conscience c'est bien cela ?

- C'est ça.

- C'est ce qui s'est passé avant l'épidémie, lorsque mon bouclier est entré en résonance avec... heu… le sort de ta mère…

Le voyageur dimensionnel eut un moment de silence. Mieux valait faire attention à ce qu'il allait dire pour ne pas créer de problème…

- C'est certainement quelque chose dans ce genre, concéda-t-il.

- Je ne comprends pas trop.

Le jeune homme pesta mentalement. Il allait falloir qu'il reste le plus près possible de la réalité sans lui dire que cela venait du fait que les boucliers étaient quasiment identiques voire identiques…

- Et bien, c'était le même genre de sentiments qui étaient en jeu pour les deux sortilèges, de plus ils étaient tous deux défensifs. Par conséquent, la magie a jugé que les personnes étaient en quelque sorte magiquement liée à cet instant. C'est pour cela que tu as entendu ma mère.

Hasardeux comme explication. Harry espérait de tout cœur que Lily ne cherche pas trop à fond sur ce sujet. Elle s'agita un peu, inquiétant le Survivant.

- Quand j'utilise ce sort, il y a l'image d'un homme aux cheveux noir tenant un enfant dans les bras qui me vient à l'esprit. Le professeur Williams pense que c'est une représentation allégorique du futur que je voudrais mais… enfin, je ne sais pas, ils me hantent. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que ça peut être ?

- C'est peut-être James, répliqua le faux Serpentard malicieux.

- Je ne plaisante pas ! s'exclama son interlocutrice. J'avais leur image en tête avant de sortir avec James…

Redevenant sérieux, Harry réfléchit un instant. Serait-il possible que…

- Je ne suis pas assez calé dans tout ça pour te répondre Lily, fit-il après un moment, mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que la magie est pleine de secrets et de surprises. Ces deux personnes sont le fruit de ton imagination ou une vision offerte par la magie ancienne ? Je ne le sais pas. Mais je sais que cette magie est la plus obscure de toutes, qu'elle ne répond qu'à ses propres règles. Alors peut-être que c'est bel et bien James !

La Gryffondor soupira, prenant la dernière phrase pour une boutade, certainement à cause du ton espiègle sur lequel elle avait été dite. Pourtant, son futur fils se demandait franchement si ce n'était pas la réalité… Les voies de la magie étaient décidément impénétrables…

* * *

Drago discutait avec sa petite-amie – enfin, tentait de discuter serait plus juste. Il était cependant surpris par la capacité qu'ils avaient de communiquer, mélangeant leurs deux langues maternelles avec des signes. Rien de très juste ou mélodieux, mais sans conteste le moyen le plus efficace qu'ils aient trouvé.

Bref, la discussion allait bon train lorsque le jeune homme sentit soudainement quelque chose en lui s'affoler. Regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, il ne remarqua rien de spécial. À cette heure de coupure, les moldus déambulaient dans la cour de récréation de façon plus ou moins ordonnée. Il n'y avait aucun signe laissant croire que quelque chose était en train de se produire…

« _Je deviens parano_, » songea-t-il en soupirant intérieurement.

Marina s'adressa à lui. Il n'avait pas écouté ce qu'elle disait, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Son malaise ne se dissipa pas alors qu'il reprenait sa conversation avec sa petite-amie sans vraiment en avoir envie. Des images parfaitement hors propos lui traversèrent l'esprit, mêlant la jolie Marina avec son père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses réflexions. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de mélanger de telles pensées – complètement contradictoires ! – ?

Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens !

« _Je deviens fou ! En plus d'être parano... Attristant._ »

Il n'était pas logique de mélanger ce genre de pensées. Elles étaient trop antinomiques. Marina et le mage noir n'avaient rien en commun. _Absolument rien_. Le mal-être du jeune homme allait en augmentant. Ces pensées et… autre chose.

Qu'avait-il ? Que se passait-il ? Devenait-il réellement fou ? Paranoïaque ? Ou alors le fait d'être heureux – ou si ça n'était pas exactement ça, quelque chose qui y ressemblait furieusement – le ramenait indubitablement à ces expériences qu'il avait tenté de toutes ses forces d'oublier ?

Si, Marina et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient un point commun, aussi désagréable que ce fut pour le renié. La française était la preuve vivante que Drago s'était éloigné des dogmes du mage noir et de sa famille. Qu'il avait laissé derrière lui son ancienne vie. Et, contre toute attente, c'était de là que venait son malaise.

« _Ai-je le droit ?_ »

Une conscience dérangeante semblait décidée à le tourmenter, en revenant toujours à cette question désagréable. Avait-il le droit ? La question était légitime : après le mal qu'il avait fait, directement ou indirectement, lui était-il possible de tout laisser derrière lui et de recommencer à zéro ?

- Sylciu ?

La voix de Marina semblait si lointaine. Pourquoi ? La réponse à son interrogation était-elle non, rendant la jeune fille inaccessible ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle lui plaisait et cela semblait réciproque – même s'ils avaient été un peu (beaucoup ?) bousculés par Sirius.

Il y eut une bourrasque de vent glaciale. Elle tira le blond de ses pensées.

- Il y a du soudain froid, s'étonna en anglais Marina en regardant le ciel pourtant dégagé.

Elle avait raison, songea Drago. Certes, c'était l'hiver, mais cette brusque baisse de température n'était pas normale. Le sorcier se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir ressenti ça auparavant. Et ça n'était pas une bonne nouvelle – mais alors pas du tout !

Il se leva d'un bond et attrapa sa petite-amie par la main.

- Vient vite ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il s'élança aussi vite que possible vers les bâtiments les plus proches. Marina, surprise, manqua tomber sur le sol mais elle se redressa et sembla tenir le rythme de la course de l'anglais. Celui-ci remarqua que les autres sorciers s'agitaient également : ils avaient vraisemblablement compris la même chose que lui.

_Des détraqueurs_. Ils surgirent dans le ciel alors que Drago entrait dans un couloir. Les moldus semblèrent se figer, certains se mirent à trembler – de froid ou de peur, le voyageur dimensionnel ne voulait pas savoir. Il vit Remus arriver à coté de lui.

- Que fait-on ? s'enquit le Maraudeur.

- C'est une question pour Terry, estima son condisciple, parce que je ne lance pas de patronus sans baguette !

- Moi non plus ! siffla le susnommé en arrivant en compagnie de Narcissa et d'un moldu. Sans nos baguettes nous sommes complètement à sa merci !

- Et ce sort de magie antique que tu lances sans ta baguette ? intervint Lily – Drago se demanda depuis combien de temps elle et James étaient là. Celui que tu as utilisé au zoo !

- C'est possible, admit Potter, réticent.

- Dis moi que tu as travaillé la visée ! gémit le renié.

- Et quand veux-tu que j'ai fait ça ? répliqua l'Élu.

- Formidable ! Notre dernier espoir risque de tous nous tuer !

- La ferme, Sylciu !

- Je te signale que je risque de mourir dans les minutes qui viennent alors je parlerai si ça me chante !

- _Ça suffit tous les deux !_

La voix de Lily fit sursauter les deux voyageurs dimensionnels. Elle les regardait sévèrement, les poings sur les hanches, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Concentrez-vous, vous vous disputerez plus tard ! ordonna-t-elle sur un ton qui n'admettait pas la réplique.

Drago émit un grognement indistinct alors que Potter soupirait en reportant son attention sur ce qui se passait dehors. Le renié remarqua qu'il grimaçait, portant sa main à son front. Les détraqueurs étaient manifestement trop près.

- Tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose ? s'enquit l'Anonyme.

Son compagnon de voyage serra les dents et releva un regard déterminé vers les gardiens d'Azkaban. Un frisson parcourut Drago – cette fois ne devant rien à la présence des êtres maléfiques. Cette expression dans les yeux de Potter…

Il était prêt à mourir. Cette certitude frappa le renié de plein fouet. Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Élu, était prêt à mourir plutôt que de renoncer, que de laisser mourir les gens qui l'entouraient. Une telle résolution dans un regard était… terrifiante.

En observant ce garçon, ayant le même âge que lui, Drago réalisa le fossé qui les séparait. Lui n'était pas prêt à sacrifier sa vie – il voulait vivre. Autrefois il aurait même dit qu'il aurait laissé les autres mourir pour rester vivant. Était-ce toujours le cas ? Le visage souriant de Mary lui apparut furtivement. Non, ça ne l'était plus. Mais il n'était pas pour autant prêt à se lancer dans une bataille perdue d'avance dans l'unique but de permettre à ses condisciples d'avoir une chance. Car c'était ce que Potter allait faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vais essayer, répondit l'Élu. Pendant ce temps, l'un de vous doit partir à la recherche de Williams et de nos baguettes.

- Je m'en occupe, annonça James.

Il n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponde et s'élança dans les couloirs en courant.

- Les autres, mettez le plus de distance entre les détraqueurs et vous ! termina Potter.

- Terry… tenta Narcissa.

- _Allez !_ ordonna le susnommé, la coupant sans vergogne.

De nombreux sentiments traversèrent Drago sans qu'il puisse mettre un nom dessus lorsqu'il vit la Serpentard – sa future mère, ou du moins le double de celle-ci – suivre le brun du regard avec une mine inquiète. Un air qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage avant, dans leur monde.

Le renié regarda Potter courir vers les détraqueurs sans se retourner. D'où lui venait un tel courage ? Était-ce cela, être à Gryffondor ? Non, ce n'était pas une question de maison. Il y avait _autre chose_. Quelque chose qui rendait Harry Potter unique.

- Sylciu, nous devons y aller ! s'exclama Lily en lui prenant le poignet.

Était-ce cette chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres craignait tant ? Et que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix aimaient tant ? Était-ce pour cela que Némésis avait choisi Potter et personne d'autre pour cette mission ? « _J'ai confié cette mission à la personne la plus à même de la remplir, et je voudrais que tu sois son coéquipier_, » avait-elle dit. Force était d'admettre que le choix était effectivement le bon – concernant Potter au moins. « _Tu_ _es la meilleure personne pour cette tache_, » avait-elle répondu lorsqu'il l'avait questionné pour savoir pourquoi elle l'avait choisi. Sans vraiment savoir à quel moment ce désir était apparu, Drago espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ait raison.

- Sylciu !

Apparemment, son immobilisme n'était pas pour plaire à Lily. Elle avait raison cela dit en passant. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Sans avoir réellement conscience de ses actes – presque en observateur extérieur à vrai dire – le renié se vit échapper à la poigne de la rousse et s'élancer vers la cour, suivant le même chemin que Potter quelques secondes plus tôt. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Que lui prenait-il ? Jamais, jusqu'alors le blond n'avait ainsi agir sur une impulsion subite. Ça n'avait rien de Serpentard. D'abord il aurait dû réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre, établir un plan d'attaque. Pas se ruer sur un champ de bataille sans sa baguette !! Cherchait-il à faire de la concurrence à Potter tout à coup ?

En parlant de l'Élu, il était aux prises avec une quinzaine (peut-être un peu plus) de détraqueurs qui semblaient particulièrement remontés. Les éclairs du jeune homme ne semblaient pas avoir un effet formidable sur les créatures et il était tristement pale, les traits tirés.

Des voix commençaient à bourdonner dans la tête de Drago, psalmodiant des phrases latines que le blond ne connaissait que trop bien. Il tenta – sans succès – de les chasser de son esprit. Comment Potter supportait-il _ça_ ? C'était… c'était… Le blond ne pouvait pas mettre un nom sur les sentiments et sensations qui le traversaient. Le qualificatif horrible lui semblait bien faible face à ce qu'il ressentait.

Il tomba à genoux sur le sol. Les voix se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Les souvenirs des douleurs éprouvées sous le joug du Seigneur des Ténèbres revenaient en force. Il ne survivrait jamais à ça…

- Laissez moi ! hurla Drago en désespoir de cause, se tenant la tête dans les mains.

Il sentit une chaleur l'entourer – elle était la bienvenue, les détraqueurs avaient énormément fait baisser la température. Regardant autour de lui, il vit avec stupeur qu'il se trouvait au centre d'un cercle de runes qui semblait plus ou moins repousser les créatures. Certes, il se sentait toujours mal, sa tête était douloureuse et il avait la nausée, mais il n'était plus tétanisé.

- C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? murmura-t-il en frôlant les symboles du bout des doigts.

À sa connaissance, personne d'autre parmi les sorciers présents n'avait étudié la magie runique. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens. Un cercle de protection basé sur ce type de magie demandait des heures de préparation ! Qui avait bien pu mettre ces runes là ?

Un cri tira le blond de ses questions. Potter était tombé à terre et les détraqueurs s'approchaient dangereusement de lui. Il fallait faire quelque chose ! Vite !!

Par réflexe, Drago tendit la main vers l'Élu. Son bracelet émettait une lueur étrange. Il sentait d'étrange picotement au bout de ses doigts, comme si un pouvoir avait voulu s'en échapper. Et ce fut soudainement le cas. Son index se mit à bouger sans qu'il ne le contrôle réellement, par instinct, traçant des symboles dans les airs. Symboles qui contre toute attente apparurent, faits de lumière argentée là où le doigt du voyageur dimensionnel était passé. Retenant son souffle, le jeune homme vit ces lettres de lumières – car il s'agissait de runes, il les avait reconnues – créer un second cercle de protection… autour de Potter !

Ce dernier se tourna vers Drago, lui lançant un regard surpris. Mais le plus stupéfait était certainement le renié. Depuis quand savait-il faire _ça_ ? Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que fonctionnait la magie runique !! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ?

En parlant de délire, Potter s'était relevé, et l'Anonyme se demanda s'il avait complètement perdu l'esprit en le voyant sortir du cercle de protection et se mettre à courir. L'Élu avala les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son coéquipier en une poignée de seconde et s'engouffra dans la protection du blond.

- Impressionnant, fit-il, essoufflé. Merci du coup de main !

- De rien, Potter, marmonna Drago, peu enclin à un épanchement excessif.

- Harry, dit le brun.

Son condisciple se tourna vers lui, dubitatif.

- Je m'appelle Harry, insista le jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur.

Drago n'aurait jamais cru que cette simple phrase – surtout ce qu'elle signifiait à vrai dire – aurait pu autant le toucher. Par Merlin, il devenait sentimental !! Il grogna avant de reprendre la parole.

- Quelle est la suite du plan ? s'enquit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Potter – Harry ? – eut un rire amusé.

- Parce qu'il y avait un plan ? s'exclama-t-il avec un faux air émerveillé.

Le renié gémit de désespoir – et cette fois, les détraqueurs n'y étaient pour rien.

* * *

- Calme toi, James !

Lily avait beau avoir une assez grande autorité du lui, cette fois le jeune homme ne pouvait lui obéir. Il était fou d'inquiétude. D'abord parce qu'il ne savait pas où était Sirius mais surtout à cause des deux américains. Ils s'étaient lancés dans la bataille pour les aider, pour les protéger. James se sentait tellement impuissant.

Il sentit Lily l'étreindre.

- S'il-te-plait, James, fit-elle en posant sa tête sur le torse de son petit-ami.

- Je déteste ça, Lily, murmura-t-il. Je suis inutile… Et Terry et Sylciu…

Il n'osa pas exprimer sa crainte à haute voix.

- Professeur !

La voix de Narcissa fit sursauter le couple. Williams venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe où le petit groupe avait élu refuge, accompagné du reste des sorciers. James bondit en avant.

- Il nous faut nos baguettes, Monsieur ! s'exclama-t-il. Nous devons aller repousser les détraqueurs et aider Terry et Sylciu !

- Star et Celford ? répéta l'enseignant en fronçant les sourcils. Où sont-ils ?

- Dehors ! se récria le Préfet-en-Chef, au bord de l'hystérie. Il _faut_ les aider !

- Calmez-vous, Monsieur Potter, conseilla Williams.

- Que je me calme ? répéta le jeune sorcier, la voix montant dans les aigües. Vous plaisantez ?! Terry et Sylciu sont en _danger de mort_ !

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur, intervint Narcissa, Potter n'a pas tort. Si nous ne les aidons pas, Star et Celford risquent de mourir parce qu'ils ont voulu nous protéger… Donnez-nous nos baguettes, s'il-vous-plaît.

James cilla en regardant la cousine de Sirius, incrédule. Avait-elle vraiment dit ça ? Et cette flamme dans son regard. D'où venait-elle ? La jeune Black agissait étrangement depuis un moment… Vraiment étrangement…

Mais ce n'était pas le problème majeur du moment…

* * *

Harry regardait Drago du coin de l'œil. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le renié vienne le sauver : car c'était bien ce qu'il avait fait en créant ces bulles de protection. Sans lui…

Le brun préférait ne pas y penser.

- _Ô Héphaïstos, forgeron des Dieux,  
__Offre-moi le pouvoir du feu !_ tenta-t-il.

Un mur de flammes apparu autour du cercle de runes de Drago. Le Survivant sentait la magie vibrait autour de lui. Il comprenait maintenant. Tous les sorts de magie antique répondaient au même principe. Réussir à maîtriser l'invocation des éclairs de Zeus – ce qu'il avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt – lui avait permis d'accéder au contrôle de tous les sorts.

Les flammes oscillèrent soudain et Harry sentit son contact avec la magie se rompre, le laissant chancelant et épuisé.

Enfin, peut-être que _contrôle_ était un mot un peu trop pompeux pour le moment… Et il vaudrait certainement mieux qu'il s'en tienne aux éclairs (même si la visée demeurait encore légèrement approximative : il touchait sa cible huit fois sur dix).

- On va mourir, gémit Drago.

- Quel optimisme ! ironisa Harry.

- Réalisme est le terme le plus adéquat, précisa le blond, mordant.

- Vous trouvez vraiment que c'est le moment de se pencher sur des subtilités lexicales, messieurs ? s'enquit une voix féminine.

Ils se retournèrent vivement pour voir leurs condisciples lancer des patronus plus ou moins réussis. Harry vit que James, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Narcissa et Lily étaient là. Certainement devait-il y avoir d'autres sorciers, mais ils demeuraient hors du champ de vision du jeune homme.

- On dirait que tu as retrouvé la magie que tu avais utilisé lors du réveillon, Sylciu, sourit Sirius alors que la Préfète-en-Chef remettait leurs baguettes aux deux garçons.

- On dirait, approuva le susnommé. Valait mieux en même temps, parce que si on fait confiance aux flammèches de Terry, on serait déjà mort.

- Ta foi en moi me transporte de joie, « cousin » ! grinça le brun.

- Mais c'est toujours un plaisir, minauda l'Anonyme.

- J'aimerais savoir comment vous faites, tous les deux, pour vous lancer dans une joute verbale alors que vous êtes entourés par une bande de détraqueurs particulièrement agressive, intervint Lily en lançant un patronus qui, malgré l'absence de forme corporelle, repoussa pas mal de créature.

- Il faut bien oublier les voix qui hurlent dans ma tête, répliqua Drago, sinistre.

La rousse eut un moment d'arrêt.

- Les Mangemorts ! cria soudain une voix – peut-être Marlène.

James lâcha un juron bien sentit.

- _Stupefix_ ! lança-t-il au plus proche.

Un coup d'épée dans l'eau, songea Harry avec effroi. Les serviteurs de Voldemort arrivaient en nombre. Les moldus courraient dans tous les sens, complètement désordonnés. Quatre ou cinq corps d'adolescents jonchaient déjà le sol.

Il sembla au Survivant que le monde devenait brumeux autour de lui. Il entendait des cris, mais ils étaient tellement lointains… Venaient-ils de son esprit ou du champ de bataille ? Impossible de le savoir. Il se sentait flotter hors de son corps. Hors de la réalité. Avait-il reçu un sort ? Probablement, c'était la seule chose pouvant expliquer son état…

Où était passé le lycée ? Il ne s'y trouvait plus. Il était… Où exactement ? Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit que des plaines, arides et desséchées. A perte de vue !

Quoique non. Il y avait autre chose. Harry eut un haut-le-cœur. Des corps. Des centaines et des centaines de corps.

- Merlin, que s'est-il passé ici ?...

L'attention du jeune sorcier fut attirée par une silhouette. Non, pas une. Deux en fait. Il s'agissait d'une personne en soutenant une autre. Il fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait connaître cette allure… C'était…

- TERRY !

La voix de Narcissa tira le Survivant de sa transe pour le ramener brutalement sur les lieux du combat. Un Mangemort le tenait en joug et il ne semblait pas avoir dans l'idée de lui demander un autographe. C'était bien dommage ! Pour une fois qu'il avait envie d'en donner ! Les gens ne savaient définitivement pas ce qu'ils voulaient…

- _Avad_… commença l'individu.

- _Zeus_ ! appela par pur réflexe le voyageur dimensionnel.

Un petit éclair blanc jaillit de sa paume et s'écrasa sur la poitrine du Mangemort, le mettant à terre. Le jeune homme cilla. Apparemment cette magie fonctionnait également s'il ne disait pas toute la formule. _Parfait_.

- Où sont les autres ? s'enquit Harry en se tournant vers la jeune Black.

- Je ne sais pas mais… _Aaaaaaaahhhhh_ !

Le cri de la Serpentard renseigna son camarade sur le sort qu'elle avait reçu de façon plus rapide que n'importe quelle analyse. Il vit le Mangemort coupable être fauché par un sortilège inconnu. Marlène le tenait encore en joug, respirant bruyamment.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda vivement le sorcier.

- Ouais… souffla la nouvelle venue. Black ?...

- Je… ça va. Ça va.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises ! la rabroua Harry. Tu viens de te prendre un doloris et…

Des craquements secs coupèrent le jeune homme dans son argumentation.

- Oh, doux Merlin ! s'exclama la Gryffondor à mi-voix. Les arbres…

- Quoi les ar… fit le voyageur dimensionnel. _Courez_ !!

Il attrapa Narcissa par le bras, la soulevant à moitié – il se demanderait plus tard d'où lui venait cette force soudaine sans jamais arriver à la récupérer – et se mit à courir. Il y eut un bruit sinistre suivit par un fracas monstre.

- Marlène ? Narcissa ?!

- Je suis là ! cria la première.

- Tout va bien, affirma la seconde. Enfin, pour nous…

Les arbres bicentenaires faisant la fierté de Mme Martin venaient de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Les jeunes sorciers s'en étaient sortis de justesse mais certains Mangemorts n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Cela n'attrista pas vraiment Harry.

- Comment, par la barbe de Merlin, ces arbres ont-ils pu tomber ? coassa Marlène.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu lui répondre, un groupe d'encagoulés avait surgi devant eux, les menaçant de leurs baguettes. Le Survivant allait attaquer lorsque Narcissa poussa un petit cri.

- Bella… murmura-t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils. _Bellatrix_ _?_ Il se crispa.

- Cissa, viens ici, ordonna la voix de crécelle de la future Mme Lestrange fit grincer les dents du voyageur dimensionnel.

La jeune fille se tendit brusquement, mais elle ne se leva pas. Son camarade n'avait pas besoin de récupérer son pouvoir d'empathie pour savoir que la plus jeune des filles Black était en plein conflit intérieur.

- _Cissa !_ siffla sa sœur, menaçante.

- Laissez-la ! réagit immédiatement Marlène.

- _Endoloris_ !

La Gryffondor hurla aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! s'exclama Harry.

La baguette de Bellatrix roula sur le sol. Le brun se sentait en colère. Il était hors de lui. Voir la meurtrière de Sirius – même si elle n'était que son double – le faisait sortir de ses gongs. Il serra les dents. Il aurait tant voulu lui lancer un doloris.

- Terry ! s'écria Narcissa.

Sa sœur se tourna vers lui.

- Terry Star ? fit-elle en s'avançant vers lui. _Intéressant_.

Elle avait pris violemment la baguette d'un de ses complices. Elle mit le sorcier en joug, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

- _Black _! rugit une voix derrière elle.

Son visage se déforma dans une grimace inhumaine. Toujours sur le sol, Narcissa eut un mouvement de recul. Harry aussi sentit une soudaine peur le traverser. La Mangemorte était terrifiante. Elle se tourna vers une femme, vêtue de noir, une faux à la main, qui s'avançait vers eux.

- C'est Terry Star ? demanda-t-elle avec un air supérieur. Il est à moi.

La face de Bellatrix rougit. Elle allait parler quand la nouvelle venue posait un regard glacial sur Harry. Elle était encore plus effrayante que la cousine de Sirius. Elle s'avança, sa faux en avant.

- Toi, je vais te faire souffrir. Grandement. Tu as tué Kevin ! _Tu l'as tué !!!!_

Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Une sueur froide courut dans le dos du Survivant. Cette femme était aussi folle que Voldemort. Pas de doute. Harry en avait la certitude. Torture ? C'était certainement le choix qu'elle avait fait.

Le jeune homme se tendit, s'apprêtant à recevoir un sortilège du doloris. Mais au lieu de cela, c'est la voix de Bellatrix qui retentit.

- Grim Reaper ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! C'est moi qui ai trouvé ce garçon pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La femme inconnue – plus si inconnue que ça, finalement puisqu'il connaissait son nom à présent – tourna les talons et regarda l'autre Mangemorte.

- Silence, femme ! ordonna-t-elle durement. Tu n'as pas autorité pour me donner des ordres ! Je suis une des Âmes Damnées, l'as-tu oublié ?

Le Survivant eut l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre. Une autre Âmes Damnées ! Le souvenir des sortilèges du Seigneur de la Douleur le tétanisait. La dénommée Grim Reaper fit un geste avec son arme.

- _Endoloris _!

Contre toute attente, Harry n'était pas sa cible. Bellatrix tomba à genoux en hurlant alors qu'une partie du cerveau du Survivant – la seule à ne pas être paralysée par la peur – notait que la faux de l'Âme Damnée devait contenir sa baguette.

Sans attendre de voir l'effet de son sortilège sur la sœur de Narcissa, Grim Reaper s'était tournée vers le brun, un sourire vicieux sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. En d'autres circonstances, le sorcier aurait certainement noté qu'elle était une très belle femme, mais à cet instant sa faux retenait son attention.

- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Kevin. Je peux t'affirmer que tu vas amèrement regretter le…

Un éclair vert.

Les yeux de Grim Reaper se révulsèrent, une expression de stupeur se peint sur son beau visage juste avant qu'elle ne bascule en avant. Son corps toucha le sol dans un bruit mat auquel s'ajouta le bruit métallique de la faux.

Un rire fou.

Le cerveau de Harry semblait refuser obstinément toute analyse de la situation. La femme qui le menaçait quelques instants auparavant gisait à présent à ses pieds. Et quelqu'un riait.

- Merlin, aidez moi…

Qui avait parlé ? Narcissa ou Marlène ? Impossible de savoir. Les yeux du jeune homme restaient figés sur le corps de Grim Reaper. Puis il releva lentement le regard vers la personne qui riait. Bellatrix. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche – elle ne chercha même pas à l'essuyer. Elle avait des yeux déments, la baguette en avant, une joie sauvage sur le visage.

Elle venait de tuer l'Âme Damnée.

- Mademoiselle Black ! s'exclama un des Mangemorts présents – Harry les avait oubliés, mais il était vrai qu'ils accompagnaient la susnommée.

Il ne dit plus jamais rien. Avec une lenteur mesurée, Bellatrix lança le sortilège de mort sur tous les Mangemorts présents – ceux qui tentèrent de s'enfuir, ceux qui tentèrent de résister et même ceux qui se jetèrent à ses pieds.

- Aucuns témoins, marmonnait-elle convulsivement. Et je serai le nouvel Ange de la Mort du Maître. Il m'aimera autant qu'_elle_. Elle qui n'était rien ! Et je lui amènerais Terry Star. Il sera heureux. Il m'aimera. Il m'aimera.

- Elle est folle.

Cette fois, Harry reconnut la voix. Narcissa était horrifiée par la femme qu'elle découvrait devant elle. Le Survivant lui-même doutait que la Bellatrix de son monde fût si folle – il n'en aurait cependant pas mis sa main au feu. Il avait retrouvé ses esprits, chassant sa peur et son envie de vengeance.

- Préparez-vous à vous enfuir, souffla-t-il aux filles.

- Je veux bien, répliqua Marlène. Mais _où _?

Prenant pour la première fois conscience de ce qui l'entourait, Harry réalisa avec effroi que la chute des arbres les avait isolés dans un coin, entre deux bâtiments. Il serra les dents, tentant de trouver une solution aussi vite que possible.

- Tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas permettre que tu dises la vérité au Maître, Star, minaudait à présent Bellatrix. Alors je lui amènerai juste ton corps. Je lui dirai que tu as tué Grim Reaper. Il me croira. Il m'aimera. _Hi-hi_…

Ce devait être une sorte de rire, se dit le brun en entendant le son étrange qui s'échappait des lèvres de son ennemi.

- _Ava_…

- _Expelliarmus_ !

La fiancée Lestrange fit un vol plané et atterrit dans les branches d'un des arbres couchés au sol. Surpris, Harry se tourna vers Narcissa, qui se tenait debout, les jambes écartées, la baguette en avant. Elle avait réagit plus vite que le Survivant.

- Là ! cria Marlène avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu remercier sa camarade. Les escaliers de secours !

Les trois élèves de Poudlard s'élancèrent et aucun d'eux ne regarda en arrière.

* * *

Drago sentait la magie tourbillonner autour de lui avec une force qui lui coupait presque le souffle. Cette étrange magie qu'il utilisait de façon presque instinctive. Et ce n'était pas normal. La magie runique était une magie réfléchie et longue à mettre en œuvre, et donc parfaitement inadaptée aux combats. Cependant, ces défauts étaient contrebalancés par une extrême fiabilité qui rendait cette forme de sorts infiniment précieuse.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que s'il y avait bien une chose qui n'intervenait jamais dans la magie runique, c'était bien _l'instinct_. Ni les sentiments, par ailleurs. C'était pour cela que le renié avait décidé de l'étudier. Cette forme de magie parfaitement rationnelle convenait parfaitement à un Serpentard comme lui – car, même s'il était chez les lions pour le moment, il n'en restait pas moins un Serpentard.

Pourtant, il sentait parfaitement que ses sentiments influaient sur les runes qu'il traçait dans les airs – ce qui était déjà une anormalité en soi, puisque les symboles devaient normalement être tracés sur une surface traitée avec de l'encre spécialement conçue. Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens. Drago ne comprenait pas.

Il y eut un hurlement. Le blond vit James s'élancer vers un Mangemort avec un cri de colère. Le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres reçu tant de sort que, quelques instants plus tard, il ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un humain mais plutôt à une de ces créatures dont les mythologies ont le secret.

L'Anonyme ne s'attarda pas à le détailler. Décidé à ne pas laisser ses pensées se disperser en plein milieu d'un combat, il mit de coté son questionnement sur la magie runique et lança quelques sortilèges tout à fait conventionnels. De plus, signala une partie de son esprit, la seule chose importante à savoir à cet instant, c'était que ça fonctionnait… Que demander de plus ?

Trois éclairs de différentes couleurs frôlèrent Drago. Il se retourna vivement pour voir qu'ils avaient touchés leur cible : Londubat. Celui-ci semblait en mauvaise posture.

À peine le voyageur dimensionnel avait-il fait cette observation que le professeur Williams surgit, mettant trois Mangemorts hors course en un sortilège. Les quatre plus proches ne durent pas attendre bien longtemps pour subir le même sort.

Tout en lançant quelques maléfices sur ses propres adversaires, le blond observa son enseignant du coin de l'œil.

Pourquoi agissait-il de façon si méfiante envers le renié ? C'était la question que le jeune homme se posait. À la limite, envers Harry, il pouvait comprendre : il était puissant et avait cette détestable manie de se mêler de tout (il ne pouvait manifestement pas s'en empêcher !). Cependant, Drago n'avait rien fait de ce genre lorsque Williams l'avait pris en grippe – d'ailleurs il n'avait pas fait grand-chose encore aujourd'hui, songea-t-il en lançant un sortilège d'entrave à un Mangemort particulièrement agaçant.

Un corps tomba lourdement très près de l'Anonyme. Il ne se retourna pas pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il ne _voulait pas_ savoir.

En tous cas, le comportement du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal envers les deux pseudo-cousins était incompréhensible.

Une douleur aigüe traversa le bras gauche de Drago. Il ferait mieux de s'en tenir à sa résolution précédente et de se concentrer sur le combat plutôt que sur les questions trop nombreuses qui hantaient encore son esprit.

- _Stupefix_ ! _Impedimenta _! _Incarcerem_ !

Le blond lançait les sorts sans même prendre la peine de viser. Deux Mangemorts s'écroulèrent. Piètre résultat. Lorsqu'un tombait, quatre le remplaçaient.

- Remus !

Le cri de Sirius fit se retourner Drago. Il grimaça. Lupin semblait vraiment mal en point. Il était couvert de sang – et c'était manifestement le sien. D'après ses blessures, le voyageur dimensionnel était quasiment certain qu'il avait reçu un sortilège de découpe. Lui-même ayant une certaine expérience de cette charmante invention de leur professeur de potion, il plaignait sincèrement le lycanthrope.

Non loin de là, Lily était allongée sur le sol, inconsciente, et James se débattait comme un beau diable pour la protéger – il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, c'était évident. Personne ne tiendrait longtemps. _Ils allaient mourir_…

Drago serra les dents. Non. Ils ne devaient pas mourir. Plus maintenant. Quelques mois plus tôt, le renié avait souhaité mourir. Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant il voulait vivre. Il _devait_ vivre. Parce qu'il avait une mission. Il devait aider Harry.

D'ailleurs, où était-il cet imbécile ?! Harry n'était jamais là lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui !

Minute !!

Depuis quand c'était _Harry_ ?! C'était Potter, enfin !! Irrémédiablement _Potter_.

- Je deviens fou, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Un nouveau sortilège d'une étrange couleur brunâtre – allez savoir ce que c'était ! – le frôla. Ce combat tournait à leur défaveur de plus en plus rapidement. Ils ne tiendraient pas.

Il y eut un cri. Drago ne se retourna même pas. Il ne voulait pas savoir lequel de ses camarades avait été touché cette fois. Il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Comment fallait-il faire pour supporter cela ? De voir ses amis tomber et de devoir continuer… Il n'avait pas une âme de héros comme Potter. Il n'était pas capable d'endurer tout cela. Il ne tiendrait pas.

- Les aurors ! Les aurors arrivent !

Le renié n'aurait su dire qui avait crié, ni même si c'était vrai, mais ces quelques mots lui redonnèrent espoir. Peut-être avaient-ils une chance finalement… Il se retourna donc vers l'origine de l'exclamation afin d'en vérifier la véracité. Il sourit lorsqu'il découvrit les chasseurs de mage noir, accompagner par les duellistes, se frayer un passage à travers les Mangemorts à grand renfort de maléfices.

- _Avada Kedavra_.

Soudain, Drago réalisa son erreur. Il était resté trop longtemps à regarder les aurors arriver alors qu'il se trouvait en plein champ de bataille. _Idiot_. Il allait mourir sans avoir réussi la mission qu'il s'était confié – la mission de Némésis. _Abruti_. Il était réellement un bon à rien. Jamais capable de faire ce qu'il devait ! _Imbécile_ !

Il était convaincu que sa dernière seconde était arrivée lorsqu'un bouquet d'éclair jaillit devant lui, fauchant le sort et le Mangemort qui l'avait lancé en un seul coup. Drago se retourna assez inutilement – une seule personne, à sa connaissance, pouvait utiliser ce type de magie.

- Harry… murmura le blond pour lui-même.

L'Élu lui offrit un sourire de loin avant de se lancer dans la bataille. Il était incroyable… En toute honnêteté, l'Anonyme ne savait pas encore s'il devait l'admirer ou le considérer bon pour Ste-Mangouste. C'était à réfléchir…

- _Stupefix_ !

Mais _après_ !

* * *

Eoloas marchait dans les décombres du lycée, regardant aurors, duellistes, médicomages et langues de plombs s'affairer autour des survivants.

L'arrivée des forces du ministère avait été décisive et avait provoqué un rapide retournement de situation. Les Mangemorts, jusqu'alors en surnombre face à des moldus et des apprentis sorciers s'étaient rapidement laissé débordés par des professionnels spécialement entrainés à ce genre de situations.

Une silhouette se dessina devant l'enseignant. Il eut un sourire en coin. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne s'habillant de façon si excentrique : Albus Dumbledore. Les grands hommes pouvaient se le permettre, paraissait-il.

Le regard d'Eoloas se posa sur huit corps sur lesquels étaient posés des draps.

Rosa Leroy, de Serpentard.  
Jules Dural, en seconde dans cet établissement.  
Sophie Beauvoy, en seconde également.  
Bruno Moyne, en seconde aussi.  
Téo Hordé, en première, pour sa part.  
Anne Molferia, en terminale, dans la classe de l'équipe n°3.  
Euphémia Leroy, dans la même classe.  
Lilian Farber, un enseignant de mathématiques.  
Ils étaient morts, tous les huit.

Sans parler des neuf aurors et des trois duellistes qui avaient subi le même sort… Finalement, l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre qui s'était soldée par la fuite des adeptes de Voldemort n'avait pas été assez rapide…

Eoloas soupira. D'une certaine manière il pouvait être rassuré de n'avoir perdu qu'un seul élève. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Cette simple pensée le déprimait.

- Eoloas ? Tout va bien ? Quelle est la situation ?

L'appelé releva les yeux et croisa le regard d'Albus, qui cette fois n'avait rien de pétillant. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal soupira.

- Une élève de Serpentard morte. Six élèves de ce lycée et un professeur. Sans parler des blessés… très nombreux…

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de tout cela pour le moment. Ces draps immaculés le narguaient déjà suffisamment.

- Une dénommée Grim Reaper est morte également. C'était une Âme Damnée.

Eoloas sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu Terry Star s'approcher de lui. Il se tenait maintenant à coté de lui, s'adressant sans la moindre réserve au directeur.

- Elle nous a coincés lorsque les arbres sont tombés, poursuivit le Serpentard.

- Tu l'as tué ? demanda Albus avec calme. C'était l'Ange de la Mort.

Star ricana.

- Moi ? Non. C'est Bellatrix L… Black qui l'a tuée.

Le Directeur de Poudlard fronça les sourcils. Avait-il relevé l'hésitation de l'américain (s'il était réellement américain) ? Eoloas regarda l'élève expliquer les circonstances de la mort de la dénommée Grim Reaper.

Devait-il le dire à Albus ? se demanda Eoloas alors que Star s'agitait. Non. Non, ça ne le concernait pas. _En rien_.

* * *

Catastrophe. C'était une catastrophe. Albus regardait les lieux avec horreur.

Heureusement, la Confrérie de la Fleur de Lys avait bien fait son travail. Sans quoi cela aurait été bien, bien pire.

- Je ne comprendrais définitivement jamais les femmes ! soupira Terry.

Malgré lui, le mage eut un sourire en coin. Cette réflexion était si puérile, si adolescente. Parfois, l'envoyé de Némésis était tellement étonnant. Il parlait de deux Mangemortes comme un élève de camarades de classe ! Ceci dit, étant donné le nombre de fois où il les affrontait, c'était presque ça.

Bernard arriva devant eux.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

- Non, siffla Terry. J'en ai marre. Pourquoi ça se termine toujours avec des Mangemorts partout ?! C'est agaçant à la fin ! Elles n'ont qu'à aller s'entretuer ailleurs, ça nous fera des vacances !

- Vous êtes sur les nerfs, Monsieur Star, déclara Eoloas, taisez-vous.

Le jeune homme grogna. Mais il s'exécuta.

- S'entretuer ? releva Bernard. Comme ça.

- Une dénommée Bellatrix Black a tué l'Âme Damnée Grim Reaper, expliqua Albus.

- Et elle m'a sauvé la vie en cela, déclara Terry. Ça fait vraiment bizarre de dire ça ! Terrifiant.

- Star, menaça Eoloas.

L'élève se renfrogna. Définitivement, ces deux-là avaient une relation étrange…

- C'est un fiasco, déclara Bernard. Maintentant, quoique l'on fasse, ça se retournera contre nous. Les deux camps vont se servir de ces évènements afin de promouvoir leurs propres idées. Sans parler de l'explication à donner aux moldus.

- Les parents sont-ils au courant ? s'enquit Albus.

- Pas à ma connaissance, fit le français.

- Eoloas, pouvez-vous vous assurer que ce qui s'est passé ici reste entre nous pour le moment ? demanda le Directeur de Poudlard.

L'enseignant opina du chef avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il va falloir leur expliquer tôt ou tard comment six de leurs enfants et un professeur sont morts, annonça Terry en soupirant. Les dégâts vont être effrayants au sein de l'opinion publique sorcière, mais les moldus ne vont pas être pour autant épargnés ! Il s'agit de ne pas créer une psychose qui aiderait Voldemort dans ses desseins !

- Pourquoi cet homme s'intéresserait à la France ? nota Bernard. Pour le moment, votre présence est la seule raison de son intérêt.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé.

- Voldemort aime le pouvoir et être craint. S'il voit que la France peut le lui offrir, il ne va pas se poser plus de questions. D'une certaine manière, cela relève d'une sorte de challenge : il a déjà installé la terreur en Grande-Bretagne, mais pas dans l'Hexagone. De plus, toutes les tueries qu'il perpétuera dans ce pays seront annoncées en temps réel chez nous par les journaux, entretenant la peur non seulement en France, mais aussi en Grande-Bretagne…

- Une pierre, deux coups, murmura Albus, abattu.

- Vous semblez bien connaître ce mage noir, mon garçon, observa le français mi-intrigué, mi-soupçonneux.

- Je m'en passerai bien, affirma Terry avec une grimace. Mais il semble qu'il apprécie bien me pourrir la vie.

- Je compatis, répliqua Bernard avec un sourire en coin.

Le Directeur de Poudlard n'en était pas sûr. Le leader de la Confrérie de la Fleur de Lys avait plutôt l'air moqueur. Le britannique regarda son élève qui affichait une moue faussement boudeuse. Comme lui, Bernard semblait avoir oublié qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un enfant. Pourquoi ? À cause de ce regard vert qui semblait être celui d'une personne en ayant beaucoup vu ? Un garçon d'à peine dix-sept ans n'aurait pas dû avoir une telle expression dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas normal.

Albus eut un soupir intérieur. Comme souvent, Terry provoquait chez lui des sentiments contradictoires. Cependant, ce n'était pas le problème majeur pour le moment.

- Si seulement nous pouvions tout effacer, soupira le français en regardant autour de lui.

Suivant son regard, le mage vit le jeune Peter Pettigrow être emmené par des médicomages. Il ne semblait pas aller bien… Mais le plus touché des élèves était sans conteste Remus Lupin… Ou peut-être Rodolphus Lestrange. Ils avaient d'ailleurs déjà été transférés à Ste-Mangouste tous les deux.

- Tout effacer… murmura Terry. Mais oui ! Pourquoi pas ?

- Tout va bien, mon garçon ? s'enquit Bernard en se tournant vers le brun.

- Non, répliqua ce dernier d'une voix ferme. Mais si c'est de ma santé mentale qu'il est question, oui, je vais bien. Je crois que j'ai une idée.

- Laquelle ?

Albus était curieux. Jusqu'alors, les idées de l'envoyé de Némésis avaient toujours été aussi inattendues qu'appropriées.

- Nous allons tout effacer. Dans la limite du possible évidemment. Cela permettra de limiter les dégâts auprès des Moldus mais également des sorciers.

- Qu'entends-tu par « tout effacer » ? demanda le Directeur de Poudlard.

- Et bien, si les moldus oublient que nous sommes venus ici, non seulement ça permettra de relativiser l'impact de ce qui est arrivé sur la communauté sorcière – elle ne connaîtra jamais les détails – mais également sur la communauté moldue – ils penseront que ce qui s'est passé ici n'est qu'un accident. Par exemple, on peut expliquer les morts par un phénomène météorologique localisé, ce qui évitera un vent de panique chez les moldus qui servirait Voldemort. Par contre, si tout à coup, des élèves étrangers disparaissent dans la nature après cet accident, les médias moldus risquent de s'interroger.

- Et c'est pour cela que faire oublier votre venue ici aux moldus est une bonne chose. C'est une idée qui permettra de régler le problème moldu, mais pas celui des sorciers.

- C'est vrai. Il faut trouver une solution pour que personne ne sache jamais que nous étions ici. Tout ce que l'opinion publique devra savoir, c'est que nous avons été attaqués par Voldemort alors que nous étions à l'étranger pour un stage. Les lieux ont été gardés secrets, n'est-ce pas ?

- Les lieux exacts, oui. Mais pas les pays, précisa Bernard.

Terry grogna de mécontentement. Mais son idée se tenait.

- Concernant l'opinion publique sorcière, j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions pas faire grand-chose, admit Albus. Mais le plan de Terry nous permettra de garder le contrôle coté moldu. Au moins, il n'y aura pas de panique de leur part – ce qui n'est pas négligeable.

- Mais du point-de-vue de la terreur, Voldemort a gagné, ragea l'américain.

- Peut-être, concéda Bernard. Mais peut-être peut-on tourner cette affaire plus ou moins à notre avantage.

- Comment ça ?

L'envoyé de Némésis semblait réellement dubitatif. Mais Albus, lui, venait de saisir ce que son collège et ami voulait dire.

- Parce que, expliqua-t-il à son élève, Voldemort vient d'envoyer ses Mangemorts contre des enfants sorciers – dont un certain nombre de sang-purs. Et ces Mangemorts ont été tenus en échec par ces mêmes enfants pendant un moment. Cela va porter un coup à sa crédibilité. De même, nous pouvons utiliser la mort de Mademoiselle Leroy contre lui : elle était une sang-pur et il l'a fait tuer. Les vieilles familles sorcières risquent de ne pas apprécier et certaines – les moins fanatiques – pourraient même se détacher de lui.

- C'est sordide d'utiliser sa mort comme ça ! grogna Terry.

Mais il ne s'opposa pas à cette solution, malgré le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait.

- Avant tout, il faut nous occuper des moldus. Les médias sorciers ne savent encore rien de ce qui s'est passé ici, et mieux vaut que les moldus ne puissent rien leur dire lorsqu'ils sauront. Ça nous aidera dans notre manipulation, observa Bernard.

- Et voilà toutes mes illusions sur l'indépendance et l'objectivité de la presse volent en fumée à cause de vous, Messieurs, accusa Terry avec un geste théâtral.

À l'entendre, Albus doutait qu'il ait jamais cru en cela.

- Vous m'en voyez désolé, mon brave, répliqua Bernard, avec un air tout aussi tragique.

Ces deux-là seraient-ils fait pour s'entendre ? Le Directeur de Poudlard se le demandait franchement.

- Il va falloir combiner nos pouvoirs pour créer le sort d'oubli, observa-t-il, redevenant sérieux. Un simple sortilège d'amnésie ne suffira absolument pas. Les Oubliators ne seront pas assez puissants. Il faut un charme différent pouvant effacer les traces dans l'esprit de centaine de personnes. Les personnes qui vous ont vus, celles à qui ont a parlé de vous, etc…

- C'est pas gagné, marmonna Terry avec humeur.

- Autant s'y mettre tout de suite alors, riposta le français. Je pense que nous devrions nous aider de runes. Je vais demander à ce qu'on nous amène de l'encre d'enchantement et des…

- Inutile ! le coupa l'américain. Attendez-moi deux secondes.

Il tourna les talons immédiatement et s'élança. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son cousin. Le Gryffondor semblait un peu perdu, il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à être tiré de la tente de soin où il se trouvait de cette façon.

- Monsieur Durant, voici Sylciu, mon cousin. Il va s'occuper des runes.

- _Hein_ ? coassa le présenté. Tu es sûr que…

- Oui, répondit Terry.

- Mais…

- Non.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit non !

- Loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre cette discussion ô combien intéressante, fit Bernard en arrêtant les deux cousins, mais je ne crois pas que ce garçon…

- Si, le coupa le Serpentard.

- Allez-vous laisser les autres terminer leurs phrases ? s'agaça le français.

- Pas le temps. On s'y met ?

Albus avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire. Cette scène était vraiment cocasse. Avant même que quiconque lui ait répondu, Terry reprit.

- Bien. Sylciu va s'occuper de la partie runique du rituel. Pour le reste, c'est à nous trois d'agir. Quelle est votre idée, professeur ?

- Monsieur Celford, fit l'interrogé en se tournant vers l'américain blond, connaissez-vous le rituel de soutien du chaman Yrghetrr ?

- À vos souhaits, souffla le Serpentard.

- Oui, professeur, approuva son cousin en le foudroyant du regard d'un air clairement réprobateur.

La relation de ces deux-là avait changée, nota Albus. Et en bien.

- Pouvez-vous l'exécuter ?

- Je pense, affirma le Gryffodor.

- Il peut, traduisit Terry.

Nouveau regard noir de l'autre américain. Le brun ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir.

- Alors allez-y. Bernard, Terry, vous n'avez qu'à me soutenir. Je serai le maître de cérémonie, cela évitera des explications longues et fastidieuses.

- Tu sais toujours trouver les arguments ! gloussa le français.

Le Serpentard approuva avec conviction tout en se mettant en position. Les trois participants au charme furent bientôt à leurs places respectives alors que M. Celford exécutait sa partie de la cérémonie de façon pour le moins étrange. Jamais, dans toute son existence, Albus n'avait vu quelqu'un utiliser la magie runique de cette manière. D'ailleurs, si le blond n'avait pas été en train de le faire devant lui, il aurait mis sa main à coupé que c'était impossible.

Ce que M. Celford mettait en place ressemblait bel et bien au rituel de soutien du chaman Yrghetrr, dont la principale caractéristique était d'amplifier les pouvoirs des membres participants à la cérémonie. Ça y ressemblait… Mais ce n'était pas _exactement_ ça. Il était légèrement différent. Le garçon avait dû se tromper quelque part. Tant pis, il fallait espérer que ça suffirait…

Albus se concentra sur sa propre place dans le tissage du sort. Se laissant aller à sa concentration, il sentit trois présences magiques autour de lui. Celle de Bernard était familière, il la reconnut sans mal. Par contre les deux autres lui coupèrent le souffle. Le mage n'aurait su les décrire, car elles n'avaient rien de commun avec ce qu'il avait vu jusque là. Elles ne répondaient pas au même schéma…

La question de savoir qui étaient ces deux adolescents prit soudain tout son sens. Albus avait toujours su qu'ils avaient été envoyés par Némésis pour une bonne raison. Jusqu'à quel point cela était-il vrai ?

En tout cas, Terry Star et Sylciu Celford étaient tous les deux uniques en leur genre… Le Directeur de Poudlard se demanda l'espace d'un instant si leur magie – quelle que fût sa source – était compatible avec celle des sorciers qu'il nommait « normaux », à défaut de meilleur terme.

La réponse lui parvint quasiment en même temps que la question. Le Gryffondor, qui venait manifestement de terminer sa partie du rituel, se retira légèrement alors que les deux autres participants se joignaient à Albus.

Repoussant immédiatement ses questionnements – son esprit devait entièrement être concentré sur le charme qu'il était en train de mettre en place – il commença.

Impossible pour les personnes tissant un charme de dire combien de temps l'opération durait. Ils se trouvaient en quelque sorte hors du temps. Pourtant, Albus sentait qu'il mettait du temps. Peut-être trop. Il commençait à fatiguer. Peut-être avait-il présumé de ses forces. La présence de Bernard vacilla un instant, mettant gravement en danger le rituel. Le maître de cérémonie sentit un vent de panique l'entourer. Si le français ne tenait pas…

Mieux valait ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait. Une fois un rituel de cette ampleur commencé, il devait nécessairement se finir. Quitte à bruler toute l'énergie des participants.

_À quel moment ai-je fait une erreur ?_ se demanda Albus. Il n'avait jamais cru que ce rituel serait si fatiguant. Il allait entrainer Bernard et Terry dans sa chute.

De nouveau, l'aura du leader de la Confrérie de la Fleur de Lys oscilla. Et disparut. Albus eut soudainement l'impression de se trouver sur un bateau en pleine tempête. La présence de Terry augmenta légèrement et le directeur de Poudlard comprit qu'il tentait de remplir le vide laissé par Bernard. Ce qu'il ne pouvait en tout état de cause pas faire. Ce garçon semblait toujours tenter de réaliser l'impossible, comme si le poids du monde était sur ces épaules.

Albus se sentit mal-à-l'aise. C'était en quelque sorte de sa faute : c'était lui qui avait demandé de l'aide. Ce garçon n'avait pas à être dans cette position.

Soudain, le rituel se compléta. Il était fini. Le mage laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en relâchant sa concentration. Il croisa le regard désolé de Bernard qui se tenait à genoux par terre. Puis il se tourna vers Terry et eut un sursaut. L'américain était terriblement pâle.

- Terry ! s'écria brusquement M. Celford.

Il s'élança en pénétrant dans le cercle runique. Juste à temps pour rattraper son cousin alors qu'il s'effondrait.

* * *

_Salut à tous ! _

_Voici donc (enfin) un nouveau chapitre. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour la distance toujours plus importante entre les parutions des chapitres, mais mes cours me demandent vraiment tout mon temps, et l'écriture de cette fic n'est pas une priorité.  
__Cependant, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, comme on dit, alors ne vous en faites pas, cette fic devrait normalement être menée à son terme. _

_Je remarque que j'ai de moins en moins de review, je voudrais donc savoir quelle en est la raison : la fic s'éternise ? Punition pour ne pas publier assez souvent ? Ce n'est plus intéressant ?  
__Sans vouloir faire le moindre chantage, je dois admettre que plus j'ai de review, plus j'ai tendance à vouloir mettre la suite rapidement – en remerciement des commentaires. _

_Bref, je remercie ceux qui m'en ont laissé pour le dernier chapitre. Je tiens à préciser à __The French Dark Lord__ que mon intention n'était pas de dépeindre un portrait aussi péjoratif des Laforge (c'est bien ma chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui porte ce nom dans mes lecteurs ! lol). _

_Voilà, je vous dis au prochain chapitre !_

_Eterna_

_PS : étant donné que je ne suis pas la seule à être débordée, ma correctrice, __Tchingtchong __que je remercie grandement pour son aide jusqu'à présent, ne peut plus s'occuper de cette fic. __**Je suis donc à la recherche d'un correcteur**__, si quelqu'un est volontaire qu'il me laisse une review ou m'envoie un e-mail… Merci !_


	29. Influences

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédant**__ : Voldemort parvient, grâce à Bellatrix, à découvrir le lycée moldu où se trouvent les sorciers et lance une attaque. Durant la bataille, Drago se découvre un pouvoir inattendu : il manie la magie runique d'une façon qui lui semble impossible. Harry assiste à la mort de l'Ange de la Mort, Grim Reaper, tuée par Bellatrix pendant les combats. Lorsque les aurors arrivent enfin, le mal est déjà fait et plusieurs personnes sont mortes. Dumbledore prend donc la décision de « tout effacer » grâce à un rituel au terme duquel Harry perd connaissance. _

Chapitre 28 : Influences

James regarda les couloirs familiers de Poudlard sans réellement les voir. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Que s'était-il passé au juste ?

Un instant ils étaient en pleine bataille, puis celui d'après tout était fini… Le jeune homme avait du mal à réaliser. Et Leroy qui était morte. Remus, Terry et Lestrange avaient été transportés en urgence à Ste-Mangouste.

Il regarda autour de lui Peter, Sirius et Lily. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas plus que lui. Dès que la bataille s'était terminée, ils avaient été pris en charge par des médicomages qui les avaient rapidement remis sur pied, leurs conseillant du repos. Ils avaient ensuite été évacués en urgence.

Par réflexe, Marlène, Franck, Sylciu, Narcissa, Rogue, Avery, Brutus et Rosier s'étaient rapprochés d'eux, à la recherche d'informations mais peut-être aussi du soutien de personnes ayant vécu la même chose.

_Cette affaire aura au moins eu un point positif : rapprocher Serpentard et Gryffondor._ C'était ce que Terry avait dit.

- Sait-il toujours tout mieux que nous ? se demanda James à haute voix.

Il croisa le sourire de Narcissa.

- Tu penses à Terry ?

Lily gloussa. Définitivement, tout le monde avait la même opinion de l'américain brun. Son cousin eut un air faussement ennuyé.

- La question est : que s'est-il passé ? intervint Franck.

- Nous avons été attaqués, annonça Rogue, platonique.

- Quelle perspicacité ! ironisa Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, les rabroua Marlène. Commençons par le commencement. Rogue a raison, nous avons été attaqués par Vous-Savez-Qui. Puis les aurors sont arrivés et les Mangemorts se sont enfuis.

- Jusque là, je suis d'accord, approuva Lily. C'est après que ça devient confus. Je me souviens avoir été soignée, puis d'une grande lumière et de l'évacuation.

- C'est à peu près ça, confirma Sylciu. Nous avons été pris en charge par les médicomages qui ont soigné nos blessures, envoyant les plus touchés directement à Ste-Mangouste par le biais de Portoloins spécialement mis en place par les ministères de la magie français et britannique.

- Mais Terry n'était pas blessé à ce moment là, releva Narcissa.

- Non. En effet. Il a participé au tissage d'un charme visant à effacer toute trace de notre passage en France.

L'américain avait parlé sans la moindre émotion, sur un ton détaché.

- « Effacer toute trace » ? releva Lily. Comment ça ?

- Faire oublier notre existence à toutes les personnes – moldues, évidemment – que nous avions rencontrées. Bref, cela a vidé Terry de ses forces. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est à Ste-Mangouste. Il a un peu présumé de ses capacités.

- Ça m'étonne de lui, ironisa Sirius d'un air moqueur.

- Toi aussi ? répliqua Sylciu sur le même ton. Ceci dit, il y a quelque chose qui me satisfait…

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna Marlène.

- J'imagine la tête de Terry lorsqu'il va se réveiller dans un hôpital ! s'esclaffa l'américain. C'que j'aimerais être là !!

Lily lui donna une tape sur la tête.

- Tu pourrais compatir ! fit-elle.

Mais elle avait tout de même un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

- C'est pas vrai ! gémit Harry en se réveillant.

Du blanc partout. Et cette odeur aseptisée. En un mot comme en cent : _l'infirmerie_.

- Bienvenu dans le joyeux monde des conscients ! s'exclama une voix satisfaite.

Le voyageur dimensionnel tourna difficilement la tête. Dans un lit à coté de lui était allongé un Remus souriant.

- Tu as l'air en forme, remarqua le brun avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Ouais. Les médicomages de Ste-Mangouste font des merveilles.

Ste-Mangouste ? Harry eut un moment d'arrêt et regarda plus attentivement autour de lui. En effet, il se trouvait à l'hôpital et non à l'infirmerie, comme il l'avait cru de prime abord.

- Maintenant franchement, comment vas-tu ? fit-il en se tournant vers son ami.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules ce qui lui tira une légère grimace de douleur.

- J'ai vécu pire. D'après les médicomages, avec les soins appropriés je n'aurai plus mal demain et il n'y aura pas trop de cicatrices.

Harry lui lança un regard attristé. Si quelqu'un ne méritait pas cela, c'était bien Remus que sa condition de loup-garou faisait déjà trop souffrir.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien. D'ailleurs c'aurait été pire si tu n'avais pas été là. Et puis j'ai eu de la chance, comparé à Lestrange.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à un lit qui se trouvait non loin de là. Harry, interloqué, en fit de même. Leur condisciple s'y tenait allongé, fixant le plafond d'un œil vide.

- Il a reçu un sort de magie noire, expliqua le Gryffondor. Ça a contaminé sa magie de je-ne-sais-quelle-façon. Il ne pourra plus jamais lancer des sorts allant au-delà du niveau de première/deuxième année. Il est presque devenu Cracmol.

Le voyageur dimensionnel grimaça.

- Sa famille n'a pas dû bien le prendre, observa-t-il.

- Personne n'est venu le voir depuis que la nouvelle est tombée. Ni famille, ni amis. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais je le plains sincèrement. Sa vie ne va pas être facile maintenant.

Le Survivant eut une pensée pour Drago.

- Non, dit-il sans vraiment s'adresser à Remus. Pas facile du tout…

Puis, mal-à-l'aise, il décida de changer de sujet.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

- Deux jours.

- _QUOOOIII_ ??? Il faut que je sorte de ce lit !

- Hors de question, Monsieur Star, lui dit une voix aimable.

Le jeune homme se retourna et croisa le regard buté d'une infirmière.

- Mais je vais très bien, plaida-t-il.

- Ma cousine m'a prévenue que vous étiez un patient difficile, annonça la femme. Vous ne sortirez pas de ce lit, et je suis prête à vous attacher s'il le faut.

Harry afficha un air outré.

- Votre cousine ? releva Remus.

- C'est l'infirmière de Poudlard, Pompom.

- _Ah_ _!_ cria le Survivant sur un ton horrifié. Je suis poursuivi par les dragons ! Lupin, à l'aide !!

Le lycanthrope s'esclaffa alors que l'infirmière menaçait sévèrement le voyageur dimensionnel de sa baguette.

* * *

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent assez moroses. Malgré la réussite du stage des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles, il avait été décidé que le voyage des plus jeunes serait annulé. Drago avait été surpris de voir une profonde déception sur le visage de la plupart d'entre eux lorsque le professeur Dumbledore l'avait annoncé. Cependant, cela lui semblait définitivement plus sage.

Les journaux des jours précédents étalés devant lui, le jeune renié était attablé dans la Grande Salle, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main. La plupart de ses condisciples était sortis profiter du léger redoux que leur offrait cette semaine-là, ce qui donnait à l'endroit une atmosphère calme peu habituelle et très agréable – l'heure matinale aidant certainement beaucoup.

Drago se saisit du journal moldu français nommé « le Monde » – un peu pompeux comme titre, jugea-t-il, mais il avait déjà remarqué que les moldus avaient cette fâcheuse tendance.

« **DÉSASTRE CLIMATIQUE DANS UN LYCÉE** » titrait le quotidien. Pas très original mais assez direct. Le bilan, sept morts et pas mal de blessés, était affiché en lettres grasses. Les journalistes s'interrogeaient : mauvais état des bâtiments ? Les météorologues ne comprenaient pas : comment une telle dépression avait-elle pu éclater sans signes avant-coureurs ? Les familles s'insurgeaient : elles avaient perdu leurs enfants ! Et finalement, par un raisonnement que Drago n'était pas certain de saisir, le quotidien en arrivait à un débat sur le réchauffement de la planète. Quel rapport avec une pseudo-tempête meurtrière ? Il n'avait pas fait spécialement chaud !

Une note douce vibra dans l'air. Souriant, l'Anonyme releva les yeux de son journal et eut un sursaut de surprise.

- Hélios ? s'étrangla-t-il.

Dire que le phénix était méconnaissable aurait été faux : il était aisément identifiable. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela que la situation n'était pas surprenante. Il avait _rapetissé_ ! Il était bien plus petit que la première fois que Drago l'avait vu, au coté de Potter.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin, que t'est-il arrivé ? s'exclama le blond.

Évidemment, l'oiseau de feu ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de jeter un œil dubitatif au quotidien avant de battre frénétiquement des ailes. Le sorcier pesta alors que tous les journaux s'envolaient. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu les ramasser, Hélios avait attrapé sa robe dans ses serres et l'entraînait inexorablement dehors. Pendant quelques secondes, Drago tenta de résister – ce qui s'avéra hautement inutile. Il se laissa donc guider par l'animal en tentant de ne pas penser à l'air ridicule qu'il devait avoir, pris en otage par un oiseau.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte de Poudlard, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à se trouver là. Apparemment, c'était à cet endroit qu'Hélios comptait le conduire, car il le lâcha aussitôt pour s'élancer dans la foule.

- Hélios ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? s'exclama une voix que Drago connaissait bien.

S'approchant de l'attroupement, il n'eut aucun mal à discerner les silhouettes de Potter et Remus.

- Ils ont fini par te relâcher ? se moqua le renié en regardant son équipier.

Deux yeux verts identiques aux siens le foudroyèrent.

- Tu ne devineras jamais sur qui nous sommes tombés ! gloussa alors Remus.

Les yeux colériques se tournèrent vers lui.

- La cousine de Pomfresh, infirmière à Ste-Mangouste, s'exclama le Loup-Garou, théâtral.

Sirius se mit à rire – ou plutôt à aboyer, estima le blond. Il était tellement hilare qu'il devait se tenir à James pour ne pas tomber. L'Élu ne semblait pas partager son amusement.

- On me séquestre et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ! Merci, grommela-t-il.

- Oh ! Pauvre Terry, minauda McKinnon en s'approchant de lui. Regardez, il a même une blessure de guerre !

En effet, la joue droite de Potter était joliment zébrée de trois traits parallèles.

- Mmm, objecta Sirius d'un air connaisseur en sortant de son fou rire. Je vois que tu ne perds pas ton temps. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Potter s'empourpra jusqu'à la racine des cheveux alors que c'était au tour de Remus de partir d'un rire incontrôlable. Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour le calmer – le temps de rendre au visage de Saint Potter sa teinte normale – et personne ne connut réellement la raison de la blessure et de l'amusement du lycan. Drago ne l'avouerait jamais, mais sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif et il était terriblement déçu de ne pas connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Terry ?

Tout le monde se retourna en même temps que l'interpellé pour se retrouver face au professeur Dumbledore.

- Je voudrais te parler, annonça le mage.

Approuvant de la tête, le voyageur dimensionnel le suivit. Hélios voleta derrière eux. Drago les regarda s'éloigner avec une étrange impression.

- Qu'est-ce ce que tu crois qu'ils vont se dire ? demanda Pettigrow.

- Va savoir ! répondit Remus en haussant les épaules. J'ai cessé de tenter de comprendre la relation de ces deux-là.

Cela valait mieux, commenta le renié pour lui-même. Certaines choses devaient rester secrètes.

Une petite heure plus tard, le petit groupe montait vers la tour des Gryffondors lorsqu'il croisa un Survivant particulièrement pâle marchant d'un pas vif.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Lily.

- Je dois aller à l'infirmerie, répondit l'interrogé d'une voix tendue en poursuivant son chemin.

Sans même se concerter ses camarades lui emboitèrent prestement le pas. En arrivant dans l'antre du Dragon – la gardienne des lieux leur donna l'autorisation de rester « _cinq minutes et dans le plus grand silence, c'est comprit Monsieur Star ?_ » –, l'Anonyme vit son coéquipier se diriger vers un lit dans lequel était étendu un garçon. Deux jeunes filles se trouvaient à son chevet. La première était Narcissa Black, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant. La seconde se retourna en les entendant arriver. Elle portait un uniforme aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Les reconnaissant, elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Et à la surprise générale, elle se jeta dans les bras de Potter…

… qui ne rougit même pas ! La situation devait être grave. Le renié la reconnu alors : c'était elle qui avait aidé l'Élu pendant l'épidémie. Si les souvenirs du jeune homme étaient exacts, son équipier l'aidait en défense contre les forces du mal. Ce qui n'expliquait pas la raison de sa présence à l'infirmerie et encore moins le visage tiré qu'elle arborait. _La situation était-elle si grave que ça ?_

Une exclamation de Sirius vint confirmer les craintes de Drago.

- Regulus ? s'écria le Gryffondor en reconnaissant le garçon étendu.

* * *

Harry n'avait pas été réellement surpris de trouver Veena au chevet de Regulus. Il n'avait été que légèrement dérouté lorsqu'elle s'était jetée dans ses bras en sanglotant. Étant donnée l'explication de Dumbledore, c'était presque logique.

- Regulus ?

Il y avait de la surprise dans la voix de Sirius. Mais le voyageur dimensionnel n'aurait pas mis sa main à couper qu'il y avait autre chose. Manifestement, le problème des relations entre les frères Black restait entier. Cela dit, pour le moment, ce n'était pas le plus urgent.

- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Harry.

- Il est dans le coma, d'après Pomfresh. Elle se demande si elle ne devrait pas le transférer à Ste-Mangouste. Un groupe de Serpentard de sixième année s'en sont pris à lui, expliqua la Serdaigle, la voix tendue. Ils ne l'ont pas raté…

Elle semblait très mal, ce que le Survivant comprenait aisément compte tenu de la situation. La pauvre devait – à tort, ça allait sans dire – se sentir coupable de la situation.

- À force d'avoir ce genre de fréquentations, ça devait arriver ! siffla Sirius. On récolte ce que l'on sème.

Veena se tourna vivement vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs et Harry comprit immédiatement que le Gryffondor avait poussé le bouchon trop loin. Les nerfs de la jeune fille étaient soumis à rude épreuve depuis que cet incident avait eu lieu – la veille au soir, d'après ce qu'avait dit le directeur – et le Maraudeur risquait de subir les conséquences de cette accumulation de stress.

Le Survivant préféra ne pas regarder ce qui aller suivre.

* * *

_CLAC !!_

Sirius cilla, complètement ahuri. Sa joue le picotait, mais il n'avait pas vraiment mal. La gifle n'avait pas été si forte que cela… C'était surtout ces yeux mauves dans lesquels brillait un éclair furieux qui le déstabilisaient. Ces yeux…

- Comment ? s'étouffa la Serdaigle. Comment peux-tu dire de telles atrocités envers ton propre frère ? Il est cent fois mieux que toi qui prend des grands airs mais qui ne fait jamais rien de valable ! Il a fait ça pour m'aider ! Me sauver ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que tes blagues pourront t'être d'une aide quelconque une fois hors de Poudlard ? Ou pour aider les autres ? Réveille toi, imbécile ! C'est Regulus qui aurait dû aller à Gryffondor et non toi !!!

Cette réplique était bien plus douloureuse que la gifle. Ces yeux mauves le foudroyaient du regard. La jeune fille était furibonde. Qui était-elle au juste ? La petite amie de Regulus ? Elle portait le blason de Serdaigle et Sirius se rappelait vaguement l'avoir vue avec Terry ou Lily à quelques occasions, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à elle.

- Du calme, Veena, tempéra le Serpentard en intervenant pour ramener la sixième année à de meilleures dispositions. S'énerver ne servira à rien. De plus, nous avons dépassé notre temps de visite et le Dragon se dirige par ici, je suggère donc un repli stratégique.

- Par moment on a vraiment du mal à croire que tu es de ceux qui s'opposent au Seigneur des Ténèbres, jugea Narcissa dans un sourire.

Elle se leva, remis une mèche rebelle de son cousin inconscient en place et s'apprêta à sortir, suivie par la dénommée Veena. Sirius jeta un dernier regard à son frère. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Il le savait parfaitement… Il restait cette rancœur au fond de lui. Son frère, son petit frère chéri l'avait rejeté comme tous le reste de la famille. Et le Maraudeur lui en avait voulu pour cela, se forçant à le cataloguer comme Mangemort et à le repousser systématiquement dès qu'il avait le malheur de s'approcher de lui…

- Il est temps de mettre fin à tout cela, Regulus, murmura le Gryffondor. Il faudra très certainement que nous discutions…

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, remarqua Terry.

Sirius sursauta, surpris. Il avait pensé que le Serpentard était parti. Pomfresh les regardait de loin, semblant tolérer pour une raison incompréhensible leur présence.

- C'est facile à dire ! protesta le Maraudeur. Mais je n'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose.

- La discussion ? Ton frère non plus n'est pas un as dans cette matière. Il va falloir que vous fassiez des efforts. Il en a besoin…

Sans attendre de réponse, le vert et argent tourna les talons et quitta à son tour l'infirmerie. Sirius le regarda s'éloigner sans savoir comment réagir.

* * *

Potter ne parut pas surpris de voir que Drago l'avait attendu à la sortie de l'infirmerie. Le renié ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? s'enquit-il tout en se demandant d'où lui venait ce soudain intérêt pour la vie des autres.

- Apparemment, des Serpentards de sixième année avaient réussi à coincer Veena dans un couloir et lui cherchaient dans problèmes – le truc habituel quoi : Sang-de-Bourbe et compagnie.

- Rien de bien original, en somme, grinça le blond en songeant que lui-même avait participé à ce genre de « problèmes ».

À l'époque, il trouvait ça extrêmement amusant. Maintenant la simple pensée d'agir ainsi lui paraissait absurde. C'était étrange, mais tout ce qui s'était passé avant l'arrivée dans ce monde semblait appartenir à une autre vie.

- Bref, reprit Potter, Regulus les a surpris et s'est interposé.

- Très Gryffondor de sa part. Mais absolument inconscient. Tu as une mauvaise influence sur ce garçon !

- Je te remercie de ton soutien !

- Je t'en prie, c'est un plaisir, répliqua le blond, pince-sans-rire.

Potter afficha un air désespéré que démentait son sourire en coin.

- Quel genre de sort s'est-il pris pour être dans cet état ? demanda l'Anonyme avec sérieux.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, les sixièmes années n'ont pas appréciés d'être interrompus et ils ont passé leurs nerfs sur Regulus, l'accusant au passage de fraterniser avec l'ennemi – moi, en l'occurrence.

- Tu es l'ennemi des Serpentards cette semaine ? ironisa Drago.

- Il semblerait, observa le brun en haussant les épaules. En tout cas, je suis plus souvent l'ennemi que la coqueluche des verts et argents. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Ils me laissent tranquille comme ça !

- C'est vrai que chercher les Horcruxes avec toute la maison Serpentard sur le dos, ça doit pas être évident.

- T'as bientôt fini de te foutre de moi ?

- Non.

- Ça a le mérite d'être direct ! commenta Potter, résigné. Sinon, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. C'est pour ça que je suis resté aussi longtemps avec Dumbledore. Il a trouvé un des Horcruxes : la bague. Elle est détruite.

Drago s'arrêta de marcher, le visage sombre.

- La bague ? C'est bien le dernier Horcruxe que le Dumbledore de notre monde avait trouvé avant de…

La voix du jeune homme chancela. Il n'aimait pas parler de ça. Il préférait ne pas y penser et se concentrer sur la dimension dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas broyer du noir.

Il fut reconnaissant à Potter de ne pas chercher à lui remonter le moral concernant leur directeur. Ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment.

- Enfin, reprit le blond, elle lui avait brûlé la main, non ?

- Exact. Et elle l'avait considérablement affaibli. C'est ce qui a failli arriver ici. Mais Hélios s'en est mêlé.

- Ce phénix met son bec partout ! Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

- Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il se repose. Il semble que Dumbledore ait reproduit les erreurs du double de notre monde. Mais au moment où la bague allait lui faire du mal, Hélios a mit son grain de sel. Apparemment, il a fait un truc de phénix, le directeur ne sait pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait, mais ce sont des animaux mystérieux…

- Sans parler du fait qu'il vient du monde de Némésis ! ajouta Drago.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Bref, par ce je-ne-sais-quoi, il a détruit l'Horcruxe. Et s'est fait tuer au passage.

- Voilà pourquoi il a rapetissé ! En fait, il a rajeuni ! comprit l'Anonyme.

- Parfaitement. Il a actuellement à peu près une semaine. C'est pour cela qu'il se fatigue très vite.

- Combien de temps de tranquillité avons-nous ?

- Une semaine, deux tout au plus !

- Misère, si peu ! gémit le renié avec un geste théâtral.

Potter rit franchement. Malgré l'inquiétude qu'il avait quant à l'état de Regulus Black, cette nouvelle l'avait manifestement mis de bonne humeur. Ce qui pouvait aisément se comprendre.

- Que reste-t-il à trouver ?

- Le journal, répondit le Survivant. Et ensuite un ou deux autres. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas _quand_ les Horcruxes que nous savions exister dans notre univers ont été créés, autrement dit…

- Impossible de savoir le nombre exact d'Horcruxes à chercher ici. OK, ça ne va pas nous faciliter la tache.

- _Nous_ ?

- Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai, non ?

Drago tenta de prendre l'air décontracté du type qui, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, donne un petit coup de main pour occuper son temps libre. Son équipier ne sembla pas dupe, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. À part un petit sourire en coin particulièrement agaçant.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry apprit avec soulagement que l'état de Regulus s'était amélioré – pas au point d'espérer qu'il se réveille dans la journée, mais suffisamment pour exclure un transfert à Ste-Mangouste.

- Elle culpabilise beaucoup, il faudrait qu'elle pense à autre chose.

Le changement de caractère de Narcissa éblouissait le voyageur dimensionnel. Il n'aurait pas cru, quelques semaines plus tôt, que la jeune fille puisse un jour s'inquiéter de la santé de Veena Sunlight. Les deux sorcières avaient été réunies par leur tendresse envers le jeune malade.

Harry soupira.

- Je pense que tu as raison, admit-il. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire pour l'aider… Je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les filles.

Narcissa eut un sourire assez vexant. Son condisciple décida de l'ignorer.

- Mais peut-être Lily peut-elle faire quelque chose… Il faudrait que tu en parles avec elle.

- Moi ? s'étrangla la Serpentard.

D'accord, Harry aurait pu dire qu'il s'en occuperait, mais comment résister à l'occasion qui s'offrait à lui de rapprocher le double de la mère de Drago des Gryffondors ? D'autant plus qu'en général, le blond était avec la Préfète-en-Chef.

- Oui, toi. Qui d'autre ?

La jeune Black sembla déroutée par l'assurance de son interlocuteur. Elle hésita un instant avant de répondre.

- Tu as certainement raison. Je lui parlerai après le cours…

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle commune des Serpentards d'une démarche un peu plus rigide que d'habitude. Le Survivant la suivit du regard en se demandant ce que cette discussion allait bien donner.

- Je vois clair dans ton jeu, fit une voix accusatrice dans son dos.

Harry sourit sans même se retourner, amusé.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Severus, affirma-t-il avec un air innocent.

Le susnommé lui lança un regard noir.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Terry ? Pourquoi tenter de nous rapprocher les uns des autres ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Nous sommes des Serpentards et eux des Gryffondors. C'est…

- Incompatible, je sais, le coupa le voyageur dimensionnel en agitant négligemment la main. Tu ne trouves pas ça ridicule ? Et dangereux, pour couronner le tout ! Regarde Regulus : il est dans le coma pour avoir eu le malheur de vouloir protéger une jeune fille que l'on embêtait et pour avoir été ami avec moi ! Tu trouves ça normal ?

- C'est hors sujet.

- Pas du tout ! Tout est lié, Severus. Et tu es suffisamment intelligent pour t'en rendre compte.

- Pas la peine de me cirer la baguette ! (1) grogna le vert et argent.

- Je ne cire rien du tout. Je dis ce que je pense. Cette guerre est ridicule et fait beaucoup trop de mal pour être acceptable. _Point à la ligne_. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Alors explique-moi, s'agaça Harry. Je t'écoute, Severus !

- Ils m'ont humilié, blessé, _failli me tuer_ ! Comment puis-je leur pardonner ? Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi !

- Comme moi ? Bah, peu importe !

En fait, le garçon d'un autre monde n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de savoir ce que son condisciple voulait dire par là.

- Fait comme tu veux, après tout ! s'énerva-t-il. Devient un Mangemort parce que quatre gamins idiots ont suivi l'exemple qu'ils avaient d'un conflit vide de sens et t'ont choisi comme ennemi déclaré ! Et dit _amen_ pour ceux qui viendront derrière toi et qui devront subir la même chose – quelle que soit leur maison. C'est _tellement plus simple_ !

Harry se demanda furtivement pourquoi il se mettait en colère ainsi. Peut-être parce qu'il en avait marre d'avoir toujours la même conversation sur le même sujet. Serpentard ou Gryffondor, quelle importance finalement ? Être chez les serpents n'avaient pas aidé Leroy ou Lestrange. Cette opposition n'avait pas de sens ! Au contraire, ils auraient plutôt dû s'entraider que de se faire la guerre !

Le voyageur dimensionnel eut un soupir intérieur. Le Dumbledore de son monde aurait certainement été heureux de l'entendre dire cela. Il releva les yeux pour regarder Severus passer ses nerfs sur son devoir de métamorphose. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il était aussi énervé, se dit Harry. Parce que dans une certaine mesure, cette conversation lui en avait rappelé d'autres. D'autres dans lesquelles il se tenait malheureusement à la place du futur maître des potions. Et il savait parfaitement à quoi son entêtement avait conduit : au lieu de tendre la main à Drago il lui avait donné d'autres raisons d'entrer au service de Voldemort et Dumbledore en était mort.

Frissonnant malgré l'imposant feu crépitant dans l'âtre, le Survivant tenta de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de broyer du noir ou de regretter le passé. Il aurait le temps pour cela _après_. Lorsque sa mission – _ses_ missions – serait accomplies.

- Un jour, déclara le jeune homme sans vraiment s'adresser à quiconque, en regardant le plafond argenté, tu te rendras compte que ton manque de tolérance t'a fait commettre des erreurs. Hélas, ce jour-là, il sera trop tard. Et tout ce qui te restera, ce seront des regrets. Des regrets de se dire « _pourquoi n'ai-je pas laissé une toute petite chance ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas écouté ? Alors peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes…_ ».

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se convaincre qu'il ne devait pas répondre à ces questions. Malgré cela, il sentit le regard de Severus sur lui. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il n'avait ni l'envie, ni le courage de répondre à des questions…

* * *

Lily vit la fin de la journée arriver avec plaisir. L'atmosphère était morose en cours. Terry n'avait pipé mot, perdu dans ses pensées – sombres, selon toute probabilité. Severus semblait lui aussi plongé dans une intense réflexion. Sylciu semblait s'ennuyer ferme et les Maraudeurs tramaient Merlin-savait-quoi.

À la sortie du cours d'enchantement, James s'était excusé en lui posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres : il devait la laisser pour aller s'occuper de l'entrainement de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ce qui était vrai, puisque le match Poufsouffle/Gryffondor avait été programmé pour la semaine suivante. Avec toute l'agitation des dernières semaines, la rousse avait quasiment oublié qu'ils puissent avoir des occupations aussi futiles. Cependant, elle devait admettre que le retour à une sorte de routine était rassurant. Son petit-ami avait proposé à Sylciu et Terry de venir assister à l'entrainement. Evidemment, les deux américains avaient sauté sur l'invitation – avec la promesse pour le vert et argent de ne rien révéler aux joueurs de sa maison. Terry avait immédiatement promis, signalant au passage qu'il était pour le moment en mode « indésirable » dans sa maison. Severus avait grincé des dents mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

Afin de profiter des derniers rayons du soleil, Lily avait décidé d'aller lire dans le parc, après s'être chaudement habillée – le mois de janvier venait à peine de ses terminer, après tout. Elle fut assez surprise de voir Narcissa Black se diriger vers elle.

- Star m'a dit que tu étais une amie de Sunlight.

- En effet, approuva la rousse, surprise.

- Je… je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler. Elle culpabilise beaucoup pour ce qui est arrivé à Regulus et… euh… je pense qu'elle a besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de la Serpentard d'être hésitante. Lily était surprise. Et la demande formulée par la blonde était toute aussi inattendue.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment d'elle, soupira la Préfète-en-Chef. Surtout avec ce que Sylciu m'a raconté sur ce qui s'était passé… Bon, je suppose qu'elle doit être à l'infirmerie. Allons-y.

- Toutes les deux ? s'étonna Narcissa.

- Évidemment ! Nous ne serons pas trop de deux !

Lily fut surprise par le sourire de sa condisciple.

- Tu ne serais pas de la famille de Terry, par hasard ? badina la vert et argent en passant devant la rousse.

Cette dernière roula des yeux en riant avant de lui emboiter le pas. À elles-deux, elles parviendraient bien à aider la pauvre Veena.

* * *

Harry soupira. Sa petite conversation avec Severus l'avait plus retourné que ce qu'il pensait. Décidé à se changer les idées, il avait quitté la salle commune de Serpentard pour rejoindre le parc. Il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou alors que son soupir créait un nuage de fumée. Le froid s'était définitivement installé sur le petit monde de Poudlard et des cristaux de givres parsemaient l'herbe.

Le Survivant se doutait qu'il ne rencontrerait pas grand monde dans le parc, et c'était bien la raison de sa présence. Il se mit hors de vue de terrain de Quidditch où il savait que l'équipe de Gryffondor était en plein entrainement et laissa ses pas le guider à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait pris cette direction, mais n'ayant pas de but précis, il n'y fit guère attention.

Il fut extrêmement surpris de découvrir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir bravé le froid pour un peu d'intimité. Le regard vert de Drago se posa sur lui.

- Potter ? Que fais-tu là ? s'étonna le susnommé.

Malgré lui, Harry eut un sourire. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé un jour découvrir le blond assis sur une branche basse d'un arbre de la Forêt Interdite, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Dispute avec Severus, répondit simplement l'interrogé. En quelque sorte.

Drago ne demanda pas plus de détails. C'était une habitude entre eux. Une sorte d'accord tacite : ne jamais en demander plus que nécessaire lorsque l'autre fermait le sujet.

- Et toi ?

Le renié soupira et posa sa tête contre le tronc sans répondre.

- C'est à cause de Marina ?

Il y eut un silence puis l'ancien Serpentard daigna répondre.

- Probablement un peu. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis censé ressentir là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

- Au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte, je ne suis pas un expert question sentiment, Potter.

- Je trouve que tu ne t'en sors pas si mal que ça cette année, observa calmement Harry. Et avant… et bien je ne te connaissais pas assez bien pour juger.

Drago émit un grognement indistinct et le silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux équipiers. Cela ne les dérangeait pas outre mesure. Le brun s'adossa à l'arbre et laissa son regard dériver sur le château.

- Que se passe-t-il chez nous, à ton avis ? demanda l'Anonyme après un moment.

Dire que Harry n'y avait pas pensé aurait été faux. Mais il avait jusque là tenté de repousser ses angoisses pour se concentrer sur l'univers dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Je me le demande. Avec la mort de Dumbledore… Les choses ne doivent pas être évidente là-bas.

Une branche craqua non loin d'eux, couvrant à peine le soupir du Survivant.

- Je me demande parfois si je ne les ai pas abandonnés en venant ici. Ne devrais-je pas chercher les Horcruxes là-bas plutôt qu'ici ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu n'agis pas pour les deux mondes en étant ici ?

Le brun leva un regard surpris vers son camarade.

- Némésis a dit que les mondes étaient jumeaux, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il est fort probable que les emplacements des Horcruxes soient les mêmes et alors toutes les recherches que tu auras fait ici serviront chez nous.

Harry eut un sourire désabusé.

- Je ne te connaissais pas cet optimisme.

- Je ne le connaissais pas non plus, répondit succinctement le renié.

Son interlocuteur sourit plus largement.

- Pourquoi ai-je la vague impression que tu cherches à fuir le sujet « Marina » ? fit-il.

- Moi ? s'indigna Drago avec un air d'innocence pure.

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici ?

Le blond fit claquer sa langue sur son palais avec agacement.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment où j'en suis avec cette histoire. Je ne savais déjà pas où j'en étais avant l'attaque et le sort alors maintenant… Est-ce que j'étais amoureux d'elle ?

Le Survivant eut un rire sarcastique.

- J'ai bien peur que tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne. Mon incapacité dans ce domaine est intermondialement reconnue.

- Tant que ça ?

- Tu n'as pas idée, avoua Harry, faussement dramatique. Cependant, je pense que tu ne dois pas te tracasser avec ça. Accepte ce que tu ressens. Il est normal que tu sois un peu déboussolé pour le moment. Attend un peu et vois comment cela évolue. Tu aviseras alors.

- Un plan typiquement gryffondor, releva Drago, mi-méprisant, mi-amusé.

- Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, conclut son « cousin ».

* * *

James jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il avait rarement vu Sirius dans un tel état après un entraînement de Quidditch. Où était passé le garçon joyeux et rieur ? C'était étrange… Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le Préfet-en-Chef n'avait que très rarement vu son ami avec cette expression sérieuse et pensive sur le visage.

Ralentissant le pas, le Maraudeur se mit à la hauteur de son complice, laissant le reste de l'équipe les distancer. Surpris, Sirius releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de son presque-frère. Aucun mot ne fut échangé à cet instant. Ils bifurquèrent silencieusement, quittant le chemin rejoignant le château pour se rapprocher de la forêt interdite.

- Ai-je fait une erreur ?

Ils marchaient depuis un bon moment lorsque le jeune Black formula sa question. James savait parfaitement qu'elle ne s'adressait pas vraiment à lui. Il attendit donc la suite.

- Est-ce que j'aurais dû ne pas fuguer d'après toi ?

Une bonne question. Et Sirius voulait savoir ce que le Préfet-en-Chef en pensait. Ils en avaient déjà parlé, pourtant.

- Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, Sirius.

- Mais j'ai abandonné Regulus.

_Ah !_ Il était donc là, le problème. James se gifla mentalement. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Où avait-il donc la tête exactement ? L'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme se demanda si cet entraînement de Quidditch n'était pas complètement stupide. Comment penser sport dans de telles conditions ? Tout le monde tentait tant bien que mal de se convaincre que tout allait bien… _Mensonge !_ Ce n'était que pur mensonge ! Tout était loin d'aller bien. Et se préoccuper de choses aussi insignifiantes que le Quidditch relevait de…

_Stop_. Ce n'était pas le moment de se morfondre sur ça. Une chose après l'autre. Tout d'abord, il fallait régler – ou à défaut, tenter de le faire – le problème de Sirius. Mais que répondre ? Oui, il avait laissé son petit frère. En même temps, ce n'était pas à un enfant de seize ans de prendre en charge son cadet.

- Peut-être aurais-je pu éviter tout cela.

- Arrête, Patmol, intima James. Tu n'es pas tout puissant. Fourre toi ça dans le crâne.

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Qu'aurais-tu pu faire ? Merlin, tu avais seize ans et tu vivais un calvaire chez toi. Tu es parti pour te protéger. Que tu deviennes fou n'aurait pas aidé ton frère, crois-moi !

- Mais je n'ai rien fait après ça. Je l'ai banni de ma vie sans chercher à l'aider. Ai-je eu tort ?

Le jeune Potter soupira. Il ne savait pas à vrai dire. _Avec des si on mettrait Poudlard en bouteille_, signala une voix dans sa tête. À quoi bon se torturer avec le passé ? Cela ne changerait rien…

- Non. Tu n'as pas eu tort. Quant à savoir si tu as eu raison… Je l'ignore. Mais peu importe. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? C'est là la grande question, ne penses-tu pas ?

Sirius s'arrêta pour se tourner vers James.

- Que dois-je faire ? répéta-t-il. Je ne sais pas, moi ! Terry veut que je parle avec lui mais…

- Peu importe ce que veut Terry ! le coupa le Préfet-en-Chef. C'est ton affaire, pas la sienne. Tu dois faire ce que ton cœur te dicte. Que te dit-il, Sirius ?

- C'est mon petit frère. Je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état. Je ne peux pas laisser un étranger s'occuper de lui plus que moi. Je crois… je crois que même si j'ai voulu me convaincre du contraire je l'aime toujours, cet imbécile de Regulus. Enfin, je _pense_. Est-ce que j'ai tort ?

- C'est à moi que tu le demandes ? rit James. Patmol, reprit-il en redevenant sérieux, tenter d'aider les gens n'est jamais – à mon sens – une mauvaise chose. Et puis, je suis certainement mal placé pour en parler, mais c'est ton petit frère. Même s'il a commis des erreurs – principalement à cause de votre famille, ce qui les minimise beaucoup d'après moi – qui n'en fait pas ? Devez-vous sacrifier votre relation pour ça ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu que tu es mal placé pour parler de ça ?

Le Préfet-en-Chef fit une grimace.

- Je suis fils unique, rappela-t-il.

- C'est hors de propos, écarta Sirius avec un geste nonchalant de la main en se remettant à marcher. Tu es, à mes yeux, la meilleure personne pour parler de ça ! Peut-être ex æquo avec Remus. Lui aussi n'est pas mal dans le genre.

- Il aurait été certainement plus approprié de demander conseil à Lunard.

- Idiot.

James s'arrêta. Étrangement, malgré l'insulte, la voix de son ami était douce. _Trop douce_. Un curieux sourire flottait sur les lèvres du jeune farceur.

- Patmol ? bafouilla le Préfet-en-Chef en cillant. Que…

- Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est à toi que j'en parle ? Parfois, tu es un imbécile, Cornedrue.

Le susnommé croisa le regard de son compagnon. Et il sourit.

- Je me demande qui est le plus idiot de nous deux, Monsieur-je-deviens-brusquement-sentimental. Va voir ton frère et redevient le Patmol complètement insouciant que je connais !

- Tu n'as pas conscience de ta chance, siffla Sirius, faussement dédaigneux.

Son ami gloussa en lui donnant une accolade fraternelle. Ils avaient tous les deux des moments comme ça, où ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Alors Sirius n'avait pas besoin de l'exprimer pour que James le comprenne : il lui avait demandé conseil car leur relation était aussi forte que celle de deux frères. En fait, il ne leur manquait que le sang pour pouvoir s'appeler ainsi.

Le Préfet-en-Chef regarda son meilleur ami s'éloigner, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il avait le pressentiment que l'accident de Regulus serait bénéfique, à posteriori. Le Maraudeur regarda le parc s'étendant autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Terry dans un tel moment. Etait-il réellement la cause de ces bouleversements ou bien tout cela se serait-il passé sans son action ? Quelque chose disait à James que l'américain était, à défaut d'entièrement, en grande partie responsable de tout ce qui se passait.

C'était comme si… comme si Terry avait su des choses… des choses que les autres ne savaient pas. Des choses _sur eux_.

- Ça n'a pas de sens ! grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

Son raisonnement était réellement trop tiré par les cheveux. Comment le nouveau aurait-il pu avoir conscience de faits que personne ne connaissait ? Il n'était pas voyant, aux dernières nouvelles.

- Hey…

Une voix douce le tira de ses pensées alambiquées. Se retournant, il croisa le regard vert qu'il aimait tant.

- Tu es bien pensif, sourit Lily en s'approchant de lui.

Il sourit en l'enlaçant.

- Ce n'est rien. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

La jeune fille eut un sourire en coin.

- Je prépare mon diplôme de psychomagie !

Son petit-ami haussa un sourcil, surpris. La rousse rit doucement.

- Un petit problème avec Veena et Narcissa. Mais ce n'est rien. C'est réglé.

- Sunlight et Narcissa ? répéta James. Décidemment, il se passe réellement des choses étranges dans cette école ! Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais il y a un an, aurions-nous imaginé tout cela ?

- Il y a un an, Terry et Sylciu n'étaient pas là, répondit simplement Lily.

- Mais ont-ils une si grande influence ? Je… je ne peux pas croire qu'ils puissent changer nos vies de la sorte! Qu'ils aient un tel pouvoir !

- Cela te trouble à ce point ? demanda la rousse d'une voix douce.

- Mais bien sûr ! Je refuse d'être simplement une marionnette enfermée dans un destin qu'elle ne décide pas ! Lily !... Je refuse d'être manipulé !

- Mais nous ne le sommes pas. Nous avons toujours notre libre-arbitre, même si Terry et Sylciu nous influencent beaucoup. Ce sont _nos_ choix qui sont en cause. Tu entends, James ? Uniquement _nos_ choix.

- Puisses-tu dire vrai.

* * *

Bellatrix sourit. Elle avait gagné. _Gagné_. Certes, cette mission au ministère français avait été affreuse, mais elle avait également été très productive, songea la jeune femme en caressant la faux qui était maintenant la sienne. Grim Reaper n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et d'ici peu, le Maître ne se souviendrait même plus de son existence, Bellatrix y veillerait.

Elle jeta un regard méprisant aux mangemorts qui la dévoraient des yeux. Elle sentait l'envie et la jalousie qu'ils lui portaient. Elle qui avait réussi en si peu de temps à atteindre l'ultime récompense. Elle était devenue une Âme Damnée.

Elle était l'Ange de la Mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et ce n'était que le commencement, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Bientôt, elle serait _beaucoup_ plus.

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Sirius se leva sans bruit ce matin-là et quitta la tour de Gryffondor après s'être rapidement habillé sans réveiller aucun de ses condisciples. En cette heure matinale, le soleil n'était pas encore levé et il croisa quelques Elfes de maison qui s'affairaient encore dans les couloirs. Les petits êtres le saluèrent respectueusement alors qu'il marchait. Il songea un instant à passer en cuisine pour obtenir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, mais renonça à l'idée. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment faim et il rejoindrait certainement ses amis pour petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Il arriva à l'infirmerie et fut surpris de ne pas entendre le Dragon pester qu'il était trop tôt pour les visites. Elle se contenta de lui amener une boisson chaude – Sirius soupçonna que ce fût une infusion – en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il attrape froid : c'était un mauvais patient. Le Maraudeur sourit et reporta son attention sur le malade allongé devant lui en se réchauffant les mains avec la tasse fumante.

Sa discussion avec James la veille l'avait réconforté dans sa décision : il parlerait à son frère. Mais encore fallait-il que celui-ci se réveille et que le Gryffondor trouve les mots. Il avait adoré son petit frère, fier que celui-ci le prenne pour modèle, malgré quelques disputes aussi monumentales qu'éphémères. Et puis il était entré à Poudlard et tout avait changé. Le jeune homme voulait bien admettre qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans ce changement, mais il n'était pas entièrement fautif. Si on pouvait caractériser une faute dans cette affaire, ce qui n'était pas vraiment certain. Sirius avait voulu se protéger, non pas faire du mal à son frère. Que se serait-il passé s'il ne l'avait pas fait ? Tout aurait probablement mal tourné…

Le Maraudeur soupira. Il était inutile de revenir sur le passé. Pour le moment tout du moins. Il fallait avancer.

Le sorcier porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Une infusion au thym, quelle surprise ! Enfin, c'était chaud et en cette fin du mois de janvier un peu de chaleur ne pouvait faire que du bien. Il laissa son regard se perdre sur la surface fumante de la boisson. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire ?

- Sir… ius… ?

Il releva vivement la tête, manquant renverser sa tasse au passage.

- Ouille !

Un peu d'infusion brulante s'était renversé sur la main du rouge et or. Il eut droit à un sourire moqueur.

- On ne se moque pas, la belle au bois dormant ! ordonna Sirius, faussement vexé. Madame Pomfresh !

- Monsieur Black ! Êtes-vous fou pour hurler ainsi à une heure pareille ? Je… Oh !

La voix du dragon se radoucit alors qu'elle posait ses yeux sur le lit à coté de Sirius.

- Monsieur Black, vous êtes réveillé ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Soif.

- Evidemment, je vous apporte tout de suite quelque chose.

- Autre chose que de l'infusion au thym ? s'enquit le Maraudeur, intéressé.

- Ce n'est pas pour vous, Monsieur Black ! Contentez-vous de ce que vous avez !

- Tyran, marmonna le Gryffondor.

- Je vous ai entendu !

- Tu… vas finir… par t'at… tirer des problèmes…

Sirius sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Elle m'adore !

- Elle le… cache bien.

- Elle est très timide.

- Monsieur Black, grogna la voix de Pomfresh qui revenait avec une boisson, cessez de raconter de pareilles inepties à votre frère ! Je refuse que vous en fassiez un aussi mauvais patient que vous !

- Oh, vous savez, moi je ne fais rien. Nous avons convenu que Terry s'en chargeait ! annonça le Gryffondor avec un air angélique.

- Je vais lui interdire l'accès à l'infirmerie ! annonça le Dragon, le regard flamboyant, avant de tourner vivement les talons.

Regulus pouffa, manquant s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

- Laisse moi deviner. Infusion au thym ?

- Chocolat chaud.

- C'est injuste ! jappa le Maraudeur.

Le vert et argent sourit.

- Que fais-tu là, Sirius ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

L'interrogé croisa le regard hésitant de son frère et redevint sérieux.

- Je crois que nous devons parler tous les deux, Reg, fit-il.

* * *

_¤ 24 décembre 2008 ¤_

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Merci à __Adhafera Black, __ma nouvelle correctrice ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui se sont porté volontaire pour m'aider. __**MERCI BEAUCOUP A TOUS**__ !_

_Bref, voici donc mon cadeau de Noël pour cette année (pour me faire pardonner de mes publications assez (très ?) lentes ;p ). _

_Pour __kisscool__, à qui la recherche des Horcruxes manquait, ne t'inquiète pas. Comme tu as pu le voir, elle reste très présente, même quand je n'en parle pas puisque, comme tu le dis __Harry est quand même venu pour empêcher Voldemort de tuer ses parents et pour cela il faudra bien les détruire. Mais ce n'est pas le seul but que Harry s'est donné dans ce monde. Même si j'ai dû laisser les Horcruxes un peu de coté pendant un moment, c'était nécessaire pour l'évolution des personnages. Et puis le pauvre Harry ne peut pas faire tout en même temps ;)_

_Concernant la question de __magic__, les magies de Harry et de Drago sont différentes pour de nombreuses raisons et le fait qu'ils viennent d'une autre dimension est l'une d'elles, mais pas uniquement. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus car ce serait te révéler un point fondamental de l'histoire que personne ne semble avoir imaginé pour le moment…_

_S'agissant des sentiments de Williams envers les deux « cousins », puisque plusieurs d'entre vous se pose la question, là encore, c'est un des points fondamentaux de la fic, je ne peux donc pas le révéler (je dois garder un peu de suspense que diable !). _

_Pour répondre __à __somebody's__, en effet, si Narcissa n'épouse pas Lucius Malefoy, ils n'auront pas de fils (c'est assez logique en soi). Ceci dit, ce n'est pas grave pour nos voyageurs dimensionnels, puisqu'ils viennent d'un autre monde. Souviens-t-en et ça te paraîtra moins bizarre. _

_Pour __Kalicia__, je dois admettre que je n'avais pas vraiment pris la magie de Fye pour modèle de celle de Drago. Je ne l'imaginais pas vraiment comme ça, mais si ça te plait, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, c'est l'intérêt des fictions en prose : chacun peut les imaginer à sa façon ! _

_Pour ceux qui regrettent que Grim Reaper est si vite disparue, je suis désolée. J'aurais bien aimé la garder, je dois dire, mais j'ai déjà beaucoup de personnages avec qui jongler et ce n'est pas évident. De plus, je pense que sa mort était nécessaire pour l'évolution de Bellatrix : de plus en plus folle, celle-là ! lol !_

_Je suis particulièrement ravi de voir que le rapprochement entre Harry et Drago plait à tout le monde. Vus leurs caractères respectifs (têtus comme des mules, notamment) ce n'est pas évident de les rapprocher de façon réaliste. Ceci dit, c'est un des buts principaux de cette fic, je suis donc contente de voir que je suis sur la bonne voie !_

_Pour ceux qui se demandent qui est le garçon du rêve de Narcissa, la réponse viendra bientôt. D'ici deux à trois chapitres je pense… suspense, suspense !!_

_Pour répondre à __Lily A. Black__, enfin, il est très probable qu'un combat oppose « voldydamourequej'aimeplusquetous » (j'adore le nom !) à Harry, Drago, Narcissa, Regulus et tous les autres (enfin, je suis malhonnête quand je dis très probablement, parce que c'est sûr, j'en ai même écris une partie). Sinon, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment que tu utilises l'évolution de leur caractère dans ta propre fic, du moment que tu ne copies pas grossièrement. Et même dans ce cas, si tu le précises et que tu me le fais savoir, pourquoi pas ?_

_Bref, après tout ce blabla que la plupart des gens ne lit pas, __**je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël à tous et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**_

_À l'année prochaine !  
__Eterna. _

* * *

_(1) : Version sorcière de « cirer les pompes » ^^_


	30. Annexe 2

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_En remerciement pour les 800 reviews que j'ai accumulés sur cette fic (un GRAND ! merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews) voici une petite annexe. Vous y trouverez un petit indice par rapport au chapitre précédent (juste un petit détail sans aucune importance avec la fic). ;p_

Annexe 2  
Brisé ~ Rodolphus

_J'ai vu disparaître des mirages  
__Qui ne reviendront jamais  
__J'ai vu encore tellement de voyages  
__Finir par faire naufrage  
__Alors qu'ils commençaient…  
__(Le Roi Soleil, « La vie passe », 2005)  
_

Les pensées de Rodolphus étaient confuses. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il avait été élevé pour ne jamais perdre le contrôle de lui-même et de ses pensées. Pourtant, il revoyait clairement un Mangemort lui lancer un sort.

Foutaise ! Cela n'était pas possible ! C'était probablement un rêve. Sans le moindre sens d'ailleurs. Sa famille était l'une des premières à avoir suivi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce dont le jeune homme était particulièrement fier. À sa sortie de Poudlard, il irait rejoindre son maître, s'agenouillerait devant lui et lui jurerait fidélité. A cette pensée il sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie et de fierté. Bientôt, il mettrait sa baguette au service de ce grand homme. Il se battrait pour la plus juste des causes : celle du Seigneur de Ténèbres, pour la grandeur des sorciers.

Une terrible douleur traversa le corps du Serpentard alors qu'il tentait de bouger. Il serra les dents pour ne pas gémir. Un Lestrange ne gémit pas. Un Mangemort ne gémit pas. Il ne gémirait pas.

La douleur se fit plus forte et un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme, le remplissant de honte.

- Ne bougez pas, Monsieur Lestrange. Vous êtes à Ste-Mangouste.

Ste-Mangouste ? Que faisait-il là-bas ? Rodolphus fouilla dans son esprit à la recherche d'une réponse. Il aurait dû être en France, il en avait la certitude. Mais il était en Angleterre, dans un hôpital qui plus est. Une explication ?

L'attaque. Le lycée avait été attaqué… par des Mangemorts ?! Oui. Par des Mangemorts. Le Serpentard fut soudainement pris d'une nausée incontrôlable. Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Un Mangemort l'avait réellement visé. Pourquoi ?

Il se débattit sous la poigne d'une personne inconnue. Il ne comprenait pas. Ça n'avait pas de sens !

- Calmez-vous !

La voix était autoritaire. Habitué à obéir aux ordres – il avait été élevé pour ça – Rodolphus s'immobilisa. Reprenant ses esprits, il vit que le propriétaire de la voix était un homme, un médicomage à en juger par sa blouse.

- Où suis-je ?

La bouche du jeune homme était pâteuse. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il tenta de se redresser. La douleur le fit grimacer mais cette fois il parvint à retenir son gémissement.

- Ménagez-vous, Monsieur Lestrange, conseilla le médicomage, vous avez été gravement blessé.

Le blessé lui lança son regard méprisant typiquement Serpentard, comme disait son frère avec fierté. L'homme ne sembla pas en être affecté.

- Donnez lui une potion contre la douleur, ordonna une voix féminine.

Rodolphus cacha mal son sourire de satisfaction lorsque sa mère, suivie de son frère pénétrèrent dans la salle.

- Et trouvez lui une chambre individuelle. Il est hors de question que mon fils reste avec cette populace, ajouta-t-elle avec un geste dédaigneux vers les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Les remarquant pour la première fois, le Serpentard vit que Lupin et Star étaient là. Le premier avait simplement haussé un sourcil face à la réaction de Madame Lestrange alors que le second était manifestement toujours inconscient.

- Avant tout, temporisa le médicomage, je dois vous parler, Madame.

- Je vous écoute, fit la mère du blessé, tranchante.

- Il vaudrait mieux que nous soyons seul à seule.

La femme renâcla avec mépris.

- Parlez, vous me faites perdre mon temps !

Le médicomage soupira.

- Votre fils a reçu un sortilège de magie noire très puissant, expliqua-t-il. Nous l'avons soigné aussi bien qu'il était sorcièrement possible, mais il y aura des séquelles.

Rodolphus déglutit difficilement.

- Quel genre de séquelles ? demanda sa mère, mettant des mots sur sa pensée.

Son interlocuteur s'agita, jetant un coup d'œil vers son patient. L'inquiétude de celui-ci monta d'un cran.

- Parlez ! rugit Madame Lestrange. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Nous ignorons quel sortilège l'a touché mais sa magie a été gravement atteinte, expliqua-t-il. Il… Il ne pourra plus l'utiliser de la même façon qu'avant de recevoir ce sort.

Le visage de la mère de famille se décomposa l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle d'elle-même.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Tout sort d'un niveau relativement élevé lui est désormais impossible.

- « Relativement élevé » ? C'est-à-dire ?

Le médicomage soupira encore en lançant un regard désolé à son patient.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse lancer des sortilèges dépassant le niveau d'un première/seconde année à Poudlard.

Rodolphus se vida de ses couleurs. Sa tête se mit à tourner furieusement. Comment était-ce possible ? C'était un cauchemar ! Une mauvaise blague. C'était _impossible_ !!!

- Mère…

La voix du jeune homme ressemblait plus à un couinement qu'à autre chose. C'était une supplique. Il croisa le regard maternel et y vit ce qu'il redoutait. Madame Lestrange attrapa le bras de son plus jeune fils et se détourna.

- Viens, Rabastan. Nous partons.

- Non… gémit le blessé.

Ce fut sans effet. Sa mère ne se retourna même pas. Seul son frère le regarda. Un regard de pitié. Il fit autant de mal à Rodolphus que l'indifférence de Madame Lestrange. Le médicomage le regarda avec mansuétude. Le Serpentard se détourna, il ne voulait pas de sa compassion. Il remonta ses couvertures sur son visage et ferma les yeux.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller et tout serait normal. Il serait toujours l'héritier de la glorieuse famille Lestrange, le préféré de ses parents, futur Mangemort au service du Grand Lord.

Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Non, il ne pleurerait pas, évidemment. Il était un Lestrange. Un sorcier sans la moindre goutte de sang impur dans les veines. Il valait mieux qu'une fillette pleurnichant sur son sort.

Et puis son père allait venir. Il battrait sa femme pour avoir ainsi traité leur fils aîné et il viendrait le chercher. Évidemment, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. D'ici quelques heures, il serait là.

Une heure passa et un homme entra dans la pièce. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Rodolphus. Et se fana aussitôt.

- Remus ! s'exclama le nouveau venu. Le ministère vient de me prévenir. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bonjour papa, sourit Lupin.

Son condisciple cessa d'écouter, prit d'une bouffée de haine pour le Gryffondor. Son regard tomba sur sa baguette, posée sur sa table de nuit. Un sort. Un unique sort et plus jamais le Maraudeur ne pourrait sourire à son père.

Il tendit la main. Mais lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur sa baguette, celle-ci eut une réaction étrange. Des étincelles jaillirent, brulant le bout de ses doigts. Rodolphus cria – autant de surprise que de douleur. Une infirmière s'approcha de lui.

- Ne touchez pas à ça, Monsieur Lestrange. Cette baguette ne vous convient plus.

- Quoi ? coassa le jeune homme.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne _voulait pas_ comprendre.

- Elle est trop puissante, Monsieur Lestrange.

- Non ! Non ! _NON_ _!!!!_

Il cria longtemps. Très longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales n'en puissent plus. Jusqu'à ce que les tranquillisants que lui avait administré le personnel de l'hôpital fassent enfin leur effet, l'emportant dans le doux monde des rêves.

Là-bas, il était un fier Mangemort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Marié à Bellatrix Black, fière défenseuse de la cause des sangs-purs et également Mangemorte du maître.

Là-bas, il était puissant. Héritier de sa famille et proche de son frère. Il tuait les moldus et les Sangs-de-Bourbe. Il était ce qu'il devait être.

Mais tout rêve à sa fin, et celui-ci ne fit pas exception. Rodolphus se réveilla dans une atmosphère brumeuse. Sa gorge lui faisait mal et son esprit battait la campagne. Il avait vaguement conscience de voix autour de lui. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Certainement des domestiques ou des elfes de maison, raisonna une partie de son esprit.

- _QUOOOIII_ ???

Le cri fit sursauter Rodolphus. Sortant légèrement de son illusion, il discerna Star, redressé sur un lit qui pestait contre la terre entière et beaucoup contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De quel droit ? De quel droit osait-il faire cela ? Ce rebut de la communauté des sorciers…

Une bouffée de haine envahit Rodolphus. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir tuer cet américain arrogant ! Ce n'était pas difficile, même sans sa baguette. Il suffirait de serrer fort sa gorge. Quelques minutes et _pouf !_ plus de Terry Star. Le maître lui en serait reconnaissant. Peut-être même lui rendrait-il ses pouvoirs qui lui avaient été injustement arrachés.

La conscience du jeune homme vacilla. Une étrange fatigue le terrassa brusquement et il retomba dans ce monde onirique parfait. Il rêva de Star. De la façon dont il le tuerait, le faisant souffrir comme lui souffrait. Une joie sauvage s'empara de lui.

Il la ressentait encore lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il se sentait porté par ce sentiment. Hélas pour son plan, Star et Lupin étaient réveillés et gloussaient comme deux dindes. Ils auraient dû être répartis à Poufsouffle. _Pathétique_. À moitié perdu dans son monde, Rodolphus voyait en ces deux garçons l'incarnation de tout ce qu'il devait haïr.

La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore par la suite restait confuse dans son esprit. Le vieux fou lui avait proposé de revenir à Poudlard. Pour voir tout le monde le regarder avec cette pitié dans le regard ? _Hors de question_. Il valait mieux que ça ! Et puis, franchement, suivre l'ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cet amoureux des moldus ! _Pouah_, plutôt _mourir _!

Le temps passa. Rodolphus en avait perdu toute notion. Et il n'en avait que faire. Une heure, un jour, une semaine, quelle importance ? Aucune. Plus personne ne l'attendait maintenant.

- Lestrange ? Lestrange ?

L'appelé ne reconnut pas la voix. Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas de toute façon.

- Rodolphus ?

Entendre son prénom l'incita à tourner la tête. Il croisa un regard vert dans lequel vibrait la puissance. À nouveau une sourde colère s'empara de lui.

- Nous rentrons à Poudlard. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous ?

Le convalescent n'écoutait pas ce que disait Star. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était la puissance qui suintait de son condisciple. Sa haine monta d'un cran. Tout était de sa faute. Tout était de la faute de Star et des imbéciles comme lui qui s'opposaient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'ils n'avaient pas voulu créer cette « amitié » avec les moldus – une insulte à tout bon sorcier ! – rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il n'aurait pas pris ce sort. Sa famille serait autour de lui. Tout serait _parfait_.

Il bondit brusquement vers Star, bien décidé à mettre en pratique ses fantasmes morbides. Mais il était encore engourdi par les médicaments et il rata sa cible – la gorge de l'américain – et le griffa simplement. Trois traces rouges apparurent sur la joue de Star. Il porta ses doigts à sa blessure et parut surpris de voir du sang. Rodolphus sauta vers lui, mais cette fois, l'étranger réagit et l'arrêta.

Le personnel de l'hôpital arriva et plaqua le malade sur son lit. Il se mit à crier des phrases inintelligibles. Sa colère le faisait délirer. Il divagua longtemps. Combien de temps ? Sans importance. Il n'en avait que faire. Il était fatigué.

Le temps passa. Les infirmières tentaient de se montrer aimables. Elles étaient ses seules visites, et elles le savaient. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Il voulait juste dormir. Et oublier. Dormir et oublier…

- Il n'a rien dit depuis des semaines, docteur, disait une voix. Je suis inquiète.

- A-t-il eut des visites ce mois-ci ?

- Aucunes.

Il entendait des voix de cette façon, de temps en temps. Il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il ne voulait que dormir et oublier.

- Il est en dépression. C'est évident.

De qui parlaient-ils tous ? Pourquoi l'ennuyaient-ils de la sorte ? Qu'ils aillent se faire voir !

- Que fait-on à son sujet ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore nous a demandé de nous occuper de lui aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Il paye tous les soins.

- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ? Il ne sortira jamais de cet état catatonique, et vous le savez. Il restera ici pour le reste de sa vie…

De la vie de qui parlaient-ils ? Certainement pas de la sienne, songea Rodolphus. Il n'avait plus de vie. Ou peut-être que si. Des restes de vie. Une vie brisée…

Il n'avait plus rien. Rien qu'une vie brisée.

Il avait envie de dormir. Dormir et oublier…

* * *

_¤ 11 janvier 2009 ¤_

_Pour __répondre à __Lizziliane__ évidemment, je ne laisse pas Peter, seulement, Harry ne peut pas s'occuper de tout le monde en même temps (moi non plus, du reste). Il reviendra dans peu de temps, promis. :)_

_Pour, __titmo__, tu as en principe eu la réponse à ta question, s'agissant de l'origine des griffures sur la joue de Harry, même si ce n'est peut-être pas ce à quoi tu pensais (à moins que tu n'es pas l'esprit aussi mal tourné que Sirius – ce qui est fort possible). _

_Je dois admettre que la review de __TheDrEamSpEcTraL__ m'a plutôt vexée, donc je vais être claire. _Oui,_ j'ai lu les Portes d'__Alohomora – une excellente fanfic, je pense que les trois quarts (au moins) des personnes lisant la mienne ont dû la lire. Ensuite, _non,_ je ne l'ai pas plagié. Ce n'est pas parce que j'envoie Harry et Drago dans le passé que je plagie.  
__Que tu es eu des doutes, je le conçois très bien, mais il est assez vexant de s'entendre dire des choses pareilles, d'autant plus que si je pouvais le concevoir s'agissant de l'épisode de l'épidémie, qui était, je dois l'admettre après coup, assez proche des Grands Vagabonds de Charybde – ce qui était involontaire puisque je ne l'avais pas lu à ce moment – je ne vois pas en quoi, à ce niveau de la fic, elle pourrait être qualifiée de plagiat des Portes.  
__Bref, j'admets bien volontiers que chacun donne son avis, aussi je vais mettre mon égo de coté. De toute façon, il semble que tu sois revenu sur ton avis. Ceci dit, je te serais reconnaissante de ne plus lancer ce genre d'accusation si tu n'en es pas la certitude, comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est vexant. _

_Bref, pour en revenir à une note un peu plus positive, voici le sujet du prochain chapitre __**« **__**toutes les mésaventures qui peuvent tomber sur Harry en une seule journée »**__. Vaste sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous avez des idées de situations, je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions. N'hésitez surtout pas !_

_A la prochaine (pas toute de suite, j'ai mes partiels début février, donc ce sera probablement pas avant…) et bonne année à tous !!_

_Eterna_


	31. Boucle

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédant**__ : Les sorciers rentrent à Poudlard. Là, ils découvrent que Regulus a été agressé et est dans le coma. Suite à une dispute avec Veena et une discussion avec James, Sirius décide de discuter avec son frère. __  
Harry apprend que Dumbledore a détruit la bague avec l'aide d'Hélios qui meurt à ce moment, raison pour laquelle il est redevenu jeune. Drago affirme vouloir aider Harry dans sa mission._

Chapitre 29 : Boucle_  
o__u __toutes les mésaventures qui peuvent tomber sur Harry en une seule journée ^^_

Narcissa soupira en baillant de façon fort peu féminine. Elle sourit en songeant qu'autrefois, même dans des couloirs vides comme celui-ci, l'éducation Black était contre ce genre de laisser-aller. La jeune fille n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'agir de la sorte en public – doux Merlin, non ! – mais se permettre de relâcher un peu la pression était immensément agréable.

Elle avait très mal dormi cette nuit-là, inquiète pour Regulus. Il était encore tôt et le petit-déjeuner ne serait pas servi avant un moment. Elle comptait bien en profiter pour aller rendre visite à son cousin.

Elle entra dans l'infirmerie en espérant que l'infirmière ne lui interdise pas d'aller voir le jeune Serpentard. Rien ne l'avait préparé à la vision qui s'offrit à elle lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle se figea, stupéfaite. Toutefois, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu cette scène, et elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ça lui avait manqué. Elle avait cru ne plus jamais la voir. C'était probablement sans compter sur Star et sa croisade pour la tolérance et la réunion des maisons.

Narcissa ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à la guerre entre les maisons. Elle avait tout d'abord cru que l'américain n'aurait aucun impact dans sa vie. Ses rêves étaient venus lui signaler qu'il n'en était rien, et ce malgré les potions qu'elle avalait. Et maintenant, plus que des avertissements oniriques, les faits lui donnaient tort. Tout d'abord, parce qu'elle s'était sentie changer, qu'elle avait espéré que ses rêves soient possibles, qu'elle s'était opposée à sa sœur. Et maintenant ça…

À présent, la jeune fille était prête à s'intéresser à la bataille rangée qui sévissait dans l'école depuis trop longtemps. À se battre au coté de ce mystérieux américain pour que tout cela s'arrête. Elle sourit un peu plus. Contrairement à d'autres, elle ne s'inquiétait pas que son condisciple ait un tel pouvoir sur son destin. Celui-ci lui avait jusqu'alors toujours échappé, se trouvant en permanence entre les mains d'autres personnes, le plus souvent ses parents, et Star lui permettait de reprendre peu à peu le contrôle. Elle lui en était profondément reconnaissante.

Elle s'apprêta à tourner les talons. Elle ne voulait pas troubler ce moment. Les retrouvailles entre deux frères étaient trop importantes pour être dérangées. Voir Regulus dans les bras de son aîné suffisait à réchauffer le cœur de la Serpentard.

- Narcissa ?

L'interpelée reconnut à peine la voix du plus jeune de ses cousins. Elle semblait différente, chargée d'un bonheur nouveau. La sorcière revint sur ses pas en souriant.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, fit-elle simplement. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas très bien, Reg'.

Le garçon sourit franchement.

- Madame Pomfresh fait des miracles, affirma-t-il avec un air entendu.

- Elle fait surtout du favoritisme ! s'insurgea Sirius avec une moue outrée enfantine.

Son cadet pouffa dans sa tasse.

- Il est jaloux parce que j'ai eu un chocolat et lui une infusion au thym, souffla-t-il à Narcissa sur le ton de la confidence.

La vert et argent roula les yeux en riant. Elle reçut un regard furieux du Maraudeur.

- Tu pourrais au moins compatir ! s'exclama-t-il froissé.

La jeune fille eut un moment d'hésitation, ne voulant pas créer de polémiques.

- Je blague, Narcie !

Le cœur de la susnommée se serra. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas entendu ce surnom ? Longtemps. _Trop longtemps_.

- Je suis heureuse de te retrouver Siri, murmura-t-elle.

- _Arg _! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! gémit théâtralement le jeune homme.

- Rêve toujours, rit Regulus.

Narcissa ne savait pas ce que les deux frères avaient bien pu se dire, mais elle était heureuse qu'ils se soient retrouvés et qu'ils aient acceptés de l'associer à ces moments. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se trouva chanceuse d'avoir une telle famille.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry soupira en regardant les cibles qui s'alignaient devant lui. La précision de ses éclairs s'était sensiblement améliorée mais ce n'était pas encore aussi bon qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Fatigué de passer son temps à invoquer cette formule, il se reporta sur son livre de Magie Antique. Regardant l'heure, il jugea qu'il était encore trop tôt pour se rendre à l'infirmerie sans risquer un esclandre du Dragon. Il décida donc de continuer son entrainement. Pourquoi ne pas essayer un nouveau sort ? Cela lui permettrait d'élargir son champ de compétences et surtout de se changer les idées. Il allait devenir fou à force d'obtenir de si médiocres résultats avec la magie de la foudre…

- Voyons… se dit-il à haute voix en feuilletant son ouvrage.

Il tourna quelques pages avant de trouver une formule digne d'intérêt.

- _Ô Éole qui commande aux vents,__  
Que tornades et cyclones soufflent dès à présent_, récita-t-il.

Une légère brise souffla dans la Salle sur Demande arrachant un soupir résigné au Survivant. Il ferma le livre et quitta la salle, il n'avait plus rien à y faire. Ou plutôt, il n'avait plus envie de ne rien faire.

Un peu plus tard, dans la Grande Salle, il prenait son petit déjeuner en se demandant comment aller voir le jeune malade tout en évitant le Dragon gardant l'antre communément appelé « infirmerie ». En cette heure matinale, peu de courageux – ou insomniaques, au choix - se trouvaient déjà sur les lieux, au grand plaisir du sorcier qui appréciait la quiétude ambiante.

Il manqua tomber de sa chaise lorsqu'il vit arriver Sirius et Narcissa, riant et discutant joyeusement. Il cilla, incrédule. Certes, il s'employait activement à rapprocher les enfants Black, mais il ne s'attendait pas à un tel succès. D'ailleurs, songea-t-il, il était fort probablement étranger à ce brusque revirement de situation.

La suite lui donna tort. Les deux cousins se séparèrent, chacun rejoignant sa table et la jeune fille s'approcha de son condisciple. Elle s'assit à coté de lui, et pour la seconde fois depuis le début de l'année, lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci pour tout, Star. Merci beaucoup.

Le jeune homme la regarda un instant, dépassé, avant de soupirer en souriant.

- _Bah_, je t'en pris. Même si je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

Il croisa le regard moqueur de Narcissa.

- Parfois je me demande si tu es juste modeste ou bien complètement aveugle. Je pense que c'est la première solution. Je vais cependant t'expliquer, _au cas où_.

- Est-ce moi ou y a-t-il un brin de moquerie dans ces paroles ?

- Va savoir, fit la jeune fille, mystérieuse, avant de reprendre. Regulus s'est réveillé. Il a discuté avec Sirius et ils semblent s'être complètement réconciliés. Avec moi aussi, du reste. La suite nous dira si cette situation tiendra. Je l'espère de tout cœur.

- Il ne tient qu'à vous que ce soit le cas.

- Puisses-tu dire vrai.

Harry sourit.

- Au fait, Narcissa. Puisque tu sembles prendre l'habitude de me faire des bisous, autant que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

L'intéressée éclata de rire.

- D'accord. Mais pour les bisous, n'y prend pas goût ! prévint-elle faussement menaçante.

- Trop tard, s'exclama le brun, théâtral.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En se levant, Remus découvrit que quelqu'un l'avait précédé, ce qui était déjà rare, mais plus rare encore, que ce n'était pas James. Habituellement, ils étaient tous les deux les premiers levés, forcés de tirer Sirius et Peter de leurs lits.

Pas ce matin. Le lycanthrope soupira doucement. Il avait bien compris que son ami était inquiet pour son frère. Aussi, lorsque le Préfet-en-Chef lui avait parlé de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, il n'avait pas été surpris.

- Sirius est parti ?

Se tournant vers le brun, Remus se demanda s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une question. James connaissait tellement bien le jeune Black… Il approuva tout de même d'un signe de tête. Son ami se leva prestement.

- Je vais réveiller Peter pendant que tu te prépares et ensuite je prends la salle de bain, ça te va ?

- Ok.

Ils ne parlèrent plus de Sirius, conscients que le quatrième Maraudeur était probablement auprès de Regulus. Ils furent surpris de le trouver dans la Grande Salle, discutant vivement avec Marlène.

- Sirius ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta James.

L'interrogé lui lança un sourire rayonnant.

- Regulus s'est réveillé, comprit immédiatement le loup-garou.

La gaieté du frère du jeune Serpentard fut communicative et c'est dans la joie que les Maraudeurs arrivèrent dans la salle dédiée au nouveau cours de protection où le professeur O'Neill les attendait.

- Bonjour à tous, sourit l'enseignant. Je tiens dès à présent à vous prévenir que ce cours n'aura rien de commun avec ceux que vous avez l'habitude d'avoir. Ici, nous mettrons à profit tous les sorts qui vous avez appris dans les diverses autres matières. Mais contrairement à l'ordinaire dans une école de sorcellerie, la magie ne sera qu'une part de notre travail. Vous devez comprendre que vous pouvez vous trouver – ça a déjà été le cas pour plusieurs d'entre vous - face à des sorciers confirmés, usant de magies interdites. Dans ces cas, votre magie ne vous sera que d'une utilité relative. Vous devrez donc agir rapidement, utiliser votre environnement, improviser des parades, etc…

Il marqua une pose et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui.

- Ce cours étant optionnel et n'offrant pas de bonification pour les ASPIC, si ce n'est un approfondissement de certaines choses que vous avez vues et les points que vous ferez gagner à vos maisons, précisa-t-il ensuite, j'attends que vous fassiez preuve d'intérêt pour la matière. Je ne vous force pas à venir, aussi, si vous le faites, je vous demande de l'attention et de la concentration mais également d'être responsables. Vous allez apprendre ici à vous protéger et à vous battre. Utilisez ce que je vous enseignerai avec maturité. Si j'apprends que mes cours ont servi à quelques batailles de clochers entre maisons ou autres, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à en exclure toute personne ayant participé à de telles manifestations. Y a-t-il des questions ?

Remus vit autour de lui que plusieurs de ses camarades esquissaient des sourires satisfaits. Manifestement, le discours d'O'Neill avait convaincu. Terry semblait ravi, James et Sirius échangeaient des regards entendus, Lily approuvait distraitement de la tête. Rogue semblait plus mitigé, et Narcissa affichait un air enchanté.

- Bien. Je pense mettre en place des équipes qui s'affronteront à tour de rôle. Nous n'apprendrons que très rarement de nouveaux sorts, je laisse cela à mes collèges. Ce que je veux vous apprendre, c'est à agir en situation dangereuse. Nous commencerons dès le prochain cours. Celui-ci va être consacré à la mise en place des équipes et aux explications sur la façon dont nous allons fonctionner pendant les six prochains mois. Je me suis basé sur les niveaux que vous avez en défense contre les forces du mal pour créer les équipes. Elles ne pourront plus être changées dès le prochain cours. Ce sera alors à vous d'aider les plus faibles : il s'agit d'un des buts de ces séances. Si un des membres de l'équipe vient à être difficulté, toute l'équipe le sera. Vous commencez ensemble, vous devez finir ensemble. Est-ce clair ?

- C'est une sorte de jeu collectif, c'est bien ça ? se hasarda Lily.

- Dans le cadre de ce cours, oui, Mademoiselle Evans. Mais n'oubliez pas une chose, dans la réalité, ce ne seront pas des bleus et des bosses que vous aurez. Vous avez participé à l'affrontement en France, n'est-ce pas ? Vous y avez perdu des « équipiers ». J'espère que ce cours pourra permettre, à défaut de l'éviter, au moins de limiter au maximum ces pertes.

La Préfète-en-Chef approuva gravement. O'Neill offrit un sourire rassurant à sa classe.

- Mais je ne veux pas non plus créer une psychose parmi vous. Même si nous sommes en guerre, vous devez vivre des années d'insouciances dans le cocon de cette école. Profitez-en au maximum.

Ces paroles rassurantes n'arrivèrent jamais à l'esprit de Remus. Il ne retint que le regard triste et torturé de Terry…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drago marchait aux cotés de Potter, sans un mot. Le cours de protection était plein de promesses à son sens, mais pour une sombre raison l'Élu n'avait pas desserré les dents. Le blond le regarda à la dérobée, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien expliquer ce comportement. Le réveil de Regulus et son rétablissement quasi-miraculeux (dixit le Dragon) auraient dû le mettre de bonne humeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il finalement alors qu'ils marchaient dans le parc.

Potter resserra son écharpe autour de son visage. Le froid était mordant ce jour-là. Peut-être allait-il neiger ? Pas pleuvoir, espérait-il.

- Je me demande…

Le Survivant soupira, faisant naître une bouffée de fumée autour de sa bouche.

- L'année prochaine, logiquement, nous devrions quitter Poudlard. Ça me semble… si lointain.

- Il nous reste encore quasiment sept mois à passer ici, étant donné que Némésis nous a donné un an, signala Drago.

- Mais après ? s'enquit Potter. Que se passera-t-il _après_ ? Ces années d'insouciances dont parlait O'Neill, ceux de notre monde les ont-ils eues ? Je ne sais plus que penser. J'ai l'impression d'être inutile !

- Oh, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! s'agaça le blond. Si toi, tu es inutile, que devrais-je dire ? Ce monde change, il n'y a que toi qui ne t'en rends pas compte ! C'est à se demander si tu es juste modeste ou bien complètement aveugle.

Contre toute attente, son équipier éclata de rire.

- Tu es bien le fils de ta mère ! pouffa-t-il. Elle m'a dit exactement la même chose ce matin.

- Que veux-tu, l'intelligence, c'est de famille.

- Et la modestie également, je suppose.

- Ça va sans dire, répliqua Drago, la tête haute. En parlant de famille, j'ai entendu dire que Regulus sortait de l'infirmerie demain, c'est vrai ?

- Oui. Il sait manifestement s'y prendre avec le Dragon. Sirius crie au favoritisme.

- Je vois la scène d'ici ! Bon, je vais te laisser, parce qu'il fait vraiment froid aujourd'hui.

- Petite nature.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'attraper un rhume d'hippogriffe. Quand à toi, cesse de te torturer l'esprit avec des bêtises, c'est ridicule !

Il commença à partir et s'arrêta brusquement.

- Ça me fait penser, s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers le brun. Que voulait te dire O'Neill après le cours ?

- Il m'a donné rendez-vous demain soir pour un cours d'escrime. Dumbledore lui a demandé de m'entrainer à l'utilisation de l'épée d'anti-magie.

L'Anonyme eut un sourire en coin mais ne fit aucun commentaire et reprit sa marche.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Incapable de dormir plus longtemps le lendemain matin, Harry entra à l'aube dans la Salle sur Demande sans grande conviction. Il semblait tourner en rond avec sa magie et cela le mettait hors de lui. Comment pourrait-il espérer vaincre Voldemort s'il était incapable d'exécuter une simple formule ? C'était déprimant ! De plus, le temps était son ennemi. Chaque minute qui passait le rapprochait inexorablement de l'échéance donnée par Némésis pour aider les habitants de ce monde. Certes, les choses s'amélioraient, mais pas suffisamment vite au goût de Harry. Il avait mis plus d'un trimestre pour rapprocher Sirius et Regulus, et même si les relations Serpentards/Gryffondors s'étaient améliorées, il y avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Et pour ne rien arranger, Voldemort semblait prendre de l'audace, multipliant les attaques…

Le voyageur dimensionnel se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec un soupir. Que faire lorsque le temps devenait l'ennemi ? En tout cas, ruminer n'était certainement pas la solution, aussi se saisit-il de son livre de Magie Antique.

Et soudain il s'arrêta net face à une page. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Merci Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il.

Elle était là la solution ! Avec ce sortilège, plus de problèmes…

- _Ô Chronos, divinité primordiale du temps,__  
Des minutes__,__ stoppe l'écoulement_ ! invoqua-t-il.

Puis il regarda autour de lui. Comment savoir si cela avait réussi ? Sa montre fonctionnait toujours en tout cas… Il se leva, laissant le livre sur place et quitta la Salle sur Demande. Il trouverait forcément quelqu'un dans les couloirs et cela lui permettrait de voir si ce sort marchait.

Et en effet, il trouva bien vite les Maraudeurs, parfaitement alertes comme à leur habitude malgré l'heure matinale. Harry soupira. Bien sûr, c'eût été trop beau de réussir du premier coup.

- Terry ! s'exclama Sirius. Il faut que je te parle de Veena, reprit-il plus bas.

James pouffa de rire, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de son presque-frère. Apparemment, le groupe de farceur devait savoir de quoi allait parler le jeune homme.

- Elle est vraiment bizarre, je ne la comprends pas.

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Harry fut de se demander pourquoi diable Sirius voulait comprendre Veena. Mais il préféra agir sans précipitation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Elle agit bizarrement…

La réponse « _c'est une fille_ » semblait bonne au voyageur dimensionnel mais peut-être était-elle un peu simpliste. D'autant plus que la Serdaigle était une fille extrêmement logique qui n'agissait que rarement de façon impulsive. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire dire à Sirius qu'elle était bizarre ? Mis-à-part le fait qu'elle fût représentante de la gente féminine.

- Mais encore ? tenta le Survivant.

Son futur parrain s'agita. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Ce fut James qui répondit.

- Notre cher Siriusounet ici présent en pince pour la jolie Serdaigle qui semble ne lui prêter aucune attention, annonça-t-il.

Le susnommé s'étrangla et se tourna férocement vers son meilleur ami alors que Harry éclatait de rire.

- C'est _ça_ que tu appelles agir bizarrement ? s'amusa-t-il.

Les joues du Gryffondor étaient en train de prendre une coloration très proche de celle de son écharpe.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! se buta le Maraudeur.

Harry n'était pas de cet avis mais il tenta de contenir son hilarité.

- Est-ce qu'elle est amoureuse de Regulus ? s'enquit Sirius avec un sérieux peu commun chez lui.

Le voyageur dimensionnel ne le croyait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas se montrer affirmatif dans cette affaire – ses capacités de jugement en la matière frisaient l'inexistence. C'est ce qu'il répondit avec prudence à son ami. Il était assez déconcertant de voir Sirius agir ainsi. Il avait toujours été, du moins aux yeux de Harry, un Don Juan sans le moindre complexe, pourtant dans cette affaire il semblait aussi maladroit que le Survivant – ce qui n'était pas peu dire !

- C'est l'heure d'aller en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, signala Remus, coupant court à la discussion.

Le petit groupe partit donc en direction de leur salle de cours alors que Sirius grommelait toujours. L'idée que son parrain soit amoureux laissait un goût amer dans la bouche de Harry. L'avait-il été dans son monde ? Si oui, la jeune femme en question avait certainement dû l'oublier après son passage à Azkaban… La méconnaissance que le voyageur dimensionnel avait du groupe des Maraudeurs était définitivement abyssale. Une boule se forma dans la gorge du jeune homme. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas posé toutes ces questions à Sirius avant que…

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser de son esprit l'image du corps de son parrain tombant à travers le voile au département des Mystères.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bonjour jeunes gens, commença Eoloas alors que les derniers élèves prenaient place dans la salle de cours. Aux vues des récents évènements, nous allons changer l'optique de ce cours. Il me semble en effet que les ASPIC doivent être placés au second plan au profit de votre capacité à vous protéger. Je sais que le cours de protection est déjà dédié à cela, mais je me suis mis d'accord avec le professeur O'Neill pour synchroniser nos enseignements. Nous allons donc commencer par reprendre un certain nombre de sortilèges que vous avez déjà vu mais également approfondir certaines notions, principalement s'agissant de magie de protection.

L'enseignant fit une pause alors que des murmures approbateurs s'élevaient dans la salle. Il avait parfaitement conscience de prendre un risque en agissant de la sorte : certains des jeunes gens qui se trouvaient face à lui allaient probablement mal tourner, il était inutile de se voiler la face en prétendant le contraire. Tant pis, il était prêt à tenter le coup. Ce qui s'était passé en France ne devait _jamais_ se reproduire. Il refusait de voir arriver à ses élèves la même chose qu'à lui. _JAMAIS_.

- Bien, la double séance d'aujourd'hui sera donc dédiée aux sortilèges de protection. Nous allons passer une vingtaine de minutes à revoir le charme du bouclier.

En principe, tous les élèves devaient maitriser cet enchantement, mais Eoloas préférait s'en assurer, ils ne devaient pas partir sur de mauvaises bases.

Comme c'était prévisible, Miss Evans réussit parfaitement son sortilège, mieux que la plupart des sorciers adultes. Et probablement mieux que lui. La Gryffondor eut un regard de connivence vers Terry Star. Eoloas fronça les sourcils alors que le vert et argent avait un sourire approbateur. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

Décidant de reporter son questionnement au sujet des deux pseudo-américains à plus tard, l'enseignant poursuivit son chemin dans la classe. _Grosso modo_, tout le monde s'en sortait plutôt bien avec ce charme, tant et si bien qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure, Eoloas put mettre fin à l'exercice.

- Bien, je suis fier de vous, vous semblez bien maîtriser ce charme. Nous allons donc passer au niveau supérieur. Il existe un autre sort créant un bouclier autour du lanceur. En principe, il est uniquement enseigné aux apprentis aurors, mais nous allons faire une entorse à cette habitude. Bien, mettez-vous en arc de cercle devant moi.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent lentement. Eoloas les regarda faire avec patience.

- Bien, fit-il lorsqu'ils furent tous en place. Tendez votre baguette en avant. Comme ça, expliqua-t-il, joignant le geste à la parole. Et dites la formule « _Clipeus_ ».

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal avait été éprouvant et Harry n'était pas tout à fait satisfait de son enchantement du bouclier, puisque tel était le nom du sort qu'il avait appris. Il somnola pendant tout le cours d'histoire de la magie qui suivit. Le repas de midi fut anormalement calme pour les élèves de septième année, manifestement tous épuisés. Voyant leur fatigue, McGonagall décida même de cesser les exercices pratiques et de faire uniquement de la théorie. Sortant des deux heures d'enseignement qu'ils avaient avec elle jusqu'à dix-huit heures, les jeunes sorciers soufflèrent, heureux d'avoir terminé et fort désireux de prendre du repos.

Le problème était que la journée du brun, contrairement à celle de ses condisciples était loin d'être terminée. Il avait encore un cours d'escrime avec le professeur O'Neill. Avec un soupir fatigué, le Survivant se rendit dans la salle destinée à l'enseignement des arts de l'épée.

Lorsqu'il entra, il fut surpris de trouver une salle assez banale, mise à part un certain nombre de pistes de différentes tailles dessinées sur le sol. Robin O'Neill était là, lisant tranquillement un ouvrage dont le titre échappait à la vision de Harry.

- Ah ! Monsieur Star ! Je vous attendais.

- Excusez moi de…

- Ne vous excusez pas lorsque vous n'avez pas à le faire. J'ai appris qu'Eoloas projetait de vous apprendre l'enchantement du bouclier. Ce n'est pas un sortilège facile, vous ne devez pas être au mieux de votre forme. Asseyez-vous et prenez une tasse de café.

Malgré sa surprise, Harry ne se fit pas prier et se vautra lamentablement dans le fauteuil que son professeur particulier venait de faire apparaître. Ce dernier leva un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il tendit un livre au voyageur dimensionnel.

- Voici un ouvrage consacré à l'art de l'escrime. Tout d'abord, je vais vous apprendre à manier une épée d'entrainement, puis nous passerons à votre propre épée. Elle ne sera pas évidente à utiliser. Vous devez avoir avant tout de solides bases.

O'Neill agita sa baguette et une arme apparut.

- Fleuret. C'est ce que l'on utilise pour s'entrainer à l'épée. En principe, j'aurais commencé par vous apprendre à le manier, mais étant donné que nous sommes pressés par le temps, nous allons écarter les règles de l'art et passer directement à l'épée.

Il fit disparaître le fleuret.

- Mais avant tout, je vais devoir vous apprendre à marcher.

Harry s'étrangla avec la gorgée de café qu'il venait de prendre.

- Marcher ? répéta-t-il en toussotant.

- En effet. Dans le domaine de l'escrime, l'équilibre est fondamental. Pas question de vous lancer à l'assaut comme un bourrin : vous feriez une cible de choix pour votre adversaire. Aussi je vais vous apprendre comme avancer, reculer, faire une fente. Ce sont les mouvements de base. Nous passerons aux parades et aux divers autres coups par la suite.

L'adolescent grimaça. Apprendre des mouvements ne lui disait rien, il aurait grandement préféré entrer directement dans le vif du sujet. Si O'Neill vit son mécontentement, il lui fit grâce de tout commentaire.

- Bien, reprit l'épéiste, puisque vous avez terminé votre café, nous allons pouvoir nous y mettre. Mais avant tout, un peu d'échauffement.

Le garçon de l'autre dimension fut bon pour faire le tour de la salle plus d'une dizaine de fois, en trottinant, courant, sprintant, à cloche pied, etc… Il dut passer une bonne vingtaine de minutes à faire toutes sortes de mouvements avant qu'O'Neill ne s'estime satisfait.

- Bien. Commençons, fit-il. Tout d'abord, la position de garde. Nous allons nous concentrer tout d'abord sur le bas du corps. Les pieds posés perpendiculairement à une distance d'environ un pied et demi. Bien, comme ça. Les talons en ligne. Genoux fléchis. Plus fléchis, vous avez des jambes, pas des morceaux de bois…

Pendant une heure, Harry apprit à poser ses pieds correctement, à avancer et à reculer en restant en garde, à porter son épée de façon à protéger son bras d'un potentiel coup, le tout sans même toucher une arme.

Il quitta le professeur O'Neill mitigé et épuisé. Il ne savait pas vraiment que penser de ce premier cours, mais il devait admettre que la fatigue qu'il ressentait était plutôt bénéfique. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il passe une bonne nuit.

Il fit un crochet par la cuisine où les Elfes lui préparèrent un sandwich gargantuesque qu'il engouffra sur le chemin des cachots avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, se promettant au passage, _primo_, de ne plus s'entraîner à la magie ancienne avant un cours avec Williams, _secundo_, de tenter de dormir la nuit – ce qui l'aiderait probablement à tenir lorsqu'il avait des journées comme celle-ci – et _tertio_ d'étudier à fond cet enchantement du bouclier.

Et sur ces bonnes résolutions, il s'endormit comme une masse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus sourit en voyant Robin le rejoindre dans la grande salle.

- Alors, ce premier cours avec Terry ? demanda-t-il alors que le nouvel enseignant s'asseyait à ses cotés.

- Comme je m'y attendais, il regrette manifestement de ne pas entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, mais qui n'est pas dans ce cas ? Non, il est relativement patient, mais je dois admettre que si Eoloas évitait de l'épuiser avant notre cours, ce serait plus simple, plaisanta l'épéiste.

- Il est vrai, mon cher, sourit la directrice-adjoint, que vous avez énormément fatigué nos jeunes élèves.

- Peut-être y suis-je allé un peu fort, concéda l'intéressé avec une moue mécontente.

- Peut-être en effet, se moqua gentiment Robin. Quels sont les résultats ?

- Meilleurs que ce que j'escomptais ! Lily Evans est particulièrement impressionnante en la matière. Elle a un véritable don pour les boucliers. C'est réellement ahurissant ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi doué. Elle surpasse aisément James Potter et Terry Star qui, habituellement, mènent le cours. Elle apprend à une vitesse phénoménale. Le plus étrange, c'est que pour les autres sorts, elle a des résultats tout à fait honorables, mais en rien bouleversants.

- _Mmm_… réfléchit Albus. Eoloas, Robin, surveillez son avancement et si vous en ressentez le besoin, proposez lui des cours particuliers : ses dons pourraient avoir besoin d'être développés. Je m'en remets à votre jugement.

Les deux enseignants approuvèrent vivement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se réveilla dans la Salle sur Demande sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Ne devrait-il pas être dans son dortoir ? Il avait pourtant le souvenir de s'y être couché la veille au soir… Regardant autour de lui, il découvrit des livres de magies ancienne et antique éparpillés autour de lui. Manifestement, il avait travaillé sa magie et il ne s'en souvenait plus.

- Je dois être mal réveillé, estima-t-il pour lui-même avant de se lever, résolut à aller prendre un café bien serré pour se remettre les idées en place.

Il quitta donc la Salle sur Demande et eut la surprise de tomber sur les Maraudeurs.

- Terry ! l'interpella Sirius en s'approchant. Il faut que je te parle de Veena.

Le Survivant cilla, surpris que son condisciple prononce les mêmes mots que la vieille. Il se tourna vers les autres farceurs pour voir James pouffer de rire. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Une blague ?

- Elle est vraiment bizarre, je ne la comprends pas.

- Je sais, Sirius, fit Harry, incertain. Nous avons déjà parlé de ça hier.

Les Maraudeurs semblèrent surpris et se tournèrent vers l'amoureux.

- Hier ? répéta-t-il. Mais non, enfin, je m'en souviendrais !

- Tu m'as demandé si elle était amoureuse de Regulus, insista le voyageur dimensionnel.

- C'est vrai que c'est ce que je voulais te demander, hésita Sirius. Mais je suis sûr de ne pas t'en avoir parlé… Pas encore…

Le désarroi des Maraudeurs semblait réel, tant et si bien que leur condisciple se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé cette conversation… Cependant il n'avait jamais eu de don de voyance – Merlin soit loué, quand on voyait où cela menait Trelawney !

- C'est l'heure d'aller en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, annonça Remus, tirant Harry de ses pensées.

Sauf que cela ne fit que troubler un peu plus le jeune homme. Les Maraudeurs souffraient-ils tous d'amnésie ? Ils avaient déjà eu Défense contre les Forces du Mal la veille. Ils avaient Enchantement ce jour-là ! Mais avant que le Survivant n'ait eu le temps de protester, les quatre amis l'avaient déjà entrainé à leur suite.

Harry fut complètement ébahi en découvrant qu'en plus des Maraudeurs, tous les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard se trouvaient devant la salle de cours du professeur Williams.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? souffla le jeune homme, complètement perdu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James regarda du coin de l'œil Terry alors qu'ils prenaient place dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Le Serpentard agissait bizarrement. Principalement parce qu'il regardait autour de lui comme si des dragons roses venaient de surgir dans Poudlard.

- Bonjour à tous.

La voix de Williams sortit le Préfet-en-Chef de ses pensées.

- Aux vues des récents évènements, poursuivit l'enseignant, nous allons changer l'optique de ce cours. Il me semble en effet que les ASPIC doivent être placés au second plan au profit de votre capacité à vous protéger. Je sais que le cours de protection est déjà dédié à cela, mais je me suis mis d'accord avec le professeur O'Neill pour synchroniser nos enseignements. Nous allons donc commencer par reprendre un certain nombre de sortilèges que vous avez déjà vu mais également approfondir certaines notions, principalement s'agissant de magie de protection.

James se tourna vers Sirius qui approuvait vivement aux paroles de leur professeur en se demandant s'il s'agissait réellement d'une bonne chose. Comme l'avait dit Williams, le cours de protection était déjà dédié à cela et ajouter encore un enseignement ne risquait-il pas de créer une paranoïa accrue dans l'école ?

L'héritier des Potter soupira. Non, la paranoïa était déjà là. Des élèves étaient morts, et cela, personne ne l'oublierait de ci-tôt. Finalement, c'était probablement une bonne idée.

- Bien, la double séance d'aujourd'hui sera donc dédiée aux sortilèges de protection. Nous allons passer une vingtaine de minutes à revoir le charme du bouclier.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! gémit Terry non loin de là.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

- Un problème, Mister Star ? siffla Williams, manifestement agacé. Vous pensez-vous au dessus de cet exercice ?

- Non professeur, affirma l'interrogé – il paraissait parfaitement sincère –, mais nous avons déjà fait ça hier !

- Nous n'avions pas cours de défense, hier, signala quelqu'un.

James fronça les sourcils. Terry recommençait. Qu'avait-il au juste ?

- Mais si ! tenta le vert et argent. Vous nous avez même fait étudier l'enchantement du bouclier par la suite !

L'enseignant sursauta, manifestement surpris.

- C'était ce que je comptais faire, fit-il, hésitant, mais comment pouvez-vous le savoir, Mister Star ? En avez-vous parlé avec le directeur ?

- Non-non ! Nous l'avons fait hier, je vous assure.

- Tu perds la tête, Star, siffla un Serpentard – trop occupé à observer son ami, James ne releva pas lequel. Nous ne l'avons _pas_ fait hier.

Pour une fois, le Maraudeur était parfaitement d'accord.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ! s'exclama l'américain, en s'agitant. Je me souviens pourtant très bien de tout ! Ça n'a pas de sens !

Il se tut un instant avant de se lever brusquement.

- Je dois voir Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-il.

Williams l'observa quelques instants avant de se tourner vers James.

- Mister Potter, accompagnez votre camarade chez le directeur. Il me semble que cette affaire mérite qu'on la résolve rapidement. J'espère pour vous que vous dites vrai, Mister Star et non que vous voulez amuser la galerie !

Le nouveau et l'enseignant se défièrent du regard un instant avant que le premier ne tourne les talons et ne quitte la salle, suivit de près par le Préfet-en-Chef.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus fut surpris de voir Terry et James Potter entrer dans son bureau.

Il fut ensuite perplexe en entendant le récit de l'envoyé de Némésis.

Il finit par devenir sceptique, se demandant s'il n'avait pas à faire à une mauvaise blague.

Son incrédulité sembla énerver au plus haut point le Serpentard alors que le Préfet-en-Chef était depuis longtemps retourné à son cours.

Terry s'employa à lui décrire l'intégralité de la journée qu'il avait soi-disant vécue la veille avec des gestes tendus. Albus l'écouta attentivement. Son exposé était d'une précision et d'une réalité trop grandes pour qu'il s'agisse d'une blague ou d'une extrapolation de la part du garçon.

- Il semble que tu ais développé des dons de voyance très avancés, observa d'une voix rêveuse le directeur de Poudlard. L'avais-tu déjà fait ?

Il reçut un regard noir de la part de l'adolescent.

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Voyant, siffla ce dernier, passablement énervé.

- Il est rare, en effet, que le Don apparaisse aussi tardivement, mais ce qui t'arrive est bien la preuve de ce que j'avance. Ne fait pas cette tête, Terry, il n'y a aucun mal à être voyant, au contraire.

- Je vous dis que ça n'est pas ça ! protesta énergiquement le Serpentard.

- Quoi d'autre alors ? Allons. Tu es quelqu'un de censé. J'ignore ce que tu as contre la voyance, mais je t'assure que mon diagnostique est le bon. C'est la seule chose pouvant expliquer que tu es le sentiment de vivre deux fois la même journée.

- Je n'ai pas le sentiment ! s'agaça Terry. Je _vis_ cette journée pour la deuxième fois !

- As-tu utilisé un retourneur de temps ?

- Non mais…

- Alors ce n'est pas possible. Même en magie, il y a des règles, Terry.

Le susnommé se leva brusquement, tirant un cri plaintif à son phénix qui s'était lové sur ses genoux et s'était vu propulsé vers le sol.

- Désolé, Hélios, s'excusa le vert et argent. Mais je…

- Écoute. Je te propose d'aller à l'infirmerie où Pompom te mettra en observation, pendant ce temps j'appelle des spécialistes qui pourront rapidement déterminer si oui ou non, tu as des aptitudes à la voyance. Cela te convient ?

Le jeune homme émit un grognement indistinction ressemblant vaguement à un assentiment et se mit en route pour l'infirmerie, Hélios sur l'épaule. Albus le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire amusé avant de s'approcher de la cheminée. Plus vite ce problème serait réglé, plus vite ils pourraient passer à des sujets plus importants.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

À l'heure du déjeuné, ce fut un Drago manifestement épuisé qui arriva dans l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de son équipier. Celui-ci posa le livre d'escrime qu'il était passé prendre au professeur O'Neill avant de venir dans l'antre du dragon.

- Comment ça va ? s'enquit le blond.

- Je suis coincé à l'infirmerie parce que je revis pour la seconde fois la même journée et que la seule chose que Dumbedore à trouvée pour expliquer ça c'est que je sois voyant !

Harry était sur les nerfs, et si Drago devait en faire les frais, soit. De toute façon, il se serait défoulé sur n'importe qui ayant eu le malheur de venir le voir. Cette situation le mettait hors de lui. Voyant ? Et puis quoi encore ! Avait-il vraiment l'air de ressembler à Trelawney ? _Et puis quoi encore ?!_

Drago sembla comprendre que le Survivant était d'humeur massacrante car il repartit rapidement en grommelant. Le brun se replongea donc dans son ouvrage qu'il ne quitta que lorsque Dumbledore passa, en cours d'après-midi, le prévenir que les spécialistes dont il n'avait pas retenu les noms passeraient le voir le lendemain à la première heure et qu'en attendant il valait mieux qu'il demeure sous la surveillance du Dragon chargé de noter toute réaction de son « troisième œil ». Pathétique !

Comme si cette journée n'était pas déjà assez horripilante sans qu'il ne soit bloqué à l'infirmerie.

- J'en ai marre ! grogna-t-il.

Il vit arriver la nuit avec un plaisir difficile à contenir. Ce calvaire serait probablement très vite résolu, se ramenant simplement à un mauvais souvenir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Celford ?

Entendant son nom, Drago se retourna. Il fut surpris de se trouver face à sa mère.

- Je voudrais voir Terry, tu sais où il est ?

Le cœur du blond se serra en pensant que la jeune fille ne lui parlait que pour savoir où se trouvait Potter. Une pointe de jalousie s'insinua en lui.

- Il est à l'infirmerie, mais je te déconseille d'aller le voir, il est d'une humeur exécrable. Je crois qu'il ne se remet pas qu'on lui ait diagnostiqué un troisième œil.

Une expression indéchiffrable passa sur le visage de Narcissa.

- En quoi est-ce un problème ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Drago fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait expliquer le changement soudain de comportement de la Serpentard.

- Il a eu quelques problèmes avec la divination et les prophéties… répondit-il vaguement.

La jeune fille pâlit un peu plus.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta franchement le renié.

- Non-non. Bonsoir Celford.

- Bonsoir, souffla-t-il alors que son interlocutrice s'en allait à grands pas.

Que venait-il de se passer au juste ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit un œil, il reconnut sans mal la Salle sur Demande et grimaça. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Celui-ci ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'il aperçu les livres de magie ancienne et antique autour de lui. Pas bon.

Pas bon _du tout_. C'était bien la première fois qu'il aurait voulu se réveiller dans l'infirmerie !

Il se leva, s'étira, songea à se taper la tête contre un mur – projet auquel il renonça bien vite, cela ne résoudrait probablement rien.

Il finit par quitter la Salle sur Demande, résigné et priant pour ne pas rencontrer les Maraudeurs. Mais de toute façon, il était admis que Merlin, Dieu et les autres n'étaient pas très à l'écoute de Harry Potter ces derniers temps.

- Terry !

L'appelé se crispa, reconnaissant la voix qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre – ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, ça paraissait évident. Il se retourna d'un geste mécanique pour tomber sur le regard inquiet de Sirius.

- Tout va bien ?

Un grand soulagement naquit dans le Survivant. Cette histoire de journée qui se répétait et de voyance n'était bel et bien qu'un rêve et le fait qu'il croise les quatre amis ce matin-là dans les couloirs n'était finalement qu'une pure coïncidence ! Loués soient Merlin, Dieu et les autres !

- Oui-oui, tout va bien Sirius.

- Parfait ! s'exclama le susnommé. Il faut que je te parle de Veena.

Harry gémit – _retirez immédiatement les louages s'il-vous-plait_ – c'était un cauchemar !

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, insista Remus en s'approchant.

- Non, tout ne va pas bien du tout. Sirius, Veena n'est pas bizarre ; c'est une fille. Et non, elle ne sort pas avec Regulus et je ne pense pas que celui-ci soit amoureux d'elle. Si vous voulez bien dire au professeur Williams que même si un cours sur comment se défendre contre Voldemort et ses toutous m'intéresse et que l'enchantement du bouclier est vraiment super intéressant, je dois avant tout aller voir le directeur. Et _pour l'amour de Merlin_, ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais fou !

Excédé, le voyageur dimensionnel tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui des Maraudeurs perplexes. Pourquoi ce genre de tuiles lui tombait toujours dessus ? Et combien de fois allait-il devoir revivre cette _foutue_ journée !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terry entra sans frapper dans son bureau, faisant sursauter Albus. Il regarda le Serpentard, surpris.

- Avant toute chose, commença le jeune homme, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis _pas_ voyant.

Le vieil homme cilla, sidéré par cette intervention incompréhensible. Puis Terry commença à lui expliquer son problème.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se réveilla sans surprise pour la cinquième fois dans la Salle sur Demande. Il commençait son cinquième mardi. Le premier avait été normal, évidemment. Le deuxième, il l'avait passé à l'infirmerie – ce qui lui avait permis, au passage, de lire intégralement le livre d'escrime. Le troisième, il avait passé la journée à chercher des réponses à ces questions avec Dumbledore – sans résultat. Le quatrième, il avait recommencé.

Et maintenant ? Le voyageur dimensionnel soupira en posant son bras sur ses yeux. Il n'avait même pas mis ses lunettes, nerveusement épuisé. Cette histoire le rendait malade. Il en avait _marre_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius s'avança vivement en reconnaissant la personne qui marchait non loin de lui et ses camarades.

- Terry ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le susnommé se retourna et afficha un sourire désabusé.

- Sirius, quelle surprise !

Le jeune Black s'étonna du ton manifestement ironique du Serpentard. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Laisse moi deviner, fit le vert et argent. Tu trouves que Veena est bizarre.

- Euh…

- Évidemment si tu en pinces pour et qu'elle ne semble pas te prêter d'attention, c'est surprenant.

- Euh…

- Ceci dit, je peux te dire que je ne pense pas qu'elle soit amoureuse de Regulus. D'ailleurs, il faut que je me renseigne pour pouvoir te répondre formellement demain.

- Demain ?

- Oui, enfin, plus ou moins. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire, alors disons demain, hein ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre… hésita Sirius.

- _Bah_. Peu importe. Humm… Je me demande ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui.

- Nous avons cours de défense contre les forces du mal, signala Remus, manifestement perplexe face au comportement pour le moins déroutant de Terry.

Il n'était, du reste, pas le seul.

- Mouais. L'enchantement du bouclier. Remarque, je pourrais mettre cette journée à profit pour m'entrainer un peu là-dessus. La dernière fois, mon résultat était assez moyen. Ouais ! Je vais faire ça ! On y va ?

Le Serpentard se mit en route d'un pas alerte vers la salle de défense.

- Qu'a-t-il ? souffla James. Il est bizarre.

- Tu parles ! approuva Sirius. Déjà qu'en temps normal, il est étrange, là, c'est carrément paranormal !

Le cours de Williams lui donna raison. Tout d'abord, le vert et argent se désintéressa de la révision sur le charme du bouclier. Ensuite, il parvint à réaliser l'enchantement du bouclier du premier coup, alors que James, pourtant à peine un peu moins bon que le Serpentard, mit une heure à réussir.

Et puis, il semblait qu'il savait tout ce qui allait se passer avant que cela ne se passe. A la fin du cours, il maîtrisait bien l'enchantement, dépassant de loin ses camarades sous le regard soupçonneux de Williams.

- Terry ? l'appela Sylciu alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de classe. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es bizarre.

- Non-non. Tout va bien. Mais je pense que je devrais aller voir Dumbledore maintenant.

- Dumbledore ? répéta Lily, interloqué. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Étant donné que je vis la même journée pour la cinquième fois, on peut en effet raisonnablement dire qu'il y a un problème. Enfin, bon. J'ai décidé de prendre la chose avec philosophie. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie que cette situation traine trop en longueur. Aussi, je vais aller voir notre estimé directeur. _Bye bye !_

Sous le regard sidéré des Gryffondors, le vert et argent tourna les talons et s'en fut.

- Je rêve, souffla Sirius, médusé.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le sixième jour, Dieu créa le bétail, les reptiles et les animaux terrestres ainsi que l'Homme.

Et le sixième jour, Harry Potter… fit grève. Bon, il aurait peut-être raisonnablement dû attendre le septième jour pour prendre du repos, cependant, malgré l'éducation religieuse à laquelle les Dursley l'avaient contraint, il était un sorcier, et les sorciers n'étaient pas vraiment croyants aux dernières nouvelles.

Enfin, bon, ce n'était en rien le problème actuel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Terry ! s'exclama Sirius, faisant sourire James.

Son presque-frère était décidément irrécupérable !

- Je fais grève ! décréta brusquement le vert et argent.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Remus.

- Je fais grève, répéta-t-il avant de partir.

- C'est du délire, souffla Peter.

- Tu l'as dit, admit Sirius sur le même ton.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mister Star, pourriez-vous porter un peu plus d'attention au cours ? s'agaça Eoloas alors que le jeune homme faisait du pliage avec son parchemin.

- Non, je fais grève.

L'enseignant eut un moment d'arrêt.

- Pardon ? fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Je fais grève.

- Mister Star ! Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard pour insolence ! Cessez cela tout de suite.

- Hors de question. C'est le sixième jour, j'en ai marre, je fais grève. En plus hier, Dumbledore a recommencé avec ses histoires de voyance. Alors puisque c'est comme ça, je fais grève, voilà.

Eoloas, complètement sidéré, ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sans savoir quoi dire. Et, excédé, il finit par mettre le « gréviste » dehors. _Et tant pis pour le respect du droit de grève !_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Il parait que tu fais grève, Terry, sourit Albus en rejoignant le jeune homme dans le parc.

- En effet. Et je tiens à vous signaler que c'est de votre faute !

Le vieil homme se tourna vers le brun, perplexe.

- Moi ?

- Précisément. Vous avez dit que j'étais voyant. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Voyant. Je suis en grève.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais prétendu que tu sois voyant.

- Si. Vous l'avez fait le deuxième jour. Et vous avez recommencé hier. C'est vexant. _Très vexant_. Bref, je fais grève. Notez bien que ça ne sert à rien, puisque demain vous ne vous en souviendrez pas. Mais bon, je le fais quand même. Ça me défoule. C'est déjà bien, non ?

- Euh… Terry. _Hum_. Tu es sûr de te sentir bien.

- Mis-à-part que je vis la même journée pour la sixième fois, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Je vais bien. Et je fais grève.

- Je pense l'avoir compris, confirma Albus, partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'amusement. As-tu décidé de boycotter également le repas de midi ?

L'envoyé de Némésis lui jeta un regard courroucé.

- J'ai décidé de faire grève, rappela-t-il, pas de lancer une grève de la faim ! Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point !

- Voilà qui me rassure grandement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Terry ?

La voix hésitante de Regulus fit se relever le brun de son assiette.

- Je peux te parler ? tenta-t-il.

- Non. Je fais grève. Mais remarque, j'ai une question à te poser : es-tu amoureux de Veena ? Non, parce que ton frère me harcelle tous les jours, alors autant que je puisse lui répondre.

Le plus jeune des deux vert et argent ouvrit grand les yeux, interloqué.

- Euh… Non je… je ne suis pas amoureux de Veena, évidemment. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Ouais ! Et merci pour l'info, tu me tires une sacrée épine du pied, là. Bon, tu m'excuses, j'ai une grève à continuer.

Sur ce, il replongea son nez vers son assiette. Complètement sonné par le comportement irrationnel de son condisciple, Regulus s'éloigna d'une démarche raide.

- Laisse moi deviner, tu viens de discuter avec Terry.

Relevant la tête, le cinquième année croisa le regard amusé de son frère aîné, accompagné des autres Maraudeurs.

- Il est _vraiment_ bizarre, aujourd'hui, signala le cadet.

- Tu prêches des convaincus, affirma Potter. Il a complètement… comment dis-tu Lily ?

- Pété les plombs, déclara l'interrogée.

- C'est ça, confirma son petit-ami. Une expression moldue, semble-t-il, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Regulus. Je trouve qu'elle est particulièrement illustrative de la situation.

- Vous êtes vraiment tous bizarres aujourd'hui, conclut le vert et argent.

Les Maraudeurs semblèrent amusés.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Oh ! La Salle sur Demande ! Quelle surprise !

Harry soupira. Sa journée de grève ne l'avait que moyennement détendu. Ses nerfs étaient à vif et il se sentait prêt à étriper la première personne qui se mettrait en travers de sa route. Mieux valait qu'il s'occupe seul ce jour-là. Pourquoi ne pas mettre à profit le temps dont il bénéficiait pour approfondir ses recherches sur les Horcruxes ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Et une journée de plus sous le soleil !

Sirius vit Terry soupirer en regardant dehors.

- Et en plus il fallait que ce soit un jour où il a plu les trois quarts du temps. Et il y a en a qui ont le culot de dire que j'ai de la chance. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre !

Le Maraudeur regarda le Serpentard en se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? souffla le Gryffondor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry avait perdu le compte. Ce matin-là, en se réveillant, il était incapable de dire s'il en était à la quatorzième ou à la quinzième journée. Il était fatigué. Epuisé. Il en avait marre de devoir réexpliquer tous les jours la même chose. De voir les autres, Dumbledore y compris, le regarder comme un fou furieux.

Il avait tenté de trouver des explications, sans succès. Il ne restait plus qu'une explication à ses yeux : un autre pouvoir qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Mais ça paraissait complètement abracadabrantesque. Ceci dit, revivre pour la quatorzième ou quinzième fois la même journée pouvait également être classé dans cette catégorie. Bref : tout allait mal.

Il sortit de la Salle sur Demande, complètement abattu. Cette fois, il se débrouilla pour éviter de croiser les Maraudeurs. Les histoires de cœur de Sirius commençaient sincèrement à lui pomper l'air ! Qu'il aille directement voir Veena et qu'on en finisse !

Il incendia deux poufsouffles qui le bousculèrent et poursuivit sa route vers la Grande Salle. Il n'aurait probablement pas dû y aller. Son humeur était exécrable et il était près à passer ses nerfs sur le premier qui croiserait sa route. La fatigue, la frustration et la lassitude qu'il avait accumulées ses quatorze (ou quinze ?) derniers jours semblaient décidées à revenir se faire entendre en force.

Hélas, le premier en question ne fut nul autre que Drago anciennement Malefoy. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient croisés à l'heure du déjeuné. Le blond avait posé une question que Harry avait déjà oubliée. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à se crêper le chignon comme au temps de leur six premières années, quel avait bien pu être le sujet amenant à une telle démonstration d'hostilité, impossible pour le Survivant de le dire, a posteriori. La seule chose dont il avait conscience, c'était qu'il était furieux. _Extrêmement furieux_. Et manifestement, le renié également.

Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux. Probablement parce qu'ils étaient en train de se hurler dessus juste devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

- Allons, Messieurs, veuillez vous calmer immédiatement ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Drago se tourna vivement vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! siffla-t-il, oubliant apparemment à qui il s'adressait, tout à sa colère. Cessez donc de jouer les directeurs bienveillants pour une fois, ça ne fera des vacances !

- Écoutez moi ça ! s'exclama Harry. Réveille toi ! Sur ce plan, des vacances, on en a ! On en a même _définitivement_. Et grâce à _qui_ ?

Dans les yeux devenus verts de l'Anonyme s'alluma une flamme de haine pure.

- Pour qui te prends-tu ? se récria-t-il. Parce que tu n'as jamais fait d'erreur peut-être ? Saint-Potter est au-delà de tout ça !! Sauf peut-être s'agissant de Diggory. Et aussi de ton parrain. Et de…

Le coup partit sans vraiment que le brun de le réalise. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas eu conscience de ce qu'il disait pendant cet échange. Furtivement, il se demanda si sa belle tolérance acquise cette année-là n'était qu'une façade. Alors que son poing s'abattait sur la pommette de Drago, cette question s'insinua insidieusement dans son esprit.

- _Morpheus_ !

Harry reconnu vaguement la voix de Dumbledore prononcer le sortilège de sommeil et sombra dans une bienveillante inconscience.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors que les corps de Terry et Sylciu s'affaissaient, retenus par un sortilège de lévitation mis en œuvre par le directeur, un silence de mort régnait dans la Grande Salle.

- Merlin, souffla Lily, troublant à peine l'atmosphère stupéfaite, que vient-il de se passer ?

Sa question plana quelques instants dans l'air alors que Dumbledore emportait les deux endormis ailleurs – probablement à l'infirmerie.

- Que voulaient-ils dire exactement ? questionna à son tour Sirius, troublé. Pourquoi Sylciu a-t-il appelé Terry Saint-Potter ?

- Il me semble que Terry a sous-entendu que Dumbledore était mort. Ce qui est impossible puisqu'il est là, releva à son tour Peter.

- Ça n'a pas de sens ! s'exclama James, manifestement irrité. Allons voir Terry, nous en aurons le cœur net.

- Nous venons avec vous, annonça une voix claire.

Se retournant, Lily vit sans surprise Narcissa et Regulus Black se lever pour le rejoindre, suivis de près par un Rogue réservé. Evidemment, Veena se dépêcha d'en faire de même et le groupe partit en direction de l'infirmerie alors que les discussions reprenaient à mi-voix dans la Grande Salle.

Comme ils s'en doutaient, les deux américains avaient été transportés à l'infirmerie où Dumbledore se trouvait encore. Il ne sembla pas surpris de voir arriver les élèves. James s'avança vers lui avec d'un pas péremptoire.

- Que se passe-t-il exactement ? fit-il.

Le directeur ne sembla pas se formaliser du ton abrupt de son élève.

- Je ne sais pas réellement, Monsieur Potter, admit-il. J'ai toujours su que Messieurs Star et Celford avaient des secrets, il semble que nous en ayons eu un aperçu tout à l'heure. Même si je ne sais pas trop comment l'interpréter.

- Ne cherchez pas professeur, fit une voix tranquille. Vous n'auriez pas dû entendre tout cela.

- Déjà réveillé, Terry ? Étonnant, nota le vieil homme avec retenue.

- Allons. Ne faites pas cette tête. Acceptez de ne pas comprendre ce que nous avons dit, cela vaut mieux. Et de toute façon d'ici à demain, vous aurez tout oublié.

- Oublié ? répéta Dumbledore. Que racontes-tu là ?

- Tu comptes nous jeter un sortilège d'amnésie ? fit Sirius, agressif.

- Inutile. La « boucle » se chargera d'effacer tout cela. Sauf pour moi. Ça me rappellera vraisemblablement que je suis un imbécile et que le professeur Rogue avait probablement raison. Que du bonheur !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Severus qui lançait un regard ahuri à Terry.

- Le professeur Rogue ? répéta-t-il.

- T'occupe, Severus. C'est une histoire compliquée que je n'ai aucune envie de raconter. Drag… Pardon, je suis manifestement fatigué. Sylciu n'est pas réveillé ?

- Non. Normalement le sortilège que j'ai lancé aurait dû vous faire dormir au moins jusqu'à demain matin.

- Parfait. Autant qu'il ne se souvienne pas de ça.

Le Serpentard soupira et laissa sa tête tomber dans son cousin.

- Nous voulons des explications, Terry, exigea avec douceur mais fermeté Dumbledore.

- Et vous n'en aurez pas, je suis navré, professeur. J'ai suffisamment commis d'erreurs aujourd'hui pour les dix prochaines années ! Les dernières fois que j'ai ainsi agi sans réfléchir, cela a coûté des vies.

- Mais tu as dit que nous ne nous souviendrons de rien demain, plaida avec justesse Remus.

- En principe, en effet. Et c'est bien la première fois que je suis content de ça, ajouta le vert et argent dans un soupir. Mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai suffisamment commis de bêtises…

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, ils tentèrent de tirer les veracrasses du nez (1) de Terry, sans résultat. Lily vit tout de même diverses expressions passer sur le visage de l'américain pendant cet interrogatoire et elle comprit vite qu'ils faisaient remonter de pénibles souvenirs à l'esprit du jeune homme. L'évocation de son parrain lui semblait particulièrement douloureuse.

Les autres semblèrent s'en apercevoir, car le professeur Dumbledore finit par abandonner, non sans assurer qu'il repasserait le lendemain pour interroger les deux cousins ensembles. Manifestement, il n'était pas convaincu par la théorie de Terry selon laquelle ils auraient tout oublié le lendemain.

Cependant, en croisant le regard triste du Serpentard, Lily fut prise d'un doute.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Décidé à s'ôter cette affreuse journée de l'esprit, Harry s'immergea, dès le lendemain, entièrement dans son entrainement. Voir Drago agir comme si rien ne s'était passé – stricto sensus, il ne s'était en effet rien passé pour lui – le laissait mitigé. Il se rendait compte qu'il appréciait réellement le blond, malgré leur inimitié passée. Il avait agis de façon particulièrement idiote que la fatigue et l'agacement dus à la répétition de la journée depuis trois semaines n'excusait en rien.

Bref, il était partagé entre le soulagement que le renié ne se souvienne pas de ce qu'il avait dit – il n'avait pas du tout besoin que cet épisode de sa vie lui soit rappelé : il avait largement payé pour son erreur – et la culpabilité. D'une certaine manière, sa conscience aurait été plus en paix si Drago ne lui adressait plus la parole ou s'il l'insultait. Il l'avait mérité après tout.

Il tenta donc d'oublier son conflit intérieur en travaillant. Il laissa vite tomber la défense contre les forces du mal : il réalisait désormais l'enchantement du bouclier mieux que Williams. Il se lança dès lors de toutes ses forces dans l'escrime avec le professeur O'Neill, lui prenant chaque minute libre de son emploi du temps. Puis, après un temps, il entreprit même de s'entrainer seul aux passes qu'il avait apprises.

Lorsque son corps lui rappelait que l'art de l'épée n'était pas l'occupation la plus reposante qui existait, il se plongeait dans tous les livres possibles et imaginables dans lesquels il était susceptible de trouver des indices sur les Horcruxes.

Le temps passa ainsi, alors que chaque jour il évitait au mieux tout contact avec les autres élèves, au point même de s'exiler quelques fois dans la Forêt Interdite, à la recherche d'un coin tranquille où s'entrainer en paix, faisant fi de la pluie.

Ce fut dans ces circonstances qu'il découvrit un des secrets de ces bois. Le vingt-cinq ou vingt-septième jour (enfin, dans ces eaux-là), alors qu'il marchait sans but dans la forêt, tentant de délasser ses muscles endoloris – _« voilà ce qui se passe lorsqu'on ne s'échauffe pas ! »_ l'avait rabroué O'Neill, annulant le cours et rendant l'heure que son élève avait passée à lui expliquer la situation complètement inutile par la même occasion – Harry était tombé par hasard sur une petite clairière lui étant jusqu'alors inconnue. Ceci dit, il n'était pas réellement un expert de la Forêt Interdite et rien ne disait que la clairière existe dans son monde.

Toujours était-il que le jeune homme avait trouvé là un havre de paix dont il avait bien besoin. L'endroit n'avait en lui-même rien de fantastique : une simple ouverture entre les arbres autour d'une espèce de ruisseau plein de vase. Mais il se dégageait de ce lieu une impression de sérénité qui contrastait avec l'humeur de Harry. Il avait presque le sentiment que la nature lui rappelait qu'elle était au dessus de tous ses problèmes.

Cette affaire vit également une conséquence inattendue : le sorcier, excédé de terminer trempé et gelé jusqu'aux os, décida d'employer les grands moyens.

Tout d'abord, il utilisa un sort d'imperméabilité. La réussite fut moyenne. Il finissait à la longue par être mouillé de toute façon et cela ne réglait pas la question du froid.

Harry s'entraina donc activement à l'invocation d'Héphaïstos, qu'il avait jusque là délaissé au profit de celle de Zeus pour laquelle il avait des facilités. Il devint vite très doué dans sa maitrise du feu, réussissant même à le faire tenir en dépit de la pluie, ce qui lui permit de se réchauffer sans problème – ce qui au mois de février était un exploit ayant un intérêt certain.

Pour finir, il en revint à l'étude de la magie d'Eole qu'il avait laissée tomber peu avant le début de cette mésaventure avec un intérêt renouvelé : en maniant le vent, il put enfin se débarrasser des nuages et de la pluie qu'ils apportaient.

La satisfaction de sa maîtrise nouvelle du feu et du vent fut éclipsée par une impression de malaise à chaque fois qu'il modifiait le temps. Comme si _quelque chose_ lui signalait que quelle que soit sa magie, jouer ainsi à modifier la volonté de la nature était dangereux. Il préféra donc limiter autant que possible son utilisation de l'invocation d'Eole modifiant la météo, songeant que Mère-Nature avait un drôle d'humour de lui faire sentir qu'il ne devait pas se débarrasser de quelques nuages alors que la même journée se renouvelait depuis plus d'un mois !

Ce fut cette pensée qui le mit sur la voie de la solution de son problème. Jusqu'alors, toutes ses recherches, comme celles du professeur Dumbledore les fois où Harry l'avait mis au courant (ce qu'il avait cessé de faire après un temps, les explications étant trop longues et laborieuses), avaient été vaines. Il en avait conclu à une magie qu'il ne contrôlait pas ou à une intervention extérieure. Les deux interprétations des faits lui semblaient jusqu'ici assez bancales.

Alors qu'il feuilletait son livre de magie antique avec une forte envie de se donner des claques, il retomba sur l'invocation de Chronos. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Évidemment, cette incantation ayant pour effet de stopper le temps, il avait conclut qu'elle avait échoué en voyant que tout semblait normal. Il l'avait donc mise de coté dans son esprit pour se concentrer sur des problèmes qu'il jugeait plus urgents.

_Quel imbécile !_ Les remontrances du professeur Rogue lui semblèrent (de nouveau, ça devenait une habitude) tout à fait censées. _Comment, par le caleçon de Merlin, avait-il pu ne pas y penser ?_ C'était pourtant tellement évident ! L'écrire en lettres lumineuses n'aurait pas été plus clair. Le sort n'avait pas échoué. Il avait simplement raté, fonctionnant de façon différente de ce qui était prévu. Et il lui avait fallu deux mois (à quelques jours près) pour se rendre compte de ça !!

- Idiot ! s'insulta-t-il à haute voix. Bon, alors, maintenant que je sais quelle est la cause de tout cela, comment y mettre fin ?

Jusque alors, les incantations avaient toujours pris fin d'elles-mêmes, mais celle-ci étant loupée, il y avait de fortes chances pour que cela ne fonctionne pas.

- Je me demande si… souffla Harry en feuilletant frénétiquement son manuel.

Il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait et fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

- Après tout, jugea-t-il, au point où j'en suis, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Il eut une hésitation avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

- _Ô Chronos, Maître du temps,__  
Que cette boucle temporelle __  
Troublant __par__ son existence l'Ordre naturel __  
Disparaisse sur l'instant_, (2) tenta le sorcier.

Il admettait sans mal que cette incantation – de son invention – était assez hasardeuse et qu'elle ne démontrait pas un grand don pour la poésie, mais il y avait mit tous ses espoirs de voir la situation redevenir normale. Il se demanda quelques instants si elle avait fonctionné, puis il fut brusquement pris d'une grande fatigue.

Et il s'écroula sur l'herbe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Un endroit sombre… un cercle de plusieurs personnes… une atmosphère lourde, tendue…_

_- Que faisons-nous, Némésis ?_

_- Nous ne pouvons laisser cela impuni. L'École… Je ne __permettrai__ pas qu'ils s'en sortent après ce qu'ils ont fait !_

_- Y a-t-il des survivants ?_

_- Je sais qu'il y a __eu__ au moins une porte ouverte mais… _

_La jeune femme soupira. Elle semblait fatiguée, __tout __comme les personnes qui l'entouraient._

_- Je ne sais pas vers quelle destination, fit-elle en fermant les yeux. Ni même si quelqu'un est passé… Nous devons envisager le pire… _

_- Une destruction totale, hein ? Que la Magie nous vienne en aide !_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se réveilla avec un effroyable mal au crane et la certitude qu'il avait exagéré avec son sort. Il était trop puissant et avait épuisé ses réserves magiques. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il faisait nuit et qu'il était toujours dans la clairière.

Trop fatigué pour se poser des questions – notamment sur son étrange rêve –, il se tira tant bien que mal jusqu'à son lit dans le dortoir de Serpentard et s'endormit sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller, espérant de tout cœur s'y réveiller le lendemain matin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus regarda d'un air dubitatif son condisciple allongé sur le ventre sur son lit, portant encore ses lunettes, de travers, et sa robe, tachée d'herbe, qui dormait comme un bienheureux. Qu'avait-il encore trafiqué la veille ? Ce type était impossible !

- Terry ? tenta-t-il de le réveiller. Terry ? Terry ! TERRY !!

Le Serpentard fit un bon sur son lit, manquant de faire tomber ses lunettes au passage.

- Sev'rus ? fit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Non, Merlin ! Il est huit heures du matin, nous avons cours dans une demi-heure et en plus tu as séché tous les cours, hier.

- Hein ?

- Ne fais pas « hein » ! s'agaça le Prince au Sang-Mêlé. Williams sera furieux. Déjà qu'il ne t'aime pas beaucoup, tu as raté le cours sur l'enchantement du bouclier !

Terry le regarda quelques instants, mais soudain son visage s'illumina. Et il éclata de rire. Severus le regarda, perplexe. Qu'avait-il dit de si drôle ?

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta franchement le jeune homme.

L'américain eut un grand sourire (un peu niais quand même).

- On ne peut mieux. Allons-y Severus, j'ai hâte de voir ce que cette journée nous réserve ! fit-il joyeusement en se levant.

Son condisciple se demanda s'il n'avait pas bu une potion quelconque pouvant expliquer son état. À moins qu'il ne soit tombé sur la tête ?

------------------------------------------------

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Je l'ai trouvé assez amusant à écrire. Évidemment, ce genre d'idée permet de mettre quasiment tout en œuvre. J'ai donc dû réduire les idées que j'avais à ce chapitre qui est déjà très long._

_Je m'excuse du retard dans la parution de ce chapitre, ma correctrice et moi avons eu un petit problème de coordination… toutes mes excuses ^^_

_Pour répondre aux questions à ce sujet : Rodolphus ne reviendra pas. Il restera probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours dans l'hôpital. A moins qu'il se remette – c'est à vous de voir. Personnellement je ne verrai plutôt se laisser dépérir. _

_Concernant la question de __felinness__ sur le __craquement de branche survenu pendant que Draco et Harry discutaient de leur monde et des horcruxes, à vrai dire je l'ai mis là pour l'ambiance plus que comme indice d'une personne écoutant la conversation. C'est dommage, parce qu'il y a pleins d'autres (vrais) indices sur ce qui se passe. Mais je suis contente de voir que tu te creuses les méninges ! Continue :)_

_Pour répondre au message de __haryytrotter__ (je sais, ça fait longtemps, je suis désolée ^^), je fais les dessins à la main puis je les colore avec Photoshop. _

_Ensuite, je peux à présent vous dire que je suis (quasiment) sûre qu'il ne reste que neuf chapitres à passer dans ce monde puis deux ou trois dans le monde d'origine de nos deux voyageurs et un épilogue. Ce qui me fait légèrement débord__er__ de mon but de quarante chapitres. Je voudrais donc votre avis sur la question : est-ce trop ? Auquel cas je __supprimerai__ certaines idées qui ne seraient pas fondamentales. Ou cela vous convient-il ?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) version sorcière de « tirer les vers du nez ».

(2) merci à ma correctrice pour ce dernier vers, il est nettement mieux que celui que j'avais écrit… ;)


	32. Échec

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédant**__ : Suite à un accident de magie, Harry revit la même journée encore et encore. Cela lui permet de faire certaines choses : savoir que Sirius a un faible pour Veena, s'entrainer à la magie et à l'épée… Et puis il fait un rêve étrange sur Némésis.  
_

Chapitre 30 : Échec

- Les gars, je dois vous parler.

La voix grave de Sirius fit relever la tête de ses trois amis. La flamme dans ses yeux ne dit rien qui vaille à son presque-frère. Ce dernier se félicita de l'absence de Lily, travaillant avec Sylciu, Terry et Rogue sur un projet dont elle n'avait rien voulu dire mais qui leur tenait visiblement à cœur depuis le début de l'année. Il avait dans l'idée que ce qui allait suivre ne plairait pas à sa petite-amie.

- Les Maraudeurs doivent reprendre du service.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soir venu, Harry quitta avec Severus la salle dans laquelle ils travaillaient sur la potion Tue-Loup avec un sentiment de plénitude. Non seulement il était content de la reprise de ce travail, mais surtout, ce matin-là, il savourait chaque nouvelle minute de ce nouveau jour, heureux d'avoir enfin quitté la boucle temporelle. C'était un réel plaisir !

Il se coucha le sourire aux lèvres et s'endormit sans attendre.

_Une guerre. _

_Depuis quand faisait-elle rage ? Longtemps, __d'après__ l'état des bâtiments. Les immeubles avaient __tenu__ bon un temps face aux frappes aériennes__,__avant de s'effondrer__. Cette ville n'était plus qu'un cimetière. Un cimetière dans lequel survivaient quelques personnes. Les pleurs s'étaient depuis tus. Les rares individus encore en vie n'avaient plus de larmes à verser. _

_Survivre leur demandait déjà toute leur énergie. Ils se demandaient pourquoi ils luttaient ainsi. Ils étaient fatigués. Les femmes tentaient tant bien que mal de réconforter les enfants, mais trop avaient tout __perdu__. Les hommes mettaient toutes leurs forces dans des défenses que chacun savait inefficaces. Rien ne pourrait _les_ arrêter. _

_Un garçonnet se __re__tourna. _

_- Aidez-nous, supplia-t-il. Pitié, aidez-nous._

Le dormeur se réveilla en sursaut, respirant difficilement, transpirant abondamment. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Ce rêve n'avait rien de commun avec ceux qu'il faisait habituellement. Il ne connaissait pas l'enfant qui l'avait appelé à l'aide. Il ne savait rien de cette ville ni de la guerre qui y faisait rague. Et il était probable que malgré le réalisme de ce songe, rien de tout ce qu'il y avait vu n'existe. Le brun se prit à l'espérer en se levant. De toute façon, il ne pourrait plus dormir.

Une douce note vibra dans le dortoir et Hélios apparut. Le sorcier sourit.

- Alors ça y est ? fit-il à mi-voix. Tu t'es décidé à quitter le bureau de Dumbledore ? Tu n'es pas venu me voir une seule fois pendant la boucle.

L'oiseau de feu ignora la remarque et se posa sur le lit de Harry où il s'installa confortablement. Le brun sourit en attrapant le livre de légilimencie que lui avait prêté Hermione. Puisqu'il ne dormirait plus, autant mettre à profit le temps qui lui restait avant le petit-déjeuner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily jeta un regard soupçonneux à un James au visage angélique. À la table des Serpentard, Terry lançait un regard appréciateur alors qu'à ses cotés Regulus ne semblait pas savoir quelle attitude adopter. Tous les autres verts et argents paraissaient furieux.

Rectification : _presque _tous les autres verts et argents paraissaient furieux. Narcissa affichait clairement un air tout bonnement ravi. _Étrange_.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda la rousse, sévère.

Sirius lui lança un regard de joie dangereuse.

- Vengeance, annonça-t-il durement.

- Qu'est que…

Avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- Ce sont eux qui…

- Précisément, siffla le jeune Black.

La Préfète-en-Chef approuva lentement de la tête avant de s'asseoir auprès de son petit-ami sans rien ajouter. James sourit en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Tu ne nous félicites pas ? souffla-t-il.

- N'exagère pas, répliqua gentiment la jeune fille. Mais je ne vois pas de raison de rompre avec toi, voilà tout.

Le brun s'étrangla.

- _Rompre_ ? hoqueta-t-il.

Lily sourit, amusée.

- Ne fais pas cette tête ! rit-elle. Je plaisantais !

Son compagnon fit la moue.

- J'aimerais autant que tu plaisantes sur autre chose, siffla-t-il.

La rousse le regarda quelques instants. Avait-il vraiment cru qu'elle le quitterait pour si peu ? Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens ! C'était ridicule… Elle fronça les sourcils. Il allait falloir qu'ils aient une petite discussion…

- D'accord, répondit-t-elle simplement, soucieuse de clore l'incident.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regulus ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Une partie de lui était ravie de la situation : non seulement parce qu'elle ridiculisait ses agresseurs, mais surtout parce que c'était l'œuvre de son frère. Parce que les Maraudeurs avaient fait ça _pour lui_.

- À mon avis, sourit Terry, ce n'est que le commencement. Le goudron et les plumes… _hum_. L'idée n'est pas mauvaise. Bien que je les ai connu plus inventifs…

- Moi, intervint Narcissa qui était assise en face d'eux, je n'y aurais jamais pensé !

L'Américain eut un sourire amusé.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, fit-il. C'était une habitude moldue à l'époque de la conquête de l'Ouest. Ou tout de moins, c'est ce que l'on voit dans les films.

- Les _films_ ? répéta Regulus avec une grimace.

Terry se mit à rire.

- Je te montrerai ça, promis ! fit-il. En attendant, nous avons cours de protection dans… dix minutes.

Le cinquième année regarda son aîné se lever et passer devant le groupe de ses agresseurs.

- Très seyant, s'exclama-t-il assez fort pour être entendu par toute la Grande Salle.

Regulus imagina sans mal ses condisciples rougir de colère. Ils lui lancèrent un regard meurtrier. Pas besoin d'être legilimens comme le nouveau pour comprendre le sous-entendu : « _tu nous le paieras_ ». Le garçon déglutit péniblement.

- Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ? demanda soudainement Terry d'un ton badin.

Les goudronnés tournèrent les talons et s'en furent. L'américain les observa faire avec un air sévère.

- Va falloir que je les surveille, ceux-là, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

- Je pense que tu ne seras pas le seul, intervint Narcissa avec un mouvement de tête vers la table des Gryffondors.

Le jeune homme sourit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drago fut assez surpris de voir les personnes qui se groupaient devant la salle dans laquelle se déroulerait quelques minutes plus tard le cours de protection. Non seulement toutes les maisons étaient représentées, mais en plus, les élèves présents n'étaient pas tous en septième année. La preuve : Regulus et Sunlight étaient tous deux là.

Sur la porte de la salle, devant laquelle s'agglutinaient les étudiants, étaient épinglés plusieurs parchemins.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le sorcier en se tournant vers Lily.

- Le professeur O'Neill a affiché les groupes dont il avait parlé. Il a mélangé les années et a également changé les heures de cours de façon à ce que nous soyons par classe de quatre groupes.

Si Drago ne fit aucun commentaire, il n'en pensa pas moins. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Nom d'une chouette, ce devait être un ami de Dumbledore. _Le pire était à craindre_.

Le blond joua des coudes pour réussir à jeter un coup d'œil à la liste. Malgré les difficultés (élèves poussant dans tous les sens, liste écrite un peu trop petit…) il finit par apercevoir son nom.

_Mard. 9h/13h – __Vend. 14h/17h  
Remus Lupin  
Celford Sylciu  
Dramas Steven  
Black Narcissa  
Simmons Jane  
Nealh Leen _

Le renié se souvenait vaguement de Dramas, un Serdaigle de son année, mais son esprit bloqua lorsqu'il lut le nom de sa mère. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine à l'idée de se retrouver avec elle avant que son esprit ne revienne à la charge, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas _stricto sensu_ sa mère. Elle pouvait seulement hypothétiquement devenir la mère de son double local. Qui plus est, il n'arrivait pas à oublier que dans son monde, Narcissa Malefoy avait préféré son mari à son fils, admettant sans broncher le reniement…

Le jeune homme chassa rapidement ses pensées qui n'avaient, à ce moment, pas lieu d'être, et s'extirpa de la foule.

- Toujours en vie ? ricana Lily en le retrouvant hors de la cohue.

- J'ai les informations ! répliqua-t-il avec un air pompeux.

- Félicitation, approuva-t-elle en souriant. Tu as vu mon nom ?

- Désolé, dès que j'ai eut trouvé le mien, j'ai opéré un rapide repli stratégique.

- Dit plutôt que tu as lamentablement pris la fuite ! se moqua la Préfète-en-Chef. Où est donc passée ta galanterie ?

- Je l'ai égarée dans la foule. Désolé.

- Menteur !

Drago eut un petit rire montrant, qu'en effet, il n'était pas le moins du monde attristé par la situation tout en se demandant à quel moment il était devenu aussi proche de Lily. Pas qu'il ne soit pas déjà posé cette question, mais penser à sa mère l'avait ramené à son introspection. Définitivement, il avait changé. De façon radicale. Et, contre toute attente, il aimait ça…

- C'est quoi tout ce peuple ? s'exclama une voix.

L'Anonyme tourna la tête pour voir les Maraudeurs qui venaient d'arriver.

- Bon courage, ricana-t-il. Le seul que je peux aider, c'est Lupin. Tu es dans le même groupe que moi : le mardi à neuf heures et le vendredi à quatorze heures.

- Dans un quart d'heure, donc. Ok, merci Sylciu, sourit le lycanthrope.

- Et nous ? gémit Sirius avec un air de chien battu.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- D'où l'intérêt d'arriver à l'avance, observa une voix moqueuse derrière eux.

Drago se retourna pour tomber sur un Potter tout sourire.

- Ne me dit pas que Dumbledore t'a donné les listes ! s'exclama le renié.

Son coéquipier eut une moue condescendante.

- N'exagérons rien. Je suis juste arrivé un peu plus tôt que les autres. Sirius, tu es avec Lily, Frank et Regulus. James, avec Severus et Marlène. Pettigrow, avec Veena et moi. Sylciu, tu sembles déjà le savoir. Nous sommes tous dans le même cours.

- Autrement dit, dans un quart d'heure, conclut Lily.

- C'est parti ! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin vit ses premiers élèves entrer et sourit. La présence des meilleurs élèves de l'école allait probablement rendre ce cours plus intéressant que l'autre. L'épéiste observa Terry Star prendre place à une table. Pour une obscure raison – ce que l'intéressé appelait « la boucle » – il avait atteint en une journée un niveau à l'épée qui demandait en principe plusieurs mois d'entraînement acharné. Une partie de son enseignant s'en réjouissait : il était toujours plus enrichissant d'appendre à des élèves doués, mais une autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'inquiétude vis-à-vis de ce garçon. Le comportement de ses collèges ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Eoloas, tout d'abord, semblait avoir quelque chose contre l'américain, bien qu'il s'en défende. Robin avait bien remarqué la façon dont il l'observait en coin. C'était assez surprenant de sa part. L'auror avait toujours été très tolérant et compréhensif. D'où lui venait ce rejet viscéral envers son élève ? L'escrimeur pouvait se targuer de connaître Eoloas, ils avaient fait leurs études ensemble, et il ne comprenait pas du tout cet étrange comportement.

- Bonjour à tous, déclara Robin, voyant que tous ses élèves avaient pris place pendant ses réflexions. Inutile de vous asseoir, nous ne resterons pas ici longtemps. Regroupez-vous par équipe.

Un jeune garçon s'avança timidement vers Terry Star qui discutait avec Veena Sunlight. Un sourire flotta sur les lèves de l'enseignant. Yann Jones. En troisième année, il était le plus jeune de ce cours, mais Robin était persuadé qu'il avait un véritable don en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, bien qu'il manquât encore de confiance en lui. Eoloas avait d'ailleurs partagé son avis sur la question. Et le jeune Star était certainement une excellente personne pour venir en aide aux autres – selon l'avis de Dumbledore.

Il était d'ailleurs surprenant de voir le comportement du Directeur envers l'américain brun. Respect et curiosité se mêlaient à quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une envie de protéger l'adolescent. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du mage d'agir de la sorte. Décidément, beaucoup de questions gravitaient autour de Terry Star.

- Bien, maintenant que vous vous êtes rejoints, je vais vous donner les consignes. Comme je l'ai expliqué pendant le premier cours, nous ne ferons ici que de la pratique. Les groupes auxquels vous avez été affectés ont été créés par le professeur Williams et moi-même dans le but d'être équilibrés en terme de puissance.

Plusieurs regards furtifs se posèrent sur Star qui soupira.

- Ces groupes seront, pendant ces cours, fondamentaux. Le but sera non seulement de réussir les exercices, mais surtout de les réussir _tous ensembles_. Si un membre de l'équipe tombe, toute l'équipe échoue, est-ce clair ?

- Tous ensembles ou personne, traduisit Narcissa Black.

- Exactement et…

Une mélodie superbe se fit soudainement entendre, bloquant le reste de la phrase dans la gorge de Robin. Un phénix entra dans la salle de classe et se posa délicatement sur l'épaule de Terry. Le brun eut un regard sévère.

- Hélios, gronda-t-il. On ne coupe pas le professeur O'Neill dans ses explications !

L'enseignant avait été prévenu par Dumbledore de l'existence de l'oiseau de feu et des disputes désormais légendaires avec son maître, mais malgré tout il était impressionné.

Il toussota pour se redonner contenance.

- Bien. Je pense que nous allons pouvoir dire que le groupe de Monsieur Star est le groupe Phénix, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Hélios émit une note joyeuse avant que l'américain ne lui attrape le bec.

- On ne te demande pas ton avis, susurra l'humain.

L'oiseau lui lança un regard furieux et tenta de lui donner un coup de bec que le jeune homme évita avec savoir faire. Cela devait être une habitude.

- Le groupe de Monsieur Potter, vous serez le groupe Pégase. Celui de Mademoiselle Evans, le groupe Chimère et le dernier le groupe Licorne, cela vous convient-il ? Parfait. Allons-y, dans ce cas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leen Nealh, quatrième année à Serdaigle, fraichement affectée au groupe Licorne, suivait les membres de son groupe en se demandant pourquoi elle avait pris cette option. Enfin, elle ne se le demandait pas vraiment. Elle l'avait pris parce qu'elle s'était dit que ça ferait bien sur son bulletin, mais elle commençait à se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une erreur.

Le travail ne lui faisait pas peur. Le Choixpeau n'avait eu aucun mal à choisir sa maison, mais elle n'était pas spécialement portée sur les combats. Surtout lorsque les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard en la matière (dans toutes les matières à vrai dire) se trouvaient dans le même cours qu'elle.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que les Maraudeurs – uniquement James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin en vérité – explosaient sans problèmes tous les records : de notes comme de nombres d'heures de retenues, mettant les Serdaigles sur les dents. C'étaient en principe eux qui obtenaient les meilleurs résultats et non des farceurs de Gryffondor. Sans parler de Terry Star qui tout juste arrivé s'imposait comme un des élèves les plus puissants que Poudlard ait jamais abrité. Un des plus imprudents également à en juger par le nombre de séjours à l'infirmerie qu'il avait fait.

Bref, Leen commençait à douter de son choix. Suivant le professeur O'Neill dans les couloirs de l'école, elle se demanda ce qu'il leur avait réservé. Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée – le courage n'était pas sa principale qualité, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas ce que l'on attendait d'une Serdaigle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Laurie Gaudy, une fille de son année se trouvant aussi dans la maison des travailleurs. Elle avait été affectée au groupe Pégase avec James Potter et le regardait comme la huitième merveille du monde. Ce n'était pas elle qui lui apporterait un quelconque soutien moral.

Yann Jones, troisième année également chez les bleu et bronze, semblait pour le moins mal-à-l'aise. Compréhensible lorsqu'on a un niveau si faible et que l'on se retrouve dans le groupe de Terry Star. Leen se demandait ce qu'il faisait dans ce cours et pas dans l'autre, dont le niveau serait probablement bien plus bas.

S'agissant de Veena Sunlight, elle n'avait jamais été très appréciée parmi les Serdaigles, sans pour autant être détestée. Elle était simplement de ces élèves qu'on salue lorsqu'on les croise, à qui on demande les notes les jours où l'on a été malade et à qui les filles populaires font des mauvais coups lorsqu'elles ont le dos tourné. Sans rien avoir contre elle, Leen avait préféré garder ses distances pour éviter les retombées déplaisantes. Quoique la situation avait changé lorsque Sunlight s'était liée d'amitié avec Terry Star. Mais Leen ne la connaissait pour ainsi dire pas.

Pour finir, Steven Dramas, septième année, avait quand à lui une tendance affirmée à mettre toutes les filles qu'il croisait dans son lit depuis que le bruit avait couru chez les Serdaigle qu'il était gay – une telle volonté de démontrer le contraire était pour le moins suspecte…

Leen fut coupée dans ses réflexions par l'entrée dans une salle qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vue. À en juger par les mines émerveillées de ses condisciples, elle n'était pas la seule. Elle était construite en dôme et ressemblait à une immense prairie tant et si bien qu'elle donnait l'impression aux élèves qu'ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Elle devait être gorgée de magie, car sa taille réelle par rapport au château était différente de l'immensité que percevaient les yeux de la Serdaigle. Cherchant par reflexe des explications, elle se souvint avoir lu dans un livre traitant de Poudlard – elle ne savait plus lequel – quelque chose sur une salle d'entrainement au combat spécialement conçue pour permettre d'adapter le terrain, de faire apparaître des obstacles et de couper les personnes se trouvant dedans du reste de l'école pour éviter les accidents magiques – d'où l'architecture en dôme. Ce devait être elle. Et le premier cours de protection allait se dérouler dans une prairie.

_Que faisait-elle là déjà ?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regulus était ravi. Le cours de protection s'annonçait sous un jour très plaisant. La salle était tout bonnement stupéfiante et le groupe auquel il avait été affecté paraissait assez puissant. Le groupe Chimère était composé de trois septièmes années de Gryffondor : Lily Evans, la Préfète-en-Chef, son frère et Frank Londubat qui étaient de très bons élèves, de deux filles de Poufsouffle, Karima Boramar en sixième année et Fanny Erlann en cinquième année, et de lui, évidemment. Il ne connaissait pas Boramar mais savait qu'Erlann n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Contrairement au stéréotype de sa maison, elle n'avait rien d'une « glousseuse » s'occupant uniquement de son apparence. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Mais de toute façon, même si elle avait été la pire fille que Poudlard n'ait jamais accueillie, cela n'aurait pas entaché la bonne humeur de Serpentard. Ses blessures dues à sa rencontre avec ses condisciples peu attentionnés – Terry le trouvait trop politiquement correct lorsqu'il disait ça – ne le faisaient plus souffrir et l'action des Maraudeurs ce matin-là lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Il était particulièrement ravi d'être dans le groupe de son frère, sentiment qui paraissait partagé par l'aîné.

_Que demander de plus ? _

- Votre attention ! appela O'Neill. Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par un petit test simple. Vous voyez le drapeau au fond de la prairie là-bas ?

En effet, un étendard de Poudlard flottait au loin. Mais Regulus le devinait plus qu'il ne le voyait. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que le blason fût celui de l'école de sorcellerie.

- Le premier groupe à me le ramener aura gagné. Vous avez deux heures, si au terme de ce temps personne ne me l'a ramené, vous aurez tous perdus. Tous les coups sont permis, mis-à-part les impardonnables, cela va de soi. Préparez-vous.

Sirius eut un sourire victorieux.

- On va te laminer, James, fit-il.

Le Préfet-en-Chef ricana.

- Dans tes rêves, Sirius !

- Tu crois ça ? intervint sa petite-amie.

- Lily, tenta Lupin, tu n'es pas censée être au dessus de tout ça ?

- C'est nous qui allons gagner ! affirma la susnommée. Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir fait Sciences po pour le savoir !

- _Scienceupeaux_ ? grimaça Londubat.

- Une école moldue, répondit Terry. Maintenant, si vous tenez tant à gagner, peut-être devriez-vous vous mettre en place.

En effet, concentrés sur la conversation, les groupes Chimère, Licorne et Pégase ne s'étaient pas préparés sous le regard atterré d'O'Neill. Les élèves se pressèrent de rattraper cet oubli.

Et le signal de départ fut donné.

Le début ne fut pas difficile. Tous les groupes s'étaient mis à courir vers l'objectif. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, Regulus remarqua avec surprise que Terry allait moins vite que les autres, regardant avec attention les alentours, sourcils froncés. Le jeune Black se demanda ce qui lui arrivait avant d'accélérer le pas.

Ils avaient parcouru la bonne moitié du chemin d'aller lorsque les problèmes apparurent et que Regulus comprit – un peu tard – le comportement de l'américain. Evidemment, celui-ci semblait être celui qui avait le plus l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Aussi, lorsque le sol s'affaissa brusquement sous les élèves, aucun des membres du groupe Phénix ne fut touché. Daniel Gerald, Gryffondor de l'année de Regulus qui appartenait à ce groupe, commençait à tomber lorsqu'une violente bourrasque de vent le remit sur la terre ferme. Sur l'ordre de Terry, les phénix opérèrent un détour et disparurent du champ de vision de Regulus.

Regulus ne leur apporta pas plus d'attention. Il se trouvait en effet suspendu dans les airs, accroché à une racine aux dessus d'un vide de quatre/cinq mètres dans laquelle six de ses camarades étaient déjà tombés.

- Regy ! l'appela-t-on.

Il grinça en relevant la tête.

- Ne m'appelle pas Regy ! Je n'ai plus quatre ans !

La main tendue vers lui, Sirius eut un sourire en coin amusé. Il savait combien son frère détestait cet affreux surnom dont l'avait affublé une cousine éloignée de la famille – une folle, partie par la suite vivre dans l'Himalaya avec pour seule compagnie un couple de poissons rouges.

Sirius l'attrapa et le hissa hors du trou. Pendant ce temps, Evans et Londubat avaient uni leurs forces pour sortir Baromar de la fosse. Une fois que tout le monde eut regagné la terre ferme, le groupe se remit prestement en route, plus prudemment, cependant.

- Vous pensez qu'il y aura d'autres pièges ? demanda le Serpentard.

- Probablement, lui répondit Evans. Nous avons été imprudents. C'était trop simple d'avoir juste à courir vers le drapeau. Ce n'est pas une course de vitesse.

- Terry et son groupe ont pris beaucoup d'avance, nota Londubat. Ça ne va pas être facile.

- Ils tomberont peut-être dans un piège, observa Erlann.

- J'y crois pas trop, grommela Sirius. Terry a l'air assez habitué à ce genre de situations. La preuve, c'est que pendant un combat, il garde la tête froide alors que nous…

- Nous sommes ici pour apprendre ça, justement, conclut la Préfète-en-Chef. Et puis…

- _Stupefix !_

Le sortilège atteint la jeune fille de plein fouet. Elle bascula lourdement sur le sol alors que Londubat et Sirius se ruaient vers elle. Ce fut une erreur. Trois silhouettes vêtues de noir surgirent. La première jeta un maléfice du saucisson aux deux garçons alors que ses compagnons se concentraient sur les trois élèves restant.

- _Impedimenta_ !

Erlann fit mouche et l'un des assaillants tomba sur le monde dans un couinement de douleur. Elle ne fut toutefois pas assez rapide. D'un coup bien placé, l'autre la mit à terre. Le troisième, en ayant terminé avec les deux Gryffondors, tenta d'entraver Regulus et Baromar.

- _Protego_ ! lança la jeune fille.

Le bouclier absorba les deux premières attaques mais céda rapidement. Le vert et argent prit immédiatement le relais, mais cette fois, les trois encapuchonnés se joignirent et les jeunes sorciers furent à leur tour mis hors d'état de nuire.

- Groupe Chimère éliminé.

La voix du professeur O'Neill raisonna douloureusement aux oreilles de Regulus. Sa fierté venait de prendre un coup. Ils avaient perdus sans même être arrivé au drapeau…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Groupe Chimère éliminé.

James sursauta. Le groupe de Lily et Sirius ! Que leur était-il arrivé pour qu'ils soient déjà éliminés ?

- Ça s'annonce plus délicat que prévu, opina Rogue.

- Je te le fais pas dire, approuva le Préfet-en-Chef.

Le vert et argent se tourna vers lui, manifestement interloqué.

- Quoi ? Y a un problème ? s'enquit le Gryffondor, inquiet.

- T'es sûr que tu vas bien, Potter ?

L'interrogé cilla, perplexe.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Rien. Tu viens juste de me donner raison.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit le moment opportun pour débattre de ce genre de choses, signala Marlène. Avançons.

- Attention ! Dramas, écarte toi !

- _Arrrgg_ !!

Les cris attirèrent l'attention de groupe Pégase. James sentit un poids mort s'accrocher à son bras et découvrit sans surprise Laurie Gaudy, la Serdaigle de quatrième année, accrochée à lui. Un vrai sortilège de Glue-Perpétuelle, cette fille. Et pas courageuse pour deux sous. Les deux Poufsouffles, par contre, surprenaient le jeune homme. Kim Jackson, en sixième année, et Tim Lawrence, en cinquième, semblaient, sans être des combattants-nés se donner à fond dans leur entreprise. C'était grandement appréciable.

- Le groupe Licorne, souffla Lawrence en découvrant ce qui se passait à quelques mètres d'eux. Oh, Merlin, ce sont des Acromantulas, non ?

- Je déteste les araignées, fit Gaudy d'une voix plaintive.

Un des monstres chargea Narcissa. Remus détourna son attention en visant d'un sort un de ses yeux, mais fut malheureusement pris à son tour pour cible. James bondit en avant.

- On doit les aider, s'exclama-t-il en s'élançant.

- Non ! protesta Rogue. Ce n'est pas la mission !

- Ferme la ! Hors de question que je laisse Remus dans cette situation.

Le Maraudeur retint de justesse une insulte envers cet abruti froussard. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. L'Acromantula avait atteint le lycanthrope malgré les efforts de ce dernier et lui donna un grand coup de patte qui l'envoya rouler sur plusieurs mètres. Leen Neil (ou quelque chose comme ça, James n'avait pas retenu son nom) était inconsciente sur le sol, bien que ne portant aucune trace de blessure.

Sylciu était celui qui s'en sortait le mieux, protégeant une fille de Serpentard et lui-même, mais il était pris au piège par ces propres sortilèges et encerclé par les araignées géantes. La situation semblait sans issue pour lui.

James se jeta dans la bataille sans réfléchir. Profitant de la diversion, Sylciu traça une sorte de rune dans les airs qui alla se loger en plein milieu du front – enfin, l'équivalent – de l'animal. Il tituba dangereusement, déséquilibrant au passage l'araignée la plus proche. Attrapant la Serpentard sans ménagement, l'américain bondit hors de cercle des créatures et rejoignit Marlène.

- _Stupefix_ !

Le sort de Jackson ricocha sur sa cible sans lui faire le moindre mal. La jeune fille jura de façon fort peu féminine, mais très appropriée. L'échec de son attaque était une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Comment bat-on ce genre de… choses ? s'enquit Marlène.

- Terry n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, grommela Sylciu. _Impedimenta_ !

Une des Acromantulas fut projetée en arrière, ce qui sembla déplaire fortement à ses copines qui cessèrent de s'occuper de Remus, Narcissa et de la Serdaigle pour foncer vers le groupe Pégase, Sylciu et la Serpentard dont James ne savait pas le nom.

Le Préfet-en-Chef vit vaguement la cousine de Sirius se pencher sur la jeune fille inconsciente alors que l'autre Maraudeur restait sans bouger sur le sol. Une vague d'inquiétude monta en James, mais il se rassura tout de suite en pensant que si le lycanthrope ou un élève quelconque avait risqué quoi que ce soit, le professeur O'Neill aurait fait cesser l'exercice.

- Merde ! Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? s'exclama soudain Lawrence.

Se retournant, le jeune Potter eut du mal à ne pas s'interroger sur la santé mentale de son enseignant.

- Une chimère. C'est pas vrai ! C'est un ami à Chagnollaud ou quoi ? grommela Rogue.

- Quelqu'un sait comment on se bat contre une chimère ? s'enquit Jackson.

Pris au piège entre une cohorte d'Acromantulas particulièrement remontée et une chimère dont il doutait que son groupe fût en mesure de s'en sortir.

- Groupes Licorne et Pégase éliminés, annonça la voix d'O'Neill.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Groupe Phénix éliminé.

Drago regarda surpris le professeur O'Neill. Il semblait furieux. Potter arriva, la mine défaite, suivi par le reste de son groupe. Leur enseignant regarda les étudiants avec agacement.

- Les résultats sont calamiteux ! Vous devriez avoir honte, jeune gens. Je vous avais dit que c'était un entrainement en situation réelle et vous avez agi comme pour un jeu ! Si cette attaque avait été réelle, la plupart d'entre vous seraient morts. Le réalisez-vous ?

Un ange passa. O'Neill soupira bruyamment.

- Bon, retournez à vos occupations, le cours est terminé, mais retenez cela : le prochain cours sera un test. Ceux qui ne sauront pas tenir suffisamment de temps devront quitter ce cours.

La décision tomba comme un couperet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le chaudron vacilla et les quatre compagnons évitèrent de justesse la catastrophe grâce à la prompte réaction de Potter. Drago soupira bruyamment.

Les deux voyageurs dimensionnels, Lily et Severus se trouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande, en principe dans le but de perfectionner la potion Tue-Loup. Sauf qu'aucun des quatre n'avait visiblement la tête à ce qu'il faisait.

Le cours de protection avait été une catastrophe. Même si le groupe de Potter avait tenu plus longtemps que les autres, ils avaient été éliminés peu après avoir rejoint le drapeau, manifestement attaqués par un groupe de géants particulièrement coriaces.

Il s'était avéré que les attaquants n'étaient toutefois que des illusions générées magiquement. Les blessures s'étaient donc révélées sans gravité, sauf une : celle de l'amour propre des élèves recalés. Le professeur O'Neill avait été particulièrement dur dans ses commentaires.

Drago avait eu du mal à comprendre les raisons de leur échec. Pourtant, tant leur enseignant que Potter semblait les trouver évidentes. Enfin, il préférait ne pas trop y penser.

- _Stop_ ! annonça le Survivant. Aucun de nous n'a la tête à ça. Arrêtons là avant qu'il y ait un accident. Un peu de repos ne fera de mal à personne. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Approbation générale. Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs. Les quatre amis se séparèrent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bonsoir, James.

La voix douce de Lily attira l'attention du jeune homme. Elle se tenait, souriante, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre du Préfet-en-Chef.

- Déjà ? sourit-il. D'habitude tu rentres plus tard de tes « sorties ».

- À t'entendre, on croirait que tu es déçu.

- Ne dit pas de sottises, voyons, fit James en se levant.

Il l'attira dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire avec plaisir.

- Viens, fit-elle après un temps en lui prenant la main.

Surpris, le Maraudeur se laissa entrainer dans les couloirs sombres de l'école jusqu'au parc. Il y faisait frais mais pas froid. La nuit était tombée et les étoiles brillaient doucement. Marchant dans un agréable silence, ils arrivèrent devant le lac.

- Que fait-on là ? s'enquit James, curieux.

- Je voulais que nous parlions.

- La salle des Préfets-en-Chef n'allait pas ?

Le jeune homme affichait une mine assez perplexe. Sa petite-amie sembla amusée.

- Je voudrais que nous parlions de notre discussion de ce matin. Et puis, j'aime bien le lac de nuit.

- _Oh_ ! Miss-la-Préfète ! Je suis _outragé_ ! On ne respecte pas le couvre-feu ?

Lily lança un regard entendu à son compagnon. Sous son air assuré, James cherchait désespérément à se souvenir ce que la discussion en question avait pu contenir qui justifie qu'elle agisse ainsi.

- Je t'aime, tu le sais, James ? fit-elle avec sérieux.

L'interrogé fronça les sourcils.

- Mais ? poursuivit le jeune homme, anxieux.

- Mais rien. Je veux juste que tu le saches.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment, Lily.

- Moi non plus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça lorsque j'ai plaisanté ce matin en disant que j'allais rompre.

Le brun se rembrunit.

- Tu as peur que je te quitte, James ? Répond moi !

- Lily…

Elle se rapprocha du jeune homme, tentant d'accrocher son regard fuyant.

- Oh, James. Ai-je jamais fait quelque chose qui te fasse penser que je ne t'aimais pas de tout mon cœur ?

- Tu m'as jeté des horreurs à la figure pendant des années, Lily, soupira le jeune homme. Et puis, un jour, ça a changé. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand mais probablement suite à des morts. Comprends-moi. Parfois je me demande si lorsque tout cela sera fini, tu ne reviendras pas sur… _hmm_…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase. L'attirant vers elle, la Préfète-en-Chef venait de capturer ses lèvres. James ne fut pas capable de la repousser.

- J'ai été méchante pendant toutes ces années, je le confesse. Et toi, tu as exagéré. Tu étais immature et prétentieux. Je n'ai pas compris que tu étais sincère. J'ai tenté de me protéger. Et puis tu as cessé d'être m'as-tu-vu et Terry m'a secouée pour me faire admettre la vérité. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Ja… _hmm_…

Amusé, le jeune homme avait tenté la même méthode qu'elle et l'embrassait. Il s'était inquiété pour rien.

- Je t'aime, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de se retourner vers le lac.

- Regarde, dit-elle en désignant la surface aqueuse.

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent d'émerveillement. Des centaines de petites lumières semblaient danser sur l'eau alors que la douce mélodie des êtres de l'eau se faisait entendre. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux sorciers demeurèrent là, à regarder ce ballet féerique entre le ciel et l'eau à la douce lueur du quart de lune et des étoiles…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre. Et encore plus __pour__ sa longueur. Il devait être beaucoup plus long, mais j'ai préféré vous le mettre. Je risque d'avoir du mal à publier pendant un moment. Etant donné que je n'ai pas réussi mes partiels, je vais me concentrer dessus… _

_Qui plus est, j'avais rédigé tout ce chapitre et suite à un bug de mon ordinateur, je l'ai perdu. Bref, que du bonheur ! J'espère cependant que vous ne serez pas trop déçus…_

_Pour ceux qui aiment Leen Nealh, ceux qui ne l'aiment pas et ceux qui n'arrivent plus à s'en sortir avec tous les personnages de cette fic (j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop ! Sinon dites le moi, je __ferai__ un petit récapitulatif.), je précise qu'elle n'aura quasiment aucune importance pour la suite. J'ai juste trouvé amusant de présenter certains des élèves et la salle de protection avec un point-de-vue nouveau. A partir de maintenant, tous les personnages clés ont été introduits depuis longtemps et plus aucun personnage secondaire ne devrait apparaître. _

_Merci à Adhafera pour sa correction en espérant que ses partiels se passent bien ;)_

_Pour répondre à felinness concernant la raison pour laquelle Hélios ne savait pas pour la boucle alors qu'il a théoriquement le pouvoir de voyager dans le temps, j'ai plusieurs explications. Tout d'abord, comme tu l'as dit, Hélios a un caractère de cochon et il pourrait bien avoir fait exprès. Mais surtout, comme vous l'avez vu, il n'a pas encore développé ce pouvoir. Cela s'explique par le fait qu'il doive attendre un certain âge pour l'avoir, or, suite à la mésaventure avec la bague, il a repris sa croissance à zéro. D'où l'absence de ce pouvoir pour le moment. Cela répond à ta question ?_

_Pour la porte ouverte, je ne dirais rien de plus. Suspense, suspense ^^_

_Toutes mes félicitations à Selene Appia qui a mis le doigt sur une donnée importante de cette fic même si elle n'en a pas entièrement tiré les conséquences. Je n'en reste pas moins ravie que quelqu'un ait _enfin_ relevé cet indice !_

_Et la question de 666Naku a évidemment de l'importance, mais je ne peux pas y répondre. Désolée. _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

_Eterna_


	33. Partagpensées

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédant**__ : Les Maraudeurs se vengent des Serpentards ayant blessés Regulus en revisitant le goudron et les plumes. Puis, les élèves de Poudlard ont leur premier cours de protection qui se solde par un échec cuisant…_

Chapitre 31 : Partagpensées

Les Maraudeurs marchaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, d'humeur joyeuse. James souriait aux anges et sa gaieté était communicative. Le mécontentement de la veille avait complètement disparu. Forts de leur allégresse, les quatre amis étaient près à affronter le monde, ainsi que les cours de Protection, accessoirement.

Ils arrivèrent jovialement devant les portes de la Grande Salle, parlant de tout et de rien, principalement du match Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor qui devait avoir lieu cette semaine-là.

- Euh… Black ? Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

Sirius releva un regard surpris vers une Veena manifestement gênée.

- Je t'écoute, fit-il, curieux, en faisant signe à ses amis qu'il les rejoindrait.

- Je… _hum_ – elle prit une profonde inspiration – je tenais à te demander pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit à l'infirmerie l'autre jour. Je… j'ai exagéré. Je te pris de m'excuser.

- _Hmm_. À une condition.

La Serdaigle s'étrangla.

- Hein ?

- Je t'excuse à une condition… développa le Maraudeur avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Son interlocutrice lui lança un regard agacé. Évidemment, ce n'était pas très galant, mais bon… À l'amour, comme à la guerre, c'était ce qu'on disait !

- …que tu viennes avec moi à Pré-au-Lard, termina-t-il.

Veena eut un air irrité pendant un moment avant de soupirer.

- Je suppose que je te le dois pour m'être emportée. Il faut expier nos fautes, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle tourna les talons, laissant un Sirius mitigé. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait mais… pas de la façon qu'il attendait. À entendre la bleu et bronze, c'était une _peine_ que d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui. Merlin, certaines filles auraient tué pour ça !

- Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à comprendre sur Veena, Siri, fit une voix rieuse.

Se retournant, le Maraudeur croisa le regard rieur de son petit frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit l'aîné.

Mais Regulus se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux et entra dans la Grande Salle sous le regard égaré de Sirius.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa soupira en se laissant aller contre un arbre à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, un bouquet de petites fleurs blanches dans les mains. Elles étaient rares, la jeune fille avait de plus en plus de mal à en trouver…

- C'est pour ces fleurs que tu vas dans la forêt ? demanda une voix douce à ses cotés.

Elle sursauta en se levant vivement. Un peu trop vivement d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle se prit les pieds dans une racine. Une main secourable vint la retenir juste à temps, l'empêchant de tomber.

- Lupin ?

Le Gryffondor se contenta d'un sourire en lâchant la jeune fille qui avait retrouvé son équilibre.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'étrange, Black.

- Entrée en matière originale, nota la susnommée.

- Si tu veux, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais je me demande pourquoi tu vas chercher ses fleurs. Pas juste pour te les mettre dans les cheveux ? Tu n'es pas si superficielle.

- Dois-je prendre ça pour un compliment ?

- C'en est un. Venant de moi, en tous cas. Alors ?

- Tu poses trop de questions.

- C'est mon gros problème : je suis quelqu'un de curieux par nature.

- Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

- Nul n'est parfait, déclara Lupin, grandiloquent. Dois-je en conclure que tu ne me répondras pas ?

- La perspicacité des Gryffondors ? J'applaudis des deux mains !

Le lion fit une révérence pompeuse. Malgré elle, Narcissa se mit à rire.

- De toute façon, déclara-t-il en relevant des yeux brillants vers elle, je trouverai.

La Serpentard soutint son regard, scellant ainsi ce défi tacite.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James attrapa le Souaffle. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles. Il sourit, simplement heureux.

Le match opposant son équipe à Poufsouffle avait commencé depuis un moment déjà et il en savourait chaque minute. Parce que Gryffondor était en train de gagner, évidemment, ils avaient cent cinquante points d'avance. Parce que la Coupe de Quidditch était à portée de main. Mais surtout, parce que James _adorait_ ce sport. Il aimait être sur son balai, ses équipiers autour de lui. C'était un jeu et les Poufsouffles étaient des adversaires agréables, fair-plays mais également volontaires.

Les lions étaient meilleurs, c'était un fait. Cela n'empêchait pas chacun de se donner à fond.

« … _JAMES POTTER MARQUE_ … » entendit-il sans y faire attention. Il continuait à virevolter dans les airs, recevant le Souaffle et faisant une passe à un de ses co-équipiers. Bientôt, l'équipe des rouge et or menait de cent soixante-dix points.

Le Préfet-en-Chef s'apprêtait à tenter un nouveau but lorsqu'un coup de sifflet attira son attention. De l'autre coté du terrain, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle brandissait le vif d'or. Sa maison l'acclama mais elle fut vite dépassée par les Gryffondors qui hurlaient à tout rompre, acclamant la victoire de leur équipe.

Se tournant vers les gradins, James fut amusé de voir que Terry applaudissait sous le regard agacé de Rogue. En remarquant le petit sourire en coin de l'américain, le rouge et or se demanda s'il ne faisait pas ça plus pour faire enrager son camarade que pour féliciter l'équipe.

Plus loin, Remus ne cachait pas sa joie, comme la plupart des lions, et, chose notable, Lily en faisait de même.

James sourit, la victoire était savoureuse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fête battait son plein dans la salle commune des lions, célébrant la victoire de l'équipe de Quidditch face à Poufsouffle et même pour certains anticipant un prochain succès qui les mènerait à la Coupe. Drago eut un sourire amusé face à cette modestie Gryffondoresque. Cependant, comme il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le remarquer, les fêtes chez les rouges et or étaient bien différentes de leurs équivalents chez les serpents. Il admettait sans mal que les lions savaient _s'amuser_ – comme quoi, la ruse et l'ambition ne faisaient pas tout.

Furtivement, le blond se demanda si cet entrain venait des Maraudeurs, toujours prompts aux réjouissances, ou s'il en était de même dans son espace-temps. Il ne prit pas la peine de poursuivre ses interrogations, préférant de loin profiter des festivités. James était assailli de toutes parts, recevant une pluie de félicitations, mais Drago le soupçonnait de n'être sensible qu'à celles de la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le voyageur dimensionnel ignorait ce qui s'était passé entre les deux amoureux, mais depuis quelques jours ils semblaient plus heureux.

« _Aidez moi !_ »

Le renié sursauta si violemment qu'il manqua de renverser sa bierreaubeurre. Regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, il ne parvint pas à découvrir d'où venait cet étrange appel. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il l'avait rêvé.

- Alors, Sylciu, claironna soudainement une voix, le tirant de ses réflexions. Tu ne comptes pas rester assis là pendant toute la fête ?!

Croisant le regard entendu de Sirius, Drago commença tout à coup à regretter les calmes fêtes de Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que le Maraudeur avait en tête ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire face à l'air vaseux de Drago. Ils s'étaient retrouvés avec Lily et Severus dans la salle sur demande, profitant du week-end pour poursuivre la potion. Seulement, le blond ne semblait pas très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

- Je ne te demanderais pas ce qui t'a mis dans un tel état, mais pour l'amour de Merlin, écarte toi de ce chaudron avant de tous nous tuer ! s'exclama Severus en arrachant un ingrédient des mains du renié.

- 'solé.

- Laisse moi deviner, fit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres, la fête de la victoire s'est éternisée ?

- Mouais. 'maraudeurs trouvaient qu'je savais pas m'muser…

Le brun gloussa, ce qui lui valut un semblant de regard noir de son camarade – pas du tout convainquant.

- Severus, déclara-t-il sur un ton de connivence, je crois qu'il nous faut un autre chaudron.

- Tu veux faire cuire ton cousin ? s'enquit le Serpentard, pince-sans-rire.

- Nan. Quoique l'idée n'est pas mauvaise…

Drago laissa échapper un « hey » plaintif et particulièrement ridicule. Même Lily, qui jusqu'alors tentait de demeurer sérieuse ne put retenir un petit rire.

- Je pense que Terry songe à une potion contre la gueule-de-bois, intervint-elle.

Le visage du fêtard s'illumina.

- Oui ! clama-t-il avant de grimacer.

Il avait manifestement parlé un peu trop fort. Secouant la tête d'un air atterré démenti par un sourire en coin, Severus attrapa un second chaudron et commença la préparation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yann Jones, jeune Serdaigle de troisième année, avait toutes les peines du monde à garder son calme. Au précédent cours de protection, il avait été grandement responsable de l'échec de son équipe. Pour l'aider, Star avait été forcé de prendre des risques qui les avaient conduits à la défaite. Personne ne lui avait reproché explicitement son erreur, mais il se sentait honteux.

Pourquoi le professeur O'Neill l'avait-il mis dans un tel groupe ? Ses équipiers étaient tous des personnalités importantes et puissantes de Poudlard…

Peter Pettigrow était un des quasi-légendaires Maraudeurs. Bien que le moins puissant des quatre, il n'en demeurait pas moins une des têtes de proue de Gryffondor.

Veena Sunlight, elle, était une amie de Terry Star et avait joué un rôle déterminant lors de l'épidémie, tout le monde le savait. Elle avait alors acquis une aura et une réputation qui faisait d'elle une personnalité importante chez les Serdaigles.

Amanda Folly, en sixième année chez les serpents, était l'unique descendante d'une illustre famille de sang-pur connue pour sa neutralité dans les conflits entre magies blanche et noire. Elle était reconnue et respectée parmi les verts et argents.

Le seul à ne rien avoir de particulier était probablement Daniel Gerald, simple Gryffondor de cinquième année…

Car le dernier membre du groupe était probablement _la_ personnalité de Poudlard. Terry Star. Américain fraichement débarqué sur le vieux continent et ayant déjà acquis une importance majeure dans la vie de Poudlard. Face à lui, Yann ne pouvait être qu'intimidé.

Une créature non-identifiée surgit brusquement. Le garçon sursauta, cherchant un sort à utiliser, mais déjà, un éclair fauchait son assaillant. Star, évidemment. La honte de Yann revint à la charge. Le professeur O'Neill siffla la fin de l'exercice. Quelques minutes plus tard, il observait gravement ses élèves. Le cadet du cours se voyait déjà renvoyé.

- Bien. Ce n'est pas excellent, mais vous semblez avoir compris l'idée générale de ce cours. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois satisfait de vous, mais avec du travail, nous allons peut-être arriver à quelque chose. Je ne donnerai cependant pas de points cette fois-ci. Bonne journée.

La tête basse, Yann sortit de la salle. Il se demandait sincèrement s'il n'aurait pas préféré quitter ce cours. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place et ralentissait tout le groupe.

- Jones ! entendit-il.

Surpris, l'appelé se retourna pour voir Star et Sunlight arriver à sa hauteur.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit la jeune fille. Tu as une petite mine.

Yann cilla, surpris de voir ses deux aînés le regarder avec sollicitude. Affichant un air amusé, Star lui tendit un morceau de chocolat.

- Lorsque j'étais en troisième année, mon professeur de défense m'en donnait après quasiment chaque cours, fit-il. Ça permet de retrouver des forces.

- _Euh_… merci beaucoup. Je… je suis désolé.

- Désolé ? répéta Sunlight, manifestement perplexe. Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu es un bon équipier, Jones, intervint Star qui lui, semblait avoir compris. Que tu aies un niveau inférieur au nôtre est parfaitement normal, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour cela. De plus, je pense sincèrement que ces différences peuvent être une force…

- Mais… mais tu es Terry Star ! Un des élèves les plus puissants de toute l'école ! Ça ne t'énerve pas d'avoir un petit troisième année dans ton groupe ? Je pourrais vous faire perdre et…

- _Primo_, déclara le Serpentard en s'arrêtant devant le garçon, nous ne sommes pas là pour gagner mais pour apprendre. Le professeur O'Neill se montre dur pour nous stimuler. Je suis prêt à parier qu'en réalité, il n'avait pas la moindre intention de renvoyer qui que ce soit. _Secundo_, franchement, Jones, comment crois-tu que j'ai appris tout ce que je sais ? J'ai été en troisième année, comme toi, et des personnes plus puissantes que moi ont été là pour m'aider et m'apprendre. Nous sommes dans une école pour cela, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je… je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça…

- Je sais. Il y a une espèce de compétition dans cette école qui peut être très bénéfique, à mon avis, mais qui poussée à son extrême devient néfaste. Je pense que les Fondateurs avaient mis en place le système des maisons et des coupes pour stimuler les élèves et leur donner envie de se donner à fond, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu que ce système risquerait d'écraser certains étudiants. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense.

- Ça se tient, nota Sunlight. Une saine concurrence est toujours un bon moteur tant qu'elle ne dégénère pas en une guerre… comme c'est arrivé entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

- Exact, approuva Star. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, la plus grande faiblesse de Poudlard se trouve là. Et par extension la faiblesse du monde sorcier. Enfin, là, nous nous égarons du sujet principal. Je disais donc, Jones, que tu dois cesser de te voir comme un poids pour notre groupe et te dire que nous sommes tous différents, avec nos points faibles et nos points forts, et que ce n'est qu'ensemble que nous réussirons. _Tous_ ensembles.

- Et puis, sourit la bleue et bronze, il faut toujours avoir un plus petit que soi chez soi, c'est bien connu.

- Parfaitement ! renchérit son ami sans cacher son amusement.

Yann sourit. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi, au-delà du simple niveau de magie, ces deux-là étaient appréciés. Ils étaient à l'écoute de ceux qui les entouraient et leur bonne humeur était communicative.

- Tu sais, fit la jeune fille, Terry nous aide en défense contre les forces du mal, Regulus et moi, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas, toi aussi ?

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent de surprise. Il dut retenir un cri de joie.

- Si Star est d'accord… fit-il, hésitant.

Le susnommé soupira.

- Je devrais demander un salaire de prof à Dumbledore, déclara-t-il, théâtral.

Cela lui valut une tape derrière la tête de la part de Sunlight. Il se tourna vers Yann.

- Méfie toi d'elle, elle est violente. Et puis, appelle-moi Terry, fit-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fourbu et épuisé, Harry quitta la salle dans laquelle il suivait ses cours d'escrime. Le professeur O'Neill était satisfait de ses progrès et lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient commencer à travailler avec l'épée d'anti-magie. Le voyageur dimensionnel en était ravi. Il attendait cela depuis un moment. Un point positif de la boucle, il avait progressé plus vite que prévu.

Il bailla bruyamment. L'heure était tardive et le couvre-feu passé, il n'y avait donc personne dans les couloirs, ce que le jeune homme appréciait. Il aimait se retrouver seul avec lui-même, dans le silence des entrailles de l'école de magie. C'était assez déroutant pour lui de remarquer que plus il s'ouvrait aux autres, plus il aimait la solitude. Étrange… Pour sa mission, il était entré dans la vie de beaucoup de personnes, même plus, maintenant, se dit-il en songeant à Veena et Yann Jones. Ils n'étaient pas dans le plan initial.

Malgré sa fatigue, Harry ne se dirigea pas vers le dortoir des Serpentards mais sortit dans le parc. S'il y avait eu un redoux pendant un moment, le froid était hélas revenu. Il remonta son col mais ne fit pas demi-tour. Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps il resta là, à contempler les étoiles. Cette nuit lui offrait un sentiment de paix presque indécent étant donnée la situation.

Ses pensées s'égarèrent vers son monde. Ces derniers temps, il avait été tellement absorbé par sa tache dans cet univers, qu'il s'était forcé à ne pas y songer. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort devait faire là-bas ? Certainement pas du bien. Avec la mort de Dumbledore, il avait le champ libre… L'Ordre du Phénix était-il en mesure de l'arrêter ? Non, c'était une mauvaise question. L'Ordre ne pouvait hélas pas stopper le mage noir, mais peut-être pouvait-il le ralentir, l'empêcher de faire souffrir la communauté sorcière… Harry n'en était pas sûr. Mais peut-être se donnait-il trop d'importance. C'est probablement ce que lui aurait dit Drago.

Le brun eut un sourire. Il s'était plus rapproché de son ancien ennemi qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et peut-être même voulu. Mais il n'en était pas mécontent. Le voyageur dimensionnel ne put pas s'empêcher de se demander comment réagirait Ron en apprenant cela. Probablement violemment, mais il s'y ferait. Il pouvait comprendre que les gens changent. Drago avait changé… et Harry aussi, en réalité. Oui, à vouloir amener les autres à s'interroger sur eux-mêmes et sur ce que les entourait, il avait inconsciemment fait la même chose. Il avait désiré régler ce conflit ancestral entre les maisons de Poudlard et, ce faisant, il avait compris des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnées. Cela lui avait sauté à la figure après sa discussion avec Jones.

Le sens des maisons, de la Coupe, tout le fonctionnement de Poudlard… S'il avait raison, ce n'était pas uniquement pour répartir les élèves entre les Fondateurs mais également pour les stimuler, les amener à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes en créant un subtil équilibre entre la compétition inter-maisons et la solidarité à l'intérieur des maisons. Peut-être avait-il tort, après tout d'autres personnes auraient dû le remarquer si c'était le cas. De toute façon, que la conclusion soit juste ou erronée, elle démontrait au moins une chose : sans le vouloir vraiment, Harry avait également remis en question les bases de sa propre existence, de son monde. Il eut un nouveau sourire. Hermione serait fière de lui. Il pourrait peut-être lui présenter sa théorie sur les maisons, elle saurait certainement lui dire si quelqu'un d'autre avait émis cette hypothèse.

Une note douce le tira de ses réflexions. Hélios venait de se poser à coté de lui, l'observant calmement.

- Salut mon grand, sourit le sorcier. Je ne te vois plus trop depuis la boucle. Tu me fais la tête ?

Le phénix émit un trille joyeux.

- Manifestement pas. Tu surveilles Dumbledore, c'est ça ? Tu as peur qu'il fasse une nouvelle bêtise comme avec la bague ?

Il croisa le regard profond de l'oiseau et sourit. Peut-être était-ce ça… ou autre chose. Comment savoir avec cet énergumène ? Hélios s'ébroua et se posa sur les genoux du jeune homme, alors assis dans l'herbe. Et ils restèrent là, à profiter de calme de cette nuit d'hiver.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, les septièmes années commençaient leur journée par un cours de potion. Drago était de bonne humeur, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il appréciait de plus en plus la vie en tant que Sylciu Celford.

- Bonjour à tous, déclara Slughorn, aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la potion dite de "Partagpensées". Quelqu'un peut-il m'en parler ?

Drago retint tant bien que mal un sourire alors que les mains de Lily et de Severus se brandissaient rapidement.

- Mademoiselle Evans ? Nous vous écoutons.

- La potion de Partagpensées permet de connecter l'esprit de deux personnes pendant une journée environ. Elle est utilisée notamment par les aurors lors des missions délicates mais a un gros défaut, c'est qu'elle permet à un des partagés d'accéder quasiment sans restriction aux pensées de l'autre sans que celui-ci ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elle est donc soumise à une règlementation stricte dans le cadre de la protection de la vie privée. De plus, elle n'est efficace qu'entre les personnes qui ont préparé la potion et pas avec des tiers.

- Parfait, comme toujours mademoiselle Evans, sourit le professeur. Bien, nous allons donc nous employer à confectionner cette potion. C'est une préparation délicate, je vous demanderai donc la plus grande concentration. À la fin du cours, chacun d'entre vous testera la potion qu'il a préparée avec son binôme.

Le renié sursauta. Sa bonne humeur fondit brusquement comme neige au soleil. _Que venait-il de dire ?_ Inquiet, le blond jeta un coup d'œil à Potter qui se tenait à coté de lui. Certes, leur relation n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle était précédemment, mais de là à _partager ses pensées avec lui !_ Il ne fallait pas exagérer.

- Sylciu !

La voix de Potter ramena le susnommé à la réalité. Il croisa le regard vert de l'Élu.

- Concentre toi, tu ne dois mettre que deux gouttes, signala ce dernier.

Malgré lui, Drago se demanda si le Survivant avait conscience des inquiétudes de son compagnon de voyage. N'était-il pas dérangé à l'idée des effets qu'allait avoir cette potion ? Agacé, le blond secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Il verrait cela le moment venu…

Lorsqu'ils eurent achevé leur préparation, elle avait un aspect vert métallisé marbré de doré. Regardant autour de lui, le renié remarqua avec surprise qu'aucune des potions n'avaient la même apparence. Cela devait probablement dépendre des personnes la préparant, supposa le voyageur dimensionnel. Alors que Slughorn promenait un regard critique sur les chaudrons, il soupira._ Partager ses pensées avec Potter_… Il y avait des choses que l'Élu ne devait jamais savoir sur son équipier. Des choses qu'il voulait coûte que coûte garder pour lui. Merde. Comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Il avait vraiment le don pour se mettre dans de beaux draps.

Le reste du cours passa sans que Drago ne s'en aperçoive vraiment. Entièrement plongé dans ses pensées, il avait échafaudé des plans tous aussi fous les uns que les autres dans le but d'échapper à ce qui allait suivre. Certes, une partie de son esprit lui avait bien signalé que c'était perdu d'avance, mais sans succès aucun.

Et ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que le blond vit la potion prendre une jolie teinte pourpre, signe de sa réussite. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il regretta d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir loupé sa préparation.

- Maintenant, buvez chacun un gobelet de potion, histoire que nous vérifions son efficacité.

L'Anonyme hésita et jeta un coup d'œil vers Potter qui regardait la potion qu'il venait de verser dans son verre. Lui aussi semblait peu réceptif à l'idée de partager ses pensées. Drago n'aurait su dire s'il en était soulagé. Le brun prit son courage à deux mains et avala d'un trait la potion. Il sembla surpris.

- Mais c'est bon ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

- Quel goût ? demanda McKinnon.

- Framboise.

- Génial ! se réjouit la Gryffondor en buvant sa mixture.

Elle grimaça.

- Citron ! C'est ameeeeeeer ! gémit-elle, provoquant un éclat de rire de l'Élu.

- Comme vient de l'expérimenter mademoiselle McKinnon, observa Slughorn, amusé, chaque potion a un gout propre qui dépend de ses préparateurs.

La cloche sonna.

- Dépêchez-vous de boire, pressa l'enseignant. Et écrivez moi un rouleau de parchemin sur ce que vous avez ressenti pour le prochain cours.

Drago prit une profonde inspiration et avala sa potion. Elle avait, en effet, un gout de framboise assez plaisant. Le voyageur dimensionnel eut un moment d'arrêt, s'attendant à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais au bout de quelques secondes il dut se rendre à l'évidence : rien. Pas d'explosion de souvenirs ou de pensées soudaines. Tout semblait parfaitement normal. La potion était-elle ratée ?

- Monsieur, s'enquit Lily en se retournant alors que la classe se vidait, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, mais l'Occlumencie peut-elle permettre de contourner les effets de la potion ?

- Non, Mademoiselle Evans. Elle peut les atténuer, certes, mais en aucun cas les annuler. Seul le temps le peut. Bonne journée, jeunes gens.

Le dernier espoir de Drago venait de voler en éclat alors les septièmes années se dirigeaient sans entrain vers la salle de Sortilèges. Le renié s'assit à sa place, légèrement rassuré. S'il ne ressentait rien d'anormal, peut-être que cela voulait dire que Potter ne pourrait lire ses pensées ?

Flitwick commença à parler et le jeune homme se concentra sur le cours pour prendre des notes. Son intérêt pour les paroles du petit professeur disparut très vite. Une effroyable douleur lui traversa le crane et des images, paroles, sons se mélangèrent dans sa tête.

_- POTTTEEERRR !!!_

_On tapa à la porte du placard et le garçonnet sursauta. Il y eut un cliquetis de cadenas qu'on déverrouille et la porte s'ouvrit violemment, soulevant un nuage de poussière. L'enfant toussa en se levant. _

_- Plus vite que ça ! beugla la femme devant lui. Dudlenouchet veut son petit-déjeuner ! N'est-pas pas mon petit-chéri ?_

_- Suis pas petit, gronda un garçon de la taille d'un cachalot en donnant à sa mère un coup de pied dans la jambe. M'appelle pas comme ça !_

_- Pardon, mon grand garçon, couina la femme. Et toi ! houspilla-t-elle en se retournant vers le premier enfant. Dépêche toi un peu ! Comment peut-on être aussi empoté !?_

_Elle le poussa violement vers l'avant et, par reflexe, le garçonnet aux cheveux en bataille posa sa main en avant pour éviter de tomber. Il poussa un cri de douleur lorsque sa paume rencontra la poêle brulante. _

_- Mais c'est pas vrai ! rugit la femme. _

_Elle gifla sans ménagement l'enfant. _

_- Tu nous coûtes assez cher sans que nous ayons à te soigner pour ta maladresse ! Va dans ta chambre. _

_Retenant vaillamment ses larmes, le jeune Potter se dirigea vers la porte. L'autre garçon le bouscula volontairement, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Se retenant avec ses mains, l'enfant poussa un glapissement de douleur lorsque sa paume toucha le sol. _

_- Oh ! Potter pleure ! minauda l'enfant-cachalot. _

_Le susnommé se releva péniblement et rejoint sa chambre – son placard, devrait-on dire. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? s'exclama Lily alors que Sylciu blêmissait en se tenant la tête.

L'américain ne répondit pas, gémissant. La rousse se tourna vers James, cherchant de l'aide. Mais son petit-ami semblait aussi dépassé qu'elle dans cette affaire. Sylciu cria de douleur, se tenant la main et puis son corps devint mou.

- Il a perdu connaissance…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Assis devant un grand miroir, un jeune garçon regardait la vie qu'il aurait tant voulu avoir… La vie qu'il n'aurait jamais…_

_Une inscription trônait au dessus des reflets "riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej". Des mots se firent entendre._

_- Il ne nous montre rien d'autre que le désir le plus profond, le plus cher, que nous ayons au fond de notre coeur. Toi qui n'as jamais connu ta famille, tu l'as vue soudain devant toi. Ronald Weasley, qui a toujours vécu dans l'ombre de ses frères, s'est vu enfin tout seul, couvert de gloire et d'honneurs. Mais ce miroir ne peut nous apporter ni la connaissance, ni la vérité. Des hommes ont dépéri ou sont devenus fous en contemplant ce qu'ils voyaient, car ils ne savaient pas si ce que le miroir leur montrait était réel, ou même possible._

_La voix de Dumbledore raisonna dans la pièce. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Il a perdu connaissance.

Sirius s'était levé pour se rapprocher de son condisciple alors que Flitwick s'était tut.

- Monsieur Star ? Vous allez bien ? s'enquit le petit professeur.

- Juste une migraine, répondit l'américain brun – il semblait sincère. Et Sylciu ?

- Monsieur Potter va l'amener à l'infirmerie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

_---_

_Des cris…_

_- Je vous en supplie… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez… _

_- Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi… _

_- Non ne le tuez pas, pas Harry…_

_Une lumière verte…_

_Des pleurs… _

_La fin… et le début. _

---

_Les deux garçons étaient en train de se hurler dessus juste devant les portes de la Grande Salle._

_- Allons, Messieurs, veuillez vous calmer immédiatement ! ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix ferme._

_Drago se tourna vivement vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir._

_- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! siffla-t-il. Cessez donc de jouer les directeurs bienveillants pour une fois, ça __nous__ fera des vacances !_

_- Écoutez moi ça ! s'exclama Harry. Réveille toi ! Sur ce plan, des vacances, on en a ! On en a même __définitivement__. Et grâce à __qui__ ?_

_Dans les yeux devenus verts de l'Anonyme s'alluma une flamme de haine pure._

_- Pour qui te prends-tu ? se récria-t-il. Parce que tu n'as jamais fait d'erreur peut-être ? Saint-Potter est au-delà de tout ça !! Sauf peut-être s'agissant de Diggory. Et aussi de ton parrain. Et de…_

_Le coup s'abattit sur la pommette de Drago._

_- __Morpheus__ !_

_Dumbledore prononça le sortilège de sommeil et les deux belligérants s'écroulèrent._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Madame Pomfresh ?

- Son cerveau semble en surcharge, observa l'infirmerie. Il semble… je ne comprends pas bien. A-t-il lancé un sort quelconque avant de perdre connaissance ?

- Pas que je sache, fit calmement James. Mais il a bu une potion de Partagpensées et…

- Avec qui ? couina le Dragon.

- _Euh_… Terry, pourq…

- Par les Quatre Fondateurs ! Serait-il possible que… Oh, Merlin ! Monsieur Potter, appelez le directeur au plus vite ! Oh la, la !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Les souvenirs défilaient sans que Drago ne le voie vraiment. La plupart ne lui laissait que de vagues impressions, des sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens. Il y avait une telle force dans ces images, que le blond se sentait submergé. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans l'esprit de Potter, de se diluer peu à peu, oubliant qui il était à l'origine. _

_Il disparaissait. Drago l'Anonyme était en train de se dissoudre, emporté par la violence de la vie de l'Élu et ne serait bientôt plus qu'un observateur non seulement sans nom, mais également sans identité. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Que se passe-t-il, Pompom ? demanda Albus avec inquiétude.

- Monsieur Celford ne va pas bien du tout, répondit l'interrogée. Je pense que la potion de Partagpensées l'a mit dans cet état.

- Comment ? s'exclama Horace qui les avait rejoins sur demande de l'infirmière. Cette potion n'est pas censée avoir cet effet.

- Je sais, concéda Pompom, mais le co-préparateur de Monsieur Celford est Monsieur Star. Or nous savons que celui-ci est loin d'être un sorcier ordinaire. Je crois que l'esprit de son cousin est en train d'écraser celui de Monsieur Celford par sa puissance. J'ignore comment.

- C'est possible, admit le professeur de Potion en s'agitant. Mais cela ne saurait résulter de la potion uniquement. Elle ne peut pas permettre cela.

- Mais il semble que Monsieur Celford et Terry utilisent des magies assez inhabituelles pour des sorciers de leur âge, observa Albus en regardant l'envoyé de Némésis allongé sur le lit. Peut-être cela a-t-il un rapport.

Après tout, ces deux garçons étaient loin d'être communs. On ne pouvait donc raisonnablement exclure que la potion de Partagpensées, en principe inoffensive, sinon pour la vie privée, puisse avoir plongé le Gryffondor dans le coma.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assis sur son lit dans le dortoir vide des Serpentards, Harry se tenait la tête. La douleur, bien que supportable, commençait sérieusement à le gêner. Sa concentration s'en ressentait et il se trouvait incapable de chercher un moyen de sortir Drago de… de quoi exactement ? Justement, il aurait dû le savoir ! Trouver une explication et un moyen d'y remédier !

"_Le complexe du héros, Potter ?_"

Oui, et alors ? Il était comme ça, il était temps de s'y faire. L'admettre l'aiderait probablement à aller de l'avant.

"_Admettre que tu n'es pas tout puissant aussi._"

Il ne se croyait pas tout puissant ! Il n'était pas mégalomane, tout de même. Il laissait ça à l'autre Face-de-Serpent. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas le problème.

"_Quel est le problème ?_"

Drago était dans le coma. Hélios semblait très agité. Et pour couronner le tout, Harry avait de plus en plus mal à la tête.

"_Ça fait au moins trois problèmes._"

Quel sens des mathématiques ! Bref, cela ne donnait pas de solution et… _Minute !_

- Qui parle ?

"_Et ben, t'es long à la détente, Potter !_"

- Dr–drago ?

Harry regarda autour de lui. Personne. Comment pouvait-il entendre la voix du blond, dans ces conditions ?

"_Dans ta tête, abruti._"

Pas de doute sur l'identité de la voix au moins. C'était déjà une réponse.

- Que fais-tu dans ma tête ?

"_Tu m'as appelé._"

- Appelé ?

"_Ouais. Je disparaissais, mais tu m'as forcé à rester. Mais le problème, c'est que je n'arrive plus à rejoindre mon corps. Je pense que c'est toi qui me maintient…_ ici_._"

- Ici ? _Bah_, peu importe. Comment te renvoyer dans ton corps ?

"_Si je le savais ! Je pense que tout vient de la potion de Partagpensées._"

- C'est aussi ce que pense Dumbledore. Mais elle n'est pas censée avoir cet effet.

"_Peut-être que le fait que nous venions d'un autre monde explique que cela ait eut un effet différent sur nous. Ou bien peut-être un problème de compatibilité avec la magie de Némésis. Que sais-je ?! Il peut y avoir tellement d'explications._"

Le mal de tête du Survivant s'amplifia encore, atteignant la limite du supportable.

"_Va voir l'infirmière._"

- Je vais bien.

"_Non, ça n'est pas le cas. Je ressens ce que tu ressens, je te signale. Et tu ne vas pas bien du tout._"

C'était vrai, mais Harry répugnait à l'admettre. La douleur le submergea soudain.

"_POTTEEEER !!!_"

_Un cercle de personne. Le jeune homme, terrifié, en son centre. Des mots, des sons, des chants. Horreur, terreur, désespoir. Tout était fini. Tout prenait fin ici. Sa vie, son cœur, son âme… Il releva un regard suppliant. Rien n'y répondit. Personne ne l'aiderait. Personne… personne… personne…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Professeur !

Severus Rogue déboula dans le bureau directorial, les joues rouges, le souffle court et le visage pale.

- Que… commença Albus avant d'être coupé sans manières.

- C'est Terry ! Je l'ai trouvé évanoui dans le dortoir !

Le vieil homme bondit sur ses pieds.

- Je vous suis, Monsieur Rogue.

* * *

_  
Voilà, je sais que pas mal d'entre vous attendaient un nouveau cours de protection, mais j'ai dû l'abréger pour pouvoir continuer l'histoire, sans quoi je pourrais encore faire une centaine de chapitres sans avancer dans l'intrigue ! Désolée si certains sont déçus, je dois admettre que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire ces temps-ci, je ne suis vraiment pas contente de ce que je fais … _

_D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, la diminution drastique des reviews pour le dernier chapitre c'était pour me punir de ne pas publier plus souvent ? Parce que comptabiliser pour cette fic 191 favoris, 241 alerts pour finalement n'avoir que 20 reviews en trois semaines, ça fout un coup… Bref, je vais toute de même répondre à ceux qui ont eut la gentillesse de m'encourager, et je les en remercie, ça m'aide assez à écrire. _

_Petite précision pour __**Kalicia**__, donc, lorsque Harry dit « Stop ! annonça le Survivant. Aucun de nous n'a la tête à ça. Arrêtons là avant qu'il y ait un accident. Un peu de repos ne fera de mal à personne. Qu'en dites-vous ? », il parle d'arrêter la potion, ils n'ont pas la tête à ce qu'ils font à cause de l'échec du cours de protection. C'est plus clair ?_

_Je vais tenter de répondre à toutes les interrogations d'__**Akira Makkuro**__ qui m'a laissé une loooongue review !  
__Tout d'abord, Marina n'apparaitra plus dans cette fic en personne, même s'il sera question d'elle à quelques reprises dans les prochains chapitre. Il ne faut pas oublier que sa mémoire a été effacée : elle ne sait même pas qu'elle a rencontré les anglais !__  
S'agissant de la manière dont évolues les choses dans le monde d'origine de nos amis, ils le découvriront en temps et en heure ;p__  
Par contre, quand tu me dis « Si le raisonnement de Drago est juste, cela voudrait-il dire que le cas inverse est vrai ? », je dois admettre que je ne saisis pas la question.__  
Ensuite, l'éternel questionnement sur la raison du comportement de Williams. Tes suppositions ne sont pas mal, mais tu n'as pas mis le doigt sur la raison profonde, mais tu t'en rapproches__  
Quand à savoir quant Hélios pourra franchir la barrière entre les mondes – qui en réalité sont plus un vide que des barrières à proprement parlé – ça ne saurait tarder, mais certainement pas d'une façon à laquelle vous vous attendez ;p__  
La question sur la porte revient, c'est amusant de voir ce que j'avais conçu comme un simple indice pour une autre question titiller tout le monde de cette façon. Enfin, tu sembles avoir mieux lu que la plupart puisque tu as relevé qu'elle parlait de l'Ecole. Là encore, c'est quelque chose d'important pour la trame de la fanfic, donc je n'en dirais pas plus. __  
Harry arrivera bien à dominer la Legilimencie et la magie ancienne, à terme, mais il aura besoin de quelque chose de précis pour cela. De même pour Drago et ses runes. Quand au maniement de l'épée des Potter, Harry avance bien, mais tu auras des précisions là dessus au prochain chapitre. Merci pour ta review, en tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire t'intéresse autant ^^_

_Pour __**Kellia**__, en effet, tu as raison Williams est important et il n'est pas du coté de Voldemort. De même, tes questions au sujet de ce que dit Némésis lorsqu'elle parle de la porte sont pertinentes. Encore une fois, je m'amuse de voir que c'est toujours la porte qui retient l'attention et pas le point le plus important, bien que tu l'ais relevé.  
Ah ! Le mangemort qui est à Poudlard. Tout le monde ne l'avait pas oublié celui-là ? J'applaudis ! Pour le moment, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il travaille ;) _

_Bref, sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine, dans un chapitre qui s'intitulera __Ensembles__. A partir de maintenant, le rythme de l'action va accélérer ! Merci encore à ma bêta pour sa correction._


	34. Ensemble

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédant**__ : Suite à l'absorption d'une potion de partagpensée, Drago perd connaissance et se retrouve coincé dans les souvenirs de Harry. Puis, peu de temps plus tard, Harry tombe également inconscient. Parallèlement, Veena accepte de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard avec Sirius pour se faire pardonner de sa réaction excessive après l'agression de Regulus. Remus, pour sa part, jure de découvrir le secret de Narcissa. _

Chapitre 32 : Ensemble

- Cela semble confirmer mon diagnostic, soupira le Dragon en regardant les deux élèves allongés.

James ne savait pas si elle disait ça par dépit ou s'il s'agissait d'une simple constatation. Il ne posa pas la question. Voir ses deux amis sur un lit d'hôpital le ramenait à de très mauvais souvenirs. Sans parler de l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Il avait été appelé en tant que Préfet-en-Chef pour veiller sur Sylciu lorsqu'il avait vu avec effroi Terry être amené en urgence.

Le professeur Dumbledore entra, accompagné d'un Rogue aux traits tirés.

- Avant que vous ne posiez la question, Monsieur le Directeur, je vais être claire. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'ont ces deux élèves. Je pense que c'est en rapport avec la potion de Partagpensée, mais rien d'autre.

"_Comment vont-ils ?_"

La voix de Sirius raisonna bizarrement dans l'esprit de James. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça.

"_Je ne sais pas Patmol_, concéda-t-il. _Pomfresh non plus._"

"_C'est plus embêtant… Prévient moi si…_"

"_Évidemment._"

L'amusement né de la possibilité d'échanger des pensées ou de fouiner dans les souvenirs des autres avait vite disparu lorsque les élèves avaient vu les effets de la potion sur les deux américains. James en avait presque été soulagé : Sirius n'avait, hélas, aucune notion de vie privée. Ce qui se passait entre Lily et lui ne regardait en aucun cas ce cabot !

Le Préfet-en-Chef, quand à lui, avait vite cessé ses investigations. Savoir combien de filles son meilleur ami avait mis dans son lit ne revêtait pas pour lui un quelconque intérêt (le jeune homme en question s'était insurgé face à un tel comportement – aucune notion de vie privée, je vous dis !).

Et puis, Terry avait été retrouvé inconscient et ce qui était inquiétude s'était mué en crainte.

- En principe, la potion devrait cesser de faire de l'effet d'ici quelques heures, non ?

Regardant Rogue qui venait de parler, James se demanda avec qui il partageait ses pensées. Mais le vert et argent semblait tout entier à son inquiétude pour son ami et son condisciple songea que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se poser ce genre de questions.

- C'est ce que j'espère, Monsieur Rogue, soupira l'infirmière. Et…

- _Mmgrff_…

Les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie sursautèrent en voyant Terry s'agiter et ouvrir les yeux. Le visage de Rogue s'illumina d'une façon que le Préfet-en-Chef n'aurait jamais imaginée. Décidément, il était possible qu'il ait fait une grosse erreur sur ce garçon, songea-t-il en voyant le Serpentard se ruer sur son condisciple.

- Terry ? Tu vas bien ? Bon sang, pourquoi te ne m'as pas dit que tu n'allais pas bien ? Et…

- Monsieur Rogue ! rugit le Dragon. Laissez le tranquille !

Le vert et argent eut un air penaud et s'écarta d'un Terry manifestement ahuri. L'infirmière s'approcha de lui et lui tendit ses lunettes.

- Comment vous sentez vous, Monsieur Star ?

L'interrogé regarda sa paire de lunettes d'un air incompréhensif avant de relever la tête vers Pomfresh.

- Monsieur… Star ? fit-il perdu.

L'infirmière cilla, manifestement surprise. Le directeur s'avança vers le malade.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- Je… je ne sais pas. Je… Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Ton ami Severus t'a trouvé inconscient dans le dortoir.

- Severus… répéta le brun, comme cherchant à comprendre. Rogue ?

- C'est ça, approuva patiemment le vieil homme. Tu te souviens de lui, Terry ?

- Terry ? Non. Je m'app…

Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, semblant commencer à comprendre ce qui se passait. Brusquement il sursauta, enfila ses lunettes, regarda autour de lui et poussa un cri de surprise.

- L'un de vous à un miroir ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Rogue et James échangèrent un regard perplexe alors que le Dragon attrapait un petit miroir dans un tiroir pour le tendre au nouveau. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le surface réfléchissante de l'objet, l'américain poussa un cri.

- Qu'est-ce que… Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je ne suis pas certain de bien suivre se qui se passe, se hasarda James.

Le Serpentard aux cheveux gras eut un hochement d'épaule montrant bien qu'il était également dépassé.

- Je ne suis pas Terry, annonça soudainement le brun. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas une blague ! Moi, c'est Sylciu. Enfin… plus ou moins.

- Comment ça, plus ou moins ? s'agaça Rogue. Tu es Sylciu, oui, ou non.

- Oui. Enfin, je crois. C'est pas évident…

Le jeune homme semblait désorienté. Et il n'était pas le seul. Le Préfet-en-Chef comprenait de moins en moins.

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer, Monsieur Celford ? s'enquit Dumbledore d'un ton bienveillant.

- Et bien… Je suis Sylciu. Je veux dire, _je sais_ que je suis Sylciu mais… Mes souvenirs et tout ça… Ce sont ceux de Terry. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer… C'est…

- Impossible ? proposa Rogue.

Terry-Sylciu lui jeta un regard mauvais. Hélios entra sur ses entrefaites et se posa sur le bas du lit du brun. Il l'observa, puis regarda le corps de Sylciu, puis se reporta à nouveau sur le premier. Et laissa échapper une note interrogative – James n'aurait pas été surpris de voir un point d'interrogation apparaître au dessus de la tête du phénix.

- Manifestement, Hélios ne semble pas comprendre non plus. Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Si la question est de savoir si je comprends, ce n'est hélas pas le cas. Il est possible que la potion ait été amplifiée par quelque chose qui a amené vos esprits à se fondre l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à ce que vos corps ne parviennent plus à faire la différence entre l'un ou l'autre. Du moins c'est une possibilité.

- C'est déjà arrivé ?

- Oui, mais uniquement suite à des rituels complexes dans lesquels les esprits sont mis à rude épreuve. À ma connaissance, la potion de Partagpensées n'a pas ce pouvoir. Dans quel état d'esprit étiez-vous lorsque vous avez bu votre préparation ?

- Je n'avais pas envie que mon cousin ait accès à mes pensées les plus intimes. Je voulais trouver une solution pour empêcher ça… Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas, d'ailleurs ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il a perdu connaissance plus tard que vous…

- Je sais. En fait, mon esprit était en train de se… comment dire ?... dissoudre, plus ou moins, dans le sien. Mais il… il a fait quelque chose qui m'a ramené vers lui. Je sais que mes explications sont assez confuses mais c'est surtout du ressenti. C'était… vraiment étrange. Comme si ses souvenirs, ses sentiments et ses pensées étaient une espèce de torrent dans lequel j'étais emporté sans pouvoir rien faire.

- Tu veux dire que tu as vu tous ses souvenirs ? s'étrangla Rogue.

- Oui. Je pense. Mais je ne me souviens plus de tout. Comme je l'ai dit, ce sont surtout les sensations que j'ai retenues. Pour le moment, j'essaie d'éviter autant que possible d'avoir accès à sa mémoire. Histoire d'éviter de m'y _perdre_ à nouveau.

- Sage décision, approuva Dumbledore. Tant que nous n'en savons pas plus ou qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé, autant continuer dans cette optique. Sinon, physiquement, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien. Un peu fatigué peut-être. Je soupçonne Terry de faire des nuits un peu courtes.

Rogue ricana.

- Quand il dort ! approuva-t-il.

Terry… enfin Sylciu – c'était assez déroutant – secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

- Il est irrécupérable ! rit-il gentiment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalement, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, le Dragon autorisa Drago à quitter l'infirmerie, estimant qu'il devait s'occuper pour éviter d'être emporté par les souvenirs de Harry. Le renié ne put qu'approuver. L'esprit de l'Élu avait une force qu'il n'avait pas soupçonnée.

Il arriva donc dans la tour des Gryffondors aux cotés d'un Préfet-en-Chef tendu.

- Terry ? s'exclama la voix surprise de Lily dès qu'il entra. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Son petit-ami la coupa, mais l'Anonyme n'eut pas de mal à comprendre la question : que faisait-il là, pourquoi avait-il l'uniforme des lions et autres interrogations du même acabit.

- Votre attention, s'il-vous-plait, appela James. Dans le but de ne pas répéter trente-six fois la même chose, je vais tout vous expliquer. Chacun sait que Sylciu et Terry ont eu des problèmes suite à la prise de la potion de partagpensées…

- Bien sûr qu'on le sait, on nous a tous fait prendre un antidote en catastrophe à cause de ça et le professeur Slughorn envisage de réunir des experts pour plancher sur cette potion, signala McKinnon d'un ton badin. Mais je suis contente de voir que finalement, c'était une fausse alerte.

- Pas vraiment, en fait, intervint Drago.

- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Lupin.

- Il semblerait que Sylciu et Terry aient échangé leur place. La personne qui se trouve à coté de moi est Sylciu. Terry, lui, est toujours inconscient.

Il y eut un silence. Un _long_ silence. Et puis Sirius éclata de rire.

- Bien joué Jamesie ! J'y ai presque cru ! gloussa-t-il. _Hilarant_…

- Ce n'est pas une blague, signala l'Anonyme. Et croyez moi, ce n'est pas marrant _du tout_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans tout Poudlard, on ne parlait plus que d'une chose : l'échange de corps entre les deux américains. Soucieuse, Veena s'était rendue à l'infirmerie pour y apprendre de la bouche même que Pomfresh que le corps du garçon blond étendu sur un lit contenait bien l'esprit de Terry.

- Je ne comprends pas, souffla Regulus à coté d'elle.

Ils étaient tous les deux au chevet de… Oui, c'était là que se situait le problème, justement. Ils étaient auprès de qui ? Sylciu Celford ou Terry Star ? Cette histoire d'échange des esprits était déroutante.

- À ton avis, comment va-t-il ? continua le Serpentard.

- C'est Terry. Il s'en sort toujours.

Le jeune Black approuva gravement.

- Sirius m'a dit que Celford – celui qui est dans le corps de Terry – ne va pas bien, lui. Il fait des cauchemars affreux et hier, en cours de métamorphose, il n'a pas contrôlé sa magie et a mis toute la pièce sans dessus dessous.

- C'est inquiétant. Il ne maîtrise pas la puissance de Terry. Il pourrait arriver un grave accident. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit bon pour la santé mentale de Celford de demeurer trop longtemps dans le corps de son cousin.

- Tu es dure.

- Non, ce n'est pas méchant. Imagine que tout à coup tu te retrouves à être dans le corps de ton frère avec ses pouvoirs et ses souvenirs. Te sentirais-tu bien ? Arriverais-tu à rester toi ? Je suis sincèrement inquiète pour Celford.

- Donc, en plus d'être troublant, tu penses que c'est dangereux pour eux ?

- J'ai peut-être tort, mais c'est ce que je pense. Du point-de-vue de la psychologie moldue, c'est quasiment sûr. Mais en magie… comment savoir ? Mais je pense que moi, je me sentirais très mal.

- Cette discussion ne m'inquiète que plus encore.

- Navrée. Mais tu voulais savoir ce que j'en pensais, non ?

- La prochaine fois, je ne demanderai pas.

- Sage décision, sourit Veena, amusée.

- Passons à un sujet plus réjouissant. Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard avec mon frère, ce week-end, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est plus réjouissant, maugréa la bleue et bronze.

- Tu es cruelle. Il est de bonne compagnie, tu sais.

- Si tu le dis. Enfin, je fais ça uniquement parce que j'ai honte de mon comportement envers lui. C'est tout.

- Quoi, tu ne le trouves pas séduisant ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Par moment, tu es attristante, tu le sais ça ?

- Pour moi aussi c'est toujours un plaisir de converser avec toi, Reg, ironisa la jeune fille.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je crois que tu plais à mon frère.

Veena se tourna vers lui, lui jetant un regard indéchiffrable.

- Ce n'est pas pour la santé mentale de Celford que je devrais m'inquiéter, mais pour la tienne ! annonça-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux. Tu as pensé à consulter ?

- Ma santé mentale va très bien, merci. Je suis sérieux.

- C'est bien pour cela que je dis que tu divagues. Pourquoi ton frère s'intéresserait-il à une fille comme moi ? D'autant plus qu'il ne me connait pas.

- Et bien cette sortie est une occasion pour vous de faire connaissance !

- Qu'as-tu derrière la tête, Regulus ?

- Rien.

- Ben voyons. Et moi je suis Rowena Serdaigle !

- Bon. D'accord. Je trouve que vous feriez un joli couple.

La bleue et bronze s'étrangla.

- Cette fois, c'est sûr, tu as complètement perdu la raison ! diagnostiqua-t-elle. Sirius Black et moi ? Soyons sérieux !

- Je _suis _sérieux.

- _Quoooi_ ? Il n'y a pas que Terry et Sylciu qui ont échangé leur corps ? (1) s'exclama Veena avec un faux air affolé.

- Tu as un humour pathétique ! Je disais que j'étais parfaitement _réfléchi_ dans mes paroles !

- D'accord. Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais aller voir Pomfresh.

- Pourquoi ? fit le Serpentard, perplexe. Tu fais encore de l'humour.

- Nan. Je vais l'appeler pour qu'elle retienne une chambre pour toi dans le service psychiatrique de Ste-Mangouste, évidemment !

- _Arg _! Tu détournes la conversation !

- Mais pas de tout. Et puis c'est l'heure d'aller en cours de protection.

- Les cours de protection ont été annulés à cause de l'état de Terry et Celford. Ne crois pas pouvoir fuir comme cela, Veena.

- Tu m'agaces.

- Et oui, que veux-tu ? On appelle ça le soutien fraternel.

- Misère ! Quand vas-tu arrêter avec cette histoire ?

- Quand tu auras admis la vérité.

- C'est mal parti, soupira la jeune fille pour elle-même.

Elle espéra de tout cœur que les frères Black ne soient pas aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamais Drago n'aurait pensé qu'il était si difficile d'être dans la peau de Harry Potter. Les souvenirs de l'Élu étaient tellement dur, des cauchemars le hantaient, ses pouvoirs étaient si puissants que leur contrôle demandait une concentration de chaque instant. Comment faisait-il ?

Allongé sur son lit, le renié tremblait encore de son dernier rêve – la mort de Diggory et la renaissance de Voldemort – et il ne savait plus comment faire pour se reposer. Il comprenait que l'Élu dorme peu si toutes ses nuits étaient ainsi. Les souvenirs de celui-ci étaient difficilement acceptables. Il avait vu – sans que Drago ne sache vraiment comment – beaucoup des actes du Seigneur des Ténèbres et pas les plus beaux.

De plus, ayant vu dans son sommeil la mort de l'évadé Sirius Black, l'Anonyme avait les plus grandes difficultés à soutenir le regard du Sirius local.

Et puis, au-delà des rêves, il y avait les pouvoirs de Harry. Ils étaient ingérables. Sa legilimencie était affreuse, lui donnant accès aux pensées des autres dans une cacophonie infernale. Drago ne se sentait pas capable de maîtriser une telle puissance. Il comprenait à peine comme le Survivant s'y prenait.

- Cauchemar ?

Le renié se tourna pour croiser le regard d'ambre de Remus.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, souffla le voyageur dimensionnel.

Le Maraudeur balaya l'excuse d'un geste de la main.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Je… je ne sais pas comment il fait… murmura Drago, autant pour lui-même que pour son camarade.

- C'est si dur que ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais pour lui, oui. J'ai du mal à dissocier nos sentiments vis-à-vis des rêves.

- C'est normal, fit le lycanthrope en se levant. Les rêves sont une expression du subconscient, en l'occurrence celui de Terry. Donc il me parait logique que tu ressentes ses sentiments.

- Comment dois-je faire ?

- En temps normal, je te conseillerais de faire la paix avec ces sentiments, mais comme ce ne sont pas les tiens, je dois admettre que c'est difficile. Alors, dans l'immédiat bois cela. Ça te permettra de prendre du repos.

Drago regarda la fiole de potion que lui tendait Remus.

- De la potion de sommeil sans rêve, précisa-t-il. J'ai pensé que tu en aurais surement besoin après les deux dernières nuits que tu as passées.

L'Anonyme observa un instant son camarade, sans mot. Il avait vu cela ? Et il avait pensé à aller chercher une potion ? Pourquoi ? Il prit le flacon.

- Merci, Remus.

Il avala la potion et se sentit emporté dans une douce inconscience.

- Pas la peine de me remercier, c'est ce que font les amis…

Morphée accueillit Drago dans ses bras avant que la phrase ne soit finie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus sourit en voyant Sirius changer pour la quatrième fois de chemise en l'espace de dix minutes. Allongé dans son lit, Sylciu – toujours dans le corps de Terry – gloussa.

- Tu sais que tu as dit que à Terry que tu trouvais Veena bizarre quelque chose comme une quarantaine de fois ? fit-il.

Le jeune Black gémit. L'américain eut un sourire en coin.

- Ne le taquine pas, Sylciu ! Il est déjà assez sur les nerfs comme ça ! fit le loup-garou, moralisateur.

Le nouveau eut un air désolé qui manquait de sincérité. Remus le comprenait sans mal, il était très divertissant de voir Sirius dans cet état de nerf.

- Tu as vraiment un béguin pour elle ? demanda Sylciu.

L'animagus chien eut un marmonnement inintelligible en s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain. C'était une sorte d'aveu, songea le lycanthrope.

- Étrange, Sunlight n'est pas le genre de fille auquel s'intéresse Sirius, d'habitude. Et il n'est jamais aussi nerveux.

- Tu penses qu'il a plus qu'un béguin ? demanda l'américain.

- Je me demande. Que sais-tu sur elle ? Enfin, que sait Terry ?

- Il l'estime. Il pense qu'elle manque vraiment de confiance en elle. À mon avis, étant donné le comportement qu'elle a et son estime d'elle-même, elle ne pensera pas que Sirius puisse vraiment s'intéresser à elle. Mais elle est intelligente et pertinente. Très attachée à Regulus aussi. Et elle a un tempérament bien trempé.

- Je serais tenté de dire qu'elle est parfaitement ce qu'il faut à Sirius, qu'en penses-tu ?

Sylciu eut un sourire complice.

- Il va falloir convaincre cette jeune fille des sentiments de notre cher camarade surexcité, fit-il.

- _Mmm_. Voyons ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui et après, nous aviserons.

- Je vais regretter de ne pas venir, soupira le nouveau.

- Tu peux changer d'avis, tu sais.

- Non, j'ai besoin de repos. Ta potion me permettra de dormir. Et puis avec le peu de contrôle que j'ai sur la magie de Terry, aller à Pré-au-Lard serait de la folie.

- Je comprends. Repose toi bien.

- Et celle-là ? s'exclama Sirius en arrivant avec une nouvelle chemise.

Sylciu et Remus éclatèrent de rire de concert.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James revint au dortoir après avoir mis au point les derniers détails de la sortie pour trouver une image assez déconcertante. Sur le lit de son presque-frère s'amoncelaient un grand nombre de chemises et pull en tous genres. Et sur celui de Sylciu, l'américain et Remus se tenaient les côtes, riant aux éclats.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit le Préfet-en-Chef.

- Sirius est amoureux, claironna le loup-garou entre deux éclats de rire. Pire que toi !

Le fou-rire du nouveau redoubla. Posant les yeux sur le blond, James pensa furtivement qu'il n'avait jamais vu Terry s'esclaffer de la sorte. Il était toujours un peu trop sérieux. Chassant cette pensée, le préfet-en-chef se tourna vers les deux hilares, l'air interrogateur.

- Des difficultés vestimentaires, précisa Remus.

- Il faut que nous y allions, fit le jeune Potter, amusé. Nous risquons d'être en retard.

Sirius fit un bond vers la porte.

- Je ne peux pas être en retard ! cria-t-il en disparaissant.

- Je vois le problème, nota le Préfet-en-Chef en tentant difficilement de garder son sérieux.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Les trois amis partirent dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Ils se tournèrent vers un Peter surpris. Il était partit chercher de quoi déjeuner pour Sylciu qui avait décidé de garder le lit ce jour-là.

- On te racontera tout en route, fit Remus. Repose toi bien, Sylciu !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus observait du coin de l'œil Sunlight et Sirius. La jeune fille semblait plus irritée qu'autre chose et le Maraudeur paraissait tendu. Traduction : cela ne se passait pas très bien.

James étant avec Lily et Peter avec une jolie Poufsouffle, le lycanthrope s'était porté volontaire pour veiller au grain. Il soupira en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Mission de surveillance ? fit une voix rieuse derrière lui.

Il sursauta et se retourna violemment pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Narcissa Black.

- Si on veut, grommela-t-il.

- Un peu d'aide ?

Il regarda la Serpentard, perplexe.

- Ne me regarde pas comme si je te tendais un piège, Lupin. Il semble que mon cousin soit attiré par Sunlight. Du moins, c'est l'avis de Regulus.

- Ça je peux confirmer sans problème. Et c'est même une _grosse_ attirance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- C'est mignon. Selon Reg, c'est une gentille fille. Il pense qu'ils feraient un joli couple.

Elle eut un grand sourire.

- Bon, reprit-elle, on lui donne un coup de main ? A moins que tu ne préfères supporter un Sirius Black déprimé…

- Merlin m'en préserve ! Allons-y.

Narcissa rit franchement. Le lycanthrope ne put s'empêcher de la trouver une nouvelle fois différente des années précédentes… et beaucoup plus séduisante. Il repoussa immédiatement cette pensée pour se concentrer sur son ami.

- Un plan ? s'enquit-il.

- J'y travaille.

- Excellent, la ruse des Serpentards ne sera pas de trop, cette fois.

- À mon avis, nous aurons également besoin de tout le courage des Gryffondors pour cette mission, agent Lupin.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, agent Black ! Une mission périlleuse en perspective.

Pouffant, les deux complices se mirent en route.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus releva un regard soucieux vers Horace. Celui-ci venait de mettre en place un groupe spécial d'étude qui se penchait sur la potion de partagpensées. Le but était évidemment de comprendre la réaction des deux envoyés de Némésis. En attendant, les aurors avaient interdiction d'utiliser cette potion pour leurs missions.

- Terry est toujours inconscient, fit le directeur. Je suis inquiet, Horace. Il faut trouver une solution, vite. D'autant plus que Monsieur Celford ne va pas très bien. Il est nécessaire de remettre les choses dans l'ordre au plus vite.

- Nous y travaillions, Albus. J'ai annulé tous mes cours de la semaine prochaine et mes collègues ont également annulé toutes leurs obligations. Nous travaillions d'arrache-pied. Cependant, Messieurs Star et Celford sont les premiers à avoir une telle réaction à cette potion en cent soixante-sept années d'existence.

Le vieux mage soupira alors que le professeur de potion quittait son bureau. Fumseck émit une note apaisante. Albus lui lança un pauvre sourire en se levant.

- Allons le voir, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Le phénix s'envola, suivant le sorcier dans les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il y trouva, sans surprise, Terry – dans le corps de son cousin – allongé sur un lit, Hélios à ses cotés.

- Il va vraiment falloir trouver une solution, souffla le directeur. Rapidement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mais ils le font exprès, pesta Narcissa.

À coté d'elle, Lupin pouffa. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, signala-t-elle.

- En fait, si. Je n'ai jamais vu Sirius aussi maladroit ! C'est très divertissant.

- Mauvais ami, accusa la Serpentard.

Son complice lui offrit un sourire innocent. Gênée, elle détourna les yeux, se concentrant sur son cousin. Depuis quand Lupin lui faisait-il un tel effet ? Bon d'accord, cela faisait un moment, mais elle n'était pas censée jouer les adolescentes aux hormones un peu trop présentes !

Cette idée d'aider le Maraudeur n'était peut-être pas aussi bonne qu'elle l'aurait cru.

- _Hum_. Allons aux Trois Balais, histoire de mettre en place un nouveau plan.

Une partie de Narcissa signala que la proposition du Gryffondor était une _très mauvaise idée_.

- Parfait, fit-elle.

Qui avait dit que les Serpentards étaient des gens censés ? Cette personne n'avait jamais croisé une vert et argent amoureuse…

Minute ! _Amoureuse_ ?! Non, non, non, non, non. Elle ne venait pas d'admettre ça ! Pas question ! Im-pos-si-ble !

- Black ? Tout va bien ?

- _Hmm_ ? Oui-oui. Je… je cherche un plan pour Sirius et Sunlight.

Zut, elle n'était pas en train de rougir, tout de même ?

- Ok, approuva Lupin en poussant la porte des Trois Balais et en invitant la jeune fille à entrer.

- Bizarre.

Veena releva la tête pour voir Black fixer l'entrée des Trois Balais d'un air surpris.

- Quoi ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oh. Rien de spécial. Juste que je ne savais pas que Remus avait prévu de venir avec ma cousine.

- Narcissa ? Regulus m'avait dit qu'il irait avec elle.

- Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre Narcy et Remus ?

- C'est à moi que tu le demandes ? s'étonna la Serdaigle. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Il faudra que je lui tire les vers du nez, décida le Maraudeur.

- La vie privée, ça te dit quelque chose ? fit Veena, acide.

Black haussa les épaules.

- James dit que je ne connais pas la notion. Et puis, c'est de ma cousine et d'un de mes meilleurs amis dont on parle, il est de mon devoir d'enquêter !

- C'est écrit où ?

- C'est évident, voyons ! C'est un devoir moral.

- D'aaaaccord.

- Serait-ce de la moquerie que j'entends dans ta voix ?

- Moi, me moquer du grand Sirius Back ? fit la jeune fille avec un air innocent. _Jaaamais_ !

- C'est de la moquerie. Je suis blessé, tu sais.

Le ton et la mimique du Gryffondor démentaient ses paroles. Veena sourit.

- Vraiment ?

- Parfaitement ! affirma-t-il. Il semble que tout le monde se soit ligué contre moi, aujourd'hui.

- Pauvre petite chose !

- _Chose_ ? s'étrangla Black. C'est bien la première fois que l'on me traite de chose ! Je suis Sirius Black, le plus beau des Maraudeurs. Ainsi que le plus intelligent, le plus charismatique, le plus…

- Modeste ? proposa la bleue et bronze.

- Aussi et… Tu te fous encore de moi ! protesta-t-il.

Veena ne put s'empêcher d'éclater tout bonnement de rire.

- Tu le fais exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

- De quoi ?

- D'agir comme ça pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- _Bah_, il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue, et puis je suis doué pour faire le guignol. Sans vouloir te vexer, ce n'était pas vraiment un rôle pour toi.

- Tu as raison.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais une crêpe, ça te dit ?

- Une proposition pareille, ça ne se refuse pas.

La Serdaigle suivit le jeune homme, se demandant s'il avait visé juste ou si Regulus lui avait dit qu'elle adorait les crêpes… Peu importait dans le fond, car elle commençait à apprécier cette sortie, tout compte fait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ah ! Tu te réveilles enfin. Ce n'est pas trop tôt !"_

Drago grogna en émergeant de son sommeil.

- Laisse moi dormir !

"_J'ai pas vraiment envie. Tu te réveilles ?"_

- Nan.

"_Debout Drago !"_

L'interpelé ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et observa autour de lui.

- C'est pas vrai, j'entends des voix, maintenant.

"_Presque Jeanne d'Arc. Mais en fait, ce n'est que moi."_

Le renié cilla avant de comprendre.

- Harry ? Où es-tu ?

"_Tu m'appelles Harry maintenant ? Excellent. Enfin bref, je suis à l'infirmerie."_

- Mais comment je t'entends ?

"_Potion de partagpensées, je pense. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon corps ?"_

- Potion de partagpensées selon Dumbledore.

"_Génial. Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ?"_

- Un peu plus d'une semaine.

"_C'est pas vrai ! Je suis maudit."_

- Probablement.

"_Merci de ton soutien."_

- C'est naturel.

"_Comment je retrouve mon corps ?"_

- Aucune idée.

"_C'est pas vrai, je dors une pauvre petite semaine et tout part en vrille dans cette école !"_

- La modestie, Harry, la mo-des-tie !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Terry ! s'exclama Albus.

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vert vers le directeur. C'était la seule partie de lui qui n'avait pas changée.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mal à la tête. Et je veux _mon_ corps.

- Le professeur Slughorn y travaille activement. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien.

- Vous vous en faisiez pour moi ? Voyons, vous savez bien que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je m'en sors toujours.

Le directeur observa un instant le garçon, prenant le temps de préparer sa réponse.

- Il est vrai que tu sembles avoir une chance insolente. Cependant, Terry, ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés. Je me doute que tu n'es pas un adolescent comme les autres – Némésis t'a envoyé ici, après tout, et même sans cela, ton comportement est criant – mais tu es un adolescent tout de même. J'ai peur que tu aies tendance à l'oublier.

Pour être honnête, Albus n'avait pas la moindre idée de la réaction que pourrait avoir le Serpentard face à ces paroles. Aussi ne fut-il pas vraiment surpris de ne pas recevoir de réponse. Seul un sourire mélancolique flotta sur les lèvres de Terry.

- Vous êtes bien les mêmes, murmura énigmatiquement le faux américain.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.

- Pardon ? fit-il.

- Non, rien. Comme vous le dites, Némésis m'a envoyé ici pour une bonne raison. Elle semblait penser que j'étais le plus à même de répondre à votre appel à l'aide. Un élève avait plus de chance de parvenir à vous aider qu'un professeur, ne pensez-vous pas ?

- Peut-être pas lorsque tu es arrivé. Mais face à tes résultats, pourrais-je raisonnablement dire le contraire ?

- Certainement pas, intervint une troisième voix, bien connue des deux interlocuteurs.

- C'est assez déconcertant, releva Terry pour le nouveau venu.

- Tu parles, c'est tout juste si je ne sursaute pas chaque fois que je passe devant un miroir. Il y a de quoi devenir paranoïaque !

Le vert et argent gloussa.

- Tu as l'impression que je te poursuis, Sylciu ? fit-il.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. C'est même très déplaisant. Qu'as-tu _encore_ fait ? répliqua l'interrogé.

- Pourquoi cela viendrait-il de moi ? s'indigna son cousin sous le regard amusé d'Albus.

- Parce que c'est _toi_, l'aimant à problèmes ici, affirma le jeune Celford avec un air assuré.

- Tu es cruel, Sylciu.

- Le mot est réaliste, _cher cousin_. Ré-a-lis-te.

Une note joyeuse raisonna dans l'infirmerie.

- Tiens, releva Terry. Sa Sérénissime Altesse à plumes se réveille. C'est bon, Hélios, tu es confortablement installé j'espère ?

La question du sorcier était chargée d'ironie. Le phénix avait en effet établi ses quartiers sur le lit de son maître, prenant une place impressionnante pour un être de cette taille. Albus croisa le regard de Sylciu Celford qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas se mettre à rire et se détourna rapidement, l'hilarité menaçant à son tour de l'atteindre. Toussotant pour se donner contenance, il se leva et prit la parole.

- Je vais vous laisser. Le professeur Slughorn poursuit ses recherches pour trouver un antidote à la potion que vous avez prise. Je vais aller voir où il en est. Surtout, prévenez moi au moindre problème, messieurs.

- D'accord, professeur, fit le Gryffondor.

Albus quitta sur ses entrefaites l'infirmerie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry regarda Drago d'un air critique alors que le professeur Dumbledore disparaissait.

- Mal dormi ? Tu as une tête épouvantable, releva-t-il.

- C'est la tienne, je te signale, répliqua le renié, acerbe.

Son équipier éclata de rire.

- Tu as raison ! Cette situation est pour le moins déroutante.

- J'avais d'autres qualificatifs en tête, mais c'est vrai.

Drago sembla hésiter avant de reprendre.

- Tu sais… je… Je ne pensais pas que tu… enfin, que tu souffrais autant. Tous ces cauchemars, toutes ses peurs… comment fais-tu pour supporter tout cela ?

- Je me concentre sur autre chose, je suppose.

- Je t'ai mal jugé… Je pensais… je ne sais pas. Je croyais que tu étais fier de ta célébrité, que tu aimais ça… Que tu étais aimé pour cela. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit aussi dur pour toi.

- Tout comme je n'avais pas compris ce que représentait _réellement_ le reniement. Ce que ça impliquait pour toi. Nous nous étions mal jugés, Drago. Peut-être principalement parce qu'avant d'arriver ici, nous n'avions jamais vraiment cherché à connaître l'autre. Et qu'après… et bien avec les Horcruxes, Voldemort et le rapprochement des maisons, nous avions d'autres sujets de préoccupation.

- Les Horcruxes. Justement, le journal devrait se trouver au Malefoy Manor.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as accès à mes souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? fit Drago. Alors tu dois savoir qu'il existe une cave dans le manoir.

- Une cave à vin. Mais je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

- Parce que tu ne regardes pas bien. Je pense que tu utilises ton occlumencie pour protéger ton esprit de l'incursion de mes souvenirs. Laisse les entrer. Pense à la cave…

Harry fronça les sourcils et se concentra. La cave du Malefoy Manor. Ok. Les souvenirs de Drago étaient assez précis. Principalement du vin. Les meilleures bouteilles seulement. Son père en était très fier. Et puis…

- Une cavité cachée… murmura l'orphelin.

- Précisément, et c'est là que se trouvait le journal avant que mon père ne le donne à Weasley fille.

- Soit. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il s'y trouve déjà ? Après tout, c'est ton grand-père et ta grand-mère qui habitent actuellement le manoir, je me trompe ?

- Non. Mais Grand-Père est également un serviteur zélé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être était-ce lui et non mon père qui avait reçu le journal. De toute façon, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il va bien falloir vérifier s'il se trouve là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, une vérification s'impose.

- Minute ! Drago, tu es en train de proposer une virée au Malefoy Manor ?

- Ta perspicacité est éblouissante ! ironisa l'Anonyme.

- C'est de la folie !

- Peut-être pas. Réfléchis, c'est le moment ou jamais : tu as mes souvenirs, donc si nous sommes séparé, nous pourrons toujours nous en sortir chacun de notre coté. De plus, nous avons ce lien qui nous permet de discuter mentalement. C'est l'instant idéal.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas pris un coup sur la tête ? Pour l'amour de Merlin, Drago, tu veux que nous y allions, _maintenant_ ?

- Évidemment ! Autant profiter de notre situation. D'autant plus qu'on ne sait pas combien de temps cela durera. Tu sais que j'ai raison !

- Je sais que c'est l'imprudence même !

- Parce que partir seul chercher le médaillon c'était prudent, peut-être ? Harry, c'est la _meilleure solution_. Nous sommes samedi soir, ma grand-mère adorait faire de la philanthropie. Elle ne ratait pas un seul gala et généralement, il y avait des galas le samedi soir. Et comme elle trainait systématiquement son mari et mon père avec elle, le manoir sera vide.

- C'est un peu juste comme assurance. Drago, c'est de la folie et…

- Terry !

L'intervention soudaine de Veena mit fin à la conversation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce fut avec une joie non dissimulée que Veena se rua vers le lit du Serpentard – toujours dans le corps de son cousin.

- Tu es réveillé ! Oh mon Dieu, comme je suis contente ! Tu vas bien ?

Terry eut un doux sourire.

- Tout va bien, Veena. Et toi ? Ta journée avec Sirius ?

La Serdaigle se demanda comment le jeune homme pouvait penser à _ça_ alors qu'il venait de se réveiller. N'y avait-il pas des choses plus intéressantes et importantes ? Elle soupira.

- Moins horrible que ce que je pensais, fit-elle.

Celford – dans le corps de Terry, c'était assez étrange – eut un petit rire amusé.

- Pauvre Sirius. S'il t'entendait… Tout bien réfléchi, je préfère qu'il ne t'entende pas. L'idée d'un Sirius Black déprimé dans le dortoir n'a rien d'attirant.

- Déprimé ? répéta la jeune fille, perplexe. Pourquoi ? J'aurais blessé son amour propre ?

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas, se contentant de ce sourire mystérieux qu'elle avait déjà vu sur le visage de Terry. Ces américains étaient vraiment surprenants. Mais elle avait été honnête, elle avait apprécié la journée. Sirius pouvait être charmant lorsqu'il arrêtait son numéro de charme. Il était d'une compagnie agréable…

- Parlons d'autre chose, fit-elle. Comment vous sentez-vous tous les deux ?

- Bien, dans l'ensemble. Mais ça fait bizarre. J'espère que ça ne durera pas… De toute façon, le professeur Slughorn travaille sur un antidote. Nous aurons retrouvé nos corps incessamment sous peu.

Quelque chose disait à Veena que ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Mais peut-être était-ce encore son pessimisme qui s'exprimait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle venait de rentrer à Poudlard après avoir passé la journée à Pré-au-Lard et marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs. Elle voulait se retrouver seule avec elle-même. Ses sentiments étaient trop confus et elle avait besoin d'y mettre de l'ordre.

Remus Lupin. Il y a peu, ce n'était qu'un nom comme un autre aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé au juste ? Elle ne comprenait pas. A quel moment Lupin était-il devenu important pour elle ?

Merde – ce mot était mal venu dans la bouche d'une jeune fille de bonne famille, siffla une voix dans son esprit, probablement celle de l'une de ses tutrices. _MERDE_.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, s'exclama-t-elle pour elle-même une fois dans l'intimité de sa chambre.

Ce n'était pas du tout convaincant.

- _Mer-de !_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les bras croisés sur le torse, Drago lançait un regard perçant à l'Élu. Celui-ci venait d'enfiler sa cape en grommelant. Les deux voyageurs dimensionnels avaient passé deux heures à se disputer pour savoir s'ils partaient ou non au Malefoy Manor. Drago avait fini par vaincre – ce qui était couru d'avance, il était impossible de refuser quoi que ce soit au renié, tout le monde savait ça.

Bref, ils étaient donc sur le départ. Hélios voletait autour de Harry, manifestement surexcité. Il avait semble-t-il l'intention d'aller avec eux. _Parfait_. Cela compenserait le problème de la magie. Problème qu'il avait malheureusement omis de signaler à son équipier. _Oups_. Nul n'est parfait, comme on dit. N'est-il pas ?

- Je suis prêt, annonça Harry.

Drago approuva – c'était vraiment bizarre de voir son propre corps devant lui. Et encore, ce n'était que son apparence d'emprunt.

- Oh ! Tant que j'y pense, fit le jeune Potter en se tournant vers son pseudo-cousin alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le parc, il faudra que nous ayons une petite discussion sur Marina. Et tes sentiments.

Le renié grogna. Il n'avait _pas du tout_ envie de parler de ça.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Moi je crois que si. D'après ce que je ressens, tes sentiments envers elle sont confus. Drago, il faudrait vraiment que tu en parles.

Les deux compagnons arrivèrent dans le parc. Ils avaient convenu d'utiliser les sombrals pour le voyage.

- Pour quoi faire ? Harry, de toute façon, même si j'arrive à démêler le sac de nœuds dans lequel sont embrouillés mes sentiments pour elle, ça ne changera rien.

- Si. Ça t'aidera à avancer. Et c'est important, crois moi.

- Depuis quand es-tu un expert de la question sentimentale ?

- Je ne le suis pas. Mais je suis ton ami et je suppose que mon rôle est de t'ennuyer avec ça.

- Je savais que devenir ami avec toi était une erreur ! grommela le renié.

- Et oui. Je suis insupportable. Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas su : Rogue l'a répété pendant six ans.

- Je savais qu'il était de bon conseil.

- Tu fuis la conversation.

- Où sont les sombrals ?

- Piètre tentative, siffla Harry d'un air méprisant. Ils sont là. Tu les vois ?

- Oui. _Charmants_. J'espère qu'ils sont aussi rapides que tu le dis.

- Drago, tu recommences ! Le sujet de départ était Marina.

- Non, le sujet, c'est le journal. Et notre virée au Malefoy Manor.

- Je réussirai à te tirer les vers du nez ! prévint le Survivant.

- Plaisante métaphore.

- Expression moldue.

Sur ce, ils montèrent sur les sombrals qui prirent leur envol sans attendre, après que Drago leur ait donné la destination. L'Anonyme fut surpris par la vitesse avec laquelle ils arrivèrent au manoir. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il descendit de la créature ailée.

"_Tout va bien ?"_ lui demanda mentalement Harry dont la monture se posait à son tour.

Il avait dû sentir le trouble qui s'était emparé de son compagnon.

"_Ça ira." _Drago n'en était pas aussi sûr que ça, mais il espérait que l'Élu ne le sente pas. Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire, mais le renié eut l'impression qu'il n'était pas dupe.

"_Comment va-t-on entrer ?"_ demanda-t-il en mettant pied à terre.

"_Le manoir ne me reconnaîtra pas à cause du reniement. Donc il va falloir forcer une porte. La porte principale."_

"_Vraiment ? J'aurais plutôt tenté une autre entrée."_

"_Parce que tu ne consultes pas mes souvenirs. Sinon tu saurais que comme c'est le réflexe de la plupart des personnes, c'est la grande porte qui est la moins protégée. D'autant plus que c'est nécessaire dans le sens où il faut bien que les invités puissent entrer."_

"_Bien."_ Harry s'avança dans le parc du manoir. Les sombrals leur avaient permis d'éviter les sortilèges de clôture – et c'était bien là la raison pour laquelle ils les avaient utilisés – mais le plus dur restait à faire. Bonne nouvelle, cependant, tout était calme et aucune lumière ne filtrait du bâtiment malgré la nuit tombante. Avec un peu de chance, Drago aurait vu juste.

"_Et maintenant ?"_ Face à la porte, les deux complices se regardèrent.

"_Je doute qu'un simple Alohomora suffise,"_ développa le Survivant. Il avait parfaitement raison, mais le renié décida de ne pas le lui dire.

"_Tu as peur que je prenne la grosse tête ?"_ railla Harry.

"_Silence ! Je réfléchis."_ Un ricanement attira l'attention de Drago. À coté de lui, son compagnon peinait à garder son sérieux. Il lui lança un regard noir.

"_Ce n'est pas le moment !"_ prévint-il, vexé.

"_Désolé." _Il paraissait évident que le sauveur du monde sorcier ne l'était pas le moins du monde._ "J'ai peut-être un sort pour ouvrir,"_ poursuivit-il.

"_Peut-être ?"_ releva l'Anonyme.

"_Oui. Un sort de magie antique qui est sujet à débat selon les livres. Je t'épargne les détails…"_

"_Trop aimable."_

"… _mais il semblerait qu'il soit un peu trop tardif d'après les auteurs," _poursuivit Harry, imperturbable.

"_Essayons."_

"_Il y a un autre problème. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir utiliser correctement mes pouvoirs en étant dans ton corps."_

"_Ah."_ En effet, Drago avait déjà pensé à cette difficulté. Ils avaient tous les deux développés une magie qui leur était propre – lui les runes, Harry la magie ancienne. Or, ce genre de magie était-elle attaché à l'esprit ou au corps ? À moins que ce ne soit aux deux ?

"_Aux deux, je pense"_ répondit son ami. Merlin, il fallait que cette situation cesse ! _"Tu n'as qu'à protéger ton esprit ou penser moins fort. Donne moi ta main."_

Le renié se tourna vers Harry, interloqué.

"_Non, je ne te demande pas en mariage,"_ fit ce dernier, irrité, _"reste calme. Nous allons réciter la formule ensemble en unissant nos pouvoirs, ainsi nous pourrons utiliser la magie antique."_

Drago s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. _"Dépêchons,"_ le pressa son complice. _"Je n'ai aucune envie que nous nous fassions prendre la main dans le sac !"_

Quelques instants plus tard, l'Anonyme connaissait la formule. Manifestement, Harry avait compris comme utiliser leur lien et l'occlumencie ensembles.

_- Ô Janus, qui des ouvertures est l'empereur,_

_Que cette porte s'ouvre sur l'heure !_

Drago sentit une puissance à couper le souffle se soulever en lui – à moins que ce soit en Harry ? À cet instant, les esprits des deux sorciers étaient si étroitement connectés que c'était difficile à dire – et échapper dans un éclat de lumière dorée. La porte du manoir n'opposa aucune résistance et s'ouvrit aussi facilement qu'un rideau de tissus.

- Merlin, souffla le renié, stupéfait par la puissance qu'ils avaient déchainée.

- Tout va bien ?

Relevant les yeux vers le Survivant, Drago commença à comprendre pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres le craignait.

- Il ne me craint pas. Et si tu avais un peu plus foi en toi, tu verrais que tes runes sont beaucoup plus puissantes que tu te plais à le croire. Entrons.

L'ancien Malefoy obtempéra, bien qu'il ne soit pas convaincu. Guidés par ses souvenirs, les deux visiteurs se rendirent rapidement et aussi silencieusement que possible dans la cave. Elle était parfaitement identique à celle que connaissait le renié. Dépassant les bouteilles des meilleurs vins mondiaux sans y prêter attention, les deux complices arrivèrent devant l'entrée secrète.

"_Ce sont des runes qui l'activent"_ informa Drago en préférant ne pas parler au cas où quelqu'un aurait été dans la cuisine juste au dessus d'eux. _"Je vais m'en occuper."_

"_Tu veux ma main je suppose ? Cela dit sans arrière pensée."_

"_T'es lourd !"_

"_Je prends ça pour un oui, Don Juan."_

"_Tu vas arrêter, oui ?"_

"_Lorsque nous aurons discuté de Marina."_

L'Anonyme crut qu'il allait tomber par terre d'effarement.

"_Quooooi ? Merlin ! Tu trouves vraiment que c'est le moment ?"_

"_Il ne faut jamais remettre à demain ce que l'on peut faire aujourd'hui, dit-on."_

"_Ouais. On dit aussi : chaque chose en son temps. Ta main."_ Un sourire sur les lèvres, Harry s'exécuta. De nouveau, ils n'eurent aucun problème à passer la protection qui ne résista pas un instant à Drago. Les deux sorciers d'un autre monde entrèrent donc dans la cachette qui contenait les secrets de la famille Malefoy. A leur grand étonnement, Hélios s'y trouvait déjà.

- Je peux savoir comment tu es entré, toi ? souffla son maître.

L'animal ne daigna pas répondre – ce qui ne surprit personne – et désigna un carnet de la tête.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, le journal de Tom Jedusor !

L'Anonyme sentit la stupéfaction de son équipier. Manifestement, il ne pensait pas trouver le journal au manoir.

- Ta confiance me touche, siffla-t-il d'un air mécontent.

Dans le fond, il n'était pas réellement en colère. Il était plus amusé de la réaction de Harry qu'autre chose. Et peut-être également touché aussi. Que le Survivant l'ait suivit alors qu'il pensait que le journal ne serait pas au manoir.

- À ton avis, Voldemort l'a donné à ton père ou à ton grand-père ?

- Va savoir… Ne perdons pas de temps et partons. Nous réfléchirons à cela plus tard.

Harry approuva et se saisit vivement du journal. Les deux amis tournèrent les talons, s'apprêtant à sortir quitter la cave secrète.

- Je savais que c'était trop simple, nota soudainement l'Élu.

Drago admira son sang froid. Devant eux se tenait une créature pas tout à fait rassurante.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'attarder pour le lui demander, observa Harry.

Cela semblait tout à fait censé. La bestiole rugit avant de se ruer vers le porteur du journal. Elle se déplaçait avec la rapidité et l'agilité d'un félin. Le jeune Potter ne dut qu'à ses bons réflexes de l'éviter au dernier moment. Hélios en profita pour attaquer l'animal. Hélas, Drago ne put pas regarder le combat longtemps, car déjà, quatre des compagnons de la créature venaient d'apparaître, dévoilant des crocs acérés.

- J'aurai deux mots à dire à Hagrid, lorsque nous rentrerons, annonça le renié. Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas étudié ces choses !?

- Pas assez affectueuses, répliqua Harry, pince-sans-rire en évitant celle qui lui fonçait dessus. _Stupefix _!

Le sort manquait de puissance. Évidemment, les créatures avaient séparé les deux sorciers, rendant l'utilisation de leurs pouvoirs approximative, même pour des sorts conventionnels. Sans que Drago ne sache réellement comment, il avait l'impression que la magie n'acceptait pas ce changement de corps. Comme si, trouvant la situation anormale, elle refusait de fonctionner convenablement. C'était absurde. Si la magie avait été caractérielle, cela se serait su.

Il parvint à repousser une créature qui tomba sur le sol, légèrement sonnée. Cela ne sembla que la mettre plus en colère.

- Doux Merlin ! s'exclama soudainement Harry.

Se tournant vers lui, le renié comprit instantanément pourquoi. Si jusqu'alors il affrontait une bête de la taille d'un gros félin, elle avait maintenant la carrure d'un éléphant. Si cette pièce n'avait pas été magique, ils auraient sans doute eu quelques petits problèmes de place.

Hélios émit un cri plaintif alors que son adversaire saisissait son aile dans sa gueule. Le phénix paraissait beaucoup souffrir. Une douleur intense traversa soudainement Drago au niveau du ventre, lui arrachant un hurlement. Baissant les yeux, il ne vit que du sang. La créature qu'il avait sonnée s'était relevée et lui avait donné un coup de griffes. Elle s'approchait à présent, les crocs en avant, ses yeux violets globuleux brillants d'une lumière morbide.

- _Dragoooooo_ ! entendit-il.

Puis tout devint noir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voyant les deux bestioles qu'il affrontait s'unir, triplant ainsi de volume, pour en former une nouvelle, Harry confirma pour lui-même ce à quoi il s'attendait : cette virée au Malefoy Manor ne serait pas une promenade de santé. Cependant, elle avait été très prolifique : ils avaient trouvé le journal. Restait à s'en sortir vivants. La note douloureuse qu'émit soudainement Hélios réaffirma que ce ne serait pas vraiment simple. Le jeune homme regretta de ne pas avoir son épée d'antimagie. Il avait toutefois dû la laisser à Poudlard, faute de pouvoir l'utiliser convenablement dans le corps de son équipier.

- _Lashlabask !_ s'exclama-t-il.

La créature reçut les étincelles brulantes dans les yeux, comme le voulait le lanceur. Elle se tordit de douleur. Profitant de son court répit, il regarda autour de lui. L'oiseau de feu semblait en mauvaise posture. Une vague de souffrance le submergea soudainement, éclipsant presque le cri qui l'accompagna. L'horreur et la terreur s'emparèrent de Harry lorsqu'il vit un des animaux s'apprêter à bondir sur un Drago couvert de sang.

- _Dragoooooo_ ! hurla-t-il.

Et puis soudain, il y eut un déclic dans son esprit. Il se sentit violemment projeté hors du corps de son ami et une douleur au ventre le saisit soudainement, menaçant de le faire tourner de l'œil. Et face à lui, des crocs acérés semblaient prêts à l'attaquer.

- _Zeus_ ! appela-t-il en désespoir de cause.

C'était plus une supplique qu'une invocation. Il n'avait pas la force de dire la formule dans son intégralité. Mais le résultat fut probant. Sortant de nulle part, un éclair s'abattit sur la bête, la terrassant. Tremblant, Harry mit un genou à terre. La plaie sur son ventre devenait de plus en plus douloureuse et il avait des vertiges. Il avait vaguement conscience de la présence du corps de Drago, mais le jeune homme semblait avoir perdu connaissance.

Harry sentit soudainement une chaleur se dégager de son bracelet. Elle sembla lui rendre ses forces. Suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il tente une dernière action.

_- Ô Héphaïstos, forgeron des Dieux,_

_Offre-moi le pouvoir du feu !_

Il s'évanouit sans voir si le sort avait fonctionné.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une brusque augmentation de la température réveilla Drago. Devant lui, la créature qui l'attaquait était devenue une torche. Un peu trop grande d'ailleurs… Regardant à coté de lui, il comprit. Harry était allongé sur le sol, baignant dans son sang et surtout _dans son corps_.

- Merde !

Sans se préoccuper des deux bêtes en train de bruler dans une odeur désagréable, il bondit vers son ami. Tremblant, il regarda la plaie béante.

- Allez, Drago, s'encouragea-t-il.

Il plaça sa main un peu au dessus de la blessure. Un cercle de runes apparut.

- Merde, merde, _MERDE_ !

Cela ne fonctionnait pas. Il ne guérissait pas assez vite. Le teint de Harry devenait de plus en plus pale et le sang coulait. Hélios arriva soudainement en trottinant – son aile était blessée – surprenant le sorcier. Il posa sa tête sur son maître et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. La plaie se ferma alors rapidement, au grand soulagement du renié. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'Élu reprenait conscience.

- Comment te sens-tu ? fit Drago avec douceur.

- Faible… Que… que s'est-il passé ?

- Hélios t'a guéri. Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais.

Harry sourit et tenta de se lever. Ses jambes ne le soutirent pas et il s'écroula. Son compagnon le rattrapa de justesse.

- Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Reste assis.

Le blond hésita et finit par se décider. Il rappela ses runes de guérison, espérant avoir plus de résultat que précédemment. Cette fois, cela sembla fonctionner, le blessé reprit rapidement des couleurs.

- Merci. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je ne savais pas que tu maîtrisais les magies médicales.

- _Mmm_. Je ne maîtrise pas vraiment. Si Hélios n'avait pas été là…

- _Holà_ ! Tu ne peux pas comparer tes pouvoirs à ceux d'un phénix ! _Personne_ ne le peut.

Le brun le leva, il semblait se sentir mieux.

- Partons vite. Je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur les petits frères de ces créatures.

Drago ne put qu'approuver. Le Survivant récupéra le journal qui était tombé sur le sol pendant la bataille alors que le renié attrapait Hélios qui avait des difficultés à voler. Et les deux complices s'élancèrent au pas de course hors du manoir. Le retour fut heureusement rapide et sans anicroche. Ils retrouvèrent l'infirmerie, que Harry n'aurait pas dû quitter, sans encombre.

À peine y étaient-ils, qu'ils sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil, sous le regard attentif d'un jeune phénix.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre que je coupe, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, à un endroit qui ne vous laissera pas sur votre faim – ne suis-je pas gentille ? Profitez-en je sens mon coté sadique revenir ! Bref, bêtises mise à part, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait des problèmes de suivi – notamment pour __Lily __. Si vous ressentez le besoin que je clarifie certains points ou que je fasse des fiches de personnages par exemple, faites le moi savoir. Je n'ai pas du tout prévu de le faire, mais je préfère éviter les confusions. _

_Mushu1__ et __grispoils__ ont noté un point important. Lorsque Drago entend "aide moi", ce n'est en effet pas Harry. En fait, la réponse viendra dans quelques chapitres avec l'explication d'à peu près toute la trame de l'histoire (et oui, j'arrive à la fin même si le nombre de chapitres augmentent à chaque fois que j'en tape un nouveau – je n'ai aucun contrôle sur cette fic, snif, snif)._

_Concernant le questionnement de Delphlys sur les sentiments de Narcissa, ce chapitre a dû t'éclairer et le chapitre 34 te permettra de tout comprendre. Pour la fin de l'année, (puisque c'est également la question de celewyn) il est vrai que le départ de Drago sera difficile, mais comme prévu avec Némésis, il rentrera dans son monde avec Harry. Concernant ce que fait Voldemort… je préfère ne pas le savoir *se cache derrière l'ordi*._

_Pour répondre (enfin) à la question d'__Akira Makkuro__ – je sais, je suis un peu lente – le raisonnement est en effet bon. Puisque c'est une dimension jumelle – du moins ça l'était au départ – les Horcruxes se trouvent en principe au même endroit que dans le monde de nos amis. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils se trouvent vingt ans dans le passé, donc les choses peuvent ne pas encore être à la place qu'elles occuperont par la suite – ce qui, entre nous, me pose un léger problème pour la coupe :(_

_MorganLaFay__ semble avoir le même problème que Lily au sujet du voyage. Je reprécise donc qu'étant un voyage entre les dimensions, la dimension d'origine de Drago et Harry __**n'est pas du tout modifié par leurs actions**__. Imagine que les deux mondes évolues en parallèle. Que l'un change n'aura aucun impact sur l'autre. _

_Je précise pour Afreen que le nom de Robin O'Neill est bien inspiré de celui de Jack O'Neill mais cela s'arrête là. Cependant, tu y étais presque._

_Pour ____somebody's__ , le petit Jones ne sera pas un personnage primordial, en fait on ne le reverra quasiment pas, mais je l'aime bien quand même. Concernant la potion de partagpensée, la condition de renié de Drago n'y ait pour rien. C'est autre chose qui a créé cela. Encore une fois, les révélations viendront bientôt…_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui se nommera __**Réussites**__ (après Echec, je pense que c'était nécessaire de contrebalancer)._

_*******_

(1) petit jeu de mots pour ma correctrice ! Pour les rares qui ne le sauraient pas, phonétiquement, Sirius et sérieux se disent de la même façon en anglais.


	35. Réussites

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédent**__ : Harry et Drago, ayant __échangé__ leurs corps, se rendent au Malefoy Manor où ils volent le journal de Tom Jedusor. Au terme d'un combat difficile contre les créatures gardant la cave secrète dans laquelle était caché l'Horcruxe, ils retrouvent leurs __apparences respectives__.  
__Pendant ce temps, Sirius __tente__ – avec une réussite moyenne – de séduire Veena alors que Remus et Narcissa se rapprochent._

_**PPPPN**__ (petites précisions préalables particulièrement nécessaires) : Bon, y a des moments où il est fondamental de faire le point sur des questions récurrentes. Donc, je le répète : le sujet de cette fic est principalement la mission donnée par Némésis à nos deux héros, à savoir __**modifier le futur d'une dimension parallèle**__. Par conséquent, pour ceux qui s'inquiètent que le couple Remus/Narcissa modifie le futur, c'est l'idée. Quand à la naissance de Drago tel que nous le connaissons dans le monde des livres, ce n'est pas le plus gros changement qui s'est opéré. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'un certain nombre de personnages qui sont morts ou qui ont irrémédiablement changés par rapport aux livres ? Bref, gardez cela en tête sinon vous ne pourrez pas comprendre la fic, j'en ai bien peur.  
__Pour finir, je l'ai dit une dizaine de fois et je le répète, il n'y aura __**pas de slash dans cette fic**__. Bien que Drago et Harry se rapprochent, ils ne sortiront pas ensemble et j'hésite même à leur trouver des petites-amies. En tout cas, leur relation restera de l'amitié voire de l'amour fraternel, mais rien d'autre. Ils ne sortiront donc pas ensemble en secret car leurs fausses identités veulent qu'ils soient cousins. _

Chapitre 33 : Réussites

Les deux chasseurs d'Horcruxes se virent réveillés le lendemain matin un peu trop tôt à leur goût par une infirmière perplexe.

- Monsieur Celford que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-elle au brun.

- Moi c'est Star, et j'veux dormir ! s'exclama l'intéressé en remontant ses couvertures sur sa tête.

- _Gromff_.

Malgré son envie de retourner dans les bras de Morphée, Harry ne put retenir un petit rire face à la réplique profondément spirituelle de Drago. Manifestement, il n'était pas du matin. Sur cette réflexion, l'Élu se rendormit.

Il fut réveillé à nouveau une minute plus tard – mais étrangement, les professeurs Dumbledore, Slughorn et McGonagall étaient apparus dans l'infirmerie. On ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard, non ? Grommelant – il avait envie de dormir, par Merlin ! – le jeune homme se redressa.

- Terry ? fit le directeur.

- Moui ? Qu'est-c' qu'y a ?

- Vous avez retrouvé vos corps respectifs !

_Hein ?_ Ah oui, les corps. Harry le savait déjà.

- La potion a dû cesser de faire effet, observa le Maître des Potions.

Non, le voyageur dimensionnel ne croyait pas que c'était la réponse. C'était plutôt la peur qui leur avait permis de reprendre leur place. Voyant Drago – et son corps – mortellement blessé, il avait projeté inconsciemment son esprit pour qu'il retrouve sa place. Ainsi, il avait pu utiliser sa magie. La seule question était de savoir comment il avait pu tenir aussi longtemps éveillé avec sa blessure. Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur le bracelet offert par Némésis. Qu'était-ce au juste ? Quel secret renfermait-il ? Sans trop savoir d'où il tenait cette conviction, Harry avait dans l'idée qu'il était beaucoup plus important que ce qu'il avait cru.

- Voilà une excellente nouvelle ! s'exclama gaiement Dumbledore. Comment vous sentez-vous, messieurs ?

- Fatigués ! répondirent les deux sorciers de l'autre dimension d'une même voix.

Le directeur eut un air amusé.

- Bien, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer alors. Après tout, c'est dimanche. Mon cher Horace, je pense que vous allez pouvoir en faire de même. Il n'est plus nécessaire de faire des recherches aussi intensives.

- C'est vrai, objecta l'enseignant alors qu'ils sortaient, mais je vais continuer à l'étudier. Je voudrais savoir ce…

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les professeurs s'étant déjà trop éloignés.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qu'un Maraudeur se trouve à la bibliothèque un dimanche matin – même si ce Maraudeur était Remus Lupin – avait tiré un regard soupçonneux de la gardienne des lieux. Avec un sourire d'innocence même, le lycanthrope s'était faufilé dans le rayon dédié aux plantes magiques à la recherche d'une fleur bien particulière.

La recherche s'était avérée ardue, le jeune homme ne connaissant ni le nom, ni les propriétés de la fleur en question. Cependant, après deux heures d'efforts et alors que Remus commençait à désespérer, la chance lui sourit. _L'éclat d'étoile_. Le loup-garou eut un sourire victorieux. Cette fleur était appelée l'éclat d'étoile.

D'après le peu de choses que disait le livre à son sujet, c'était une petite fleur aux pétales nacrés émettant une faible lueur la nuit. Elle avait des vertus apaisantes, raison pour laquelle on l'utilisait en bouquet comme fleur d'ambiance. Seul bémol, elle était très couteuse dans le commerce car assez rare. L'auteur de l'ouvrage ajoutait, sans plus de précision, qu'elle entrait dans la composition de certaines potions assez peu utilisées.

Remus soupira en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table. Certes, il avait maintenant un nom, mais ces bribes d'informations valaient-elles vraiment le temps qu'il y avait passé ? D'un geste irrité, il referma le livre dans un claquement sec, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la bibliothécaire. Sans y prêter attention, il rangea les ouvrages qu'il avait consulté et quitta la bibliothèque, frustré de ne pas avoir récolté plus d'informations.

Il n'était pas certain de la raison qui le poussait à vouloir savoir quel était le secret de Narcissa Back. Ou peut-être le savait-il et refusait-il de l'admettre. Il eut un soupir. Bon, soit, il était attiré par la Serpentard. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois, et d'habitude, cela n'occupait pas son esprit de la sorte ! Merde, il avait l'impression de ressembler à James lorsqu'il parlait sans cesse de Lily ! Ou à Sirius avec Veena… Refusant de tirer les conclusions de cette observation, le sorcier lança le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et pénétra dans la Salle Commune.

- Remus ! s'exclama Sirius en bondissant devant lui. Où étais-tu ? Terry et Sylciu ont retrouvé leurs corps !

En effet, nota le loup-garou, une certaine effervescence régnait chez les Gryffondors.

- Alors, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

- Ils doivent se reposer, répondit Lily, alors Pomfresh a refusé à Sirius Black ici présent l'accès à l'infirmerie. Il serait trop turbulent.

- Fichu Dragon ! grommela l'intéressé, provoquant un éclat de rire dans la salle commune.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand Drago se réveilla, le soleil paraissait déjà haut dans le ciel et Harry dormait encore paisiblement, Hélios placé près de lui. Croisant le regard profond de l'oiseau, le blond eut la soudaine conviction qu'il veillait sur le sommeil du Survivant.

Le renié sourit. Sur la table de nuit, protégé par une alliance de magie runique et ancienne, était posé le journal de Tom Jedusor. Ils avaient réussi. En y repensant, Drago n'en revenait pas. Il avait agit de façon complètement cinglée la veille. Trainer le brun au Malefoy Manor en pariant sur un hypothétique gala de charité et sans aucun plan ! Quelle folie ! Que lui était-il passé par la tête au juste ?

- Salut, fit une voix pâteuse.

L'Anonyme croisa le regard myope de son camarade qui tâtait la table de chevet à la recherche de ses lunettes.

- Ça va mieux ? s'enquit le blond.

Harry chaussa ses lunettes en souriant.

- Parfaitement. Hélios m'a guéri et tu m'as redonné des forces. À part un peu de fatigue, surtout due à l'effort magique que j'ai fait, je me porte comme un charme !

- Merlin soit loué. J'ai vu le moment où tu allais me claquer entre les doigts. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, hier. C'était de la pure folie !

- Vrai. Mais grâce à cela nous avons le journal. Et puis, je me demande si ce n'est pas un peu de ma faute aussi.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que je protégeais mon esprit du tien grâce à l'occlumencie, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est ça. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je crois que toi, tu ne te protégeais pas assez et que mon caractère t'a poussé à agir. Je suis assez impatient et instinctif de nature. Imprudent aussi, peut-être. J'ai appris à me contrôler, à réduire ces défauts, mais toi non. Je me demande si ce n'est pas ça qui t'a incité à agir si… _hem_. de façon si téméraire, dirons-nous.

- _Oh_. Oui, c'est possible… je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Bref, en tout cas, c'est une grande réussite. Nous allons détruire ce journal dès que nous sortirons d'ici.

- Mais comment ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit si facile que ça de détruire un Hor… ce genre de chose.

Harry eut un air entendu.

- J'ai ce qu'il nous faut.

Puis, son sourire augmenta.

- Mais en attendant, nous avons laissé une discussion en suspend.

Drago retint un gémissement. Ne le laisserait-il jamais en paix avec cette histoire ? Au regard que lui lançait son pseudo-cousin, le blond comprit que la réponse était non.

- T'es lourd, tu le sais ?

- Navré, mais je ne te lâcherai pas tant que nous n'aurons pas eut cette discussion, Don Juan.

À vrai dire, le renié était persuadé qu'il ne l'était pas le moins du monde. _"C'est vrai. Mais c'est ce que je dois dire, non ?"_

Drago sursauta. _"T-tu m'entends toujours, là ?"_

"_Oui."_ La voix de Harry résonna dans l'esprit de son ami. _"Il semble que nous n'ayons pas perdu la capacité de parler ainsi…"_ ajouta-t-il.

"_Je me demande bien pourquoi…"_

"_Moi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais te lâcher. Revenons au sujet Marina."_

"_Insupportable."_

- Et fier de l'être, reprit le brun à voix haute. Alors ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

- Bon. Ça suffit, j'en ai assez de ce dialogue de sourds. Étais-tu amoureux d'elle ?

Le blond jeta un regard ennuyé à son ami. Était-il _amoureux_ de Marina ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je… je ne la connaissais pas depuis longtemps. Je. je pense que je serais tombé amoureux d'elle si… si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être aimais-je simplement l'image qu'elle me renvoyait.

- L'image qu'elle te renvoyait ? Qu'entends-tu par là ?

- C'était Sylciu qu'elle aimait. Un sorcier sans aprioris envers les moldus. Qui n'a pas un noir passé dans lequel se trouve pas mal de cadavres. Tu sais, Harry, je… J'aime ce personnage. _Sylciu Aumoa Celford_.

Drago ferma les yeux.

- Parfois, j'aimerais que ce soit réellement celui que je suis.

- C'est le cas.

Le renié se tourna vers Harry, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

- Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis que Drago l'Anonyme. Celui qui a faillit tuer Dumbledore.

- Soit. Tu es Drago l'Anonyme. Mais alors, qui est Sylciu ?

- Un mensonge.

- Vraiment ? Tu mentais en disant que Marina t'attirait ?

- Bien sûr que non mais…

- Tu mens lorsque tu t'amuses avec les Maraudeurs ?

- Non, mais…

- Tu mens lorsque tu décides de venir avec moi chercher les Horcruxes ?

- Harry, je…

- Tu as menti en pleurant Mary ?

- _Arrête_ _!_

Le blond s'était relevé vivement. Son camarade lui sourit.

- Tu es Drago, et tu es Sylciu. Ils sont tous les deux des parties de toi. Tout comme je suis Harry et Terry. Les alias de Némésis nous ont permis d'obtenir ce dont nous avions besoin. Je crois que c'est pour cela qu'elle nous a fait changer de maison. Toi, pour que tu t'ouvres aux autres, moi pour que j'apprenne à être plus posé, plus réfléchi. C'est ce dont nous avions besoin, et ce monde nous l'a offert. Nous avons évolué, mais nous sommes toujours nous.

Le Survivant fit une pause, regardant sérieusement son ami, avant de reprendre.

- Pour en revenir à Marina, je pense qu'il ne faut pas que tu chasses son souvenir en te disant qu'elle n'était pas importante. Même si pour le moment tu n'arrives pas à mettre de l'ordre dans tes sentiments pour elle, je pense qu'ils ont eu leur importance. Même si ce n'était pas uniquement elle la cause. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- _Hmm_. Je crois. Peut-être aussi que j'ai été attiré par elle parce qu'elle représentait une espèce d'interdit… Si mon père avait su que je sortais avec une moldue ! Merlin tout puissant !

- C'est ça. En fait, je pense qu'elle te plaisait, mais que cela à tout de même joué. C'est ce qui m'a semblé en me baladant dans ta tête.

Drago piqua tout à coup un fard monstrueux.

- _Q_–_quoi_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu d'autre ?

Harry eut un sourire goguenard.

- Pleeeeeeeeein de choses trèèèèèès intéressantes ! Pourquoi tu as quelque chose à cacher ?

- _Harry_ !!

Le susnommé éclata littéralement de rire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry et Drago s'étaient retrouvés dans la Salle sur Demande dès leur sortie de l'infirmerie, le premier ayant fait un détour par son dortoir. Le blond comprit rapidement pourquoi en remarquant son épée d'antimagie.

Ne sachant toujours pas comment il avait détruit l'Horcruxe dans le médaillon, le Survivant avait préféré utiliser le moyen le plus à même de détruire le fragment d'âme de Voldemort. En principe, l'antimagie devrait en venir à bout facilement.

- Tu arrives à l'utiliser ? lui demanda Drago, sans méchanceté.

- Plus ou moins. Suffisamment pour détruire ce journal. Par contre, dans un combat, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'en servir convenablement.

- Les cours d'escrime avec O'Neill avancent ?

- Plutôt bien. Il est content de ma technique et nous sommes passés à des combats alliant magie et escrime. Ce n'est pas facile pour tout dire. Ça me pose parfois quelques problèmes de coordination.

Le brun retira l'épée de son fourreau alors que Drago posait le journal sur le sol.

- Bien.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra. Activer l'épée d'antimagie n'était pas encore évident pour lui. C'était un type de pouvoir très particulier, profondément différents de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser. La magie ancienne n'était pas la même que la magie qu'on lui enseignait, mais elles n'avaient pas de différence _intrinsèques, essentielles_. L'antimagie, elle, était fondamentalement distincte de tout le reste.

Le brun parvint à mettre en fonctionnement l'épée. Un éclat sombre s'échappa de la lame mais Harry n'y prêta que peu d'attention, concentré sur sa tache. Il abattit violemment la pointe de l'arme sur le journal.

Il y eut une lumière vive, mélange étrange de noir et de blanc, suivie d'une onde de choc qui manqua de faire tomber les deux voyageurs dimensionnels sur le sol. Sonné, Harry secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

- _Wouah _! souffla Drago. C'est quelque chose !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuva le brun. Je ne pensais pas que cela fasse un tel effet. Tout va bien ?

- Ouais. Et le journal ?

Le Survivant baissa les yeux vers son œuvre. Son épée était toujours enfoncée dans le journal qui semblait être passé dans une fournaise.

- Il a brûlé, nota-t-il. Impressionnant. Cette lumière noire, c'est… étrange.

- J'te l'fais pas dire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus laissa échapper un cri de victoire.

- Pauvre animal, couina Terry.

Son ami lui lança un regard de biais.

- Franchement, tu trouves que c'est le moment de te soucier de ce genre de choses ? Ce n'est qu'une souris !

- À laquelle tu as successivement inoculé le virus de lycanthropie et la dernière version d'une potion expérimentale. D'où le fait que je plaigne cette souris. Bref, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Lily jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre.

- La pleine lune est levée depuis une heure et notre souris-loup-garou ne semble pas le moins du monde réagir. C'est bon signe.

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord. Je garde un souvenir ému de sa dernière transformation, grimaça Sylciu en remontant ses gants en peau de dragon.

Ils en portaient tous les quatre dès qu'ils manipulaient la souris contaminée. Et il était vrai que sa transformation, le mois précédant restait un souvenir… _particulier_. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'en cherchant un antidote à la lycanthropie, ils se retrouvent transformés en loup-garou… _par une souris_ !

- Alors, ça veut dire que ça marche ! s'exclama Severus. Nous avons réussi !

Il était dans un état d'excitation avancée et peinait à se retenir de sauter partout ou de se lancer dans une danse de la victoire. Terry le regarda sans cacher son amusement. Si au départ, le petit groupe avait voulu mettre au point une potion qui permettrait à l'humain de garder le contrôle sur le loup les nuits de pleines lunes, ils avaient découvert avec enchantement qu'il était possible d'éviter purement et simplement la transformation. Peaufiner cette partie de la potion avait été la partie la plus longue de leur projet, mais certainement la plus stimulante. Et voilà qu'ils arrivaient à la fin de leurs recherches…

- Un peu de calme, intima Lily. Nous devons attendre un peu pour voir s'il y a des effets secondaires sur cette souris et peut-être tester sur d'autres et…

- _Oh !_ Pour l'amour de Merlin, Lily ! soupira le prince au Sang-Mêlé. Cesse de faire ta rabat-joie. Nous avons jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune pour analyser les possibles symptômes. Mais franchement, sur une souris ! Cela ne pourra pas nous apprendre grand-chose. Le mieux est de proposer à Lupin de la tester et…

- _Non_ ! Hors de question ! Tu te rends compte du danger que cela représente ?

- Et de la chance également ! Être un loup-garou n'est pas facile et à mon avis Lupin sera d'accord pour tester la potion. Tout vaut mieux que d'être un lycan !

- Je refuse que nous prenions ce risque ! trancha la préfète-en-chef.

Severus renifla, mécontent. Les deux américains ne semblaient pas décidés à prendre partie. Le jeune Rogue jeta un regard mauvais à Terry qui lui rendit un sourire d'innocence pure.

- Traître, siffla Severus entre ses dents à l'adresse du nouveau.

- Bon, je suppose que nous ne pouvons plus laisser cette souris dans surveillance, nota Sylciu. On fait un roulement ? Ainsi nous pourrons la surveiller tout le temps.

- Et pour Lupin ? On lui en parle ? retenta le prince au Sang-Mêlé.

- Non, trancha la rousse.

Et ils se remirent à se disputer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus ne put retenir plus longtemps son sourire. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux était le plus amusant, James qui faisait les cents pas dans le dortoir ou Sylciu – de nouveau dans son corps – qui le regardait avec circonspection.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ? finit par demander l'américain en se tournant vers le lycanthrope.

- Demain se joue le match Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Le dernier de la saison.

- Et c'est _ça_ qui le met dans un tel état ? Mais enfin, je croyais qu'avec les points que nous avons d'avance, la victoire de Gryffondor était quasiment assurée.

- C'est vrai, confirma Peter. Mais ça n'empêchera pas James de creuser une tranchée dans le dortoir.

- _Ah, ah_. Très drôle, lança l'intéressé.

- À mon avis, se permit d'intervenir Sylciu, une bonne nuit de sommeil serait plus constructive.

Il reçu un regard noir et haussa les épaules d'un air disant clairement « _j'ai essayé_ ».

- On devrait peut-être appeler Lily, proposa Sirius. Elle pourrait arriver à le calmer.

- À l'impossible, nul n'est tenu ! clama le nouveau.

- Tu es dur, gloussa Peter.

- Vous allez arrêter de vous foutre de moi ? gronda le capitaine de l'équipe des lions. Parce que sinon, je retourne dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef !

- _Oh_ ! Fais pas ta tête de bois, Cornedrue ! répliqua Sirius. On te taquine, c'est tout. Tout va bien se passer, je t'assure.

Et en effet, tout se passa bien. Sans surprise, l'équipe de Gryffondor brilla, écrasant celle de Serdaigle. Remus se prit à regretter les Poufsouffles qui avaient offert un beau spectacle et se battant bec et ongle jusqu'à la dernière minute. Les aigles étaient hélas beaucoup moins volontaires et finirent par accepter leur défaite avant même que le vif n'ait été repéré par un des attrapeurs. Dommage, mais pas catastrophique : _les lions venaient de remporter la coupe_ !

Le mois d'avril arriva plus rapidement que les élèves de Poudlard ne l'aurait imaginé, et avec lui, au grand déplaisir de Remus, la pleine lune. Cependant, il était bien le seul à se préoccuper de l'astre céleste, ses condisciples se concentrant sur des problèmes plus terre-à-terre : les enseignants avaient accéléré la cadence en vue des ASPIC, le professeur O'Neill, même s'il ne parlait plus de renvoyer des étudiants de son cours ne semblait toujours pas satisfait et dehors, Celui-Que-L'On-Ne-Nomme-Pas faisait des siennes. Bref, la lune n'était pas le sujet de préoccupation principal, même parmi les Maraudeurs. Remus lui-même avait un intérêt tout particulier pour les éclats d'étoile – et probablement également pour une jeune Serpentard. Il avait cependant été contraint de mettre de ses recherches entre parenthèses pendant un certain temps.

En parlant des verts et argent, les rapports entre Rogue et les Maraudeurs semblaient avoir évolués sans que le lycanthrope ne s'en aperçoive. Peut-être parce qu'en fait, c'était plus la relation James–Rogue qui s'était modifiée. Sans être une entente cordiale, elle n'avait plus d'aspect belliqueux, se contentant d'une indifférence polie. Remus avait cru voir un mélange de satisfaction et d'agacement dans les yeux de Terry face à ce comportement. Manifestement, l'américain espérait mieux. Le loup-garou n'avait pu retenir un sourire en songeant que le nouveau n'avait pas idée du miracle que cela représentait. Une personne, au moins, semblait cependant en avoir conscience : les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore pétillaient encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée lorsqu'ils tombaient sur un groupe de Gryffondors et de Serpentards discutant sans insultes ni violence.

Malgré la situation qui se dégradait de jour en jour en Europe – Voldemort ayant manifestement décidé que le Royaume-Uni ne lui suffisait plus – l'atmosphère de Poudlard demeurait relativement bonne. Relativement, car les lettres noires que recevaient de plus en plus souvent les élèves avaient tendance à plomber toute bonne humeur. Dans leur rôle de chahuteurs-en-chef, les Maraudeurs se faisaient un devoir d'égayer l'école toutes les fois que cela s'avérait nécessaire. Étrangement, Remus avait remarqué une baisse notable des punitions qu'ils recevaient à la suite de ces blagues. Il avait préféré ne pas en tirer de conclusions hâtives.

Bref, la vie à Poudlard continuait…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix exultait. _Elle avait __réussi_ ! Après plusieurs mois de travail acharné, elle était enfin arrivée à obtenir ce qu'elle désirait : la place de l'Ange de la Mort. Grim Reaper n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et elle, _Bellatrix Black_, était la personne la plus proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La jeune femme sortit du lit de son maître, complètement nue, avec un sourire de contentement. Elle était victorieuse, songea-t-elle en léchant le sang qui coulait encore sur son bras. Le Lord aimait faire souffrir ses amantes, manifestement, et Bellatrix aimait souffrir pour lui.

C'était _parfait_. Elle eut un gémissement de plaisir en y repensant. Le mage noir était parti peu de temps plus tôt à la réunion des Mangemorts, mais elle savait qu'il reviendrait vite. Elle le _sentait_.

_Elle avait gagné_. Grim Reaper, son unique rivale, n'existait même plus dans l'esprit du maître.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Je ne suis pas certain de saisir le but de cet entrainement, signala Drago en regarda Harry se concentrer sur le mannequin qui lui faisait face.

Depuis leur retour du Malefoy Manor, presque un mois plus tôt, les deux voyageurs dimensionnels avaient pris l'habitude de s'entrainer ensemble.

- Lorsque ces créatures nous ont attaqués, j'ai réussi à invoquer la foudre de Zeus sans recourir à toute la formule. Je l'avais déjà fait lors de l'attaque du lycée, je voudrais voir si j'y arrive à nouveau.

Logique. Après tout, le défaut majeur de la magie antique était qu'elle prenait du temps à être invoquée. Si Harry pouvait y faire appel sans réciter toute la formule, cela serait très pratique pendant les combats.

- _Zeus _! cria le brun.

Un petit éclair frappa le mannequin. Le Survivant grimaça.

- C'est faiblard, nota-t-il.

- C'est vrai, approuva Drago. Mais à mon avis, si une personne se prend ça de plein fouet, elle ne te le fera pas remarquer.

- Très drôle.

- Ne fait pas cette tête ! Bon, d'accord, il semble que ce soit moins puissant qu'avec toute la formule, mais je te signale que peu de personne arrive à ce niveau et…

- _Terry _! J'exige de savoir où est Severus ! _Tout de suite _!

Le renié fit un bond phénoménal, surpris par l'entrée d'une tornade rousse dans la Salle sur Demande. L'appelé cilla, également interloqué par la colère de Lily.

- _Euh_. Je ne sais pas. Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas complices de ça, tous les deux !

- Complices de quoi ? s'enquit Drago.

La préfète-en-chef lui jeta un regard scrutateur avant de l'attraper par le poignet et de l'entraîner à sa suite. Le blond nota avec surprise que la nuit était tombée, ils avaient dû travailler plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru.

- L'infirmerie ? fit-il, perplexe, alors que la rouge et or entrait dans l'antre du Dragon.

Les Maraudeurs s'y trouvaient, Remus dans un lit et les trois autres l'entourant.

- Voilà ce qui se passe, annonça durement Lily en les désignant de la main.

Un coup d'œil vers Harry confirma à Drago que le brun ne comprenait pas mieux que lui ce qui se passait.

- Remus est blessé ? demanda-t-il candidement.

La sorcière le foudroya du regard. Manifestement, ce n'était pas ça. "_Quelle perspicacité_," se moqua mentalement le Survivant. Se félicitant d'avoir appris à le faire après leur retour de Malefoy Manor, Drago l'éjecta hors de son esprit. Ils avaient découvert que leur capacité de parler par la pensée était permanente, même s'ils avaient perdu la faculté d'accéder aux souvenirs de l'autre.

- Que se passe-t-il au juste, Lily ? finit par demander Harry, lassé de ce petit jeu.

- Quel jour sommes nous aujourd'hui ?

- Quoi ? Mardi, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je sais que nous sommes mardi ! Vous ne regardez jamais un calendrier lunaire pour l'amour de Morgane ?

- Un calend…

Le brun s'arrêta brusquement de parler, jetant un regard effaré à Remus.

- Il l'a fait !

Drago regarda son équipier s'exclamer sans comprendre.

- Pleine lune, lui signala ce dernier.

- _Oh_ ! Doux Merlin ! Ça marche ! C'est génial ! se réjouit le blond, comprenant enfin de quoi il retournait.

C'était la pleine lune, et Remus Lupin n'était pas transformé. Autrement dit, il avait bu la potion, _et elle fonctionnait_ !

- Formidable ! Fantastique ! s'extasia le renié.

- Sylciu ! s'indigna Lily.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Je suis d'accord avec toi que Severus n'aurait pas dû, mais regarde le résultat !

- On ne sait pas s'il n'y aura pas d'effets secondaires !

- Il n'y en avait pas sur la souris !

- Comment peux-tu comparer Remus à une souris ?

- Mais… mais non ! Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, je ne le compare pas à une souris, je dis juste que rien ne nous dit qu'il y aura des effets secondaires.

- Et rien ne nous dit qu'il n'y en aura pas !

- Si, la souris.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Comment peux-tu comparer Remus à une souris ?

James regardait sa petite-amie se disputer avec Sylciu sans comprendre. Qu'avait donc fait Rogue ? Et quelle était cette histoire de souris ?

- Mais… mais non ! Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, je ne le compare pas à une souris, je dis juste que rien ne nous dit qu'il y aura des effets secondaires.

- Et rien ne nous dit qu'il n'y en aura pas !

- Si, la souris.

Ah, le retour du rongeur. Cette histoire était pour le moins confuse.

- Que se passe-t-il, Terry ? s'enquit Sirius, manifestement aussi perdu que son meilleur ami.

- Je songe à ouvrir la CPSM.

- CPSM ? répéta Peter, de plus en plus confus.

- Oui. La Compagnie de Protection des Souris Maltraitées. Non mais regarde moi ces deux-là s'acharner sur ce pauvre animal. Comme si ça n'avait pas suffit qu'on s'en serve pour des expériences !

- _Euh_… tenta James. Il n'y a pas de souris ici, Terry.

- Ah ? Oui, bien sûr ! Elle est sous la garde de Severus ce soir.

- Écoute, Terry, est-ce que tu pourrais reprendre les explications depuis le début, s'il-te-plait ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, intervint Remus.

- Tu veux que je t'explique pourquoi je veux monter la CPSM ou pourquoi tu ne t'es pas transformé ?

Les Maraudeurs s'étranglèrent.

- Tu sais que je suis…

- Un loup-garou ? Évidemment. Bon, pour la souris, c'est de l'humour, ça m'a fait penser à une amie de mon ancienne école et…

- _Stooop_ ! l'arrêta Remus. Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

Le visage du Serpentard redevint sérieux alors que Lily et Sylciu se chamaillaient toujours. Il posa un regard profond sur le lycanthrope.

- Je le sais depuis la rentrée, quasiment. Tes symptômes ne trompent pas. Je pensais que tu avais compris que nous le savions. Sylciu et moi avons eu un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui était un loup-garou. Tu agis exactement comme lui. Enfin bref, revenons-en à nos souris. Lily ! Sylciu ! Arrêtez de vous disputer et venez par ici.

Les deux appelés lui lancèrent un regard indigné – ils n'avaient apparemment pas l'habitude de recevoir ce genre d'injonction – mais obtempérèrent.

- Ils voudraient des explications, fit le vert et argent. Dans le calme, de préférence.

- Oui, professeur, minauda son cousin. On leur explique ou tu continues à nous faire la leçon ?

- Bien, maintenant que ces deux-là se sont calmés, reprenons, déclara Terry, imperturbable. Vous devez avoir remarqué que depuis un certain temps, nous trois ainsi que Severus, nous travaillons sur un projet, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, confirma James.

- Bien. Et bien ce projet, c'était une potion contre la lycanthropie.

Les quatre Maraudeurs regardèrent l'américain, les yeux ronds.

- Tu es sérieux ? demanda Remus, d'une voix blanche.

- Ce serait une blague de mauvais goût. Bref, ça nous a pris pas mal de temps, mais il y a peu, nous avons eu un résultat que nous avons testé sur une souris. L'animal dont il était question un peu plus tôt, précisa Terry avec un air amusé. Enfin, bref, cela a semblé fonctionner et Severus a proposé de le tester sur toi. Lily a refusé mais manifestement, elle n'a pas été entendue.

- Je vais le tuer ! signala la jeune fille.

- Soit. Quoiqu'il en soit, il va falloir qu'on te surveille cette nuit et assez régulièrement pendant un certain temps pour pallier à tout problème. Le Dragon pourra s'en occuper une fois qu'elle sera au courant.

- Ah oui ? Et lequel d'entre vous va se dévouer pour lui dire que vous donnez des potions expérimentales à vos camarades ? demanda Sirius, tout sourire.

- Mais Severus, bien sûr, annonça le Serpentard, inébranlable.

- Douce vengeance ! rit Lily.

- Pauvre Rogue, le plaignit James. Vous êtes cruels avec lui.

- Depuis quand tu prends sa défense, toi ?

- Et ben, faut admettre que son idée n'était pas mauvaise : la preuve, c'est que cela a épargné une transformation à Remus.

Sa petite-amie gémit.

- Mais tu es inconscient ! Et si…

- Lily, la coupa doucement le loup-garou. Je comprends ton point-de-vue, mais tu ne sais pas ce que sont ces transformations. Alors, à moins que cette potion me condamne à rester sous la forme d'un loup-garou pour le reste de mes jours, je suis prêt à assumer les risques.

- _Hum, hum_, toussota le vert et argent d'un air entendu. Sans commentaire.

- La ferme, Terry, grommela la jeune fille.

James jeta un regard interrogateur à Sylciu, mais celui-ci peinait à ne pas éclater de rire et ne sembla pas en état de lui répondre.

- Enfin, qui va chercher Severus ? fit le blond en tentant de se donner contenance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisant tranquillement un livre sur les dernières trouvailles en matière de potions curatives, Severus attendait l'arrivée d'une Lily particulièrement remontée. Car, il n'en doutait pas, lorsqu'elle découvrirait qu'il avait fait boire la potion à Lupin, la préfète-en-chef serait furieuse.

- Tu es bien calme pour quelqu'un qui attend le retour de la fougueuse rousse, observa une voix rieuse.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux.

- Terry ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis mandaté par une damoiselle singulièrement agacée. Avez-vous une idée de la raison, ô grand maître des potions ?

- Tu te fous de moi ? Ok, je suppose que je l'ai mérité. À quelle sauce a-t-elle décidé de me manger ?

- Pour le moment, James et Remus tentent de la calmer. Ils m'ont conseillé de prendre mon temps. Tu l'as mise en colère, tu sais. _Très en colère_.

- Ouais. Je m'y attendais. Ça a marché, donc. Je veux dire, si vous avez découvert que j'ai donné cette potion à Lupin, c'est qu'elle a fonctionné.

- En effet. Il est ravi. Enfin, sauf s'il risque de demeurer sous la forme d'un loup-garou pour le reste de son existence.

- C'est impossible, tu le sais bien !

- En effet, mais c'est son exemple, pas le mien. Bref, allons-y.

- Je n'ai pas très envie de voir Lily, pour tout te dire, avoua Severus.

- Oh, crois moi, ce ne sera pas elle la pire !

Le prince au Sang-Mêlé sentit une brusque inquiétude s'insinuer en lui. Et le sourire en coin de Terry ne le rassura pas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry croisa une Veena profondément agacée.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? s'enquit-il.

Elle renifla.

- Black est insupportable.

- _Euh_… Lequel ?

- Sirius, qui d'autre ? Il… il…

- T'attire ? proposa le brun.

- Je te demande pardon ? s'étrangla la Serdaigle. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Je. Ne. Le. Supporte. Pas. Compris ?

- Si tu veux. L'avenir nous le dira et…

Il y eut un cri. Harry sursauta. Il vit Veena pâlir. Elle avait compris, elle aussi.

- Une attaque… souffla-t-elle.

- Le parc ! Veena, va te mettre à l'abri !

- Pas question ! Je viens avec toi.

Le jeune homme la regarda un instant. Il aurait tellement préféré qu'elle fasse ce qu'il lui avait demandé… Mais pouvait-il vraiment la blâmer ?

- D'accord, mais je veux que tu m'obéisses au doigt et à l'œil, compris ? Même si je te dis de rentrer ventre à terre !

- À vos ordres, général Star !

Roulant des yeux avec un air atterré, Harry s'élança, suivi de près par la bleu et bronze. Un grand nombre de personnes vêtues de cagoules noires se trouvaient dans le parc. En ce week-end ensoleillé, ils n'étaient malheureusement pas les seuls. Veena était tendue mais elle se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur sa baguette. Le voyageur dimensionnel avait une envie folle de lui ordonner de retourner à son dortoir, mais il s'abstint : elle était devenue plutôt douée en défense. Ses cours conjoints avec ceux de Williams et O'Neill avaient portés leurs fruits. Finalement, le brun n'était pas sûr que ce fût une bonne solution.

Des cris se firent entendre. Le prenant de vitesse, la Serdaigle s'élança. Elle lança une série de sortilèges particulièrement bien placés. Cessant de s'extasier devant les progrès de la jeune fille, Harry s'élança à son tour. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi les mangemorts attaquaient de la sorte. Il n'y avait aucune cohérence dans une brusque arrivée d'un contingent d'encagoulés et s'il y avait une chose que le jeune homme avait compris depuis longtemps, c'était que Voldemort aimait par-dessus tout la symbolique. Poudlard était un lieu trop important à ses yeux pour qu'il l'attaque un quelconque week-end d'avril, sauf situation particulière. Ça n'avait pas de sens !

- _Stupefix _! _Impedimenta_ ! _ZEUS_ !!

Les éclairs foudroyèrent cinq mangemorts qui s'écroulèrent pathétiquement. Harry balaya le parc du regard. Il lui fallait vite faire un topo de la situation pour pouvoir agir en conséquence. Une cinquantaine de mangemorts étaient présents. Au moins. Une partie sortait encore de la forêt. Voldemort ne semblait pas être là, ce qui était évidemment une bonne nouvelle, mais également une source d'incompréhension. Il avait du mal à croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait laissé ses mangemorts assaillir l'école sans lui. Et avec Dumbledore sur place en plus.

Non… Il y avait _autre chose_.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Harry évita de justesse le sortilège. Il allait répliquer lorsqu'un cercle de runes englouti son assaillant qui tomba sur le sol – mort ou inconscient, le brun ne savait pas. Il croisa le regard devenu vert de Drago. Les Maraudeurs et Lily se trouvaient autour de lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit la préfète-en-chef. Tu-Sais-Qui est là ?

- Non. Lily, il faut faire évacuer le parc, pressa Harry. Il y a trop d'élèves ici !

Un cri bourdonna aux oreilles du brun. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus, il évita de justesse un sortilège bleu… lancé par un autre élève. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard bouleversé. Il n'avait manifestement pas prévu d'attaquer son condisciple.

- Nous sommes trop désorganisés, souffla le brun en entravant un mangemort. C'est dangereux.

- Les groupes de protection !

Harry se pencha vers Veena.

- Pardon ?

- Il faut utiliser les groupes de protection ! Le professeur O'Neill nous a appris à travailler ensembles, autant le mettre à profit !

Le voyageur dimensionnel regarda un instant la Serdaigle avant de reporter son attention sur la bataille.

- _Sonorus _! Groupe Phénix, regroupez-vous ici ! clama-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil à la bleue et bronze.

- Groupe Chimère, avec moi ! appela la voix magiquement amplifiée de Lily. Les autres élèves, rentrez aussi vite que possible dans le château !

Harry fut stupéfait par la rapidité avec laquelle les groupes se réunirent. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, Peter, Amanda Folly, Daniel Gerald et le jeune Yann l'avait rejoint. Ils se mirent à avancer ensembles avec une efficacité redoutable. L'intérêt de la dureté d'O'Neill, s'il avait échappé à quiconque, apparut soudainement clairement. À quel moment étaient-ils devenus aussi forts ?

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Narcissa venait de surgir à coté de Veena, envoyant valser trois mangemorts dans la foulée. "_La classe, n'est-ce pas ?_"

Harry jeta un regard entendu à Drago qui venait de parler, arrivant avec le reste de son groupe. _"Tu t'enorgueilliras du double de ta mère plus tard, ok ? On a d__u__ travail._"

"_Comme tu veux. Mais si ça t'intéresse, le double de ma tante est dans la forêt interdite._"

"_Bellatrix ?_"

"_Ça va de soi ! Tu imagines Andromeda nous attaquer de la sorte ?_" Sans relever l'ironie de son ami, le Survivant jeta un regard vers la lisière de la forêt où se trouvait un conciliabule de mangemorts. "_Attends ! Harry, qu'est-ce que tu…_"

Sans laisser le temps à Drago de finir ou à son groupe de réagir, le brun s'était élancé vers la forêt. Il entendit qu'on l'appelait, mais n'y prêta aucune attention, tout à son projet d'arrêter Bellatrix. Une petite voix dans son esprit lui signala qu'il agissait de façon irréfléchie, chose qu'il s'était promis d'arrêter de faire. Elle ajouta que laisser ses camarades se débrouiller seuls était imprudent. Il ne l'écouta pas et entra dans la forêt lorsqu'une main attrapa son bras. Se retournant vivement, il croisa un regard vert.

- Que fais-tu ? siffla-t-il.

- Je l'arrête, répliqua Harry.

- Non. Tu te venges. Ce n'est pas sain !

- Ne me fais pas la morale ! Cette femme est un danger pour tout le monde ! Elle est…

- _Avada Kedavra_ ! claironna une voix.

Un éclair percuta violemment le brun qui s'écroula sur le sol.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drago avait suivi Harry en le voyant partir, comprenant ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami. Il se souvenait de la douleur que l'Élu avait ressentit à la perte de son parrain, même si les souvenirs obtenus suite à la potion de partagpensée s'estompaient peu à peu.

Il attrapa le bras de son équipier alors qu'ils s'étaient engouffrés dans la forêt.

- Que fais-tu ? s'exclama le blond.

- Je l'arrête, cracha Harry, le regard furieux – Drago n'aima pas le voir ainsi.

- Non. Tu te venges. Ce n'est pas sain !

- Ne me fais pas la morale ! Cette femme est un danger pour tout le monde ! Elle est…

Le brun ne put pas terminer sa phrase. Horrifié, le renié vit Bellatrix lever sa baguette.

- _Avada Kedavra_ ! clama-t-elle.

Un éclair jaillit et faucha Harry qui tomba à terre. Drago ne put retenir un cri alors que des runes apparaissaient autour de lui pour le protéger. Alors que ses yeux demeuraient fixés sur le corps de son ami, son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer l'information. Il ne pouvait le croire. Si tu ne lui avais pas parlé, siffla une voix mauvaise dans son esprit – elle, semblait avoir pris la mesure de ce qui venait d'arriver.

- Non… murmura-t-il, comme pour nier ce qui venait d'arriver.

Le rire de Bellatrix bourdonna aux oreilles de l'Anonyme. Il lui jeta un regard de pure haine alors que des rubans de runes convergèrent vers la mangemorte.

- _Protego_ ! tenta-t-elle.

Sans succès. La magie si particulière du voyageur dimensionnel fit éclater le bouclier. La proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres tomba sur le sol, le bras en sang. Cela ne parut pas lui faire peur. Elle répliqua avec deux sorts de magie noire qui ne passèrent pas la barrière de runes. La colère – la peine ? – de Drago semblait lui avoir donné une puissance insoupçonnée. Il n'avait quasiment plus conscience de ce qu'il faisait, ses sentiments ayant pris le dessus sur son esprit. Sa magie agissait comme mue par une volonté propre – avec le recul, le blond admettrait que c'était plus sa volonté qui était en cause. Mais son esprit entièrement tourné vers Bellatrix occulta ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Ce fut pour cela qu'il ne vit les trois mangemorts qui arrivaient derrière lui qu'au dernier moment. À l'instant où ils lançaient le sortilège de mort…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alors pour tout dire, je n'avais pas prévu de couper ici, mais je me sens un âme sadique. _Niark, niark  
_J'ai même hésité à couper immédiatement après l'avada kedavra de Bellatrix. Mais je vous fais grâce d'un paragraphe de plus. Comment ça c'est pire ? _Oh_, jamais contents !  
__Oui, oui, je suis sadique aujourd'hui. ;p  
_Nooon !_ Pas de lynchage ! Réfléchissez deux secondes : s'il m'arrive quelque chose, vous n'aurez pas la suite._

_Bon, allez, je réponds tout de même à vos questions. _

_Sadael__ a eut la réponse à sa question concernant la potion anti-loup, la suite viendra dans le chapitre 35 avec quelques problèmes pour nos amis inventeurs de potion. Ensuite, je tiens à te préciser que dans le chapitre précédent, __**Drago et Harry ne sont pas plus puissants lorsqu'ils jettent un sort ensemble**__. Cette impression de puissance vient du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience de l'étendue de la magie de l'autre, c'est tout. Ils pourront être plus puissants en unissant leur pouvoir – c'est évident, l'union fait la force – mais leur niveau magique respectif restera le même. _

_Pour répondre à __TheDrEamSpEcTraL__, j'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi Drago était un Anonyme… Enfin, je suppose que comme je suis très lente à l'écriture, il faut que je sois plus claire. Je te rappelle donc que Drago a __**été renié par son père**__, ce faisant, il a perdu son nom de famille – tu remarqueras que je ne l'appelle plus jamais Malefoy. Par conséquent, on __**appelle les reniés des Anonymes**__ – puisqu'ils n'ont plus de nom. Tu me suis ?  
Quant à Marina, c'est la déléguée de classe avec laquelle Drago, sous l'impulsion de Sirius, est sortit pendant un temps. _

_Je tiens à préciser à __Mel72000__ que, non !, je ne travaille pas pour meetic ou un quelconque site de rencontre en ligne. Lol ^^ je ne suis qu'une modeste étudiante en droit (je me vois très mal dans ce genre de boulot, franchement). _

_Ayane T'il Hime__, je suis au regret de t'informer que William n'est pas Harry, si c'avait été le cas, j'aurais risqué le plagiat des Portes. Cependant, petit à petit, vous vous rapprochez de la vérité ;p suspense, suspense…_

_Akira Makkuro__, la phrase de Harry concernant la dangerosité des créatures du Malefoy Manor était de l'humour, évidemment. Elles étaient _très_ dangereuses._

_Bref, voilà pour les précisions en tous genres._

_À la prochaine (oui, je sais, je me dépêche !)_


	36. Prophétie

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédent**__: Drago et Harry détruisent le journal de Tom Jedusor, et, avec l'aide de Lily et Severus, termine enfin la potion anti-loup qui parait être un succès. Sur ce, les Mangemorts attaquent l'école et Harry est touché par un avada kedavra. _

_**MPE**__ (mes plates excuses ^^) : Je sais que j'avais promis ce chapitre rapidement et j'étais sincère, mais cet été tout semble s'être ligué contre moi. Tout d'abord en juillet mon ordi est – encore – tombé en panne, puis ma correctrice a soudainement disparue – **ceci est un avis de recherche, **__**Adhafera où es-tu ??**  
Bref, je tiens à remercier __somebody's__ qui a accepté de corriger ce chapitre en attendant que je retrouve Adhafera. _

_Maintenant, je vous laisse à votre lecture. _

Chapitre 34 : Prophétie

_Ce fut pour cela qu'il ne vit les trois mangemorts qui arrivaient derrière lui qu'au dernier moment. À l'instant où ils lançaient le sortilège de mort… _

Drago vit sa dernière heure arriver. Il avait agi de manière idiote durant ce combat… en informant Harry de la présence du double de sa tante, en le suivant dans la forêt, en lui parlant en plein combat, en se laissant submerger par ses émotions… Et il allait en mourir.

- _Athéna_ !

Une barrière de lumière dorée arrêta les sorts de mort. Le renié eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Ha–Harry ? hoqueta-t-il.

Le brun venait de se redresser, une expression de douleur sur son visage.

- T–tu es en vie ?

- 'Semblerait… 'Mal à la tête, fit-il en portant sa main à son front.

Une chose frappa alors Drago : son ami avait retrouvé sa véritable apparence. Et il ne semblait pas être le seul à s'en être rendu compte.

- Co–comment ? glapit Bellatrix. _Avada Kedavra_ !

Les deux voyageurs dimensionnels évitèrent par réflexe le sortilège. Encore complètement perdu, l'Anonyme vit Harry répliquer avec une colonne de flammes que la mangemorte évita de justesse. Il avait pourtant reçu un avada kedavra… Et il avait survécu. _Encore_.

- Merlin soit loué, murmura le blond pour lui-même, réalisant qu'il aurait mal supporté la mort de ce garçon qu'il avait tant haï. _Stupefix_ ! finit-il par lancer à un mangemort.

Ils étaient dans un coin relativement isolé de la forêt. Cela expliquait que seuls trois encagoulés et Bellatrix soient présents. Et c'était une bonne chose, puisque le Survivant avait repris son apparence. La cible de Drago s'écroula dans un bruit mat dans l'indifférence générale. En effet, le blond s'était déjà tourné vers les autres mangemorts alors que Harry et Bellatrix se livraient un combat acharné.

Repassant en mode combat – il avait retenu la leçon de son erreur d'il y a quelques minutes – le renié n'y fit pas attention. Il se concentra sur ses propres assaillants. Le troisième lui posait des problèmes. Il semblait plus doué que ses compères, largement versé dans la magie noire. Traçant un cercle de runes, Drago pesta. Se battre avec l'homme tout en évitant les retombées de l'affrontement entre le Survivant et sa tante relevait de l'épreuve de force. Ces deux-là n'y allaient pas de main morte. Mais la femme semblait peu à peu perdre du terrain face à la puissance de la magie antique. Drago bondit, esquivant un éclair, et lança une série de sorts. Cette fois, le mangemort ne put rien faire. Il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, le visage figé dans un rictus mauvais, mort. Pendant un instant, le renié ne réussit pas à détacher son regard du cadavre, de cet homme qu'il venait de tuer.

Un cri de rage retentit, le tirant de ses pensées. Bellatrix venait de se jeter sur un Harry manifestement pris de court par cette action. Par réflexe, le blond lui jeta le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit. La femme se retrouva ligotée et trébucha, s'étalant sur le sol dans un couinement comique. Croisant le regard de son équipier, Drago retint difficilement un éclat de rire. Mais Bellatrix, étant une combattante acharnée, se détacha rapidement et repartit à l'attaque… Une seconde trop tard.

- _Ô Zeus qui parmi les Dieux est un roi,  
Déchaîne la foudre du ciel pour moi_, s'était écrié Harry.

Le double de la tante de Drago poussa un hurlement déchirant, de douleur cette fois-ci, alors que tout son corps se tendait, parcouru par les éclairs. Et puis elle s'écroula, la bouche ouverte et le visage tordu sous les yeux des deux combattants.

- Elle est morte ? balbutia l'Élu.

- Étant donné ce que tu lui as envoyé, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle vive encore. Change vite ton apparence, Harry, avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive.

- Que… ?

Le jeune homme sembla réaliser que l'illusion de Némésis avait disparu.

- Quand… ?

- Quand tu as reçu l'avada, répondit simplement le blond. Il faut que nous y allions.

- Mais comment je fais ?

- _Hein_ ? brama Drago.

Harry eut un air penaud.

- Ben oui, comment dois-je faire pour récréer l'illusion ? Je veux dire, la dernière fois c'est Némésis qui l'a mise en place en disant que le bracelet la maintiendr…

Avant que le brun n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, ledit bijou venait de s'illuminer, laissant échapper une vague de magie qui parcourut le jeune homme. L'instant d'après, il avait de nouveau l'apparence de Terry Star.

- Il va vraiment falloir que Némésis nous donne des précisions sur ces bracelets, commenta simplement Harry.

- Ouais… Mais il va surtout falloir que tu m'expliques, _comment_ tu as pu sortir indemne après avoir reçu un avada kedavra !

- Indemne ? Tu _plaisantes _! J'ai une migraine de cheval !!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le combat s'était en somme bien déroulé, malgré la disparition soudaine et surprenante de Terry et Sylciu. Ils étaient revenus alors que la bataille était quasiment achevée, tendus tous les deux.

Ce retour n'avait pas pesé aussi lourd dans la balance que les élèves avaient pu le croire, créant un sentiment de fierté et d'allégresse chez les jeunes. Ils étaient réjouis de cette réussite, heureux d'avoir pu défendre leur école. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une atmosphère résolue régnait dans le château. Évidemment, ils étaient tous conscients de la situation critique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient mais l'absence de morts de leur coté les rendaient euphorique_s_. Lily, toutefois, se demandait toujours pourquoi Sylciu avait rit en regardant son cousin lorsque Dumbledore s'était félicité de cette absence de décès. Que s'était-il passé exactement durant le temps de leur disparition ?

Cette question s'éclipsa vite au profit des festivités. Joyeuses, mais réservées, elles furent plaisantes, teintées du soulagement de retrouver tout le monde en vie et de respect pour le professeur O'Neill qui était pour beaucoup dans cette victoire. Lily regarda ses camarades, partagée entre la peur et la foi en l'avenir.

Elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un souffle sur sa nuque.

- Détend-toi, Lily. Le combat est terminé, murmura une voix tendre.

- Mais jusqu'à quand, James ?

- Je ne sais pas, ma douce. Je l'ignore. Alors profite de l'instant présent. S'il-te-plait, Lily, ne te torture pas.

- _Mmm_… fit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de son petit-ami ainsi que l'odeur qu'il dégageait mêlée à celle de la Grande Salle. Malgré le brouhaha qui régnait, tout cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant. La voix chuchotant des mots doux à son oreille devait y être pour beaucoup.

La guerre continuait et Poudlard résistait…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Évidemment il ne trouvait rien. Drago referma rageusement un énième livre, s'attirant le regard noir de la bibliothécaire. Il était frustré, mais pas surpris. Survivre au sortilège de mort, était tout simplement impossible ! Point, pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin.

Le blond grogna. Et la curiosité scientifique alors ? N'y en avait-il pas un seul qui ait seulement émis l'hypothèse ?! Merde, Harry avait survécu _deux fois_ à ce sort ! Et peu importait ce qui c'était passé la première fois, Drago était là la semaine précédente. Il avait vu son ami être fauché par l'avada kedavra et se relever avec pour seule séquelle un mal de crâne carabiné – qui durait encore au grand amusement des Maraudeurs qui ignoraient la raison de cette douleur. Enfin, c'était relativement peu pour quelqu'un qui aurait dû être six pieds sous terre. Même si le brun se plaignait continuellement – il était fatiguant par moment !

Bref, les recherches de Drago pour comprendre comment son ami avait pu survivre n'avançaient pas d'un pouce. C'était frustrant, d'autant plus que le renié se doutait que malgré le temps qu'il y passerait, il ne trouverait probablement rien.

Il soupira en laissant sa tête tomber sur la pile de livres ouverts.

- Quel est cet air désespéré, mon brave ?

La mimique de Sirius fit sourire Drago.

- Problème d'enchantement ? releva Peter en regardant un des ouvrages qui se trouvait sur la table.

- Ah ! J'ai ce qu'il te faut, alors, sourit Sirius. On a un bouquin super dont on se sert pour… _Hem_… Tu-sais-quoi.

- Depuis quand vous faites des mystères ? remarqua le renié.

- Oui, enfin, _bref_… Ne m'interromps pas. Je disais que James avait dégoté un super bouquin. Y a des chapitres un peu étranges, mais dans l'ensemble, il nous a permis de faire des trucs dingues !

La Carte des Maraudeur que Harry lui avait montré lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit de Drago. Si ce livre avait en effet permis aux quatre farceurs de mettre au point la merveille qu'était cette carte, il valait le coup qu'on y jette un œil.

- Où est-il ?

- Dans la réserve, répondit le jeune Black sur le ton de l'évidence.

Le voyageur dimensionnel sourit. Évidemment, comment avait-il pu poser une question pareille ? Sirius eut un sourire en coin.

- Nous irons le chercher ce soir, ça te va ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- _Endoloris ! Endoloris ! ENDOLORIS_ _!!!_

Les sorts fusaient. Les Mangemorts hurlaient, leurs cris raisonnant dans la Salle du Trône de leur maître. Lord Voldemort était furieux et tous ses serviteurs le sauront bientôt. Cette peste de femelle l'avait _ridiculisé_ ! Elle avait attaqué Poudlard, _sans autorisation_, et par-dessus tout, elle avait _perdu_ ! Sale femelle ! Inutile, comme toutes les autres. Pour qui se prenait-elle, exactement ? Pire que tout, elle avait eu le mauvais goût de se faire tuer par un élève, rendant impossible toute punition.

- _ENDOLORIS _!

La femme d'un Mangemort, qui avait eu la malchance de se trouver là, se tordit sur le sol, frappée de plein fouet par le sortilège. Son mari eut un hoquet, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce malgré les cris de son épouse. Le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres se déforma dans un sourire de pur sadisme, ses yeux brillants dangereusement. Parfait, il allait se venger sur cette femelle. Elle serait un exutoire parfait.

- _Sectumsempra_ !

Les hurlements se firent plus aigus alors que les vêtements de sa victime se tachaient de sang et se déchiraient. C'était jouissif, Voldemort appréciait. Cela lui permettait de ne pas penser à cette imbécile de Bellatrix Black tout en se vengeant d'elle.

Elle avait voulu lui faire une surprise, avaient dit les survivants de l'attaque de Poudlard. Stupide ! Une forme de romantisme ? Ce concept échappait complètement au mage noir. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose d'elle : l'obéissance. Qu'elle lui serve à assouvir certains besoins n'y changeaient rien. Grim Reaper l'avait bien compris, elle était toujours restée à sa place. Et elle était meilleure amante, d'ailleurs.

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre le nom de Bellatrix Black. Cette femme est une traîtresse. Maudite soit-elle, elle et toute sa famille. Si l'un des membres sa famille tombe entre nos mains, je veux qu'on me l'amène. _Ses sœurs_, de préférence, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire extatique.

Et il lança de nouveaux sorts à la femelle sur le sol.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bien.

Robin sourit en regardant ses élèves entrer pour leur cours.

- Bien, répéta-t-il. Avant de commencer, je tiens à vous dire que je suis très fier de vous, mes élèves. Au risque de plagier le directeur, vous avez été impressionnants lors de la bataille de la semaine dernière et vous avez fait honneur à Poudlard. Je vous félicite tous.

Les jeunes gens lui sourirent, manifestement heureux du compliment.

- Il semblerait, poursuivit l'épéiste en parcourant l'assemblée du regard, que vous ayez compris le sens de ce que je vous ai appris. Le professeur Williams et moi avons discuté et sommes d'accord pour élever le niveau de votre apprentissage à celui dispensé aux apprentis aurors.

Il y eut des murmures et des airs ahuris, mais les sourires en coin qu'échangèrent Potter et Star retinrent l'attention de Robin.

- Un commentaire, messieurs ? fit-il avec curiosité.

- Et bien, commença le préfet-en-chef avec amusement, j'ai dans l'idée que nous avions dépassé le programme depuis un certain temps.

L'américain pouffa.

- Je vois qu'au moins deux d'entre vous se sont rendus compte de la hausse du niveau en défense contre les forces du mal et parallèlement en protection. Il est vrai qu'Eoloas et moi avons sensiblement dépassé le niveau habituel de vos classes. Et nous avons été impressionnés par votre capacité à vous adapter.

L'enseignant sourit gentiment.

- Cela dit, à présent, mettons-nous au travail. Réunissez-vous par groupes, aujourd'hui, nous allons tenter un nouvel exercice : vous allez vous opposer les uns aux autres. Cela vous permettra d'apprendre à combattre un groupe structuré et unifié.

- Unifié ? rit franchement Celford. On ne parle plus des mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ?

Malgré lui, Robin sourit.

- Nous dirons qu'il faut que vous soyez prêts à réagir à toutes les situations, répondit-il avec l'air facétieux. Au travail !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry avait encore mal à la tête, même s'il s'était peu à peu estompé. Malgré ce qu'il assurait à Drago, cette histoire le hantait. Comment avait-il pu survivre cette fois-ci ? Sa mère n'était pas là pour se sacrifier pour lui et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que sa protection marche contre Bellatrix. Autrement dit, sa survie n'avait pas le moindre sens. Pourtant il était toujours là, bien vivant. Seuls sa migraine, une courte inconscience et le fait qu'il avait retrouvé son apparence attestaient de son contact avec le sortilège de la mort. Pas de blessure, pas de cicatrice, _rien_.

Fixant le plafond de son dortoir en tentant de faire abstraction des ronflements d'un de ses camarades, le brun laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Un mystère de plus venait de s'ajouter à la liste déjà trop longue des questions à résoudre. Il allait falloir faire du tri. Les Horcruxes restaient la priorité des priorités, les autres questions – l'avada kedavra, les plans de Voldemort ou même les modifications que ce monde semblait avoir connu du fait de la venue des deux voyageurs dimensionnels – passaient au second plan.

Quand à la mort de Bellatrix – qu'il avait lui-même tué –, étrangement, ne lui donnait que peu de tourments. Il n'était pas fier de l'avoir fait, mais se sentait moins coupable que pour la mort du Seigneur de la Douleur. Drago devait avoir raison lorsqu'il disait que le brun avait eu tendance à confondre cette Bellatrix et celle de leur monde. Celle qui avait tué Sirius.

Le jeune homme soupira en se retournant dans son lit. Dormir aurait probablement été une bonne idée – il était tout de même une heure de matin – mais le sommeil ne venait pas.

_Hic_. Un bruit étouffé et un léger mouvement provenant du bas de son lit le firent se redresser. Il croisa le regard penaud d'Hélios. Depuis un moment, le phénix avait pris l'habitude de dormir à cet endroit et d'habitude il était assez silencieux – sauf lorsqu'il faisait sa mauvaise tête, mais c'était une situation à part.

- Que t'arrives-t-il ? murmura le garçon de l'autre monde.

Hélios pencha la tête d'un air perplexe. Il ne savait pas. _Hic_. L'instant d'après, il se trouvait aux pieds du lit de son Ami.

- Que… ? s'étrangla Harry.

Depuis quand l'oiseau du feu pouvait-il se téléporter ? Minute ! Némésis n'avait-elle pas dit quelque chose à ce sujet ? _Hic_. Hélios fut de retour sur la couverture. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, le sorcier eut toutes les peines du monde à réprimer un éclat de rire – il risquait de réveiller ses compagnons.

- Tu as le _hoquet_ ! gloussa-t-il aussi doucement que possible.

Le phénix lui jeta un regard courroucé. _Hic_ ! Un cri retentit dans le dortoir. Hélios était réapparu sur le visage de Rosier, le réveillant en sursaut. Par réflexe, il repoussa l'animal qui tomba sur le sol dans un couinement mécontent.

- _Evaaaan_, grogna Severus.

Manifestement, tout le dortoir était maintenant réveillé, la plupart de ses occupants pestant après Rosier. Hélios s'était redressé et… _Hic_. Il atterrit sur le lit du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que ? coassa le Serpentard.

- Hélios a le hoquet, l'informa calmement Harry.

- _Hein_ ?

L'air intelligent et les yeux ensommeillés de Severus lui donnaient un air assez comique.

- 'Veut dormir ! 'Peut pas avoir l'h'quet à des heur' décentes ! grommela quelqu'un.

Le voyageur dimensionnel sourit, amusé. _Hic_ ! Le phénix disparut une nouvelle fois… mais cette fois il ne réapparut pas. Le sorcier de l'autre monde fronça les sourcils en cherchant l'oiseau de feu du regard.

- Hélios ? appela-t-il.

Il ne reçut cependant pas de réponse.

- La ferme ! brailla Brutus, réussissant miraculeusement à aligner deux mots.

Lui jetant un regard noir, le Survivant se leva pour partir à la recherche de son ami à plumes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Merlin, mais que fais-tu la nuit ? s'exclama le lendemain matin Narcissa en découvrant un Terry aux immenses cernes dans la salle commune.

- Hélios a eu le hoquet.

La jeune femme eut une hésitation.

- Je te demande pardon ? fit-elle.

- Hélios a eu le hoquet, répéta l'américain. Du coup, il s'est téléporté dans tout le dortoir, réveillant tout le monde au passage et puis il a commencé à le faire dans les cachots et j'ai fini par le perdre.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Lui lançant un regard qu'elle voulait sévère mais qui fut plutôt amusé, la jeune fille le prit par le bras.

- Aller, viens avec moi Monsieur-je-ferais-mieux-de-dormir, je vais te servir un café.

- _Mmm_ ! Narcissa, y a pas à dire, tu sais trouver les mots qu'il faut ! s'exclama Terry, tout sourire en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

La sorcière n'aurait su dire pourquoi elle ne fut pas le moins du monde gênée par ce geste, comme s'il était naturel. Que ressentait-elle exactement pour l'américain brun ? C'était foncièrement différent de ses sentiments pour Remus… Cela ressemblait plus à ses rapports avec Sirius avant qu'il ne "quitte" la famille. Une relation fraternelle…

- Tu es un accro à la caféine ! fit-elle d'un air strict que démentait son grand sourire.

- Il paraît, admit le jeune homme d'un air évaporé.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi, bras dessus dessous dans la Grande Salle. Aussitôt eurent-ils passé la porte que Narcissa sentit un grand nombre de regards sur eux. D'ici moins de dix minutes, tout Poudlard penserait probablement qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Cette tendance au commérage était attristante.

- Table des lions, souffla Terry.

Surprise, la jeune fille le regarda mais il s'était déjà avancé vers sa place à la table des Serpentards. Elle décida donc de regarder en direction des rouge et or et croisa un regard d'ambre. _Remus_…

Ne pouvant pas rester ainsi, plantée au milieu de l'entrée à fixer le Gryffondor, Narcissa prit une profonde inspiration et alla s'installer à coté de Terry. Il ne fit aucun commentaire au sujet de cet intermède et elle ne lui posa aucune question.

- La grande question, déclarait le nouveau un peu plus tard à l'adresse de Severus en entamant son deuxième café, est de savoir où il est maintenant.

- Tu ne le sais pas ?

- Nan. Je l'ai perdu vers trois heures du matin. Mais je dois admettre que j'avais rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi drôle. Un phénix avec le hoquet ! Cela prouve que ce que l'on dit sur ces créatures est largement exagéré !

- Ou bien qu'Hélios est un cas particulier, releva la jeune fille.

- Je pense qu'il doit y avoir des deux, trancha Severus.

- Probablement, acquiesça l'américain avec un sourire en coin. J'espère qu'il ne va pas s'attirer des problèmes… Il a un don pour ça.

- Tel maître, tel phénix ! gloussa l'héritier des Rogue.

- Ce qui signifie ? demanda Terry d'un air menaçant.

- Et bien, messieurs, ne voulant pas assister au carnage qui va suivre, je vais vous laisser, pouffa Narcissa.

- Traîtresse ! glapit Severus alors qu'un sourire carnassier étirait les lèvres de son ami.

Sans le moindre remord, elle salua joyeusement ses amis et quitta la Grande Salle. Elle était heureuse. C'était un étrange sentiment de satisfaction qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Elle se sentait bien dans sa peau, tout simplement. Elle avait changé, et s'en félicitait, même si la suite risquait de ne pas être facile. Tôt ou tard, elle devra affronter sa famille – plutôt tôt que tard d'ailleurs puisqu'elle était censée épouser Lucius Malefoy dans quelques mois… Et elle en avait peur. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer, même s'il y avait eu un temps où elle aurait pu vivre la vie que ses parents lui avaient prévue, ce n'était plus le cas. Elle ne pourrait accepter d'être une épouse obéissante relevant plus d'une décoration et d'une poule pondeuse que d'une femme.

La mort de sa sœur provoquait en elle des sentiments contrastés. Elle avait honte de ne pas vraiment ressentir de tristesse. Elle savait que d'une certaine manière, elle avait déjà fait depuis longtemps le deuil de cette sœur qu'elle avait aimé. Bellatrix était devenue une étrangère violente et sadique. Narcissa avait tenté de toutes ses forces de continuer à l'aimer – c'était tout de même sa sœur ! – et puis lors de l'attaque du lycée, elle avait dit stop. Dans son cœur, c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait perdu sa sœur Bellatrix, qu'elle avait dû faire son deuil. D'une certaine manière, la mort de celle-ci avait quelque chose de libératoire. Elle ne tuerait plus, elle ne ferait plus de mal à personne… Et le dernier espoir que Narcissa pouvait avoir de retrouver la jeune femme qu'elle avait tant aimée s'était envolé. Mais la benjamine ne croyait plus depuis longtemps que son aînée pouvait changer. C'était probablement cela qui expliquait que Narcissa ne soit pas malheureuse mais qu'elle profite plutôt de la vie qui s'offre devant elle.

Elle arriva dans le parc et prit un grand bol d'air froid. Elle aimait être dehors, cela lui avait toujours donné une impression de liberté. Elle marcha sans but, profitant du vent et du calme qui régnait. Depuis l'attaque, beaucoup de monde hésitait à venir dans le parc, ce qui en faisait un endroit encore plus agréable. Elle était détendue…

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas très prudent de sortir seule ? signala une voix profonde.

Elle sourit.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, répliqua-t-elle. Ou alors c'est parce que je ne suis qu'une faible femme ?

- Je te signale que j'étais là lors du combat de la semaine dernière et que tu m'as parue être tout, sauf une faible femme. Nous dirons plutôt que c'est parce que je suis un Maraudeur.

- _Oh_. Et les Maraudeurs ont un statut spécial, c'est ça ?

- Cela va sans dire !

- Cet air pompeux ne te va pas du tout, Lupin. Laisse-le donc à Sirius.

Le jeune homme rit franchement.

- Je ne dirais pas à ton cousin que tu le trouves pompeux.

- Pourquoi, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Ou alors existe-t-il une règle qui interdit aux Maraudeurs de parler de ce genre de choses avec les non-initiés ?

- Aucune règle de ce genre, Sirius rame simplement assez avec Veena, je vais éviter d'en rajouter une couche.

- Il a vraiment le béguin pour elle, hein ?

- Ouaip. Maintenant qu'on avait _enfin _réussi à régler le problème James/Lily ! soupira Lupin avec un geste théâtral.

- _Bah_, je suppose que les Maraudeurs sans au moins un problème de cœur ne seraient plus les Maraudeurs.

- Merci de me remonter le moral, grinça le Gryffondor. Sérieusement, tout le monde ne parle que du hoquet d'Hélios. C'est vrai cette histoire ?

- Tout le monde est déjà au courant ? C'est pas vrai, c'est une école de sorcellerie ou de commérages ?

- Admet qu'un phénix avec le hoquet, c'est assez comique. Surtout qu'il paraît qu'il a réveillé tout le dortoir des Serpentards.

- Pour une fois que vous n'y êtes pour rien, lança Narcissa, moqueuse.

Son interlocuteur se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux – et très séduisant, nota une partie du cerveau de la jeune fille – sans paraître le moins du monde gêné par l'insinuation. La Serpentard sourit à son tour, profondément détendue… Peut-être même trop.

Soudainement, elle _le_ sentit venir. Elle se crispa, reculant précipitamment. Elle sentit le regard surpris du Gryffondor sur elle. N'ayant pas fait le moindre mouvement, il ne devait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Grimaçant, la jeune fille se tint la tête, tentant de toutes ses forces de _le_ repousser.

- Narcissa !

Une voix chargée d'inquiétude parvint à atteindre l'esprit de l'appelée. Lupin… Il était encore là. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit cela… Pas lui.

- Va-t-en, gémit-elle.

- Quoi ? Pas question ! Tu ne vas pas bien ! Je vais…

- _NON_ !! Va-t-en, s'il-te-plait, je…

Trop tard… _Il_ la submergea à cet instant, et elle perdit pied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. L'instant précédent, tout semblait aller pour le mieux et à présent, Narcissa paraissait affreusement souffrir, se tenant douloureusement le font.

- Va-t-en.

La supplique de la jeune fille fit à son condisciple l'effet d'un coup de poing. Elle n'était pas sérieuse ! Pensait-elle sincèrement qu'il allait la laisser dans cet état ?

- Quoi ? coassa-t-il. Pas question ! Tu ne vas pas bien ! Je vais…

- _NON_ !! Va-t-en, s'il-te-plait, je…

Il y avait du désespoir dans la voix de la Serpentard. Remus était sincèrement perdu. Et puis, sans signe avant coureur, elle parut se détendre. Soulagé, il fit un pas vers elle.

_Celui qui__ devait mourir vaincra_

La voix rocailleuse qui sortit alors de la bouche de Narcissa n'était pas la sienne. Remus se figea, interdit.

_Mais seul il ne le pourra pas__  
Car le Survivant a l'unique pouvoir__  
Pouvant contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres offrir l'espoir  
__Si ensemble ils ne sont pas  
À jamais le mage noir l'emportera  
Car ils ont une force que le Seigneur des ténèbres ignore  
Et qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore  
Mais elle leur donnera à jamais  
La force de triompher  
Parce qu'eux seuls peuvent le faire  
Ils détiennent __entre__ leurs mains le futur de notre terre_

À peine avait-elle terminé de déclamer ces vers que la jeune fille vacilla. D'un bond, le Gryffondor la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre. De nouveau consciente, elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui.

- Je ne voulais pas… sanglota-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas.

La serrant contre lui, Remus se demanda ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Faire cette prophétie, car c'en était vraisemblablement une ? Qu'il y assiste ? Peut-être autre chose. Alors il se contenta de la réconforter maladroitement, comprenant soudainement le secret qu'elle cachait. Les fleurs qu'elle cueillait, les éclats d'étoile, qui étaient utilisées dans la préparation de potions tellement différentes qu'il n'avait pu déterminer dans quel but Narcissa les utilisait. Mais le lycanthrope se souvenait parfaitement d'une de ses préparations : une potion censée brider les pouvoirs de vision. Narcissa était une voyante. Et elle ne semblait pas apprécier ce pouvoir.

- Viens, je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh te donnera quelque chose pour te calmer, fit-il avec douceur.

Mais la jeune fille refusa obstinément de bouger, se cramponnant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Narcissa…

Elle releva un regard suppliant vers lui. Jamais, au grand jamais, le loup-garou n'avait vu la Serpentard dans un tel état de détresse. Cela lui fendait le cœur…

- Dis-moi que je n'ai pas prédit ta mort. Je t'en supplie, Remus… Je ne veux pas…

Prédire sa mort ? Merlin ! C'était ce qu'elle pensait ? Pas étonnant qu'elle soit dans cet état. Le Gryffondor avait le pressentiment qu'elle l'avait déjà fait et que c'était là la cause du rejet de son pouvoir.

- Calme-toi. Tout va bien. Ta prophétie était une bonne chose, crois-moi.

- Une bonne chose ? fit-elle d'une voix trop aigüe. Une _bonne_ chose !? Ce pouvoir est une malédiction et je suis un monstre ! Ce n'est pas une _bonne chose_.

Malgré lui, Remus eut un sourire.

- Je sais ce que ça fait d'être un monstre, Narcissa, fit-il d'une voix douce. Et je peux t'assurer que tu n'en es pas un. Ça non ! Maintenant écoute-moi. J'ignore ce que tu as prédit par le passé mais je me doute que cela a dû être douloureux. Je comprends que ton pouvoir ne doit pas être facile à porter. Mais si j'ai bien compris ce que tu as dit aujourd'hui, il existe des personnes qui vaincront Tu-Sais-Qui. La prophétie que tu viens de faire est un immense espoir pour tout le monde !

La jeune Black sembla hésiter, fixant son camarade comme pour juger s'il mentait ou non. Il soutint son regard sans la moindre gêne. Petit à petit, il la sentit se détendre sans pour autant faire le moindre geste pour se dégager de son étreinte.

- Alors il faudrait aller voir Dumbledore dans ce cas, signala-t-elle au bout d'un moment sans esquisser un quelconque mouvement.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas passer par l'infirmerie ? Tu avais l'air de souffrir tout à l'heure…

- Ce n'est rien. C'est… Lorsque je tente de contenir les visions, c'est assez douloureux.

- Et ta potion ne fonctionne pas ?

Elle parut surprise par la question.

- La potion que tu fais avec les éclats d'étoile, développa Remus.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu chercherais sérieusement.

- Je sais, la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Alors ?

- Elle faisait de l'effet mais j'en ai tellement pris que petit à petit elle perd de la puissance et laisse passer de plus en plus de visions. D'habitude ce sont des rêves prémonitoires mais… Et bien il semble que je sois passée au stade supérieur.

- Ce n'est pas si grave…

Se redressant vivement, la Serpentard jeta au jeune homme un regard acide.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui prédis la mort des gens ! cracha-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Narcissa ! s'exclama-t-il en la suivant. Pour l'amour de Merlin, écoute-moi ! Nous avons tous une part de nous qui nous dégoute, que nous voudrions voir disparaître. Mais c'est impossible alors il faut que nous l'acceptons et continuons à avancer !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Toi et les autres Maraudeurs vous êtes si… Si…

- Si quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que nous n'avons pas des choses qui nous hantent ? Tu penses que ça a été facile pour Sirius de quitter votre famille ? Tu penses que James a bien vécu ses disputes avec Lily ? Tu penses qu'il est facile pour Peter d'être le plus faible d'entre nous ? Tu penses qu'il est facile pour moi d'être un…

Remus se tut brusquement, réalisant ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Il venait de faire une gaffe.

- D'être un quoi ? demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

- Tu… Tu ne devrais pas te miner avec cette prophétie et aller voir le professeur Dumbledore.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondue, Remus ! D'être un quoi ?

- Un rien. Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas assumer quelque chose qui est en toi. Je te laisse.

Il tournait les talons lorsque la main de Narcissa se serra autour de son poignet.

- Tu me fuis ? Tu sais mon secret à présent ! Même Sirius et Regulus ne savent pas que j'ai ce pouvoir, mes parents se sont appliqués à en effacer les traces. Alors comment peux-tu me tourner le dos comme ça ?!

- J-je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est… J'ai trop parlé.

- Ça oui ! Et tu m'as bien montrée que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ! Mais à quoi m'attendais-je ? Je ne suis qu'une Serpentard, probablement une future mangemorte à tes yeux !

- Ne dis pas ça…

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ? C'est la future madame Malefoy, attention à ce que l'on dit devant elle.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé cela !! se récria le rouge et or.

- Menteur ! s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle tremblait de colère, peut-être également de peur. La prédiction qu'elle venait de faire l'avait secouée plus que Remus l'avait pensé et il l'avait blessée en coupant sa phrase. Elle pensait qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle… Si elle savait… Il refusait simplement qu'elle le voit comme un monstre. Car même si la potion de Terry, Sylciu, Severus et Lily lui avait donné un nouvel espoir, il savait qu'un loup dormait au fond de lui et que le regard des sorciers sur sa condition ne changerait pas rapidement. Narcissa avait été élevée dans une famille où ce genre de préjugés était très fort et le Gryffondor n'avait pas la force de prendre le risque. Pas avec elle.

- Allons voir Dumbledore, qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire et après je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! cracha la jeune fille en se mettant à courir vers l'entrée du château.

Le cœur serré, Remus lui emboîta le pas. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parle trop ? Le trajet jusqu'au bureau directorial se fit dans une atmosphère tendue. Ils croisèrent Terry qui leur lança un regard intrigué et qui sembla réellement inquiet lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent le mot de passe pour entrer dans le bureau. Ils déclinèrent cependant son offre de les accompagner et continuèrent leur route dans un silence pesant.

- Mademoiselle Black, monsieur Lupin. Que me vaut cette visite ? fit Dumbledore lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

La Serpentard hésita.

- Narcissa vient de faire une prophétie, fit donc Remus en prenant garde à ne pas croiser son regard.

Le vieil homme opina, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre de ses visiteurs.

- Dois-je comprendre que la potion ne fait plus d'effets, mademoiselle ?

L'interrogea cilla, manifestement surprise.

- Comment savez-vous que… _Oh_, suis-je sotte ? Vous savez tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette école.

- Pas tout, malheureusement. Votre camarade Terry me donne pas mal de fils à retordre. Il dit que ça me tient en forme.

- Il doit avoir votre santé à cœur, alors, ironisa Remus.

- C'est ce que je me dis. Bref, c'est à vous que mademoiselle Black a fait sa prédiction, Remus ?

- Oui, monsieur le directeur. Voulez-vous mon souvenir ?

- Je vous en serais gré. Mais ne restez pas debout jeunes gens, asseyez-vous. Un bonbon au citron ?

- Non merci, déclina Narcissa, désorientée.

- _Mmm_. Vous avez tort. Bien, mademoiselle Black, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de cesser de prendre cette potion. Tenter de brider un tel pouvoir est dangereux pour vous et votre santé.

- Je refuse d'avoir ce pouvoir ! s'exclama la vert et argent, vindicative.

- Il fait pourtant partie de vous. C'est un don que la magie vous a offert pour une bonne raison. Voulez-vous écouter la prédiction que vous avez fait à votre camarade ?

En parlant, le directeur avait mis le souvenir dans sa pensine. Remus vit Narcissa hésiter longuement avant d'approuver légèrement de la tête.

- Les images n'ayant pas d'intérêt, nous allons nous contenter d'un souvenir sonore, précisa Dumbledore.

Aussitôt, une voix rocailleuse s'éleva dans le bureau.

_Celui qui devait mourir vaincra  
Mais seul il ne le pourra pas  
Car le Survivant a l'unique pouvoir  
Pouvant contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres offrir l'espoir  
Si ensemble ils ne sont pas  
À jamais le mage noir l'emportera  
Car ils ont une force que le Seigneur des ténèbres ignore  
Et qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore  
Mais elle leur donnera à jamais  
La force de triompher  
Parce qu'eux seuls peuvent le faire  
Ils détiennent __entre__ leurs mains le futur de notre terre_

- C'est… Quelque peu confus, releva la prophétesse.

- En effet. Mais toutes les prophéties sont ainsi. Elle annonce toutefois l'existence de personnes pouvant vaincre Voldemort et nous offre des indices pour les retrouver. C'est une chose fantastique, mademoiselle Black.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur, cela n'aide en rien. Nous ignorons qui est celui qui devait mourir alors savoir qu'il peut vaincre avec le Survivant – dont nous ne connaissons pas non plus l'identité – ne nous avance à rien !

- Pour le moment, peut-être, mais je vais faire des recherches afin d'expliciter certaines parties de cette prophétie…

- Bien, le coupa Narcissa. Dans ce cas vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Bonne journée, monsieur le directeur.

Et sans attendre, elle s'enfuit du bureau. Dumbledore ne sembla pas s'offenser de ce comportement et se contenta de tourner un regard pétillant vers Remus.

- Il me semble que cette jeune fille est dans un état de grande détresse. Pourquoi ne pas la rejoindre ?

- Elle ne veut pas me parler. Elle pense que je la prends pour une future mangemorte parce que j'ai fait une gaffe et que j'ai failli lui dire que j'étais un loup-garou.

- Je vois. Comme je l'ai dit, elle est dans un état de grande détresse. Son don de voyance la hante. Cela arrive lorsqu'il se développe trop jeune et qu'il montre la mort de proches. J'ignore de qui mademoiselle Black a prédit le décès, mais ses parents en sont venus à nier son pouvoir. Elle l'a donc rejeté comme une part d'elle-même la dégoutant. Vous n'êtes pas sans connaître ce comportement, n'est-ce pas, Remus ?

- En effet.

- Alors une dernière chose avant que vous ne partiez : le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur mais la capacité à passer outre. De plus, il y a des choses qui justifient que l'on prenne des risques… Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Que cette tendance à ne jamais dire les choses clairement doit cacher quelque chose !

- Disparaissez, sourit Dumbledore. Allez la retrouver, elle se trouve dans le couloir est du sixième étage.

Remus se retint de demander comment il le savait et quitta le bureau directorial. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prétendu, il avait très bien compris le conseil du vieil homme. Passer outre sa peur et dire la vérité à Narcissa pour… Pour quoi, exactement ? Quelle était cette « chose qui justifie que l'on prenne des risques » pour lui ? Le sorcier se rappela vaguement d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec James du temps où ce dernier ne sortait pas encore avec Lily, sur l'Amour avec un grand A.

Était-il amoureux de la jeune Black ? Oui, très probablement – autant qu'il l'admette, cela simplifierait les choses. Mais était-il prêt à lui révéler son secret pour autant ? Certainement pas. Ce qui faisait tourner en rond son raisonnement et ne l'avançait pas vraiment. Il arriva donc dans le couloir désigné par le directeur sans avoir pris de décision. Il était relativement à l'écart et ne devait pas voir passer beaucoup de monde. Assise sur le socle d'une statue, Narcissa se tenait, là, silencieuse, fixant un point invisible.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais plus te voir ! siffla-t-elle alors qu'il approchait.

- Je te propose quelque chose.

- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi !

- Un secret contre un secret, lâcha-t-il.

La Serpentard tourna la tête vers lui, intéressée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Que je sais ton secret, alors je vais te dire le mien à la condition que tu t'engages à n'en parler à personne. Je ferais de même avec le tien.

Elle le regarda un moment sans un mot, semblant peser le pour et le contre. L'espace d'un instant Remus crut voir de la déception dans son regard. Il n'en fut pas sûr. Il avait un peu honte de son comportement. Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse confiance et finalement il n'avait pas réellement pu s'y résoudre puisqu'il lui demandait de jurer de ne pas révéler son secret. Son statut de loup-garou lui pesait trop pour qu'il puisse faire mieux. C'était déjà un grand pas en avant qu'il décide de lui en parler. Dumbledore semblait penser que c'était une bonne chose et le rouge et or estimait l'avis du directeur. Et puis il ne voulait pas que Narcissa ne lui adresse plus la parole.

- D'accord. Je jure sur l'Ancienne Magie de ne pas révéler ton secret si tu ne révèles pas le mien. Cela te convient ?

La voix de la jeune fille était amère mais son camarade ne le releva pas, rassemblant son courage – qui semblait pour le moment abonné aux absents. Il était bien un Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Non, parce que là, brusquement, il avait un doute. Un _énorme_ doute.

- Alors ? pressa Narcissa.

Ok. C'était décidé, Remus ne suivrait plus jamais les conseils de Dumbledore. Mais que faisait-il là au juste ? Bon, il fallait qu'il se lance maintenant…

Et pourquoi pas un petit mensonge ? S'inventer un secret sans intérêt et… Perdre la confiance de la sorcière. Idée parfaitement stupide. Il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Au revoir Lupin.

Se levant, elle passa devant le jeune homme et commença à s'éloigner.

- Je suis un loup-garou.

Remus fut surpris d'entendre sa voix sortir de sa bouche et résonner dans le couloir vide – heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, les sens surdéveloppés du loup étaient bien utiles de temps en temps. Narcissa s'était figée. Elle se retourna, les yeux agrandis par… La surprise ? En tout cas, le Gryffondor espérait de tout cœur que ce ne fût pas par la peur.

- T-tu es _quoi _?

- Tu as très bien entendu, fit le jeune homme d'une voix tendue. Ne me force pas à le répéter, s'il-te-plait, Narcissa.

Elle le regarda silencieusement pendant un instant.

- Je suis désolée.

Son camarade la regarda, désorienté. De quoi donc était-elle désolée ? Il ne comprenait pas.

- J'ignorais que… Enfin si j'avais su je ne t'aurais pas fait ce genre de scène.

- Je ne suis pas certain de saisir où tu veux en venir.

- Je n'avais pas conscience de… De l'importance de ton secret. Enfin je veux dire… Je… J'ai agi comme une imbécile aujourd'hui.

- Narcissa…

- Pourquoi me l'as-tu dis, Remus ? Pourquoi me dire quelque chose de si important ?

- Je ne voulais pas que… Je ne voulais pas que tu ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole, fit-il avec un regard fuyant. Bref, je vais y aller et… _Heu…_

Et voilà, il bredouillait. Pathétique. _Profondément_ pathétique. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il s'en aille rapidement avant de se ridiculiser. Un repli stratégique, c'est comme ça qu'il allait l'appeler. Depuis quand était-il aussi empoté avec les filles au juste ? Il n'avait jamais été comme Sirius, mais tout de même – et puis de toute façon Sirius était en train de se ridiculiser avec Veena lui aussi. Il y avait peut-être une malédiction sur les Maraudeurs. _Hmm_. Piste à creuser.

- Attends. Ne t'en vas pas.

Intéressant de voir à quel point une situation pouvait rapidement échapper à tout contrôle. Le ton de Narcissa venait en quelques secondes de rendre tout "repli stratégique" impossible. _Et merde_.

- Je m'excuse encore. J'ai dû te sembler bien ridicule avec mon problème de voyance, poursuivit la jeune fille. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Tu n'es pas ridicule. Je te l'ai dit, nous avons tous une part de nous que nous voudrions voir disparaître. Je m'étonne simplement que tu ne te sois pas encore enfuie loin de moi.

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Franchement, Remus, que je sois une voyante change quelque chose pour toi ?

- En aucun cas.

- Alors pourquoi le fait que tu sois un loup-garou changerait quelque chose ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

- J'en conviens. Il y a une différence une nuit tous les… Vingt-neuf jours si je ne me trompe pas.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réaction de ta part.

- Parce que je suis une Black ?

- Parce que tu es une sorcière et qu'en général, tout le monde a des préjugés bien arrêtés sur… Les gens comme moi.

Elle le regarda un instant en silence avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je crois que c'est parce que je ne réalise pas vraiment. Cela fait sept ans que nous nous côtoyons, Remus, et j'ai bien vu que tu n'avais rien d'une bête sanguinaire. Tu connaissais ma sœur, je sais de quoi je parle. Entre toi et elle, le monstre c'était elle. Et elle n'avait pas l'excuse d'avoir été mordue. Alors je t'imagine très mal être un loup une fois par mois.

- Prie pour ne jamais me voir, Narcissa, fit-il d'une voix douce.

À quel moment s'étaient-ils mis à s'appeler par leurs prénoms au juste ? Le jeune homme n'en était pas sûr mais il trouvait ridicule de se remettre à appeler la Serpentard par son nom de famille comme il l'avait fait pendant des années.

- _Mmm_. Je suppose que tout est fait pour cela. Les autres Maraudeurs sont au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Ce sont les seuls. Avec Lily, Severus, Terry et Sylciu. _Heu_… Ça commence à faire du monde, tout de même.

- Il me semble, releva la jeune fille, un brin moqueuse. Ceci dit, c'est loin d'être tout Poudlard. Et cela vaut mieux… Cela serait dangereux pour toi si certaines personnes venaient à le savoir… Ce n'est pas prudent de me l'avoir dit, tu le sais ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois comme eux. Ai-je tort et veux-tu devenir madame Malefoy ?

- _Jamais_ !

Remus eut un sourire, c'était un cri du cœur.

- Même si je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le bout de ses chaussures.

Mû par une impulsion, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

- Je t'aiderais, fit-il sans réfléchir avant de se reprendre précipitamment, et les autres aussi…

Elle sourit tendrement. Il y avait une telle confiance dans ses yeux que le Gryffondor sentit son cœur se gonfler. Cette foi était-elle pour lui ou pour "les autres" ? Les yeux bleus de Narcissa brillaient, la rendant incroyablement séduisante.

- Remus, murmura-t-elle.

Il y avait une telle foule de sentiments dans la voix de la Serpentard que le jeune homme ne tenta pas de les analyser. Il s'approcha un peu plus de la sorcière et, sans rien préméditer, il se pencha vers elle. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avant de se rencontrer pour de bon, et le lycanthrope jugea que suivre les conseils de Dumbledore n'était pas si bête que ça, avant de repousser toutes pensées et de serrer un peu plus Narcissa contre lui.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drago regardait Remus avec circonspection. Les Maraudeurs étaient en train de le cuisiner, cherchant à connaître la raison du grand sourire – à la limite niais – qu'affichait le loup-garou. Une fille ! avait affirmé Sirius alors que Lily s'inquiétait d'un effet secondaire de la potion Anti-Loup. Atterré par ce comportement, le jeune Black avait attrapé son ami et était monté dans le dortoir dont il avait formellement interdit l'entrée à la préfète-en-chef sans laisser le temps à James de la défendre. C'était ainsi que les cinq garçons se retrouvaient dans leur dortoir.

Le lycan ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler de la raison de sa joie. Quand à Drago, il se demandait si Remus n'avait pas le droit d'avoir une vie privée. Le signaler signifiait s'exposer aux foudres de Sirius, ce que le renié n'était pas certain de vouloir faire.

- Dites, tenta-t-il afin d'être plus discret, j'aurais vraiment besoin du livre d'enchantement que vous m'avez dit connaître. L'un de vous pourrait me le montrer.

- Je m'en occupe, s'exclama Remus en se levant d'un bond.

Sans laisser le temps à ses amis de réagir, il attrapa la Carte des Maraudeurs et le poignet de Drago. Une seconde plus tard, ils quittaient la tour des Gryffondors.

- Quelle rapidité, gloussa le voyageur dimensionnel.

- Te fout pas de moi, Sylciu. J'aimerais bien te voir face à Sirius !

- Le plus simple aurait probablement été de dire la vérité.

- Certainement. Mais voir Sirius se poser des questions est assez amusant…

- Dites-moi que je rêve !

Le loup-garou rit franchement. Il semblait d'excellente humeur ce jour-là. Il se tourna vers Drago.

- Tu ne me demandes rien ? s'enquit le Maraudeur.

- Tu me le diras si tu le veux et sinon… Et bien Sirius le diras à tout Poudlard lorsqu'il t'aura tiré les veracrasses du nez.

- Tu es déprimant lorsque tu parles comme ça.

- Navré.

- Menteur. Enfin, puisque c'est comme ça je suppose que je peux te le dire. Je sors avec Narcissa.

L'Anonyme se figea.

- _Quoooi_ ?

Remus lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Je sors avec Narcissa, répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Cela pose un problème ?

- _Euh_… Non-non, c'est juste que… Je suis surpris, voilà tout, mentit le voyageur dimensionnel.

- Tu avais des vues sur elle ? demanda le loup-garou, méfiant.

- Non ! s'exclama vivement Drago. Absolument pas. Je suis réellement surpris, Remus, c'est tout. Je ne vous imaginais pas sortant ensemble.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne l'imaginais pas non plus mais…

Le Maraudeur sourit bêtement. À sa grande surprise, son ami se sentit heureux pour lui.

- Enfin, je vais prévenir les Maraudeurs et on pourra mettre Lily, Terry et Regulus au courant. Veena également. Mais pour le reste, il vaut mieux rester prudent tant que l'on n'aura pas trouvé de moyen pour régler le problème de ses … _Hem_… Fiançailles.

- Avec Lucius Malefoy ?

- Ouais. Il vaut mieux éviter de se le mettre à dos pour le moment. Comme toute la famille Black.

- La discrétion me semble donc de mise.

L'arrivée devant la bibliothèque mit fin à la conversation. Celle-ci était fermée – le couvre-feu était passé – mais cela n'avait jamais arrêté les Maraudeurs. Les deux compagnons se mirent donc en route.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, penché sur le livre d'enchantement fourni par les Maraudeurs, Drago semblait soucieux. Harry le regardait faire avec curiosité.

- Tu me dis ce qui ne va pas ? finit-il par demander, repoussant les registres des biens de la famille Gherdo, de lointains descendants de Rowena Serdaigle.

- Ma mère sort avec Remus.

- C'est ce qui te trouble. En même temps, je comprends… Ça t'ennuie ?

- Pas vraiment. Je veux dire… Je ne pense pas que Remus la blessera. Pas volontairement du moins mais… C'est tellement étrange. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Elle mérite mieux mon p…

Il grimaça douloureusement.

- Que Lucius Malefoy, mais je ne sais pas. Cela implique que je n'existerai pas. Je… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce qui me gêne. C'est… J'oublie peut-être que ce n'est pas _ma _mère.

- J'ai eu le même comportement, d'une certaine manière, pour Bellatrix. Bien que les raisons soient différentes. Tu sais, je pense que c'est naturel mais que nous ne devons pas nous laisser emporter. Narcissa n'est pas ta mère. Elle aurait pu le devenir mais dès notre arrivée, ce monde a commencé à changer. Il est devenu différent de notre passé, nous en avons eu la preuve.

- Je sais. Et je pense que Remus aimera Narcissa mieux que Lucius ne l'ait jamais fait dans notre univers. Je suis content pour eux mais je suis troublé. Je n'y peux rien. Je suppose que ça passera.

- _Mmm_. Il vaudrait mieux, ou bien Remus va croire que tu as des vues sur elle, plaisanta le brun.

- Il me l'a déjà demandé.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Il n'a pas idée du comique de la situation !

- Franchement, tu es mal placé pour te moquer. Je crois me souvenir que tu es sorti un temps avec Lily. Tes cheveux longs et vert fluo en attestent.

- Ouais. James avait mal pris cette rumeur, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Enfin, c'est réglé. Merlin en soit loué. Et…

Un _pop !_ se fit entendre, coupant la parole du brun et laissant apparaître un Elfe de maison.

- Messieurs Star et Celford, mon maître, le professeur Albus Dumbledore demande à vous voir messieurs. Pouvez-vous suivre Helly ?

Le Survivant sourit.

- Nous te suivons, Helly, fit-il en prenant le registre sous le bras.

Ils quittèrent sur ces entrefaites la Salle sur Demande pour le bureau directorial, croisant au passage le concierge qui leur lança un regard mauvais, prêt à les incendier, mais qui ne trouva manifestement rien à leur reprocher.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Dumbledore leur lança un regard fatigué. Harry grimaça.

- Avez-vous dormi cette nuit, professeur ? fit-il sur un ton plein de reproches.

- Mon enfant, même si je l'avais souhaité, je n'aurais pas pu. Une prophétie a retenu toute mon attention.

Les deux voyageurs dimensionnels échangèrent un regard. La prophétie qu'ils connaissaient ne pouvait pas être déjà faite. Autrement dit, il y en avait une autre.

- Et que dit-elle ? demanda finalement le blond.

- Écoutez vous-même, fit le vieil homme en agitant sa baguette.

_Celui qui devait mourir vaincra  
Mais seul il ne le pourra pas  
Car le Survivant a l'unique pouvoir  
Pouvant contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres offrir l'espoir  
Si ensemble ils ne sont pas  
À jamais le mage noir l'emportera  
Car ils ont une force que le Seigneur des ténèbres ignore  
Et qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore  
Mais elle leur donnera à jamais  
La force de triompher  
Parce qu'eux seuls peuvent le faire  
Ils détiennent__ entre__ leurs mains le futur de notre terre_

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard. _"Pour le Survivant, c'est clair qu'elle parle de toi. Par contre pour celui qui devait mourir, on a un large choix !"_ nota mentalement ce dernier.

"_C'est étrange. Elle parle, comme celle de notre monde, d'une force que Voldemort ignore mais cette fois elle sous-entend qu'il faudra être deux."_

"_Il me semble plutôt que celui qui devait mourir doit gagner mais que sans ton aide il n'y arrivera pas. Tu es… L'acolyte du héros dirons-nous."_

"_Je veux bien, mais c'est quoi cet unique pouvoir ?"_

"_Ça a peut-être un rapport avec les Horcruxes. En les cherchant et en les détruisant tu permets à celui qui devait mourir de pouvoir vaincre."_

"_C'est tordu."_

"_C'est une prophétie,"_ riposta le renié du tac-au-tac.

- Jeunes gens ! appela soudain le directeur. Je sais que vous avez gardé le pouvoir de communiquer entre vous par la pensée, mais ayez l'obligeance d'utiliser votre bouche. C'est assez désagréable pour les personnes qui sont avec vous.

- Désolé professeur, fit Harry, nous nous interrogions sur le sens de tout cela. J'ai l'impression que cette prophétie ne nous donne pas de réel indice sur la façon de vaincre Voldemort – Sylciu ne fait pas cette tête ! – sinon l'existence de personnes susceptibles d'avoir le dessus sur lui.

- Je crois que tu me mens, Terry.

Surpris, tant par le ton sérieux de Dumbledore que par ses paroles, le brun fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, monsieur.

- Je pense que vous savez, tous les deux, qui sont le Survivant et celui qui devait mourir. Je crois justement que c'est parce que vous êtes là qu'il ne mourra pas. C'est ce que tu as dit lors de l'incendie de la boutique de monsieur Ollivander : le destin change. Et c'est votre arrivée qui en est la cause. Je ne sais pas où Némésis est allée vous chercher, mais certainement pas en Amérique. J'ai pensé à beaucoup de possibilités et il me semble que la plus sensée – quoique très surprenante – est que vous venez du futur. Mais dans ce cas…

- Arrêtez !

La voix autoritaire de Drago claqua dans le bureau, surprenant son équipier autant que le vieil homme. Le Survivant jeta un regard discret à son ami.

- Se poser des questions sur nous comme vous le faites, ne vous attirera que des problèmes. Vous êtes content de ce que nous – enfin, surtout Terry – faisons ici, non ? Alors cessez de vous poser des questions et laissez-nous faire. Si vous cherchez trop, cela risque de nous être préjudiciable – voire même de mettre fin à notre mission. Je sais que ce que je vous demande n'est pas dans vos habitudes, mais acceptez de ne pas comprendre.

Harry demeura soufflé par la répliquede son compagnon. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel discours de la part du renié. Dumbledore l'observa un moment, sans mot.

- Soit, je ne chercherai pas pour le moment. Allez-vous tout de même me donner vos informations ?

- Pour ce que nous savons, reprit le blond en haussant les épaules. Pour celui qui devait mourir, nous avons une liste longue comme un jour sans pain et nous ignorons qui est le Survivant. Quand à ce que ce dernier va faire pour aider celui qui devait mourir, nous ne le savons pas non plus, même si nous présumons que cela peut être notre chasse aux Horcruxes.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être impressionné ou inquiet de l'aplomb avec lequel Drago jonglait entre vérités et mensonges.

- Donc, l'un d'entre nous pourrait être le Survivant, poursuivit le directeur, inconscient des informations erronées qu'il venait de recevoir.

- C'est ce que je pense, approuva l'Anonyme sans ciller.

"_Tu es terrifiant,"_ souffla mentalement le brun à son adresse. L'autre ne répondit pas mais un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était décidemment en pleine forme. Harry avait l'impression d'assister à un match de tennis entre les questions de Dumbledore et les réponses – mi-justes, mi-fausses – du renié. Lui, n'était qu'un spectateur amusé. Ce rôle était pour le moins comique.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mais ce sera marrant ! plaida Sirius.

James lui lança un regard sévère.

- T'es plus très drôle, depuis que t'es préfet, Cornedrue. Lunard était moins coincé lorsqu'il a été nommé !

- J'aimerais autant rester hors de cette affaire, prévint le susnommé.

- Ouais, ben ne pense pas que je t'oublie, Monsieur-Je-Fais-Des-Cachotteries ! Je trouverai la cause de ta joie.

- Si tu oublies cette blague, assura James, je t'aide.

- Faux frère ! s'étrangla le lycanthrope alors que Peter s'écroulait définitivement de rire. C'est valable pour toi aussi, lui lança Remus avec un regard noir.

- Soit, soit, tenta de calmer le préfet-en-chef. Bref, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le moment idéal pour une blague.

- Mais nous sommes les Maraudeurs !! protesta vivement Sirius.

- Et ?

Lunard reçut un coup de poing sur l'épaule pour avoir osé poser cette question.

- Nous _devons_ faire des blagues ! s'exclama Patmol avec emphase. C'est notre mission sacrée !!

- T'es sûr que t'exagères pas un peu ? tenta Queudver.

- Nan !

- Ok, ok. On va le faire, soupira James.

- _Youpiiii_ ! s'exclama le jeune Black en sautillant de joie.

- Un vrai gamin, releva Remus en secouant la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drago, dans un acharnement dont il était très fier, faisait des recherches sur l'avada kedavra. L'ouvrage prêté – si on pouvait dire ça ainsi – par les Maraudeurs, lui avait ouvert une piste dans un chapitre au nom peu attirant : _« De la théorie générale sur l'origine des sortilèges »._ Autant dire que le renié l'avait regardé d'un œil morne jusqu'au moment où il était tombé sur un paragraphe sur ce que l'on appelait les Sortilèges Uniques. Hélas, l'auteur n'était pas très prolifique sur la question, raison pour laquelle le voyageur dimensionnel se trouvait dans la cathédrale des objets cachés de la Salle sur Demande. Après tout, pour les magies non-conventionnelles, l'endroit semblait tout à fait indiqué.

Fouinant joyeusement dans les bouquins de la salle – passant de la magie noire aux journaux intimes en passant par les magasines pornos – Drago sourit. Il venait de tomber sur un ouvrage intéressant sur la magie runique. Poussé par la curiosité, il l'ouvrit au sommaire. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il découvrit un chapitre sur les runes de détection. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment penché sur le sujet, mais l'ouvrage qu'il avait entre les mains ne semblait pas révolutionner la question, sinon quelques annotations intéressantes. L'Anonyme traça machinalement un cercle destiné à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Un faisceau de lumière apparut, surprenant le jeune homme, en se précipitant vers un buste.

- Je cherchais un livre. À moins que ce buste ne se mette à parler, je ne vois pas l'intérêt, signala-t-il à haute voix en s'approchant.

Il effleura le buste et poussa un cri de douleur. Son bracelet venait de se mettre à bruler, écartant violemment sa main, comme pour le protéger d'un danger. Drago fronça les sourcils. Finalement, son enchantement n'avait peut-être pas échoué. Le sorcier attrapa le livre de runes qu'il feuilleta un moment afin de trouver un cercle adéquat, pour parvenir à ses fins. Soupirant, il improvisa – l'expérience lui avait montré qu'il en était capable. Cela se confirma puisque le charme fonctionna et lui révéla ce qu'il cherchait à savoir.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent de surprise. Depuis quand avait-il autant de chance, exactement ?

- Un Horcruxe… murmura-t-il.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa avait toutes les peines du monde à préserver les apparences. Terry avait déjà noté un changement et il était manifestement au courant de son origine. Il s'était toutefois contenté d'un sourire amusé et d'un murmure de félicitations. La jeune fille avait été heureuse de cette réaction de la part de ce garçon qu'elle aimait tant. Cependant, il n'était pas le seul à avoir un œil de lynx. Severus soupçonnait visiblement quelque chose. Même si elle l'appréciait, Narcissa redoutait sa réaction lorsqu'il saurait qu'elle sortait avec Remus. À vrai dire, la réaction de n'importe quel Serpentard l'inquiétait. C'était pour cela qu'ils avaient décidé d'être discrets pour le moment…

Accompagnée de Terry, Severus et Regulus, la sorcière pénétra dans la Grande Salle afin de dîner. Jetant un regard discret à la table des Gryffondors, elle fut déçue de ne pas y voir les Maraudeurs – de ne pas y voir _Remus_, à vrai dire.

- Il ne va pas tarder, souffla l'américain à son oreille.

Elle piqua un fard. Était-elle si transparente ? Depuis quand réagissait-elle comme une adolescente sans cervelle ?

- Tu ne te sens pas bien, Narcy ? s'inquiéta son petit cousin. Tu es toute rouge !

Elle rougit encore plus.

- _Hem_, tenta-t-elle. Je vais bien. Juste un peu chaud en entrant dans la salle. Bon, all… _Aaah_ !

Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Elle… Flottait !

- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

- C'est ce que je me demande aussi, approuva Severus, lévitant près d'elle.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Dans la Grande Salle, tout flottait, des élèves aux tables en passant par les plats.

- M-mais…

- Nous sommes en apesanteur, déclara une voix calme.

La tête en bas, manifestement fort amusé par la situation, Terry souriait à ses camarades.

- Tu es vraiment un cas à part.

- Je te remercie de ce commentaire, Severus.

- Teeeerry !!!

L'appelé manqua mourir de rire lorsqu'il vit l'origine du hurlement. Narcissa eut, pour sa part, toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas en faire de même. Tentant de se mouvoir malgré l'absence de pesanteur, Sylciu arrivait vers eux en _nageant_. Qui plus est, son style n'était pas des plus élégants.

- Intéressante technique, releva Severus, pince-sans-rire.

La vert et argent admirait sa capacité à faire cela.

- Je te remercie, fit Sylciu avec un air pompeux en foudroya son cousin du regard. J'étais en route lorsque je me suis mis à flotter. Pas facile pour avancer. Bref, Terry, lorsque tu auras fini de te foutre de moi, j'ai trouvé un nouveau fragment !

- _Quooooi _??? Quand ? Où ? Comment ?

- _Ah_ ! On rit moins, maintenant ! Bon, quelqu'un sait pourquoi tout flotte ? demanda le Gryffondor, ignorant les questions de son parent.

- _Haaaaa_ !

Les quatre compagnons se retournèrent vers l'origine du cri. Une jeune Serdaigle venait de réaliser que sa jupe flottait autour d'elle, dévoilant à la Grande Salle ce qu'elle était censée cacher. Terry lança un regard étrange à Narcissa qui mit quelques secondes à le comprendre. Dès que ce fut fait, elle rabattit violemment sa jupe dans une exclamation étouffée.

- Cette blague prend une dimension beaucoup plus intéressante que prévu ! annonça une voix ravie derrière le petit groupe.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuva une autre que la Serpentard connaissait bien.

Se retournant, elle croisa le regard amusé de Remus qui venait de parler. À coté de lui, Sirius balayait du regard la table des Serdaigles. James, pour sa part, semblait avoir pour seul objectif d'échapper à Lily alors que Peter jouait les oiseaux, plagiant allègrement la technique de l'américain blond.

- Comment ai-je pu me demander d'où venait cette brusque absence de gravité ? ironisa Narcissa.

- Comment, en effet ? renchérit le lycanthrope, appréciant visiblement le divertissement.

Sylciu éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes. Il devait être au courant, songea la jeune fille avant de se laisser porter par la bonne humeur et de tenter de rejoindre sa table le plus élégamment possible – ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, remarqua-t-elle en évitant de justesse un vol de purée de carottes passant par là.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews. Je dois admettre qu'avoir dépassé le millier me fait très, **_**très**_** plaisir. Merci à tous !!**_

_Je pense que ce chapitre a répondu à toutes vos questions – je ne vais pas répondre aux personnes qui ont (enfin) réalisé que j'étais un peu sadique sur les bords, c'était une évidence !_

_Par contre, j'ai le regret de dire à __felinness__ que la souris n'a pas de nom. Désolée. Libre à toi de lui en trouver un !_

_A la prochaine et en attendant vos reviews !_


	37. Mots

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédent**__ : Harru survit une nouvelle fois à l'avada kedavra (avec pour seule __séquelle__ une « migraine de cheval » selon ses propres mots) et tue Bellatrix dans le feu de l'action. Curieux, Drago se lance dans des recherches afin de savoir comm__ent__ Harry __a pu__ survivre. Par le plus grand des hasards, en cherchant une réponse à cette question, il tombe sur le diadème de Serdaigle.  
Parallèlement, Remus découvre que Narcissa à un don de voyance lorsque celle-ci prononce une prophétie annonçant la victoire __d__e « celui-qui-devait-mourir » avec l'aide du « Survivant ». Après quelques difficultés, il lui avoue qu'il est un loup-garou et un nouveau couple se crée…_

Chapitre 35 : Mots

James regarda Rogue, circonspect. Celui-ci ne semblait pas apprécier la nouvelle.

- Il va falloir prévenir les autres, objecta le Serpentard.

- En effet, opina Dumbledore, mais la commission veut vous interroger séparément. J'ai obtenu que vous soyez accompagné d'une personne. En tant que Préfet-en-Chef, Monsieur Potter est tout indiqué pour vous soutenir.

Le Serpentard sembla hésiter.

- Un professeur ne serait-il pas plus indiqué ? s'enquit le Maraudeur.

- Hélas, j'ai bien peur que la commission ait refusé. Comprenez une chose, tous les deux. Cette potion, que quatre élèves de Poudlard ont créée, faisait l'objet de recherche par un département entier de la santé. Ils prennent assez mal d'avoir été devancés par vous. Ils désirent donc s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas eu de mensonge sur l'identité des inventeurs, notamment que vos professeurs n'ont pas interféré. De plus, ils veulent s'assurer des effets de la préparation.

- C'est assez facile, avisa Rogue. Il suffit qu'ils voient Lupin et…

- C'est là le problème. Pour justifier de l'effet de la potion, il faudra dévoiler qu'il y a un lycanthrope à Poudlard, le coupa le directeur. Chose qui risque de poser pas mal de problèmes.

- _Aïe_.

- Bonne illustration, Rogue, signala James, amusé.

- Vous avez rendez-vous dans cinq minutes au Ministère.

Les deux élèves se regardèrent.

- Allons-y, soupira finalement le serpent.

Alors que Dumbledore approuvait, James se demanda comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Quelques jours plus tôt, le directeur de Poudlard avait prévenu la CHP – commission d'homologation des potions – afin de faire approuver la nouvelle préparation contre les loups-garous. D'après ce que le Préfet-en-Chef avait compris, les quatre amis avaient tout d'abord tenté de mettre au point un moyen pour le lycanthrope de garder le contrôle sur le loup lors des transformations, mais ils étaient parvenus à aboutir à une entrave pure et simple à la transformation.

Les spécialistes en potion s'étaient récriés : bloquer la transformation, quelle _horreur !_ Cela mettrait en péril la santé mentale du « sujet ». Entendre ces gens parler de Remus comme d'une bête de laboratoire mettait James hors de lui. Mais Rogue avait semblé amusé par ce reproche. Il avait rappelé que dans l'équipe se trouvait une personne se spécialisant en magie ancienne, c'est-à-dire dans la magie basée sur les sentiments, le ressenti et l'inconscient. Ils avaient pris garde à ce qu'en retenant la transformation, et donc le loup, l'humain ne perde pas le contrôle par le biais de magies que seul Terry parvenait à réellement comprendre. Les gens de la CHP eux-mêmes n'avaient absolument pas conscience de ce que cela signifiait – tout comme James, d'ailleurs.

Toujours était-il, qu'ils avaient convoqué les jeunes inventeurs afin d'en savoir plus sur la potion et sur son éventuelle efficacité et que c'était pour cela que Rogue et James marchaient, quelques heures plus tard, dans les couloirs du Ministère où une salle spéciale avait été aménagée pour la CHP au lieu d'aller en cours de métamorphose – McGo ne serait pas contente. Regardant son camarade à la dérobée, le préfet-en-chef se demanda s'il était nerveux. Si c'était le cas, il le cachait bien.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle. Deux chaises étaient disposées devant une table assez imposante. L'une des deux était légèrement en retrait. Un groupe de personnes, toutes d'un certain âge, entra alors qu'il s'asseyait. La sorcière qui s'assit au centre de l'assemblée dévisagea les deux nouveaux venus.

- Monsieur Rogue ? fit-elle. Soyez le bienvenu devant cette commission.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de cette femme ressemblant vaguement à de l'hostilité. James, assis derrière le Serpentard, fronça les sourcils. Il était là comme simple observateur et n'était pas censé intervenir, mais un sentiment d'inquiétude grandissait en lui. Il admirait le self-control de Rogue. Car, malgré leur animosité passée et certainement quelque peu présente, James était prêt à admettre que le vert et argent était quelqu'un d'intelligent. Suffisamment en tout cas pour sentir le danger qui planait au dessus de sa tête. Enfin, danger était un bien grand mot – dicté probablement par la situation politique alarmante mais sans rapport avec la présente affaire – mais en tout cas, les problèmes qui approchaient.

- Nous vous avons fait venir pour…

- Je sais pourquoi je suis ici, coupa Rogue d'un ton qui mêlait impertinence et respect – comment faisait-il cela au juste ?

Son interlocutrice grinça mais ne dit rien. S'opposer à elle, même légèrement, n'était pas la meilleur chose à faire, sembla-t-il à James. Il comprenait néanmoins l'agacement de son camarade.

- Quelle précision sur la potion anti-loup puis-je vous donner, mesdames et messieurs ?

Rogue, ou l'art de retourner la situation. James réprima un sourire. Utilisant son ton de « fana de potion », le Serpentard semblait avoir soudainement conquit son auditoire. C'en était presque effrayant. Y avait-il un signe ou quelque chose du genre dont les fondus de décoction en tous genres se servaient pour se reconnaître entre eux ? C'était à se demander !

Alors que le vert et argent s'employait à décrire les différentes phases de la préparation, le préfet-en-chef se demanda si les personnes face à lui étaient toujours les mêmes – et accessoirement si Rogue était sain d'esprit. Les yeux de certains membres de la commission brillaient comme des enfants le jour de Noël alors que d'autres bombardaient consciencieusement l'élève de questions. Ils ressemblaient à une bande de gosses face à un nouveau jouet. Toutefois, spectateur extérieur – il ne comprenait pas la moitié des choses que se disaient – James sentait toujours un certain malaise perdurer. Quelque chose, insidieux, qui retenait les examinateurs. Les paroles de Dumbledore flottèrent dans son esprit. Ces hommes et ces femmes – tous d'un certain âge – étaient-ils réellement hostiles à l'idée que des adolescents aient pu découvrir une telle potion ? Membre d'une grande famille de sang-pur, le jeune homme n'était pas sans savoir qu'un certain archaïsme existait dans la société sorcière. Il eut un soupir intérieur, déçu par son monde. Mais, éducation Potter exige, il ne laissa rien paraître, se demandant si Rogue sentait également tout cela. Certes, sa mère était une Prince mais son père avait un sang moins « glorieux » dans les veines – un moldu, rendez-vous compte ! – lui fermant très probablement les portes du club du club très privé des grandes familles. Le préfet-en-chef eut un ricanement discret. C'était attristant. La société telle qu'elle était actuellement était navrante…

James chassa ces sombres pensées d'un geste. Il devait se concentrer sur le problème actuel, à savoir la CHP. Le nom de Terry bourdonna à ses oreilles et il comprit que les questions avaient pris un tournant plus polémique et moins technique. Se rabrouant mentalement de s'être laissé distraire, le Maraudeur reporta toute son attention sur les autres occupants de la pièce.

- Franchement, Monsieur Rogue. Vous voulez nous faire croire que quatre étudiants n'ayant pas encore leurs ASPICs ait pu découvrir une telle potion ?

- Me traiteriez-vous de menteur ?

Le ton de Rogue était tendu et agressif, cette fois. James se redressa imperceptiblement, ses mains se crispant sur ses accoudoirs – il détestait faire le chaperon, tout compte fait. Cela lui donnait la désagréable impression d'être impuissant.

- Ne créons pas de polémique, tempéra Mme Lackel. Écoutez Monsieur Rogue, nous sommes simplement étonnés que vous ayez connu plus de succès que beaucoup de nos chercheurs.

- Nous avons eu de la chance, répondit prudemment le jeune homme.

Son condisciple laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement, satisfait de la réplique calme et posée du Serpentard – la pondération était leur alliée, pour le moment.

- La chance n'a rien à voir avec ça, s'enflamma une femme.

Mercedes Surfy, puisque tel était son nom, était hélas bien connue de James. Membre d'une grande famille, elle avait fait un mariage malheureux – la vox populi disait qu'elle avait tendance à se montrer un peu trop… _ahem_. tendre… avec la gente masculine et qu'elle s'était retrouvée enceinte d'un moldu qu'elle avait dû épouser – ce qui lui avait fermé les portes de ce club très privé. Et pour ne rien gâcher, l'enfant né de cette relation hors mariage s'était révélé être un cracmol ! Sans pitié, Mercedes avait alors abandonné mari et enfant dans le monde moldu pour rejoindre la société magique. On disait le plus grand mal d'elle dans la haute société – faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais, hein ? Enfin bref, c'était une femme aigrie et d'une bigoterie hors du commun en ce qui concernait la lignée. Ce n'était pas en faveur de Rogue. A cet instant, James se souvint pourquoi – outre le fait qu'elles étaient d'une bêtise incommensurable – ces histoires de pureté du sang l'agaçaient prodigieusement. Non, correction, elles le _dégoûtaient_.

- Il y a eu tricherie ! proclama-t-elle.

Ils y étaient. Une telle accusation était courue d'avance, Dumbledore les avaient prévenus et même sans cela, James l'aurait senti. Ce qui ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il savait comment se sortir de cette situation.

Remuant inconfortablement sur son siège avec la désagréable impression d'être un rongeur face à un oiseau de proie, le Gryffondor eut une pensée pour son condisciple assis un mètre devant lui et qui focalisait la plupart des regards. Cette convocation au ministère avait définitivement un arrière goût de guet-apens. Que cela vienne de Mme Surfy n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Une remarque désobligeante brûla les lèvres du Maraudeur, mais il s'abstint. Certes, cela aurait probablement fait taire la septuagénaire, mais cela n'aurait certainement pas aidé Rogue…

- Je ne vous permets pas ! s'exclama ce dernier, palissant de colère.

Manifestement, l'accusation l'avait vexé. James comprenait – Lily n'avait-elle pas affirmé qu'il était quelqu'un de fier ? Il soupira. Comment faire pour sortir de ce mauvais pas ?

- Cette accusation est infondée, ma chère, intervint un homme. Il vous faut des preuves pour avancer cela.

Le brun à lunettes ne le connaissait pas. Bien fait de sa personne, la petite cinquantaine, les yeux bleus et les cheveux clairs, il devait avoir du succès auprès des femmes.

- Je ne vous permets pas, Kevin ! siffla Mme Surfy, lui lançant un regard tueur. Cela semble parfaitement évident – tant que votre remarque est suspecte.

- Qu— tenta le dénommé Kevin.

- C'est évident, poursuivit la septuagénaire. Quatre gamins : un fils de moldu, une née de parents moldus et deux parfaits inconnus débarquant des Etats-Unis…

En plus d'être une adepte de la « pureté du sang », elle était xénophobe. Cette femme avait tout pour elle.

- …dont deux sont des Serpentards – tout le monde ici sait que les élèves de cette maison ne reculent devant rien pour la gloire ! Avec ça les preuves sont inutiles ! Ils ont volé cette recette et…

- Cela suffit.

La voix de James claqua dans la salle, avant même que Rogue n'ait pu répondre.

- J'en ai assez entendu, Madame Surfy. Nous sommes ici pour parler de la potion découverte par mes camarades et non de vos préjugés en matière de sang et de maisons. Alors écoutez moi bien : je suis membre des grandes familles et préfet-en-chef de Poudlard et je vous affirme que Severus, Lily, Terry et Sylciu ont bien créé cette potion. Je ne tolèrerai plus une seule remarque désobligeante sur le sang de mon camarade – surtout pas venant de _vous_. Ai-je été clair ou dois-je développer ?

Mercedes sembla vouloir disparaître derrière la table.

- Parfait, reprit James d'une voix forte et ferme qui le surprit lui-même. Je vous remercie de votre attention et m'excuse de cette interruption. Je tenais juste à clarifier certaines choses qui me paraissaient troubles. Si maintenant certains d'entre vous ont des preuves solides qu'une fraude a été commise, en tant que représentant de Poudlard, je vous demande de me les présenter. L'école ne peut se permettre d'avoir des usurpateurs dans ses classes.

- Cela ne semble pas être le cas, Monsieur Potter, intervint Mme Lackel après un moment.

- Voilà qui me ravi, madame la présidente. J'aurais été désolé d'apprendre que mes amis avaient commis un délit quelconque.

- Nous comprenons.

Le ton mielleux de Mme Lackel donnait au Gryffondor des envies de meurtres. Cependant, une fois de plus, le nom de Potter avait fait son chemin dans l'esprit des personnes face à lui – fichue société archaïque.

- Bien, cela étant dit, je pense que nous avons toutes les informations nécessaires. Nous vous remercions, Monsieur Rogue et nous réservons le droit de vous rappeler devant cette commission. Merci.

Les membres de la commission se levèrent et sortirent. James les regarda faire, toujours debout – quand s'était-il levé au juste ? – et tendu. Lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis, le Maraudeur laissa échapper le souffle qu'il retenait, se demandant au passage quand il avait bloqué sa respiration. Baissant les yeux, il tomba sur Rogue qui lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Le Gryffondor ne voulut même pas chercher à comprendre. Il se sentait fatigué…

- Rentrons, fit-il simplement en tournant les talons.

Les bruits de pas sur le marbre raisonnant dans la salle vide lui confirmèrent que le vert et argent le suivait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- J'ai appris que Severus et les autres avaient été convoqués au sujet de la potion anti-loup.

Remus sourit à sa petite-amie alors qu'elle le regardait avec un air soucieux. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la Salle sur Demande, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

- Ça t'inquiète ? poursuivit-elle.

- Pas vraiment. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que cette potion fonctionne. Et puis, franchement, je plains plus les membres de la commission que nos amis.

- Pardon ?

- Mais oui, imagine : ils vont devoir s'opposer à Terry, Sylciu, Lily et Rogue…

- Severus, corrigea Narcissa d'un air entendu.

- Severus, répéta le Gryffondor, amusé. Sans parler de James.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir. Les pauvres !

Ils échangèrent un regard et gloussèrent de concert.

- Et toi, reprit la vert et argent en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Là, maintenant ? Incroyablement bien, répondit-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

Elle rit doucement.

- Je parlais de la potion.

- Oh ? Et bien c'est assez déroutant. Je n'ai pas perdu les pouvoirs que me donne le loup mais dès la première prise de la potion j'ai senti que… comment dire ? J'arrivais à le maîtriser. C'est une sensation assez étrange. Normalement, je n'y parvenais que pendant une courte période, à la nouvelle lune et si je me concentrais fortement. Maintenant c'est naturel, même lorsque la lune est pleine. Il est toujours au fond de moi, mais tant que je le désirerai, il y demeurera. Terry, Sylciu, Lily et Severus m'ont probablement fait le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais imaginer avec cette invention.

- Je devrais peut-être leur demander quelque chose contre les visions ?

Le ton de Narcissa était léger, montrant qu'elle plaisantait, mais Remus sentait toujours ce léger malaise en elle lorsqu'elle parlait de son pouvoir. Il posa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe.

- Moi, je t'aime avec ton pouvoir de voyance, ma belle. Peut-être devrais-tu l'accepter et apprendre à le maîtriser, qu'en penses-tu ? Je suis certain qu'il y a des devins et autres prophètes qui pourraient t'aider à cela. Tu en as parlé avec Dumbledore ?

- J'ai toujours voulu oublier ce pouvoir, Remus. Pas apprendre à m'en servir.

- Mais il fait partie de toi. Peut-être devrais-tu en parler à Terry, il fait des choses incroyables avec sa magie ancienne.

- _Hmm_. Peut-être.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harold Ferrer pouvait se targuer de connaître les gens. Il avait été oubliator pendant quinze ans avant d'être blessé et de quitter le service actif, retournant alors vers ses anciennes amours : les potions. Depuis, il était un honorable membre de la très respectée CHP. Et là, siégeant comme à son habitude dans sa blouse blanche frappée du chaudron doré des maîtres des potions, il se sentait dépassé. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé ! Comprenez bien : il avait soixante ans dont quasiment trente passés à la confection et à l'homologation des breuvages magiques en tout genre – il avait vraiment vu passer de tout. Que ce soit le fou génial – ou pas – ou le stéréotype du rat de bibliothèque, pour une potion sans intérêt pratique ou révolutionnant le domaine auquel elle touchait, il les avait étudié. Mais ce garçon qui se tenait face à lui les surpassait tous.

Les étudiants de Poudlard se vantant d'avoir créé une potion empêchant le processus de transformation que subissaient les loups-garous lors de la pleine lune avaient obtenu le droit d'être accompagnés devant la commission – pas de professeurs, il ne fallait tout de même pas pousser. Harold était fier de son travail. Il avait beaucoup accompli et ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Mais voir ces gamins prétendre avoir surpassé en quelques semaines des années d'études acharnées le mettait dans une froide colère. Ces gosses avaient-ils la moindre idée de ce qu'ils disaient ? Leurs parents n'avaient-ils aucun savoir-vivre pour laisser ces enfants proférer de tels mensonges ? Où allait le monde sorcier ?

Un peu plus tôt, le jeune Severus Rogue, escorté du préfet-en-chef – le fils du chef des aurors qu'Harold connaissait un peu – s'était présenté devant la commission. Son accompagnateur n'avait surpris personne. Par contre, celui du nouveau venu – Terry Star, c'était son nom – laissait toute la CHP sans voix. Un _phénix_. En soixante ans d'existence, Harold n'avait vu une de ces créatures fantastique qu'une seule fois et de très loin. Or celui-ci, se tenant tranquillement sur l'épaule de l'élève, était à portée de main. L'homme oublia toute bienséance, en admiration devant l'animal. Il ne vit même pas le regard que lui lançait le gamin – mais pour tout dire, il n'en avait que faire. Tout comme il ne s'intéressait pas à l'air malsain qu'il affichait à ce moment-là.

Le phénix cessa de lisser ses plumes et lança un regard perçant à Harold. Ce dernier crut défaillir face à la puissance de ce geste. Mais l'oiseau mythique sembla se désintéresser de lui aussitôt pour tourner son attention vers son maître. Une bouffée de colère – d'envie ? – envahit le sexagénaire. Qu'avait donc de garçon de plus que lui pour que l'animal le préfère ?

- Monsieur Star, commença la voix grésillante de Mme Lackel, présidant la commission, nous avons discuté tout à l'heure avec votre camarade, Monsieur Rogue, qui nous a affirmé que vous aviez une bonne maîtrise de la magie ancienne.

- Parfaitement, approuva le gamin – son air détaché et sûr de lui donnait envie à Harold de lui lancer un sort rien que pour voir s'il pouvait le faire réagir –, j'étudie tout particulièrement une branche : la magie antique. Cependant, je connais également quelques-uns des autres domaines.

- Domaines ? Excusez moi, jeune homme, je ne suis pas certain de vous suivre.

Robert Colley – c'était lui qui venait de parler – était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, assez bien fait de sa personne, à qui l'ancien oubliator vouait un mépris sans nom. Si sa sœur n'avait pas été la maîtresse d'un – ou même plusieurs – haut fonctionnaire d'Etat, cet opportuniste ne serait jamais arrivé à ce poste. A coté de lui, Mercedes Surfy ne pipait mot – elle n'avait plus rien dit qu'elle avait été remise à sa place par Potter. C'était assez plaisant.

-Il y a plusieurs domaines dans la magie ancienne. La magie antique est l'un d'eux, basé sur des incantations faisant appel aux anciens Dieux – grecs, en principe – mais ce n'est qu'une infime partie de cette magie. Dans la grande majorité des cas, la magie ancienne se passe de toute invocation – incantation, formule, mouvement spécifique – et utilise uniquement les sentiments et les perceptions du lanceur – parfois même à son insu. Elle est en cela assez proche de la magie accidentelle que pratiquent les jeunes enfants. Sa maîtrise est assez malaisée.

- Vous êtes bien présomptueux, Monsieur Star, siffla Harold. Affirmer successivement que vous utilisez cette magie et qu'elle est difficile à contrôler…

- Je n'ai pas dit cela, contredit le garçon avec une mauvaise foi manifeste – l'ancien oubliator voyait clair dans son jeu –, j'ai dit que j'étudiais cette magie. Je la comprends également assez bien. Quand à l'utiliser, je ne réussis qu'à maîtriser une partie infime de son potentiel.

-Donc, vous ne maîtrisez pas cette magie mais vous affirmez l'avoir utilisée pour vous assurer de l'absence d'effets secondaires sur les loups-garous. Cela ne me semble pas convaincant.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa tirade, le sexagénaire exultait. Il venait, il en avait la certitude, de réduire à néant la crédibilité de ce gamin arrogant. Ce n'était que justice. Qu'il aille jouer au petit chimiste ailleurs ! La CHP avait d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter. Le phénix laissa échapper un trille moqueur et le sorcier crut naïvement que l'oiseau de feu se plaçait de son coté. Il déchanta vite en voyant le Serpentard caresser l'animal d'un geste presque absent.

- Je ne m'amuse pas à me vanter de choses que je ne peux faire, Monsieur Ferrer, fit Star sur un ton d'une exquise politesse qui donna la chair de poule à son interlocuteur. Je vous ai dit que j'étais loin de tout connaître de l'ancienne magie, et je l'assume parfaitement tout comme vous semblez assumer votre ignorance complète dans ce domaine.

Le sang du membre de la commission ne fit qu'un tour. De quel droit ce _gamin_ osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Mais l'élève de Poudlard ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, continuant sur sa lancée.

- Cependant, il est des parties que je maîtrise bien. Celle dont je me suis servie pour la potion qui nous intéresse est sous mon contrôle au même titre que la magie antique. Je puis donc vous affirmer que l'esprit des loups-garous qui prendront cette potion n'a rien à craindre. Le test que vous avez mis en place, j'en suis sûr, vous apportera la confirmation de mes dires. Si vous en doutez, je vous suggère de faire appel à des legilimens – la legilimencie est une déformation d'une forme de magie ancienne, si vous voulez savoir.

Le phénix sur son épaule ponctua cette déclaration d'une note vibrante d'assurance. Harold eut le sentiment d'être cruellement trahi. D'autant plus qu'autour de lui, ses collègues semblaient convaincus…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Alors, s'enquit Veena alors que Harry rentrait à Poudlard. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Très bien, affirma le jeune homme en souriant. Hélios les a tous séduit ! Je crois même qu'il y en a un qui est tombé amoureux.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla la Serdaigle.

- Un des membres de la commission. Tu aurais vu comment il dévorait notre ami à plumes des yeux, c'était… _ahem_… déroutant. Ce type ne me plaisait pas pour tout dire.

- Un zoophile ?

Le voyageur dimensionnel éclata de rire devant l'air proprement écœuré de son amie.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on en soit là, tempéra-t-il. Tu sais bien que les gens réagissent étrangement à la présence d'un phénix…

Tout en parlant, Harry se demanda furtivement s'il y croyait vraiment. Il avait senti des ondes venant de cet homme… Il chassa cette pensée de sa tête.

-… mais toujours est-il que sa présence a été bénéfique. Les membres de la CHP étaient presque à me croire sur parole. Enfin… _pour ainsi dire_.

- Traduction ? sourit Veena, perspicace.

- Quasiment deux heures de questions et de démonstrations de toute sorte. A la fin, j'avais envie d'en tuer un.

Avait-il besoin de préciser lequel ? Alors que la Serdaigle éclatait de rire, le Survivant songea qu'il serait plus sage de prévenir Drago et Lily – ce Harold Ferrer lui avait vraiment fait mauvaise impression.

- En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies retrouvé Hélios. Où est-ce que son hoquet l'avait entrainé ? A l'autre bout du pays ?

Inconsciemment, Harry se tendit. Il vit son amie froncer les sourcils, signe que cette réaction ne lui avait pas échappé. L'endroit où le phénix était allé…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus marchait dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie d'un pas machinal. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit même pas que Terry était rentré. Le comportement de Potter plus tôt dans la journée, devant la CHP, le hantait. Pourquoi, diantre, le préfet-en-chef avait-il ainsi pris sa défense ? Cela n'avait pas le moindre sens. Mais à vrai dire, le comportement du Gryffondor était étrange depuis un moment. Les cours de protection en avaient été la preuve. Une part de Severus – probablement le garçon maltraité par ses camarades de classe – voulait croire à une nouvelle farce. Un truc genre « rendons Servillius fou ». Tout à fait le genre de la bande à Potter. Mais une autre partie du jeune homme – probablement plus honnête – admettait qu'il avait pris un malin plaisir à provoquer les quatre farceurs, en insultant Evans par exemple. Le Serpentard n'était pas idiot. Il avait tout de suite vu que le béguin de Potter pour la jolie rousse était plus qu'une amourette de gamin et s'était employé avec délectation à miner toute la crédibilité du Maraudeur face à la préfète. C'était très plaisant. A l'époque tout de moins. Avant que Terry Star ne déboule dans sa vie et ne défonce tous les fondements de son existence en quelques phrases. Par moment, Severus aurait aimé pouvoir détester cet américain, mais il s'en était montré incapable. Contrairement à Potter, le nouveau s'était montré trop gentil et compréhensif avec lui pour que le Prince au Sang-Mêlé puisse le voir comme un ennemi. Dommage, c'eut été plus simple.

Et maintenant ? Le jeune homme soupira. Sa vie était devenue une sorte de colosse aux pieds d'argile et s'effritait peu à peu. Que faire ?

Il entra dans son dortoir et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était content d'avoir réussi la potion anti-loup. Il avait même – contre toute attente – été sincèrement heureux de voir Lupin soulagé du poids de sa lycanthropie. Il avait été surpris de ressentir ça. Cela lui ressemblait tellement peu. Il ne comprenait plus. Il ne_ se_ comprenait plus. Et en toute honnêteté, cela lui faisait peur.

Finalement, à l'heure qu'il était, il n'était plus sûr que d'une chose : James Potter n'était plus réellement son ennemi. Et cette simple certitude lui donnait le tournis.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La journée avait été dure pour James. Sitôt rentré de l'interrogatoire – c'était le seul mot qui convenait – au ministère, ses devoirs de préfet-en-chef s'étaient rappelés à lui. Il en avait presque été déçu que Terry ait décidé de se passer de son aide devant la CHP – _presque_.

Une fille de Poufsouffle avait passé deux heures à vomir des limaces – une sombre histoire de jalousie entre filles, avait cru comprendre le Maraudeur. La moitié des invertébrés avait terminé sur ses chaussures. Bon, d'accord, la moitié, il exagérait un peu, mais tout de même un _grand nombre_. Trop, assurément. Manifestement décidé à ne pas le laisser se relâcher, Peeves avait ensuite inondé un couloir du troisième étage. Dans la foulée, une bagarre avait éclaté entre les Gryffondors de quatrième année et leurs homologues de Serpentards. Et pour finir, un petit malin de première année n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller visiter la Forêt Interdite. Certes, James l'avait également fait, mais lui ne s'était pas perdu et n'avait pas lancé des étincelles de secours qui avait attiré les Acormantulas ! Les jeunes, de nos jours…

La robe déchirée d'avoir couru dans la forêt, le brun se laissa tomber pitoyablement sur le canapé de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Vivement que cette affreuse journée se termine, songea-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Fatigué ?

La voix douce à son oreille lui tira un sourire.

- Epuisé, confirma-t-il.

- J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour toi.

Surpris, James ouvrit les yeux, mais Lily était toujours derrière lui. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme. Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être, refermant les yeux, lorsque les doigts de sa compagne commencèrent à le masser.

- Je ne te connaissais pas ces talents de masseuse, fit-il au bout d'un moment, profitant au maximum des gestes de la belle rousse.

- Je suis pleine de surprises.

James dut se faire violence pour ne pas régir au ton charmeur de Lily. Pour le moment, il avait envie que le massage continue – elle avait vraiment des doigts de fée.

- Quand dois-tu aller devant la CHP ? demanda-t-il d'un ton presque absent.

- Demain, neuf heures. Terry m'a dit de me méfier de Harold Ferrer, il ne lui plait pas.

- Ce n'est pas le seul dont tu dois te méfier.

- Mais tu seras avec moi.

Il y avait une telle confiance dans la voix de la préfète-en-chef que son compagnon ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle. Elle lui souriait gentiment et, Merlin tout puissant, qu'elle était belle ainsi. Ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, sa robe de sorcière ouverte sur son uniforme réglementaire et ses yeux exprimant tant de sentiments la rendaient extraordinairement séduisante aux yeux de James.

Sans réfléchir, il tendit les bras vers elle, l'entraînant à ses cotés. Elle poussa une légère exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il la fit passer au dessus du dossier du canapé pour qu'elle finisse dans ses bras mais elle y retrouva bien vite son sourire.

- Tu n'étais pas épuisé, James Potter ? dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait probablement sévère mais le petit sourire en coin qu'elle arborait était un véritable appel à la débauche…

… et le susnommé n'avait nullement l'intention d'y résister.

- Tes doigts de fée m'ont rendu des forces, dit-il en posant de légers baisers dans sa nuque.

- Vraiment ?

L'expression innocente de Lily n'aurait trompé personne, et surtout pas son petit-ami. Il emprisonna les lèvres de la jeune fille avec les siennes, l'empêchant de poursuivre ce petit jeu. Elle semblait s'en être lassée aussi, nota-t-il en sentant sa chemise s'ouvrir – la cravate avait déjà disparu dans un lieu non identifié (et sans intérêt aucun).

Par toutes les magies, ce qu'il pouvait aimer cette fille. L'avoir dans ses bras, sentir ses mains fines parcourir son torse, sans parler _du reste_ (il tenait à son intimité, tout de même)… A chaque fois, il se demandait comment il avait pu se passer d'elle si longtemps.

- Je t'aime, ma Lily… souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément, l'entraînant un peu plus contre elle.

- Je t'aime aussi, James, fit-elle contre ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme fut vite débarrassé de sa chemise, jugée manifestement de trop par sa compagne – sentiment qu'il partageait puisqu'il s'empressa de lui enlever la sienne. Bientôt, les autres vêtements du couple parsemaient la salle commune jusqu'à la chambre du préfet-en-chef.

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée – dans la nuit, en fait –, Lily blottie dans ses bras, James se dirait que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée, tout compte fait…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hélios ? fit Drago en voyant le phénix entrer dans la Salle sur Demande, ce soir-là. Tu l'as retrouvé ?

- J'ai même trouvé plus, répondit Harry sur un ton étrange en tendant au blond un morceau de parchemin.

Jetant un coup d'œil dessus, ce dernier comprit immédiatement l'expression qu'il voyait sur le visage du brun. Lui-même était complètement abasourdi. Cependant, à la réflexion, ce n'était pas le cas de Harry. Il paraissait plutôt troublé.

- Une lettre de Granger ? Mais comment… ?

- Némésis m'avait dit qu'Hélios aurait le pouvoir de voyager entre les dimensions. Il semble que sa crise de hoquet l'ait plus ou moins déclenché. Mais il ne semble pas encore très au point. C'est pour cela que la lettre d'Hermione est si succincte, elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa rédaction.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux lignes de la gryffondor, le renié convint qu'elles relevaient plus d'un petit mot que d'une lettre.

_Espère que tout se passe bien pour toi, avec Malefoy notamment. Ici Voldemort très actif mais perte__s__ limitée__s__. Passe son temps à te chercher. Dois te préparer à un dur combat, pour le reste, ne t'en fais pas._

_Amitié._

_Hermione._

- Je ne sais pas si je dois estimer qu'il s'agit de bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles… soupira le Survivant. Elle en dit trop ou pas assez… Cela me rappelle que…

- Que pendant que nous sommes ici nous ne faisons rien pour notre monde, c'est cela ?

Le regard vert sombre d'emprunt de Harry se posa sur Drago. Il y avait trop de choses dans ces yeux. L'Anonyme savait que ce message n'était pas une bonne chose. Son ami était déjà très torturé et en quelques mots, Granger lui rappelait des problèmes qu'il était parvenu à occulter.

- Je vais préparer une lettre, reprit le jeune Potter d'une voix neutre que le blond trouva légèrement inappropriée. On ne sait jamais, des fois qu'Hélios parvienne à se servir de ce pouvoir… ou qu'il ait de nouveau le hoquet.

- Je crois que tes camarades de dortoir aimeraient autant que la seconde suggestion n'ait pas lieu.

Malgré tout, un sourire étira les lèvres du brun. Reprenant la note de sa meilleure amie, son regard redevint lointain, comme si ce morceau de parchemin lui permettait de se trouver à nouveau dans leur monde.

- Et si j'avais eu tort ?

Harry ne regarda pas Drago alors qu'il parlait. Il fixait obstinément ses chaussures. Avait-il eu tort ? Ça, l'Anonyme ne le savait pas.

- C'est peut-être le cas. Mais franchement, Harry, ce que tu as fait ici n'en valait-il pas la peine ?

- Je l'espère… J'ai beaucoup appris ces derniers mois. Même des choses que je n'imaginais pas apprendre… Mais suis-je prêt à affronter Voldemort – le nôtre, j'entends – ?

Le renié observa son ami un moment.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais tu es plus prêt que tu ne l'étais avant de partir. Que ce soit pour ta magie ou pour ta capacité à mener les gens.

- J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que toi…

- Alors contente toi de me faire confiance pour le moment, cela suffira, d'accord ?

Le brun lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et le considéra pendant un moment.

- Tu as changé, remarqua-t-il au bout d'un moment. Bien, faisons comme cela. Tu as confiance et moi…

- Toi, tu fais de ton mieux. Et tu cesses de réfléchir, cela vaut mieux pour toi.

Drago ponctua son affirmation d'un sourire entendu, légèrement moqueur.

- Bref, reprit-il sans transition, occupons-nous de ce diadème. Tu as amené ton épée ?

- Cela va sans dire. C'est ce que nous avions prévu. Détruisons cette horreur au plus vite. Nous n'avons que trop tardé.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Harry retira la lame de son fourreau. Le renié ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, mais lorsque son ami abattit son arme sur le diadème de Serdaigle, il eut vaguement l'impression que c'était sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il s'imaginait le faire. _Leur _Seigneur des Ténèbres.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily resserra sa prise sur la main de son petit-ami alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de la CHP. Elle se sentait incroyablement tendue. Avant son départ, Terry avait fait quelque chose avec sa magie – l'ancienne magie – qui l'avait détendue, mais l'approche du moment fatidique où elle rencontrerait la commission semblait dissiper les bienfaits des sorts de son ami. La présence de James, cependant, l'aidait beaucoup.

C'est le pire examen que j'ai eu à passer, grommela-t-elle.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit son compagnon rire.

- Ça n'a même pas commencé, Lily, releva-t-il.

- Justement !

Le préfet-en-chef était manifestement moqueur. Son homologue l'ignora donc superbement et se s'avança dans la salle. Elle sentit dès que James entra que les précédentes entrevues avaient dû être aussi agitées que ce qui lui avait été dit. Une certaine tension régnait, comme si chacun craignait ce que l'autre pouvait dire ou faire. Cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de la grande Commission d'Homologation des Potions.

Les questions commencèrent à fuser à un rythme monotone et Lily vit son stress disparaître au profit d'un troublant ennui. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de dialogue soporifique. Elle avait localisé le dénommé Harold Ferrer, qui semblait perdu dans un monde connu de lui seul. Contrairement aux craintes de Terry, il ne semblait pas représenter la moindre menace. D'ailleurs _personne_ ne semblait hostile. C'était à n'y rien comprendre…

Jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, elle vit que James semblait agacé. Il avait probablement compris de quoi il retournait, il avait plus d'expérience qu'elle en la matière…

- Alors ? lui lança-t-elle une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils sortaient.

- Ils ont déjà fait leur choix, répondit le jeune homme, lugubre. Et ils ne le cachent même plus. Ils ont compris qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de vous accuser, donc ils vont tenter de prendre des chemins détournés.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne suis pas familier de ce genre de commission, mais je suppose qu'ils vont commencer par exiger une enquête approfondie pour gagner du temps, espérant que l'un de vous fasse un faux pas.

- C'est de la folie ! C'est juste une potion !

- Pas vraiment. La potion en elle-même n'a pas grand intérêt pour eux. C'est plutôt le pouvoir, la reconnaissance, qu'elle permettra qui les intéresse. N'y pense plus, Lily. Tôt ou tard, ils devront l'avaliser. Et je ne serais pas surpris que Dumbledore entre dans leur jeu et fasse jouer certaines de ses relations. Je suppose que c'est ainsi que marche le monde…

Il y avait une telle amertume dans la voix de James, que sa petite-amie préféra ne pas commenter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans surprise, l'audition de Sylciu se passa de façon sensiblement identique à celle de Lily. Questions techniques et rythme monotone furent les maîtres mots de l'affaire. La seule différence que James parvint à noter, était que l'américain, contrairement à la jeune fille, semblait parfaitement à l'aise et conscient de ce qui se passait. Il avait manifestement l'habitude d'évoluer dans ce genre de cercle. Le Maraudeur ne s'en sentit que plus inutile.

- Ils veulent gagner du temps, releva simplement Sylciu lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la salle.

- Les imbéciles, grinça James, méprisant.

Le blond ne lui répondit pas, continuant à marcher d'un pas parfaitement calme. Le Préfet-en-Chef l'observa du coin de l'œil.

- Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ? finit-il par demander.

- A quel sujet ?

- La potion, évidemment.

- Oh ! Rien de spécial, je suppose. Il faudra probablement que j'en parle aux autres, mais je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire. Nous avons la recette pour… tu-sais-qui, et de toute façon, tôt ou tard la commission homologuera la potion. Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix.

- Tu prends ça avec un tel détachement !

- Je ne peux pas me battre pour tout, James. Je préfère simplement mettre mon énergie ailleurs. A mon avis, à force de toujours vouloir tout faire, on finit par ne rien réussir. Mieux vaut choisir ses combats…

- Un raisonnement très Serpentard.

Le Maraudeur ne fut qu'à moitié surpris d'entendre que sa voix était dénuée du moindre sarcasme ou d'une quelconque agressivité. Ce n'était qu'une constatation. Quand à Sylciu, il se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry avait parfaitement conscience qu'il n'aurait pas dû se trouver dans cette clairière de la forêt interdite ce soir-là. Lily et Drago étaient probablement revenus de leurs entrevues avec la CHP et, en tant qu'ami et co-inventeur, il était de son devoir de prendre de leurs nouvelles. Pourtant, il demeura allongé sur le sol, fixant les étoiles comme si elles pouvaient lui offrir la réponse à toutes ses questions. Il se sentait une nouvelle fois perdu.

Il avait souvent espéré qu'Hélios développe enfin ce pouvoir dont Némésis avait parlé. Voyager entre les dimensions. Pouvoir enfin avoir des nouvelles de Ron, d'Hermione, de Ginny et de tous les autres… Seulement voilà, à présent, cela le troublait. Le mot de son amie était tellement court… Elle y disait que tout allait bien, mais était-ce la vérité ? Ou ne voulait-elle simplement pas qu'il ne s'inquiète ? Il avait lu les lignes de la préfète jusqu'à les connaître par cœur, cherchant quelque chose qui s'y serait caché, sans succès. Toute sa détermination partait à vau-l'eau. Il avait cru s'être débarrassé de ses fantômes, et le retour à la réalité était difficile. Certes, il était plus fort qu'avant son départ. Il était un assassin aussi. Il avait tué deux personnes. Était-ce le prix de la puissance ? Dans ce cas, il n'était pas certain d'en vouloir.

Il poussa un énième soupir alors que les étoiles au dessus de lui semblaient bien loin de ses problèmes. Drago lui dirait certainement de cesser de penser – ça ne lui réussissait pas selon le blond. Fatigué, Harry posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux, remontant ainsi ses lunettes. Il avait envie de s'endormir et de ne plus penser à rien. D'oublier qu'il était étranger à ce monde, qu'il était lié par une prophétie…

Repensant à elle, il eut un rire nerveux. Et dire que lorsqu'on la lui avait présentée, il avait été dégoûté à l'idée de devenir un meurtrier. C'était tellement ironique ! Elle ne s'était pas encore réalisée, et il l'était déjà.

- Vous semblez troublé, jeune Maître.

Par pur réflexe, Harry bondit sur ses pieds et tira l'épée d'anti-magie de son fourreau. Il stoppa cependant son mouvement en découvrant son interlocuteur. Un centaure inconnu le fixait intensément de ses yeux bleus.

- Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit le jeune homme, pressant.

- Je me nomme Leyls, Maître. Et je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Je ne puis l'être.

- Pourquoi m'appeler Maître ? Les centaures n'ont pas autant d'égard envers les sorciers en principe.

Leyls cligna des yeux, manifestement ébranlé par la question. Harry n'aurait jamais cru voir un membre de ce peuple surpris.

- Si vous ne le savez pas, je ne pense pas qu'Elle désire que je vous l'apprenne. Vous le saurez lorsqu'Elle le décidera. Comment souhaitez-vous que je vous appelle ?

- Terry suffira, répondit le brun. Qui est Elle ?

Fidèle aux habitudes de son peuple, le centaure ne répondit pas.

- Mars et le soleil se côtoieront bientôt, Terry. Le combat approche et Ceux-Qui-Traversent-Les-Dimensions devront y participer. Malgré les prophéties. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous savez que je ne suis pas de ce monde ?

- Oui, nous le savons. Et vous n'êtes pas le seul à être venu. Elle vous a réuni ici malgré les prophéties. Je me demande ce qu'Elle a voulu. Mais cet univers a pris une nouvelle route grâce à vous.

- Une meilleure route ?

- Comment le savoir ? Il faudrait savoir pour cela ce qui est meilleur. Or, cela diverge. Chacun de nous a une vision différente de ce qui est mieux. Je ne peux vous dire qu'une chose : ce monde sera différent. Quand à savoir si se sera en bien ou en mal, je n'ai pas l'audace de prétendre pouvoir le dire. Il sera certainement meilleur pour certaines personnes et pire pour d'autres. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

- Typiquement une réponse de centaure, sourit Harry malgré lui. Mais je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez savoir que je viens d'un autre monde. Némésis m'avait dit que si on venait à le découvrir cela serait très grave et très dangereux pour nos dimensions.

- Oh ? Intéressant. Je suppose qu'elle faisait référence aux humains, non aux créatures magiques. Les centaures ne vous trahiront pas, Maître, soyez-en sûr. Nous L'aimons trop.

- Qui ? Pour l'amour de Merlin, de qui parlez-vous ?

- Je dois partir. Un phénix se dirige par ici, il vous cherche. Que la Magie soit avec vous, Maître Terry.

- Attendez !

L'appel de Harry tomba dans le vide. Leyls était déjà parti. Soupirant en pestant intérieurement contre l'incapacité des centaures à s'exprimer intelligiblement, le brun se retourna, s'attendant à voir Hélios arriver. Toutefois, ce fut Fumseck qui apparut devant lui, portant un message de Dumbledore. Le jeune homme en prit rapidement connaissance et se mit en route vers le bureau directorial où il était attendu.

Comme le disait le mot, Drago s'y trouvait déjà, suçant un des légendaires bonbons au citron du propriétaire des lieux. L'image du renié mangeant des sucreries avec Dumbledore avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Son père en aurait probablement fait une jaunisse. Les regardant un instant, Harry commença à appréhender les paroles de Leyls. Ce qui était mieux pour lui, pouvait être pire pour d'autres. Il considérait qu'un monde meilleur était un monde sans Voldemort mais les Mangemorts devaient avoir une vision différente. Voilà pourquoi le centaure, voulant demeurer objectif, n'avait pu lui répondre. Le voyageur dimensionnel n'était pas certain que cela l'aide.

- Un problème, Terry ? s'enquit le directeur.

L'interrogé soutint son regard perçant quelques instants avant de s'asseoir.

- Pas vraiment. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

- Je viens de découvrir que nous avons un espion dans nos rangs. Le professeur de botanique, Andy Lindhall.

- C'est un mangemort ? Je dois dire que je suis surpris. Je l'ai un peu observé à son arrivée, il ne semblait rien faire qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

Harry était surpris de son propre détachement. C'était comme si cette discussion ne le concernait pas. Était-ce parce qu'il était en train de réaliser qu'il avait cru en quelque chose qui ne pouvait exister ? Parce que les paroles de Leyls signifiaient clairement que son but de rendre cette dimension meilleure était fondamentalement impossible ? Il se sentait complètement perdu.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Terry. D'ailleurs j'en ai fait de même et si un de mes contact n'avait pas appris, par hasard, qu'il était un mangemort, je ne l'aurais pas vu. De plus, il n'a pas la marque.

- Mais alors, quel est son rôle ? Il agit comme un enseignant normal et ne semble pas être en contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! intervint Drago avec force.

- Non, en effet, je pense que c'est un agent dormant. Nous avons toujours su que Poudlard était un des objectifs prioritaire de Voldemort, il a donc noyauté l'équipe professorale afin de s'assurer d'une aide intérieure le moment venu. Pour cela, mieux valait qu'il n'ait ni marque ni comportement suspect. C'est un plan brillant et il a failli marcher.

- Alors que fait-on ? s'enquit Harry d'une voix absente.

- Rien. Nous allons nous contenter de le surveiller.

Dumbledore s'arrêta un instant, fixant le brun.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Terry ? reprit-il.

- Oui. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Sur ce.

Il salua le directeur et Drago de la tête avant de sortir, ignorant leurs regards inquiets. Pour le moment, l'unique chose qu'il désirait était de se retrouver seul avec ses pensées. Que Lindhall aille au diable !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce matin-là, comme les deux précédents, Severus soupira en découvrant que le lit de Terry n'avait pas été défait. Même s'il se gardait bien de le montrer, le Serpentard était inquiet pour le nouveau. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait plus ou moins disparu. Il était toujours à Poudlard, c'était une certitude – il réapparaissait quelques fois pour le repas – mais semblait obstinément vouloir rester seul dans son coin. Il ne venait plus en cours – McGo et Williams étaient proprement furieux – et ne dormait plus dans le dortoir.

Pour ne rien arranger, la CHP avait ordonné une enquête approfondie sur la potion et ses possibles effets secondaires, remettant son homologation. Tout paraissant aller de travers…

En quittant son dortoir, Severus ne pensait pas si bien dire. Au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il venait de quitter le cours d'enchantement, il se retrouva inopinément face à Avery, Rosier et Brutus.

- Tu n'es pas avec Star ? siffla le premier, mielleux.

- Vous savez tout comme moi qu'il ne vient pas en cours. Qu'y a-t-il ? s'agaça le Prince au Sang-Mêlé.

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage d'Avery lui apprit qu'il ne se passait rien de bon pour lui.

- Puisque cette fouine d'américain n'est pas là, nous allons pouvoir parler en paix !

Severus se sentit poussé sans ménagement dans une salle vide. Ses trois camarades lui lançaient des regards qui l'inquiétaient vaguement.

- Bientôt le Maître va avoir besoin de nous, tu es toujours des nôtres, n'est-ce pas, Rogue ?

La menace n'était même pas voilée. L'interrogé grinça. Que répondre ? En l'état présent des choses, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et sinon… et bien il ne savait pas. Il ne savait vraiment plus vers qui allait son allégeance. Vers personne, peut-être. Non, il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas se tenir en dehors de cette guerre. Mais il n'était plus sûr d'être capable de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Ta réponse, Rogue ! grogna Rosier. _Endoloris_ ! C'est long !

Le doloris de l'étudiant n'était qu'une pale copie du réel sortilège, mais la douleur n'en fut pourtant pas négligeable. Perdu et endolori, Severus leva les yeux vers ses camarades.

- Tu devrais déjà avoir répondu, _end_…

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Les baguettes des trois assaillants du jeune homme volèrent pour atterrir aux pieds d'un quatrième venu.

- Les bagarres sont interdites dans l'enceinte de l'école, je ne vous apprends rien, non ? claqua la voix de celui-ci.

- Potter, gronda Avery.

- Ne me tente pas, répliqua le Préfet-en-Chef, ses yeux brillants dangereusement. Sortez d'ici immédiatement avant que je ne décide de vous mettre tous les trois en colle pour le reste de l'année.

Ce n'était pas une menace en l'air, chacun dans la pièce le savait. Cependant, Severus était surpris de voir un Potter collant autant à sa fonction. Il l'aurait plutôt imaginé rire de le voir torturé. Ou peut-être pas, mais au moins provoquant un affrontement… La tête haute, les trois autres Serpentards quittèrent la pièce sous le regard menaçant du rouge et or. Lorsqu'ils furent sortit, celui-ci se tourna vers le Prince au Sang-Mêlé. L'expression sur son visage était tellement étrange…

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? lança le vert et argent, partagé entre la colère et l'incompréhension.

- Faire quoi ?

- M'aider ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Une autre dette de magie ancienne ?

Potter le regarda silencieusement.

- Oublie ça, fit-il.

Severus lui jeta un regard perplexe.

- Oublier quoi ?

- Cette dette. Oublie la. Je t'en décharge.

Le Serpentard cligna des yeux, complètement dépassé. A quoi jouait donc cet imbécile ?

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Potter ?

- Disons que je me rends compte que nous… nous avons mal agi envers toi. Je… Tu ne me dois plus rien : c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Disons que c'est un moyen de repartir plus ou moins à zéro.

- Repartir à zéro ? Tu ne manques pas d'air, Potter !

Le susnommé eut un sourire étrangement humble.

- Tu as raison. J'en demande certainement un peu trop… Pourquoi sommes-nous devenus ennemis, déjà ?

Sidéré, Severus ouvrit la bouche… pour réaliser qu'il n'avait pas la réponse.

- À cause de cette histoire entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ? continua le préfet-en-chef. C'est tout à fait ridicule ! Et il a fallu que Terry vienne nous le dire… C'est assez pathétique. Je me sens particulièrement ridicule, tu sais ?

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Encore une blague ? Arrête de te foutre de moi, Potter ! J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu !

- Moi aussi, Rogue. Moi aussi. Je te jure que je vais arrêter et tout faire pour que les autres arrêtent. Avec mes excuses. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Rogue, je suis sérieux. Je dois y aller, maintenant, Lily m'attends.

Et le rouge et or quitta la salle, laissant derrière lui un Severus complètement médusé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, au juste ? se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Toujours perdu dans vos pensées, Terry ? Ce n'est pas très sain.

Harry releva des yeux ternes et cernés vers Leyls.

- Épargnez moi vos commentaires, merci.

- À votre aise.

Le centaure se plaça à coté du Survivant, repliant ses membres sous son corps équin, et ils demeurèrent là, en silence. Les étoiles avaient depuis longtemps disparu au profit d'un beau soleil rappelant que le printemps était arrivé.

- Si je ne peux pas rendre les choses meilleures, pourquoi suis-je ici, Leyls ?

- _Hmm_. Question étrange. Subjectivement, rien ne vous empêche de rendre les choses meilleures, comme vous dites.

- Et objectivement ?

- Objectivement, Elle vous a envoyé ici dans un but précis. Si Elle vous a choisi vous plutôt qu'un autre, c'était probablement qu'Elle considérait que votre vision du « bien » était satisfaisante. Cela me semble suffisant.

- Ça le serait peut-être si je savais qui est « Elle ». À vous entendre on croirait qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un de tout puissant…

- Je suis abasourdi que vous ignoriez ce dont je parle…

- Alors cessez de prendre un air surpris et dites le moi !

Le centaure sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de formuler sa réponse.

- Ce n'est pas mon rôle, vous comprendrez en temps et en heure.

Le jeune homme se leva, furieux.

- Et vous voulez que je me satisfasse de ça ? Merde, j'ai _besoin_ de savoir !

- J'imagine, fit Leyls, toujours parfaitement calme. Mais pour le moment, vous devez poursuivre votre tache. Vous n'avez déjà que trop perdu de temps en vaines interrogations. Les réponses viendront et alors tout cela vous apparaîtra sous un jour nouveau. En attendant, votre inaction est la pire des choses pour cette dimension. Bonne journée, jeune Maître.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner avec une envie folle de l'étrangler. Cette ignorance le mettait hors de lui. Il avait pensé que « Elle » pouvait être Némésis, ce que le centaure n'avait ni démenti, ni confirmé. Toujours était-il qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé…

- Ma vision du bien serait satisfaisante, hein ? fit-il au ciel.

Il soupira en basculant en avant.

- Et bien soit. Je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à continuer comme ça et espérer… Je devrais peut-être essayer de me rappeler de ce que les Dursley m'ont enseigné sur Dieu. Croire en une force supérieure m'aiderait probablement…

Il regarda la forêt autour de lui, regorgeant de magie.

- Non. Je ne pourrais pas y croire sincèrement. Alors je n'ai plus qu'à faire de mon mieux et tenter de ne pas avoir de regrets…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilà. Pour mon anniversaire, je vous mets un nouveau chapitre ! ;p_

_Pour répondre aux questions, « Celui qui devait mourir » n'est pas Drago. Il faut le prendre strictement : il s'agit bel et bien de quelqu'un qui est mort chez eux. Quand au fait que Drago dise que Harry devient l'acolyte du héros, c'est une blague pour se moquer de lui. Enfin, de toute façon, vous comprendrez vite – encore un ou deux chapitres avant les _Grandes Révélations_. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. _

_Eterna_


	38. Bracelet

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédent**__ : Alors que les quatre inventeurs de la potion contre le lycanthropie passent devant la CHP (Commission d'Homologation de Potions), les rapports entre Severus et les Maraudeurs (surtout James) changent du tout au tout. Pendant ce temps, Harry se pose une énième fois des questions sur sa mission et reçoit des réponses _très_ nébuleuses de la part d'un centaure._

Chapitre 36 : Bracelet

Drago avait cessé de tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de Harry quelques jours plus tôt. Le jeune homme avait disparu, se mettant à l'écart, puis était revenu comme si de rien n'était. Il ne semblait plus réellement troublé, plutôt décidé à poursuivre la mission. Pour le moment, le blond se contenterait de cela. Le seul point négatif de cette affaire, était le nombre ahurissant d'heures de retenues dont le Survivant avait hérité, tant de la part de McGo que de Williams. Cela aurait bien pu être une catastrophe si Dumbledore n'avait pas ordonné qu'elles aient lieux avec lui. Il avait argué avoir besoin d'aide pour des recherches. C'était vrai, sauf qu'il s'agissait plus de celles de Harry que du directeur. Toujours était-il qu'ils passaient donc leurs soirées à chercher le dernier Horcruxe.

De ce fait, le renié avait décidé de poursuivre ses propres investigations au sujet de l'immunité de son ami face à l'avada kedavra. Et, finalement, après moult éternuements, torticolis et soupirs d'ennui au dessus de vieux grimoires poussiéreux, il touchait au but ! Enfin, probablement… En tout cas, il avait une explication qu'il estimait satisfaisante. Le livre que lui avaient donné les Maraudeurs l'y avait aidé.

Les Sortilèges Uniques. Au début, lorsque les sorciers avaient créé les premiers sortilèges, ceux-ci ne pouvaient fonctionner qu'une seule fois sur la même personne. Ensuite, la magie de la victime du sort développait une certaine immunité. Cela avait posé des problèmes, notamment avec les enchantements médicaux et les mages s'étaient donc employés à éliminer ce caractère unique de leurs inventions. Seulement, Drago les soupçonnait de ne pas l'avoir fait avec l'avada kedavra. Quel intérêt, en effet, puisque la personne qui le reçoit et supposée mourir ? De plus, chacun savait que le sortilège de mort était un des plus vieux qui existe.

- Autrement dit, soupira le jeune homme, le seul moyen de ne pas craindre l'avada, c'est d'y avoir résisté une fois… Ce qui est impossible. _Aaaah_ ! Des heures de recherche pour rien !

- Tu vas t'en remettre ? fit une voix moqueuse.

- T'es pas en colle, toi ?

- Finie. Et puisque tu le demandes, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Alors tu ne devrais pas te plaindre. Tu as découvert quelque chose !

- Qui ne sert à rien.

- Soit un peu plus optimiste !

Drago lança un regard perçant à son ami.

- C'est la poêle qui se fout du chaudron, ma parole !

- Mauvais joueur. Alors, quelles sont ces trouvailles dont tu ne peux rien faire ?

- Tu as remarqué ?

Harry se tourna vers Narcissa qui souriait victorieusement.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit-il.

La jeune fille eut un air attristé.

- Severus et les Maraudeurs. Tu as vu comme ils agissent ?

- Ah. Oui, j'ai vu. Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Je te parie que d'ici peu, ils seront amis !

- Si j'avais entendu ça il y a quelques mois ! rit la blonde. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas le plus incroyable de ce que j'ai vu ces derniers temps, alors ! Je… _hem_. Je voudrais te parler. Ce soir, d'accord ? Enfin, je…

- Qu'est-ce donc pour que cela te fasse bredouiller ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, Narcissa.

- Oui. Tu as raison. Oublie ça, bonne journée, Terry !

- _Hein_ ? _Oh_ ! Narcissa. Attends !

Mais la vert et argent était déjà partie d'un pas un peu trop alerte. Harry se promit de tirer ça au clair… après sa retenue.

* * *

Albus devait admettre, avec ce recul de quelques mois, que demander de l'aide à Némésis avait probablement été une de ses meilleures idées – pour ne pas dire _la meilleure_. Il était complètement ébahi en découvrant le chemin parcouru en moins d'un an. Nombre de futurs mangemorts – car si le directeur avait foi en la nature humaine, il ne se voilait toutefois pas la face – avaient été détournés de cette funeste voix, que ce soit par des actions directes ou détournées. Les frères Black avaient retrouvé l'amour fraternel que la répartition de Sirius et les préjugés de leur famille avait failli leur enlever. Leur cousine, Narcissa, malgré la mort de sa sœur ainée, paraissait plus épanouie qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Remus Lupin semblait s'être débarrassé de ses derniers démons…

Ce n'était que des exemples parmi tant d'autres. Mais la chose qui avait le plus retenu l'attention du vieil homme était la relation nouvelle liant les quatre farceurs de Gryffondor et Severus Rogue. Leur inimitié, légendaire dans Poudlard, avait complètement disparue – ils s'appelaient par _leurs prénoms_ ! – et sans être encore des amis, ils avançaient peu à peu vers une relation amicale. Albus avait bien remarqué que Terry et son cousin observaient l'avancement de la situation du coin de l'œil, mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir la moindre intention de s'en mêler.

Face à ce succès stupéfiant, le directeur avait pris la décision de laisser les deux faux américains gérer seuls cette situation et s'était retourné vers un autre domaine : les Horcruxes. Terry et lui recherchaient activement le dernier, sans grand succès. Selon toute probabilité, il devait s'agir de quelque chose ayant appartenu à Poufsouffle, ce qui, somme toute, ne les aidait pas vraiment. Malgré les – très nombreuses – heures de retenues dont l'envoyé de Némésis avait écopé et qu'ils avaient passées à chercher, ils n'avaient absolument rien trouvé. Inutile de compter, comme pour la tiare, sur un coup de chance – c'était le genre de chose qui ne se produisait qu'une fois ! La situation était donc légèrement complexe.

En désespoir de cause, Albus avait contacté quelques uns de ses amis – des gens sûrs, cela va sans dire –, les invitant à ouvrir l'œil (voire même les deux). Pour le moment, cela n'avait rien donné. Mai montrait le bout de son nez et avec lui la fin de l'année scolaire se profilait. Le mage avait parfaitement conscience qu'il devait retrouver l'Horcruxe avant les vacances même si, selon les termes de son accord avec Némésis, les envoyés de la jeune femme devaient rester jusqu'à fin juillet.

De plus, un autre problème, pour le moins inattendu, venait d'apparaître : le ministre. Pas qu'Albus ait jamais eu la moindre considération pour cet homme, mais jusqu'alors – exception faite de l'épidémie – il n'avait jamais réellement posé de difficultés. Et voilà qu'il voulait _discuter_ avec Voldemort ! Quelle idée ! Que voulait-il proposer au mage noir, exactement, pour agrémenter la discussion ? Proprement ridicule ! Si discuter avec Tom Jedusor avait suffit, cet imbécile (qui avait été élu on-ne-sait-comment) ne croyait-il pas qu'Albus l'aurait déjà fait ?

Le directeur soupira. Il allait falloir qu'il prenne les choses en main… et il se sentait trop vieux pour tout cela.

* * *

Harry découvrit avec déplaisir que Narcissa pouvait être une véritable anguille. Deux jours plus tard, il s'avoua vaincu, acceptant de ne pas connaître le secret de la jeune fille – ou du moins, _pas_ _tout de suite_. Il avait d'autres problèmes autrement plus urgents. Le premier en liste était l'Horcruxe manquant. Être si prêt du but rendait le jeune homme fébrile – il avait quasiment oublié ses doutes – mais le manque de résultats était flagrant.

La trouvaille de Drago sur les Sortilèges Uniques et la probabilité que l'avada kedavra en soit un était extrêmement intéressante et aurait pu être utile s'il n'y avait pas eu cet empressement. C'était comme si quelque chose incitait Harry à se dépêcher, à un point tel qu'il venait à se demander d'où venait ce besoin – car c'était bien un besoin impératif qu'il ressentait – d'en finir au plus vite. Cela expliquait également son renoncement rapide à découvrir ce qui troublait Narcissa.

Un coup violent sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. Face à lui, le professeur O'Neill le dardait d'un regard sévère, l'épée en avant.

- Tu n'es pas concentré, Terry, accusa l'homme.

Il n'avait pas totalement tort.

- Excusez moi.

- _Mmm_. Je doute que cela fonctionne durant un combat, mais soit. Je t'excuse pour cette fois. Arrêtons là pour ce soir. Tu as une heure de colle si je ne m'abuse.

Le brun grogna un vague assentiment. Il sentait un amusement déplaisant chez son enseignant. Encore une semaine de retenues et il serait enfin en paix ! Le jeune homme fit quelques rapides étirements, se changea et se mit en route vers le bureau directorial. Une fois encore, la soirée fut employée en pure perte, les deux chercheurs n'ayant rien trouvé de concluant. C'était pour le moins agaçant.

Alors qu'il rentrait à son dortoir, il tomba sur un Hélios négligemment posé sur une armure. Au regard qu'il lui lança, Harry sentit que l'oiseau était d'humeur taquine. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son Ami. Soupirant, le sorcier continua sa route, s'attirant une note de protestation de la part de phénix. Ce dernier, malgré les demandes insistantes du brun, n'était pas retourné dans son univers d'origine et la lettre écrite à Hermione demeurait sur le bureau de voyageur dimensionnel – saturée de sort de protection, cela allait sans dire.

Un poids se fit soudainement sentir sur son épaule, signe qu'Hélios y avait pris place. Il n'y prêta guère d'attention. La fatigue commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir et il n'aspirait plus qu'à rejoindre son lit. Malheureusement, son compagnon à plumes ne l'entendait manifestement pas de cette oreille. Il s'agitait, piaillait et paraissait vouloir faire partager son surplus d'énergie avec le sorcier. Agacé, celui-ci lui lança un regard noir que l'oiseau ignora avec brio – s'il était humain, il aurait fait un merveilleux acteur.

- Hélios ! grogna le jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse, l'interpelé lui pinça l'oreille. Harry lâcha un juron assez imagé alors que l'oiseau, sentant le danger, s'envolait prestement. Il évita de justesse un sort que venait de lancer le voyageur dimensionnel. Ce dernier hésita un instant. Poursuivre cet animal impertinent ou aller dormir ? L'appel du lit fut le plus fort et, se désintéressant dans la direction prise par le phénix, le brun reprit sa marche vers les cachots. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que bruissement de plumes se fit entendre derrière lui. Excédé, il allait se tourner lorsqu'il sentit ses vêtements se tendre et ses pieds décoller du sol. Il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il comprit qu'Hélios était en train de le _soulever_. Il allait protester mais l'oiseau de feu fut le plus rapide. Il le projeta à travers une fenêtre – heureusement ouverte et localisée au rez-de-chaussée – et Harry atterrit douloureusement sur les fesses. Il releva un regard tueur vers le phénix qui semblait _rire_ !

- La guerre est déclarée, grogna le sorcier en tirant sa baguette.

Et qu'Hélios ne crut pas qu'il aurait la moindre pitié…

* * *

_Deux femmes étaient là, assises dans un salon de taille moyenne, meublé assez simplement. Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre sans qu'elles __n'__y portent attention._

_- Alors, ces vacances ? dit l'une d'elle__s__ – la rousse – avec un regard malicieux._

_- Fan-tas-ti-ques ! J'aurais aimé qu'elles ne s'arrêtent jamais… Remus est tellement merveilleux !_

_- Vous avez l'air heureux._

_C'était une affirmation qui ne souffrait __aucune__ contradiction. La blonde sourit de toutes ses dents._

_- C'est le cas, confirma-t-elle. Et toi, Lily ?_

_L'interrogée rendit son sourire à son amie._

_- Je suis mariée à un homme merveilleux, je fais des études fantastiques et __j'ai __des amis sur qui je peux compter. Que demander de plus ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant boulot, comment ça se passe pour toi parmi le Cercle ?_

_- Ma foi, beaucoup mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. Je ne pensais pas que l'on puisse utiliser le don de voyance ainsi. C'est étrange mais je dois admettre que c'est plaisant. Et puis Remus me soutient vraiment beaucoup…_

_- Cela va de soi, de toute façon, Remus te soutiendrait même si tu voulais devenir parachutiste !_

_Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard et pouffèrent._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'organiser une soirée entre filles la semaine prochaine ? Veena va avoir ses résultats. Nous ne l'avons pas beaucoup vu cette année._

_- Il parait que la troisième année est particulièrement difficile._

_- Si tu veux mon avis, Narc', toutes les années sont difficiles._

_- Di__xit__ la fille qui prépare un doctorat, ricana Narcissa._

_- Mauvaise amie ! répliqua Lily._

_Elles se remirent à rire._

_- Et bien, et bien, fit une voix masculine dans leur dos. Je vois que l'atmosphère est joyeuse. Puis-je me joindre à vous mesdames ?_

_Le regard de la blonde s'alluma alors qu'elle se levait. Elle embrassa son mari qui ne se fit pas prier pour répondre. Un petit ricanement les tira de leur baiser._

_- Manifestement, se moqua Lily, il y avait une taxe de passage. Mais tu peux venir, maintenant, Remus. A moins que Narcissa y voit un inconvénient ?_

_- Hmm. Je vais peut-être doubler la taxe. Avec l'augmentation du coût de la vie et tout ça…_

_Remus éclata de rire et l'embrassa passionnément…_

… juste avant que la jeune fille ne se réveille. Narcissa mit un instant à comprendre où elle se trouvait – non dans un charmant cottage du pays de Galles mais dans le dortoir des Serpentards à Poudlard – alors que son rêve demeurait si présent en elle. Elle savait de quoi il s'agissait. Combien de fois avait-elle fait ce genre de songe ? Un grand sourire vint se scotcher sur ses lèvres et elle réfréna de justesse un éclat de rire. Elle était heureuse. Jamais, ô grand jamais !, une de ses visions ne lui avait apporté une telle joie. Pourtant, cette fois, tout était différent. Son pouvoir lui avait montré un avenir radieux dans lequel elle était indubitablement heureuse… avec Remus.

Elle quitta le dortoir, après s'être évidemment habillée, d'un pas leste. Elle était dans un état d'allégresse avancée. L'heure était très matinale, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver qui que ce soit dans la salle commune. Pourtant, un Terry fulminant l'y attendait de pied ferme. Enfin, attendait _quelqu'un_ de pied ferme.

- Un problème ? s'enquit Narcissa sur un ton un peu trop léger pour paraitre véritablement affectée.

Le brun lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

- Nous allons avoir du phénix rôti au petit-déjeuner. Je vais faire d'Hélios une volaille à la broche !

- _Ouch_. Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Dis moi plutôt ce que signifie ce sourire extatique collé sur ton visage ?

- J'ai fait un rêve.

- Plaisant, je suppose. En tout cas, cet air heureux te va bien, Narcissa, commenta l'américain avec le plus grand sérieux.

La jeune fille se sentit touchée par l'attention de son ami. Elle se rendait compte que c'était la première fois dans sa vie que quelqu'un n'ayant aucun lien de parenté avec elle se montrait si bienveillant à son égard. À présent, il y avait bien Remus qui veillait sur elle du coin de l'œil – elle l'avait vu faire – mais Terry était sans nul doute le premier à l'avoir fait. En cela, il tenait une place spéciale dans le cœur de la vert et argent. Soudainement, elle regretta vaguement que son rêve ne lui ait pas appris ce que deviendrait le brun. Elle espéra de tout cœur que lui aussi ait une vie aussi douce que celle qu'elle avait entraperçue.

- Et pour Hélios ? fit-elle joyeusement.

- Tu te fous de moi par vrai, fit l'américain avec un air affecté. Méchante. Moi qui voulais t'aider à voir discrètement Remus. Et bien puisque c'est comme ça je fais grève !

- C'est du chantage !

- Tout de suite les grands mots. Je dirais plutôt que c'est une marque de mauvaise humeur.

- Donc tu ne me diras pas ce qu'Hélios a fait ?

- Il voulait jouer.

Narcissa cligna des yeux, cherchant en quoi le fait que le phénix ait envie de s'amuser avait pu mettre son maître dans un tel état.

- Bref, poursuivit Terry, manifestement désireux de ne pas s'éterniser sur la question. Je commence à avoir faim. Tu viens avec moi dans la Grande Salle ? Après nous nous mettrons à la recherche du loup de tes rêves, qu'en dis-tu ?

S'empourprant soudainement – ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, c'était gênant, _très_ gênant même – la jeune fille ne put répondre que par un hochement de tête. L'américain devait véritablement avoir un don pour toujours savoir quoi dire. Le regardant à la dérobée, la jeune Black se demanda s'il s'occupait un peu de lui-même de temps en temps. D'après ce qu'elle savait, il n'était sorti avec personne – et ce n'était pas les prétendantes qui manquaient. Sortir avec le _grand_ Terry Star était un challenge autant que cela pouvait représenter un honneur. Mais le principal intéressé ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir. Manque d'intérêt ou de temps ? À force de s'occuper des autres, ne risquait-il pas de s'oublier quelque part ? Narcissa s'ébroua. Cette matinée avait si bien commencé, elle ne voulait pas gâcher son humeur avec des questions qui, pour le moment, ne servaient pas à grand chose. Elle se promit toutefois d'en parler avec Remus – il était de bon conseil, elle le savait.

A peine assise à la table des Serpentards, la jeune fille dut réprimer un sourire en voyant son ami se ruer sur le récipient de café. Cela l'amusait franchement. Elle avait remarqué que les Elfes de maison avaient augmenté la quantité de café allouée à leurs tables – probablement pour satisfaire cet accro à la caféine.

- Je ne pense pas que boire trop de café soit très bon pour la santé, nota-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas bon, en effet, approuva Terry avec un aplomb incroyable. Mais, si c'est là ton inquiétude, je n'en bois pas _trop_. Juste ce qui faut !

- Ben voyons.

- Tu te moques ? Attention, Narcissa !

- Encore du chantage ?

- Tu recommences avec les grands mots.

Et sur ce, il se servit une nouvelle tasse. La Serpentard mordit vigoureusement dans un toast pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle était définitivement d'excellente humeur ce matin !

- Ah !

L'air mutin du brun alors qu'il s'exclamait attira la curiosité de Narcissa. Elle se retourna… pour croiser un regard ambre qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Tu ne te moquais pas, n'est-ce pas, Narcissa ?

La voix rieuse de Terry la fit redescendre sur terre. Mais de quoi parlait-il, au juste ? Elle lui lança un regard perplexe, mais seul l'amusement apparaissait sur le visage de l'américain.

- Hey ! Remus ! appela-t-il. En cette heure matinale, il n'y a pas grand monde, autant se regrouper.

La jeune fille dut se faire violence pour ne pas pousser une exclamation – de surprise, de joie et autres sentiments de cet acabit. Quand à Terry, il était ouvertement moqueur. Il avait l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou.

- Tu es toujours aussi matinal, à ce que je vois, commenta-t-il alors que Remus s'asseyait près de la jeune fille, l'air de rien.

- Vous aussi.

- Bah ! Moi, je n'ai pas dormi à cause de cette plaie d'Hélios et Narcissa a fait un beau rêve.

Alors que son petit-ami lui lançait un regard surpris, la jeune fille se sentit rougir furieusement. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui et elle n'était levée que depuis une heure ! Cela devenait pour le moins ridicule ! Elle perçut les doigts de Remus s'enrouler autour de sa main, sous la table.

* * *

Dire qu'Albus Dumbledore jubilait aurait été une litote. Il frétillait littéralement de joie ! Et de fierté. Il s'était toujours enorgueilli d'être quelqu'un d'humble – et ce quoi qu'on en dise – mais il avait de quoi se pâmer comme un coq. Et le grand sourire de Terry ne faisait que flatter son égo. La coupe, posée sur le bureau entre eux, brillait d'une douce lumière, la rendant étrangement attirante. C'était troublant, mais le directeur connaissait cette sensation – la magie noire était séduisante, _affreusement séduisante_. La Bague lui en avait laissé un souvenir cuisant. Sans Hélios, qui pouvait dire ce qui serait arrivé ? Mais ce n'était pas la question. Pour le moment, il préférait se glorifier de sa découverte. Soit, ce n'était pas vraiment _sa _découverte, mais elle avait été faite grâce à lui.

- Donc, fit Terry, si j'ai bien suivi, les aurors sont tombés sur la coupe par hasard ?

- Pas vraiment. J'avais prévenu un certain nombre de mes connaissances – des gens sûrs – de nos recherches, sans entrer dans les détails, cela va de soit. Lorsqu'ils se sont rendus chez Bellatrix Black à la recherche de preuves contre elle suite à son décès, ils ont découvert cette coupe et me l'ont envoyée.

Le jeune homme tapota du bout des doigts sur le bureau, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- Un coup de chance, quoi.

Albus eut un petit geste agacé. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'envoyé de Némésis vienne ainsi gâcher son plaisir ? Le vieil homme ne croyait pas à la chance ou aux coïncidences – tout était affaire de plans bien rodés. Et c'était un de ses plans qui avait permis de retrouver la Coupe de Poufsouffle, _point_.

- Enfin, reprit Terry, quoiqu'il en soit, le dernier des Horcruxes est donc en notre possession. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à le détruire et Voldemort n'aura plus aucune protection contre la mort.

- Et « celui-qui-devait-mourir » pourra le vaincre, ajouta le directeur, dévisageant son jeune élève à la recherche de la moindre réaction.

Il n'obtint malheureusement rien. Si, comme il le pensait, le brun en savait plus que lui sur la prophétie de Mlle Black, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Albus détestait cette impression d'impuissance face à une personne en sachant plus que lui mais refusant de se livrer – il eut une vague pensée pour toutes les personnes qui avaient dû subir cela face à lui. Si le rôle de celui-qui-sait avait quelque chose de grisant, être celui-qui-ignore était fortement déplaisant. Il devrait peut-être arrêter de faire ça – ou plutôt, le faire moins souvent. Fort de cette résolution, il reporta son attention sur la Coupe.

- Mieux vaut la détruire au plus vite, je crains que Voldemort n'entre rapidement en action.

- Vous avez des informations à ce sujet ?

- Seulement des bribes, hélas. Infiltrer des espions dans les rangs des Mangemorts n'est pas chose aisée. Mais tout laisse à penser que Voldemort s'apprête à frapper un grand coup. Ses récentes défaites lui ont fait perdre son aura d'invulnérabilité et il veut y remédier au plus vite.

- Ce qui signifie une attaque de grande ampleur, hautement symbolique et avec un fort impact sur les sorciers. Probablement un lieu très fréquenté par notre communauté. Il est peu probable que des moldus soient directement impliqués.

- C'est également la conclusion à laquelle j'étais parvenu, approuva Albus.

L'espace d'un instant, il hésita sans savoir si cette hésitation était due à la présence de Terry ou au fait qu'il se refusait à prononcer sa supposition à voix haute, lui donnant ainsi corps. Son interlocuteur le prit de vitesse, lui épargnant de se poser plus longtemps la question.

- Le Ministère, énuméra-t-il, le Chemin de Traverse, Pré-au-Lard, _Poudlard_.

Un silence à peine troublé par les chuchotements des portraits s'abattit sur le bureau. Une attaque sur Poudlard était à craindre – encore une fois. Et cette fois, de la part d'un Voldemort furieux.

- Il ne fera pas de quartier, fit Terry, semblant réfléchir à voix haute. Les Mangemorts tueront le plus de personnes possibles sans se poser la question du sang ou du nom. Des mesures de sécurité doivent être prises.

- J'ai demandé des aurors, mais le ministre…

- Cet idiot ! coupa le brun avec une grimace de dégoût. Je parie qu'il a refusé.

- En effet. C'est à nous de nous débrouiller.

- Il reste un point qui peut nous être favorable. Voldemort – quoiqu'on en pense – est intelligent et comme on dit, chat échaudé craint l'eau froide. Il y a fort à penser qu'il n'a pas toute l'assurance dont il a besoin pour attaquer le monument qu'est Poudlard. Si c'était moi, je lancerais une attaque choc sur un point plus facile à prendre – le Chemin de Traverse ou Pré-au-Lard dont la sécurité est bien moins importante – histoire de marquer les esprits, de faire renaître la peur. Puis, au moment ou la panique reviendrait à la charge, j'attaquerais Poudlard.

Albus frémit.

- Tu ferais un redoutable mage noir, Terry.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment pour mes capacités de stratège. Le meurtre de masse ne m'attire pas vraiment. Sans parler de la magie noire.

- Je suppose que je dois m'estimer heureux que ce soit le cas. Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, je vais renforcer la sécurité et la discipline dans l'école. Et probablement annuler toute sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Bien que je craigne que cela joue le jeu de Voldemort. La peur, dans la situation actuelle, est également notre ennemie. Ce genre de prudence n'est peut-être pas la solution…

- Peut-être. Mais nous ne devons pas non plus nous reposer sur nos lauriers parce que nous sommes venus à bout de notre chasse aux Horcruxes. Ce serait dangereux pour nous comme pour les autres.

- _Mmm_…

Si les paroles de l'envoyé de Némésis étaient sages, un plan quelque peu audacieux venait de germer dans l'esprit d'Albus. Un plan qui pourrait peut-être contrecarrer celui de son adversaire. Tom Jedusor n'était pas au bout de ses surprises… Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, le vieil homme eut l'impression d'avoir rajeuni de vingt ans en quelques heures.

* * *

À la fin du récit de Harry – lequel retraçait son entrevue avec le directeur – Drago avait une certitude désagréable : Dumbledore concoctait un plan dont il avait le secret. Très probablement un de ces trucs foireux qui se terminaient irrémédiablement par un duel Harry Potter vs Lord Voldemort.

- Je le sens mal, déclara-t-il, péremptoire.

Le brun sourit, manifestement amusé par l'air agacé de son ami.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry ! Ca va mal finir, comme toujours. Et je te signale qu'en principe une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est planifiée pour le week-end prochain. Je suis prêt à parier dix galions que Dumbledore ne va pas l'annuler !

- Je doute qu'il le fasse, en effet. Il doit vouloir prendre Voldemort à son propre piège.

- Sottises ! se récria le blond. Tout ce qu'il va faire c'est jeter les élèves droit sur un nid de Mangemorts. Je suppose qu'il veut montrer que nous ne nous laissons pas gagner par la peur…

- Surement. Et je pense qu'il ne nous laissera pas sans protection. De plus, nous serons là…

- Quelle suffisance ! rit Drago. Tout ce à quoi nous allons parvenir, c'est de nous faire tuer ! Ce plan est _foireux_ !

- Justement.

- Pardon ?

- En général, nos plans sont foireux et ils marchent. Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ?

Drago gémit, atterré. Avec une telle philosophie, vaincre Voldemort risquait de s'avérer difficile – pour ne pas dire _impossible_. Ils avaient déjà largement dépassé leur stock de chance. Il vit Harry glousser et comprit que celui-ci avait capté sa pensée. Il releva ses boucliers mentaux en grommelant.

- C'est l'heure d'aller en cours de potion, annonça-t-il en tournant les talons.

Il distança rapidement son ami, profondément irrité. Pourquoi fallait-il que Harry et Dumbledore soient aussi imprudents ? Être si confiant avait tué le directeur dans l'autre monde… Il soupira en se laissant aller contre un mur. Ses fantômes étaient en train de revenir. Il secoua vivement la tête et s'engouffra dans la salle de potion. Il devait se concentrer sur autre chose, au plus vite. Avec un peu de chance, Slughorn leur donnerait une préparation compliquée qui occuperait ses pensées.

"_Ne t'en fais pas. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons prudent__s__._" L'Anonyme ne répondit pas à l'intervention mentale de Harry. Il n'en avait pas envie pour le moment. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, s'affalant d'une façon qui aurait fait hurler ses précepteurs – _un héritier de Sang-Pur devait avoir une conduite irréprochable à chaque instant !_ –, et sortit d'un geste brusque son manuel. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que son agacement soit justifié, mais la bêtise de Dumbledore et Harry lui donnait le droit d'être un peu caractériel. La potion que Slug donna à préparer, hélas, ne fut pas aussi difficile que le renié l'avait espéré. Machinalement, il regarda autour de lui en poursuivant sa préparation. Étrangement, nota-t-il, Rogue était en binôme avec James – vision ô combien troublante. Il se passait des choses bizarres entre les Maraudeurs et le futur maître des potions.

Le cours passa tranquillement et la colère de Drago décrut. Ses réactions avaient peut-être été un brin ridicules et excessives. Quoiqu'il en soit, il allait devoir travailler sur un plan pour aider Dumbledore et Harry – lutter contre celui du directeur ne paraissait pas envisageable.

"_Peut-on demander de l'aide aux aurors ?_" s'enquit-il à l'adresse du brun en rangeant ses ingrédients. Le Survivant fut clairement amusé, mais eut le bon goût de ne pas faire de commentaires sur son comportement.

"_Ce _cher_ ministre a refusé._" Le ton de Harry était clairement irrité. Manifestement le chef du ministère n'était pas remonté dans son estime. "_Il nous faudra donc nous débrouiller par nous-même_," poursuivit le brun, "_mais il est probable que nous recevions l'aide de l'Ordre._"

"_Ton optimisme est terrifiant !_"

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Drago s'élança joyeusement vers la Grande Salle ou l'attendait un repas bien mérité.

* * *

La vie à Poudlard poursuivait son cours avec une monotonie étrange. Parfois, Lily se demandait comment un tel calme pouvait régner dans l'école. C'était assez troublant de penser que malgré les combats et la situation politique désastreuse, le château et ses habitants poursuivaient leurs vies comme si de rien n'était. Terry semblait plus décidé que jamais à aider tout le monde, Narcissa était sur un petit nuage – Lily avait fini par obtenir que son amie lui avoue la raison de son bonheur et ne pouvait que trouver le nouveau couple charmant – et Veena ne décolérait pas. Dans son cas, malheureusement, la rousse n'avait que des bribes d'informations. Impossible de savoir ce que Sirius avait bien pu faire pour s'attirer les foudres de la Serdaigle, mais à en juger par le comportement de l'intéressé, ce n'était pas voulu. Ces deux-là avaient une relation étrange. En parlant d'étrangeté, le comportement des Maraudeurs – surtout James d'ailleurs – et de Severus les uns vis-à-vis des autres étaient assez déroutant. Si ça n'était pas de l'amitié, cela s'en rapprochait furieusement. Lily aurait payé cher pour connaitre la raison de ce brusque revirement, mais face à ses questions, son petit-ami s'était contenté d'un haussement d'épaules. Bref, si de funestes lettres n'étaient pas venues ponctuer la distribution du courrier, les résidents de Poudlard en aurait oublié la guerre qui faisait rage.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée ! claironna soudainement, à la fin du dîner, Sirius en se levant vivement.

La rousse fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées par cette intervention inattendue et manqua lâcher sa cuillère. D'un même geste, Remus et James saisirent les pans de sa robe, le forçant à poser ses fesses sur son siège.

- Non ! clamèrent-ils.

Peter approuva de la tête avec emphase.

- Mais… tenta le jeune Black.

- Nan, le coupa le préfet-en-chef sans ménagement. Tu ne voudrais pas que ça se finisse comme ta dernière grande idée ?

- _Euh_…

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi, reprit James avec aplomb sans laisser le temps à son ami de formuler une phrase correcte. Remus, tu me passes une autre part de cette tarte ? Elle est vraiment délicieuse.

- Je te le fais pas dire, approuva Peter en se resservant pour la quatrième fois.

Même si sortir avec l'un d'entre eux avait permis à Lily de se rapprocher du microcosme que formaient les Maraudeurs, elle devait bien admettre qu'ils gardaient un coté indéchiffrable. Elle aurait payé cher pour comprendre ce qui se passait réellement entre ces quatre là. Et pas uniquement concernant l'idée de Sirius. Elle aimait sincèrement James, mais parfois, elle se surprenait à l'envier. Peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir connu une telle amitié. Et Lily n'en faisait pas partie. Étrangement, elle songea à sa sympathie naissante avec Narcissa et Veena. Elle se sentait plus proches d'elles qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de ses autres camarades.

- Pour l'amour de Merlin, Sirius, ne fais pas cette tête ! soupira le préfet-en-chef. Force est de constater que pour le moment, tes actions ne se sont pas vraiment révélées bénéfiques.

- _Ben_…

- Ben, oui ! renchérit le lycanthrope. Pire que James dans ses grands moments.

- Je te remercie de cette aimable précision, Rem', grommela le susnommé.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de dérider Sirius. Observant les quatre garçons, Lily tenta de comprendre de quoi il était question.

- Mais alors, je fais quoi ? finit par demander le jeune Black d'une petite voix.

- Aux grands mots, les grands remèdes, prescrit Peter.

Trois paires d'yeux surpris se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

- Demande à Star ! conclut-il avec fierté.

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que les trois autres Maraudeurs n'éclatent de rire.

- Pet', clama Sirius en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos, tu es la voix de la sagesse !

Les deux autres ne purent pas commenter tant ils riaient. Cette soudaine démonstration de bonne humeur attira de nombreux regards interloqués. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily notait avec surprise que l'atmosphère – à la table des lions au moins – c'était considérablement égayée. Les Maraudeurs étaient définitivement une race à part… songea-t-elle avec un petit sourire avant de se laisser emporter par la bonne humeur ambiante. Elle n'apprit que bien plus tard, lorsqu'elle questionna James, que le sujet de la conversation n'était autre que Veena et le comportement de Sirius à son endroit – très maladroit, il fallait bien le dire. Elle ne sut cependant pas si le jeune Black avait suivi le conseil de son ami et demandé de l'aide à Terry.

* * *

Le week-end de sortie à Pré-au-Lard arriva – quoiqu'il en dise à Drago – trop vite pour Harry. Nécessité faisant loi, il avait redoublé d'efforts pendant les entrainements et O'Neill se montrait ouvertement satisfait de son niveau à l'épée ; c'était, lorsqu'on connaissait le caractère pointilleux du maître d'arme, un compliment considérable. Elle ne lui serait malheureusement pas d'une grande utilité dans l'épreuve qui allait suivre, car malgré les imaginations des deux voyageurs dimensionnels réunis, ils n'avaient pas trouvé de prétexte justifiant que le brun prenne l'arme pour se rendre au village sorcier – il aurait été, en effet, assez difficile de dire de but en blanc au professeur McGonagall qu'une attaque était à craindre, Dumbledore ayant refusé l'annulation pure et simple de la sortie.

Harry dut donc se contenter de sa baguette – qui lui semblait soudainement étrangement inutile – et de prières à des divinités dont il n'était pas sûr de croire en l'existence pour affronter ce qui aller suivre. Drago, de son coté, semblait anormalement tendu, du moins pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas la situation, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter les Maraudeurs. Avec un brin d'agacement – il avait les nerfs en pelote – le Survivant nota que Veena et Sirius se faisaient toujours la tête ; ou plus vraisemblablement, la première faisait toujours la tête au second qui ne savait plus que faire pour attirer son attention. Harry nota dans un recoin de son esprit qu'il devait tirer cette situation au clair avec la Serdaigle. Cependant, convint-il avec lui-même, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment le plus propice à ce genre de discussion.

Une heure passa, uniquement ponctuée par des rires et autres cris de joie de la part d'élèves ravis. Perplexe, le voyageur dimensionnel commença à douter de sa théorie. Afin de permettre à Narcissa d'être avec Remus le plus discrètement possible, il avait annoncé de façon assez péremptoire vouloir être avec son cousin – Severus avait semblé comprendre que ce n'était qu'un prétexte mais n'avait pas commenté. Harry se trouvait donc entouré de ses deux amis vert et argent, des Maraudeurs, de Drago et de Lily, le tout formant une bande de joyeux drilles. L'ambiance joyeuse aidant, le jeune homme se sentit se détendre, la possibilité d'une attaque semblant à chaque minute plus improbable. Les deux filles du groupe entrainèrent leurs amis dans des boutiques de vêtements et se mirent en tête de refaire la garde-robe de Severus. Si Sirius le prit au début en pitié et tenta de l'aider, il cessa immédiatement à l'arrivée de Veena, venue prêter main forte à Lily et Narcissa, et rejoint bientôt le reste de l'assistance masculine dans un fou-rire plus ou moins contrôlé sous l'œil excédé de la victime de ces dames.

Drago paraissait avoir complètement oublié qu'il était initialement contre cette sortie et riait à gorge d'éployée alors que le futur maître des potions tentait – vainement – de se soustraire à la poigne de Narcissa ; elle tenait à tout prix à ce qu'il essaie une robe qu'elle disait à la dernière mode et qui rappela vaguement à Harry celle de Ron lors de bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… en un peu mieux, devait-il tout de même admettre.

- Je propose un cessez-le-feu le temps d'aller boire un verre puis, les filles, vous pourrez de nouveau exprimer vos talents sur ce cher Severus, annonça James.

- Je crois que je préférais encore l'époque où vous ne m'adressiez la parole que pour m'insulter, soupira le vert et argent avec un air quelque peu théâtral.

- Sois fort Sev', claironna Regulus qui les avait rejoint en même temps que Veena, montre à cette bande de chatons le courage des serpents !

- Ça c'est parler, applaudit Harry, se prenant au jeu. Gloire à Serpentard !

- Il n'est pas dit que des verdâtres nous vaincrons ! s'exclama Sirius, piqué au vif.

- Tu veux refaire ta garde-robe toi aussi, cousin ? fit Narcissa avec un air d'innocence pure.

- _Euh_… Peut-être qu'on pourrait jouer ça sur un autre terrain ? proposa l'aîné des frères Black avec un air penaud.

- Oh, regardez, un chaton qui a peur de se mouiller ! railla carrément Regulus. Qui a dit que les Gryffondors étaient courageux ?

- Quelqu'un qui ne les connaissait pas, confia le Survivant, franchement amusé.

C'est dans la cacophonie qui suivit cette affirmation que le groupe quitta Gaichiffon pour s'engager dans la grand-rue de Pré-au-lard, marchant d'un pas vif vers les Trois Balais. Ils n'avaient toutefois pas dépassé Zonko lorsque Harry se figea. Emporté par la gaieté de ses camarades, il en avait presque oublié les risques qu'ils courraient. Mais ceux-ci venaient de se rappeler à lui avec force. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment d'où lui venait cette conviction, le brun sut que les Mangemorts étaient là avant même de les voir ou les entendre. À en juger par le traits tirés de Drago, il ne fut pas le seul.

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre comment il avait acquis cette certitude. A peine avait-il brandi sa baguette que les premiers cris de terreur, annonciateurs de l'arrivée des encagoulés, se firent entendre. A une vitesse incroyable, la rue devint le théâtre d'un mouvement de panique – inutile, nota rapidement le jeune homme, puisque les Mangemorts les encerclaient.

- Lorsque tout cela sera finit, fait moi penser à tuer Dumbledore ! gronda le renié avec humeur.

De coin de l'œil, Harry le vit brusquement pâlir mortellement, comme s'il venait de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. Son ami concéda mentalement que cette plaisanterie était hasardeuse, mais ne commenta pas – Drago n'en avait nul besoin et l'instant n'était guère propice.

- Tu savais.

La voix de Veena était calme ; ce n'était qu'une simple constatation. Se tournant vers elle, Harry vit cependant la peur dans ses prunelles. Elle cachait sa peur derrière une sérénité de façade. Sa main était crispée sur sa baguette et ses joues un peu pale. Le jeune homme se détourna et se mit en route vers la zone du combat. Williams et O'Neill étaient déjà là, bataillant ferme contre une douzaine de Mangemorts. Et d'autres apparaissaient à chaque minute. Le brun peina à déglutir, réalisant l'ampleur de la situation. Drago avait raison, c'était de la pure folie.

- _Endoloris_ !

Par pur réflexe, Harry fit un bond sur le coté et manqua s'écrouler sur le sol, son pied s'affaissant dans un nid-de-poule. Il retint une exclamation, une soudaine douleur lui traversant sa cheville.

- _Expelliarmus_, lança-t-il à l'aveuglette.

C'était mieux qu'un juron. Mais cela attira l'attention de trois encagoulés. Une pluie de sortilèges s'abattit sur le brun.

- _Protego_ !

Son bouclier absorba une grande partie des mauvais sorts, il dut sauter pour éviter les autres. Sa cheville était douloureuse, mais ce n'était manifestement rien d'autre qu'un faux mouvement – il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il se fasse une entorse avant même que le combat à proprement parlé ne commence ! Ridicule… Mais bien vite, les réflexes acquis lors des entrainements – avec Drago, le groupe de protection, le professeur O'Neill ou même seul – reprirent le dessus. Ce fut comme si Harry était passé en « mode combat ». Les sorts semblaient venir seuls à ses lèvres et son corps se mouvait avec une étrange facilité. Il n'aurait su dire à quel moment il était devenu ce guerrier calme et méthodique. Mais il avait cependant compris quelque chose : penser nuisait à son efficacité. Il tenta donc – avec un succès mitigé – de cesser de se poser des questions et d'agir à l'instinct.

Il évita des attaques, répliqua avec force, mélangeant allègrement magie traditionnelle, antique et même, dans certains cas, ancienne. Il se fit violence pour ne pas chercher du regard ses amis ; il devait faire reculer les Mangemorts, c'était l'unique objectif. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il demeura ainsi, mais soudain, sa concentration vola en éclat. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Un cri ? L'esprit de Drago qu'il sentait à l'orée de ses barrières mentales qui s'ébranla ?

Il se retourna vivement et retint bravement un frisson d'effroi. Voldemort était là, se battant avec Williams et O'Neill – les deux hommes, bien que de grands sorciers, paraissent connaître des difficultés que Harry ne comprenait pas. Il eut soudainement un hoquet d'horreur en voyant Severus attaquer le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal dans le dos. L'homme vacilla sous l'effet d'un éclair sombre et tomba à genoux. James et Sirius bondirent sur leur camarade Serpentard et le plaquèrent à terre. Atterré, le garçon d'un autre monde préféra détourna les yeux ; il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il voyait.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! lança-t-il, mettant dans ce sort toute sa colère.

Une dizaine de Mangemorts entourant leur maître fut projetée en arrière, leurs baguettes roulant sur le sol. Deux prunelles rouges se posèrent sur le brun. Le visage de Voldemort se tordit dans un rictus peu engageant. Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et soutint le regard de son adversaire. O'Neill préféra de cet instant de distraction du mage noir pour l'attaquer avec force. Un bouclier de magie noire bloqua de justesse les sorts de l'enseignant et un juron brula les lèvres du voyageur dimensionnel. Cela ne serait pas aussi simple – et il ne savait absolument pas si son maître d'armes était censé mourir et donc pouvait être celui dont il était question dans la prophétie. Voldemort répliquait lorsque Williams se releva le visage douloureux et sauva O'Neill de justesse. Harry le regarda un instant, impressionné par l'équipe qu'ils formaient. Dans un automatisme sur lequel il ne s'interrogea pas, il chercha des yeux la silhouette de Drago. Son entreprise fut retardée par l'attaque d'un groupe de Mangemorts apparemment assez énervé. Quelques éclairs plus tard, le regard vert du Survivant trouva son ami.

Il était avec le reste du petit groupe avec lequel ils avaient passé le début de la journée et paraissait tout faire pour aider James et Sirius à maintenir à terre un Severus particulièrement remuant. Le Serpentard ne semblait pas apprécier le traitement qui lui était réservé. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry se demanda pourquoi les deux Maraudeurs ne l'avaient pas carrément assommé. C'eût été plus simple à gérer pour eux… A coté, Lily, Narcissa et Veena se battaient comme des diablesses, secondées par Remus et Regulus. Lançant un sort à un Mangemort un peu trop zélé, le brun décida de rayer définitivement « sexe faible » de son vocable. Les trois filles étaient tout sauf faibles !

Pestant contre lui-même de laisser encore ses pensées dériver – il se soupçonnait de faire ça pour évacuer le stress et la peur – Harry se retrouva soudainement face à un encagoulé assez féroce.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! lança-t-il.

- _Protego_ !

A la surprise du garçon de l'autre monde, le Mangemort ne fit qu'un pas en arrière, à peine dérangé par le charme de désarmement. Harry fut alors partagé entre l'excitation d'avoir trouvé un adversaire qui sortait de l'ordinaire – sentiment hélas parfaitement hors de propos – et une vague inquiétude.

- _Incendio_ ! s'écria Harry.

Son adversaire évita trop tard la boule de feu, une grosse partie de sa cape brula, libérant sa tête. Il était blond, nota quelque peu inutilement le voyageur dimensionnel. Un grand blond à la carrure de joueur de rugby – il aurait fait un lutteur remarquable. S'il avait décidé de se servir de ses poings, le Survivant n'aurait pas tenu longtemps. Heureusement pour lui, en bon sorcier, cela ne traversa pas l'esprit de l'homme qui se contenta d'un sortilège informulé. Harry roula sur le coté et répliqua avec une vitesse qui le surpris lui-même.

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Cette fois, le Mangemort blond ne put pas esquiver. Il se retrouva repoussé en arrière alors que sa baguette atterrissait dans la main tendue de Harry. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il allait en faire. Déjà, un nouvel encagoulé l'attaquait. Puis deux, trois, quatre… Le brun fit un pas en arrière, commençant à se sentir submergé. Il bondit en arrière, se ménageant quelques secondes pour réciter une incantation.

- _Ô Héphaïstos, forgeron des Dieux,  
Offre-moi le pouvoir du feu !_

Des rideaux de flammes surgirent de nulle part. La plupart des Mangemorts firent marche arrière – il sembla à Harry que l'un d'entre eux brula – mais le feu les poursuivit impitoyablement. Le jeune homme avait remarqué que la magie ancienne – et par extension l'antique –, bien que pouvant être douce et apaisante, était féroce voire même cruelle envers ses ennemis. Peut-être était-ce parce que la magie s'accordait avec le temps dans lequel elle apparaissait… enfin, ce n'était pas le problème du moment. Le feu d'Héphaïstos ne paraissait pas réellement rencontrer d'obstacle dans son avancée inexorable, mais il ne fallait pas pour autant baisser sa garde. Là où un Mangemort tombait, trois semblaient le remplacer. Parcourant les lieux du regard, Harry ressentit un certain soulagement en voyant que tous ses amis semblaient, à défaut d'être indemnes, au moins vivants. Même s'ils avaient un comportement assez étrange vis-à-vis de Severus – le temps des interrogations viendrait plus tard.

Une ombre attira son attention sur sa gauche juste à temps pour qu'il parvienne à éviter une dague particulièrement effilée. Manifestement, les Mangemorts se lançaient dans l'utilisation d'armes blanches. Pestant une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir son épée sur lui – quel intérêt d'avoir une arme aussi formidable si c'était pour ne pas pouvoir l'utiliser dans un moment comme celui-ci ? – Harry bondit en arrière, évitant un nouvel assaut de la lame. Face à lui se tenait un homme à peine plus vieux que lui, les yeux injectés de sang et le visage déformé par la colère. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du Survivant alors qu'il comprenait que celui à qui il faisait face n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un fou – un fou meurtrier. La prudence était de mise dans de telles circonstances. Une douleur cuisante au bras gauche le lui rappela durement. Le jeune homme regarda avec une certaine stupeur son sang couler abondamment, tachant ses vêtements au passage. Dans un cri bestial, le Mangemort sauta sur lui… pour être violemment repoussé par le bouclier d'Athéna. Il s'affala sur le sol, demeurant sonné pendant une seconde. Temps que Harry mit à profit.

- _Stupefix_ ! cria-t-il.

Son assaillant ne se releva pas… mais deux autres prirent sa place. Tentant de faire abstraction de sa blessure qui l'élançait furieusement, le voyageur dimensionnel leva sa baguette. Son attention, comme celle de ses adversaires se trouva soudainement détournée. Une lumière d'un blanc éclatant jaillit non loin de là. Avec surprise, Harry découvrit que sa source n'était autre que le bracelet de Drago.

* * *

Eoloas n'en était plus à son premier combat. Il connaissait ce genre d'attaque, notamment pour avoir vécu celle de l'Ecole – souvenir encore cuisant d'une défaite qui lui avait coûté si cher. Il considérait donc avoir un regard assez clair sur la situation. Et en l'occurrence, elle n'était pas bonne. _Du tout_. Robin et lui avaient beau se démener cela ne semblait pas le moins du monde ébranler Voldemort. Jetant un regard furtif à son ami, le professeur de défense remarqua avec ennui que celui-ci ne semblait guère en meilleure forme que lui. Potter et Black étaient toujours occupés à retenir Rogue, victime d'un des fameux Imperium du Maître des Esprits. L'Âme Damnée - Tristan Von Uchten, de son véritable nom si Eoloas se souvenait bien – se tenait légèrement en retrait derrière son maître, utilisant les autres pour attaquer. Et par les autres, il entendait généralement les jeunes élèves. Ceux-ci, depuis que Rogue avait été touché, paraissaient assez bien éviter les sorts, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'une nouvelle personne ne soit atteinte.

Alors que Voldemort lançait une énième attaque, Eoloas sut que ce qu'il faisait jusqu'alors ne suffirait pas. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se concentra comme les Maîtres le lui avaient appris. Son tatouage, symbole de son rang, émit une douce chaleur qui se propagea du creux de son poignet sur tout son corps. L'Auror sentit sa Magie Propre refluer en lui et la relâcha juste à temps pour parer l'assaut du mage noir. Eoloas dut se retenir de sourire en voyant la surprise se peindre sur le visage de son ennemi. Il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à trouver une adversaire aussi coriace en la personne d'Eoloas Williams. C'était logique, en vérité. Personne, pas même Dumbledore ne savait que l'Auror avait étudié à l'Ecole. Peut-être, si elle n'avait pas été détruite…

L'enseignant chassa cette pensée. Songer à ce que sa vie aurait pu être n'apportait rien et ce n'était guère le moment pour se laisser aller à la mélancolie.

- _Impero_ !

La voix forte de Von Uchten retentit, couvrant les autres bruits de la bataille. Eoloas sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il découvrit sa cible. Il observa, impuissant, l'éclair s'abattre sur Sylciu Celford – ou quel que soit son nom – avec une conscience aigüe du drame qui se jouait. Le garçon, et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, détenait une puissance extraordinaire qui entre les mains de Voldemort signifiait la chute des forces du bien mais également une grave perturbation dans la Magie. A moins qu'avec un peu de chance Elle ne le permette pas…

Eoloas en était à ce stade de ses réflexions lorsqu'une chose qu'il n'avait pas envisagée – et pour cause – se produisit. Le Bracelet du Gryffondor s'activa dans un halo de lumière blanche. Le halo se mua en vague qui déferla sur l'Âme Damnée. Elle fit un splendide vol plané en arrière avant de retomber sur le sol comme une poupée désarticulée. A l'angle très peu naturel de sa nuque, l'enseignant jugea qu'il était inutile de se poser plus de questions quant à sa survie.

Son regard retomba alors sur Celford. Pas besoin d'avoir fait plusieurs années d'études à l'Ecole pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, mais cela signifiait plusieurs choses… Et la plus grave, c'était qu'Eoloas s'était trompé. Depuis le début, il avait mal jugé les soi-disant américains. Le Bracelet s'était activé et avait protégé son porteur. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose et tout Apprenti, même novice, le savait…

- Par les Mondes, murmura le professeur de défense du mal, incapable de détacher son regard du garçon.

* * *

_Joyeuse année 2010 à tous !  
Je suis désolée du retard (énorme) de ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire ces temps-ci. Ceci dit, que ceux qui se posent la question se rassurent, __**je terminerais cette fic**__. _

_Le prochain chapitre sera nommé « Apprenti » et vous livrera la plupart des explications sur cette fic – avant le combat final !_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer le chapitre précédent et qui continue à lire cette fic malgré la parution plus qu'irrégulière de ses chapitres. _

_Eterna_


	39. Apprenti

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédent**__ : Dumbledore trouve la Coupe de Poufsouffle, le dernier Horcruxe, qu'ils détruisent. Lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, les élèves sont attaqués par les Mangemorts. Pendant la bataille, le Bracelet de Drago se met à briller fortement, donnant momentanément l'avantage aux élèves qui étaient en train de perdre… En voyant cela, le professeur Williams comprend quelque chose._

Chapitre 37 : Apprenti

Veena regarda Sylciu sans comprendre. Que venait-il de se passer ? Rassemblant ses pensées, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le Maître des Esprits. Il était manifestement mort et le fait que Rogue ait cessé de tenter de tuer ses camarades en était la preuve flagrante. Mais comment ? La jeune fille n'était plus tout à fait sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu. Il lui semblait que l'Âme Damnée avait attaqué l'américain mais que son attaque avait été dissipée par un rayon de lumière. Rayon qui l'avait ensuite tué. Sauf qu'aucun sort ne pouvait faire cela.

Un sortilège frôla la Serdaigle, la ramenant à l'instant présent. Elle aurait largement le temps de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se produire si elle sortait vivante de cet enfer.

- Incendio ! lança-t-elle à l'aveuglette.

Il y eut un cri à sa gauche. Tournant la tête, la jeune fille vit avec stupeur Celui-Que-L'On-Ne-Nomme-Pas se tenir le bras. Du sang coulait entre ses doigts pour atterrir sur le sol. Devant lui, le professeur O'Neill, une épée ensanglantée à la main, attaqua de nouveau. Cette fois, le mage noir para. De son coté, Veena bondit en arrière, évita un Mangemort qui se précipitait vers son maître et en assomma deux autres à grand renfort de sortilèges. Elle était en train de combattre un troisième – particulièrement vicieux, il lui avait fait de profondes entailles plutôt que de tenter d'en finir au plus vite avec elle, la touchant à la hanche – lorsqu'une rumeur se répandit rapidement. Toute à son combat – il en allait de sa vie ! – elle ne discerna que quelques mots, suffisants néanmoins pour lui redonner espoir : on parlait de l'Ordre du Phénix et de Dumbledore. Ils arrivaient enfin ! Avec un peu de chance, ce cauchemar serait bientôt fini !

Ce ne fut pas aussi rapide qu'elle l'avait escompté. Il n'y eut pas de grande lumière ou ce genre de manifestation mettant immédiatement les Mangemorts en déroute. Cependant, peu à peu, les encagoulés se firent de moins en moins nombreux. Un adulte – elle était bien incapable de dire qui mais il portait des vêtements d'Auror – la tira en arrière et l'éloigna du centre du combat. La douleur qu'elle ressentait à la hanche devenait insoutenable. Elle manqua tomber dans les pommes deux ou trois fois et seule l'adrénaline qui courrait dans son sang la maintint consciente. Un nouveau cri se fit entendre, Veena bondit, la baguette en avant, prête à répliquer.

- Calmez-vous, Sunlight, lui conseilla-t-on. C'est un ordre de retrait. Ils s'en vont.

Elle approuva de la tête. Se tournant vers l'Auror qui était toujours à ses côtés, elle comprit qu'elle l'avait déjà rencontré mais fut bien incapable de dire où.

- Venez, on va vous soig…

Elle n'en entendit pas plus. Elle venait de s'évanouir.

ooOoo

Le bon côté de cette affaire, si Drago osait dire, c'était que l'intervention de son bracelet avait retourné la situation à leur avantage. Voldemort, troublé par ce qui venait d'arriver et probablement aussi par la mort de sa dernière Âme Damnée, avait baissé sa garde pendant quelques secondes – assez pour qu'O'Neill le blesse. Par mortellement, hélas, mais suffisamment pour le faire reculer.

Bon, l'honnêteté voulait certainement que l'on précise que l'arrivée, quoique tardive, de l'Ordre du Phénix devait avoir joué un certain rôle dans ce retournement de situation. Au bout de plusieurs heures de combat lourdes en conséquences dans les deux camps, les Mangemorts, affaiblis mais loin d'être vaincus, s'étaient retirés. Probablement pour préparer la riposte. Drago ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Gagner cette bataille était loin de signifier gagner la guerre. Observant autour de lui, il eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'aucun de ses amis ne comptait au nombre des victimes. Réaction fort égoïste, il en convenait… Les morts se comptaient déjà par dizaines et les blessés étaient trop nombreux pour être gérés par l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Lui-même portait les stigmates du combat et celles-ci se faisaient sentir – muscles douloureux, blessures et grande lassitude en étaient les principaux symptômes.

Aurors et Medicomages envahirent peu à peu les lieux, accompagnés de hautes personnalités politiques auxquelles Drago ne prêta guère d'attention. La fatigue, physique et nerveuse, se faisait sentir dans tout son corps de même que, étrangement, la faim. Dans un coin, Hélios était en train de soigner une méchante plaie sur le bras de Harry. Un peu plus loin, les Maraudeurs, Narcissa et Lily entouraient un Severus dangereusement pâle. Il avait manifestement été très ébranlé par l'emprise que le Maître des Esprits avait exercée sur lui. C'était compréhensible… Être soumis à l'imperium pour attaquer ses amis et professeurs n'était surement pas une expérience agréable…

- Tu vas bien ?

Se retournant, Drago croisa le regard de Marlène qui l'observait d'un air affecté.

- Ton bracelet a été rudement efficace. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un porte-bonheur ?

Les yeux du blond se posèrent sur le bijou offert par Némésis. Il ne savait pas que répondre. Il ne comprenait, en toute franchise, pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. À défaut de connaitre la vérité, il préféra s'en tenir à l'histoire habituelle.

- Ce n'est qu'un bijou de famille.

La Gryffondor l'observa un instant, comme cherchant à le sonder.

- Je comprends. C'est pour cela que Terry a le même. Bref, je crois que le professeur Williams te cherche.

- _Hein_ ?

Drago releva la tête avec un air très peu intelligent sur le visage. Marlène roula les yeux avec amusement et désigna du doigt l'enseignant qu'un Médicomage soignait un peu plus loin sous la tente qui avait été installée pour recueillir les blessés. Williams ne semblait pas gravement touché, d'ailleurs il était assis sur son lit, et non couché, ce qui était bon signe pour sa santé. Le renié l'observa sans mot dire, se demandant très franchement ce que le professeur – qui n'avait jamais manifesté une très grande aménité à son endroit – pouvait avoir de si important à lui dire. Soupirant, il s'avança vers la tente, décidé à régler cette affaire au plus vite. Incapable de se retenir, il bailla. La fatigue se répandait dans tout son corps. Ses jambes étaient cotonneuses et sa tête bourdonnait un peu.

- Vous voulez me parler, professeur ? s'enquit-il en arrivant.

- En effet.

L'enseignant le regarda un instant sans mot dire alors que le Médicomage qui s'occupait jusqu'alors de lui quittait son chevet pour s'occuper d'un autre blessé. Drago eut la vague impression que Williams le jaugeait du regard, mais il était trop épuisé pour y réfléchir. Il attendit donc que l'homme lui explique pourquoi il désirait le voir.

- De deux choses l'une : je sais que vous n'êtes pas ce que vous prétendez être, lança soudainement l'enseignant, mais il semble cependant que j'ai commis une erreur en pensant que vous étiez liés à ceux qui ont détruit l'École. Cependant, vous n'êtes pas des Maîtres conventionnels, est-ce que je me trompe ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir de quoi vous parlez, professeur, fit le blond.

C'était d'ailleurs un euphémisme. À la vérité il ne comprenait strictement rien !

- C'est bien ce que je disais, reprit Williams en hochant la tête. Il va falloir que nous parlions, votre cousin, vous et moi, Mister Celford. Retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau demain soir avant le couvre-feu.

Complètement dépassé – son cerveau semblait s'être déconnecté entre le moment où le combat avait commencé et celui où Williams s'était lancé dans ce dialogue inattendu – Drago fut incapable de faire autre chose que d'opiner du chef. Sur ce, l'enseignant se leva et se dirigea vers un groupe d'aurors. Le blond le suivit du regard un instant.

"_Que vient-il de se passer ?"_

"_Nous venons d'avoir la preuve que tu devrais aller te coucher, très cher. Non que je __ne__ trouve __pas__ que l'air intelligent du poisson rouge hors de son bocal __t'aille __à merveille, mais…" _

"_Harry ?"_

"_Mmm ?"_

"_La ferme !"_

ooOoo

Eoloas peinait à comprendre. Dans son esprit, Terry Star et Sylciu Celford étaient des voleurs – au mieux. Car, sinon, comment expliquer qu'ils soient en possession des Bracelets ? L'enseignant avait observé les deux soi-disant américains et force était de constater qu'ils avaient été très utiles à Poudlard depuis leur arrivée. Qui plus est, pour une obscure raison, ils semblaient avoir un certain pouvoir sur le professeur Dumbledore. En temps normal, l'ancien Auror leur aurait accordé sa confiance – ils y avaient droit. Mais voilà, rien n'était plus normal depuis la destruction de l'École. Eoloas ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Les cris, les flammes… Il revoyait le Maître Farid avec qui il discutait lorsque l'attaque avait commencé. La peur sur le visage de cet homme pourtant si puissant.

Eoloas se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de ses appartements, le visage entre les mains. Il savait de quoi il souffrait – pas besoin d'être un fin psychologue pour le comprendre. Stress post-traumatique, complexe du survivant, bref, il ne parvenait pas à accepter que l'École n'était plus. Que ses amis étaient morts. Que Vega était morte… Parfois, dans ses rêves, les choses se passaient différemment. Il insistait pour que la jeune femme vienne avec lui à son rendez-vous et il fuyait avec elle. Ou il restait à l'École jusqu'à la fin, combattant aux côtés de ceux qui étaient devenus ses frères. Puis il se réveillait pour se souvenir que sa fiancée et ses meilleurs amis étaient morts. Emportés par ces êtres abjects qui avaient attaqué l'École.

Objectivement, il savait qu'il avait eu de la chance. Farid était suffisamment puissant pour ouvrir une porte malgré la situation lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que le combat était perdu. C'était à cela qu'Eoloas devait la vie. Le Maître, malheureusement, n'avait pas eu cette chance. Gravement blessé par un sort inconnu, il était mort peu de temps plus tard. Encore une personne que l'ancien Auror s'était avéré incapable de sauver.

- Merde ! cria-t-il en abattant son poing contre le bureau tout proche.

Le meuble émit un craquement sinistre mais demeura intact. Inspirant lentement, Eoloas se força à se calmer. Il devait rassembler ses pensées pour décider de ce qu'il allait dire à Messieurs Star et Celford lorsqu'ils viendraient le voir. Car, contre toute attente, ils n'étaient pas ce que leur professeur avait cru. La preuve était que le Bracelet s'était activé, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite pour un voleur. Non, les deux garçons étaient d'authentiques Maîtres, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Peut-être y avait-il eu plus de survivants qu'Eoloas ne l'avait cru et l'École avait-elle été reconstruite. Ou bien, des Maîtres avaient survécu et décidé de prendre des Apprentis personnels, sans recourir aux enseignements traditionnels ? Comment savoir ? Les deux pseudo-américains pourraient certainement lui offrir une réponse. Le regard de l'homme se posa sur le tatouage qui s'étendait au creux de son poignet. Peut-être cette marque n'était-elle pas, comme il l'avait cru, le symbole d'un ordre anéanti…

Peut-être y avait-il encore de l'espoir.

ooOoo

- Tu vas bien ?

Harry fut soulagé de voir Veena sourire. Elle était allongée dans un lit de l'infirmerie, un peu trop pâle au goût du brun. Cela étant, avec le combat qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt, tout le monde était pâle…

- Oui, oui. Je serais sur pied demain, assura-t-elle.

- Il paraît que tu auras une cicatrice.

- Apparemment. Une jolie blessure de guerre à la hanche.

- Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter à ce sujet.

- Il vaut mieux en rire, Terry. Sinon nous passerions notre temps à pleurer. Je vais bien. La blessure n'a touché aucun organe interne et on ne me garde cette nuit que par mesure de précaution. J'ai eu de la chance. Il parait que les autres vont bien ?

- Oui. Severus est un peu secoué, mais dans l'ensemble nous nous en sortons avec uniquement quelques bobos sans gravités.

- Combien de morts parmi les élèves ?

- Aucun. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance. Certains sont grièvement blessés mais pas plus. Heureusement, au moment où l'attaque a débuté, la plupart des élèves étaient dans des magasins ou au pub. Ils ont ainsi été protégés.

- C'est bien. Dommage que les Mangemorts soient venus, on passait vraiment une bonne journée.

- C'est vrai. À ce sujet, tu fais toujours la tête à Sirius ?

- Non, je ne lui parle pas, c'est différent.

- Bien sûr. Excuse-moi ! ironisa le jeune homme.

ooOoo

James observait Severus sans mot dire. Le Serpentard était attablé devant lui, jouant sans vraiment y penser avec le bacon qui se trouvait dans son assiette. À en juger par ses cernes, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Le jeune Potter, au contraire, avait rejoint Morphée avec une facilité déconcertante – la fatigue physique accumulée la veille ayant apparemment eu raison de lui. C'était le soleil qui l'avait réveillé. Il avait alors découvert qu'il s'était endormi entièrement habillé, sans prendre la peine d'obscurcir la fenêtre. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'il était dans son dortoir plutôt que dans ses appartements de Préfet-en-Chef et que, malgré cela, Lily était dans ses bras. Il avait souri puis s'était lentement détaché d'elle pour se lever. Il avait remonté la couverture sur elle, tiré les rideaux du lit et quitté le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds. Après un passage à ses appartements et une douche rapide, il était descendu dans la Grande Salle, encore quasiment vide à cette heure matinale. Severus, cependant, s'y trouvait.

- Tu comptes continuer à martyriser ton bacon ou vas-tu finir par le manger ? s'enquit finalement le Gryffondor.

Le vert et argent posa son regard sur le morceau de viande comme s'il prenait conscience de sa présence.

- Tu sais, reprit James, personne ne t'en veut pour ce qui s'est passé hier.

Severus le fusilla du regard.

- J'ai failli vous tuer !

- Tu as été touché par un sort. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'infirmerie ?

- Je vais bien.

- Ah oui ? Tu as dormi cette nuit ?

- Ça ne te concerne pas !

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne vas pas bien, et c'est normal. Tu as vécu une expérience difficile, mais, pour l'amour de Merlin, tu n'y es pour rien ! L'imperium n'est pas un sort contre lequel on peut lutter facilement et celui qui te l'a lancé était un maître en la matière. Que pouvais-tu faire ?

- Je…

- Rien du tout ! le coupa James sans vergogne. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Alors cesse de te mettre martel en tête. Tout le monde va bien, tu n'as fait de mal à personne et ce f… _hem_… Mangemort ne fera plus de mal à personne. Que demande le peuple ?

- C'est facile à dire pour toi.

- Pas vraiment, non. Ce n'est facile pour personne, Severus. Ni pour toi qui es une victime, ni pour ceux qui ont tué pendant cette attaque. Le fait que nos sorts aient visé des Mangemorts ne change pas grand-chose : certains d'entre eux sont morts. Certains d'entre nous les ont tués. Il va falloir vivre avec cela. Même si c'était de la légitime défense, même s'ils sont des êtres abjects, nous n'en sortirons pas indemnes. C'est pour cela que tu ne dois pas te renfermer. Il n'en ressortira rien de bon. D'autant plus que ce n'est malheureusement pas fini…

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, mais James vit dans son regard qu'il commençait à saisir. Le préfet-en-chef reporta son attention sur son petit-déjeuner et se remit à mâchonner sans grande conviction. Rien n'était encore fini…

ooOoo

- Je me demande ce qu'il va nous dire, répéta Drago pour la énième fois.

Harry songea vaguement à un sortilège de mutisme. Heureusement, dans quelques minutes, ils arriveraient au bureau de Williams et les questions de son ami trouveraient des réponses – le brun ne savait pas ce qu'il désirait le plus, que Drago cesse de radoter ou avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Souriant de cette pensée, il pénétra dans l'antre du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal – la porte était ouverte, probablement parce qu'ils étaient attendus.

- Professeur ? appela le renié.

L'interpelé émergea de derrière une étagère bondée de livres.

- Ah ! Mister Star et Mister Celford. Fermez la porte, je vous prie.

Harry s'exécuta alors que son ami et l'enseignant s'asseyaient tous deux autour du bureau qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Williams patienta un instant, laissant au brun le temps d'en faire de même avant de prendre la parole.

- Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici ? s'enquit-il.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Drago.

Pour sa part, le Survivant aurait plutôt répondu : « Pas du tout ». Il se garda cependant de le signaler, préférant pour le moment demeurer silencieux et écouter.

- Tout d'abord, je crois qu'il est nécessaire que je m'excuse. Il semblerait que je vous ai mal jugés, tous les deux.

Williams fit une légère pause avant de reprendre.

- À ma décharge, je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir que j'avais dans ma classe deux porteurs de Bracelets.

Les regards des deux élèves se posèrent sur les bijoux en question. Apparemment, ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry, Némésis avait omis de leur signaler deux ou trois choses. Cela ne le surprenait pas vraiment, pour tout dire…

- Puis-je les voir ? demanda l'enseignant.

Le brun eut un instant d'hésitation que Drago ne partagea pas. Il tendit le bras au dessus du bureau pour permettre à Williams de voir l'objet de plus près. Manifestement fasciné, l'ancien auror posa un doigt sur le Bracelet qui, à la surprise générale, se remit à briller. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui s'était passé lors du combat, observa Harry pour lui-même. Le bijou s'était simplement mis à émettre une sorte de brume lumineuse, laquelle formait un ruban épais qui le reliait au Bracelet du Survivant qui brillait lui aussi. Plus étonnant, deux fils fins de cette même lumière émergeaient des deux bijoux offerts par Némésis pour s'enrouler autour du poignet de Williams.

- Incroyable… Je n'ai jamais vu un tel lien entre deux personnes, même des Maîtres, souffla celui-ci. C'est absolument formidable.

- Je… tenta le blond. Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre d'où cela vient.

Harry allait déclarer que lui ne comprenait plus rien du tout, lorsqu'un poids se fit sentir sur son épaule. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Hélios, tranquillement installé, en train de lisser ses plumes. Le phénix était concerné par tout cela, d'une certaine manière.

- C'est simple, répondit l'enseignant sur le ton de l'évidence. C'est la Magie qui a décidé de vous lier de la sorte, tout comme Elle a décidé de vous envoyer ici. C'est la force la plus puissante de l'univers. En fait, c'est Elle qui régit nos vies même sans que nous en ayons conscience.

- La magie fait ça ? Je… je ne pensais pas que c'était un sorte de d'être vivant.

- Ça ne l'ait pas. Ce n'est même pas une entité pensante à proprement parler. C'est une force qui régule les choses. Elle agit avec une sorte d'instinct de conservation. Elle permet de réguler les choses afin d'assurer sa propre pérennité. La Magie n'a pas de notions telles que le bien et le mal. Elle ne prend en compte que sa propre survie.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est normal. Moi-même j'admets ne pas saisir tous les détails. Cela vient certainement de notre façon de penser. Sachez seulement que la Magie agit dans l'intérêt commun un peu comme une force naturelle. Pour avoir une idée, vous n'avez qu'à vous dire que la Magie est un peu comme notre planète. Elle s'autorégule par différents moyens tels que des vents, de la pluie, des tornades, des tremblements de terre et ainsi de suite. La Magie agit de même mais avec d'autres manifestations.

Le professeur Williams regarda les deux jeunes gens.

- En tant que Maîtres des Dimensions vous êtes beaucoup plus réceptifs à ce type de forces. C'est pour cela que vous utilisez des formes de magies que personne d'autre n'est capable de manier. En fait, vous ne comprenez peut-être pas la Magie mais je suis certain que vous l'avez _sentie_.

- Des Maîtres des Dimensions ? répéta Drago.

L'ancien auror se mit à rire.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que représentent vos bracelets ? Ce sont ceux que portent les Maîtres des Dimensions, et eux seuls. D'ailleurs c'est ainsi qu'on identifie cet ordre. On les obtient après des années d'études acharnées, ils sont la consécration du passage du titre d'Apprenti à celui de Maître des Dimensions.

Les deux amis s'entreregardèrent, mal-à-l'aise.

- Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que vous ne le sachiez pas. Je me doute que vous n'avez pas été à l'École, mais la personne qui vous a formés a dû vous expliquer tout cela, non ?

Harry décida qu'ils en étaient arrivés à un stade de la discussion où il devait prendre la parole.

- Il semblerait que certaines choses nous échappent à tous, intervint-il. Vous, professeur, vous semblez croire que nous sommes des Maîtres des Dimensions, or, nous ne savons même pas de quoi il s'agit. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel ordre. Qui plus est, je puis vous assurer que c'est une personne de chair et de sang qui nous a envoyés ici, non la Magie.

L'enseignant fronça les sourcils.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que sont les Maîtres des Dimensions ? C'est sérieux ? Mais alors, comment avez-vous eu ces Bracelets ?

- Ils nous ont été remis par la personne qui nous a envoyés ici, répondit le Survivant. Elle nous a dit qu'ils maintiendraient nos… enfin, qu'ils nous protégeraient.

- Oui, oui. Evidemment, un des rôles des Bracelets est de protéger son porteur, notamment lors des voyages entre les mondes. Sans les Bracelets, se rendre d'un univers à un autre est impossible – enfin, c'est possible mais en général on en meurt. Mais on ne peut pas réduire…

- Minute ! le coupa brusquement Harry. Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Williams cilla, surpris dans son raisonnement.

- Je viens de dire que sans un Bracelet les voyages inter-dimensionnels étaient quasiment toujours mortels, pourquoi ? Vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Non, en effet. Et surtout, je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait dire que nous avons fait un voyage inter-dimensionnel, lança Drago.

Cela n'avait pas de sens. Némésis n'avait-elle pas dit que personne – sous aucun prétexte – ne devait savoir qu'ils venaient d'un autre monde. Et voilà que leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal l'affirmait comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde !

- Vous êtes des Maîtres des Dimensions, rappela l'ancien Auror avec un air dépité, et le propre de cet ordre, c'est de se déplacer de dimensions en dimensions – outre le fait qu'ils sont extrêmement puissants et servent la Magie. Mais qui êtes-vous au juste pour ignorer cela ?

Harry soupira.

- Il semblerait que l'un d'entre nous ait été mal informé. Et a priori, j'aurais tendance à dire qu'il s'agit de nous. Mais pourquoi ?

- Peut-être que c'est plutôt vous qui nous menez en bateau, professeur ! lança Drago d'un air vindicatif.

- Je ne pense pas, le contra son ami. Il semble même que tout cela ait beaucoup plus de sens… Dites moi, professeur, pourquoi avoir été si hostile vis-à-vis de nous jusqu'à présent ? Comprenez que ce brusque revirement de situation à de quoi surprendre.

- Oui. C'est vrai. Je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez être d'authentiques Maîtres. Vous n'agissez pas comme ils le feraient. J'ai donc pensé que, soit vous aviez volé vos Bracelets, soit, pire, vous comptiez parmi les responsables de la destruction de l'École.

- L'École ? releva le blond. Vous parlez de Poudlard ?

- Non. Je vous parle de l'École des Mondes. Celle où étaient formés les Apprentis afin qu'ils deviennent des Maîtres des Dimensions. Ceci, expliqua Williams en relevant sa manche pour dévoiler le tatouage qu'il portait sur le poignet, est la marque que tous les Apprentis recevaient au début de leur formation. Elle ne devait s'effacer que le jour où ils acquéraient leur Bracelet et, avec lui, le titre de Maître. J'ai passé deux ans à l'École et je m'y trouvais lorsqu'elle a été attaquée. Je ne sais pas qui étaient les assaillants, ni ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils se sont contentés de déferler sur l'École, tuant tout le monde sur leur passage. J'ai combattu longtemps, ce jour-là, mais cela n'a servi à rien. Pour finir, le Maître avec lequel je me trouvais a ouvert une porte vers mon monde d'origine – celui-ci – et nous nous y sommes engouffrés. Son Bracelet nous a protégés tous les deux de justesse et il est mort quelques jours plus tard des suites de ses blessures. Je ne sais rien d'autre si ce n'est que l'École a été détruite – il me l'a dit avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Les Maîtres étaient liés à l'École, encore plus ceux qui y enseignaient.

Harry garda le silence pendant les secondes qui suivirent cette incroyable révélation. Il était peu probable que Williams ait inventé tout cela. De plus, utilisant la legilimentie pour frôler les pensées du professeur, le jeune homme n'y discerna aucune intention malveillante, seulement une profonde tristesse. Une tristesse qu'il connaissait, celle de ceux qui survivaient…

- Je crois que je comprends maintenant. Ce doit être pour cela qu'on nous a dit de ne révéler sous aucun prétexte que nous venions d'un autre monde. Qui que soient ces attaquants, ils sont peut-être à la recherche des survivants du massacre de l'École des Mondes et en révélant que nous avions fait un voyage entre les dimensions – ce qui est l'apanage des Maîtres des Dimensions – nous nous dessinions une cible dans le dos, observa-t-il autant pour lui-même que pour les autres.

- N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de nous dire carrément de quoi il retournait ? lança Drago. De nous l'expliquer clairement ?

- Peut-être pas. Elle avait peut-être peur que nous nous montrions imprudents… ou bien tout simplement, ce n'est pas le genre de la maison ! ricana le brun en repensant à Némésis.

- Mouais. Je parierais sur la dernière proposition.

- Dois-je conclure qu'on vous a remis ces Bracelets sans vous dire de quoi il s'agissait ? Qu'on vous a envoyés dans une autre dimension sans la moindre formation préalable ? s'exclama Williams.

- C'est à peu près ça, maugréa le renié. Némésis, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

- Némésis ? Vous voulez parler de la Maîtresse Némésis ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ! C'est une des Maîtresses des Dimensions les plus anciennes et les plus puissantes qui soient ! En fait, je crois que c'est simplement la plus puissante. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas notre Première Maîtresse. Elle est probablement trop indépendante pour cela…

- La Première Maîtresse ? Est-ce que cela veut dire ce à quoi je pense ? fit Drago avec un demi-sourire.

- C'est fort possible. La Première Maîtresse ou le Premier Maître, en fonction du sexe de la personne exerçant cette fonction, est le ou la « chef » des Maîtres des Dimensions. Autant vous dire que c'est une personne _très_ puissante.

- Il semble que Némésis nous ait caché _beaucoup_ de choses ! Serait-il possible que vous nous enseigniez ce que nous ignorons, professeur ?

La demande de Harry sembla laisser l'ancien auror songeur.

- Je n'ai rien contre, déclara-t-il après un moment, mais vous devez comprendre que d'un point-de-vue hiérarchique, vous m'êtes supérieurs. Vous êtes des Maîtres des Dimensions confirmés, alors que je ne suis qu'un Apprenti. Je suis sidéré à l'idée que vous ayez pu acquérir les pouvoirs nécessaires pour être un Maître sans la moindre formation, mais c'est un fait.

- Parce que mon Bracelet s'est illuminé ? demanda Drago, médusé.

- Pas uniquement. Vous maniez également vos Magies Propres avec une rare efficacité.

Le Survivant rit doucement.

- Je crois que nous avons vraiment besoin de vos enseignements, professeur. Pour commencer, qu'est-ce que les Magies Propres ? fit-il.

ooOoo

James sourit alors que Lily pénétrait dans le salon de leurs appartements. Elle portait une de ses chemises, chose qu'elle faisait de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Merlin, quelle était belle ! Un rayon de soleil dans cette morne journée. Les lendemains de combat étaient éprouvants pour tout le monde. La rousse s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé qui se trouvait devant la cheminée. D'un geste, il l'attira un peu plus vers lui. Elle se blottit naturellement contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Tu ne dors pas ? murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux.

- Je me demandais où tu étais. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Ça va.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il soupira.

- Ça ne va peut-être pas si bien que ça, avoua-t-il. J'ai peur, Lily.

- Moi aussi. Je crois que nous avons tous peur…

- Non je… Je ne sais pas, il y a autre chose. Je veux dire, cette peur… Elle est différente. Je… Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. Je ressens quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec la peur que j'ai connue avant ou après les combats jusqu'à présent. C'est… différent.

Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Lui-même ne comprenait pas. Il se contenta de la serrer un peu plus contre lui, presque violemment.

- Je t'aime, James, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il sourit puis l'embrassa. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle passait ses mains sous son t-shirt pour caresser son torse. Le jeune homme lui retira sa chemise et découvrit qu'elle ne portait rien dessous.

- Lily, tu me tues ! grogna-t-il.

Son éclat de rire acheva définitivement de chasser les soucis de l'esprit de James.

ooOoo

Magie Propre, règle de non-ingérence, soumission aux prophéties… Harry avait mal à la tête. Trop d'informations en trop peu de temps… Allongé sur son lit, dans le dortoir sombre des Serpentards, il regardait son Bracelet qui brillait faiblement. Il n'avait pas arrêté depuis ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau du professeur Williams. Pourquoi Némésis leur en avait-elle dit si peu ? Non pas que Harry mette en doute ce que disait l'enseignant, mais il aurait été tellement plus simple d'avoir les informations au moment voulu. L'effet étrange de la potion partag'pensée – laquelle avait eût des conséquences inattendue non seulement sur le moment puisqu'elle leur avait fait échanger leurs corps mais également à long terme puisqu'ils pouvaient toujours communiquer par la pensée – était dû au lien qui existait entre Drago et lui. Cette capacité à utiliser les magies ancienne et antique était simplement la manifestation de sa Magie Propre. Tous les Maîtres des Dimensions utilisaient une magie personnelle, issue de leurs croyances et de leur caractère, et qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Les visions qu'il avait eues étaient simplement des manifestations de la magie.

En fait, si Harry avait bien compris, le travail principal des Maîtres des Dimensions était de répondre aux appels à l'aide que la Magie leur communiquait. Ce pouvait être des appels directement formulés par une personne, comme cela avait été le cas pour la requête de Dumbledore à Némésis qui les avait conduits dans ce monde, ou des demandes envoyées plus largement à l'ordre des Maîtres des Dimensions. Il existait cependant une dernière situation, celle d'appel à l'aide sans destinataire précis que la Magie envoyait aux Maîtres. Le but de tout cela était de maintenir un équilibre au sein des dimensions mais aussi entre les dimensions.

Beaucoup de choses prenaient du sens… Les visions, les paroles du Centaure, les réactions étranges de sa magie… Tant de choses que c'en était terrifiant. Comment avait-il pu vivre pendant quasiment un an sans avoir conscience de ce qui se passait, de la puissance qui sommeillait en lui ? Insidieusement, la vision qu'il avait eue au lycée moldu lui revint en mémoire. Cette superbe citée en train d'être détruite… Aurait-il pu faire quelque chose ? Difficile à dire… Probablement, avait dit le professeur Williams, mais pour cela il aurait dû quitter ce monde et ne serait peut-être pas revenu à temps pour participer au combat contre les Mangemorts… On ne sauve pas une ville de l'anéantissement en un tournemain, même en étant un Maître des Dimensions. Il allait falloir s'habituer à la puissance et aux exigences de ce titre. Les Apprentis avaient normalement entre trois et cinq ans, Harry et Drago avaient eu entre trois et cinq minutes. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais finalement, leur rôle n'était pas si différent de ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis leur arrivée dans cet univers et, en toute honnêteté, le brun devait dire qu'il n'était pas sans aimer ce job.

- Je peux le faire, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Némésis ne les avait pas choisis sans raison. Elle était connue pour être quelqu'un de puissant, au fort contact avec la magie et à l'intelligence acérée.

- Je peux le faire, répéta-t-il plus bas.

Hélios émit une douce note, comme pour approuver.

ooOoo

Narcissa sourit à Remus. Il venait d'entrer dans le Salle sur Demande où elle l'attendait. Il s'approcha et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai eu une vision.

Le jeune homme la regarda un instant sans mot dire. Elle savait qu'il cherchait sur son visage des traces de peur ou de déni.

- Je vais bien, tu sais. J'ai accepté mon pouvoir – enfin plus ou moins. Ce qui m'inquiète, ce n'est pas la vision elle-même mais son contenu.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Je crois, oui. Il pleuvait. Des gens courraient sous la pluie… Il y avait de la peur. Et puis un faisceau vert.

- Un avada kedavra ?

- Je pense. La vision n'était pas très claire mais… Cela va bientôt arriver, Remus. Je le sais. Et je ne peux rien faire. Je _sais_ que je ne peux rien faire !

Il l'attira dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, Narcissa. Tellement désolé que tu doives supporter ça…

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment, sans bouger, avant que la jeune fille ne se détache doucement.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

- De quoi ?

La surprise et l'incompréhension de Remus étaient si authentiques que la vert et argent se sentit fondre. Il était adorable. Elle sourit.

- D'être là, tout simplement. Ça m'a fait du bien de parler.

Du bruit se fit entendre au dehors, mettant fin à la conversation.

- Les Maraudeurs ? sourit Narcissa.

- Je vais les tuer, grogna le lycanthrope.

La jeune fille éclata de rire au moment où son cousin entrait victorieusement dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Remus ! C'est pas gentil de nous fausser compagnie… Oh ! Ma chère cousine ! Tout s'explique !

- T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais lourd par moment, Siri ? fit-elle sur un ton parfaitement décontracté.

- Qui, moi ?

- Non, ton jumeau ! soupira Remus.

Peter, qui venait d'entrer, pouffa sans la moindre discrétion.

- Faux frère ! lui lança Sirius, théâtral, en le foudroyant du regard.

James se tenait un peu à l'écart et ne cachait pas son amusement.

- Je suis un incompris ! décréta le jeune Black. Et d'ailleurs…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, il venait de se recevoir un coussin en pleine figure. Très fière de son lancé, sa cousine éclata de rire en découvrant l'air mi-ahuri, mi-offusqué, qu'il affichait.

- Ceci, gronda-t-il, un brin grandiloquent, est une déclaration de guerre ! Sus à l'ennemi !

Deux autres coussins – ramassés dans le fauteuil le plus proche – fusèrent. D'un bond, la jeune fille les évita et en saisit un autre pour l'envoyer vers Sirius. Elle loupa largement son coup et ce fut le Préfet-en-Chef qui se retrouva avec le projectile en plein tête.

- Oh, oh…

- James, mon frère, bienvenu dans le club. Nous deux contre cette peste.

- Hey ! s'insurgea Narcissa.

Elle allait protester lorsqu'un coussin frappa le visage de Sirius. Un air satisfait sur le visage, Remus vint se poster aux côtés de la jeune fille.

- Traître ! s'exclama le jeune Black. James, mon frère, nous venons de perdre un brave, ensorcelé par cette sorcière !

- Tu parles trop, cousin ! s'exclama celle-ci en lançant un nouveau coussin.

Peter sembla hésiter un instant avant de rejoindre ses deux amis. Peu à peu, la pièce se remplit de coussins de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles, la Salle sur Demande fournissant ce que désiraient les élèves. Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils jouèrent, mais lorsque Terry, Sylciu, Lily, Veena et Regulus arrivèrent, ils étaient allongés sur des couches de coussins, pris de fou-rires incontrôlables.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'exclama Lily.

Terry, à ses côtés, sourit.

- Une bonne méthode pour décompresser, remarqua-t-il d'un air un peu trop sérieux. _Athéna_ !

Le coussin qui lui était destiné n'arriva pas jusqu'à lui.

- Tricheur, grommela Sirius, auteur du tir.

- Pas tricheur : Serpentard. J'utilise au mieux mes capacit… Oooh !

Le jeune homme se retrouva le nez dans les coussins, Lily et Veena pouffèrent derrière lui. Il releva la tête alors que ses amis riaient à gorge déployée.

- _Éole_ !

Les coussins se mirent à voler et attaquer les deux jeunes filles.

- Ceci, mes amis, est une attaque injustifiée contre des damoiselles ! s'exclama Sirius en se levant d'un bond. Honte à toi, vil Serpentard !

Sur ce, le combat reprit : tout le monde contre Terry.

ooOoo

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Harry et Drago passèrent beaucoup de temps avec le professeur Williams, au point qu'il fallut prétendre à des retenues pour que personne ne se pose trop de questions. Impossible de dire que l'enseignant leur donnait des cours pour approfondir leurs connaissances de Maîtres des Dimensions. Ces séances s'avérèrent difficiles pour tout le monde, même s'il ne s'agissait que de connaissances théoriques. L'Apprenti peinait à parler de sa vie à l'École des Mondes et les ramifications de ce qu'il apprenait aux deux Maîtres étaient parfois difficiles à admettre.

Cependant, ils continuèrent, envers et contre tout. Cela allié aux entrainements et, pour Harry, aux cours avec le professeur O'Neill, les deux jeunes gens n'eurent guère de temps pour autre chose.

Ce soir là, ils se trouvaient de nouveau dans le bureau de l'enseignant qui expliquait le fonctionnement complexe de la Magie. Le professeur Williams était en plein milieu d'une explication alambiquée lorsqu'il fut soudainement interrompu par un bruit assourdissant. Harry bondit sur ses pieds, sentant sa magie vibrer autour de lui alors que Drago fronçait les sourcils.

- Eoloas ! appela la voix de McGonagall par le biais de la cheminée. Nous sommes attaqués, dépêchez-vous de venir dans la Grande Salle !

Les trois complices se regardèrent un quart de seconde avant de s'élancer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle – pestant au passage d'être allés s'entrainer à l'autre bout du château – ils y trouvèrent la plupart des élèves et professeurs.

- Merlin soit loué, Terry, Sylciu ! J'étais vraiment inquiète ! s'exclama Lily en les voyant. Où étiez-vous ?

- Avec le professeur Williams en retenue, répondit Harry. Que se passe-t-il exactement ?

Le visage de la rousse s'assombrit.

- Vous-Savez-Qui nous attaque. Ses troupes ont envahi le parc. Ils tentent d'entrer dans le château à l'heure qu'il est.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Voldemort était là ? Le voyageur dimensionnel avait beau savoir qu'il n'était pas lié à lui ici, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être dérouté. Il s'approcha des fenêtres avant d'être interpellé par McGonagall. Les élèves ne devaient pas se trouver prêt des ouvertures donnant à l'extérieur.

- Laissez le faire, Minerva, intervint le professeur Dumbledore.

L'enseignante jeta à ce dernier un regard furieux que Harry connaissait bien. _« Vous êtes inconscient, »_ disait-il. Avec un sourire en coin, le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il pouvait voir la magie des protections de Poudlard tenter de repousser les assauts des Mangemorts et autres créatures à la botte de Voldemort. Les cris de sa mère se firent légèrement entendre dans l'esprit de Harry. _Des Détraqueurs_. Décidemment, le mage noir n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? souffla le directeur qui s'était rapproché du brun.

- C'est mauvais, jugea ce dernier. J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment… Je ne suis pas sûr que nous puissions le repousser. Pas dans la situation actuelle. Nous avons besoin de renforts. Et laisser les élèves ici est _vraiment _dangereux.

- Je suis d'accord, admit Dumbledore. Je peux faire quelque chose pour raffermir les protections de l'école, mais pour les élèves… Tu as raison sur un point, les laisser ici est trop dangereux.

- Pourquoi ne pas évacuer ? s'enquit James qui s'était rapproché en compagnie de Drago, Sirius et Remus. Par les passages secrets c'est faisable.

- C'est trop dangereux, trancha Harry. Voldemort connait certains des passages. Si nous prenons le mauvais, cela reviendrait à aller se jeter dans ses bras.

- Mais rester dans la Grande Salle ainsi, fit Remus. C'est comme mettre des flèches pour signaler où nous sommes.

- C'est bien beau, signala Drago. Mais où pourrait-on réunir tous les élèves de Poudlard à part ici ? La Salle sur Demande ?

- Voldemort connait aussi, intervint son faux cousin d'un ton léger.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel chacun se demandait ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Silence qui fut interrompu par un grand fracas.

- Merde ! grinça Sirius. Un des boucliers vient de céder. On fait quoi ?

ooOoo

_Voici – enfin – le nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que j'ai beaucoup tardé à le mettre en ligne mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais. De toute façon, comme je l'ai dit et répété, cette fic sera achevée – lentement, mais surement.  
Ce chapitre est celui des révélations – du moins la première partie. J'espère avoir été assez claire, que vous avez tout saisit et que toutes ces explications ne vous ont pas lassées. Les prochains chapitres seront essentiellement composés de combats, ce qui permettra de contrebalancer le fait qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans celui-ci._

_Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le précédent chapitre. Au passage, je suis contente que quelqu'un est enfin vu le jeu des anagrammes – merci __**Arwen00710**__ – bien que ça n'est pas la moindre importance pour l'histoire. Juste un petit jeu aucun j'ai joué avant d'écrire cette fic.  
Pour répondre à __**Kalicia**__, bien que je ne suis pas certaine de saisir où est le problème, cette phrase signifie que Terry et Sylciu peuvent rester dans ce monde jusque fin juillet. La raison pour laquelle il y a « mai » un peu plus loin, c'est juste parce que le précédent chapitre se déroulait en mai – celui-ci se place plutôt en juin.  
Je précise à __**xX-Khiri-Elle-Xx**__, pour la énième fois, qu'il n'y aura PAS DE SLASH  
_

_Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos commentaires et à la prochaine ! Et un grand merci à __**Nevic**__ qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre._

_Pour la mise en bouche, le prochain chapitre s'intitule __**Poudlard**__ et sera suivi d'une annexe (ça vous aide vachement à deviner ce qui va se passer, pas vrai p)_


	40. Poudlard

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédent**__ : Harry et Drago viennent de découvrir qu'ils sont des Maîtres des Dimensions et le professeur Williams, qui s'avère être un Apprenti Maître des Dimensions, leur enseigne tout ce qu'ils doivent savoir. Poudlard est ensuite attaqué par les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Le combat final commence…_

Chapitre 38 : Poudlard

- Merde ! grinça Sirius. Un des boucliers vient de céder. On fait quoi ?

Il se tourna vers le directeur qui s'éloignait déjà. Les septième année se regardèrent, surpris. À quoi jouait donc le mage ? Sans tenir compte de la surprise de ses élèves, celui-ci s'approcha de la grande tapisserie frappée des armoiries de Poudlard qui trônait dernière la table des professeurs. D'un geste de baguette, le directeur fit disparaître la tenture. Harry cilla en découvrant des gravures incrustées dans le mur. Un immense dragon, tenant dans ses griffes le blason de l'école de sorcellerie, semblait regarder la Grande Salle de son regard d'améthyste. Le silence s'était abattu sur les lieux, chacun regardant l'animal de pierre.

- On dirait qu'il est vivant, souffla James.

Personne ne réfuta cette affirmation. C'était également ce que ressentait Harry. Dumbledore s'entailla la main et appliqua du sang sur le cœur de l'animal.

- Moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, en ma qualité de directeur de Poudlard, je t'appelle pour protéger Poudlard ! _Draco praeses Poudlard expergeface patronum_ !

Drago eut un hoquet de surprise.

- De la magie runique, souffla-t-il alors que des runes en forme d'arabesques s'illuminaient dans toute la Grande Salle : sur les murs, sur le sol… partout.

Une lumière douce enveloppa les jeunes élèves. Harry fut soudain envahi par un sentiment de protection. Un sentiment tel qu'il n'en avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura James.

- Un système de protection, Monsieur Potter, répondit le directeur. À partir de maintenant, toutes les protections de Poudlard sont en place. Cependant, ce ne sont pas des boucliers. Les Mangemorts risquent d'entrer. Que l'équipe professorale se tienne prête, nous allons nous rendre à la porte. Minerva ? Vous allez rester ici avec les élèves.

- Je viens avec vous, déclara Harry sur un ton qui ne permettait pas la réplique.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, sourit le directeur, faisant fi de l'air furieux de son adjointe.

Le Survivant se tourna vers ses camarades. James et Sirius souriaient d'un air clairement prêt à en découdre. Remus approuva de la tête, montrant qu'il serait des leurs. Mais en regardant le second Maître des Dimensions, Harry fut surpris. Le regard fuyant et la mine renfrognée, il ne ressemblait pas au Drago que le brun connaissait.

"_Quelque chose ne va pas ?"_ s'enquit le jeune Potter.

- Non, répondit le blond à haute voix.

Son ami n'en croyait pas un mot.

- Je suis des vôtres, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus naturel.

Harry le regarda se diriger vers la porte avec une impression étrange. Tout en marchant vers le hall d'entrée du château, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une légère inquiétude. Il ne saisissait pas quel était le malaise qui s'était emparé de son équipier, mais il était suffisamment puissant pour que leur lien le lui fasse ressentir. Le Survivant soupira. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à cela. Se promettant d'y revenir dès que possible, il repoussa donc ces pensées et reporta son attention sur la porte principale du château qui commençait à s'ébranler.

Une note bien connue vibra dans l'air et Hélios apparut, l'épée d'antimagie-noire dans les serres. Lorsqu'il la laissa tomber dans la main de Harry, celui-ci trouva le poids de l'arme dans sa paume assez réconfortant. Il s'était habitué, au cours des enseignements d'O'Neill, à combattre à l'épée. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Drago et ne lut en lui qu'une farouche détermination. Apparemment, la période de trouble avait disparu devant l'imminence du combat.

La porte trembla, menaçant de s'écrouler. Harry raffermit sa prise, sur sa baguette dans sa main gauche, et sur son épée dans celle de droite. Le combat, le _réel_ combat, allait commencer. Très certainement le dernier, du moins dans ce monde. Si Voldemort l'emportait, le monde magique ne mettrait probablement pas longtemps à entrer entièrement en son pouvoir. Mais s'il perdait, il aurait subi un revers dont il se relèverait extrêmement difficilement. Il _fallait_ gagner, songea Harry, plein de détermination.

La porte frémit à nouveau et cette fois le Survivant crut bien qu'elle allait s'écrouler. Mais elle tint bon. Franchement, chapeau bas au charpentier qui l'avait mise en place ! C'était du très bon travail. À cette pensée, le Survivant eut un rire intérieur. C'était bien le moment de s'extasier devant l'architecture de ce château qu'il connaissait par cœur ! Décidément, les attentes de batailles ne lui réussissaient pas vraiment.

La porte trembla à nouveau. Et cette fois céda. Harry avala difficilement sa salive en voyant quatre trolls particulièrement remontés se ruer vers eux. Passant vivement son épée dans sa main gauche, il tendit la droite vers la créature la plus proche.

- _Ô Zeus qui parmi les Dieux est un roi,  
Déchaîne la foudre du ciel pour moi ! _invoqua-t-il avec force.

Une nuée d'éclairs émergea du bout de ses doigts et terrassa le troll en quelques secondes. Être un Maître des Dimensions bénéficiant d'une telle Magie Propre était vraiment une bonne chose, songea Harry en s'élançant dans la bataille.

Il para un sort avec l'épée et répliqua d'un sort de désarmement. "_Tu trouves vraiment que c'est le moment de _désarmer_ ?_" protesta mentalement Drago mais son compagnon n'en tint pas compte. Les Détraqueurs arrivaient.

- _Expecto Patronum_ ! cria-t-on.

Un grand chien d'argent s'élança vers le Détraqueur le plus proche. Se retournant, Harry vit avec surprise que Severus, Regulus, Franck, Lily, Peter et Veena venaient d'entrer dans le combat. C'était le patronus du frère de Sirius qui tentait à ce moment-là tant bien que mal de repousser les assaillants. Sans attendre, le Survivant conjura le sien. Le cerf s'élança, dispersant les créatures.

- _Protego_ ! s'exclama la Préfète-en-chef.

Une bulle protectrice entoura James juste au moment où un doloris allait le frapper. Les boucliers de Lily n'avaient apparemment rien perdu de leur puissance. Harry la soupçonnait même d'avoir étudié la magie ancienne pour les renforcer. Très bonne initiative si elle l'avait fait.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? souffla Veena, à côté du voyageur dimensionnel.

Celui-ci eut également un moment d'arrêt. Quoi de plus naturel face au spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux ? En effet, les armures du château avaient pris vie et bataillaient ferme, repoussant les Mangemorts au moins aussi efficacement – voire plus – que les sorciers. Cependant se posait une question majeure : depuis quand les armures combattaient-elles _toutes seules_ ? Considérant que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se plaindre de cette aide inopinée, Harry se replongea dans le combat.

- On ne tiendra pas à ce rythme-là, jugea-t-il à mi-voix après un petit quart d'heure de combat acharné.

- J'ai une idée, lui souffla Drago.

Surpris, le jeune homme se retourna – mauvaise idée qui lui valu de passer à deux doigts d'un sortilège bien sentit. Grommelant, il lança quelques sorts à l'aveuglette tout en écoutant le blond poursuivre.

- Le problème c'est que protéger l'accès à la Grande Salle nous demande trop d'énergie et que nous ne pouvons pas protéger tout Poudlard, intervint le blond. Il reste deux solutions : se cacher ou évacuer.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, on a déjà pensé à ça, s'agaça Harry.

"_La Chambre des Secrets,"_ lâcha mentalement son « cousin » en évitant un sort.

- Tu délires ! s'écria le brun. C'est de la folie d'autant plus que…

Il s'arrêta. Mieux valait que personne ne sache de quoi ils parlaient. Or des Mangemorts étaient tout de même très près d'eux.

"_D'autant plus que,"_ reprit-il, _"je te signale que le basilic est toujours là !"_

"_Lorsque Dumbledore a activé les protections de Poudlard, tout à l'heure,"_ fit Drago, _"j'ai été, pendant un instant, en contact avec tout le château. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ça, c'est comme si ma capacité à utiliser la magie runique m'avait permis de sentir toutes les runes qui ont été placée__s__ ici… Or il y en a dans tout le château. Après tout__,__ à l'époque des Fondateurs, il s'agissait d'une magie que l'on utilisait beaucoup."_

D'un coup d'épée, Harry para une volée de sortilèges, la renvoyant vers les Mangemorts.

"_Où veux-tu en venir exactement ?"_ s'enquit-il avec une certaine impatience.

En plein combat, il devait admettre que discuter des pouvoirs de son équipier n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus.

"_Je crois que Serpentard avait prévu une issue qu'il a placé__e__ dans la Chambre…"_

Le brun eut un moment d'arrêt, se tournant vers Drago. Les yeux verts de l'apparence d'emprunt du renié le fixait avec insistance, semblant lui dire qu'il était sûr de lui. Et puis, il était admis que Harry James Potter était le combattant des causes perdues d'avance.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-il. Nous avons peut-être une solution, mais nous avons besoin que vous teniez la porte encore un moment, voire que vous les mettiez dehors !

- Nous allons essayer, mais nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps, prévint le directeur. Faites aussi vite que possible !

Les deux Maîtres des Dimensions approuvèrent de la tête avant de s'éloigner au pas de course.

- Je vais ouvrir la porte de la Chambre, toi, va préparer l'évacuation. Même s'il n'y a pas d'issue par là, je doute que ce soit le premier endroit auquel pensera Voldemort, ajouta Harry en courant. Hélios ! J'ai besoin de toi.

L'oiseau de feu apparut, volant au dessus des sorciers.

- Tu t'en sortiras avec le basilic ? s'enquit Drago alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la Grande Salle.

- Je l'ai vaincu en deuxième année et sans être Maître des Dimensions. Cette fois, ça va être du gâteau.

- Présomptueux ! siffla le blond avec un air méprisant.

Et il entra dans la salle. Malgré la situation, Harry laissa échapper un sourire avant de s'élancer à son tour. Direction, les toilettes des filles.

oooo

* * *

- Professeur Dumbledore ! cria Terry. Nous avons peut-être une solution, mais nous avons besoin que vous teniez la porte encore un moment, voire que vous les mettiez dehors !

S'il n'avait pas eu une entière confiance dans le Serpentard, Sirius aurait certainement pensé à un piège. Mais il n'y songea même pas.

- Nous allons essayer, mais nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps, répliqua le mage. Faites aussi vite que possible !

Mettre les Mangemorts dehors ? Voilà une idée qui plaisait grandement au jeune Black. Cette bande d'encagoulés n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

- _Stupefix _! lança Remus à coté de lui, répondant à un avada kedavra.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Pouvaient-ils réellement faire le poids face à ces êtres qui n'hésitaient pas à utiliser les Impardonnables ?

- _Protego_ ! cria Lily non loin de là.

Le Maraudeur prit une profonde inspiration et lança une volée de sortilèges. Oui, ils pouvaient gagner parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose que leurs ennemis ne connaissaient pas. La Préfète-en-chef en était bien la preuve : la magie ancienne et les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient les uns envers les autres seraient la clé de leur victoire. Ils _allaient_ gagner.

- _Impedimenta _! s'exclama Sirius, fauchant l'homme qui s'en prenait à son frère.

Regulus releva un regard reconnaissant vers son aîné.

- Il faudra qu'on parle tous les deux, gronda ce dernier, parce que tu devrais être à l'intérieur avec les autres !

- Sirius… tenta le Serpentard.

- Je suis sérieux, l'interrompit le susnommé. Tu pourrais être blessé !

- _Spectumsempra_ ! s'exclama quelqu'un.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers Rogue qui les regardait d'un air désespéré.

- Vous règlerez vos problèmes de famille après ! siffla-t-il en replongeant dans le combat.

Définitivement, estima Sirius, il avait mal jugé le Serpentard. C'était un type bien. Avec des cheveux sales, certes, mais bien quand même. Se promettant de le trainer chez les magicoiffeur lorsque tout cela serait fini, le Maraudeur lança un maléfice au Mangemort le plus proche.

Observant le champ de bataille, il était facile de comprendre la relative facilité des sorciers. En première ligne, les armures étaient d'une efficacité aussi redoutable qu'impressionnante. Ainsi, peu de Mangemorts passaient, et ceux-ci rencontraient la résistance d'enseignants et d'élèves de Poudlard passablement remontés.

Sirius vit une ombre entrer en contact avec un Troll qui tentait d'entrer. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait : rejoignant les armures, les gargouilles ornant les murs du château étaient entrées dans le combat. Ce fut à ce moment, tout en repoussant un nouveau Mangemort, que Sirius comprit ce que Dumbledore avait fait un peu plus tôt : il avait réveillé tout le château. L'_école toute entière_ combattait.

Le jeune homme se sentit soulevé et fut envoyé rudement contre un mur. Il aurait dû plus se concentrer sur le combat, songea-t-il en perdant connaissance.

oooo

* * *

Lily poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant Sirius faire un vol plané avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Il saignait énormément et ne semblait plus conscient.

La jeune fille s'élança, barrant la route au Mangemort qui s'avançait contre son condisciple.

- _PROTEGO_ ! lança-t-elle impétueusement.

Son bouclier se déploya, repoussant l'agresseur. Lily lui donnait toutes les forces qu'elle avait. Ce pouvoir de protection était le sien, elle s'était promis d'en faire le meilleur usage possible. Et pour le moment la protection de son camarade inconscient et blessé lui semblait être la meilleure chose à faire. Parcourant le champ de bataille des yeux, elle vit que Remus était lui aussi en mauvaise posture.

- _Stupefix_ ! cria-t-il, tentant, sans succès, de se débarrasser de son assaillant.

- _Lashlabask_ !

Le Mangemort, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une attaque par le coté, fut aveuglé un moment par les étincelles projetées par Veena. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Remus pour le stupéfixer une bonne fois pour toute.

- VEENA ! cria Lily en voyant que son ami peinait à tenir debout. AMÈNE-LE ICI !

La Serdaigle approuva de la tête et pressa le pas en soutenant le lycanthrope. Ils traversèrent sans mal le bouclier, comme voulu par sa créatrice, et le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le sol. Découvrant Sirius, la bleu et bronze poussa un cri et s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Oh, mon Dieu. Par Merlin, il faut faire quelque chose pour lui ! balbutia-t-elle.

Remus se traina tant bien que mal vers son meilleur ami.

- Que… Que dois-je faire ? fit Veena en se tournant vers lui.

- Te calmer, c'est la première chose à faire, conseilla le Gryffondor. Ensuite, essaie de lui lancer un _cura_. Je t'en prie, Veena, il faut que tu te calmes…

Lily cessa d'écouter. Elle devait elle aussi se calmer et concentrer ses pensées sur le maintien du bouclier. Elle observa une nouvelle fois ce qui se passait. Le secours des armures et des autres forces de Poudlard ne semblait pas suffire et les troupes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avançaient.

Regulus s'effondra à son tour. Heureusement, Hagrid le rattrapa au vol et le serra contre lui, protégeant le jeune garçon de son mieux. « _On ne tiendra pas_, » songea Lily avec effroi. Son bouclier vacilla aussitôt, contaminé par les sombres pensées de la sorcière. Elle avala sa salive en tentant de se reconcentrer. Ce n'était décidément pas le moment de se laisser aller au pessimisme.

Son bouclier avait repris un aspect normal lorsqu'il y eut un cri. Lily eut vaguement conscience d'avoir vu, quelques secondes plus tôt, un éclair vert en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait James. Elle tourna son regard vers les lieux et fut frappée d'horreur. Son bouclier vola en éclat alors qu'elle poussait un hurlement de terreur.

oooo

* * *

La Chambre des Secrets était toujours aussi accueillante, quel que soit le monde ou l'espace temporel. Harry releva les yeux vers Hélios.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, n'est-ce pas ?

La question était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. L'oiseau de feu s'envola, précédant le sorcier dans les couloirs sombres de l'antre de Salazar Serpentard. Comme l'avait fait Fumseck par le passé, la mission d'Hélios serait de crever les yeux du basilic pour laisser le champ libre à Harry qui aurait certainement beaucoup plus de facilité à vaincre le roi des serpents que la première fois.

Le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur le pommeau de son épée. Il se sentait étrangement mal-à-l'aise de ne pas avoir celle de Gryffondor sous la main. Cette réaction était certainement étrange dans le sens où l'arme d'antimagie noire était bien plus puissante. Tant pis, il pouvait bien se permettre d'être un peu irrationnel…

- _Où es-tu sssssssserviteur de Ssssssssssserpentard ?_ siffla Harry après un moment de recherche.

L'animal était très probablement endormi, mais il n'était pas possible de prendre le risque de le laisser en vie avec tous les élèves de Poudlard dans la Chambre. Le risque était bien trop grand. Le jeune homme se concentra sur la statue de Serpentard. C'était de là que Jedusor avant fait sortir le basilic lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la Chambre avec Ginny. Il sentit la magie des lieux frémir. Il y eut soudain un craquement - la bouche de la statue ne s'ouvrait manifestement pas discrètement – puis un sifflement sinistre qui tira, bien malgré lui, un frisson au Survivant – apparemment, il était parvenu à ses fins.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « _Le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur mais le fait de savoir la surmonter_, » se répéta-t-il – qui lui avait dit ça déjà ? Dumbledore ou Hermione très certainement (c'était tout à fait leur style).

- À TOI HÉLIOS ! hurla Harry alors que le basilic montrait le bout de ses… crocs ? _Charmant_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, ironique.

Cependant, le phénix, ne partageant pas le soudain amour de son compagnon pour les attributs(es) mortels du serpent, s'attelait déjà à sa tache. Il creva le premier œil sans problème, mais alors qu'il allait réitérer l'opération, le basilic se retourna contre lui. Hélios évita de justesse un coup de crocs en poussant un cri. Par réflexe, Harry se tourna vers lui et ne dut sa survie qu'au fait que le basilic lui tourne le dos. Maudissant sa bêtise, le Maître des Dimensions regarda le phénix.

Le jeune homme eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant un Hélios tout bonnement incandescent. L'oiseau ouvrit le bec. Harry crut qu'il allait chanter pour paralyser le basilic mais, à sa grande surprise, une gerbe de flammes s'échappa et percuta la tête du serpent, brûlant instantanément le second œil et une partie de la face de l'animal.

- Il crache du feu, souffla Harry, ébahi.

Il croisa alors le regard flamboyant d'Hélios. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cet oiseau insupportable puisse avoir une telle puissance. Cependant, le voyageur dimensionnel savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire à ce moment-là. Instruction du phénix ou simple intuition ? Il ne le sut jamais, malgré le nombre de fois où il se posa la question.

- _Ô Héphaïstos, forgeron des Dieux,  
Offre-moi le pouvoir du feu !_ invoqua-t-il alors que de nouvelles flammes s'échappaient du bec d'Hélios.

C'est ainsi que mourut le serpent millénaire. Harry le regarda quelques instants se consumer sans rien dire avant de se tourner vers Hélios.

- J'avais bien dit que je finirai par faire un barbecue, observa le Maître des Dimensions. "_La Chambre est sécurisée, le basilic est mort_," ajouta-t-il mentalement à l'adresse de Drago alors qu'Hélios lui lançait un regard furieux en redevenant normal.

"Déjà_ ?"_

Le brun imaginait clairement son équipier s'étrangler de surprise.

"_Tu croyais quoi ? Que je voulais prendre le thé avec lui peut-être ?"_ répliqua-t-il en essayant de cacher son amusement.

"_C'aurait pu être instructif, en effet !"_ cingla Drago. _"Après tout, il a connu Salazar Serpentard."_

"_La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui t'occupe du gros serpent et moi des élèves !"_

"_Espérons qu'il n'y ai__t__ plus jamais de « prochaine fois »."_

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'aurait su dire à quel point il espérait cela… Il allait s'adresser à nouveau à son ami lorsqu'il sentit une vague de magie ancienne.

Douleur, tristesse, terreur, désespoir… Le Survivant tituba devant la force des sentiments qui venaient de le frapper. Son cœur battait la chamade alors que son sang s'était glacé. Que venait-il de se passer ?

Un « _grand malheur_… » lui souffla sa magie. Et ce malheur avait touché un utilisateur de magie ancienne… Autrement dit…

- LILY! cria Harry en s'élançant.

- _Lily… Lily… Ly…_ répondit l'écho de la Chambre alors que le jeune homme s'élançait aussi vite que possible.

oooo

* * *

James combattait avec acharnement. Il s'était pris un doloris quelques temps plus tôt et ressentait encore la douleur cuisante du sort mais tentait d'en faire abstraction. Il avait vaguement conscience de la présence de Lily, non loin de là, protégeant certains de leurs camarades. Les boucliers de la jeune fille dégageaient une chaleur allant bien au-delà de la simple protection. Une chaleur rassurante et aimante…

Le Préfet-en-Chef serra les dents. Le Mangemort face auquel il se trouvait lui donnait vraiment du fil à retordre. La situation devenait difficile. Et elle empira encore lorsqu'un second Mangemort surgit devant James. Il pensa furtivement qu'ils étaient en train de se faire déborder. Mais ses réflexions disparurent lorsqu'il entendit deux mots…

- _Avada kedavra_ !

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait appris, malgré les combats qu'il avait mené, le Préfet-en-chef demeura figé, incapable de faire un geste face à l'éclair vert qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il vit une forme s'interposer entre lui et le sortilège avant de tomber sur le sol. Découvrant de quoi il s'agissait, James eut un cri d'horreur. Incapable de détourner les yeux du corps sans vie allongé à ses pieds, le jeune homme resta sans bouger, son esprit refusant d'admettre que ce qui se passait était bien réel. Le hurlement de Lily le ramena à la réalité. Comme il se retournait, il découvrit avec inquiétude que le visage de la jeune femme était déformé par l'épouvante. Et – problème plus grave – que son aura avait pris une couleur sombre. Revenant complètement à la réalité, James sentit soudainement son corps se tendre d'inquiétude pour elle. Comme pour lui donner raison, une sorte de vague de magie pure déferla tout autour de la jeune fille, assommant et repoussant assaillants et alliés.

James eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter d'être frappé à son tour. Malheureusement, les choses ne semblaient pas prêtes de s'arrêter, remarqua-t-il en réalisant que le halo ténébreux autour de Lily prenait de l'ampleur. Ne sachant que faire, le Gryffondor demeurait là, tétanisé par ce qui se passait. Un cauchemar, songea-t-il en baissant les yeux vers le corps étendu à ses pieds. C'était _nécessairement_ un cauchemar. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait être réel.

- LILY !

Relevant la tête, le Maraudeur vit Sunlight tenter de passer l'aura de la susnommée pour se rapprocher de cette dernière. Ses vêtements se déchiraient sous la puissance de la magie déchainée et elle progressait difficilement, comme face à un vent particulièrement violent.

Il y eut un bruit dans son dos qui fit se retourner James. Celui-ci prit vaguement conscience que Dumbledore venait de verrouiller les portes du hall – il avait certainement dû les réparer un peu plus tôt. Apparemment le déchainement de magie de Lily avait au moins eut ce point positif : il leur avait permis de reprendre le dessus. Mais à quel prix ?

- LILY ! hurlait Sunlight. TU NE DOIS PAS TE LAISSER ALLER ! LILY ! TU VAS BLESSER QUELQU'UN ! _LILY_ !

Elle n'avait pas tort. Si les Mangemorts n'étaient temporairement plus un danger, élèves et professeurs devaient rivaliser d'agilité et d'ingéniosité pour éviter la magie déchainée par la rousse. Se faisant, James regardait la jeune Serdaigle continuer à avancer dans le halo de la Préfète-en-chef, admirant la force et le courage de la bleu et bronze. À en juger par l'état de ses vêtements et les entailles qui courraient sur sa peau, la tache ne devait pas être aisée. Elle finit malgré tout par arriver jusqu'à la Gryffondor. Elle la serra dans ses bras sans autre forme de procès, sans cesser de lui parler. L'héritier des Potter était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'elle disait, mais peu à peu la magie de sa petite-amie devint moins importante et perdit sa coloration noire. Et pour finir, elle se résorba.

Les deux jeunes filles se laissèrent tomber sur le sol au moment où Terry surgissait au détour d'un couloir. Certainement avait-il senti ce qui se passait. Il regarda ses deux amies avec une expression de pur soulagement avant de se tourner vers James. Il ouvrait la bouche pour parler lorsque toute couleur déserta son visage. Suivant son regard, le Préfet-en-chef baissa les yeux vers le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras – à quel moment l'avait-il pris dans ses bras, d'ailleurs ? Contre toute attente, Severus Rogue affichait une expression apaisée, souriant dans la mort. Malgré lui, James sentit les larmes brouiller sa vision avant de dévaler ses joues.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il, réalisant brusquement ce qui s'était passé. Imbécile de Serpentard ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es-tu interposé ? Je t'avais dit que ta dette était effacée. _POURQUOI_ !

Le Maraudeur avait mis un moment pour assimiler ce qui s'était produit, la réaction de Lily ayant entièrement occupé son esprit. Mais maintenant il se rendait compte… Severus s'était interposé entre le sortilège de mort et sa cible, lui sauvant la vie en donnant la sienne.

- James…

La voix de Terry était tremblante, jamais le Préfet-en-chef ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi. Comme il relevait les yeux, le Gryffondor réalisa que l'américain pleurait également. Cependant, un éclair de détermination brillait dans son regard humide.

- Nous devons y aller, James. Pour que plus personne ne meure. Il le _faut_, James… Pour ceux qui sont morts mais surtout pour ceux qui vivent encore.

Regardant autour de lui, le Maraudeur vit que Severus n'était pas la seule victime des Mangemorts, le professeur Foster – professeur de runes – s'était bien battu, mais pas suffisamment. Et puis même les vivants étaient en mauvais état. Pour ne citer qu'eux, Sirius était toujours inconscient à coté d'un Remus mal en point, Sunlight et Lily se soutenaient mutuellement, Peter avait une méchante coupure sur la joue et même le professeur Dumbledore semblait fatigué.

- Et toi, où étais-tu ? siffla James, méchamment.

Il y avait un reproche clair dans sa voix. Terry blêmit brusquement, reculant d'un pas, comme s'il avait pris une gifle. Aussitôt, le Gryffondor regretta ses paroles. Combien de fois le nouveau leur avait-il sauvé la vie exactement ? Peu importait où il était, lui moins que quiconque ne méritait de remontrances !

- Excuse-moi, se rattrapa maladroitement le Préfet-en-chef en se relevant, portant le corps de Severus dans les bras.

Terry se détourna sans mot. Il était plus blessé que s'il avait pris un doloris, James l'avait compris. Il maudit sa bêtise.

- Suivez-moi, dit le Serpentard d'une voix monocorde. Je vais porter Sirius, tu peux m'aider Peter ?

L'interrogé s'exécuta sans mot et le petit groupe se mit en marche. Le professeur Williams rejoignit Terry et lui parla à voix basse. James n'essaya même pas d'entendre ce qu'il disait. Il se tourna vers Lily et Sunlight, toujours ensemble.

- Vous allez bien ? s'enquit-il.

Les deux filles approuvèrent de la tête.

- Tu devrais peut-être le laisser, hésita la Serdaigle en désignant le corps de Severus que James portait toujours. Il est mort et…

- Non.

La réponse de James ne pouvait souffrir contestation, le ton était clair. Personne ne discuta, et le jeune homme en fut reconnaissant. Il ignorait pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin de ne pas abandonner le corps de son ami – oui son ami, comment aurait-il pu appeler le Serpentard sinon ? – certainement était-ce idiot, mais le laisser là-bas, à la merci des Mangemorts, lui semblait être un sacrilège.

- Les toilettes des filles ? s'étrangla Remus en découvrant les lieux où Terry les avait guidés.

- Dra… Sylciu a déjà conduit les autres en bas. Il ne reste que nous, puis je refermerai la porte. Allez-y.

James eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant une ouverture au niveau des lavabos. Depuis quand était-elle là ?

- Où est-ce que cela mène ? s'enquit prudemment Sunlight.

- Dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ce ne sera certainement pas le premier endroit où Voldemort nous cherchera, et Sylciu pense qu'il y a une issue par là. Allez-y, descendez, c'est sans danger.

- Sans danger ? coassa Peter. Faut le dire vite ! Et le _monstre_ dans tout cela ?

- Le basilic est mort tout à l'heure, Hélios et moi l'avons tué. Allez-y maintenant ! Vite !

Peter marqua un léger temps d'arrêt – Il avait tué un basilic ? Décidément, Terry Star était vraiment plein de surprise…

oooo

* * *

Sirius revint à lui avec un mal de tête effroyable. Il se redressa et fut surpris de ne pas voir le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie malgré la présence du dragon.

- Doucement, Monsieur Black. Mademoiselle Sunlight, aidez-le.

Le Maraudeur cilla en voyant Veena se rapprocher et l'aider à se mettre sur ses deux jambes. Depuis quand avait-elle cessé de lui faire la tête ?

- Sirius, souffla une voix.

Se retournant – aïe, un peu trop vite – le susnommé croisa le regard fatigué de son petit frère.

- Regulus ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Le Serpentard approuva de la tête, étrangement pale.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans la chambre des Secrets. Nous av…

- DANS LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est de ça que Terry s'est occupé quand il est parti. Et lorsqu'il est revenu nous avons évacué toute l'école ici. Nous ne pouvions tenir…

- Merlin, soupira Sirius en fermant les yeux. Où sont les autres ? James ? Remus ? Peter ? Lily ? Sylciu ? Terry ? Narcissa ?...

- Arrête ! le coupa la Serdaigle.

- Terry et Sylciu cherchent une issue. Remus est avec eux. Peter aide Pomfresh avec moi. Quand à Potter…

Veena hésita.

- Il doit être auprès de Severus. Lily est avec lui.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand la bleu et bronze appelait-elle Rogue par son prénom ? Comme il se retournait vers l'endroit désigné par son frère et son amie, le jeune homme comprit brusquement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Serpentard était allongé sur le sol, le teint cadavérique. _Mort_. Cette constatation fit l'effet d'une gifle à Sirius qui demeura figé. James releva un regard torturé vers lui.

- Il s'est interposé entre un sort et moi… souffla le Préfet-en-chef.

Lily le serra un peu plus contre elle. Sirius ne souffla mot. Que dire dans un pareil moment ? Il était en train de chercher des mots de réconfort à offrir à son ami lorsqu'un long sifflement le tira de ses pensées. Se tournant vers le fond de la pièce – il n'était pas sûr que pièce soit le mot le plus approprié pour qualifier l'endroit où ils étaient, mais à défaut d'un autre, il avait décidé de l'utiliser – il vit un Sylciu apparemment dépassé et un Terry furieux sifflant des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Je déteste quand il fait ça, marmonna Sirius.

James s'était redressé et tourné vers l'américain.

- Que se passe-t-il à votre avis ? demanda le Préfet-en-chef. Un autre basilic ?

- Basilic ? s'étouffa son presque-frère. Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, le contredit Lily. Hélios et Terry en ont tué un tout à l'heure. On a été obligé de faire disparaître son cadavre pour faire de la place. Le professeur Slughorn était désolé de perdre tous les ingrédients contenus dans son corps.

- C'est bien ce que je disais ! Slug est fou ! Comme si c'était le moment de penser à la préparation de potions, grommela Sirius.

Il y eut un nouveau sifflement qui fit frissonner l'assistance avant qu'une silhouette ne se matérialise devant Terry. Quelqu'un poussa un cri – certainement de surprise. Mais Sirius, lui, était incapable de dire le moindre mot, trop stupéfait pour cela.

oooo

* * *

Harry en avait assez. La mort de Severus, sans compter la réaction de James, l'avait complètement abattu.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! s'impatienta-t-il. Tu m'as assuré qu'il y avait une issue ici, alors _trouve__-__la_ !

Drago le foudroya du regard.

- Je fais ce que je peux ! grinça-t-il, mécontent. Les runes se sont désactivées.

- Réactive-les !

- Je ne peux _pas_ ! s'écria le blond, visiblement excédé. Tu comprends ça ? Je ne _peux pas_ ! C'est de la magie nominative que Dumbledore a utilisé tout à l'heure !

Le Survivant demeura figé un instant sous le regard brillant de son équipier. Il comprenait à présent la réaction étrange de son camarade. La magie nominative… Une forme de magie que les Anonymes ne pouvaient plus utiliser.

- Je suis désolé, souffla Harry, comprenant sa bévue.

Le blond s'éloigna sans mot. L'abattement du brun ne s'arrangea pas après cela. Il se sentait tout bonnement épuisé. L'idée d'abandonner lui effleura l'esprit. Mais la présence des élèves de Poudlard derrière lui l'en dissuada.

- Tout va bien ?

Se retournant, Harry rencontra le visage inquiet de Remus.

- Ça va… éluda le voyageur dimensionnel.

- Pourtant Sylciu a l'air préoccupé, remarqua le lycanthrope.

- Je me suis montré maladroit dans mes paroles, répondit simplement le Survivant. J'ai dû le blesser.

- Nous sommes tous sur les nerfs. Ne t'en veux pas Terry, tu as déjà beaucoup fait.

Le jeune homme d'un autre monde approuva distraitement de la tête. Drago s'était approché d'un mur et semblait tenter quelque chose. Des runes apparaissaient de disparaissait autour de lui. Harry se détourna, se tenant la tête.

- Tu vas bien ?

La voix de Remus était réellement alarmée cette fois.

- C'est rien. Juste une migraine, ne t'en fais pas.

- Bien sûr que si je m'en fais ! protesta le Maraudeur. Tu devrais te ménager ! Tu en fais trop, Terry.

- Je suis d'accord.

Narcissa venait de se joindre à la conversation, se postant contre le Gryffondor avec un air sévère pour le brun.

- J'ai déjà perdu un ami aujourd'hui, Terry, hors de question que je perde le second ! Tu vas aller te reposer !

- Narc… commença Harry, mais il s'arrêta brusquement.

Ce n'était pas une migraine ! C'était un son. Un son très aigu, dérangeant, oppressant. Des ultrasons ? Cela paraissait étrange que le Survivant fût le seul à les entendre dans ce cas. Cependant ils se trouvaient dans la Chambre des Secrets, il y avait donc une autre solution…

- _Qui est là ? Montrez-vous tout de sssssssuite !_ s'exclama le fourchelangue.

_- Tu es bien présssssssssssomptueux pour osssssssssssssser me donner des ordres chez moi. _

La voix semblait venir de partout à la fois. Harry frissonna. Une autre créature laissée là par Salazar Serpentard ? Ce n'était pas impossible, ce monde et celui dont étaient originaires les envoyés de Némésis n'étaient pas strictement identiques.

_- Et vous vous l'êtes d'ossssssssser me donner des leçons de conduite ssssssssssssans même vous être présssssssssssenté ! _répliqua cependant le brun.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son interlocuteur n'était pas un serpent ? Sa façon de parler certainement… Pourtant, mis-à-part Voldemort et lui, il n'y avait plus de fourchelangues… Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Un rire sifflant se fit entendre. Profondément désagréable, il ne fit qu'amplifier le mal de tête du jeune homme.

- _Bien, bien, me voisssssssssssssi dans sssssssssssse cas_, ricana la voix.

Le Survivant cilla en voyant apparaître une personne devant lui. Enfin, ce n'était pas réellement une personne… Elle ressemblait à ces hologrammes qui apparaissaient dans les séries télévisées que Dudley passait en boucle. Et l'identité de l'individu ne faisait aucun doute : Salazar Serpentard, ou du moins une sorte de fantôme du Fondateur, se tenait devant le voyageur dimensionnel.

- _Je sssssssssssssuis Sssssssssssssalazar Sssssssssssserpentard et tu es chez moi, jeune impertinent_.

- _Je m'excussssssssssse Monssssssssssssieur, mais Poudlard est attaqué et nous n'avions pas d'autre refuge que sssssssssssette Chambre_.

_- Mmm… Attaqué dis-tu ? Intéresssssssssssant. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui tu étais. Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris la politessssssssssse, toi qui porte l'inssssssssssssigne de ma maison ?_

_- Je m'appelle Terry Sssssssssstar…_

Le Fondateur – ou du moins cette sorte d'hologramme – éclata d'un rire mauvais.

- _Me crois-tu assssssssssez idiot pour croire ssssssssssssela ? Allons, jeune homme, nous ssssssssssssssavons tous les deux que sssssssssssssette identité n'est que mensssssssssssonge. Je suis le ssssssssssouvenir de Sssssssssserpentard lorsssssssssssqu'il a quitté sssssssssette école mais je ne sssssssssssuis pas sssssssssssans connaître les Maîtres des Dimensssssssssions. _

Harry demeura figé, complètement sidéré que le simple souvenir d'un homme ayant vécu des siècles plus tôt puisse l'avoir ainsi percé à jour.

- _Tu dois être un Gryffondor_, siffla Salazar – et Harry fut surpris de ne percevoir aucune moquerie dans cette réflexion. _Godric agissssssssait toujours ainsssssssi. Ton ami est un Anonyme, il n'a aucun pouvoir issssssssssssssi. Di__s-__lui de cesssssssser d'importuner mes runes. _

_- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire vous-même ?_

_- Parler à un renié ?_ ricana le souvenir. _J'ai ma fierté, jeune Maître des Dimensssssssions !_

_- Je ne lui dirais rien venant de vous ! _cracha le voyageur dimensionnel avec colère.

- _Pourquoi prendre ssssssssssssa défensssssssssssse ? Il est moins puissssssssssant que toi. _

_- La quessssssssstion n'est pas là !_ s'indigna le brun.

Le Fondateur eut un petit rire.

_- Vas-tu finir par me dire ton nom, toi qui ne sssssssemble pas vouloir te rendre à l'évidence ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton sssssssecret, la Magie veillera à ce qu'il ne ssssss'ébruite pas. _

_- Je me nomme Harry Potter et je n'ai aucune évidensssssssssse à laquelle me rendre. _

_- Bien sûr que si. Tu devras réalisssssssse__r__ qu'un Anonyme ne peut être un véritable sssssssssorcier. Il lui manque une partie essssssssssssentielle à l'ussssssage de la magie. Un nom ne ssssssssert pas qu'à nous appeler. Mais peu importe, Harry Potter, que cherches-tu isssssssi ?_

_- Mon ami pensssssse qu'il y a__, dans ssssssssette sssssssssalle,__ une isssssssue__,__ qui nous permettrait d'évacuer le __chassssssssssteau. _

Salazar eut un sourire en coin.

- _Admettons que sssssssse sssssssssssoit vrai. Pourquoi vous la montrerai-je ?_

Harry sursauta.

- Enfin, je viens de vous dire que Poudlard était attaqué ! Que vous faut-il de plus ! s'énerva-t-il, oubliant de parler fourchelangue.

- Cela ne me concerne pas, nota le souvenir d'un air distant.

- Vous avez fondé cette école ! Ne me dites pas que savoir qu'elle risque d'être le théâtre de scènes de massacre ne vous touche pas ! tenta désespérément le Survivant. Je ne peux pas croire que vous acceptiez cela.

- J'ai laissé un basilic ici, signala le Fondateur. Un basilic que toi et ton phénix avez tué si je me souviens bien.

Le Maître des Dimensions tremblait de colère.

- Je ne peux pas le croire ! Je ne peux pas croire que vous abandonniez tous ces élèves à leur sort de la sorte. Vous savez qu'ils risquent de mourir ! Et ce à cause de _votre_ héritier ! Vous parliez de fierté, mais vous n'en avez aucune finalement ! cracha le jeune homme.

Son interlocuteur croisa les bras sur son torse et parcourut l'assistance du regard.

- Soit, j'accepte d'ouvrir l'issue, mais je veux que l'un de vous me montre que vous le méritez. C'est la condition sine qua non à mon intervention.

- Comment voulez-vous que nous fassions pour vous prouver que nous méritons votre aide ? s'enquit Harry, soupçonneux.

- Votre champion devra tout simplement passer un petit test.

- Bien, je vais le faire, décréta le voyageur dimensionnel.

- _Toi ?_ siffla Salazar, reprenant le fourchelangue. _Non. Tu es d'un autre monde, un Maître des Dimenssssssions qui plus est. Je veux qu'un élève ayant appris dans _cette_ école me prouve que les sssssssssorciers ssssssssssont toujours dignes de l'ensssssseignement de Poudlard_.

Le Survivant le foudroya du regard, colérique.

- Je vous laisse du temps pour choisir votre champion parmi les élèves de cette école, annonça le souvenir avec un sourire en coin.

- Mais nous n'avons pas de temps ! protesta Remus.

- Je suis le directeur de Poudlard, intervint Dumbledore en s'avançant. Si quelqu'un doit passer vos tests, ce sera moi. C'est moi qui suis responsable de cette école !

Salazar lui jeta un regard en coin. Les deux hommes se défièrent un instant, sans mots.

- Il ne fait pas de doute que vous êtes puissant, directeur, tout comme il semble évident que vous ne l'êtes pas suffisamment. Après tout, l'école n'est-elle pas attaquée ?

- Comment… tenta de protester le vieil homme.

- Ce n'est pas votre rôle, trancha le Fondateur. Et je ne désire pas tester le corps professoral de Poudlard mais ses élèves quoique cela soit lié, en réalité. Votre candidature est donc rejeté.

Manifestement outré, Dumbledore ouvrait la bouche, dans l'intention manifeste de plaider sa cause lorsqu'il fut interrompu.

- Je vais le faire.

Harry se tourna vers James, surpris par son intervention. Le Maraudeur s'avançait, les poings serrés, le regard fixé sur Salazar. Il émanait de lui une froide détermination qui semblait lui donner une aura de puissance que le double de son futur fils ne connaissait pas.

- Toi ? ricana le Fondateur. Un _Gryffondor_ ? Pourquoi t'accepterai-je ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas juste un Gryffondor, répliqua James avec un charisme aussi inattendu qu'évident. Je suis le Préfet-en-chef de cette école. Je suis celui qui porte le poids de deux vies aujourd'hui : la mienne et celle de Severus qui s'est sacrifié pour moi. Et si cela vous intéresse c'était un _Serpentard_ ! Il n'y a plus de guerre entre les maisons aujourd'hui ! Il n'y a que des élèves de Poudlard qui ne méritent pas de mourir ou d'être réduits à je-ne-sais-quoi par la folie d'un homme ! Si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre cela, alors nous avons tous eu tort de vous admirer toutes ces années !

Une rumeur approbative se propagea parmi les élèves, toutes maisons confondues. Harry vit que Dumbledore avait les larmes aux yeux – il semblait que sa colère d'avoir été mouché par Serpentard n'était rien comparé à sa fierté.

- Laissez-moi vous prouver que nous sommes dignes de l'école que vous nous avez offerte, ajouta James avec une soudaine humilité.

- Bien. Dis-moi ton nom, jeune homme, toi qui va passer le test.

- James Potter, répondit simplement l'interrogé.

Salazar eut un sourire en coin.

- Potter, hein ? Décidément, vous avez la langue bien pendue ! Approche, James Potter.

Lily fit un pas vers son petit-ami alors qu'il s'exécutait. Harry la retint. Maintenant, la suite était entre les mains du Préfet-en-chef.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Là je crois que je vais subir les foudres de tout le monde  
_

_J'avoue que les parutions sont assez irrégulières et espacées, j'en suis désolée, mais je suis très occupée entre mes cours et mon job. Cependant j'ai décidé d'achever cette fic malgré tout et je m'excuse de ces désagréments. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé._

_Pour répondre à **Safyro****,** le nombre exact de chapitres n'est pas arrêté, tout simplement parce que, certaines fois, des scènes que j'avais prévues courtes sont longues et inversement, et enfin, certaines s'ajoutent alors que je ne les avais pas prévues, donc malgré mon plan, il arrive souvent que cela change. Cependant, je peux te dire qu'il reste grosso modo trois chapitres dans ce monde (plus une annexe) et ensuite je pense faire quelque chose comme quatre chapitres dans leur monde d'origine auxquels s'ajoutera probablement un épilogue._

_Merci à Nevic pour sa correction :)  
_

_Le chapitre suivant sera une annexe sur la mort de Severus (on ne me frappe pas !) et arrivera rapidement dans la mesure où elle est déjà écrite – ça fait plus d'un an qu'elle l'est, en fait._


	41. Annexe 3

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

Annexe 3

Amitié ~ Severus

_Mourir pour des idées, l'idée est excellente,  
Moi j'ai failli mourir de ne l'avoir pas eu__e__.  
Car tous ceux qui l'avaient, multitude accablante,  
En hurlant à la mort me sont tombés dessus.  
(Georges Brassens, « Mourir pour des idées », 1972)_

- Moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, en ma qualité de directeur de Poudlard, je t'appelle pour protéger Poudlard ! _Draco praeses Poudlard expergeface patronum_ !

Severus avait regardé faire son directeur avec incrédulité. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Et quel était ce sentiment de sécurité ? Était-ce là le mythique pouvoir (mythique) de Poudlard ? Cette douce protection…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura Potter.

- Un système de protection, Monsieur Potter, répondit le directeur. À partir de maintenant, toutes les protections de Poudlard sont en place. Cependant, ce ne sont pas des boucliers. Les Mangemorts risquent d'entrer. Que l'équipe professorale se tienne prête, nous allons nous rendre à la porte. Minerva ? Vous allez rester ici avec les élèves.

- Je viens avec vous, déclara Terry avec aplomb.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, sourit le directeur.

Il n'était pas le seul. Severus non plus n'était pas surpris. Et il ne le fut pas non plus lorsqu'il vit Potter, Black, Lupin et Sylciu se joindre à lui. Ils avançaient vers les portes lorsqu'Hélios arriva, une épée superbe entre les serres. Terry la saisit au vol et sourit. Apparemment, c'était la sienne. L'américain dégageait une puissance impressionnante…

La porte trembla, menaçant de s'écrouler. Ainsi, c'était à Poudlard que le combat entre les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres et leurs opposants allait se jouer. Severus ne savait plus quoi penser. Que devait-il faire ?

La porte trembla à nouveau mais ne tomba pas. Que faire ? Le Prince au Sang-Mêlé était totalement perdu. Finalement, cette idée qu'il avait eu - attendre pour décider définitivement quel était son camp - était stupide. _Réellement stupide_.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre la porte céda. Un troll tenta d'entrer. Severus avala sa salive. Ils ne pouvaient pas vaincre.

- _Ô Zeus qui parmi les Dieux est un roi,  
Déchaîne la foudre du ciel pour moi ! _s'écria Terry.

Une nuée d'éclairs émergea du bout de ses doigts et terrassa le troll en quelques secondes, créant un mouvement de stupeur derrière lui. Il ne sembla d'ailleurs pas s'en rendre compte. Severus avait déjà vu son ami utiliser cette magie et il avait conscience qu'il était puissant. Mais à ce point…

Il sentit soudainement un froid glacial s'insinuer en lui. Il sentait toute idée de bonheur disparaître en lui… Les Détraqueurs arrivaient.

- _Expecto Patronum_ ! cria-t-on.

Un grand chien d'argent émergea de la baguette du plus jeune de Black et se rua vers le Détraqueur(s) le plus proche. Severus réalisa alors avec stupéfaction qu'il venait de s'avancer aux côtés du vert et argent, de Londubat, Lily, Pettigrow et Sunlight. Quand avait-il pris sa décision ? L'avait-il réellement prise ? Non, une partie de lui s'était révoltée à l'idée de ne plus jamais ressentir de bonheur. Il ne combattait pas pour des idéaux. Il combattait pour ne pas voir ses amis mourir. Rien de plus. Les moldus n'avaient pas le moindre intérêt.

Severus lança le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit avant de se figer, ahuri. Les armures du château venaient de prendre vie et bataillaient ferme, repoussant les Mangemorts au moins aussi efficacement – voire plus – que les sorciers. Depuis quand les armures combattaient-elles _toutes seules_ ? Cette affaire devenait complètement _paranormale_ !

- Professeur Dumbledore ! cria soudainement Terry. Nous avons peut-être une solution mais nous avons besoin que vous teniez la porte encore un moment, voire que vous les mettiez dehors !

Les mettre dehors ? Ben il était optimiste l'américain !

- Nous allons essayer, mais nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps, répliqua le mage – certainement beaucoup plus censé. Faites aussi vite que possible !

_Merlin tout puissant_ ! Il était en train de trouver Dumbledore _censé_ !

- Je deviens fou, souffla le Serpentard en lançant un sort au Mangemort le plus proche.

- _Impedimenta _! s'exclama Black devant lui, fauchant un encagoulé qui s'en prenait à son frère.

Celui-ci releva un regard reconnaissant vers son aîné.

- Il faudra qu'on parle tous les deux, gronda le Gryffondor, parce que tu devrais être à l'intérieur avec les autres !

- Sirius… tenta le Serpentard.

- Je suis sérieux, l'interrompit le susnommé. Tu pourrais être blessé !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel devant cette expression de bons sentiments.

- _Spectumsempra_ ! s'exclama-t-il.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers lui. Il leur lança un regard désespéré.

- Vous règlerez vos problèmes de famille après ! siffla-t-il en replongeant dans le combat.

Pourquoi avait-il cette drôle d'impression ? Qu'était-ce ? Du… _contentement_ ? _D'avoir sauvé les Black ?_ Bon sang, il avait perdu l'esprit ou quoi ? Bon, d'accord, le temps où ils étaient des ennemis farouches était révolu, mais _tout de même_.

Sans même y réfléchir, Severus lança une volée de sortilèges. Il sursauta en entendant tout à coup Lily pousser un cri d'horreur. Il vit Black – l'aîné – faire un vol plané avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Il saignait énormément et ne semblait plus conscient. La rouge et or s'élança, barrant la route au Mangemort qui s'avançait contre son condisciple.

- _PROTEGO_ ! lança-t-elle immédiatement.

La situation devenait _très_ difficile. Severus dut faire un bon sur le coté pour éviter un sort et sa vue fut obstruée. Impossible de savoir comment s'en sortait la Préfète-en-Chef. Tant pis, il ne pouvait pas l'aider pour le moment de toute façon.

- _Spectumsempra_ ! s'agaça-t-il.

Un Mangemort tomba à ses pieds sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Les repousser, avait dit Terry. Soit. C'est ce qu'il tentait de faire. Franchement, Terry et ses idées ! Il faudrait que Severus lui signale qu'ils n'étaient pas tous des super-sorciers.

Le Serpentard reçut brusquement un coup dans les jambes. Il tomba sur le sol en poussant un cri de douleur. Mais apparemment, estima-t-il rapidement, rien de grave. Ce devait être un coup perdu, car personne ne semblait réellement le remarquer. Parfait. Et s'il restait là ? Non-non, ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Quoiqu'il avait une vue intéressante sur le combat.

Ah, il ne pensait pas être aussi proche de Potter. Celui-ci était à peine à quelques mètres de lui. Et il se battait comme un beau diable. Impressionnant – le vert et argent ne le lui dirait jamais, évidemment.

Il se releva promptement, évitant un sort de justesse – décidément, si ça continuait, il allait se faire avoir par un sort perdu. Ce serait un comble !

- _Stupefix_ ! lança-t-il.

Un Mangemort s'affaissa, libérant la vue du sorcier. Et il eut un hoquet d'horreur en voyant un autre encagoulé pointer sa baguette en direction de Potter. Celui-ci, de dos, ne remarquait pas qu'il était dans la ligne de mire de l'ennemi.

Severus s'élança sans trop savoir ce qu'il voulait faire. Le prévenir ? Le défendre ? Bonne question… Était-ce à cause de cette dette qu'il avait envers le Gryffondor. Non, Terry avait été très clair là-dessus : elle ne pouvait interférer avec le libre-arbitre. Mais ce serait une bonne excuse si besoin était.

Un éclair vert émergea de la baguette du Mangemort, et Severus comprit qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'excuse. Son cerveau lui signala qu'il avait encore le temps de s'éloigner de la trajectoire, mais pas de prévenir Potter – le vert et argent n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir réfléchir aussi vite.

Et il ne s'écarta pas, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Parce que, ces derniers temps, il avait vu que les Maraudeurs étaient différents de ce qu'il croyait. Parce que Potter s'était montré plus gentil avec lui en quelques mois, que les Serpentards dans toute sa scolarité – Narcissa et Terry mis-à-part. Il ne savait pas.

Et il n'avait pas envie de savoir à vrai dire. Il était en train de faire ce qu'il _devait _faire, il le sentait au plus profond de son être. Alors que demander de plus ?

Le sortilège de mort le toucha, et il ne sentit aucune douleur. Était-ce normal ou simplement dû à ce sentiment de paix intérieure qu'il ressentait ? Personne n'avait jamais témoigné des effets de l'Avada Kedavra, alors comment savoir ? Peu importait de toutes façons. La seule chose à retenir, c'était qu'il était en paix. Voilà tout.

Finalement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Dumbledore, Severus n'avait pas choisi. Sang-de-Bourbe ou Sang-Pur, il n'avait pas choisi. Ce choix que tout le monde semblait croire inévitable, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il avait simplement choisi de protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Ses amis. Tout simplement. Et il mourrait le sourire aux lèvres…

… pour James Potter.

Qui l'eut cru ?

* * *

_Voilà ce chapitre bonus, assez court, mais c'était nécessaire, le faire plus long aurait cassé l'effet._

_Pour la petite histoire, j'avais prévu dès le départ de la fic la mort de Severus. Cependant, en écrivant, je me suis attachée à ce personnage – même si je l'aimais déjà un peu – et j'ai même cherché un moyen d'éviter sa mort. Mais non, définitivement, Severus mourant en protégeant James, je ne pouvais pas remplacer une telle scène. Je trouve que c'est un aboutissement de l'évolution du Severus de l'autre monde absolument incontournable. Alors tant pis._

_J'espère ne pas avoir déçu ses fans, mais en même temps, c'était le meilleur moyen pour que Severus marque les esprits de ses camarades. James n'est pas prêt de l'oublier. Un beau pied-de-nez au professeur Rogue de Rowling qui est en grande partie la cause de la mort de James._

_Bref, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, bien qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement heureux (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire). Je trouve que le début de la chanson de Brassens (car le reste ne convenait pas) était particulièrement pertinent dans le cas de Severus, du moins tel que je l'ai fait évoluer. Je le voyais mal devenir brusquement un fervent défenseur de la cause moldue. Alors qu'il ne fasse pas de choix me semblait pertinent._


	42. Épreuves

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédent**__ : Poudlard est attaqué. Face à l'armée de Mangemorts, Dumbledore est forcé de réveiller le château pour qu'il combatte aux côtés des élèves et professeurs. Alors qu'il le fait, usant pour cela de magie runique, Drago __découvre __grâce à sa Magie Propre __que la Chambre des Secrets possède une issue de secours __. Pendant que Harry élimine __le basilic avec l'aide d'Hélios __pour permettre aux élèves de s'y rendre, James est attaqué. Severus le sauve en s'interposant entre un __A__vada __K__edavra et le préfet-en-chef. Les élèves parviennent enfin à rejoindre la Chambre des Secrets __où__ Harry découvre que le souvenir de Salazar Serpentard refuse de les aider. Après une longue discussion, le Fondateur accepte finalement d'ouvrir l'issue de secours, mais pour cela, les élèves doivent choisir un champion qui les représentera et prouvera qu'ils sont digne__s__ de l'aide offert__e__. Harry ne pouvant participer – Serpentard sachant qu'il vient d'un autre monde – c'est James qui passera les épreuves…_

Chapitre 39 : Épreuves

James avala difficilement sa salive. Face à lui, le Fondateur souriait d'un air que le jeune homme ne comprit pas.

- Potter, hein ? fit-il. Décidément, vous avez la langue bien pendue ! Approche, James Potter.

L'espace d'un instant, le susnommé se demanda ce que signifiait cette phrase sibylline, mais des problèmes plus importants éclipsèrent bien vite cette question. Le Préfet-en-chef sentit Lily s'approcher de lui.

Se tournant, il vit Terry l'arrêter et croisa le regard vert de l'américain. Il fut presque surpris de voir une grande confiance dans ces yeux – elle était d'ailleurs également présente chez les autres Maraudeurs, bien que moins surprenante. Méritait-il cette foi que ses amis lui prêtaient ? Plus encore, celle du Serpentard ? Après tout, le brun avait fait tellement pour Poudlard alors que James…

- Suis-moi, déclara le Fondateur en faisant signe au jeune homme.

Il tourna les talons et une porte lumineuse apparue devant lui, sur le mur. Le Gryffondor eut un instant d'hésitation avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de pénétrer dans l'ouverture. Une forte lumière aveugla un instant le jeune homme, le contraignant à fermer les paupières. Il mit un instant à retrouver une vue correcte pour découvrir autour de lui un paysage inattendu. Malgré la nuit tombante, il reconnut sans mal les lieux : il était à Poudlard… sauf qu'il n'y avait _pas Poudlard_.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Voici l'endroit tel que nous l'avons trouvé avant de créer l'école, dit Serpentard d'une voix nostalgique. À l'époque il faisait partie des terres de Lord Ludinbourg…

Le Fondateur pouffa, toujours plongé dans ses souvenirs.

- Godric et lui se sont battus lorsque cet imbécile de Moldu a voulu s'opposer à l'achat par nous quatre des terres. Pourtant il y gagnait grandement, ce Lordillon sans pouvoir ni argent ! Notre offre était trop généreuse – encore une conséquence de l'esprit chevaleresque de Godric !

James tiqua. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre Salazar Serpentard se mettre à lui parler de ses souvenirs datant d'un millénaire. Le Fondateur sembla s'en rendre compte et se tourna vers son invité.

- Installe-toi comme tu veux, nous allons commencer par une petite mise en bouche.

Tout en parlant, Serpentard s'était assis contre un arbre centenaire en prenant son temps pour être confortablement placé. Trop tendu pour se prêter à ce genre de détail, le Préfet-en-chef se laissa simplement tomber sur l'herbe en tailleur. Il se sentait fatigué, la mort brutale de Severus le hantait – pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? S'interposer de la sorte ! C'était les Gryffondors qui faisaient ça, pas les Serpentards par Merlin !

- Comme entrée en matière, nous allons tester ton esprit de déduction. Voici une petite devinette simple, plus tu réponds rapidement, plus tu auras de chances de réussir le test.

Il fit une légère pause en regardant James.

- Voici ce à quoi tu dois répondre :

_Cinquième des Douze, je suis un rayon de soleil alors que resplendit l'été.  
Crinière solaire et allure féline, je suis bien le roi des animaux mais mon rugissement personne n'effraie.  
Qui suis-je ?_

Le Préfet-en-chef se répéta mentalement les mots en pestant. Il n'avait jamais eu un esprit très doué pour résoudre charades ou devinettes. C'était Remus qui faisait ça ! Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à tout cela.

La seconde partie de l'énigme semblait évidente : « _crinière solaire et allure féline, je suis bien le roi des animaux,_ » James aurait été un bien mauvais Gryffondor s'il n'avait pas pensé à l'emblème de sa maison, le lion. Seulement, le reste de la devinette rendait la solution obscure. Un lion dont le rugissement n'effraierait personne ? Ça n'avait aucun sens…

Et puis il y avait la première phrase : « _Cinquième__ des Douze, je suis un rayon de soleil alors que resplendit l'été_ ». Ça n'avait aucun sens, définitivement !

- Tu n'as pas l'air de trouver, remarqua insidieusement Serpentard.

- Je réfléchis ! siffla James, agacé.

Mais il perdait ses moyens. Il tenait entre ses mains l'avenir de ses condisciples et il se cassait les dents sur une devinette ! Non, non, _non_ ! Voldemort attaquait. Ses amis étaient désarmés. _MERDE_ ! Tremblant, le jeune homme ferma les yeux en tentant de se calmer. Il devait se concentrer, cesser de se torturer en pensant à ses amis et aux risques qu'ils courraient pour se focaliser entièrement sur les épreuves. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il décida de commencer par la phrase qui lui semblait la plus compréhensible : _« crinière solaire et allure féline, je suis bien le roi des animaux mais mon rugissement personne n'effraie_ ». En admettant que le roi des animaux était bien le lion, ce que semblait confirmer la première partie de la formule, le problème venait du rugissement. Par définition, un rugissement était censé faire peur – plus ou moins. C'était cela que James ne comprenait pas. Serait-ce une métaphore ?

Et puis il y avait cette histoire de rayon de soleil en été. C'était un pléonasme ! L'été, il y avait en général du soleil, alors quelque chose qui serait un rayon de soleil en été…

Le Préfet-en-chef prit une profonde inspiration. Tourner en rond dans sa tête n'était pas une bonne chose. Il décida donc de se concentrer sur l'autre moitié de la phrase. Cinquième de Douze. _Douze_. Qu'est-ce qui était au nombre de douze ?

Douze… mois de l'année.  
Douze apôtres – un truc en relation avec la religion que James n'avait pas bien compris.  
Douze divinités olympiennes.  
Douze travaux d'Hercule.  
Douze heures sont la moitié d'une journée…

Il ferma les yeux en respirant profondément. Il ne trouvait rien. Rien du tout. Il se laissa tomber allongé sur l'herbe. Il ne trouvait pas… Rouvrant les yeux, il remarqua que les étoiles commençaient à apparaître. Il devait avoir réfléchi bien plus longtemps que ce qu'il pensait. L'étoile du berger brillait déjà fort. _Etoile_…

Soudainement, quelque chose s'illumina dans l'esprit de James. _Le Cinquième des Douze_ ! Le cinquième signe du Zodiaque, le Lion que le soleil traverse entre juillet et août. Un roi des animaux dont le rugissement ne pouvait pas faire peur, évidemment.

- C'est le Lion du Zodiaque ! s'exclama brusquement James en se redressant.

Serpentard eut une telle moue que le jeune homme crut qu'il s'était trompé.

- Tu as été très long à trouver la réponse, surtout pour un Gryffondor, signala le Fondateur d'un ton condescendant.

- Je… tenta le Préfet-en-chef.

Mais son interlocuteur s'était déjà levé.

- Nous allons commencer pour de bon cette fois, annonça-t-il.

James se tourna vers lui, attendant la suite des explications, mais découvrit avec surprise qu'il avait soudainement disparu. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant de commencer à ressentir une vague inquiétude. Le froid tombait sur la colline de Poudlard. Venant s'ajouter à la nuit, cela rendait l'atmosphère légèrement angoissante. Un moment passa avant que le jeune homme ne se rende compte qu'il claquait des dents. À priori, il s'agissait d'une conséquence du froid qui se faisait de plus en plus piquant. Baissant les yeux, James remarqua que du givre commençait à recouvrir l'herbe. Les indices étaient clairs, mais il espéra de toutes ses forces qu'il se trompait, que cette brusque chute de température était due à un phénomène météorologique quelconque. Sachant que c'était se voiler la face, il resserra son poing autour de sa baguette.

_Ils_ apparurent enfin, sans surprise pour le Préfet-en-Chef. Malgré lui, il fit un pas en arrière. Il avait la chair de poule et ne savait plus vraiment si ses dents s'entrechoquaient à cause du froid ou de la peur.

_Les détraqueurs_. Et cette fois, sans personne pour l'aider.

- _Spero Patronum _! cria-t-il.

Un pauvre nuage émergea de sa baguette alors que les êtres encapuchonnés fondaient sur lui.

- Serpentaaaaard ! hurla-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Il ne fut pas surpris que le Fondateur ne daigne se montrer. Probablement était-ce là l'épreuve. Mais cela ne changeait rien à la situation. James chancela alors que sa tête se mettait à tourner. Il sentait la nausée poindre, autre symptôme de l'approche de ces êtres abjects. Des cris commencèrent à résonner dans l'esprit du sorcier. Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Severus, ses parents, Terry, Sylciu… Il était en train de se laisser submerger par le froid et le désespoir. Il tremblait.

- _Spero Patronuuum_ !

Cette fois, rien ne sortit de sa baguette. Un des détraqueurs s'avança dangereusement. Il ne réussirait pas. Il allait trahir ceux qui avaient cru en lui. Severus et son sacrifice. Lily et son amour. Les Maraudeurs et leur amitié. Terry et la confiance dans son regard. Il serra sa main sur sa baguette. Non, ce serait trop bête. Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, trop de choses étaient en jeu. Trop de gens comptaient sur lui.

- _Spero Patronum_ !

Il cria ses mots en y mettant tout son cœur, tout le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait, ses sentiments pour ceux qui l'attendaient dans le Chambre des Secrets. Et, à sa grande surprise, un lion majestueux bondit sur les détraqueurs, les déchiquetant sans ménagement. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Après la défaite de quelques-uns d'entre eux, les autres battirent rapidement en retraite. Le félin argenté les regarda faire avant de pousser un rugissement victorieux et de revenir en trottinant vers son lanceur. Vacillant et transpirant, James se laissa tomber sur le sol, vidé de toute énergie.

Cependant, le temps n'était pas au repos et, avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre sa respiration, il sentit la terre se dérober. Il tomba un instant avant de se retrouver, Merlin sait comment, totalement immergé dans de l'élément liquide. Il se mit à se débattre frénétiquement, mû par l'instinct de survie, et parvint à ressortir la tête de l'eau. Toussotant, il avala goulument des bouffées d'air. Autour de lui, il ne voyait rien sinon la vaste étendue de petites vagues d'une mer calme… ou peut-être d'un océan.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Avant qu'il ne termine de formuler sa question, il sentit quelque chose le saisir par le poignet et l'entrainer vers le fond. Pris de frayeur, il s'agita frénétiquement pour tenter de défaire la prise. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer et se sentait couler de plus en plus profondément. Il était en train de suffoquer. Il allait se noyer ! « _NOOON !_ »

Son esprit se rebella, et alors qu'il serrait sa baguette contre lui, il vit une lumière intense se répandre autour de lui. L'eau remua autour de lui, la chose qui lui maintenait la cheville desserra sa prise et James nagea frénétiquement vers la surface. Ce fut avec soulagement, qu'il prit une grande bouffée d'air.

- Mes yeux ! cria une voix aigue. Sorcier, qu'as-tu fait à mes yeux ?

Clignant des paupières pour retrouver une meilleure vision – garder les yeux ouverts sous l'eau n'était pas la meilleure chose pour avoir une vue perçante et ses lunettes trempées n'arrangeaient rien à l'affaire –, le Préfet-en-Chef discerna une forme vaguement humaine à travers ses verres dégoulinants. Une Ondine ! reconnut-il brusquement. Par Merlin, ces êtres magiques étaient violents et hostiles envers les humains. C'était officiel, Serpentard cherchait à le tuer.

- Tu vas me le payer ! rugit la femme-poisson en bondissant vers lui.

- _Lumos maxima_ !

L'Ondine hurla et James bénit ses professeurs de lui avoir parlé de cette créature. Faiblesse au niveau des yeux, ne supporte pas les fortes lumières. Bénis soient les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

- Je ne veux pas te tuer, prévint le jeune homme d'une voix qu'il voulait menaçante. Va-t-en !

- Tu as brûlé mes yeux ! lança-t-elle, accusatrice.

- Tu as tenté de me tuer, nous sommes quittes !

Le visage parfait de la femme-poisson se déforma sous l'effet de la colère.

- Sale humain ! rugit-elle en bondissant vers lui.

Il l'évita de justesse, projetant des gerbes d'eau autour de lui. Apparemment, elle avait plus de mal à l'attaquer sans le voir. Mais la situation de James n'en était pas plus simple pour autant. Se battre dans l'eau était compliqué : il devait se maintenir à la surface, ses mouvements étaient entravés et il avait face à lui une créature particulièrement féroce et revancharde. Il serra les doigts autour de sa baguette. Comment combattre un être aquatique ? La lumière l'avait aveuglée mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il fallait autre chose, quelque chose de plus puissant… Le feu ? Peut-être, mais pourrait-il brûler suffisamment l'Ondine alors qu'ils étaient en pleine mer ? Zut, il fallait la blesser ! Suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'elle le juge dangereux.

Elle plongea et lui saisit de nouveau les jambes.

- _Têtenbulle_ ! eut-il le temps de lancer avant de se retrouver complètement immergé dans l'eau.

L'être aquatique semblait avoir décidé de le noyer et le sort ne le maintiendrait pas en vie longtemps. Il _fallait_ trouver une solution !

- Sectumsempra ! cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers l'Ondine.

Il ne connaissait pas bien ce sort. Il avait vu Severus l'utiliser et espérait de tout cœur que cela fonctionne. Le maléfice frappa la créature de plein fouet. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour crier mais seules des bulles s'en échappèrent alors que des coupures apparaissaient partout sur son corps. Un sang bleu marine s'en échappa et se répandit autour d'elle. James vit la douleur se peindre sur les traits de l'Ondine et en d'autres circonstances, il aurait été horrifié de l'effet de ce sort. Néanmoins, pour le moment, il s'en félicitait. Tout à sa souffrance, l'être d'eau le lâcha et il remonta d'un geste à la surface. Sur ses gardes, il s'attendit un moment à la voir émerger, folle de colère, mais rien ne se passa. Elle n'apparut pas, seul le clapotis des vagues venait troubler le silence. Les minutes s'égrenèrent, et petit à petit, l'inquiétude de voir l'Ondine ressurgir disparut pour se muer en fatigue. Ne sachant que faire ni ou aller, il surnageait sur place. Qu'est-ce que Serpentard attendait de lui exactement, à présent ?

Il en était à ce stade de ses réflexions lorsque quelque chose sortit de l'eau. James sursauta, but la tasse et tenta de maintenir le nouveau venu tout en toussotant. Cependant, il remarqua bien vite que ce n'était pas une Ondine qui lui faisait face mais une Naïade. Or, ces demi-déesses n'étaient en général pas hostiles aux hommes – à moins qu'ils les vexent, alors elles devenaient pires que des ouragans.

- Tout va bien, James Potter, fit la Naïade d'une voix flutée. Vous avez passé l'épreuve et vaincu l'eau. Vous devez partir à présent, le prochain combat vous attend.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la divinité avait déjà fait un geste de la main. Soudainement, il se sentit à nouveau entrainer vers le fond. Pendant un instant, il retint sa respiration, avant de réaliser qu'il n'était plus dans l'eau mais en train de faire une chute libre dans les airs. Horrifié, il se débattit – ce qui ne l'aida pas le moins du monde, évidemment. Il tombait toujours, et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de s'écraser au sol. C'était définitif, Serpentard voulait le tuer. Si, vaincre l'eau signifiait se débarrasser de l'Ondine, cette épreuve devait concerner l'air.

« _S'il veut que je me mette à voler, je suis dans de beaux draps !_ » ironisa le sorcier pour lui-même. Respirer était difficile mais la bonne nouvelle était qu'il ne voyait pas le sol. Il tombait depuis un moment pourtant, et la terre ne semblait pas se rapprocher pour autant. Etait-ce une sorte de sort de chute perpétuelle ? Quoiqu'il en soit, cela lui ménageait le temps pour rassembler ses pensées et tenter de trouver une solution pour s'en sortir. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de créature vicieuse pour tenter de le tuer… ce qui ne résolvait rien.

Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là et vite. Même s'il était possible qu'il ne risque pas de s'écraser, il ne pouvait pas rester là à tomber indéfiniment. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Voler ? Il ne connaissait aucun sort qui permette de faire cela sans balai et… Minute ! Son balai ! Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler avec un sort d'attraction ? En même temps, il était peu probable qu'il parvienne à le faire venir de Poudlard jusqu'ici… surtout qu'il ne savait pas où était _ici_…

- _Accio balai_ ! appela-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer. D'autant plus qu'il était admis dans le monde de la magie qu'un homme ne pouvait pas voler sans l'aide d'un objet et que la forme animagus de James n'étant pas un oiseau, il n'y avait pas de solution. Peut-être aurait-il dû apprendre la magie ancienne avec Lily…

« _Merde !_ » James serra les dents. Malgré les larmes provoquées par l'air lui fouettant le visage dans sa chute à grande vitesse, il venait de voir le sol apparaitre en bas. Aucun sort qu'il connaissait ne pourrait l'aider à éviter la chute. Utiliser le vent pour se maintenir en l'air ? Il ne connaissait pas de charme permettant de faire cela – Terry aurait su, s'il avait été choisi. Non, il n'allait pas échouer maintenant ! Aucune trace du balai et le sol se rapprochait dangereusement.

« _Bon, du calme. Soyons logique. Le fait est que je ne peux pas voler. Donc, le but est d'atterrir sans trop de dommages. Un bouclier ? Le protego ne suffira pas. Mais peut-être…_ » Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, tenta de se remémorer de ce que Lily lui avait expliqué. Elle avait tenté de le convaincre d'étudier la magie ancienne avec elle, mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment écoutée. C'était une magie impropre à être utilisée au combat, du moins au niveau des sorciers normaux – Terry n'entrait pas dans cette catégorie – et il avait jugé plus important de s'entrainer à d'autres formes de sorts… Quel idiot !

- Concentre-toi, s'ordonna-t-il en serrant les dents.

Terry et Lily en avaient parlé. Souvent. S'il pouvait créer un charme suffisamment puissant… Les sentiments. C'était la clef de voute de cette magie. À quoi devait-il penser ? Son désir de survivre ? Non. Non, plutôt son désir d'aider ceux qu'il aimait, de les protéger… Est-ce que cela suffirait ?

« _Lily, Terry… Aidez-moi !_ » Évidemment, les deux jeunes gens ne pouvaient l'aider. Personne ne le pouvait. « _Je dois le faire. Il le_ faut _!_ » Il se concentra, cherchant au fond de lui-même toutes ses émotions qu'il ressentait pour ses amis et les canalisa dans un sort de protection. Ça ne suffisait pas. Ça ne marcherait pas.

- Nous sommes avec toi, murmura une voix à son oreille.

- Lily ? s'exclama-t-il en tournant la tête.

- Aie confiance en toi.

- Terry ?

- Allez, Jamesie !

- Sirius ! Remus !

Incrédule, le jeune homme vit ses amis apparaitre tout autour de lui. Ils souriaient avec douceur. James mit un moment à réaliser qu'ils étaient entourés par un halo blanc mais surtout qu'ils avaient des ailes dans le dos. A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme sentit sa chute se faire moins rapide. Regardant vers Terry, il comprit qu'ils étaient en train de le porter. Ils le posèrent délicatement sur la terre ferme avant de s'écarter.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Félicitation, James Potter, sourit Terry, vous avez vaincu l'air grâce à votre esprit et vos sentiments. Mais l'épreuve suivante sera plus difficile.

- Difficile ?

- Il vous faudra aller trouver la vulcanyde qui réside dans ce volcan.

Il désigna d'un geste l'entrée d'une grotte qui se trouvait à coté d'eux.

- Elle vous donnera quelque chose que vous devrez ensuite remettre à la pixie Leïla, reprit-il en pivotant sur le coté. Elle réside au cœur de la forêt qui se trouve derrière vous. Bonne chance.

- Attendez ! s'exclama le préfet-en-chef. Que… qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout cela ?

- Ce sont les épreuves, répondit Lily. Elles ont pour but de vous tester dans diverses situations…

- Pour l'eau, c'était le combat, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Mais pour l'air ? Quel était le but ? s'enquit-il.

Terry sourit.

- Apprendre à gérer une situation insoluble, répondit-il. Trier les solutions possibles, écarter les mauvaises. Il était impossible de s'en sortir, mais vous avez trouvé en vous la force de résister, le seul moyen pouvant hypothétiquement vous sauver au lieu de tenter des actions vouées à l'échec. C'est pour cela que nous sommes apparus.

- Vous n'êtes pas mes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas à proprement parler. Mais il est temps pour vous d'y aller, James Potter. Vous pouvez réussir, vous en avez la force.

Avant que le sorcier n'ait pu répondre, ses amis-anges disparurent.

- Attendez ! les appela-t-il.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse. Evidemment, ils n'étaient pas censés rester. Apprendre à gérer une situation insoluble ? Quelle bêtise ! Agacé, James s'ébroua. Il était fatigué et ne se sentait pas vraiment en état d'affronter une vulcanyde – quoique ce fût. Soudain moins sûr d'être la meilleure personne pour accomplir ces épreuves, le jeune homme regarda la grotte qui s'ouvrait à quelques pas de là. Qu'allait-il trouver là-dedans ? Certainement rien de plaisant. En désespoir de cause, il fit un pas en avant et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture – qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?

Au bout d'un instant, il commença à se détendre. Le sol descendait en pente douce, sa baguette donnait une lumière apaisante et une agréable chaleur régnait, rassurante après l'eau et le vent. Comme James commençait à penser que cette épreuve serait plus simple que les autres, un escalier lui apparut. Assez raide, il semblait s'enfoncer profondément dans le sol. Au bout de quelques marches la température augmenta sensiblement.

- Plus simple, tu parles ! souffla le préfet-en-chef en retirant sa veste avant de reprendre sa descente.

Déjà, il suait à grosses gouttes. À vue de nez, il estima que la température devait bien avoisiner les trente degrés Celsius. Il commençait à se demander d'où pouvait provenir une telle chaleur lorsqu'il déboula dans une pièce – ou plutôt une ouverture dans la roche de la taille de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. En son centre, un immense puits s'ouvrait. James le voyait à peine mais il sentait sans problème l'air chaud qui s'en échappait. À plusieurs mètres de là, il pouvait sentir ses joues le bruler, comme s'il s'était trouvé devant un feu. Regardant autour de lui, le jeune homme ne vit qu'un seul passage pour poursuivre sa route : il lui fallait traverser la « salle » pour rejoindre le couloir qu'il apercevait à l'autre bout. Il était temps qu'il se souvienne des sortilèges qu'utilisaient les pompiers-mages. Enfant, sa meilleure amie, Julianna, avait trouvé la mort dans l'incendie de la maison de sa tante – une moldue – et James en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des mois. Pour le rassurer, ses parents lui avaient appris tous les sortilèges nécessaires pour survivre dans un incendie. Pas uniquement comment se protéger des flammes – pas uniquement le sort de Gèle-Flamme, mais également comment repousser la chaleur et filtrer l'air pour ne pas être intoxiqué par la fumée et autre…

- Si j'y arrive, ce sera grâce à toi, Julianna, murmura-t-il en lançant les sorts.

Aussitôt, il sentit l'air autour de lui revenir à une température acceptable. Prudemment, il s'avança vers le puits. La « salle » était suffisamment grande pour qu'il puisse contourner largement ce trou, aussi frôla-t-il la roche, restant le plus loin possible de la source de chaleur. Malgré les charmes, à son approche l'air devenait à nouveau brulant. Ce fut donc avec plaisir que James s'engouffra dans le couloir – à peine plus frais que la pièce. Il descendait encore, de façon assez abrupte cette fois. À chaque mètre parcouru, l'atmosphère se faisait plus brulante encore. Conscient que si les sortilèges ne le protégeaient pas, il aurait déjà sombré dans l'inconscience, le jeune homme hésita. L'image de la maison de la tante de Julianna revint le hanter. Les flammes léchant les murs, les cris des moldus et le son du piano d'effondrant sur lui-même. Ce piano sur lequel ils avaient si souvent joué tous les deux. Pourquoi ce son le hantait-il au point de l'empêcher de jouer la plupart du temps ? Il ne savait pas. Il était étonnant qu'il n'ait pas plutôt développé une phobie du feu… Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à des choses qui s'étaient produites plus de dix ans plus tôt… Sinon pour se rappeler que la marque des ténèbres flottait sur cette maison. James resserra sa main autour de sa baguette. La transpiration l'avait rendue glissante, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il poursuivit sa descente, regrettant néanmoins de ne pas avoir emporté d'eau avec lui. Hors de question d'utiliser un sort, toute son énergie étant déjà tournée vers les charmes le protégeant tant bien que mal de la chaleur et des possibles gaz toxiques.

La transpiration lui brulait les yeux lorsqu'il arriva dans une nouvelle salle naturelle. Là, la raison de la chaleur lui apparut : un lac de lave en fusion s'étendait devant lui. Il s'appuya contre un mur et poussa un hurlement. Son épaule était brulée, ses vêtements ne l'ayant pas protégée, préférant prendre feu sous l'effet de la chaleur. Frénétiquement, il donna des coups pour éteindre les flammèches.

Un rire cristallin se fit entendre. Tournant la tête, James discerna une silhouette vaguement humaine émergeant du lac de lave comme d'autres de leur piscine privée. La créature, remarqua-t-il comme elle s'approchait, avait un corps humain qui paraissait asexué ou peut-être féminin. Sa peau avait une teinte bordeaux, ses yeux étaient d'un jaune doré et ses pupilles orange vif. Son iris était celui d'un chat. Cela donnait un mélange assez déplaisant. Elle était nue, semblait-il et dépourvue de toute chevelure.

- Il est rare que j'aie de la visite. On a chaud, l'humain ?

La voix de l'être était belle – étrangement elle ne correspondait pas à son apparence – et vaguement provocante.

- Vous êtes la vulcanyde ?

La gorge de James était sèche et la soif se faisait cruellement sentir. Indifférente, la créature s'approcha et lui tourna autour comme pour le juger.

- Je suis la vulcanyde, confirma-t-elle après une longue minute.

- Alors vous devez avoir quelque chose pour moi.

- Pour toi ? Ma foi, l'humain, tu sembles bien sûr de toi.

- Je dois remettre quelque chose de votre part à la pixie Leïla.

- Ah ? Oui, maintenant que tu le dis. Elle voulait une roche de feu. Je les range de l'autre coté du lac. Tu n'as qu'à aller en chercher une et la lui amener si tu y tiens.

Avec horreur, James vit le chemin qu'elle lui désignait d'un geste indifférent. Le seul moyen de traverser le lac consistait en une corniche fine à quelques mètres de la surface de lave bouillonnante.

- C'est une blague ? s'étrangla-t-il.

La vulcanyde le regarda avec ses yeux de chat.

- Rien ne t'oblige à y aller, signala-t-elle.

Rien, sinon le fait que c'était la seule chance de convaincre Serpentard et d'aider ses amis. Cela mis-à-part, il n'avait en effet aucune obligation. Quelle blague ! Il prit une profonde inspiration et toussa, l'air chaud lui brulant les bronches. La vulcanyde rit. L'ignorant, James s'avança. Il allait le faire, ou du moins, tenter de le faire, pour ses amis, les élèves de Poudlard et pour Julianna. Pour la promesse qu'il avait faite sur sa tombe.

Il découvrit avec soulagement que la corniche était moins étroite qu'il ne l'avait cru, mais il lui était bien impossible de toucher le mur sous peine de se bruler et l'atmosphère était de plus en plus étouffante. Il n'aurait su dire si cela venait de la lave ou de l'affaiblissement de ses sortilèges. La traversée fut infiniment longue et tout aussi éprouvante. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin sur l'autre rive, James se demanda vaguement où il trouverait la force de refaire le chemin inverse. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque sa vision se brouilla. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et il sombra dans l'inconscience…

* * *

ooooooooo

* * *

Salazar Serpentard – ou du moins le souvenir qu'il avait laissé ancré dans Poudlard – avait testé un certain nombre de personnes. Ce n'était pas tant la puissance magique – bien qu'elle ait une importance majeure – que la force mentale du candidat qui entrait en ligne de compte. Et sur ce plan, James Potter avait du mérite : face à toutes les épreuves il était resté égal à lui-même, luttant bec et ongle même lorsqu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il fallait lui reconnaitre cela.

- Que penses-tu de celui-ci ? s'enquit le souvenir de Rowena en s'approchant.

- Il est déterminé, concéda Salazar du bout des lèvres.

Il vit Godric sourire en coin – ce maudit chevalier le connaissait trop bien.

- Il te plait, observa ce dernier. Ne grogne pas Sal'. Je pense qu'il est digne d'être le champion.

- Il n'a pas encore fini les épreuves, protesta le fier Serpentard, renonçant à protester contre les sobriquets ridicules dont son ami affublait tout le monde, il trouverait bien un moyen de se venger.

- Ce n'est qu'une formalité, affirma Godric avec un geste désabusé. Nous devons décider ce que nous faisons.

Salazar grogna. Il détestait quand cet imbécile de lion avait raison, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Cela serait revenu à admettre que Gryffondor pouvait avoir raison !

* * *

ooooooooo

* * *

Une douce brise jouant avec ses cheveux réveilla James. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées avant de se redresser d'un bond.

- Ah, l'humain revient à lui.

Cette voix moqueuse bourdonna aux oreilles du jeune homme. Il se retourna pour découvrir la vulcanyde adossée à la paroi rocheuse qui formait l'entrée de sa grotte.

- Que… que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu es tombé dans les pommes, l'humain, ricana la créature. Trop de chaleur pour toi. Mais tu es arrivé au bout de l'épreuve. Ta détermination est restée entière jusqu'au dernier moment.

Elle posa une pierre poreuse de la taille d'un œuf d'autruche sur le sol.

- Voilà ce que tu étais venu chercher. Tâche de te dépêcher de l'apporter à Leïla. Les bois ne sont pas très sûrs. Suis bien le chemin, il te conduira directement chez elle.

Sur ce, et sans plus d'explications, elle se détourna et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité de la grotte. James se laissa retomber dans l'herbe, les bras en croix. Apparemment, la vulcanyde l'avait ramené à la surface… Il ferma les yeux. Cette fois, il avait bien failli y rester… Qu'allait-il se passer, encore ? Qu'est-ce que cette Leïla lui réservait ? Malgré ses muscles douloureux, James se redressa. Il observa un instant la pierre, puis la forêt et sourit. Si l'épreuve tenait en la traversée de la forêt, cela allait être simple. Sans le moindre effort, il se transforma en Cornedrue. Il s'avéra un peu plus compliqué de caller la pierre entre ses bois – heureusement, elle avait la bonne taille. Il y parvint cependant rapidement et s'élança sans attendre. Il courut sur plusieurs kilomètres sans que le cerf ne se fatigue réellement, ne s'arrêtant que pour récupérer la pierre qui avait glissé sur le sol à quelques reprises. Lorsqu'il arriva à un immense chêne, certainement plusieurs fois centenaire, l'animagus n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la demeure de Leïla. En effet, une pixie l'attendait sur les racines de l'arbre. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il reprenait forme humaine.

- Je vous apporte votre pierre de feu, annonça-t-il.

- Je te remercie, fit le petit être en le fixant de ses yeux à la teinte aussi verte qu'une jeune pousse. Suivez-moi.

Elle tapa deux fois de sa petite main blanche sur la racine. L'arbre sembla prendre vie et son tronc s'ouvrit pour créer une sorte de porte. Fasciné, James s'avança. Il eut l'impression de pénétrer dans une maison de poupée : tout était à la mesure de la maîtresse des lieux, c'est-à-dire minuscule. Courbé en deux, le jeune homme se sentait gros et maladroit alors que chaque pas de Leïla était semblable à une danse.

- Asseyez-vous, invita-t-elle en désignant ce qui devait habituellement être une table.

James s'exécuta prudemment, craignant de casser le meuble.

- Vous prendrez bien du thé, fit la petite créature magique.

- C'est que… je suis pressé.

- Allons, allons, on a toujours le temps pour le thé, affirma Leïla en lui tendant une tasse de la taille d'un pouce.

Le jeune homme ne chercha pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu le préparer si vite. Elle s'en versa une tasse et sourit gentiment.

- Vous offrir le thé est le moins que je puisse faire en remerciement de la pierre.

Résigné, et mort de soif, le préfet-en-chef avala le contenu de sa tasse en une gorgée alors que la pixie buvait lentement. Il comprit aussitôt que les épreuves n'étaient pas achevées. S'il avait cru qu'amener la pierre mettrait fin au test, il s'était montré crédule. Il pestait encore après lui lorsqu'il sombra dans l'inconscience pour la seconde fois en quelques heures.

- James ! James ! JAMES !

Le cri déchira les tympans de l'appelé, le faisant sursauter violemment. Il découvrit sans surprise Sirius, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres – il n'y avait que lui pour crier de la sorte.

- Tu trouves vraiment que c'est le moment de faire un somme en forêt ? Grouille, mon vieux !

Réalisant que son ami n'avait rien à faire là dans cette forêt, James ouvrait la bouche pour parler lorsque Terry surgit près d'eux.

- Je vous préviens, si vous voulez éviter un désastre mondial, il va falloir que le héros du jour soit en place dans deux minutes montre en main.

Avant que le préfet n'ait pu dire un mot, ses deux amis l'avaient saisi par les bras et le tirait sans ménagement derrière eux. De plus en plus confus, James se demanda ce qu'il faisait dans cette forêt. Il lui semblait qu'il avait un rôle important. Que cela concernait Poudlard. Mais il avait quitté Poudlard depuis trois ans déjà. Il était auror maintenant. Etait-il là en mission ? Non, il était en vacances. En vacances car aujourd'hui, il se mariait ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Heureusement, Sirius et Terry – son témoin et son ami – avaient tout en main. Ils ne le lâchèrent qu'une fois arrivés devant l'autel où Severus, Veena et Narcissa les attendaient. Les deux demoiselles d'honneur le dardèrent d'un regard sévère alors que son second témoin ravalait un sourire.

- Il n'y a que toi pour manquer être en retard pour ton propre mariage, souffla-t-il.

Il ne put en dire plus, Lily arrivait déjà…

Le mariage, la fête, tout fut grandiose. Julianna interpréta magistralement des airs au piano sur lesquels tous les invités dansèrent longtemps. Les parents du marié ne se privèrent pas et valsèrent l'un contre l'autre. James souhaita disparaitre sous la table lorsque Sirius décida d'improviser un discours et bénit Remus et Peter lorsque ceux-ci arrêtèrent l'orateur en herbe. Sylciu flirta allègrement avec une cousine de Lily, Severus poussa même la chansonnette, au grand désespoir des amateurs de la chanson en question, avant que Regulus ne lui envoie _malencontreusement_ un silentio. Finalement les jeunes mariés s'éclipsèrent sous le regard attentif de Terry, lequel surveillait aussi Peter qui avait un peu forcé sur le Whiskey pur feu. Comme James le saluait d'un geste de la tête, il vit un éclat dans le regard de l'américain qui le surprit. Quelque chose d'anormal… Trop heureux pour y prêter attention, il suivit son épouse.

Pourtant, le lendemain, alors que le soleil se levait paresseusement, James ne dormait pas. Lily était étendue tout contre lui, endormie depuis une heure à peine. Son mari aurait dû être lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant, quelque chose le hantait. Le regard de Terry ? Peut-être… Mais pas uniquement. Il avait un drôle de pressentiment. Quelque chose ne sonnait pas juste, comme une fausse note dans une partition parfaitement ajustée. Tout cela… C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression de ne pas être à sa place ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ? Quelque chose d'important… Quelque chose de triste…

Il étouffa un cri en se redressant.  
Julianna et Severus… Ils étaient morts…  
Lily, Terry, Sylciu, Remus, Peter et les autres étaient dans la Chambre des Secrets et risquaient de mourir…  
Il n'était pas auror, mais seulement un élève à l'espérance de vie incertaine…  
Tout était faux…

- C'est vrai, confirma Leïla en apparaissant sur le lit – le préfet releva promptement le drap. Ceci est le monde dont tu rêves. Et tu peux y vivre si tu le souhaites. Ici, plus de tristesse pour ceux que tu aimes et pour toi, plus de guerre pour déchirer le monde sorcier. C'est ton monde idéal.

Le regard de James se posa sur Lily, paisiblement endormie, si belle… Cela aurait été si facile…

- Je ne peux pas.

- Si tu peux, c'est si simple. Pourquoi ne pas le prendre ? Tu y as droit.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y ai droit, mais ce que je n'ai pas le droit de faire, c'est abandonner mes amis.

- Et elle, fit Leïla en désignant la jeune femme, tu vas l'abandonner ?

- Elle n'est qu'une illusion.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'elle puisse être réelle ? Que ceux-ci puisse être un monde parallèle au tien ?

- Les mondes parallèles n'existent pas. Ramenez-moi chez moi.

Leïla le regarda un instant, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était sérieux, avant d'éclater de rire. Elle claqua des doigts et l'illusion se dissipa.

- Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, fit-elle, franchement amusée.

Puis elle se tourna vers les quatre personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle où ils venaient d'apparaitre.

- Il a refusé la proposition. Il est à vous, Fondateur.

- Merci, Leïla, sourit une femme – probablement Poufsouffle, songea James. Soyez le bienvenu, Monsieur Potter. Je suis Helga Poufsouffle, voici Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard que tu connais déjà.

Ce dernier le gratifia d'un regard sévère.

- Il semble que tu sois venu à bout des épreuves. C'est étonnant, remarqua-t-il.

- Allez-vous ouvrir la Chambre maintenant ? s'enquit James avec impatience – la lassitude lui faisant perdre ses bonnes manières.

- Avant tout, intervint Serdaigle, tu vas devoir passer un examen.

Fatigué et fourbu, le jeune homme mit un instant à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Un examen ? hoqueta-t-il après quelques secondes.

Poufsouffle gloussa et Gryffondor toussota – s'il cherchait à cacher son petit rire s'était raté – devant l'air ahuri du jeune homme.

- En effet, un examen de connaissance théorique, approuva Serdaigle, imperturbable.

James songea vaguement à revenir en arrière et à accepter la proposition de la pixie. Cependant, le petit sourire mi-méprisant mi-amusé de Serpentard toucha sa fierté en plein cœur.

- Je vous écoute, soupira le préfet-en-chef.

S'en suivit une horde de questions de la part des quatre Fondateurs. Enchantement, métamorphose, histoire – Merlin lui vienne en aide ! –, défense contre les forces du mal, potions, astronomie… tout y passa avec plus ou moins de réussite. James donna un certain nombre de réponses incomplètes, d'autres fausses et une majorité de justes même si cela ne semblait jamais satisfaire ses examinateurs. La fatigue et le stress – ses amis risquaient de se faire tuer à tout moment, nom d'une chouette ! – n'aidèrent pas sa concentration. Finalement, lorsqu'ils se turent, Serpentard affichait une moue mécontente.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, le niveau de notre école s'est gravement dégradé ! De nos jours, les jeunes ne travaillent vraiment plus comme autrefois, lança-t-il.

Le sourire en coin, Gryffondor lui lança un regard amusé.

- C'est l'éternel problème de la jeunesse décadente, prophétisa-t-il. Cependant, vous concernant, Monsieur Potter, vous avez réussi les épreuves.

James cligna des yeux. Une fois. Puis une autre.

- C'est vrai ? lança-t-il bêtement, sentant une vague de soulagement le traverser.

- Non, grinça Serpentard, c'est faux. Franchement Godric, peut-on le choisir ? Je veux dire il ne me semble pas très vif !

- Il convient parfaitement, trancha Poufsouffle. Mais il est épuisé, voilà le problème. Tu as quelque chose pour lui, Rowena ?

L'interrogée sourit.

- Évidemment, fit-elle en tirant une fiole de liquide ambré de la sacoche qu'elle portait en bandoulière. Buvez, Monsieur Potter.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta docilement. La boisson, quoiqu'un peu épaisse, n'avait pas mauvais goût – un mélange d'agrumes, un peu amer mais buvable – mais James ne se sentit pas mieux après l'avoir bue.

- Il va falloir un moment avant qu'elle ne fasse effet. En attendant, je voudrais que vous nous écoutiez attentivement, monsieur Potter, fit Serdaigle avec le plus grand sérieux. Les épreuves que vous venez de passer avec succès ont pour but de nommer le Chevalier de Poudlard. La tradition voulait qu'à chaque génération, l'école ait un Chevalier dont la mission était de veiller sur elle, sur son bon fonctionnement, s'assurant que les élèves étaient en sécurité et que la Magie du château s'écoulait normalement. Cependant, en 1421, le Chevalier d'alors a été nommé Directeur et les titres se sont embrouillés de telle façon qu'on a oublié les Chevaliers. Ton rôle sera désormais de remplir cette mission et, d'un jour, amener ici une personne que tu jugeras digne d'être ton successeur pour qu'elle passe les épreuves à son tour. Comprends-tu et acceptes-tu cette tache ?

Silencieusement, James observa ses quatre interlocuteurs, tentant de saisir en quoi consistait réellement ce rôle qu'ils voulaient lui faire tenir. Il n'était pas venu ici pour cela. Son but était autre et pour le moment, la seule chose qui l'intéressait était d'aider ses amis. Chevalier de Poudlard ? C'était un titre pour Dumbledore ou Terry, pas pour lui ! Il voulait devenir auror, pas professeur…

- C'est le seul moyen pour que vous ouvriez l'issue de secours, n'est-ce pas ? Si je n'accepte pas, nous resterons bloqués dans la Chambre. Ai-je donc le choix ?

- On a toujours le choix, remarqua Poufsouffle. Cependant, tranquillisez-vous, jeune homme. Le rôle de Chevalier ne vous empêchera pas de devenir auror comme vous le souhaitez, simplement, vous demeurerez lié au château et vous sentirez les anomalies qui s'y déroulent. Peut-être serez-vous amené à y retourner si une crise éclate. Peut-être pas. La Magie vous dira ce qu'il en est.

- Bien. C'est d'accord, fit James sans trop savoir à quoi il donnait son accord.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons te renvoyer dans la Chambre, annonça Gryffondor.

- Et le dernier test ? protesta Serpentard.

- Il me semble inutile, remarqua Serdaigle. Si ce jeune homme sort vivant du conflit en cours, nous estimerons que le dernier test est réussi, sinon…

- Il sera mort, répliqua le fondateur de la maison des lions, pince-sans-rire.

- Quelle perspicacité ! ricana le fourchelangue.

- Bien, acheva Poufsouffle. Comme je vois bien que vous êtes pressé, jeune homme, nous allons vous renvoyer quelques secondes après votre départ de la Chambre.

- Mais… protesta James. Comment ? Il s'est passé des heures ! Vous voyagez dans le temps ?

- Non, sourit Serdaigle. Tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion, James Potter. Nous sommes dans ton esprit. En réalité, seules quelques secondes se sont écoulées… Maintenant, il est temps pour toi de retourner à la réalité.

* * *

ooooooooo

* * *

Aux yeux de Lily, son petit-ami ne semblait plus exactement le même. Comme si la mort de Severus Rogue avait changé quelque chose au plus profond du jeune homme. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi, mais elle sentait qu'au-delà de cette guerre – s'il y avait quelque chose pour eux au-delà – cela se ferait sentir.

- Potter, hein ? observa Salazar Serpentard. Décidément, vous avez la langue bien pendue ! Approche, James Potter.

La Préfète-en-Chef ne se demanda même pas ce que le Fondateur entendait par là et s'approcha du Gryffondor. Une main se posa sur son épaule, l'arrêtant. Terry, évidemment. Tremblante, la rousse pria Dieu, Merlin et les autres que la confiance dans le regard de l'américain se justifie.

- Suis-moi, fit Serpentard, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

Les choses allaient commencer… et elle avait peur. Extrêmement peur, elle, la Gryffondor. James pénétra dans une ouverture lumineuse… pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard, à la surprise générale. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés et il semblait épuisé.

Réagissant rapidement, Sylciu s'élança et le rattrapa de justesse alors qu'il titubait.

- Alors ? demanda Terry en s'avançant.

Il ne semblait pas surpris par ce retour rapide. Serpentard détourna son regard de James et Sylciu – qu'il regardait avec un dégout étrange – pour le poser sur l'autre américain.

- Poudlard a un Chevalier, répondit simplement le Fondateur. C'est plus que ce que j'espérais. Un vrai Gryffondor cependant, c'est décevant.

- Épargnez nous cette rengaine, d'accord ? fit le brun, d'une voix lasse.

- _Hmm_. Pour cette fois, d'accord. La porte s'ouvrira dans quelques minutes.

- Quelques minutes ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a besoin de cela pour récupérer. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrira, il sera en forme. Je ne voudrais pas que le Chevalier de cette école meure immédiatement après sa nomination.

- Bien. Merci, conclut platement Terry.

- Ne me remercie pas, jeune Maître. J'ai fait ce que je devais, ni plus, ni moins. Et je ne te pardonne pas d'avoir tué mon basilic.

- Je ne m'en excuse pas.

* * *

ooooooooo

* * *

Déroutant. C'était le terme que Peter avait décidé de retenir. Il était assez déroutant de voir Terry Star discuter d'égal à égal avec Salazar Serpentard. De le voir défier le Fondateur. De… Non. Faire une liste serait trop long. Alors autant simplifier les choses : Terry Star était déroutant.

Bien sûr, beaucoup d'autres mots auraient pu être utilisés pour qualifier le nouveau, mais celui-ci était assez représentatif.

- Bien, fit Serpentard. À présent, c'est à vous de vous débrouiller. J'espère que vous ne laisserez pas trop de désordre dans ma chambre !

Sur ce, il disparut. L'américain brun poussa un long soupir, en disant long sur son opinion vis-à-vis du fondateur de sa maison, avant de se tourner vers James.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Ouais. Dans l'ensemble. Ils m'ont donné une potion qui me permet de recouvrer mes forces.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Peter, personne ne demanda qui étaient « ils ». Peut-être Star le savait-il déjà.

- Bon, autant mettre le temps qu'il nous reste à profit pour organiser l'évacuation.

- Nous allons probablement nous retrouver derrière le château, près de la Forêt Interdite, intervint Sylciu. Si j'ai bien suivi les runes, du moins.

- Partons du principe que c'est le cas, fit Dumbledore. Même si la forêt est proche, les Mangemorts se rendront vite compte que des élèves sont dehors. Il va falloir faire vite. Je pense que la meilleure solution est d'agir en petits groupes sortant les uns après les autres. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Des groupes de dix élèves entre la première et la quatrième année, proposa le professeur O'Neill. Ils seront encadrés par quatre élèves plus âgés. Le premier groupe partira avec un professeur qui s'occupera de sécuriser un point de ralliement.

- Quatre élèves seulement ? releva McGo. Est-ce suffisant ?

- Probablement pas. Mais nous risquons de manquer d'élèves sans cela. Parce que je veux un groupe de dix au point de ralliement pour éviter que les Mangemorts ne nous attaquent une fois que nous serons dans la forêt. Un autre groupe de dix restera ici jusqu'à la fin de l'évacuation. Je pense qu'avec cela, il ne restera plus grand monde.

- Le plus simple est encore de se regrouper pour voir, déclara James.

Peter n'était pas très ami avec les chiffres. Les mathématiques n'étaient pas son fort, comme pour la plupart des sorciers. Mais il avait parfaitement conscience qu'au début de l'année, avant l'épidémie et les autres attaques, il aurait été aisé d'associer cinq élèves des trois dernières années à chaque groupe. Les autres en étaient probablement également conscient.

Les étudiants des quatre premières années se regroupèrent rapidement. Peter n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer le sourire de Dumbledore lorsqu'il observa les groupes formés. Les quatre maisons se côtoyaient sans réelle division, surtout chez les premières-années. Mais le Maraudeur n'avait pas envie de rire. Il y avait _plus de dix_ groupes – il préférait ne pas en connaître le nombre exact pour ne pas être complètement terrifié.

_Ils ne passeraient jamais_. Cette évacuation était de la folie furieuse. Jetant un coup d'œil vers les professeurs, Peter vit O'Neill et Williams en grande conversation alors qu'un peu plus loin, Dumbledore jetait quelques sorts – de protection probablement – aux différents groupes. Le Gryffondor doutait de leur efficacité. Face au sortilège de mort, quelques charmes ne feraient pas le poids.

- Parfait, fit Williams.

Peter ne voyait absolument pas ce qui pouvait être _parfait_.

- Le groupe chargé de la protection du point de ralliement sera composé de Remus Lupin, Narcissa Black, Steven Dramas, Jane Simmons, Alice McSergly, Marlène McKinnon, Amanda Folly, Kim Jackson, Christian Simonay et Sylciu Celford.

- Comme vous vous en rendez compte, nous avons maintenu le groupe Licorne comme pendant les entrainements, exception faite de Mlle Nealh qui est trop jeune, intervint O'Neill. J'espère que vous mettrez à profit ce que vous avez appris. Monsieur Celford, je compte sur vous pour servir d'intermédiaire entre le point de ralliement et la Chambre par le biais de votre lien avec votre cousin.

- Pas de problème, affirma le blond.

- Bien, fit Dumbledore. Dans ce cas, je propose que vous alliez avec eux, Eoloas. Lorsque vous arriverez dans un endroit que vous jugerez bon, Sylciu nous préviendra et nous enverrons les premiers groupes.

Il y eut un grincement sinistre qui provoqua un sursaut général.

- La porte, déclara simplement James.

Il semblait de nouveau au mieux de sa forme.

- C'est parti, alors ! annonça presque joyeusement Marlène.

Peter se demandait comment elle pouvait être toujours de bonne humeur. Il vit Remus attraper fermement la main de Narcissa alors que Frank embrassait sa petite-amie. Puis le groupe s'engouffra d'un pas rapide dans l'ouverture.

- Bon, reprit Dumbledore après un temps. S'agissant de ceux qui accompagneront le premier groupe, je pense que Fredrik Burning, Peter Pettigrow et Tim Lawrence seront parfaits.

Peter frémit en entendant sa voix. Alors il allait devoir y aller avec un Poufsouffle de cinquième année et un Serdaigle de septième. _Il allait mourir_.

- Tout va bien, Peter ?

Croisant le regard inquiet de Sirius, l'interrogé se sentit soudainement en colère contre son ami.

- Comment peux-tu me demander ça ! s'écria-t-il. Je vais devoir sortir et faire face à des Mangemorts qui sont bien décidés à me tuer ! Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi ou que Star ! Moi je ne suis qu'un bon à rien qui se retrouve embarqué dans un truc qui le dépasse !

- Tu n'es pas un bon à rien ! protesta vivement James. Ne dit pas ça !

- C'est pourtant la vérité ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous ! Vous êtes tellement puissants et…

- Tu sais, le coupa Star, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas combattre une dizaine de Mangemorts les yeux bandés en mangeant une part de tarte aux fraises que tu es un bon à rien !

- _Combattre une dizaine de Mangemorts les yeux bandés en mangeant une part de tarte aux fraises_ ? répéta Sirius en cillant. Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà fait ça ?

Star eut un sourire entendu.

- Moi non, affirma-t-il en se tournant vers le directeur, mais je suis sûr que Dumbledore l'a déjà fait.

Le susnommé eut sourire rêveur.

- Le problème, annonça-t-il, c'est que les sorts de magie noire rendent la saveur des fraises un peu trop amère à mon goût.

- _Ha oui_, c'est embêtant, acquiesça le Serpentard le plus sérieusement du monde.

Tout le monde regardait les deux interlocuteurs comme s'ils avaient perdu l'esprit. C'était peut-être le cas, se dit Peter.

* * *

ooooooooo

* * *

- Le problème, c'est que les sorts de magie noire rendent la saveur des fraises un peu trop amère à mon goût.

Harry comprenait parfaitement la peur de Peter. Ce qui se passait était grave et tout le monde était en danger. Que dire face à ces inquiétudes ? _Rien_. Lui aussi avait peur. Et il avait parfaitement conscience que les plus faibles étaient parmi les plus en danger.

- _Ha oui_, c'est embêtant.

Contrairement à ce que semblait penser ses condisciples, il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Ni lui, ni Dumbledore. Seulement, à défaut de réponses aux peurs de Peter, ils offraient une diversion. À présent, trop penser risquait de leur être préjudiciable. Parce qu'ils étaient en mauvaise posture. Il fallait donc détourner l'attention.

- Peut-être y a-t-il des sorts pouvant protéger les fraises, qu'en pensez-vous, professeur ?

- Pour ma part, ça m'est bien égal, intervint le professeur O'Neill. Je suis plutôt gâteau au chocolat.

- À mon avis, fit Lily, le mieux se serait de la tarte à la crème ! Comme ça, si elle n'est pas bonne, on peut la reconvertir en arme !

- Tu te vois en train de lancer de la tarte à la crème sur les Mangemorts ? demanda Veena avec un air septique.

- Pourquoi pas ? J'aurais l'effet de surprise de mon coté.

- Ça, tu peux le dire ! pouffa James.

- L'effet de surprise, _hein_ ? C'est une bonne idée.

- À quoi penses-tu Sirius ?

- Il y a un certain nombre de choses auxquelles les Mangemorts ne s'attendent pas, n'est-ce pas ? Le meilleur moyen de les empêcher de voir que nous évacuons, c'est de les occuper ailleurs.

- Viens-en au fait, Sirius ! s'agaça Lily.

- Nous avons un certain nombre de blagues que nous avions prévues de faire. Cela pourrait permettre de détourner l'attention des Mangemorts. Je suis certain que les fantômes nous aiderons !

- C'est dangereux, fit McGonagall, vous risquez de…

- Dans l'état actuel des choses, tout est dangereux, coupa Harry. Mais je pense que ce plan est réalisable. Avec les bons alliés, ça va de soi.

- Des alliés ?

- Oui. Des personnes auxquelles les Sang-Purs qui servent Voldemort n'auront pas pensé. Les Elfes de Maison.

- Grandiose ! s'exclama Flitwick avec un air excité. Ils pourront se déplacer dans Poudlard sans être vus et les Mangemorts penseront que nous sommes toujours là-bas !

- Professeur Dumbledore, vous pouvez les appeler ? Je pense que James et Sirius pourront leur donner les instructions nécessaires pour la mise-en-œuvre de ce plan. Faisons vite pour qu'ils commencent au moment du départ du premier groupe.

Harry regarda les deux chahuteurs-en-chef échanger des regards entendus. Manifestement, l'idée leur plaisait beaucoup. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il s'approcha de Peter.

- Nous avons tous peur, tu sais, lui dit-il d'une voix calme. Puissant ou non, un avada kedavra a le même effet sur tout le monde. Alors essaie de ne pas y penser. Pense seulement que tu dois vivre et que les gamins que tu escortes doivent vivre aussi.

- Ça suffira ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je n'ai pas de meilleure solution. De toute façon, dis toi que c'est normal que tu ais peur. Tu serais fou si ce n'était pas le cas.

- Je suis à Gryffondor. Je suis censé ne pas avoir peur.

- C'est faux. Tu es censé être courageux. C'est différent.

- En quoi ?

- Et bien, être courageux c'est plus savoir passer outre sa peur et agir. Ne pas avoir peur, c'est de la folie pure et simple. Et puis…

"_Nous y sommes_."

L'appel mental de Drago arrêta net la discussion. L'évacuation allait pouvoir commencer.

* * *

ooooooooo

* * *

_Voici pour ce chapitre qui me permet de vous souhaiter à tous – bien que tardivement – une bonne et joyeuse année 2011. Je remercie Nevic qui, malgré mon rythme de parution complètement chaotique, continue à corriger cette fanfic et tous ceux qui continuent sa lecture. Je voudrais bien vous dire que j'ai pris comme résolution de la nouvelle année de publier plus fréquemment, mais j'ai bien peur qu'avec mes cours de Master 1 ce ne soit pas envisageable. Cependant, je terminerais cette fanfic – tôt ou tard. La partie concernant ce monde, d'ailleurs, est quasiment achevée et bientôt Harry et Drago rentreront… J'ai beaucoup bloqué sur les épreuves de James, j'espère donc qu'elles vous ont satisfaits._

_Pour en revenir aux chapitres précédents, il semble que la mort de Severus ait ennuyé à peu près tout le monde – moi la première, je dois le dire – mais que l'annexe ait limité le mécontentement général (pas trop d'insultes, _ouf !_). Je pense néanmoins que cette mort était nécessaire pour explique ce chapitre et l'évolution de James. A vous d'en juger…_

_Cromantique, pour ta question sur la victoire de Gryffondor alors que l'équipe adverse avait attrapé le vif d'or, je te renvoie à la réponse de chacha14590._

_Pour répondre à Essindra, il est possible de remédier au statut d'Anonyme, mais c'est très compliqué – d'autant plus que pour le moment, Harry mis-à-part, personne ne sait que Drago est un Anonyme. Du reste, oui, c'est très difficile pour lui, c'est pour cela que son père l'a condamné à ça (ce cher Lucius n'est pas vraiment un grand sensible…)._

_J'admire l'imagination de Cassiopee008 mais malheureusement Severus est bel et bien mort, la protection de Poudlard ne le sauvera pas – ce n'est qu'une magie défensive – et je ne prends pas en compte les reliques de la mort dans cette fic. Si Harry survit à l'Avada Kedavra, c'est uniquement car c'est un Sortilège Unique, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne peut agir qu'une seul fois sur une personne, donc le sort raté de Voldemort a immunisé Harry contre ce sort._

_Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos reviews._

_Eterna_


	43. Victoire

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédent**__ : Poudlard est attaqué. Face à l'armée de Mangemorts, Dumbledore est forcé de réveiller le château pour qu'il combatte aux côtés des élèves et professeurs. Alors qu'il le fait, usant pour cela de magie runique, Drago découvre grâce à sa Magie Propre qu'il existe une issue de secours de la Chambre des Secrets. Après la mort de Severus, les élèves parviennent dans la Chambre où l'esprit de Serpentard lui demande de prouver qu'ils sont dignes de recevoir de l'aide en désignant un champion qui passera des épreuves. C'est James qui est choisi et il parvient à en venir à bout. Il devient donc le Chevalier de Poudlard et l'issue de secours est ouverte. Commence alors la dangereuse évacuation des élèves et professeurs…_

Chapitre 40 : Victoire

Sirius avait toujours adoré faire des blagues. De tout temps, même avant son entrée à Poudlard – ce qui lui avait attiré pas mal de problèmes d'ailleurs. Mais ce jour-là était l'aboutissement. Toute sa carrière de fauteur de trouble trouvait son apothéose en ce jour sinistre. Comme quoi, même les pires instants de l'existence avaient du bon.

Une armée d'Elfes de Maison et autres fantômes a ses ordres, Sirius, penché sur la Carte, était en train de créer la diversion parfaite. Quelques instants plus tôt, Terry avait reçu le feu vert du premier groupe pour commencer l'évacuation. Peter et ses petits protégés étaient en train de partir et Sirius, accompagné de James et de Dumbledore, avait le lourde tache de retenir l'attention des Mangemorts. Rien qu'il n'est déjà fait, pour tout dire.

Il échangea un regard de connivence avec son presque-frère. Bien, tout était en place. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers eux.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire cela un jour, soupira-t-elle, mais avez-vous besoin d'aide, Messieurs les Maraudeurs ?

L'_apothéose _de toute une vie !

oooooooooooooo

Veena regarda du coin de l'œil les deux Maraudeurs qui orchestraient la diversion. Sir– euh, non, Black semblait jubiler. La Serdaigle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle trouvait ça attendrissant ou de très mauvais gout. Soupirant, elle décida de reporter son attention ailleurs.

- Le premier groupe doit être à mi-parcours maintenant, disait le professeur O'Neill, nous allons envoyer le suivant. Lorelei ? Pouvez-vous aller avec eux ?

La professeur d'étude des moldus sourit.

- Pas de problème. Soyez prudent, vous autres.

- C'est à vous que l'on devrait dire cela, madame, signala Londubat, mi-inquiet, mi-amusé.

L'enseignante approuva distraitement de la tête. Veena se prit à penser qu'elle devait avoir aussi peur qu'eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe était partit.

Un tremblement se fit sentir et l'inquiétude se peint sur les visages.

- C'est rien ! s'exclama Sirius. On maîtrise !

À coté de lui, le professeur McGonagall cachait mal son amusement. Qui aurait cru qu'elle avait une âme de farceuse ?

- Par Merlin, mais que faites-vous ? s'étrangla Terry.

- Rien de grave, jeune homme, fit Dumbledore, tout sourire, une petite diversion particulièrement distrayante.

- Je voudrais pas être à la place des Mangemorts avec ces quatre-là que s'amusent… pensa tout haut Veena.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Mlle Sunlight, fit O'Neill. Poursuivons avant qu'ils ne nous fassent exploser tout Poudlard.

Deux nouveaux groupes partirent l'un après l'autre. Terry échangeait souvent des nouvelles avec son cousin. Leur lien était particulièrement utile. Pour le moment, personne n'avait eu le moindre problème en chemin et la Serdaigle priait pour que cela continue. Fort heureusement, la diversion semblait fonctionner à merveille. Les Elfes étaient très amusés par cette technique de défense, tout comme leur superviseurs ce qui créait une ambiance surréaliste. Certains étudiants des premières années s'étaient rapprochés pour suivre les évènements rapportés quasiment en direct par des fantômes hilares et un Peeves en admiration devant le professeur McGonagall.

- La quatrième dimension, souffla Veena.

- Voire la cinquième, fit une voix rieuse à ses cotés.

Elle croisa le regard vert de Terry.

- Ça va, toi ? lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille sourit. Ce garçon était vraiment adorable.

- J'ai envie de vomir, je stresse comme jamais et Sirius m'insupporte. Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire, finalement.

- Je vois. Et tu mens pour Sirius. Comme d'habitude. Le fait que tu l'appelles encore par son prénom en est la preuve.

- Tu es agaçant, Terry.

- Je sais. Mais je me suis découvert une vocation de marieur.

- Misère ! Je commence à me demander s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux que l'on nous capture.

- Tu es cruelle, tu le sais ça ?

- _Mmm_. Sinon, je suis probablement victime de mon pessimisme, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Il serait difficile que ça ne soit pas le cas étant donné la situation.

- C'est vrai. Et de toute façon, mes pressentiments n'ont jamais été très fiab…

Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que le professeur Lindhall, le remplaçant de Chourave, était passé à l'attaque. Sa cible était manifestement les deux Maraudeurs. Son action n'en restait pas moins stupide, ceux-ci étant à coté du professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à arrêter les sorts de l'assaillant – James ayant cependant dû éviter de justesse un maléfice de mort – et à l'entraver.

Veena croisa le regard de Terry.

- Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais prendre tes pressentiments à la légère, fit le jeune homme.

- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est un hasard.

- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux !

Tout en parlant, les deux amis s'étaient approchés des Maraudeurs. Le remplaçant de Chourave était saucissonné sur le sol sous le regard agacé de Dumbledore.

- Encore un Mangemort stupide, commenta simplement Terry.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Sirius – non ! Black. Tu savais ?

- Ouais. Depuis un certain temps. Probablement plus tard que le professeur Dumbledore. C'est une espèce de fanatique mais pas dangereux.

- _Hum_. Il vient seulement de me jeter un avada kedavra.

- Une souris prise au piège a tendance à mordre.

- Terry, fit Lily avec un regard appuyé. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de philosopher.

- En effet. Presque tout le monde est partit. Professeur McGonagall ? Pouvez-vous aller avec le dernier groupe ? Nous vous suivrons de prêt. Je propose qu'on laisse ce mangemort ici, il nous encombrerait plus qu'autre chose.

- Un sortilège d'oubli au cas ou ? proposa James alors que la directrice-adjointe s'éloignait.

- Ce serait plus prudent, remarqua Dumbledore.

Veena regarda le dernier groupe des plus jeunes partir avec McGonagall. D'après Terry, tous les groupes avaient jusqu'alors rejoint le point de ralliement sans encombre. Il ne restait dès lors plus grand monde dans la Chambre des Secrets. Pour les professeurs, Dumbledore, Slughorn, Flitwick et O'Neill étaient encore là. Leur présence avait quelque chose de rassurant. Avec des adultes aussi puissants, la sécurité des élèves semblait aller de soi. Surtout lorsqu'on voyait qui étaient ses élèves. Terry, par exemple, n'avait nul besoin de protection, tout comme James et dans une moindre mesure Lily et Sirius. Restaient la Serdaigle et Regulus. Ils n'étaient pas mauvais en magie, mais la jeune fille doutait de sa capacité à affronter des mangemorts.

- L'avant-dernier groupe est passé, annonça l'américain. Mais de justesse. Je m'inquiète pour McGonagall et ceux qui viennent de partir.

Le Préfet-en-Chef fronça les sourcils.

- Alors allons-y tout de suite. Nous pourrons peut-être les aider.

- Ils ont finis par nous repérer… souffla Regulus à mi-voix.

- C'était prévisible. La diversion ne pouvait pas tenir éternellement, nota son frère. Partons.

- Que fait-on pour le corps de Severus ? s'enquit Lily.

- Nous devons le laisser là, annonça le professeur O'Neill. Il nous ralentirait et pour le moment nous devons rester en vie. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Monsieur Potter, vous savez que j'ai raison.

Le susnommé émit un grognement indéchiffrable et se mit en route. Cela ne lui plaisait manifestement pas. Veena le comprenait, mais elle avait dans l'idée que Severus Rogue aurait préféré qu'ils restent en vie – après tout, ne s'était-il pas sacrifié pour éviter la mort de James ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de la Chambre à son tour.

oooooooooooooo

Lorsque Peter était sortit de la Chambre des Secrets, il avait découvert deux choses rassurantes : il faisait nuit – ce qui paraissait normal vue l'heure tardive – et il pleuvait. Cela réduisait donc la visibilité et du même coup les chances d'être aperçu.

Par contre, cela ne simplifiait pas la course. La boue rendait le sol glissant et dans la précipitation deux première année tombèrent les quatre fers en l'air. Peter attrapa une fillette qui avait chuté et la souleva sans ménagement pour la remettre sur se pieds.

- Allez, chuchota-t-il. Dépêche toi !

Il se remit à courir derrière la gamine. _Le courage est le fait de contrôler sa peur_… songea-t-il en pensant à Terry. Bien, il allait se montrer digne des Maraudeurs pour une fois. Il conduirait ce groupe jusqu'au point de ralliement, foi de Peter Pettigrow !

oooooooooooooo

Drago détestait ça. Etre coincé dans un coin de la Forêt Interdite alors que les autres couraient dans le parc. Ne savoir ce qui se passait que par le biais de son lien avec Harry. Il n'aimait pas ça _du tout_.

Il dessina quelques runes de plus.

"_Je pense que c'est sécurisé."_

"_Je te fais confiance,"_ intervint le brun, ayant manifestement capté sa pensée.

"_Comment ça se passe de ton coté ?"_

"_Peter nous à fait un coup de frayeur, mais cela semble passé. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver normalement."_

"_Tu as décidé de lui faire confiance ?"_

"_Pourquoi pas ? Après tout nous avons fait confiance à Severus, Regulus…"_

"_Je vois. Le syndrome « Dumbledore »."_

"_Pardon ?"_

"_Avoir foi en la nature humaine : c'est le syndrome « Dumbledore »."_

"_Si tu veux. En tout cas, c'est l'idée."_

"Ha_, justement. Voici Pettigrow. _Ouah_ ! Vous lui avez fait manger quelque chose ?"_

"_Un changement intéressant ?"_

"_Je voudrais savoir comment tu fais pour à la fois gérer une évacuation et continuer la mission !"_

"_Que veux-tu ? C'est la classe, on l'a ou on ne l'a pas !"_

"_Tu deviens pompeux, maintenant ? Ça ne te va pas du tout !"_

"_Dans ce cas, je te laisse, je vais discuter avec Veena !"_

"_Mauvais perdant !"_

oooooooooooooo

Courir dans la boue, sous la pluie et de nuit n'était pas ce qu'Albus préférait faire. Toutefois, son avis sur ce genre d'activité n'entrait ce soir-là absolument pas en ligne de compte. Le directeur était impressionné par ses élèves. Etait-ce les cours de protection qui leur avait donné cette force ? Non, l'enseignement de Robin n'avaient fait que leur offrir la coordination et les réflexes nécessaires. Le reste était déjà en eux. Et probablement en Terry…

Le choix de Némésis avait été excellent. Elle avait su envoyer deux garçons qui par leur simple présence amener tant de changements…

- Tout va bien professeur ?

Dans l'obscurité, Albus discerna le visage soucieux de Veena Sunlight.

- Je suis encore en grande forme pour mon âge, Mlle Sunlight. Ne vous en faites donc pas.

La Serdaigle sourit. Elle-même avait beaucoup changée, nota le directeur en repensant à la jeune fille effacée qu'il voyait à peine à la table des bleus et bronzes.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Elle était tendue, mais il fallait admettre que c'était normal – si il pouvait y avoir quoique ce soit de normal cette nuit-là. Elle jetait des coups d'œil frénétiques autour d'elle tout en demeurant curieusement maîtresse d'elle-même. Définitivement, ses élèves avaient changés. Ils s'étaient adaptés au temps qu'ils affrontaient. Albus se sentit partagé entre la fierté de voir que ces jeunes gens étaient capables d'agir ainsi et la tristesse de ne pas avoir pu les protéger de cette situation… Il n'aurait su dire ce qui en ressortirait…

Peut-être étaient-ils l'espoir du monde magique…

Soudainement, quelque chose se modifia subtilement dans l'atmosphère. Un frisson parcourut le Directeur qui leva les yeux et sut que la chance avant changé de camp.

- Ils sont là ! cria une voix.

Aux cotés du directeur, la jeune Veena se tendit alors qu'un des fuyards – professeur ou élève, Albus n'aurait sur le dire – jetait un sort au mangemort trop bavard.

Trop tard.

Déjà, une demi-douzaine de mages noirs envahissait les lieux. Aucune fuite n'était possible. A imaginer qu'ils parviennent à échapper à leurs assaillants, rejoindre le point de rendez-vous aurait signifié mettre tous les élèves en danger.

Non, la seule option restait le combat. Albus leva sa baguette et se permit une brève prière à Merlin. Ils allaient en avoir besoin.

oooooooooooooo

Harry savait que la chance ne pouvait durer éternellement. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience, parfois avec des fins tragiques pour ses proches. La chance, cette amie versatile, l'abandonna de nouveau au milieu du parcours qui devait leur permettre de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous, dans la zone du trajet la plus exposée, en plein milieu du parc détrempé par la pluie torrentielle qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de tomber cette nuit là. Pestant contre sa robe qui, rendue lourde par l'eau, entravait ses mouvements, il leva sa baguette et jeta pêle-mêle des sorts de désarmement, de stupefixion et d'entrave.

Malheureusement, les mangemorts semblaient se multiplier plus vite que des petits pains. Là où un tombaient, trois le remplaçaient. Le nombre était clairement contre les habitants de Poudlard.

Le jeune homme en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la situation s'aggrava encore : Voldemort entra en scène. Harry avait beau être devenu un Maître des Dimensions, il savait bien que vaincre le mage noir serait difficile. Il eut vaguement conscience de voir O'Neill éviter un sort de justesse – y laissant au passage tout le coté droit de son pantalon – avant de répliquer maladroitement. Le manque de visibilité qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors utilisé à leur avantage était en train de se retourner contre eux. Les mangemorts, plus nombreux, se déplaçaient dans l'ombre des arbres et parvenaient à prendre les fugitifs par surprise. Quelqu'un cria mais Harry n'aurait su dire qui. Voldement était heureusement occupé à combattre Dumbledore, le seul – mais non négligeable – risque venait des mangemorts.

Harry sauta pour éviter un sort, invoqua Athéna pour se protéger d'un autre et riposta avec les éclairs de Zeus.

Une erreur.

Il ne le comprit que trop tard, se souvenant que l'eau était un excellent conducteur pour l'électricité. Les éclairs touchèrent bien les mangemorts, de façon assez spectaculaire d'ailleurs, mais Harry en perdit totalement le contrôle. Ils se répandirent complètement aléatoirement, touchant aussi bien les partisans de Voldemort que leurs adversaires et achevèrent leur course contre un des murs d'enceinte de Poudlard qui s'affaissa sous le choc. Pierres, morceaux de verre et poutres de bois tombèrent sur le sol, brisés nets, dans un fracas monstrueux.

Harry eut cependant à peine le temps de regarder les dégâts, déjà de nouveaux mangemorts l'attaquaient.

oooooooooooooo

James se sentait différent. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer avec exactitude ce sentiment, mais quelque chose avait changé, il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même. C'était comme si une force se dégageait du château pour entrer en lui, lui donnant du même coup une perception différente de ce qui l'entourait. Il ne s'en était rendu compte que lorsque le combat avait commencé. Puis, c'était devenu évident lorsque les éclaires de Terry avaient détruit le mur d'enceinte. Il lui avait semblé entendre Poudlard _gémir_. Etait-ce possible ? Etait-ce cela être le Chevalier de Poudlard ? Jusque là, ce titre lui avait semblé un peu ronflant mais très abstrait… certainement n'avait-il pas saisi l'impact que cette nomination allait avoir sur lui.

James chassa ces pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans une introspection sur la question. Il devait rester concentré pour sauver sa vie – but d'une certaine importance.

- _Avada Kedavra_ ! cria une mangemorte dont il ignorait l'identité.

Le gryffondor évita de justesse le sort, glissa sur le sol détrempé et acheva sa course sur le sol. La femme ricana en s'approchant dangereusement.

- _Stupefix _! lança le jeune homme.

- _Protego_.

La partisane de Voldemort para le sort.

- _Doloris_ ! lança-t-elle.

Cette fois, James ne parvient pas à esquiver. Il hurla de douleur. C'était insupportable… La souffrance contracta les muscles du préfet en chef qui se cabra dans une vaine tentative de diminuer le mal.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Il fallut un instant à James pour comprendre que son assaillante s'était écroulée. Surpris, il tourna la tête, tentant d'ignorer les élancements qui secouait encore son corps, et croisa le regard vert de sa petite amie. Elle lui sourit – un sourire ou l'inquiétude le disputait à la tendresse – avant de se lancer à nouveau dans le combat. James se releva, vacilla, se redressa difficilement et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Sirius combattait avec l'énergie du désespoir mais il avait souffert, sa robe était déchirée au niveau de son torse du sang coulait de la plaie dévoilée. Près de lui, Veena lançait des sorts à la chaine, parvenant ainsi à garder les mangemorts à distance mais il était clair qu'elle fatiguait rapidement.

Les professeurs O'Neill et Williams combattaient dos-à-dos avec une efficacité redoutable : en attestait l'hésitation des mangemorts à s'approcher du duo. Malgré tout, ils ne pourraient pas continuer indéfiniment.

Terry avait renoncé aux éclairs – bonne idée – pour la magie traditionnelle. Il n'en était pas moins efficace. Ce garçon était impressionnant. A coté de lui, Regulus bataillait ferme, lançant des sorts dans tous les sens, probablement sans réelle stratégie sinon de tenir les mangemorts à distance – ce qui était déjà ça.

James tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir un sort lancé par Flitwick – dernier membre de leur groupe – frapper de plein fouet celui d'un mangemort, provoquant une explosion telle que l'onde de choc jeta à terre quasiment tous les combattants. Les plus proches, notamment Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, furent emportés par cette vague de puissance. Lily poussa un cri alors qu'elle était soulevée du sol et entrainée quelques mètres plus loin.

Le sang de James se glaça en réalisant qu'elle se trouvait désormais à coté du mage noir. Malheureusement, Dumbledore comme O'Neill, Williams, Flitwick ou Terry avaient été entrainés dans la direction opposée. Tant pis. Le gryffondor s'élança vers sa petite amie sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Déjà, Celui-Que-L'On-Ne-Nomme-Pas levait sa baguette avec un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

- _Avada Kedavra_ ! lança-t-il à l'instant où James arrivaient auprès de Lily.

Il eut juste le temps de la plaquer au sol, évitant ainsi de justesse le sort. Ils s'aplatirent et roulèrent sur le sol, emportés par l'élan du jeune homme, dans un enchevêtrement de membres et tissus.

- Vous pensez pouvoir vous échapper ? ricana le mage noir. Pathétique ! _Endoloris_ !

Le couple n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever. James regarda le sort arriver sur lui, impuissant. Sa baguette était coincée entre son corps et celui de Lily, avec son bras droit. Il ne pouvait même pas se protéger… Toutefois, à l'instant où l'éclair rouge les frappait, une lumière dorée poudrée les entoura. Le sort ricocha et se dissipa sous le regard incrédule des belligérants. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom eut un instant une expression ahurie avant de se reprendre et de tourner un regard furibond vers le couple.

- _Avada Kedavra_ ! lança-t-il pointant sa baguette vers Lily.

James, enfin libéré de son inconfortable position, leva sa propre baguette dans un sursaut de combativité.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il, tentant désespérément de protéger la jolie rousse. _Repulso_ !

La suite se passa à une vitesse telle que James mit quelques instants à tout voir et encore plus à tout comprendre. La lumière dorée qui entourait encore les deux jeunes gens dévia – Merlin sait comment – une nouvelle fois le sort du mage noir qui alla s'abattre dans un arbre non loin de là – les feuilles de cette victime collatérale se flétrirent instantanément et ses branches se ratatinèrent de façon assez pathétique. Indifférent au sort funeste du pauvre résineux, James vit son propre sortilège traverser la lumière dorée, emportant une trainée de cette étrange magie avec lui, pour aller toucher Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en pleine poitrine. L'air surpris du sorcier alors que son corps était projeté en arrière frappa le jeune homme. Manifestement, le chef des mangemort ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce sort ait un tel effet. James non plus du reste. En réalité, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient – ni même n'aurait pu – anticipé ce qui suivit.

Il y eut un craquement, un bruit écœurant et soudain, le mage noir se trouva immobilisé en plein vol. La scène apparut à James en plusieurs phases : d'abord, il réalisa que Voldemort flottait au dessus des gravas, vestige d'un mur qui s'était écroulé un peu plus tôt. Puis il réalisa que cette position était incongrue… Finalement, dans un mouvement commun avec le mage noir et Lily, il baissa les yeux vers le torse du sorcier noir duquel émergeait une pointe de bois affuté. Les yeux ronds, le descendant de Serpentard regarda ce qui avait dû être une poutre de la vénérable école de sorcellerie manifestement sans saisir ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là. Il fallut moins de temps à James pour comprendre : son sort avait repoussé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom comme prévu – quoique de façon beaucoup plus puissante qu'il s'y attendait – mais il avait également eut un effet tout à fait inattendu : au lieu de retomber sur le sol, le mage noir s'était empalé sur cette poutre, qui, brisée net dans le combat, avait été rendue aussi pointue qu'une épée.

Puis, les yeux du sorcier se révulsèrent et sa tête tomba lourdement sur le coté. Il y eut un cri et les combattants se figèrent. James savait ce qu'ils se disaient tous – lui-même le pensait – et il partageait leur stupeur : comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

oooooooooooooo

Harry vit avec stupéfaction le corps de Voldemort, littéralement embroché sur une poutre que son sort avait brisé. Une pointe de bois sanglant dépassait du corps du mage noir, créant une atmosphère digne d'un film d'horreur. Les combattants à portée de vue de la scène s'étaient figés, plus surpris qu'autre chose, comme si chacun peinait à croire ce qui venait d'arriver. James le premier, clignait des yeux d'un air surpris, ahuri par ce qu'un simple sort de répulsion ait eu une telle conséquence.

Lily, tremblante, leva les yeux vers son petit-ami. Avoir vu la mort de si prêt lui provoquait visiblement encore des frissons. Le Maître des Dimensions s'approcha d'elle alors que les derniers vestiges de la protection d'Athéna se dissipaient.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda James.

- Fait quoi ?

- Ce sort de protection ! s'agaça le gryffondor.

Le voyageur dimensionnel sourit – comme si cette question avait la moindre importance pour le moment. Oui, cette protection lumineuse était certainement une manifestation de l'utilisation assez inconsidérée qu'il avait fait de l'invocation d'Athéna, mais la question essentielle n'était pas là.

- _Ah_. Oui, ça c'est moi. Mais rien à voir avec ce que _toi_ tu as fait.

- Euh...

- Va falloir que tu trouves une phrase un peu plus recherchée pour la postérité ! se moqua gentiment Sirius qui s'était approché de son ami en clopinant.

Cela sembla être un signal. Les mangemorts, sortant de leur transe, rompirent les rangs, certains s'enfuyant alors que d'autres semblaient bien décidés à venger leur maître.

- _Athéna, protectrice des vaillants,_

_protège nous maintenant_ ! s'exclama Harry, espérant ne pas avoir de problème avec ce sort.

La magie antique se répandit autour d'eux créant un léger chatoiement dans les gouttes de pluie qui continuaient à tomber en nombre, indifférentes aux morts comme aux vivants.

Certains mangemorts hésitèrent, certainement surpris par la magie antique. D'autres, certainement aveuglés par la colère se précipitèrent sur la barrière. Sans succès. Athéna repoussa les assauts physiques sans vaciller mais les partisans de Voldemort réagirent promptement et se mirent à bombarder la protection de sorts diverses et variés - Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter leur grande imagination en la matière. Toutefois, il savait que si puissante soit la magie antique, elle ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment face à cet assaut en règle.

Il était en train de chercher une solution – sans grand succès – lorsqu'un ruban de runes balaya les encagoulés les plus proches.

''Un coup de main ?'' proposa mentalement Drago.

Harry sourit en tournant la tête vers le groupe d'élèves et de professeurs qui venaient d'arriver. ''Avec plaisir !'' Il signalerait plus tard que la prudence leur aurait commandé de rester cacher – de toute façon, tout le monde savait qu'Harry et prudence étaient antinomiques donc il n'était pas sûr que quiconque le prenne au sérieux.

''Vous avez déjà fait tout le boulot…'' marmonna le blond. ''Vous auriez pu en laisser pour les autres.''

''Oh ! Désolé, la prochaine fois que Voldemort est sur le point de mourir je lui signalerai de patienter un instant pour que tu viennes donner un coup de main.''

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire en arrivant auprès de son ami.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! lança-t-il.

La pluie continuait toujours et encore à tomber drue, gênant les combattants, diminuant considérablement leur champ de vision. Aussi, si Harry savait que plusieurs élèves et professeurs s'étaient joints au combat, il ignorait leur nombre exact et leurs identités. De même, il n'avait pas connaissance de la quantité de mangemorts encore sur place. Beaucoup lui semblait une estimation assez proche de la vérité.

- Aaaaah !

Le cri déchira l'atmosphère. Reconnaissant la voix, le brun se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir un corps s'écrouler sur le sol.

- Veenaaaaa ! s'écria quelqu'un.

Sirius – c'était lui – s'était déjà précipité vers la silhouette de la serdaigle. Elle semblait inerte. L'inquiétude de Harry monta d'un cran sans pour autant qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit : les attaques incessantes des mangemorts l'obligeaient à rester sur place. Veena était-elle vivante ? L'air affolé – peut-être même terrifié – de Sirius n'était pas rassurant.

Il y eut une pluie de sort particulièrement puissante s'abattit sur les encagoulés qui entouraient la jeune blessée. Dumbledore surgit de nulle part.

- Protego ! lança-t-il.

Veena et Sirius se trouvèrent instantanément entourés par une protection très puissante alors que le directeur s'interposait entre eux et leurs assaillants.

- Monsieur Black, occupez vous de cette jeune fille, ordonna-t-il, pendant que…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans le fracas des sorts lancés par les mangemorts. Harry dut reporter son attention sur eux et ne put pas suivre la suite. Le combat dura encore. Le jeune sorcier n'aurait su dire combien de temps – quelques secondes ou quelques heures ? impossible de le dire. Peu à peu, les mangemorts se firent moins nombreux. La nouvelle de la mort de Voldemort se répandit dans leur rang, faisant fuir une gde partie d'entre eux, rendant les autres fous furieux…

Puis, tout à coup, Harry réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus aucun mangemort autour de lui. Seuls demeuraient les élèves de Poudlard. Certains étaient encore debouts, d'autres non. Il devait y avoir des morts, cela ne faisait aucun doute…

Mais la bataille était finie.

Et ils l'avaient gagnée.

oooooooooooooo

Les heures qui suivirent demeurèrent confuses dans l'esprit de James. Par sécurité, l'évacuation s'était poursuivie. Grâce à des Portoloins préparés pour l'occasion par les professeurs – toutes sortes d'objets hétéroclite trouvés dans les fonds de poches des élèves avaient été utilisés dans ce sens – tout Poudlard se retrouva bientôt au Ministère de la Magie. Evidemment, les personnes blessées furent pour leur part envoyées à Ste-Mangouste. Sirius refusant de quitter Veena, il s'y rendit également.

Bientôt une cacophonie terrible régna dans le hall du ministère où les élèves s'étaient réunis à défaut d'endroit où aller. On entendait déjà tout et n'importe quoi sur ce qui venait de se passer. Le ministre tentait de se faire entendre sans grand succès – en partie à cause de Terry qui, assisté d'Hélios, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'empêcher de faire une phrase complète. Le Préfet-en-Chef trouva ce spectacle très divertissant. Peut-être parce qu'après les graves faits qui venaient de se dérouler, voir le sorcier américain et son phénix ennuyer le Ministre de la magie avait quelque chose de surréaliste et d'étrangement réconfortant. Le monde n'avait peut-être pas changé d'axe finalement.

Puis les parents se mirent à affluer dans le hall et le niveau sonore augmenta encore – comment était-ce possible ? Cris, rires, pleurs… On ne s'entendait plus parler.

- Tes parents arrivent, fit soudainement Terry – il avait lâché de ministre ? – à l'oreille de James. Essaie de te détendre.

C'était peine perdu. Même lorsque sa mère le serra contre elle, il ne parvint pas à desserrer son point de sa baguette, comme s'il craignait de voir Voldemort surgir de nulle part en brayant que, non, il n'était pas mort – comment aurait-il pu l'être ?

Soudain, faisant sursauter toute l'assistance, un éclair s'abattit non loin de James. Tout le monde se retourna et le regard du jeune sorcier tomba sur un Terry tout sourire.

- Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, déclara l'américain avec décontraction – comme s'il ne venait pas de provoquer un coup de foudre dans les bâtiments du ministère –, je pense que le plus simple est que le professeur Dumbledore vous fasse un résumé rapide des évènements de ces derniers jours avant que notre _estimé_ ministère prenne les décisions nécessaires pour s'adapter à la situation actuelle. Après quoi, nous pourrons décider de ce que nous allons faire et prendre des nouvelles de nos amis blessés.

Le directeur réussit à expliquer les derniers évènements, mais le résumé ne fut pas réellement rapide et entrecoupé de commentaires d'élèves qui voulaient signaler des faits auxquels le vieil homme n'avait pas assisté. Etrangement, Terry, qui avait certainement beaucoup plus d'informations que la majorité de ses condisciples, se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire. James n'intervint pas non plus. Il ne donna aucune précision sur ce qui s'était passé avec les Fondateurs. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il lui semblait que c'était trop intime pour être étalé sur la place publique. Il en parlerait en temps utiles à ses amis…

Les personnes n'ayant pas assistées aux évènements semblèrent peu satisfaites par les informations communiquées, la plupart voulant obtenir un complément d'information, mais le professeur Dumbledore demeura intraitable – au grand soulagement de ses élèves – et annonça qu'il s'en tiendrait là pour le moment. Finalement, les élèves furent autorisés à rentrer chez eux, un possible retour à Poudlard n'étant pour le moment pas envisagé. L'école de magie avait subit des dommages importants et il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit sûre dans l'immédiat. James se garda bien de dire que Poudlard n'aurait jamais fait de mal aux élèves – comment aurait-il pu expliquer qu'il était sûr de cela parce qu'il le _ressentait_ ? Lui-même avait du mal à se l'expliquer…

- Rentrons, James, fit Madame Potter en poussant légèrement son fils en avant.

Il sursauta et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui.

- Lily, où est-elle ?

- Je suis là, fit la jeune fille en lui prenant la main – ses propres doigts étaient gelés. Ta mère m'a proposé de venir avec vous.

- Bien. Parfait… Et pour Terry et Sylciu ?

- Ils ont dû s'en aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne les vois pas, informa la Préfète-en-chef.

Son petit-ami fronça les sourcils. Avec qui les deux américains avaient-ils bien pu partir ? Les parents de Remus ? Sirius était avec Veena à St Mangouste et de toute façon les Black n'étaient pas vraiment les personnes à rejoindre dans la situation présente.

- Nous devrions également inviter Regulus… remarqua le gryffondor.

oooooooooooooo

Les jours suivants parurent à la fois d'une longueur insupportable et d'une rapidité étonnante. Lily avait conscience de ce paradoxe, mais la vie venait de radicalement changer et chacun semblait peu à peu en prendre conscience. Pour autant, la violence n'avait pas cessée : cette fois, les fautifs étaient les Aurors. Bien sûr, ils agissaient dans le but d'éviter que les Mangemorts rescapés ne commettent des massacres en représailles à la mort de leur maître, mais la rousse avait du mal à adhérer à cette façon de faire. Evidemment, elle souhaitait voir ces mages noirs arrêtés : elle l'appelait même de ses vœux chaque jour en se rendant à St Mangouste pour visiter ses amis blessés et qu'elle veillait Veena qui se trouvait toujours dans le coma. Pourtant, elle désirait encore plus que les violences cessent et que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre.

James semblait toujours perdu dans un monde inaccessible, comme si ce qu'il avait vécu avec les Fondateurs l'avait profondément changé – à moins que ce ne soit la mort de Severus qui ait eu cet effet, se demanda-t-elle en ajustant sa robe noire. Le serpentard serait mis en terre dans quelques minutes – avec les difficultés qu'avait connu le Ministère, son enterrement avait été repoussé au maximum – juste après avoir été décoré à titre posthume de l'ordre de Merlin de première classe. Tous les élèves de Poudlard en état de venir seraient là, ainsi que les professeurs et d'éminentes personnalités. Lily comptait bien en profiter pour parler à Terry afin d'essayer de comprendre certaines choses.

- Ça ira ? demanda-t-elle ne se tournant vers James qui défroissait nerveusement un pli de sa robe.

Il releva les yeux vers elle et pour la première fois depuis la bataille, elle sentit qu'il la regardait vraiment. Son cœur fit un bon de joie – tout à fait inapproprié, à l'aube de l'enterrement de leur ami – en comprenant que son petit-ami était de retour auprès d'elle.

- Ça ira, confirma-t-il.

oooooooooooooo

Narcissa regarda du coin de l'œil James, Sirius, Regulus et Lily prendre place à coté de Remus et elle. La jeune fille était reconnaissante à la famille Potter de veiller sur ces cousins – un retour dans la famille Black était définitivement proscrit – comme la famille Lupin lui avait généreusement ouvert les bras. Elle en avait été surprise, et avait bien vu que c'était également le cas de son petit-ami mais n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait pas à critiquer les tensions qui pouvaient exister chez les Lupin alors qu'elle était devenue indésirable dans sa propre famille.

L'enterrement de Severus fut poignant. La Serpentard dut lutter contre ses larmes – on lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge à ne pas s'épancher en public – et fut infiniment reconnaissante à Remus qui lui tint la main du début à la fin de l'office.

Le cercueil en terre, les élèves se réunirent et la même question était sur toute les bouches : où était Terry Star et Sylciu Celford ? Leur absence pendant la cérémonie n'était pas passée inaperçue.

- Je pensais qu'ils étaient chez toi, fit Remus en s'adressant à James.

- Et moi chez toi… Je ne les ai pas revus depuis le moment où nous sommes rentrés chez nous…

- Cela n'a rien de surprenant, Monsieur Potter, fit soudainement une voix derrière le groupe d'ami.

Le professeur Dumbledore, accompagné des professeurs Williams et O'Neill, s'avançait vers eux, l'air soucieux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Narcissa, réellement inquiète.

La réponse tomba comme un couperet :

- Messieurs Star et Celford ont disparus…

oooooooooooooo

_Voilà pour ce qui est de ce chapitre. Je suis navrée du temps qui entrecoupe mes publications. Je pourrais dire que le fait d'être en master 2 et de préparer un concours me prend beaucoup de temps – c'est le cas – mais la réalité c'est que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire. Cependant, cette fic me tient particulièrement à cœur et j'ai décidé de la finir malgré tout. Je vous promets donc qu'elle sera écrite entièrement, mais je ne saurais vous dire quand elle sera achevée._

_Je remercie tout ceux qui continuent à reviewer cette fic, cela me fait toujours un grand plaisir. Un GRAND merci à vous tous._

_Evidemment, étant donné ma fréquence de publication, je n'ai plus de correcteur, ce chapitre n'est donc pas passé à la correction. Si quelqu'un voulait avoir la gentillesse de s'en charger, je lui en serais très reconnaissante._

_Merci d'avance._

_Eterna_


	44. Retour

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors qu'Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédent**__ : __Poudlard est attaqué. Face à l'armée de Mangemorts, Dumbledore est forcé de réveiller le château pour qu'il combatte aux côtés des élèves et professeurs. C'est ainsi que Drago découvre une issue de secours dans la Chambre des Secrets. Salazar Serpentard met James à l'épreuve pour s'assurer que les élèves de Poudlard sont dignes de son aide. Réussissant ces épreuves, James devient le Chevalier de Poudlard. Là-dessus l'évacuation commence. Elle était presque achevée lorsque les Mangemorts repèrent les fuyards. S'engage un combat au terme duquel, James, désirant protéger Lily, envoie un sort pour faire reculer Voldemort… qui se retrouve empalé sur une poutre du château tombée durant le combat. Mais au terme de l'enterrement de Severus, une question se pose : où sont Terry Star et Sylcui Celford ?…_

Chapitre 41 : Retour

_Quelques jours plus tôt_

Drago regardait Harry s'en prendre au ministre avec une bonne humeur assez déconcertante. Il avait du mal à croire qu'une poignée d'heures plus tôt, Poudlard était assiégé et l'avenir était des plus sombres. Les dizaines de sorciers entouraient les élèves, les traitant comme des héros, ce qui avait le don de mettre le blond très mal-à-l'aise. Si son passé le torturait moins qu'au début de l'année, il avait toujours des difficultés à oublier qu'il était un renié, assassin du professeur Dumbledore. Il faudrait certainement du temps que ses actes passés cessent de le hanter. C'était une chose de parvenir à vivre normalement, s'en était une autre de se pardonner…

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Harry abattit la foudre en plein milieu de la foule – ce type était complètement cinglé.

- Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, déclara joyeusement le brun, je pense que le plus simple est que le professeur Dumbledore vous fasse un résumé rapide des évènements de ces derniers jours avant que notre _estimé_ ministère prenne les décisions nécessaires pour s'adapter à la situation actuelle. Après quoi, nous pourrons décider de ce que nous allons faire et prendre des nouvelles de nos amis blessés…

Les explications commencèrent, mais Drago n'en connut jamais la fin. Son Bracelet se mit soudainement à chauffer, lui brûlant presque la peau. Il échangea un regard avec Harry, inquiet.

''Eloignons-nous,'' proposa le Survivant.

Ce fut une grande idée : à peine les deux amis s'étaient isolés dans une petite pièce – un local technique, apparemment –, qu'un vent de tous les diables se mit à souffler autour d'eux. Comme Drago ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il sentit soudainement le sol se dérober – au sens propre – sous leurs pieds. Ils se mirent à tomber inexorablement, ballotés dans tous les sens alors autour d'eux, un véritable festival de couleurs, pareilles à des étoiles filantes, explosaient.

Cela sembla durer des siècles et en même temps quelques secondes. Puis soudain, Drago sentit ses pieds toucher le sol et tout devint noir…

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry revint à lui, il se trouvait dans une forêt dense et sombre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Au prix d'un effort assez important, il se releva. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que Drago était également là, assis dans les racines d'un arbre certainement millénaire, profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

- Drago ? l'appela le jeune homme. Que s'est-il passé ?

Sortant de sa torpeur, le renié se tourna vers son équipier.

- Je crois que nous sommes _chez nous_, fit-il avec une certaine retenue.

Harry fronça les sourcils, surpris par l'attitude de son compagnon. N'était-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ?

- Si, certainement, objecta Drago.

Le Survivant grogna. Il avait certainement pensé trop fort. Il devait remettre ses barrières mentales en place.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? insista Harry.

- Je pense que d'une certaine manière j'en étais venu à croire que j'étais Sylciu Celford. Mais finalement, je ne suis que Drago l'Anonyme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna le brun. Tu es Drago le Maître des Dimensions. Il y a une grande différence je te signale.

Le susnommé cilla, comme tentant d'assimiler les paroles de son compagnon.

- Parfois tu as des moments de génie, finit-il par sourire.

- Je vais oublier le « parfois » et prendre ça pour un compliment ! siffla Harry avec une pointe d'amusement. Bon, d'après toi, où sommes-nous ?

- Dans la merde, répliqua le blond du tac-au-tac.

Le Survivant s'étrangla.

- Ça put la magie noire ici, précisa le renié. Ne fais pas cette tête !

- Franchement, tu es devenu un vrai Gryffondor ! s'exclama Harry, hilare.

- Imbécile de balafré ! grommela Drago en se mettant en route.

L'insulté n'était pas convaincu qu'il sache où il allait. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il suivit donc son ami pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que ce dernier ne s'arrête.

- Tu admets que tu es perdu ? glissa le Survivant.

Le blond le fusilla du regard.

- Pas question ! siffla-t-il.

Harry eut une moue septique. Mais soudain, des cercles de runes apparurent autour du renié. Ainsi il allait utiliser ses pouvoirs malgré l'atmosphère de magie noire qui régnait dans cette forêt ? C'était imprudent…

- Oh, oh…

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils. Ce « oh, oh » ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Pas plus que la tête qu'affichait soudainement Drago.

- Il y a des Mangemorts tout autour de nous… On a de la chance qu'ils ne nous soient pas tombés dessus plus tôt.

- Mais où est-on tombé exactement ? souffla Harry dans un soupir.

- C'est le deuxième problème, intervint son ami. Nous sommes dans la Forêt Interdite.

- Oh, oh…

Ce fut le seul commentaire du brun. Il se suffisait à lui-même, tout compte fait.

- Et Poudlard ? Tu sais quelque chose ? finit-il par demander.

- Non, nous y allons je suppose ?

- L'intelligence typiquement serpentardesque a encore frappé ! s'exclama Harry, moqueur.

- Je t'aurais ! Menaça Drago en grommelant.

- … du bruit… là, entendirent-ils dire non loin de lui. Il y …es intrus… chercher…

Les deux Maîtres des Dimensions se regardèrent.

''Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous trouvent !'' intervint mentalement le Survivant. ''Partons !''

''Et ça, j'imagine que c'est l'intelligence gryffondorienne ?'' ricana Drago.

''Je t'ai connu plus inventif,'' signala Harry avec un air entendu.

Les deux amis se faufilèrent entre les arbres, mettant à contribution la magie runique du blond pour éviter au maximum les Mangemorts.

''Que font-ils à ton avis ?'' s'enquit le renié au bout d'un moment. ''Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils préparent une attaque…''

Ce n'était pas non plus l'avis de son ami, mais il devait bien admettre ne pas comprendre le but des encagoulés.

''C'est comme s'ils tentaient de mettre en place une sorte de siège…'' objecta-t-il après un moment de silence.

''Assiéger Poudlard ?'' répéta Drago. ''Dans quel but ?''

''Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?''

''C'est _toi_ l'intime du Seigneur des Ténèbres à ce que je sache !''

''_Grmff_ !''

''Quelle répartie !''

C'est en silence que les deux Maîtres des Dimensions poursuivirent leur route. Ils parvenaient de plus en plus difficilement à éviter les adeptes de Voldemort mais ce n'était pas la plus grande inquiétude d'Harry. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal malgré les barrières mentales très puissantes qu'il avait mises en place autour de son esprit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres autoproclamé ne devait pas être content, mais pas du tout. A moins qu'il soit très heureux. Le Survivant n'aurait su le dire. Les choses dans cet espace dimensionnel n'allaient pas bien. La Magie semblait le hurler au jeune homme.

« _Au secours !_ » Les oreilles d'Harry bourdonnèrent. « _Aidez-moi ! Quelqu'un !_ » Cherchant autour de lui, le brun ne vit rien.

''Tu as entendu ?'' s'exclama Drago.

''Une femme au Chemin de Traverse !''

Les mots étaient venus à l'esprit du jeune homme sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment. La Magie, souffla une petite voix en lui – certainement celle du professeur Williams.

''J'y vais !'' intervint le blond.

''Je viens.''

''Non. Toi tu vas à Poudlard. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient besoin d'être prévenu de ce qui se passe, mais ils auront de quelqu'un de puissant.''

''Tu es aussi puissant que moi.''

''Presque. Mais la question n'est pas là. La présence de Harry Potter, le_ Survivant_, à leur coté les galvanisera. Pas celle de Drago.''

''Admettons,'' soupira le jeune homme. ''Mais soit prudent et dépêche toi de revenir !''

''Et c'est toi qui dit ça !'' rit le renié juste avant de transplaner.

Harry le regarda faire avec un brin d'inquiétude. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Magie leur avait envoyé la voix de cette femme. Elle était pourtant dans le même monde qu'eux… Cela ne collait pas avec les explications du professeur Williams sur les pouvoirs des Maîtres des Dimensions et sur la Magie.

Secouant la tête, il se remit en route. Il aurait bien le temps de tirer ce problème au clair plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait se rendre au plus vite à Poudlard, c'était là que l'on avait besoin de lui et non en plein milieu de la Forêt Interdite à faire des suppositions.

Se rendre jusqu'à la lisière tout en évitant les Mangemorts lui prit un certain temps, mais il s'interdit de réfléchir durant sa course. Les sens aux aguets, il devait rester très concentré sur tout ce qui l'entourait, physiquement et magiquement parlant. Heureusement, ses pouvoirs lui permettaient de capter les présences magiques et de les éviter, mais c'était au prix d'un gros effort de concentration. Aussi, toute réflexion était proscrite dans l'immédiat. Manquant de s'étaler de tout son long en se prenant les pieds dans une racine, il se rattrapa juste à temps à un arbre contre lequel il se permit une pause. Se promettant à lui-même de ne jamais devenir ni sprinteur, ni marathonien, il observa ce qui l'entourait. A son grand contentement, il reconnut l'exacte reproduction de la clairière dont il avait fait son sanctuaire lors de la boucle dans l'autre univers. Parfait, à partir de là, il connaissait très bien le chemin pour rejoindre la lisière – la connaissance du terrain était un avantage non-négligeable. Se remettant en route, il arriva rapidement à la sortie de la forêt.

Là, il ralentit – très heureux que sa course folle soit terminée – et regarda autour de lui. Traverser le parc était tout bonnement suicidaire : il serait découvert et risquerait fort d'être touché par l'un des deux camps.

''Que vais-je faire ?'' se demanda-t-il pour lui-même.

''Pense moins fort tu me déconcentres !'' grogna la voix de Drago.

Il semblait en difficulté, Harry préféra donc ne pas répliquer et se focaliser sur son problème, espérant que le renié aille bien. Dommage, pensa-t-il inutilement, qu'il ne sache se changer en ois… Le jeune homme s'étrangla. Zut, Hélios ! Où était-il ? Bien évidemment, le phénix n'était pas là lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui ! Désespérant.

''Drago ? Hélios est avec toi ?'' s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

''Non,'' répliqua le blond avec une certaine retenue dans la voix. ''Mais ce serait une bonne – _aïe_ – nouvelle… J'aurais bien besoin d'un petit coup de main là. _Ouille_ ! C'est chaud !''

''Tu veux que je vienne ?''

''Concentre toi sur _ton_ boulot, Môsieur-je-veux-sauver-le-monde, je m'occupe du mien ! _Aïe-aïe_ ! Bon, je te laisse, j'ai à faire là !''

Harry sentit le contact se rompre. Drago était de mauvaise humeur, il le sentait. Le Survivant regarda le château dans lequel il devait entrer. D'une certaine manière il comprenait ce qui arrivait à son ami. Tout était beaucoup plus simple en étant Terry Star et Sylciu Celford. Ils n'avaient pas de passé à porter.

Oui, c'était plus simple. Mais ce n'était pas la réalité. Harry prit une profonde bouffée d'air. L'air de son monde. De son Poudlard.

- Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je vais vous sauver, souffla-t-il.

Il eut un moment de silence avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

- Drago a raison, je devrais éviter ce genre de phrase grandiloquente quand je ne sais même pas comment entrer !

Il y eut un bruit derrière lui. Instinctivement, Harry se plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche, évitant ainsi de justesse un Mangemort. Au prix de gros efforts de discrétion et d'un peu de magie de la terre, il parvint à arriver discrètement – enfin, suffisamment pour ne pas être remarqué, ce en quoi la nuit et la faiblesse de la lune, en partie caché par les nuages, l'aidèrent grandement – à proximité du château… Où il trouva évidemment toutes les issues closes.

- Génial ! pesta-t-il. Quand les choses commencent bien… Je fais quoi maintenant ? Y en a marre ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Drago m'a refilé cette mission ! Maudit soit-il !

Après avoir soigneusement observé les lieux et vérifié que sa première impression était bonne, il soupira. Pas moyen d'entrer. Il n'y avait même pas une fenêtre dans la tour d'astronomie qui était ouverte.

- Je pourrais frapper et dire que c'est moi. Ils ouvriraient peut-être…

Il gémit.

- Je deviens fou ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'approfondir sur un possible passage par Ste-Mangouste, car il entendit du bruit prêt de lui. De nouveau, il se plaqua contre un arbre qui se trouvait bien heureusement là. Cela s'avéra inutile. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de Mangemorts mais d'un simple écureuil. Harry esquissa un sourire et balaya les environs du regard avant de sursauter. Il connaissait cet endroit du parc, et pour cause: il était passé par là lors de l'évacuation de l'autre Poudlard. En y réfléchissant, pourquoi la « sortie de secours » n'existerait pas dans ce monde-ci ? Bon, d'accord, il fallait non seulement qu'elle existe mais en plus qu'elle puisse s'ouvrir de l'extérieur, cependant Harry se sentait en période faste.

Il s'élança aussi discrètement que possible, faisant le chemin contraire de celui qu'il avait emprunté dans la dimension jumelle quelques temps plus tôt mais avec tout autant de prudence. Il arriva finalement devant le mur dans lequel s'était découpée l'issue ouverte par Salazar Serpentard. Heureusement, les lieux étaient cachés par arbres et buissons, permettant à Harry de rester à couvert. Palpant la façade, le sorcier se mordit la lèvre de dépit. Il ne sentait pas de trace d'une possible porte.

- Je suis maudit, soupira-t-il.

* * *

Juste après avoir quitté Harry, Drago arriva sur le Chemin de Traverse. Là, il eut un hoquet d'horreur. Les boutiques étaient en feu, les personnes présentes – qui étaient bien moins nombreuse que ce le jeune homme aurait cru en début de nuit – courraient dans tous les sens, ne semblant que vouloir sauver leur peau et non aider les blessés. Le blond eut un sentiment de dégout en pensant que c'est ainsi qu'il aurait réagit sans son aventure dans l'autre monde.

Décidément, depuis son retour dans sa dimension natale, il était en pleine rétrospective. _Chez eux_, avait-il dit à Harry. Pourquoi avait-il ce goût amer dans la bouche en le disant ? Il ne se sentait pas chez lui ? Non, le problème n'était pas là. Ce monde était le sien et il le ressentait ainsi… Mais il n'aimait pas la vie qu'il avait ici. Le poids de ses erreurs passées s'était brusquement abattu sur ses épaules lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'ils étaient revenus.

Sylciu Celford n'avait pas de passé, juste un panel de futurs possibles. Il avait choisi celui où Harry Potter était son ami. Mais Drago anciennement Malefoy avait-il le droit d'être ami avec le Survivant ?

- À l'aide ! appela une voix affolée.

Jugeant que ses sombres pensées pouvaient bien attendre un peu, le blond s'élança vers l'origine d'un cri. Une femme se tenait devant un bâtiment en flamme complètement affolée.

- Ne restez pas là, lui fit Drago, ça risque de s'effondrer !

- Non ! Aidez-moi ! Ma fille… Ma petite fille…

- Quoi votre fille ? s'agaça le Maître des Dimensions.

- _Elle est dedans_ ! s'écria la mère, complètement hystérique en pointant le bâtiment du doigt.

Se tournant vers la maison en flammes, Drago comprit immédiatement qu'il allait faire une erreur. Les Gryffondor l'avaient contaminé avec leur bêtise !

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Estelle, pleurnicha la femme.

- Restez ici ! ordonna le jeune homme en s'élançant.

Il conjura aussi vite qu'il lui était possible des runes de protections, tentant de créer une combinaison susceptible de le protéger du feu.

- _Protego_, ajouta-t-il en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

Un peu de magie conventionnelle ne pouvait que l'aider dans ces conditions.

''Que vais-je faire ?'' fit la voix de Harry – Drago se doutait que la question ne lui était pas adressé.

''Pense moins fort tu me déconcentres !'' grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur en évitant une poutre enflammée.

- ESTELLE ! appela l'Anonyme.

Il s'étouffa avec la fumée qui obscurcissait les lieux. Toussant et pleurant, il pesta mentalement contre lui-même. Se protégeant des flammes il avait oublié le danger de la fumée, aussi tueuses les unes que l'autre. Il renforça ses protections avant de se remettre à la recherche de la fillette, toujours se demandant comment il avait pu en arriver là.

- _ESTELLE_ ! répéta-t-il.

Il entendit tousser. Suivant la piste du son, Drago trouva rapidement la fillette. Aïe ! Le bouclier du jeune homme avait des failles apparemment. Cette flamme était… brulante.

- Génial, grinça-t-il. Me voilà à penser comme un _Gryffondor_ ! Harry a raison. Quelle _horreur_ !

Cette intervention lui valut une nouvelle quinte de toux. Il se fraya cependant un chemin entre les poutres effondrées et les parqués craquelés jusqu'à la jeune Estelle. Il étendit ses boucliers autour d'elle.

''Drago ? Hélios est avec toi ?'' Intervint la voix inquiète de l'Élu.

Il avait bien choisi son moment. Protégeant de son mieux la fillette, il repoussa un rideau de flammes, se brulant au passage.

''Non,'' répliqua le jeune homme, concentré sur sa survie. ''Mais ce serait une bonne – _aïe_ – nouvelle… J'aurais bien besoin d'un petit coup de main là. _Ouille_ ! C'est chaud !''

Ses boucliers ne tenaient pas. La situation devenait de plus en plus compliquée. C'était bien la peine d'être un Maître des Dimensions pour être vaincu par un simple incendie ?

''Tu veux que je vienne ?''

Harry semblait inquiet. Cela agaça Drago sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

''Concentre toi sur _ton_ boulot, Môsieur-je-veux-sauver-le-monde, je m'occupe du mien ! _Aïe-aïe_ ! Bon, je te laisse, j'ai à faire là !''

Si après tout. Le blond savait pourquoi il parlait si méchamment à son ami. Il était sur les nerfs, et comme par le passé, il passait ses nerfs sur Potter. Sauf que de Potter, le jeune homme était passé à Harry. Il avait aidé l'Anonyme plus que quiconque… Il ne méritait pas d'être traité comme ça…

Le renié rompit le lien avec l'autre Maître des Dimensions. Enfin, il repoussa le contact comme ils avaient appris à le faire. Il devait pouvoir se concentrer.

- _Aguamenti_ ! invoqua Drago.

Les flammes se résorbèrent. Pour revenir à la charge quelques secondes plus tard. Peut-être que refuser l'offre d'Harry était un peu prématuré. Le sorcier serra Estelle contre lui en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de là. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir peur.

Une note chaude vibra dans l'air. Drago se sentit soudainement soulever de sol. Il connaissait déjà cette sensation.

- Hélios ? coassa le jeune homme, surpris.

Il resserra son étreinte sur Estelle. Ils furent alors projetés hors du bâtiment. Le renié percuta brusquement le sol, protégeant de son mieux la fillette.

- Hélios, espèce d'oiseau stupide et sans douceur ! Tu es un véritable danger public ! Harry a raison sur ce point. _Aïeuh _!

- Oh, Estelle… Estelle ! Ma petite Estelle !

Poussé sans ménagement, Drago grogna. La mère de l'enfant serrait sa progéniture contre elle. Se tournant, le blond croisa le regard amusé du phénix. Définitivement, l'Élu avait raison, cet animal terminerait en brochette !

- T'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de me martyriser ? grommela-t-il.

Hélios émit une note joyeuse. Le renié avait réellement l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui. C'était _très _agaçant.

- Tout va bien mon garçon ? s'enquit une voix.

Drago se redressa et cilla en croisant le regard inquiet d'un auror. Depuis quand les aurors s'inquiétaient-ils pour lui ? D'autant plus qu'il ne devait pas être au mieux de son apparence, avec la suie sur ses joues et son uniforme brulé en partie… Minute ! Son uniforme était toujours celui de Gryffondor !

Touchant ses cheveux, le jeune homme réalisa qu'il avait toujours l'apparence de Sylciu. C'était certainement pour cela qu'on ne l'avait pas encore arrêté. Il s'était vraiment habitué à ce visage apparemment… Au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas repris celui qui était naturellement le sien. Quoique depuis son retour il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'appesantir sur son aspect. Bref, pour le moment, ça jouait plutôt en sa faveur, il n'allait donc pas s'en plaindre.

- Oui, approuva-t-il. Merci. Que s'est-il passé ? Je veux dire, pourquoi tout était en train de bruler comme ça ?

L'auror s'agita. Apparemment, songea Drago, il aurait dû savoir de quoi il retournait. Il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir étudié la légilimencie avec Harry, puis, se rappelant que le Survivant ne parvenait toujours pas à l'utiliser correctement, il jugea qu'il n'avait peut-être pas eu tort.

- Un incendie s'est déclaré, répondit simplement l'auror.

Le Maître des Dimensions n'en crut pas un mot. Visiblement, la situation de ce monde n'était pas reluisante… Il s'agissait maintenant de mener une petite enquête pour connaître le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'état de la résistance – notamment l'Ordre du Phénix.

Epoussetant son uniforme, Drago sentit Hélios se poser sur son épaule. L'auror le regarda les yeux ronds.

- Qui êtes-vous ? souffla-t-il, incrédule.

- Et vous ? répliqua le blond avec un air soupçonneux.

- Elphias Doge, répondit son interlocuteur.

''Harry, un certain Elphias Doge, tu connais ?''

''C'est un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix je crois.''

''Bonne nouvelle. Au fait, j'ai retrouvé Hélios. Enfin c'est plutôt lui qui m'a trouvé.''

''S'il est dans de bonnes dispositions, je voudrais bien que tu me l'envoies. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour entrer dans le château.''

''T'y es toujours pas ?'' se moqua Drago.

''La ferme !''

Ricanant, le blond se tourna vers le phénix.

- Notre ami commun a besoin d'un coup de main. Tu peux y aller Hélios ?

L'interrogé laissa échapper une note d'approbation avant de s'élancer dans les airs. Le sorcier le regarda disparaître avant de se tourner vers Doge.

- L'Ordre du Phénix existe-t-il toujours ? demanda-t-il de but-en-blanc.

L'auror – Drago n'était plus sûr qu'il soit réellement un auror malgré son uniforme – s'étouffa, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une question aussi directe.

- Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ?

- Un allié, répondit simplement le Maître des Dimensions. Vous pouvez m'appeler Sylciu.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort ?

- Le fait qu'il y a quelques instants j'étais avec un phénix, siffla Drago.

Il était agacé par l'air soupçonneux de Doge, mais ne pouvait que le comprendre. N'était-il pas un Malefoy moins d'un an plus tôt ? N'avait-il pas tenté de tuer Dumbledore ?

- Donnez-moi votre baguette.

Le blond grogna. Il trouvait cette demande profondément irrespectueuse. De quel droit exigeait-il du jeune homme qu'il se départît d'un des attributs les plus intimes d'un sorcier ? Prenant une profonde inspiration et se répétant qu'il était un Maître des Dimensions et qu'il pouvait utiliser sa magie sans l'intermédiaire de sa baguette. Il donna donc l'objet avec une réticence évidente.

Une fois la baguette entre les mains, Doge attrapa Drago par le bras. Le jeune homme eut juste le temps de sentir le sorcier transplaner. L'instant suivant, ils étaient dans une cave sombre. Sans laisser le temps au blond de définir l'endroit exact, l'auror – qui n'en était définitivement pas un – poussa le Maître des Dimensions et referma rapidement une grille.

- Restez ici ! cracha-t-il.

Et sur ce il s'en alla.

''Ils sont vraiment charmants à l'Ordre du Phénix !'' grinça mentalement le blond.

''Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?''

Drago sentait clairement son coéquipier amusé.

''Ils m'ont enfermés dans un cachot !'' fit remarquer le renié avec indignation.

Harry eut un rire mental.

''Je vois la scène d'ici… Par contre est-ce que tu es au courant de quelque chose pour Poudlard ? Il y a une atmosphère étrange ici…''

''Je ne sais rien mais si j'apprends quelque chose, tu seras le premier au courant.''

''Tu comptes rester dans ce cachot encore longtemps ?''

''Sais pas. Je trouve la décoration très réussie !''

L'Élu pouffa de plus belle.

''Je pense que je vais rester là attendre,'' reprit Drago avec sérieux, ''nous allons avoir besoin de l'Ordre non ?''

''S'il existe toujours.''

''Oui, Monsieur-le-pessimiste,'' minauda le blond. ''Mais qui sait, il n'est jamais trop tard pour avoir de la chance !''

''Sois prudent,'' répondit simplement Harry.

''N'inverse pas les rôles, Potter. Je suis toujours prudent, c'est toi qui fait des choses inconscientes.''

La conversation s'arrêta là et Drago put observer à loisir l'endroit où il se trouvait. Et il arriva vite à une conclusion simple : il n'y avait rien. Trois murs et une grille, pas d'ouverture vers l'extérieur, un sol en terre meuble.

- Un endroit charmant… Le jour où je choppe l'abruti qui a dit que les Gryffondor étaient chevaleresques, je lui dirais ses quatre vérités !

* * *

Harry songeait à abandonner. Il n'y avait pas de porte dans ce monde-là. Et c'était la dernière idée qu'il avait pour entrer dans l'école.

- Que dois-je faire ? soupira-t-il.

''Harry,'' intervint mentalement Drago, tirant le Survivant de ses sombres pensées, ''un certain Elphias Doge, tu connais ?''

Elphias Doge ? Oui, le brun se souvenait vaguement d'avoir entendu ce nom quelque part.

''C'est un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix je crois,'' objecta-t-il – en fait, il en était presque sûr.

''Bonne nouvelle. Au fait, j'ai retrouvé Hélios. Enfin c'est plutôt lui qui m'a trouvé,'' précisa le renié.

Ça n'étonnait pas vraiment Harry, cet animal n'en faisait décidemment qu'à sa tête.

''S'il est dans de bonnes dispositions,'' fit-il avec prudence, ''je voudrais bien que tu me l'envoies. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour entrer dans le château.''

''T'y es toujours pas ?'' se moqua son ami.

''La ferme !'' maugréa le Survivant.

Par moment, Drago était vraiment horripilant ! Cependant, sa présence avait quelque chose de rassurant pour Harry – bien qu'à ce moment il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde. Une note bien connue résonna aux oreilles du sorcier.

- Je suis content de te voir, Hélios, sourit le Maître des Dimensions. Il faut que j'entre dans l'école de façon _discrète_. Tu peux m'aider.

Le phénix eut un cri qui sembla affirmatif mais qui ne convainc pas vraiment son compagnon. Se posant sur l'épaule du Survivant, l'oiseau de feu entoura le jeune homme de sa magie avant de se transporter… dans les toilettes des filles.

- Décidément, j'en reviens toujours ici, soupira le sorcier.

- Tiens, tiens…

La voix nasillarde de Mimi geignarde fit se retourner Harry.

- … qu'est-ce qu'un garçon de Serpentard fait ici ?

Fronçant les sourcils, le Maître des Dimensions regarda son uniforme pour réaliser avec un sourire qu'il portait encore son uniforme vert et argent et avait toujours l'apparence de Terry Star. D'un autre côté, ça évitait qu'il soit trop reconnaissable. Par réflexe, il porta sa main à sa cicatrice, toujours bien là, elle.

- Harry ? bâilla la fantôme.

- Écoute, Mimi, je préfère que tu m'appelles Terry pour le moment. C'est important, je ne dois pas attirer l'attention. Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui se passe à Poudlard ?

Tout en parlant, le jeune homme dupliquait un morceau de sa cape d'un coup de baguette. Il se créa rapidement un bandeau qui cacha la marque si célèbre.

- Je ne sais pas trop, couina le fantôme. On ne me dit pas grand-chose…

''Ils sont vraiment charmants à l'Ordre du Phénix !''

Le grommellement de Drago tira Harry de sa conversation. Il fit signe à Mimi d'attendre quelques minutes.

''Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?'' S'enquit-il, imaginant clairement l'air mécontent de son ami.

Cela l'amusait, malgré la gravité de la situation.

''Ils m'ont enfermés dans un cachot !'' s'indigna le renié.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire.

''Je vois la scène d'ici…'' gloussa-t-il. ''Par contre est-ce que tu es au courant de quelque chose pour Poudlard ? Il y a une atmosphère étrange ici…''

''Je ne sais rien mais si j'apprends quelque chose, tu seras le premier au courant.''

''Tu comptes rester dans ce cachot encore longtemps ?'' ironisa le Survivant.

''Sais pas. Je trouve la décoration très réussie !'' affirma Drago, amusant son interlocuteur. ''Je pense que je vais rester là attendre,'' reprit-il avec sérieux, ''nous allons avoir besoin de l'Ordre non ?''

''S'il existe toujours.''

''Oui, Monsieur-le-pessimiste,'' se moqua l'Anonyme. ''Mais qui sait, il n'est jamais trop tard pour avoir de la chance !''

''Sois prudent,'' répondit simplement son interlocuteur.

''N'inverse pas les rôles, Potter. Je suis toujours prudent, c'est toi qui fait des choses inconscientes.''

Harry se retint de signaler qu'il faisait des progrès en la matière.

- Excuse-moi, Mimi, fit le jeune homme. Je t'écoute.

- Mmm… Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? hésita le fantôme.

- _S'il-te-plait_, insista le Survivant. J'ai _besoin_ de la savoir. Ne me dit pas que l'idée de voir Voldemort ici te plait ?

- Tu n'es pas venu me voir pendant longtemps, accusa Mimi.

- Je sais, soupira le jeune homme. Je suis désolé, _réellement_. Mais je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de ces informations pour vaincre Voldemort. C'est important.

Le fantôme maugréa.

- Le professeur Rogue est directeur. Les enfants nés de parents moldus ont été exclus et les Serpentard jouissent de privilèges spéciaux. Je n'en sais pas plus Ha… pardon, Terry.

- Je te remercie grandement, Mimi. Je vais laisser Hélios avec toi pour le moment, ça te va ?

Les yeux brillants de la morte se posèrent sur le phénix. Elle était apparemment ravie d'avoir de la compagnie et les toilettes restaient certainement le meilleur endroit pour cacher l'oiseau de feu. Ainsi donc, Rogue était le directeur. Le Severus de l'autre monde revint à l'esprit d'Harry. Son existence, l'amitié qu'ils avaient tissée et finalement sa mort pour sauver James faisaient qu'il était difficile de haïr complètement le professeur Rogue.

Le sorcier pesta. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Pour le moment, il devait s'infiltrer dans l'école. Si seulement toutes ses affaires n'étaient pas restées dans l'autre dimension, il aurait pu utiliser sa cape et sa Carte ! Soudainement, son Bracelet brilla et une malle apparut pour lui tomber… sur les pieds. Il poussa un cri de douleur, sautillant assez piteusement pendant un instant. Il entendit Mimi rire et grogna. Quel imbécile il était ! Avait-il si vite oublié qu'il était un Maître des Dimensions ?

- Il faut que j'apprenne à utiliser ces pouvoirs, objecta-t-il pour lui-même.

La douleur sur ses pieds s'atténua et il se mit à fouiller dans la valise. Sa cape et la Carte de Maraudeur y étaient soigneusement rangés à coté de son épée. Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme. _Parfait_. Avec ça il pourrait facilement se faufiler dans tout le château. Mais pour quoi faire ? Les informations dont il disposait concernant ce monde étaient très limitées.

''Il faut que je trouve les Horcruxes,'' se dit-il.

Il ne s'adressait pas vraiment à Drago, c'était plus une remarque.

''Non,'' répliqua le renié. ''Je m'en occupe – sauf pour celui qui est à Poudlard. Toi tu restes là-bas et tu essaies de trouver un moyen de protéger les élèves. Avec les Mangemorts qui trainent partout c'est nécessaire.''

''Rogue est le directeur de Poudlard.''

Harry avait lâché ça comme une bombe, ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre la nouvelle.

''Que vas-tu faire ?''

Le ton de l'Anonyme était hésitant. Le Survivant soupira.

''Je ne sais pas. Que dois-je faire ? Je ne sais pas Drago… Est-ce que mon amitié avec Severus brouille mon jugement ? Rogue a tué Dumbledore…''

''J'ai essayé de le faire,'' signala le blond d'une voix mesurée. ''Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. D'après ce que je sais, ma mère lui a fait faire un Serment Inviolable.''

''Tu penses que Rogue pourrait être de notre côté ?''

''Je ne sais pas. Mais tu m'as laissé une seconde chance, Harry. Pourquoi pas pour lui ? Tu es plus puissant que lui. Plus qu'il ne peut l'imaginer. Tu as toutes les cartes en main et c'est à toi de décider de la marche à suivre.''

''Tu as confiance en mon jugement, maintenant ?''

Le sorcier était mi-moqueur, mi-ému.

''Tu es un Maître des Dimensions, agit en tant que tel !''

C'était une façon tout à fait Dragoienne de dire oui. Harry sourit en se plaçant sous la cape d'invisibilité en prenant soin d'attacher fermement le fourreau de son épée à sa ceinture. D'un coup de baguette magique, il activa la Carte du Maraudeur.

''Je commence par le diadème, puis je vais voir Rogue,'' fit-il pour son ami en vérifiant que son épée était bien accrochée à sa ceinture.

''Sois prudent.''

Le Survivant s'élança. Sur la Carte il apparaissait que tous les élèves étaient dans leur dortoir. Rogue était dans le bureau de Dumbledore – Harry sentit un bouffée de colère monter en lui. Pour le moment il n'avait pas le temps de se pencher là-dessus. D'abord l'Horcruxe, ensuite il regarderait la Carte. Il résista donc à l'envie de scruter le dortoir des Gryffondor. Il savait déjà qu'Hermione ne serait pas là.

Rejoindre la Salle sur Demande fut relativement simple, Carte et cape en main. Après avoir fait apparaître la cathédrale, il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se souvenir où il avait trouvé le diadème la première fois. Il s'avança, s'engageant dans le dédale d'objets de tous genres, tentant d'en repérer des familiers, qu'il aurait déjà vu lors de ses précédentes visites. Il réussit à retrouver l'endroit où il avait caché le livre de potion de Rogue et retrouvé la tiare dans l'autre monde. Il sourit en découvrant le placard couvert de cloques qu'il recherchait. La statue de pierre représentant un sorcier dont la tête portait une perruque poussiéreuse et une ancienne tiare aux couleurs délavées était toujours là. Soulagé de le trouver, le Maître des Dimensions s'avança vers le diadème de Serdaigle. Il allait donc détruire cette relique sacrée pour la seconde fois.

Harry soupira. Malgré l'importance de cet objet, ce n'était pas le moment de faire du sentimentalisme. Voldemort n'avait jamais eu le moindre respect pour le souvenir, et malheureusement, le Survivant devait en priorité penser à protéger les vivants, plutôt que de veiller au souvenir des morts. Cela viendrait plus tard. Il tira son épée. La lame d'antimagie brilla, comme s'apprêtant au combat. Prenant une profonde inspiration, le jeune homme l'abattit sur le sorcier de pierre et le diadème. Ils tombèrent en deux morceaux dans un bruit de pierre brisée alors que l'antimagie se déployait autour de la tiare pour complètement absorber sa magie et n'en laisser, au terme du processus, qu'un tas de cendres.

Harry se laissa tomber assis sur le sol, gardant son arme dans la main sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'en était fini de cet Horcruxe, il faisait confiance à Drago pour le reste – de plus, il irait bientôt lui donner un coup de main, il se l'était promis. Il s'employa alors à analyser la Carte du Maraudeur. Luna ne fut pas difficile à trouver dans le dortoir des Serdaigle. Côté Gryffondor, le jeune homme eut un soupir de soulagement en découvrant Ron, Neville, Dean Thomas et la plupart des autres tranquillement dans leurs lits, de même que les filles, Ginny, les sœurs Patil ou encore Lavande.

Bon, dans l'ensemble, tout allait plutôt bien. Il restait cependant à trouver ce qu'était devenus Hermione, Terry Boot et les autres enfants de moldus qui avaient été exclus de l'école.

Laissant la main qui tenait la Carte retomber le long de son corps, Harry sortit de la salle et observa le couloir, strictement identique à celui de l'autre Poudlard. C'était étrange. Il y avait quelques heures il fêtait la défaite de Voldemort et voilà qu'il était de nouveau plongé dans cette maudite guerre. Une part de lui – irrationnel, fatiguée et terrifiée – aurait voulu rester définitivement dans l'autre monde. Après tout, il y avait sa place… Le jeune homme secoua la tête en inspirant profondément. Il était en train de recommencer à broyer du noir ce qui était parfaitement hors de propos. A présent, que faire ? Bien qu'il eût dit à Drago qu'il irait voir Rogue – ce qui était son idée au départ – Harry n'était pas sûr que ce fût une bonne idée. Le fait était que le nouveau directeur ne risquait pas de gentiment répondre à ses questions – ce n'était pas le genre de la maison. Quant à la légilimencie, même si le Maître des Dimensions maîtrisait désormais presque totalement cette discipline, il doutait de parvenir à extirper des informations à Rogue de cette manière en l'affrontant de front.

Un bruissement attira son attention. _Zut_, il avait complètement oublié Rusart – qui d'ailleurs, avait perdu de son flair. Autrefois, il l'aurait trouvé beaucoup plus rapidement. Bondissant derrière une statue, le jeune homme pesta contre son manque d'attention et se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas y faire plus attention lorsqu'il observait la Carte. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas Rusart et sa teigneuse chatte qui apparurent au détour d'un couloir mais deux parfaits inconnus. Probablement des nouveaux, songea Harry avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas le sixième sens de l'ancien concierge et ne prirent pas le couloir dans lequel le jeune homme s'était caché – cachette très précaire, il fallait bien l'admettre.

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement, grommelant en lui-même contre sa propre imprudence. Que cherchait-il à faire, exactement ? Se faire arrêter, une épée à la main ? il se redressa vivement, repassa trois fois devant la tapisserie et fit réapparaitre la porte de la Salle sur Demande dans laquelle il s'engouffra sans plus attendre. Il aurait tout de même pu avoir la présence d'esprit de prendre sa cape avant de sortir. Ou de faire en sorte que la porte de la pièce demeure ouverte.

- Imbécile, siffla-t-il à son encontre.

Voilà ce que donnait de se perdre dans ses pensées à un moment inopportun. Mieux valait ne pas penser à ce qui se serait passé s'il s'était fait attraper. Il secoua vivement la tête.

- Ça suffit. Un peu de concentration ! s'ordonna-t-il avec fermeté.

Alors qu'il parlait, son regard rencontra un miroir pour y découvrir le reflet désormais familier de Terry Star. Et l'ébauche d'une idée se forma…

- Attend un peu…

La spécialité de Terry Star était d'agir de l'intérieur, non ? Il s'était montré remarquablement doué en la matière. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers son Bracelet. Oui, avec un peu de chance et la magie des Maîtres des Dimensions, cela pouvait peut-être marcher…

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !_

_Merci à __**sheltan**__ pour sa correction de ce chapitre et à tous ceux qui ont proposés de le faire. _

_Je suis navrée de délai entre la publication des chapitres. J'ai bien compris que certains d'entre vous le trouvaient long, certainement avec raison, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux pour le moment. J'ai énormément de travail avec mon mémoire auquel s'ajoute le fait que j'ai du mal à écrire. Pour autant, je le répète de nouveau, __**j'achèverais cette fic**__. Elle me tient trop à cœur pour que je l'abandonne maintenant. _

_Merci à __**Grain de Sable**__ pour sa review pour le moins argumentée ! Il y a trop de questions pour que je réponde à toutes, mais je vais essayer de répondre dans les grandes lignes. Pour ce qui est de faire plus de descriptions lors du combat de fin dans la Chambre des Secrets, je ne l'ai pas fait pour plusieurs raisons : déjà j'avais déjà beaucoup de personnages à gérer dans cet univers et en rajouter encore me semblait hasardeux, mais également parce que, lors d'un combat, je ne pense pas que les combattants sachent ce qui se passe autour d'eux. Ils voient les personnes qui sont proches d'eux, et c'est tout. Je voulais, dans une certaine mesure, faire en sorte qu'il en soit de même pour le lecteur. Il est vrai que le retour de Harry et Drago empêche de faire le point sur les conséquences de ce combat, mais c'est voulu : il faut imaginer qu'ils se posent les mêmes questions que toi… _

_Pour les Maîtres des Dimensions, je suis d'accord, il y a beaucoup de questions en suspend : je ne suis pas certaine de répondre à toutes les questions d'ici la fin de cette fic. A l'origine, elle devait me permettre de mettre en place un univers particulier dans lequel intégrer d'autres histoires qui y répondraient peu à peu. Malheureusement, au vu de mes difficultés à écrire, je pense qu'il va falloir que je revoie mes prédictions… Je verrais ce que je ferais…_

_En tout cas, merci pour ta review )_

_**Voltea**__, comme je disais, je ne sais pas encore si de nouvelles informations sur l'Ecole des Mondes ou Némésis seront données. Quant à une autre annexe… j'y réfléchis sérieusement. _

_Pour ceux qui ont trouvés que Harry ne pensait pas assez à sa propre dimension et ses amis, c'est vrai… et volontaire. N'oubliez pas que Harry était très torturé au début de la fic. Si j'avais ajouté une inquiétude permanente pour ses amis, j'aurais eu le plus grand mal à le faire évoluer. J'ai donc décidé de me servir de la faculté de l'esprit humain à se protéger et refusant – consciemment ou non – de penser à certaines choses ou encore en se concentrant sur d'autres. Harry s'est ainsi protégé en se concentrant corps et âme sur l'univers dans lequel il était et en occultant dans une certaine limite ce qui se passait dans son propre monde. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'y reviendrais plus tard – chapitre 44 je crois. _

_Maintenant, le not de ma fin : __**merci à tous pour vos reviews**__ et de continuer à lire cette fic malgré la lenteur de la publication. _

_Bonne vacances à tous ceux qui sont en vacances et bon courage aux autres !_


	45. Maison

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

_**Résumé général**__ : Alors qu'Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_**Chapitre précédent**__ : Harry et Drago sont de retour dans leur monde et se retrouvent à nouveau plongé dans la spirale de la guerre. Décidé à déterminer quelle est la situation de cet univers, Harry décide d'infiltrer Poudlard, sous l'identité de Terry. Grace à son Bracelet, il parvient à influencer les souvenirs des élèves pour leur faire croire qu'il est arrivé au début de l'année scolaire. Pendant ce temps, au Chemin de Traverse, Drago croise un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui l'emmène au QG de l'Ordre, dans un cachot. Les deux amis tombent alors d'accord sur un point : leur priorité doit être de retrouver les Horcruxes. _

Chapitre 42 : Maison

''Il faut que je trouve les Horcruxes.''

Cette banalité raisonnant dans son esprit ramena Drago à la réalité – c'est-à-dire au fait qu'il s'ennuyait dans un cachot sordide.

''Non, je m'en occupe – sauf pour celui qui est à Poudlard. Toi tu restes là-bas et tu essaies de trouver un moyen de protéger les élèves. Avec les Mangemorts qui trainent partout c'est nécessaire.''

Le blond fut impressionné par son propre optimisme. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il pouvait à faire c'était attendre. Quoiqu'il aurait peut-être pu s'enfuir mais…

''Rogue est le directeur de Poudlard.''

L'intervention de Harry lui fit perdre le fil de sa réflexion. Il fallut un moment à l'Anonyme pour réaliser ce qui venait d'être dit et l'intérioriser.

''Que vas-tu faire ?'' demanda-t-il, hésitant. Il ne savait pas bien lui-même la réponse qu'il attendait.

Il sentit son ami soupirer. ''Je ne sais pas. Que dois-je faire ? Je ne sais pas Drago… Est-ce que mon amitié avec Severus brouille mon jugement ? Rogue a tué Dumbledore…''

''J'ai essayé de le faire,'' signala le blond d'une voix mesurée. ''Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. D'après ce que je sais, ma mère lui a fait faire un Serment Inviolable.''

''Tu penses que Rogue pourrait être de notre côté ?''

C'était une question difficile. L'interrogé n'était même pas sûr d'avoir une réponse.

''Je ne sais pas. Mais tu m'as laissé une seconde chance, Harry. Pourquoi pas pour lui ? Tu es plus puissant que lui. Plus qu'il ne peut l'imaginer. Tu as toutes les cartes en main et c'est à toi de décider de la marche à suivre.''

''Tu as confiance en mon jugement, maintenant ?''

Drago ne sut pas s'il devait se sentit vexer ou amuser du ton manifestement moqueur de son camarade.

''Tu es un Maître des Dimensions,'' lança-t-il en se drapant de dignité. ''Agit en tant que tel !''

C'était un peu grandiloquent, mais le renié eut l'impression que l'idée générale était passée. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Harry ne rumine pas trop ses pensées – ce n'était pas son fort.

''Je commence par le diadème, puis je vais voir Rogue.''

Le blond hocha – inutilement – la tête. ''Sois prudent,'' ajouta-t-il.

Il n'était pas très rassurer de laisser Harry seul – ce qui était un peu irrationnel, il le savait, le brun était en mesure de gérer seul la situation, il l'avait déjà fait. L'amitié était définitivement un sentiment qui le laissait perplexe.

- Bon, s'encouragea-t-il, décidé à ne pas trop cogiter. Et si je sortais, moi ?

Pas qu'il ne soit pas touché par le sens de l'hospitalité de l'Ordre du Phénix – il était _indigné_ par leur sens de l'hospitalité ! – mais il n'allait pas s'éterniser. Diantre, il était déjà là depuis des heures. D'un bond, il se mit sur ses jambes. Même si on lui avait prit sa baguette, il pouvait toujours utiliser la magie runique. Il avait un certain nombre d'Horcruxes à retrouver le plus vite possible. Une rune apparut sur la serrure de sa cellule.

- Il est là, fit une voix masculine vaguement familière alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Manifestement, il était à l'étage. Drago se demanda un instant ce qu'il allait faire lorsqu'une nouvelle personne parla – quelqu'un qu'il reconnut cette fois.

- Merci. Nous revenons dans quelques minutes.

Le jeune homme quitta son cachot pour se trouver face à une sorcière qui venait de dévaler les escaliers. Elle l'observa un instant sans mot – il eut vaguement l'impression d'être un article dans un magasin – et sourit.

- Les couleurs de Gryffondor te vont bien.

- C'est sarcastique ?

- Pas vraiment. Désolée pour l'attente, je dormais au moment où Doge est venu faire son rapport. Heureusement que j'avais mentionné ton prénom d'emprunt et qu'il n'est pas courant.

- C'est trop gentil de ta part, Granger.

La sorcière eut un sourire en coin face au sarcasme de son condisciple.

- Je t'en prie, Drago, ça me fait plaisir. Je vois que tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide pour sortir.

- Moui. J'en avais marre. Ma patience a des limites et Harry est occupé.

Contre toute attente, Granger éclata de rire.

- Harry avait raison, pouffa-t-elle. Tu as bien changé. Je retourne au quartier général de l'Ordre. Tu viens ?

- Ma foi, je suis curieux de voir à quoi cela ressemble !

* * *

C'est profondément amusé qu'Harry entra dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal – matière rebaptisée pour l'occasion étude des arts sombres. Son Bracelet lui drainait pas mal d'énergie, mais en échange, il lui offrait une identité que personne ne semblait mettre en doute. Aux yeux de tous, il était Terry Star, un Serpentard asocial arrivé à Poudlard au début de l'année. Evidemment, son bijou ne pouvait pas faire de miracle et il avait donc dû endosser le rôle d'une personne particulièrement marginale, ne se mêlant pas aux autres et un brin taciturne afin de justifier que personne ne le connaisse vraiment. Ce subterfuge, Harry le savait pertinemment, ne pourrait pas durer longtemps. Une semaine, peut-être deux. Si les Bracelets étaient capables de créer une fausse identité et de la maintenir, abuser les souvenirs de toute l'école demandait beaucoup de force magique. En principe, lorsque les Maîtres des Dimensions revêtaient de nouveaux noms, ils n'avaient pas à abuser les mémoires des autres – soit ils utilisaient des identités inventées, soit ils utilisaient celles de personnes existant réellement. Le sorcier avait pensé à cette possibilité, seulement, elle comportait un risque, notamment à cause de sa cicatrice qui ne disparaissait pas lors des transformations. De plus, se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre était un exercice ardu qui lui aurait nécessité beaucoup trop de concentration compte tenu de ce qu'il voulait faire. Non, cette solution était la meilleure et s'il ne poussait pas trop sur sa magie, par exemple pour laisser des sorts complexes, en maintenant les faux souvenirs, il ne serait même pas fatigué.

Bref, la situation n'était pas mauvaise. Il avait un bon moyen de surveiller l'école et, avec un peu – beaucoup ? – de chance, de savoir de quel coté se situait Rogue.

S'asseyant à l'écart des autres verts et argents, Harry se taxa silencieusement d'optimisme. Cependant, il convint avec lui-même que, de temps en temps, cela faisait du bien. Le regard de Maître des Dimensions parcourut la salle. L'atmosphère était lourde, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, tant dans ce monde que dans l'autre. Ça n'avait, cependant, rien d'étonnant compte tenu de la situation. Cette matière étant obligatoire, les élèves de septième année des quatre maisons s'y trouvaient – l'expulsion de tous les Nés-Moldus, sans parler du fait que beaucoup de parents avaient retiré leurs enfants de Poudlard, avait remarquablement fait diminuer les effectifs de l'école. Le brun en avait été choqué le matin même en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

Ron lança un regard particulièrement mauvais à Zabini et Harry eut un soupir intérieur. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir le temps d'œuvrer comme il l'avait fait dans l'autre monde – ou au moins d'essayer – et peut-être même d'avoir été comme son ami, peu de temps plus tôt. Lui aussi avait détesté les Serpentards sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Cela s'était avéré tellement ridicule…

Le professeur d'art sombre – un homme charmant répondant au doux nom d'Amycus Carrow – se lança dans une diatribe particulièrement fastidieuse sur les forces du bien avant de commencer à encenser Voldemort. C'était une sorte de rituel de début de cours, d'après ce qu'Harry comprit en effleurant les esprits de ses camarades. Par respect et par prudence – il préférait qu'on ne le remarque pas – il évitait, sauf cas de force majeure, d'entrer complètement dans la tête des personnes présentes à Poudlard. Il se contentait donc de capter des informations ça et là et de les regrouper entre elles. Cela fonctionnait plutôt bien pour le moment – en même temps, l'après-midi venait à peine de commencer et il ne jouait ce rôle que depuis la nuit précédente. Alors que Carrow continuait à vanter les mérites de Voldemort, Harry soupira. La journée promettait d'être longue.

* * *

- _Heeeein_ ?

Parfaitement calme, Drago – même si elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'il s'agissait bien de lui – approuva gravement. Hermione cligna des yeux, complètement ahuri.

- C'est sérieux ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- On ne peut plus.

- Mais il a perdu la tête !

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, signala-t-il.

- Alors vous avez tous les deux perdus la tête, siffla la jeune fille.

S'infiltrer dans Poudlard ! Quelle idée ! Voulait-il se faire tuer ? Hermione était furieuse. Elle qui pensait que Harry aurait appris à être prudent dans l'autre univers. Même pas ! Diable, avait-on idée de nommer un garçon aussi irréfléchi Maître des Dimensions ? La brune lança un regard soupçonneux à Drago. Parfois, elle se disait que Némésis avait été un peu trop optimiste concernant ces deux-là. Se laissant tomber sur le lit, elle poussa un soupir à faire pleurer les pierres.

- Misère, vous êtes deux inconscients !

- Ou peut-être est-ce toi qui nous sous-estime.

Surprise, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard étrangement vert du renié. C'était fou, à cet instant il ressemblait de façon troublante à Harry. Il avait le même air malicieux sur le visage. L'observant sans mot, elle réalisa à quel point l'ancien Malefoy avait pu se rapprocher de son meilleur ami pendant cette année. Le voir coucher sur le papier, dans les lettres de Harry, et en réalité ne faisait définitivement pas le même effet. Elle se redressa lentement.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Hermione sourit. Même si par certain aspect, Drago ressemblait à Harry, il demeurait lui-même. Cet air moqueur vaguement hautain n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle s'attendait à voir sur le visage du Survivant.

- Non. Je réfléchissais. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour les Horcruxes ?

- J'y ai réfléchis. Harry s'est déjà occupé de la tiare et nous savons que le journal et la bague ont été détruits avant notre départ. Il reste la coupe, le médaillon et peut-être un ou deux autres. De toute façon, je connais la signature magique de ces objets, maintenant. J'ai travaillé sur des cercles de runes pour les trouver mais à Poudlard, la magie est telle que cela perturbait la recherche. Peut-être que hors de l'école et avec ce que le professeur Williams nous a appris sur les pouvoirs des Maîtres des Dimensions, je vais enfin pouvoir réussir.

La jeune fille le regarda un instant sans répondre, réalisant quelque chose.

- Je me suis trompée.

Surpris, le renié se tourna vers elle.

- A quel propos ? S'enquit-il.

- A propos de toi. Tu n'es pas aussi inconscient que ce que je pensais.

Drago grinça.

- C'est trop gentil de ta part !

Elle eut un sourire railleur.

- Mais non, ça me fait plaisir. Enfin, je pense que nous devrions aller rejoindre les autres. Ils vont se poser des questions si nous restons tous les deux enfermés ici trop longtemps.

- Quoi, ils craignent que je te viole ? s'exclama le blond avec une ironie mordante et un brin d'humour noir.

- Aucun risque. Ils savent que je sais me défendre, lança-t-elle durement. Allons-y.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse de la part du jeune homme, Hermione quitta la chambre qu'elle lui avait alloué la veille et dans laquelle ils avaient passé un bon moment afin qu'il la mette au courant de la situation. Elle ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser avec le nouveau Drago. Préférant ne pas y réfléchir, elle s'engouffra dans un couloir du nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

La mort de Dumbledore avait fait tomber le Secret qui entourait l'emplacement du 12, square Grimmaurd, forçant l'organisation à déménager en catastrophe dans une autre propriété sur une île du Pays de Galles. Il s'agissait d'un vieux manoir délabré. L'aile est s'était avéré complètement irrécupérable, aussi l'avait-il complètement abandonné. La chambre allouée à Drago était dans la partie sud du deuxième étage de la bâtisse, un lieu relativement habitable. Si on exceptait le crissement affreux du parquet et le bruissement du vent qui s'engouffrait dans les fissures des murs et du plafond. L'usage de la magie afin de réparer les lieux avait été réduit au maximum afin d'éviter tout repérage du manoir par les Mangemorts, ce qui expliquait cet inconfort. Le renié avait fait une ou deux remarques sarcastiques – un sang-pur habitué au plus grand confort ne devait pas apprécier ce genre de traitement.

Pour la énième fois, Hermione manqua tomber en marchant sur une marche branlante de l'escalier descendant vers le rez-de-chaussée. Elle étouffa un juron mais refusa de se retourner pour entendre le blond se moquer d'elle.

- Hermione, salua le professeur – _ex_-professeur – Lupin alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine, probablement le lieu le plus habitable de la maison. Et votre ami… Je crois que je ne vous connais pas, jeune homme.

Se tournant vers Drago, la jeune fille vit une vague hésitation passer dans les prunelles du renié. Pensait-il au Remus Lupin de l'autre monde ? Il se reprit cependant bien vite.

- Sylciu Celford. Enchanté, monsieur.

C'était un bon comédien, estima la Gryffondor. Il agissait comme si Lupin était un parfait inconnu.

- Sylciu est américain, expliqua-t-elle. Il est là pour nous aider. Il est arrivé cette nuit.

- Je vois. Soyez le bienvenu. Nous avons désespérément besoin d'aide.

- Je suis navré, monsieur, mais j'ai moi-même une mission qui ne peut attendre. Je ne vous serai malheureusement pas d'une grande aide.

Ça, Hermione en doutait, mais elle se garda bien de le dire. Pour le moment, mieux valait que personne ne sache qui était Sylciu en réalité. Harry mettrait cela au clair en temps et en heure – ils en avaient convenu ainsi. Pourtant, malgré la prestation tout à fait convaincante de Drago, le lycanthrope l'observa d'un air suspicieux. Remus Lupin était loin d'être une personne crédule, songea Hermione, et sa vie lui avait appris à être quelqu'un de méfiant. Cependant, le Maître des Dimensions affichait une mine sereine. Il émanait de lui une assurance que la jeune fille hésitait à qualifier d'impressionnante ou d'irritante.

- N'avons-nous pas une réunion ? S'enquit la sorcière en regardant autour d'elle, surprise de ne voir personne dans la pièce.

- Dans une heure, précisa l'ancien enseignant. Je ne suis pas certain que ton ami doive y participer.

Drago eut un sourire en coin, manifestement très amusé par la situation. Hermione se demandait bien pourquoi.

- Il nous sera utile, plaida la brune.

- J'ai à faire, corrigea le Maître des Dimensions. Des trucs à détruire… Je voudrais simplement une pièce tranquille. Et inoccupée. Surtout inoccupée. Je ne veux pas d'interférences…

La Gryffondor eut un soupir intérieur alors que Lupin jetait un regard de plus en plus suspicieux sur le nouveau venu. Ça allait être facile à expliquer…

* * *

La journée avait été aussi éprouvante qu'Harry l'avait imaginé. Non seulement maintenir l'illusion lui demandait pas mal de concentration, mais en plus il avait l'impression de ne plus reconnaître Poudlard. Si son Bracelet – ou plus exactement la Magie qui y était reliée – ne lui avait pas assuré qu'il s'agissait de son monde, il ne l'aurait pas cru. A moins qu'il ait mal sentit ? Non, il était peu probable qu'il soit tombé par hasard dans un monde où Harry Potter et Drago anciennement Malefoy avaient disparu pendant les vacances scolaire et où Hermione Granger connaissait une dénommée Némésis. La coïncidence serait trop grande – même si avec les dimensions parallèles, tout était possible, la présence de la Maîtresse des Dimensions rendait cette possibilité quasiment inexistante. Les Maîtres des Dimensions obtenaient, comme l'avait expliqué Williams, un statut unique au moment où ils recevaient leur Bracelet et leur monde se séparait irrémédiablement de ses jumeaux. Autrement dit, c'était bien son univers, aussi surprenant que cela soit.

A partir de là, le brun osait à peine se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer à Poudlard pour que les choses se dégradent à ce point. Quoiqu'il le savait probablement : la mort de Dumbledore, la nomination de Rogue, peut-être même sa propre disparition. Cette dimension était définitivement beaucoup plus sombre que l'autre. Même au pire moment du conflit Serpentard/Gryffondor, Harry n'avait jamais vu cela. C'était terrifiant.

Assis dans un coin de la table des Serpentards, il observa discrètement le reste de la Grande Salle. La plupart des Serdaigles avait la tête baissée sur un livre ou son assiette, mangeant en silence comme pour échapper aux rires mauvais des vert et argent. Ceux-ci étaient privilégiés jusque dans la nourriture qui leur était servie. C'était écœurant. Posant son regard sur Rogue, confortablement assis dans son fauteuil de directeur, qui présidait la table des professeurs, Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas tort de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Après tout, tout ce qu'il voyait ne faisait que le conforter dans son idée que l'ancien maître des potions était bien un mangemort. Peut-être même trop. Il était de notoriété publique que Rogue favorisait sa propre maison, mais à ce point ?

L'image de Drago diagnostiquant son fameux « syndrome Dumbledore » traversa l'esprit du jeune homme. Peut-être était-il en train de prêter à l'espion – qui n'en était pas forcément un – des qualités qu'il n'avait pas. Peut-être Rogue s'était-il simplement retenu pour donner le change devant Dumbledore. C'était possible. Voire même probable. Autrement dit, il perdait son temps…

Mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose que Harry n'avait pas réalisé l'année précédente, probablement parce qu'il avait été trop choqué par la mort du directeur. Côtoyer l'autre Dumbledore le lui avait rappelé sans qu'il ne veuille s'appesantir dessus – ce n'était alors pas le moment. Ce soir-là, face à Rogue, Albus Dumbledore avait _supplié_. Ça ne collait pas au personnage. Le vieux mage ne se serait jamais abaissé à implorer pour sa vie – à tort ou à raison, le Maître des Dimensions ne le savait pas. Mais le fait était que le vainqueur de Grindelwald était trop fier pour cela – _beaucoup trop_. Harry avait eu beau fouillé dans son esprit, il s'était avéré incapable de se souvenir si Rogue avait ou non hésité. Il n'avait pas demandé à Drago. Celui-ci avait trop mal en pensant à cette soirée, il faudrait du temps pour qu'il ne se sente plus – ou moins – coupable…

Le brun détourna les yeux afin de ne pas être remarqué par son « suspect ». Son regard tomba sur la table des Gryffondors. La tension y était palpable. La rivalité entre les lions et les serpents a pris des proportions telles que le terme de guerre est devenu particulièrement pertinent. Cela n'est pas pour plaire à Harry. Même s'il lui a fallu aller dans un autre monde et un autre temps pour le comprendre, il sait désormais que Poudlard est plus fort avec ses maisons soudées.

Malgré tout, il n'en demeurait pas moins objectif : il n'y pouvait rien dans l'état actuel des choses. Corriger cette situation, si c'était en son pouvoir, prendrait du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Et il n'en avait pas. Il n'était même pas certain d'avoir réellement le temps de se demander de quel bord était Rogue. Il fut tenter un instant de soupirer, mais parvint à se contenir : pousser un soupir à faire pleurer les pierres n'était pas le meilleur moyen de demeurer discret.

La Magie s'agita autour de lui. Il ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire, la fatigue ralentissait son esprit. Il ne savait plus qu'une chose : Poudlard, sa maison, n'était vraiment plus le même.

* * *

Drago avait presque pitié de Granger. Presque. Il fallait dire qu'il n'allait pas être facile pour la jeune fille d'expliquer qui il était et ce qu'il faisait là. Pour le moment, le blond n'avait aucune intention de s'expliquer… La priorité allait à la recherche des Horcruxes. C'était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans une pièce délabrée dans l'aile est du manoir, balayée de courants d'air tels qu'ils méritaient plus l'appellation de couloir venteux, certainement en raison de l'affaissement d'une partie du toit et l'absence de vitres à certaines des fenêtres.

Si le confort laissait cruellement à désirer, l'endroit avait un intérêt : la solitude. Personne ne venant ici, le jeune homme pouvait sans problème y tisser de nombreux cercles de runes afin de rechercher les divers Horcruxes. De plus, il demeurait dans ces lieux une magie résiduelle puissante. Il y avait fort à penser qu'il s'était passé des choses importantes entre ces murs avant que l'endroit ne tombe en désuétude.

Evidemment, il s'était abstenu d'expliquer aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ce qu'il faisait. Ceux-ci auraient été furieux de le voir brasser de telles quantités de magie alors qu'il était interdit de se servir des baguettes dans le QG pour éviter qu'il ne soit repéré. Il aurait alors fallu se lancer dans une fastidieuse explication sur les Maîtres des Dimensions, les Magies Propres et l'impossibilité pour les Mangemorts de les détecter. Chose que Drago n'avait aucune envie de faire.

Le blond sentit la présence d'Harry à la frontière de sa conscience mais n'y prêta pas d'attention. Il était habitué à cette sensation et il savait que le Survivant ne cherchait pas à le contacter, il était certainement simplement en train de se plonger dans la Magie. Drago décida de ne pas s'y attaché : il avait sa propre mission. Si Harry avait besoin de lui, il l'appellerait. Le renié reporta donc son attention sur la magie bourdonnante de ses runes. Elle l'accueillait avec une douceur chaude, chassant le froid de la pièce. Pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il allait être difficile de trouver les Horcruxes. Le médaillon demeurait introuvable. Les runes mises en place pour le trouver ne donnaient rien. Quand à la coupe…

Une lumière rougeoyante émana soudainement d'un des cercles de runes. La coupe ! Satisfait, le blond tendit la main vers la lueur et laissa sa Magie Propre le parcourir. L'emplacement de la coupe lui apparut avec une précision parfaite… et il grimaça.

Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles jamais être simples ?

* * *

Annie Virck était une élève de cinquième année de Serdaigle tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Elle aimait travailler et passait donc plus de temps à la bibliothèque que nulle part ailleurs dans le château. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement intéressée par Harry Potter et ses amis. Elle ne s'était pas sentie particulièrement concernée par les débats sur le point de savoir si le Survivant était un fou ou l'Elu. S'il tentait d'aider le monde sorcier ou s'il était en mal de reconnaissance.

Et puis tout avait changé : Dumbledore était mort. La jeune fille n'avait compris qu'à cet instant ce qui se passait. L'importance du Directeur. Et celle d'Harry Potter…

Mais le Gryffondor avait disparu à la surprise générale. Avait-il fui ? La question s'était posée. Sans être une fine psychologue, Annie en doutait. N'importe qui doté d'un minimum de sens commun le saurait. Où que soit l'Elu, il préparait le combat. Il demeurait que la Serdaigle aurait préféré qu'il se dépêche. Demeurer à Poudlard dans ces conditions était difficile. Mais elle n'était pas une combattante. S'allier avec les Gryffondor, elle y avait pensé, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas sa place : elle était peureuse et elle l'assumait. Elle savait pertinemment que Ron Weasley avait créé ou repris une association visant à la défense de l'école, mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion : seuls les combattants y avaient leur place. Peut-être que si Granger avait été là… Et peut-être pas. Annie n'avait vraiment pas une âme de guerrière.

Elle marchait dans le couloir, trois livres sur le bras – en prendre plus aurait été trop lourd – lorsqu'elle remarqua Weasley et Zabini. Elle eut un soupir discret. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un autre chemin, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être prise entre deux feux. Elle tourna les talons pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un Serpentard. Elle sursauta alors qu'un étrange regard vert se posait sur elle un instant avant de se reporter vers les deux belligérants. Star regardait la scène avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, mais pour être honnête, Annie ne se souvenait pas avoir connu Terry Star autrement qu'indéchiffrable. Cela n'avait donc rien de surprenant quand on y pensait… Le vert-et-argent était à sa manière une des personnes les moins intéressantes de Poudlard et un grand mystère. Si Annie adorait les mystères, elle savait se tenir à l'écart du danger, et Star était incontestablement dangereux.

Aussi, la Serdaigle décida d'opérer un rapide repli et de s'éloigner du théâtre des opérations pour aller chercher un endroit tranquille pour bouquiner en paix. Autant en profiter tant qu'elle pouvait encore le faire…

* * *

Harry était officiellement partagé entre l'envie de hurler et celle de casser la figure à quelqu'un. D'où lui venait ce soudain accès de violence ? De la situation de Poudlard, évidemment. Il commençait à comprendre qu'il avait peut-être vu trop grand en infiltrant l'école. Il ne pouvait rien faire ici. Il y avait trop de travail et pas assez de temps. La guerre entre les maisons faisant rage à un point jamais vu. D'après les informations que le jeune homme avait pu glaner, l'AD avait changé de fonction pour devenir une sorte de force d'opposition dans l'école. Pour une obscure raison, Rogue, qui ne pouvait ignorer cet embryon de révolte couvant dans Poudlard, ne faisait rien pour empêcher cette sédition. _Cela_ était le point intéressant de l'affaire.

Le Survivant n'était pas naïf : Ron était son ami, certes, et il était également plein de bonne intention, mais il était trop… _Gryffondor_. Il eut un rire intérieur. Il avait définitivement passé trop de temps chez les verts-et-argents. Toujours était-il que si ce diagnostic avait certainement plus sa place dans la bouche de Drago, il n'en était pas moins véridique. Le roux agissait avec trop d'empressement et il était trop attaché à ses valeurs pour pouvoir se fondre dans la masse. Aussi, il était absolument _impossible_ que Rogue ignore que l'AD avait été reconstitué en vue d'une action contre Voldemort.

Conclusion… Bon d'accord, Harry ne savait quoi en conclure. Cela pouvait vouloir dire – le brun l'espérait fermement – que Rogue était réellement un homme de Dumbledore. Ou juste qu'il savait que l'AD n'était pas un réel danger et que cela l'amusait. Bref…

Il n'était pas plus avancé.

Il regarda Ron lancer un sort offensif à Blaise Zabini qui l'évita de justesse et répliqua sans attendre. Personne ne semblait s'en émouvoir… comme si c'était quelque chose d'habituel. Peut-être est-ce le cas. Harry soupira alors que sa magie picotait le bout de ses doigts. Il lui aurait suffit d'un murmure pour arrêter de combat et ses pouvoirs le sentaient. Il fit un pas en avant. Hésita. Et recula finalement. Il ne servirait à rien d'intervenir cette fois-ci, malheureusement. Il tournait les talons lorsqu'un sort le frôla pour toucher la Serdaigle qu'il avait croisé un peu plus tôt. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et s'écroula brusquement. Harry se retourna vivement, mais impossible de savoir qui avait lancé le maléfice.

- _Eole_, siffla-t-il à mi-voix entre ses dents, avec colère.

Une bourrasque de vent puissant balaya le couloir, obligeant les belligérants à reculer et faisant furieusement claquer les tableaux sur les murs. Les habitants des cadres poussèrent des cris indignés avant d'opérer un repli rapide vers des lieux moins agités. L'un d'eux avait déjà pris les devants, sembla-t-il, car le professeur McGonagall apparut soudainement au détour d'un virage. Elle se précipita vers la bleu-et-bronze en jetant un regard furieux à Ron, Zabini… et lui. Un comble ! Agacé, Harry s'en fut sans prêter plus d'attention aux personnes l'entourant. Il commençait vraiment à regretter l'autre monde…

* * *

Drago – toujours sous l'apparence de Sylciu – regarda le grand bâtiment de marbre blanc qui s'élevait au dessus de tous les toits. Gringotts. Les runes de Drago étaient très claires : c'était ici que se trouvait la Coupe de Poufsouffle. Le jeune homme s'avança et gravit les quelques marches de marbre blanc que le séparaient encore des portes de bronze de la banque des sorciers. Soit, le marbre n'était plus si blanc, une mince couche de suie le tachant ça et là, vestige du feu qui avait fait rage quelques temps plus tôt sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais la banque était toujours aussi impressionnante. Le blond ignorait s'il pourrait s'approcher des coffres – les reniés n'étaient pas apprécié des Gobelins – mais il savait que ces créatures magiques utilisaient encore les runes. Quelques instants dans la banque, même comme simple visiteur, pourraient lui apprendre beaucoup.

A sa grande surprise, ce ne furent pas des gobelins en livrés qui l'accueillirent, mais deux sorciers tenant à la main de longue canne d'or. Drago eut du mal à juguler une brusque envie de rire. Des Sondes de Sincérité ? Vraiment ? Les gobelins – ou plus probablement ce qui restait du ministère – ne manquaient visiblement pas d'idées. Sans se préoccuper de détecteur de magie noire, l'Anonyme pénétra dans la bâtisse.

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
__Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
__Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
__De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
__Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
__D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
__Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
__Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Les vers gravés sur les portes menant à la salle principale de la banque tirèrent un sourire désabusé à Drago. Combien de fois les avait-il vus ? Jamais il ne se serait imaginé être un jour concerné par cet avertissement. Car il fallait voir les choses en face : il avait bel et bien prévu de voler la Coupe de Poufsouffle à son propriétaire actuel. Secouant la tête, le renié entra sans plus y penser. A quoi bon de tout façon ?

Il y avait peu de monde dans la salle. Quoi de surprenant compte tenu de la situation et de l'incendie qui avait fait rage il y a peu non loin de là ? Il s'avança en prenant un air aussi naturel que possible tout en laissant sa magie aller à la rencontre de celle de la banque. Au début, comme prévu, rien de significatif ne se passa alors que Drago commençait peu à peu à ressentir les runes qui parcouraient la banque. Puis, soudain, quelque chose changea. Ce fut subtil et peut-être même le blond ne s'en serait-il pas aperçu s'il n'avait pas été concentré pour bien ressentir ce qui l'entourait.

Il leva les yeux et se figea en réalisant que tous les gobelins le regardaient. Que se passaient-ils ? Avaient-ils sentis qu'il était un Anonyme ? Il songeait à se replier lorsqu'un gobelin s'avança vers lui. Le petit être s'avança et à la grande stupeur de Drago, s'inclina légèrement.

- Veuillez me suivre, fit-il sur un ton déférent.

Jamais, le blond n'avait entendu un gobelin s'adresser à un sorcier avec un tel respect. Il emboita le pas au petit être, les yeux fixés sur son crane sombre. Quoiqu'il soit sur le point de se passer, le renié était prêt à agir. Les gobelins étaient des êtres intelligents, mais il était plus puissant qu'eux.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce où les attendaient deux autres gobelins qui s'inclinèrent également devant l'Anonyme.

- Soyez le bienvenu à Gringotts, Maître des Dimensions.

Drago sursauta brusquement. Quoi ?... Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça… L'un des êtres avança.

- Je me nomme Ragnok. C'est un honneur de vous recevoir entre ces murs. Louée soit la Magie. Pouvons-nous vous être utiles ou désirez-vous simplement accéder aux coffres de l'Ordre des Maîtres des Dimensions ?

L'information atteint afin le cerveau de Drago. Un Maître des Dimensions. Voilà ce qu'il était. Pas un Anonyme, un sous-sorcier… mais un Maître, un être potentiellement superpuissant. Le seul problème c'était que pour le moment, il ne l'était que _potentiellement_, justement. Mais ça, lui seul le savait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je désire votre assistance. Il y a un objet dans les coffres de la banque dont j'ai besoin.

- Un emprunt, Maître des Dimensions ? S'enquit un gobelin.

Drago hésita.

- Non. Je dois détruire cet objet pour qu'une des prophéties de ce monde puisse se réaliser.

- Est-ce la volonté de la Magie ?

- Ça l'est.

En répondant, le jeune homme réalisa que c'était le cas. Il ignorait comment il le savait et même comment cela pouvait être possible, mais c'était la plus stricte vérité.

- Dans ce cas, quel est l'objet en question ?

Drago eut du mal à y croire. Cela pouvait-il réellement être aussi _simple_ ?

* * *

Harry parvint sans encombre jusqu'aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, encore furieux de l'altercation entre Ron et Zabini. Ou plutôt, encore furieux d'être impuissant à empêcher cette guerre. Son complexe du héros probablement. Drago serait mort de rire.

- Ha—Terry ! s'exclama Mimi, manifestement ravie de le voir.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait en être content ou au contraire être déprimé qu'elle fût la seule dans ce cas. Question à écarter… Il en était à ce point de ses réflexions lorsqu'une tornade orangée bondit sur lui. Seuls ses reflexes d'attrapeur, aiguisés avec les cours d'escrime du professeur O'Neill lui permirent d'éviter le boulet de canon. Un son indigné se fit entendre alors qu'Hélios – car c'était lui – évitait de justesse de se fracasser contre le mur le plus proche. Le phénix vira à droite, se stabilisa et jeta un regard furieux en direction de son Ami. Manifestement, il n'appréciait que très moyennement d'être consigné ici.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, Hélios, ironisa Harry.

Il sembla que la colère de l'oiseau de feu montait d'un cran – si toutefois cela encore était possible. En toute honnêteté, le brun devait admettre qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié être coincé pendant des jours avec pour seule compagnie Mimi… _Ouch_… Rien que de l'imaginer, il en frissonnait.

- Calme-toi, Hélios, tempéra le Maître des Dimensions.

Un pas sur le coté plus tard, Harry manquait trébucher sur une dalle fendillée en tentant d'échapper à un Hélios positivement furieux. Le jeune homme eut vaguement conscience du regard perplexe que lui lançait Mimi : le fantôme ne semblait manifestement pas en croire ses yeux.

Il fallut au Survivant une bonne demi-heure pour calmer le phénix furieux, et lorsqu'il quitta les toilettes des filles, le sorcier réalisa que ces simagrées avec l'oiseau l'avaient détendu. C'est d'un pas moins trainant qu'il entreprit de rejoindre les cachots.

Il avait parcourut la moitié du chemin lorsque la voix d'un Drago surexcité lui parvint.

"Tu ne vas jamais deviner ce qui vient de se passer !" S'exclama le blond.

"Dans ce cas," ironisa Harry, "pourquoi ne pas me le dire tout de suite ?"

"Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ?"

"La ferme Drago !"

"Définitivement, tu t'es levé du pied gauche ! Mais ta mauvaise humeur ne m'atteint pas : j'ai eu une _excellente_ journée."

"Youpi !" Grinça le Survivant.

"Décidément, tu es aimable comme une porte de prison aujourd'hui… Bref, voici la nouvelle : j'ai la Coupe."

Harry s'arrêta net. "_Quoi_ ?"

Il sentit à travers leur lien Drago se rengorger. "La grande classe, n'est-ce pas ? Et je n'ai même pas eu à cambrioler Gringotts. Il a suffit que je dise à un aimable gobelin l'objet que je désirais et il me l'a gentiment remis."

"L'_aimable_ gobelin ? _Gentiment_ remis ? Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir changé de monde sans t'en rendre compte ?"

"Absolument ! Figure-toi que les gobelins ont en très grande estime les Maîtres des Dimensions et se couperaient en quatre pour les satisfaire !"

"C'est totalement improbable !"

"Totalement !" approuva Drago en éclatant de rire. "J'ai eu du mal à rester digne dans la banque : j'avais peur d'être fichu dehors sans ménagement, et me voici accueillit comme un roi…"

"Voilà qui n'est pas très bon pour tes chevilles !"

Seul le rire du blond lui répondit.

* * *

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione observait Drago – Sylciu – en grande conversation avec un auror. Le jeune homme était rentré au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix quelques heures plus tôt avec un sourire qui avait laissé la sorcière mitigée.

Désormais, il conversait cordialement avec les membres de l'Ordre comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Si elle n'avait pas su qui il était, elle ne s'en serait pas doutée. Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

_Une bonne_ ! Se réprimanda-t-elle. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure, mais Drago n'était plus le Serpentard hautain qu'il avait été. Il avait aidé Harry et avait été choisi par Némésis. Hermione ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils se soient tous les deux trompés. Alors même si ce garçon lui était antipathique, elle ferait avec. D'autant plus que cette antipathie n'avait pas vraiment de sens : depuis son retour, le Maître des Dimensions n'avait rien fait qui puisse justifier ce sentiment – encore qu'il n'est rien fait pour susciter son amitié.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry décida de s'intéresser à un problème qu'il avait laissé de coté jusqu'alors : où diable était Hedwige ? Fatigué par la situation pesante de Poudlard, il avait décidé de se consacrer à la recherche de sa chouette. A son arrivée à l'école, il s'était rendu à la volière mais l'oiseau ne s'y trouvait malheureusement pas. C'était logique, cela dit : dans un château aux mains des partisans de Voldemort, la chouette de Harry Potter ne devait pas vraiment être bien vu.

En se servant un café, assis à la table des Serpentard, le Survivant réfléchissait à un plan de bataille pour retrouver son amie à plumes tout en dégustant son petit-déjeuner lorsque l'atmosphère de la Grande Salle changea brusquement. Il aurait pu se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas rien qu'en écoutant : autour de lui, les élèves s'étaient tu et un grondement menaçant s'amplifiait.

Mais Harry n'eut pas besoin de ces indices : sa cicatrice était devenue brulante.

"Drago ? Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide."

* * *

_Salut à tous !_

_Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire. Merci à La Folle Joyeuse pour ses reviews qui m'ont bien amusée. Et merci à sheltan pour la correction de ce chapitre._

_Comme vous avait pu le constater, il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition. Il sera en principe suivi par d'une annexe (en cours d'écriture), puis de deux chapitres (le chapitre 43 est écrit, le suivant en cours) et d'un épilogue (qui reste à écrire). La fin de cette fic est donc proche. _

_Merci à tous de votre patience et à la prochaine ! _

_Eterna_


	46. Magies

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

**_Résumé général_**_ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

_PS : J'avais initialement prévu d'écrire un annexe sur Ron avant ce chapitre, mais j'ai quelques difficultés à la rédiger et je manque cruellement de temps avec la préparation de mon concours. Je laisse donc ce projet de coté pour le moment et je l'écrirais peut-être plus tard. En attendant, j'avais mauvaise conscience de vous faire attendre plus longtemps. )_

_Bonne lecture. _

Chapitre 43 : Magies

Le sol trembla. L'indice était sans équivoque : Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom arrivait. Ron resserra sa prise sur sa baguette alors que l'agitation se répandait dans la grande salle. Certains élèves se levèrent, probablement dans l'intention de fuir. Il était déjà trop tard, songea le roux alors que les portes vibraient furieusement. Le Mage noir était là. Un filet de sueur coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais – pas même à lui-même – Ron était terrifié. Pour autant, il était décidé à se battre – et à gagner. Il serait un héros. Puisque Harry n'était plus là, il prendrait sa place. Il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse.

Les portes s'ébranlèrent. Les préfets parvinrent à faire rasseoir les élèves qui s'étaient levés – il valait mieux ne pas attirer l'attention désormais. Rogue – ce traite ! – s'était levé et avançait vers les portes. Probablement pour faire des courbettes devant son maître. Ron fut pris de la violente envie de lui cracher au visage. Enfin non, il avait cette envie depuis un an, elle devint simplement plus présente.

Le nouveau directeur ne put pas s'approcher des portes : à peine avait-il fait trois pas qu'elles s'ouvrirent dans un fracas monstre. Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Ron : si Rogue attendait le Mage noir, pourquoi les portes étaient-elles demeurées closes ?

Il n'y songea pas longtemps. Déjà, Celui-Que-L'On-Ne-Nomme-Pas s'avançait vers le traitre.

- Severus, fit-il aimablement – depuis quant ce sorcier était-il aimable ? – avec un sourire glaçant.

- Maître, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Quelque chose bougea près de Rogue, dans la périphérie de la vision de Ron. Un élève. Il n'y prêta pas d'attention : les Mangemorts représentaient le problème et devaient être surveillés.

- J'ai entendu des rumeurs curieuses, mon cher Severus. Des rumeurs qui m'ont incité à venir sans délai. Peut-être pourras-tu m'aider…

- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, Monseigneur.

- On murmure ça et là que tu serais fidèle à Dumbledore, mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur sans fondement, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue ne cilla pas. Ron se retint de ricaner. Le directeur était certainement la dernière personne à soutenir feu Dumbledore.

- Evidemment, Maître.

- Mmm… Tu es un brillant occlumens, Severus, cela ne fait pas de doute. C'est ta force… Mais je suis ton Maître et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, fit le Mangemort, sans hésitation.

Quel idiot. Ron renifla avec mépris. Qu'il se fasse tuer – c'est ce qui lui pendait au nez – et qu'on en finisse.

- Alors ouvre ton esprit que je vérifie, siffla Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom.

Pour la première fois, le directeur de Poudlard sembla inquiet.

- Alors, Rogue, lança un Mangemort, le Maître attend. Ton hésitation est vraiment suspecte.

- J'ai tué Dumbledore, il me semble que cela prouve ma loyauté ! lança l'accusé, manifestement agacé.

- C'est ce que je pensais, accorda le Mage noir, jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'il était mourant.

Il ricana.

- Il avait touché à une magie qui le dépassait, poursuivit-il. Il aurait bien été capable de te demander de le tuer pour assurer ta couverture, mon cher Severus. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Potter demeure introuvable.

La voix de Celui-Que-L'On-Ne-Nomme-Pas suintait la colère et la frustration. La disparition de Harry lui avait apparemment fait passé des nuits blanches – au moins cette situation avait un coté positif. La Mage noir leva sa baguette. Sa voix claqua :

- Baisse tes barrières, Severus. Immédiatement !

Rogue sourit. Un sourire satisfait, moqueur et peut-être un brin résigné.

- Certainement pas, lança-t-il, impertinent.

- Traître ! cria quelqu'un.

Ron manqua se lever. C'était impossible ! Rogue était un Mangemort, il ne pouvait pas…

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Tout se passa si vite que Ron peina à suivre et ne réalisa qu'à la fin ce qui venait de se passer. A un instant, un éclair vert sortait de la baguette du Mage noir. L'instant d'après, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom et ses sbires étaient projeté en arrière, hors de la pièce, et les portes de la grande salle se refermaient lourdement sur eux.

Secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, le roux tenta de se repasser l'action dans l'ordre. Le Sort de Mort avait été projeté sur Rogue, qui n'avait même pas tenté de l'éviter. A quoi bon ? Il allait être touché lorsqu'un Serpentard s'était interposé – qui eut cru que les membres de cette maison pouvaient être fidèles à leur directeur de maison ?

- _Athéna_ ! avait-il crié.

L'éclair vert de l'Avada Kedavra avait été projeté vers le plafond magique qui avait soudainement pris une apparence de ciel d'orage.

- _Ô Éole qui commande aux vents,  
Que tornades et cyclones soufflent dès à présent_ ! avait ajouté le Serpentard, profitant de la stupeur générale.

Une bourrasque de vent d'une force phénoménale avait soudainement soufflé, projetant le mage noir et ses sbires dans le hall et refermant les portes derrière eux.

Le Serpentard ricana, manifestement agacé.

- Et bien, cela répond à ma question, je suppose, observa-t-il.

Il pivota sur ses talons.

- Star ? fit Rogue, incrédule. Mais que faites-vous ?

- Mais je vous en prie, professeur, ricana-t-il en s'avançant vers la table des professeurs, cela a été un plaisir pour moi de vous sauver la vie.

Il contourna la table et s'approcha du mur. La porte vibra alors qu'un cri furieux se faisait entendre dehors. Celui-Que-L'On-Ne-Nomme-Pas s'était remis de son baptême de l'air et il était furieux. Star – Ron se souvenait vaguement de ce Serpentard asocial – tira d'un coup sec sur la tapisserie qui recouvrait le mur. Elle s'affaissa dans un nuage de poussière dévoilant un immense dragon, tenant dans ses griffes le blason de l'école de sorcellerie. Le vert-et-argent toussa.

- Les Elfes ont manifestement oublié de dépoussiérer cette tapisserie, observa-t-il pour personne en particulier.

Il leva sa main gauche et sa baguette. Ron le décréta officiellement fou lorsqu'il vit un éclair jaillir de sa baguette pour entailler sa propre main. Un filet de sang coula. Star posa sa paume blessée sur le mur, à l'exact endroit où se trouvait le cœur du dragon, ferma les yeux et murmura des mots. Impossible d'entendre ce qu'il disait.

-_ Draco praeses Poudlard expergeface patronum_ ! lança-t-il soudainement d'une voix forte.

Une lumière claire l'entoura un instant, et soudain, elle se répandit, comme une onde de choc, faisant s'illuminer soudainement un réseau complexe de runes. Elles semblaient incrustées dans les murs eux-mêmes. Une énorme rune brilla sur les portes de la salle. Elles cessèrent alors de bouger.

- Bon, s'exclama presque joyeusement le Serpentard. Ça, c'est fait.

Il grimaça.

- C'était pas la partie la plus difficile. _Mmm_…

- Je voudrais des explications, Star ! se récria Rogue.

- Moi aussi, répliqua du tac-au-tac le garçon. Où est-ce que Dumbledore a vu jouer une histoire pareille ? On ne se fait _pas_ tuer pour assurer une couverture ! Il a de la chance d'être mort, sinon j'irais lui dire ses quatre vérités !

- Ce que vous dites est absurde, mon garçon, observa le professeur McGonagall.

- Certes. Mais c'est tout de même ce que je pense. Bon, maintenant, il va falloir décider ce que l'on fait.

- Que voulez-vous faire ? s'agaça Rogue. Tôt ou tard le Seigneur des Ténèbres passera ces portes et la suite ne sera pas belle à voir !

- Ce sera tard, alors. Les défenses de Poudlard sont performantes, d'autant plus qu'elles ont été liée à la Magie des Maîtres des Dimensions. Non, le problème, c'est que nous sommes bloqués ici. Nous risquons de mourir de faim et de soif avant qu'ils entrent – si toutefois ils décident de s'en prendre aux Elfes, ce qui n'est pas certain : les Sang-Purs ont une fâcheuse tendance à les oublier.

Ron cilla, observant d'un air ahuri le Serpentard. Ce type était encore plus cinglé qu'il en avait l'air ! Il y avait vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter.

- J'exige des explications ! mugit Rogue, visiblement énervé de voir ce garçon prendre les affaires en main.

- Lesquelles professeur ? fit Star, ouvertement moqueur. Vous…

Il s'arrêta brusquement, et tourna un regard préoccupé vers les fenêtres. Une couche de givre commençait à recouvrir les vitres.

- On dirait que la nourriture est en passe de devenir le cadet de nos soucis.

- Des Détraqueurs ! souffla quelqu'un.

- Merlin, je déteste ces bestioles, siffla le vert et argent, agacé. On dirait que Voldemort – un frisson général et quelques cris parcoururent la grande salle – a été plus rapide que je le pensais.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit McGonagall.

- Il a compris que le siège était la meilleure option pour lui… et la pire pour nous.

Il ne put aller plus loin : un Elfe de maison venait de surgir devant Rogue. Les oreilles basses, il s'agitait.

- Directeur ! Des trolls ! Des Détraqueurs ! Partout ! Ils envahissent l'école ! Danger, danger !

- Nous savons, espèce de… commença Amycus Carrow.

Star s'avança sans tenir compte de lui.

- J'ai besoin de l'assistance des Elfes, fit-il.

La créature se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément.

- Oui, Maître. Les Elfes sont à votre service, Maître.

- Merci, approuva le Serpentard sans paraitre surpris de cette soudaine déférence. J'ai besoin d'évacuer les élèves de cette école loin des Mangemorts. Une idée ?

Agacé de n'être qu'un spectateur, Ron n'y tint plus.

- Attend un peu ! protesta-t-il. Nous pouvons nous battre !

Star releva les yeux vers lui et le roux fut frappé par ce regard. Il y avait tant de choses dans ces yeux, une puissance contenue qui le dépassait largement, mais également une connaissance aigue… Comme s'il avait déjà vécu cela et y avait survécu…

- Non, vous ne le pouvez pas, répondit simplement le serpent.

Il n'y avait pas de jugement. Il ne faisait qu'énoncer un fait. Cela mit Ron hors de lui.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?! lança-t-il, agressif.

- Regarde autour de toi, Ron. Tu te sens peut-être prêt, avec quelques uns ici, mais la plupart sont terrifiés.

Il désigna la table des Serpentards.

- Certains n'ont qu'une hâte : nous attaquer dans le dos pour nous livrer à Voldemort. Merlin cessez de gémir lorsque je dis ce nom ! s'exclama Star avec humeur.

Il fit quelques pas.

- D'autres, poursuivit-il, se demandent si cela vaut la peine de risquer sa vie ainsi. Ils ne veulent qu'une chose : vivre en paix. Si pour cela il faut courber l'échine, et bien soit.

- Ce sont des pleutres ! lâcha Ron avec mépris.

Seamus, assis à coté de lui, approuva bruyamment.

- Vraiment ? Si tu en es si sûr. Pour ma part, je n'en suis pas si certain. Ce n'est pas si simple. Pour finir, il y a ceux qui sont prêts à combattre. Combien de temps tiendront-ils face à une horde de trolls déchainés, soutenus par des sorciers et des Détraqueurs ? Alors franchement, non, je n'ai aucune envie de combattre. Il faut savoir choisir ses batailles. Celle-ci n'est pas dans notre intérêt, mieux vaut se replier pour mieux attaquer par la suite.

- Je ne me terrerais pas comme un rat ! protesta le lion en bondissant sur ses jambes.

Star lui lança un regard froid.

- Alors tu mourras et tu ne seras plus d'aucune utilité à personne.

Neville, assis non loin de là, s'agita.

- Ce qu'il dit est censé, admit-il presque à contrecœur.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, observa McGonagall, cette discussion est sans intérêt si nous ne trouvons pas un moyen de quitter cette salle.

* * *

- Quoiqu'il en soit, cette discussion est sans intérêt si nous ne trouvons pas un moyen de quitter cette salle.

Harry jeta un œil vers la directrice de Gryffondor. Celle-ci tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son inquiétude tout en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets vers les Carrow. Pour le moment, les deux Mangemorts semblaient se tenir tranquilles mais le Survivant n'était pas dupe : ils attendaient simplement le meilleur moment pour agir.

Il se tourna donc vers l'Elfe de maison.

- Quel est ton nom ? s'enquit-il.

- Jumpy, Maître.

- D'accord, alors, Jumpy, tu vas aller prévenir les autres Elfes : nous avons besoin d'une méthode pour sortir tout le monde d'ici avec le minimum de morts. Faites passer le mot aux tableaux et fantômes. Mais attention : vous devez demeurer discret, je ne veux pas que Voldemort vous trouve. Oh ! Et demande à quelqu'un de se rendre dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage : vous y trouverez un phénix nommé Hélios. Dites lui de venir aussi vite que possible et d'amener mon épée.

- Bien Maître !

Alors que l'Elfe disparaissait, Harry sentit, aux portes de ses boucliers mentaux, l'effet des Détraqueurs devenir plus fort. Voldemort tentait de les faire sortir… et il fallait dire qu'il était doué. Le jeune homme tenta de se rappeler que ce Mage noir était beaucoup plus puissant que celui de l'autre monde et que malheureusement, tous les Horcruxes n'avaient pas été détruits. Lorsqu'il avait contacté Drago, un peu plus tôt, pour lui dire que Poudlard était attaqué et qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide, le blond lui avait confirmé n'en avoir détruit qu'un pour le moment. Leurs informations sur l'emplacement des morceaux d'âme de Voldemort datant de vingt ans, certaines n'étaient plus bonne et le médaillon demeurait toujours introuvable…

Il allait falloir passer au plan B.

''Pourquoi les plans B sont toujours aussi pourris ?'' s'enquit-il avec agacement.

Il entendit le rire de Drago résonner dans son esprit. ''Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est que parce que s'ils étaient bons, on les aurait mis en plan A plutôt que de les garder sous le coude…''

''Pas faux. Où êtes-vous ?''

''Pas loin. Nous serons là d'ici moins d'une heure. Et de ton coté ?''

''Toujours bloqués dans la grande salle, je cherche une idée pour évacuer… Les défenses de Poudlard nous protègent pour le moment mais la présence de Détraqueurs en grand nombre autour de nous va rapidement devenir un problème.''

Des exclamations au niveau de la table des Serdaigles attirèrent l'attention de Harry. Il soupira en voyant Hélios apparaître dans une gerbe d'étincelle pour planer majestueusement vers lui.

- Le concept de discrétion ne t'a toujours pas atteint, apparemment, ironisa le sorcier.

L'oiseau de feu, manifestement très fier de son entrée, lui jeta un regard méprisant, signifiant clairement « je sais que tu es jaloux », en se posant en douceur sur la table des professeurs. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et récupéra son épée qu'Hélios tenait toujours entre ses serres.

- Merci Hélios, fit-il simplement, avec une ironie mordante et amusée. Heureux que tu ais trouvé le temps de te joindre à nous.

- D'où sort cette bête !? s'écria Alecto Carrow en désignant le phénix du doigt avec horreur.

- Je vous déconseille de l'insulter, répondit Harry sur le ton de la conversation, il est très susceptible.

- Le règlement de Poudlard est clair : les phénix sont strictement interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Faites le sortir tout de suite ! ordonna la Mangemorte.

Le Maître des Dimensions ricana.

- Mais je vous en prie : faites le vous-même.

L'oiseau de feu lança un regard ouvertement condescendant au professeur d'étude des moldus. Même si ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se divertir, Harry espéra que la sbire de Voldemort tente quelque chose : ce serait certainement très drôle à voir.

- Star.

Le jeune homme ne sursauta pas en découvrant Rogue à coté de lui : il l'avait senti approcher alors qu'Hélios se donnait en spectacle.

- Oui, professeur ? répondit Harry sur le même ton, c'est-à-dire à voix basse.

- Que comptez-vous faire, exactement ?

- L'Ordre du Phénix – ce qu'il en reste – devrait être là dans peu de temps. Si nous trouvons une échappatoire, nous pourrons emmener les élèves loin de tout cela pendant que l'Ordre fera diversion.

- Vous savez qu'il y a des apprentis Mangemorts mais également des Mangemorts dans ces élèves que vous tentez de sauver.

- Oui. Mais les défenses de Poudlard les empêchent de contacter Voldemort et nous savons tous les deux que si les Mangemorts attaquent, ils ne se poseront pas de questions : ils tireront dans le tas.

La réponse du directeur fut couverte par un son indigné. Alecto Carrow venait d'attaquer Hélios. Le phénix avait sans problème évité le sortilège, mais semblait outré que quelqu'un s'en soit pris à lui. Il jeta un regard furieux à l'enseignante et ouvrit le bec.

- Pas de grillade, Hélios ! prévint Harry, conscient de ce que l'oiseau avait en tête. Pour le moment, nous sommes tous coincés ici, j'aimerais éviter autant que faire se peut d'avoir des cadavres sur le dos.

Le phénix semble mécontent – il avait manifestement très envie de cracher du feu sur Alecto Carrow – mais s'exécuta. Au lieu d'attaquer, il chanta. Alors que les notes s'égrainaient, Harry sentit l'effet de la présence des Détraqueurs se dissiper alors que la Mangemorte et son frère tentaient sans succès de se boucher les oreilles. Ils ouvrirent la bouche pour hurler, mais aucun son ne quitta leurs lèvres. La souffrance sur leur visage était palpable. Alecto, qui s'était levé pour faire face à Hélios, s'écroula sur le sol et se tortillait de douleur dans une imitation assez convaincante d'un poison hors de l'eau.

- Ça suffit maintenant, Hélios, fit doucement le Survivant, réalisant que les deux Mangemorts risquaient bien de mourir de douleur si le phénix poursuivait son chant.

L'oiseau de feu, étrangement, obéit. Il ferma son bec et jeta un regard supérieur sur les Carrow.

- J'avais oublié à quel point les phénix sont des êtres puissants, remarqua le professeur Flitwick de sa voix flutée.

Hélios émit une note approbative qui fit sursauter et se recroqueviller les Carrow.

- Bon, reprit Harry. Maintenant que le quart d'heure de récréation est passé, revenons-en à notre problème : l'évacuation de l'école.

- Minute, s'exclama Ron. Pourquoi serait-ce toi qui t'occuperais de ça ?

L'interrogé soupira. Son ami devenait vraiment ennuyeux à tout contredire… Avant que le brun ne prenne la parole, Neville intervint :

- Pour le moment, Ron, Star a l'air d'être celui qui maîtrise le mieux la situation…

- C'est un Serpentard ! Regarde comment il agit avec l'Elfe de maison ! Il se fait appeler Maître !

Il fallut un moment à Harry pour comprendre à quoi le roux faisait allusion. Il allait répondre – expliquer que l'Elfe l'appelait Maître parce que c'était son titre et non parce qu'il avait des envies de grandeur – lorsque le sol trembla furieusement sous ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que… fit Rogue, tentant tant bien que mal de garder son équilibre.

Jumpy apparut brusquement devant Harry, plus agité que jamais.

- Maître ! Maître ! Le Mage noir ! Il attaque les fondations de l'école ! Jumpy l'a vu ! Il veut détruire l'école !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- C'est du Vous-Savez-Qui tout craché ! pesta Flitwick. Toujours dans la demi-mesure ! ironisa-t-il. Il ne peut pas nous atteindre parce que Poudlard nous protège : qu'à cela ne tienne, il va détruire Poudlard.

Une rumeur terrifiée s'éleva des tables alors que les élèves s'agitaient.

- Silence !

La voix de McGonagall claqua comme un fouet dans la grande salle.

- La situation est difficile, nous en avons tous conscience, annonça-t-elle. C'est pourquoi nous devons à tout prix garder notre calme afin d'avoir un maximum de chance de nous en sortir indemne. Je vous demande de rester aussi calme que possible et d'attendre les instructions que nous n'allons pas tarder à vous donner. N'est-ce pas, Monsieur Star, Monsieur le directeur ?

Harry ricana.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle se faire mettre au pied du mur.

Il se tourna vers Rogue.

- Alors, _directeur_ ?

- Vous êtes impertinent, Star.

- Oh, monsieur ! Si vous saviez ! s'amusa le Survivant. "Drago, tu fais quoi ?"

"Un instant ! C'est pas évident de conduire cette bande de bras cassés vers Poudlard !"

"C'est fou ce que tu es rassurant ! Active parce que Voldemort a décidé de mettre les bouchées doubles : il attaque directement les fondations du château."

"Je vois…"

Harry sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa robe. Baissant les yeux il croisa le regard plein d'espoir de Jumpy.

- Venez, Maître ! Venez-venez !

Surpris, le jeune homme suivit l'Elfe qui l'attira dans l'antichambre attenante à la grande salle. Regardant autour de lui, il tenta de déterminer pourquoi il avait été conduit ici alors que la porte menant à la grande salle se refermait sur lui.

- Regardez, Maître ! s'exclama Jumpy en désignant le tableau de Violette, l'amie de la Grosse Dame, sur le manteau de la cheminée. Regardez !

Fronçant les sourcils pour voir à travers la semi-obscurité de la pièce, Harry sursauta en découvrant la personne qui occupait le tableau.

- Dumbledore… murmura-t-il.

- Bonjour, Maître des Dimensions, sourit l'ancien directeur avec gentillesse.

- C'est moi, professeur, fit Harry d'une voix tremblante en relevant légèrement le bandeau qui cachait sa cicatrice.

- Harry ! Oh, mon garçon, comme je suis heureux de te voir ! Ta disparition nous a causé bien du souci.

- Je suis désolé, professeur.

- Ne le soit pas. Je vois bien que ton année – où qu'elle se soit passé – a été bénéfique. Dommage que nous n'ayons pas plus de temps pour parler. Voilà ce que je voulais te dire : les Elfes nous ont prévenus que tu avais activé les protections de Poudlard, mais en le faisant, qu'as-tu dit au dragon ?

- J'ai dit « Moi, Harry James Potter, en ma qualité de Maître des Dimensions, je t'appelle pour protéger Poudlard. _Draco praeses Poudlard expergeface patronum_. ».

Dumbledore sourit.

- Parfait, tu as donc réveillé les forces de Poudlard en tant que Maître des Dimensions, autrement dit, tes pouvoirs ont abreuvé l'école qui en est devenue plus forte.

- Vous connaissez les Maîtres des Dimensions, professeur ? s'enquit Harry, surpris.

Némésis avait prétendue ne pas le connaitre.

- J'en ai rencontré un dans ma jeunesse, Daniel White. Mais ce n'est pas l'important : comme tu le sais, la plupart des salles de Poudlard bougent dans l'école, et en premier lieu…

- La Salle sur Demande…

- Exactement. Etant donné que tu t'es lié à l'école et que tu as amplifié sa magie, il est désormais dans tes capacités de faire apparaitre la Salle sur Demande où tu veux… Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

* * *

Severus ne savait plus que penser : cette journée était en train de devenir la plus étrange de son étrange existence. D'abord le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui découvrait son double jeu. Comment ? Telle était la question. Il était pourtant certain – et Dumbledore l'était aussi – d'avoir correctement couvert ses traces. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le trahir ?

Et puis Terry Star, cet étrange garçon qui le sauvait brusquement – Severus n'était pas certain de lui être reconnaissant de cela. C'était certainement égoïste de sa part, mais il aurait accueillit la mort avec soulagement. Cela aussi lui avait été refusé.

Quand la journée commençait mal… Et maintenant Star qui disparaissait dans l'antichambre avec un Elfe alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres détruisait méthodiquement les fondations de l'école ! Le monde ne tournait définitivement plus rond…

Minerva McGonagall s'avança vers lui.

- Ne croyez pas que je vous pardonne ce que vous avez fait : votre gestion de Poudlard cette année est impardonnable tout comme vous n'auriez jamais dû tuer Albus, peu importe qu'il vous l'ait demandé. Mais nous serons plus forts ensemble, alors, étant donné que vous êtes le Directeur, nous vous suivrons.

Surpris, Severus observa l'enseignante. Il avait toujours eu du mal à savoir si elle le respectait ou si elle se tenait uniquement par égard pour Dumbledore. Aussi, il se sentit étrangement flatté par cette affirmation. Qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas, il le comprenait : il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à se pardonner lui-même.

- Que faisons-nous, alors ? s'enquit Flitwick.

- Nous évacuons ! s'exclama joyeusement Star en sortant de l'antichambre.

- Ravi de vous revoir parmi nous, Star, grinça Severus.

- J'ai toujours su que vous m'appréciez, professeur, répondit le jeune homme, pas impressionné pour deux sous par le ton acide de son enseignant. Bien ! reprit-il. Que tout le monde se mette en rang par année, nous allons évacuer dans l'ordre suivant : les premières années, les deuxièmes et ainsi de suite. Préparez-vous !

Les élèves se levèrent d'un bond, se poussant allègrement les uns les autres.

- En rang et on ne se bouscule pas ! tonna McGonagall.

La cohue se calma un peu.

- Puis-je savoir comment vous comptez faire évacuer toute l'école ? s'enquit Severus, mordant.

- Je viens d'avoir une discussion intéressante avec une personne qui connaît bien cette école, déclara le Serpentard en se mettant à faire des allers-retours devant un mur. Et elle m'a dit que je pouvais faire… ça !

Une porte se dessina soudain sur les pierres du mur pour finir par s'ouvrir sur un immense couloir.

- La Salle sur Demande ! s'exclama Weasley. Mais que fait-elle là ?

- On ne l'appelle pas la Pièce Va-Et-Vient pour rien. Bien, si je ne me suis pas trompé dans ma demande, elle doit aboutir directement dans la Forêt Interdite, en plein dans le domaine des Centaures.

- Génial ! s'exclama Severus. On ne va pas se faire tuer par les Mangemorts mais par les Centaures. Quelle excellente nouvelle !

- Du calme, professeur… Les Centaures ne nous feront rien. Au contraire : Voldemort n'est pas parvenu à les asservir pour le moment, ils nous offriront donc un abri relativement sûr.

- Relativement étant le mot clé ! persiffla le directeur.

- Certes. Mais quel endroit est totalement sûr actuellement ?

L'argument était imparable. Personne ne répondit.

- Parfait, maintenant que nous sommes tous d'accord, que les premières années me suivent, je passe devant pour m'assurer que tout est sécurisé. Je reviendrais ensuite mais ne m'attendez pas : sauf contrordre, poursuivez l'évacuation, compris ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et s'engouffra dans le couloir qu'il venait de créer. Les premières années hésitèrent.

- Et bien ? s'exclama Minerva en regardant ses Gryffondors. Qu'attendez-vous ?

Les enfants se mirent en marche sans conviction, suivant prudemment Star.

- Je vais avec eux ! annonça Filius Flitwick en trottinant pour rattraper Star.

- Êtes-vous sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée ? souffla la directrice-adjoint à Severus.

- Franchement ? Non. Mais en avez-vous une autre ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

* * *

Filius enseignait depuis un certain temps maintenant, et pensait pouvoir se venter qu'avoir vu une grande partie de ce que le monde offrait à voir. Cependant, alors qu'il suivait Terry Star dans les méandres de la Salle sur Demande – qui aurait en l'occasion plutôt mérité le nom de Couloir sur Demande – il réalisa que ce garçon ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait vu dans sa longue vie.

Il marchait d'un pas vif mais pas trop rapide, clairement pour ne pas semer les premières années. Filius, lui-même peu rapide, appréciait cette délicatesse. Le couloir, faiblement éclairé par des torches accrochées au mur, était une splendide œuvre de magie. Même après tant d'années, le château de Poudlard l'émerveillait encore.

Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes lorsque le sol se mit à trembler furieusement. Les élèves se mirent à crier alors que M. Star stoppait son avancée, manifestement en alerte, attendant de voir ce qui allait arriver. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps. Dans un grondement d'enfer, la partie avant du couloir s'effondra. Ce fut la débâcle. Terrifiés à l'idée d'entre ensevelit, les élèves tentèrent de faire demi-tour, mais dans un tel capharnaüm, c'était impossible. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde et pas assez de concertation. Filius se retrouva entraîné dans le mouvement de foule, sa petite taille le désavantageant gravement. Il allait se résoudre à faire usage de la magie lorsque la voix de Star retentit.

- Du calme !

Une vague de magie accompagnait l'ordre. Peut à peu, la bousculade cessa. Soulagé, l'enseignant s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la foule.

- Tout va bien, professeur ? s'enquit le Serpentard tout en examinant l'éboulement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Monsieur Star. Que pensez-vous de cela ?

- Je ne sais qu'en penser. Je ne vois pas comment la Salle sur Demande a pu s'écrouler, elle est intimement liée au château et…

- Et Vous-Savez-Qui est en train de s'en prendre aux fondations du château.

L'étudiant tourna vers Filius un regard tourmenté.

- Je n'y avais pas réfléchi… Mais quel idiot !

- Je ne pense pas, Monsieur Star. En toute honnêteté, si cela ne venait pas d'arriver, je vous aurais dit que c'était, sinon impossible, au moins hautement improbable. Qui plus est, cette salle a fait ce qu'elle devait : je doute que ce soit la chance qui est fait stopper l'éboulement juste devant nous. Je pense que lorsqu'elle a été affaiblie et qu'elle n'a plus pu maintenir un couloir aussi long, elle a fait disparaître la partie vide pour pouvoir assurer la solidité de la partie dans laquelle nous sommes.

- Je vois. Comme un système de sauvegarde. Reste à savoir s'il est encore possible d'aboutir quelque part, peut-être moins lors que la clairière des centaures mais hors de l'enceinte du château…

Filius n'eut pas à répondre : un nouveau couloir venait d'apparaitre sur leur gauche. Il croisa le regard vert de Star.

- Où cela mène, d'après vous ? s'enquit l'élève.

Le professeur de sortilège eut un sourire en coin.

- Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir ! répondit-il en s'avançant.

- _Oh_, je le sens pas ! marmonna le Serpentard dans son dos.

* * *

Drago pestait tout ce qu'il savait. Tout le plan était en train de partir à vau-l'eau. Et s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il détestait, c'était que les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. Leur plan était parfait ! Et voilà que Voldemort et Rogue fichaient tout en l'air. C'était agaçant !

Il regarda les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix apparaître en lisière de la Forêt Interdite alors que les trolls et les géants fidèles à Voldemort détruisant méthodiquement les murs porteur du château. Une partie du hall d'entrée s'était écroulé, mais les barrières de Poudlard empêchaient toujours les sbires du Mage noir d'entrer. Sans parler les armures et des gargouilles qui harcelaient sans relâche les assaillants. Pour le moment, la bataille était loin d'être réglée.

- Où en est Harry ? chuchota Granger en arrivant près de lui.

- Ils ont eu un souci sur le chemin qui devait les conduire aux centaures... Ils avancent à l'aveuglette dorénavant.

- Où vont-ils aboutir dans ce cas ?

- C'est la grande question. Nous devons nous tenir prêt à les aider. Combien de personnes as-tu pu rameuter ?

La jeune femme soupira.

- Pas autant que j'espérais, mais suffisamment, je pense.

- Il faudra s'en contenter.

Le regard de Drago erra sur les cagoules noires des Mangemorts. Sa famille – son _ancienne_ famille – se trouvait là… Malgré lui, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Quel est le plan ? s'enquit Granger, le tirant de ses sombres pensées.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

- Alors, voilà…

* * *

Dire que Harry était inquiet était un euphémisme : il était _extrêmement_ inquiet. Impossible de savoir où la Salle sur Demande allait les faire aboutir. Ce pouvait tout aussi bien être en plein champ de bataille. Avec une volée de premières années sur les bras, pour ne rien gâcher. Drago, Hermione et l'Ordre n'étaient pas loin, certes, mais pendant un combat, quelques mètres pouvaient sembler infranchissables…

Le professeur Flitwick cheminait désormais en tête, la baguette en avant. Par réflexe, Harry resserra sa prise sur sa propre baguette et frôla son épée, accrochée à sa ceinture, pour s'assurer de sa présence. Elle était désormais un élément essentiel du plan – si on pouvait appeler cela un plan – visant à vaincre Voldemort. Le Survivant tenta ne pas penser aux risques et aux chances de survie des personnes présentent autour de lui. A quoi bon ? Les choses étaient lancées. Rien ne pourrait les arrêter, désormais.

Flitwick s'arrêta brusquement. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry dut rivaliser de souplesse pour ne pas le bousculer.

- Nous y sommes, fit l'enseignant.

Relevant les yeux, le Maître des Dimensions comprit : devant eux se tenait une lourde porte de bois, semblable à celle de la grande salle.

- Et où est-ce que ça mène ? demanda un jeune première année.

Harry se tourna vers lui et se força à lui offrir un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant.

- Nous allons le découvrir.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il s'avança et ouvrit les portes.

- _Oh nooon_…

* * *

Ron venait d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande lorsqu'un grondement se fit entendre venant de l'intérieur. Le jeune homme sursauta et croisa le regard inquiet de Neville.

- Ils sont attaqués ! s'exclama le roux en s'élançant.

Il comprit rapidement que Neville, Seamus, Ernie McMillan, Ginny, Luna, Anthony Goldstein et Michael Corner le suivaient. Il lui fallut plus de temps pour réaliser que McGonagall et Rogue étaient également là.

Il comprit rapidement ce qui s'était passé en découvrant une partie du couloir effondrée. Ce n'était pas une attaque mais un éboulement. Y avait-il des élèves dans cette partie du couloir quand elle s'était effondrée ? Cette question tordit l'estomac de Ron. Il espérait de tout cœur que non. Décidé à en avoir le cœur net, il poursuivit sa course, écartant les autres élèves pour parvenir au niveau de Flitwick au moment où Star ouvrait les portes du couloir.

- _Oh nooon_…

Le gémissement du Serpentard fit bondir le roux. Arrivé au niveau de son condisciple, il comprit : ils se trouvaient manifestement au niveau des murs d'enceinte de Poudlard. A leur gauche se trouvait la route menant aux portes d'entrée qui trouaient les remparts alors que sur leur droit ils pouvaient voir le terrain de Quidditch. Autrement dit : ils se trouvaient à l'entrée de Poudlard.

- Oh, c'est pas bon, fit Ron.

- Je te le fais pas dire… approuva Star en s'avançant.

Les sbires de Voldemort ne les avaient pas encore remarqués mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Impossible de rester cacher dans la Salle sur Demande, le risque qu'elle s'effondre était trop grand. Quand à retourner dans la Grande Salle… C'était reculer pour mieux sauter. Le vert-et-argent semblait l'avoir réalisé. Resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette, Ron s'avança à son tour, suivit par ses amis et les professeurs.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'ils soient remarqués. S'ils étaient sortis plus près de la Forêt Interdite, ils auraient peut-être eu une chance de s'y cacher, mais malheureusement, l'emplacement de leur sortie les laissait complètement à découvert.

- Là ! Ils sont là !

- Tuez les !

Les Mangemorts s'élancèrent vers eux. Ron, par réflexe, jeta un regard vers Star. Il fut pris d'une bouffée de colère en le voyant : ce traitre venait de ranger sa baguette et de tendre les mains en avant. Avait-il l'intention de se rendre ? Le roux ouvrit la bouche pour le couvrir d'insultes, lorsque le vert-et-argent prit la parole.

- _Ô Athéna, divine protectrice des vaillants,  
Qu'un bouclier défende cette place sur le champ_ ! cria-t-il.

Une lumière dorée crépita au bout des doigts de Star et s'étendit brusquement autour des élèves de Poudlard. Malgré leurs sorts acharnés, les Mangemorts ne purent le traverser.

- Bon.

Star se tourna vers les autres élèves.

- Tu voulais te battre, Ron ? C'est le moment.

Le Gryffondor cilla, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Neville en désignant le bouclier.

Ron songea qu'il lui enlevait les mots de la bouche.

- Un bouclier de magie antique. Cela protégera les élèves les moins puissants pendant un moment, mais cela ne tiendra pas indéfiniment. Nous allons devoir nous battre.

Comme pour répondre à sa demande, les armures de Poudlard surgirent pour éloigner les Mangemorts qui s'acharnaient sur le bouclier. Elles furent rapidement rejointes par les gargouilles de l'école.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? souffla McGonagall.

Star lui sourit.

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que le château n'était protégé que par des runes ?

* * *

Hermione se tenait aux cotés de Drago et de l'ex-professeur Lupin, prête. Elle effleura son médaillon du bout des doigts et espéra de tout cœur que Némésis avait raison. Que Drago et Harry pouvaient mettre fin à cette folie.

- Merde ! jura soudainement Drago.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ils viennent de sortir… Ils n'ont pas du tout aboutis au bon endroit.

- Où sont-ils ? s'exclama Hermione, une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix.

Elle croisa le regard vert de l'apparence d'emprunt du Maître des Dimensions.

- Ils sortent du mur d'enceinte, plus ou moins au niveau de l'entrée…

- Oh, Merlin tout puissant ! souffla la Gryffondor.

- Je ne demanderais pas comment vous le savez, Monsieur Celford, intervint Remus Lupin. Je propose au contraire que nous y allions… Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je ne vois pas que faire d'autre, approuva Drago.

* * *

Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Les Mangemorts arrivaient par dizaines. Harry n'avait jamais vu ça : tant d'encagoulés réunis au même endroit. Il avait laissé tomber la magie qui créait le souvenir de Terry Star mais pas sa fausse apparence : tant qu'il n'était qu'un Serpentard anonyme, il demeurait dans une relative sécurité et pouvait compter sur un certain effet de surprise contre Voldemort.

Les armures et les gargouilles étaient d'une efficacité redoutable mais malheureusement en nombre limité. Tôt ou tard, les Mangemorts et les autres partisans du Mage noir en viendraient à bout. Les trolls – principalement des trolls des montages – étaient certainement les plus dangereux, mais paradoxalement, ils l'étaient pour les deux camps : une fois blessés, ils devenaient fou furieux et attaquaient tout ce qui ceux trouvaient proches d'eux. Harry en avait largement joué. Il n'avait pas hésité à envoyer des sorts à des trolls éloignés, encore positionnés dans les lignes ennemis afin de provoquer une confusion parmi les sbires de Voldemort. Ron l'avait également remarqué et agissait de même.

Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Des personnes s'écroulaient, sans que les combattants ne puissent réellement savoir dans quel camp il était. Harry lançait pêle-mêle des sorts conventionnels et des charmes de magie ancienne. Lorsque les Détraqueurs arrivèrent, les choses devinrent réellement difficiles… Des patronus de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes s'élancèrent, mais les créatures de peur étaient coriaces.

Harry sut exactement à quel moment l'Ordre du Phénix se mêla au combat. Pas besoin de contacter Drago pour cela : le comportement des Mangemorts suffit. Surgissant de la Forêt Interdite, les sorciers blancs créèrent un nouveau front pour les partisans de Voldemort. La pression sur Harry et ses compagnons d'arme se relâcha légèrement. Suffisamment pour que le jeune sorcier bondisse en arrière dans la protection d'Athéna alors que des géants chargeaient, manifestement dans le but de détruire le bouclier.

- Que fais-tu, Star ? rugit Seamus.

Harry ne répondit pas – il n'avait pas le temps.

- _Ô Gaïa, mère parmi les mères,  
Déclenche la puissance de la terre_, psalmodia-t-il.

Le sol se mit à trembler furieusement. Elle s'ouvrit sous les pieds des Mangemorts et commença à s'écrouler, entraînant un groupe de géants dans l'abîme. L'espace d'un instant, quand le séisme cessa, personne ne bougea. Les partisans de Voldemort ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Harry n'attendit pas qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits et attaqua. Les élèves de Poudlard, ayant déjà assisté à l'invocation d'Athéna, firent de même.

- Superbe sort, Star, fit Flitwick en s'approchant du Maître des Dimensions. Il faudra que vous me montriez comment vous faites cela.

- Promis professeur.

Malheureusement, l'avantage créé par l'arrivée de l'Ordre et l'invocation de Gaïa ne dura pas. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement submergés par le nombre. Harry n'avait pas le temps de faire d'autres invocations : les formules étaient trop longues. La puissance de ses sorts de magie antique s'en ressentait.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Harry bondit et évita le sort de justesse. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas du professeur Flitwick qui s'écroula. Le jeune homme cria sans même s'en apercevoir et la puissance de Zeus se déchaina, fauchant inexorablement l'assassin de l'enseignant.

"Où est Voldemort ?" lança-t-il.

"Je le cherche," répondit simplement Drago.

Il fallait le trouver. Il fallait mettre fin à ce carnage au plus vite.

- _Expelliarmus ! __Lashlabask ! Pyro ! Zeus ! Expelliarmus !_ criait Harry sans discontinuer.

Un jet de feu le frôla. Il entrevit un instant Hélios qui luttait férocement contre les Détraqueurs et comprit pourquoi ceux-ci étaient devenus moins offensifs : ils avaient largement à faire avec un phénix énervé.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

- Star attention !

Le cri de Rogue se perdit dans l'éclair vert qui frappa Harry de plein fouet. La douleur fut fulgurante, mais cette fois-ci le jeune homme parvint à demeurer débout. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits. Il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir que les combattants s'étaient figés. Non seulement il venait de survivre sans dommages apparents au Sortilège de Mort, mais en plus il y avait de forte chance que, comme précédemment, il est repris sa véritable apparence.

Soudain, tel la Mer Rouge devant Moïse, le rempart de Mangemort s'ouvrit et le maître des encagoulés en personne s'avança.

"J'ai trouvé Voldemort." Harry retint un sourire en entendant la voix de son ami résonner dans son esprit.

"Merci Drago. Moi aussi."

- Harry Potter. Tu es difficile à trouver, le sais-tu ?

- _Ah_ ? Je ne sais pas, non. Moi, je me trouve toujours facilement.

- De l'humour ? Ce n'est pas le moment, mais si cela peut t'aider à ignorer l'inexorable.

- L'inexorable ? Tu n'as pas perdu ta propension au mélodramatique, mon cher Voldemort. Cependant, il me semble que même la prophétie n'était pas formelle ce qui allait se passer. Comment cela peut-il être inexorable ?

Le Mage noir ricana.

- Mangemorts, écartez-vous ! Il est pour moi. En garde, Harry.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas.

- Aurais-tu peur ? persiffla Tom Jedusor.

- Non, répondit simplement le brun, j'attends simplement que tu cesses de papoter pour agir.

- Insolent ! _Avada Kedavra_ !

- _Athéna_.

Le sort de mort ricocha sans problème sur le charme de magie antique. Provoquant simplement une bourrasque de vent. Un tic parcourut le visage de serpent de Voldemort.

- Tu t'es amélioré, on dirait, mon cher Harry.

- Merci, Tom. Malheureusement je ne peux pas en dire autant pour toi.

- Tu te trouves intéressant ? Mais tu ne m'arrives toujours pas à la cheville. _Endoloris _!

Le Survivant bondit, évita le sort et répliqua avec un sort de désarmement que son adversaire para. S'en suivit un échange de sorts toujours plus puissants sans qu'aucun des deux ennemis prédestinés ne parviennent à prendre le dessus. Un nouveau sortilège visa Harry qui sauta pour l'éviter, au moment de sa réception, sa jambe entra violemment en contact avec le fourreau de son épée, le déstabilisant. Il se redressa au dernier moment, conservant précairement son équilibre.

Voldemort sourit – enfin, c'est ce qui sembla à Harry, car sur son visage reptilien c'était difficile à dire.

- Une épée ? Intéressant. Sais-tu t'en servir, au moins ? Où est-elle là uniquement pour la galerie ?

- Tu veux voir ? proposa Harry, ne croyant pas sa chance.

Le mage noir recula d'un pas, et entailla le bout de son index avec sa baguette. Le Maitre des Dimensions fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre ce que son adversaire faisait. Une goutte de sang écarlate perla sur son doigt. De sa voix sifflante, Voldemort se mit à psalmodier des mots incompréhensibles. Un frisson parcourut le jeune homme qui tira aussitôt son épée d'antimagie de son fourreau. La lame brilla dangereusement mais Harry prit garde à ne pas invoquer l'antimagie pour l'instant. Il fallait garder cette carte en réserve. Un flot de sang s'échappa de la blessure du Mage noir – beaucoup trop de sang, au regard de la petitesse de l'entaille. Le liquide écarlate oscilla dans l'air au lieu de tomber au sol et prit peu à peu la forme d'une épée irrégulière, comme taillée dans du silex. Lorsque l'arme fut entièrement formée – c'était manifestement un lame, malgré ses nombreuses irrégularités – elle se stabilisa et prit une teinte noire encre. Un rictus –probablement un sourire – sur le visage, Voldemort saisit la garde et lança un regard condescendant à Harry.

Le jeune homme raffermit sa prise sur sa propre épée et se mit en position. S'il jouait bien ce qui allait suivre, ce serait le dernier acte de cette guerre.

* * *

"J'ai trouvé Voldemort," fit Drago ci-tôt après avoir repéré le Mage noir. Il traversait sans problème le flot de Mangemort qui entourait le bouclier de magie antique certainement levé par Harry. Le bond était trop loin pour en voir plus : l'Ordre du Phénix était arrivé par la Forêt Interdite, c'est-à-dire à l'opposé de l'endroit où les élèves de Poudlard avaient émergés. Si le jeune homme, accompagné des frères Weasley, de Lupin et de Granger, faisait tout pour rejoindre Harry, il lui restait encore une bonne distance à parcourir.

"Merci Drago. Moi aussi." Quelque chose dans le ton du brun alerta son ami qui redoubla d'effort pour rejoindre le mur d'enceinte. Il se passait une chose importante là-bas, le Maître des Dimensions en avait la certitude.

- Harry ! cria soudainement Fred Weasley.

Le blond sursauta et suivit le mouvement du roux. En effet, le Survivant se trouvait là, debout au milieu d'un cercle d'élèves de Poudlard comme de Mangemorts. Tous s'étaient arrêtés.

- Aurais-tu peur ?

La voix sifflante du Seigneur des Ténèbres attira l'attention de Drago. Il se tenait face à Harry, la baguette levée.

- Non, répondit le brun, j'attends simplement que tu cesses de papoter pour agir.

- Insolent ! _Avada Kedavra_ !

Le Survivant simplement leva la main.

- _Athéna_.

Le sortilège de mort n'éteint pas son but. Difficile de percer le bouclier d'Athéna, surtout lorsqu'il était aussi concentré. Pour s'être entraîné avec son ami, Drago le savait bien.

- Tu t'es amélioré, on dirait, mon cher Harry, remarqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Merci, Tom. Malheureusement je ne peux pas en dire autant pour toi.

- Tu te trouves intéressant ? Mais tu ne m'arrives toujours pas à la cheville. _Endoloris_ !

Harry évita de justesse le sortilège.

- Il faut l'aider ! s'exclama Granger en s'avançant.

Drago la retint par le bras.

- Non ! Nous ne devons pas intervenir. Ce combat est celui de Harry.

- Mais…

- Fais lui confiance, Granger. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Il s'est entraîné toute l'année pour ça. Tu-Sais-Qui n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend.

- Je ne comprends pas, intervint Lupin en aidant Terry Boot à se relever. Comment savez-vous cela, Monsieur Celford ? étiez-vous avec Harry cette année ? Et tu le savais Hermione ?

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre pour répondre, mais Drago ne la laissa pas faire.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ce genre de chose. Tenez-vous prêt. Je doute que les choses demeurent ainsi dans un statut quo. Et mettons nous à l'abri dans le bouclier.

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Se tournant vers les deux opposants prophétiques, le blond réalisa que l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été attirée par l'épée d'antimagie. Lorsqu'il comprit que le Mage noir voulait affronter Harry dans un duel d'escrime, le cœur de Drago manqua un battement. C'était une chance incroyable ! Son soulagement et sa satisfaction furent de courte durée. Son estomac se souleva lorsqu'il vit le Mage noir commencer son invocation.

- Une épée de sang, hoqueta-t-il avec horreur.

- C'est de la haute magie noire, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Granger, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, approuva le blond. Et de haut niveau.

- Est-ce que Harry …?

Lupin suspendit sa phrase, comme si la terminer était trop difficile. Drago observa son ami un instant.

- Il va y arriver, trancha-t-il brusquement. Quel est l'état des lieux ici ?

Se tournant les vers combattants, il croisa le regard du professeur McGonagall. Même lorsqu'il la détestait – c'était la directrice de Gryffondor et elle avait manifestement de l'affection pour Potter ! – il avait toujours admis en son for intérieur que c'était une bonne enseignante. Désormais, il la respectait simplement.

- Nous avons perdu les professeurs Flitwick et Babbling…

- Qui ? fit Weasley en tordant le nez.

- Le professeur de runes ! répliqua Granger, manifestement excédée.

- … ainsi que Michael Corner, Padma Patil et Dennis Crivey. Nous avons également beaucoup de blessés.

Peu à peu, une grande partie des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix rejoignait les élèves de Poudlard. De ce coté aussi, le tribut serait lourd, Drago le savait. Il vit du coin de l'œil Terry Boot se précipiter sur le corps de Michael Corner et il lui sembla en effet que ces deux garçons étaient amis. Les frères Weasley s'agitèrent soudainement, avant de s'élancer. Les suivant du regard, le blond vit que Ginny Weasley semblait réellement mal en point. Elle était couverte de sang – le sien, selon toute probabilité.

Pendant ce temps, Londubat s'avança vers la barrière de lumière d'or, les yeux rivés sur Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Pourquoi recule-t-il ? demanda-t-il. Il perd ?

Drago observa un instant son ami.

- Non, répondit-il. Il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Il l'éloigne de nous.

Si le Mage noir avait certainement fait un jour de l'escrime, il n'avait pas dû la pratiquer depuis longtemps. Harry, au contraire, avait été très entraîné par O'Neill dans l'autre monde. Le Survivant maîtrisait donc discrètement le combat, entraînant son ennemi de plus en plus loin des élèves de Poudlard. Drago savait bien ce qu'il tentait de faire : être le plus loin possible de ses amis lorsqu'il activerait l'antimagie. Pour le moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semblait pas réaliser que c'était le brun qui menait la danse.

- Peut-on l'aider ?

Surpris, l'Anonyme se retourna pour croiser le regard de Ron Weasley. Sa chemise était largement tachée de sang. Sa sœur ne devait pas aller bien et il était clair que le roux avait une envie folle d'aller s'en prendre aux Mangemorts. Étrangement, Drago le comprenait.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Pour le moment, les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui se tiennent tranquilles. Une attaque de notre part mettrait fin à ce cessez-le-feu provisoire. Mais tiens-toi prêt : tôt ou tard, le duel prendra fin, et quel que soit le vainqueur, certains Mangemorts nous attaquerons.

Du coin de l'œil, le renié regarda Harry. Le combat pouvait sembler équilibrer : même si le niveau d'escrime du Survivant était légèrement plus haut que celui de son adversaire, la technique pure n'offrait pas toujours la victoire. Pourtant, d'une certaine manière, le jeune homme avait déjà gagné. En effet, si Drago était rebuté par la création de l'Épée de Sang par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça n'en était pas moins une bonne chose. Face à une arme d'antimagie noire, rien n'était moins efficace qu'une arme de haute magie noire. Il suffirait à Harry d'activer le pouvoir de sa lame pour désarmer son ennemi.

Ce dernier attaqua. Le Maître des Dimensions évita l'assaut en reculant de nouveau prestement puis répliqua. Il s'agissait d'une chorégraphie précisément exécutée. Pour autant, et Drago le savait bien, le Mage noir réaliserait bientôt ce qui se passait. Impossible de savoir de combien il était nécessaire d'éloigner les combattants des élèves et de Poudlard. Quelles seraient les conséquences de l'activation de l'antimagie de la lame de l'épée des Potter ? Personne n'avait pu répondre – ni Michel Potter, ni Albus Dumbledore ou Robin O'Neill.

Soudain, quelque chose changea.

- Il a compris, souffla Granger.

Drago ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rugissait déjà, réalisant qu'il avait laissé Harry mener le jeu. Il lança deux sorts sans baguette et abattit violemment son arme sur le jeune homme. Le Survivant évita les sorts et para l'attaque. Lorsque les lames entèrent en contact, l'antimagie se mit à briller puissamment. La lumière noire se rependit sur l'Épée de Sang, l'absorbant sans pitié.

Le sorcier noir glapit et lâcha l'arme pour s'éloigner vivement. Malheureusement pour lui, l'antimagie avait déjà commencé à s'en prendre à ses mains. Il les regarda avec horreur avant de relever les yeux pour voir Harry se précipiter sur lui. Il ne put rien faire : dans un rugissement, le jeune Potter enfonça sa propre épée jusqu'à la garde dans le corps du Mage. La lumière de l'arme s'amplifia, et sa victime hurla. Sa propre magie – exclusivement de la magie noire, Voldemort était trop perverti pour avoir encore d'autres types de magies – tenta de lutter. Le contact entre la magie et l'antimagie fit vibrer l'air. Il fallut quelques instants à Drago pour réaliser que les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu : les deux forces en présence sembler lutter pour avoir le dessus. Pourtant l'antimagie aurait dû vaincre sans problème…

Un vague de magie noire quitta le corps de son propriétaire pour se répandre sur le champ de bataille. Le bouclier d'Athéna l'absorba, mais les Mangemorts n'étaient pas protégés : plusieurs furent touchés et se consumèrent aussitôt dans un feu noir.

- Oh, Merlin… souffla quelqu'un.

Il y eut un nouvelle vague. La protection de magie antique vacilla. Drago bondit en avant et tissa aussi vite que possible un bouclier de runes pour le renforcer. Très inquiet, il effleura l'esprit de Harry pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait de son coté. Une sourde douleur le traversa. L'épéiste avait toutes les difficultés à maintenir son arme dans le corps de Voldemort : le combat entre la magie et l'antimagie projetait sur lui des forces si puissantes qu'il parvenait à peine à s'en protéger, au prix d'une affreuse douleur. Il risquait bien de ne pas s'en sortir…

Au moment où le renié s'élançait, bien décidé à aider son ami, une main sur referma sur son bras, le coupant dans son élan.

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'aider, Monsieur Celford, dit Lupin alors que Drago se tournait vers lui. Vous avez une mission ici : j'ignore comment vous avez fait, mais vous êtes parvenu à consolider le bouclier et à nous protéger. Si vous partez, nos charmes du bouclier ne dureront pas beaucoup plus longtemps que les leurs.

Il désigna du menton les Mangemorts qui tentaient de se protéger alors que d'autres – certainement plus malins – fuyaient ventre à terre. Une nouvelle vague, d'une puissance incroyable, déferla. Drago dut se concentrer sur les runes pour les maintenir. Le bouclier d'Athéna s'effondra. Il ne restait plus que la Magie Propre de l'Anonyme pour protéger les élèves de Poudlard. Au loin, un fracas monstre se fit entendre. Focalisé sur sa tâche, le blond ne regarda pas, mais crut entendre quelqu'un parler d'une tour effondrée. Un nouveau cri s'ajouta à celui de Voldemort : Harry hurlait à son tour de douleur, sans pour autant lâcher la garde de son épée. La douleur qui traversait le brun était telle, que Drago fut contraint de fermer complètement son esprit. Il lui fallait de l'aide… il fallait… Mais oui !

- HELIOS ! rugit le renié. HELIOS ! OU ES-TU ?!

Quelques notes mélodieuses, étrangement déplacées au milieu de ce déchaînement de magie noire, se firent entendre au loin. Le combat avait manifestement éloigné l'oiseau de feu. Il apparut dans la périphérie de la vision de Drago. Sans attendre, le jeune homme cria :

- Va l'aider Hélios ! Vite ! Il a besoin d'aide !

Le phénix ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il fonça à une vitesse que l'Anonyme ne pensait pas qu'il puisse atteindre vers son Ami. Il se posa précairement sur l'épaule du jeune homme et se mit à briller. Drago ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il lui sembla qu'il devait partager une partie de ses pouvoirs avec Harry.

Le blond ne put pas se pencher plus longtemps sur cette question. La pression sur son bouclier devenait trop forte. Il posa les mains sur la protection, pour lui insuffler directement sa magie, conscient que si ce combat ne cessait pas rapidement, il ne tiendrait pas. La pression sur ses bras devint vite douloureuse, alors que de plus en plus de magie noire traversait le bouclier.

- Reculez ! cria quelqu'un.

Rogue peut-être ? Impossible de savoir. Tout l'esprit et la force de Drago se concentraient sur son charme. Il réalisa au bout d'un moment que ses mains saignaient abondamment. Son Bracelet crépitait dangereusement, comme pour le prévenir que les runes drainaient beaucoup trop d'énergie. Il ne parvenait pas à maintenir la protection. La force d'une vague le fit reculer. Il dut peser de tout son poids sur le bouclier pour le maintenir en place. Le jeune homme tourna la tête en arrière. Une grande partie des regards étaient rivés sur lui – les autres étaient pour Harry. Il y avait des dizaines de personnes ici qui dépendaient de son charme de runes. En le laissant tomber, le renié pourrait peut-être se sauver, mais combien mourraient ? Il serra les dents et lança le peu de magie qui lui restait dans le bouclier. Il songea vaguement qu'un an chez les lions l'avait certainement rendu aussi bête qu'eux.

Son Bracelet laissa échapper quelques étincelles et il remarqua soudain que la couleur de sa peau était en train d'éclaircir légèrement. Il y eut des exclamations derrière lui, à peine couvertes par le bruit des vagues de puissances se brisant sur le bouclier. La part de l'esprit de Drago qui n'était pas entièrement concentrée sur le bouclier – c'est-à-dire une infime part – comprit : il venait de retrouver sa véritable apparence, son Bracelet n'ayant plus suffisamment de magie pour maintenir l'identité de Sylciu Celford. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'avait pas le temps de le faire. La puissance déployée l'épuisait…

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps se déroula. Des secondes, des minutes ou des heures ? Il avait l'impression de maintenir la barrière de runes depuis des siècles lorsque soudainement, une dernière vague de magie se déploya. De la magie blanche… Celle de Harry.

Drago vit son ami se tourner maladroitement vers lui, alors que le corps de Voldemort se désintégrait purement et simplement. L'espace d'un battement de cœur, le temps sembla se suspendre. Puis le vainqueur s'écroula sur le sol. Le blond tenta de faire un pas en avant pour le rejoindre, mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et il s'écroula. Il lui sembla vaguement entendre une voix féminine l'appeler par son prénom avant que tout devienne noir.


	47. Conséquences

**Les Maîtres des Dimensions**

**_Résumé général_**_ : Alors que Harry déprime après la mort de Dumbledore, il rencontre Némésis, une étrange femme qui lui propose une mission : se rendre dans un monde parallèle afin de créer un autre futur. Il part donc en 1976, dernière année de ses parents à Poudlard, sous le nom de Terry Star, accompagné d'Hélios son phénix mais également de Drago, qui a été renié par son père, portant le pseudonyme de Sylciu Celford. Ils se présentent comme des cousins venus d'Amérique._

**_Chapitre précédent_**_ : Harry et Drago sont rentrés dans leur monde. Là, Harry, sous les traits de Terry, décide d'infiltrer Poudlard pendant que Drago s'emploie à détruire les derniers Horcruxes. Mais avant qu'ils n'y parviennent, Voldemort, découvrant que Rogue est l'homme de Dumbledore, attaque. Evidemment, Harry intervient. _

_Il tente à nouveau une évacuation de l'Ecole, qui échoue malheureusement. Le combat s'engage. Touché par un avada kedavra, Harry retrouve sa véritable apparence. Voldemort le défie alors à un duel à l'épée. Le Survivant triomphe, et plante son épée d'antimagie noire dans le corps du mage. Des vagues de magie déferlent alors sur le champ de bataille. Drago met tous ses pouvoirs dans un bouclier de protection pour préserver les élèves jusqu'à ce que les déferlantes cessent. Il y parvient et perd connaissance quelques secondes après Harry. _

Chapitre 44 : Conséquences

_Quelques mois plus tôt_

_- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. _

_La jeune fille s'était levée. Elle marchait à présent de long en large dans la pièce. Près d'elle, une femme était allongée dans un lit, la regardant de ses yeux dorés chargés de souvenirs. Elle semblait fatiguée, comme submergée par le poids immense des années sur ses épaules. Pourtant, paradoxalement, elle ne semblait ni vieille, ni jeune. Elle était nimbée d'un mystère impénétrable renforcé par la chevelure immaculée qui formait une sorte d'auréole autour de sa tête._

_Son interlocutrice semblait beaucoup plus accessible. Elle s'agitait, visiblement affectée par une situation qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en tresse et ses yeux marron laissaient apparaître une grande fatigue. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas Hermione ? demanda la voix douce de la femme. _

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi me dire tout cela à moi ?_

_- Pour répondre à ta dernière question, il faut que quelqu'un puisse leur révéler toute cette histoire au moment de leur retour. Tu es la bonne personne pour cela. _

_Hermione se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait là. _

_- Vous ne pouvez pas mourir, affirma-t-elle. _

_- Allons, jeune sorcière, sourit son interlocutrice. Tu es intelligente, tu sais que tout le monde doit un jour mourir. J'ai vécu plusieurs centaines d'années, j'ai largement fait mon temps. _

_- Mais lorsqu'ils reviendront, Harry et Drago auront besoin de recevoir une formation pour devenir pleinement des Maîtres des Dimensions ! Némésis, si vous n'êtes pas là pour la leur dispenser, qui le fera ?_

_- Cela nous fait revenir à ta question sur le choix que j'ai fait. Pourquoi Harry et Drago ? Parce que c'est dans leur sang. C'est dans leur sang et dans leur magie de devenir des Maîtres des Dimensions, et ils n'auront besoin de personne pour comprendre le fonctionnement des Bracelets. Ils sentiront leur magie et apprendront à la maîtriser. Ils ne seront pas comme moi ou comme les Maîtres issus de l'École des Mondes. C'est un nouvel Ordre des Maîtres des Dimensions qui va voir le jour avec eux. Tu ne devras pas leur révéler toute notre discussion, c'est important, Hermione. _

_- Mais pourquoi ? Vous m'avez pourtant dit avoir une totale confiance en eux, non ? _

_- En effet, approuva Némésis. C'est pour cela que je te demande de les laisser faire à leur façon. Ils devront suivre leur instinct, quitte à faire des erreurs pour avancer. Après ma mort, il ne restera plus aucun Maître des Dimensions de l'ancien Ordre. Ils seront libres d'agir à leur guise, seule la Magie leur dictera Ses lois. _

_- Tous les Maîtres sont morts alors ? demanda tristement Hermione. _

_- C'est le cas. Ceux qui ne sont pas morts lors de l'attaque de l'École ont perdu la vie lors de la bataille des Plaines-Mortes. Il doit probablement rester quelques Apprentis qui seraient parvenus à quitter l'École, mais rien de plus. Un nouvel Ordre naîtra avec Harry et Drago. Le seul vestige de mon Ordre sera les Bracelets et les connaissances qu'ils contiennent. Mais ce n'est pas forcément un cadeau que je leur fais en les laissant… _

_- Comment ça ? _

_- J'ignore par quelle ignominie, des personnes sont parvenus à récupérer des Bracelets sur les cadavres des miens. C'est une des actions les plus condamnables qu'on puisse faire à un Maître des Dimensions. Dans une certaine mesure c'est presque pire que le meurtre. Nos Bracelets sont le signe de ce que nous sommes, mais ils deviennent également une partie de nous-mêmes. Notre lien avec la Magie. Un Maître peut offrir son Bracelet à une personne qu'il estime énormément, et c'est un signe d'amour ou d'amitié ultime. Cela arrive très rarement d'ailleurs car cela revient à offrir une partie de notre âme et de perdre par là même une partie de nous-mêmes et nos pouvoirs. _

_- Vous ne pouvez pas voyager entre les dimensions sans les Bracelets ? _

_- Nous pourrions le faire, mais cela serait un acte affreusement dangereux car nous risquerions de nous perdre ou de nous dissoudre dans le vide séparant les mondes. Aussi estime-t-on, par sécurité, que ce n'est pas possible._

_Il y eut un silence. Hermione regarda Némésis. Des cernes commençaient à creuser son beau visage. _

_- C'est parce que vous saviez que vous alliez mourir que vous avez envoyé Harry et Drago faire cette mission plutôt que de la faire vous-même, n'est-ce pas ?_

_La Maîtresse des Dimensions sourit. _

_- Bien entendu. Mais en toute honnêteté, je pense qu'ils étaient les mieux placés pour accomplir cette tâche. Certainement même plus que moi. De toutes façon, j'étais mourante bien avant de les rencontrer tous les deux. Disons que c'est certainement la Magie qui les a mis sur mon chemin pour pouvoir faire renaître l'Ordre des Maîtres des Dimensions de ses cendres. Harry était celui que je cherchais pour cela, il l'a prouvé – s'il en avait besoin – en faisant éclore le phénix le jour de son anniversaire. Ce garçon sera amené à faire de grandes choses, plus encore que ce que laissait entendre la prophétie qui en a fait l'adversaire de Voldemort. _

_- Et pour Drago ?_

_- Drago ? Il est un facteur de régulation. Il aidera Harry à rester maître de lui-même. Il l'aidera à se trouver, à garder espoir. Je sais que cela te paraît étrange – cela se voit sur ton visage – mais j'ai l'intime conviction que ce sera le cas. Peut-être d'ailleurs n'en auront-ils pas conscience, mais seul, je pense que Harry aurait risqué de se perdre en se jetant corps et âme dans une quête qui demande la plus grande prudence. _

_- Et si vous vous êtes trompée ? _

_Némésis soupira. _

_- Dans ce cas… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. Dans ce cas, mon erreur risquera d'amener le chaos dans les mondes. Car sans les Maîtres des Dimensions pour veiller à la bonne coexistence entre les mondes, les désastres se multiplieront bien vite. Mais je place mes espoirs dans ces deux garçons, ils ont en eux la force qui fera d'eux de grands hommes…_

_Il y eut un nouveau silence entre les deux jeunes femmes avant que la Maîtresse des Dimensions ne reprenne la parole. _

_- Y a-t-il autre chose que tu n'as pas compris, Hermione ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. _

_- Je pense que non. Enfin, pour la théorie du moins, certaines de vos motivations demeurent assez sombres, mais j'imagine que vous êtes comme le professeur Dumbledore, vous aimez les secrets._

_Némésis rit doucement, son souffle commençait à se faire court, l'empêchant de s'esclaffer réellement. _

_- Tu as raison, ce doit être l'âge et le pouvoir qui font cela. Cependant, je dois admettre que dans cette affaire, tu me prêtes des intentions que je n'ai pas. Il reste beaucoup d'inconnus qui ne dépendent que de tes deux amis. Je ne peux pas avoir des desseins secrets en la matière. Je souhaite juste que Harry et Drago trouvent la voie qui leur est destinée. Ils ont déjà trop souffert. _

_Hermione ne dit rien. Les paroles de son interlocutrice n'étaient que trop vraies… Mais elle était de plus en plus pale. _

_- Némésis, tenta la sorcière. _

_Mais la Maîtresse des Dimensions l'arrêta d'un geste._

_- Allons, pas d'enfantillages. Chacun doit mourir quand son heure est venue. La mienne l'est, aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas à être triste, je vais rejoindre les miens. Ma place n'est plus ici._

_La Gryffondor demeura silencieuse. Némésis lui tendit un pendentif qu'elle venait de faire apparaître dans sa main. _

_- Voici mon cadeau pour toi. Il fut un temps où on l'offrait ces pendentifs à ceux que l'on nommait les Compagnons. Ils étaient des amis privilégiés des Maîtres. Tu le mérites grandement. _

_Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer et ne put rien dire. Elle fut surprise de voir son interlocutrice rire doucement. _

_- J'ai ajouté un petit détail à celui-ci. Un sortilège qui affectera les Bracelets de nos deux amis. Je pense que tu es suffisamment intelligente pour deviner de quoi il s'agit. Il te suffira de taper deux fois dessus avec ta baguette pour l'activer. _

_La respiration de Némésis se faisait à chaque minute plus difficile. La jeune fille s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider mais se ravisa au dernier moment. La Maîtresse des Dimensions avait raison. Sa mort était dans l'ordre des choses. Même si elle avait du mal à l'accepter, Hermione n'y pouvait rien. Peut-être Harry aurait-il pu faire quelque chose, lui qui était si puissant, lui qui était devenu, ou allait devenir, un Maître des Dimensions. _

_Mais Harry n'était pas là et, de toute façon, rien ne disait qu'il eût pu faire quelque chose. D'une certaine manière, Némésis désirait mourir. Cela se voyait dans son regard. _

_C'est ainsi, sous le regard bienveillant d'Hermione Granger, que Némésis, la plus puissante Maîtresse des Dimensions de son temps, s'éteignit, un sourire aux lèvres. A quoi pensait-elle ? Personne ne pouvait le savoir. Peut-être était-ce au tour qu'elle avait joué à ces successeurs…_

ooOoo

_Aujourd'hui_

Hermione ne parvenait pas à le croire. Comment pouvaient-ils agir de la sorte ?

- Il faut faire quelque chose !

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

- Ron ! tenta-t-elle en se tournant vers le roux.

Il évita son regard en se détournant. Horrifiée, elle comprit que personne n'agirait.

ooOoo

Drago se sentait… comment dire ? désorienté ? A défaut de meilleur terme, ce fut celui qu'il retint. Il avait l'impression qu'un de ces machins moldus à quatre roues – caima… camiau… camion ! – lui était passé dessus. Non qu'il est déjà essayé de se faire roulé dessus par ces machines infernales. Non. Mais ça devait ressembler à ça. Bref, il ne se sentait pas bien.

Les problèmes avaient commencés dès son réveil. Revenant à lui après la bataille, il avait découvert avec stupeur qu'il était non seulement menotté à son lit d'hôpital, mais que, non contents de lui confisquer sa baguette, les hommes du Ministère lui avaient également apposé un Inhibiteur de magie ! Et ça, ça le rendait positivement furieux. Un sorcier sans sa magie était sans défense, mais un Maître des Dimensions sans sa magie était amputé d'une part de lui-même. Il avait malheureusement fallu à Drago d'en être privé pour s'en rendre compte. Certes, cela venait probablement du fait qu'en temps normal – s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs – l'Inhibiteur n'aurait pas fonctionné.

Les Inhibiteurs de magie pouvaient prendre plusieurs formes. Le plus souvent, il s'agissait de ras-de-coup ou de couronne d'argent pur et largement ensorcelé que l'on mettait à un sorcier pour le priver temporairement ou définitivement de ses pouvoirs. En raison de l'usage abusif qui en avait été fait, leur utilisation avait été interdite au XVe siècle. Apparemment, elle avait été levée. C'est ainsi que Drago s'était réveillé avec un jonc d'argent autour de la tête l'empêchant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Certes, cela ne durerait pas. Le jeune homme s'était épuisé durant la bataille de Poudlard à tenter de protéger les élèves et combattants des éclats de magie noire – pourquoi avait-il fait ça déjà ? Ah oui ! Il avait subit de mauvaises influences en demeurant chez les Gryffondor pendant un an – et c'était pourquoi il ne pouvait pas encore se débarrasser de l'objet. Mais à chaque seconde qui passait sa magie se reconstituait et il recouvrait ses forces. Bientôt, l'Inhibiteur ne pourrait plus contenir ses pouvoirs – il n'avait pas été créé pour s'opposer à un Maître des Dimensions. Le problème…

Drago parcourut des yeux l'assemblée de sorciers en robes prunes qui lançait des regards accusateurs à son codétenu et lui. Le problème était qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait suffisamment de temps devant lui…

ooOoo

- Calmez-vous, Miss Granger !

La voix autoritaire du professeur McGonagall arriva jusqu'à l'esprit embrumé de Harry.

- Comment pourrais-je me calmer, professeur ? répliqua Hermione d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Il faut faire quelque chose !

Pour le moment, la seule chose que le brun avait envie de faire, c'était de dormir. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être passé dans la toute nouvelle machine à laver de tante Pétunia – « _la dernière nouveauté en la matière, avec un essorage ultra-performant, avec ça Madame, plus besoin de sèche-linge !_ » avait expliqué le vendeur avec une emphase que Harry avait eu le plus grand mal à comprendre. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça, d'ailleurs ? Il avait dû égarer une partie de son cerveau dans le combat avec V…

- Voldemort ! s'exclama-il brusquement en se redressant.

Tout son corps protesta. Une migraine affreuse – certainement un vestige de l'Avada Kedavra qu'il avait reçu – lui arracha un gémissement alors que tous ses muscles se rappelaient à son bon souvenir. Comment le corps humain pouvait-il avoir autant de muscles ? A quoi cela servait-il exactement, d'ailleurs ? A part à avoir mal, évidemment. Il songeait à adresser une réclamation à qui de droit lorsque trois silhouettes se penchèrent sur lui avec sollicitude.

- Calmez-vous, Potter, fit l'une d'elle, vêtue de blanc, Vous-Savez-Qui est mort. Vous l'avez tué.

Harry cilla, vaguement conscient qu'il devait ressembler à une chouette, et finit par reconnaître Mme Pomfresh penchée sur lui. Elle le regardait d'un air mi-attentif, mi-sévère, comme elle seule le pouvait. Puis son visage se détendit pour devenir presque… tendre ? C'était vaguement inquiétant. Le monde avait-il changé d'axe ?

- Je suis contente de vous voir réveillé, Potter. Vous nous avez fait peur.

Le brun tenta de nouveau de se redresser et y parvint cette fois. Sans grâce, certes, mais l'important était le résultat, non ? Pourtant, l'univers autour de lui demeurait flou… Puis une autre silhouette s'approcha et lui posa quelque chose sur le nez. Et le monde redevint net.

- C'est mieux ainsi, Potter ? s'enquit McGonagall.

Il fallut un instant à Harry pour réaliser qu'elle lui avait remis ses lunettes. Il n'était vraiment pas bien réveillé. Il secoua la tête avec le vague espoir de se remettre les idées en place.

- Harry !

Une tornade brune sauta sur son lit, bousculant presque le professeur de Métamorphose. Elle l'étreignit avec une force qui le fit gémir. Son état ne se prêtait guère à ce genre d'effusions.

- Content de te voir, Hermione, souffla-t-il malgré tout. Tu vas bien ?

Elle se redressa et jeta un regard sérieux et inquiet à son ami.

- Non, ça ne va pas. La situation…

- Mademoiselle Granger ! s'exclama Pomfresh, visiblement outrée. Monsieur Potter vient à peine de se réveiller de plusieurs jours de coma magique ! Ce n'est pas le moment de l'ennuyer !

- Plusieurs jours ? Coma ? croassa le Survivant alors que son cerveau se remettait – enfin – en fonction. Comment ça ?

- Votre aura a été saturée de magie noire lors du combat. Votre phénix vous a largement aidé à supporter l'afflux de magie pendant la bataille, mais il n'a pas pu continuer par la suite. Votre corps s'est donc protéger en vous plongeant dans le coma le temps que le gros de la magie noire soit évacué. Je dois dire, ajouta l'infirmière, que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un récupérer aussi vite.

Cela n'étonna pas Harry, par contre. Son Bracelet avait dû largement aider.

- Où est Hélios ? s'enquit-il. Il va bien ?

Une note joyeuse lui répondit et, baissant les yeux, le brun découvrit une boule de plume installée à ses pieds. Il sourit, heureux de voir l'oiseau de feu.

- Tu as encore rétréci, Hélios, lança-t-il doucement, avec tendresse.

- Harry… tenta de nouveau Hermione.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle.

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Plusieurs personnes sont mortes de notre côté, Potter, soupira McGonagall.

Soudain, elle parut vraiment vieille. Comme si le poids des années l'avait rattrapé. Elle semblait lasse et fatiguée, désireuse d'échapper à tout cela. Harry la comprenait. D'une certaine manière, lui aussi avait envie de s'enfouir sous les couvertures du lit dans lequel il se trouvait pour oublier tout ce qui s'était passé. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas… d'autant plus que s'il tentait d'agir ainsi, Drago lui tomberait certainement dessus… ou Ron. Un des deux en tout cas…

- Où sont Ron et Drago ? fit-il.

- C'est ce que je me tue à tenter de dire ! s'écria Hermione, visiblement furieuse. Ils sont en train de juger Drago et le professeur Rogue pour le meurtre du professeur Dumbledore. Ils risquent le baiser d'un Détraqueur !

Il sembla à Harry que tout son être se révoltait contre cette idée. La douleur devint secondaire et il bondit sur ses pieds. Il ne réalisa qu'alors que les trois femmes s'étaient brusquement éloignées de lui. Il tourne vers elles un regard interrogateur. Le sourire amusé de McGonagall lui répondit.

- Potter, si vous comptez aller aider votre ami, je vous conseille de calmer votre aura, lui dit-elle sans qu'il ne comprenne.

- Regarde toi dans le miroir, conseilla Hermione en désignant une glace accrochée au mur non loin de là.

Le jeune homme remarqua vaguement qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et l'espace d'un instant se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas à Ste-Mangouste. Puis il croisa son regard dans la psyché et manqua ne pas se reconnaître. Il s'était habitué à l'apparence de Terry Star dont ne subsistait que la forme des lunettes. Toutefois, ce n'était pas à cela que son amie faisait référence, mais plutôt au halo de lumière noire zébré d'éclairs blancs crépitant qui l'entourait. Son aura… Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, fit Mme Pomfresh, votre aura a été saturée de magie noire pendant le combat. Vous risquez d'avoir un peu de mal à le contrôler pendant quelques temps. Je vous conseille de faire le moins de magie possible – aucune serait le mieux mais je sens que vous ne m'écouterez pas si je vous ordonne ça. Et pas de sorts trop puissants, d'accord ?

Harry approuva prudemment de la tête. A quoi bon contrarier le Dragon alors qu'il se trouvait dans son antre ? De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait la même définition de ce qu'était un sort _puissant_. Et Drago avait besoin d'aide… Inquiet pour son ami, le sorcier tenta de le contacter mentalement mais il ne parvint même pas à toucher son esprit. Comme si leur connexion n'existait pas… ou plus.

- Je n'arrive pas à le joindre, souffla le Survivant en direction d'Hermione.

Il était de plus en plus inquiet. Que diable se passait-il exactement ?

- Ce n'est pas forcément grave, répondit la Gryffondor en l'entraînant dans le couloir. Les aurors lui ont mis en Inhibiteur de magie. Cela perturbe probablement votre connexion.

- Ce type d'objet ne devrait pas affecter Drago. Pas réellement en tout cas, répliqua le Maître des Dimensions. Ce n'est pas normal…

- Harry, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été affecté par la déferlante de magie noire lors de la bataille. Drago nous a protégés mais il a dû placer toutes ses forces dans son bouclier au point que son apparence d'emprunt est tombée et qu'il a perdu connaissance. On lui a posé l'Inhibiteur pendant qu'il était inconscient.

- Il n'a pas encore assez récupéré pour pouvoir se débarrasser de l'Inhibiteur. Mais cela ne saurait tarder.

- Sauf s'il n'a pas le temps, grinça Hermione en grimaçant.

- Je vous accompagne, Potter, annonça une voix derrière les deux.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers ses deux élèves.

- La cheminée dans le bureau du Directeur est reliée au réseau de Cheminette. Nous serons au Tribunal Spécial en quelques instants. Puis, ce sera à vous de jouer Potter. Que les choses soient claires : le ministère veut un coupable pour le mort de Dumbledore, et ils ont pour cela les personnes idéales. Vous allez devoir être convaincant.

- Faites-moi citer comme témoin, professeur, sourit Harry. Je m'occupe du reste.

Oui, il allait s'en occuper… et il savait exactement comment.

ooOoo

Un bon dictionnaire définirait en substance un procès comme un litige soumis à un tiers impartial, le juge. C'était ce qui permettait à Drago de dire que Rogue et lui ne bénéficiaient pas d'un procès mais d'une mise en accusation pure et simple. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à la parole et, quand bien même ça aurait été le cas, les Inhibiteurs les maintenaient dans un état entre la conscience et l'inconscience. Le Maître des potions ne semblaient pas lucide et si l'esprit du renié fonctionnait à peu près correctement, son corps ne répondait pas vraiment à l'appel.

Là-dessus, ils assistaient à un défilé de sorcier jurant qu'ils étaient de dangereux Mangemorts responsables d'atrocités. La plupart des accusations était fausse, évidemment… Sauf la principale : le meurtre de Dumbledore. Ils l'avaient vraiment tué. Peu importe les circonstances… peu importe où allait leur loyauté. Un grand sorcier était mort par leur faute. Et ils allaient recevoir le Baiser d'un Détraqueur pour cela.

- Sorciers et sorcières, annonça tout à coup quelqu'un.

De là où il était, Drago ne voyait pas qui était le président-sorcier. C'était sans importance, en réalité.

- Nous allons passer à la mise en délibération du verdict.

Un frisson remonta la colonne vertébrale du blond. Il avait besoin de plus de temps. Encore un peu de temps et… et quoi, exactement ? Il fuirait ? Merlin, c'était sans espoir. Les membres du Magenmagot étaient en train de se lever pour aller délibérer en chambre du conseil – une formalité visant à préserver les apparences, car le verdict ne faisait aucun doute – lorsqu'une soudaine rumeur s'éleva du côté du public. Car évidemment, c'était un procès public. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Drago tourna son regard vers l'origine des bruits pour voir le professeur McGonagall chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de l'avocat désigné pour défendre les deux accusés. Un pauvre bougre commis d'office qui n'avait pas eu le choix. Pourtant, pour une raison qui dépassait complètement au blond, l'homme – son nom échappait pour le moment au jeune sorcier – avait fait de son mieux pour les défendre. Il devait avoir l'âme chevaleresque d'un Gryffondor.

L'avocat parut surpris par les paroles de l'enseignante. Il fit un bond – littéralement – sur sa chaise avant de se tourner vivement vers la porte close de la salle de tribunal. Il regarda à nouveau McGonagall, prononça quelques mots et, ci-tôt son interlocutrice eût-elle approuvé de la tête, bondit sur ses pieds.

- Estimés membres du Magenmagot, s'exclama-t-il. La défense sollicite votre indulgence pour cette requête tardive et voudrait présenter un dernier témoin.

Drago aurait bien ricané de son style oratoire ampoulé s'il en avait été capable. Mais la situation ne s'y prêtait vraiment pas.

- Le procès est fini, Maître ! lança le président-sorcier. Il est trop tard.

- Encore une fois, mes excuses, mais le témoin en question n'était jusqu'à présent pas disponible. Je vous assure que son témoignage est essentiel.

Il y eut un ricanement dans l'assistance, pas aussi discret qu'il aurait dû l'être mais tout à fait représentatif des chances d'acquittement des deux accusés.

- Si Maître Fitzgerald désire à tout prix faire témoigner cette personne, pourquoi pas ? s'enquit une voix féminine parmi les mages du Magenmagot.

Son ton moqueur et sarcastique ne pouvait échapper à personne. Pourtant, chacun se remit en place. Sans illusion sur l'utilité de ce dernier témoignage – il n'était pas naïf et savait que c'était presque pour le divertissement que les sorciers l'avaient accepté – Drago se sentit extrêmement soulagé. Si la déposition était suffisamment longue, il parviendrait peut-être à retrouver ses forces avant que les Détraqueurs, patientant déjà dans une pièce attenante, n'interviennent. Il espérait avoir une toute petite chance… bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre.

- La défense appelle… commença l'avocat, un brin grandiloquent, allant même jusqu'à ménager un peu de suspense. Harry Potter.

Et soudain, la salle sembla exploser alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur le Survivant. Chacun parlait et un brouhaha assourdissant envahit la salle alors que le brun remontait tranquillement l'allée centrale pour aller se poster à la place dévolue aux témoins. Drago eut un sourire intérieur. Vêtu d'une robe très élégante quoiqu'assez sobre, Hélios sur l'épaule et l'air parfaitement serein, Harry était la représentation même du grand héros. Pourtant, si on le connaissait, il était impossible d'ignorer qu'il ne devait guère apprécier cette entrée grandiose. Il était plutôt du genre à aller se cacher dans un tour de souris… ou dans un autre monde. Croisant le regard vert de son ami, le renié y vit une étincelle qu'il reconnut immédiatement : Harry avait un plan. Et à en juger par la mise en scène, ce devait être son côté Serpentard qui le lui avait soufflé.

La suite promettait d'être intéressante… enfin, si on laissait Harry en placer une ! Le boucan était tel qu'il était impossible au Survivant de faire sa déposition : il n'aurait pas été entendu. Drago vit un agacement fugace passer sur le visage du brun. Puis, soudain, un éclair s'abattit devant l'assemblée des mages en robes couleur prune. Un silence religieux se répandit dans la salle d'audience. Le brun offrit à l'assistance un sourire poli.

- Je vous remercie de votre attention. Puis-je témoigner, désormais ?

La mâchoire du président-sorcier menaça de se décrocher. Il s'agissait de Duncan Hemingway – Drago le reconnaissait maintenant –, un sorcier très attaché à la magie blanche. Sa fille, Laura, avait été sauvagement assassinée par les Mangemorts juste après la mort de Dumbledore et avant le départ de Drago et Harry vers l'autre monde. Autrement dit, beaucoup de rancœur… Le renié la comprenait.

- _Hmmm_. Nous vous écoutons Monsieur Potter, finit par dire le président-sorcier, retrouvant ses esprits.

L'Anonyme ne prêta guère d'attention au Rituel de Vérité, il en avait suffisamment vu ces derniers jours. Il s'agissait d'un sortilège complexe, inventé peu de temps plus tôt, visant à s'assurer que le témoin disait la vérité. Moins invasif que le Véritaserum – il ne _forçait _pas le témoin à dire des choses qu'il ne désirait pas révéler – il permettait de savoir, à la couleur que prenait une boule de cristal placée devant le déposant, si ce qui avait été dit était vrai ou non. Le problème était toutefois le même que celui du Véritaserum : la vérité prise en compte était celle en laquelle la personne interrogée croyait. Si elle se trompait de bonne foi, le Rituel ne révélerait rien.

Continuant son observation de la salle, Drago remarqua avec surprise Granger à côté de McGonagall. La jeune fille avait tenté d'aider les deux accusés et son témoignage avait été un des rares à décharge. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas été prise au sérieux et quasiment jetée dehors du tribunal lorsqu'elle avait protesté contre l'organisation de ce procès. Une Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur – et sa bêtise. Le blond lui en était reconnaissant. Près d'elle, Weasley tentait vainement d'engager la conversation, ne recevant en retour que des regards furieux. Rancunière, la lionne. Le roux n'avait pas voulu l'aider, il allait certainement devoir subir ces regards pendant un moment. Weasley fille s'approcha de Granger pour lui poser une question à laquelle la brune répondit calmement.

- Monsieur Potter, fit le président-sorcier, comme vous le savez, nous sommes ici pour juger Monsieur Severus Rogue et l'Anonyme Drago pour le meurtre d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en effet.

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

- Encore que, reprit-il, la qualification de meurtre me semble un peu excessive. Mais je pense que le plus simple est de tout reprendre dès le début, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était une question de rhétorique, chacun le comprit. Aussi, le brun put-il reprendre immédiatement.

- Je pense que je dois commencer par une chose qui s'est produite quelques temps _avant_ la mort du professeur Dumbledore. Il se trouve que nous étions à la recherche de… _d'objets_ ayant appartenu à Voldemort.

La salle s'agita. Il y eu des cris, des murmures et même un évanouissement. Harry fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, ouvertement agacé.

- Pour l'amour de Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il. Il est mort. Mort et même _détruit_ alors cessez de vous mettre dans tous vos états à l'entente de son pseudonyme c'est désolant ! Bon. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Donc nous cherchions des objets ayant appartenu à _Celui-Qui-Est-Mort_. Malheureusement, il s'agissait d'objets d'une magie très noire et en détruisant l'un d'eux, le professeur Dumbledore s'est très gravement blessé. La magie noire s'est infiltrée dans son sang au point de détruire quasiment totalement sa main. Pour être clair, il était mourant. Il ne survivait que grâce aux potions que le professeur Rogue lui fournissait très régulièrement et ce n'était qu'une solution provisoire.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce… Mangemort, cracha le mage chargé de l'accusation – un type très déplaisant, à l'avis de Drago – en désignant le Maître des potions, ne l'empoisonnait pas ?

Le Survivant lui lança un regard surpris.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Réfléchissez un instant : le professeur Dumbledore était gravement empoissonné par une magie très noire. Le plus simple – et discret – aurait été de le laisser en l'état. Il serait mort rapidement et sans aucune preuve pour incriminer qui que ce soit. De plus, il s'avère que le professeur Rogue était l'un des plus proches partisans d'Albus Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, même Voldemort a finit par s'en apercevoir.

Des exclamations se firent entendre, ainsi que de vives protestations. Cette fois, l'agacement de Harry fut très clair.

- Ça suffit ! s'écria-t-il. Vous m'avez demandé de témoigner de la vérité : c'est ce que je fais. Je me moque de savoir si elle vous convient ou pas. Maintenant, soit vous me laissez terminer, soit je pars et j'emmène ces deux-là avec moi. Est-ce clair ?

La Magie vibra furieusement dans la pièce, suivant certainement l'ordre du brun. Le silence revint immédiatement et le président-sorcier se dandina d'un air mal-à-l'aise sur sa chaise.

- Nous vous écoutons, Monsieur Potter.

Drago, lui, se sentit vaguement inquiet. Jamais Némésis n'aurait dû envoyer Harry à Serpentard : elle venait de créer un monstre ! Un mélange de lion et de serpent. Terrifiant…

- Merci. Donc, la situation était très compliquée à ce moment-là. Dumbledore mourant, Voldemort de plus en plus puissant et la deuxième guerre battant son plein, il fallait consolider nos positions. Or, les deux espions de Dumbledore au sein des Mangemorts étaient dans des positions délicates.

Le cerveau de Drago enregistra une incohérence. Encore étourdi par l'Inhibiteur, il mit un instant à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Deux espions ? Pourtant, Rogue était le seul agent de l'Ordre du Phénix au sein des Mangemorts.

- Le professeur Dumbledore, poursuivit Harry, décida donc d'agir de façon à préserver ses espions. Le professeur Rogue, tout d'abord, dont la loyauté était largement remise en cause par Voldemort. Le meilleur moyen de rassurer face de serp… _euh_, excusez-moi… le mage noir était une action qui prouverait sans qu'aucun doute ne soit permis, la sincérité de Rogue. Une action comme le meurtre de Dumbledore.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur Potter, fit une sorcière du Magenmagot. N'est-ce pas excessif ?

- Si. Vous avez raison, d'ailleurs personne n'approuvait ce plan, pas même le professeur Rogue. Mais n'oublions pas qu'il était mourant. Quitte à mourir, il considérait que cela devait être utile au camp de la Lumière. C'était son choix, Madame. Je ne l'approuve pas, mais cela ne change rien. De plus, il y a avait un autre problème : la personne à qui Voldemort avait confié la mission de tuer le professeur Dumbledore. Drago Malefoy. Notre second espion. Le professeur Dumbledore estimait qu'il fallait exfiltrer Drago. Cela devenait trop dangereux pour lui. Il était sur le point d'être marqué et il était hors de question de laisser un enfant – selon les termes du professeur Dumbledore – porter le poids d'un meurtre, même programmé, afin de consolider une couverture. Le plan était donc relativement simple : laisser les Mangemorts entrer dans Poudlard au moment voulu pour que le professeur Rogue tue le professeur Dumbledore. Drago aurait alors été malencontreusement capturé et mis à l'abri dans une planque de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sauf que tout n'a pas marché exactement comme prévu…

Le Survivant soupira profondément avant de reprendre.

- Le professeur Rogue a hésité. Il a failli ne pas parvenir à remplir sa mission, malgré la sollicitation du professeur Dumbledore. Du coup, les Mangemorts sont arrivés trop vite et il s'est avéré impossible d'exfiltrer Drago à ce moment. Nous y sommes parvenu plus tard dans l'été, mais malheureusement trop tard : non content d'avoir laissé Voldemort le torturer, Lucius Malefoy l'avait renié. Malgré cela, nous avons poursuivi la mission en partant à la recherche de l'arme nécessaire à la défaite de Voldemort.

- Vous vous rendez compte, Monsieur Potter, que vous êtes en train de témoigner du fait que Severus Rogue a bien assassiné Albus Dumbledore ? fit le président-sorcier.

- Non. Si c'est ce que vous pensez, c'est que vous ne m'avez pas écouté, répliqua l'interrogé. Je viens de vous dire que Severus Rogue avait obéi, à son cœur défendant, au professeur Dumbledore. Autrement dit, s'il est coupable de quelque chose, c'est de suicide assisté. Dans le but de vaincre Voldemort. M'est avis qu'il mériterait plus une médaille qu'un procès pour avoir rempli des missions aussi difficiles et sans lesquelles la plupart d'entre nous ne seraient pas là.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Quant à Drago, il regardait avec incrédulité la boule de cristal posée devant son ami. Elle n'avait jamais réagi, même lorsqu'il avait affirmé que le renié était un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était pourtant faux… A quoi Harry jouait-il exactement ?

« _L'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs_ »(1), avait dit un auteur Moldu. C'est ce que Lily lui avait dit, en tout cas. Ainsi, c'était ce que le Survivant était en train de faire : réécrire l'histoire pour faire de lui, l'Anonyme Drago, un héros. Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas. Certainement pas…

- Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que nous leur décernions l'Ordre de Merlin ! s'écria quelqu'un.

- Et bien, maintenant que vous le dites, je pense en effet que ce serait une bonne idée. Après les avoir acquittés, cela va sans dire. Je pense qu'assez d'innocents ont été condamné à tort. Concentrons-nous sur les vrais Mangemorts.

Le spectre de Sirius Black plana dans la salle. L'avertissement de Harry était assez clair. Le renié sut à cet instant qu'ils étaient sauvés. Pas parce que le monde sorcier les croyait réellement innocents, mais parce que personne n'irait à l'encontre de ma volonté du Survivant, le héros qui venait de vaincre Voldemort. Les dés étaient jetés.

- _Non_ ! hurla soudainement une voix hystérique.

Un homme, sembla-t-il à Drago. Ses pouvoirs commençaient à revenir et son esprit se faisait plus aiguisé à chaque seconde.

- Ils ont tués ma fille ! Ils doivent _payer_ ! _PAYER_ !

Un souffle glacial emplit soudainement la pièce. Il y eut des couinements de terreur du côté du public alors que deux Détraqueurs surgissaient dans la salle pour fondre sur les deux accusés. Drago tenta d'invoquer sa Magie Propre, mais une forte douleur au niveau de son front – là où était posé l'Inhibiteur – l'empêcha de se concentrer. Un froid terrifiant l'envahit tout entier, semblant glacer son sang dans ses veines.

- _Spero patronum_ !

Un cerf lumineux chargea les deux Détraqueurs, les forçant à reculer loin des incriminés. Déjà, Harry s'était levé et approché d'eux.

- Nous allons enlever ceci, annonça-t-il en retirant les Inhibiteurs.

Drago sentit la Magie affluer en lui avec un bonheur indescriptible. Sa Magie Propre bourdonna autour de lui comme pour lui dire combien elle était heureuse d'être de nouveau avec lui – sentiment que le renié partageait.

- Potter ! s'exclama Rogue, recouvrant ses esprits.

- Content de vous voir en un seul morceau, professeur. Ne me remerciez pas !

L'homme parut positivement furieux d'être secouru par celui qu'il nommait le Golden Boy de Gryffondor. Drago trouva son air outragé très divertissant.

- Potter, siffla l'enseignant, qu'est-ce que votre patronus est en train de faire exactement ?

Les deux Maîtres des Dimensions se retrouvèrent comme un seul homme pour découvrir le cerf en train de piétiner allègrement des Détraqueurs apparemment incapables de lui résister.

- _Oups_, souffla Harry manifestement très amusé. Il semble que Cornedrue devienne violent.

- Et je parie que tu ne vas pas l'arrêter, lança le blond.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je vais l'encourager ! Je déteste les Détraqueurs ! D'ailleurs, je trouve qu'on devrait les enfermer quelque part et jeter la clé !

- On les a enfermés à Azkaban, fit remarquer Rogue, mordant.

- Mouais. Franchement, je trouve que ce n'est pas approprié. Sérieusement, même les Mangemorts ne méritent pas de se retrouver bloqué avec des êtres pareils. D'autant plus qu'on a vu ce que ça a donné : ils se sont alliés avec Voldemort.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, releva Drago, ces deux-là ne s'allieront plus à personne.

Cornedrue revenait fièrement vers eux en trottinant, ne laissant derrière lui que de lambeaux de capes noires. Manifestement, le cerf partageait l'aversion de son créateur pour les Détraqueurs. Allié à une puissance de Maître des Dimensions, les créatures n'avaient rien pu faire. Harry flatta négligemment l'encolure de l'animal fantomatique en se tournant vers le président-sorcier.

- Peut-être serait-il temps de passer au verdict, qu'en pensez-vous ? s'enquit-il.

ooOoo

Dire que Minerva McGonagall était fière relevait de l'euphémisme : si un de ses élèves faisait encore quelque chose de louable, elle craignait d'éclater. Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, à eux seuls, étaient une source inépuisable de satisfaction pour leur directrice de Gryffondor. Lorsque Potter, à peine éveillé d'un coma de plusieurs jours, avait annoncé qu'il allait aider Severus et Drago, Minerva avait été partagée entre l'incrédulité et le désaccord. Ce garçon sortait du coma, par Merlin ! Il aurait dû rester à l'infirmerie. Pourtant, elle avait vu dans les yeux verts du Survivant qu'il ne resterait pas passif. Aussi avait-elle décidée de l'aider.

Métamorphoser sa blouse d'hôpital en robe adaptée au rôle qu'il allait jouer avait été une formalité. Prévenir l'avocat des deux accusés avait également était simple. Finalement, le rôle de Minerva avait été accessoire. Elle avait observé cet Harry Potter, à la fois proche de l'élève qu'elle connaissait et différent. Plus sûr de lui… plus puissant. Plus tolérant aussi. Certainement un peu Serpentard. Mais Minerva n'était pas naïve : elle savait pertinemment que c'était positif. Harry était devenu un sorcier important – _extrêmement important_. Les qualités des verts-et-argents lui seront nécessaires désormais.

Ron Weasley, qui était dans le public, s'approcha de l'enseignante et de Mlle Granger.

- Que se passe-t-il, exactement ? s'enquit le roux, manifestement surpris.

Son amie lui jeta un regard colérique.

- Il se passe que quelqu'un se décide enfin à mettre fin à cette comédie !

- Mione…

- _Ah_ ! Pas de « Mione » ! Tu m'as laissé en plan, tu n'as pas voulu m'aider. Je suis allé chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

Les oreilles de M. Weasley prirent une coloration rouge assortie à ses cheveux mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait apparemment compris que toute discussion était vaine. Malgré tout, il semblait agacé par le témoignage de Potter. Il était vrai que certains éléments étaient… inattendus. Pourtant la sphère de Vérité, posée devant le brun, ne révélait aucun mensonge. Minerva eut un soupir intérieur en réalisant l'étendue de son ignorance. Pourquoi Albus les avait-il laissés de côté ? Pourquoi leur avoir caché tant de choses ? Cela aurait été tellement plus simple si elle avait tout su. Peut-être, alors, aurait-elle compris les actions de Severus. Quoiqu'on en pense, elle avait été amie avec le Maître des Potions. La compétition entre eux avait été amicale, bien que piquante. L'enseignante trouvait cela vivifiant, tant que tout demeurait bon enfant. Évidemment, les deux dernières années étaient de mauvais exemples…

- _Non_ !

Le cri fit sursauter Minerva qui se tourna vivement vers sa source. Elle reconnut difficilement Ernest Poly, un de ses anciens élèves, le visage ravagé par la colère et la tristesse. Il s'agissait d'un Langue-de-Plomb. Il devait faire partie de ceux qui avaient été chargés de surveiller les Détraqueurs… et cela n'était pas pour rassurer Minerva. M. Poly avait beaucoup souffert, croyait-elle se souvenir, mais il était loin d'être le seul.

- Ils ont tués ma fille ! Ils doivent _payer_ ! _PAYER_ !

Le regard fou de l'homme se vissa sur Drago et Severus alors qu'un froid trop connu se répandait dans la salle d'audience. _Oh Merlin_, cela ne finirait-il jamais ?

- _Spero patronum_ !

Le cerf de Potter chargea sans attendre les deux Détraqueurs qui avaient été libérés alors que des aurors se saisissaient d'Ernest Poly. Le Survivant en avait profité pour se lever et s'approcher des accusés. Il était en train de leur retirer les Inhibiteurs de Magie. Minerva se demanda confusément comment c'était possible : en principe, seul celui qui avait déposé l'Inhibiteur pouvait l'enlever. Or, il était certain que ce n'était pas Potter…

L'enseignante s'arrêta là de sa réflexion, réalisant que loin de se contenter de repousser les Détraqueurs, le Patronus du jeune homme était en train de piétiner allègrement et avec une joie non dissimulée les créatures sombres. Depuis quand les Patronus pouvaient-ils faire cela ?

- Potter, qu'est-ce que votre patronus est en train de faire exactement ?

Le regard de Minerva se posa sur Severus qui semblait redevenu lui-même – la preuve, il était en train de tempêter contre le brun. La question était très pertinente. Elle était très intéressée par la réponse.

- _Oups_, fit l'interrogé sans montrer la moindre trace de contrition. Il semble que Cornedrue devienne violent.

- Et je parie que tu ne vas pas l'arrêter, lança Drago en roulant des yeux.

Pourtant, Minerva avait l'intime conviction qu'il s'amusait. Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là cette année. Quelque chose qui les avait rapprochés au point d'en faire des amis. Si on avait dit cela à l'animagus un an plus tôt, elle en aurait ri.

- Tu plaisantes ?

Potter se tourna vers le blond avec entrain.

- Je vais l'encourager ! poursuivit-il. Je déteste les Détraqueurs ! D'ailleurs, je trouve qu'on devrait les enfermer quelque part et jeter la clé !

- On les a enfermés à Azkaban, siffla Severus, caustique.

- _Mouais_. Franchement, je trouve que ce n'est pas approprié. Sérieusement, même les Mangemorts ne méritent pas de se retrouver bloqué avec des êtres pareils. D'autant plus qu'on a vu ce que ça a donné : ils se sont alliés avec Voldemort.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, ces deux-là ne s'allieront plus à personne.

Minerva ne pouvait qu'approuver le pronostic du renié : le cerf de Potter venait de réduire par on-ne-sait-quelle-magie le deux Détraqueurs à quelques lambeaux de capes noires. Le jeune sorcier était décidément bien plus puissant que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer en le voyant. Il se tourna vers le président-sorcier tout en tapotant nonchalamment l'encolure du cervidé.

- Peut-être serait-il temps de passer au verdict, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

La directrice-adjoint de Poudlard sourit. C'était une question de rhétorique, évidemment. Le brun envoya un sourire en coin à Severus avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre le groupe formé par Minerva, Mlle Granger et M. Weasley. La professeur de métamorphose sourit.

- Vous nous avez offert un beau spectacle, Monsieur Potter, fit-elle.

- Ravi que cela vous ait plu, professeur. Comment vas-tu, Ron ?

Le roux regarda son ami un instant avant de répondre.

- Bien. Pour quelqu'un qui a été mis de coté pendant toute l'année.

- Ron ! protesta Miss Granger.

- Quoi ? fit le jeune homme. Apparemment, il savait beaucoup de choses ! Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit, Harry ? Même Malefoy en sait plus que moi ! Pourtant c'est _moi_, ton meilleur ami.

- Drago, corrigea M. Potter. Et ça n'a rien à voir, Ron.

- Ah oui ? N'empêche que tu m'as laissé en plan. Pendant presque un an ! _Un an_ ! Et même pas une lettre, _rien_ !

- Écoute Ron, ce n'est pas contre toi. J'étais simplement dans un endroit où je ne pouvais pas envoyer de lettres. De plus, avec la situation à Poudlard, ça aurait été trop dangereux…

- Parce que te faire passer pour un Serpentard, ce n'était pas dangereux, peut-être ?

- J'avais besoin d'informations et Serpentard me permettait d'être à Poudlard discrètement.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas me le _dire_ ? Ne suis-je pas ton _ami_ ?

Une fugace expression fatiguée passa sur le visage du Survivant avant de disparaître tout aussi rapidement.

- Si, tu l'es, Ron. Mais il ne s'agit pas de ça. Il s'agissait de gagner la guerre et…

- Mesdames et Messieurs, s'écria soudainement un sorcier, la cour !

La discussion des deux jeunes gens fut stoppée par le retour des membres du Magenmagot, quelques minutes à peine après la mise en délibéré de la décision.

- Ce fut certainement le délibéré le plus court de l'histoire de la justice magique, observa Mlle Granger.

Potter renifla.

- Il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose pour que cette justice devienne un peu plus indépendante, fit-il.

Surprise par cette remarque inattendue, Minerva se tourna vers le brun. Ce dernier observait, les sourcils froncés, les membres de l'assemblée magique. Il fallut un instant à l'enseignante pour comprendre que le jeune homme avait simplement fait cette remarque à voix haute, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier. Avait-il conscience de l'impact de ses paroles ? Certainement pas entièrement…

La directrice-adjoint de Poudlard n'écouta que d'une oreille les membres du Magenmagot déclarer Severus Rogue et l'Anonyme Drago innocents des charges retenues contre eux, préférant observer la réaction de ses élèves. Potter ne laissa rien transparaître. Granger sembla ouvertement satisfaite alors que Weasley laissa clairement apparaître sa colère. Ses frères – les jumeaux – étaient également dans la salle même s'ils étaient demeurés à leur place après l'entrée du Survivant. Ils regardaient tour à tour les innocentés et Potter, comme pour trouver une explication à ce qui se jouait. Une _longue_ explication allait s'avérer nécessaire…

ooOoo

La vie de Severus Rogue était passée de particulière, à très étrange sans réelle transition. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Un moment il était directeur de Poudlard, suivant consciencieusement le plan de Dumbledore – bon, d'accord, peut-être pas _consciencieusement_, mais dans les grandes lignes – et l'instant d'après, il se faisait attaquer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Puis Potter apparaissait, surgissant de nulle part. Ce Gryffondor insupportable – portant l'uniforme des serpents pour l'occasion – parvenait à vaincre son ennemi et… La suite était très confuse. Severus avait la vague impression d'avoir reçu un sort, mais de qui ? A l'abri dans les barrières de Potter et Drago, il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir être touché… sauf par les personnes s'y trouvant. Décidément, les Gryffondor n'étaient plus ce qu'ils avaient été. Enfin, sauf Potter qui égal à lui-même avait joué les héros devant le Magenmagot. _Tss_…

Agacé, Severus porta sa tasse de thé – copieusement arrosé de diverses potions prescrites par Pomfresh – à ses lèvres. Depuis leur retour à Poudlard, Weasley n'avait cessé de pester contre son meilleur ami, exigeant des réponses. Il en devenait franchement fatiguant. Pour ne rien gâcher, Weasley fille, les jumeaux et les parents s'étaient joints à cette joyeuse troupe. _L'horreur_ ! Songeant mollement qu'il aurait peut-être été aussi bien à Azkaban, il se tourna vers Drago. Apprendre que le jeune homme avait été renié avait été un coup dur. Jamais le Maître des potions n'aurait cru que Lucius irait si loin. Il allait parler lorsqu'il réalisa que le blond peinait à ne pas se mettre à rire alors que Potter lui lançait un regard furieux. Pourtant, Severus était persuadé qu'aucune parole n'était sortie de la bouche de son élève depuis leur arrivée.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, Potter ? s'exclama l'ancien directeur – il avait évidemment été démis de ses fonctions – sur un ton polaire.

Le brun lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

- Mais rien, professeur. J'encourage _certaines personnes_ à se taire plutôt que de raconter des bêtises.

- Des bêtises ? ricana Drago avec amusement. Je n'en dis jamais : je fais des remarques hautement pertinentes !

Là-dessus, le phénix de Potter – un oiseau aussi cinglé que son maître à l'avis de Severus – décida de mettre son grain de sel dans la conversation et se posa sur l'épaule de du renié, comme pour l'approuver.

- Tu vois : même Hélios est de mon avis, insista ce dernier.

- Hélios, ton avis n'est pas requis dans cette affaire. Et Drago, cesse de polluer mon esprit avec tes « remarques hautement pertinentes » !

- Sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, fit Pomfresh avec inquiétude, il ne me semble pas que Drago vous ait dit quoique ce soit, Potter.

Le regard soupçonneux de l'infirmière amusa beaucoup Severus. Potter à Ste-Mangouste !

- _Oh_ ? Ah oui ! C'est parce que nous pouvons nous parler par la pensée suite à… _hum_… un petit accident de potion.

- Oui, ricana l'Anonyme, minuscule !

- N'empêche que ça s'est bien terminé et que ce lien s'est avéré très pratique. Cesse de te plaindre !

- Je ne me plains pas, je remarque juste que cet accident n'a pas été si _petit_ que ça.

- Quelle potion ? les coupa l'ancien directeur, sentant que ces deux-là était partis pour se chamailler un moment.

- Partagpensée, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Severus les regarda tour à tour avec la confuse impression d'être passé dans un monde parallèle avant de reprendre.

- Ce type de potion ne peut pas avoir un effet permanent.

- C'est ce que nous pensions aussi, confirma Potter avec un sérieux que son professeur ne lui connaissait pas, et d'une certaine manière, ce n'est pas le cas. Nous n'avons conservé que la capacité de parole par l'esprit et un peu de ressenti, mais nous pouvons sans problème nous isoler l'un de l'autre grâce à l'occlumentie.

- Tu partages une partie de ton esprit avec _lui_ ?! glapit Weasley – le numéro six – d'une voix aiguë.

Drago ricana.

- Si tu savais ce que je sais sur toi, maintenant, fit-il.

Les deux garçons se fusillèrent du regard. Potter soupira.

- Vous êtes ridicules, remarqua-t-il.

Son phénix lâcha une note qui semblait approbatrice en s'ébrouant vivement, ce qui lui valut un regard agacé de la part du renié, sur l'épaule de qui il était toujours. Severus prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il était tombé dans une maison de fous !

ooOoo

Poppy Pomfresh n'avait pas vraiment pris parti pendant la guerre : elle était infirmière et en tant que telle elle entendait soigner toute personne sans s'intéresser à son camp. Pourtant, son cœur l'entraînait à espérer la victoire de Dumbledore puis celle de Potter. Elle servit en souriant un thé à Drago pour palier les effets de l'Inhibiteur. Le garçon se disputait joyeusement avec le Vainqueur sous le regard manifestement atterré du directeur Rogue. Ils venaient de quitter le tribunal et avaient été immédiatement rapatriés à l'infirmerie de Poudlard afin que l'infirmière s'assure de l'état de M. Potter. Il sortait à peine du coma, par Merlin !

- Bon ! s'exclama soudainement ce dernier. Parlons de choses importantes : où est mon épée ?

Son regard vert regarda tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes. Mlle Granger se racla la gorge.

- Comment dire cela ? Elle a été, plus ou moins, détruite.

M. Potter la regarda avec stupeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est une épée d'_antimagie_ ! Elle ne peut pas être détruite.

- Pourtant, elle l'a été, répondit Minerva. Je suis désolée Potter mais, selon les Langues-de-Plombs qui l'ont vu, elle a surchargé. La lame s'est effondrée sur elle-même et il n'en reste qu'un résidu racorni.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ma belle épée. Comment est-ce possible ?

- C'est une excellente question, Potter, remarqua l'enseignante. C'est ce que les Langues-de-Plombs se demandent…

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas totalement étonnant.

Tous les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers Drago qui venait de parler.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Le plan B consistait à plonger l'épée d'antimagie dans le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Voldemort, le coupa M. Potter.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

- … Voldemort, afin de détruire sa magie, Horcruxes compris, pour empêcher toute résurrection. Il y avait tant de magie noire que l'épée a surchargé. Je pense, en gros, que la lame permettait de contenir l'antimagie, lorsqu'elle a été détruite alors qu'elle se trouvait en contact avec Voldemort, elle a littéralement avalé sa magie. C'est pour ça qu'il n'en est rien resté autre que sa robe et de la poussière. Voldemort vivait de sa magie noire : seuls ses Horcruxes le maintenaient en vie.

- Donc, vous êtes certain qu'il ne pourra pas revenir ? s'enquit Severus.

M. Potter renifla dédaigneusement.

- Certain, professeur. Les Horcruxes étaient connectés avec Voldemort. Ils ne pouvaient pas échapper à l'antimagie noire de l'épée. Des recherches faites sur elle nous l'assurent. Enfin, celles dont les résultats allaient dans le sens de ce qui s'est passé…

- Les recherches de qui ? s'enquit Minerva avec curiosité.

Drago et M. Potter se regardèrent.

- Peu importe, répondit le brun. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne reste plus rien de mon épée !

- Et bien, il reste la garde, proposa Mlle Granger.

Ce qui lui valut un regard agacé du Vainqueur.

ooOoo

Pius Thicknesse n'était certainement pas le ministre dont la postérité se souviendrait comme étant un grand homme. Il n'avait pas vraiment été un Mangemort, puisqu'il avait été placé sous l'Imperium et avait agi contre sa volonté, mais il devait admettre à lui-même qu'il n'avait pas lutté contre cette emprise. Pourquoi faire ?

Lorsqu'on était venu lui annoncé la réapparition de Harry Potter et la mort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom, il avait eu du mal à y croire. Le mage noir semblait tout puissant. Quelle était, alors, la puissance de ce sorcier à peine majeur ? De plus, les explications concernant sa victoire étaient pour le moins confuses : les Langues-de-Plombs avaient tenus un discours obscur – mais en même temps, c'était des Langues-de-Plombs – au sujet d'une épée d'antimagie noire qui aurait dévoré la magie noire du mage jusqu'à ne laisser rien de lui. Ce qui n'avait pas de sens : l'antimagie avait été proscrite des siècles plus tôt. Et quand l'explication avait déviée vers des histoires de morceaux d'âme qui avaient également été détruits par l'antimagie – alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas au même endroit – Pius avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là à Poudlard.

Tout ce qu'il y avait à retenir, c'était que celui que l'on nommait désormais le Vainqueur était certainement le plus puissant sorcier vivant actuellement. Aussi, lorsque le jeune homme avait vivement suggéré la mise en place d'une loi spéciale, la loi « Sirius Black », Pius s'était exécuté malgré l'aberration que cela représenté. L'interdiction de soumettre les prisonniers ou tout autre sorcier aux Détraqueurs ? Quelle bêtise ! A l'avis du ministre, il valait mieux un innocent en prison qu'un coupable en liberté. Sérieusement ! Oui, il y avait eu un cafouillage avec le procès de Black, mais c'était des choses qui arrivaient. Pas de quoi en faire un plat !

Bref, la loi « Sirius Black » avait été promulguée et Harry Potter en semblait clairement satisfait. Après tout, Pius n'en demandait pas plus. Il savait parfaitement que des élections allaient être organisées et qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'être réélu, alors autant faire profil bas. Si pour cela il fallait céder aux caprices du héros du monde sorcier, soit.

Aléa Jordan, sa secrétaire, s'avança.

- Les préparatifs de la cérémonie de remise des médailles sont terminés, Monsieur le Ministre. Le Magenmagot a décidé que ce serait le président-sorcier qui remettrait les distinctions.

Pius grimaça. Non qu'il soit surpris, mais cela demeurait vexant. Il semblait être l'homme le moins puissant de la communauté sorcière, ces derniers temps, alors qu'il en était théoriquement le dirigeant. Après avoir été évincé par Potter, voilà que Duncan Hemingway, le président-sorcier, s'y mettait. Remettre les médailles de l'Ordre de Merlin était un grand honneur. Qui lui passait évidemment sous le nez. Foutu guerre ! Foutu société !

- Parfait, Miss Jordan. Vous pouvez disposer.

De toute façon, pour ce qu'elle était utile celle-là. Le chef des Aurors, Harold Fyreter, ne devrait plus tarder pour venir faire son rapport quotidien sur la traque des Mangemorts encore dans la nature, principalement Bellatrix Lestrange qui était passée entre les mailles du filet. Elle avait tué Charlie Weasley alors qu'il tentait de l'appréhender. Sa sœur, Narcissa Malefoy, avait eu la malchance de se trouver là et avait également trouvé la mort. Impossible de dire si elle avait été tuée par un auror ou un Mangemort, mais sérieusement, qui s'en souciait ? Après tout, c'était, sinon une mangemorte, au moins la femme et la sœur d'adeptes connus du mage noir. Quand à Bellatrix, elle s'était enfuie, disparaissant dans la nature.

Pius secoua la tête. Soyons honnête : cela ne le concernait pas vraiment. Il allait être destitué – pourquoi se voiler la face ? – alors à quoi bon s'inquiéter de ces questions ? Il les laissait bien volontiers à son successeur. Il avait une question plus urgente à traiter : si quelle île paradisiaque allait-il prendre sa retraite ?

ooOoo

- Je refuse, annonça Harry.

Drago soupira bruyamment.

- Arrête de faire l'idiot, nous allons être en retard.

- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris, Drago : je _re-fu-se_ !

- Mais tu ne peux pas ! protesta Wea— Ron.

- Ah mais si ! contra le brun.

Le renié jeta un regard conspirateur au roux.

- Je crois que nous allons devoir l'y emmener de force.

Le Gryffondor eut un air septique.

- Je doute que nous y arrivions.

- _Ah_ ! fit Drago avec une fausse condescendance. On me sous-estime !

- Je t'interdis de… commença Harry avant d'être brusquement assailli par une vague de magie runique.

Évidemment, il aurait pu contrer. Le blond avait conscience que le Survivant – désormais surnommé, pour son plus grand déplaisir, le Vainqueur – était légèrement plus puissant que lui, mais cela ne se serait ressentit que dans un réel combat et il avait bénéficié de l'effet de surprise. Ron eut un sifflement admiratif.

- Pas mal !

Ces derniers jours, sous l'impulsion (parfois _légèrement_ violente), de Harry et Hermione, les deux sorciers avaient enterré la hache de guerre. Même s'ils n'étaient pas amis – et Drago ne savait pas s'ils pourraient le devenir un jour – ils vivaient désormais en bonne intelligence. La plupart du temps.

Toujours était-il que ce matin-là ils s'étaient ligués à Hermione pour forcer – car il s'agissait bien de l'emmener contre sa volonté – le brun à rejoindre les lieux de la conférence de presse qui commençait… il y a cinq minutes. Une conférence de presse dont l'invité vedette n'était autre que… Harry Potter. Manifestement, le sorcier en question, grand amoureux de la presse, n'était aucune envie de s'y rendre. Toutefois, prisonnier des runes de son ami, il ne put l'empêcher de transplaner. Futé, le renié libéra le héros du jour de son charme au moment où ils atterrissaient près des journalistes.

"_Tu me le paieras_," siffla mentalement Harry. L'Anonyme fit un effort exemplaire pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine agacée de ce dernier. D'autant plus que rapidement, le Survivant n'eut plus la possibilité de s'énerver contre lui : les journalistes étaient en train de l'assaillir – littéralement – de questions plus ou moins pertinentes (« _Avez-vous une petite-amie, Monsieur Potter ?_ », fut immédiatement classé « moins pertinentes »).

Sur ce, Hélios, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de se montrer, apparut et se posa gracieusement sur l'épaule de son Ami. Évidemment, les questions et les flashs redoublèrent. Harry semblait partagé entre l'envie de disparaître – un appel à l'aide d'une autre civilisation ? Non ? – et celle de lancer un sort sur les personnes présentes. A travers leur lien, Drago sentait l'agitation du héros du jour. Il sourit. Manifestement, si Harry pouvait combattre les mangemorts et leur maître avec décontraction, il avait beaucoup plus de mal avec les journalistes…

ooOoo

Harry quitta la conférence de presse avec une migraine digne d'un avada kedavra et une envie quasi-psychotique de café. Heureusement, l'Ordre du Phénix – ce qu'il en restait – avait établi ses quartiers à Poudlard. Il pourrait donc bénéficier de l'excellent café des elfes. Cette pensée lui mit du baume au cœur.

Ignorant royalement Drago et Ron – ces traîtres ! – il entra dans une des cheminées du hall du ministère. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner cette fois, puisque la destination était Poudlard. Le Dragon de l'infirmerie – qui était toutefois un peu moins dragonesque dans ce monde – l'attendait de pied ferme dans le bureau du Directeur dont la cheminée était raccordée au réseau de poudre de cheminette.

- Votre potion, Potter.

Harry grimaça.

- Encore une ?

Le Dragon – cette sadique – sourit.

- Encore une, confirma-t-elle.

Le sorcier émit un son indéfinissable alors que Ron apparaissait à son tour dans la cheminée, suivit de près par Drago.

- Une excellente conférence de presse, fit McGonagall en entrant dans le bureau. Félicitation Potter.

- Une torture digne de Voldemort, vous voulez dire ! râla le Survivant. Et vous deux, bande de traîtres, je vous retiens !

- Un Gryffondor qui a peur d'une bande de journaliste, railla Drago. Quelle vision plaisante.

Harry ricana.

- La prochaine fois c'est toi que fait la conférence, on verra ce dont tu en penses ! Ce sont des créatures viles et perverses !

- Potter ! se récria McGonagall avec un air outré.

- Toujours est-il, intervint Ron, qu'il va encore falloir que tu les voies à la Grande Cérémonie du Souvenir.

- Merlin, qui a choisi ce nom ?! soupira Drago.

- _Euh_… fit Ron, semblant hésiter. Les journalistes…

- _Ah_ ! s'exclama simplement Harry, victorieux.

Puis, après avoir avaler l'horrible mixture du Dragon, partit directement vers les cuisines pour supplier les Elfes de maison de lui fournir en urgence du café.

ooOoo

La Grande Cérémonie du Souvenir, puisqu'elle avait été baptisée ainsi par la presse, se déroula dans le parc de Poudlard. Pour l'occasion, les vestiges des combats avaient été effacés autant que faire se peut et une estrade avait été érigée.

La cérémonie devait se dérouler en deux temps : tout d'abord un hommage aux victimes, connue ou non, combattants comme civils, puis la remise des distinctions aux personnes qui s'étaient illustrées dans la guerre.

Hermione regarda les sorciers prendre peu à peu place sur les chaises mises à leur disposition devant l'estrade. Beaucoup de monde était venu. Tous les regards, ou presque, se focalisaient sur Harry, assis à coté d'elle. Le pauvre n'allait pas apprécier. Par contre, cela semblait beaucoup amuser Drago. Pour être tout à fait honnête, la jeune fille devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas sans savourer le ridicule de la situation : que Harry Potter, pourfendeur de mages noirs, craignent la célébrité avait un coté délicieusement comique.

Elle tentait de réprimer un petit rire lorsqu'elle capta le regard de Ginny, également posé sur Harry. Manifestement, les sentiments de la rousse envers le jeune homme n'avaient pas changés. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'Hermione le remarquait. Elle en avait d'ailleurs discuté avec son ami un peu plus tôt. Elle avait bien sentit que le brun était mal à l'aise lors de cette discussion, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer, c'est que, s'il conservait une grande tendresse envers la cadette des Weasley, il ne semblait plus vraiment amoureux d'elle. Elle se garda de tout commentaire – cela ne la regardait pas – et reporta son attention sur l'estrade. Le ministre de la magie – bientôt ex-ministre, si l'on en croyait la _vox populi_ – et le Président du Magenmagot, Duncan Hemingway, venait d'arriver. Hermione n'avait de respect ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Le premier n'avait été qu'un pantin pendant la guerre et le second avait une indépendance douteuse. Car, si la sorcière se réjouissait clairement de l'acquittement de Drago et du professeur Rogue, le fait était que le Magenmagot s'était contenté d'obéir à Harry. Après tout, ils avaient déclaré les deux hommes _innocents_. Sauf qu'au moins Rogue était _coupable_. Le suicide assisté était juridiquement un meurtre. Il aurait dû, logiquement, être déclaré coupable des faits mais bénéficiant d'une excuse légale qui supprimait sa responsabilité : l'état de guerre ou un truc du genre. Bref, après Sirius condamné sans procès, les magistrats du Magenmagot ne s'étaient pas forcément remis en question… Quel dommage.

Le ministre prit alors la parole. La Gryffondor chassa donc ces pensées et écouta l'hommage vibrant rendu aux combattants. S'en suivit l'intervention de diverses personnes, personnalités ou anonymes, exprimant leur gratitude aux personnes ayant combattu et perdu la vie dans cette guerre, mais également honorant la mémoire des non-combattants ayant perdu la vie. La liste des noms des victimes de cette seconde guerre fut égrainée. A chacun, Harry semblait un peu plus se crisper, jusqu'à être plus tendu que des cordes d'un violon. Cette cérémonie, réalisa Hermione, le faisait souffrir. Pourtant, elle était nécessaire. La jeune fille se contenta donc de prendre la main de son ami et de la serrer fort, dans l'espoir de l'aider un peu.

La remise des médailles et autres décorations qui suivit ne fut pas plus simple. Hermione craint même un instant que Harry n'ensorcelle le Président du Magenmagot venu le remettre son Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe. Heureusement, le brun demeura stoïque – son passage à Serpentard avait tout de même eu des conséquences positives. Il avait cependant jeté un regard meurtrier au président-sorcier lorsqu'il avait remis sa distinction – l'Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe également – à Rogue du bout des doigts, comme s'il craignait d'attraper une maladie contagieuse. Hemingway feint ne pas remarquer ledit regard, et se rattrapa en serrant vigoureusement la main de l'ancien Mangemort.

Lorsque la distribution des médailles fut achevée, Hermione ayant elle-même reçu l'Ordre de Merlin de Deuxième Classe, les sorciers se dirigèrent en procession vers la tombe de Dumbledore devant laquelle les derniers hommages furent rendus.

ooOoo

Molly Weasley avait suivi la cérémonie le cœur serré. Certes, elle était fière de ses enfants, principalement Ron qui avait été distingué de l'Ordre de Merlin de Deuxième Classe, mais la tristesse de savoir tant de vie perdue ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle avait vu la souffrance sur le visage de Harry. Oh, certes, le jeune homme le cachait bien. Pourtant, ceux qui le connaissaient avaient bien vu que cette cérémonie lui était difficile. Molly avait d'ailleurs eu une bouffée de gratitude envers Hermione lorsqu'elle avait vu la jeune fille prendre la main de son ami.

La mère de famille suivait donc à pas mesurés la procession qui se rendait devant la tombe de Dumbledore. Des discours seraient encore prononcés puis cette journée, aussi émouvante qu'éprouvante, prendrait fin. Il avait été décidé que ses enfants, tout comme Harry, Hermione et Drago, viendraient au Terrier. Molly avait besoin de rassembler sa famille autour d'elle pour se rassurer. La mort de Charlie l'avait touchée en plein cœur et elle peinait à s'en remettre. Maudite soit cette Bellatrix Lestrange. Puisse-t-elle brûler en enfer. En attendant, Molly se consolerait en gardant ses enfants restants près d'elle.

Elle sentit la main de Bill, qui marchait près d'elle, se poser sur son épaule. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, mais sa mère sentit qu'il tentait de la rassurer. Cela lui mit plus de baume au cœur que tous les discours qu'elle avait entendu jusque là.

Les derniers hommages furent donc rendu devant la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore. Puis, peu à peu, les sorciers s'en furent. La famille Weasley se réunit progressivement à l'écart, attendant patiemment. Molly n'était pas pressée. Elle avait ses enfants près d'elle. Ron les rejoint un peu plus tard. Il ne restait plus qu'eux dans le parc. Devant la tombe, se tenaient toujours Harry et Drago. Hermione se tenait près d'eux, en retrait quelques pas. Le cœur de Molly se serra et elle agrippa la main de son mari. La guerre était peut-être finie, mais pas la tristesse…

ooOoo

Hermione regarda les deux jeunes hommes qui faisaient tristement face à la blanche tombe alors que tous s'étaient retirés. Une chape de tristesse semblait s'être abattue sur leurs épaules. Némésis l'avait prédit : la fin de la guerre les laissait perdus et désœuvrés. Paradoxalement, c'était cette guerre honnie qui les avait poussés ces dernières années, qui les avait forcés à rester debout et à avancer. Sans elle, les deux amis ne semblaient pas savoir quoi faire. Heureusement – si l'on pouvait dire – la Maîtresse des Dimensions avait non seulement prévu que cela arrive, mais également une solution. Encore qu'Hermione puisse contester le terme de « solution ». Peut-être au profit de « coup de pouce ». Bref, quelque chose à faire pour tenter d'aider Harry et Drago.

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle posait la main sur le médaillon que lui avait remis Némésis. Elle tapota deux fois dessus avec sa baguette puis fit un pas en arrière.

- Bonne chance, les garçons, murmura-t-elle.

La terre s'ouvrit alors sous les pieds des deux concernés qui disparurent aussitôt.

ooOoo

Harry se sentit soudainement tomber. Les lumières explosèrent, l'univers se déchira, les étoiles éclatèrent… et une autre dimension apparue.

Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ?

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Il a été difficile à écrire. Je sais qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais je pense qu'il était nécessaire. _

_Ensuite, oui, il semble que je sois devenue une adepte du cliffhanger. Terrible pour vous, amusant pour moi. Mais rassurez-vous. Il ne reste qu'un ou deux chapitres – je ne me suis pas encore décidée – dont l'écriture est déjà avancée. La suite ne tardera donc pas trop…_

_Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent encore malgré la lenteur de ma publication !_

_Edité le samedi 25 avril 2013 pour corriger les problèmes de mise en page. _

* * *

(1) Les Frères ennemis (1967), Robert Brasillach


End file.
